God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron
by Chainharte
Summary: When Shirou accidentally gets pulled into the dimensional tear by Gilgamesh, he and his girls find themselves in another world in the Age of Gods. Wait, he's a Devil King now! Root damn his E-Rank luck. Possible slight OC Shirou, Slight OC characters, slightly AU of GSBW, ShirouxHarem, GodouxHarem, slight situationally OP Shirou, Lemon warnings for future chapters. M for Language.
1. Prologue 1: The Report

**A/N: Hey everyone, just so you all know, this is my first fanfic written, so helpful criticism welcome, but flaming is a no go. This Fanfic was inspired by a few others on this site, so if there seems to be similiarities, it is simply because I took inspiration, but the credit for original ideas goes to them, and the Shirou in my fic is slightly oc, with a basis on the Nua Realta route, but with a few twists, and any differences are due to my lack of knowledge in both canon.**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FATE OR Campione! OR ANYTHING. Both are trademarks owned by their respective publishers. This is an unpaid free fanfiction, so if your paying to read this, then you got ripped off.  
_**

_**~Story Start~**_

_**God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron**_

**Prologue Part 1: _Initial__ Report __of the Nap__les Incident __and Birth of the 8__th__ Campione_**

_In response to the orders of Sir Paolo Blendelli, former Diavollo Rosso and leader of the Knights of the Copper-Black Cross, I hereby give my report of the hereby now named "Naples Incident," and the aftermath of its investigation, and the birth of the 8th Campione. I proceeded to the town of Naples to investigate the sudden surge of flames that was determined to be of divine origin, as part of an emergency dispatch from the local branch of our order. Upon Arrival, my men encountered trouble in the form of horrific curses imbued into the flames, causing all those to be burnt or exposed to the infernal mud unleashed to suffer death curses. Though weak at first, the curses themselves seems to grow more powerful as the effects seem to stack unto one another, enhancing the effects. Individually, these curses were not very strong, but the end result of these curses is one certain outcome. Death. We proceeded to try and rescue any and all survivors we could locate, mostly nothing but brutally burned civilians or those who seemed to bear what seemed like lacerations similar to blade wounds, or any combination of the two, in addition to mental instability from the curses eating away at their sanity._

_While resting and attempting to conserve our strength from rescue efforts, my fellow knights and I saw someone riding a Divine mount, a winged horse, flying from the sky in the very direction of its epicenter, and proceeded to redouble our efforts to move forward. While delayed by these cursed flames and infernal mud, we stumbled upon survivors, who had been exposed to the hell that was the Heretic Gods descent. We rescued everyone we could, but most of them were driven insane, or been killed by what had appeared to be skewered on numerous weapons of varying makes and types. My men realized the city had been caught up in what seemed to be a battle between two Heretic Gods, with the city as a battleground._

_We made our way to the center of the disaster area, warding ourselves as best we could, but falling one by one to the curses, until only I remained with the strength to keep moving. In the center of the hellscape, surrounded by the cursed flames, seemingly untouched by the curses, was the central square, with three crosses stabbed into the ground, crudely formed, and appeared to have remnants of restraints where individuals were tied to them. Then I saw something that froze me in my tracks and caused my mind to grind to a screeching halt. The area in question appeared to have been the center of the disaster, with the area protected with a barrier made from the gods power to serve as the epicenter of its authority, but it was the four maidens whom were standing there who caught my attention, each beauties in their own right, and seemed agitated as if they were worried and waiting for something, or _someone_._

_The first was a young girl, with snow white hair, pale white skin, and ruby red eyes, wearing a white skirt and pants, and an orchid colored jacket with white buttons, with a matching purple hat and a whit scarf around her neck. She possessed such raw amounts of prana leaking from her body, that, coupled with her appearance, she could have actually passed for a snow fairy with the contrast between her and the hellfire burning around her, and possessed an air of nobility, no doubt from a prestigious mage family, and most noticeably bore European features, possibly German by the High German accent she possessed while arguing with one of the other maidens._

_The second was a young woman with waist-length raven black hair in a twin-tailed style that accented her aquamarine blue eyes, wearing a red blouse with a silver cross design, a black mini-skirt, with black stockings, and seemed to be arguing with the first girl in what appeared to be High German. Most noticeably were her Asian features, coupled with the aura she emanated with her prana, something I have only ever felt with some of my mentors back when I was but a squire training in the ways of spell craft, like a great scholar of magic or sage of the arcane arts, no doubt she is a powerful witch, despite her seemingly teenage years._

_The third was trying to diffuse the argument with the first two. She possessed violet colored eyes and hair, cut in a shoulder length bob cut with a red ribbon tying her hair up. She wore a white blouse with a light brown vest and a long black skirt. She seemed to give of a kind and timid appearance, almost shy at first glance, but the empty look in her hers, coupled with the dark feel of her Prana, in addition to the ludicrous amount of magical energy she seemed to emanate, she was not someone to take lightly just from her demure attitude. The sheer amount of prana she gave off was enough to make me think she may have divine blood in her veins, maybe two or three generations removed, while being only a year younger than the second in appearance._

_The last maiden, however, gave me absolute pause, considering the sheer presence she seemed to bear. She was a tall woman, wearing a leather body-suit in a very revealing skin tight fashion that left nothing to the imagination, while wearing a blindfold of purple leather reminiscent of snake skin. She possessed long pale lavender hair that reached down to her hips, and a strange runic symbol seemingly written on her forehead. She was about late 20's, early 30's, with a very generous set of curves that showed she was definitely not ordinary, coupled with the sheer prana she was giving off, was most likely a Divine Ancestor or a Fallen Goddess, similar to Athena, whose power was weakened and was seeming almost detached and unemotional at first, but showed signs of agitation._

_While I was about to call out to them when I finally got my wits together enough to string together coherent thoughts, a sudden surge of prana filled the area and caused a spatial distortion to suddenly occur. When the first three maidens sensed it, all four of them snapped to attention in it's direction, and causing them to tense up, worrying over what was coming. What came out of it was a sight I swear to the day I draw my last breath will be a memory whose beauty will be forever ingrained into my memory._

_From the Spatial distortion came a young man, and his very appearance took my breathe away and caused what words I had to die in my throat. A young man, no older than 17, with a rusty auburn red hair in a short spiky locks, with streaks of white along his hair, and an abnormally serene, peacefully innocent smile on his face. He was wearing dark jeans and sneakers, but his shirt was absolutely ruined, but from its tattered remnants was possibly a white sweater with blue sleeves, but was ruined from the obvious battle he had no doubt engaged in. On his left arm was a holy shroud tied to his wrist, while his right arm seemed to possess a series of tribal sword tattoos, going from the back of the hand just below the knuckle, all the way up to his upper arm, just below the shoulder. But it was his body that drew the eye, for it was a tapestry of scars from constant battles, creating a seemingly contradictory scene of a peacefully benevolent saint, with the holy shroud tied to his left wrist coupled with his purely innocent smile, and the image of a battle hardened warrior, with the tribal tattoos along his right arm and the scars along his body, in the hellish flames surrounding him._

_When the young man appeared out of the dimensional tear, the four maidens appeared to noticeably relax, and rushed forwards to where he slowly drifted to the ground moments later, almost light as a feather. The serenity of his peaceful smile was completely at odds with his surroundings, enough to cause even these four maidens to pause for a few moments at the sheer beauty of the scene before them before rushing to check on him. I suddenly snapped out of my daze, almost like a breaking from a trance, and called out to them, only for them to turn to me in an apparent threatening manner, with various battle stances, before the Divine Ancestor called to the other three maidens and grabbed the teen, no the young man, and proceeded to run from the area in all haste. It was in that moment that that I, Sir Alistair Alexandria Crowley, Senior Great Knight of the Copper-Black Cross, bore witness to the birth of the Eighth Child of Pandora, for the newest of Devil Kings has been confirmed._

_After our initial investigation and subsequent relief efforts, we received reports of the same quartet of maidens following the new Devil King into battle, first against the Heretic God Perseus, threatening to slay one of the maidens accompanying him, and stealing the rest, which caused him to become fiercely defensive in response, and seemed to anger him with his blatant disregard for collateral damages caused from his assault, followed by Melqart, who seemed to take offense at the idea of the new king's presence when the Seventh Campione had weakened him, left him in a significantly reduced state, and had no desire to allow a god slayer to be near him when he was only just regained his true strength from his battle with King Kusanagi Godou, and was summarily slain when he had attempted to destroy the whole of Italy with his rage. He then proceeded to slay Hades, while en route to Japan, via some bizarre flying contraption he rode with the four maidens all part of his entourage._

_During the first two encounters, we failed to make contact with the Eighth King, but we succeeded in at least finding his general itinerary and identity. The first encounter left us no time to speak before they fled, the second time we learned of his presence, but failed to get there in time to get more than a general gist of whatever conversation they had before running off to wherever they went and his name. Emiya Shirou. The third battle with Melqart resulted in overhearing the Eighth Campione trying to reason with the Heretic God, but ultimately resulted in him being forced to slay the rogue God king. During the fourth encounter, when he battled Hades, there was a knight who had managed to follow him, and saw the fight unfold on an uninhabited island, and he noticed the new king tried to reason with Hades, but his pleas went ignored. He was slain from throwing himself on King Emiya's sword, screaming something about not owing any favors, and "not suffering such an insult."_

_This Knight had apparently approached them, but was subsequently hypnotized in a manner that has never before been seen, with a school of magic never before encountered. He was apparently questioned, and forced to reveal everything he knew under compulsion, but was summarily knocked out by the aftereffects of the magic. He was however able to learn some very important facts about the new Devil King._

_First, the Eighth Campione is a Japanese teenager named Emiya Shirou, but whom all investigations have turned up a complete dead end. His companions are four maidens, each of peerless beauty in their own rights, including a Divine Ancestor whom the newest Devil King has actually bound to himself, not a mother earth goddess forcibly bound to a god of steel, but willingly consented to being bound to a god slayer, with an origin, not of steel, but of Sword. And the most important part of this report is my recommendation to send word to the Japanese King, warning him of the newest of his siblings heading for Japan, as said knight revealed the were talking about heading to japan just before he lost consciousness. If the two Japanese kings were to meet, I fear what may happen, as it would be like a tiger and a dragon sitting in the same cave, claiming it as their domain. The two newest Campione seem like reasonable kings, but it would be in my greatest recommendation in my humble opinion to warn the Japanese Mages Association of the current predicament. Further investigations are recommended for future decisions regarding the Eighth Campione, Emiya Shirou, the newest Child of Pandora and God Slaying Devil King._

**~Summary of the report of the "_Naples Incident_" and the Eighth Campione sent to the Wittenagemont by Sir Alistair Alexandria Crowley, Senior Great Knight of the Order of the Copper-Black Cross, and Knight-Commander of the Naples branch of the Copper-Black Cross, by order of Paolo Blendelli, former Diavollo Rosso and leader of the Order of the Copper-Black Cross.**

**A/N: So here's the first chapter, as you all just noticed, it is just the first prologue, I am planning a two, possibly three part prologue, depending on whether or not I need the extra to explain the transition from the Nasuverse to the Campione!verse, but for the most part I will try to mesh the knowledge I have of the two together enough to make sense, but if you try to disagree, then keep in mind, my knowledge is mostly from wikipedia and what I do know. And next Chapter will have Shirou's Stat sheet at the end, to give you an idea of just how powerful he is. See ya next chapter! Peace Out!**


	2. Prologue 2: Fall, Rise, and Aftermath

**A/N: Yeah, I keep getting all kinds of mixed comments on how my story is either good or copy and paste style. I will only respond here to such comments and never again, I DO NOT COPY AND PASTE! I am simply taking the format for scenarios from various works I liked, but decided to combine in a manner I have yet to see anyone attempt. IF you bothered to read this, you would know already.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING _FATE_ OR _Campione!_ and ANY similarities between my fanfic and other stories are simply in the scenario and its concept, ONLY. I do not claim any of the scenarios used by others as my own, I just liked them and have figured out the best way to combine them. I DO NOT COPY AND PASTE!**

_**Story Start**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

**Prologue Part ****2: King's Fall, Sword'****s Rise****, And ****After-****Incident Report**

In a world of swords and flames, of steel and battles, there can be seen a marvelous sight. The sky itself seems to burn in an eternal dawn's light, with a giant monolithic series of gears, perpetually moving continuously spinning eternally, shining down on a silent world with a ground of iron sand and steel dust, interlaced with patches of grass, as if from a meadow or a grassy plain, with a large number of gashes in the ground, as if a horrific battle of epic proportions took place here, with the land itself still recovering from said war, almost as if the land itself was in the midst of healing. Stabbed into the very ground at numerous points and intervals, with seemingly chaotic and disorganized clutter, was a large number of weapons, blades of all kinds, stabbed into the ground almost like memorials, honoring the great warriors who once wielded this very blades. At the very center of this ominously silent, yet oddly comforting world, a hill stands alone, with a small series of seemingly inconsequential weapons, yet are obviously placed deliberately as symbolic in the importance they hold, to the sentimental value they have, in the heart of this world.

And yet within this seeming empty world, ominously isolated, yet serenely peaceful and comfortable, a battle between two warriors is being waged in this otherwise silent space.

One, an Ancient King from the [**A****ge of ****G****ods**] who has grown animosity towards humanity as he feels their unworthiness merits their extinction, and moves towards his goal with unruly brutal abandon and arrogant egotistic pride. His boredom and loss of faith in mankind driving him to commit an atrocity worthy of the envy of [**All the Worlds Evil**]

.

The other, A young teen, whom has grown into a young man, and become a warrior chosen by fate to be a hero of the modern era, in the [**A****ge of ****H****umanity**]'s darkest hour. Refusing to even acknowledge the golden king as even a fallen hero from an era long past, he has long since stopped trying to reason with the fallen [**King of Heroes**], and stands against him, the world as his witness, to the birth of the [**Blade of Humanity**], the [**Ally of Justice**] and the last [**Hero of Mankind**].

_**Scene Break- Shirou P.O.V.**_

As I fought Gilgamesh, the two of us were literally throwing our weight around, our weapons firing at each other and canceling out one another as we continuously clashed, collided, and all around showered the area with the broken remnants of once exquisite weapons, the pinnacle of the very best blades ever made in all of history. With each weapon the golden archer fired at me, I hurled an exact copy right back, shattering both in a shower of sparks and broken steel. While closing in on him, he seems to get extremely pissed, that I keep him from killing me, on top of sending EXACT COPIES of his treasures right back at him, and one look at the hateful glare his eyes are piercing me with, if looks could kill, I'd have been skewered countless times by now from the sheer blades his eyes are currently directing at me, both figurative AND literal.

"DAMN YOU FAKER, STOP COUNTERFEITING THE ROYAL TREASURES AND DIE ALREADY!" Shouted the golden archer, his face morphing into an arrogant sneer filled with absolute loathing and hatred. Can't say I don't feel the same, considering I only ever felt hatred from the bottom of my heart for three people, and the funny part was, each of them are dead. "Why don't you try harder then [**King of Heroes**], or are you so far gone in your arrogance, that you fail to even realize just how twisted your mind has become from the [**Corrupted Grail**]'s influence that you can't even tell HOW FAR YOU'VE FALLEN?!" I taunted right back, shouting out the last words right at his face in anger and hatred for what the once [**Oldest of Heroes**] and [**Greatest of Kings**] has been reduced too.

His golden armor which was once the most exotically beautiful piece of craftsmanship, had been cracked, damaged, and even dented and broken with pieces missing from the set, and shattered from the repetitive explosive force of several pounds of dynamite, courtesy of a few [**Caladbolg II**] broken and fired off in rapid succession. His Hair, which was once spiked up in a style similar to a golden crown of blonde spikes, had become disheveled and his bangs fallen to his forehead, with blood and grime covering his face and body from his numerous wounds, mostly severe cuts, burns, and a few cracked, maybe broken bones, but otherwise unharmed.

I wasn't exactly looking much better, my jacket had long since been discarded, revealing my tattered white sweater with blue sleeves just barely holding itself together. My jeans had been ripped here and there at the seams, with blood and dirt from a few tumbles and minor wounds from the constant clashing. Suffice to say, this outfit has pretty much been ruined, just like most of my outfits during this [**Holy Grail War**]. But my physical condition isn't really much better than his, my od is down to less than one-fourth my full capacity, my stamina has been drastically reduced from the constant back and forth between me and this golden bastard, and both mentally and physically, I am nearing the absolute limit I can possibly go before my body, mind, and prana give out. I only have enough in me to go at least a few more clashes. After that...well, at least I kept him busy long enough for the plan to go off without a hitch.

The plan was simple: I fought Gilgamesh, while Bazett and Caren use the distraction to find and rescue the monks in the temple who passed out from having their bodies exposed to the curses spewing out of the [**Corrupted Grail**], and purifying as much of the tainted [**Infernal Mud**] as possible, while using the cover story of an old, underground toxic gas leak that was sealed in an abandoned, private gemstone mine that was owned by the Tohsaka clan, but was sealed when the mine stopped producing gems and unearthed an old, toxic gas deposit that killed a few of their miners. The idea was actually rather clever, that the gas was both toxic and highly flammable, the perfect cover for the explosion from Saber's use of [**Excalibur**] to destroy the greater grail. While that's happening, Rin and Sakura would face Kirei Kotomine, and kill him, then free Illyia from the tainted muck that is using her as the core for the [**Corrupted Grail**]. Rin had a few complaints about the plan, but in the end, I convinced her this would not only give us the best way to deal with the [**Holy Grail**] once and for all, but also give a legitimate excuse in the event we don't survive this battle as to what we were doing and what had happened. In the end, she only gave in to the plan because her pragmatic magus side and her human side ended conceding at the same time that it was the best choice.

But I just HAD to jinx myself. My own fickle, Root-be-Damned E-rank luck just had to bite me in the ass. Just as he and I were about to continue our battle, we were interrupted by a sudden tear in my world, something that had started to drag Gilgamesh into it, right by his arm, dragging him and my [**Reality Marble**] along with him into it, and I couldn't look away, like watching a car crash or a train wreck as it happened right in front of you, I just stared watching dumbstruck while the golden archer began shouting and struggling against the void that seems to wish to devour him.

"NO, you DAMN STUPID CUP! Doesn't the [**Grail**] know a servant can't become its core? I absolutely REFUSE to die in such an insultingly indignant way as THIIIiiii-" the golden archer's screams of defiance and shouts of protest were cut off as the hole in space itself dragged him inside, leaving me right in the middle of the ruins of [**Ryuudou Temple**], with but a single thought running through my mind.

' _By the __[__**Root**__]__, Mother of __[__**Akasha**__]__, __[__**Alaya**__]__, __[__**Gaia**__**]**__, and all things in between, just WHAT in the HELL was __**THAT **__**DAMN THING**__?!'_

I didn't take my eyes from the spot where the space itself distorted, with my mind running miles a minute.

But a sudden trio of voices from behind me broke my gaze, causing me to miss a key detail in my moment of my lapse of attention.

_**P.O.V. Third Person**_

Rin, Sakura, and Illyia were stumbling wearily up to the place where Shirou was just battling against Gilgamesh, when suddenly they felt a strange shift in the ambient mana in the area, causing their tired bodies to become fully alert for any and all possible threats, only to relax when they saw a familiar head of red hair staring of into space, with a look on his face that just seemed to show full attention to a single spot, in a battle stance that would not be out of place if he were facing an enemy, causing them to share a look between them.

"Shirou/Senpai/Onii-chan? What are you staring at?" They all ask him at the same time in a weary voice. Shirou suddenly starts, then turns to look at them, his guard dropping for but a few moments, when suddenly, a series of golden chains suddenly rips out of the very spot from which the tear Shirou was staring at intensely just a few seconds ago, wrapping tightly around all four of them, shocking the trio while Shirou just silently swore under his breathe.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" screamed the Tohsaka heiress, shrieking the exact thoughts of all four of the teens present, as suddenly a face starts to pull itself out of the dimensional rip, using the four of them like an anchor to keep from being sucked into oblivion.

"Don't you DARE to pull in a KING of all people into the grail!" shouted Gilgamesh, the Golden Archer simply pulling himself out while the struggling teens try to stand in place without being pulled in with him. They all glare at the fallen [**King of Heroes**], when Shirou Suddenly shouts at him over the noise, "What are you _**DOING**_?! Are you trying to pull us in with you?!"

"Fool, I merely need you to stand where you are so I can pull myself out! At least make yourselves useful in something as simple as this!" the golden archer suddenly shouted in annoyance, his face itself being ripped as it started pulling even harder to drag him in. The fact he wasn't screaming at all from such a horrific ordeal shows just how much of a tough bastard he was in Shirou's opinion. Then Gilgamesh did something that absolutely caused the four teens' minds to screech to a halt.

"At least it couldn't possibly get any worse!"

…..

With a perfectly synchronized movement, the four teens suddenly looked right in the golden archer's crimson eyes, and said with a perfect deadpan tone and face, "_**Did you really just say that, you just had to jinx it.**_"

Gilgamesh just looked at them with a look of confusion and irritation, before the ground beneath the four teens suddenly shifted, causing the four of them to start being pulled in, all eyes widening and each screaming a curse at each other.

"DAMN YOU MONGREEeeeeee-" "That golden BASTAAAaaaa-" "Onii-chan, you and your damn bad LUUUUUUUuuuuuu-" "Senpai, help Uuuuu-" "Girls, hang on I'll- ***SHHRIIKK thump***"

In that instant, the only trace of the teens even being there was a severed left arm from a young man, the only sign of the four found, by Bazett and Caren, who were aware of something going horribly wrong, and were even more horrified when a certain Dead Apostle Sorcerer showed up in the aftermath, and found out what was left of Emiya Shirou, Tohsaka Rin, Matou Sakura, and Illyiasviel von Einzburn. His apparent annoyance at the disappearance seemed even more disturbing then [**Clocktower**]'s usual reaction to his boredom.

_**After-Incident Report for the Fifth Holy Grail War Disaster**_

_In the wake of the Explosion caused by the Asian magi who participated in the Fifth Holy Grail War, with testimony from both Bazett McRemitz Fragga and Caren Hortensia, the Fuyuki Holy Grail System has been deemed far too dangerous to allow it's continued existence, and as such has been ordered by the authority of Lorelei Bartholomelloi, Head of the noble Bartholomelloi family of magus, to be dismantled as of immediately, to prevent the risk of any possible discovery of mage craft by those who are ignorant of the existence of magic. Furthermore, according to more in depth investigation, the remains of four magi teens were summarily given up as lost, with one being the hated heir to Emiya Kiritsugu, the infamous 'Magus Killer' himself, resulting in the absolute loss of the mage bloodlines of Emiya, Matou, and Tohsaka. While the Einzburn family has made strong opposition to the idea of dismantling the grail system, they have been warned by the Queen of the Clocktower herself that if they press the issue, then she would have them slapped with a sealing designation for attempting to even think of trying to salvage a ritual so corrupted that children whom were the last of their respective mage bloodlines, and even his own granddaughter, died in the attempt to prevent the disaster they seemed intent upon releasing, and said in no idle threat, that if he kept pushing, then she would use all the power of the Clocktower at her discretion to personally end every single member of their family, especially when the Wizard Marshal himself, Kishur Zelretch Shweinorg, stepped in to reveal that he knew the grail was corrupted, and that he simply could not do anything about it sooner because if he did, then he would have broken a promise he made to the three founders of the Heaven's Feel ritual where he agreed NOT to interfere more than necessary with the ritual itself._

_When the old enemies of the Emiya clan stated their intentions to take the young boys remains for study, Zelretch shut them up by stating the boys remains were to be taken under his protection, and any who even DARED to try to desecrate them knowing he had done so, would be subjected to such torturous pain as to literally wish they could die. _NOBODY _dared to even test the dead apostle sorcerer afterwards on this issue, when one of these people tried to argue, before the poor fool started screaming in an inhumanely impossible amount of pain, falling to the ground, with his mind shattered, his eyes lifeless, and his very soul, shattered. When the Queen demanded to know what he had just done, Zelretch responded by stating he just simply gave him an idea of simply a mere SLIVER of the pain that was essentially a part of the existence that is this worlds Emiya Shirou, and only this worlds, much to the utter shock of everyone here. The man had essentially died from how much pain he was in, and yet the young Emiya was not only still alive afterwards, but had been through **WORSE**? The very notion caused all to realize the reason why Zelretch found him so entertaining. If a young teen not even two decades of age could withstand enough pain to utterly kill a full grown man in his forties who had literally had his mind shattered and his very soul broken, then just HOW much pain could the boy take. "The boy can literally surpass his own limitations time and again without even flinching. Do you even realize what that means? The boy's potential is essentially LIMITLESS! In the entirety of the multiverse, he is the one person I have ever seen with this one trait as the sole constant of his existence." the Wizard Marshal cackled in glee at the obvious shock in all present to hear his statement. Then he suddenly looked absolutely furious as she simply growled, "But then he just had to get killed far too soon. I had way too many plans for him, but now they are ruined, all because of this. The STUPID machinations of old men, who just can't accept that their abilities are waning, and are too focused on their stupid, lost glory too even care about any lives lost in their doomed pursuit to reclaim it." THAT got Everyone's attention. The Wizard Marshal, a man who never taught his magic to ANYONE, actually had PLANS for the young Emiya heir? Their was only one reason they could think of why, but it was the Queen who asked what those plans were._

_Zelretch proceeded to then state right to the startled responses of everyone that the young Emiya was actually one of the few Emiya Shirous in the multiverse who was not only a potential future Heroic Spirit, but possibly the one who could have done it the proper way, without becoming a Counter-Guardian, as the Archer of the Fifth Holy Grail War was. When Jubsacheit von Einzburn demanded to know what the Wizard Marshal was talking about_ in a rather rude way_, Zelretch, much to the horror of all present, Suddenly unleashed so much killing intent into the room that even the Queen of the Clocktower herself seemed to draw back from the seemingly uncharacteristic rage from the dead apostle sorcerer, revealed that Emiya Shirou was an existence whom he was NEVER bored of watching, but nearly every one of him who had walked the path of a magus had become a Dog of Alaya, making a deal with the world in order to gain the power to save even more people, but at the price of becoming a Counter-Guardian upon his death, which was always caused from being betrayed by his own comrades, **whom he made the deal to save**, framing him for something he did not do. And that this worlds Emiya Shirou could have very well become the one to save his alternate selves from their contract, by becoming a proper Heroic Spirit, acknowledged as a hero, thus freeing Counter-Guardian EMIYA from his cursed fate. This shut up every single enemy of the Emiya clan, when the realization that the one salvation for someone who was forced into an existence of an eternal living hell who was now forever damned, and that the son of the Magus Killer was this world's counterpart to this very Counter-Guardian, they suddenly felt like the grudge they felt towards the father was not deserved upon the son for what fate seemed to have in store for him. NOBODY deserved that much of a cruel fate._

_After which, Lady Lorelei Bartholomelloi interrogated him on everything he knew, and the Kaleidoscope then dropped the proverbial bombshell on them all, shocking even both Miss Hortensia, and Executer Fragga, who were rather *ahem* 'friendly' with the boy. The Wizard Marshal stated, to the utter shock of all present for the investigation, in I quote, "The children aren't dead, but have apparently been sucked into another world. How it happened, I don't know, but somehow, the four of them were dragged into a rip between dimensions caused by the Heretical Servant Avenger, Angra Mainyu, to a world where he could manifest in order to regain a foothold in Creation from whence he was expelled. That would normally be impossible, as Alaya and Gaia would never allow him to do so, which means they most likely were hurled into the dimensional gap, and thus killed." He told them he was just as plain angry because the young Emiya was apparently his favorite source of entertainment. He never got bored watching the boy, and he was somebody who seemed to be a rather amusing one to mess with on occasion, as his rotten luck had a tendency to put him in some rather..._compromising_...situations with women, the dead apostle sorcerer stated, much to the embarrassment of all the women present, and the envy of all the men...even I have to admit, I find myself rather jealous of such a bizarre luck._

_As such, the official investigation and clean up, as well as the dismantling of the Grail System was handled by and overseen by the Queen herself, and she summarily left back for Clocktower as soon as everything that was needed was finished. Both Miss Hortensia and Enforcer Fragga remained in Fuyuki City, even going so far as to stay in the Emiya family estate until further notice. They still perform their respective duties, but both have felt as if the town just will never be the same without the young magi who gave their lives to save the world. The City itself held a memorial service for the four young teens, even placing a statue honoring them for their actions, and their sacrifice, and are thought of as local heroes who died far too young. Zelretch's Declaration of the young Emiya's remains as off limits, and any who even dared challenge him on this would be wishing they were dead by the time he was through with them, a threat none were willing to put to the test, ensured NOBODY even attempted to pull anything._

_As such, all proceedings ended, and everything seemed to return to normal, save the exception of the obvious avoidance of the Wizard Marshal whenever he appears in Clocktower, at least, more so than usual._

_**~Summary of the Fifth Holy Grail War incident, and it's aftermath, now referred to as the "Mt. Enzo Disaster" by the locals, By Waver Velvet, Lord El-Melloi II**_

**A/N: Okay, here's prologue part two, finished and posted. Now to answer a question by a reviewer, yes, Bazzet and Caren WILL make an appearance, no, they are not dead, and lastly, Kudos to you, for realizing something that wasn't very obvious. Give hima cookie, just he realized a subtle hint I dropped in the last chapter. Good Job Kayen1024, you get a cookie for noticing. But to Answer your question, I am afraid that would be a spoiler, so I'm. Not. Telling. Wait for the Next Chapter, and to those who may be wondering, the next chapter will also have the Stat sheet for Shirou. Later peeps, til next chapter. PEACE OUT!**


	3. Final Prologue: Broke, Reforge, Rebirth

**A/N: PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU REVIEW**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FATE OR Campione! OR ANY THING ASSOCIAYED TO THEIR RESPECTIVE COPYRIGHTS. I also DO NOT "copy and paste" as so many of you flamers claim, I take inspiration from other fics, this is merely a brainchild from the scenarios and ideas. They are the property of their original stories authors, I simply liked the ideas, but tried to tweak the scenario to mesh them in a manner to make sense. THIS IS WRITTEN IN MY OWN WORDS, SO STOP with the 'copy and paste' reviews already.**

**Story Start**

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

**Prologue ****Final Part: Broken ****and**** Reforged, Shattered and Re****born**

In a surprisingly empty and blank space, where whiteness seems to extend from nearly every space, a certain red-haired teen begins to stir, but to say he's in for a rough ride would probably not do him any justice for the ordeals he will have yet to face.

_**Scene Change Shirou P.O.V.**_

I began to wake with a rather turbulently forced case of whiplash, my whole body was throbbing, but oddly, I can't seem to feel- ***thump***

….

…

…..

"Well, shit. This suddenly feels like I'm the victim of some bad joke." I mutter under my breathe, silently cursing the sudden lack of my now missing left arm, which is apparently no longer there. If I wasn't so used to pain from cannibalizing my own nerves just to make temporary circuits before I properly unlocked my natural ones, I would most likely be screaming in pain right now, before dying from the shock. 'Now to try and figure out what happened, where I am, and where-' "Shirou." My thoughts were cut off as I tried to get up, when a sudden presence caused me to suddenly be on edge. I KNEW this presence, there was no way I would ever mistake it. My mystical senses would recognize that sickly sweet snake-scaled 'scent' anywhere. I jumped to my feet, holding the Azoth Dagger I was given from Rin, in a ready stance as I turned around with my remaining arm, only to came face to face with something I did not expect to see, ever.

"RIDER!" I shouted out, tensing myself to fight at a moments notice, before the servant of the mount did something I thought would be the last thing I would see her do. "I wish to form a contract with you," She stated as she kneeled before me. So unexpected was her actions, that even the very gears in my [**Unlimited Blade Works**] vast sky screeched to a halt from the very idea of such a thing ever happening.

….

….

….

"Ummm, do you mind repeating that, I think the blood loss and pain affected my hearing, because there is no way I just heard that right. Did you just ask me to form a [**master-servant pact**] with you?" I asked her after a few seconds while sweat-dropping from the thought I _did_ mishear from my condition. "Allow me to explain. I wish to form a [**contract**] with you in order to save Sakura, my former Master, who was my true master, but gave up her right as a master by transfering her command of me to her brother. I want to form a [**master-servant pact**] with you in order to save her."

I actually had to do a double-take on that. "So let me see if I understand this right: _Sakura_ was your true master who summoned you," she nodded, "But gave up her right to be a master by transferring her command over you to that bastard Shinji," she nodded, but with a ghost of a smile that had begun tugging at her lips at the mention of Shinji being a bastard, "and you want to form a new contract with me to save her?" I asked. "That's Correct." The servant of the mount replied.

…

"Why?" was all I could ask, I just had this feeling that she was being honest, but I wanted to know why she wanted to save her. Sakura was not her master anymore, she had no reason to save her, so why-

"It's because she's the same as I was a very long time ago, she is so similar to myself, it's almost like looking into a mirror with how much her life seems to reflect my own. She has suffered so much for so long all alone, That I feel the instinctive need to try to save her. I know the hell she's been through all to well; it led to my death, that's why I wish to save her." Rider's response actually surprised me right out of my thoughts. I knew servants reflected their summoners, like two people cut from the same cloth, but this was a surprise even I didn't even think could happen. She saw herself within Sakura, and wanted to save her from such a cruelly tragic death. And she was even willing to go so far as to form a contract with me just to do it, essentially enslaving herself to me. The sheer amount of trust she was giving me was rather clear. I didn't even need to think of my response.

"Deal. Let's save her and the others." She nodded in relief as a familiar pricking sensation started from the back of my hand to the bottom of my shoulder, causing the [**command seals**] marking me as a master formed in the appearance of a series of tribal swords along my remaining arm. Idly wondering why there were so many, I pushed the thoughts aside for later and turned to Rider. "Where are we, Rider. Do you know where everyone else is?"

"We are within the grail. Angra Mainyu had attempted to use the power he stole from the grail over the years to manifest, but did not have the power to do so in this world, Alaya would never allow him to, so he sent you all to a world where he could, but you were caught in the very edge of the dimensional tear, causing your left arm to be ripped off and left behind." The servant of the mount responded, gesturing to the stump where my left arm used to be. "Gilgamesh was also dragged along, and he was NOT pleased in the slightest." She smirked slightly in response as she said those words. Apparently she was of the same opinion as me in regards to that golden bastard. "But Angra Mainyu and Gilgamesh have both already begun to battle it out in the world they went to, dragging Rin, Sakura, and Illya along. I fear for their safety should we not leave soon." Rider quickly finished with a serious tone of voice. "I see… Well let's get going Rider. We need to hurry."

"Wait, there is someone who you must speak with first before we go." The servant of the mount stated. I was slightly confused by this who could possibly- "Shirou." I knew that voice. No way in **HELL** I would not recognize that cynical bastard's sarcastic mouth.

"Archer. What in [**Root**]'s name do you want? If this isn't important, then I have to go and save the girls." I turned while frowning at him in clear irritation. I HATED this guy, there was just no way he and I could ever NOT be annoyed just being in each other's presence. I just cannot stand him, even though I for the life of me could not figure out the **[Root]** be damned reason for my instinctive hate. "Trust me, I hate you just as much, you and I will never see eye to eye in how to handle anything, but you must realize that the time to argue is not now. The door between dimensions is closing, while you are wasting time, just standing there." The red-clad servant of the bow stated, staring off in the distance, where the portal out of here to everyone is, and most definitely closing. I really could barely see it, but he noticed it no problem, but then again, he was an [**Archer**]. Typical archers, they aren't just called the best servants in terms of perceptive ability for nothing. I only begrudgingly acknowledge this, But I will never admit it. The chances of that happening are about as much as me committing mass murder and slaughtering a town full of innocents: Not a **[Root] **be damned chance in _HELL_. Never gonna happen.

"Then why are we still standing here for?! I need to go now!" I was starting to get very impatient. There everyone was, in who knows how much danger, and here I am, wasting time by standing around talking. "I don't think you are in any position to save anyone right now." He says in absolute monotone, glaring pointedly at my missing left arm. That just pisses me off more than usual. "It doesn't matter, I need to go, _**NOW**_." I growl at Archer, but he simply looks at me with obvious contemplation in his eyes. "What is it that you wish to do?" He asked me.

"To be a hero." I didn't need to think or even hesitate in my response. "What are you prepared to sacrifice to sacrifice to achieve that?" He asked me again. "Nothing, I will save **everyone, **without sacrificing anybody. This is the only choice. There is no other path for me." Again, I didn't even need to think or hesitate.

"Then you are a foolishly naive idiot, but let's see how far your idealism will take you. It will certainly be fun to watch you flounder about" Archer snarled in an angry growl. He then summoned [**Kanshou]**, the black sword. I put the Azoth dagger in my right hand in a ready stance, but he wasn't planning to fight. Archer then put the sword to his own left arm, and severed the limb, grabbing it from his shoulder in his right hand, then walked up to me, taking me completely by suprise. He placed it on my stump, where Avalon began to reattach Archer's arm to my stump, much to my surprise, "And let's hope you don't repeat my mistakes," he said as he held his severed limb as he attached it to me.

_**PainSufferingPainAgonyPainPainPainHURTS**_

I suddenly fell to my knees, my body suddenly wracked by an intense amount of pain. The pain wasn't from the arm being attached, but rather from the foreign prana, magic circuits, and memories suddenly rushing through my body. It was as if primordial fire had been suddenly pumped through my veins in a sudden, massive burst, and with the pain, came the memories.

"_**I am the bone of my sword"**_

_I saw the image of a man, standing on a hill of swords alone, His strong back facing away, seemingly capable of bearing the weight of the world. A man who was striving for an impossible dream, and chasing it for all He was worth. A man who wished to save everyone, yet never sacrifice anything to achieve his dream._

"_**Steel is my body, and Fire is my blood"**_

_A saint who went from battlefield to battlefield, traveling from one war to the next, seeking to save everyone and end all conflicts. Yet He was alone in his pursuit, abandoned by His own comrades._

"_**I have created over a thousand blades."**_

_Eventually, His only companions were His very weapons, His only friends in His crusade. Never understood by anyone, His ideals caused those He saved to call him a heretic. And turn their weapons against Him. Betrayed by His own former comrades he saved._

"_**Unknown to death, Nor known to life"**_

_The weight of His ideals became too great for him to take, until eventually, His own weapons betrayed him. Impaling Him from within._

"_**I have withstood untold pains to create many weapons, Yet those hands hold nothing"**_

_Finally, His heart, shattered like the glass it had been turned to. His own ideals became His very undoing. In seeking to walk a path of a saint, He was executed as a heretic._

"_**So, as I pray..."**_

_His soul had rusted, His body, broken, and finally, His mind, simply wished for an end to His pain. But it was not to be..._

"_**[Unlimited Blade Works]"**_

_...for His hell had only just begun. His body was made of swords. And His name was..._

I suddenly began coughing blood as the memories slowly faded from my vision, gasping and wheezing for breathe. "Y-you… you are..." I started to say, but when I looked where he stood, the crimson servant had already vanished. There was no trace of him left, not even a blood smear in whatever direction he went.

"He is already gone, Master. We must hurry, the doorway won't remain open for much longer." Rider spoke, dragging my attention to her. I start getting to my feet, as Rider suddenly pulled her chain-nails out, and stabbed herself in the neck, spilling her blood, to summon her noble phantasm, [**Bellerophane**], the phantasmal beast summoned from her blood. And quickly mounted it, her weapon turning into a bridle that she could use as reins to steer. "I will take us there with my speed, but before we go, there is one more who wishes to speak with you."

When she said this I started to feel even more frustrated. We were already short on time, so who-

"Shirou."

My mind screeched to a halt when I heard that voice. There was no way I would EVER mistake _HER _voice. "Saber," I turned, and greeted my first servant. She smiled at me in a very warm, and loving manner, and embraced me in a hug, which I fully returned. She pulled away and looked me right in the eyes. "The battle you are about to enter will be a very dangerous one, but I know you will go regardless of what danger may await you. That's just who you are." She smiled at me. She just knew me too well. Even without knowing the situation beforehand, I will still go, and she knew it. "Before you go, I have something I want to give you." She said, then lifted something I never thought I would ever be given the privilege to even consider touching, much less wield. My eyebrows practically shot to my hairline in shock.

"Saber, no, I can't, [**Excalibur**] is YOUR sword, it can have no other owner, and I am not even worthy." I tried to refuse it, but she would not take no for an answer. "Shirou, I WANT you to have it, if anything, I feel you are more worthy than I ever was to wield it, but whatever you decide, know I will be waiting for you, always. And it would be of more use to you than it will be just sitting around with me, collecting dust." Saber said, making me unable to refuse her wishes. I reached out to [**Excalibur**], only for it to suddenly lift up and slip inside my body, taking its rightful place, sheathed within [A**valon**], giving me a slightly stronger, sturdier feeling, as if something suddenly felt like two incomplete halves merged into their proper whole.

I quickly hugged Saber, giving her a moment full of my feelings for her. "Thank you… Arturia. I will treasure this gift." I said, her face beaming with affection from using her true name. "I know you will Shirou. I love you, and I promise to wait for you, always. For however long it takes. Now go save the others... my Hero." Arturia gave me a smile filled with all the love she held for me and let me go from one last love filled embrace. I walked up to Rider and got onto her mount, taking off towards the portal in the distance without looking back, just as Arturia disappeared in a golden mist of prana.

And then I remembered something very important I had forgotten. One small detail.

I am really not a very good [**Rider**]. I mean, I could barely ride the motorcycle that I was given as a gift from Old Man Raiga for my 16th birthday, much less a horse, never mind a Root be damned Pegasus traveling at several times the speed of sound. It was all I could do just to keep my spot behind Rider. I only barely rode the damn thing, if only just because of situations where I needed to go somewhere I could not walk on foot. The bike may or may not have been my old man's motorcycle, but it was the same model. I kept it for no other reason than its sentimentality, if not it's actual occasional use.

I held onto the servant of the mount as tightly as I could without trying to grab anything inappropriate, but the sheer speed of her mount made it next to impossible for me to do it, literally forcing me to grab hold of her chest in my awkward attempt to hold onto something. "EEEeepp!" came the rather feminine shriek of said Servant. I tried to find something else to grab hold of, but couldn't without nearly falling off. "SORRY!" I shouted almost immediately in response. "I didn't mean to, I just lost my balance, and nearly fell off, I would try to grab something else, but if I do, I'd fall, so please, just bear with it until we get through the doorway." I all but screamed in my rushed embarrassment.

I tried to sorry say to her with a bright red blush burning it's way up my face. But my attempts to try and apologize were cut off by her moaning in a _VERY_ suggestive manner. "Please, not there-ooh- I-I'm v-very s-sensiti-OOOHH!" she suddenly began to moan aloud in an extremely erotic manner. Oh, Root DAMN my E-rank luck, just why the hell do I have to be in such a predicament, it's just plain torture for me. The doorway suddenly began to close more quickly. Rider started accelerating faster towards the doorway in response, my prana suddenly starting to feel the dip in my already low reserves, but the doorway didn't seem to be getting any closer. We then began going even faster, but we still weren't going to make it. In my determination, I settled on the one course of action I knew would ensure our success, but was most likely to guarantee my death...The girls are gonna kill me for this one.

"_**I am the bone of my Sword"**_

I began to chant Archer's aria, knowing full well what I was doing. But I also knew I had no other choice.

"_**Steel is my body, and Fire is my blood"**_

We started to speed up even further, racing towards the doorway out, but it still was not even close. My magic circuits practically SCREAMING at me in pain, the burn they felt was very uncomfortable. But I still continued anyway.

"_**I have created over a thousand blades"**_

The burn on my circuits seems to become more manageable now, but it's still not enough, the portal will close before we reach it. Steeling myself for what I know will happen, I do the only thing I can do. The girls will definitely be PISSED at me if they ever find out about this.

"_**Unknown to death, nor known to life"**_

My words seem to increase us even more towards our seemingly unreachable goal, but I still continue. I practically drank the poison, might as well lick the bowl clean.

"_**I have withstood untold pain to create many weapons, Yet those hands hold nothing"**_

Almost there, just a little more, just a little further, but I know we were still cutting it far to close for comfort. So I continue chanting.

"_**So, as I Pray..."**_

Suddenly, we burst out of the doorway, and into the air above a town, _and it was burning._ I knew this scene all too well. It was the exact same thing I saw ten years ago, the very same hell '_from where I was born_.' I see a central square with the girls tied to a rather crude set of crosses, crucified in place, where a seemingly untouched area of town seems to be the sole exception for the hellish flames scorching everything in sight. I mentally order Rider to go there and save them, but a sudden burst of high speed movement catches my attention. I turn to see none other than Gilgamesh and Angra Mainyu, both fully manifested into the world, battling it out, both with a **very **pissed off look on their faces, apparently Gilgamesh didn't like being dragged into whatever the Persian God of Darkness seemed to pull, and Angra Mainyu seemed even more pissed that Gilgamesh apparently was being Gilgamesh. He was spewing such a litany of curses so impressive, I was surprised the [**Holy Grail**] didn't appear right then and there from the sheer amount of swearing the Avenger was pouring with wild abandon...huh. I cannot believe that there is actually something [**All the World's Evils**] and I would ever have in common: an absolute hatred for the golden bastard. Who woulda thought.

I jumped from the back of [**Bellerophane**], mentally telling the servant of the mount to save the girls, while I deal with the two biggest pains in my ass I have ever had the displeasure of dealing with. I landed right in the middle of their brawl, just mere feet away from them both, startling them both. I could feel my mind starting to slip, but oddly, my body wasn't feeling anything...guess cannibalizing my own nerves so damn long numbed me to the pain of having my body literally ripped apart from the inside by countless swords. Huh, who woulda thought.

"**What the fu**-" "YOU DARE get in MY way once AGAIN, you FILTH-"

"_**[Unlimited...]"**_

They both immediately have their eyes widen in shock as big as saucers in dark realization as they suddenly understand just what the hell was about to happen. They moved to stop me...

"_**[…Blade Works]"**_

...but were too focused on each other and their rage to notice I had them right where I wanted them both, reality itself warped to match my Inner World, my [**Reality Marble**] manifested just before either of their swords could even scratch me. I already knew what I was doing, and I frankly did not think this would have any other outcome that could possibly occur.

"YOU LITTLE- do you honestly BELIEVE I would allow you to-" "**Even now you try to get in my**-"

"I don't think YOU are in ANY position to criticize **ME rIghT NOW**." I cut them both off before they could even attempt to finish their thoughts, my voice starting to sound like a metallic scrape on scrape, like blades sharpening each other. I don't have much time, but I will at least explain it to them what they have yet to figure out. The encroachment of what I had done is tearing me apart: body, mind, and soul.

They suddenly do a double take, their jaws dropping, mouths gaping like a pair of fish, and their eyes glued to my form in shocked silence and morbid fascination at my startling appearance. My body, from my left arm, to the rest of me, has begun exploding with a number of blades skewering me from within, my body turning into some kind of abomination of steel and dead flesh. The encroachment from Archer's arm eating away at me, rapidly consuming me, body, mind, and soul, but I still have a minute or two left of cognizant thought. Plenty of time to tell the two of them just how screwed they are right now.

"Explain yourself, FAKER, your King demands it." "**Just what the fucking hell are you on about?**"

I smile. "This world, this very place you are in, is the Noble Phantasm of [**Archer**], Heroic Spirit EMIYA. This world was the one and only [**Noble Phantasm**]that he could truly say was his and his alone. The power to create any weapon that was theoretically possible to create at any time, with the world itself providing the materials and sorceries for them, allowing him to break any of the weapons contained here into a [**Broken Phantasm**], without consequence, for he can remake them as many times as he wants here." They both suddenly seemed to look at me in a perfect deadpan and as they were about to respond, I continued.

"However, you both already knew this, but that's where you seem to forget the key part here." I say to their paling faces, horrified realization dawning on them both at the implications of what I was saying. "This ENTIRE WORLD is his [**Noble Phantasm**], which also makes it my **[Noble Phantasm]**, since he and I are both Emiya Shirou, meaning it can also be broken, but he never did it." The sudden shock of what I had just told them both caused them both to begin to break into an entire tub of cold sweat at the implications of what I just revealed to them. "You wouldn't." "**Do you even **_**realize **_**what you are saying? This world is essentially your own soul manifested for all to see, an extension of your very mind! If you break it, you would essentially be destroying your own_ soul_ in the process! That's essentially** **suicide!**" "What he said, Faker. You wouldn't dare." Gilgamesh said in a perfectly emotionless monotone, as if the very fact of what I was suggesting was something he could not believe, whereas Angra Mainyu was practically shitting his pants in dawning realization of just how serious I was being with my words. Idly, I took satisfaction in the fact I actually made them both feel terror, the two people who I absolutely despise in the world for all the harm they did, and now are actually powerless in front of me and at my mercy as I knock them off their high horses.

My body suddenly started to become completely overwhelmed by the encroachment, but I simply smiled at them both, without a single hint of malice or rage; a smile of absolute peace and serenity. An innocent smile, showing my regretless life ending contently, genuinely from the bottom of my heart, causing them both to look at me with a bizarre sense of **wo**n_der at w_hat **I **_wa_**s gonn**a _**do next**_.

"_**Break: Unlimited Blade Works**_**"**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOO-" **they both screamed in rage and horror as my reality marble, the extension of my mind and manifestation of my soul, exploded and took all three of us with it, and everything went white. My last thoughts were-

_'I'm sorry girls, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to break my promises, but I at least saved you all.'_

_**Scene Change**_

"Where is he? That idiot better not be dead, or I will kill him!" The Tohsaka all but screamed her frustration. "There is nothing we can do Nee-chan, all we can is wait. He will come back. He has to." The Matou said to her sister, but her voice seemed to crack a bit with worry in the last part. "Onii-chan is not that easy to kill off Tohsaka, so do NOT count him out just yet. He promised not to leave me alone, so he will come back, or he will regret it." The snow fairy shot a glare at the tsundere, very much not happy with her attitude, but she admittedly was just as worried as the other three. "Rider, can you tell what's happening with him at all? Can you sense him at all?" the youngest of the quartet looked to the servant of the mount in desperation, but she could not really tell. She knew all servants could sense their master, and that connection was basically on a level to which their very minds are linked, allowing them to perfectly understand each other, but therein lied her predicament. She could not sense her link to the young Emiya, it was like it had been severed, but that could not happen unless...the master had died. But no, she could not say such a thing, it would only make the poor girl even more stressed, and she refused to believe he was dead either, she just had to figure out some explanation, but everything she runs through her mind to find some plausible explanation just seems implausible.

"I'm afraid I don't know, Sakura, my connection to him isn't telling me much, all I do know is that he is still alive, we just have to wait patiently." She lied, mostly to herself, but to keep the others from panicking when they couldn't do anything to help the boy of each of their affections. Suddenly, someone shouted at them, "Who are you?" Silently cursing herself, The Servant of the Mount proceeded to berate herself mentally for failing to notice a mage sneaking up on them. She was a servant for [**Akasha**]'s sake, how could she be so distracted by something to not even notice potential enemies sneaking up on them. It's an embarrassment to her position as a **[Heroic Spirit]**.

_**P.O.V. Change**_

This day has simply been getting from bad to worse. Me and a squad of my fellow knights were simply on a training course when an emergency dispatch was called for immediate mobilization to the city of Naples. When we arrived, what greeted us was a scene from a nightmare._** HELL.**_ That was the only word to describe what we encountered here. The very city was in a sea of flames, but the very feel of these flames, dark and twisted in nature, revealed their true nature. These were the flames of a [**Heretic God**], with absolutely no way for us to fully dispel them, and the people in there were without any wards to defend themselves as we had, were doomed to their deaths, their very fates sealed.

I ordered my men to move to secure survivors, searching for someone, _anyone_, still alive in this hellscape of a nightmarish city. One of my knights shouted at something flying through the sky at an inhuman speed. I looked to just catch a brief glimpse of what looked like a divine beast, but could not get a very good look at its rider, as it suddenly shot towards the very center town square. I ordered my men to march double time, cutting our rest short, just to try to make it in time to find survivors. But as we got closer and closer to the epicenter, the less and less my hope for any survivors remained. All around us, any civilians living here were either burned to death, driven insane, or dead by obvious stab and dismembering injuries. That last one actually made pause a bit. If these people had been murdered using a blade, then that meant it was possibly a god of steel, but these flames are from anything BUT a heroic steel, rather they feel like pure evil, maliciousness incarnate. One by one, my men were forced to stop, to aid survivors and guide them out to safety, or to take a break due to the intensity of these cursed flames. When I ordered my men to find whomever they could who was still alive and get them out of here, I proceeded on ahead to find out the cause of all this, but I already had a sneaking suspicion I knew what had happened. Two heretic gods had descended and decided to battle it out right in the middle of a highly populated area, catching any unfortunate souls in the area in the crossfire.

My thoughts were pulled to an abrupt halt when I turned the corner, only to be greeted by a sight I could only describe as beautiful. The center was virtually untouched, but the four maidens there, absolutely took my breathe away. Each was beautiful in their own way, but it was the fourth, whom my attention was mostly latched to. **Dangerous**. My instincts screamed at me that this woman was a danger, if I were to approach this situation wrong. It felt as f I were walking into the presence of some massive predator, a snake that could swallow me whole, hiding in the guise of a beautiful maiden. But the sheer presence she gave off, she was most certainly NOT human, the feel she gave off was not that of a god, but definitely not quite the level of a Divine Ancestor, either. which could only mean-

_'A fallen goddess.'_

I knew instantly this was a very risky thing to deal with, but I mustered my courage, knowing fully well that I risked death. So I spoke what few words I could muster. "Who are you?" I rasped in a very tired and irritated voice. Perhaps a bit more forceful than I had planned, but I was fatigued from wading through the curses and fire. If I died for a perceived insult in such a situation as this, frankly, I do not think anyone would find fault with me for my brusque question.

_**P.O.V. Change Third Person**_

Rider was about to strike when a sudden distortion began to appear where Shirou had disappeared to. The foreign mage watched along with the four women as suddenly a very familiar head of red hair suddenly pushed out, with an absolutely peaceful smile of perfect serenity. They all watched breathlessly as he slowly floated down to them, light as a feather, before Rider snapped out of it. She grabbed her master, turned to the other three and told them to run, before turning to leave with the three of them and the unconscious Emiya on her back. But a Single thought was running through her mind. '_Why don't I sense my link to him, if he is still alive? How can this be?' _Before she shelved the thought and carried him after the other three young magi, the local mage tried to call after them, but was obviously too weakened by the curses to chase after them.

There was only one thought going through his mind.

'_By the gods, an Eighth king has just been born, and I was lucky enough to be here as witness.'_

**A/N: Yeah here's the next chapter. To those of you who commented how you couldn't figure out who Shirou slew, my response was, if you noticed, there was a subtle hint. *wink wink* The mention in the report chapter of a battle between Heretic gods and the state of the citizens of the town was the clue. To my knowledge, NOBODY else even thought of this before. To my knowlede, a campione is born by sacrificing their life to slay a god and suceeding, but as far as I know, there is no rule that says one can't slay MULTIPLE gods and steal authorities from each. In which case: I HAVE AN ORIGINAL IDEA! So yes, I DO have some ideas that are my own, but they will be interspersed from my meshed together scenarios, if for no other reason than for comedic relief and for the story to make sense.**

**Also, as I promised, here is the new Stat Sheet for Shirou in the Campione!verse**

**A/A/N: Stat sheet updated 3/27/2020.**

Base (Reinforced) {Dragon Slaying Hero} [The Cursed Martyr]

Name: Shirou Emiya, The Eighth Campione

Official Titles: The King of Wrought Iron, The Living Blade, All-Wealthy one, Ultimate Faker, Champion of Justice, The Living Jinx

Unofficial Titles: The Ultimate Stud, The Ultimate Bad-ass

Strength: B(A){A+}[A++]

Agility: B-(B++){A-}[A+]

Mana: A+{A++}[Ex]

Endurance: A-(A){A++}[Ex]

Luck: E++ (This is SHIROU we are talking about, although his luck may have gotten a boost, he wouldn't be him without E-rank Luck. I also have a damn good reason why he still has this ranking, but for plot fodder)

Noble Phanstasm: A(A+){A++}[Ex]

Noble Phantasm List:

**Excalibur****: The Sword of Promised Victory**

Rank: A++(Ex with Avalon) Type: Anti-Fortress Range:1-300 Target:1-999

Given to Shirou as a gift from his beloved Saber, He essentially will only pull the strongest sword if and when against an enemy he feels the sword is appropriate. It is Currently locked, as it has yet to fully acknowledge Shirou as it's rightful owner, but it WILL allow him temporary usage in an extreme emergency.

**Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia**

Rank: A+(EX with Excalibur) Type: Barrier Range: Self Target: 1-5

When Saber gave Shirou Excalibur, he was automatically recognized as the true second owner to both legendary Last Phantasms. As such, they have slightly been Altered to his nature, Allowing Shirou to protect anyone nearby him with the sheathe, and the sword can outright cleanse evilly aligned foes, essentially allowing him to one-shot Angra Mainyu and purify his curses, healing any damage done by a power of dark or evil, as the embodiment of all that is good, in opposition to Angra Mainyu, who represents all that is evil.

**Unlimited Blade Works****: Infinite Creation of Swords**

Rank: E~Ex Type: World Range: 1-300 Targets: Infinite

Yea, of course you all basically know what this is, but it also interacts with any and all authorities he obtains, causing upgrades or demerits, depending on the nature of the authority, what type of weapon he wants to trace, and its interaction with his nature of a hero of justice and his origin of 'sword'.

**?****:?**

Yet to be revealed

**?:?**

Yet to be revealed

List of decided Authorities:

**Gates of Babylon****: Vault of the World**

_'I who am King of the World, shall never find myself without riches. My Domain is everywhere, so too is my treasury, for everywhere in my domain my Vault will always be with me.'_

Yep, he got Goldie's' Gates of Babylon. Altered to suit his nature, this authority gives Shirou full access to all the treasures Gilgamesh did, and even put some of his own in there. I have a plot device for this one, but other than that, the only thing I can or will say is that Shirou has the power to enter the vault, but doesn't like to do so, as it pisses him off just how many weapons the 'golden bastard' as Shirou calls him 'collected' from around the world only to sit and gather dust within this space. Shirou's Gate and Gilgamesh's are also two separate ones. While Shirou can access any treasure Gilgamesh stored within it, The two are essentially two different vaults, with Shirou's just having perfect copies of all the treasures contained within, just like a 'Faker' to have 'fakes' that surpass the original. Just another way for Shirou to piss off the King of Heroes, and not have a damn regret over it.

**Ea****: The Sword of Rupture**

_'Sword whose might split heaven and earth, and ruptured creation itself, the King calls forth to unleash the right of Enuma Elish.'_

Gilgamesh's ultimate trump card, slightly weakened and altered to suit Shirou's nature. While in Gilgamesh's hands an Anti-World class weapon, in Shirou's honorable hands, it is but a powerful Anti-Unit to Anti-Fortress class weapon, due in part to Shirou's altruistic nature and extreme dislike for killing. It has basically altered to become an Anti-Evil weapon as well, due in part to Shirou's nature as the opposing force to All the World's Evil. It also has a restriction of what it can be used against.

**Enkidu: The Chains Holding the Heavens**

_'I am King who Defied the Gods, the Divine Bull Slayer, and you who bears the beast's divine blood, I hereby bind you.'_

Yea, he got Enkidu, and although it's technically the ultimate Anti-Divine class weapon, it's effects are only most effective against divine beings with the traits of beasts, or could at least be described as such, Like how Herakles was bound by these chains, as he could be considered a maddened beast. Slightly altered to Shirou's nature, it had the restriction of matching how Goldie used it in his legend to bind the divine bull to place the Anti-beast trait upon it. While it can still be used against those with divinity, or even used against normal mages, it will be reduced in effect unless the divinity in question was of the beast trait, and against mages will just be a giant magic siphoning chain. If they are strong enough, they can break it.

**King of All**

This is a passive Authority, stolen from Gilgamesh, which is born from his arrogance in being the first 'King of the World.' It gives Shirou a Passive ability to literally bear the trait of King, which he will abuse the Hell out of in order to use several weapons in UBW that requires being a king to use, not just the traits. It also gives him a Charismatic quality when he wishes to persuade someone in negotiations, or if and when he needs to strategize will give him a slight boost in his ability to plan things ahead. In other words, Rin can no longer call him a 'reckless baka,' but he's still a 'baka.' Also, as the embodiment of Goldie's concept of [Wisdom], it augments his structural grasping, upgrading it quite well.

**The Cursed Martyr**

_'The Mother watching her child in anguish. The Brother witnessing his sibling in agony. The Saint weeping tears in despair for those he fails to grant Salvation. I take their pain, their misery, their burdens, and turn them to strength, for I am The Cursed Martyr.'_

This Authority is a reflection of how Angra Mainyu was an unwilling martyr, forced to bear the suffering of an ultimate sinner, unable to take his own life, cursing the cruelty of the Gods for their unjust treatment. He abused the hell out of this authority, as it turned others suffering into his own power. It slightly altered to fit Shirou's nature, as when Angra used it, he simply relished in their suffering, While for Shirou, he actually takes their burdens upon himself, converting the negative energy into a source of strength for positive use. He essentially takes their suffering and pain, absorbs their negative energy, and avenges their pain by unleashing it upon the one who caused it in the form of a massive power boost. The more suffering caused, the greater the boost. However, this authority has the condition that it can only be used against one he truly hates with absolutely every fiber of his being. It gives a slight transformation, but it can be used to a lesser degree without transforming, but will only give a slight boost. The lesser use lacks this restriction of hatred, but is also incapable of being used in combination with Never Ending Vengeance as it would with its full use.

**Never Ending Vengeance**

_'The parents watching their child die. The soldier cut down in the middle of battle. The pauper in the alley stabbed. The beggar in the ditch looking to the lord's palace. I take from them their grudges, their hate, their malice, and unleash Never Ending Vengeance.'_

This Authority gives Shirou the ability to freely use Angra Mainyu's curses of All the World's Evil, essentially allowing him to curse you with any affliction from the source of the original curse. This essentially gives him the power to level the playing field,but Shirou absolutely HATES using this authority. While he may use it if he feels he absolutely has to, he does not like doing so, considering what happened when HE was on the receiving end, it's an understandable belief. This authority can essentially piggyback with The Cursed Martyr, but only if in its full use. This authority also has the drawback of causing Shirou a great deal of pain whenever he releases this particular authority, and the sensation of raw, absolutely DISGUSTING sewage flowing through his circuits when he uses it, so its extremely unpleasant when he does, and the stronger the foe, the more power he puts into it, increasing the backlash once he releases the authority. All in all, He WILL use it if he has to, but he prefers to avoid it if he can, as the memories of what he went through because of this power are not something he would want to use on ANYONE, not even Gilgamesh, and he absolutely HATES the golden bastard enough to wanna kill him for his attitude.

**Dragon-Slaying Steel**

_'The Hero endures through adversity. The Hero stands tall in the face of impossible odds. The Hero never flinches, when wielding the Dragon-Slaying Steel.'_

This is the authority Shirou got from Perseus, and which he abuses the HELL out of. This essentially is an authority which works well with his origin of '_sword_' as it allows his weapons to actually take on an actually solid and real form. With this authority, every weapon he traces is essentially an exact, perfect copy of the one he traced. This also gives him a large boost when up against enemies with a Dragon or Serpent trait, and even stacks with the effects of Enkidu against beast type enemies of divine origin, so long as they bear the trait of a serpent as well as a beast. It is both passive AND active, but the effects are enhanced while active. While this Authority is effective against Serpents, it is best utilized against Dragons. Serpents will still be effected, as Dragons are the epitome of Serpents, but not to the same degree or level. As a passive ability, it allows Shirou to essentially become a Mass Forgery for Noble Phantasms, as they will be an exact perfect copy of the genuine article with NO degradation in quality. But to use as an active ability, he must first recognize the enemy as something with either the quality of Serpent or Dragon, but otherwise, its only real downside is the fact that he cannot use it in conjunction with magic or authorities of evil origin, such as Angra Mainyu's authorities, or swords with evil attributes.

**The Hero's Charm: Privilege of the Hero**

This is both a passive and active authority, but Shirou flat out refuses to use it in its active state. It does not actually force women to fall for him left and right, but it does make him seem a bit more attractive in their eyes. It has been altered to suit Shirou's nature, by only effecting the women he saves, essentially who are damsels in distress. However, those women are only effected based on how much he saved them. Minor things like helping them out will simply make him seem more appealing, while rescuing a damsel in distress will turn them into a blubbering, stuttering, flustered mess. This authority does not come without benefits to those under it, as it grants them a slight enhancement in vitality, as well as a regenerative ability to speed recovery. As an Active ability, he has the ability to compel 1 woman under it to do whatever he says, but he flat out REFUSES to use this, as he feels it is a disrespect to all women, and a disregard for their free will. As such, he will NEVER under any circumstances use its active effects, but unfortunately for him, but fortunately for us, Shirou's altruistic nature compels him to save others and help them. So he will definitely have some lady problems in the future. HEHEHE.

**Mount of the Hero****: Hero's Steed**

_'A Hero rides to battle in glorious fashion, mounting a steed of exeption quality. Come forth, Mount of the Hero!'_

Yep, he got him a Pegasus. Shirou can summon this authority to his side whenever he wishes, but it does not require him to sustain it. He can essentially keep it around however long he wants, and summon up to 5 for him and any others he wishes to ride with him. He can also have this authority launch itself at the enemy, essentially self-destructing the enemy, like with a broken phantasm, but he flat out refuses to do so. He believes such a tactic is cruel, and goes against his nature as a hero of justice. As such, he will never use this method willingly, and the authority cannot summon the Pegasus again for a whole week once used in such a manner.

**The Twin Clubs****: Ayamari the Chaser and Yagarish the Driver**

_'Come forth Ayamari, Crush them Yagarish. The time for hunt and carnage is nigh' upon us. Do battle the likes befitts a warrior of Twin Clubs!'_

This one is something Shirou absolutely LOVES for the simple fact that he got his very own noble phantasm now. Melqart used these clubs as part of a rather effective strategy, Ayamari, the Chaser, will follow the target relentlessly, while Yagarish, the Crusher, will literally crush down upon the target, while it's distracted by Ayamari. Shirou absolutely likes these clubs, as they work very well with his two sword style, albeit he will still prefer to use his go-to swords if the situation requires it. While he summon these weapons whenever he wants, he still would rather use his swords before he uses these clubs, as they have a proclivity towards crushing boulders to dust with how much power is packed behind each blow. While Melqart would use these two clubs to chase his enemy around, and fire lightning down upon their heads when they can't move, Shirou would only use them in such a manner in concert with his bow, but he would only do so if in a situation where collateral damage is not a concern, such as with wide-open areas, or those already destroyed, as he dislikes needless destruction.

**God-Kings' Privilege****: Divine Right of the Gods**

This is actually a passive authority, a reflection of Melqart's nature as the God-king of Phoenicians, it grants one the power to wield any weapon or artifact of a nature which requires the trait of divinity. Basically, Shirou will abuse the hell out of this part as he has a shitload of weapons in UBW that required divinity to use, and has been altered to his nature to give him the ability to actually trace divine constructs, which opens a whole slew of opportunities for future battles. It also gives him the power to the divine right of the king of gods, allowing him the ability to literally fight on equal footing with a divinity by putting him on the same level as them. Suffice to say, both aspects of this authority are things he will abuse the hell out. When Shirou learned of this authority's abilities, he could not stop the very magus-like grin from splitting his face, making the girls start to worry, before they found out why he was, and started to react in very amusing manners. *hint hint* This authority also augmented his structural grasp, enhancing it into brand new Mystic Eyes that were practically his most abused spell. However, the strengthing aspect is something that only puts him at the same level as his opponent, meaning if he uses it against a weaker opponent, he too, will become weaker, as it altered to his nature to match his rather honorable principles.

**Lord of the Flies****: King of all Insects**

_"I am lord over plagues and sin, the King who commands insects. Come, Children of Echidna, for your King demands your fealty!'_

This Authority is a reflection of Melqart's incarnation as Beelzebub, the lord of the flies. It gives Shirou command over bugs and plagues, allowing him to summon plagues of locusts or inflict pestilence upon his enemies. He doesn't like using this authority very often, due in part to what Sakura suffered at the hands of her 'Granfather,' but also because of the sheer danger of what it could do. The only time he would ever use it would be for using it for reconnaissance, to manipulate enemy gods who happen to possess insects they command as well to cure ailments, or to counter diseases and pestilence inflicted by a gods authority. Suffice to say, he will use it, BUT he will not unless he absolutely HAS TO. Shirou's altruistic nature will not let him do so otherwise.

**Lord of the Dead: Ruler of the Underworld**

_'I am the Monarch who reigns supreme over the nether, he who commands the souls of the afterlife, and decides whether a death is Just. For I am the Lord of the Dead.'_

This Authority is a reflection of Hades manifestation as the King of the Afterlife. This gave him dominion over death and all the riches associated with said souls. And because the souls of the dead are often buried or interned in underground tombs, He has full authority over their wealth, granting him all the riches he could want. Shirou can use this authority only on the condition he has something related to whom he wishes to raise from the dead, which they have some strong attachment to. It is similar to how a catalyst is required to summon a specific Heroic Spirit, but the big difference is that shirou only needs some piece of that object to summon them. And the best thing would be a bone, or piece of their body, but an object with a strong attachment to someone would also work. Shirou also has the abilty to pull the riches from the earth with this authority, allowing him to literally have a continuous supply of infinite wealth anywhere he is, and if he stores it within the Gates of Babylon, he will essentially be able to pull it out whenever he wants, making it seem like he was keeping a valuable gemstone in a jacket pocket. Suffice to say, Rin WILL abuse the hell out of this ability to get Shirou to provide her with so many valuable gemstones, she could practically start her own jewelers and never run out of quality stock. Hehehehe, poor Shirou. Also, this authority also has the power to reverse death, BUT it can only be used in such a manner within 30 minutes after the target dies, as the soul would only hang around that long. Afterwards, he could only revive them as resurrected souls. This ability can also be used by him similar to a manner as Godou does with his [Ram] authority to revive once a day upon death, but again, like Godou, he can only use it for this particular way ONCE A DAY. afterwards, he be screwed if he died again.

**A/A/N: Also, to those who've questioned how I am doing things, basically, consider this a slight AU with basis on the Nua Realta route in fate. Basically, It's similar to God Slaying Blade Works, but a 'what if' scenario, and also, the whole thing with Caren and Bazett, that's a spoiler, so for now, it's a S.E.C.R.E.T. And as for conflicting terminology, that's because I'm just using my limited knowledge of both canon based off of the anime of both, since I do not own any of the visual novels or games for FATE, and I can't seem to find any complete manga for Campione!, so, I am just blending what knowledge I do possess in a manner that makes since. As for 'How,' that would also be a spoiler, but I will give a hint in the next chapter. Until next chapter. PEACE OUT!**


	4. Blade 1: Recovery, Realization, Danger

**A/N: I'm Baaaaack! An I just have to say, to those who say that Shirou's authorities are too op, if you bothered to read the full thing, you would notice, that, yes, while they are op in the right circumstances, but they are also heaviy restricted in what those circumstances are, with serious conditions for their use. For example, The authorites Enkidu and The Cursed Martyr, while overpowered in the right conditions, are essentially weakened in others, while others, like Ea, are the ones he will impose self- enforced restrictions upon their use. He can't just spam the sword of rupture all he wants, he WILL restrain himself, if for no other reason than he is a hero of justice, and he does not go all out if he feels something is too cruel, or overly malicious. Secondly, while you may ask: 'why he get so many authorities, that's too op," keep in mind, from my understanding of authorities, you get the ones most compatible with your nature. and while Gilgamesh and Shirou's powers are technically polar opposites in what they are, they are of similiar enough natures in what they do that he could get so many from him, while Angra Mainyu and him were too drastically different to get more than two.**

**And the third point I wanna make, how Shirou should only get one concept that defines Goldie without making him too op, let me make something clear to you all. Ea and Enkidu are manifestations of Gilgamesh's [Strength], Gate of Babylon, his [Wealth], and King of All, his [Wisdom],so the authorities he gets WILL be bullshit in the right circumstances in their power, but also restricted in how much he could use them effectively in other situations. Its basically like how his ability to adapt and his resourcefulness in utilizing his limited abilities in very creative and rather clever ways. He may have more options now, but those options are essentially, not to put too fine a point on it, BROKEN but SHITTY in how to effeciently use them, as they are essentially limited in what situations they will be useful. And these self-restrictions are basically restrictions placed as a result of his nature as a hero of justice, they essentially have conditions and restrictions placed upon them automatically when he gets them to match him. This is what I mean when I say they are altered to his nature and-self restrictions: they change to suit his ideals and mentality for their use. So, no, He cannot spam Ea, and no, he cannot use Excalibur just yet, although he may have been acknowledged by Saber as it's rightful wielder, he still has yet to fully be recognized, but he can use it in limited bursts for emergency use, such as against evil or dark aligned foes who would have no qualms hurting innocents.**

**Last thing before we start, Shirou WILL get a few more members of his harem, and there WILL be a few OC's of my own thrown in, but they will only come later, after they get back to Japan. I will not say who for now, lest it ruin the surprise.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FATE OR Campione!, as they are owned by their respective publishers, and this story is inspired by other Fanfics such as God Slaying Blade Works, God Slaying Hero King, and a few of my own ideas thrown in. All similarities are based of these fics, but with an emphasis of 'WHAT IF' as in a Shirou from a Nua Realta route, slight AU, and a meshing of terms from the Camione!verse to make sense.**

_**Story Start**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**F**__**irst Blade: Recovery, Realization, **__**a**__**nd **__**Danger**_

I came to with a rather numb feeling, my whole body seemed to feel like it refused to do as I wanted, and I felt rather sore and as if I was literally run through a meat grinder from hell. As I was groaning from how sore and stiff my body felt, I suddenly realized I was not alone, and there was someone with me. "_The Black Art my husband Epimethius and I created. The birth of an illegitimate child, born of a fool and a witch. The sacred right of usurpation, only possible through the sacrifice, of a god_." I pried open my eyes, as it was the most I could do in my sorry state, and was suddenly greeted by a _**very**_ bizarre sight that halted my very mind to a screeching halt, the sheer impossibility of what I saw was so ludicrous, I did a double take, then triple take.

'_What in the [**Root**]'s name is all _this_? Mother of [**Akasha**],[ **Alaya**], [**Gaia**], and all things in between. By the Blue's fucking tits, just where in the _**HELL **_am I?'_

The whole world seemed to be just a bunch of gray, white, and monotone, colorless hues. Before I could even think further on this, I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts of where I was, and how I got here by the one whose presence I sensed. It was not a very unpleasant one, but the feeling it gave of was something I just could not place, no matter how hard I tried. But the magical 'scent' it gave off was definitely something that got my attention. It was a chaotic scent, playing havoc on my mystical senses, but the odd thing was, even though I could not pin down the source, the very feeling I got from it was warm, comforting, and almost loving.

"...like a mother's warmth." I couldn't help but comment aloud, my voice seemed to be a raspy mess, like my vocal cords had been shredded, but given what I had done, I couldn't say I wasn't surprised. What shocked me was the fact I was cognizant at all, considering how I literally kamikaze attacked both the [**King of Heroes**] and [**All the World's Evils**], the fact I even woke up at all after destroying my [**Reality Marble**] at all says that something was up, but what it was I couldn't figure out, not with my mind feeling like it was neck deep in a literal marsh bog. The one speaking, actually seemed to startle a bit, then sounding a bit flustered and happy at the praise spoke again.

"_Why, thank you, although I am known as the All-giving Mother, Pandora, those who I claim as my children never call me as such. But to answer your unasked question: Yes, you are dead._" She responds after calming down enough to answer from her slight reverie. I couldn't help but sigh a bit at that confirmation. I would have shook my head in exasperation if I could move. "_However, all the conditions have been fulfilled, and as such you shall now be returning among the living, and reborn as a [__**Campione**__], a King among Kings, and a Godslayer._" Pandora quickly added, shocking me right out of my thoughts. "What?" I rasped, trying to wrap my head around what I was just told.

"_However, you are badly mangled, in body, mind, and soul. The Seventh, Kusanagi Godou, wasn't nearly this bad. His mind and body were totally trashed, but not even his soul was this badly damaged. You will need to stay here for a few days before you can return, just for long enough for the damage to undo itself._" She ignored my question in order to continue her explanation. "How long?" I rasped, dreading what the answer may have been. "_Oh, only about four days, though. You may ask me whatever questions you may like, however, before we do, I just have one thing I want to ask you. Would you mind telling me your name?_"

"Emiya...Shirou." I rasped with a slight pause, trying to get the fog in my mind to clear enough to actually think straight, while I am in no position to make any decisions with my mind muddled so much. "I swear, the [**Root**] must be laughing at me, there is no other explanation why I always seem to find myself in such situations." I grumbled under my breathe, but apparently Pandora heard me and immediately and quickly turned my gaze to meet hers.

"_You're a magus? That would certainly explain a great deal about you. After all, there was no way that Angra Mainyu could have possibly returned when he was literally expelled from creation unless someone from the Zoroastrian Thaumaturgy school of magic tried something they shouldn't __have even been meddling with._" She then locks her own gaze with my own, her seemingly childlike appearance completely at odds with the sheer age within her gaze. "_You better give up reaching [__**Akasha**__]right now if you know what is good for you. That place is not something you could ever reach and live to tell the tale._" She said straight to me with a tone that brokered no argument, But I really couldn't care less about that. "I don't care about the [**Root of the World**] or even reaching[**Akasha**], to me, thaumaturgy is but a means to an end. Besides, I'm not a magus; I'm a spellcaster, or a faker, if you prefer my technical title." She seems to look surprised by my response, but then her eyes soften as she understood I couldn't care less about reaching the [**Root**], and that I wasn't a ruthless, amoral magus who would even sell his own children if he thought it would get him to reach [**Akasha**] and achieve [**True Magic**]. "Besides, I already have enough trouble with keeping magi I don't trust from turning me into a lab rat for my abilities if they ever found out about them. No way am I gonna let them find out I have a magic that could literally give them an idea of how to actually reach it. I like living and my freedom too much to do that, thank you very much."

That got her attention. "_[__**Reality Marble**__]...You actually achieved _that _forbidden spell? I guess I can understand why you might not like the idea of dealing with other magi more than absolutely necessary then. But you don't have to worry about that here. You are not really in your original world any more, as in this world, you don't need to fear other mages seeking to experiment on you, especially now, not anymore._" This got my attention. "What do you mean? Why would I no longer need to worry, and what did you mean by 'not my original world'?" I asked, slightly panicked as my mind started to race a mile a minute, trying to come up with a plausible explanation for what she just said.

"_Why, that's simple. You and your friends were dragged to this world from your own, and while you may not be able to return back to your own, you will have a means to send a message to them, if there is anyone you want to know that you are here. But you have essentially become bound to this world, therefore you may never return to your own anymore, as much as I regret to inform you. I am very sorry._" Pandora responds to my question, shocking me to my core. But I have but one question in response to this. "What about my friends, if I am essentially stuck to life my life in this world, what about them, would they have a way back if they were to appear to have a means?" I asked her, worried about what the implications of my fears would imply.

She simply smiled in response, almost melancholic with how sad she sounded in her response. "_They would have a means to return, but you are essentially stuck here to the day you die. Such is the cruel reality of your situation. You see, while in your world, [__**Alaya**__] and [__**Gaia**__] represent humanity and the world respectively, in this world, neither have any influence here. In fact, magic could be said to be user friendly almost for the mages of this world. However, because you are now a [__**Campione**__], should you even attempt to return to your world, both [__**Alaya**__] and [__**Gaia**__] would work to erase your presence from existence, essentially wiping you out from ever being born. Although, considering _how_ those girls who are accompanying you seem to act around you, I doubt they will want to leave you in this world by yourself and make a new home for themselves here. You are the same as the seventh. You both seem to be natural womanizers and playboys._" She starts to laugh at my apparent embarrassment, but my body has started to regain some feeling in it, so I try to sit up, but she stops and holds me down with a warm smile on her face.

In response to my confusion- riddled face, she closes her eyes, then speaks, however, these words are definitely different from earlier, as I could _FEEL_ the power infused into them.

"_**I hereby adopt this child, Emiya Shirou, and name him the Eighth Campoine, King among Kings, and a Godslayer. May his deeds show his merit, and bear the hatred and responsibilty that comes with it. I, [Pandora], the [All-giving Woman] and Witch who gifted mankind with the chaos of all the world, and the final gift of [Hope], Hereby decree, that Emiya Shirou, is now the Eighth Campione, the King of Wrought Iron. May he be reborn as a [Godslayer], a [Campione].**_"

As she speaks, I could feel like the world itself around me was screaming around me, in rage and hatred, but also acknowledgment for her words. And I could feel something shift within me, as if something that had been fragmented within me my entire life, slotted together again like a jigsaw puzzle, as a sensation of something entered and merged with my being.

I instantly knew what those were: words that essentially affected reality itself. I KNOW more about words like that than anybody, as my aria is something that does the same thing. Root dammit, just what the hell did I do for the universe to seem to make my life its personal chew toy? I swear, somewhere out there, I KNOW that a certain red-clad Counter-Guardian is smugly laughing his ass off, at my personal expense. I can practically _HEAR_ him laughing at me right now, and I blame him for this. I could only say one thing in response to this.

"Root damn my E-rank luck."

_**Scene Break: P.O.V. Change-Third Person**_

The four women were in a situation where they were arguing, for yet the umpteenth time in what seemed like an almost entire day. They had basically camped outdoors the night they had fled the city where they had been dragged by [**Gilgamesh**] and [**Angra Mainyu**], and Shirou had yet to wake up after he had apparently slain both of them. They did not really know what was wrong with him, but they could tell he was most likely not going to be waking up for a few days, considering his body was essentially exhausted. But what was the real source of their arguments were what to do about their situation.

When the four of them left, they learned they were not even in Japan anymore, what's more, they had SOMEHOW been transported to Italy of all places, which meant they had no means to get back home, no funds, no shelter, and worse of all, no one to ask for help in their predicament. It wouldn't be so bad, if they could at least SPEAK the local language, but unfortunately they were having a very difficult time, just barely getting by with Sakura's assistance. While most of what her 'Grandfather' had taught her was nothing but painful to do, he at the very least made sure she learned to speak Latin, which had helped them get by, but was not by very much.

"I cannot BELIEVE they were offering so little for one of MY gems! Only 300 euro, can you believe this, it's practically thievery, for how little that bastard was offering!" shrieked the Tohsaka, practically pulling her hair out in frustration at the memory. When they learned where they were, she was essentially pressured by the others to sell one of her precious gemstones, just so they could have the money to buy supplies to survive. While practically crying tears of blood in regret, she caved, but became outraged by the shop-keep's blatant attempt (in her mind) of complete and total insults by how little he offered. What she wasn't aware of was that whole scene she caused with the sales clerk of starting a negotiation battle in a literal bidding war between the two that was talked about for decades to come from just how epic and intense it was. She only ended up giving in from the amount she was offered by her friends glaring at her and pressuring her to take the damn deal he was offering, if for no other reason than to have the money they needed sooner, rather than later.

"Don't talk like that, Tohsaka. The fact we even got that much was a boon in my opinion; at the very least, we can find a place to stay for a little while, But even so, this is not much better for me, than it is for you." the snow fairy shot right back at her. She was in an even more frustrated state by the sheer fact that she couldn't even do anything about the current situation. Aside from using her alchemy to convert a few rocks on the side of the road into gemstones, then proceeding to sell them, she wasn't much help. Though oddly enough, the four of them each noticed something rather strange. And the realization made each of them suddenly have the same thought run through their minds in complete unison.

'_The world is not rejecting thaumaturgy.'_

Such a thing should not have been possible. [**Gaia**] itself rejects magic, so the only way for something like that to happen was if the world never developed its own consciousness. And there was only one way they could think to confirm their suspicions. Illyia and Rin went to a library and used the computer there, as they needed to check something very important. Well, Illyia did the search, Rin just pushed a single key (which funnily enough was the '?' key) and the computer booted up, but she just started blanking out, drooling slightly (she would never admit this was true, and anyone who said otherwise would get Gandr'd into next week and was a damn dirty liar). Illyia actually had some knowledge on computer use, if for no other reason than Kiritsugu showing her how to use one when she little, before her grandfather decided to turn her against him. She used said skills back during the [**Fifth Holy Grail** **War**], in order to track down Shirou, but she learned he was not quite what she expected, and that he was also (in her opinion) a total hottie, who surprisingly had practically every girl who knew of him to make some obvious passes at him, even though he didn't seem to notice, or at the very least, act like he didn't notice. If anything, he treated them with respect, and seemed slightly uncomfortable with how they seemed to look at him like a piece of meat. Frankly even she would be lying if she didn't think the same things every time she thought about the time she saw his bare chest in a picture leaked among the girls in his school while he was changing clothes after archery practice from his first year in high school.

When Rin decided to just walk off and read the paper, that was when she remembered she couldn't read it, and almost missed something that caused her to stop and do a double, then triple take. See, while she couldn't read the paper, the date would always be written the same, as numbers were universal in the modern day language. Now, they clearly knew the date when they were dragged here was September 16, 2004. Which would have made today September 17, 2004. So when Rin saw the date, she would have made an offering to the spit-take gods, because she would have done a perfect spit-take, when she saw the paper was dated March 3, 2012. At first, she thought they had accidently performed the Fifth True Magic, before she put two and two together with the other facts about their situation, and suddenly realized the truth.

Meanwhile, Illyia was essentially flabbergasted by what she had found. She had tried to look up the Emiya home on the computer, but all she got was a blank. Confused, she decided to try again. Same Result. Finally, she decided to just look up Fuyuki in general, even pull it up on the map, but there was no Fuyuki, Japan. There never was a Great Fuyuki Fire. And they did not EXIST at all. On a hunch, she decided to try and pull up a map of where she knew her family's castle in Germany was located, only to find nothing but a mountain, forest, and a whole lot of nature. Illyia and Rin pretty much put what they were looking at back where they got it, walked back to one another, looked each other in the eye, and said at the same exact time, in perfect deadpan-

"**Blame Zelretch**"

_**Scene Change, In the Cocktower**_

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Suddenly screamed the Wizard Marshal, startling Lorelei Bartholomelloi, who just looked at him like he was going to be a very annoying opponent.

"What are you talking about, apostle, and why are you shouting?" She demanded, looking very annoyed by his sudden outburst.

"I swear someone just blamed me for something, but I haven't done anything yet to anyone." His response met with only a perfect deadpan, and with an equally deadpan tone, "Sure, you didn't." He looked at her as if her words were telling a child Santa Clause didn't exist, "I'm TELLING THE TRUTH! Honest! I haven't done anything yet, and I'm still being blamed for something!"

"If you say so." The Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, Wizard Marshal and Sorceror of the Second True Magic, just looked at her with a face of pure shock and betrayal that she didn't believe him, and suddenly thought he now learned how it felt to be the boy who cried wolf, and swore to find whoever did this and make them pay.

'_Oh, somebody's gonna be paying for this one. I swear, I am gonna find whoever this is, and prank them SO bad, they will regret messing with Zelretch!' _the Wizard Marshal silently fumed.

_**Scene Break, Back with the girls**_

Rin and Illyia met back up later with Sakura and Rider, still carrying the as yet to reawaken Emiya heir, and discuss what they found. And they were simply startled by what their search had found. Forget not even in their own country, they weren't even in their own world, much less their own time. What's more, they seemed to be in a place where the [**Clocktower**] did not exist, meaning any encounters they made with the local mage's associations in this world needed to be handled VERY cautiously, until they can find some people they can trust. They absolutely HAD to know if the mages here were as bad as back home, or this was different and they were not nearly as ruthless.

They also had received received some shocking information from Rider, that actually got them to stop and stare at her for about a minute, because what she had said was so bad, it was like saying to Shirou he could no longer cook, or telling Fujimura-sensei she could no longer eat at Shirou's house anymore. The implications were that bad.

"**What do you _MEAN_ you don't need prana anymore to sustain your existence?"**

Rider shifted uncomfortably under their collectively intense stares as the trio of a snow fairy, a she-devil, and a smiling demoness stared at her, their jaws collectively dropping in a manner so comical in their near perfect unison, it would have been funny. '_If they weren't currently staring at me so intensely right now, the sight would probably be considered funny enough to actually make me laugh,' _thought the Servant of the Mount, feeling very uncomfortable by the stares they were giving her.

The implication she just gave suggested that not only were they somehow sent to another world, but in a world where the use of magic was NOT being hindered by the world. That gave each of them a very grave thought.

"The Age of the Gods..." muttered the Tohsaka, not meaning to say it to anyone but herself, but the other three women still heard her, causing them each to simply stare and nod dumbly by the revelation. The pieces all fit: thaumaturgy was not hindered, the world never developed intelligence, the dates and information they had did not match what they learned of where they were from. Only one possible conclusion could be drawn. They were dragged to a world where the Age of Gods never ended, but had adapted to the modern world.

They stumbled along dumbstruck by what they had just learned, only to stop when Sakura suddenly spoke up. "We need to find some lodging somewhere, at least until Senpai wakes up. Then we can try to work out what to do from there." That got the others attention, especially a suddenly irate Tohsaka at what she knew was coming. "**No**, not happening, not paying for something so outrageous when we barely have the money for supplies right now." She practically growled in a low tone, the others just stare at her in a perfect deadpan expression, where the purplette simply responds, "We need to find proper shelter, otherwise Senpai may not recover anytime soon. Or would you rather we keep carrying him around like this, _Onee-san_?"

That caused the Tohsaka to flinch at the sheer dark venom laced in the last word, promising pain if she even tried to argue with her on this, and feeling guilt over the fact that she most likely would end up having deserved it in this particular instance, although she would never admit as much. She would not admit it, _ever_.

"You practically set yourself up for that one, Tohsaka." the snow fairy said in a perfect deadpan, with Rider just silently nodding slightly, shifting her master on her back so he would be more comfortable, and less awkward for her to carry. "_**FINE**_," the Tohsaka ground out as she caved, "but we have to find something reasonable, we can't keep selling gemstones, unless we want to basically announce where we are and where we've been to every potential mage in the area that's looking for us."

The trio nodded solemnly at that, willing to at least concede that much, and started walking towards a motel to check it's prices. "This seems like a good place for now." The others turned in the direction pointed out by the Matou, only for Rin to start seething at what she saw. "What the _HELL _do they think they're asking? 300 euro just for one room?! That's blatant extortion for how much they're asking!" The twin-tailed tsundere practically pulling at her hair in frustration at the very thought of paying that much just for a single night in a single room.

"Senpai deserves the best we can get, _Onee-san_, so stop bitching and start paying." The Matou practically growled right back at her, causing all three of the other girls to do a double take and step back in slight fear, their survival instincts screaming **NOT** to argue if they wanted to live. The sheer promise of pain in her tone showing just how much dark rage she had lying beneath the surface, and not even Rider, the servant of the mount, a heroic spirit feared for the atrocities she committed in life as a monster, could even think she could match the terror she just felt from her former master in that one second of fear. Hesitantly, the Tohsaka complied, feeling the need to listen to her self-preservation instincts if she didn't want to find out what her blood related sister would even do to her if she even tried to argue further.

As they walked in, they were greeted by a desk clerk, sitting there and looked up at them, the woman simply took one look at them, and suddenly the smile she had was replaced with a blank look on her face betraying no emotion. Rin walked up to her and spoke, "I need a room for a few days, we need someplace to stay. How much do we need to pay?" She obviously was in a sour mood, but kept it civil as they DID need someplace to properly rest and recuperate. But years of practice with her 'perfect student' mask helped her keep it barely from showing on her face.

"That will be 350 euro per night." The Tohsaka's eyes practically popped out of her skull at the receptionists response, clinging desperately to whatever civility she has in this situation, her mask cracking. "WHAT?! That's far more than what the sign says outside! Are you trying to rip us off?!" She practically all but shouts straight at the woman's face, but Sakura then calmed her down, asking the woman, "Is there some reason why it's so much more expensive?" To which the receptionist then looks at her in a perfect deadpan tone, "Yes, you see, if more than four people wish to stay, then we have to charge extra, for any complaints and/or disturbances caused by the guests in question to our other guests."

"Wha- that's just uncalled for, we won't cause any disturbances." The Tohsaka almost lost her 'perfect student' mask again, but just barely managed keep it from slipping off. The receptionist then starts to look slightly away with a light pink tint to her cheeks, and then says without looking them in the eyes, but gesturing towards Rider and the unconscious red-head, "I understand, but we have to charge that much, it's basically the hotel policy, especially when there is the suspicion of some rather..._selective tastes_...of the guests in question."

That got all four of them to stop all thoughts in their tracks as what they had just heard managed to eerily slowly wrap itself around their heads, then slammed the very notion home with the force of a sledgehammer, causing their faces to all suddenly erupt from their necks to their hair roots to burn a bright red almost the color of a tomato with how much their imaginations ran away from them with the imagery caused by that statement. The thought of them with Shirou, greeting them as they came home, wearing nothing but an apron...

. . . . . .

***SPRRRT***

Their noses suddenly started to bleed at the very thought of that ever happening to them. "Me and Onii-chan?" Said the very flustered snow fairy of the group. "Me and Senpai?" Sakura suddenly started to drool at the very image. Rider, though silent, had begun sporting a _very_ prominent blush at the very idea, so much her normally stoic face was actually showing a slight flustered twitch, her mind warring with itself between her duty as a servant to her master, and her desires as a woman who desperately wants someone to embrace her. The Tohsaka was even so visibly embarrassed that she simply replied, "W-we'll t-take it," so out of it in fact, that she didn't even bother to try and refute that statement, her perfect mask had actually broken at that in her shell-shocked state. She didn't even bother to think about how her 'perfect student' persona had completely shattered at the thought. "Me and Senpai" Sakura had basically started giggle a bit in a fit of disturbingly suggestive mirth at the fantasy, her face showing how much she actually liked the idea. Each of them just dumbly followed Tohsaka to their room, while she reached back to grab her sister, dragging her along to where they simply settled in and laid Shirou down on one of the two beds. And discussed what to do for the time being.

_**Scene Change Third-person P.O.V.**_

In the forests of a nearby mountain, a certain scene had begun to unfold.

A man had suddenly appeared in a golden shower of light, his features so handsome, he could easily be a supermodel with how handsome he was, if not for the fact that even a supermodel would be green with envy at how handsome he was. The man was wearing a pure white tunic, seemingly unblemished by any dirt or grime, despite the area he found himself in, and the only thing that made his features seem to lessen was the obvious scowl on his face, obvious disdain from what he seemed to gaze at in the distance, at the small island of Sardinia. His handsome features seemed to be completely wrong, like they shouldn't have such a displeased frown, and any normal person who saw it would immediately seek to please him just to see him smile.

He said but a single word, his eyes narrowed in disgust, as his frowning features seemed to spit out a simple name, but any who knew that name would instantly realize this was no mortal man, but a [**God of Steel**].

"_**Medusa."**_

In just that one word, there was such a disdain and disgust, that one would think he would need to wash his mouth out and scrub his tongue with an iron wool brush just to remove the foul taste his mouth seemed to have just from uttering that one word. He then started to smile, but in a rather ominously kind way, like a sickly sweet smile that promised pain and suffering to the one unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end.

And in that moment, he started to walk straight towards the very city he was looking at, towards the very one whom he has set his sights on.

The [**Heretic God Perseus**] had begun to move, and the object of his disgust, dangerously unaware of his approach, was about to be caught in a fight that was about to shake the very world to its very core.

**A/N: Okay, first chapter to the actual story has finally started, just so you all know, there is a reason WHY I made the terminology overlap. So, yes, while shirou was esseintially already powerful enough before he became a Campione, the authorities he obtained essentially added to his available options. While his magical reserves increased as a result of his status, his basic abilities are essentially the same level they were, albeit with a few more options if he ever needs to utilize them. His skills are still restricted if he obtained an authority that seems broken, but they are essentially utilitarian in their usage, based around his ability to creatively experiment and combine them with his unique brand of thaumaturgy.**

**Also, there was another subtle hint here, too, for what I was planning for down the road to make it seem more original. But just like last time, if you ask, then I won't tell. It's not my style to give spoilers. All I will say, though, is there is just a liiittle reason why Shirou has exactly 27 magic circuits ands lets just leave it at that, as it's just funny when I reveal the reason I'm cooking up. Til next Chapter, PEACE OUT!**


	5. Blade 2: Snake, Steel, and Iron I

**A/N: Okay, here is the next Chapter. To all of you still saying Shirou is too op, let me tell you guys something. While Avalon technically fully recognizes him as its new owner, Excalibur does NOT yet. As such, He can oly use the sword of promised victory in truly desperate situations, such as an emergency. Avalon, however, can now extend its protection to a small area around him, as well as its healing abilities. While it does not grant him full immortality like it did for Arturia, it does, however have enhanced the effects it previously did for him, high-speed regeneration, near infinite mana processing, and the ultimate defense, which can now extend to beyond just him, but only in a short area, like, bout a 2 meter radius around him, allowing him to grant absolute protection to a small group, not just himself, but Rho Aias is still his go-to defense, if it's an attack he can block with it. if not, then he pulls the sheathe out. As for the restrictions on Excalibur, let's just say those locks are a little plot device I have instore down the road, where he gains partial unlock on it, before a full unlock. That's all I will say for now.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own FATE or Campione!, and this story was inspired as a brain child to several idea I had from God Slaying Blade Work, God Slaying Hero-King, and a few of my own ideas, with a basis on the Nua Realta route, slight AU, and my own lmited knowledge of both canon. Needless to say, there will be a surprise method I used to tie it all together, just stay tuned. But, I also dropped a Subtle hint in here again as to why I am working it the way I did.**

_**Story Start**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Second **__**Blade:**__** Shake**__**n Snake**__**, Tainted Steel, and Wrought Iron-Part 1**_

There seems to be nothing but boredom afflicting the young Emiya. He is essentially stuck in this place while his body heals in the outside world, and bored out of his mind. He is a sword, as such, he cannot keep still to save his soul. He got up and walked to Pandora, asking his new adoptive mother, "So… what exactly do you do for entertainment around here? Because I'm literally going to go crazy in a few minutes if I do not have something to do soon." This got the diminutive goddess' attention. "There really isn't much, but if you need something, why not just picture something here for you to do? After all, in this place, all one needs to find anything is picture it inside their minds and they can find it. Why not do that to produce something to keep you busy for now?"

That caused the sword magus to raise an eyebrow. _Just picture it?_ That was something he could do all day, as it was basically the one thing he could do with his thaumaturgy, it was the one thing he was second to none at doing. Hang on. "Aren't you hungry? Do you want me to make you something to eat?" She suddenly snapped her eyes right at him in a surprised manner. "You can _cook_?"

That got her attention. I just smirked as I responded with, "While I may not exactly be that bad, I consider myself a decent cook, and people always seems to be happy to eat my cooking and ask for some more. Would you like me to make you something?" She suddenly looked surprised before she replied with a sudden squeak of, "Yes, please," as he moved a bit away, and pictured his absolute dream kitchen, and any ingredients he may need to prepare a meal. It manifested around him, and his smirk just widened at what he saw.

'_Oh, this is _**so**_ gonna be fun."_

_**Scene Change Rin P.O.V.**_

When the girls got themselves settled in their temporary room, they started trying to figure out what to do, but then they started to have a cat fight. The girls were essentially in a bit of an argument over a discussion they were having. Nothing loud, but enough to cause them to have an issue. This all started when they decided who was going to sleep where while deciding what to do for the foreseeable near future. The quartet suddenly realized they had a two bed hotel room, with only enough room for four people, and yet they had five. Someone had to sleep by themselves, but nobody was willing to volunteer. The girls were literally having a cat fight over who got to sleep with Shirou.

"I'll sleep with Onii-chan," the snow fairy replied, flat out refusing to sleep anywhere else. "No, I'll Sleep with Sempai," the Matou immediately shot back. The Einzburn just looked right at her and said, "I'm his sister, so I get to sleep with him." Sakura just looked at her in shock and said, "Siblings should not be sleeping together in the same bed past a certain age." Ilyia just looked right at her and said, "We aren't blood related, so it's perfectly fine, and it's not like there would be anything wrong if something were to happen between us." The Einzburn practically purred her intentions out for them. Causing all listening to sport a rather prominent blush.

The Tohsaka, while listening to this, was in a bit of internal turmoil. Her 'tsun-tsun' side wanted to say she didn't care if she s-slept with that baka Shirou, but her 'dere-dere' side was screaming at her to get in his bed, ride him like there was no tomorrow, and not to let him go, but she could not figure out which she wanted to let win, and she was torn, so she started thinking of a solution, and it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Rider!" the Tohsaka all but snapped, drawing all three other women's gaze to her. "You can astralize, so do that, then we can settle this issue." But instead, Rider just looked at them each in an uncomfortable manner, before she looked at her and simply whispered, "I can't."

That caused all three of them to just stare at her in shock. "What do you mean you _CAN'T_?!" The Tohsaka shrieked at her in disbelief. The servant of the mount just looked at her and said, "I mean I can't astralize. I don't know the reason, but for some odd reason, the world itself does not seem to reject my presence, but rather, it seems to incorporate it, strengthening it, and preventing me from fading away, like I am essentially [**incarnated**] into the world."

This essentially complicated their situation. If Rider was not only allowed to continue to exist by this world, but actually being physically [**incarnated**] by it, then that raised a serious number of questions of this world. They knew this world was in the Age of Gods, They knew it seemed more magic friendly to its mages. They even knew this world had people who worked to keep these things secret. But the biggest implications of this revelation was the most concerning for the four.

'_If this world allowed heroic spirits to essentially manifest into existence without rejection, essentially incorporating them into it, then does that mean there are other [**Heroic Spirits]**, or even [**Gods**], like Rider, here?'_

The Tohsaka knew rider's true name, if for no other reason than Rider herself had told them after she had rescued them from Angra Mainyu. The fact she was a fallen goddess that was born of humanity's prayer for the 'ideal goddess' that had devolved into a monster due to her circumstances being what they were, then did that mean other [**Heroic Spirits**], or [**Root**] forbid, actual GODS among us, and if so, what were they going to do?

Deciding to shelf the issue for now, the Tohsaka decided there was something they should do now, while they still had the time to do so. "L-let's just put this aside for now, and do what we had been putting of for far too long." The Tohsaka stated, suddenly getting the other three to look at her, wondering what the hell she could possibly be referring to that was more important than the bombshell Rider just dropped.

She pointed straight to the bed where Shirou was sleeping peacefully, and started to blush at what she was sure would be something she probably would enjoy more than she was willing to admit. "W-we need to e-examine the b-baka still sleeping like a log, m-make sure he's alright." That got the three others, to suddenly stop and stare at her, blinking dumbly a couple times, then suddenly give a rather predatory smile like the cat that ate the canary. Even Rider, who normally was not very expressive, seemed to smile in a similar manner to when she used her noble phantasm to help **_that bastard_** escape, as she refused to acknowledge his name.

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

They went to Shirou's sides, with Sakura and Rider watching from slightly to the side, as Rin and Ilyia started stripping his clothes from his unconscious body. They started with his chest, leaving him without a top, pausing to suddenly stare and gulp as they essentially ogled his chiseled musculature. They were blushing up a storm as they practically drank in every nook in cranny with their hungry gazes, Ilyia's breathing started to become a ragged panting, almost like a pervert peeping on a woman. They noticed all the scars on his body, from his constant fighting the two weeks prior to getting dragged here, in the [**Fifth Holy Grail War**], marking and accenting the muscles along his body. He was by no means bulky, but his body was RIPPED from the obvious workout routine he did. He had the perfect ratio of muscle to mass, not too bulky, but just enough to give one a good bit of strength, a Sprinter's build, they idly thought. Then Ilyia reached for his pants, but Sakura, in a blush so fierce, it's surprising she didn't suddenly spontaneously combust from how hot her face was, suddenly spoke up. "Do we- do we h-have to-to..." she stuttered, embarrassment running at an all time high.

The snow fairy, with a ragged breathe more like a pervert's simply responded with "Of course we have to! We need to see it all!" practically ripping his pants off. His legs were just as sculpted as his torso, an Adonis with how his body looked. She and Rin, with a great deal of sudden hesitation, struggled to remove the final piece, tron between doing so and not. But then Rider just took the choice from them after about a minute of indecision, saying "Just get on with it," grabbed his boxers, and yanked them off, leaving the young Emiya naked as the day he was born, but the four of them suddenly froze in their tracks, their minds suddenly screeching to a halt, with their eyes practically widening to the size of saucers by what they saw and popping out of their skulls, their faces practically aflame. Even Rider, who was basically stoic this entire time, Suddenly had a massive blush burn across her otherwise emotionless face.

"...he's so hung..." the Einzburn practically said what she saw before her before she could even understand what she had just said. "He's even bigger than Nii-san." said Sakura, who was in a very good position to speak from experience due to the abuse she suffered at the hands of her 'brother'. Rin just took one look, remembered that night right in the Einzburn forest outside Fuyuki, and simply whispered under her breathe, "Baka-Shirou," far too quietly for even Rider to hear, who simply responded with a feverish blush, "He's certainly in possession of a rather large... '_**sword**_'."

While the quartet stared at him for a few minutes, they suddenly started to move closer to him and were starting to be in a _very _compromising position, when suddenly, the door opened and a hotel employee walked in, saying, "Room service. I have some room servi-" and stopped, the very second her eyes suddenly landed on them...in a _very _suggestive position...with a _rather_ naked, well hung, and attractive young man.

. . . . .

. . . . . . . .

"I-I-I'll j-j-just leave this r-right here. S-s-s-s-sorry for interrupting!" she stuttered out, before bolting from the room, with the room service cart right where she left it. Rin, Ilyia, and Sakura were running after her, intent to hypnotize her to forget what the poor employee just saw, while Rider just proceeded to calmly redress her master.

_**Some time Later**_

"Okay, that was just plain embarrassing, but let's just get back to the issue at hand, who will get to sleep with Shirou?" The Tohsaka said in a rather flustered rush. "Since Rider technically doesn't need to be in the same bed, she can-" she continued, only to be interrupted. "Actually, I would like to share a bed with him, too." They all suddenly stopped, and stared at the servant of the mount, as she seemed to suddenly bear a very fierce blush burning from her chin to her roots, fidgeting rather nervously by her rather bold decision, while their jaws are practically on the floor. The Toshaka then speaks up, "I'm sorry, I think I just misheard you from the sound of my own jaw hitting the floor, could you please repeat that?" looking pointedly at the servant of the mount. "I would like to sleep with my master, too." That got all of them to practically fight the urge to facepalm. They didn't succeed. "Well, guess this just means we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way."

They all looked right at the Tohsaka, who then added, "Let's draw straws, and use this to decide the order until he wakes up." They all agreed to this. It was basically the only fair solution, and they would not get any closer to a real solution than this. So, the Tohsaka went to a drawer, picked out a bunch of straws, and shuffled them, to decide who gets what bed arrangement. "Now, Rider, you go first. Pick a straw, if it's the short one, you get first chance. No redraws, no do-overs." The servant of the mount proceeded to pick a straw, then pull it out.

. . .

Long. "Guess it won't be my turn yet." She replied, looking slightly disappointed. "Who's next?" "Oh, I'll go next!" the Tohsaka once more asked, and Ilyia stepped forward. She reached her hand out, hovering between them, before snatching one. "Sleeping with Onii-chan!"

. . . . .

Long. "OH phooey." The snow fairy pouted in a very cute manner. "Okay, my turn now." Replied Sakura, who was eagerly bouncing on her heels in excitement. "Sleep with Senpai, Sleep with Senpai," She practically chanted like a mantra, before reaching out to grab one, shouting, "Sleep with Senpai!" and held it prouldy to see the result.

. . . . . . . . .

Long. "NOOOOOOooooooo!" She practically sobbed. The Tohsaka then just shrugged her shoulders at the response, picked a straw at random, and drew it...and it was short.

. . .

. . . .

. . . . . .

"WAIT A MINUTE! No, do-over, I need a Do-over!" The Tohsaka practically screamed in her embarrassment. "No re-draws, no do-overs." Rider just parroted her exact words right back at her. "Nooooooooo!" she screamed in frustration and embarrassment.

This HAS to be the WORST day EVER.

_**Scene Change, With Shirou**_

This HAS to be the BEST day EVER.

I was having a field day with my current activity. When I started cooking for Pandora, she actually said that the gods did not need to eat in this space, but it was one of the few things they could do for fun in the Netherworld. I simply shook my head at that, thinking it was just plain boring. This place was basically filled with only what the Gods who resided here imagined based on their past experience in the human world, and yet there was nothing for them to do here. I would never want to live here, I have to keep doing something to keep me busy, otherwise my edge will dull. A sword must be used, lest it will rust in its sheathe from disuse.

As a sword incarnation, I am practically defined by this phrase. I have to keep doing something, or else I will literally go insane. That's just how I am.

"_More please!_" Shouted Pandora, with a stack of about 5 empty plates in front of her. I chuckled at this, proceeding to cook more food for her. Idly, I wondered how someone so small with such a childlike appearance could possibly eat so much, then I remembered Saber's appetite, and how it did not match her petite build at all. I suddenly just shuddered at the thought of how she was able to keep herself fed with that appetite during her era, but then I just shrugged it off and continued cooking. "Coming right up." I smiled in satisfaction.

_"I am the bone of my spatula"_

_"Food is my body and broth is my blood."_

_"I have cooked over a thousand dishes"_

I happily sang while wearing an apron with the words, "_Unlimited Dish Works_" on the front in big, bold letters. I found that singing that little tune while cooking is strangely relaxing for me, despite the pun on my aria. "_Whaff arr wu shingun?_" Pandora asks, while eating a mouthful of my home cooked food. That certainly took me back. Reminds me of Fuji-nee and her poor table manners. "Oh, just a little jig that's a play on words for my aria." I respond back. She then rapidly swallows and asks "_And what is that on your apron? '__**Unlimited Dish Works**__'? __What's that?" _the diminutive witch asked. I just looked at her and smiled while cryptically responding with "Oh, just a bit of a gag between me and my friends about my magic."

_**Scene Change Rin P.O.V.**_

It was late and all of us went to bed. Ilyia, Rider, and Sakura each shared the bed in the other room, While I was in the same one as Shirou. My dere-dere was coming out in full force. I only ever show this when nobody can see it, such as right now, with the red-headed baka at the canter of my affections. I started to lay closer to him, taking in his face, reaching my arms around him, but stopped myself before completely wrapping around him. How would he react, if he were awake, if he knew what was going on? How would he feel about us, if he knew what we were essentially trying to figure out. I started to pull my arms back, when suddenly his arms wrap around me, embracing me in a hug, and embarrassing the hell outta me.

"Baka-Shirou, what _ARE_ you-" I practically began growling at him, moving to pull myself free, but the words he mumbled in his sleep stopped any rational thought in it's tracks. "...protect..you..." I simply stared at him for a few seconds as my brain just rebooted from what had just happened. "Baka-Shirou, even in your dreams, you're _still_ trying to protect us." I smiled, whispering, while I started to snuggle closer to him, making myself comfortable.

_**Scene Change Shirou P.O.V.**_

"_Ha, that was the best food I have ever eaten. Shirou, you are my favorite child, you know that?_" The childlike goddess said, sighing in content with the 15 plates of empty food in front of her. I simply picked them up, walked over to the kitchen, and proceeded to wash them while humming happily at a job well done. "I thank you for that kaa-san, but do you really think so?" I asked her.

She just sits up and looks down somewhat with a slightly downcast expression, causing me to stop in look at her in concern. "_None of my other children ever call me mother. It gets rather lonely sometimes, you know. Especially when I look like this, they say I don't look nearly old enough to be their mother._" She spoke causing me to look at her in a bit of irritation at what she said. "They really said that about you? That's just not right. I don't really have a mother I can remember, so as far as I am concerned, you are my mother. You may not have birthed me, but you did adopt me." This caused the child-like goddess to actually look at me startled at what I said, then started to grin a sickly sweet smile. This suddenly caused me to feel a sudden sense of dread as I suddenly felt like the look she was giving me was something I _really_ did not want to be subjected to.

"_Since I am basically your mother, then let's have a little discussion about something. Tell mama about this harem of yours. I want to know about my child's women._" She suddenly smiled like the cat that ate the canary, causing me to suddenly realize just what she was implying, and silently berating myself for even letting her pull a fast one on me.

"Root damn my E-rank luck."

This has to be the WORST day ever.

_**Scene Change Sakura P.O.V.**_

This has to be the BEST day ever!

I got to sleep in bed with Sempai. We drew straws again, with Onee-san choosing not to, as she won the last draw. As I was snuggling up to him, I suddenly started to work my way up to him, and straddled him in a very suggestive manner, leaning over to his face, my body burning from the urge to ride him with wild abandon, due to the aftereffects of Grandfather's [**Worm Crest**] being removed. When Sempai learned what was happening to me, one quick use of [**Rulebreaker**] and [**Avalon**] later, and I was freed. He saved me, and I was finally FREE. I desperately wanted to have my raging desire for him satisfied, moving to press my lips to his, but then, stopped. The darker part of my mind practically screamed at me to just jump him to satisfy my lust, but I just couldn't do it. How could I, someone as dirty and tainted as I, ever hope to be with someone as pure as Sempai. I didn't want my filth to dirty him. I didn't want to taint him by trying to be with him.

I moved to pull away, when suddenly, I was pulled and Senpai was on top of me, causing me to feel rather flushed. "Senpai, wha-"

"I'll..protect...you..."

I froze. Even now, Senpai could sense my despair, and was moving to try and save me from it. I couldn't help but cry in joy at what he was doing. "...thank you, Sempai." Even though I am just a filthy, dirty, tainted woman, Senpai , who was by all rights more than I had any right even consider, and my only light in a life filled with nothing but darkness and despair. He still wanted to comfort me with his warm and safe presence.

I finally fell asleep with a few tears of happiness, smiling in genuine happiness, at peace for the first time in longer than I could remember.

_**Rider P.O.V.**_

I was essentially in a rather indecisively torn state of mind. I was lying here, in bed with my master, but I just could not bring myself to just grab him, straddle him, and then show a _very _entertaining way to use my power as a [**Rider**]. How could I, a monster, whose hands have been bloodied in a manner beyond redemption, ever hope to? I just do not know what to do, I want to sleep with him, my body's instincts are screaming at me to, but I just do not feel I deserve it. As I start to turn to face away after pulling away my hand, my master suddenly grabs my arm and pulls me into an embrace. Flustered, I do not know what to do, I try to quietly slip out without disturbing him, but a whispered sentence stops me right there.

"...I'll...Protect….you..."

Three words, three simple words, and yet, I could not even believe what was happening. I am just a monster, one who slaughtered hundreds of thousands of men, murdering them to protect my sisters, only to be driven insane from my loneliness, and in my madness, murdered the two I sought to protect more than anything.

I should be condemned, damned to be punished, and yet, here was someone, whose very presence let me know he would not allow me to be harmed, if he could help it. As if he would not allow me to suffer in what I felt should be my punishment for my sins, and yet, here is a young man, who knows the atrocities I committed, and yet, doesn't care. I simply cannot decide whether to call him an idiot, or hug him back for his comfort. In the end, I simple settle for whispering silently my response.

"Thank you, my master."

_**Scene Change Shirou P.O.V.**_

I slowly started to stretch, finally feeling a lot better, and able to move freely. I turn to look at Pandora, smile at her and simply say, "Thanks for everything...mom." She beams in response to my thanks, but quickly smiles sadly as she speaks. "_As much as I have enjoyed it, I am afraid that once you leave here, you will forget most of what happened here, except for the most important pieces o__f__ information._" the child-like goddess says. And this makes me look at her in a rather stubborn manner, "Even if I forget most of what happens here, there is one thing I will NEVER forget."

_**Pandora P.O.V.**_

I felt rather surprised by his tone and words. I look in his eyes and I see what could very well be the very nature of his soul and I freeze at what I saw. I have seen his eyes burn a warm golden amber, with a comforting presence. I have seen his eyes glow silvery steel gray in response to his resolve. But what I saw burning within his eyes actually took my breathe away. It was only for a split-second, but what I saw was so intense, there was no way I would ever think I imagined it.

_Unholy flames, burning from within his eyes. A hellscape of a city filled with naught but death. And countless swords littering the ground of that very hell itself, like graves honoring the great warriors who wielded them._

And just as fast as I had seen it, it vanished. Replaced with a warm, almost comforting golden amber of his warm, ochre colored eyes. "That you are the first mother figure I have ever had, and that is something I will absolutely never forget...Mom."

I was essentially rendered speechless. I had my suspicions, but what I had just seen confirmed it. I smiled. "..thank you, Shirou..." I whispered, heartfelt tears of joys starting to appear in my eyes.

"I'm off." Shirou said, as he started to disappear from the nether and return to the waking world. Just before he disappeared, the childlike goddess turned to the Eighth- to HER new child-, and said to him, "I am awaiting for the day when I can look forward to grandchildren, Shirou." I smiled at him with a grin just like the cat that ate the canary, just as Shirou spluttered in response as he left-

"Root damn my E-rank luck."

_**Scene Change**_

Rider, Ilyia, Sakura, and Rin, were rather happy when they woke, as Shirou, who had been out of it for five days, had finally woken up. When he did they chatted about the information they had learned, and talked.

But while they were speaking peacefully unware, a looming threat on the Horizon, was slowly making its way towards them.

The battle thirst being present in his very visage.

"It's time for us to reenact the very battle of our myth, _**Medusa.**_"

**A/N: AAaand that's the chapter. As I'm sure you all will have some complaints about this, so allow me to elaborate for you all before you decide to flame me. There WILL be an Ilyia slumber section with Shirou, NEXT chapter. However, There will also be a bit of a lemon next time, or two. Just so you all know, I left a VERY unsubtle hint about something about Shirous past. I will essentially start giving hints about it next chapter, along with a few slight OC reveals, those who are basically just something I created, and thought they would be very humourous in their interactions with everyone else from canon. So more orignal ideas from me next time, before you decide to start flaming me.**

**Anyway, this time I wanted to show Shirou was still the same, stupidly kind, over-caring hero of justice from canon, but with a few personal twists to suit my fic. Also, *hint-hint*, next chapter, one of my Original OCs will make an appearance.**

**Also, I realized that nobody commented so far, but I TOTALLY forgot to add Shirou's skills to his stat sheet, So I will now rectify this right now:**

Skill List:

**Projection**: C-

One of Shirou's few spells in Thaumaturgy he can do. We all know what it is, but his status as a Campione has caused a few changes in his ability to use it, depending on just which authority he uses in conjunction with it. He can imbue them with the powers associated with said authority.

**Tracing**: A+

Shirou's original school of magic. Because he accidentally did projection wrong for so many years, he literally stumbled ass-first into making this particular mage craft. The same changes as his projection, but about two ranks higher.

**Reinforcement**: B++

We all basically know what this is. I won't even bother explaining, it would just be redundant, and you all can pretty much guess how his authorities will interact with this one.

**Alteration**: B-

Basically, just an Extension of reinforcement, it's just taking it to the next level. Shirou can actually use this to modify the effects of some of his authorities, but only minor alterations to the 'concepts', and these are only Temporary, only lasting as long as he's using the particular authority, but if he trains and gets it right, he can use the altered authority's power and call it forth instead of the usual one, IF it's more effective for the situation. That is the only restriction for this particular use of it in this manner. He also uses this to alter his noble phantasms and to create his own original weapons based on the concepts he already has and obtains via his authorities.

**Runecraft**: B-

Yeeaaaaa, Since Shirou and Bazzet were *ahem* well, let's just say she REALLY took a shine to teaching him this. Basically, he can use these to mark a territory, imbuing them with particular effects, such as creating a few bounded fields with runes as a base. Though what runes he can use are still TECHNICALLY only those anybody can learn, him being himself, has found some rather clever and interestingly creative ways to use them. He can also make some weapons and place these on them, although using them on his Noble Phantasms is technically still not possible, as the concept behind a Noble Phantasm IS its power, thus trying to add additional concepts to something that essentially is a legendary concept is just plain impossible. He can alter them, he just can't add on to them.

**Structural Grasp**: Ex

This is basically the one skill Shirou has abused the hell out of so damn much, he practically turned it into a pseudo-Mystic Eyes for how much he uses it, capable of literally scanning anything with a glance at this rank: something that would be a VERY useful plot point to remember in the future. His status as a Campione has actually upgraded it. His King of All and God-king's Privilege authorities basically augment this, turning it from a pseudo-Mystic Eyes, to a true blue one, Known as the Mystic Eyes of All-Comprehending. He can literally look at any object, be it mortal, divine, mundane, or magical, and LITERALLY see EVERYTHING about it, even a few memories imbedded into some objects from their previous owners. Note for future reference in the story. *hint hint*

**?**: ?

Yet to be revealed

Personal Skills:

**Innocently Charming Smile**: Ex

This is basically Shirou's classic smile, the one that always seems to make the ladies swoon over him, and the guys just wanna be his best friend, by how innocent and pure it is. At this rank, it's sheer destructive power can essentially charm ANYONE, regardless of their magic or mental resistance. It's basically been enhanced by his authorities to make them turn his pure smile into a devastating WMC: a Weapon of Mass Charming.

**Cooking**: Ex

This is basically something I feel just HAD to be mentioned. Shirou's cooking was so good, that he literally could make any who eats it literally have a foodgasm at every bite, but he has stopped going all out after he did that ONE time and was left with a VERY awkward few days every time he met the ones who ate it. Even GODS cannot resist his cooking; it is basically a deterrent to those who wish to start trouble after they had a single bite, with the very thought of being denied enough to make them straighten up. Woe be any victim of the divine chef. His cooking is practically the one thing Shirou ever takes any pride in at all.

**Feed the Harem!**: B-

As the name implies, It is basically a skill in which Shirou must satisfy his harem, which is something you all will find rather amusing in the long run, but Shirou will repeatedly swear to the Root and curse his damned E-rank luck repeatedly, his status as a campione only just barely helping, but increased the effects due to a few Authorities powers. Root damn his E-rank luck.

**Eroge Harem Protagonist**: Ex

Let's face it, you all KNOW what this is about, you all KNOW there is no EMIYA SHIROU without EROGE HAREM PROTAGANIST. Suffice to say, he and Godou, will have a LOT of fun with their respective lady friends, though, it may or may not always be fun for them, but it will be for us. Their unfortunate situations will be your very fortunate amusement.

**Blacksmithing**: B-

Again, you all know what this is, but the reason you all may not know the WHY I put it here, it has to do with the subtle hints to Shirou's past I've been leaving. Suffice to say, he is so good at his tracing, he has an innate skill for it, but that's not the only reason. *Hint Hint*

**Mind's Eye**: A++

Again, you all know what this is, but you all should know that thanks to a few of Shirou's authorities, as well as his status as a sword incarnation, it has been upgraded to the point that he can even perceive things that are not typically combat related, but could be considered 'battles' in a sense. Suffice to say, there will be plenty of amusing situations born from this skill outside of combat. *hint hint*

**?**:?

Yet to be revealed

**And this is basically everything for now, so next chapter, we get a look at some of these skills taking effect, as well as Shirou in Action, and his harem. Til next Chapter. PEACE OUT!**


	6. Blade 2: Snake, Steel, and Iron II

**A/N: Hey guys here's the next chapter. To do a quick respone to reviews:**

**1.) Whether Saber joins the story or not is a spoiler, and I DO NOT do spoilers. I may drop subtle hints here and there, but I DO NOT give spoilers.**

**2.) About whether or not Shirou is Muramasa or Masamune's descendant, that is ALSO a spoiler. But I have dropped a few Subtle hints throughout the story so far, and will stll do so until I reveal it. So until then, wait and see.**

**3.) About how becoming a Campione makes you immortal: NOT true. From my understanding, it just extends your lifespan to ludicrous extents, essentially giving near eternal life, but NOT immortality. They can still be killed, it's just hard as hell to pull off with a campione's bullshit ability to literally defy fate. The fact that Voban is centuries old, but slowly aging still, is proof of this. Just because you became a devil king, it does not make you immortal. Get careless, ya get killed.**

**4.)The last point I wanna make for now, the Authorities Shirou will get are essentially going to be op, but ONLY in situations where all the prerequired conditions are met. AND that's only if said situations are applicable. To give an idea, the essence of Shirou's UBW is versatility, utility, and adaptability. His Authorities will reflect this, as this is just an inexplicable part of who he is: someone who excells at whatever he does, using whatever limited skills and any and all resources at his disposal, in incredibly clever and ludicrously ingenius way. All while within the limitations he has to bring to the table. His Reality Marble is versatile, utilitarian, and highly adaptive, and since it's an extension and manifestation of his soul, his authorities WILL reflect this aspect of him. A campione's powers always seem to reflect them and their nature to my understanding, this is my reasoning. Don't like it, don't read it. Nobody is making you.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own FATE or Campione! as they are the property of their respective publishers. My story is a slight AU of the God Slaying Blade Works on the premise of 'WHAT IF' with the basis of the Nua Realta's 'harem route', a slight oc Shirou, and various ideas both original and inspired by other authors fics on this site, such as God Slaying Hero King, Campione of Honors, and others.**

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN A LEMON**_

_**Story Start**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Second **__**Blade:**__** Shake**__**n Snake**__**, Tainted Steel, and Wrought Iron-Part **__**2**_

_**Illyia P.O.V.**_

I was essentially frustrated beyond belief. I swear, bad luck must be a requirement to be an Emiya, there is just NO other way I could possibly lose three straight times in a game of chance. I actually wanted to use my wishcraft to try to win, but got caught, and they essentially told me if I did that again, then I would NEVER get the chance to be in bed with Shirou. It's just NOT FAIR! He's _my_ Onii-chan, and yet I cannot spend any time with him while in his very vulnerable state.

BUT NOT THIS TIME! Since I essentially lost every one of the draws, I get my chance now, when everybody else was asleep. So when time came around, I slipped right into bed with him. Snuggling right up to him. I just could not get it out of my head what he said to me, the day he found out who I was, the surprise, and the promise he made.

_**Flashback**_

_Shirou was on edge. It was certainly amusing to watch. He seemed to be very agitated when I brought him to this park. Considering how I had Berserker 'greet' him in our last encounter, it's not totally unexpected. Everything I read and heard about him said he was a nice guy, and admittedly a bit of a hottie to ogle, but I wasn't fooled. I was abandoned by papa, then left alone to suffer horrific torture my grandfather called 'improvements' in the form of modifications. The same modifications which left me in the body of a ROOT DAMNED TWELVE YEAR OLD! I swear, once I get my revenge on my Onii-chan, I will go and do the same to Grandfather for his 'lessons' to show my gratitude._

_I was suddenly interrupted from my dark thoughts as Shirou suddenly seemed to look at me in concern and ask me a question I just could not believe I had even heard._

_"So, just why do you call me 'Onii-chan' anyway? I honestly do not remember having any siblings, but then again, I wouldn't be surprised if I did."_

_That got me shocked so much, I literally had any dark thoughts of my righteous vengeance screech to a sudden halt, turn around in a complete 180 degrees, and proceed to drive itself literally of the side of a cliff in my mind. How could he NOT know who I am? Did Kiritsugu literally NOT tell him ANYTHING about me, or his past, at ALL? This just was not how I had expected things to go in my plan, I had literally SO many possible scenarios, but this was the one possible time all my planning became absolutely useless. His next words actually got my mind to reboot in nanoseconds, only to suddenly crash and burn in a way I just could NOT comprehend._

_"Knowing how my E-rank luck is, The [**Root**] will literally have seen fit to give me a little sister, have me lose all my memories in the fire ten years ago, then proceed to have said little sister seem to just hate my guts for something I did, but have no memory of due to the amnesia. I could totally see that happening, it is just something that will happen to me just because of my damn bad luck."_

_I just stared at him in complete silence, my jaw literally hitting the floor, mouth gaping like a fish, my mind in such a state of confusion I could only say in response but a single word in my dumbstruck state of mind._

_"**Whuuuuuut?"**_

_He didn't even bother to look at me, or even seem to notice my rather eloquent response and just kept blabbering on._

_"I mean, it would just be the exact type of thing my absolute rotten luck would pull for me. My luck is just so plain fickle, that some people even take to calling me the undisputed bad luck king, because there was ONE time I went on a trip overseas with my old man, one of the few times he took me on his travels anywhere, and the only one where the trip was overseas. We got stuck in the airport, interrogated by security for [**Gaia**] knows how long, left, got stopped by EVERY damn form of law enforcement or security, dealt with the issues, got back to our trip, went back to same said airport, got stopped by SAME said security officials, and when we finally got back to Japan, we were basically body checked by security and held for near FOUR hours, just for what was a misunderstanding."_

_I literally had my eyes bugging out at this, as I KNEW Kiritsugu NEVER had that kind of trouble with air travel before, so how-_

_"And it was ALL because they thought I was some kind of criminal or something, but wound up having to apologize to us afterwards, only to make the SAME ROOT DAMNED ASSUMPTIONS not even a WEEK later. And I was only a 7 year old kid. I mean, Blue's tit's, how in the HELL do you mistake a Root-damned SEVEN YEAR OLD for a criminal?"_

_My mind just got blown by that. Whatever rage or desire for vengeance I had just got tossed right out the window at his little rant. How in the HELL did that all happen? I just could not help but gape at him, you could literally knock me over with a feather, it was just that bad with how bad his luck was, as there was NO possible way that should happen unless your luck was essentially in the negative with the [**Root**] making your life miserable in such a manner. It's like his very existence is nothing but the butt of some kind of cosmic joke, designed to be made at his expense._

_"...What do you mean by '_E-rank Luck_'?" I finally managed to ask him after snapping out of my dumbstruck stupor. "Hmm, oh that's just a bit of an old joke. Basically, if I was a Character in a video game, and had a stat sheet like in an RPG, my luck would be 'E'. It's THAT bad, and anything that could possibly go wrong, with my luck, and knowing it, it absolutely WILL."_

_That got me to suddenly remember something he said earlier, but the shock caused me to be unable to comprehend until my brain literally restarted from scratch. "What did you mean, when you said, 'lost my memories in the fire'? You don't mean-" I suddenly stopped what I was about to say when the exact fire he was talking about suddenly came crashing to the very front of my mind. No, just no, there was NO way, he couldn't possibly be-_

_"The Great Fuyuki Fire, yes, that is the one I am talking about. I was LITERALLY a block away from ground zero when they found me. All my memories were lost from before the fire. I was literally empty inside, hollow, a blank slate. My mind a pure white."_

_That suddenly made me realize a connection. '_...white...shiro…!_'_

_"...you were adopted by Kiritsugu after the fire, and given the name of 'Emiya Shirou' as a means of identification, weren't you?" "That's right."_

_His completely nonplussed reaction to the revelation just plain stunned me. Here was somebody who lost all his memories, maybe even his entire family, in the very same ritual he is now forced to take part in, simply because of his status as the sole survivor of the disaster caused by said ritual, and by his own foster father, no less, and he doesn't even seem to mind. I realized, then and there, he was simply no longer ordinary-no, he was never given the chance to even HAVE an ordinary life._

'...Shirou, you're...broken.'

_I suddenly recalled the Tohsaka's words to him as I was leaving after I had challenged him and his Saber to a fight. And I knew, those words could never possibly describe the very depth of what his mentality's idiosyncrasies were. After a few moments of staring at him in shock, He just looked at me and said, "You shouldn't make such a face, it does not look very good on someone so young. It definitely doesn't fit a little snow fairy like you. You should smile a little more, be more carefree." He simply took my shocked expression and told me to smile, my face suddenly blushed when I realized what he was implying with his comment._

_"...I'm...der..." "Huh, what you say?" He said in confusion. I simply look at him, and repeated my last statement to him. "I said I'm older than you. I'm two years older than you." My face morphs into a scowl, with tears in my eyes from all the pain I had to literally endure hell for years to make my body look like this._

_….._

_"Huh?" He suddenly looked at me, sheer concern on his face, "Don't cry, please, it just does NOT work with such a cute little snow fairy! I totally just ruins your face!" He suddenly said trying to stop my crying, causing me to blush an even deeper red than I already was, while promising to protect my smile. "You do also realize I am Kiristugu's actual daughter, right?"_

_…._

_"Oh, re-WAIT, WHAAAAAAAAAAATT?!"_

_**End Flashback**_

I always get a bit of a laugh when I think back to the sheer look on his face when he found out I was literally his adoptive 'big' sister. It was literally priceless, Oh, how I wish I could just pull the memory out, and hang it on a wall, just for everyone to know just how hilarious Onii-chan' face was.

I simply start to move slowly towards him, when suddenly he grabs me in a hug, startling me at the sudden action. "WAI-, Onii-chan, are you-" "I'll...protect...you..."

…...Even in his state, out cold for literally four days after whatever he did, he still was more worried for us, intent to try and keep his promise to protect us, even in his sleep.

"...stupid Onii-chan…." I said with a smile, but no real hate or malice, just warm affection for my belovedly idiotic 'big' brother. I snuggle closer to him, making myself comfortable within his warm embrace as sleep takes me, not quite noticing the slight twitch in his face; a sign that he would be waking up soon.

_**Scene Change Third-person P.O.V.**_

The trio of Sakura, Rin, and Rider were starting to wake up, the night finally starting to give way to dawn, when the three of them suddenly bolted right awake as they smelled breakfast being made, while Sakura was still there with them. When they went to check on Illyia and Shirou, only to find the little snow fairy sleeping peacefully, but without the said red-head who they all KNEW had been sleeping since he had killed both [**Angra Mainyu**] _AND_ [**Gilgamesh**] at the same time, only to suddenly hear the sound of food being cooked in the hotel rooms little kitchen, and practically run towards it, all three knowing there was only ONE person who wakes up earlier than Sakura who would cook food among the five of them.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few, would you guys mind waking Ilyia, we need to talk about some things." The trio could only stop for a few seconds, as the second tone he used became very apparent to them. All three had a single thought running through their minds from his words.

'_That was the same tone Archer used to use when he wanted to speak about something important.'_

The trio looked at each other, then Shirou, then decided to do as he asked. They had things they needed to speak of to him as well, especially in concern to their current situation.

_**A few minutes later**_

After having gotten Illyia up, with much difficulty, they made their way to the kitchen, where Shirou gave each of them their plate of his own divine cooking. They relished the food, as while Sakura may be an expert in the art of cooking, Shirou was, by far a GOD with how good his cooking was. There was actually one time he went all out, during a school festival, where he filled in for a class who needed a cook. He actually cooked so good, the whole school actually had to actually SWEAR all the students and faculty to NEVER let Shirou ever cook at a school festival ever again...they were STILL trying to remove some of the stains left by the males from that particular incident from their middle school...It was a VERY awkward situation for the school that one of their students caused a school-wide foodgasm just by the sheer skill alone of his cooking.

The red-headed sword magus in question, as soon as they finished eating, suddenly spoke up. "We need to talk about some things girls, but in particular, I think we need to discuss the changes to my own physiology and the new abilities I seem to get with them." The Girls suddenly snapped to attention at his statement. "What do you mean by 'changes', Senpai?" "And what 'new abilities' are you talking about?" The Matou and Tohsaka asked him respectively, with bit of unease in his actions, as he was acting a bit different. Nothing too drastic, but he was acting a bit like he was when he was planning things out, and that was never a good thing, not with him.

Shirou, rather than answer, responded by reaching his hand out, seemingly to thin air, only to suddenly pull a hilt from a sword, but that wasn't what grabbed their attention. It was the fact he didn't trace the weapon like he normally did, he pulled it practically out of thin air, with only a ripple of gold-

"...just like Gilgamesh." whispered the snow fairy, the shock apparent on her face as she stated exactly what everybody was thinking.

"Not 'just like', it's 'exactly like' that golden bastard's ability, and not just that one either. I can feel I've somehow stolen the abilities of [**All the World's Evils**], as well. Two from him, and four from the golden bastard. I've somehow taken some of their powers when I killed them. Six in total between the two of them." The sword magus stated, causing all of them to suddenly snap their attentions right back to him, and say in perfect unison, in practically the same exact shocked tone-

"**SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT?!"**

_**Scene Change**_

Kurogane Ayamatsu was not in a very good state of mind this morning. She was a witch-knight of the dragoon school, the only most recently established school in the knight combat styles used by various mage associations in centuries, all thanks to only one man.

Kurogane Reki, the first dragoon, the founder of the witch-gunslingers, a freelance group of witch-knights who took used witchcraft-enhanced explosives and modern firearms, modified them to fire bullets made of compressed witchcraft, and fired them, essentially turning a normally ineffectively useless art in combat, which would normally include spells that were deemed entirely useless on battlefields or in the midst of combat, into a terror that could LITERALLY chase you to hell and back. And her late elder brother, who had been KIA trying to buy time for his men on a training exercise gone wrong to escape with their wounded and any civilians still trapped in the rubble while he held off the heretic god that had rampaged in the area, alone, single handily founded them.

He was a man who was considered a genius only born once in a generation, with such a prodigious use of taking some simple witchcraft, and use it in such a creative and innovative way, that whole new possibilities were literally invented from just his one use in that particular way, and he did said innovation practically _thousands_ of times with basically every form of witchcraft that was considered imperfect for combat, and every single one had been deemed _useless_ by everybody else.

Ayamatsu could not help the weary smile that tugged at her lips at the thought, before it suddenly morphed into a frown at the memory of HOW he had met his end that day ten years ago.

_**Flashback**_

_I was in some serious trouble, there was no if, and, or buts about it. I had just begun training in the arts of the witch-knight, and I immediately requested to be granted training in the new knight training program. My instructors had actually raised a few eyebrows at my request._

"_...you do know that particular school is meant for those with NO aptitude for the sword or bow, correct? So why would you wish to join it? You could easily enter the fast track with the traditional school, so why do you request to join this one so adamantly?" They asked with the obvious question in their eyes. 'Why do you want to join such a useless school for?'_

_I simply look at them right in the eye, and say with absolute conviction, "Because, my Big brother is the one in charge of it, the one who founded that school. I want to learn as much from him as I can, because to me, he is the best example of an ideal witch-knight."_

_They simple looked stunned by the sheer faith I held in my brother and his way of the knight. They looked at each other, then sighed. "...very well, we'll let you do so. They are currently in the middle of prepping for a training exercise. Grab any equipment you may have, and get moving." they reluctantly acceded to my request. I thanked them, and left, but not before I overheard them just as I left the room._

"_...what a waste of potential." "She'd be far better in any division she wants, yet she chooses that heretical school...I just cannot understand what she sees in _that _disgrace to be so dedicated to him aside from being his sister."_

_I simply scowled in response and kept walking, slamming the door behind me, startling them as they realized their mistake. I knew my brother did not seem to mind, but I could not see how he simply ignored such insults and slights against his honor. It is shameful for a knight to act in such a manner unbefitting their status, yet they simply called him so blatantly insulting slights, despite being supposedly 'proper' knights, yet Big Brother NEVER once utters such words of disrespect at them, no matter how much they may make slights on his honor._

_**Scene Change**_

_This could NOT have possibly been an absolutely worse situation. We were literally in the middle of traveling to our training grounds, when suddenly a Heretic God of all things suddenly just had to show up. We tried to get everyone out of danger, but we were getting caught up the destruction the god's rampage left in its wake._

_Big brother ordered us to grab the wounded and take them with us to safety, and rescue all the civilians we could find. The others did as he said, but then he started to look in the direction of the god, his eyes narrowed in concentration, brow furrowed from his frown, then widened in complete horror, his face paling as he suddenly shouted at us, "EVERYBODY, GET DOWN, **NOW!"**_

_I barely had time to react as a sudden mass of divine power suddenly blasted the area where we were standing, an explosion rocking the area, causing us to get injured among our few able-bodied knights left, leaving us with nobody without some level of horrible injury, I myself losing vision slightly as my right eye seems to have blood flowing into it from a nasty gash on my head. But then I realized, my vision in my right eye was not red from the gash, but because my eye was essentially destroyed by an injury to my face._

_I move to stand, slightly dazed, only to suddenly falter, as when I look down, I see my very left leg is essentially gone just above the knee, the sheer shock from the injury apparently keeping me from even feeling the pain from it. As I look around, I see everybody else is not in a much better state, some had apparently fared better than others, however. I notice some of the more combat experienced knights managed to avoid too much debilitating injuries, while the newer recruits suffered varying levels of wounds, from obvious broken bones or severed limbs, to nasty gashes and burns._

"_Aya, look at me, Aya, can you hear me?!" I suddenly hear my brother's panicked voice, and I turn to him, only to suddenly croak at what I saw, "B-b-big Br-Br-Brother?"_

_Standing in front of us, with his very body impaled with so many chunks of red-hot metal from whatever the god had just done, was my big brother, asking ME if I was alright, when his entire LEFT ARM AND SHOULER was literally missing, with blood pouring out, and his face in a look of just pure worry for me, not even seeming to care that he was essentially crippled and dying from blood loss, but still standing despite his wounds. It was then when it dawned on me, just what he had done to be so badly hurt, while the rest of us were literally mostly unscathed in comparison, my horror intensifying with the dark realization._

'_...he protected us by using [**Overload**], sacrificing his own arm, destroying his witch-gun in the process, just to reduce the damage enough to the rest of us to survive the attack. He's only still standing because of... Big Brother...'_

_I couldn't help the tears that had started flowing from my remaining eye at that moment. As soon as he heard my response, he just smiled at me, a perfectly serene, innocent smile, completely devoid of malice, rage, or hatred. He then turned to his men, who were starting to come to their senses, and said straight to them, in a tone that brokered no arguments at all._

"_Everyone, fall back. Take any wounded you can, but get EVERYONE out of here." The knights tried to argue with him, but any protests were cut short. "I SAID get OUT OF HERE! I have one last lesson for you all, the final lesson for me to teach you all, in the Dragoon school of witch-knights."_

_That stopped them cold. His _final_ lesson? We immediately knew what he was saying, even without him needing to say it. The fact he NEVER yelled at us like that before enforced the point and drove it home for us. The message he sent was unmistakable._

'_I'm not going to make it, so try to get everyone else out alive.'_

_He picked me up with his remaining right arm, handed me to one of the senior knights, and ordered him to get me out of here, even if it kills him. The knight understood the look in his eyes all too well. It was that of a man who had already seen a hopeless situation, and that his end is near, but he was not going to go down without a fight, and he was not going to budge from the line he has drawn. He then turned to me, his expression softening, and said something to me, but I just couldn't hear his words, and then he turned away. His back as he walked, though his body may have been broken, battered, and dying, was a sight none that day would ever forget, for how beautiful the sight was. We all shed tears with the thought we all had of him._

'_It's like his shoulders could hold the very weight of the world on them, with how strong his back looks right now.'_

_He pulled his second pistol from its holster, walking away towards the very god that did all this, the words he uttered were a mere whisper, yet they resounded throughout the very world itself with their intent. Shaking it to its very foundations._

"_**I am but a single bullet"**_

_His witch-gun seemed to start to glow, from how much he was over-loading it with his witchcraft. I honestly thought he was planning to do just that, but then He continued speaking._

"_**I aim my gun, not with my eyes; I aim it with my mind"**_

_His witch-gun suddenly began to glow even brighter, seeming to change shape, I honestly thought it would explode as he was walking, but it didn't; instead with the next words he spoke, it began to change shape._

"_**I fire my gun, not with my hand; I fire it with a thought"**_

_His witch-gun had actually started to warp, twist, and change shape, just from how much he was pouring his prana into it, causing it to go from a rather large .50 mm caliber custom made handgun, to the size of an almost hand-held cannon, from the sheer size of the barrel it held. An aura of prana and life energy practically pouring from his battered body, right into the morphing barrel of his weapon._

"_**I do not kill with my bullet; I kill with my heart"**_

_The last words he uttered, his gun, twisting into a mass of metal in a mockery of a pistol, with a cannon in place of a barrel, pointed straight at the god, the same smile he had when he started his chant on his face, as he pointed it straight at the heretic god, and uttered just four words._

"_**Burst: DESPERADO:**** LAST STAND****!****"**_

_The sheer output of the energy he unleashed in that one shot, fired all the prana, life force, and emotions, everything he had, into that one shot. A bullet born of pure desperation, imbued with but a single message to any on the receiving end, undeniable, and unmistakable in it's intent._

'_You try to hurt my precious persons, I will give you a reason to fear my wrath.'_

_All of us watching this, could not help but stare in awe at what my brother was doing: He was ACTUALLY managing to WOUND a GOD with an **original mortal magic** so powerful, the god in question is actually being FORCED to withdraw from the sheer number of injuries he inflicted upon it._

_We watched in amazement, completely unable to even look away at the sight before us. He had put his heart, his soul, his EVERYTHING in that one shot, and when it was over, the Heretic God had retreated to the Netherworld to recuperate from its wounds. We all essentially stood there for a few minutes, awestruck by the display of what we had just seen, tears falling down around us everywhere, the very sky itself weeping in response to the display with a light sprinkle, putting out the fires from the god's rampage, and actually healing all still within the city. __'_A rain dance infused with a rejuvenation witchcraft. That is just so like my brother._' I could not help but smirk at the thought._

_I turned to speak to him, but my words died in my throat, as what I saw simply rooted me and everyone else in place. Kurogane Reki, my older brother, the first witch-gunslinger, founder of the Dragoon school of witch-knights, and the greatest genius of witchcraft to be born in at least three centuries-_

Was DEAD while standing on his feet, with his ruined gun in his remaining hand, and with a peacefully content smile on his face. And not a single blemish on his now exposed back, symbolic of a man who never ran from any fight he was ever involved in.

_**Flashback End**_

That was by far the worst day in my life, as my brother, a man who had lived his entire life, the man I had considered the greatest, had died, never once acknowledged by his peers as anything other than a heretic, simply because of his limitations in how he could fight, and his limited ability to use the more mainstream spell craft, and who was even slighted at his own funeral, by bastards who were not even THERE to even DARE act as if he was the one in the wrong. I actually had to be pulled off of the _bastard_ and restrained. They never before thought that a cripple could possibly be that intent in killing someone so much at a funeral for insulting their only family so fast, they actually had to use magic to pull me off them and restrain me in my rage at their callous remarks, with me shrieking at them the whole time-

'_YOU weren't EVEN THERE, so DO NOT speak that way about my brother, who is DEAD now, fighting against a GOD to protect us all, while YOU were WHERE again, you GODS DAMNED disrespectful, dishonorable SON OF A BITCH?!'_

They actually were shocked by my outburst, and were about to reprimand me, until the other Dragoons who were there with me, suddenly stepped forwards, standing between me, and the _bastards_ masquerading as chivalrous knights, took one collective murderous glare at them and said, right to their faces.

'_We quit your __disgraceful__ organization, your blatant disregard for our commander in life was one thing we could tolerate, but to insult his _memory_ and _smear_ his name, even in _death_? Just WHO is the heretic, and WHO is the proper knight here? The man who speaks ill of the dead, or the dead who never once uttered so much as a single word of hatred or contempt towards those who did nothing but insult him in life?'_

That shut them up real fast. Needless to say, the Dragoons essentially became completely independent from the Bronze-Black Cross ever since, forced to become a mercenary group. We still did some work with the Copper-Black Cross, as Sir Paolo was a friend of my bother's, and he never disrespected us, but we were essentially broken up and all but disbanded. It was practically an insult of all insults, for them to essentially back-stab us in such a blatant manner when they abandoned us to die, but when we all essentially declared our intention to split from their organization for their blatant disrespect, they seized all our equipment, armaments, they even tried to seized the crumpled remains of my brother's witch-gun, _his_ [**Desperado**]. That had nearly resulted in all the Dragoons present to murder the would-be thief, had Sir Paolo not grabbed it and shouted at them that they could take everything else like the thieves they were, but if they DARED to take his friend's only remaining symbol left to honor him, and even TRY to bastardize it with their desecrations, then not even ONE of them were going to leave alive for such a sacrilegious deed. To even steal a knights' weapon _from their GRAVE_? He gave it to me, DARING them all to try and test him. They suddenly realized what they had just done, and backed off, leaving my brother's only memento, while taking everything else like the vultures they were.

_They did NOT want to piss off the Diavollo Rosso._

I simply looked to the witch-gun on my nightstand, my eye practically tearing as I think about just how much those backstabbing bastards took advantage of my brother, stole anything of his, be it his techniques for formalcraft, or even his forging secrets. I simply got up, put my witchcraft-enhanced prosthetic on, and proceeded to get dressed in my school uniform. 10 years, 10 long years, and we Dragoons are merely a shell of what we were when my brother was alive. It's certainly not a situation I would like to think about, but I can't help BUT be bitter about it. They essentially STOLE the Kurogane family assets and secrets, and yet they just got away with it. But I won't allow them to get the last laugh. My fellow dragoons and I are in agreement on this. While I may no longer have my brother to help me out, I still practice what I was able to learn that he would teach me. While I may never reach the same level he was at, I intend to at LEAST keep what little I do have from ever going to waste, or being stolen from me like everything else.

We Dragoons NEVER forget, and we will NEVER forgive, but we will still follow my brother's example.

'_Do not let your anger cloud your judgment and color your views of right and wrong.'_

We will show those backstabbing traitors, even if they may have been dishonorable thieves masquerading as knights, we WILL be better than them, and not stoop to their level.

As I start heading out the door, I took one look in the mirror, and straighten my dark brown hair, then pull it into a ponytail. Pulling my eye patch over the right side of my face, I walk out of my cheap apartment, turn back towards the shrine in my hallway, just off to the side in a room next to my front door and say, "Goodbye, Big Brother, I'll be back later." With my farewell said, I walk out my door, and proceed to meet up with my friends from school. To walk to school together, to Jounan Gakuen.

_**Scene Break Third-person P.O.V.**_

The girls were essentially flat out trying to figure out just what the HELL had happened with Shirou's body. When Shirou had explained the changes done to his body, and that he had somehow STOLEN the powers of both [**All the World's Evils**] and the [**King of Heroes**], they were absolutely gobsmacked in their reactions, each in a slightly different way.

Rin was absolutely trying to understand how this happened, her magus mind practically in overdrive to make sense of the changes she found when she tried her examination of him, and listened to his explanation of the powers he had stolen. She was absolutely floored by the changes his physiology had under gone. His body had already been tough before, but whatever the HELL was done to his body had LITERALLY taken it to a level where he could literally be as strong as he was when reinforced, with just SHEER brute force ALONE. He could already take on Ilyia's Berserker alone before what had been done to him in a contest of physical strength, but now...he was practically on a level that even rivaled Honored Herakles, if not outright surpassed him in certain areas…...She began to idly wonder what a potential child with his abilities would be like with a slight flush on her face.

Ilyia had a look of absolute disbelief on her face, as when she tried to use her mystical senses to check, and exam his soul to check it, and she was absolutely dumbfounded by the result. His _**soul**_ seemed to have been slightly altered somehow, to be able to steal the abilities of higher powers, and his magic reserves practically increased to an inhuman level, and yet WITHOUT his lifespan being reduced in the process. It even seemed as if his lifespan had actually been INCREASED to such an extent that he could practically live practically indefinitely, from the sheer vitality he seemed to possess now. [**Avalon**] was one thing, but with it and [**Excalibur**], even if it was locked, his body had essentially obtained eternal youth. And that...was a very disconcerting thought….Her face started to flush with a pink tint as she wondered if he...*ahem*...got boosts in certain performances with his **'**_**sword'**_ in any way.

Sakura simply had a look of absolute shock as she heard his description of having been apparently in the boundary between life and death for the last few days, but that what memories he had from the time were mostly forgotten; only the most important bits being retained upon his awakening. She actually was very interested in hearing his encounter with the one who he encountered there, and how she had claimed he had changed because she had essentially adopted him, and that there were seven others like him, but not much more, other than a few details that could not be explained in a way she could understand…...She actually felt her body screaming even louder than it ever did before to take him right this moment and not stop until he emptied everything he had in her…..If she just wanted his love before, now her body SCREAMED at her to become a broodmare for his progeny.

Rider, for her part, had a very contemplative look for one normally so stoic, brow slightly furrowed in thought. The Servant of the Mount who had been quiet up until now, actually startled everyone out of their current thoughts, even the Emiya, who was just explaining things, with a simple question. "Was the one you met a childlike being, with bright pink-purple hair, pointed ears, and eyes with such age behind them that they were essentially more likely to be on an elderly great-grandmother than a young girl?" That made the three other women look at her in irritation, but that quickly changed to shock when the red-haired faker simply answered with wide eyes, "Yeah, she was, but how did you know that, Rider?"

All eyes turned to the servant of the mount in response, Shirou's answer simply shocking everyone, so much so, in fact, that all examinations of his body had ceased, and turned to the fallen goddess for her answer, waiting with a sense of dread of what they felt was going to be a serious problem for them later.

"...her name is _very_ well known, so much so, in fact, that even if you do not know WHO she is, then you do know WHAT she did. After all, EVERYONE knows of the box she gifted mankind, and the final gift she placed in the bottom of it, for which she became known as the [**All-giving ****Mother**], as well as a witch."

The shocked silence that came from the four teens in response to this was deafening, after all, they all KNEW she knew what she was talking about, how could they not, when three of the seven servants from the grail war were from the same pantheon as her.

"…..Pandora….." came Rin's shell-shocked gasp, and they all knew instantly they were going to be in for a LOT of headaches in the future, there was just NO way they couldn't, not with the goddess who was known for gifting the box from which all the disasters in mankind's existence were contained, as well as the final gift of [**Hope**] in the very bottom.

They all decided to start gathering what supplies they were going to need, then make preparations to leave for Japan, as soon as tomorrow morning. They were NOT going to stay here any longer with the fact that one of the most shockingly powerful and dangerous witches to have ever lived in the age of the gods was essentially watching them. Not for any longer than necessary.

_**Scene Change**_

Shirou was in a bit of a pickle. Now granted, he KNEW this was usually the case, what with his E-rank luck, but this was different. He did NOT want the girls to get caught up in any potential danger from whatever blow-back he knew he was going to get from this. This is just his luck, no way any other problem could be explained like this one other than that. Silently cursing his luck, and the [**Root**] for making his life the butt of its joke, the sword magus turned to get in the shower of their room, feeling like he needed to wash off the dirt and grime that had been left on his body that the girls did not wipe off. He got in, started to wash up, and while he was in the middle of it, the girls suddenly had a quick meet up to discuss future plans.

"So, the four of us are basically all in agreement?" "Of course we are, Onee-san. We all feel the same way about this." "Well, duh. We all obviously want the same thing, so might as well share, considering just HOW much I think we might need to do for this to do anything but leave us the ones on the ground exhausted." "I definitely agree, though, to be honest, I do basically wonder how HE will react to this."

The four were discussing a rather bold topic, something they already knew would probably be necessary, but most likely will be needed with the enhancements to the red-head's body. The Tohsaka just grinned in a way that was more reminiscent of a shark that smelled blood in the water. "Oh trust me, this will DEFINITELY be a VERY amusing reaction from him." The four smiled in a very predatory way, and set about fulfilling their plan.

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

When I stepped out of the shower, I was in a very serious mood. The situation was a dire one. They were not in their own world anymore, my body had essentially turned into some kind of super-magus, and I still hadn't told them about what I had found out about a possible way back, or its catch. And the fact Rider knew about Pandora was equally concerning for me, meaning she may know what happened specifically, but I'm not sure if I want them to know yet about what little I retained. I sighed. This is something I was never very big on. Emiya Shirou was not a thinker. He was a sword. He was meant to be pointed in a direction and he would do the rest. And yet, here I was being forced to think about things other than that, such as the possible consequences to my actions, any and all possibilities they could result in, and any divergent routes and scenarios associated with them.

I essentially knew what this was. It was Gilgamesh's ability he stole acting up. Damn golden bastard, even in death, he feels the need to screw with me. His King of All authority giving me a surge of potential actions, all because of the Root-damned thing being an incarnation of his [Wisdom]. It's playing havoc with my _Mind of the Eye_, making me constantly see possible paths that aren't necessarily combat related. I sighs again as I open the door to my room, drying my hair with a towel, wearing only a towel around my waist as I walk in.

**Warning: The following is a lemon, if you do not want to read, then skip this part.**

"**Oh, Sh****iii****irooooouu.**" The young man in questions freezes, rooted to the spot, turning almost mechanically towards what he pretty much knows what he just walked into. The door behind him essentially locked behind him, trapping him in the room with four, very beautiful, _very_ horny, and _utterly_ determined women, practically dressed in such very enticing lingerie, it would be more decent to be naked. And they were basically saying what they wanted, the message being unmistakable:

'_If you want out of this room, you better not leave us unattended until we're satisfied.'_

"Root damn my E-rank luck"

Shirou knew what this was, he wasn't an idiot, he just did NOT want to admit it! He knew his luck was fickle, but he did NOT want to admit it! He would NOT admit it! He WILL NOT admit it!

"Senpai, you had better not keep us waiting, or else you KNOW what will happen. Rider."

The servant of the mount appeared behind Shirou, pulled the towel from his hips, and proceeded to grab him, and push him towards the bed, where Rin, Ilyia, and Sakura were practically licking their lips in anticipation.

Root damnit, he would not say it, he was NOT going to SAY IT!

"Onii-chan, we were very happy with dinner, but it's time to give us our _other_ meal. It's about time for you to accept it, we will not allow you leave otherwise." the snow fairy practically purred seductively.

I could not help the blush that burned my face, I was essentially trapped.

"You are not gonna weasel your way outta this one, Baka-Shirou. We have been putting up with this for FOUR days now, we will NOT be denied now."

I basically sighed in defeat at this. There was no avoiding it.

"Guess it's time to feed the harem."

….I admitted it.

I was jumped by them before the last word even finished leaving my mouth. Rider and Sakura sidled up to my hips, with Illyia and Rin by my shoulders, the former master and servant pair reached forwards, licking their lips, and began to bend forwards, their mouths began working on my length, slurping up and down in a manner that made me moan in appreciation of their ministrations, groaning at the sheer pleasure they were giving by polishing my knob, the large size enough to make them use both their hands to stroke, while Rin and Ilyia, reached down and grabbed my twin wrecking balls, massaging them both lightly, both palming one of them in their hands, stimulating them in such a manner that I knew there was to way I would be able to stop. Rider suddenly had her long snake-like tongue, adding to her strokes, as Sakura began to suck on my tip. This was certainly not an unpleasant experience, but it was not helping me at all, if anything, it was only working me up more. The four of them then looked at me, with seductive eyes, in near perfect synchronization, "_Empty it all_, do not leave a single drop, flat out give _**everything**_ inside our desperate bodies, Shirou**.**" Said Rin straight in my ear.

That statement set me off. My sense of reason flew out the window, and I just picked Sakura and Rider both up, threw them on the bed, took one brief look at their drenched loins, then shoved my spit-shined length straight into Sakura, railing her tight body, practically pounding her into the bed, casing it to shake and creak rather violently, while the buxom purplette SCREAMS in sheer bliss, her eyes dilated and her face morphing into a mask of sheer pleasure, the ecstasy of her rutting leaving VERY little to the imagination to our neighbors, but we literally could not care less at this moment.

Illyia, Rin, and Rider were not idle, either, as they started to egg me on, still stimulating my rather massive orbs between my legs, causing them to suddenly start contracting.

"Senpai, Senpai, Senpai, _**Senpaaaaaaaiiiiii~**_" Sakura screamed even louder, right as I began to groan in pleasure, as I began to unleash my liquid lust right inside her, her womb drinking it up greedily, desperately wanting it to stay, to bear a fruit of her feelings for me. Her legs, practically locked around my hips, trying to be successfully impregnated with as many children as possible. My release overflows, thickly steaming as it pours out the sides of my length from its heat, like molten steel and hits the sheets, ruining them permanently and making them absolutely drenched with my and Sakura's juices as I pull out, her face an absolute ahegao.

Rider begins to start a make-out session with her former master, as I plunge right in her, next, making the fallen goddess begin to stretch ramrod straight, her body convulsing under the sheer pleasure of my slick length, writhing and squirming in ecstasy from me sledgehammering her womb, shouting out in such pleasure that when I started to contract again, her body instantly tightened in such a manner, her monstrous strength squeezing me straight into her womb, as I suddenly released again, my body still needing to release this seemingly endless vigor as the fallen goddess begins to shake from my release, the sheer force of it enough to slightly bloat her abdomen before spilling out, just like Sakura's did, right on top of her blissed out form, causing Rider to just pass out on top of her former master.

As I pulled out, I caught a sight that made me even more raring to go:

Illyia and Rin, lips locked into a kiss, with their asses presented towards me.

…..as open an invitation if I ever heard one.

I slid right behind Rin, lining myself up, then slammed right inside, her tight body tensed, her eyes crossed, mouth gaped, then her tongue suddenly poked straight out past her open lips.

An absolutely perfect ahegao face.

Pulled back, then proceeded to jackhammer her, her crossed eyes practically rolling to the back of her skull, with her reduced to a literal hot mess, her body tensed in sudden pleasure, as she proceeded to squirt out of sheer excitement, her wet tunnel practically massaging my length, squeezing in some places, then suddenly loosening, only to repeat.

I felt my release once again, as an absolute torrent of liquid lust poured onto the very much ruined bedding, further destroying it. A very sudden deep thrust later, and I was hilting inside her, my 'sword' erupting in a flood of 'molten steel' with the sheer steam coming from the sheets now. Rin, practically with her mind in absolute bliss, essentially passes out from the sheer pleasure.

I pull out, then slide over behind Illyia, and proceed to pound her, her very small, very tight body sheathing my 'sword' so hard, It almost hurts how much she squeezes me. Maybe because of how her body's growth was stunted, but she REALLY starts to milk my length for all she's worth, essentially squeezing three loads in one round from me.

I pull out, the sheer pleasure on their faces enough to show just how much they enjoyed it. I panted slightly looking down with a smile on my face at a job well done.

Well, at least now I can…...Root damn it, looks like I'll probably be in here a while….I HOPE the girls do not get upset if I want another round.

_For the rest of the night, the hotel staff would receive complaints of loud screaming and then moaning sounds of a **very** suggestive nature. Then the group of four **very** sore beauties, walking with a bit of a limp, and an **e****xtremely** refreshed looking and satisfied young man, leaving the next morning, with the hotel staff stuck with a room so thoroughly trashed, they literally had to hire a contractor to renovate the room. There was NO saving it after the full night of passion that became a bit of a legend to the residents of Sardinia, of a red-headed young foreigner whom was 'too much for one woman to handle.'_

_That night, Emiya Shirou became famous for an unofficial title before he even became known as a campione._

'_The Ultimate Stud'_

_**End Lemon**_

_**Scene Change Perseus P.O.V.**_

I had been walking to Sardinia for the last few days, and finally, I reached it after crossing that sea in between me and my target. Oh, how fitting, to face an old enemy of mine, on an island, for which the monster has hidden itself from view of the common populace.

The whole thing is the perfect setting for the Hero to vanquish the monster terrorizing the people, it is as if the Fates themselves were wanting to give me this opportunity. I just could not stop myself from the battle-hungry smile that split my face.

'_Tis truly a reenactment of a battle of legend, this is a most glorious of battles to come!'_

As I was making my way to where I could sense the general area of where the monster was, I overheard some of the villagers commenting about something I just could not help but be drawn too.

"Hey, did you hear what happened at the local hotel last night? The whole room had to be renovated just from how trashed it was."

Hoh, so the monster had already made it's move, huh? This should be enlightening.

"Yeah, I heard, but I still cannot figure it out. The noise actually kept me up last night."

Hmm, so this poor soul had been near the beast's last attack? I may as well hear the rest, this is most certainly enlightening.

"I still can't figure out HOW the ceiling even had to be replaced. Just how did they manage THAT?"

Oh, what poor souls, it seems there have been victims already. At the very least, I can avenge their dea-

"Ya got that right, I mean, just HOW much stamina does a kid gotta have ta go ALL NIGHT LONG, and STILL be so damn chipper the next mornin'! There should be a LIMIT on how kids are these days."

...wait, children? Oh gods have mercy, have children-

"That damn lucky bastard, getting it on with not one, but FOUR beauts, and in such a manner that they even had a _slight_ limp? The women may be right on that whole rumor."

…...what was that, I feel like I heard something, but I just CANNOT-

"DAMMIT! Lucky punk, that damn 'ultimate stud' and his damn horny harem."

My mind just screeched to a halt at that. Ultimate _'what now'_ and his '_what'_?

"….well, that one woman was a sure total hottie though. Tall, glasses, and curves like ya wouldn't believe. Too bad she's already been taken by that dam' red-headed punk."

That got my attention: _tall, glasses, and curves? Not much, but a bi-_

"Yea, and long, pale lavender hair ta boo'! Damn lucky basterd, why, if only I was just a few years younger..."

My mind suddenly screeched to a complete and total stop. _Lavender hair_? Looks like I found the monster, now to-

"Damn shame, that limp she had from that lil romp she and the othe' three had certainly gotta be a serious problem, but then, How can they seemed ta be fine, DESPITE the STATE they even LEFT that room in? Are they even human? Better question, is HE even human?"

***CRACK***

My mind just completely halted all thoughts at WHAT I just heard, stalled, restarted, and recollected what I had just learned, putting all the facts together. Something within me, something _VERY_ important, began to break, cracking to reveal something I had long since lost in the process, something I seemed to have forgotten, but couldn't remember what.

A room in the local inn had been destroyed, a red-haired young man who seemed to have inhuman stamina, had a rendezvous with FOUR different maidens at once in said room, and had to rebuild said room from the ground up, and all four maidens had a slight limp, with one being THE BEAST THAT I'M HUNTING!

…

…..

…..

…

….

…...no, just no, not possible. There is no conceivable way what I just thought I learned was right, my mind refused to even acknowledge it as such. Someone had LAIN with the BEAST, had a romantic rendezvous with THIS MONSTER, and even left in a SATISFIED manner?

…..I MUST FIND AND FREE THIS YOUNG MAN FROM ITS THRALL!

_Perseus began to walk away, no longer listening, but if he stayed and listened for but a few seconds, would have caught the tail end of the group of men discussing how happy the group looked together, like a bunch of very happy women, who are with the light of their lives, with the very 'monster' he wanted to slay being hesitant around any attempts to compliment her beauty, and shy away from others, as if the man she had shared a night with was a good sort, trying to help with her burdens like that, and heal a traumatized woman's broken heart._

_**Scene Change Rider P.O.V.**_

The rest of the girls and I were buying food for the trip, preparing for our departure, while my master had went to find a place to use his newfound powers he had gained to produce our transportation. When Rin learned Master could use Gilgamesh's [**Vimana**], as it was one of the treasure within his vault, I could not help but smirk a bit at the sheer look of shock on her face. He can essentially produce Noble Phantasms on a whim, so the fact he now OWNED a genuine one, and not a copy was something she had a hard time properly accepting.

When Sakura asked him where they would stay while traveling, Master simply had a bit of a scowl and explained his vault also had the ability to double as a mobile shelter, and he could enter and leave as he wished, so as long as he was with them, they could enter and leave it with his permission. Noticing his look, Illyia asked why he seemed so angry, and he said the sheer number of 'treasures' he had 'collected' included a number of weapons that the 'golden bastard' (I could not help the smile at this, as it was but the one thing most accurate for him to be described) as he called him just to let them sit and gather dust plain angered him. '_A sword is not meant to sit idle in its sheathe, lest it rust and rot in it's sheathe from disuse. __His blatant disregard for the sentience of steel just pisses me off._' His response only got looks of understanding from each of us.

Nobody could question him about anything involving swords. After all, my master is a sword.

We were just moving along, buying groceries and some new clothes to help stock our rather lacking wardrobe. Taking a quick glance at some clothing, something caught my eye in a corner of the display. It was a necklace, more a pendant than a medallion, with three snakes, wrapped together in a manner like the shape of a coin. It was a small medallion, but what caught my interest was the fact of how it seemed to reflect my origins all to well, bringing up memories I REALLY wish I could forget, but will be forever forced not to, as to forget would be to run away from my sins, the crimes which gave rise to my existence.

_**Flashback**_

_It was dark. So dark._

_I cannot seem to see anything, and yet, I can still see clear as day._

_The pain just won't stop. It hurts...it hurts…._

_**IT HURTS! IT HURTS!**_

_**PainPainPainSufferingBloodFeedPainPainPainHurtsFeedBloodDeathBloodPainDeathDeathDEATH**_

_By the time I regained some measure of myself, my body had been so twisted, it was a monsters and not worthy of anything but scorn and fear._

_I wished and wanted some form of salvation, waiting for some hero to save me from my suffering; a guilty pleasure I sometimes fantasized about….but none ever came._

_Time passed, and my own sisters deaths at my hands had only added to my pain._

_They may have bullied me, due to my imperfections, my very flawed existence, but they were still my sisters. Even if I was flawed, the one failure between the three of us, I still wished for us to live peacefully together._

_I loved my sisters, but at the same time….I just could never even compare myself to them. While they remained the perfect of us three, I alone grew older, the only one imperfect of the three ideal goddesses._

_I wished desperately for salvation, but only received even more suffering at the hands of those I inadvertently turned to stone from my very gaze. I could not even look at others, not if I wanted to prevent myself from killing them._

_Sthenos…._

_Euryale…._

_When I finally had the hero I so desperately sought appear, I didn't become the damsel in distress being offered salvation…._

_...I was killed as the monster who threatened innocents, never once loved….nor even once belonging…._

_And even then, my suffering continued...Until…_

_**End Flashback**_

"Rider, are you okay?" I startle out of my thoughts by Sakura's question, suddenly aware of the slight wetness of my cheeks..._tears? Was I…?_

"It's fine, just this pendent here..." I respond after quickly wiping my eyes and drying my tears. I haven't cried in so long...I can't even remember the last time I actually cried. "It reminded me of something, is all, nothing to worry about." Sakura looks at me in concern, then turns to look at the pendant, a look of realization crossing her face.

"This pendant, it reminds you of your past, doesn't it? Of your sisters, and what became of them...of what happened to..." Sakura began to trail off, realizing just why I seemed to cry, but as she was about to apologize, I cut her off.

"Do not apologize, Sakura, as you have nothing TO apologize for. You were so similar to myself, that we are people who could understand each other very well. If there is one thing I can say is different, is that unlike me, you at least have a chance to reconnect with your sister, and a chance to make up for lost time. I however...even if there is a way for me to meet with them, I am not sure what such a meeting will result in, as I wouldn't have ever been in such a state, were it not for my own flaws. Unfortunately, as much as I loved them, I distanced myself, and that led to my spiral into madness. Do not pity me Sakura, as I know you do not wish any for your own circumstances."

She just looked at me, surprised at my statement. I knew what would happen to her, had Shirou not saved her, as it was essentially a repeat of what happened to me. My chance for redemption with my sisters may have long come and gone, but for Sakura and Rin, that chance for reconciliation is still there, and they are taking it. I would never want ANYONE to have to suffer what I had, as imperfect as I may be. I may be a fallen one, but I AM a goddess born of mankind's prayer of the ideal goddess, even if imperfect.

I would rather suffer and die a thousand times over again than wish my past upon even my worst enemy.

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

Sakura just stared at Rider, surprised at her statement to the point she could not even say a word in response. '_She knew what could have became of me, because it happened to her?'_ The startled realization of just what the fallen goddess had told her was very grave, as she knew how much Rider suffered, and continues to suffer, still punishing herself to this day, remaining distant, even though she is more open now...the guilt of what she did still remains even after so long.

Rider simply walked off, going to look at some more stalls before the two met up with the others. Sakura took another look at the pendent, thought for a few seconds, then picked it up and put it in her bag for purchase. If Rider felt the need to continue to seek redemption for something that was never her fault, and beyond her control, then she and the others would give her a reason to love herself...and maybe finally forgive herself.

She knew Senpai would want her to, as he did not want to see anyone suffering alone. He already knew what that hell was like...it was how he was 'born'. How 'Emiya Shirou' even came to be.

Sakura walked up to Rider's side, and they walked back up to where Rin and Illyia were, the two still arguing like they were when they left them there an hour and a half ago. The two purplettes shared a look, a sudden smile breaking out between them at the antics of the snow fairy and the tsundere she-devil.

A sudden explosion rocked the buildings behind them in the outdoor market, startling all in area, and forcing them to start running in a blind panic, save the four girls, who were knocked off their feet from the shock wave. As they started to dazedly get back to their feet, a sudden voice made the fallen goddess' blood run cold as ice in her veins. Her face paling in recognition.

"I have finally found you, _**Medusa**_."

Rider felt absolute shock, she KNEW that voice anywhere. Turning almost mechanically slow, her eyes widening in horrified realization, she spoke but a single word, but its implications were unmistakable.

"...Perseus…"

**A/N: AAAAAANd cliffhanger time! Hehehe, I'm so evil. anyway, I originally planned to make this a two-part chapter, but then this one started to run a bit long, the longest to date, with a WHOPPING 12,000 words. Soo, yea, gonna hafta split this one into 3 just to make it work. Anyway, to those of you who were reading this and wondering WHY I did not list Shirou's _Eye of the Mind_, I have a very simple reason for that. It's simple, you CANNOT have Emiya Shirou without it, it's essentially the law of the Nasuverse, he has basically had or developed it at any point in any route he is in, Whether it is true or fake.**

**Also, to give you all an idea about what Shirou's lineage is, I won't say, but the comment about Masamune or Muramasa being his ancestor are CLOSE, but not quite. On the right trail though. I will give a VERY unsubtle hint about it next chapter though, so look forward to it.**

**I know I said I would show how Shirou fights in this chapter, but I ran out of room, so I had to split it. Also, there is a reason WHY I included the oc Kurogane Ayamatsu and her brother's story, and it WILL have signifigance later. I basically created this backstory, because in my opinion, the Bronze-Black Cross are at least a little corrupt. I mean, they basically ORDERED Lilianna to essentially whore herself out to Marquis Voban in canon, not that he wanted her, or that she even liked him, so in my opinion, that means they have to be a little corrupt.**

**…...…...**

**...oh, who am I kidding, they're TOTALLY corrupt. They would never even THINK of doing such a thing if they weren't. In my fic, they basically stole the secrets of my ocs, the Kurogane siblings, their school of witch-knight's secrets, and commited desecration upon sacrilege, which fits my image of some of the things they seem to do that, despite being a supposed order of chivalrous knights, are simply an order of crooked old farts who are simply interested in their own personal gain while acting under the guise of a knight. Suffice to say, this WILL have significance later on for my plot. *hint hint***

**Also, if anybody can figure out the references for my oc Kurogane Reki, then kudos, you get a cookie for each, as yes, there were several ideas behind him that I liked from other things, and yes, he was basically like the Campione!verse version of Shirou, using creative means to utilize what few spells he could use that everyone else deemed useless, but with more magical reserves, uses guns instead of swords, and was somebody who was beloved and despised at the same time, who was simply a big brother, trying to provide a good life for his sister. There will be a reason for their inclusion here later, but for the time being I will say this much: if Reki was a Heroic Spirit, then yes, what he had done to drive off that rogue god was basically his Noble Phantasm, and a self-sacrificing one to boot, like Aresh's Stella. A superhuman feat he accomplished at the cost of his life.**

***hint hint***

**Til next chapter, PEACE OUT!**


	7. Blade 2: Snake, Steel, and Iron III

**A/N: AAAaand I'm back baby! And with a new chapter to boot. sorry it took me so long, this thing was just too good to stop, and try to get it right the first time. now, for a quick reader review.**

**1.) There is a reason why I keep making the luck gag, although it wasn't quite intentional, there is something to that one comment about a to aru reference, truth be told, I wasn't even trying to do that, but if you think about it, Shirou and Touma have a lot in common. Both have rotten luck, both have unusual abilities for those in their respective communities, both are considered below average, and they both have the damnest fickle luck when it comes to their interactions. Neither can seem to get a break, yet their luck is ludicrous when it comes to women.**

**2.) The comment on how I seem like a teenager, that is because for the most part, Shirou and the characters I am writing ARE teenagers, or at the very least feel like them when interacting with him. He just has that strange presence that makes women act bizarre, if you think about it. Case and point, Luvia, Rin, Bazette, Caren, and even Taiga, any woman who interacts with him has a tendency to act like a lovestruck teenager with him around. The ones I write who are not acting as such is because I am writing it from the perspective of the characters, not my own, so think about it like that before you criticize.**

**Now, for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own either FATE or Campione!, as both are the respective properties of their respective publishers. This is a fanfic created based off of the God Slaying Blade Works on the basis of 'WHAT IF' with an emphasis on the Nua Realta 'Harem route', slight au, slight oc shirou, and with elements incorporated from the fic God Slaying Hero-King, some of the other fics of the same category, A few of my own original ideas, and a meshing of the limited knowledge of canon I possess from each . And with references to other shows and or franchises. I do not own any of the franchises or fics referenced, nor do I claim said references as my own, so do not flame my ass for copy and paste when I have done no such thing.**

**A/A/N: Edited 7/16/2020. Thank you ciel blackblood for the comment about that typo. I try to not make such mistakes, but again, I am not perfect, I do make mistakes. I'm only human after all. *cue song from John 'The Ragin Cajun' Jones*. All jokes aside... **

_**Story**__** St**__**art**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Second **__**Blade:**__** Shake**__**n Snake**__**, Tainted Steel, and Wrought Iron-Final Part**_

_**Rider P.O.V.**_

"...did you say...Perseus? As in..the one who killed you in your legend?" Sakura was in a shocked state, Rin was even more so, but also seemed to be angry, while Illya was essentially frowning, as though she could sense something was wrong, and I couldn't help but agree.

Something just was not right here.

The girls are watching Perseus warily, preparing for his next move, But I just can't help but feel there is something that is just _wrong_ here. The Perseus I knew was a coward, but this Perseus, is blatantly causing hell in a frontal assault with countless witnesses. If the mages of this world kept it secret, then how would they take this blatant disregard for secrecy?

The fact Perseus was here was bad. VERY BAD. The fact he was even here at all was even worse, considering we had feared this possibility coming true, that there may have been [**Heroic Spirits**] or even actual _Gods_ walking among this world's native inhabitants, but the fact he had essentially attacked here and now, in broad daylight, where countless witnesses were caught in the crossfire, just made it the absolute WORST possible worst case scenario. He did NOT even try to keep the existence of magic a secret!

But even so, there was just something off about him right now. I just couldn't shake this nagging feeling.

I mean, I know he and I were enemies a long time ago, but does he truly think I'm just some mindless beast who would come to investigate an explosion just because he wanted to fight me? I would try to get away, not seek out the source unless it was supernatural in nature...no...just...no...it just couldn't...does he ACTUALLY believe that-

"I have come to slay the beast, now let us reenact our battle from legend itself, _**Medusa!**_ The Hero of the Serpent-slaying Steel, versus the mindless monster who slaughtered countless men and her own sisters!"

…..he really DOES think that about me, but that's not just what I got, he _ACTUALLY_ thinks I'm just a mindless beast?

"…...Are you an idiot?"

"…..."

"…..."

"….I'm sorry, did I just hear a mindless monster say something?"

Did he really just say that? Or did I just mishear, because I know for a fact that the Perseus I knew, coward that he was, was NOT an idiot with an over-dramatic love for theatrics.….something is definitely not right here.

"And just look at these three maidens with you, they certainly look appealing. Especially the one with those fiery blue eyes, I will enjoy claiming her."

_Elsewhere in Sardinia, Emiya Shirou suddenly stopped running towards the source of the disturbance, and just suddenly face-planted on the ground, jumped up, and started running even faster, all the while screaming along the lines of 'BAKA, you DO NOT lay CLAIM to a TSUNDERE!' and redoubled his pace._

I saw Rin just suddenly turn a bright red, begin to suddenly tremble and enraged, jump at him while throwing a Gandr-infused punch, shrieking "Baka, you DO NOT say that to someone you do not even KNOW!"

Perseus just laughed, simply responding with, "A feisty one, I will enjoy claiming this one later." Until he got sent flying by a seeming lucky punch she had reinforced with her thaumaturgy to the stomach. I then noticed something around his arms slowing him down, enough to prevent his dodging what should not have hit him.

...and so did he.

On his left, there was Sakura, using her thaumaturgy, her Imaginary Numbers, to create shadows to restrict Perseus' movements, slowing him down. To his right was Illyia, using her alchemy to turn her hair into wires, binding his limbs to slow him down, but his attention was on Sakura.

Her hair had started to turn white partially and in streaks, from how much she was focusing her thaumaturgy, but she was not a fighter, and the shadows she was using was not anything like the ones she had used when she had almost lost control before Shirou saved her from her near descent into madness, but it's what he said that shocked me.

"So, you're _**HIS** _priestess, are you?!" He growled angrily at her, as her eyes slowly started to turn red when she used her shadows, but they would not hold him for much longer. I found it shocking he even knew about HIM, but the fact he could tell that Sakura had been influenced by that monster...Something is definitely NOT right about him. Perseus started to break out of his bindings, and they were not going to last. But they didn't need to; they served their purpose.

While they held him down, I struck, essentially knocking the wind out of him, while leaving a very nasty wound on his shoulders from where I had struck, only just managing to give him some nasty scratches to him for that attack as he just dodged it in a manner that had once again came across to me as off somehow. Rin proceeded to fire off Gandr in such a rapid fire bursts, she would have given a modern firearm a run for its money. And they were Finn shots to boot, but Perseus just simply shrugged off the ones that hit him, while dodging the rest like they were nobody's business.

Just what is going on, something is not right. The Perseus I knew was not this good in a fight, relying on cheap tricks rather than pure skill. But now, he's showing skills he had not possessed when we last fought. I needed to confirm something. When we used the same method again to corner him, Perseus just does something I did not ever expect him to do. He began to chant a spell.

'_Justice is swift, Justice is a Hero's steed, burning strongly as the sun. Oh, immortal sun lend me a quick shining steed. Let the sinner be purged, I command you!'_

A massive second sun suddenly appeared in the sky above us, then turned into a horse right before our eyes, shocking all present, as Perseus NEVER had any such abilities, even in my time. Just _WHAT_ was going on here?!

The flaming horse in question then began to suddenly slam down into the ground right by us, engulfing the area in a massive fire, and the countless innocents who were caught up in the blaze, those unfortunate enough to not get away in time as the attack came crashing down, were caught up in the blast. Rin, Sakura, Illya and I were completely caught off-guard by the action. We were blasted back, but mostly unhurt, aside from some minor singes and some scrapes, but the ordinary folk around us would not have the protections we had. The were essentially in a state where they were doomed to get killed by the flames, if not the backlash of our attacks.

Not even five minutes into the battle, and the whole town was practically reduced to a smoking disaster zone twice in one week.

"Just who are you, you are Perseus, but the Perseus I knew was never this good in an upfront fight, but rather a coward who relied on cheap tricks and trinkets. Tell the truth, who ARE you, really, and don't say Perseus, as we both know that's not true, not entirely." I asked him flat out, in a tone that promised painful retribution for deceit, shocking the three young girls to their senses at my revelation.

"I am [**Perseus**], but I am also [**Mithra**], and as such, I have dominion over the sun, and can call it to my aid, in much the same manner as [**Verethragna**], and I seek only to battle you, my old enemy. Now then, shall we continue our glorious battle?" He answers with a smug smile on his face. I just could not believe my ears, and from the looks on the others faces, neither could they.

…...Does he really not care who gets caught up in our battle? Is he so focused on our battle that he does not even care about the innocents he just potentially _KILLED_ with his attack just now?

….That's it, I'm going to _KILL HIM FOR THIS_! I gave off enough blood-lust that even Zelretch would shiver in fear from it from across the entire multiverse.

_**Scene Change-With Zelretch**_

Zelretch had been in the middle of tracking just WHO had the audacity to make _HIM_ feel like the boy who cried wolf, as NOBODY does that to the _Z__elretch_. When a massive shiver ran up his spine.

_'What the...what in the HELL was all that blood-lust for...I haven't felt that much blood-lust since the time I accidentally pissed of Arcuid by insulting her femininity by trying to buy her clothes and accidentally bought the wrong size…might wanna look into this later...'_

_Zelretch began to continue his search, never even once realizing the people he had been searching for all this time, or even the ones he had just sensed, had been the very same people he had thought had died. He wouldn't make the connection until later, but when he did, that would be a real doozy to all parties involved._

_**Scene Change-Back with the Girls**_

_**Third Person P.O.V.**_

"Girls, close your eyes, NOW!" Rider shouted at Sakura, Rin, and Illya, and they immediately comply, closing and shielding their eyes. I rip off my blindfold, breaking the seal on my eyes, and releasing my [**Mystic Eyes of petrification**], intent to turn Perseus to stone, but he simply resists it somehow, much to my shock, as back when he and I were alive, he NEVER looked directly into my eyes.

Not if he didn't want to be turned into stone, anyway.

But he wasn't even fazed by it, with the exception of a slight grimace as he literally bulled right through its effects, he managed to resist the petrification. Something which should NOT have been possible while looking directly at them...his admission to also being [**Mithra**] suddenly made me realize something. [**Mithra**], the [**god** **of the sun**] and [**Persian god of** **light**], and an enemy of [**Angra Mainyu**], as the avatar of [**Nahru** **Mazdha**], and counter to the avatar of [**Ahriman**]. If that was true then...

Rider started to panic. No, to call what she was doing panicking would be an understatement. This person was not only using a power that was not only unknown, but the bastard had even caught innocents up into it. Even her [**Mystic Eyes of petrification**] could not stop him...she could not let Shirou fight this man. That blast had wounded her pretty bad, and she could not run any more. But if she allowed Shirou to get here, she was afraid of what [**Perseus**] would do. He had already displayed a power that was not even his by all rights that they knew of, but if he could use an attack of that caliber, then what else could he do?

Sakura knew that her beloved Senpai would be PISSED at what had just happened. This bastard had essentially blown a town to the ground with an attack to wipe them out, all for the sake of killing Rider, just to reenact a battle from their legend. But she feared that he MUST NOT meet [**Perseus**], or else something very important within him will break.

Illyia and Rin were also immobilized, the blast had essentially pinned them both with the shock-wave, and then Perseus just took one look at them, said a few words to them to basically stay put, and they were suddenly left immobile, with some kind of spell binding them both in place.

"Now, to settle things between us _**Medusa**_. It's time for the Hero to slay the monster."

[**Perseus**] began to move towards Rider, who was essentially unable to move, her ankle had been twisted in the explosion, causing the one thing that gave her an edge over [**Perseus**] to suddenly no longer be available. She had just sat there looking at him, a look of defeat on her face, knowing the inevitable was coming, but then Sakura stood between him and Rider, standing in his way.

"Move out of my way." [**Perseus**] commanded of her, the same way he did to Rin and Illyia, but what she did next shocked everyone present.

"No."

[**Perseus**] just looked at her, in shock she had even resisted him at all. The maidens ALWAYS followed the heroes, yet this one had defied him?

"I said stand aside." "No, I will not stand aside for you."

[**Perseus**] looked at her in complete shock, "Why do you seem to defy my authority, why does it not work on you, a hero is always followed by the maidens who serve him so why?"

Sakura just looked at [**Perseus**] with such an empty look in her eyes, that [**Perseus**] was simply rendered unable to even speak when she answered.

"Because, you are no hero, and there is already a hero to me, and it is _NOT_ you, and when he gets here from all the deaths and pointless destruction you've caused, you will wish you had not incurred his wrath."

***CrikCrakCrakle***

The sheer lifelessly empty tone in her voice and the absolute dead look in her eyes as she told him this caused something inside him to start to crack further, breaking, something very important to his very core as a [**God of Steel**]. [**Perseus**] began to feel a slight twinge of fear from that stare, as if seeing it was forcing him to realize something that defied his very nature of a Hero. She had a look of pain in her eyes, from one who had not even reached twenty years, with such a depth, that not even he, a [**God of Steel**] who was practically at home on a battlefield, suffered from a century of grievous wounds in battle. He suddenly shouted at her…

"I said MOVE!"

...and struck her, causing her to begin spitting blood from her mouth, but only for her to look right at him, with the same dead look and in her eyes, practically telling him, _'Do your worst, because no matter what pain you inflict upon me, I have been through even worse.'_

***CrakCrakkrikKRAK***

[**Perseus**] could feel whatever it was inside him that was breaking, was so fragile right at the moment, it was literally just moments from shattering. In his panic, he essentially hit her out of his path, knocking her to the ground out of his way, only to be halted when she simply latched onto his leg, refusing to let him pass.

"...Sakura..." Rider spoke, unable to bear the thought of the poor girl suffering this much, it was practically the same as it was for her, so very long ago. Rider watched helplessly as [**Perseus**] proceeded to kick her off him, unable to move to help her.

"Why do you keep interfering?! I am a HERO!" [**Perseus**] pointed to himself. "A Hero SLAYS the monster!" He shouted while pointing towards Rider. "I am here to slay the monster, so why do you keep interrupting me?!"

The response he got shocked everyone, even Rider. She just laughed.

It was a laugh full of bitter mirth, like one made at someone who just made a hypocritical comment while shooting themselves in the foot with how it would come back to bite them. "Because you are no hero..." Perseus was flat out shocked by her response.

***KRIKcrickCRAK***

"There is only one hero for us, and he is NOT you...somebody who is a beacon that shines brightest in the very darkness of despair, drawing all trapped within this abyss into his warm and comforting embrace, never allowing harm to come for us, and never letting any who do get away with inflicting such suffering..."

***kriklecrakCRACK***

"..and your light, is tainted from the very nature of your legend..one that was never of a true hero to begin with..."

***KERCRAK***

Rin and Illya were shocked, but then they began to smile.

"Yeah, he's certainly a baka, but it's that very reason why we can't help but like the guy. He makes you feel like being with him is the safest place to be in the worst of times." Rin's words caused even me to crack a smile in response.

***CRACK***

"You got that right, he is by far the biggest suicidal idiot with a hero complex, but it is his unwavering nature that makes him so hard to dismiss for his claims, or even his absolute resolve to accomplish such an idealistically foolish dream." Illya responded.

***KraklecrikCRACK***

"**He will save us, we just have to believe"** The three of them all said in one unshakable voice, causing even [**Perseus**] to be shocked by such an absolute faith in one person...could it be...

[**Perseus**] then turned to strike me, to cut me down where I sat, unarmed, defenseless, and unable to even move. My wounds were somehow healing, but they were essentially not healing enough to get out of this alive. I just could not help but to close my eyes, and await the inevitable...

***CLANG***

..only for my life to be saved by none other than Shirou, who looked to be in a very foul mood, judging by the look on his face. He had thrown his twin swords, literally boomerangs of white and black steel and death, in such a manner, they deflected the blow enough to save my life. When I looked at him, I froze at what I saw. He had his left arm wrapped in the holy shroud much like bandages, forming an almost scarf that came at the shoulder, while his right was covered in the tattoo-like pattern of the [**command seals**]. He was wearing a white shirt, with a blue long jacket with the sleeves rolled up, and the back going to his upper legs, and black pants and shoes. But it was his eyes that got my attention.

They were burning with unholy flames so intense, the very inferno roaring around them all was practically a frozen tundra by comparison. We all knew that look. He only ever had that look when he was absolutely livid. And we each only ever saw it respectively a few times, and even then, only was it during the grail war.

Sakura saw it when Shirou found out just what her 'Grandfather' and her nii-san had been doing to her for 'training', as they called it.

Rin saw it when she and Shirou had to stop Shinji from using Rider's [**Blood Fort Andromeda**], and subsequently kicked his ass when Shirou got his hands on him.

Illya saw that look when she was nearly killed by Gilgamesh, and her 'Onii-chan' saved her life, literally swooping in, grabbing her, and running like the devil was on their heels, but not before he left the golden bastard a little present in the form of a broken cursed shinai exploding right in his face as a distraction, specially made just in a way to just explode the moment Goldie tried to chase them.

Rider saw that look when Shirou found out what Kirie had done to his fellow Fuyuki Orphans, literally trying to kill the fake priest right then and there.

Her mind only had one thought at that exact moment.

'_He looks PISSED...that's never a good thing for when it's Shirou, he and anger do NOT mix.'_

"Just who are you?" Shirou asks him in completely emotionless monotone, much to [**Perseus**]' rising terror. His eyes glared with such an intense rage behind them, Perseus actually seemed to melt a bit from the sheer heat behind the glare. He actually started to realize he may have just angered somebody he probably should have never crossed.

But it was a strange sensation of kinship with the boy before him he just could not shake. It was as if the swords in his hands were resonating with him, and with the steel that made up his core. Like a pair of tuning forks, resonating with his very nature of steel. He narrowed his eyes at the young man.

"I am the Hero, [**Perseus**]! But who are you?"

_**Scene change-Shirou P.O.V.**_

I was just plain beyond pissed. I had separated from the girls not even TWO hours ago, to give them the chance to get the clothes and food we would need, while I found a spot to use the [**Vimana**] to get us to Japan, only to suddenly have the town become a battleground. I had only JUST found a few good spots, when I found the perfect place, near the outskirts, with no major roads, not much foot traffic, and plenty of cover for us to hop on, take off, and get to flying to Japan.

...why can't my E-rank luck just let my plans **NOT** go FUBAR for just this _ONCE_?

I simply stare at the perpetrator behind this attack, and my blood simply boils at what I see. It's an arrogant man, not much different from how Gilgamesh was, with the sole exception being his appearance. His attitude, his mannerisms, his very act of how he holds himself like the very world itself must bow down and kiss the very ground beneath his feet...

...in other words, everything he does just PISSES me the HELL OFF!

"Just who are you?" I ask him, practically preparing to literally pepper his ass with soooo many nameless Noble Phantasms, he will be mistaken for a pin cushion.

"I am the Hero, [**Perseus**]! But who are you?"

***SNAP***

Something inside me just broke at that, that one arrogant statement, as if he was just saying as simple a fact as if he was saying the sky was blue or the grass was green in his absolute confidence of what he stated. It was just like that golden bastard, with how he arrogantly claimed a title that he had no right to. That golden bastard claimed the title of [**King of Heroes**] simply because he was the first and oldest king, and a hero of his time, but was drunk on his power and his authority. This bastard before me was no different. And to claim a title like that was an insult to my father's memory...an image of his smile flashed through my mind...

"...I am...a hero. But your claim to that title is..." I suddenly rush at him, the twin swords having returned to my hands from their flight in that exact moment...

"**_BULLSHIT_**_." _I growled out that one last word, then proceed to begin slashing at him using [**Kanshou**] and [**Bakuya**], my trusty married swords giving him a run for his money, as he really just does not seem to be able to comprehend how I just dismissed his claim so easily, if the look on his face is any indication.

This bastard **_REALLY_** thinks I will ever acknowledge him as a hero? As if, considering his legendary 'feats of heroism' were nothing more than the glorified deeds of a murderer. That he would even DARE call such acts heroics simply made me decide to kill him for his sheer arrogant idiocy. He was spitting in my fathers face, and everything my father stood for, with his claim to a title I felt he had no right to. It was an insult to every true hero to have ever existed.

"You are NOT a hero!"

"I am a hero!"

"You are not a hero!"

"I am a hero!"

"You are not a hero!"

"I am a hero!"

"A Hero protects the people and defends the innocent!"

"A Hero slays monsters and kills the beasts that threaten the world!"

"A Hero does not cause unjust destruction and slaughters innocents!"

"A Hero sacrifices whatever he must to perform his deeds! These folk should feel honored to have aided this Hero so!"

He suddenly kicked me, hard, knocking me back a few feet, and went after Rider again. That would have left any normal person on the ground unable to move again...

...but I wasn't a normal person anymore.

When he tried to strike Rider down, I came right back at him, and KICKED him, not with my reinforced strength, but just my normal strength. But even my normal strength had been enhanced to a level beyond human. I did not want to kill him, not yet. Not until I tore his whole world down for his transgressions.

_**Perseus P.O.V.**_

This was something I just had a hard time wrapping my head around. I come here to fight my epic battle with Medusa, my old enemy, who happened to be here at the same time, only to find myself fighting not one, but THREE mortals who could hold their own against a god, in this modern age.

And then there was that one among them, the one priestess of darkness, the follower of THAT mistake. Her eyes looked so dead, that it had actually caused me to feel shocked to my core, like seeing her like that was causing something within me to begin breaking, something fundamental to my very being.

Then this young man, a redhead, just like the description I heard from those villagers earlier, and he seemed very angry...at me.

He had begun defending the beast, calling me a liar and shouting that I was not a Hero, and that he was very much not only angry, but practically matching me in terms of swordsmanship. _With a two-sword style._

I found myself intrigued when he kicked me away, and with such force that even I was forced to realize he was holding himself back from our earlier exchange. I couldn't help the smile I had starting to form.

His sword style, he was deliberately leaving holes in his defenses, making his opponent target them, and essentially know where to defend, because he was basically using his whole body as a trap! He was using such a suicidal style against an enemy where he would defend and counterattack, but if he was even a moment too slow, it would be his death...and yet...it was ingenious in the way he made it work.

All he had to do was force his enemy into fighting him in a manner in which he basically made stronger enemies target his openings, only for those very attempts to be deflected and countered...and then there was something else...something I just could not place.

There was just something about him, it reminded me about myself, back when I was just a boy, still learning, and defiantly opposing those stronger than me-

'..._I am...a hero...'_

It suddenly clicked into place for me. This boy was essentially a potential hero, one whose own myth had yet to end. If anything, his myth had only just started….

...if this is how much he could do while holding back against me, when he has yet to reach his full potential, then just how much stronger could he become?

...I actually started to smile even wider at the thought of finding out, wanting him to show me more.

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

He _SMILED_ at me! The bastard actually had the nerve to grin at me while the city burns around us from his own actions, a man who claims to be a 'hero'.

That caused something within me to seriously lose my patience with him. I am DONE testing the waters with him. I began to simply jump back, throwing my swords at him, causing him to look at me with a look of a condescending asshole, like I was doing something stupid...but he wasn't aware just what I was doing as he deflected them.

"**_Spirit and technique, flawless and firm."_**

I quickly trace a second pair, then throw them, much to his seeming surprise, but also growing disappointment as he deflects them also. He still doesn't realize what's about to happen.

"_**Our strength rips the mountains, our swords split the waters."**_

I trace and throw a third pair, this time, he breaks them, but that was within expectations. After all, these were simply a distraction from the true attack to come.

"_**Our names reach the imperial villa."**_

I trace two more pairs, throwing the first, and reinforcing the second, only this time, I overload them with my prana, causing them to reinforce beyond what they can handle, causing them to splinter and crack, growing into long swords, reminiscent of an angel's wings, one black, the other white, breaking them. A broken phantasm.

"_**The two of us cannot hold the heavens together..."**_

I jump into the air, holding the two broken married swords in my hands behind my back, almost like an angels wings, as I descend upon him, one wing white and pure as snow, the other, black as the night, like an angel falling from grace, descending upon a sinner to deliver punishment...

"_**Two great men, sharing a life."**_

...as I descend upon him, the two pairs I threw earlier make their return, heading straight for the clueless bastard. He doesn't even realize he's been had until he tries to dodge, only to find he's been lured right into a root-damned trap.

The swords home in on him...

"_**Crane Wing Six Realm!"**_

...then explode when I strike, causing an attack that is impossible to dodge or even evade.

I know he's not dead, that wasn't even enough to do the job.

Not for him.

Now, what to do next…

...that would by far be the most appropriate for this _**BASTARD**_.

_**Perseus P.O.V.**_

I could not help the disappointment in my heart. Here I found someone with potential, but then he seem to throw his weapons at me as if in an act of desperation as he jumps back.

I charge after I deflect the weapons, only for the boy to start chanting.

"_**Spirit and technique, **__**f**__**lawless and firm."**_

I continue charging, only for him to suddenly materialize the same weapons he threw into his hands and throw them at me, just like his last pair. This surprised me a bit, but still, nothing I hadn't seen him do already. I deflected them as well.

"_**Our strength rips the mountains, our swords split the waters."**_

He threw a third pair, this time I shattered them, just feeling disappointment at his repeated use of the same attack. I was starting to get annoyed. Just what was the point of it, it wasn't-

"_**Our names reach the imperial villa."**_

Suddenly, he conjures yet another two pairs, throwing the first, only this time he does do something different with the second. As I shatter the first pair, he suddenly makes these blades start to crack and splinter, becoming unstable, then take on a form like wings, one black as the void, the other, as white as the purest of mountain snow. He then jumps, holding them behind his back, like wings...

"_**The two of us cannot hold the heavens together..."**_

...then he begins to bring them down upon me, I move to dodge, but then I notice I can't.

He had actually managed to lure me into yet ANOTHER trap, guiding me to literally be right where he wants me…

"_**Two great men, sharing a life."**_

...and as he begins to finish his chanting, I look around me, only to find no escape route, an exquisitely flawless technique, perfectly executed, and used by a young boy-no, a young warrior, for he is no boy, to use such an exceptional technique.

"_**Crane Wing Six Realm!**__**"**_

As the attack closes in, I can't help but admire it. An omnidirectional attack, one used to catch the target in a trap by guiding them right where you wanted them, and leaving them with no means to escape, no routes to flee to, no means to evade.

An absolutely flawlessly executed technique.

The swords suddenly explode on contact, catching me on a blast of shrapnel, each like an individual sword on its own, rather than being struck by merely six blades flying at me from different directions, its an attack more akin to being struck by hundreds from all directions, exploding and shredding the target to bits. If I were a mortal, this technique would be an absolute sure-kill move.

I was actually forced to materialize my [**Hero's Gauntlet**] in order to defend against his attack, but the sheer force destroyed it, and even managed to inflict wounds on my body, but not what it could have had I not been able to defend against it in time…

...and this was something from a young man of this era…I actually could not stop the battle hungry grin splitting my face even more. His talent was such he could last this long against me, I would have thought him a King, but he has not used an authority yet, just his bizarre magic, pure swordsmanship, and his magical weapons...I wonder...

...my attention was suddenly captured by a sudden surge of magical energy nearby through the smoke…

"_**Trace on. Trigger off..."**_

...my body instinctively knew whatever he was planning was dangerous...

"_**...**__**set, **_[**Nine Lives Blade Works**]_**!**_'

...my eyes widened in dawning realization just what he was doing. Acting quickly, I moved to defend...

"[**Aegis**]!"

...and then my world exploded in a flurry of heavy stone blows.

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

I looked at where I had struck Perseus using [**Crane Wing ****Six ****Realm**], the technique that was created by Archer using his unique ability to create disposable weapons on the fly, and the attraction between the married swords, slightly modified by me.

I knew he was not dead. There was no way he was that easy to kill.

I needed a move to force him to defend, something that he could not defend against so easily.

And I had the perfect one, fitting for a Son of Zeus to be attacked with the very technique his own sibling was famous for creating. Oh, the irony...

"_**Trace on. Trigger off..."**_

...using my own bastardized version of Honored Herakles' own technique against his own sibling...I'm pretty sure that somewhere, there's a joke about this at Perseus' expense.

While I may have not been able to analyze Berserker's stone axesword on my own, by assimilating Archer's arm and memories, I discovered this technique, within the memories of his weapon. The sword itself was not a noble phantasm, but because this technique was something Herakles created to be used with any weapon of his choice, it could impart the technique into it. It was carved from a pillar taken from the very temple erected to honor his killing the Hydra, used as the catalyst to summon him, then chipped into a facsimile of a sword, a mere mockery of a sword so inelegant, that no self-respecting weaponsmith would ever dare call it a sword, as its very existence was an insult to their craft, and enchanted to withstand his savage inhuman strength and contend with other noble phantasms. But it was the technique within it that was important, not the blade itself.

The technique was something he created with his inhuman strength to battle the nine-headed phantasmal beast, the Hydra, known as [**Nine lives: Shooting Hundred Heads**], a technique he could use with any weapon of his choice, unique to him and him alone. His monstrous strength was what he used to develop it, and something that could never be fully recreated by anyone. While all I can do is a bastardized form of it, with my newly enhanced abilities, I can actually pull off a version that would make even Honored Herakles feel proud that someone would find a way to imitate him without his divine blood boosting their strength. My own bastardized form of it, called [**Nine Lives Blade Works**].

I began targeting the nine vital locations on the body. Upper arm. Collarbone. Windpipe. Temple. Diaphragm. Rib. Testicles. Thighs. And Heart. I locked onto these nine spots, aiming to unleash hell upon Perseus with inhuman strength to rip his body apart from the sheer force behind my attack, launched at speeds beyond that of sound. I started to create his stone axesword that he used in the grail war, as I began my attack.

I launched my assault…

"_**...set, **_[**Nine Lives Blade Works**]_**!**_"

...and proceeded to unleash an attack that launched me at speeds beyond sound itself, from nine different directions simultaneously, unavoidable, and unblockable. Just like Cu Chulainn's [**Gae Bolg**], or Sasaki Kojiro's [**Tsubame Gaeshi**]. There was no avoiding it without severe harm from the sheer wind pressure alone, and he could not block it without sacrificing his weapon or without being unable to move during or afterwords in some manner...

"[**Aegis**]!"

...yet he had managed to defend against it, but was rendered unable to move during the entirety of the assault. The axesword in my hands, which could not take the full brunt of my assault, cracking with each strike, finally broke on the ninth strike. The very momentum of my assault causing me to continue past Perseus. I landed in a crouch, my broken axesword's stone hilt propped me up, in a kneeling position, facing away with the scarf-sleeve from Archer's arm fluttering behind me. While my projections did get stronger thanks to Archer's memories and the lack of [**Gaia**]'s presence, the traces I can produce are still not quite as strong as the genuine article, but only reduced by half a rank now. I can probably get better with practice, but that would have to wait until later.

Right now, I have a fight to finish, and people to save.

_**Perseus P.O.V.**_

I was astounded. I could not honestly believe there was someone who could ACTUALLY use something akin to a bastardized version of my own sibling's technique. The words he uttered for the technique's name, that [**Nine Lives Blade Works**], was essentially a lesser version of the one my own half-brother, Herakles himself created...and it was being used against me...oh, the irony…Herakles would NEVER let me live this one down if he ever found out about this...

I defended in a similar manner to how I did with his earlier attack, using one of my authorities, but rendered me unable to prevent some loss in the process. I really did not like using [**Aegis**], as it required me to not move in order to block the attack with the sheer power required to use it without it breaking on me. But this was a situation where it was that or dying, and I chose not dying. The shield manifested, taking a form similar to how a mirror would, reflecting my form...and shattered with each strike, barely lasting until the final strike...

...the upper arm part of the mirror shield shattered...

...the shoulder part of the mirror shield shattered...

...the windpipe section of the mirror shield shattered...

...the head part of the mirror shield shattered...

...the diaphragm part of the mirror shield shattered...

...the ribs part of the mirror shield shattered...

...the groin part of the mirror shield shattered…

...the thighs part of the mirror shield shattered…

...and finally, the chest section, right where my own heart would be on the mirror shield shattered…

...and the whole mirror shield shattered, but it had served it's purpose.

The force behind his own attack propelled him behind me from the momentum, and he and I landed in a manner where we seemed to be two warriors backs facing each other, in a manner that would not be out of place in a battlefield in ancient times with two warriors surrounded by enemies on all sides, save for the obvious damage we showed from each attack from the other...

...I just could not help the smile that had started to literally split my face in sheer battle lust at the image. This young man had managed to use his own version of my brothers technique, in a manner even he would not be able to help but approve, against me in a way that could only be called ingenious…

"...unbelievable, to think there was not one, but FOUR humans in this era to boast such abilities..."

I whispered with approval in my voice. Oh, this was so going to be a fun battle, my blood just could not stop singing in response to the thought of a good fight. I had come here intent to battle my old enemy, but found an even better fight than I thought as well…

...this was going to be fun. But there is something I must do first.

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

I got up to face Perseus, but caught him whispering under his breathe...

"...unbelievable, to think there was not one, but FOUR humans in this era to boast such abilities..."

Perseus whispered the words with a slight smile of approval, before he quickly started to frown, then he started to form a new sword in his hands, then rush towards me. I barely trace a new sword in time to block the blow, but then he kicks me in the abdomen, harder then last time, actually knocking me back twenty feet, then starts to make his way towards Rider, his intent clearer to me than anything.

He raises his sword to strike her down, my own blade destroyed, and I don't have the time to trace another. I don't even need to think about what to do.

"_**My body is made **__**out **__**of swords"**_

I begin to chant the first line of my aria. While Archer's reflects the fact that he lost faith in his ideals, I haven't. Therefore, it makes sense my aria and his are two different ones.

I step between Perseus and Rider...

_**P.O.V. Change**_

Watching this battle are a few different parties, some belong to a mages association that has been trying to track down the newest campione. Others, gods who seemed to have taken an interest in him. And then there was the Witch of Sardinia, Lucretia Zola, who felt the need to find out just what was going on with her home island when a town near her home suddenly came under attack, and a heretic god was sensed. Using some scrying spellcraft, she was able to determine the ones battling, and was shocked by what she saw.

An Eighth Devil King, one who seemed to be utterly pissed with the destruction caused by the heretic god Perseus' senseless attack on innocents. But what struck her was the very aura he gave off, it was like he was a sword, drawn and intent to strike Perseus down for his actions, but at the same time, that he would protect you, like an older sibling would for his younger ones.

But it was the magic he used that TRULY got her jaw to drop.

He basically summoned swords to his hands, but that's not what got her attention.

He was actually _**CREATING**_ them in the exact moment he needed them, but not through spellwords or even the blessing of gods, or an authority. He was making them through his own power.

That was when she looked closer at him, with her spirit vision, and she saw it.

'_...a desolate world of infinite swords...'_

This suddenly made her understand, this campione was a thaumaturge, one who had actually _mastered_ that forbidden spell, one with the power to literally reshape the world around him into his own.

And in that realization, she knew, if he was this powerful before he became a campione, then she shuddered to think just _how _powerful he would become when he finally reaches his peak. And she could not help the sudden damp warmth that seemed to just spread from her loins at the thought, unbeknownst to her.

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

Rider was in a serious situation, where her life was in definite danger, and yet, she could not help but smile sadly and shed a few tears. She had finally found her hero, the one she had sought in life, and was continuing to battle for her sake. She was just glad Sakura was going to be alright, as she knew what the hell her life could become if not for Shirou. She essentially accepted her fate, and decided to not fight it, if it meant the others could be saved. The Servant of the Mount had just closed her eyes, she knew this was a dangerous fight to be in, and she just closed her eyes when Shirou got kicked away from Perseus, who tried to strike her again…

"**_My body is made out of swords."_**

***CLANG***

...only to have them shoot right open when instead of a flash of pain, she heard a distinct sound of metal on metal. She looked, her gaze locked to what she had just seen, yet her mind just could not comprehend the sheer impossibility of it. For Emiya Shirou, standing before her with his back turned to her, as though to shield her from the very horrors of the world, the young man known as a sword incarnation-

'_...turned his body into swords...'_

The very thought was a sobering one, for a human to literally be made of swords...he couldn't even be fully considered one anymore...merely only in the loosest of definitions could he call himself human now.

_Everyone watching him could not believe their eyes, for the sword magus had just become the very embodiment of his origin, a living sword, in the shape of a human. All who witness this feat, would look back on this day, and recall the day the living sword first took on the appearance of his future title._

Lucretia Zola, the Witch of Sardinia had seen many things in her long life, but even she had to admit that this was new, even for her. _Never _in all her years had she ever seen something like what she just saw in her scrying. The Eighth King had literally just become a sword in all but appearance, but then the shock of realization hit her. This was his magic, the manifestation of his _soul_, his very origin. A mortal who dabbled in the forbidden arts of the school of Zoroastrian Thaumaturgy, the original school of magic, and achieved the very pinnacle of its arts, and at such a young age to boot...she became a bit frightened at his potential, and strangely, felt arousal beyond any she had in her entire life combined...was she actually starting to consider wanting to have children with a living sword? Her power to sense the latent ability of mages was causing her instincts to begin screaming at her to bed him and have his progeny, if for no other reason than the primal instinct to bear strong children.

The snow fairy, tsundere she-devil, and smiling demoness all saw what Shirou had done, and they KNEW what that meant, as he only ever did this once before, during the grail war, back when he fought against Caster, and she had tried to control him with her magic, only for the sword magus to pull this very same thing to break free. They knew he was dead set on killing the bastard right here and now, and they frankly felt a bit frightened, and also, horny beyond belief...damnit, being a sword incarnation makes him the embodiment of its concept, and since a sword is the symbol of masculine fertility…

'_...Blues tits, why does he always have to be such a Root-damned natural when it comes to wooing women...'_

...the trio could not help but think at the exact same moment in exasperated arousal. The sheer instinct to bed him was even stronger than it was last night, as if their primal instinct to bear strong children was reawakened and flaring back into activity with a vengeance...they were going to _SO_ get some nookie later.

Perseus was in absolute shock, he just could not believe his eyes, yet it was there, right in front of him and plain as day.

"You are...[**steel**]..." Perseus could not help but say, not a question, but a statement.

"[**Steel**]? I am not [**steel**]." Shirou responded, causing Perseus to feel like he was staring into the eyes of a forge itself, intent to melt him into slag, only to reforge him…

"_**I am...[sword].**_" The Emiya responded, his very words reverberating throughout the world itself, shaking it to its very foundations.

_In that exact moment, throughout the world, every single witch, witch-knight, and hime-miko who possessed spirit vision had had a vision, at the exact same moment, at the exact same time, and said in the exact same words…_

"_**He walks the path of Asura, bearing a mind of steel.**_

_**Born of the blood of angels and demons,**_

_**His body is made of swords.**_

_**With ****B****lood of Iron, and a Heart of Glass,**_

_**He has forged over a thousand blades.**_

_**He stands a heretical saint,**_

_**A King, forging his Iron on a hill of swords.**_

_**Thus, his life needs no other meaning.**_

_**His purpose, a Blade of Humanity.**_

_**His whole body is...[Unlimited Blade Works]."**_

_...and when all investigations were finished, it was revealed that the source of this vision was none other than the Eighth Devil King, Emiya Shirou, making his declaration to the very world itself, which responded in kind by revealing his existence to the world in equal measure._

When Perseus heard the young boys declaration, he could feel the very world itself acknowledge it, and could see something within the boys eyes. For a split second, he could see himself within a world of swords, standing in front of a hill of swords. Everywhere he looked was nothing but swords.

Swords of all kinds, swords of all cultures, swords of all times, swords of all legends, swords of all myths, swords of heroes, swords of villains, swords of justice, swords of evil, swords of great warriors, swords of ordinary soldiers, swords of power, swords of weakness, swords of magic, swords of strength, swords of gods, swords of demons, swords of mortals, swords of divinity, swords, swords, _swords, swords,_ **swords, swords, swords, swords, swords,** _**SWORDSSWORDSSWORDSSWORDSSWORDSSWORDSSWORDSSWORDSSWRODSSWORDS**_-

And standing on the hill of swords, within the very center of this world, was the young warrior before him, who grows into a man, and becomes a hero, standing within his world of swords, among his [**Unlimited Blade Works**].

"...you are...[**sword**]?"

To say Perseus was shocked was possibly the understatement of all eternity. He had heard of having been one with your sword, but even he had to admit this was taking it a bit far. This boy turned his whole body into swords. All the way down to the very depths of his own_ soul_...That was when he felt fed up enough to just ask him outright, "Just why do you protect that monster? She is just a beast, and yet you just kee-"

"SHE IS NOT A MONSTER!" Shirou shouted at him, causing everyone, even Rider to seem shocked.

"What did you say? If she's not a monster, then what is she?" Perseus asked, incredulous. Rider could not help but think the same thing.

Shirou just looked at him and said right to his face, clear as day, "She is NOT a monster." Then turning to look Rider in the eye, his eyes softening, Shirou said, "She's just a scared girl, desperately wishing for someone, anyone to save her from her despair, and to free her from her own suffering..." he grabbed Perseus' sword with his bare hand, turning back to face him...

_**Flashback**_

_The young Emiya heir was sitting on the patio with his foster father, stargazing together as usual, when his foster father suddenly spoke up. "You know...when I was younger, I wanted to become a hero of justice..."_

_Shirou just looked surprised by this. "...what do you mean, 'you wanted to be'? Did you give up?"_

_His father simply looked at him with a weary smile and said, "...Yes, you see, I wanted to become a hero of justice and save everyone, as that was my dream...but it was impossible...and as I got older, it became harder for me to accomplish it..."_

"_So, you just gave up?"_

"_...Yes."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because it was doomed from the start..."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because, Shirou, in order to save one person, you must sacrifice another, and in order to save that one person, he or she must first be in danger… that is the crux of my ideal...you see, it's an impossible dream, albeit a beautiful one. And being a hero is a limited time deal. Once you become too old, you can no longer achieve it.."_

"_...I see, then I guess it can't be helped..."_

"_That's right…"_

"_Then I'll just do it for you."_

_Kiritsugu just looked at his son in shock, but the sheer look of determination on his face and his next words surprised him._

"_Your dream, leave it to me, I'll become a hero in your place. And achieve your dream. I'll save everyone, just as you saved me, I'll do for others."_

_Emiya Kiritsugu, the Magus Killer, could not help the sheer look on his face of surprise, but then he realized. This boy was more than just his son, he was also his salvation, the only life he ever saved without taking another life in the process. He smiled…_

"_...I see, I'm glad...now I can finally rest..."_

_...and then seemed to just pass away, dying right there, with a weary, yet peacefully content smile on his face, as though he was asleep and would wake at any moment._

_...that moment became the instant that defined Emiya Shirou as a person, his very reason for becoming a hero. And the very instant that Emiya Kiritsugu, the man feared and hated as the Magus Killer, died, with the most peaceful smile on his face, as though he had just been granted salvation from a burden he had been bearing all this time, alone..._

_**End Flashback**_

***Crikkikkrirk***

"...this is why I said you were not a hero." ***Crack* **"If you cannot even tell this much..." ***CrackCrackle*** "...then you..." ***CrikcrikCrack* **"...are NO hero at all, _**Perseus**_!"

***Shatter***

With every word, the young Emiya flooded Perseus's blade with prana, finally shattering it with a spray of blood, prana, and a shower of sparks and steel. The sword in Perseus' hands had been shattered, but that was not all that had broken.

In that very instant, the very thing inside Perseus that had been breaking this entire time had finally shattered. The very veneer of his worldview had been broken beyond repair, and he started to begin to realize why he found this whole situation incomprehensible.

This boy, no, this young man and warrior, had achieved the status of a true hero, even _before_ his myth had even ended. He had known that some divinities of steel had achieved a body made of steel, but that was after they had become gods, not while they were still mortal men, but this young man had gone and done just that, achieving the divinity of steel before he even met his end...Perseus could not help the feeling that he had somehow been bested by someone far better than he, though he could not help but wonder why.

He then looked to the young warrior before him, and asked but a single question that plagued him.

"...What is your name, young hero?"

"**Emiya Shirou**."

Perseus could not help but stop to wonder...this boy's name held power, and rolled off the tongue. It felt like a sword, ready to be drawn, and at the ready in its sheathe for battle at a split-seconds notice, and yet, gave off a feeling of safety at the same time. Like an older sibling, protecting his younger ones...

Shirou then turned to the fallen Servant of the Mount, and looked her straight in the eyes, but the cold, steely rage he seemed to hold for Perseus had been replaced by his usual warm, golden kindness. He then began to say words that all four of the women present instantly knew, and knew what he was essentially asking.

_**"Iron and silver to the origin/ three gemstones to the archduke of fate/ I hereby swear that I shall become all the good in the eternal world/ I swear that I shall become the disposer of all evil in the world/ I hereby propose thou shalt come under my command/ and thy sword shall command my fate/ your fate shall be my fate, my sword shall be your sword/ If thou accedest to this, then cometh forth/ thee, seven days clad in the divine trinity/ come forth from the circle of constraint/ and my fate shall become thy sword/ oh, Guardian of the scales."**_

Rider knew what this was, and what he was asking. She knew what her hero was offering, and she did not even need to think about it. He had already shown her what kind of man he was, and how far he was willing to go, therefore, she only had one response, and shed tears of joy with her response...

"I accept. I, Servant Rider, the Servant of the Mount, by my true name, the Gorgon Medusa, hereby acknowledge you as my Master, Shirou."

...and her body began to start changing. One of the [**command seals**] on Shirou's right arm flashed, then vanished. And then Medusa, the servant of the mount, went from a horrific monster who slaughtered countless men in her maddened desire to protect her sisters and a fallen goddess, to a divine ancestor, willingly serving her hero, who saved her from her cruel fate. It was in this moment, that those witnessing this event noted, that a mother earth goddess had willingly submitted, not to a hero god, but a god-slayer, with an origin not of [**steel**], but of [**sword**]. Then the changes had started...

Medusa's body had started to twist slightly, her body taking a form somewhat like her form in her maddened state, but with her mind intact, and without her petrifying gaze. Her body had some beautiful slick scales lined her arms and legs, with snake-like tendrils coming from her hair, and a few snake tails sprouting from her hips, but not in a grotesque manner, like in her monstrous state did, but in a beautiful way, like a snake shedding it's skin, in an effort to renew itself, she shed her old monstrous skin and became a beauty, with snake-like features. Her chest and navel, just over her womb and heart, held a sword pattern, as did her scaled sections, marking her as Shirou's, as her Master's woman, leaving his mark on her.

With her transformation finished, all could not help but admire how much happier she was, to be free of her cursed past as a monster. Even Perseus, whom was her enemy for her entire existence, could not deny she seemed far happier to be a willing divine ancestor to a god-slayer than any he'd heard of who were forcefully turned by [**Gods of Steel**]. But even so, he could not allow this to pass. She was his enemy, in the past, now, and even in the future, and he could not allow her to just get away with her actions, even if she were to no longer be the monster she was.

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

Shirou had just watched Rider, no, Medusa, transform right before his eyes, and she seemed to be exceedingly happy, even though she seemed to retain some of her snake features, but they don't come off as evil or malicious, but rather, they seem protective, and the symbols similar to a sword, even he has to admit they look good on her. The scales could even be mistaken for tattoos, and they could always find a way to conceal the snake aspects in public. All in all, he thought she seemed just as beautiful, if not more so now then she did before.

"If that's all you have to say, then I am afraid this will not be enough to stop what I must do."

He heard Perseus say from behind them, turning as Perseus begins to smirk, and my blood suddenly runs cold as I realize something, he's pointing his bow right at me, and Medusa and the girls are right behind me. If I try to dodge, then they will die.

I absolutely REFUSE to let that happen. Something inside me snaps.

"_**Do you hate him?"**_

"...yes..."

"_**Do you wish to destroy his very grasp of the world itself?"**_

"Yes."

"**_Then take my power, and use it to __your__ hearts content to make him suffer._"**

"_The Mother watching her child in anguish. The Brother witnessing his sibling in agony. The Saint weeping tears in despair for those he fails to grant Salvation. I take their pain, their misery, their burdens, and turn them to strength, for I am the [**Cursed Martyr**]!"_

Suddenly, I feel a sudden surge of power, coming from all those who've been suffering during this ordeal. I can feel their burdens, and my heart goes out to them, seeking to lift their burdens and to take them upon myself, and I can sense it happening. Their pain is being lifted, and drawn to me, turning their suffering into a source of near limitless power, my heart of glass literally taking their pain and turning it to strength and prana.

Everyone watches as I just seem to transform right in front of them. I can feel my hair suddenly get longer, my clothes changing to a similar one to Angra Mainyu's, but with my colors instead, and with a lighter form. Ashes seem to fall from within my hair, which is blowing within the breeze of some unseen wind, and Perseus watches me in shock, whatever he was doing before completely stops, as he suddenly realizes something, and his eyes widened in dawning horror, he whispers in shock...

"By the gods...you slew HIM to become a King..."

_**Perseus P.O.V.**_

My eyes literally went wide with horror as I realized just WHOSE power this young hero, no this King before me was using. There was no way I would ever forget it, as I was there, as my incarnation of Mithra, to witness the birth of THAT mistake, the greatest of the Zoroastrian Gods we have ever made…

"...Angra...Mainyu..."

I suddenly recalled it, much to my regret. Nahru Mazdha, in his desperation for more followers, decided to create an enemy to which he could use as a scapegoat, in the form of a nameless young boy he picked at random from a no-name village, and proceeded to declare him [**All the World's Evils**], and had him ritualistically tortured for decades, all while pouring Ahriman's power of the curses of [**All the World's Sins**] into the poor unfortunate child, and cursed him to never be able to take his own life, forced to suffer a life devoid of any love, and never receiving a touch that wasn't unkind…

...the life of an unwilling martyr cursed to suffer unjustly for sins that were never his own to atone for, and crimes for which he was innocent...

...who only met his end when he died of old age, cursing the very gods who had forced such a cruel fate upon him unjustly, for no other reason than to increase their own standing in the eyes of mortals. He was essentially a heretical saint, forced to suffer, and ended up becoming a dark god, simply due to the gods own desperation, and became the very embodiment of the evil he was condemned to cruelly bear all alone…

...and now that very same power was being used by a god-slayer who was angry with me for causing unjust suffering to the mortals who lived here in my pursuit of Medusa…

...I just sabotaged myself on this one...or as the mortals of today would say it, I'm fucked.

Suddenly, the King before me starts to chant another spellword for an authority, but I start to fire my bow to stop him…only to be stopped by the sight of him suddenly summoning his own bow, shocking me in the process as he shoots my arrow out of the air itself and continues on uninterrupted, as if he did nothing special at all.

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

I noticed that Perseus was shocked, considering just who he is supposed to be an incarnation of, based upon his sword's history, I guess I should not be surprised he would be shocked speechless at whose power I am using, considering that as the Persian god of Light, he woud have known of Angra Mainyu's origins, and feel some slight fear, as he would be one of the ones the dark god of evil would just love to allow me to use his authority on just to screw with the guy. It would just be like him, how he would feel the ultimate retribution against the gods who wronged and birthed his very being would suffer at the hands of his own power that they essentially created.

I began to trace my own bow in response to Perseus' use of archery, and traced an arrow as I began to chant once more, allowing an arrow to fly to shoot down his own from midair as he tried to stop me.

"_The parents watching their child die. The soldier cut down in the middle of battle. The pauper in the ally stabbed. The beggar in the ditch looking to the lord's palace. I take from them their grudges, their hate, their malice, and unleash [**Never Ending Vengeance**]!"_

I trace a [**Caladbolg**], notch it onto my bow, and began pouring the power of Angra Mainyu's curses of [**Never Ending Vengeance**] into the sword-arrow. Normally, pouring a powerful curse like this into a sword like [**Caladbolg**] would not be a good idea, except that this is a powerful demonic sword, meaning it is very compatible with Angra Mainyu's curses.

I simply look at Perseus, and say straight to his face, "**You're not the only archer here.**"

He simply looks right at me in a shocked expression of sheer disbelief at my outright claim of being a better archer than him...and I secretly relish the idea I just got a good boast I could hold over him and not be called a liar for it. I may not have much, but even I have a little of this wretched thing called pride.

Perseus does not deign to respond with words, simply notching another arrow, enhanced by his divinity as much as he can, and preparing to meet my curse enhanced [**Caladbolg**] with his own, and boy will he get a surprise for what I have planned for this.

_**Perseus P.O.V.**_

I flat out cannot believe the sheer audacity of this King, to claim to be a better archer than a god who was known historically as a famed archer in his own legend...but the sheer tone he used, it was one in which there was no boasting, he was simply stating a fact, as if the sky was blue, or the grass was green.

He then proceeded to notch the very arrow he had been imbuing with the curses he had usurped from HIM, and then chanted some spell words, poring a ridiculous amount of magical energy into the weapon, causing it to become twisted even more than it was, unstable, just as he had with his attack from earlier. All the while chanting spellwords…

"_**My core is twisted in madness..."**_

...I then proceeded to unleash my attack, and he unleashed his right at the same time, all while chanting the name of his attack…

"**...[Caladbolg]!"**

The two forces of our attack collided, but the sheer shock wave born from it had caused the two arrows fired to battle it out, his own literally twisted space itself, before it exploded, taking my arrow with it…

...but the sheer momentum of his arrow had caused the curses he unleashed to propel forwards, and hit me dead on, the blast actually managing to knock me back, and inflicting maladies upon me in the form of retribution of those whose suffering I had inadvertently caused.

And just as I thought the fight was not quite over yet…

***SHUNK***

...I had lost...in the most ironic of ways, I just could not help the rather amused chuckle to find itself coming from my mouth in my mirth….

...as the very sword used to slay me was none other than my own [**Harpe**], the immortal killer I had used to slay the Gorgon Medusa...Herakles will NEVER let me live this one down.

_**Third Person P.O.V.**_

"...oh, the irony, the very sword I once used to slay the Gorgon Medusa, a monster that slaughtered countless men, now used to slay me, who ended up becoming drunk on my own power, and thus, became the very monster I always seemed to seek battle from...take my authorities, young hero-king...and may they serve you well, and grow stronger, so that we may have our rematch, once your own legend...comes to an end..."

Perseus' dying words caught everyone by surprise, as he faded into golden dust. The battle was over, and I could feel something push itself into my chest, locking into place, and making me feel complete, like more pieces of a whole coming together. I let go of my hold on my authorities, and let myself return to normal, but made a point to check up on the others. So far, they weren't too badly hurt, but Sakura had a few broken bones from Perseus, Medusa would need time to readjust to her new body, and Rin and Ilya were both exhausted from lack of prana and stamina.

"Let's get going, girls, we got a long trip back to Japan." I say to them while summoning [**Vimana**] from within the [**Gates of Babylon**], calling it forth and helping the girls onto it, then jumping on myself to take us out of there and into the air.

_As they were leaving, the five-some failed to realize that they were being watched, not only by the very witch who called that island her home, but also a few of the knights who were searching for survivors, including members of the Copper-Black Cross, the Bronze-Black Cross, and even a few from a rather small group, whose future would later be deeply tied to the newest of Devil Kings, as members of his own sworn order he would later create. The remnants of the Dragoons._

**A/N: AAaand, that's the next chapter! Here it is, and I told you guys it was long, by far my longest yet.**

**A whopping 11,600 words, thats by far the longest yet, so surely you all can see why it took me so long to get this one out here.**

**On to my explanations for a few things to avoid roasting from the flamers:**

**1.) The whole thing about Shirou being a natural playboy is essentially canon lore. I simply took the liberty of providing a real life probable explanation that I knew of from my own understanding, as yes, the sword IS a genuine symbol of both heroes and male virility. I checked.**

**2.) The WHOLE point of introducing Aya and the Dragoons was to give an idea of some of the darker sides of the supernatural side of Campioneverse,**

**as well as some ocs to help fill in a role that I feel was never filled in canon. They WILL play a role in the future, just getting to the point where they meet Shirou before I start bringing them in more heavily, but I will say this much: Yes, Reki WILL be one of Shirou's dead servants, and the Bastard as Aya calls him from her recollections will also be there, albeit for not much more than a few chapters after I introduce him.**

**3.) As put out there by NutellaGoddess, this is a fanfic, in other words, Fiction by Fans, so if you do not like it, do not read it, nobody here is making you, so stop flaming a fic if you do not like it, you do not have to read it, no need to nitpick. Thanks to you for the encouragement by the way, and for giving me the idea to post this particular response.**

**Next Chapter, I will start bringing in a few more characters from canon, as well as introduce a few more ocs, and start setting up a few interactions as part of the interlude...and possibly a lemon next chapter, but not gonna make any promises I might not be able to keep.**

**See ya next chapter, til next chapter. PEACE OUT!**


	8. Interlude I: Diverging and Converging

**A/N: I'm ALIIIIIIIIIIIVVE! Just kidding, anyway here's the latest chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get it out, but life, a few things IRL, and a new puppy to help look after got in the way. without further ado, lets do some reviewer review.**

**1.) The whole thing about giving his luck a change, yeah, not gonna happen. This is SHIROU we're talking about, it would not be him without his E-rank luck. It is one of the indisputable laws of the Nasuverse that Emiya Shirou must have E-rank luck. The whole reason I left that as is simply because its for a plot twist I got in the works for in the future, in a later chapter down the road, and I think you all may find it rather amusing, if not outright laugh your asses off, when I reveal it. But to give you all an idea, let's just say that Shirou didn't defy fate through sheer good luck like most Campione, but thanks to his fickle luck that loves to spread misfortune and screw somebody over, be it him or those around him, whether they be friend or foe.**

**2.) The usage of Ea WILL occur in the future, but it may be sooner than you may think. *hint hint* *Nudge nudge* *wink Wink***

**Now, for the Disclaimer!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own 'FATE', 'Campione', or anything related to their respective publishers and TYPE-Moon. This is a fanfic of a fanfic made as an AU of God Slaying Blade Works, with references to 'God Slaying Hero-King' and a few other fanfics, with an emphasis on 'WHAT IF' with a basis on the Realta Nua 'Harem' route, slightly possibly OC Shirou, Slighty situationally OP Shirou, and my own slapshod knowledge of each canon, slapped together in a way that makes sense, and for comedic relief. This is a FREE UNPAID fanfic, so if you paid for this, then YOU GOT SCREWED!**_

_**Now, onto the story!**_

_**Story**__** Start**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**I**__**nterlude I: **__**Divergent Paths, Converging Destinations, and Startling Revelations**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

In the rubble that was once a small town on the island of Sardinia, a serious relief effort could be seen for the survivors who've lost their homes and businesses. There were a large group of people going through the leveled remains of buildings, searching for any survivors, and looking for any information that could be of use in their investigations, and how to cover up the heretic god and the newest devil king's battle. Among the relief forces, were three rather unusual individuals, chatting in a very colorful manner among themselves while they work.

The first was an older looking man with slightly graying hair showing his age, wearing a black and red uniform, reminiscent of a knight's, while looking through the debris for anyone or anything he can find. At his hip was a one-handed long sword, that at first glance seems ordinarily enough, until one notices the strange engravings in a seeming ritualistic manner, like an enchanted rune-work. His face, an almost picture-perfect image of frustrated irritation at his two compatriots. His name was Sir Alistair Alexandria Crowley, a senior great knight in service to the Order of the Copper-Black Cross. And he was slowly losing his patience with their immature antics.

The second man was a slightly younger one, maybe only one or two years younger, and was bickering incessantly with the third. He wore a pale purple and black uniform similar to his compatriots, with a rapier at his hip, with delicate engravings on it, giving of a slight glow. His hair was a fair, pale platinum blonde, with a few white hairs here and there, showing his age. His face showed a rather miffed expression, and he was only seeming to get even more annoyed by his third compatriot whom he had been arguing with for nearly an hour now. His name was Sir Eric Guliano, A senior knight of the Order of the Copper-Bronze Cross. And he was NOT in a very pleased mood with his third compatriot.

The third man was the youngest of the trio, only five or six years younger than the other two, and was dressed in an all-black outfit, from head to toe, speaking with a slight German accent. He wore a black fedora on his head, with a black trench coat that went down to his lower legs. He wore black combat boots, steel-plated that was latched to his black cargo pants, with pockets for storing anything he might need. On his hips was a pair of pistols in their holsters, and a scatter-gun in it's holster on the back of his hips, hidden under his coat. His hands had on black metal-plated combat gloves with the fingers missing for his index fingers. His outfit was the standard uniform for the Dragoons, with steel plates and Kevlar armor added here and there for additional protection, enhanced and enchanted with magic, and slightly modified to suit his combat style. But it was his left arm that got ones attention. Or rather, the steel metal prosthetic enhanced with magic where his arm should be. On the back of his coat, there was a coat of arms, in the form of a shield, with two rifles crossed like an "x" shape in front, and a dragon's head, wearing a fedora. It was the insignia of the Dragoons, proudly displayed on his back. And the man was having what could very well be called a pissing contest with the second man, and still be considered an understatement from just how severe it was. His name was Johanne von Kraussernak, a German-Russian mix who served as a first lieutenant for the Dragoons, and was there when his commander died due to the Copper-Bronze Cross stabbing them in the back that day, ten years earlier.

He was the very same Dragoon given the order by the commander to get his sister out alive, even if it killed him. Though his arm was still attached, it had to be amputated later that day from the sheer damage it had taken, as it had been shredded to the point the muscles were essentially destroyed, with no hope of saving them, even with healing magic. The argument they were having was started by a slight Sir Eric made about the commander's choice of 'heretical' weaponry, and with Johanne responding right back by stating that Sir Eric should not insult the dead, as it is behavior unbecoming of a 'proper knight' as the Copper-Bronze Cross tends to insult the Dragoons by claiming themselves as such. He then continued to state that the Copper-Bronze Cross had essentially forced the commander to resort to such measures since they would not let him become a knight otherwise, and then the hypocrites proceeded to steal everything that the commander had accomplished in his life, all his research, and even the 'heretical' portions as they so called it.

The arguments between the two had gotten to the point that Sir Alistair had finally had enough of listening to them for the last hour. He suddenly just stopped what he was trying to move, turned around, and practically shouted right to their faces, "ENOUGH! Are you two going to keep this petty squabble going all day, or are you going to at least do your jobs without letting what happened to the commander get in the way?! It's been ten damn years already, just drop it right now, before I have to have you both taken off of this assignment!"

That outburst of his got both men's attention, stopping their argument mid-rant. The elder knight's actions surprised both of them from how uncharacteristic it was for him. Sir Alistair was a man who was known for his patience and cool temperament. He did not lose either very often, and he was never one to just request an immediate reassignment of those who angered him when he did. They realized he was in a foul mood, and decided to just shut their mouths if they did not want to anger the elder senior knight. That was when Sir Eric decided to ask a question after a few minutes.

"...Sir Alistair, just what happened to make you so easily angered. You were never one to shout so angrily before. Does this have something to do with what happened just a few days ago back in Naples?"

The question had gotten the Dragoon of the trio to suddenly connect the dots. He had heard that Sir Alistair had quite a few of his men suffering from the aftereffects of the divine curses that was caused by the heretic god that had descended upon the city not even one week prior. He had been in a bit of a foul mood since then, until Lady Aisha happened to pass by and offered her assistance, and they were literally on deaths doorstep until she had aided them. The wards they had used helped keep them from dying outright, but the curses were very potent, and were able to overpower them enough to break through. They were horribly ill and bedridden, but several of them did not last long enough for Lady Aisha to treat them, and had died before she had arrived. Among them had been Sir Alistair's best friend and second in command. It was understandable why he would have a bit of a short fuse in this moment; not even a few days after they had died, and he wasn't even given a chance to grieve before he was called back to duty. Anyone would be rather testy in his shoes right now.

"...That is part of the reason, but it is also because I wish to track down the newest King and see what he feels about all of this. From the scattered and unconfirmed reports I've heard, he apparently was very livid when the heretic god who attacked this particular town began to destroy it in his desire for battle. It has yet to be confirmed, but there is a report that the god in question this time was the [**God of Steel**], [**Perseus**]." Sir Alistair's response got both the Dragoon and the Copper-Bronze Knight to suddenly have their eyes widen in shock and their jaws both drop, mouths gaping in horror at what they were just told.

"That's impossible! There's no way it was [**Perseus**], he was bested by King Kusanagi! He should not have been able to return so quickly, not after being slain!" The Dragoon practically began to scream at his compatriot, holding his fedora on his head with his hands on top in an obvious nervous gesture, swearing in some very colorful German and Russian the whole time, interchangeably. The words of his fellow knight, Sir Eric, suddenly snapped him out of his anxiety-induced tirade. "...Unless King Kusanagi DIDN'T actually slay him, simply bested him and forced him to retreat. He could have used an authority to fake his defeat, and then fled into hiding all this time, after all, one of his known incarnations was [**Mithra**], the Persian god of light, and [**Midas**], a king with the power to turn anything he touches to gold. It could very well explain why we haven't seen King Kusanagi use an authority from [**Perseus**] all this time yet; He simply faked his death and went into hiding to recover from his wounds gained from his battle with the King of Ruin."

The two were interrupted by the elder of the three, who simply started to sit down, grunting from fatigue as he began to take a short break. "You probably got the truth from that one statement most likely correct. Great Knight Erica Blandelli, Sir Paolo's niece, the current Diavollo Rosso, and a knight sworn to King Kusanagi as one of his fiancé, has reported that King Kusanagi claims that despite not only has he not received an authority from [**Perseus**], but he was fairly certain he had possibly managed to slip away somehow. As for how, he was not for sure, but he thought for a second, that he saw [**Perseus**] slip away, in a shower of golden dust. He was not sure if it was simply because he had been slain, or if it was because he had slipped away using one of his authorities. But she did send warning to be on the possible lookout for the heretic god returning."

The two were looking at their fellow knight with looks of horror. If the god-slayer who supposedly slain him said he might have slipped away, then they seriously needed to step up their watches and investigations into the aftermaths of all Devil King's battles. They did NOT want to have to deal with an angry god that had not actually been slain when they had assumed otherwise, considering this incident here EVER again. Sir Alistair then started to rummage about in his pockets, removing a pack of smokes, pulled out a cigarette and proceeded to start fumbling around for a lighter. Sir Eric noticed this, then muttered a quick spell under his breathe, tapped the tip of the smoke in the elder knight's mouth, and it lit up with a small controlled burst of flames. Sir Alistair just looked up at him and smirked. "Cheap trick." Sir Eric just smirked right back and said, "Whatever works. Don't always have access to matches or lighters when you may need them. It helps to have a way to make do." He gestured for the pack in his hand, and Sir Alistair handed him a smoke. He repeated the same spell and did the same thing for his own.

Johanne just watched the two with a bit of a disbelieving look on his face from how incredulous the sight was to him. This knight was using the very same trick the Dragoons used in emergency situations to light their explosives when they couldn't detonate them normally, to do something as simple as lighting a cigarette. "That was technically one of the tricks we Dragoons created that you stole, ya damn hypocrite." He could not help but mutter under his breath in bitter anger. He started to turn around to go and dig through some debris, but then something caught his eyes. Walking closer he suddenly found something that made them narrow, then widen in surprise at the sheer luck of what he had just found. He rushed over and used his prosthetic arm's enhanced strength to start lifting the rubble away from his find.

"Hey, ya lazy bums, get off your old asses and get over here, I found something!" Johanne yelled over his shoulder with his slight German accent, causing the two older knights to have a mild look of irritation at his blatant disrespect of his elders. When they got up, Sir Eric simply looked at him and said, "Just what did you find? And what did you need our help to get it for?" His response was a finger pointing right at something that caused both elder knights eyes to widen in sheer disbelief of what they were looking at, as they could not comprehend just what they were seeing. Their eyes were seeing it, but their minds just could not process it.

A camera, mostly intact and apparently functional, stuck in an unending loop from the timer getting broken, taking pictures every few minutes until they pulled it out from under the rubble. It was practically undamaged aside from the case being busted to hell and back, but the internal components were still working. The timer was broken, having stopped working and no longer able to take pictures once they got it out, but the damned thing was virtually intact otherwise, and it was pointed right at where the Eighth King and the Heretic God were battling it out, possibly catching a few pictures of the battle that took place as it happened.

"Well I'll be damned, that is one tough camera, to survive all this with such minimal damage, and _STILL_ be in somewhat working order. Let's see if we can access the pictures on it, and if we're lucky, find an image of the Eighth King to identify him with. I might have seen a good look of him back in Naples, but if we can get a solid picture of him, it will make it even easier to find him. I may know what he looks like, but even I won't be able to search the world for a Devil King with just a simple description from memory alone, even if it were my own firsthand memories of him." Sir Alistair could not help but respond when he saw what the youngest of the trio had found. Sir Eric, on the other hand, was just gawking, as he just could not believe what the Dragoon had found. The sheer luck of his find was astronomical in it's odds of happening.

"Remind me to see about finding out what company makes this particular model, as I think I would like to requisition a few of them for any operations with high risk for losing them." The Dragoon could only respond with a big grin at Sir Eric's comment, one eerily like the Cheshire cat. He had just gotten one over the Bronze-Black Cross, and he was going to milk this for as long as possible. Oh, he was so going to enjoy lording this one over them for as long as he could get away with it.

_**Scene Change-Few Hours Later**_

Sir Paolo Blandelli was a man who could very well be called the best knight in the world. He was the Leader of the Order of the Copper-Black Cross, and the Former Diavollo Rosso, yet in this particular moment, he was smiling. He was not a man to show his emotions publicly, as he was the leader, he had to set an example. But in private, he was a very affectionate man, and a doting uncle to his beloved niece. But he was also not one to give anyone favors if they had not done anything to earn them. But in this particular instance, he could not help the loving smile he had on his face as he read a letter she sent to him. He had not felt this happy for her since the day she had successfully earned the right to claim his former title as his successor to the title of Italy's Red Devil, and became the second _Diavollo Rosso_.

"Ah, young love, to think that the Blandelli line would mix with a Devil King's for a second time." He could not help but say wistfully in the privacy of his personal chambers. While he could be a very doting and protective uncle normally, he could not help but find this match to be a very happy one. If he had any political motivations to approve, he would have had every reason to do so, but it was the fact that Erica had chosen him of her own volition that only made it better. He would never order his niece to do something like this, not even for all possible benefits he would possibly get out of it. Such an action would be unfitting of a knight to do otherwise, and a clear violation of the knight's code of conduct. The fact that King Kusanagi was a gentleman towards her only improved his opinion of the match. And the fact that they could manipulate him slightly for more positive outcomes with certain enemies and limit the potential destruction without trying to control him to try and prevent needless violence would help in the long run.

Only manipulate in a positive direction, not try to outright control his every action. Sir Paolo was not stupid, he did not want to be the cause of a repeat of Pompeii. He would help more to guide him, not try to tell him outright what to do. He may be the first manipulative '_Red Devil of Italy_', but he was not idiotically suicidal.

But at the same time, he could not help but feel slight worry for his niece. Campione tended to attract trouble even if they weren't actively looking for it. The prime example of this would be the cases of Campione who got dragged into countless conflicts over the past two millennia simply by existing, whether with Heretic Gods or their fellow God-slayers. And the Eighth King is simply going to add onto this seemingly dangerous cycle of conflict and chaos. But perhaps, if he was reasonable, like his fellow Campione, the Japanese King, then maybe…

A sudden knock on his door got his attention, and caused his smile to instantly turn into a frown. This was his private chamber, nobody ever disturbs him here. The only case he would ever allow being disturbed was if it was an emergency. He had ordered as such. "Enter." He commanded, and the one who knocked entered, slightly out of breath and panting from an obvious sprint he made to get here.

"Sir Paolo...I have a...message for...you, sir." The poor man answered between pants of air. So it was an emergency. Well, might as well find out what's going on now. "Report, and take a deep breathe, I don't want you dying from exhaustion on me." He said, handing the man a glass of water he made for himself earlier to the exhausted knight. He may not coddle his men, but if this is important enough for his subordinate to run all the way to his private chambers to notify him, he was going to do his damnedest to make sure said subordinate did not drop dead from his duty before he could complete it. Good subordinates were too hard to come by.

The knight graciously took the glass of water, drank it, and began to take deep breathes, trying to steady his breathing enough to follow up in his orders. When he had finally got his breathing back under control, he began his report, and started to hold out a manila envelope "While going through the rubble, three knights made a discovery. Sir Alistair Crowley of the Copper-Black Cross, Sir Eric Guliano of the Copper-Bronze Cross, and First Lieutenant Johanne von Kraussernak of the Dragoons, had stumbled upon a camera that had survived the battle. It had captured images of the Eighth King as he fought the Heretic God mid-battle." Sir Paolo never even let the man finish his last words before he snapped the envelope he was handed from his hands and began to open it.

If this was pictures of a Campione in combat, then it was more than well worth it's weight in gold. There were rarely any survivors to a battle involving a Devil King who were right there to watch the battle and lived to tell the tale. These images could very well be the rare pictures captured from such an event, like the last sight ever seen by a man who were to stand witness to it, right before he died from the crossfire.

As he opened the envelope, and began to unveil the two pictures that were captured, the images he saw shocked him to his core, screeching his mind to a halt. He put the pictures back in the envelope, set them down, dismissed the knight, and once he had left, proceeded to open a drawer in his desk. He took out a glass and a bottle of some very expensive bourbon wine he had been saving for a special occasion, but felt he needed the drink, and that this was a very appropriate occasion, because something he didn't think would ever happen had just did...

_…In that very moment, Sir Paolo Blandelli, the Leader of the Order of the Copper-Black Cross, former Diavollo Rosso, uncle to one of the future wives of the Seventh Devil King, and the man who had been hailed as the very best knight in the world, had been humbled speechless at the images he had seen of the newest Devil King._

_On that day, Emiya Shirou, the Eighth Campione had received an unofficial title to add to his growing reputation from the man who was hailed as the greatest knight alive in the world at the time._

'_The Ideal Knight.'_

_**Scene Change Godou P.O.V.**_

I was definitely feeling something was a bit off this morning when I got up. And not for the usual reasons I did. I noticed the fact that there was nobody in my bed with me this morning. That raised a red flag. Ever since I first became a Campione, Erica had always snuck into my bed at night, sleeping along side me in her birthday suit, naked as the day she was born. That was my first hint. She didn't come over last night, and never did that unless something serious was up.

The second hint came in the form that I did not see Liliana or Yuri this morning, only catching them later at lunchtime. I knew the two of them would never leave me alone in the morning about Erica's display of blatant disregard for propriety and modesty during the day. They were both also on their cell phones talking with a very serious look on both their faces to somebody. That was my second warning of something not being right.

The final hint that something was not right was when Erica finally showed up, but suddenly dragged me, Liliana, and Yuri to the airport for a flight straight to Sardinia. That set off some major warning bells for me, as every time she did, I ended up getting dragged into something. And the only times she ever brought me to the airport was because she had something she needed my assistance for which required my attention as a Campione. That means, something very troublesome involving the Supernatural just occurred, and I was being forced to clean it up...

…why can't I just have the normal, everyday high school life I had lived up until now? Oh, right...because I killed a god, and stole his power for myself...lucky me.

Turning to Erica, I couldn't help but ask her, "So, what is it this time?" She just looks at me in surprised innocence, with a rather genuine-seeming smile. "Whatever do you mean, my Godou?" I just looked at her with a perfect deadpan. "You never take me to the airport unless something big is up. And the fact we're going to Sardinia is a very big indicator that something is up, considering what happened the last time I went to Italy."

The manipulative she-devil could not help but visibly flinch at that, her innocent façade cracking a bit at my blunt answer. After all, the last time we went to Italy, I ended up being forced into a fight with [**Perseus**], meeting Liliana and having her swear herself to my service, while that idiot Doni had essentially bondage tied them and Lucretia in her own home after he started yet another of his damn idiotic attempts to make me stronger so he could have a better rematch against me. She then turned to Liliana, who sat next to us, nodded to each other, and proceeded to hand me an envelope. I just raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What's this?"

"There was a heretic god who descended upon the Island of Sardinia." The blonde she-devil's response got my eyebrows to shoot right into my hairline in terror. My blood also started to begin to sing in anticipation of facing my natural enemy. "WHAT?! Damn it, so were going to fight a heretic god..." I said grimly, but the response I got surprised me. "No, the heretic god has already been defeated." The fairy knight responded. That made me whistle in amazement. "Huh, so Doni actually beat it already? He sure worked fast for once this time."

"It wasn't that idiot." Erica said in annoyance. That got my brows to knit in confusion. "Hold on, if it wasn't Doni, then who was it?"

"...the Eighth Campione." Erica replied to my statement with a completely serious face and tone. That got me by surprise.

"SERIOUSLY?! Another one?" I practically shouted in my frustration. Realizing what I had just did, I quickly looked around, only to see nobody had noticed my little outburst. It would seem that the girls used a spell to give us some privacy with...how professional of them...that insight of theirs is definitely not something to underestimate.

"This new King seems to be a powerful mage, as to the reports we got from Lucretia herself. She also mentioned that this particular King had also made a declaration to the very world itself, and the world seemed to respond in kind with a vision to every witch, witch-knight, and hime-miko who possessed spirit vision in the world, announcing his presence to them." The Diavollo Rosso stated to my exasperated question. That got my full undivided attention. I recalled that vision she mentioned, as only a few days ago, we were eating lunch on the school roof when Yuri suddenly had her spirit vision activate and give a premonition, without warning...

_**Flashback**_

_We were just eating our lunch, chatting and bantering back and forth like usual, on the school roof, when suddenly Yuri just froze, mid-rant. When we turned to look at her in concern, she suddenly started to spout out words in a very monotone voice, but with an obvious echo to it. The kind she only ever did when her spirit vision was suddenly giving her a divination..._

"_**He walks the path of Asura, bearing a mind of steel.**_

_**Born of the blood of angels and demons,**_

_**His body is made of swords.**_

_**With Blood of Iron, and a Heart of Glass,**_

_**He has forged over a thousand blades.**_

_**He stands a heretical saint,**_

_**A King, forging his Iron on a hill of swords.**_

_**Thus, his life needs no other meaning.**_

_**His purpose, a Blade of Humanity.**_

_**His whole body is...[Unlimited Blade Works]."**_

_...When she snapped out of it, Erica and Liliana both had looks of seriousness like they almost never did, with the exception of when it involved a Heretic God or a Campione. It was the exact same looks they had when they first met me, and even Yuri seemed a bit frightened by whatever she had just seen in her vision…_

_**End Flashback**_

To say I was slightly disturbed by what she said in that vision was an understatement. The vision in question was an ominous one, and I don't think I could forget it even if I tried to for the rest of my life. It was that disturbing to me. Specifically the part about Asura, that is a _VERY_ concerning thing to even consider, given what walking his path means. Even I knew about that much already, and I was just an ordinary guy before all this Campione business. Everyone of Asian descent would know of the meaning of walking the path of Asura.

When I looked at the envelope in my hands, Liliana answered my unasked question. "The envelope holds two photographs of the newest Campione, from his battle...it was something very awe-inspiring, and touched my honor as a knight when I saw it." Erica then proceeded to respond as well. "I know what you mean Lili, after all, my own Uncle Paolo was actually humbled speechless when he saw it, and freely admits to it." That caused my jaw to drop in shock by her comment. **_HER_** uncle, the man who is currently hailed as the **BEST KNIGHT IN THE WORLD** at the current moment, was actually _HUMBLED SPEECHLESS_? My musings were interrupted by Yuri also giving her two-cents about the whole thing. "I know what you mean, I honestly thought it was a couple of paintings, not photographs when I first saw them...that was how beautiful it was when I saw it..."

…okay, now my curiosity is just getting the better of me. I _**HAVE**_ to see this.

When I slipped out the pictures they had caught of the newest Campione, I honestly could feel my eyes bug out of my skull by how much they had widened at what I was looking at. "_**WHAT THE HELL?!**_" I could not help but scream in response to what I was looking at.

There were two pictures in the envelope. The first showed what I assume is the Eighth Campione battling, but it was who he was fighting I could not help but be somewhat surprised at. I knew that god, because it was the very same god I had fought the last time I went to Italy. Apparently he did survive our battle, after all. It was none other than [**Perseus**], but that wasn't what got my attention, it was what the two were doing in their fight. The Eighth Campione, in the first photo, was essentially shattering [**Perseus**]' sword with his bare hand, but with _his body literally turned into swords._ He was protecting a woman in a very revealing skintight leather suit that left nothing to the imagination, with a death glare directed at the **[god of** **steel**] that had honestly made me think he could melt steel with the sheer heat within his gaze. In fact, I swear [**Perseus**] _WAS_ actually melting a bit from it in the photo. I thought that I was staring into twin forges from the sheer unholy rage burning within him and creating the heat within his molten gold colored eyes, like red hot metal that was yet to be cooled from behind his gaze. It felt like he could stare right into my _soul_ from how intense it was.

The second, however, actually made me startle right out of my thoughts. I actually could swear I could hear my own mind screeching to a halt by what it showed. The newest of my peers, was slaying [**Perseus**], with a transformation, most likely from an authority. But it was what he and [**Perseus**] looked like and their positioning that drew my gaze.

[**Perseus**] had a peacefully content smile, as though he felt like he had been bested by a worthy opponent, while the newest of my kin had a sorrowful, remorse-filled face. It was an almost sad look on his face, while the flames raged around them from their battle. It was as if he had felt the suffering around him like it was his own, and could shed tears at any moment in response to the poor local townsfolk's plight. [**Perseus**] was wearing the same exact outfit he wore when we last fought, but it was slightly ruined, with his blood soaking it around his wounds. The newest King had worn an outfit reminiscent to a Persian warlord's, but with unusual colors and design. His head and shoulders were wrapped in what could be described as red bandages that extended to wrapping around his left arm, almost like a sleeve, while his right was sleeveless, but covered from shoulder to knuckle in what looked like red tribal sword tattoos. On his upper torso he wore a blue and white sleeveless shirt and jacket combo, similar to a leather jerkin used by older cultures in their warfare. His pants were black, with obvious metal plating on them and the boots he wore, and blue and white inlays accenting them. His appearance was almost that of a Devilish Knight, or a Persian Warlord, with how he was dressed, but the colors seemed contradictory, more benevolent seeming. His hair was long, almost shoulder length, with black ash seeming to fall from within it. It was a red color, almost like rusted metal, with streaks of ash white going through it, almost like it was a mane of hair made of flames, swaying behind him in the breeze as it released ash from within his burning scalp.

Then there was the sword my fellow god-slayer was wielding to slay [**Perseus**] with. I don't know why, but I felt like that sword was the most appropriate to finish the [**god of steel**] off with, as though it was fitting in some manner...

"We identified that sword he's using as [**Harpe**], the [**immortal killer**] used by [**Perseus**] to slay the [**Gorgon Medusa**] in his legend. A rather ironic way to die, all things considered." Yuri decided to add in from across from Erica to me.

"...well, talk about the definition of irony...huh, no wonder it seemed appropriate to slay him with...killed with his own damn sword." I could not help but gawk at the pictures before me as I responded to the hime-miko. But there's just something else that I can't quite...wait a minute…

…those angular features…

…those almond-shaped eyes…

…that sharp jawline…

…that familiar hair...

"...WAIT A MINUTE! This guy's Japanese!" I shouted at the sudden realization, but the three of them just looked at me like I was an idiot. Their faces basically said what they were thinking.

'_You just now realized this, and you only got that from this whole situation.'_

_**Scene Change with Voban**_

The servant was not in a very good position to be in right now. He knew that he had to tell his master, but he also knew he had drawn the short end of the stick with this particular situation. He could only hope to be as careful as he could, otherwise he would become a pile of salt or a dead servant if he was careless. He only drew the short stick because he volunteered. He walked into his master's chambers, where he was sitting on his throne, his eyes closed, but the very _**FEEL**_ of the room was anything but comfortable. _**DANGEROUS**_. His instincts had screamed at him, but unlike his peers, he was not as affected, for one simple reason, the very same reason he was chosen to be the messenger to the Balkan Devil. His time was limited. He simply decided if any of the servants were to die today, it may as well be the one who did not have more than a few years left to live.

"What is it."

It was not a question, but a statement, with the full authority of undeniable command behind it. The servant simply looked to his King, bowed, and answered, "...Marquis Voban, we have just received word that a new Devil King has been born..."

Glowing pale-green eyes opened in response, the [**Eyes of Balor**], with the power to turn any he looks at to salt. "Oh, how interesting..." He began to grin, and not in a very pleasant manner...or even human for that manner.

"Yes, my King, and while we don't know who he is..." Voban started to frown in response to that, but the servant just continued without fear, "..we do, however have two photos taken of him. We and every mages association in the world are currently working around the clock to gain any information we can about him, but the odd thing is, there is practically nothing we can find out about your youngest and newest sibling, even less than John Pluto Smith, and he uses an ALIAS... it's almost like your newest sibling just appeared out of thin air."

"Oh, so you mean there is next to nothing known about him?" Voban's frown only deepened, until he saw the pictures, and suddenly it widened to a degree that could only be called inhumane at what he saw. "How interesting..."

"What we do know, is that he is a very powerful mage, and a thaumaturge at that, that he is accompanied by four maidens, one of whom appears to be a Divine Ancestor he bound to himself by some unknown means, and that he seems to be a Japanese youth, of late teens, and will most likely be heading to Japan to claim as his domain, even with the other Japanese King calling it home. He has also slain four, possibly five gods in the span of only ten days, two or three of which, depending on the actual number he's slain, within the first week. We cannot confirm or debunk whether he killed four or five, simply because there is an unconfirmable possibility he slew TWO gods when he first became a King, stealing authorities from both at once."

That got the oldest Campione's eyebrows to shoot up in response. After all, he hasn't heard of any practitioners of Thaumaturgy since he was just a young boy, after he had just become a Devil King. Nor had he ever heard of a King slaying not one, but TWO gods, and then stealing both their authorities for himself, before. When he heard this, his smile only grew wider, far too wide for a human to ever have without their face being split apart.

"Ha...hahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAAAHAAAHAHAHAHA!" Voban began laughing maniacally, his sheer mirth was not lost on the servant, but it had actually managed to scare him a bit. "Hahehe, so, this newest sibling of mine seeks to imitate me, in slaying more than one god in a week...hehehe, and even possibly slew two gods in one fell swoop when he first became a King, huh. I can't help but to find him somewhat interesting, continue finding out everything that you can about my new youngest sibling."

"At once, my King." The servant then proceeded to leave, following his lords command, slightly disturbed by his King's actions, as for as far as he knew, the Balkan Devil NEVER laughed like that, **EVER**.

As he left, he heard his lord say words to him that chilled him to the bone, yet also filled him with a sense of pride that he was complimented by someone like his King.

"The courage you bear even in the face of death is most impressive, it's only such a shame you're dying. Your usefulness would have made you a most interesting servant to keep around. Such a pity you only have a few years left, at most."

_**Scene Change with Doni**_

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! How amusing! I like this guy! He looks like a fun guy! HAHAHAHAHAA!"

Italy's King Of Swords was laughing his ass off from his position on the ground near the waterfront, wearing a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned and opened up to reveal his chest, cargo shorts, and a pair of sandals, like he was on a vacation. In his right hand was a fishing pole, held in such a lazy manner like a sword, to the average person, one would think he was an idiot who did not care if he broke or lost it, but to any experts trained in martial arts, they would notice it was something unmistakable: A perfect zero-stance, a sword stance that seems to have no style whatsoever, but in reality is a stance filled with infinite possibilities. In his left hand, he held a pair of pictures that were the source of his laughter, the current only two images of his newest sibling, the Eighth Campione. However, his mirth not lost on a nearby butler, who was nothing but exasperated by his king's blatant idiocy and insanity-inducing antics.

His name was Andrea Rivera, a butler sworn to the Sixth Campione since before he was a Devil King. Every other servant to the Italian King had already gone and left, his antics either driving them insane or making them quit out of sheer frustration of his idiocy, but Andrea was a man who could not let his young lord's antics go without someone to help keep him at least somewhat in line, and make him keep his antics to a minimum...as little as he could do so, anyway. He also only stayed with him because he was the only one who could due to his history with him...that and the pay was good, though it only just made dealing with his insane antics barely tolerable.

"That's quite enough, Doni, don't do anything stupid, this is serious." Rivera spoke to him in a manner that would make anyone else feel like they were about to witness a murder from the obvious disrespect held within his tone, but his history with the idiot savant of swordsmanship was such that he was the only one in the world who could speak to Salvatore Doni, the Sixth Campione, the Italian Devil King, and King of Swords, in such a blatantly disrespectful manner like this and NOT be punished for it. After all, he helps to keep the Italian King from doing anything too insane, while simultaneously mitigating any insanity that does come from the antics he pulls off before he can stop him...as much as he can, whenever he finds out about them anyway.

"Oh, calm down, Andrea, I am just happy that my newest sibling is growing stronger." The idiot savant smile innocently, but the butler is not fooled. He knew EXACTLY what that smile meant. The last time he had it happened just a few months ago when the Seventh King, Kusanagi Godou, was forced to fight against his king simply because the idiot wanted to see what he could do, and the fight ended with a draw, with Doni in such a state that he was forced to recuperate for a few weeks while King Kusanagi was able to return to Japan after about a week. He did NOT need the blonde idiot to wreck half the city again just to see what his newest sibling could do. He was just lucky he happened to be on the side of the city that WASN'T destroyed by the fight they had. When he found out what the King of Swords had done, Rivera gave the blonde idiot savant such a severe tongue-lashing, and swore so colorfully the whole time he did, that the Italian King actually thought he may have broken his oldest friend and servant, and may have gone too far with how much he was dressing him down. He was actually sorry for once in his life about the fight he had started just to sate his desire for combat.

"I wanna fight this guy!"

"..."

"...what?" The Italian King asked after he noticed the perfect deadpan look his butler was giving him.

"...of course you do, as you command my king." Rivera turned around, and left after he responded in a perfect monotone, the deadpan look on his face never leaving for a second.

He was used to his king's antics, after all. He just disliked how much the little Blonde Idiot seemed dead-set to drive him insane with them.

_**Scene Change with Annie**_

Annie Charlton was getting drunk into oblivion, when her compatriot, Dr. West exasperatedly tried to get her attention away from her drink, and on his words...with little success.

"Come on, Annie, listen to me, just what in the _HELL_ got you so damn determined to get drunk into next year?! Your practically going to run me out of business at this rate if you don't stop, right this second." He practically begged her to stop, if for no other reason than to keep the bar he owned as a side business afloat, and was trying to keep it from going out of business due to lack of booze from Annie's excessive drinking.

"*hic* listen, Doc, it's...*hic*…it's...*sobs*…it's that _DAMN CHEATER_, Tony! I honestly thought he was single, but...*chug-a-lug-a-chug*…he...WAZN'T!" Annie practically wails in response, not even bothering to show any restraint in her attempt to drink herself to death. "He waz…*hic*…he...*glug-glug-chug-glug*…**_HE WAZ MARRIED AND WAZ SHLEAPING AROUN' WITH COUNTLESS HUZZIE' ON THE SHIDE_!**" she shrieked out, all but screaming to high heavens in her drunken despair at yet another failed attempt of a love life. She was drowning her sorrows in the bottom of a bottle to try and forget it, if only for the time being.

Doctor West, on the other hand, who saw her almost like a daughter to him, could not help but feel bad for her, as well as rage for the damn bastard who was apparently playing around with women's hearts just to get in their pants. Oh, he would find this guy later and give him a little 'treatment' for his blatant disregard for a woman's love, but first...

"Annie...please stop and look at this..." Dr. West practically sighs and begs her in exasperation, trying to get her to stop drinking his liquor supply bone-dry and his bar into the ground.

"Waazzit?" Annie responds with a very drunken slur. She was practically drunk off her ass by this point with how much she had, and she still was trying to continue, despite the fact there were literally entire crates of empty liquor bottles around her. If it wasn't for her supernatural constitution and ludicrous vitality, then this would have killed her long before now due to alcohol poisoning.

"The Eighth Campione." Dr. West answers her in a serious tone of voice.

"Really, how interesting..." Gone was the drunk-off-her-ass Annie Charlton, and in her place, was the masked hero of Los Angeles, John Pluto Smith, the King of the Underworld, and American Campione, as he/she took the photos. The awe and respect apparent from the response they invoked...

"...how very interesting."

_**Scene Change with Lu Hao**_

In china, there was a sudden stir among the followers of the cult of a certain Chinese God-slayer with the news they had just found out, and sent someone whom was very much concerned and reluctant about delivering it.

On a mountain summit somewhere in China, there was what seemed to be a young and very beautiful woman dressed in martial robes, similar to a monks, covering a Chinese dress with a youth running up the path after her, trying to get her attention. "What can this Lu Hao instruct for you in today, my young eagle. Dispelling ignorance would be the job of those better informed, although it would seem that is not what the reason is for you to seek me out this time. What reason do you have for leaving your training early, and you had best not be skipping out for no reason." She states, and warns in one breathe, and with not a shred of anger or malice, but simply pure innocent arrogance.

"Master, there has been a change in the world's current events. There is a message for you, I am here to deliver it, and was tasked with leaving my training early, and further build my endurance, to deliver it to you as soon as possible, with how urgent it was." The young Lu Yinghua answered his master, after he got his breath under slightly better control, hoping the excuse of endurance training would appease the danger he felt at the thought of being caught skipping out on his training.

Raising a single brow slightly in curiosity, she took the message from her disciple. When she finished reading it, the Chinese Campione and Rakshasa Raja, Lu Hao Cuillion, the Empress of the Martial Realm, and second oldest god-slayer currently alive today, simply smiled beautifully in slightly bemused happiness.

"...so, another one has appeared..."

_**Scene Change with Alexander**_

Alexander Gascoigne, otherwise known to the magical community of the world as Black Prince Alex, was just sitting in a simple café in a small seaside town in Britain. He doesn't come to his home country very often, and for a damn good reason…

…he's pissed off just about every mages association in the world with his antics, and the organization he created, the Royal Arsenal, have had their hands full trying to apologize for him while simultaneously attempting to cover their own asses to avoid incurring the ire of his victims of his 'borrowing' their valuable relics...without their permission...or knowledge beforehand...or even their consenting to allow him to take them...all in all, he's just an untouchable, unreachable, overpowered, arrogantly infuriating, dirty rotten thief.

Though to him, he's just 'borrowing them' and will return them later...yet he almost never does.

While he was just sitting at a table in said café, a young woman, possibly in her late teens, walked up to him. To anyone else, this would be a very pleasant encounter, but he knew who she was almost immediately. "What do you want, Alice, and don't say it has anything to do with the Eighth King, I already know he was recently born, and I don't really care."

The young woman, now named Alice, just looked at the thieving Devil King, with a rather bemused look. "Oh, Alex, you should know better than to say such to a lady, it would not be very gentlemanly of you to act in such a rude manner. But you are wrong about one thing, there IS a reason you should care, but before that, I have to say, stealing from the Prince of India's royal treasures...are you TRYING to start an international manhunt for your head? It took a lot of convincing from the Royal Arsenal AND Wittenagemont to prevent them from placing an international bounty on your head."

"BORROW, I do NOT steal, I'll return it later, when I'm done with it. But so what, they'll never catch me." the thieving Campione just smugly stated.

"...they threatened to put a bounty out on your head, dead or alive, and even went so far as to threaten to offer a favor to Marquis Voban to carry out the hit. And speaking of returning things, you still have yet to return what you stolen from the British Royal Treasury, so when are you going to return those priceless artifacts, hmm?"

…okay, he did not see that one coming...offering to make a deal with the Balkan Devil...he REALLY dodged a bullet on that one. That old man is completely off his rocker when it came to his 'hunts', and they were willing to make a deal with him…

"...remind me to send a thank you gift to the Royal Arsenal for this one."

"Forget thanking the Royal Arsenal, they only want you to stop making their lives a living nightmare from all the stunts you pulled. Having to always apologize on the behalf of a leader who never shows up, it's just going to come back to bite you, eventually. But back to what I came here for.." Princess Alice suddenly pulled an envelope out, handed it to Alex, and the thieving Devil King, just took one quick glance at the contents, gave a bored look, and passed it back.

"I told you, if it had anything to do with the Eighth, then I didn't care, I had already heard of him, and I don't care about him, so why are you bringing this up when I said so already." the Black Prince simply looked at her with an irritated look. He could not see what the big deal was.

"Because, what I'm about to tell you is something classified. Not even the Wittenagemont knows this information, something that could very well change your mind..." That got the bored expression to suddenly leave his face faster than a fat man on a buffet. He knew Princess Alice was the undisputed strongest hime-miko currently alive in the world, and information she would give him only...

…he leaned in close, and what she revealed to him would later set into motion a rather stressful series of events that would result in the Black Prince and the newest of his siblings becoming the greatest of enemies in the entire history of magic, a rivalry which resulted in the Black Prince losing face and prestige, while his newest sibling gains more fame and notoriety from besting him and doing something nobody has ever thought could be done before...

"...the Newest King, somehow, in some way, has a connection to Artus."

_**Scene Change Ayamatsu P.O.V.**_

I was just finishing up a call I got which reported the findings and aftermath reports for the Naples incident, as well as the subsequent report of the Eighth Devil King's confirmed birth. While I could not help the smirk I got from Johanne managing to get one over on those backstabbing bastards, I could not help but frown just as quickly as I knew we were going to have our work cut out for us.

"...Good work, Johanne, keep it up, and keep me posted for your next report. I want updates as you can get them as soon as reasonably possible. I will speak to you again later." As I hung up, I could not help but notice the familiar head of black hair and an obvious sword strapped to a girl's back. She smiled at me and greeted me.

"Hello there, Aya-chan. You seem to be in a slightly better mood than usual, considering the slight smirk you had for an instant just a moment ago. I'm guessing something good happened?" She innocently asked me without a hint of malice or contempt. I simply rolled my eye in response to her greeting. "Just the usual work related business, Ena. Did the H.C.C. need something, or is this a personal visit?"

Seishuuin Ena, the granddaughter and heiress of the head of the Seishuuin clan of the History Compilation Committee's four founding and leading families. Anyone else would be thrown off by her seemingly innocent manner of insulting provocation, but they have not been around her as long as I have. Ena and I have known each other for quite a few years now, almost ten now. She and I first met not long after my brothers funeral. I was bitter at what had happened, and she was just walking by, and noticed my pent up rage and anger. Ena being Ena, simply asked me straight to my face what happened to me, and why I was wearing an eyepatch over my eye.

When I tried to tell her off, she snatched it off, then bolted. I just grabbed my witch-gun, and shot her with a shock-bullet right to her back. When the Seishuuin clan heard the shot, they ran to find the source. When they saw what I had done, they were about to attack me, until they noticed the scarring wound covering half my face, my prosthetic leg, and my absolutely pissed off face. The sheer blood-lust they felt from me caused them to suddenly back off. I simply walked over to the paralyzed Ena, took back my eyepatch and said straight to her shocked face, no pun intended, '_I am in a foul mood because some fucking bastards sent my brother to his death, stole all his assets and research, and even my family inheritance which is mine by birthright. __And now I have to deal with some damn monkey of a girl stealing my eyepatch which is not helping improve my anger right now. So I think I have every right to be __a little__ pissy right now.'_

After that, Ena then spent every day trying to befriend me, to get to know me better, even more so when the History Compilation Committee realized I was a mage trained by the Dragoon Commander himself. When they asked if I wished to join, I flat out refused and told them there was only one mages association I would ever join, and it was my brothers. Even if we were only a shell of what we were when he was still alive, the Dragoons were my brother's pride and joy, and they were the only mages association any Kurogane would ever join. Our trust in the other mages associations were essentially FUBARed, with only a select few exceptions for business partners. Instead, I made them a counteroffer: the Dragoons would use their various bases around the globe to serve as an international information network for them, gathering information they require from outside of their normal area of Japanese influence, and in exchange we would receive some basic supplies, resources, and small monetary payments to try and help get us back to at least a semi-respectable Knight order. We may have essentially been forced to become mercenaries in a sense, but we still hold the very same knight's code those Copper-Bronze Bastards seemed to have forgotten. A rather bizarre start to what would later become a very good friendship in the long run.

Ena just looked at me, and then asked me, "So, have the Dragoons heard anything of interest lately? Grams is really wanting to know what the general idea is over in Italy. And she is worried if the situation could be bad for Japan." She had a very serious look on her face. This was the true Seishuuin Ena, not the aloof facade she put up in the guise of an air-headed monkey-girl, but the sharp and perceptive hime-miko of the sword, fully attentive of something potentially dangerous approaching. She only ever had this look in a serious situation, like right now is for this occasion. I simply look at her and respond with a simplified version of the information I had at the moment.

"The short story is, we can only confirm an Eighth Devil King's existence, that he is Japanese, and most likely heading here. As for what his particular authorities are, we don't know, but what we do know is that he is a powerful mage from what we do know about him. And a thaumaturge of all things to boot. However, we are trying to track him down if for no other reason than to offer our services to him. A Campione's backing could help us rebuild the Dragoons in their entirety."

My answer got her eyebrows to raise a few centimeters in response, which for her is the equivalent of gaping like a fish for anyone else, as there hadn't really been any practitioners of thaumaturgy that anybody knew of in at least a few centuries. "That is certainly a serious situation, then. We may need to make preparations for his arrival." She had looked to be deep in thought, before I just came out and asked her a question that I had on my mind for a while now, but could not help but need an answer to.

"...So, what's this I heard of the H.C.C. choosing to offer you to the Seventh King...as a potential wife? Do they intend to try to make you and Miss Mariya his Japanese wives? Are they trying to control him through his lust? I mean, he is famed for being a womanizer..." I just look at her, the unasked question clear as day.

'_Are they asking you to whore yourself out just like the Bronze-Black Bastards did to Kranjar with Marquis Voban?'_

Ena just looked at me, suddenly smiled her innocent smile, and her response actually made me smile in return.

"Why, no, Aya-chan, the History Compilation Committee actually looked deeply into the King of Ruin, and from their understanding and interactions, King Kusanagi is actually a very reasonable Devil King. And from what we know of, is actually a natural playboy who is respectful towards women. So it's not that much of an issue for me, and Grams would never allow such an action to be considered if it was something she thought would make me unhappy."

I looked at her and grinned cheekily as I asked a favor of her. "Will you give Kranjar a message for me, Ena? When you see her, tell her that the next time I see her, I WILL shoot her for what she did on sight."

Ena just looked at me in response with an equally cheeky smile and said right back, "Will do Aya-chan. You just worry about finding the Eighth King, and if your lucky, maybe he'll find you attractive." She smiled even wider, like the cat that ate the canary.

I just rolled my eye and chuckled in response to Ena's obviously implied innuendo. "Don't be silly Ena. Even if I did want a Campione's backing, I would never do so in THAT manner. I would sooner die in battle with my gun in hand with one of them and my virtue intact than offer my body to a Devil King for favors. But even so, I highly doubt he'll just walk through the door and right into my life. That would only happen in some bad dating sim game." We started laughing together as we continued walking through town.

_Little did either of them know at the time, that was EXACTLY just what would happen. And when Ayamatsu made the connection of just who the Eighth King was, she would be completely flabbergasted to the point that her face would make a very lucrative profit for the ones who had taken pictures of it, had she not destroyed their cameras in a fit of embarrassed rage when she caught them._

_Nor did they know at the time that both their family lines would later mix with that of a Devil King's bloodline as a result of their interactions with them. The Seishuuin with the Seventh Devil King, and the Kurogane with the Eighth Devil King._

_**Scene Change Third-person P.O.V.**_

Kusanagi Godou, Liliana Kranjar, Erica Blandelli, and Mariya Yuri were going through the ruined town where the newest of Devil Kings had just been sighted a few days ago. They were rather surprised to find out that nobody had been killed in the battle, that every one of the townsfolk had survived, but suffered varying levels of injury. When they asked one of the local mages in charge of the investigation, the quartet were rather surprised to find out that the Newest Campione had apparently used some kind of magic that took their suffering away, and healed them in the process, aiding them in body, mind, and spirit. He had essentially allowed them to survive long enough for help to get to them. Why he didn't use such a power in Naples they could not figure out, until Godou made a statement that made them realize he may have been onto something…

'_Maybe it's not that he didn't use it back in Naples, but it was an authority he only got afterwards. He didn't use it then, because he didn't have it yet. If he's only just been born a few days prior to this, then that means he wasn't a Campione at the time.'_

...that made them realize something very crucial from their information about the newest of the Devil Kings: He seems to absolutely hate killing needlessly and pointless fighting. And he seems to loathe those around him suffering needlessly before his eyes. The reports were that he only fought [**Perseus**] after he had begun destroying the town around them and threatening his companions, not before he did. What's more, he also intervened AFTER the two heretic gods in Naples had leveled the city into a burning hell-scape. This was crucial in the sense that the newest of Godou's peers was apparently one who did not attack unless attacked first, or at the very least, not unless you begin to attack and hurt those around you for no apparent reason. This caused all three women to make a startling connection and then look right at the King of Ruin.

"...what are you looking at me like that for? It's rather uncomfortable for you girls to keep staring at me like that, you know..." the Seventh Devil King said rather uncomfortably as he noticed them staring. The Diavollo Rosso looked at her King and told him what they were thinking. "...Godou…we think that maybe the newest of your peers may be cut from the same cloth as you...He seems to absolutely loathe pointless conflict and bloodshed..." Her answer to his question actually got him to stop for a moment, when the Fairy knight among the four added on to the she-devil's statement and startled him…

"...just what is it with the Japanese people that makes their Campione act in the same manner."

"Huh? What are you girls going on about?" The King of Ruin could only ask in confusion. He just hadn't figured it out yet, but then the hime-miko of the group came out and told him.

"The Eighth Devil King is apparently a reasonable man, one who does not take any pleasure in the suffering of others, and does not like causing said suffering to others...it's just like the vision I had said...he does not feel happiness unless those around him are happy..."

That suddenly made every one of them stop and realize what the hime-miko was implying, the realization loud and clear in what she meant...

'_**...a Heart of Glass...'**_

...in that moment, the group realized the meaning of that part of the divination Yuri and every other spirit vision wielder in the world had about the Eighth King. He cannot feel happy if those around him are suffering. Their pain _**is**_ his pain. Their misery _**is**_ his misery. He will do everything in his power to make others happy, and for them to smile. The townsfolk, despite losing their homes and businesses, are not even upset. If anything, they seem more determined to help each other, to regain what they've all lost in this tragedy. In the wake of the Eighth King's battle, they've come together as a community to help their neighbors, and to stand back up, taller and prouder than ever before. As if the very power of the newest of the Devil King's lingering presence causes them to feel like they can keep going, as if they have hope...

"...like he's a living sword of salvation itself..." the hime-miko drove the point home for them all, and none could argue against it. Godou knew this was possibly true, given the fact the people here weren't down at all, despite all they had lost. If anything, they seemed optimistic and determined to rebuild and come together even stronger than before. Erica and Liliana could practically confirm what Yuri had just told them. The people of Sardinia almost never had such a horrific disaster befall them, so their current reactions to it would most likely never happen under any other explanation they could think of. The two of them had to deal with relief efforts before, so they could recognize the signs of acting tough and putting on a brave face. The residents weren't even faking it all all; they truly were hopeful, maybe even expecting, to make a full recovery. Maybe even make their situation change to an even better one than before.

As they started to turn to leave, Godou suddenly noticed a glint of metal shining from the ground nearby, just under some dirt and rubble. He walked up to it, and started to dig out what he had found. Noticing his strange behavior, the girls suddenly turned to look at him. "Godou, what are you doing?" Erica asked in confusion at his seeming odd behavior.

"I noticed something was-OUCH!" the Seventh Campione suddenly pulled his hand away, sticking his fingers in his mouth from what was an apparent cut from whatever he was trying to pick up. "Godou! What were you thinking!" Yuri suddenly exclaims, and the hime-miko of the group then proceeds to chew out the King of Ruin for his apparent stupidity.

Erica just watches this with a slightly bemused smile, and then walks over to whatever Godou was drawn to enough to try and dig it up. Something that could hurt a Campione was not very common at all, not with how tough their bodies naturally were. She bent down and pulled out from the rubble something that actually surprised her. It was the broken remnants of a pair of twin swords, one was black, and the other white. She could not tell exactly which ones they were, but she could sense these were no ordinary swords. They bore a sensation she knew all to well…

"...[**sentience of steel**]…"

…she knew this feeling, better than most. These swords had a _soul_ within them. It was the same as it was with her [**Cuore de Lione**]. The swords were forged with a specific purpose, and in a similar manner to her own weapon. While she could not tell what specific weapons they were, she could tell they were not to be separated. That, and they were of great significance to the Eighth Campione, her instincts told her this.

Liliana noticed Erica had apparently been looking at something and came to see what she had found, pulling herself away from Yuri's lecturing of her sworn King to see it for herself. "What are you looking at Blandelli, just what-!" she stopped halfway through her sentence, causing Erica to look at her in worry. Even Godou and Yuri stopped and turned to look at her in concern.

"Lili, what's wrong?" the Diavollo Rosso asked in worry of her friend and rival's sudden change in attitude. The response of the fairy knight was something that nobody there had expected…

"...[**Kanshou**] and [**Bakuya**]…"

_**Sometime later**_

"Well, Yuri. Have you divined it?" Erica asked the hime-miko after she examined the ruined remains of the two swords.

"...It's confirmed. These are definitely the [**married swords**], Gan Jing and Mo Ye, or in Japanese, [**Kanshou**] and [**Bakuya**]." Yuri confirmed their suspicions. Erica knew that as a witch-knight, Liliana was far better than she when it came to her witchcraft training and her instincts, as much as she hated to admit it. So when the fairy knight had a divination of the swords origin, she felt she had no reason to distrust her, but needed to confirm it before they made the wrong conclusions without the evidence to back it up.

Godou, for his part, was simply confused about these particular weapons. "So, what's so special about these swords. I take it from your reaction to them, their story is not that of ordinary weapons at all." the Seventh Devil King voiced his question.

"Allow me to explain," the hime-miko of the four spoke up. "The story goes that there was once an emperor who wished for a sword to be forged to befit a ruler to be made from the metal of a fallen star. He commissioned a blacksmith to forge them, by the name of Gan Jing. He had tried everything he could think of to forge them, but the metal in question could not be melted by his forge, no matter how hard he tried. He just could not create enough heat to do so. When he tried to explain this to the emperor, he was outraged, and threatened to have him executed if he did not forge the swords as promised by the end of autumns fall. In fear for Gan Jing's life, his wife, Mo Ye, decided to throw herself into his forge, sacrificing her life to create enough heat to produce the swords in time. In his desperation, he forged the blades, attempting to create swords to reach the very heavens themselves, trying to complete the work before she died, only for her to die before he finished his work, her essence merging with the steel. In his grief of her death and sacrifice, he created two matching swords.

He presented one to the emperor, and kept the other as a memento of his beloved wife's love for him, and her sacrifice. But when the emperor found out, in his outrage at the perceived slight, had the blacksmith dragged before him, assuming the action was an insult towards the emperor. He then proceeded to execute the blacksmith with his own sword that he commissioned the blacksmith to forge, staining it permanently black with his sin, and having Gan Jing's essence merge with the very blade itself. From that moment onward, the two swords were forever drawn to one another and their owner, never to be separated again, even in death. The swords became known as [**the married swords**], and named for their creator and his wife: the black one, Gan Jing, and the white one, Mo Ye, or in Japanese, [**Kanshou**] and [**Bakuya**] respectively."

Godou just could not help the look of shock on his face at this tale of these weapons creation. "...so, these swords were created by the use of humans lives being sacrificed..." only for him to be snapped out of his shock by Erica responding in a rather sad tone.

"My [**Cuore de Lione**] and Lili's [**Il Maestro**] were forged through similar means, through the sacrifice of a life. My own [**lion-heart's steel**] was forged using the sacrifice of a lion whose heart continued to beat even in death, determined to protect it's cubs and pride, even long after it had died. The mages proceeded to magically use its still beating heart to produce my weapon." the blonde she-devil replied, pulling her beloved sword out for all to see.

Liliana added her own response in an equally sad tone. "My [**Il Maestro**] was also forged under similar circumstances. A master musician willingly gave his life as he was dying, composing a masterpiece that nobody but he knew the full composition to, and none but those present that day heard it in it's entirety to forge the [**singing sword**] with. It is said that if one could hear the full composition of my sword's creation, would be able to hear a masterpiece that had no equal, nor ever would find one more beautiful to listen to."

Godou was having a hard time taking this in, until Yuri spoke up, the hime-miko giving him the explanation to make him understand. "A live sacrifice is historically the best way to produce a powerful weapon, and in fact the most recent example was the very weapon forged none other than ten years ago, during the very summoning incident with Marquis Voban. The disaster he caused resulted in a newly created knight order to lose their beloved commander, a man who was like a saint to his subordinates, yet condemned by his peers as a heretic, who sacrificed his own life to ensure that nobody else died that day. His last act of defiance created a modern weapon with [**sentience of steel**], the only modern example created by modern-day mages, and entrusted to his only sister, who has taken up the mantle of their leader in the wake of her brother's death. The weapon's name is [**Desperado**], the [**last stand**], a weapon forged of his desperation, with but a single message to all on the receiving end of it's attack:

'_You try to harm my precious persons, I will give you a reason to fear my wrath.'_

With his sacrifice, his weapon became the most recent to ever achieve the [**sentience of steel**] in current history, and the method to produce more was all taught to his division of knights he trained himself, the Dragoons."

Godou noticed how Liliana seemed a bit nervous at the mention of the Dragoons, but suddenly found himself focused on something else that got the King of Ruin's attention. "Hold up, Voban doesn't seem like the type of guy to allow somebody to just up and interrupt his fights. How did the Dragoons even survive his wrath?" he could not help but ask. Godou KNEW Voban. He knew the guy did not enjoy having his battles interrupted by outside parties.

That was where Liliana took over, but seemed to have a rather uncomfortable look as she spoke. "That's the thing...Voban did NOT try to kill them. If anything, he actually seemed impressed and respectful of their late commander. He even went so far as to openly admit that the man had earned his respect as a fellow warrior for doing what he had done, and was only sad he could not revive the man fully among the living. That if it was within his power to do so, he would have in an instant, if for no other reason than out of the sheer respect he had felt for him. And even stated he would freely admit to saying, and I quote, '_if __this man__ was what the __knights of the world had__ considered __a heretic, then just what impossible standard did they hold a saint to?_'"

That caused the Seventh Devil King to gawk at her, with his jaw practically on the ground in response. He could not believe what he had just heard. THAT Voban had ACTUALLY praised someone like that out of sheer RESPECT? He did not know whether to be impressed by this man or concerned by the fact that somebody like VOBAN was actually respecting the guy. It was then when he recalled what he learned about the swords before him in question.

"I still find the story behind these blades sad..."

"I for one find the story rather beautiful. Their love for each other was so great that not even death could separate them...I hope that one day I could find a love so great to share with another as theirs was..."

That got all eyes to suddenly turn to the fairy knight, which resulted in her blushing when she realized she had said that out loud, and Erica just simply smiled like the cat that ate the canary.

"Why, Lili, it would seem like you really are such a romantic, and I think this may make that novel of yours become even better. Oh, how I look forward to seeing the writing you'll be making now. And I also feel the same..." the blonde she-devil stated, looking suggestively towards the King of Ruin, as a flustered fairy knight suddenly begins to chase her in her embarrassment.

Godou, for his part simply looks at the two ruined blades with a contemplative look. If what the girls were saying was true, then in a way, they were right. It was a tragic, yet beautiful story. Making up his mind, he looks to Yuri and asks her a simple request.

"Hey, Yuri, is it okay if I have these?"

The hime-miko just looks at him in surprise, but then just nods and says, "Of course, I do not think anyone would mind. They would most likely be safer in the hands of a King than any one else."

Godou proceeded to pick up the two ruined swords and pocketed them. He walked off with the girls in tow, making their way back to the airport to return to japan.

_Little did the group know at the time, but they were about to meet the very man whom they had tried to find, and that the very meeting between these two Devil Kings would result in a very interesting and unprecedented friendship, with the foundation of an entirely new mages association, co-founded by two Devil Kings, for the first time in history. And for the King of Ruin, the encounter that would lead to him making a firmer stance on his relationships, and would eventually lead to him accepting and embracing the women whom have sworn themselves to him, both their services, and their love for him._

_**Scene Change-Unknown location**_

The investigation was one that was not really turning up much information, and right here was one man that was not very happy about the lack of confirmed information. An Eighth Devil King, and _**NOBODY**_ could find out where he came from, any information of his origins, or even anything about him that was backed up with irrefutable proof. Not even the American Campione, John Pluto Smith, the King of the Underworld, was this difficult to obtain information on. And he used an ALIAS for heavens sake to withhold his identity, and _STILL_ had more facts known about him than his newest sibling.

The lack of solid information was very infuriating. How could he attempt to curry favor with the latest Child of Pandora if there was no information about him in the slightest? The fact that his last attempt to garner favor with a Campione ended with the knight acting as their representative severing all ties with _SAID_ Campione did nothing to help his mood at all, nor his position should the others in the order find out what he's been doing. He was in a very bitter mood from just _THINKING_ about what he considered a blatant betrayal of the knight he ordered to establish the ties.

But he also can't punish that knight, because she went and established new ties with the Japanese King of Ruin. So he was left with a former subordinate who had essentially committed insubordination and got away Scott-free, while he could do **NOTHING** about her now. And he was absolutely _LIVID_ about this. He could not just punish her, as he could very well suffer the Seventh Campione's ire, and he knew historically how well _THAT_ was going to go for him...

…**NOT** good at all.

And the fact that all his attempts to recreate the very means the Dragoons produced their special weapons were all failing spectacularly was simply the longest running problem on his growing list of stressful things causing him no end of headaches or trouble. All his work, all his attempts to take the smug bastard's research and apply it to his own personal armories, and they could not get them to even be _HALF _as good as the Dragoons are, and they're just using nothing but a box of shitty SCRAPS to produce them, and STILL make them twice as good, with piece of shit quality materials...he swears that somewhere, he can just HEAR that smug bastard laughing his ass of at his expense. He just KNEW he was.

As he fumed in anger, a knock at his door to his office drew him from his dark anger. "What is it now? Report." he commanded, more demanding, rather curtly.

"Sir, the meeting is going to begin soon, you're presence as a Senior Great Knight is requested as one of the members of the High-Council."

The response shook him from his anger, as he realized it was indeed almost time for their meeting. Getting up from his desk, he then proceeded to walk over to the door, march past the messenger, and dismissed him.

"...Very well. Dismissed. I shall be leaving now and be there as soon as I can."

"Yes, sir, by your leave, Sir Giovanni Archemedemount."

_As he was contemplating how to get the best possible deal for himself while simultaneously leaving the other parties involved to get the shorter end of the stick, Sir Giovanni Leonardo Archemedemount, Senior Great Knight of the Copper-Bronze Cross, Ranking member of it's governing High-council of Knights, the superior who ordered Liliana Kranjar to essentially whore herself out to Marquis Voban in exchange for favors, and the man who had sent the Dragoons to their deaths in an attempt to silence their leader and steal their forging techniques for creating their weapons continues his greed-fueled scheming, he had no idea, that the very Eighth Campione he was attempting to try and curry favor with, would end up sending someone to him soon..._

_…nor was he aware that the very man he sent would be the one person he did not ever think in his life he would ever see again, just to make sure he paid for his crimes, and that the newest of Kings was not someone he could ever hope to curry favor with. He would only learn his mistake far too late to cover his own ass for the first time in his corrupt life._

**A/N:...aaaaaand that's the interlude peeps! Just so you all know, there is a reason WHY I've been doing the story this way, you all will find out.**

**Next chapter, I will start to reveal Shirou's lineage, the connections between Campioneverse and Nasuverse, and a lemon. See you all next chapter. PEACE OUT!**

**A/A/N: I just noticed how I forgot to put Doni in there...whoops... XP**

**I just fixed that mistake. Also, from my understanding, Voban is NOT inherently evil, he is just overly practical, and takes the phrase 'survival of the fittest' to the extreme. He is actually similar to Kotomine Kirie in that regards. Neither are absolutely evil(or inherently in Voban's case), but they aren't exactly very human, either, reflected in both of their cruelties and sadistic acts and deeds. Simply put, Voban may be a tyrannical despot with far too much power at his disposal, but he does have some respect or semblance of honor, but only for those he feels have earned it. In canon, he showed this in his battle with Godou, when he fought him to the very time limit, and was forced to keep within said time restrictions he placed upon himself. I am simply showing that with his actions more here than anywhere else I know of, from my understanding.**

**Also, I was not sure just what the exact nature of Annie/JPS connection was with Dr. West, or his actual age, so I made a bit of creative twist to make it such he was a surrogate father figure for her and an older man, to try and make it work. And he is a PROTECTIVE one at that when it comes to those who break his 'lil girl's' heart. Plot fodder for the future.**


	9. Blade 3: Morning, Noon, and Deathmatch

**A/N: Aaaaaaaannd I'm back, baby! I just had a few things going on irl to deal with, but I should have a few reveals to you all's questions that you all have been bugging me about. The whole reason it took me this long is because of some housecleaning, a new puppy my mammy got being a handful, and her oldest cat died yesterday, and I had to bury her...**

**Rest in Peace Fat Cat.**

**You may have been a bitch of a cat in life, but you were OUR bitch of a cat to deal with, and all are equal in death.**

**Amen.**

**Now, onto the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own 'FATE' or 'Campione', as both are the property of their respective publishers. This story is a Fanfic of a fanfic, as in a fanfiction of a fanfiction, so to all you peeople who don't like this fic, you don't have to read it, nobody is making you, so you don't have to. This story is an AU based of the fic God Slaying Blade Works and with elements from God Slaying Hero-King, with an emphasise on 'WHAT IF' with a Nua Realta's 'Harem Route', a meshing of Nasuverse and Campione lore, and my own limited knowledge of the two. This is a free UNPAID fanfic, meaning this is nonprofit and I do NOT get paid for this, so if you paid to read this, THEN YOU GOT SCREWED OVER!**

**Warning: This Chapter contains a lemon. If you do not wish to read it, then skip over that section.**

_**Story Start**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Third Blade****: Pleasurable Morning, Afternoon Showers, and ****an**** Evening Death-match**_

_**Third-Person P.O.V.**_

Shirou was most certainly having a very good morning, despite the fact that he and the girls had just gotten out of the most dangerous fight of their lives since the Holy Grail War ended yetserday. He just could not help the smile that came to his face from what he managed to do last night, which even he had to admit was a very satisfying feat to accomplish. Even if it was a bit of a heavy talk for a while at first, he will never forget it…

_**Flashback**_

_Rin, Illya, Sakura, and Medusa were all riding with him on _[**Vimana**]_, and they were in desperate need of rest, so Shirou decided that they were at least far enough to find some place to set down and rest for the night. Apparently, it seemed as though his rather fickle luck was being rather generous for once, as they happened to find a little island that seemed to be a bit of a tourist spot to land on, and found a small cabin that was for rent by the locals on it for a couple of nights, just enough to give them a chance to rest and recuperate from the ordeal they had just gone through a few hours prior. He didn't even need to use the golden bastard's vault like a make-shift shelter...at least, not this time, anyway._

_While they were relaxing and getting settled in, Shirou decided to start getting dinner prepared using the food the girls had bought, before they were so rudely interrupted by that golden bastard's long lost silver brother._

_In other words, _[**Perseus**]_._

_While he was doing that, he decided he needed to come clean about a few things he hadn't told the girls about. After he fixed their dinner, a lovely genuine Italian style spaghetti and meatballs, with some honest to _[**Akasha**]_ canoli and homemade garlic bread, he brought it out and started to eat it with the girls. They were giving some rather appreciative moans of pleasure with how good it was, and praising it with compliments to him for his divine cooking...time for him to rip off the band-aid while they're still in a good mood. If he's lucky, the most he'll get as punishment is sleeping on the couch with no sexy time tonight._

"_Hey, girls...there are some things we need to discuss..." The quartet suddenly looked at the red-headed sword magus, noticing his slightly hesitant tone and serious face. The girls had a few looks of concern at what he was saying, as they had thought they had everything already planned out before they left Sardinia, so what was he wanting to discuss._

"_There are some things I haven't told you four...because I wasn't sure how to tell you all, but I think I probably should now, while I have the chance to do so." That got their attention. What did he NOT tell them? "When we got dragged to this world, I lost my left arm, and Archer approached me in the Grail within the gap between this one and our original one..." This got them to make various reactions. Medusa looked at me with a knowing look, as she was there to witness what we said and did. Rin made a look of fury at the mention of the red-clad servant, while Ilya seemed to be somewhat conflicted about bringing him up._

"_...He gave me his left arm to replace the one I had lost...and in doing so, I got his memories...and learned his true name."This got them to look at me in surprised shock, as they KNEW what doing that would do to me, before they started to glare at me in a look that I knew they would do when they found out. But said glare was immediately replaced with a look of concern when they noticed my face._

"_Senpai, what's wrong?" Sakura asked me, as she knew I don't show any deep contemplation on my face like this very often, or rather, at all. I am NOT a thinker, and they knew it._

"_...Archer's true name, is the Nameless Archer and Counter Guardian of Humanity, the Heroic Spirit of Justice, EMIYA Shirou...my future self from an alternate timeline..."_

_That caused everyone to suddenly stop all thoughts dead in their tracks. The girls all had different reactions to my revelation._

_Medusa seemed to be in shocked realization, as she had some suspicion that the red-clad servant of the bow may have had some connection to Shirou, but even she did not think it would be a twisted version of her cherished hero's own future self. To think that he was a potential future of Shirou's...it would certainly make sense of why Archer seemed to hate him so fiercely for no apparent reason. But even so..._

_Illya, as much as she hated to admit it, could actually see it happening. She could actually see how, if under different circumstances, then her beloved 'Onii-chan' would do something as stupid as forming a pact with _[**Alaya**]_ of all things. She could even guess just what must have happened to make him do it. Most likely, he did it to try and save lives, and was repaid with some form of betrayal afterwards. But if that was the case, then..._

_Rin's reaction was, by far, the most amusing of the four. Her face kept shifting between shocked incredulity, to red-faced embarrassment, to horrified realization, and back, in a continuous loop. It was as if she could not decide what she felt, and could not keep the same emotion on her face without needing to change it every few seconds. She only snapped out of it when her sister posed a question they were all thinking, and that got all their attention focused back on the faker._

"_...why didn't you tell us this earlier Senpai, or was there some reason as to why you didn't think to mention that Archer's arm was from your future self, or that it was essentially a version of yourself that was a twisted version of your own ideal? Just why did you not think to bring this up before...or was it because you couldn't for some reason..." That got all four women's gaze to suddenly burn a hole at the sword magus, but he weathered it, and dropped a bombshell on them that none were expecting…_

"_...because getting his memories wouldn't have been a problem...IF it was only one set of memories..."_

_That got all four to suddenly gawk at the faker, as they had a hard time processing what they had just heard. MULTIPLE sets of memories...but then that would mean…_

"_...Archer is a Heroic Spirit who is an amalgamation of every Emiya Shirou who became a counter-guardian, isn't he?" The tsundere she-devil whispered in shocked horror, voicing the one conclusion they had known was the only explanation, but didn't want to admit it. After all, having multiple sets of memories of a single life lived various times over...with just slight differences to tell them apart...How he would keep his sanity without turning into another Zelretch, they didn't know. And this FRIGHTENED them. One Wizard Marshal is bad enough, they did NOT need Shirou to become a second one, thank you very much._

"_...yes, he was that and more. Archer was also the embodiment of _EVERY_ nameless hero whose names and deeds were forgotten by the world at large...in other words, the ultimate Nameless Heroic Spirit. This was part of the reason why he tried to play himself of as a nameless entity. He wanted to make sure those countless unsung heroes didn't have their greatest acts forgotten or the credit stolen by another, so he decided to bear the mantle of a nameless hero himself, forsaking his own name as a means to maintain his ideals, while simultaneously ensuring these unknown heroes' deeds were remembered. He only wound up being warped by his own position as one of the _[**Hounds of Alaya**]_ because he had essentially been tricked into it by the damn bitch. The _[**subconscious collective will of humanity**]_ had basically took advantage of him when he was at his most vulnerable, forcing him to make a bargain with her in order to make him sell his eternal soul into her service, but the only way for him to get out of his contract was to have his name recognized as that of a true hero...even though there was already an Emiya Shirou within the _[**Throne of Heroes**]_ as a proper Heroic Spirit. But she never told him that, he only found out afterwards."_

_That got all of them to gawk at the faker. The **ULTIMATE **Nameless Heroic Spirit? And he was tricked into it by _[**Alaya**] _into becoming one of her counter-guardians when the conditions for becoming freed of his pact was fulfilled from the very beginning...there's just no way…it couldn't be..._

"_...what was the name of your doppelganger who became a proper Heroic Spirit?" the former servant of the mount asked. The other girls could not believe she was even asking that. There was no way he could-_

"_Heroic Spirit Emiya Shirou, the_ [**Blade of Humanity**]_, and _[**Hero of Mankind**]._"_

_...okay, it would seem he DID know who it was, but this just raised a lot of very important questions in their minds._

"_But Senpai, if Archer was freed from his contract from the very beginning, then why was he still bound by it? What's more, why didn't you feel the need to mention any of this before, when we were discussing the changes to your body, and the abilities you got? Why bring it up now?" The smiling demoness of the four questioned, unknowingly asking the very question all three of the other women in the room wanted to know._

"_...Because, the contract was until HIS name was recognized as a true hero's. Since he threw it away, and became the embodiment of every nameless hero in history, he had essentially trapped himself by his own contract. He had pretty much screwed himself over with his pact, since it was not only HIS name, but EVERY name he had taken on that had to become acknowledged as a true hero to be freed of his contract. Not only that, but I also know that it's possible for you all to return back to our original world, but I would not be able to rejoin you all, as I am now bound to this one, thanks to the changes made to my body. If I tried to go with you all, I would be erased by _[**Gaia**]_ and_ [**Alaya**]_ both. Plus, it was some of the memories I had gotten from him that made me decide to bring this up now...especially considering the ones involving you, Illya."_

_That caused all four women's eyes to widen in shocked horror, as this revelation caused them to all understand just why he didn't know whether to bring it up before. Being unable to return with them back to their original world, even though there was a way for him to do so...it was just too cruel for them. But when he brought up Illya, she suddenly had an extremely uncomfortable agitation from it, like she had a feeling she knew what this was about, but was hoping they would never learn of it. This caused all three of the other women in the room to look at her suspiciously._

"_Illyasviel von Einzbern, what have you not told us, and why is it I have a feeling it is something very important that we should have known by now?" The Tohsaka practically growled in suppressed fury at the snow fairy. She did not seem willing to speak about it, but she was spared it from the one among their group who brought it up._

"_...Illya, your dying because of the modifications done to your body by the Einzburns, aren't you? You only have about anywhere from two years to ten left before the alterations cause your homonculus half to die, am I right?"_

_That got all their eyes to widen in horrified shock. Illya was DYING?! That's what she was hiding from them?! They suddenly stared at the snow fairy, causing her to simply sigh in resignation, hoping beyond hope that she would deny it outright, only for her to not even do so, all but outright confirming the red-head's claim. The next words out of the faker's mouth, however, was a bombshell that got them to stare at him like he had just grown a second head._

"_I think I may have come up with a way to save you, though. It's simply a matter of using a few of the treasures from the golden bastard's vault, diluting them to hopefully reduce their potency a bit, and use _[**Avalon**]_ to help mitigate any damage and side effects that might occur from the attempt. It took me this long to figure out the best way to get it to work out, and to sort through Archer's memories enough to find out how to make it work. I still have not completely gone through them, as there were just TOO many to go through in just a few days, but it should be easier for me to do so after some time, and fully integrate the memories, after I compartmentalize them in a way that will keep me sane afterwards. But so far, there are at least four different sets of memories that I haven't fully gone through, and a few more that I have yet to fully integrate into my own."_

_That got them to suddenly halt their thoughts again. Shirou was actually PLANNING things out, and in a seemingly complex manner...to say they were absolutely shocked at the thought was an understatement. As he NEVER was a complex thinker...which probably explains why he waited so long to bring it up. He just wasn't sure how to talk about it yet...how they didn't think of that sooner made them all try to resist the urge facepalm in response. Keyword being 'try'; they failed._

_**End Flashback**_

...the attempt had actually worked on the first try. He simply used a combination of Gilgamesh's Potion of Youth, his Elixir, and a small bottle of water, all mixed together to help dilute it with just a few drops from each potion. And with [**Avalon**] on standby in case something went wrong. It wasn't even needed, although there was a certain side-effect that wasn't anticipated, but wasn't an unpleasant surprise all the same. Illya had actually been more than happy with it, although the other girls were not so much.

Deciding it was time for him to wake up, he had gotten up out of bed, and proceeded to start on breakfast for them, a nice little breakfast spin on typical Italian cuisine. He essentially made a breakfast version of their dinner last night, replacing the garlic bread with toast, the canoli with sausage, and the spaghetti and meatballs with an Italian style biscuits and gravy. After he finished, he was in the middle of putting it on plates for them, when suddenly a very sultry purr came from right behind him.

"Oh, Nii-chaaan~"

Suddenly Shirou froze. He KNEW that tone of voice, and he was a little frightened by it. He knew what it was implying, but he was a tiny bit worried about what it meant for him. He slowly, almost mechanically turned his head, and could only whimper one thing in response to what he saw, for all other thoughts screeched to a halt in his mind, and even the gears in his [**Unlimited Blade Works**] seemed to stop for a few seconds...

"...Root damn my E-rank luck..."

**Warning: the following is a lemon. If you do not want to read it, then skip it.**

Illya, walked into the kitchen, naked as the day she was born, and pressed her newly voluptuous form right up to me. Yes, you heard me right. She was now closer in appearance to her actual age than she was before. From what I was told, she was a dead ringer for her 'mama' as she put it, and if this was what her mother looked like at her age, I could not help but wonder just what the hell kind of luck my old man had to score a beauty like her as his wife...idly I wonder for about a second how it is we Emiya men seem to have ludicrous luck in that department.

"Oh, Shirou, you weren't planning to leave us out, now were you?"

I completely froze at that. I turned my attention to the sudden warmth that was comfortably snuggling up to my sides, and looked over, and stared with my jaw dropped, gaping like a fish at what I saw.

All four of them were in the kitchen with me, all were staring at me with no subtle hint at all of what they wanted...and they were all just as nude as Illya was...I could not help the sudden bulge in my pants at the sight, and they just grinned at me with a victorious air...look, I may not be the sharpest sword in the armory, but I am NOT a complete dullard, either. I am still a red-blooded male, and you try not to have a stiffy when four drop-dead gorgeous women throw themselves at you butt-ass naked as the day they were born. The exact thought of what they wanted was completely impossible to miss, you would have to be a completely dense idiot to not notice, and nobody could possibly be that stupidly dense when it came to a woman's heart.

_In Japan, a certain dense god-slaying devil king suddenly sneezed for no apparent reason at that exact moment._

Illya proceeded to start kissing me, making out in a very hot-and-heavy manner, although she would still need to stand on her tip-toes just to reach, she could now manage it without help. While she did this, Sakura and Rin proceeded to pull my 'greatsword' out, and began to suck, lick, stroke, and fondle my twin 'cannonballs' and Medusa slurped at Ilya's dripping wet and tight entrance and my meatpole. Medusa had begun to lube us both up with her rather long tongue, and simultaneously stroking me off with it while the two estranged sisters massaged and stimulated my coconuts into producing even more liquid lust for them, making it clear what they were after...I honestly could not hold back any longer.

I suddenly just grabbed Illya, lifted her up, and proceeded to plunge myself straight inside her, balls deep. Her new weight added to the effort, and I ended up pushing right inside her womb, literally fucking her womb in the process as I proceeded to bounce her on top of me, in a variation of a mating press, combined with a standing full-nelson position.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaahhhhHHHhh! **MORE, nii-chan, give me MORE!" Illya began to scream out her orgasm as she had been fucked silly on my 'greatsword' as she was bounced up and down on me. The side effect mentioned earlier was, as you guessed it, her body's long suppressed libido had been awakened with a vengeance, increasing her sensitivity along with her body being restored to that of a teenager. Now, she was looking to be Sakura's age, meaning she was essentially going from a genuine legal loli, to an absolute knockout foreign teen beauty. And she was loving every second of it as she squeezed me so tight, her body was actually seeming to try to drain my 'cannonballs' dry. Despite her body getting bigger, it would seem she was just as tight as she was before, not that I am going to complain about it.

Sakura, Rin, and Medusa had actually began to lick, suck, and fondle my 'sword' and 'twin flails', adding onto the pleasure, with Medusa's tongue actually stroking me off while still slurping at Illya's tight hole with me inside her. This kept up for a few minutes, until I couldn't help but grunt in absolute ecstasy...and popped my cork right inside of Ilya's tight and very inviting womb.

I began to grunt, my balls clenching and convulsing, my 'greatsword' suddenly expanding by a few inches in both girth and length, as suddenly a torrential flood of my liquid lust exploded into her womb, bloating her stomach a bit as I poured it into her, making her seem to be a couple months pregnant with twins from how much I unleashed, before I suddenly released again, and again, and again...I only finally stopped after about three minutes of nonstop release, and by the time we were done, Ilya had the most pleased fucked silly face imaginable. Her very stomach had looked bloated with enough of my loads to actually look like she was going to give birth to sextuplets at any moment...this would definitely be a mess we did not need in the kitchen.

I held her up by her legs, walked her into the bathroom, causing her to have a mini-orgasm with every step, and proceeded to pull out, my excess release gushing out in such a massive torrent, she was actually having two more orgasms from the sheer ecstasy she was in. I gently laid her down on the floor, and was immediately sucked off by three very hungry women, and each of them had their own turns, sucking my remaining release out, and had me give them each just as much of a womb-stuffing as the snow fairy.

I picked up Medusa next, then proceeded to give her a go next, bounced her up and down in the same position as Ilya was, and poured her womb full, bloating her stomach just as much and left her in the same fucked silly state as Ilya. I repeated this the same way with Sakura, rutting and stuffing her womb, and then Rin, finishing up with an explosively potent orgasm as she squirted from the sheer pleasure of the womb-stuffing she got. After emptying my balls within each of them, I had satisfied both myself and the girls for the time being. Though I have the sneaking suspicion that there will be more situations like this for me in the future, and I will most likely need to be prepared for this...and planning for the event of potential pregnancy and inevitable fatherhood. The fact that my own libido seems to have increased, and my sudden desire to procreate along with an urge to start a family has not helped the situation at all. The changes to my body have also affected my sex drive, making me get blue-balled if I don't let it out at least once a day.

I was a bit worried about what I would do if I had gotten them pregnant, but then I decided that I wouldn't abandon them, and make damn sure I owned up to it. I was not going to just do that to them. Only a complete bastard would string multiple women along like that and not realize or acknowledge their love for him like that.

_In that exact moment, Kusanagi Godou, the Seventh Devil King, and the first King of Japan, suddenly had a massive sneezing fit, one so loud, that everyone who heard him actually wondered what the hell just happened, as he had just sneezed so hard, he had left a small hole in a wall of a nearby building with the force of a cannon...one that took the History Compilation Committee a great deal of effort to cover up as a combination of an event of sheer coincidence, an illegal installation of a water heater exploding, probable physics at work in a real-world scenario, and old age from the building's materials being a few years out of date with modern day standards._

_On that day, Kusanagi Godou had officially become recognized for his moniker, the one which he absolutely hated but begrudgingly knew that was known for being the most accurate, albeit an unintentional consequence of all his battles._

'_The King of Ruin.'_

**End lemon**

_**Scene Change-Just a few leagues away**_

While Shirou and his girls were resting and relaxing in the afterglow, a disturbance was occurring just a few hundred miles away, and was heading in their very direction.

The very waters themselves were stirring, as a sudden surge of rain and lightning had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and from the water, a colossus of an entity had suddenly emerged. He had an archaic look, like a giant made from dark blue and gray stone the color of the deepest, darkest depths of the ocean floor itself, and a three-pronged crest like a crown on his head, with a scraggly off-white beard that seemed to jet out from his chin in a manner similar to how coral forms in a trident formation, shaped like jagged spikes from his chin. His body itself was bulky, like he could pulverize a mountain itself with a single punch, and was built like a brick house. His arms were by and large the biggest any could possibly have seen in proportion to his bulk, as they seemed to literally become massively over-sized battering rams with how large they were, even on the giant's frame. He had the appearance of a warrior-king, and none who gazed upon him could possibly claim otherwise, as the sheer regal aura and brute strength this titan exuded was undeniable to all who bore him witness.

The rolling thunder that manifested from his appearance began to suddenly increase in frequency, as if to illustrate his seething fury and boiling rage. He was an extremely powerful entity, and yet, he was fuming at the fact that someone had dared to interfere with his last battle, and reduce him to such a pitifully weakened state. The audacity to meddle in a duel to the death between warriors? He would have his retribution for this, and the mortal who so dared to reduce him to such a pitiful state would drown in a sea of his retribution, and suffer a thousand plagues in punishment of drawing his ire for desecrating a sacred battle between two warriors, and two gods at that!

"You shall soon face my wrath, Child of Pandora, for daring to insult a warrior's pride, for I, [**Melqart**], the very king of these waters, have returned. And I shall punish thou for the crime of desecrating a sacred battle between gods." The ancient God-king of the Phoenicians rumbled like the very thunder his fury was producing.

_The Heretic God, [**Melqart**], had risen again, and had just begun to move towards the direction he sensed a god-slayer, expecting to find the very one who had insulted his warrior's pride. But what he found instead was a different opponent altogether, one who understood his warrior spirit, but at the same time could not allow him to continue on his destructive path, lest he insult the very notion of a warrior-king, and ruin his image of an honorable warrior._

_**Scene change-back with Shirou and the girls**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

Shirou and the girls were in a somewhat better mood, and were currently eating the breakfast he had made them, albeit a bit cooled off given their...'private time' with the red-headed sword magus. But while they were eating, they couldn't help but wonder something. Their injuries were healing a bit too fast. When they started to talk about this, the sword magus mentioned it was probably thanks to another power he had stolen from the silver bastard. That had gotten him their attention. While gawking at him for stealing yet ANOTHER power from an enemy, they asked him what he was talking about, and he had explained he "_was not going to acknowledge that glorified murderer by name, and so he called him '__that__ silver bastard', short for 'that golden bastard's long- lost __silver __brother'._" That got him some very amused laughter from the girls before they collected themselves and said that what they meant was his new powers.

He then explained that he seemed to gain a few from [**Perseus**], three in total. This suddenly got them to look dumbstruck at him. The first one seemed to give him the ability to perform perfect recreations of his tracing, as well as a boost against any enemy who bore the traits of a dragon or a snake. This got Medusa to look at him nervously, before he explained he was NOT going to kill her, he cared for her too much and she had suffered enough for everything in her past, and at the hands of the silver bastard, no less. She blushed at this, while the other three looked slightly irritated by the interaction.

The second ability he obtained was the power to summon a group of Pegasus, but he could only summon up to five at a time, and only keep them when he summoned them while unable to summon more than that, as was the limit and restriction this power had. This actually got Medusa to look surprised, then she smiled at the faker, saying they could have a date in the sky someday with this ability he now has, much to his blushing embarrassment and the other three's jealousy-induced fuming.

When they asked what the third was, he flat out refused to tell them, saying it was something that he would never use, and he did not care what benefits it had for him. When they pressed for him to say, he finally gave in and told them. Suffice to say, they were certainly surprised, but he told them flat out he would never use it's active form. He stated it was just an absolute disrespect towards women, and he would sooner die than to use it for such a thing. The girls suddenly realized just how [**Perseus**] had paralyzed Rin and Illya now. He used this power on them, only for him, it works on any maiden he gazes upon that catches his interest…

'_...that damn lecherous pervert...'_

...the quartet could not help but all think at the exact same time.

While they were preparing to get their things packed and leave at their earliest convenience, a sudden storm started to brew, causing the cabin they were in to begin to creak a bit from the wind. They froze from this, not because of the storm, but rather, because of the source of it. There was magic imbued within this squall, and it was not something a human could pull off…

'_...another fight is coming to us already, it seems...'_

The girls knew it, Shirou knew it, and they could do nothing about it. This entity seemed to be coming for them, but this time they could sense it coming. Shirou proceeded to tell the girls to get to safety, and he would go check it out, and make sure to keep this guy away from the innocents who were on the island. He was NOT going to have a repeat of what happened back on Sardinia. Before the girls could even rush to stop him or argue, he bolted from the door, and proceeded to jump onto [**Vimana**], and flew it straight to where they sensed the source of the impending storm...

...and halted the flying contraption in mid-air to the monolithic titan of a man he was seeing before him...

...to say he was shocked by what he found was an understatement, for he was face-to-face with by far the biggest bastard he had ever seen in his life or even from Archer's collective memories. The titan of a man was that big, and he seemed utterly livid for some unknown reason towards Shirou when he rushed to meet him head on...

"So, the coward who dared desecrate a sacred battle between gods shows himself! I, [**Melqart**], shall hereby exact punishment upon thou for thine crime!"

...only to suddenly stop short when he heard this, and in his confused state of mind, could only utter a single confused sentence.

"...I'm sorry, but could you please explain to me how someone I have never even SEEN before could accuse me of something when I would never interfere with a warrior's duel, except under the condition that those not involved in the battle would get dragged into it."

_**Melqart P.O.V.**_

I, [**Melqart**], the ancient [**God-king of the Phoenicians**], paused at the words answered to my righteous claim, and looked at the god-slayer before me a little closer. "Thou are not the same Child of Pandora who darest interlope in a gods' sacred battle." I merely stated, not questioned.

"No, I am not. I have not even been to this Island before a week ago, much less Italy before now. I ask of you, will you please leave peacefully, as I do not condone nor enjoy pointless conflict that involves innocent bystanders. If you refuse, then you will leave me no other choice, as a true warrior does not involve non-combatants in his battles."

I just stared at the god-slayer before me in shocked awe of his words. This young Child of Pandora, who could not have been a god-slayer for more than a week or two at best, was ACTUALLY telling him, a GOD to take his leave peacefully and not involve innocents in his ire of one of his kin...the AUDACITY to order as such.

My eyes narrowed in barely restrained rage. "You would DARE order me to stop my righteous fury, when I was once hailed as a KING by those who hast now forgotten me, and seem to just ignore the blessings I gaveth unto them? Such IMPUDENCE will NOT go UNPUNISHED!" I roared in outrage and anger. I manifested my [**twin clubs**], and made an attempt to flat out bat the newest Devil King out of the air and away from my sight, but only to miss and receive a retort that actually shocked me to my core and seemed to strike a cord within my warrior's spirit.

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

"...to actually try and drag innocents who are merely ignorant of your presence into a battle that has nothing to do with them, on top of trying to slaughter them, even if they were unknowingly your own subjects. Your actions are neither that of a warrior's, nor are they that of a King's, but that of a coward, and a Tyrant!"

The sword magus practically shouted at the end, and proceeded to produce thousands of nameless noble phantasms from thin air and rain them down on the ancient god-king, channeling and imitating a certain other king, and exploding them on contact. They were meant to draw his attention, not actually hurt him, as he knew this would not do the job.

[**Melqart**], for his part, seemed surprised to see something like this, as this was not something he had expected to see from a new god-slayer, much less a young warrior-mage. To launch such an attack in this manner...it was more what a veteran of countless battles would do, when facing either opponents far bigger than you, or when up against an army by yourself...idly the ancient God-king of the Phoenicians wondered if this new god-slayer may have been a warrior-mage with the heart of a blacksmith, as there was no way any normal mage would have ever thought to create and fire off weapons with magic as projectiles in a stunt like this...

...then again, a normal child of man does not become a god-slayer.

In response to this, [**Melqart**] summoned a plague of locusts, having them counter the swords flying at him as the red-headed warrior-mage rains down steel upon him, intercepting them and forcing them to detonate prematurely. They were getting far too close to the island with everyone on it, as well as the danger to Italy as a whole if this kept up. Shirou, for his part, just looks at [**Melqart**] irritably, as he knew there was no way for this to end without having to do something he REALLY did not like having to resort to or wanting to do, as it was not something he liked doing as a warrior…

...if the golden bastard had seen him do this, Shirou was certain he would have laughed his ass off at the sheer idiocy of his actions.

_**Melqart P.O.V.**_

"HEY, [**MELQART**]!" This caused me to simply stare at the Child of Pandora in annoyed confusion. Just what was he-

"You know, just because you have a bigger body, does not make you a bigger man than me, it only makes you an easier target!"

...did he really just say that? Is he an idiot? Just what is the point of-?!

_[**Melqart**], the ancient Phoenician God-king, was actually staring like a slack-jawed fool for a few minutes in stunned silence as what he had just heard finally sunk in, before he suddenly realized what the god-slayer was implying with his words, rumbled in anger at the insinuation, and raged at him for his implied insult, the very lightning itself around him seeming to flash dangerously with his anger..._

**"YOU DARE INSULT MY MANHOOD, YOU INSOLENT GOD-SLAYER! SUCH AN IMPUDENT CHILD OF PANDORA, TO CLAIM SUCH AGAINST A GOD-KING!"**

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

...yep, it's now official. I am indeed an idiot to pull something like this, but at least my taunt worked. If Gilgamesh had been around to see me do this, he would have most likely laughed his golden ass off in response to what he had just heard me so boldly declare to the world. To have claimed to have had a bigger 'sword' than a god did...it would have been enough to piss off any guy who heard me. Gilgamesh would have too, if he weren't too preoccupied laughing at my perceived stupidity with how I had directed it towards a god in such a blatant manner as to deliberately piss him off, and to actually insult his man card, all in one go. The golden bastard would have been too busy laughing his shiny ass off at the sheer audacity it would take to say that right to a god's face to even realize I was also insulting his manhood at the same time, as well. That, and he'd have found it so amusing watching me running around trying to avoid said god from killing me for my blatant insult to his pride as a man while he was just watching and busting a gut laughing too hard in his amusement at the sight to care in the slightest.

As I began to lead him away from the island and into more open waters, where I could fight him without worrying about any innocents getting caught up in the crossfire, I noticed something was just off. While I launched more nameless broken phantasms that down upon him, I noticed they were countered by more of those damn bugs he summoned...wait, hold on a second here. To my knowledge of various mythologies and legends, both mine and Archer's thanks to the histories from my countless weapons in [**Unlimited Blade Works**], [**Melqart**] was a god of the sea and storms, not plagues and insects, so why does he have control over locusts? It doesn't-!

I suddenly have an epiphany: he's just like that silver bastard, someone who is both [**Melqart**], and yet somebody else at the same time, an amalgamation, just like how Archer was for every nameless hero in history, the ancient god-king and that silver bastard were ones, too.

Racking my collective knowledge of my weapons' histories for any myths and legends for deities or higher beings with power over plagues and insects that could also be associated with storms or the sea, I came up with a few, but only one possible conclusion through process of elimination. He is also [**Beelzebub**], the lord of the flies, and one of the original Demon Lords from the Brahamic texts, one of the precursors to the modern Christian Bible's Lords of Sin...if that was the case then…

...oh, this was going to be easier than I had originally thought, but the girls must absolutely stay away for the time being. They do not need to be caught up in this one, they still haven't fully recovered from the beating they took from that silver bastard. I noticed them suddenly flying to me on Medusa's [**Bellerophane**], and decided I needed to get them back right now.

I traced a simple shinai sword, wrote a simple message on it using rune-craft to warn them, and then proceeded to fire it towards them in a manner that would get their attention, but would also go unnoticed by [**Melqart**], with how subtle I fired it among the constant barrage he had to deal with. He didn't even notice it among the countless weapons he had already had to deal with. I needed to finish this quick, as I could not keep this up forever, and even with my enhanced reserves, my plan would most likely leave me at about half my total od capacity on my new total prana output.

_**Rin P.O.V.**_

That baka just had to run off on us! And leave us absolutely livid with his usual antics! We just barely got caught up with him, when suddenly, he fired a shinai sword, much to our confusion...until we realized he was actually launching it at us. We were a bit irate at him, until I noticed there was a rune-craft symbol for warding and danger on the 'blade' part. Then I realized, he was warning us to get back.

"Medusa, we need to get back! That baka's shinai had a message written in rune-craft to warn us to get back. If I were to guess, then Baka-Shirou must have come up with a plan to beat that guy."

Seeing my look of concern, the former servant of the mount nodded, "Hang on!" And took us further out of the battle area to keep us out of danger.

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

Seeing the girls begin to fly out of the danger zone, I could not help the satisfied smirk on my face. Good old Rin, she was always a rather smart one when it came to magecraft, so it was only natural she would understand my message. I looked towards [**Melqart**], and wait for him to get in just the right spot for me to use two new tricks I had up my sleeve, but couldn't use until now.

After all, one's an anti-beast binding type weapon and the other's a powerful anti-evil and purification type weapon. And the one perfect target for me to use them both against just happened to be right where I wanted him to be for it's use.

'_I am King who Defied the Gods, the Divine Bull Slayer ,and you who bear the beast's divine, I hereby bind you.'_

The golden chains of [**Enkidu**] begin to shoot out, wrapping around the ancient god-king, and binding him in place, halting his advance. He seemed to be rather furious and struggled, but he suddenly seemed shocked at a sudden realization he made. "What manner of chains ARE these, to bind the power of a God such as I?!" He bellowed out in confused horror, as his divinity began to be siphoned off by the golden chains. The first part of my plan is now complete, now for the second part.

[**Melqart**] does not seem willing to take this lying down, so he starts to use his power over insects to try and attack me, but his attempts are too little too late, as the locusts he sends after me are destroyed by the power of the chains binding him. And even if they weren't, they were too slow for the second part of my plan.

'_Sword whose might split heaven and earth, and ruptured creation itself, the King calls forth to unleash the right of Enuma Elish.'_

Within my right hand appears the impossible sword of Gilgamesh himself, the one and only [**Ea**], the sword forged from the body of a star by a gods whims, and claimed by Gilgamesh in his travels of the world to claim all it's treasures. In his hands, it was a black and red wand-sword, a reflection of his own arrogantly twisted and corrupted heart, but in mine, it's a regal and noble blue and golden color to reflect my more honorable aspects and the fact that I tend to be a bit more selfless than selfish like he was.

When [**Melqart**] saw the impossible sword in my hands, he suddenly went wide-eyed in shocked horror at the realization of just what he knew was coming next. It was his words, however, that actually made me pause for a moment…

"...it cannot be...that sword...so, you slew that cursed man to get your authority...then that means these chains are..."

...that actually got my mind to stop for a brief moment. He KNEW these weapons? How interesting…

I smirked in a very Archer-like manner that would have horrified me had I seen my own face in that moment as I decided to channel a bit of my inner-Gilgamesh at that...

"Oh, so you know these weapon's former owner? Then you should also know how well they would work against you then, [**Melqart**], the ancient God-king of the Phoenicians, or should I call you, [**Beelzebub**], the lord of the flies and one of the original Demon Lords of the Brahamic texts?"

That caused his eyes to widen in shock, as he suddenly realized I had found out just who his other incarnation was, and the identity from which he draws his powers from. He tried to struggle even harder, but he knew he would never get out in time before I blasted him from this world.

I started to charge up [**Ea**], letting the Sword of Rupture take my full reserves down to about halfway, before I unleashed it upon him. Right before I unleashed it's might upon him, I just had one thing to say to him...

"...you know [**Melqart**], if you had only just listened to me before, you would have realized the one in the wrong was you, and now I have to stop you before you go to far, if for no other reason than to ensure your honor as a warrior remains intact. Now I shall give you an end fitting for a true warrior like yourself…"

_**Melqart P.O.V.**_

My eyes suddenly widened in shock when I realized just WHOSE chains these were, and that sword he was now wielding. There was no way... unless…

"...it cannot be...that sword...so, you slew that cursed man to get your authority...then that means these chains are..."

...I could not help but to berate myself mentally. The sole fact that he was able to bind me in such a manner as these chains, that flying contraption of his, and the fact he has THAT sword, there is no other way to explain it...this young god-slayer had slain Gilgamesh, the one threat all gods from the world over feared, as his wrath was such that he rebelled against the very gods themselves, from all pantheons. Considering just what his best and only friend suffered as a result of a god's divine curse, it was understandable he was absolutely upset.

Even I, a god feared for my strength and mettle in combat, would have been powerless before his chain, which he named for said friend… My attention was suddenly grasped by the young Child of Pandora who had bound me…

"Oh, so you know these weapon's former owner? Then you should also know how well they would work against you then, [**Melqart**], the ancient God-king of the Phoenicians, or should I call you, [**Beelzebub**], the lord of the flies and one of the original Demon Lords of the Brahamic texts?"

...only for my eyes to shoot open in complete shock and horror.

_HE KNOWS?!_ How did he figure it out? He couldn't possibly have done so, there shouldn't be more than a few praiseworthy mortals left in this world who should even know the names of the ancient kings, much less my own, so how could he have figured it out!?

I started to struggle in vain, knowing full well there was no getting free from these chains. If these chains were perfect for binding me as this Child of Pandora claims, that means these chains bind those of divinity whom bare the trait of a [**beast**]. With my incarnation as [**Beelzebub**] being a man-beast with dominion over insects, this made sure these chains would definitely bind me then, as I would qualify as a [**beast**] for these chains, coupled with my identity as [**Melqart**], which could loosely be defined as one due to my monstrous strength, then I was beaten the very second I was caught in these cursed golden chains.

I felt him charging his attack, knowing full well what that would mean for me. I was NOT going to be defeated in such a manner as this a second time to a newly born Child of Pandora! It would be an insult among insults! I struggled to break free even harder, but then I heard the young God-slayer say to me...

"...you know [**Melqart**], if you had only just listened to me before, you would have realized the one in the wrong was you, and now I have to stop you before you go to far, if for no other reason than to ensure your honor as a warrior remains intact. Now I shall give you an end fitting for a true warrior like yourself..."

...and made me actually pause in awe of his words. This young God-slayer was actually _TRYING_ to maintain my honor as a warrior, while trying to get me to stop hurting those who were not even a part of my battle to begin with? He was actually trying to make me see reason this whole time, to remember my position as a warrior and as a God-king, and yet I…

"[**Ea****: Enuma Elish**]!"

...the joy I had felt as I met my end at the hands of a worthy opponent, and a fellow warrior who I felt was far better than I, was such that I could not help the smile of content I had on my face. In the end, I, [**Melqart**], the ancient God-king of the Phoenicians, died a warrior's death, as I was slain with a smile of approval on my face.

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

...and it was done, as I feel something push itself within my chest. A confirmation that I have slain yet another enemy and stole another power from that foe...yet I felt this victory was a hollow one for me...

I start to fly the [**Vimana**] to the girls, and look to make sure they are okay, and make one last look at where [**Melqart**], the ancient God-king of the Phoenicians, and a warrior whose honor had been kept by being slain in battle stood just mere moments ago, and I just cannot help but feel a bit of pity for the old warrior-king. He was just an old warrior who had been forgotten and strayed from his path, and in his desire for retribution to a slight against his honor, endangered countless ignorant masses who were completely oblivious to his very existence.

I could not help but whisper a simple prayer for him, from one warrior, to another…

"...goodbye, old warrior-king. May you find peace, as you have just been slain in battle, as all true warriors seek to find their end..."

...a small but noticeable breeze suddenly blows as I finish, and I can't help but to feel some relief, as though he has heard my words, and acknowledged my prayer for his warrior's honor. I am tired, at half-capacity for my prana reserves, and seriously in need of a nap, but I feel like the girls could probably use a better place to sleep tonight, so I have them follow me, and seek out a place to rest without being interrupted for the next few days. I need the rest.

_**Scene Change- A few hundred miles away-Athena P.O.V.**_

…this was a most interestingly amusing battle to watch.

There was never as much to draw interest from me as much as the newest two God-slayers had. The only thing I couldn't help but find slightly amusing about them was how they were both of the same Land of birth, and that they were both seemingly reasonable men, despite their inborn natures for desiring battle. So when I saw how the Eighth God-slayer had apparently fought off my hated enemy, [**Perseus**], I was most certainly intrigued.

After all, it was not very often one finds a God-slayer who uses a form of magic that has not been known to be wielded by mortals in centuries, let alone his companions who also possess this very same magic. But what truly caught my interest in him was how he seemed to be accompanied by my own child, born of my very own power. It was my only reason for following them, and I could not help but wonder...I began to reminisce as to what happened…

_**Flashback**_

_I was certainly shocked by what I had just found. Not only was my most hated enemy fighting right here and there, but so was a certain mother earth goddess I knew all too well, after all, I was the one who birthed her in response to mankind's prayer for an ideal goddess from my own divinity._

_I may not have physically given birth to her, but the [**Gorgon Medusa**] was my daughter none the less, and a perfect opportunity for me to reclaim some of my stolen divinity for my rematch against the Seventh God-slayer, Kusanagi Godou...but I could not bring myself to do so._

_Although it is true she may not have been birthed by me, but my own authority, she was still my daughter. And she had already suffered enough, considering what happened between her and her sisters, I cannot help but to feel some slight regret in my oversight. If I were to do this to her, and steal her divinity for myself, then how would I be any better than my own father, who had essentially done exactly that to me, and reduced me to my current state by his foul deed?_

_I witnessed as the Eighth God-slayer proceeded to battle against my most hated foe, trying to defend my long lost child against my enemy, and I could not help but wonder whether I should help him, or kill him outright. After all, the only God-Slayer who I didn't want to die yet was none other than the Seventh God-slayer, so we could have a rematch when I recovered my powers and strength back to my full divinity._

_The decision was taken out of my hands, however, as I saw [**Perseus**] kick the Eighth God-slayer away, and go after [**Medusa**], only for the newest God-slayer to rush in. I was about to intervene, having assumed he was going to try and hurt the fallen goddess…_

"_**My body is made out of swords..."**_

_...only for the Eighth God-slayer to defend [**Medusa**] with his own body, having turned it into swords, and grabbed [**Perseus**]' weapon in his bare hand, and cracking and breaking it with seemingly just his pure brute strength, until I realized he was pouring his magical energy into it in order to shatter his weapon. I was going to kill him, as this God-slayer bore the hated [**serpent-slaying steel**] of every mother earth goddess's most hated enemy, but then he and my enemy began to argue. I could not quite hear what he was saying, but then I heard something that I could not deny, for it was acknowledged by the very void itself…_

"_**I am...[sword]**"_

_This was followed by a vision, of a world filled with nothing but swords, with the Eighth God-slayer in the very center of it, a divination of a future that would come to pass, of this newest of God-slayer's inevitable rise to the rank of a Heroic God, as the vision in question made it clear he was a future hero, one whose myth had yet to reach it's end, and whose power was not that of my enemies most hated [**steel**], but rather, that of [**sword**]. He then said something that shocked myself, along with my old enemy…_

"_SHE IS NOT A MONSTER!...She is NOT a monster...she's just a scared girl, desperately wishing for someone, anyone to save her from her despair, and to free her from her own suffering..." he then grabbed [**Perseus**]' cracking sword, "...this is why I said you were not a hero...If you cannot even tell this much...then you...are NO hero at all, **Perseus**!" and shattered it with that final declaration to the very world itself, his shouting of my enemies name was filled with so much venom and hatred, even I was taken aback by it, and I am a mother earth goddess who reigns over darkness, wisdom, and crafts, and is the very snake from which Medusa was born from._

_He then turned around, and began to say spell words to [**Medusa**], and when he finished, she seemed to acknowledge them, seeming to form some kind of covenant with the newest of God-slayers, but this covenant seemed to actually turn her into a willing Divine Ancestor, as if she was willing to reduce herself and bond herself to this God-slayer, who should have been her mortal enemy...my confusion at this caused me to absolutely need to learn more about this new oddity among the God-slayers, and he revealed a key piece of information for me to work with…_

"_**Emiya Shirou."**_

_I could not help but have mixed feelings about this. On the one hand, Medusa seemed to be very happy about this arrangement, and even retained all her knowledge and memories, despite her reduced state. But on the other hand, this was a God-slayer, who was supposed to be her most hated enemy, and who was supposed to love nothing more than battling powerful enemies to gain more authorities…_

_...but then again, that doesn't apply to the Seventh God-slayer, either…_

_**End Flashback**_

...I was only following this new God-slayer out of my own curiosity, but it would seem that my long lost daughter is actually very happy with her sworn hero, despite how he had bound her to himself, even if she had consented to it willingly. In fact, if I hadn't known any better, I would have thought that she…

...no, I am not going there, I do not need to know who my long lost daughter has done in her love life..._WHAT _she has done, I meant WHAT she has done…

...why do I suddenly feel this strange desire to see Kusanagi Godou whenever I see my long lost daughter so happy with her new life as the Eighth God-slayer's woman? I feel the most bizarre urge to find him and ask him for a reason as to why that is the next time I meet with him, but no, I cannot. It would be unbecoming of a goddess of my standing, fallen though I may be, and one whom wields authority over [**wisdom**] itself to seek an others assistance in this personal quandary...

_As Athena left in an irritated and confused huff after watching the newest God-slayer's battle against Melqart to it's conclusion, she idly began to think about how her long lost daughter, Medusa, seems to be very happy with her chosen hero, whom she willingly bound herself to, over a god of steel's forced submission. One cannot help but wonder: Just what was Athena's real intentions for wanting to see Kusanagi Godou again, and was he really just her beloved prey, or something more? Only the future can tell._

_**Scene Change-Within Pandora's domain of the Netherworld-Third-person P.O.V.**_

There were three gods currently sitting in [**Pandora**]'s domain within the Netherworld. The two visiting gods were not in a very happy mood, and the [**All-giving Mother**] was very uncomfortable by their obvious anger with her.

"...so, [**Pandora**], when were you planning to tell us about this little recent discovery of yours, ya little witch..." asked the very upset of the two visiting male gods. He had an obvious mane of rusty red hair, ochre-colored eyes, and wore a red and white outfit, with a red sleeve on his left arm, with his right arm bare, and a white overcoat, like a mantle, over his shoulders. He wore a brown pair of pants, and seemed to have a gaze like a pair of razor sharp swords. On his waist there was a trio of katana, radiating blood-lust like there was no tomorrow, as well as a blacksmith's tongs and hammer, marking him as a craftsman as much as a warrior.

"Yes, [**Pandora**], when were you going to let us know? As you well know, we had thought this newest discovery of yours had been lost ten years ago when **that bastard** had appeared in the very town he was living in, and had died from the curses he spewed just from his very presence." questioned the other of the two male gods visiting the overseer of the Campione system. His mention of the 'bastard' referred to being filled with such venomous hatred, it was a wonder he did not spit poison with the very words themselves. He was also a male god, but with a mane of ash-white hair, silvery steel-grey eyes, and tanned skin, as if he had been traveling a lot. He wore a black outfit with silver accents, in the form of lightweight armor, with a couple of katana on his hips, giving off a feeling of safety, and also had blacksmith's tongs and hammers hanging from his belt, for he was also a craftsman as much of a warrior, just like his fellow male god.

"...I didn't know for sure if he was the same boy at first, but after spending some time with him, I just couldn't help but have some suspicions. I just didn't want to get your hopes up if I was wrong...but..."

"But what, ya little witch?" The irritated redheaded god demanded.

"...But when he left back to the waking world, just before he did, I got a glimpse of his soul, and confirmed it...but he doesn't even remember you two, or even his own birthright. He doesn't even have the divinity he should have by all rights inherited from you both...it would seem his exposure to [**All the Worlds Evil's**] took it away from him, that's why he met the conditions, despite his lineage..." the diminutive witch whined in response, catching both her angry visitors off-guard with her answer.

"...he truly does not know, does he not even remember his own origin?" The relatively calm of her two visitors began to seem worried, but their rather unwilling hostess's response calms him somewhat.

"Oh, no, he does know it, it's simply only thanks to his magical talents and training that he does, he just does not seem to realize the significance behind it. Nor does he remember his past prior to the incident..."

[**Pandora**]'s two rather forced guests simply look at each other, and proceed to have a silent conversation between the two, before shrugging, and sighing. They both look at the [**A****ll****-giving Mother**] and tell her their answer to her blatant attempt to keep them in the dark.

"We'll let it slide this time, but only if you remember that you owe us a big favor for this one. We had every right to know he was alive and well, and you kept it from us. Now, though, we'll just have to figure out some way to meet up with him without causing a massive battle to break out..." The white-haired of the two gods stated.

"If that's what you wish to do, then I won't object, however, I may have an idea on how to do that..." Pandora simply responded a bit sheepishly, grabbing the attention of both of her visitors.

"Well, spit it out already, will ya. We're listening." retorted the redheaded god.

When they heard [**Pandora**]'s idea, they could not help but find the idea so simplistically ironic, they both could not help but laugh a bit in response.

"Hahahahaa, to think something like that would happen, I say that may very well work, what do you think, 'old friend'?" laughed the redheaded god.

"Hehehe, I can't help but agree. I'd say it could very well work out, but we must be very careful in how we go about it, especially considering the boy's own luck." the white-haired god chuckled in response.

"...so, have you two both made your plans on how to proceed?" asked a very hopeful looking [**Pandora**], as she was desperate to get these two out of her domain and not angry at her anymore.

"Yes we have, ya witch, but don't be getting your hopes up, as we are STILL angry at you for keeping this from us." answered the redheaded god.

"Indeed, but this is a good start to get back in our good graces." Answered the white-haired god.

"..very well then, I shall try to get back on your good sides. Hopefully the next time we meet, I will have made it up to you both." Pandora respectfully bid her farewells to the two visitors.

"Goodbye, ya little witch." said the redheaded god.

"Goodbye for now, [**Pandora**]." said the white-haired god.

"Very well, and goodbye to you two as well for now, [**Muramasa**] and [**Masamune**]."

**A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuun! Bet you all never saw that one coming! Also, before you all start to flame my ass on what Masamune looks like, keep in mind, I DO NOT have an encyclopedic knowledge of Nasuverse lore, as such, I simply filled in the gaps wherever I could using whatever knowledge I do know from Campioneverse. If you all try to tell me that wasn't his actual apperance, my response is simple. I simply took a liberty from the Campioneverse as to how the gods and godessess do not always look or even seem as they are often depicted in their legends and myths. In my fic, Muramasa and Masamune were old friends, but also rivals when it came to the idea of what an ideal sword was. As to who Shirou's ancestor was, to my knowledge, NOBODY has ever tried to make him a mixed descendant of both these famous Japanese blacksmiths, so I did this first, yet ANOTHER original idea from yours truly.**

**This is not a full reveal of what happened, but it should give you all a little taste of just what the connection I'm making between the Campioneverse and the Nasuverse is. Also, did you all notice the VERY unsubtle hint I made about Athena? Let's all face it, she LIKES Godou, but she just doesn't realize it. I mean, if you were someone who was so used to figuring things out through pure, cold, logic for so long, it would be kinda hard to know your own heart. Also, I made her a bit more motherly in my Fic, since Medusa was here, and tied it into her background.**

**This is all for now folks, so see ya'll next chapter. PEACE OUT!**


	10. Blade 4: Rest, Reflection, Discoveries

**A/N: AAAAAAAAAnnndd I'm back peeps! No, I am not dead, and yes, I took a bit longer than usual to release this one. Do not expect me to release every day or every other day, But at the very least every few days to once a week. For a quick reviewer review:**

**1.) Shirou is NOT actually a god, or at the very least, not fully. He did however, have some divinity before being stripped of it. I won't say anymore before I go into details later, But this is all I will say on the matter for now.**

**2.) The whole thing about Shirous's 'weakest spell' being structural analysis is actually just a bias by the magus of the Nasuverse. They simply wrote it off as useless before bothering to learn it's full practical applications, but since it was one of the only spells Shirou could learn, he has mastered it to a level very few, if no one else, ever has.**

**3.) The whole thing about Shirou's girls getting preggers...yea, that WILL happen, but I will at the very least give some good reasons and a few cases of romance and lemons BEFORE all of them do. And yes, just a subtle hint, there will be a Baby momma revealed in this chapter.**

**And now for the Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'Fate' or 'Campione!' as they are the property of their respective publishers. This story is made based off of 'God Slaying Blade Works', 'God Slaying Hero-King', a basis off of the Nua Realta's 'Harem Route', with my own original ideas thrown in and with a mesh of my incomplete knowledge of canon from both in a way that works and makes sense. This is a free fanfic of a fanfic. In other words, a fan fiction of a fan fiction. Do not flame my ass for things you cannot criticize without coming off as an ass about it. If you do not like it, then you do not have to read it. ****Nobody is making you. This is a FREE FANFIC that I am doing for NO MONETARY GAIN, meaning if you paid to read this, then you got ripped off.**

_**Story Start**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Fourth Blade****: ****Pleasurable ****Rest, ****Deep**** Reflection, And ****Surprise ****Discover****ies**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

The five-some were wearily traveling by air to get to someplace safe for a few days to rest from the second intense life-or-death battle they've been in for the second time two days. In the front was a certain redheaded sword magus on [**Vimana**], while the girls were flying behind him a bit on Medusa's own Noble Phantasm. They were starting to trail behind slightly, until Medusa suddenly gave a pained grunt, held her abdomen, and her prana output took a sudden nosedive, causing [**Bellerophane**] to disappear with the girls on it, startling them all into shocked awareness and panicked terror.

"Wha-?!" "Why are-?!" "Nii-chan!"

Shirou reacted immediately to this, spinning [**Vimana**] around and performing an aerial turn that would sheer any mundane modern aircraft in half and make their pilots green with envy, and caught the four from mid-air, with a very pained looking Medusa among them, adding to his growing concern for them.

"What the hell, Rider?! Why did you just dispel you-?!" the tsundere she-devil started to chew the fallen goddess out, but stopped mid-rant when she realized that Medusa was starting to look pale, and she had been clutching her stomach in pain.

"We need to land somewhere, NOW!" Shirou all but yelled out in manic concern. He did not like how she was looking to be suffering at the moment, and knew something was wrong with her. The girls made no arguments, and Shirou proceeded to land the flying contraption in the nearest abandoned spot he could, and found there was an old abandoned cabin on the small island they set down on. It looked to be in decent enough shape, despite it's obvious lack of use for what appeared to be at least few years. It looked to be someone's old personal vacation home, but for whatever reason it was abandoned, yet it would be enough for them to simply use for now. It looked mostly intact, and it would give them a chance to rest undisturbed for now.

A few quick bounded fields set up by Shirou's runecraft and added onto by Rin and Illya afterwards, and they had a makeshift safe-house for them to rest in for the time being. When they went to check on Sakura and Medusa, they noticed the former servant of the mount was still holding her stomach in a slight twinge of pain, but for the time being, she seemed mostly alright, and Sakura was looking over her with a worried look on her face.

"Rider, are you alright? What's wrong with you, and what happened?" the smiling demoness asks her friend and former [**Servant**], worry, concern, and fear all clear on her face. Shirou walks up and starts to use his [**Structural Analysis**] on her while the girls all look at the fallen goddess with clear concern written all over their faces.

Shirou seems to be confused about something he finds while magically scanning for the former servant of the mount's sudden condition, but then he suddenly just goes stock still, his face paling in wide-eyed disbelief, and slowly, almost mechanically, turns around, and asks a question that surprises everyone in the room. In a state of complete shock, as though what he has found he could not bring himself to believe is right, he asks...

"...Hey...Rin...Illya...would you two use [**Structural Analysis**] to check her condition. I just did, but when I checked it, I think I may have been more exhausted than I thought, because it's saying something that should be impossible..."

_**Sometime Later—Shirou P.O.V.**_

...okay, let me just try to see if I have everything straight so far in my head right now, just to make sure I'm not going crazy from all the insanity that has become my life or the memories I've been integrating from Archer so far, and that I am still perfectly sane...

It has been a very hectic two weeks for our group of five, to put it mildly...and a complete honest-to-Akasha understatement. The first few days was the typical stress commonplace of a [**Holy Grail War**] like it had always happened in the past, aside from happening fifty years early, anyway. Seven [**Masters**] and their summoned [**Servants**], all competing, sometimes forming alliances among themselves, just the usual...at least, before everything went and gone to hell faster than you could say '_Blue's tits_'. I already had some inkling that the ritual in question had been skewed in some way, after all, I had learned from my old man himself before he died he had inadvertently caused the fire that 'gave birth to me' and a vague explanation of it years before I got caught up in the Root-damned ritual as a participant ten years after I was inadvertently dragged into the disastrous end of the last attempt at it. And the fact the fire itself was an unnatural cursed hellfire and caused by the last [**Holy Grail War**] merely added to this belief that the ritual itself had been going awry. The fact I found out halfway through it the true nature of the ritual after being dragged into the fifth one and that it had been corrupted, with the actual 'grail' itself tainted by [**All the World's Evils**] no less, had only solidified for me just HOW screwy the Alaya-be-damned ritual had become...

...and yet, the mages association STILL allowed it to continue as a minor ritual from the 'far east' and went through with the Root-be-damned thing, despite how it had blatantly risked exposing magic to the world time and again, and they barely managed to cover it up each and every time, getting more difficult with each ritual. I honestly did not think any proper or fully trained magus would be so damn _**STUPID**_ as to continue a ritual for something as dangerous as it was, especially when said ritual had devolved into a blood-sport, and would come at the cost of destroying mankind and the whole damned world in the process since the 'prize' was now a monkey's paw. The fact they had been having even more trouble to cover their asses and keeping the secret of magic under wraps from the mundane, ignorant public should have been the first clue they needed to stop before things get too far out of control for them to prevent the secret from getting out.

But apparently not, as there were some who were willing to perform the ritual in question, even at such a price, just to reach [Akasha], and achieve true magic, the world and everybody else be damned…

...the Root-damned morons...just what is the point of reaching the [**Root of ****the World**] if there is nobody _ALIVE_ to acknowledge the achievement, or for you to reap the benefits of it? Couple this with the newest memories from Archer that I've successfully integrated, and I KNOW it was a flawed plan doomed to fail from the start. Neither [**Gaia**] nor [**Alaya**] would allow anybody to reach it and live to tell the tale. And even if they did allow it and anybody could get to it, the damned thing was a _**FUCKING BLACK HOLE**_! Anyone stupid enough to try and unlucky enough to reach it would have been sucked into it and never come back out again, and erased from existence by both [**the Will of the World**] and [**the subconscious collective Will of Humanity**] if they lived and tried to leave afterwards...the only exception to this being one of Archer and my counterparts, the [**King of Fakers**], whose actions had inadvertently allowed him to enter the [**Throne of Heroes**] for this very reason why it could not be safely reached by anyone in order to kill [**TYPE-Mercury**], at the cost of his life. He lured it to [**Akasha**] with Archer's help in order to slay the [**World Killer**], thereby becoming a heroic spirit, and reuniting with his beloved Saber. This didn't free Archer, as it was _AFTER_ the enslaved Heroic Spirit EMIYA Shirou had become trapped as a counter-guardian, not the Heroic Spirit EMIYA Shirou before him who became a proper one...and it was a one way trip either way for 'me' anyway, as the 'me' in question had no intention of coming back from the stupidly suicidal plan alive...

...but, I'm getting off track here. These memories will take more time to fully sort through later, when I have the time and a place to do so in peace.

The girls and I made damned sure to put a stop to the corrupted ritual in question, but now, we're stuck in another world, in an Age of Gods, but with it adapted to the modern world. This world seems to have gods roaming about, and even a few heroic spirits who are merely amalgamations of these various heroic spirits and divine spirits from various pantheons. Coupled with the fact that this world's magi seem to be very intent on finding us and seem to be chasing after us on a nearly daily basis, ever since I slew [**All the World's Evils**] and the [**King of Heroes**], we are in a very precarious predicament, literally a knife's edge in terms of severity of how to go about things without causing any of us to get into any more trouble than we already are in.

But the big question for now is our current situation: 'Is this world's magi community, or it's equivalent, benevolent, or at least less malicious in their practices than ours was, or are they just as bad as what our world's are in terms of morality?' In the worst case scenario, they could be even worse than our world's magi...

...and we have yet another issue to add to our growing list of headaches...the problem we currently have to deal with is something that we did not need right now, in addition to all the _**OTHER**_ problems we currently have on our plate at the moment, and causing me to think my hair won't prematurely go white from overusing my tracing, but rather from the accumulated stress of all the bullshit I'm having to deal with in the insanity that is my everyday life...

"...are you SURE we aren't mistaking this for something else, because please, tell me this is simply a misdiagnosis...I don't think we can handle something like this right now, not with our other problems on top of this..." I begged them, hoping beyond hope if they checked one more time, the result would be different this time...

"...I'm afraid not. Although, HOW this is possible, I don't know, but I believe it has something to do with the odd nature of this world, along with the changes in both of your bodies after coming here, combined with the fact this world is currently in an Age of the Gods. Plus, the fact you checked her with your [**Structural Analysis**], then double, triple, and even quadruple checked it, pretty much prevents any chances of it being wrong, nii-chan, and you're better at that spell than anybody else could possibly ever get at it, so if you say that's what it tells you, then it's not wrong."

...Illya's shell-shocked and envy-laced response makes me REALLY wish this wasn't happening, but I knew this was definitely going to happen, I just didn't think it would happen this soon, before we had time to prepare...and when we didn't need any more complications added to our already difficult situation as it is…

"You Root-damned baka! Don't you DARE try to weasel your way out of this one! Man up, Baka-Shirou!"

...Rin's tsundere attitude is not helping, not to mention her obvious enraged jealousy of my current problem to have to deal with…

"...Senpai, you really should take responsibility for this, you know."

...Sakura's obvious unsaid threats as to what she would do to me if I try to run was crystal clear, her dark wrath practically radiating from her as she gave a scary, sickly-sweet smile. And I KNEW she was just as, if not more, upset as the other two, even though she knew I never ran away from anything, or that I would abandon them...

"...Shirou, do you not want this?"

...the fallen goddess's voice was laced with emotional hurt at the thought, but that wasn't what got my troubles to seem to grow in number and only gave me a new stress-induced headache to start from the current problem we now have to deal with...

"...That's not it Rider, I'm just worried about what we'll do about your current condition, given what we'll need for this and what we currently do not have at the moment, not to mention any x-factors of what any magus, or their equivalents, in this world may do to us if they find us. This is a major life-changing event for all of us, and we cannot let you fight in such a delicate condition as yours..."

...'Just what is wrong with the former Servant of the Mount', you may be wondering? It turns out, that my binding Medusa to me, along with our 'private time', has had some unintended consequences for us to deal with, which nobody ever thought was possible, and we only learned of it after examining her body after she became lethargic while suffering moderate nausea and some mild vomiting when we brought her inside to rest and recuperate from our earlier scare...

"I won't abandon you, Medusa, and I have no intention of letting our unborn child go without a father either. I know how bad that is for a kid to grow up without parents."

Yes, you heard right...I, Emiya Shirou, the sword incarnation and faker, by some apparent cosmic joke made at my expense, knocked up the Gorgon Medusa, a fallen goddess and former Heroic Spirit, with my child, and the other girls are very much shocked, confused, and enviously fuming towards me and the new mother-to-be about it. In other words: they are unhappy about her getting pregnant first and jealously enraged it wasn't them. Especially with how Medusa has gotten a march on them...Root-damn my E-rank luck...By the Blue's tits, I swear I just know that somewhere, somebody, at this very moment is laughing their ass off at my expense…

_...At that very moment, Zelretch finally locates the source of his recent ire, and suddenly does a double take, before he promptly begins to laugh his trolling old vampire ass off in joy at his discovery and amusement at his favorite faker's current situation. With his plans still being salvageable, he begins making arrangements to set things up to try and finish his planning to get things underway and meet up for a reunion between Bazett and Caren with the young Emiya and to help him and his girls out with any way he can to amuse himself…_

_...Meanwhile, at the same moment as the Wizard Marshal's discovery, within the Throne of Heroes, a certain red-clad bowman is doing the most epic facepalm in the entire history of facepalming, while a certain golden-armored king is laughing his shiny ass off at the young faker's expense as he is getting chewed out by his women, from both their respective plains of existence while watching the (un)lucky bastard and his harem's antics..._

"Not only that, and I'm sorry for this, but I have to forbid you from fighting or using [**Bellerophane**] for now, Rider...at least until you give birth, and to prevent you from causing unnecessary harm to the child...we were lucky to find out about this now, rather than later. Better for us to learn and plan around this now, then when we find out in the middle of a battle and when we may need your [**Noble Phantasm**]...It will actually help us try to prepare for the future when we do find a place to stay in this world." I say to Medusa, and while she seemed startled by my order not to fight or use her trump card, she also understood why I said so; she doesn't want to risk potentially hurting our child anymore than I do.

"While I do agree with you on that, you will be equally giving each of us the same treatment as her. You got it, Baka-Shirou."

Rin didn't ask a question, but merely stated, in no uncertain terms what her intentions were, as if she were saying the sky was blue or the grass was green, but at the same time with a full authority behind it that would deny any attempt at refusal. Her shameless demand for equality and for me to impregnate each of them caused all eyes to look at me in complete agreement, and make my face turn an even brighter red than my hair in embarrassment at the implications of her demand. The smiling demoness and snow fairy of our group not even bothering to give me any chance to refute the tsundere she-devil's blatant request(read demand), nor even deny her claim of them wanting me to impregnate them and mother my children just like Medusa currently was...

...I knew there was only one response I could say, as there was NO winning this argument...

"...yes, ma'am..."

...I whimpered while unable to help but mentally lamenting my current predicament...

'_...Root-damn my E-rank luck...'_

_**Scene Change-The Next Morning**_

As usual, I woke up early to do my morning routine...except for one little change...a bit of a problem for me…

On my sides and snuggling up to me were three very attractive beauties with heads of white, black, and plum colored hair, butt-ass nude, with slight bulges in their bellies and in a _very_ blissful sleep with satisfied looks of lingering pleasure from last night's attempt to calm their...'_jealousy_'…

...aaaaannd I started to suffer from a morning wood the size of Mt. Fuji which their obvious reminder of what the four of us did last night was doing absolutely nothing to help with it…

..._veeerrry _slowly I start to slip out of bed carefully, attempting to sneak out of it without waking the trio, and successfully manage to get out from between them, and left them snuggling each other as I put the covers over them. As I proceed to turn and leave...

"...Shirou..." a very lustful voice whispered from the doorway before me in a husky purr.

...Aw, dammit...I could hear the sheer desire within that voice for me...An obvious plea for me to give her some affection...I looked at the mother-to-be who begged me, quietly took her hand, and proceeded to take her to another room to answer her pleas...

...its a damn good thing I made sure to place enough silence runes to make even Scathatch proud all over the building when I made the bounded field last night, because all the noise we were making last night and this morning would have given our...*ahem*...'_activities_'...away to all the neighbors...if there were any neighbors to begin with. Any pursuers will have a hard time tracking us with these wards up, though, as we are basically in the middle of nowhere. The bounded field will hide any mystical arts from detection, and the silence runes will make any noise we make unnoticeable by any who walk past. Not only that, but the bounded field the girls helped me make will also alert us if anybody is passing by that we don't know, essentially keeping us low-profile and undetectable, unless there is a magus or whatever its equivalent is in this world who can detect bounded fields is tracking us. Not exactly likely, but I wouldn't be too sure about that, considering my track record when it comes to things going FUBAR...and I KNOW how badly those cases have turned out.

When I finished satisfying Rider, I decided to go and start my morning routine for real this time. Just some typical stuff, the simple basic workout and a few magic exercises that I always do in the mornings. Afterwards, I went and took a quick dip in the nearby stream to wash up...and it was COLD! The one and only thing about this temporary safe-house that I just have to complain about is that it's been abandoned long enough for there to be no electricity and running water, but not long enough for everything to just up and start rotting away from disuse. There are still a few thing that have gone bad, but for the most part, the building and everything within has essentially not rotted away yet, but merely looked as if the owners could just be back any day now, and simply need to repair and replace a few things.

...the only signs it's even been abandoned is the fact there was a massive layer of dust and grime inside, and a few other signs of decay, such as old wooden planks on the outside steps that are very fragile, and a few other signs here and there in the building structure. All in all, if we were to fix the place up, we could have a place for vacations later.

...huh, now there's a thought...we could actually use this place later.

While humming to myself about this, I decided to start meditating, and then begin checking my [**Reality Marble**]. While I have known my aria before coming to this world, incorporating Archer's arm and integrating his memories have caused a few changes to both me and my mindset. Even though I may still know my aria, it would be prudent to check any changes. After all, it never hurts to check and make sure everything's still okay with my mental outlook on life. What I found, however when I was meditating, was a little surprising. My **[Reality Marble]** hasn't really changed much, but there seems to be a few new swords on the Hill of Swords at the center that wasn't there before...yet, oddly enough, they feel familiar for some reason to me, like-

It suddenly dawns on me why the new weapons feel so familiar...the new sword I first noticed gives off a similar feeling to the unborn child growing within Rider's womb. And if that's the case then...these weapons are reflections of the ones who are basically my family. I look over and see a few new sights, but altogether welcome within my inner world. The powers these new weapons have are as of yet unknown, but they will likely reflect my children's when they get older. I will just have to wait and see in the future.

Approving the new changes, I suddenly start to exit my **[Reality Marble]**, but as I was exiting it, I got a sense of my new abilities from **[Melqart]**, in fact…well, hello...

The first thing was the ability to summon and control plagues and insects, much like his incarnation as [**Beelzebub**] could summon a plague of locusts upon his foes, or inflict pestilence upon groups of enemies. The one thing about this is...I would never use it for such a purpose...it brings back very unpleasant memories of what Sakura went through, and I don't want to do that...good thing it comes at the restriction of needing a LARGE amount of animosity and a grievous injury to to activate...that and I would only ever use it to HEAL, never HARM. Although, using the insect controlling applications could come in handy for various things...

Not only this, but the second and third ones I gained added a few new changes to my [**Reality Marble**]. It would seem that slaying [**Melqart**] has had some unexpected boons added to it, in addition to the ones I got from that golden bastard. But the ones I liked the most, however, were the two abilities I got from him that deal directly with my [**Unlimited Blade Works**].

His [**Twin Clubs**] have actually been added to my arsenal, but more than that, they aren't just copies of the original, but the ACTUAL weapons themselves. My very own **[Noble Phantasm]**, not just a copy of one, and they are just waiting for the call to summon them to battle. Considering just HOW powerful these two particular new weapons to my arsenal I just got are, I'll refrain from training with them until I can find somewhere for training purposes to us them, preferably somewhere I can use them safely without fear of hurting innocents, or cause our location to be discovered before we have a more permanent base of operations to work from.

The last one, however...oh, I am SO going to love abusing the hell outta this one. This one, the [**God-king's Privilege**], seems to make it so I can fight any opponent on equal footing, allowing me to take on the combined might of stronger groups of enemies as perfect equals, but also weakening me against groups of enemies whose combined powers are weaker than I am. It essentially allows me to fight any enemies I am up against in an indisputably honorable manner, regardless of their number or strength relative to my own. But it's the other aspect of this that I absolutely love. It let's me be able to wield weapons which require me to have [**Divinity**] to use, and copy and trace any Root-be-damned [**Divine Constructs**] I've ever seen, something I couldn't even do a half-assed imitation of before now...oh, I am so going to LOVE this particular authority, and abuse the hell out of it...the only downside was the particular [**Divine Constructs**] I could make at any given time were essentially limited to whichever ones I could use in conjunction with the restrictions placed upon me with the authority's equalizing ability...but nothing I couldn't live with. It would be TOO strong without this particular restriction in place over it's usage, and that would be just plain unfair to any of my enemies.

I get up after completing my meditations, walk back into our temporary make-shift safe-house, and proceed to the kitchen to cook breakfast. While the kitchen may not have any power or running water, we did have the foresight to purchase an electric camping stove-top and cookware set, something for cooking on the road while allowing us a proper meal. It doesn't even need to be plugged in or requires gas to use it. All I have to do is wind up and crank the handle for the built-in mini-generator for a few minutes, let it build up an electric charge, and I can cook meals for a few minutes by turning some knobs to turn it on and off, a perfect investment for cooking on the move. It remains charged up for about thirty to forty-five minutes for each charge, too. Just enough time to cook a quick and hearty meal, but I would still like to get a proper kitchen later, once we find a permanent place to stay.

A short while later, the girls begin to walk in, each in varying states of wakefulness. The moment they see my face, however, the group suddenly wakes up fully. Even Rin is shocked from a half-awake zombie to fully cognizant alertness, and without needing any caffeine to jump-start her brain...huh, never though I would NOT need to use any tea or coffee to wake HER up in the morning...

"...uuumm, Nii-chan...what are you smiling like that for? It's a bit scary...you NEVER smile like that, you look like Tohsaka does when she finds a priceless gemstone the size of her head that she manages to get for free and won the lottery within seconds of each other..."

"HEY! I don't look as bad as he does right now! He is actually smiling like a magus would...who are you, and what have you done with Baka-Shirou?!"

"Senpai...you're scaring us right now..."

"...Shirou, what have you acquired this time that has you smiling like that?"

I turned and told them the very reason why I was giving a _very_ uncharacteristically magus-like grin on my face as I finished making breakfast for them, and the reactions I got was very funny to watch, to say the least.

Illya's reaction was surprise at the mention of the first one, but the last two was absolute shock when she thought about me now being able to create [**Divine Constructs**] on top of Noble Phantasms. As if my thaumaturgy wasn't broken enough with how powerful it was…

Sakura's reaction to the first one was enough to make her cringe, until I mentioned I would never use it to harm others, and that the condition for it's use is not something I could use very often, if at all in a fight. Her reaction to the other two was essentially the same as Ilya's, in the sense she was practically speechless at the revelation.

Rider's reaction was mostly calm, but I could tell she was absolutely shocked, from her subtle body language. Her mind had apparently been screeched to a halt, restarted it's thought process, crashed, and drove itself off a metaphorical cliff to save itself from going crazy. Thank you, Archer. Your talent for cold reading shall not go to waste, as much as I may hate you, I will admit it begrudgingly that your abilities were rather good for something, you sarcastically smug bastard.

Rin's reaction to the first one was mostly the same as Illya's, but the reaction she had to the other two got her to gawk at me like she could not believe what she had just heard. The look on her face was such that I wish I had a camera...oh, wait a minute…

***click* *FLASH* *Whiiiiirr***

"HEY! What are-"

"Yep, this is a very good picture for you to have taken Rin. It would have earned you a LOT of money back in Homurahara."

I quickly traced a simple camera, and snapped a photo of looks on the girl's faces. A few minutes later, and the picture began to fully form. I never could make the thing before with my tracing, but thanks to the current circumstances and my reserves, and I could make a copy of some of the ones I helped to fix back in my 'fake janitor' days at Homurahara. Rin, in her tsundere rage-induced embarrassment, jumped up and started to try to Gandr my ass into next week. Keyword being 'tried'.

The curses just simply parted around me like water, as though they couldn't touch me, and didn't even phase me, and I just said to her my magic resistance had been increased even further from the changes to my body than it had been before, and I had some pretty impressive magic resistance to begin with. Rin's embarrassed anger did not abate until I gave her a few special morsels from my cooking to appease her.

A few hours later, and we began to discuss how to proceed from here, and how to move forward. I decided that since Rider could not use her mount for the time being, then I would use the [**Vimana**] and the [**Mount ****of the Hero**] to give us a means of flying and getting to Japan. All we would need to do afterwards is figure out some means of obtaining identifications, legal papers for Ilya and Rider, and a convincing backstory to cover our tracks and keep suspicion off of us, then find a place to live, fortify it with defenses. Then when we were ready, contact the local mages association or this world's equivalent of it.

After some debate, we decided to rest for another day or two, then proceed with our plans for getting back to Japan. This location was safe enough for now, but we would need to move soon, and establish a proper base back home in Japan to survive a true attack in a stronghold of proper structural integrity.

_As they were preparing to leave again, there was yet another danger looming ever nearer, only this time it would catch them in transit, when they were moving. And it wouldn't just be an enemy, but also their first encounter with the mages of this world, and the starting point for every mages association throughout the world for how to start their profiling on how to approach the newest of the Devil Kings, albeit an unknowing one at the time._

**A/N: Yea, I know it was a bit shorter this time, but just to let you guys know, this is simply because I couldn't figure out the best way to get a fight scene in. So yea, no lemon this time, but still, bet you guys didn't expect MEDUSA to get knocked up first. And how Shirou was essentially demanded to do the same to the others...he's gonna be having a LOT of sleepless nights while they try to settle this issue...lucky bastard...**

**Any way, the whole thing about Medusa being his first baby momma, I actually have a plot line open for that that I am working on, as well as the mention of the changes to his Reality Marble. The end result will tie into it.**

**I have also updated a few of my previous chapters, so if you want to read the story as it is currently, check back at them.**

**Lastly, to you guys who try to criticize me on my writing style, just so you know, there is a method to my madness, so don't nitpick every little plot device you see. If you look at my summary, you would notice it clearly states 'AU', as in an 'alternate universe', so it will inevitably have some minor changes from canon.**

**That's all for now folks, see ya'll next chapter. PEACE OUT!**


	11. Blade 5: Examination, Prepare, Encounter

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm baaaaack! Sorry if this took so long, but as I said the last time, I will try to update it at the very least once a week, if not once every few days. To do a quick reviewer review:**

**1.) To the comment about how Shirou is swearing by the Root and Akasha, keep in mind that in my fic, Shirou DID learn a bit more about the moonlit world from Kiritsugu before he died, and he also has Archer's influence to blame for the enhanced forms of it. Integrating all those memories will take a bit more time, but the ones he has have influenced him slightly. This is also a slight AU, as in an alternate universe, so that also plays into it a bit.**

**2.) The comments about Shirou's luck being bullshit, there is a REASON why his luck is so damn bad, despite becoming a Campione, and that will come later. But just to give you all a little hint, suffice to say, somebody pissed off a certain Japanese goddess of fortune, and she took it out on a certain redhead in retribution. *hint hint***

**3.) There is a point about the restrictions on the usage of an authority for a damn reason. In the Campioneverse, every authority a god-slayer or god wields has some form of restriction or condition at the very least on it's usage. That is an indisputable and unbreakable law of the Campioneverse, and there will not be any changes to it. If I were to remove the restrictions for Shirou's authorities, then I would have to so so for EVERY authority, and that would just plain be a pain in the ass, as well as making it TOO op. There is a reason for them, and I will not change it just because you think they aren't good or don't like them. If you feel that way, then why don't YOU make a fic and do it that way. The restrictions are simply a part of Campioneverse canon lore, and I have no intentions for just saying, 'fuck canon' and throw them out. That's not my style, and I won't do that.**

**4.) To the critique on how the story has been done: No, the other girls are not also pregnant. _Yet_. The reason why Medusa's pregnancy showed up now is thanks to magical scanning via Structural Analysis. Such a damn underappreciated spell for its usefulness in my humble opinion. And no, it is not simply due to her having a gods body and them being wierd or some other bull. The reason WHY Shirou still wraps his arm in the shroud despite not needing it to keep Archer's arm in check is simple. He does not just do it for style or sentimentality, but for a functional purpose, however, I will not say any more, lest it would be a spoiler. Also, the whole reason as to why they rode on the Pegasus rather than on Vimana is simple. They needed a way to ensure Medusa's safety while being able to fight back if need be, and separate from the danger zone of a battle as needed.**

**5.) And lastly, there WILL be a list of harems for both Godou and Shirou, but it will not be made public until sometime after Shirou and Godou finally meet. But to give you guys an idea, I do not poach women. And the whole thing about Ea's chant being from FGOB, no, not gonna happen for two reasons: first, I don't know it, and second, I do not want to have to change it just like that. The chant I have now is short, simple, and easy to remember and use in the heat of battle, perfect for Shirou who is a very simple guy.**

**Now, for the disclaimer!**

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do NOT own either 'FATE' or 'Campione!', as they are the property of their respective publishers. This fic is based off of the fics 'God Slaying Blade Works', 'God Slaying Hero-King', a combination of meshed together lore from both canon from my incomplete knowledge, the Nua Realta 'Harem Route' ending, and a slight AU from the typical canon to make it slightly oc with a few of my own original ideas thrown into the mix. This is a FREE UNPAID Fanfic of a fanfic, meaning that this is a story I wrote for NO monetary gain as a fanfiction of a fanfiction. If you paid for this story, then you got robbed, and if you do not like it, then don't read it. Nobody's making you, so don't flame my ass with unhelpful comments.**

_**Story Start**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Fifth ****Blade****: ****Examinations, Preparations, and Encounters**_

_**S****hirou P.O.V.**_

It's been nearly nine days since we found ourselves in this other world, and my body underwent these changes. I slew both [**All the World's Evils**] and the [**King of Heroes**], and I have to say, its been a hectic nine days. After I killed them both, I was essentially comatose for four and a half days, and had only regained consciousness after my body had recovered. When I woke up, I had a hunger like you wouldn't believe, and had the girls give me an exam to check my condition. The changes were shocking, to say the least, and then not even a few hours later, we were attacked...by that silver bastard. Then, not even a full day later, we were attacked again...by a Root-be-damned _GOD_. Not a pseudo-god like a Heroic Spirit, but an honest-to-Akasha _**GOD**_. He had apparently had some grudge against someone who fought him, but when he attacked us, he thought I was somebody else. He mistook me for this person, and tried to cause a disaster, so I took him out, and brought the girls with me and led them to a place to rest...until we were forced to land so we could rest and learn what was wrong with Rider...and now I am going to be a father within the next year...but that is exactly why I cannot believe nobody bothered to check just what the hell is up with my right arm…I practically only used [**structural analysis**] on the tribal sword markings on a whim, just to see if I could learn just what was up with the unusually large number of [**command seals**], only for my eyes to practically bug out of my skull by what I found...

"...Girls...when you examined my body, did you bother to check my right arm?"

The tsundere she-devil and snow fairy just looked at me in confusion. "Nii-chan, we examined your body, but why should we have to check your [**command seals**]? They shouldn't be anything special that we don't already know about. Aside from the unusually large number you have, they are basically the typical mystery. Why are you asking us about something that we already know?"

She just looked at me with an adorable irritated pout, but I knew they knew all about the [**command seals**], the Tohsaka and Einzbern families helped the Matou family to create the Root-damned things. I just looked at Ilya in a perfectly blank stare, but my response seemed to surprise the two more knowledgeable and properly trained magus…

"...Check. My. Root. Damned. Arm. _**NOW.**_"

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

They were shocked by Shirou's rather sharp tone, but he needed them to understand, why he was asking them this. The two just sighed in resignation, not understanding what the big deal was, only for both their eyes to suddenly shoot wide as saucers, and shout in the same exact shocked tone…

"What in Blue's Tits is _**this**_?!" "Nii-chan, just what the _**Hell**_ is this Root-damned thing?!"

Sakura and Rider, who were just walking into the room, suddenly heard them shouting, and looked at them in confusion.

"What's wrong, Ilya, Nee-san? Why are you two shouting, and what is up with Senpai's arm that the two of you decided to start yelling about it."

The tsundere she-devil and snow fairy just looked at the smiling demoness and former Servant of the Mount, and started to explain it to her in terms she could understand.

"...Sakura...these aren't [**command seals**]..." the Einzburn started to say, which caused the two purple haired women's brows to shoot up into their hairline in complete shock.

"WHAT?! But...that's impossible...if they aren't [**command seals**]...then what are they?" The smiling demoness' question was exactly what the former servant's thoughts were in that exact moment. After all, the [**command seals**] were the mark of a master, and if he didn't have them, then how come she felt the bond between them form when she entered a contract with him, only for it to be severed after they came to this world, and Shirou STILL be alive? Not to mention she could feel a new connection to him after Sardinia, after she bound herself to him even now...

"...they WERE [**command seals**] but whatever happened to Shirou's body caused them and Archer's arm to completely integrate with him, so they aren't [**command seals**] anymore...they've become an entirely new [**magic crest**]...one with 54 different branches, and each branch with 27 magic circuits, all of the same quality as his current enhanced ones...and it would seem that they can be passed to ANY children he has, and EVERY one of them will receive it from birth...and integrate any magic crest that child has, adding it to his, and incorporating it with the same trait of inheriting a fraction of it from birth, and growing a new part to replace it...just like a lizard shedding it's tail, this magic crest can shed parts of it with any child born from his bloodline to inherit it, and regrow the section given over time..."

...the stunned silence over the room was deafening, the sheer shock everyone was feeling was enough to make everybody just gape like a fish and gawk at the faker's right arm. The sword incarnation, for his part, and to his credit, just looked at them shockingly calm by the whole revelation and asked them a simple question.

"Would you two mind checking the sword patterns on Rider's body? I think I know what they are, but I just want you girls to confirm it before I say what I think..."

...needless to say, when they checked, they were, indeed, fragments of Shirou's new [**magic crest**], passed onto Rider's body and slowly growing along with the unborn child within her womb. It was a revelation they suddenly understood the full ramifications of what he was trying to tell them...

"...ANYBODY who ends up joining my family, be it by blood, through bearing children for my bloodline, or marriage, will inherit the [**magic crest**], and inherit a fraction of the powers from their parent's crest, all without the accumulated power of their lineage being lost, or destroyed, and their parent's powers will not be permanently lost, simply regrown over time. It's a new form of [m**agic crest**], a [**Regrowing Magic Crest**]."

...the sheer idea of a magic crest obtained at birth from the moment you were conceived was something that nobody had ever thought was possible before now...and he had one that would only grow stronger with each generation, with every child to add onto it...it was official, Shirou is now by far the most broken person who could have ever walked the face of creation and of all mages in existence...in more ways than one…

"...Nii-chan...if this new [**Regrowing Magic Crest**] appears on any woman who bears your children or any child born from your bloodline, then does that mean..."

"Yes, Ilya, it does. If you suddenly have similar markings to Rider appear on your body, then yes, you are pregnant with my child. And any other woman to suddenly have this mark on them will essentially be also a member of the family."

_**Shirou P.O.V**_

The quartet looked at me in completely shocked silence. I knew there was no way I wouldn't end up without getting possibly one or two more women to join in our little '_group activities' _at night. If Bazett and Caren find some way here, then I guarantee they will be joining in on the fun...but even they might not be enough to fully sate my growing libido...Root-dammit, just why did I HAVE to be a harem protagonist…

"...you saying you intend to add even MORE women to your harem, Senpai..."

...I suddenly felt a great deal of malice and anger, and dread began to shiver down my spine from the sensation...aaaaannnd the sight of Sakura suddenly glowering at me with her dark wrath caused me to sweat a bit in a slight panic. "That's not it Sakura! It's just if Bazett and Caren manage to find a way to get to us, and any other girls decide to join us, then there will need to be measures taken to prevent TOO much of a problem from arising. Besides...my libido seems to be growing lately, and I'm worried just you six may not be enough to satisfy it. I'm worried I may accidentally hurt you girls before then.."

That caused them to suddenly do a comical impression of a fish with their gawking at me, and their faces simply turned a very bright red that made it seem like steam would start coming out of their ears from the embarrassment they currently were having at my response.

"...Nii-chan...you mean you AREN'T fully satisfied by us when we pass out...just how big is your libido now...you truly are becoming a sexual beast in bed, if the four of us being screwed into oblivion all night long cannot satisfy your growing lust..."

That may seem an exaggeration, but frankly, I cannot say they are wrong…

"...suffice to say, even with Bazett and Caren joining in, I do not think it would help me in the slightest..."

...the sheer gawking they had made it so that I knew they just had their minds blown by my revelation. I mean, if I could already screw them into oblivion BEFORE whatever changes occurred to my body, then just what the hell would we do, now that I needed to have more women to sate my ever-growing lust…

"...okay, let's just cross that bridge when we get there..." the tsundere she-devil, in a dazed state of mind, decided to end the topic and get back to preparing for our leave tomorrow. The rest of us simply decided to drop the subject for now and do just that.

_**Scene Change-About a half a day away**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

Following the trail of the newest Devil King, a Senior Knight of the Bronze-Black Cross is using [**flight magic**] to try and catch up with the youngest God-slayer. It has not been easy. He lost the trail a few times, but has managed to pick it back up again just a short while later. The other knights may laugh at his tendency to practice magic for tracking, but they always turn to him whenever they need to locate someone or something.

In this particular case, they tasked him with the goal of locating, approaching, and hopefully, establishing friendly relations if not an alliance with the Eighth Campione. While he may be trained in combat magic like all of his fellow knights, Senior Knight Antonio Belacruz actually has more specialty in tracking targets. His spellcraft has the unfortunate tendency to be highly disrespected despite its usefulness, but is still used by his superiors as his skill set is not very easily found or mastered among his peers.

Even so, if he had the opportunity to at least receive some respect for his abilities, then he would jump at the chance…

...if only he wasn't bound by a damn [**magic contract**] to the Bronze-Black Cross' leader, Sir Giovanni, then he would have left the rotten bastard behind long ago to join up with some other mage association. But that was his only choice at the time, as much as he HATES to admit it. The crooked bastard was the only one who could help him with his situation at the time, even though he knew what would happen when he agreed to the conditions laid out before him…

Sir Antonio's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden sensation of dread, and he immediately landed and concealed his presence. He could tell this was not something he wanted to fight, or be spotted by. While he may be a knight, he was more of a scout than a warrior, but he could still hold his own if need be, but even he knew better than to fight the presence he sensed just now…

'_...a heretic god, _HERE_ of all places, now of all times...no...it can't be..."_

...Sir Antonio did not survive as long as he had by being stupid or reckless. He knew his limits, and taking on a god was the one thing he knew better than to even try. He would be dead before he would even be able to fully draw his blade. No mortal man could even hope to slay a god, only a god slayer could, and there is only one reason why a Heretic God would even _be_ in this area where he was tracking just one of the very natural enemies of the entity in question…

'_...is this god reacting to the presence of the Eighth Devil King? If so, then that means, if I follow very carefully, then I may be able to find my quarry...'_

The entity in question seemed to be shrouded in dark flames, pure pitch-black in color, but then Sir Antonio realized, those weren't flames, it was darkness itself...The god in question did not seem to notice him, and he made damned sure to make himself seem like an animal trying to hide his presence and not be found by a perceived predator. He did not wish to catch this beings attention, and he was simply lucky he could conceal his presence and mask his mystical presence.

The shadowy god turned, and flew off in the very direction he sensed the newest God-slayer was last detected, and he knew that he had to find his quarry fast, but he also knew that he had to be very cautious, lest he wind up drawing the god's ire, and slain for a perceived insult. Very carefully, he began to follow, in a slower pace than what the god in question he just brushed paths with performed, but enough to keep him within range of his mystical senses to find out where he was going and be able to know what was happening.

He knew he had no chance of ever catching up to a god's divine speed, but he could at the very least make sure to try and keep it within range of his extraordinary sensory abilities. It would be prudent to at least witness it from a safe distance and not get caught up in what he knows to be a dangerous battle. He was not an idiot. He was going to keep his distance and make damn sure he would know what happens, and if the newest Campione manages to survive, then he could attempt a dialogue. If he were to die instead, then he would just have to bring the news and proof back to his superiors, and they can't say a damn thing back to him about it.

He would hope this new King would survive, if for no other reason than to help make his job easier, but he wasn't going to hold his breathe. He knew anything involving the Campione never go so smoothly, and he knew his track record for these things would most certainly screw him over. He just couldn't catch a break. The fact he's even in his current situation is proof for that very thought.

_Unbeknownst to him, Sir Antonio Belacruz would later find freedom from his situation, at the very hands of the Eighth Campione he is trying to approach. Nor was he aware of the future role he would later play, one that would help prove invaluable to the Newest Knight Order established by the two Japanese Kings…_

_**Scene Change-The next day**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

I just had the girls bring our belongings and place them before me, and I stored them within the [**Gates of Babylon**]. The one thing about that vault of the golden bastard's I will admit, it makes traveling a whole damn lot easier than without it. The one and only complaint I have about it is the damn load of 'treasures' he had 'collected' from around the world...I am SO going to kill the bastard on sight if he and I ever see each other again, just for the sheer principle of the damn crap he's pulled. I mean, the sheer number of the weapons he used in his fight with me compared to what he ACTUALLY had, it's just plain insulting...to think, he was the first hero, is an insult of the very concept...

Shaking myself mentally from such bitter thoughts, I proceed to turn to the girls, and ask them, "Are you girls ready to move out? We are going to be flying for a while now, and there may not be any time for a pit stop along the way. If you have anything you need to do before hand, then do so now. Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

The girls made some amused giggles at the blatant reference to marriage, but shook their heads in response to my remark. Nodding in acknowledgment, I turned and began to call for one of my new abilities...

'_A Hero rides to battle in a glorious fashion, mounting a steed of exceptional quality. Come Forth,_ [**Mount of the Hero**]_!'_

...and in response to my command, five Pegasus come forth, one for each of us to ride. While the girls and I were resting up for the last few days, I was experimenting with some of my new capabilities, testing them and seeing what flaws or weaknesses they may or may not have. When I tested the [**Mount of the Hero**], I discovered that the phantasmal beasts I summoned were extensions of my own power, and that although they did not require me to sustain them once I had them summoned, I also would not be able to summon more than five of them at a time. Those five were the only ones I could summon, and I could not summon any more than them. They also would not have any rider's they may have fall off, as if their power has some form of gravity to prevent such an incident from ever happening. It was as though their powers to keep their riders on was a way for the winged steeds in question to be the perfect mounts in their legends.

Ironically, the one that I would ride was a male, while the ones the girls would ride that I summoned were female...I could not help but wonder if this had something to do with the fact that I essentially had a harem, and this was my powers way of extending the same to my summoned mounts...idly, I wondered if I could breed these Pegasus with one another once we found someplace to live, and if so, if I could do the same with any horses we may get to diversify the gene pool...penny for my thoughts for later experiments.

Once the mounts were summoned and fully manifested, they started to whiny, brushing up to their respective riders, and rubbing affectionately. I smiled at their acts, and could sense a desire to fly, and decided to give them what they wished for.

"So girls, are you ready to fly?"

The girls didn't respond with words, but simply decided to get up onto the phantasmal beasts' backs, and ready themselves for takeoff. I smiled and proceeded onto my own Pegasus, as we prepared to fly off into the sky, Ilya asked a sudden question, one that surprised us all.

"Hey, Nii-chan, what have you decided to name them?"

That actually got us all to look at her in surprise. It actually made sense, if you think about it, but, still…

"...I actually never thought about that, but how about each of you girls decide on a name for your own mount, and we can use that to distinguish them apart, once we get a permanent residence in Japan. I honestly haven't thought of it, but now that you mention it, these beauties do deserve their own names. It just wouldn't do to not give them one."

That caused Ilya to smile, and the rest of us could not help but to smirk in amusement to her child-like wonder and joy at the thought of having her own phantasmal beast. Rider, for her part, had a bit of a nervous look on her face when she heard I would let her name the mounts we had attained.

Noticing this, I looked to her and soothed her worries. "I know what you're thinking Rider, and don't worry. I have no intention of having any issues with these guys and [**Bellerophane**], once your allowed to summon him again. In fact, this could be a good opportunity. We can find out if it's possible to breed him with these Pegasus, maybe even try to start a phantasmal beast ranch for them."

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

That got the girls attention._ BREEDING_ Pegasus? That would most certainly be an interesting venture, but one they would need to be very careful to avoid the wrong people learning about it. If the mundane masses found out about it, it could result in the secret of magic getting out, and we were not sure if the mages of this world were going to like that, or how they would silence the people who learned of it when they weren't supposed to. But that was only if it were even possible to actually do, and they didn't even know that much yet.

Mentally sending them orders to take off, the Pegasus starting trotting into a gallop, before they flapped their wings and took off to the skies above. When we were in flight, the girls were awestruck by the sights below them. Shirou, for his part, was simply smiling in response to their joy. He always loved it when people smiled in joy, and hated it when people were crying out in despair. All in all, this felt like a good start, but he just couldn't shake this nagging feeling he had that there was trouble coming his way. And he knew, that given how fickle his luck tended to be, when he got involved with any plan, it would ALWAYS go absolutely FUBAR. So he knew this recent spree of good fortune was bound to end sometime soon. It always did…

_**Sometime later-Shirou P.O.V.**_

The girls and I were just flying about on our way to Japan, but then, my nose suddenly picked up on a 'scent' that put me on edge. Turning to the girls, I shouted, "Enemy, INCOMING!" And dodged my Pegasus just barely away from a sight that caused us to feel a chill down our spines from the sheer sensation this entity gave our mystic senses.

"Nii-chan, just what in the name of the [**Root**] is _**THAT**_ thing?!" the snow fairy shouted at me, and the rest of the girls weren't that much better off than her. It was a flying mass of what looked like black flames, but then, I realized, those weren't flames, they were pure shadows and darkness, a writhing mass of absolute pitch-blackness, wrapped around whatever entity this was, concealing it from view.

It suddenly began to turn...and was making yet another pass right for us! This damned thing was planning to attack us by ramming us right out of the fucking sky! Not on my watch, this _THING _thinks it can just hurt the girls, it's dead wrong.

"Scatter, don't group up!" I shouted at the girls, and their mounts obeyed my commands. I then turned my attention to the shadowy mass, and decided to give this entity that decided to cowardly hide itself and attack us something for it's trouble. I knew this damned thing would dodge any normal arrow I fired at it. It was too fast, but there was one thing I could shoot at it with that would never miss...

"**...**_**Trace on...**_"

...I began to from a sword, but used alteration to change it into an 'arrow', something I knew would not be able to fail to find it's mark, unless the target had some kind of mystic protection. None other than the weapon of the great monster-hunter and the slayer of beasts himself…

'_...Fly, and seek the blood of the wild hunt...Hound of the red plains...'_

...the sword of Beowulf, Hero to the Hall of Heorot, and the First Warrior to King Hygelac…

"**...**[**Hrunting**]**...**"

...I launched the sword, after making it more aerodynamic, and 'fired' it like a bullet from an invisible gun. While I didn't need a bow to actually launch my swords, I did need them if I wanted to hit a target that was over 500 meters away...but this guy was only about 450 meters, just within my range to hit the bastard.

The force caused from the 'arrow's' release caused a shock-wave, one that made everyone in the area feel it within their very bones. The shadowy entity tried to dodge the 'arrow' by flying to the side. Keyword being 'tried'. It failed, badly. Although the entity had managed to move out of it's immediate path, the arrow I fired was not something easily dodged. [**Hrunting**] simply changed trajectory mid-flight and continued it's hunt, as it would not be denied the blood that it sought after.

While it was avoiding the sword-arrow, I proceeded to trace and fire a second and a third [**Hrunting**] to nail the shadowy bastard. And by the time it finally realized what was happening, it was too late to get away from it…

***B****A****-B****A****-BOOOOOOM***

...all three of the [**Hrunting**]s I fired had connected, and near simultaneously exploded mere miliseconds apart from each other on contact with whatever this thing was. While I would have liked to think that the Root-be-damned thing was dead, I knew for a fact that whatever the hell this thing was, that couldn't have been enough to slay it. Nothing is ever that easy, and there was NO chance in HELL that was enough, considering the sheer 'scent' of this thing, it reeked of death, yet also, strangely regal in nature...don't ask me how I know, as that's just my mystic senses trying to make sense of what I detected between my brain and my 'nose'.

It was then when the smoke cleared that the entity in question within the darkness it shrouded itself within finally decided to show itself...I did not expect what I saw… Rider, however, seemed to be especially troubled by the man's very presence, looking as if she knew him, but she could not figure out from just where she met him...

...It looked to be a king, but he was dressed in what could be described as a toga, but it was pure black in color, riding a chariot pulled by skeletal horses, flying on blue ethereal flames, yet gave off a cold that chilled you to the bone, rather than warmth. His eyes seemed to radiate a cold, judgmental gaze, filled with such an abyss of pure cold darkness and death, it was as if his eyes could stare straight into my soul, his gaze judging my very being and life for whatever value or worth it may have had…

...any other person would most likely shy away in fear, but I was not going to do that. This bastard had DARED to attack us, when we had done nothing wrong to him, and he tried to kill us for no apparent or justifiable excuse? If he would not listen to reason, then I would have no other choice than to fight him, but I don't wish to fight with Rider's condition the way it is right now. It would put her and my child in harms way, something I would never allow, but I had a feeling this was going to end with bloodshed, despite my wishes. I needed a way to fight him without putting Rider or the other girls in harms way.

I met his stare, making eye contact, and refused to even allow him to make me look away, my rage at his actions and cowardice burning with the heat of a forge right back at his cold gaze. If he wanted to stare me down into submission, then this guy was about to see my soul was NOT one easily broken or intimidated by his presence. He turned his head, nodded towards something, and looked back at me. When I turned to look and saw it, I noticed it was an uninhabited island, with nothing there to get destroyed and nobody to get caught in the crossfire. I turned back towards him, leveled an intense glare, and nodded my understanding.

This bastard wanted a fight, and even went so far as to threaten my companions with his attempt to get my attention, then he would get his answer. But he won't like the end result of his transgressions. He began to fly towards the island in question, and the girls and I made our way over as well, fully intent to make this bastard understand just what he had done wrong.

After I landed, the girls did the same, but I motioned for them to stay on their rides, while I got off of mine. If this did turn into some big battle, then I wanted them as far from the crossfire as possible. I know they could hold their own, at the very least, but they could not fight with Rider's condition. I needed them to keep her safe, and they understood that just as much as I did. When the man who challenged me landed, he stepped off of his mount, the chariot itself vanishing into darkness and shadows beneath the earth, from whence it landed.

We stepped towards each other, and when we were just a mere stones throw away from each other he spoke, in a condescendingly angry manner, but his voice seemed as if it were cold and neutral in tone, an odd contradiction for his earlier blatant action...

**"Are you the newest god-slayer?"**

...it was a simple question, yet the sheer intensity of it was something that could not be ignored. It was the sheer intonation of the word 'god-slayer', however, that got my attention. He spat the word with such an intense disdain, it was a surprise he hadn't spit venom like a snake along with the word, and still in the same contradictory tone as the rest of the question. Quite an achievement to pull that off. But there was something about it I just could not place, as if he was asking a question, yet he already decided whatever I said, he would still attack me as whatever he was looking for. I couldn't help my response to his blatant provocation…

"...you attacked us, blatantly threatened the lives of my compatriots, look at us in such a condescending manner like some self-important asshole, and then demand an answer, when you have no intention of being reasonable at all, when you seem to have already learned the answer in question? I have killed a god, yes, if that is what you are asking, but that does not-"

...I didn't even get to finish my statement. Before I could even finish speaking, the bastard lunged towards me, and suddenly drew a sword made from pure darkness itself. The girls proceeded to fly off from the battle itself, and were anxiously worried for my safety. "Nii-chan!" Ilya shrieked as the Pegasus the girls were riding suddenly began to take off and hover above the ground where the battle before them was about to take place.

I immediately reacted to his sudden unprovoked attack, tracing a nameless long sword in the form of a European zweihandler. It may not be particularly powerful or special in any way, but it should at the very least hold off his assault. When his sword struck my own, I took a quick glance at it's history, but noticed that it wasn't that much. The were no techniques, no famed legends or battles associated with it. It was simply a sword willed into existence for battle from pure darkness and shadows by a higher being's authority, however, it was the name of the higher being whose authority willed it into existence that caused a sudden sense of dread to suddenly crawl down my spine and chilled me to my very core in horrified realization…

"...[**Hades**]..."

**A/N: It's a cliffhanger! Hehehe, I am SO evil. Bet you guys never thought that THIS would happen. I mean, who ever heard of a self-regenerating magic crest before? To my knowledge, ONLY ME! I updated a few chapters as well, so go ahead and check them out.**

**Also, to you all getting all worked up about Coronavirus, I have something to tell you all.**

**IT'S JUST A DAMNED BASTARD CHILD OF THE FLU AND PNEUMONIA ON STEROIDS!**

**The only ones who are really at any critical health risk are those who suffer from chronic respiratory diseases or those with compromised and/or weakened immune systems. Everybody's making it out like its a damned Typhoid Mary all over again. It's just plain rediculous. I am perfectly fine and healthy, I am not infected, and yet my whole damn city is under quarantine simply because somebody tested positive in my county...**

**…I seriously want to just punch whoever decided to pull this for raising such an idiotic stink over something as stupid as this. Who just shuts down the whole damn country just because of a souped up flu virus? It's just plain stupid.**

**Also, coming up in the next chapter, showdown between Hades and Shirou. Until the next chapter. PEACE OUT!**


	12. Blade 6: God, Servants, and Fortune

**A/N: Hiya guys! I'm Back! To those of you chewing my ass out about my Coronavirus outbreak comment, Keep in mind, shutting down the whole damn government isn't going to make it easier to deal with, it will simply make the damned thing that much harder. All you had to do was quarantine the areas afflicted, restrict air travel, and then put those dumb asses who decided to break these quarantine procedures by traveling and going to the beach when they had tested positive under house arrest and quarantine to deal with their stupidity...We are all paying for THAT one...**

**Next, to start with a quick reviewer review:**

**1.) The whole idea of how Shirou's magic crest fully works, and the new sword in his reality marble, those are spoilers. I will go into detail later about what his magic crest fully does, but only as the story progresses and how it is relevent. It would be no fun if the full extent of his magic crests' powers were revealed, now wouldn't it?**

**2.) To those who feel my explanation of Ea was insufficient and who chew my ass out on the concept of the idea of Heretic Gods vs. Heroic Spirits, allow me to clarify. To give you an idea, from my understandings and by the Campioneverse lore that I am aware of, Heroic Spirits are, by definition, a form of spirit who in life achieved feats so great, that their names were carved into history itself, and upon their deaths achieved semi-divinity. By Campioneverse lore, this makes them psuedo-gods of steel, and as such, lesser divinities. Also, the whole reason why I don't use the FGOB Ea chant is simple: Shirou and Goldie are TWO DIFFERENT PEOPLE. And when Shirou stole it from Gilgamesh, it was slightly altered to suit his nature, becoming a powerful anti-evil weapon, but at the cost of being downgraded in terms of power output. Thus, Shirou's chant and Goldie's chant are two different things.**

**I hope this clarifies a few things for you all. and now:**

_**Story Start**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Sixth ****Blade****: ****A God of Death, ****Two Dead Servants, And A Ridiculous Fortune**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

Shit! Shit, shit, **shit**, _**shit**_, _**SHIT**_! This guy's by far the one guy whose type I really did not want to tangle with, especially considering some of Archer's memories involving the undead. This god has full dominion over the dead, as such, he can summon undead warriors from ages past to come to his aid. The last thing I even needed was to battle against undead, I already have enough problems blocking out some of the worst memories from when Archer and my alternates went on Dead Apostle hunts, I DON'T need to find out myself through firsthand experience what they went through, thank you very much!

[**Hades**] had me in a sword lock, and although he and I weren't going all out yet, I could tell he wasn't fighting me while holding back. He was fully planning to kill me, and I don't even know why. Yet, he for some reason was not that powerful, so why-!

It suddenly dawned on me. [**Hades**], despite being a very powerful deity in his own right, was no [**warrior**], but rather, he was a [**King**], and as such, he was not a very good upfront fighter. He was more of a commander, the type to pull the wool over your eyes in a battle, and stab you in the back from behind with a sneak attack, then leave you to die from the mortal wounds. He would fit the bill for the [**Assassin**] class all to well, especially with his famed helmet. I could not let him try to use that damned thing, lest he could pull sneak attacks and I would have a hard time predicting where he was attacking from.

While he locked my sword with his, his eyes gave off a very determined look, as if he was in a very hyper-focused state of mind, and dead set on vengeance...but why? I've never met him before now, so why is he dead set on attacking me? Just where is all this rage and blood-lust coming from…!

Suddenly, my battle-honed instincts developed in the [**Fifth Holy Grail War**] and enhanced by Archer's collective knowledge, experience, and memories just _screamed_ at me to jump away to the side a few feet to my left, and I wasn't going to ignore it...only to just barely avoid a bunch of rusted and decrepit swords and spears that were rotting away stabbing into the very area I just was mere seconds ago and wielded by none other than the very undead whom I was afraid of him summoning...and they were skeletal...mostly...A few were actually still rotting, but for the most part, there was absolutely no flesh on their bony corpses, a very small comfort, all things considered. There was about fifteen, twenty of them, and [**Hades**] wasn't planning on letting them grow thinner at all, as more were crawling out of the ground to add to their numbers.

After I landed, I turned and looked around me at the growing army of undead before me, and it was all I could do to not groan in frustration. I simply let out an irritated growl instead at what I just noticed. While I was distracted by dodging the walking piles of bones he had summoned, [**Hades**] decided to use the very same helm I was trying to keep him from donning. He pulled a Houdini on me, disappearing from both sight and 'smell', his mystical presence all but gone. The only signs he was still here at all was the obvious murderous intent directed towards me and his skeletal soldiers clawing out of the ground at his command, all raring to go... why can't I ever seem to get a Root-damned break for just once in a life-or-death fight for survival?

I decide to just deal with the damn undead problem in a quick-draw style, derived from the attacks of one of my parallel selves from Archer's memories. One of my parallels used a particularly nasty form of tracing to fire an infinite stream of sword techniques upon any and all unfortunate targets in a small area in front of him in a split-second attack, for but a single instant. From my limited understanding of it, and what I could gather from Archer's fragmented memories, it was a version of myself whom had achieved the title of '_Sixth Sorcerer_' during his own screwy version of the [**Fifth Holy Grail War**], and his Sorcery was called the [**Sword of Akasha**]. He achieved it in order to save Mitsuzuri-Senpai from dying in his world's version of the [**Fifth** **Holy Grail War**], and had inadvertently obtained an open pass to [**Akasha**] as a result, and could freely come and go on a whim as well as tamper with it as he saw fit. He also summoned a [**black swordsman**] from the future instead of Arturia, and he was a powerful swordsman from a virtual world, one who wasn't dead or even born yet, but was considered a hero by all rights nonetheless in his time by his peers. I start to call upon the incomplete memories from that version of myself from Archer's encounters of him, preparing my own bastardized version of the attack he wielded and Archer copied...

"_**Trace on. Trigger off..."**_

...while I may not have the ability to use the Sorcery my counterpart wielded, I DO however have the ability to perform a lesser and degraded form of his own attacks and tricks which requires the same limited skill set he and I both have. While I may not be able to use his Sorcery, I CAN, however, use his bombardment and reality warping techniques to summon an infinite barrage of sword techniques, just like he did, albeit a degraded imitation of it...oh, the irony is not lost on me...a 'faker' wielding an imitation of an imitation...somewhere, there is probably a joke about this…

_...At that very moment, within the Throne of Heroes, every Emiya Shirou who entered within its confines suddenly sneezed, as did every Emiya Shirou within the multiverse who walked the path of a magus, at the same exact time..._

...I stood my ground, letting the undead swarm get within range, up close and right in front of me…

"_**...set, **_**[****Blade Works: Infinity Moment]_!"_**

...and launched an unblockable and unavoidable stream of infinite sword techniques, all in the span of a single moment, rending reality itself, as I launched a barrage of infinite swords, all rending space and time, just like how Sasaki Kojiro's [**Hiten: ****Tsubame Gaeshi**] or even Herakles own [**Nine Lives: Shooting Hundred Heads**] would, but on a much larger and more numerous scale.

In a split-second, for just a single instant, countless swords, spears, axes, and blades of all kinds launched themselves outwards from right in front of me, from within my [**Unlimited Blade Works**], and unleashed a barrage of infinite techniques, each one deadly in its own right. Every one of them was launched simultaneously, all within the exact same moment. An infinite barrage launched in a single instant at the exact same moment, shredding and putting every single dead soldier right back into the grave...and a surprising shout of pained shock just on the outside edge of my range.

It would seem that [**Hades**] was attempting to sneak up on me hidden from sight within his undead servant's ranks, only to just barely get out of the way in time, but even so, he won't be moving very fast with a bum leg now that he has a bone-deep gash and horrendous cuts along his left shin and ankle. THAT outta slow him down significantly. He wont be moving as quickly, but he will still be a handful to get a bead on the moment he turns his damned helm's power back on...hang on…

...when I glanced at his [**Helm of Shadows**] just now, it was actually recorded within my [**Unlimited Blade Works**]. It's only a copy of it's blueprints, but it would seem that my ability to produce [**Divine Constructs**] has been improved, but they will still be degraded somewhat when I actually trace them. It may get better with practice, but from what I can compare between them, the ranking system has reduced it by about one and a half to two ranks, depending on what it is and how far it is from the definition of 'sword'. It has definite room for improvements, but from what I can gather, I could probably improve it to merely a half-rank degradation with enough practice when I find the time later…

...as if my [**reality marble**] wasn't bullshit enough with how overpowered it was. The only restriction its ever had was as long as I could comprehend whatever I wished to produce with it, I could copy it with just a slight drop in quality compared to the original, nearly indistinguishably so, but after I slew the [**King of Heroes**] and [**Melqart**], my ability to comprehend and reproduce [**Divine Constructs**] had been improved and even enhanced and upgraded. It would seem that even though I now have the ability to produce them now, they will still suffer a degradation in quality, but the fact that I might be able to reduce it down to how my tracing was before we came to this world opens up a lot of options for me. At best, I think I may be able to reduce it to a single rank, if not a half-rank degradation, depending on the circumstances at the time. But this is a thought for later, though I will SO love using this for experiments later on for what I can do and make with my thaumaturgy now. The _very_ magus-like smile I was now sporting at the thought was not something I could suppress even if I wanted to...

_**Hades P.O.V.**_

This new-born god-slayer was starting to become a nuisance. It was bad enough that he had apparently slain my nephew and was currently aiming for my [**Persephone**], but now the magic he seemed to wield was not that of god's blessings, but rather, from his own power...he was a magus...and a powerful one at that, to be able to warp and rend reality as he wishes...the only consolation is that he seems to be restricted to simple objects in their construction, in the form of pure weaponry and armaments of one form or another. The sudden attack he did when he relaxed his posture to unleash a barrage of infinite blade techniques of his...this [**Blade Works: Infinity Moment**]...it is definitely NOT something I wish to be hit with a second time.

I had only just barely managed to avoid an instant kill, horrendously wounding my left leg, but for the most part, its only a flesh-wound for a God like myself. Give me a few minutes, and it will have fully healed. This young god-slayer is apparently far more skilled than I was led to believe, to have been able to pull something like this off in-!

My thoughts were cut off when I noticed the very unsettling smile to take place on the god-slayer's face, as though he had just gotten a very precious gift from a very beautiful maiden, and was treated to a very debauched night of the pleasures of the flesh...this sent a very cold chill down my spine. This was not the smile of a god-slayer who just got a thrill from a battle. This was the smile of a craftsman, one who has just received access to divine secrets for creating [**Divine Instruments**]...my eyes widened in horrified realization at what he just did, and at my blunder in this moment…

...he just gained the knowledge to craft my [**Helm of Shadows**], and recreate it, regardless of whether or not he gains it from this fight after he slays me. I could sense his gaze upon my helm for but a brief instant, no more than a passing glance, and yet, that was all it took for him to gain the secrets of its creation and design, as I could sense his magic studying _everything_ my personal [**divine instrument**] could possess, every secret it held within its confines…

...it's bad enough he had incurred my wrath by even _**DARING**_ to go after my [**Persephone**], but there was only one thing I could say in response to this blatant heresy and disrespect towards a [king]…

"**...you damned disrespectful WRETCH! How DARE you counterfeit a divine treasure of a God!"**

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

"**...you damned disrespectful WRETCH! How DARE you counterfeit a divine treasure of a God!"**

...apparently, even the famed [**Lord of the Dead**] of the Greek pantheon was just as touchy as the golden bastard was when it came to copying his armaments. He had apparently realized I was copying his [**Helm of Shadows**] as I was doing it, before I even fully registered it myself. I couldn't help but to deadpan in response to his accusation…

"...you do REALIZE that I have no control over whether or not I copy any arms or armor I encounter right? My magic will automatically copy it whether I want to or not. Any weapon or armor that catches my interest, as long as I can comprehend its construction and mysteries, I can recreate them..."

...I knew there was no reason for me to tell him this, but I just could not help the need to let him know it wasn't really intentional. It's not like I can just shut it off, either. My new [**Mystic Eyes of All-comprehension**] would just activate automatically whether I willed them to or not. I just could not stand his accusatory tone at my unwitting use of tracing his invisibility helm.

[**Hades**], for his part, had a sudden look of shock at my apparently unexpected retort to his condescending tone of my perceived blatant disrespect and insult of his authority. Frankly, I don't blame him. If I found out somebody could apparently recreate even [**Divine Constructs**] with a mere glance so long as he could comprehend them, I would be rather shocked, too. The only reason I am not is because that is my everyday life. I have literally thousands upon thousands of weapons and armors stored within my [**reality marble**] to call forth, and that's just an estimate of the sheer number I have currently.

[**Hades**], to his credit, recovered fairly fast from my blatant dismissal of his outrage, and proceeded to try again with his undead assault, only this time he was smarter about it, and he tried to have them circle around me from all directions, essentially preventing me from using [**Blade Works: Infinity Moment**] against him a second time. At least, the plan would have been a smart one...if that was the only ace in the hole I had to use against him…

"_**...Trace on...Trigger off..."**_

...glancing up at the girls, I see they are all safely just out of range of any attacks from either side, and began to use a particular technique that Archer used from his memories...the very one which earned him the very designation as an [**Archer**] class from the usage of when he became a [**Heroic Spirit**]…

"**_...__set, _[Sword Barrel Full Open]_!"_**

...and unleashed an iron rain of steel and blades down upon the field, projecting and firing them in rapid fire and continuous streams of repeating processes, tracing and re-tracing the same nameless swords over and over again, until the area around me had been completely impaled upon to form a small field of swords, like graves for the very dead warriors that [**Hades**] called forth to his side.

This was the very technique that Archer, the Counter-Guardian EMIYA Shirou created for taking down large groups of enemies by himself, with him at the epicenter of the attack. It was thanks to this very technique that he even qualified for the [**Archer**] class, the fact he had some training as a bowman notwithstanding. He could fire the damn thing with a continuous barrage that would rival a machine gun, but with the force of a Root-damn cannon behind each and every 'arrow' he fired in this manner. While I may not quite be to the same level he was yet, I come pretty damn close. Plus, the fact that I have far greater prana reserves than he did, and I can easily surpass him one day, with enough practice.

My attack also had some additional boons from this usage of Archer's technique. [**Hades**] had apparently got caught up in the barrage, and he was literally impaled like a shish-ke-bob on a skewer when he had used his helm's power of invisibility to try to sneak up on me again, only to get caught up in my counterattack for the second time this battle...you would think he would've realized by now that if I had one wide-spread area attack that could hit anyone within it's range, then it only makes sense that I would also have at least a few more similar attacks…

...his pained grunts and angry glowering towards me did not cease in the slightest. If anything, he just did not seem to understand that he had lost the moment he tried to stealthily attack someone who could attack a wide area around him. Seeing his current near-death state, I could not help but to grimace in sympathy. I walked up to him, with my sword in hand, leveled it up, pointing straight at his chest in a manner to let him know that he had lost, and that I did not wish for him to suffer…

"...please, just yield already. I do not want to kill you, for I have no reason to fight you, much less kill you. The only reason I have even agreed to this fight was because you attacked us first..."

...the god before me seemed to still in shocked surprise by my actions and plea for his surrender, but his next actions only caused me to be taken aback by the sheer rage he spoke with…

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

"**...you DARE show PITY to ME, you INSUFFERABLE WRETCH?! I will NOT suffer such an insult as to owe favors to ANYONE! Take my damn authority, whether you like it or not, and I hope you choke on it, you damned insolent CUR!"**

[**Hades**] spat at the faker, before he then grabbed the nameless zweihandler sword Shirou had in his hands, rammed it through his own chest, and died, impaled through the heart, his corpse disappearing into a golden dust, just like how [**Perseus**] had back in Sardinia. The undead soldiers he summoned to his aid had also vanished from the field, leaving only a large number of blades impaled into the ground to even mark they were there in the first place.

Shirou, for his part, was speechless. This god wasn't even a [**warrior**] in his legend, but rather, he was a [**king**]...yet even so...to choose to go out fighting and to stare his death in the face on his own terms like a man as he died...the sword incarnation could not help but to feel a deep amount of respect for the fallen [**Lord of the Dead**] blossom within his chest. He had far more respect for [**Hades**] then he ever would for the fallen [**King of Heroes**], who was so caught up in his own overly glorified deeds that he didn't even acknowledge other famed heroes or kings from history after his own era had come and gone, looking down on them despite their own status as legends in their own right. So numbed in shocked awe was he by the final act of defiance on [**Hades**] part, that Shirou had only just barely noticed the sensation of something being pushed into his chest, a sign he had stolen yet another power from those he had vanquished.

Dismissing his swords, Shirou turned to look back at the girls as they had started to fly down next to him, and approach him, each with clear looks of worry and concern on their faces. But before they could even speak, a sudden presence had become far more prevalent, something that the girls had overlooked, but that the faker noticed from the start. He noticed it at the same time as he noticed [**Hades**] when he had practically bum-rushed them in mid-air, but the presence had seemed to be following them, with no intent to harm to interfere with the upcoming battle that had broken out...almost as if he was trying to track them down without causing a fight…

It suddenly clicked in the faker's mind. This presence had been trying to catch up to them without alerting them or [**Hades**] of his presence, he had avoided confrontation with the Greek god of the underworld in it's pursuit of them, but had also chosen to not get involved with the battle that followed. The guy had even minimized his very presence to that of an animal's to mask his presence from any detection, other than those like Shirou's which operated by 'scent'. This caused Shirou to draw one of two likely scenarios from Archer's collective knowledge, experience, and memories: this was either one, a representative from one of this world's equivalent to the supernatural community, or two, this was an assassin sent by them whose plan went completely FUBAR thanks to a literal case of divine intervention and the would-be assassin was now making his presence known to fulfill his contract on them.

The girls seemed to tense up, but when the sneak in question appeared before us, Shirou knew instantly this guy was no assassin. He was dressed more as a knight out on a scouting mission than a killer-for-hire would. He also made very submissive gestures and body language, showing he had no desire for combat, and that he would most likely not be a threat, if the sword on his waist were any indication based on its history. His hands raised in a nonthreatening way, he approached and spoke in an attempt to calmly defuse an obviously volatile situation…

"...Please, I mean you no harm. My name is Sir Antonio Belacruz, and I was merely tasked by my organization as its representative to track you down and hopefully establish friendly ties at the bare minimum. I mean you no harm, not that I would even be stupid enough to try anything with a Campione. Anyone foolish enough to even try to manipulate or challenge one of the god-slayers would find themselves dead before they even have a chance to do anything in their attempt..."

...his voice had an apparent nervousness to his thick Italian accent. He had apparently not been a very good combatant, as his gear was more for scouting and tracking than combat. A quick [**structural analysis**] confirmed the faker's hypothesis, but also raised a few questions in his mind. The man's past…

...Before he could fully contemplate or process what he had learned from his equipment's history, Shirou saw a memory, one contained within a pendant around Sir Antonio's neck. It showed a woman suffering from a slight illness, one of obvious mystic origins, possibly a curse or a supernatural affliction of some kind. This man, had apparently been very much concerned for her well-being, so much so he had even went so far as to approach the very organization he was currently representing, knowing full well he would have to pay a hefty price for their assistance. But he was willing to do so in order to save this woman, his only living family left and his beloved elder sister…

_**Shirou P.O.V**_

...I was slightly taken aback back the vision I had just gotten. I didn't just see the history of his pendant just now, I saw a MEMORY associated with the Root-be-damned thing. This has NEVER happened to me before from using my [**structural analysis**], but this is probably just another side-effect from the changes to my body since we came to this world. I was only out of it for but a minute or two at best from the vision I had, but the girls had already approached Antonio and had him under hypnosis to reveal everything he knew by the time I had snapped out of it. But there were some things he refused to divulge, or rather, things he couldn't reveal under any circumstances…

'_Why won't you tell us, speak now.'_

Rin's attempt to gain the information wasn't working any better than Ilya's failed attempt had, and simply resulted in the same end result. I decide to clue them in to the reason why what they were doing was pointless...

"...He can't tell us girls, not _**won't**_ tell us, but he _**can't**_. He's under a [**Geas**], so he can't reveal that information, even if he wanted to. He's magically bound to prevent whatever he's hiding while under it from getting out, under pain of death...there's even a fail-safe in place for whenever anybody even tries to break it...Whoever his boss is, the man is truly paranoid to prevent his secrets from getting out to go to these extreme lengths, even considering how Sir Antonio here himself doesn't seem to have a very good opinion of the man..."

..that caused all present to look at me in shock. The reactions they all had was varied, but it was Sir Antonio's reaction that sealed the deal for the girls. After all, he seemed absolutely terrified that I had realized he was from an organization he did not willingly work for, but was forced to try and form an alliance with me for whatever reason. This caused all the girls to simply look at him suspiciously, before Ilya used an even stronger form of hypnosis on him to answer one last question…

'_You mentioned a 'Campione' a few moments ago. Just what is a 'Campione', and why are you so interested in getting one in an alliance with your organization? Answer me **NOW**.'_

Sir Antonio's attempt to resist was completely overwhelmed, his mental defenses breached and his gaze glassed over, like he had just entered a forced trance and was about to lose consciousness, but just before he passed out, he obeyed her command and uttered just a few words, almost like he was quoting from a passage of a textbook…

"...Campione are god-slayers.

Those who achieved the impossible act of killing a god and usurping their divine authorities for themselves...

...Campione are kings.

They are the supreme rulers of the world whom stand head and shoulders above all others, wielding the divine powers they usurp to control their chosen domain and territory as kings of the world itself...

...Campione are devils.

For they are beings who cannot be controlled, and tyrants reigning over all others below them, and are neither opposed nor stopped by force from any save gods or their own kind..."

...he then passed out, then and there, as soon as the last word left his mouth, and proceeded to fall to the ground, kissing the dirt in a face-plant, and was completely out like a light...he wasn't going to be getting up again for at least a few hours at best...all eyes turned towards the snow fairy, with obvious disapproval on my face and suspicion from Rin. Sakura and Rider, for their part, seemed utterly taken aback by the implied notion that I have somehow taken my humanity tossed it to the wayside and become some kind of god-slaying devil-king.

"...Ilya, that was just an ordinary hypnosis spell, right? Only slightly stronger than necessary to force compulsion with a command, right?" the tsundere she-devil asked the snow fairy, her face a perfect mask of contemplative analysis of the odd reaction to what was basically just little more than a magically enhanced parlor trick.

"Yes, Tohsaka, it was, but this guy seems to have weaker resistance to magic than any trained magus should possess..." The snow fairy answered in response. She seemed just as surprised by his reaction to the strengthened hypnosis as Sakura and Rider did to Sir Antonio's last words before passing out. For my part, I just looked at her in confusion, my brows raised slightly in mild surprise.

"...you mean to say that the mages of this world can't even resist a simple parlor trick used by street performers, albeit one that's only just slightly enhanced with magic?" The girls all turned to look at me with faces that showed me just what they thought about my comparison to an important skill for any mage to learn. Ilya and Rin looked slightly irritated by my blatant disregard for the art. Sakura just looked at me with slight disapproval for my choice of words, but also seemed amused by them nonetheless. Rider, for her part, just deadpanned at me her response that shut any further comments up about the topic…

"...says the one who can't even use the said simple parlor trick in question..."

...my cheeks began to burn in my embarrassment to her comment, as the girls just turned to the former Servant in surprise at her perfectly timed response and looked back at me, laughing in complete amusement at how I had just walked right into that one...I knew I was asking for it, but come on…

"L-let's just go, we still need to get to Japan...although, I think we may need to go to a library there to gain any information on the local history from this world before we make any moves afterwards...I got an idea for how to proceed, but it would be best to get more solid information as soon as possible rather than proceed with a false background that would have far too many holes to stand up to any scrutiny later and fall apart..."

The girls knew my comment was an attempt to avoid further embarrassment on my part, but they let it slide. They knew what I was suggesting was probably the best course of action to take in our situation. The Pegasus had began to trot over in response to my mental command to prepare to take off again, but before I got onto mine, I traced a simple umbrella and lawn chair, and placed them both on the ground, lifted the unconscious knight into the chair, and placed the shade overhead, to prevent him from suffering from lying too long on the ground.

Satisfied with my work, and convinced it would last long enough for him to wake up, I proceeded to hop onto my mount, and take to the skies, the girls following me just shortly afterwards. I only hoped that we wouldn't have to fight anybody again anytime soon. We already had enough delays trying to get to Japan as it is, and I really did not want to have to deal with anymore troublesome situations than we already had to on our already overloaded plate...

_...As Shirou and his group were leaving, they failed to notice something off with his tracing...something they would later notice as significant and would also find out just how important it was in regards to Shirou's bizarre dual element and origin, his completely unknown and mysteriously blank background prior to his adoption into the Emiya clan, and his long forgotten past starting to return what was rightfully his by birthright. It would also serve as the catalyst for some of the memories he had long thought lost forever returning, albeit only small ones, particularly about a certain dark-haired girl he used to play with as a child prior to the fire that 'gave birth to him', and her connection to his lost heritage that he would later learn of…_

_**Scene Change-In Japan, days later**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

It was certainly a mostly uneventful few days as we finally managed to make our way back onto Japanese soil. Granted, we had a few slight hiccups along the way, but we managed to avoid too much trouble. Just one particular incident, however, forced us to hypnotize some people in order to make them turn a blind eye and think they had just been imagining things. For the most part, we had successfully managed to obtain temporary lodgings in a hotel for the next few days. It was the information we learned from the local libraries, however, which got all our eyes to widen in slight shock.

It turns out there WAS a Fuyuki City, Japan ten years ago, but it was destroyed in a horrific fire that burned it and the surrounding area to the ground, leaving it devastated with a thousand people dead, and only a few dozen survivors. The papers dubbed it 'the Kyoto Disaster', as the whole region around Kyoto surrounding Fuyuki was burned away causing everything within a twenty-five mile radius to be burned away into ash. The reports stated that over a thousand people died, and most residents of the affected area was forced into evacuating to the surrounding regions, and the burned out remains of the once small town has been completely and utterly abandoned and never rebuilt, due to the reports of a residual toxic ash from the cause of the fire being a combination of a faulty gas pipeline running through the area and a series of toxic gas pockets being unleashed, resulting in a cascade failure that left the region inhospitable for at least the next few decades…

...the similarities between this explanation and the cover story we used to cover up our actions while destroying the tainted grail were so uncanny, it was just too much of a coincidence. The listed side-effects suffered by some of the survivors due to exposure with said toxic gas was also eerily similar to what I had gone through in the aftermath of the Fuyuki Fire from ten years ago. Memory loss, inability to recall anything, being reduced to an empty shell of a person…

...The girls and I had decided this would be a perfect cover story for when we interacted with anybody from this world, but I just couldn't help but wonder...this was just too damn much of a coincidence for me to suffer the same symptoms as the survivors from this world's version of the Fuyuki Fire...could it really just be a coincidence that they line up together this perfectly…

Pushing aside such conspiratorial thoughts, I motion to the girls to follow me. We had all the information we'd need to plan out our future actions. And I had an idea on how to make use of my newest authority. We made our way to a cemetery in an inconspicuous part of Tokyo. Someplace nobody wants to visit for very long or very often but known well enough that it would not be strange to find people visiting it.

The girls looked at me in understanding. I told them the new authority I stolen from [**Hades**], and what it could do...and had a _VERY _awkward discussion with Rin about _**NOT **_making as many Akasha-be-damned priceless gemstones the size of her head to avoid any unwanted attention for the moment. We were trying to be discreet here, and flashing such ridiculously sized rocks would be contradicting that purpose.

We walked up to a particular row of tombstones, and finally stopped right in front of one in question with the remains of the person to assist us in the situation we were currently in was resting…

"...found it..."

...the girls looked at the grave in question, only to seem slightly confused by my choice...

'_Yasutaro Renji_

_A Prodigious Accountant_

_A Loyal Friend_

_And Honored Son_

_1981-2009'_

"...hey, Nii-chan...why are you choosing an accountant of all things to help you out here..."

"...because Ilya, if we want to have the money we get from using [**Lord of the Dead**] to generate gemstones, then we'll need a way to make it seem more legitimate, without arousing suspicion from the local authorities, be they mundane or magical."

Ilya's question was not unexpected, but I still felt that it should have been obvious why I chose him. The sudden look of surprised realization the snow fairy had to my logical foresight was only matched by the sheer look of embarrassed shame on Rin's, due to her reaction to the sheer size of the gemstones I could make with it. Sakura for her parts looked mildly impressed by my choice. Rider's reaction was to ask something that made all eyes widen in response to my answer...

"That seems like a smart choice, Shirou, but why did you decide to recall the soul of this particular man, over any other?"

"Because, Rider, Mr. Yasutaro here was a prodigious accountant with several ties to the criminal underworld, who managed to keep over two dozen different small businesses from bankruptcy a full _**six years**_ after they should have collapsed in on themselves, and actually turned a profit with them, single-handily, through what can only be described as some very creative bookkeeping in a feat worthy of being considered sorcery with how he managed to pull it off."

...the girls eyes all bugged right out their skulls in response, and they looked at the grave before us in consideration of what they just learned. I mean, if this guy could do that simply through sheer accounting skill alone for businesses that were failing and so far in the red they should have collapsed in on themselves financially, then what could he do for us with a limitless supply of wealth to call forth in our need for his services and skill-set?

I turned to the grave of one Yasutaro Renji, and proceeded to utilize the authority over the dead I had obtained…

'_I am the Monarch who reigns supreme over the nether, he who commands the souls of the afterlife, and decides whether a death is just. For I am _[**Lord of the Dead**]_.'_

...and called forth the very soul in question from his place in whatever afterlife he was dwelling within. He seemed to be a good looking young Japanese man, with dark brown hair, slightly yellowish-brown eyes looking around himself in wide-eyed surprise at his current surroundings, with a slightly muscular build, a sprinter's built, much like my own.

He was wearing a suit, dark brown in color to match his hair, with a slight tailoring to it in a light yellow stitching, which made it have a customized design, similar to how one would place a family crest on the back of a formal Japanese kimono, in the form of a pen held within a sword's sheathe, as though he were proudly making a statement to the world…

...the statement in question being '_mine__ pen is mightier than thine sword_' and I could not help the slightly amused chuckle at what could be considered as an insult to my very existence as a sword incarnation, but I simply felt as if it was merely an inside joke made with good humor on his part. I simply thought it was a testament of his skill if he was willing to go so far as to make the claim by having something like _that_ embroidered on his outfit and proudly wear it on his back the way he did, and considering what I knew of his background from my research on him, that was possibly the exact justification he used whenever he wore the damn thing.

When the resurrected accountant's gaze turned upon me, he seemed to sense the connection between me and him, keeping him in this world. He bowed down before me, and said some words that gave us some slight pause...

"...my King, so I have been called forth by a Campione into service after my death. To what do you wish of this humble accountant, my King?"

I blinked once, twice, then three times in response to his question. He _KNEW_ about the supernatural? That wasn't in the background information I had read about him...granted, there probably wouldn't have been any information on_ that_ part of his lifewithin public records...it would also explain his talent as an accountant, though. He may actually be a mage and a gifted user of numerology who simply could not use it for anything but accounting and bookkeeping for some reason. Quickly regaining my composure and my train of thoughts, I began to ask him what I wished for him…

"I wish to ask of you for your services, but I have no intention of forcing you. I would like to ask you to aid me with your abilities and compensate you for them in return, within reason, but I will not force the issue if you wish for me to return you back to wherever it was you were summoned from in the afterlife."

I simply stated my intentions for him from the get-go. I was making it clear I was not going to force the issue, while simultaneously stating I would not expect him to work for me without some reward for his work. But it was the near-immediate reply he gave me to my request that actually threw me off…

"...Okay, sure. I'll work for you, my King."

...my thoughts all screeched to a halt on his last spoken word. The girls also seemed rather surprised by such an immediate acceptance for what amounted to asking a soul to be enslaved to a living person's service.

"...seriously? You just accept the request, no questions asked?" Rin could not help the sheer disbelief in her voice by what mounted to such a ludicrously quick agreement. In response, Yasutaro just looked at her and said words that humbled and honored me with how he phrased them.

"Ma'am, I can sense that my King here could easily force me to do as he asked of me, and completely ignore my will altogether, and even make me chipper about it as he makes my soul enslaved to his every whim and if he so wanted, could make me sing color songs about my own mother while dancing like some imbecile for his entertainment and not be able to defy him. The fact of the matter is that he didn't do that, instead he simply _asked_ me, and that says a lot about his character, on a personal level. I've met a lot of types of people back when I was still sucking air, and I am a good judge of character. I didn't do the things I did with those businesses for the money. I did it to help my friends and because I enjoyed it, and if you all need my services and expertise, then I would be honored to lend them to you as needed, to one as honorable as my King here."

I could not help the embarrassed smile at the high praises he had just said of me. Scratching the back of my head, I then asked him a question and gave an offer to help him know exactly what I was planning for his future service.

"Mr. Yasutaro, would you be willing to be resurrected as a dead servant under me, and if so, are there any conditions or requests you may have for said services? I have no intention of having you work without some rewards for you efforts, so long as it's within reason. Is there anything you wish from me, or anything you would like for me to do for you?"

Yasutaro looked at me, then to his side five feet away at a particular grave, and made a simple request.

"If you could, my king, would you mind bringing him back, as well? He could possibly be of great help to you, considering just how my good friend there died..."

We all looked to the grave in question, and were surprised by what it had stated on it's face.

'_Kurogane Reki_

_A Caring Brother_

_A Compassionate Friend_

_An Unknowing Father_

_1981-2002'_

It showed the guy was only a few years older than we are now before he died, and he had apparently had a kid before he did…

"...Who was he to you that you would request that Senpai bring him back as well?"

It was Sakura's question that made us all look at the resurrected accountant for an answer. His response was not what we were expecting.

"...He was my best friend, who died long before he should have, in defense of his subordinates, his sister, and an entire town full of innocents, giving his life to save everyone else that day from the rampage of an unknown heretic god...poor Reki didn't even live long enough to learn he had a son with his girlfriend who was pregnant at the time..."

The sheer sadness he held within his voice for his friend's cruel fate made me decide to honor his request on the spot. If this guy died to save his comrades and innocents from a God's rampage, then he HAD to be strong, somebody like that would be ideal for helping with maintaining security around any property we would own in this world, and whom I could get along with just from the simple fact he died in such a selfless manner. I simply looked at the grave before me, and repeated just what I had done for Yasutaro.

The man who appeared this time was a slightly younger looking guy than his friend was, but he was no doubt just as powerful as suspected. The sheer prana cost to bring his soul forth was immense enough for me to actually feel a slight drain on my newly immense reserves. Even though this was with my enhanced prana reserves, even I knew that if I had tried this with the amount I had before becoming a Campione, it would have killed me from sheer prana exhaustion alone...the last time I felt such a strong drain of my reserves was...back when I summoned Arturia by complete accident, during the start of the [**Fifth Holy Grail War**]...if that's the case...is this guy someone who qualified as a heroic spirit for his actions in life, and if so, was the drain on my reserves the cost for bringing him back…

The possibilities this brought forth was something that I would think more about later, when I had both the time and the luxury to consider what I was thinking of trying to confirm my growing theory about how [**Lord of the dead**] worked. Shelving the hypothesis for now, I turned my attention back to the resurrected soul before me, and I took in his features more closely.

Kurogane Reki was dressed in what could only be described as a mercenary outfit, enchanted with various mystical enhancements to increase it's effectiveness against the supernatural, with twin pistols holstered on his hips, one black, the other white, and a very distinctive case slung over his left shoulder, which my [**structural analysis**] told me held more weapons, their parts, and the tools and equipment to customize, maintain, and build more of them as necessary. He was dressed from head to toe in what could be called a mostly black mercenary uniform. He had on a black trench coat, open on the front and went down to his lower thighs, revealing a black Kevlar vest and body armor, over a white under shirt. He had dark brown, almost black hair, and pale, hazel-blue eyes. On his head he wore a fedora, black like the rest of his attire, but on his back, there was a golden embroidery in the form of a shield, with a dragon's head, wearing a fedora, with two rifles crossed in an 'x' shape behind it. He wore black combat boots, steel plated and attached to his pants by straps. He had on black cargo pants, with the pockets filled with anything from simple components for complex formal craft rituals, to tools needed in rendering first aid in poor battlefield conditions. There were a few pockets bulging with a cylindrical object inside each...and then I suddenly realized, these were grenades he had on his person! This guy had bombs, yet they didn't raise any of my instincts warning me of any imminent danger. He wasn't giving me any hostile intent, nor was he moving to use the numerous weapons on his person in the slightest. In fact, the sheer aura he was giving off was not that of a gun-for-hire, but rather, that of a saint.

The resurrected mercenary looked at me, but then he saw the resurrected accountant, and said words to him that surprised us slightly.

"...Renji, it's good to see you again, old friend. Though, it would seem that you are also resurrected by our King's authority."

Yasutaro, for his part, simply smiled at the mercenary in question, and responded in a very wistful, albeit sad tone….

"Indeed I have, old friend. I died just a few years after you did, and when our King here asked me for my services, and if I had any requests, I asked him to resurrect you, as well. I knew you got the short end of the stick when you died, so I figured if I was going to be brought back from the grave, then I might as well have you dragged back too. You had a son that you never knew who was born after you died, never getting the chance to know his own father."

The resurrected mercenary looked surprised by the revelation he had a son, but I felt the need to cut in before they got too far into their conversation.

"...while I wouldn't mind allowing you two to catch up later, right now, we need to get moving and get a new place to live for all of us. I will extend the same offer I made to Mr. Yasutaro here to you, Mr. Kurogane. Would you like to be given a second chance at life, and receive fair compensation for your services to me in exchange? Or would you rather I dismiss you back to wherever it was you were summoned from within the afterlife, and I won't ever need to bother you ever again?"

Kurogane simply smiled approvingly at my request and took a knee before me. "If that is all you request, my King, then I accept your terms whole heartily, and swear my absolute fealty." I felt slightly embarrassed by his formally reverent tone towards me, but quickly shook it off. I will probably never get used to such treatment. I then fully incarnated them back among the living, keeping them anchored through my own power.

After that was all done, I nodded, then took a small piece of stone I chipped off from both of their respective tombstones, and explained it was through my own power they were being maintained in this world, and if I were forced to fight a strong opponent that required my full strength, then I would have to cut the connection between us temporarily until I won. In that case, they might fade back into the afterlife if that went on for too long. This time I used their earthly remains as the catalysts to call them forth, but I may not be able to travel back here if they were to fade away, so I took a small piece from each of their respective gravestones to re-summon them back among the living in such an event.

They nodded their understanding of my explanation, and moved to follow us. Just as we all started to leave, however...

"Wait, hold up! I just have one more thing to do before I leave!" The resurrected accountant said, ran back to his grave, then proceeded to pull a rather strange jig on top of it, his arms swaying in opposition to his hips. In our confused state of minds, there was only one thing that any of us could say to him…

"...Mr. Yasutaro, just what exactly are you doing?"

Sakura asked him, to which he just looked at us and responded back with something we all just gawked at him while raising our brows in confusion...

"I'm dancing on my grave! Just how many people do you know can honestly claim to have done just that?" The amused grin he gave us after his response caused us to actually pause in any of the possible retorts we had for his bizarre behavior...we couldn't figure it out, though it would seem that Kurogane was more amused by his old friend's strange behavior than confused like the rest of us were.

"Let's go Renji, we don't have all day for this joke to sink in for them." Kurogane chuckled, shaking his head at the resurrected accountant's odd actions and apparently used to such antics from him. A few minutes later, and the girls actually began to start laughing in response to the joke the resurrected accountant had made. I was also beginning to chuckle in amusement along with Kurogane at his old friend's antics when the realization of what he was doing finally sunk in...the irony of the whole thing was not lost on any of us, as Yasutaro was literally '_dancing on his grave_'.

_**Scene Change-a few days days later**_

After summoning two new servants in the forms of a resurrected accountant and mercenary, we were now touring a house that Yasutaro bought for us using the funds he and Kurogane obtained from a few of the riches they sold for us that I had gotten from my [**Lord of the Dead**] authority. The girls and I made our wishes clear for the house, and the Yasutaro delivered.

Ilya wanted a house with some western influence and the same recreation areas used in modern manga and anime. Rin wanted it to be spacious enough for a few separate workshops to be set up for each of us, and have room for any more or any side projects as needed. Sakura just wanted a space where she could practice archery in peace and a perfect kitchen for me and her to share. Rider wanted one where she could be comfortable, and have enough rooms to raise our children in and be able to call the place home. They all also blushed in embarrassment and whispered one last request into Yasutaro's ear, he seemed slightly surprised by the request they made, but nodded with a knowing grin on his face as he wrote it down, to my confusion. I simply said I would only want a place with everything the girls had requested, had a dojo for me to practice my swordsmanship in the mornings, extra rooms for any guests and live-in staff we might need to hire, and would feel comfortable and inviting to any and all who entered, much like the old Emiya estate I lived in with my father was.

Yasutaro, for his part, nodded his head in response to our requests, and wrote all our wishes down. I had only been half-joking when I said those things, yet it seems he found us a home that met all our wishes in a single go for our ideal dream home. While we were going through the tour of our most recent purchase, we could not help but be amazed at the sheer size and room the property was boasting. There was a tennis court, a basketball court, an indoor pool, a separate archery _and_ kenjutsu dojo, as well as the space to set up a few workshops in the backyard, and all the other parts of the wish list we gave him...there was even a room whose door had the words '_play room_' written on it, and I could feel embarrassment burn up my face when I realized just what the hell the girls were too embarrassed to request in front of me...ignoring that last room, I for one was loving every part of the tour so far, but I started to feel as if there was a lot more here than would be reasonably affordable for most people, and only got worse with each new room we entered. When he finished giving us the tour, I had a sense of dread at something I knew I was probably going to regret asking, but I did it anyway...

"Yasutaro, you have outdone yourself on this one...I only have one thing I have to ask, and I'm afraid I wont like the answer, but just how much did all of this cost?"

The resurrected accountant proceeded to look at me, give me a very satisfied smile at his work, then proceeded to answer my question, and said in no uncertain terms, "The whole place cost about 3.6 billion yen to buy for you, my King."

…

…

…

...my mind had screeched to a halt from his words so thoroughly, that even the gears spinning eternally within my [**Unlimited Blade Works**] screeched to a complete and utter stop for a few minutes. When I finally got my mind to reboot, I could only say one thing in response...

"**HOW MUCH MONEY DID YOU JUST SAY ****ALL OF THIS COST****?!**" I practically shouted so loud in response, that the neighbors and every living thing within a few blocks away heard my shout of sheer incredulity at the price the resurrected accountant had said. I am pretty sure every piece of glass within a few city blocks practically shook from the sheer noise level that was my voice, and some possibly may have even shattered from it.

The girls, for the most part, were shell-shocked, aside from Ilya's confusion-laced face at my reaction. Rin had a face so red from the amount of zeroes Yasutaro had just said so casually that it was enough to cause her to slightly fray mentally around the edges at the sheer thought of how much he spent on a house of all things. Sakura and Rider, to their credit, were both stunned speechless, albeit just barely standing from the shock they were in. Ilya, however, after recovering from her eardrums being nearly ruptured by the shock-wave that was my booming shout, looked at all of our reactions and innocently asked us a simple question with even more confusion at our seemingly odd reactions to her question about the amount of money that Yasutaro had told us he spent on the purchase.

"...is that a lot of money?"

Rin, Sakura, and Rider snapped out of their shocked stupors, and turned their attention to the snow fairy.

"...Ilya, do you remember that giant teddy bear that you had Senpai buy you yesterday?" the smiling demoness asked the young Einzburn...

"...you know, the one we had to help you carry, as it was too big for you to do so by yourself?" the former servant of the mount continued for her former master, the shock still obvious on her face...

"...for the amount of money that Yasutaro spent on this house, you could have bought _**FIVE HUNDRED THOUSAND**_ of them..." the tsundere she-devil ground out with grit teeth, which made Ilya's eyes widen in shock at the comparison.

"...That's a LOT of teddy bears..."

...I simply turned on Yasutaro, after I finished banging my head on a wall for a few moments, literally...

"Just how much money do we even HAVE left now?! How is buying something like this even a good idea?! Did we even HAVE the money needed for this?!"

My reaction caused Kurogane to look at me in bewildered confusion, before realization dawned upon his face. "...You mean you didn't know?", and turned to his old friend, "You didn't tell him..."

Yasutaro, for his part, looked sheepishly at his fellow dead servant, and responded with "...I thought YOU told him..."

"...Told me WHAT?!" I began to shout at the two, causing them to silently look at each other, seeming to share a silent conversation between the two dead servants with their faces going through different expressions, only for Kurogane to suddenly throw his hands up into the air in defeat after about a minute, and say "...Fine, I'll bite the bullet and tell him, but you OWE me for this one Renji. It's supposed to be the _ACCOUNTANT_ who does this, NOT the _SECURITY CHIEF."_

"Tell. Me. _**WHAT?!**_" I ground out at them, not liking them apparently keeping me in the dark about how they've been spending my money. Yasutaro just smiles smugly to his friend while Kurogane turns to face me and starts the explanation…

"...My King, I do not think you understand just HOW valuable the trinkets you've been giving us to sell WERE. There was one Renji sold to an underground auction that estimated it's value at a bare minimum of 1.3 billion yen, and there was the one I sold to a dealer of valuable relics for the magic community for a sum of 2.6 billion yen, and that was just TWO of the cheaper baubles you gave us..."... The eyes of all five living people began to widen in shock at the looming realization of just what he was getting at…"All total, my King, you currently are in possession of a sum total of 15.2 BILLION yen to your name, not including this property, and you OWN it, now. The official papers on the title list it under Renji's name, but as we are your servants, it's technically YOUR property, as what we own, you own."

...all eyes bugged wide and the girls suddenly stared at me, gawking at me slack-jawed in sheer disbelief at the ludicrous wealth I had obtained in only a few days. I honestly had my mind boggled by what the incarnated soul just said. That was even more money than what my old man left for me and what I had earned from my numerous part time jobs combined, multiplied by twenty times over...I was flat-out LOADED now...and unsure of just how to deal with that much cash in my name…

"...Root-damn my E-rank luck..."

_...As Shirou and his girls began to settle into their new lifestyle and home, a certain series of events were about to make several seemingly unrelated events converge, all centered around the newest Devil King, and it would all be sparked by none other than a simple visit by an ordinary truant officer, simply doing his job..._

**A/N: Dun-dun-duuuuun! Bet you all found that to be a slight shocker! How did you all like the idea of my oc Yasutaro 'dancing on his grave'? I basically showed the two oc's I created for this fic who have some connection to the Dragoons. As promised, Reki's officially a part of my fic now, so stop complaining bout that already. Get off me. I also introduced yet another oc by the name of Sir Antonio who will also play an important role later in the story, after Shirou and Godou meet and become friends.**

**I think you may like what I'll drop on the Faker next chapter, and took a bit of inspiration from how the two meet in GSBW, only in my fic, I make a few slight differences to show how it ends up, and with a rather humorous outcome, in my personal opinion.**

**Wait till next chapter for the big meeting of two kings. PEACE OUT!**


	13. Blade 7: Shopping, Threats, and Plans

**A/N: Hello, guys! I'm back with another new chapter! Also, jsut to let you guys know, I'll update previous chapters every now and then, and I have updated Shirou's stat sheet, so check it out! Now, for a quick reviewer review!**

**1.) Saber will NOT show up in this fic, at least not YET, she won't. I have a few ideas on how to make it work, and I am just trying to figure out the best way to make it work, without ruining the plot I have already worked out. I do, however, have an idea on how to make it work, and I will be having it occur in the near future, but only AFTER Shirou meets with Godou, and I will not say any more than that.**

**2.) To those of you all who say that the story is revealing far too many spoilers, keep in mind, I am NOT giving spoilers, I am just giving hints at what is the ongoing direction of the story, and the 'mess' as some of you keep calling it, is NOT one. There is a method to my madness, as the saying goes.**

**3.) The comment a while back about Shirou being a god, that is actually NOT what he is...I mean, come on, there are different types of divinity, and Gods are not the only ones who just so happen to have it...*very unsubtle hint there*...**

**4.) There will be other servants from the 'FATE' series showing up, but it will be interspersed and for the situations that make sense, such as how they may have some connections to any heretic gods Shirou or Godou might encounter and slay. Keep in mind, there Will be some divergences from canon in my fic when I finally get past the initial encounter between Shirou and Godou.**

**5.) The reference about Shirou's alternate comes from another crossover fic, between Sword Art Online and Fate: Stay/Night. The name of this fic is called 'A Different Path' by WhizkidHV. I highly reccomend it, as I personally like the story, and the ideas he had for the things Shirou could do in his fic was ingenious, so I simply borrowed the idea that possibly Archer in my fic would possess fragmented memories from that grail war, as it went so wonky and the copy of him never returned to the grail when the war ended, so he wouldn't get a full report of what happened, merely a fragmented one from the alternate Counter-Guardian Emiya who was dispatched by Alaya to eliminate Shirou and Archer.**

**6.) Finally, the comment about how this story is essentially a redo of 'God Slaying Blade Works', I have already explained this numerous times, I do NOT need to keep telling you all this. My fic is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE based off of that fic. Simply put, I used his fic as the main basis for mine, but with a few slight differences from canon, and my own personal twists with a few ideas of my own added in to give the story a bit of my own flair. So stop saying I am just taking the plot from his fic. It is not true. I may start out similar to his, but the end goal WILL diverge from canon and be different from his fic. Stop chewing my ass out on something I have already explained countless times already, wil ya?**

**Now, onto the disclaimer!**

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do NOT own either 'Campione!' or 'FATE', as both are the rightful properties of their respectful publishers and authors. This story is a fanfic of a fanfic, based heavily on my on AU idea of 'God Slaying Blade Works', with some references to 'God Slaying Hero-King', various other fanfics I will mention as referenced, with an emphasis on 'WHAT IF' with a slightly oc Shirou, slight AU Realta Nua 'Harem Route' ending, A meshing of different canon lore from both 'Campione!' and 'FATE: Stay/Night' in a manner that makes sense, with my own original ideas and spin on some other ideas from other fics in a way that will make sense.**

_**Story Start**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**S****eventh ****Blade****:****Hectic Shopping, Looming Threats, and a Hitch in Plans**_

_**T****hird-Person P.O.V.**_

A few days after they settled into their new residence, and after Yasutaro and Kurogane got them their forged paperwork for their new identities, Illya, Rin, Sakura, and Rider decided they were going to need to do some shopping. Shirou, for his part, agreed, as the sword incarnation knew they were going to need a few things for them to blend into modern day society for this world without causing some major problems for themselves in the long run. They were going to need a few things for Rider's pregnancy, but also, groceries, clothing, and other basic amenities that they will need.

After bringing this up to both Kurogane and Yasutaro, the resurrected souls both agreed it would be prudent to get these things done while they have the chance. Yasutaro proceeded to have credit cards made with some money added onto them, and told them to buy whatever they needed. Kurogane also told the girls to not go overboard on the shopping, as the cards had a limit of 10,000,000 yen apiece. The resurrected mercenary also suggested that they get some cell phones while they were out.

The girls reactions to this were varied. Sakura seemed to happily agree to this, as it would allow her to keep in contact with the others and find them if they got lost. Illya seemed to understand the importance, as her papa had one for his work, and she knew how important it would be for her to have it on her at all times. Rider did not quite understand the term, as the grail didn't provide that much information on modern technology, but she could gather enough of the topic to know it was something important for communication. Rin, however, just asked a question that made everyone turn their heads towards her in disbelief.

"...What's a cell phone?"

…

…

…

"...Rin, let me explain it to you..." the faker decided to take over for that one. When he explained it was a mobile form of telephone and could keep a list of personal contacts on speed dial, to which he had to explain what speed dial meant, she finally got that it was a modern and more advanced form of the old landline telephone she had back on the Tohsaka clan estate.

Shirou left Kurogane and Yasutaro in charge of the house, and told them that they were to let them know if any visitors came, especially from the local mystical community. He wanted to contact them when they were ready for any possible meetings, after they finished setting up any defenses first. He was not going to risk any danger from them to either Rider or the other girls, however unlikely they told him it would be.

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

As I started walking out the door, I stopped and looked at my two resurrected servants, and said straight to their faces, "...You two are in charge of the house while we are out, but I do NOT want to come back and find that you two have gotten into some form of mischief, AGAIN. Am I clear? I do not want to find another mess waiting for me when I get back."

"**...Yes my King...**" the two resurrected souls said in perfect unison, although Renji looked more sheepish than Reki did, after all, they both KNEW I was talking more to him than I was to Reki. The two would be a perfect comedy duo, with the way the undead accountant got himself into trouble. Renji was the perfect 'crooked man' with Reki as the perfect 'straight man' of the two with some of the antics the resurrected number-cruncher tended to get up to...how the guy managed to make a Root-be-damned bottle of mouthwash, a packet of Mentos, a whole box of baking soda, and a _FREAKING_ bundle of firecrackers into a home-made ballistic **STINK BOMB**, I don't know...I looked at Reki and he nodded in understanding of my unspoken message…

'_Keep an eye on Renji and don't ever let him out of your sights for an Akasha-be-damned minute again.'_

...After the girls and I left our house under Renji and Reki's care, we left to pick up cell phones first. When I explained that they would be needed for us to find each other later, they nodded in understanding of my reasoning. After all, with the exceptions of Sakura and Illya, I was the only one who had the most knowledge of modern technology among our group. The looks I got as we walked into the store was that of jealous rage from the men we passed, and blushing looks of desire from the women...I know I may not be the sharpest sword in the armory, but I'm not a complete dullard, either. I knew the looks and emotions they were giving off, but for the most part, I just ignored them.

Looking around, I saw a sales clerk who was waiting at the counter. She looked to be about late twenties, early thirties, and with dark hair and eyes. I walked up to her and asked, "Excuse me, but do you think you could help me pick out some phones?" When she looked up at me, her face blushed briefly, before she schooled her features back into a business smile.

"Of course, what model are you looking for?" the sales clerk asked with a simple gesture towards a display of the latest models.

"Anything you have that is simple, yet durable enough to withstand a complete walking disaster with modern technology."

"HEY! I know you were NOT referring to me, just now, BAKA-SHIROU!" the tsundere she-devil suddenly just turned red in embarrassed rage at my statement. I just deadpanned right back…

"...says the one who nearly caused a computer to explode in the library from just trying to turn the damned thing on..."

...to which she shut up any further arguments. The salesclerk seemed to gawk at my statement, then turned to surprise that there were four beautiful women around me, and then she looked at me and asked, "...so, which one here is your girlfriend?"

"...no comment. I am not going to answer a loaded question I know I would lose regardless of how I answered." I immediately replied right back to her rather personal question. The only response she gave was a raised eyebrow at my response, but just shrugged and decided to answer my request. After about an hour and a half, we finally got the phones we needed, and I had to painstakingly show Rin HOW to use the Root-damned thing. By the Blue's tits, you would think she was a walking detonator the way she seemed to be unable to get the simple idea of modern technology's basic functions without it nearly exploding in her face...even the poor lady helping us seemed shocked by how she had a hard time getting a simple cell phone to work without the damned thing nearly breaking as a result of just trying to use it properly…

After we were finally satisfied that Rin could use her new phone without breaking it, we decided to split up for our shopping next. I had the five of us put onto the same plan, and had two more bought for Renji and Reki when we got back to the house. After making sure we had added each others phone numbers into our contact lists, we went off on our own separate ways. Illya went off to look at some manga and anime stores, Sakura and Rin went with Rider to help her out with her shopping for childcare goods, and for the estranged sisters to catch up. I went off to buy groceries, as our food stores were going to be needing stocking up on.

Before I left them to their own devices, I looked to the girls, and told them, "I will send you all a text in about three hours, after I get my shopping for groceries out of the way. I want you to keep an eye on the time, and watch out for any trouble you might walk into. That goes double for you two. Rin. Illya." I eyed them both with a knowing glare, much to their shame, but they couldn't exactly argue with me, either. After all, the last time I left Illya alone, she was nearly killed by that golden bastard, and Rin is just a magnet for trouble with the way she tends to rub other people the wrong way with her actions and attitude. I just hope they don't cause too much of a problem…

_**Scene Change-Rider P.O.V.**_

After Shirou left us to do our own shopping, I went with Sakura and Rin to do some shopping. I knew we were going to need some child-care goods, but we were in a bit of a loss. We went to a store in the mall, and we found a store employee to help us out. "Hello, ladies. How can I help you today?" he smiled at us.

"...I need to buy some things for child-rearing..." I responded, which got him to raise an eyebrow.

"Okay, so, which one of you is the lucky mother-to be?" He smiled at me in response, acting as if his obviously unprofessional tone and question was not odd at all...

...I just stared at him like he was an idiot. It was Rin who came to my aid to get this man to understand...

"...She just told you she needed to buy things for raising a child. That was pretty much an obvious answer to your question as to who's the expecting mother here."

"...you know, it's not very smart to flirt with taken women. It would give you problems in the future..." Sakura responded with a smile and a deathly aura of barely suppressed blood-lust surrounding her, promising pain beyond comprehension if he did not shut his mouth right then and there and cease his blatant attempts at flirting. The poor employee realized he had just stepped onto a landmine and was being called out on it with his failed attempt to flirt.

Sweating profusely while trying to apologize for his rudeness, he proceeded to help us while trying to avoid incurring the wrath of an angry Sakura's ire. The shopping went mostly without any further incident afterwards…until it came time for us to purchase our new goods...

_...__that day, word spread __like wildfire __of a very scary young woman who gave off such a frightening smile towards anyone who tried to broach __upon__any __such personal topic when they were obviously giving unwanted attention to her __or her __friends, __and__ the __very manipulative__ older girl who made it clear she was not interested in something despite acting to the contrary. And the terror these two would unleash upon the poor mall was such as the younger __of the two's__ dark wrath would cow even the bravest of men and the elder's miserly tendencies would go down as legend__ary__. On this day, the reputation of Matou Sakura and Tohsaka Rin would cause them to gain official__ly recognized__ titles __for their tendencies __added __to their names__that solidified their own reputations__ which would become the basis for which all future interactions with them __derived__, of the two sisters known as a duo of estrogen-fueled __terror __upon men__…_

_...__t__he__ '__Smiling Demoness' and the '__Tsundere __She-devil'._

_**Scene Change-Illya P.O.V.**_

After Nii-chan told me to be careful, I really couldn't exactly argue with him on that one, considering what happened the last time he left me on my own. I was nearly killed by Gilgamesh after he killed Berserker...If Nii-chan didn't show up when he had...I don't even WANT to think about what would have happened to me if he didn't…

After I walked off to do some shopping for myself, I decided to buy some manga and anime. After we found ourselves in this world, I noticed I found several different forms of the Japanese entertainment that I enjoyed, specifically from the magical girl theme and romance genre. I walked into the store, and practically every guy there stared at me in wide-eyed disbelief that I was even there. It was rather unnerving, really...did I do something wrong?

When I was looking through some games and anime box sets, I was approached by a growing crowd of visitors from the store. I looked up at them, suddenly very nervous under their disturbing gazes and I asked the crowd in completely creeped-out confusion, "...is something wrong? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

…

…

…

"**...soooooo CYUUUUUUTE!**" the rather large group of grown men seemed to shout aloud in complete unison, begging me to try on this cosplay they had, or asking me personal questions about my life they had no business asking me, as if they had never even seen a girl before in their lives...they were stunning me from how they are reacting to my very presence...oooookaaaaaaaayy, I think I see what the big deal is...it would seem that these people are the stereotypical 'otaku' I have heard of...and idly in the back of my mind I wondered how Nii-chan will react to their behavior right now if he were to see this…

_...little did Illya know at the time, when Shirou went to find her, he would find a very terrifying individual among the ones he would chase off, while he was fulfilling his duty as a big brother..._

_**Scene Change-Shirou P.O.V.**_

After I went off to buy the groceries, I noticed there was a sale on some very interesting food products if bought in bulk. I walked in, got the groceries in question, and proceeded to the checkout aisle. When I arrived at the counter, there was a young lady around twenty something at the cashier. When she saw me, she actually blushed quite a bit, gawking at me for some reason before she schooled her features and got to business. "Hello, is this everything for today?" she asked in a very polite and courteous tone. I nodded as she rang it up and said it was, to which she proceeded to notice quite a bit of the food in question was quite the large amount and a bit on the expensive side.

When she noted this, I simply shrugged and said, "I tend to have quite the feast every morning, noon, and night. I am told my cooking is very good, and I have four girls constantly eating at my house to confirm this."

She just gawked at me when I mentioned I had more than one girl living at my house with me. The next words she said was more of a whisper, but I answered it anyway. "...you have a harem..."

"Yes I do, and I freely admit this. It would only be absolute hell for me if I just kept trying to deny it."

. . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The cashier just rung up my total, took my card, swiped it, handed it back, and mechanically said in a perfectly bland monotone voice, with her eyes devoid of any life entirely, "...thank you for your patronage, sir..."

Slightly confused by her strange behavior, I just shrugged it off, took the groceries, and proceeded to arrange an account to have them delivered to my place of residence here in the city. As I walked out, I could just hear a conversation between the cashier I just spoke to and her manager, a sense of dread creeping its way down my spine…

"...what's wrong with you? You look like you just had your entire world-view shattered..."

"...he...kin..."

"What's that? I couldn't quite catch that?"

"...I SAID HE WAS A DAMN HAREM KING!"

….yeah, I started running when I heard that...I knew that tone, and my survival instincts when dealing with women told me that if I didn't run right that second, I was about to be subjected to a fate worse than that of a counter-guardian. I had made a mental note NEVER to mention the fact I had multiple beautiful women living with me, much less that I was also a teenage father, ever again...and a reminder to never come to this particular grocer myself ever again…

_**Two Hours later**_

After my rather..._disturbing_...encounter with the grocer, I decided that it was time to pick up the girls. I sent them each a text and told them to meet up back at the square where we bought the phones in about forty minutes. I was about to walk to the arranged meet-up point, but I saw something in the corner of my eye in a store front that caught my attention…

"...no way...they _REALLY_ did it..."

...walking into the store real quick, I walked up to the display, picked up a copy of what caught my interest, picked up a new DVD player, walked up to the counter, bought them, arranged in advance for a new TV I picked out and paid for to be delivered to my place, and walked out carrying a gym bag I bought along with the new DVD and DVD player inside them, with the biggest smile on my face anybody could have ever seen...how could I NOT? I mean, they made a movie with an all-star cast of action movie icons...Sylvester Stallone, Bruce Lee, Jet Li, Stone-Cold Steve Austin, Arnold Schwarzenegger, and so many others, and put them all into a single cast, in an action movie called '_The Expendables_'...I always did like action movies, it was the one and only thing I will ever agree with Archer on without us getting into a death-match over it, so this was something even I knew would be right up my alley, and I would treasure this Holy Grail among action flicks with all the reverence it deserved...

About fifteen minutes after my quick purchase, and I caught sight of Rider, Sakura, and Rin walking up to me. I was a bit confused as to how we all got here first, when Illya was supposed to only be just about ten minutes away...She should have gotten here before all of us, so where was she...deciding to check on her, I tried to call her brand-new cell phone, but all I got was her voice-mail. I turned to the girls, asking them to try as well, only for the same to happen to them…

….

…

….

….okay, this is getting ridiculous...Deciding this was a good time to check the GPS function for the phones we got, I looked for Illya's phone, only to find she was right behind us, just across the street, and when I turned to look, I had to do a double-take, as there was a massive commotion inside of the store...okay, that was a bad sign…

Walking up to the storefront, I could not make out just what the big commotion was, but when I walked through the front doors, what I saw actually made me freeze in place, before a great deal of righteous anger welled up in my chest at what I saw…

"Please, put this one on! This would look so cute on you!"

"NO, she just HAS to try this one on! It would just be PERFECT"

….

…..

…..

Lifting off the bag I had slung over my shoulder, I traced a copy of a certain cursed shinai used by a certain tiger-woman within the bag, making it look like I was pulling the thing out of my bag, stalked over, and proceeded to make my presence known…

_**"JUST WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU PERVERTED BASTARDS THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"**_

...and unleashed enough blood-lust in combination with Tora-shinai that they were essentially frozen in place by the sheer murderous aura they were subjected to. I walked right up to Illya, took her hand, trying to buy what she was trying to get, and walk away with her…

"HOLD IT! Just who do you think you are?!"

...only for one of the men to step into my path, barring us from leaving…a rather large and very _suspicious_ looking man, as he was ignoring me mostly and constantly staring straight at Illya, with his intentions clearly written on his face just what he was wanting to do to her, despite the fact that I was trying to get him to back off, which only set warning bells off in my head with his bizarrely insistent behavior...in his right hand he was holding a _very_ suggestive outfit that was NOT something you put a girl in unless it was for a rather..._intimate_...occasion for a couple...his left hand was grabbing at and pushing me away in an extremely aggressive manner, as if he was about to grab me and begin a beat-down session on some amateur brawler in some cheesy Kung-Fu movie to try and force his way to the beautiful girl beside me…

...suffice to say, I was not impressed by his failed attempt to intimidate me...[**Herakles**] was far scarier than this guy was to me...

"...either you move out of our way, or I'll make you move and you're going to wish you NEVER pulled this stunt with me..." I said to him with such a cold tone, the very room seemed to drop about a few degrees in temperature just from my words alone. I noticed from the corner of my eye there was an active security camera recording this entire incident, most likely for catching criminal activity on tape, so I decided there was no reason for me to try and get too serious, as there was no way this guy could possibly be so stupid as to try something with a camera taping his actions, showing indisputable criminal activity...this guy couldn't possibly be that stupid, nobody is-

"You stay outta this, ya damned pretty-boy! This ain't none of your business!"

...I stand corrected...apparently this guy IS that stupid...

"Move, right now, or else you will have no one to blame but yourself for what comes next..." I warned him once again, but the guy still did not seem to get just what he was getting himself into…

"Or what, you damned brat? Just what are you going to do? Hmm?"...this guy just started to get even more aggressive than he was before, and even began to start trying to shove me out of his way to get to Ilya…keyword being tried...I just looked at his failed intimidation attempt and his blatant attempt to push me away from between him and Illya with a perfect deadpan...he only seemed to be getting a bit too high-strung from just the fact I was trying to get him to knock it off, and the look in his eyes told me he was not going to figure it out...

"...this is your LAST warning. Move, now, and stop causing others problems while making the grave you're digging for yourself any deeper than it already is. I may not be the sharpest sword in the armory, but I am NOT a total dullard either. If you keep this up then-" I tried to warn him and make my way around him as I gave him one final chance to walk away from this...

"Get the fuck outta my way ya damn brat! The little girly and I have some private fun planned just for the two of us, and you are not-" ***Swish*** ***K****erCRUNCH*** "_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**_"

...only for me to cut him off halfway from his rant by taking a Tora-shinai to the crotch and begin screaming out in a high-pitched squeal, shrieking like a little girl, as I crushed his family jewels when he tried to punch me in the face, after I had warned him countless times to back off…

"...I tried to warn you. You got nobody to blame but yourself for this one..."

...every guy who was here looked at the idiot in total shock, and grabbed their own crotches in complete sympathy for the guy on the ground...I walked up to him, checked for his wallet, found his ID, walked up to the cashier's counter, pulled a pen and a notepad out, wrote his name and a description of him down, and threw his wallet right back into the idiot's face. I then leveled an intense glare right into his pained face, my twin molten-gold eyes burning like a pair of red-hot forges, and gave off an intense aura of pure, unadulterated killing intent, then said straight to his frightened face…

"...the next time I tell you to walk away, you do exactly what I tell you. Am. I. _**CLEAR.**_"

"_...CRYSTAL!_" he shrieked in absolute terror, while every male who witnessed this was still holding their crotches in sympathetic pain at what the downed asshole on the ground was subjected to...I walked right up to the employee who was at the counter, handed to him the note I made of the guy's ID and description, and told him to call the cops on the sick bastard.

Taking Illya by the hand, I lead her to the register, told the cashier to ring up her purchases, and we left after paying for them. I even gave them a little extra as an apology for the disturbance from out of my own pocket. As we were leaving, I could hear the dumb-ass whom I had just given a cursed shinai to the balls shrieking in pain at my back, "...you bastard...I'm gonna make that girl my bitch later for this and break her mind while I rape her right in front of you..."

. . . . . . . . . .

…Everybody just looked at the idiot on the ground, staring at him in complete disbelief that the dumbass would scream that out loud enough for everybody in the store to hear him...

...I just stopped, my face an absolute mask of perfectly emotionless blank, turned around, drew Tora-shinai again, and swung the sword, crushing his family jewels into mush and turning the dumb bastard into a eunuch. I leaned down and said to his face, in an absolutely emotionless monotone…

"...you really haven't figured it out yet, have you...I crushed your left nut for your attempted assault on us. I crushed your right nut just now for your blatant threat to commit **RAPE **just now. If I have to turn back around and do this again a third time, I won't just crush your balls next time. I will flat out CASTRATE you after I break your damn manhood into pieces, and RIP the damned thing off, by performing a Vasectomy and Castration surgery, with only my bare hands. Will. You. Get. The. Fucking. Point. Already."

… after my blunt promise to flat out make him suffer an even worse fate than death for a man, his face paled in horrified realization that I was not joking about turning him into a transvestite if he did not shut his damn mouth right then and there. Nobody in the store who witnessed the dumbass' actions moved to stop me from leaving, or to help the dumb ass afterwards. The police showed up as we were leaving and were going to arrest me for assault when they saw the guy on the ground, but when they were told by the crowd what he threatened to do and saw the security cam footage, they immediately released me and Illya, but let us go with a warning, and instead arrested the guy on the ground instead on the charges of assault, both verbal and physical, disorderly conduct, and public intoxication...

_…Shirou found out later in a call from the police that the man in question was actually an as-yet unknown serial-killer and rapist who had been on the run after kidnapping, raping, and murdering over a dozen teenage girls around the country in multiple regions, and they never would have caught the guy if the faker hadn't done what he did. They told him there was actually a cash reward from the police and gathered together by the victim's families for any information that would have led to finding him, but turned it down. He frankly felt disgusted by the bastard's rather...**illustrious**...criminal past, and told them he didn't want anything to do with it, and would rather remain anonymous, as he did not wish to be credited for simply doing what he felt was only right. He told the police they could give the reward money they offered him to the victim's families, as he didn't need the money, and those families might need it more than he did..._

_…a few days after the incident, a video of the entire thing was leaked and posted on YouTube, and a rather impressed news network decided to make a bit of a story out about the incident, all while withholding any names, as per the Police's request. The various mages associations would later catch wind of the video, and when they saw it, they could only think of one way to describe what they had seen the Eighth Campione do. That day, the mundane masses of people ignorant of the supernatural who saw the video online all dubbed Emiya Shirou with a new unofficial title to add to the Eighth Devil Kings ever-growing list of achievements, something the people of his school would later learn and feel absolute respect for what he did, and fear doing anything to get on his bad side…_

_'The Ultimate Bad-ass'_

_**Scene Change-Elsewhere**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

On a certain uninhabited island where only mere days, barely even a week ago, there was a battle between the Heretic God of the Dead, [**Hades**], and the Eighth God-slaying Devil King. On this particular island where there should not be anyone, one would find the sight of three individuals. These were obvious to any who say them to be anything but ordinary mortals, as their respective beauty for each was beyond what could honestly be called human. The trio of women possessed of a supernatural beauty, something that could only belong to higher beings. The three had obviously been in some kind of argument, as indicated by the shrill yelling and enraged shouting by the eldest looking of the trio of beauties.

Two of them were obviously related, and identical twins at that. They each had pale lavender hair, in a twin-tailed style, with a rather frilly black and silver bonnet, and each wore a light purple, black, and silver dress-like togas. The two were obviously young looking women, possibly young girls, no more than twelve, maybe thirteen, at most, yet their words and mannerisms were anything but. They both possessed eyes that were pale lavender in color with small, snake-like slits for pupils, filled with arrogant condescension and mirth at the third individual's obvious ire. The two were blessed with flawless alabaster skin, with not a single blemish visible to mar their seemingly perfect young bodies. The two young-seeming girls were looking rather smugly at a third woman.

This woman seemed to be dressed in a similar silver, brown, and green colored flowing dress, similar to the other two, embroidered with a tree and flower pattern on her voluptuous chest, upper-back, and the sleeves of her dress, giving a very seductive look to any male to lay eyes on her. Her gorgeously sexy long legs were adorned with a pair of sandals on her feet, and a very frustrated look marring her otherwise beautiful face. She had extremely beautiful caramel colored skin without a single blemish or flaw, adding to her already ephemeral natural beauty. Her hair was dark brown, with a small white flower as an accessory within it, acting like a hair clip. Her eyes seemed to be the color of a forest-green, yet seemed to constantly change colors and shift hue to a reddish-brown depending on the angle and the light you look at her from. She seemed to be rather livid with the two younger looking women, as the tone of her argument with them had indicated.

"Why, just why, would you send [**Hades**], of all the people to fight the god-slayer? He was no [**warrior**], merely a [**king**]. He was doomed to fail from the start, and I needed him for the plan I had been carefully, painstakingly, working on for _centuries_. If I am to be freed from his seal upon my power, then I needed his power to break the damned bindings on my divinity. So just _WHY IN HERA'S NAME WOULD YOU DO THIS_?! Answer me, _**now**_. [**Sthenos**]! [**Euryale**]!"

The elder beauty was absolutely livid with the two seemingly younger women's antics for causing mischief and making people eventually snap in the sheer madness induced by their attitudes. One would think the two would have learned their lesson after how they met their ends at the hands of their own sister after they drove her insane from their constant bullying of her, but apparently not. She knew teaming up with the two eternally young twin goddesses could backfire on her, but she thought that by forcing them to agree to the conditions laid out from the beginning of their alliance and having them swearing to aid her on their very names would get them to at least behave...a vain hope, she now laments in realization, as a god is bound by the concepts of the nature of their original incarnation. Every one of a gods succeeding incarnations are bound by this ironclad rule and follow this pattern for each and every incarnation and name they add to their original, and these two are gods who embody mankind's prayer of the ideal goddess, except they are apparently arrogant, mischievous, and completely self-centered…

...and these two only agreed to an alliance because of this very same god-slayer they just sent the key to her plans to his death for no reason other than to try and slay [**Medusa**]...just how can they allow their desire for revenge to blind them in such a blatant manner...do they not see how what they have just done has only made things even more difficult...

"And just why is it such a problem? It's not like you can't just use this new god-slayer instead to break the seal. All you need is [**Hades**] power, you don't necessarily need _him_ to perform the ritual." [**Sthenos**] replied smugly, completely unrepentant of the two's blatant breach of their agreement.

"My sister is right, you didn't need him, so we decided to make it easier for you by having the god-slayer steal his power. It is easier to capture a mortal then it would be with a god, even a mortal who successfully slew a god, is it not?" [**Euryale**] added just as arrogantly as her twin.

The fuming dark-skinned beauty turned on them, leveled a glowering glare, filled with enough rage and blood-lust to wipe the smirks from their faces when the two heard her next words…

"_You two have NO idea just what you two have done, do you?! _You have only complicated an already difficult enough situation I have been trying to deal with! Yes, I only need his power, but I was planning to deal with [**Hades**], trying to capture one of the [**Children of Pandora**] was not within my expectations, as the man was not one who was difficult for me to capture. All I needed to do was finish my preparations, _which you two have just made worthless_, and perform the ritual. But _**NOW**_ I have to try and plan out for a god-slayer's capture, and they are even more difficult to capture than a heretic god who simply lazes around on his throne, waking only once every few decades, tending to his followers, then **going back to his DAMN SLUMBER **_**FOR ANOTHER FEW YEARS!**_"

The angry goddess practically yelled the last part at the two eternally young goddesses, driving home just how much the two had screwed her plans over, and rather than the two even paling slightly in the face of her ire, they were instead looking at her impassively.

"...are you finished with your rather immature rant, now?" [**Sthenos**] asked the angered woman before her, completely unfazed by her apparent breach of trust, yet even she and her sister paled in realization of just how badly a mistake they've made when the dark-skinned woman turned on her and all but yelled at the two…

"You two are gods-damned LUCKY the situation is still salvageable, otherwise what this stunt you two pulled would have caused you to be in breach of your oaths to aid me. That is the ONLY reason you two are not suffering the penalty for this blatant betrayal of your agreement...because the next time you do something like this without coming to me first, you will NOT be able to walk away from the consequences for breaking the [**Oath of a ****G****od's bond**]. Am. I. _**UNDERSTOOD**_."

"**Yes, we understand!**" [**Sthenos**] and [**Euryale**] immediately responded in complete unison as they began nodding rapidly and making it very clear they were fully aware how close they were to committing a very dangerous sin of the gods that could strip them of their powers and leave them even weaker than the weakest [**divine ancestor**] for their transgression. After all, the [**Oath of a God's bond**] is the ultimate and most powerful binding oath a god can make, which takes the phrase, '_a God's word is their bond_' and turns it into a potent curse, making it into a vow which they could never hope to break, lest they suffer the [**punishment of Prometheus**], being stripped of their divinity and be struck down from godhood for their transgression.

"Good. Now, we have to start altering and accelerating the plan to fit the new situation we have. Do not attempt to do anything like this again, lest you make our plans become completely beyond repair.. Let us be off now. [**Sthenos**]. [**Euryale**]."

"**...****Very well, Lady [Persephone]…"**

_**Scene Change-Japan**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

Standing in front of a very expensive, yet an oddly familiar looking mansion, was a very nervous looking man. He really did not like this part of his job, as these particular assignments were not things he really liked having to do, but it was his job as a truant officer to ensure these things get taken care of, and he simply had to steel himself for what he had to do next…

...he hated doing welfare checks, as the things he sometimes saw from a home's residents he was sent to was more often than not had some bad memories from their pasts they were better off never having to be reminded of...

Taking a deep breathe, he stepped forward, rang the buzzer for the front gate of the large mansion, and proceeded to fulfill his duty as an officer of the law, and when he received his response after about a minute…

"Yes, who is it?"

"Officer Nakamoto Takamura of the Tokyo Police Department. I came here to perform a welfare check, in response to reports of truancy."

_Little did this humble officer of the law know, that in simply performing his duty, he had inadvertently set into motion a series of events that would shake the supernatural side of the world to it's very core, and lead to several groundbreaking events and discoveries that would lead to revolutions, not only for the mystical community, but for his fellow ignorant mundane masses as well, as some of the revolutionary creations made within the very house he was entering would later be made available for the public's use…_

**A/N: And so, the wheels of fate are starting to turn,and the sword of destiny soon to be rediscovered from it's long lost and forgotten sheathe...see what I did there? Shirou and Godou's first meeting and subsequent friendship is about to happen. I will either make their encounter next chapter, or the one after that. It will be similar to how GSBW had them meet, but with a few differences, some of which are my own original ideas, as Illya is currently physically a teenager in my fic, the same physical age as Sakura, so that will have a few differences between the two.**

**Also, how did you all like how I introduced Sthenos and Euryale, the the two sisters of the Gorgon Medusa that she slew in her loneliness-induced madness? I kind of feel that they were a couple of totally self-important, arrogant, and stuck up. That's just how I got the impression of them from when I played FGO, so this is merely my way of reflecting this...**

**…Or in layman's terms: They are a couple of completely selfish bitches...**

**I tried to make them seem totally in character with how they were from my impression of them in the FGO game, but I also made them slightly more mischievious and vindictive of Medusa. They are a bit hellbent on making Medusa suffer for killing them, even though they were the ones who drove her to it by their bullying. I also cannot help but feel that their very nature's as Mankind's 'ideal goddess' also warped them into being the prissy, self-entitled individuals they are. I mean, their very nature of mischief from bullying Medusa set such a tragic series of events into motion, but that's just my opinion of it, anyway.**

**Also, I will create a harem list later, but only AFTER 'Guiny and Lancy' as one reviewer so appropriately called them, make their appearance and begin their interactions with Shirou and Godou. In other words, I want to try and get everybody to meet up before I start shipping different romantic pairings. To give you guys a bit of a heads up, I will be introducing Reki's son and girlfriend in a few chapters, and it will be a rather...interesting...meeting between a son who never got to meet his father, and a father who died before he even knew he was going to be one.**

**Until next chapter everybody. PEACE OUT!**


	14. Blade 8: Meetings, Fates, and Pasts

**A/N: I'm back peeps! Here is the next chapter of my fic, also, I must apologize beforehand...The meeting between Godou and Shirou will be pushed back to next chapter, as there was no room for it here, but as an apology, I plan to reveal Reki's story of how he founded the dragoons, and half reveal of my Shirou's true origins. Now, for a quick reviewer review:**

**1.) The whole reason why Shirou didn't use rulebreaker on Antonio was because he was not sure if it would be a good idea, such as if the fail-safe put into place would kill him outright, such as if it would kill him the moment the contract was dispelled, as from my understanding, Rulebreaker could've dispelled the contract, but it can only be used to dispell one thing at a time. If he used it on the contract, then Antonio would die, but if he used it on the death curse, he would have been knocked unconscious by the contract keeping him from defying the order not to speak...a lose-lose situation either way. That, and he wasn't sure if there would not be any consequences Antonio would pay the price for from using Rulebreaker to begin with. Better safe than sorry...but he will free him later, after he meets with Godou, and learns of the past of Reki, Renji, and the Dragoons story.**

**2.) The whole thing about Sthenos and Euryale being bitter, yeah, that's a bit of a plot fodder, as well as how Persephone is back, despite how she was slain by Aisha, there is a reason for that. I will reveal that reason in the future. Also, the reason Hades wanted to fight Shirou wasn't because he was trying to bed Persephone, he was tricked by Sthenos and Euryale into thinking Shirou was planning on killing her to steal her authority...don't know where you all got that idea from...I will neither confirm nor deny whether he does or does not gets with her later on, however. So whether or not she joins his harem is not going to be revealed just yet. Sorry, no spoilers! XP**

**3.) Lastly for now, to InfinityMask, I was not the first to come up with the idea of Shirou breaking UBW into a broken phantasm, as that idea was one I took inspiration from 'God-slaying Hero King', which is what Shriou did in that fic to slay Angra Manyu, so yeah...the rest of your comment was correct though about it being original.**

**Now, onto the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'Campione!' or 'FATE', as both are the rightful property of their respective creators. This story is a fanfic of a fanfic, with a strong emphasis of 'WHAT IF' in an AU of 'God Slaying Blade Works', with elements from 'God-slaying Hero King' as well as other stories where credited, with an emphasis on the Nua Realta's "Harem Route" ending, a meshing of terms from both canon, and my own ideas thrown into the mix to make the story make sense and somewhat original. This is a FREE UNPAID FANFIC, meaning I do not get paid for writing this, so if you paid to read this, then you got screwed over. This is a FANFIC of a FANFIC, meaning a fanficton of a fanfiction. If you do not like it, then you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you.**

**And now onto the story.**

_**Story Start**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Eigh****th ****Blade****: ****Chance Meetings, Fates Entwined, and Memories**** Regained**_

_**A****yamatsu P.O.V.**_

"...okay, thank you for now. That'll be all, Johanne...yes, I will try to see about that as soon as I can...give me a full debrief as soon as you get back to Japan and rest up...You take care too Johanne, and make sure you get back to your family safe and sound too. There are few enough of us Dragoons left who are still active as it is, we don't need to lose the few good ones we have left. Have a safe trip back. That's all for now."

I finished up the very concerning call I just got from Johanne, as I was at a bit of a loss as to what I should be feeling right now…

...on the one hand, this Eighth Campione seemed like somebody we Dragoons would love to have as our sworn liege, as he seems to be very much like a carbon copy of my big brother, and seems to be of the same temperament of his fellow Japanese King…

...but on the other hand, what I've just heard from Johanne's own report as to his findings...it raises a few very important questions...and brings back some very painful memories I had been blocking out for some time now…

_**Flashback**_

_...it hurts...it hurts so bad, but he isn't even bothering to care, he is suffering far worse, and yet, he just endures this pain...tears soak through my eyes, as I watch the childhood friend I had grown very close to, stands in defiance of the heretic god and the very curses his presence exudes, causing nothing but an absolute _**hell**_ for any caught in them, yet this young boy, who had so much kindness and compassion, was now looking at what could only be death for any to find themselves within its sight, and yet…_

"_**...don't cry, Aya...this was my choice, so do not feel bad about this...**"_

_...in order to save my life, and to rid this heretic god from this plane of existence, he committed the ultimate sacrifice...his very body had been turned into swords, and beginning to break apart...and being dragged along with the heretic god whom had caused this horrific disaster…_

"_...no, don't do this...please, don't..."_

_...I begged the boy before me, the one person who did not seem to judge my brother and I for our family's reputation within the magic community...my childhood friend disappearing right before my eyes, his body seeming to break apart, sucked into the very dimensional tear he created to banish the Heretic God along with it's curses...but the cost he paid…_

"_**...live on...Aya...**"_

_...he smiled at me, perfectly peaceful, and content, as though he had not a single regret, nor any hint of malice or hatred, as he died right in front of me...the first and only boy I had ever had a crush on…yet had not even realized it before it was too late just what my feelings were..._

"_...******…"_

… _using the very power that would be his death, he swung the sword, and sent the heretic god into a dimensional tear he had created, and he was sucked into oblivion along with it, without even a shred of his body remaining, broken apart from the very power he used to save me and end the threat posed by the entity in question...and I cried, with my heart broken...as I was powerless to do anything to save him…watching the first and only boy I had ever grown to love die before me with my own eyes..._

_**End Flashback**_

...That day, I had lost the first of the two most important people to me, and had become motivated to make sure I would never again be powerless to prevent something like this from happening ever again, pushing myself in my training...only to lose my big brother nearly a year later, dying in the exact same way as _he_ did...trying to save and protect me, at the cost of his own life...or so I had thought…

...the pictures of the Eighth King's appearance is something that was too much of a coincidence, considering he looks almost just like an older version of my childhood friend...especially the one where he turned his body into swords, and the vision that announced his arrival to the world…

"...this is just too many coincidences to be anyone else, but..."

...I decided to begin a full-on investigation. If this guy was truly _him_, then I have to know...if he still remembered our promise, and to tell him how I felt about him...or if he even remembered me…

Getting up to start asking around, I knew there were only a handful of places that could help me out with what I was wanting to do, and I would need to make preparations and call in a few favors to do it, but I just have to know...is it really you...have you really survived...and came back...

_...as Ayamatsu Kurogane was walking away, she had no idea, that the very sources she was expecting to meet, were actually arranging to meet with her, nor was she truly aware of just what the extent of her connection was with her long-lost childhood friend…_

_...and while she was planning to find out more about the Eighth King, and if he was who she thought he was, she was not aware of the series of events that would later bring the two together...nor was she aware of just how they would end up being brought together..._

_**S****cene Change-Emiya Mansion**_

_**Third-person**** P.O.V.**_

"Alright, thank you very much, and thank you for your understanding." Renji said calmly to Officer Nakamato as he left after explaining the situation to the truant officer. As soon as he was out of the door and outside of earshot, however, his calm and cheerful exterior cracked and gave way to his worries and revealed the inner turmoil he had been keeping bottled up for the entire meeting...

"... well, shit...this is NOT good..."

...in his attempt to make them seem inscrutable in preparation for meeting with the mystical community, he had forgotten about some of the underlying issues for dealing with the mundane masses…

...he was not looking forward to having to explain this, as this was an embarrassment for him to have forgotten something so simple when he was trying to create their forged identities. How he could have forgotten about the schooling and education aspect of their newly established backgrounds, he would never be able to live this one down...it was an embarrassment to the man who was called the '_accounting god_' for the sheer skill he had in life when it came to playing the system and keeping things running smoothly without a damn thing being found suspicious by any investigations. He did play fast and loose with the laws every now and then, but they could never find anything to actually charge him for, as he technically did everything perfectly within all legal standards and regulations...so just HOW did he miss this?

...he was SO never going to live this one down. He was not sure how he was going to explain this to his king, but he at least knew they had some options, which would be helpful in planning their next course of action, but he was going to have to bring it up ASAP in order for them to make it not be suspicious. Reaching for the new cell phone his King bought for him, he called up his king, lamenting what he knew was coming…

"...My King, I need you to bring everyone to meet me, right away. We seem to have run into a bit of an unforeseen pickle."

...Reki was so never going to let him live this one down…

_**Scene Change-Thirty minutes later**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

After Renji called me, I gathered everyone except Rider together, who was in a bit of a rather lethargic state due to her pregnancy, and asked what the problem was, but what he told us had happened was not something I had expected…

...each of the girls present had asked him why there was a police officer visiting here, but when we each asked which department he belonged to, all we got was a 'no' until he revealed which one it was, much to our confused surprise over why he felt so ashamed by this…

"...let me get this straight. You made a slight oversight when you created our forged backgrounds, and because of this oversight, we now had a truant officer pulling a welfare check and to tell us to either go to school or prove we had at least a basic education. Is that about right?" The girls just stared at him as he simply nodded in uncharacteristic shame when Sakura asked him this. Reki, on the other hand...

"...did you really forget to forge their education history, Renji..."

...the resurrected number-cruncher simply hangs his head lowly in embarrassment, it was as if he did not seem to really think about HOW to consider this when he created our new IDs, and that he didn't want us or Reki to find out. Reki, for the first time since I summoned him from the grave, looked stunned at this, before he began to start busting a gut laughing at some inside joke that apparently only he and Renji seemed to know…

"...Reki, what the hell is so funny?" I asked the resurrected mercenary, to which he took a few minutes to get his breathing back under control before he answered, but what he revealed was something we all could not believe we had heard…

"R-Renji here, before he died, was a prodigious, support-type numerologist known as the '_accounting god_' solely because he was mostly useless in combat, but had the uncanny knack to play the system to such an extent, he was capable of pulling some rather unbelievable bookkeeping stunts that got the attention of all kinds of financial divisions of the law, both mystical and mundane, to keep a few eyes on him at all times, but..." he began to laugh again for a moment before continuing, "...he was so good at covering his own ass and playing the system he _NEVER_ got caught being involved in anything illegal! He played fast and loose a bit with the laws sometimes, but if there was ever anything illegal in the bookkeeping he did for clients, it was always on them, never him. So the fact of the matter is that Renji just pulled a '_Capone_'..."

...before Reki then continued to laugh even harder than he already was...

…

….

…..

"...you mean to tell us the sole reason he got caught this time was because of as simple an oversight as forgetting to forge our education history, despite never getting caught doing anything illegal with accounting in life..." Rin incredulously asked the resurrected mercenary, only for him to nod while he continues laughing his reincarnated ass off…

"...you do realize your not much better when it comes to keeping on top of the minor details, am I right, Tohsaka?"

Rin turns bright red in embarrassment from the comment Illya made, but simply hangs her head, not even bothering to refute the statement the house's resident snow fairy made, knowing it was true, and there was no way to argue against the cold, hard facts.

I looked back at Renji, and he simply looked so embarrassed at such a simple mistake, he looked like he was about to die all over again from the shame alone...I honestly could not believe what I was hearing from Reki's mouth…

"Bwahahahaha! To think such a skilled natural user of numerology like you would make a mistake over something so simple, for you to have forgotten to cover the lesser of the details! HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, how the mighty have fallen! Hahahaheh!"

….we were speechless. Renji made the same exact mistake which put Al Capone in jail simply due to the fact he was too smart to get caught committing the more serious crimes such as murder, yet forgot to cover his bases when it came to the minor offenses he committed, resulting in him going to prison for tax evasion. Renji was only lucky that this time it was simply over something as simple as education history, rather than a more serious matter, such as the forgery of official documents. This was easily fixable, all we had to do now was come up with a plan for how to create the cover story we wanted to use, and how to implement it…

"...okay, let's get started on trying to figure out what to do next then. Oh, and Reki, you and Renji _WILL_ be telling us about how you two knew each other, and what your story is, one of these days, sometime soon and within the foreseeable future..."

...and then Reki immediately shut up, completely speechless, and had a look on his face as though a very uncomfortable subject for him to talk about was mentioned, as though he was struggling with some inner turmoil but didn't know what to do, while Renji just went stock still, but they were both looking as though they both knew what I was asking and how it would come up eventually, but was something they weren't sure they should tell me or not…

...why do I suddenly get this very bad feeling they both know something very important that has something to do with me, but don't want to tell me for some reason...and why does the thought give me a very disturbing sensation of dread just from considering that they may be right about trying to keep it from me for the time being...

_**Scene Change-Around the same time elsewhere**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

A meeting was taking place among the leadership of the History Compilation Committee, all in regards to a rather unprecedented event that has never before been known to have happened. The four Founding Families for the History Compilation Committee all have their family heads gathering, and discussing the matter, as they have an unprecedented event to handle of unbelievable proportions for the first time in their organizations entire history. They have weathered Heretic Gods descending upon them, minimized the damage, and successfully turned them away, but now they have the privilege and honor of not just one, but TWO, Campione to be born and call Japan home. They just had a meeting about two months ago about a Japanese Campione, involving the four founding families, but to have a second meeting involving everyone of them within a single year, something they typically don't do but once a decade, was unprecedented… but then again, the fact they now have not one, but two Devil Kings calling their country home without fighting one another over it or demanding to have a portion of it is also an unprecedented event all on its own.

The meeting being called is to deal with how any potential conflict that possibly will break out, and how to contain and minimize the damage in the worst case scenario of it being impossible to prevent. The four clan heads making up two thirds of the ruling council all gathered around a central area within the very hidden temple that they use for their important meetings that deal with any supernatural catastrophe within Japanese borders, though usually these meetings lately only deal with the Seventh King, Kusanagi Godou, the King of Ruin. But now, they have to expect far more frequency now that they have not just one, but now TWO Japanese Kings: the Seventh King, and now an Eighth King.

The room was warded by sages using now lost arts long ago, to prevent any attempts at eavesdropping or espionage, both mystical and technological. Even if an entire pantheon of Gods were to try and scry into their meetings, they would only hear static, as the wards do not allow any attempts to know what is spoken to those not allowed to know from getting outside the room, and only to those who are within the chamber itself, so long as the meetings are ongoing and the wards the room used were activated.

There are a total of seven individuals, the four respective heads of the four founding families, and two aids for their respective families, save for the two representatives who opted not to bring one. The last individual was one who was not normally someone who was allowed to take part in these meetings, as he didn't yet have the rank or achievements to warrant his attendance, however, as he was in charge of the investigations into the newest Campione, the Sayanomiya family head had an exemption made for his allowance to give his report for his findings straight to the four heads.

The four founding families whose heads are currently present for the meeting are the Seishuuin, Kuhoutsuka, Renjou, and the Sayanomiya families. Each of the four founding families have each had at least one representative since the day the History Compilation Committee was founded during the Meiji Era, and each of the councilors on its ruling council were a person of note, to some extent or another. They were all dressed in a traditional Japanese style, wearing yukata, kimono, or shrine vestments, each one with embellishments to show their rank, and mystical wards sewn into their outfits, then cleverly hidden in stylized designs.

The first person of note within the room is the Matriarch of the Seishuuin family, Seishuuin Ran. Her family serves as the face of the four families, the leaders both on and off the battlefield. She was a woman in her sixties, with graying black hair. Her eyes, just like her granddaughter's, were a bright red, and despite her age, held a sharpness that has not seemed to diminish in the slightest over time. Her granddaughter and heir, Ena, had already been making preparations to swear herself to King Kusanagi, and was being assigned as an aide to Mariya Yuri, in the hopes the more combat oriented priestess would assist the less physically adept of the two.

Erica herself actually acknowledged the girl and approved of her as King Kusanagi's second wife, though with Ena's help, it is her hope to possibly even help the young hime-miko potentially usurp Erica Blandelli's position as his first wife.

The second person of note was the Head of the Kuhoutsuka Family, Kuhoutsuka Masamune. He wore his graying pale-blonde hair in a samurai knot, and held a composed air. He held himself similar to how a samurai would, and radiated an aura of absolute serenity of mind. His eyes flashed with a calmly analytical light, as though he were constantly in a state of strategic preparation, calmly seeking out the most viable solution. His status as both a master swordsman and a strategist earned him his position in the council, and has served with distinction, as all his predecessors have. His family's talent for spirit sensing along with their martial might have allowed them to serve as the enforcers of the four families, ensuring the more malicious elements of the mystical community are kept in check.

His own granddaughter and heir, Oda, has a particularly potent talent for spirit sensing and her kenjutsu is worthy of being the rival of Ena, but has a massive inferiority complex due to a match she lost against the Seishuuin heiress when they were younger which has caused her some self-loathing due to her feelings of inadequacy compared to the Seishuuin heiress. The end result was a major rivalry between the two heiresses whenever it comes down to how their sword techniques and combat abilities compare to each others.

The third person of note was the patriarch of the Renjou family, Renjou Zaraki. He was a balding man, with his fading reddish-brown hair starting to thin along the sides along with his receding hairline. He wore a pair of glasses, behind which keen eyes belying a sharp mind dwell, especially when it comes to his financial savvy. His family served as the masterminds and accountants of the four families, acting as their economic planners and strategists, with his granddaughter and heir, Hana, being a prodigy in the field of financial maneuvering and manipulation, and is capable of gaining a great deal of money through careful investment in the stock market, further aiding in the committee's future finances.

The fourth and final person of note was the matriarch of the Sayanomiya family, Sayanomiya Rena. She was a woman who was slightly older then the Seishuuin matriarch, with her hair done up into a pair of two buns, with enough wrinkles from age on her face to be reminiscent of a bloodhound's. Her family serves as the committee's negotiators and politicians, capable of some rather devious manipulation and maneuvering to further the committee's sphere of influence in any negotiation involving diplomatic skills.

The Sayanomiya and the Renjou families are often paired together when it comes to investigations or information gathering, and sometimes they operate with assistance from the Kuhoutsuka and the Seishuuin whenever it involves the more dangerous elements of the supernatural.

Her granddaughter and heir, Kaoru, is a very savvy negotiator, capable of being a rather downright scary individual in how she can fast-talk and achieve the best deal in any negotiation she takes part in. The girl, however, can be a bit dishonest when it comes to her own feelings. She does, however, have a good heart, and can be a bit of a tease when it comes to other's love lives.

The two aides in the room were simply the assistants brought by the Kuhoutsuka and Renjou family heads. However, the one brought by the Sayanomiya was none other than the son-in-law to the family matriarch, Gendo. He may have had some slight hesitance to being allowed to attend such a meeting, but is willing to bear with his feelings of inadequacy to fulfill his duty, and deliver his report and findings of the investigation into the Eighth Devil King.

After they all sit down, they begin their meeting, with Lady Ran starting them off…

"Let us begin this emergency meeting with great haste, as time is of the essence. For the first time in the entirety of known history, we have two Campione calling the same country home, without fighting each other over the domain. I don't think you need me to tell you all the severity of such a situation, as it is akin to a dragon and a tiger claiming the same cavern as their domain, and ignoring each other's very presence. It's only a matter of time before normality reasserts itself, and a fight will break out between two predators."

All present simply nod in agreement, when Rena turns to the lowest ranking individual in the room, and proceeds to continue the meeting…

"Gendo, you were tasked with investigating the reports from both the Wittenagemont and the Copper-Black Cross in regards to the Eighth king. What have you learned of him?"

The young man in question bows slightly in acknowledgment towards his mother-in-law, and proceeds to explain his findings and the theories he believes are true and untrue about the Eighth King. "In response to the investigations into the newest Campione, the Wittenagemont and Copper-Black Cross, along with the investigations of King Kusanagi and his retainers, have resulted in the theory that the Eighth King, who has now been identified as one Emiya Shirou, is some form of Hermetic Mage's apprentice and heir, and his three human companions being fellow apprentices, while the fourth woman was a divinity who had somehow made a covenant with the new King, either before or after he slew a god. However, I believe this theory to be slightly erroneous.

My own investigation has revealed that King Emiya is not the principle heir, but rather, a mage who most likely lost his master at some point, and the others are the principle heirs to whatever Hermetic mages they were apprenticed to. What happened to their respective masters and how they came to travel with King Emiya, however, is unknown, but it is assumed they are dead, be it either natural causes or from illness. King Emiya's skill-set seems purely combat related, and very limited at that, while his three human companions are more skilled than he in terms of magic.

The foreign girl and the twin-tailed young woman, in particular, are far more talented than he is, demonstrating a new form of hypnosis we have never encountered before, and creating gemstones using an alchemy-based magic of some kind on stones found on the side of the road for some pocket change for the later, and using alchemy as part of some as-yet unknown thread-based magic we have yet to fully understand and classify used by the former.

The purple-haired girl, while obviously not as skilled or trained in combat magic as the other three, can hold her own if need be and is most certainly housing a dark rage within her heart, as she seems to be the priestess of a dark god, yet which one is unknown, and seems capable of shadow-manipulation magic, bu appears to have an extreme dislike of using her magic, despite her rather large reserves, possibly due to a trauma associated with how she was taught magic from her master's training.

Why a Fallen Goddess was among King Emiya's traveling companions is currently unknown, however he did show an extreme protectiveness in regards to her safety, as well as the other three women. The fallen goddess, now identified as the [**Gorgon** **Medusa**], has shown an extreme protectiveness of the purple-haired companion of King Emiya, and has apparently been reduced to a Divine Ancestor and bound to him, yet had submitted willingly, and retained her memories, knowledge, and experiences without any of it being sealed or her powers taken away. How he did this is unknown, but she appears to be perfectly content with such an arrangement.

Over the course of ten days, he slew a newly confirmed five heretic gods. The first two were determined to have been slain by him simultaneously when he became a Campione, in Naples. He is the first known case of someone becoming a King by slaying two gods successfully and stealing powers from them both. Which two heretic gods he slew, we currently do not know, but what we do know, however, is that one was an unknown [**god** **of** **steel**] who could rain countless swords down upon an area while the other was an unidentified [**god of darkness**] with an authority to inflict horrifically powerful curses.

He then fought with the heretic god [**Perseus**], on the island of Sardinia five days later, and the battle was witnessed by the Witch of Sardinia, Lady Lucretia Zola herself, when she caught on that there was a god's descent upon her home island, and scryed a bit of the battle, learning the Eighth King's name when he gave it to the [**God of Steel**].

She had determined that he was a mage, and a powerful one at that, but when she witnessed his magic, she had to take a closer look, and had discovered King Emiya was a thaumaturge, one who specialized in creating weapons from pure magical energies in combat, and could even turn his whole body into swords, if need be. If his weapon were to break, he would simply discard the ruined hilt and create a replacement as needed. She had also discovered he was a man with limitless potential, from the sheer skill and the way he wielded his swords, however the sheer depth of his potential growth though makes how much stronger King Emiya could grow is as yet unknown at the current time.

The third heretic god he faced has been identified as [**Melqart**], who had been rather angry after King Kusanagi had reduced him to a mere nature spirit when he became a Campione only two months back, and sought out King Emiya, believing him to be the King of Ruin, only to be slain by the Eighth Campione instead. He had fought the ancient God-king of the Phoenicians only a single day after he had slain Perseus, and then went into hiding for the next few days, using what we now know to be some form of Barrier spell that King Emiya uses via rune-craft, with his two more talented companions strengthening and adding onto it whenever and wherever possible. We learned of this after discovering just where he had been hiding for a few days of rest, while we were tracking him, as there were remnants of the magic they used on the grounds.

Then, a full ten days after he became a Campione, he slew [**Hades**], and usurped his authority to command the souls of the dead and their riches. He has been using this authority the most after he gained it, and has even been using it rather cleverly. The first thing he did was use the authority to create some treasure to sell for some basic funding, and proceeded to use it to bring two souls back, each one with an immediate use with their respective skill-sets."

Gendo paused for a minute to give what he has reported time to sink in. The various reactions he had gotten from what he had confirmed from his investigation had most certainly been as he had expected them to be, especially in regards to how King Emiya seemingly did things that were thought to be impossible. When they motioned for him to continue after they had properly calmed their racing minds at the influx of information, he proceeded to continue revealing his findings…

" The funds were used to purchase an estate worth billions of yen, and still have plenty left over, and to purchase supplies for everyday living. Though, it would seem that King Emiya is apparently expecting a child, as he had apparently had supplies for new parents purchased, in the form of baby care goods...and it was the Divine Ancestor Medusa whom they were for..."

That got everybody to look at Gendo in wide-eyed disbelief, comically gaping like a fish, as what he had just revealed was something they just could not comprehend within their minds. King Emiya, a God-slayer, who wasn't even two decades old before becoming one, had apparently gotten a fallen goddess, who should have by all rights been his natural enemy, to willingly become a divine ancestor bound to him, protected her, and she was also currently pregnant…

"...are you sure about that?" Lady Rena just couldn't help but ask, feeling a certain headache coming in the nearby future…

"...I confirmed it myself, Lady Rena...I even posed as an employee at the very store they purchased the supplies from, and heard it from the woman herself...as well as learned the identities of the two souls King Emiya resurrected, who both should also be very well known to everyone present, as they were each very famous in the mystic community in their own rights..."

Lord Masamune turned to Gendo, eager to change the subject, and asked, "Who." It was but a single word, but it spoke volumes as to the severity of the situation. If King Emiya resurrected someone they all knew very well, it would possibly make it easier to approach him and get a single foot in the door or make it impossible, depending on whether this person was someone who they were friends with in life, or someone who held a grudge against them…

"...it was the '_accounting god_', Yasutaro Renji, and his best friend, Dragoon Commander Kurogane Reki..."

…

….

….

….

….

"...well shit..."

...Lady Ran's rather eloquent response was rather justified, considering the political shit storm on its way after that particular revelation, and it was also exactly what everybody else was thinking in that exact moment. Yasutaro Renji was a man who had countless contacts within both the criminal underworld and the mystical community, if he were to begin reestablishing and using the connections he had made in life, he could easily call in quite a few favors from the mystical community he is still owed to this day, even after he's been dead for a few years. After all, you don't earn a title like '_accounting god_' for no reason...the other, however…

"...please tell me the Bronze-Black Cross and the Dragoons do not know that _the_ Commander Kurogane is back among the living...that is one political can of worms we could do without needing to deal with...I really do not think we could handle the chaos that his return will most likely bring...how anyone could possibly be such a magnet for trouble as Kurogane was, I do not know...it's like he was cursed by the goddess of fortune, Benten herself, or something with the sheer amount of headaches his very presence caused from all the politics involved with both his life and his untimely death..."

...Lady Rena groaned aloud, pinching the bridge of her nose in a vain attempt to prevent the migraine she knew was coming from the political nightmare she would most likely have to deal with...the very trouble the late elder of the Kurogane siblings always seemed to be caught up in was enough to make even her well-tempered patience forged through countless political battles to be completely lost for the sheer bullshit that was some of the things he got dragged into...his death only added fuel to the fire, so what would inevitably happen when the word got out he was back among the living was something she was not looking forward to dealing with the aftermath of...

"...you think you have it rough, Rena, you try having the fact that _the 'accounting god'_ is back...that guy was a damned prodigy, in fact, he even _TAUGHT _some of my family and even my little Hana was taught a few tricks from him...she was his favorite protege before he died, for crying out loud...I really do not need to endure any more prank wars between the two...the guy was absolutely insane with some of the stunts he pulled...we still haven't figured out just _HOW _Yasutaro managed to get an entire herd of cows onto the roof of our mansion, or where he even managed to get all of them from..."

...Lord Zaraki was practically cursing very colorfully under his breath for a few moments at the very thought of what his little flower would do if she found out her favorite mentor and pranking rival was back...that was one headache he didn't need any more...it was already bad enough the way they acted around each other with their antics when Yasutaro was alive, he didn't think his sanity could take the pranks they both could pull ever again, not anymore...students do tend to take after their teachers, after all, and Yasutaro was also known as the undisputed '_King of Pranks_' in life…

"...this could be a very bad turn of events for us...or it could actually turn in our favor..."

All eyes turned to the head of the Kuhoutsuka family, complete and utter disbelief in the eyes of all present at the very thought that this could be a good thing. But the look in his eyes, it was the same he had whenever he was about to make a comeback in his youth from a seemingly impossible battle and certain death, only to turn the tables and come back alive. All of them knew it was those eyes that had seen him through certain defeat, and turn it into victory...but how could he see a chance to to possibly turn this one around…

"...you have an idea Masamune...you only get that look whenever you have one that is always guaranteed to turn a situation around."

The Seishuuin Matriarch said to her old friend, to which he simply smirked, before nodding and giving his idea to his fellow councilors.

"It's simple, we don't hide the fact that King Emiya has resurrected those two, but we merely restrict the information to those who have every right to know, as a means to minimize the chaos, until we can be fully prepared to deal with the backlash that will come from it's revelation."

...that was actually a very brilliant, albeit risky idea to try...but it may be their only chance to successfully keep Japan from being destroyed...

"...Okay, that might actually work...so long as we are careful about it...so we definitely need to let Ayamatsu-san know, as she was his sister, but we may also need somebody to act as our representative to King Emiya, similar to how Ena and Mariya will act as ours to King Kusanagi...any ideas or suggestions?" Lady Ran asked those around her, hoping for some ideas…

"How about Hana? She will most likely try to see Yasutaro, either way, so we may as well try to make a situation where we can minimize the damage as-"

"_**NOT A CHANCE IN SEVEN HELLS**_**!**"

"...you really don't want the two together at all, do you Zaraki..."

"...the last time those two were left alone together, Masamune, they caused the entirety of the Renjou estate to need to be renovated from the sheer scale of the prank war they started, in just _**FIVE **_minutes alone after they started...I will tell my little flower about her mentor, but she is **NOT** to be in the same room as him for any reason unsupervised...the sheer chaos that Yasutaro causes alone is bad enough...the sheer insanity of dealing with their combined antics alone is what made me go bald from the sheer stress of having to deal with it...I will not lose what little hair I have left from the madness that is Yasutaro Renji, the '_King of Pranks'_..."

...that left them surprised by Lord Zaraki's extreme insistence on never leaving them alone together unsupervised, when they thought back to when Yasutaro was alive, they couldn't understand at the time, but now they knew just why he did that...and now they knew the reason why the Renjou clan had to move their entire place of residence a few years back…

...for the next few minutes, they were trying to discuss who to send, but then a suggestion from the lowest ranking individual in the room got all eyes on him...

"...What about Oda?"

"...I am not sure if that would work..." Lady Seishuuin responded unsure…

"...why do you think she would be good for the position, Gendo. You wouldn't make such a suggestion unless you felt there was merit..." Lady Rena asked her son-in-law, turning her attention to him...

"She could serve as a protector and extra fighting potential for King Emiya's security, as he has fortified his home with enough mystical protections to rival America's Fort Knox, that not even an army of mages could ever hope to breach, with how strong the defenses he set up are. That, and she is technically rivals with Ena, but the only thing she lacks is the sheer power in terms of combat capabilities between the two, while she also has far more skill than Ena does...from what the report from Lady Zora said, King Emiya is a mage whose magic style in combat is like that of a warrior who prefers to fight with skill, rather than pure brute force...She may just make a breakthrough in her own training, and her dislike of using sheer brute force the way Ena does could very much appeal to him as a fellow warrior..." Gendo suggested, making everybody look at him, before the idea suddenly seemed like a good one…

"...that may actually work...not only that, but my little spitfire is about the same age as King Emiya...in fact, this could be just the push she has been needing in her training...yes, I can agree with this sentiment...very well done Gendo...Rena, you have a very promising son-in-law for him to have such foresight..." Lord Masamune actually agreed after thinking for a few moments. He knew Oda had been struggling as of late, and perhaps being assigned to King Emiya's service would be of help to her training's progress.

"I do feel as though I am blessed, as well, Masamune, to have such a talented son-in-law." Lady Rena responded in kind, making a bit of pride to swell in Gendo's chest for receiving such praise from the councilors whose meeting he is merely lucky to be given a chance to be part of this once.

"Very well, so it is decided then? We shall let Kurogane Ayamatsu know of her brother's resurrection, and proceed to have Oda serve under King Emiya. For the time being, we shall keep our agreement with King Kusanagi, however, we may need to reconvene to discuss on whether to swear ourselves to his service, or to King Emiya's, instead." Lady Ran asked, closing the meeting for now, and dismissed the council for the day.

They had work to do, and a political nightmare to prepare for...all they could hope for was to try to avoid getting Japan destroyed from the storm that was surely on the horizon...

_**Scene Change-Three days later**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

After Renji revealed that there was a hiccup in his attempt to forge our new identities, we all discussed it in length, and we decided to go ahead and go to school. Sakura still hadn't quite finished her schooling, Rin only did it for the social nature of it, and to give off some semblance of being 'normal' to the mundane masses, as the Second Owner of Fuyuki, while I did it because I felt it wouldn't be right to not at least get a High School Diploma, as I would need that if I wanted to get people to know I at least had a basic education. Illya, for her part, only wanted to go to school because she wanted to 'experience the ideal school life of her dreams'...or in other words, she just wanted to go because she thought school life was just like it was in some anime...I honestly am starting to think I may have spoiled her a bit too much with all the anime and manga I buy her...the reality of it is not something she may like…

Renji told us it would take him about a couple days to get the mock exams so he could get an idea of what our levels of education was so he could prepare for us to be transferred into one, since we didn't have one in this world, and Illya had absolutely none in her background at all. That, and it had basically been a few years from our world to this one, so it would probably be a good idea to find out if we needed to study up a bit more...but the next day, had kind of put a slight hitch on that plan, and delayed us by about a full day…

_**Flashback**_

_...I was just finishing up making some breakfast for everybody, when suddenly, there was a strange ache that just tore through my head without warning… and I collapsed...idly, I could hear the worried shouts of everybody, before I blacked out, but they were very distant…_

_…The dreams I had...were unsettling to say the least, but then I realized, these weren't dreams, they were the full memories of Counter-Guardian EMIYA, all of them, suddenly bashing their way into my skull, and my mind was not ready to take them all in at once...and yet...I saw all the paths my life could have taken, all the things which could have happened if I made some slightly different choices…but there was one memory buried within them, a memory from before the fire...I could not quite make it out, but I know it was about a girl, somebody who was apparently close to me, with dark hair and pale hazel-blue eyes...the memory is fragmented to hell and back, but I knew this was most likely my memory...yet that should not even be possible, as my very past should have been burned away in the fire...she seemed to cry out to me, telling me to stop, but I just smiled, and I continued on...saving her and everybody else still alive at the cost of my own well-being…_

_I woke up a full day later, and began to sort through my memories, and made a startling discovery. The memory I saw last night, was still there, but it was slowly but surely recovering, as though it was something that remained, while everything else was burned away in the fire that remade me into a sword…_

_...the memories I had gotten from EMIYA could be described as the different routes my life could have taken, seven in all from what I can fully make out so far...and can be described as the 'Fate Route', the 'UBW Route', the 'Heaven's Feel Route', the 'Einzburn's Hero Route', the 'King of Fakers Route', the 'Sorcerer Route', and lastly, the 'Counter-Guardian Route'...these memories are not something I can help, but from what I can tell, there were both good and bad choices made that had both rewards and consequences for all parties involved in those memories…_

_...it seemed as if I had been subconsciously utilizing them while I was still integrating Archer's memories each and every time I was using them for anything...the bastard...he was a total bastard, the way he went about trying to help me by giving me his arm...He KNEW this was going to happen, as he had it happen to him in both the 'Sorcerer Route' and the 'Heaven's Feel Route'...his memories integrating with my own like this...I so wanna find him and kick him in his Root-damned balls with my full reinforced strength before I kill him for this one..._

End Flashback

…I even found out that there were some new things about my body that had changed along with becoming a God-slaying Devil King after I had woken up this time around...although I was not to thrilled at first...nor was the girls, either…yeah, the girls were none too happy about me passing out on them in such a sudden manner...they actually had me sleep on the couch when I told them why it had happened...I knew they'd be pissed at me when I did what I did, and this meant I was not getting any nookie for a whole night...I regret nothing about my decision…

I woke up the next morning, thinking about what to make for breakfast and how to get the girls to forgive me, only to pass by a mirror, and stop...even the gears in my [**Unlimited Blade Works**] screeched to a halt by the passing sight, as I just had to go back and do a double take at what I had just seen in it, and I screamed loud enough to wake the whole damned neighborhood with just my sheer voice alone, if it weren't for the bounded field around the house keeping any loud noises and sound from escaping…

"**WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL?! BY THE MOTHER OF [AKASHA], [ALAYA], [GAIA], AND ALL THINGS IN BETWEEN! WHAT IN THE _BLUE'S TITS_ _HAPPENED_ _TO ME_?!**"

...my hair...my once rusty red hair, had turned into a two-tone hair with the red still there, but with pure white streaks covering a good chunk of it...almost half...and my eyes...the left one was still the same molten-golden amber, but the right one..._it was pure silvery-steel gray_...my eyes are now _hetero-chromatic_...my skin had also turned a slight shade or two darker...my body retained the same scars they had, with my new [**magic crest**] still on my right arm, but the muscles have become more profound, not overly so, but still…

"My King what is..._what the_ _hell_..."

I turn to find Reki rushed into the room, seeking me out for what caused me to scream so loud, and the girls and Renji were not to far behind him...the two resurrected servants both suddenly looked at me as if they had just seen a ghost from their pasts...that is REALLY starting to bug the hell out of me why they seem so intent to keep something from me...they KNOW something about my new look, but they don't want to say what the hell is on their minds...

"...Shirou...is that you..." Rin hesitantly asked, as though she was having a mini-mental breakdown at what she was seeing happen to my body...

"Naw, it's the other guy who would swear to the [**Root**] while cursing it and his own E-rank luck, and is also either brave or stupid enough to even say '_Blue's tit's_' while he was at it."...I simply respond sarcastically right back..."Of course it's me, Rin...seriously, Renji, if this is another one of your ideas of a prank, I am not laughing, and if it is, you had better tell me this isn't permanent, otherwise, you are not going to like the punishment..." I turned back to the resurrected servant...hang on...why are both Renji and Reki now staring at me in recognition, as if they recognize my new look from somewhere...

"...Shirou, come over here, I need to examine you, now." Rin suddenly all but ordered me, but was deadly serious about it...it was unnerving, really...I walked over, and she started to examine me...I really did not like the end result of her poking and prodding me after a couple of hours, especially when we found out just what the hell happened to me while I was sleeping…

_...that morning became a very hectic one for the Emiya Household, as when Emiya Shirou had fully integrated the memories of Counter-Guardian EMIYA, he had inadvertently gained his knowledge of Akasha, and along with a slight tidbit extra as a gift, a one last final 'Fuck you' from the Counter-Guardian to Alaya..._

"**WHY IN THE FUCKING ROOT-DAMNED HELL DO YOU HAVE THE POWER TO USE ALL FIVE OF THE TRUE MAGICS AND ****NOW ****A NEW SIXTH ONE?!**"

_...suffice to say...a certain red-clad Archer was currently laughing his ass off while watching this from within his plane of existence inside the throne of heroes, meanwhile Alaya was fuming at him for this but did not punish him for it, after all, the subconscious collective will of humanity did bring this one on herself…she did technically betray him first when she made her offer to _**him**_, so she had no right to complain about this...and she was not too happy about her favorite agent pulling a fast one on her, either..._

**A/N: Dun-Dun-DUUUUUUUN! How do you all like this shocker! And before you all roast my ass with complaints, there is a reason as to WHY Shirou in my fic has all five of the True Magics, as well as a Sixth Magic, as they have to do with his mysterious origins. And before you all start toroast my ass and complain to me how he's becoming too OP, he will not be able to fully master the first Five True Magics, only the Sixth Magic will truly be the one he can master, as it is the one unique to the Existence that is Emiya Shirou.**

**I made yet another reference to the fanfic 'A Different Path' here, as well as to 'Hold The Heavens', and 'A Change in Fate'. The three extra paths in addition to the usual four are based off of these fanfics. The 'Counter-Guardian Route' is the 'Origin Story', so to speak, of how Shirou became Counter-Guardian EMIYA, and what lead to him making a pact with Alaya, the 'Sorcerer Route' is based off of the Arcadia ending of 'A Different Path', and the 'King of Fakers Route' is based off of the story 'A Change in Fate' that I liked, but seemed to never be finished for some reason, despite being a really good fic for some reason. It was based off of the 'Faker' Class Sevant Shirou from 'A Change in Fate', combined with how he was died killing the ORT in 'Hold The Heavens'. Simply put, that route is a combination of the two fics' 'King of Fakers' Heroic Spirit EMIYA Shirou, with Shirou possessing, but not having mastery over the Five True magics from 'Hold the Heavens' while possesing the Sixth Magic he had gained in 'A Different Path'.**

**I WILL REPEAT: Shirou is NOT OP, He will never have full mastery over these first five magics, only the Sixth one, as it was the one and only sorcery created by an Emiya Shirou, for an Emiya Shirou. And from my understanding of what a reality marble is, the magic that Sixth Sorcerer Emiya Shirou used in that fic was simply the next step up from a reality marble. In my fic, I decided that it was too good an idea to NOT give credit for how ingeniously accurate that would be if Shirou ever did develop his magecraft into true magic. I simply decided to try and give a better idea as to why Shirou would gain this magic, but I repeat, SHIROU IS NOT OP, it is simply that the sorceries he has just received have to do with his long forgotten past and his true origins and powers. I will reveal them in the next chapter, though not fully, so until then.**

**PEACE OUT!**


	15. Blade 9: Memories, meetings, Reunions I

**A/N: Heyo! I'm back peeps! I apologize once again, but this chapter will be divided up into a few parts, but the next part will have Shirou and Godou at least meet, and I put a bit of a lemon in this chapter, as part of the apology. Also, over 600 favs...damn, you all must really like this fic, as this is my first one ever...I am seriously on a roll here, and I wanna see how many I can get before I finish this fic...Now then, time for a quick reviewer review:**

**1.) The whole reason why Shirou freaked out when he saw his reflection the next morning is NOT because he looks like Archer, he expected that to some degree, but what he did not expect was for it to happen after he woke up and his appearance changed overnight for no reason, and before you all flame my ass for that one, no, Shirou did not over use his tracing to cause the changes in my fic, the changes were the result of gaining True Magic. To my understanding, becoming a sorcerer causes the body to change to reflect and adapt to the magic. Shirou technically already achieved Sorcery after he became a Campione, he just did not consiously realize it, and his body was only gradually changing to match this. I hinted at this when he traced a chair and umbrella for Antonio, as well as the mentions he noticed some things off with the way his body was changing even after he became a Capione, if you all paid attention to it.**

**2.) No, Shirou will not be able to fully weild the first Five True Magics, only scaled down versions of them so to speak. For example, Shirou can use the Second Magic to go from place to place in the world he is in, use it to bring things or people from other worlds to his location, but he himself can not go out of his current one. There will, however, be a way for him to do so, but that is a spoiler for later, in the epilogue I have cooked up for the ending.**

**3.) The whole thing about Shirou being OP, let me reiterate my point: Shirou is NOT OP, at least not by Campione Standards. He is stronger than his peers in the sense he could probably fight two or three of his fellow Campione or god-level opponents at once, but if a fourth appears, he will be screwed. Not even Zelretch could fight that many powerful enemies at once in his prime and win, and he is a dead apostle ancestor and a bloody sorcerer for crying out loud...pun fully intended.**

**4.) Lastly for now, about the True Magics Shirou has: The First Magic, Denial of Nothingness, as answered by the reviewers, is essentially the sorcery form of Shirou's tracing. The Second Magic will allow him to teleport himself, others, or objects, but only to places he knows or has been in his current world, but not to any other worlds. He can bring stuff from them to his location, or send others there, he just can't go there himself. The Third Magic will allow him to fully resurrect the dead servants he calls forth with [Lord of the Dead], bringing them fully back among the living. The Fourth Magic, Truth Manifestation, will allow him to make any forgery he makes using his tracing the genuine article, as it makes concepts real, essentially a hyper-advanced form of Alteration, much like it was in the 'Hold the Heavens' fic. He can even use it in conjunction with his authorities, but there will be a massive prana cost to do so. And finally, the Fifth Magic, is essentially as described, a sorcery version of the Emiya Clan's Time Alter Magic Crest, but without the major drawbacks on his physical body, though he will have to pay a ludicrously obscene amount of prana just to do anything major, like reversing the damages caused, but he will not be able to time travel, only manipulate it to a certain extent, for example, locking time in place for a person or object for a certain duration, or even accelerating it. The Sixth Magic, Sword of Akasha, will be the only one Shirou will have any degree of full mastery over, but it will take him time to fully grasp its uses and consequences for its use without paying a significant price for doing so, as the last thing he wants to do is to erase anyone or anything important out of existence by accidently messing with the wrong thing when he does use it...or himself for that matter...*hint hint***

**Now, onto the disclaimer, and make sure you all READ IT COMPLETELY before you make any comments to roast my ass:**

**DISCLAIMER****:**** I DO NOT own either 'Campione', 'FATE', or Type-MOON related topics, as they are the property of their resective publishers and creators. This is a fanfic created as an AU, as in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, based off of the fic 'God Slaying Blade Works' with elements from 'God Slaying Hero-King', 'Hold the Heavens', 'A Change in Fate', and 'A different Path', with an emphasis on 'WHAT IF', the 'Harem Route' ending from Nua Realta, a meshing of lore from both canon, and my own original ideas thrown in every now and then. I am not an expert on anything Type-MOON or Campione, so if there are discrepencies, chalk it up to being an AU fic created in a manner with partial knowledge of both canon lore. This is a FANFIC of a FANFIC, meaning a FAN-MADE FICTION of a FAN-MADE FICTION, and an UNPAID, FREE FANFIC, meaning I am doing this for free, so if you paid just to read this, you got ripped off. If you do not like this story, then you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you, so stop bitching to all of us in the review section and just don't read it. Save us all the trouble of having to deal with that bullshit...and now...**

**_Story Start_**

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Ninth ****Blade****: ****Painful Memories, Historic Meetings, and Surprise Reunions ****Part I**_

_**Fuyuki City, Emiya Residence**_

_**Bazett P.O.V.**_

I was sitting in the living room, wearing my casual clothes, just a pair of workout shorts, a tank-top, and a pair of socks, staring off into space from how deep in thought I was, yet was incapable of directing my mind to one thing to think about, my thoughts running all over the place.

I could not really stand the thought of continuing my duties like this. I just could not focus...not without my fellow red-head here. Fuyuki really is not the same without Shirou. True, he and I should have by all rights been enemies, but he was just somebody you just could not bring yourself to hate, for some reason…

"..you're thinking about what that bloodsucker said, aren't you, McFragga..."

...I turned to the very person next to me, she was just as listless as I was…

"...you are thinking the exact same thing too, Caren. Frankly, as crazy as it may sound, I am inclined to take the offer he made us..."

...the sister next to me just turned, completely shocked by my words, her face a perfect mask of complete and utter disbelief. She was in a casual light yellow sundress, a simple, yet elegant tunic, her white hair hanging in a curtain around her back, down to her hips, and responded back to my rather insane statement…

"...did you really just say that...I think your skull may have been cracked worse than I thought when you hit your head on your last enforcer assignment..." before she then began a small prayer…"Oh God, may you show Your mercy upon this poor lost sheep, and guide her back to proper mental health from the madness she has seemingly been afflicted. Amen."

I just turned back at her, irritation clear on my face and shot right back, "Oh, yeah, and you aren't doing some rather questionable acts with whats left of Shirou's things that are most definitely NOT things a sister of the cloth should ever be doing."

She just glared at me, with embarrassed indignation clear on her face...we both knew just what the hell she was doing with the young Emiya's old cloths...and they were not being cleaned by her, either…

"...I understand what your saying, McFragga, but still...I don't think we should just trust what he told us...he's known as a trolling old bastard for a reason...just what would he get out of it..."

"How about the fact that this is my way of repaying a favor I owe and repaying a debt?"

...we both turned straight towards the very bloodsucker being spoken of, and could not help but wonder…

"...how long have you been there..."

"..."

"..."

"...since the whole 'thinking about that bloodsucker' comment, Miss Hortensia...or should that change to Misses Emiya, after you agree to the offer I made, and we all know you will?"

….

…

….

...okay, yeah, I knew the guy was a trolling old bastard, but this...at least he had the decency to look embarrassed to have overheard that particular comment...Caren just goes wide-eyed for a moment at the realization that the apostle sorcerer heard about her rather…_private_...actions when it comes to Emiya's personal belongings, before she schooled her features enough to answer...

"...fine, we accept your offer, but on one condition..."

"Name it."

"...we want your word, on your very name, that you will tell us the whole story, later, when you take us to where Shirou is, and a full explanation of how what you told us was possible to even start with…also, do not speak a word of what you just heard us say to anyone, or else you are going to wish you hadn't by the time I get through with you." Caren stated, while making a very clear threat of what she will do to the Wizard Marshal if and when he decides to reveal just what he overheard before making his presence known...

"Done and done. Here, sign this." the old man of the jewels handed us a self-geas, already signed with his name, and listing out the very conditions we already asked of him, and more...this agreement is…

"...you truly are dead serious about this, aren't you..." Caren could not help but to gawk at the seemingly one-sided terms completely in our favor...and I am not doing much better than her, either, considering just what the in the [**Root**] the dead apostle sorcerer is agreeing to...

"Well, of course I am. After all, that boy is the key to saving a lot more than just EMIYA, he is the key to salvation for countless lives throughout the multiverse, and that bitch, [**Alaya**], just had to get her hands on him...she had no right to do what she did, and only gained her power from taking his in such a blatant betrayal of an agreement she made, had agreed to, and broken her end of the bargain..." the old Apostle Sorcerer actually looked pissed at the thought...I turned to look at Caren, she turned to look at me, we both nodded in agreement, and signed the geas scroll.

"...give us a few days to get our affairs in order, then we will go with you, Zelretch."

"Fine by me, it will make it easier for me to explain to the kid when you all get there anyway. Save me the trouble of having to explain it twice. Later, I will come back to get you two in about three days."...and he disappeared just as fast, straight to wherever he needed to be, in order to prepare for our departure…

"Let's go Caren, we have some notices to send. I don't think my bosses will mind, but my family, on the other hand, will likely be even less pleased than my decision to stay in Fuyuki..."

...I am REALLY not looking forward to sending that notice...good thing I won't have to take it to them in person...the McFragga clan would flat-out kill me if they knew what I was doing...

"You think you have it bad, McFragga, I am pretty sure the Church will be thrilled to have me leave. They never really liked me to begin with, so for me to leave it in such a manner...suffice to say, they won't be able to willingly getting me out the door fast enough, with how they would most likely fight over who would get the honors of sending me off..."

_...as they were preparing their notices of resignation, and letters to their kin and clans respectively, Caren Hortensia and Bazett McFragga McRemitz starting to gather their things, and began to gather a few of Shirou's things, too, as they know he would like to have them with him, and they may just need them, considering just what they suspected about the red-headed faker that Zelretch had hinted to them…_

_...and they were very much looking forward to 'catching up' with the red-headed faker when they finally got some 'alone time' with the young man of their affections..._

_**Scene Change-Emiya Mansion**_

_**Reki P.O.V.**_

"**WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL?! BY THE MOTHER OF [AKASHA], [ALAYA], [GAIA], AND ALL THINGS IN BETWEEN! WHAT IN THE **_**BLUE'S TITS HAPPENED TO ME**_**?!**"

I immediately reacted to the shouts of my king, and rushed straight to where I heard his screams, and started to ask…"My King what is..._what the hell_..."

...only for my pale hazel-blue eyes to widen in absolute shock and were locked onto a sight I had not seen since about a year before I died...my King's appearance...but this should be impossible, he _**died**_, so how…

"...seriously, Renji, if this is another one of your ideas of a prank, I am not laughing..."

...Renji was not any better than me, as he looked at our king in as much shock as I was, his yellowish eyes wide in complete disbelief at what we were looking at, his mouth a comical imitation of a goldfish with the way it was gaping…

"**WHY IN THE FUCKING ROOT-DAMNED HELL DO YOU HAVE THE POWER TO USE ALL FIVE OF THE TRUE MAGICS AND NOW A NEW SIXTH ONE?!**"

...Renji and I just stared at our king, in complete shocked disbelief, he really WAS him, but how that was possible, I sure as hell did not know...but I came to a decision, however as I was about to reveal what I wanted to say...

"...well, this sure is a lively morning, eh, kiddos?"

...a mysterious old man in an older-style suit, with black hair, blood red eyes, and a bizarre cane-sword in the form of a series of fused-together jewels suddenly appeared out of nowhere...I suddenly drew both of my pistols on the intruder…

"Who are you, and how did you get past the defenses here."

...I demanded of this unknown and dangerous feeling man...the sensation he gave of, was DISTURBING...as I was about to pull the trigger, however...

"Wait, Reki, stop! This guy's not an enemy, so long as you don't attack him!"

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

I was trying to calm down the girls, specifically Rin, as she was literally about to strangle me in her desire to kill me for somehow reaching Akasha without even trying…

"...well, this sure is a lively morning, eh, kiddos?"

...only for us all to stop dead in our tracks, as there was a voice and a mystic presence we all knew, yet also did our damnedest to avoid at all costs and minimize any contact we did have...I for one knew him instantly from a few of Archer's memories…

"Who are you, and how did you get past the defenses here."

...only to start panicking when Reki brazenly pulled his pistols out on the old man we did not desire to nor did we wish to fight, period...as he was starting to prepare to fire them...

"Wait, Reki, stop! This guy's not an enemy, so long as you don't attack him!"

...I frantically tried to get Reki to back off...I knew what the 4th Dead Apostle ancestor did whenever he was truly pissed whenever somebody either attacked him unprovoked for no apparent reason or tried to encroach on his domain of the Second Magic...Reki, for his part, just raised a brow, while the old man he pointed his pistols at just smiled in amusement…

"...Master Zelretch..." gasped Rin, both in fear of his reputation, and reverence of his power as a sorcerer, as well as her ancestor's old master, her bright blue eyes widened in surprise…

"...the Old Man of the Jewels..." whispered Illya, in shocked awe at seeing him, the one who mentored her family and assisted them with the creation of the basic requirements for how to perform the Heaven's Feel ritual...she honestly felt amazed he would even deign to show his powerful presence before her, as she was technically a deserter of the Einzburn family…

"...the Wizard Marshal..." Sakura simply stared, as if she was in complete disbelief at the sight of meeting the man, after all, she only heard of him in passing from her 'grandfather', though she knew he was not somebody to trifle with...her 'grandfather' may have been ridiculously powerful, but the man before her was a true vampire, unlike Zouken…

"...why is he here, though..." Rider could not help but wonder aloud, asking the very question everybody had on their minds...and frankly a very good one...

...Kischur Zelretch Zweinorg...the Wizard Marshal...the Sorcerer of the Second Magic...Master of the Kaleidoscope...and the 4th Dead Apostle Ancestor...and he was here in my home...with a pair of magically enchanted guns capable of harming gods pointed straight at his face...by another undead...the Old Man of the Jewels' reaction was something we did not expect...

"Bwahahahahahahahah….oh, the irony….to have a reincarnated soul pointing his pistols at me...a Dead Apostle Ancestor, of all things...hahahahahahahah"

...he was laughing his trolling, old, vampiric ass off...much to Reki's credit, he only raised a single brow in confusion…

"...my King, why does this guy find me pointing my witch-gun in his face so funny?"

"Probably because I know it wouldn't kill me even if you did pull the trigger on the little peashooter ya got there and blew my head off."

...Zelretch just grinned as he responded, as Reki gave a rather irritated look as he glared at the old man before him…

"...easy, Reki...Zelretch is NOT an enemy to us...or at the very least, he isn't inherently evil, just a sadistic prankster..."

"...wait-a-minute, this guys a prankster?" Renji suddenly smiled in a manner which caused a chill of pure dread to run down my spine…

"_**DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YASUTARO RENJI!**_" I absolutely forced the order upon him, this was the one and only time I would ever order anybody with my authority, while he and Reki looked at me absolutely in shock I would order them in such a manner...but both seemed to understand why the instant they noticed the haunted looks on my and the girls faces from the horror stories we had heard of his antics...and a few from Archer's first-hand memories I had integrated for me...the last thing we needed was a sadistic prankster like Zelretch with Renji's insane pranking abilities working in collaboration of one another...none of us would leave with our sanity intact from such a damned apocalyptic scenario...quickly changing the subject, I turn my attention back to the dead apostle sorcerer...

"...anyway, why are you here, Zelretch...just what reason did you have to come here for? And please, for [**Root**]'s sake, don't say it was for us...we all know you wouldn't do something like that unless it amused you in some manner..."

"That's just what we wanted to know ourselves, Shirou."

"Indeed, this old bloodsucker is never one to do anything if it doesn't amuse him in some way. After all, how to get the old bloodsucker to do anything is a mystery that has never once been solved."

All eyes in the room suddenly turned to a pair of women who appeared from the hallway behind Zelretch, and I smiled at the familiar faces of a certain redheaded Irishwoman and white-haired foreign beauty I knew all to well..."Bazett! Caren!" I smiled at the two, and hugged them both, which they happily reciprocated. I was very glad to see them, and could not believe Zelretch actually brought them both here...which brings me back to my original question…

"As much as I would like to catch up, there is still the question I asked you earlier Zelretch...WHY are you doing all of this...just what do you get out of it?"

Zelretch just turned to me, his smile widened even further, revealing a rather fanged smile within his maw, and said something we did not expect…

"Why, of course I came here for you, Shirou. After all, within the entirety of the multiverse, you are by far my favorite source of amusement out of every Emiya Shirou, and the one and only Emiya Shirou who could possibly save EMIYA from the fate of a Counter-Guardian. After all, you are THE original Emiya Shirou, from which every other Emiya Shirou in the multiverse are mere fragments of, and the one who gave every sorcerer in the multiverse access to [**Akasha**] to gain our sorcery in the first place."

...and caused all our eyes to bug out in complete and utter shock at the complete bombshell he just dropped...we all could only shout one thing in response to this…

"_**WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!**"_

_**Some time later...**_

"...okay...so, let me get this straight...you're saying that I am _THE _original Emiya Shirou, from which all Emiya Shirou's derive, even EMIYA, my twisted potential future-self, from the entirety of the multiverse..."..to which Zelretch just nods…"...and the sole reason why I am capable of all the True Magics is because I am the one who acts as [**Akasha**]'s guardian, and it's gatekeeper, preventing any who are unworthy or undeserving from reaching it for any selfish or greed-driven reason, thus allowing me some limited usage of the first Five Magics, as a consequence of being the wielder of the Sixth Magic..."

"...that's right..." the vampiric old troll just nods along, smiling smugly the whole damn time…

"...and I lost most of my power in the Kyoto Disaster when [**Angra** **Manyu**] attempted to gain a new life and body when he attacked me there, only to wind up in [**Akasha**] and taking a good chunk of my power away, when I was forced to banish him out of this world's plane of existence, and fragmented my being, scattering the parts throughout the multiverse, each appearing in some iteration of the Fuyuki Fire throughout the multiverse, which have begun to gather back together into one thanks to Archer's existence...with the only reason why I now have the True Magics once again is that my authorities I have taken are simply a means to regain my powers which were lost, and that I was originally only a native to this world...and every version of me in the multiverse is actually one of my scattered fragments...am I getting everything right so far..."

"Yep, spot on." the trolling old bastard just continued to smugly smile at me…

"...and [**Alaya**] made the offer of a pact with her to me when I fought [**All the World's Evils**] during the aftermath of the disaster he and I caused in this world because..." I drawled, to which the smug grin he had was immediately replaced with a murderous scowl filled with barely-contained rage...

"...because the damn bitch tricked your 'whole' self into making an agreement with her, offering to help you get rid of the bastard and save someone very dear to you in this world, only to back-stab you, by taking control of your soul throughout the multiverse, enslaving fragments of your original existence, and taking a good chunk of your power for her own selfish goals...the damn bitch actually knew that by taking you, she could get the power to gain access to the root, and usurp your power as it's rightful overseer...in fact, she even made it a point to keep EMIYA around as the gatekeeper to [**Akasha**], if for no other reason than to add an insult to your very existence...and to complete the perversion of the agreement she made with you..."

...we were all shocked by this revelation, yet Reki and Renji looked as though they had an idea...no, like they KNEW he was speaking the truth, but even so...just what the hell is their story, anyway...

_**Reki P.O.V.**_

I was watching my King interact with his friends, and I was rather shocked by what this 'Zelretch' revealed...but even so, I could not help but recall what I knew about the boy whom I once knew, and would later call my King...

_**Flashback**_

_**Kyoto, Japan-1995**_

_...my family, the Kurogane, have a deep history in the mystic community, as arcane smiths who specialized in the creation of magical tools and weapons. If it was enchant-able, we could forge it, and produce some top-notch tools utilized by some of the best mages associations throughout the world..._

_...but in recent years, we had fallen on hard times, our once prestigious family of arcane smiths who were said to be without peer throughout the world had slowly been dying out, as our members had begun to meet misfortune after misfortune...I was the only left to carry on the Kurogane family craft…_

_...until Ayamatsu was born, with our mother dead from the ordeal..._

_...I had just watched as little Aya had begun to cry her eyes out, having only just been born, yearning for our now dead mother's warmth. She had died of complications due to childbirth, but even so, was determined to give birth to my sister…our father was killed in an accident caused while attempting to forge a magic tool for a client just months prior, and now we were on our own...the client in question was none other than Sir Paolo Blandelli, who was the current Diavollo Rosso at the time, and he took care to help us out in any manner he reasonably could, as a means of trying to apologize for what he felt was his fault, and would later become a close contact and good friends with me..._

"_...don't cry, Aya...everything will be okay...everything will be alright..."_

_...my attempts to comfort her had a visible effect, as she began to calm down, as though she could sense she was safe with me...I could not help but to fear for her future, and what may lie down the road for her..._

_...I swore to do all in my power to protect her, and ensure her a prosperous future...and later, came to do the same for every one else I had encountered with nowhere to go or no one to turn to for help...taking in the misfits and outcasts of the mystic community, and giving them some semblance of a home and a family…one of which was none other than Yasutaro Renji, the bastard child of a corporate conglomerate's CEO and a witch, who would later become my best friend, and was revealed that he had a prodigious talent for numerology and accounting, gaining a large number of connections in both the mundane and the mystic communities, specifically within the criminal underworld of the mundane side of the world…_

_...with his invaluable help, we were able to build our little band of misfits into something semi-respectful and noteworthy...though we still needed something to help solidify our budding organization, something to help us make something of ourselves, yet still show we were not quite the same as everybody else, but not the useless outcasts the rest of the mystic community labeled us as..._

_**Scene Change**_

_**Four years later-Japan 1999**_

_...when Aya was three, she encountered a certain boy her own age, one who had a two-tone red and white hair, and hetero-chromatic eyes, one molten-golden amber, the other silvery-steel gray, and slightly tanned skin tone. The two became rather close friends…yet the feel of this young boy was unmistakable..._

_...I knew instantly just whose ancient lineage this boy was descended from, and I went and asked these two for their blessings, to gain the power I needed in order to ensure what I wished to achieve...I had taken the misfits who were without anywhere else to belong, and turned them into a semi-respectable small mages association, one who uses firearms and modern weaponry to compensate for lack of any traditional talent in the mystical arts, yet could excel if given the opportunity, but we needed something that would help us further what we needed, and these particular two legendary craftsmen could do just that…_

_...they asked me a series of simple questions, yet the hidden tests within it was something that was almost not even noticeable, but I knew even if I tried to lie, there would be no point...you cannot lie to a god, especially two gods who specialized in the same profession my own family prided itself on, before our fall, so I answered them perfectly honestly...and they accepted my answers and my request to teach me..._

_...after one year of their tutelage, I completed their tests and trials, and I attained their blessings. I began to practice what they taught me, and mastered the techniques I had learned, and proceeded to do the same afterwards to my fellows, guiding and teaching what I had mastered to them, so they too could pass the knowledge on to worthy successors…it was during this time that our group came up with a name and received our first assignment that would later solidify our reputation, and our name as a semi-respectable knight order among the mages associations throughout the world..._

_...it was supposed to be a simple bodyguard assignment, but one that would later result in me meeting and dating the first and only woman I had ever loved, and a new addition to the Kurogane family which I never got to meet…_

_...since most of my fellow 'Dragoons' were not quite ready for field work yet, I opted to take the assignment myself, and the client was rather insulted I was the only one who came, but became rather impressed when I had fought my way through the would-be assassins I was hired to stop...it wasn't even a fair fight…_

_...for them, anyway…_

_...the ones who fought me had brought all their weapons: machine guns, sniper rifles, explosives, one even had a damned rocket launcher, and yet they never got a single shot off on me...I beat them without even needing to draw my own damn gun...guerrilla warfare is a very frightening thing to face, especially when used in conjunction with psychological warfare...they never even hit me once, but they sure did a lot of friendly fire among themselves…_

_…afterwards, the client was very pleased with how I did and impressed beyond compare, and I learned the VIP I was hired to protect was actually the only daughter of a very prestigious corporate CEO who provided military-grade hardware as a private military contractor, one who was having a lot of enemies from the past trying to take his company for themselves, by going through his daughter...the man had a lot of enemies, being ex-military, but he was an honorable one, and made a deal to get me and my group some more supplies on a discount, as a thank you for our work and as a future sponsor…_

_...his daughter Rossweiss, however, caught my attention, as she could very well be described as the epitome of a foreign beauty...she had silvery platinum blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and a figure that could drive lesser men to their knees in their lust-fueled imaginations...yet, her kind and compassionate nature seemed almost angelic...and I also noticed she had talent in witchcraft, something she told me she was taught by her mother, but that her father was mostly unaware of…and that she was descended from a divine ancestor, and asked me not to tell her father..._

_…I decided to honor her wishes, and not tell her father of this secret of hers. After all, it was her mother's request to not let her father know, and I would honor it. As one who also knew of the supernatural, the more mundane masses were not to learn of it's existence, lest they be caught up in something more dangerous than they could handle...though as a consequence of our encounter, she and I wound up later dating, something her father was a bit peeved at, but accepted our relationship nonetheless, as I had proven myself an honorable man…_

_**Scene Change**_

_**Kyoto Disaster-Kyoto, Japan, 2001**_

_...while I was going about my business as the leader of the Dragoons, a heretic god suddenly manifested in Kyoto, specifically, Fuyuki City, right where my sister and the boy she called her friend were living in…_

_Fearing for their safety, I made an emergency dispatch to every available Dragoon to immediately head for the disaster area and to find and rescue everyone they could find, and to locate Aya, and get her out of there…_

_...only to find the heretic god in question was being banished from this plane of existence, and the boy she had grown close to over the years, had turned his body into swords, and was breaking apart, sacrificing himself in order to save everyone he could, with a bizarre fallen goddess apparently smiling maliciously as he disappeared into the void he created, his body fragmenting and breaking apart, with this bizarre goddess I noticed vanishing along with the boy and the heretic god into oblivion…_

_...Aya survived, but her heart had been broken by the loss, as it was clear to me she had fallen in love, the boy had apparently been what she saw as her soulmate...I could not help but feel my own heart ache at the sight, as my own little sister, who I had wanted to provide a prosperous future for, had thrown herself into her magical studies, trying to become strong enough to never lose any body again…_

_...while we were doing the clean up, a representative of the Bronze-Black Cross, a man by the name of Giovanni Leonardo Archemedemount, had approached me about possibly giving the Dragoons some genuine knight training, as a means of giving us some combat training, or at the very least give us a means to survive long enough for any reinforcements to arrive at our locations…_

_...I could not help but to find his offer oddly suspicious, so I told him to give me some time to think about it. I then contacted Sir Paolo, and asked him and Renji, along with Senior Great Knight Kranjar of the Bronze-Black Cross what they thought about it, and what they knew and could learn about the man in question…_

_...when I found out he was a crooked bastard who was too smart to get caught committing his crimes, I decided to try to investigate him while pretending to accept his offer unquestionably. The Dragoons became an unofficial liaison to the Bronze-Black Cross, and served as an additional support to their numbers, yet remained a separate organization from their own. Giovanni even seemed to spread false rumors about me, about being a 'heretic' when I used such 'blasphemous' weaponry, yet I knew he was trying to steal the secrets of the Dragoons very arsenal he had proclaimed heretical...the thieving hypocrite…he would never learn the secrets of forging them even if he were to gain access to them..._

_...he had found out he was being investigated somehow, but only a handful of people even knew it was us. The Dragoons only had me and Renji, the Copper-Black Cross only had Sir Paolo, and the Bronze-Black Cross only had Sir Kranjar and two of his closest subordinates who even knew of the investigation...we had a mole somewhere, but I knew for a fact that it was not any of my people, they would have sooner died than sold out those who treated them better then their own families did...Sir Paolo didn't even trust this investigation with any of his subordinates, he made damn sure he was the only member of the Copper-Black Cross who did know... while Sir Kranjar only had his two most trusted direct subordinates involved, but we all had suspected there was a spy for Giovanni who was keeping tabs on us from within the Bronze-Black Cross, and Sir Kranjar agreed with this suspicion, as much as he hated the very notion of it being true, there was evidence he found that proved it so, and he was outraged that something like this was even being done to him by his own subordinates…_

_...Giovanni then had pulled some strings to get us the training grounds I had requested, but there was something off about the whole damn thing. The fact that Aya had just joined the Dragoons was also a bit of a concern for me...this was just too damn suspicious...and my suspicions were proven right, as I had found out that the bastard had arranged for us to get caught up right in the middle of the Balkan Devil's ritual to summon a heretic god for him to battle...and I had to sacrifice myself to get them all out of there, but before I died, I arranged for the information I had gathered to be sent to Renji, Sir Paolo, and Sir Kranjar, to finish the investigation, hid my will in the one place I knew nobody would ever think to look for it, and had Sir Paolo give it to Aya in a manner in which nobody would question the significance of...not unless they wished to besmirch their names and honor as a knight for stealing from the dead..._

_**End Flashback**_

...I found out from Renji while he and I were catching up about what happened after I died, and that although Aya was now in possession of my will, she didn't even know she had it...I really thought I had taught her better than that, to figure out the hidden meanings within hidden meanings...guess that's what I get for taking a few pages from anime and manga when it comes to pulling some tricks to throw off any of my enemies...Aya never did like watching them very well...at least not after Kyoto…

I turned to watch my King as he was then dragged off by the two new women, Bazett and Caren I believe their names were, as they walked right to..._oh..._yeah, I am just gonna wait to tell my King about my past, and his connection to me and my sister...or the fact that he and Aya are technically...yeah, I am just gonna wait until she meets him...Renji just looks at me grinning from ear to ear in a very Cheshire-like smile, deciding to wait another day for the tests my King will have to take on his entrance exams, along with this 'Zelretch', who was laughing his ass of at my King getting lucky with yet two more women...how my King is so ludicrously lucky when it comes to women is beyond me, but considering what I've heard going on in that room with my King and his women while they were inside it, I really don't think Aya will wanna try to have him all to herself...not considering the sights I saw him doing the last time I went in there, only to truly want to forget and tried to have Ms. Tohsaka wipe my memories of that one time just to do so…keyword being 'tried'...

...there are some things you just should never see or know, like what happens in my Kings '_playroom_' with his women…

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

After calming everyone down a bit, I suddenly felt two sets of hands grab both my shoulders, and began to drag me away and down the hallway...Bazett and Caren had apparently grabbed me, and decided to drag me away somewhere...oh...they are seriously not planning to...oh...dammit…

"Shirou, we found out that you got Medusa pregnant. You are not walking away from this one, got it."

...Bazett looked like she was dead set on getting me in the room she was dragging me to...

"Indeed, Shirou. You are not."

...Caren looked just as determined to get me there...awe hell...just why the fuck do I have to be such a ludicrously popular guy with women...just why do women find me so damn attractive for...I am not that good looking for crying out loud…

...while they dragged me through a certain doorway, I knew there was no escaping, as they seemed very stern about it...mentally, I could not help but think about it, as I knew just what they were wanting, but I really did not want to admit it…

'..._Root-damn my E-rank luck...'_

_._..as I was dragged right into the house's '_playroom_"...

**Warning: the following is a lemon. If you do not wish to read it, then skip it.**

Bazett practically dragged me onto the bed in the middle of the room, and ripped my pants off, tearing them off, along with my boxers, all in one go, leaving me naked below the belt. Caren, for her part, simply walked up to the edge of the bed, slipped out of her casual dress, pulled Bazett's clothes off, and revealed a sight that made my jaw completely drop to the floor…

...Caren had only bondage ropes tied around her bodies under her clothes, with nothing else to cover her modesty, while Bazett had on some rather enticing lingerie, with a garter belt tied to stockings, and wearing a _very_ suggestive pair of panties, and her bra was just as risque, exposing her womanhood and her nipples both with how they were cut...the finely-toned muscles Bazett had in contrast with her black lingerie was not something I would ever be able to resist…

...and they were both _sopping wet_ below their waists...they were completely wanting this, and making no other possible explanations available for their actions...I knew Caren was into S&M, but still...to think Bazett could look this sexy either...my 'sword' was completely up, harder than even steel from how pent up I was...I was only just barely keeping myself from jumping them both right now, until the next two sentences from their mouths put a stop to that futile line of thought...

"Shirou, Bazett and I have one thing to say to you before we start..." Caren looked at me, my widened eyes turning to her, my jaw practically slack enough to be used as a damn trampoline…

"...we're ovulating..." Bazett whispered huskily into my ear, their words making it very clear just what the hell they brought me here for...

***SNAP***

...my mind completely blanked out, and my sense of reason just went flying out the root-damned window after snapping at those words…

...letting out a primal grunting roar, I then proceeded to pick them both up, laid Caren on the bed, put Bazett on top of her, and proceeded to do just what they wished for me to do...and they were _**soaked…**_

Bazett began to scream out in pain at first, as she and Caren were technically virgins, and gave her a chance to adjust, before I began to plow right into her, pounding straight to her womb, and jack-hammered into her like a damn sledgehammer, making her completely squirt and orgasm, her cries of pain from her lost virginity giving way to screams of absolute bliss, all the while Caren was getting groped by two sets of hands, mine and Bazetts, and my massive twin wrecking balls slapped her tight and wet snatch, with Bazett screaming in bliss being silenced by Caren and her suddenly having a very intense make-out session.

After about thirty minutes of non-stop rutting, my coconuts began to start clenching, my meat-bat expanding in size by several inches in both length and girth, before I suddenly rammed myself balls deep, actually fucking right into her womb, before I suddenly exploded right into her womb, and my right arm suddenly flashed red, as a sword pattern suddenly appeared on Bazett's crotch, right over her womb, as her belly expanded, and I unloaded right into her fertile and formally tight virgin entrance, leaving her completely fucked silly, bloating her stomach to the size of a beach ball from the initial release alone, before the excess poured out in a torrent as I had just impregnated the Irish ex-Enforcer, while most of it inflated her up to the point she could have looked ten months pregnant with half a dozen babies.

Pulling out of the blissed-out McFragga, I then moved onto Caren, by pushing straight into her waiting body, taking her virginity as well. Although Caren was technically a virgin, she was knowledgeable when it came to this, she simply maintained her chastity by never giving up her virginity, since she was a sister of the cloth...though she had apparently left that life behind her to come here, so now she had no problems taking full advantage of this fact…

...by having me shove inside her, tearing her hymen, with my 'sword' still coated with a ludicrous amount of my previous release, I began to thrust, pounding her womb just as much as I had been doing to Bazett, with her and a blissed-out Bazett still in a lip-lock, screaming into the redhead's mouth as her golden eyes cross, then roll into the back of her skull in pure bliss, coming her brains out before I suddenly slam into her harder, expanding inside of her, my right arm flashing yet again, as I flat-out breed the former sister, a sword pattern burning itself onto her crotch as well, as she begins screaming out in bliss, before I pull out, then slam back into Bazett, shocking her back awake, then proceeded to continue fucking them both, alternating between them after I breed them, before I finally pull out, and collapse on the bed between the two of them.

Just before they completely pass out from the exhaustion, they both crawl shakily to my crotch, then proceed to lick, suck, and clean off my 'greatsword' as I exploded right into both of their mouths, and showered them both with enough of my thick essence to make them both caked with my liquid lust. Then they both fall onto the bed, fully pased out, yet with the most blissed out expressions on their faces...and the sword pattern proving they are now both currently pregnant with my children on their crotches, just over their wombs...an Irish spear pattern for Bazett, and a rapier one for Caren…

...and I am still not satisfied, yet...dammit...I sit up, proceed to line myself back up with them, and continue long into the night, until my 'sword' finally decides to return to it's 'sheathe'…

_...that night was the best night ever for both Caren Hortensia and Bazett McFragga McRemittz, one they would forever look back on fondly, as the two of them were both so sore and worn out the next morning, they woke up to find the faker was still going, until he finally finished. They needed to rest for an entire two days after, but managed to at least clean both him and themselves off before they passed out from sheer exhaustion and bliss, their minds only just barely keeping together, and idly thinking before they fully blacked out, what would have happened to them if they tried to do this with him one at a time…_

**End lemon**

After I walked out of the '_playroom_'...(never going to get used to the fact that I even have one now or having to even call it that)...I proceeded to walk to my room, open the door, and crash onto my bed for about four to six hours to sleep...

...hey, you try having a 36-hour marathon sex session with two women and a stiffy that just won't go away and not be exhausted afterwards...it is not easy to deal with...

...when I wake up, I will take the mock exams, and hopefully figure out what to do for our cover story...but for now, the sweet embrace of Morpheus awaits...

**A/N: Aaaannd that's the chapter. Or at least, the first part. As I said, it got a bit too long, so I am cutting it into parts, but the next time, Shirou will meet Godou, and it will be a bit amusing how it goes down. So yeah, Bazett and Caren are now officially in Campioneverse, and are now harem sisters along with the Gogon Medusa...yeah, he is SO an (un)lucky bastard...I will not put out a harem list yet, but I will say, there will be a few deviations from canon after Shirou and Godou meet, cause let's face it, this is SHIROU we are talking about...his very presence ALONE causes things to go FUBAR just by being involved, whether it be either directly or indirectly...**

**Also, to you all of you who do not know or cannot figure it out, Medusa will NOT be going to school, as she is physically a College graduate in terms of apperance, or in other words, she is one young, hot momma.**

**Next Chapter will be the start of Shirou and his girls new everyday life, as well as the first face to face meeting between the two Kings of Japan. Until next chapter, PEACE OUT!**


	16. Blade 9: Memories, Meetings, Reunions II

**A/N: Heyo, I'm back again, with the next part. I know some of you all have been having quite a few questions in my reviews, but before I start, I just wanna give a shout out to asherman for his very kind words and praise, along with any one else whose support I greatly appreciate. I know some of you may not, but a few of my readers give me some very nasty comments in the review section, when they do not even bother to read the whole author's notes along with the fic, so it gets old really fast. And one more thing before I do the reviewer review, I DO NOT SPEAK SPANISH. I don't care if you post in _butchered English_ or even _broken English_, but for the love of god, stop posting reviews in _SPANISH_ when I cannot read them, please. Now, unto the Reviewer Review:**

**1.) There is a reason as to why Shirou knows the exact names for the alternate routes his life could have taken, but it isn't so much he knew them exactly, he just gave a name for them based on what he knew from Archer's memories, along with his limited knowledge in using the Second Magic. He just wasn't aware he was using it conciously at the time when he did.**

**2.) For those of you who can not find or do not know the fics which I have been referncing or how to find them, allow me to tell you where to find them: for the crossovers, for Campione! and Fate ones, we have 'God Slaying Blade Works' by Marcus Galen Sands, 'A Differnt Path' by WhizkidHV, 'The God Slaying HeroKing' by The Hero of the End, and a few references to 'Wrought-Iron Cross' by bubbajack. From A Highschool DxD and Fate crossover, we have 'Hold the Heavens' by Atlantrom. Finally, we have the story, not crossover,a STORY, 'A Change in Fate' by shadyxlr. In order to find them, you must either find the crossover or story sections under the BROWSE tab in the drop-down menu at the top of the site, then put in the parameters. 'A Change in Fate' can be found by searching for stories, then using the search filter sor Fate: Grand Order and Shiro Emiya. The other fics are crossovers with their respective canon crossover, but with the Shirou Emiya charatcer tag to narrow the search.**

**3.) For those of you all who wanted to know why I made Shirou a baby daddy to so many women, despite being a Campione, let me stop you all right there BEFORE you chew my ass out for deviating from canon. To my knowledge, becoming a campione does not make you a different species than humans, you are still human when you become a Campione, you just have your body strengthened and your innate magic reserves enhances to be able to withstand the divine energies usurped along with the authorities stolen. In my fic, this will be the first deviation from canon, as no, there will not be anything keeping Godou from getting busy with his girls and siring children with them. So the argument about Erica being the only one to have babies with her 'beloved Godou' is complete bs in my fic. She may have been the only one to do so in Canon, but that's going to be the first change I make, but not the only one.**

**4.) Lastly for now, there WILL be more baby mommas and a lemon in this fic, as well as a reveal as to Shirou's pasts and a hint to future chapters here, so read VERY carefully this time to avoid flaming my ass only to make youselves out to be ones.**

**Now, onto the disclaimer:**

**_Disclaimer_: I do NOT own either 'Campione!' or 'FATE', as both are the property of their respective owners. This story is a fanfic of a fanfic, meaning a fan-made fiction of a fan-made fiction, created as an AU of 'God Slaying Blade Works' with elements of 'God Slaying HeroKing', 'A Different Path', as well as 'A Change in Fate', and 'Wrought-Iron Cross', along with a heavy emphasis on 'WHAT IF' with elements from the 'Harem Ending' of the Nua Realta route, references to the other four main routes of the 'FATE' franchise, any additional references I will make and add later, along with my own original twists and ideas to make my incomplete knowledge of canon from both make sense. This is a FREE, UNPAID fanfic, meaning if you paid for reading this, then you got screwed over. If you do not like this fic, then you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you, and nobody needs to hear you making an ass out of yourself with completely unhelpful comments and destructive crititicism.**

_**Story Start**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Ninth ****Blade****: ****Painful Memories, ****Historic Meetings****, and Surprise ****Reunions****Part ****II**_

_**Within Unlimited Blade Works**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

While I was sleeping, I dreamed of my Reality Marble again, only this time there were now a few more changes to it. For the most part, everything is still the same as the last time I checked, but with a few more additions now. This was not really unexpected, after all, as the bombshells that Root-be-damned troll calling himself the Wizard Marshal dropped on us did have a few mind-blowing aftereffects...fortunately, the only new changes that I can find in my inner world is that there seems to be a few more statues than last time in the center of my world, and a few more new swords as well...or at least, some new bladed weapons that loosely fit the definition enough to be considered 'swords'...there are now a few more new weapons in the form of a set of bladed gauntlets and greaves, a sword whose ludicrously long 15-meter-length blade is more like a cloth from how thin and flexible the blade is, almost like a razor-sharp whip, and the one that came into existence after I got Rider pregnant has slightly changed the form it had been in from the last time I saw it…

It's now a whip-sword...yes, a _**whip-**__**sword**_, as in a sword that can extend into a bladed chain whip and retract back into a sword...and they all still seem to be forming, as though they've not fully been finished forging yet...and based on what I can guess, it won't be until a few more days, maybe a week or two at most from now, before they are finished, and can even be wielded by my own children for when they are old enough after they are born and learn mage-craft...to think, my [**Unlimited Blade Works**] seems to have evolved to give my children their own noble phantasms, born along with them and created for their personal use for combat and self-defense...I cannot help but wonder...if my reality marble is creating new weapons for my children as they are conceived, then are they by any chance connected to my reality marble through our shared [**magic crest**], and if so, do they have the ability to invoke the [**Unlimited Blade Works**] as well…

...THAT is a very frightening thought, one I do not even want to consider the possible ramifications of...after all, my reality marble is not something just anybody can invoke, due to the sheer pain involved with just simply attempting to develop its form and appearance, much less actually unlocking and invoking it...If my children begin to start dreaming of swords and flames, then I will most definitely be having a hell of a time just trying to keep them from invoking the Root-be-damned thing until they are old enough to understand just what the hell they are seeing. I do NOT need them trying to invoke [**Unlimited Blade Works**] without knowing the risks, or even if they did know, try to do so without knowing what the hell they were doing...I already made that mistake when I created my [**tracing**] by literally cannibalizing my own Root-damned nerves and feeling the painful sensation of a red-hot iron rod being forcibly jammed down my spine like a sharpened metal poker for ten years before I finally managed to properly unlocked my magic circuits. I do NOT need my children to repeat my very dangerous mistakes, thank you very much.

While I was thinking this, I suddenly noticed something off about the center of my world...the statues here...no way...they aren't just statues, but statues of the people who meant the most to me in my life...those who made the biggest impressions on me, and left their marks upon my heart and my soul...one of them is obviously my old man, Emiya Kiritsugu, and he is dressed in the old trench coat and black suit he used to wear, back when he was still active as the 'Magus Killer', sitting down on what could only be called a throne made of swords, with the same tired and dead eyes he had in his final years, but sitting on his lap, is none other than his old custom Thompson Colt pistol, complete with a box of his signature [**Origin** **Bullets**] laying next to it.

To the right of him, was a statue of my surrogate big sister, Fujimura Taiga. Good old Fuji-nee was wearing her usual striped shirt with denim pants combination, and she was also sitting on another throne of swords. In her hands she was holding her beloved Tora-Shinai, the blood-lust it was giving off was the same as when wielded by its owner...and she was holding it in a manner where the sword was literally held with her palms on top of the pommel, with the tip of the blade pointed downwards, right between her feet, resting with both of her hands atop the sword while sitting down in a relaxed yet prepared manner, her face with its usual mischievously unassuming innocence, deceptively perceptive laziness, and a child-like eagerness within her eyes. Her whole appearance was almost like she was a modern-day warrior-queen sitting on her throne and waiting for the chance for battle against a worthy foe to battle and pit her skills against...oh, that is an image that SO fits a yakuza princess like the Tiger-woman of Fuyuki all to well…

Next to them, was a series of statues, each one I knew all too well, as they were the servants from the [**Fifth Holy Grail War**], in the forms of Archer, Lancer, Caster, Berserker, Rider, Assassin, and...Saber…

...the positioning of the statues of the seven servants was also crucial in their placements…

...Berserker's statue was on the left of Kiritsugu's, holding the giant stone axe-sword, the [**Nine Lives**] he wielded in the war in his massive right hand while the tip was embedded in the ground, waiting to be used, right next to the wires Illya uses to create her alchemy-based familiars she makes to be remotely controlled and also operates completely independently and autonomously from her once produced, in a rolled up bundle on the ground, as well as the Einzburn family Mystic code, [**The Dress of Heaven**], which she had donned in a few of the memories from my alternate selves...or, should I say my recovered fragments...still not getting used to that particular way of thinking from _THAT_ bombshell...damn you Zelretch...

...on Berserker's left was Lancer's statue, holding his [**Gae Bolg**] in his hands over his shoulder, much like a pole or a staff with his arms hanging off it with his usual care-free nonchalant yet oddly comfortingly feral smile, right next to [**Fraggara****ch**], the Noble Phantasm of the Fragga clan, used and wielded by Bazett, along with the close quarter bladed gauntlets and greaves that was slowly forming…

...to the right of Fuji-nee's statue, Rider's statue was holding her nameless chained nail-and-daggers, with the new whip-sword in front of her statue right next to the standard school-issued archer's bow used by Sakura back in the Archery Club back at Homurahara...

...Caster's statue was to the right of Rider's statue, holding her Noble Phantasm, [**Rulebreaker**] in her hands, with Assassin's statue right behind her, with his [**Mo****nohoshi-Zao**] in his right hand, at a resting position on his shoulder, his face holding the very same carefree smirk he had during the entire time he served his duty as the gatekeeper to Ryuudo Temple that Caster had forced him to undertake the role of after she had summoned him…

...between Kiritsugu and Fuji-nee's statues and slightly behind them was Saber's statue, the King of Knights was holding her two swords, [**Caliburn**] and [**Excalibur**], each in one hand, but with the Sword of Promised Victory held within its sheathe, [**Avalon**], and held both before her, much like a knight swearing her sword to her liege…

...behind her stood Archer's statue, his back facing Saber's, wearing his trademark holy shroud he had modified to suit him, with his signature nameless black bow strapped to his back, and with the married swords, [**Kanshou**] and [**Bakuya**] held in his hands, standing in _'his'_ usual suicidal stance daring anybody to attack him, next to Rin's Azoth dagger, as well as a copy of the [**J****eweled Sword of Zelretch**] the Wizard Marshal tasked her Ancestor Nagato with the creation of...the bastard was still arrogantly smirking, but his eyes showed a softness to them as he looked at Saber's statue behind him...considering what I know now about the guy, it's completely understandable why...

...but what got my attention was the impossible sword at the very center of this world...it was not really a Japanese katana with its single edge, nor was it a European great sword with its two-handed grip, nor was it even a buster blade with its sheer size, nor was it even a saber with its impossibly thick blade for its shape and obvious weight, and it wasn't even a trench knife with how the hand guard rounded completely around the handle like a circle where you gripped it, but rather, it seemed like a sword which embodies the very definition of a sword, with every possible type of 'sword', even any bladed weapon that can loosely fit the definition, seamlessly and flawlessly combined into a single blade...but the feel of it…

...my eyes widened in disbelief at what I was looking at. I have never seen such an impossible sword, yet this blade feels familiar and it seems to register me and me alone as its sole owner, and nobody else, not even my very own descendants, will ever be able to claim to have it as their own...a noble phantasm that was born of my ideals, forged by the sacrifice of its owner's life, broken by the fragmenting of an individual's very existence, and reforged by returning the scattered remnants back into one original whole existence...and the name of this sword was…

"**H****ello, Blade of Humanity. ****It has been a long time now since we have last spoken face to face, just like this, hasn't it?**"

...I suddenly spun around towards the voice of what sounded like metal blades scratching on metal blades behind me, not believing for a second that there could have possibly been anybody else in my Reality Marble...this was MY world, my very soul, nobody can enter it unless I invoke it onto the world's reality and drag them into it myself, so just how-**?!**

_...in that moment, for but a brief instant, the eternally spinning gears within the [**Unlimited Blade Works**] stopped their perpetual motion and screeched to a halt at what Emiya Shirou considered an impossibility within his inner world...for the individual he saw was one he knew intimately well, yet at the same time, did not know at all..._

….

…

….

….no fucking way in the Root-damned hell...this just _**CANNOT **_be possible...just what in the name of [**Akasha**], [**Alaya**], and [**Gaia**] is going on _here…_ this guy...he looks just like me, but his body..._looks like it is made entirely out of __swords..._he's like a mere mockery of me with how his body looks exactly like mine, but with his body made entirely out of blades just like when I use my original [**Body of Steel**] mage-craft, and every time he moves, he makes a sound like metal clinking and screeching on metal...but it was the name of this guy that got me to freeze, as it was something I had thought was impossible, but my [**structural analysis**] seemed to want to contradict me and told me otherwise…

"...[**Mugen no Tensei**]..."

...this guy was the embodiment of my reality marble, my [**Unlimited Blade Works**], and was the '_fairy of the forge_' who created all the weapons contained within it as per my wishes, desires, and/or needs...and changed how my inner world looked to fit my updated mentality along with my recent outlook on life...the very '_Sword Saint of Fantasy_' whose tale of which I took as the inspiration for creating my reality marble's appearance and naming my inner world after, as I idolized the very story of him...and apparently that he and I were originally one and the same...merely now two halves of an original whole…

"**It would seem as if you have yet to **_**fully**_** regain the memories you lost when we were fragmented, as you ****do not seem to recall ever meeting me before now, or just why you have taken to calling this world ****and myself as**** '[Unlimited Blade Works]'. I suggest you wake up now, Blade of Humanity, for you have a most interesting ****time**** ahead of you, ****one even I find amusing ****enough to laugh ****at ****from the bottom of my glass heart****, ****and we shall speak again, later, ****when you ****actually**** have ****the most ****dire**** need of m****y presence..****.**"

...the fairy of the forge within my soul had spoken, and then I suddenly was forced out of my own reality marble, by the very embodiment of my inner world...by my own soul, no less...and back into the waking world...

_**Scene Change**_

_**Emiya Mansion**_

...groggily, I had begun to stir, and start to think about what just happened...to recap what the fuck just happened: I had apparently just met the anthropomorphic embodiment of my own reality marble, spoken to him, learned that he and I had somehow met sometime before, that we were somehow originally one single entity, and then he just forced my consciousness out of the space within my soul and back into the waking world...

...okay, that was an unsettling experience, but I cannot help but feel oddly calm despite the obvious impossibility of what I had just found...yet there is something weird happening right now...an odd sensation between my legs, but not uncomfortable, seeming to calm my mind by blanking it out, so I opened my eyes blearily...

**WARNING: the following is a lemon. If you do not wish to read then skip it.**

...I had a very pleasant feeling below the belt, along with a very warm, very wet sensation...and I looked down to a sight I could not wrap my mind around before my eyes shot wide open as my mind fully woke up from its groggy state and registered just what the hell the pleasant sensations I was feeling were...as I was being given a heavenly morning wake-up call of every red-blooded male's dreams in the form of an intense and passionately lust-fueled double blowjob from a certain raven-haired tsundere she-devil and a plum-haired smiling demoness…

"...come on, Baka-Shirou, get up already, we need you to get up and get ready..." Rin said, with no real heat with her pet name for me...okay, apparently she was in full-on dere-dere mode this morning...wait, she was actually awake...before I was even out of bed...

...I was suddenly wide awake, gaping like a fish as what I was witnessing...the two estranged sisters were both currently in my bed, both nude as the day they were born, and were trying to stimulate my massively-sized balls, along with my rather gargantuan 'sword', both of which has only gotten even bigger after I had apparently achieved True Magic, and pulsed hot as a damn iron forge and as hard as a tungsten steel rod as the two beauties continued to massage my scrotum and slurp up and down my massive pillar of masculine verility...

"...wake up Senpai, and give us your thickest load of the day this morning..." Sakura said in a very husky and lust-filled whisper, her hot breaths actually making me even more aroused by her insistence on me releasing my rather pent up loads...ooohh _fuuuuuuuuucck…_..

...and suddenly my eyes crossed in completely blissed-out pleasure, rolled into the back of my skull, and I had begun to groan heavily in completely euphoric ecstasy as my massive balls began to audibly churn my thick loads, clenching like there was no tomorrow, my meaty club suddenly expanded in length and girth to an even more impressively monstrous size, and I came like a damn fire hose, exploding right inside of both of their open mouths and onto their faces, as I showered them with enough of my liquid lust to actually cause both Rin's dark brown, almost black hair and Sakura's purple locks to actually look almost an off-white from how much I showered them in my seed, and I didn't stop spraying for about a good two minutes once I had started.

The two of them actually began to shake in complete bliss, as I think they had both had an orgasm as they were doused in my essence...and had begun to look absolutely cock-drunk...I swear, I could see hearts in their eyes as they began to regain their breathes for about a minute or two...

"...Shirou, you really are an absolutely perfect father and breeding horse with how big you are and how thick your seed is..."

...yep, if she wasn't before, then Rin totally has gone full-on dere-dere, now…

"…Senpai...I absolutely want your big hard 'sword' to completely breed me and make me your brood-mother..."

…okay...Sakura is totally going into heat and getting absolutely baby-crazy...she actually _wants_ me to be her breeding stud and dominate her like that...it really _**is**_ true what they say about the quiet ones, after all…

"...okay, girls, I admit you two really know how to give a guy a _very_ nice wake-up call, but what the hell..."

...I decided to say once I finally could speak up and caused them both to blush vibrantly even through all of the thick, off-white seed I had just plastered all over their faces and chests, in a torrential shower of absolute male virility that would have made a god of masculine fertility turn green with envy…hold up, they were covered in enough from head to toe...just how long had they been sucking me off in my sleep...

"...about time you woke up Baka-Shirou...we have been trying to wake you up for the last hour...now lets get ourselves cleaned up, we've got a mock entrance exam to take..." Rin said, right back in her tsun-tsun mentality...though she was obviously in her dere-dere mentality just a second ago when she thought I was still asleep…

"Nee-san is right, Senpai. Yasutaro-san has gotten the mock exams for us to try and figure out where we stand yesterday, but decided to give you a day to catch up with Bazett and Caren, but you've been sleeping in when we need...to..." Sakura said, still blushing as she trailed off, but trying to distract me from how the fact that the two sisters had essentially pulled an 'erotic threesome' alarm on me with their very erotic wake-up call this morning...wait-a-minute…

"...did I fall asleep last night without my pants on when I..."

...oh...I left both my pants and my boxers in the '_playroom_' when I left Bazett and Caren in there last night...oh man...at least I didn't go outside the house and went straight to my room afterwards...that would have been a _very_ awkward situation to have to explain to my neighbors about what I had been doing and why I was completely nude from the waist down…

"...yes, you did, and that was why Nee-san and I came here to wake you up, Senpai...it's 7:45 a.m. in the morning..."

I turned to the alarm clock on my left side...and yes, it was indeed 7:45...well shit, I really did sleep in a bit late...time for me to wake up and start my day already…

"Hey, Senpai...you want to take a shower together with us?" the smiling demoness asked me with an impish grin..._awe hell_...

...and instantly my hard-on came back with a furious vengeance..._screw it_...I grabbed Sakura, picked her and Rin both up, and carried them both to my room's bathroom, and proceeded to begin a morning threesome with the two sisters...flat-out trying to breed them both from the sheer intensity of my rutting…

"More Senpai! MORE!" "Don't stop Shirou! Fucking breed us and make us your bitches!"

...causing me to actually be taken aback by the sheer desire in Rin's voice...I knew she was a bit of an M, but still...before I had begun to grin evilly in a very uncharacteristic manner as I had suddenly gotten an idea to help me out with satisfying the two sisters, and deal with the issue of time...

"**Fifth Magic: Magic Blue**"

...to which both their eyes widened in horrified realization as to what I was planning, figuring out too late just what they had just brought upon themselves...before I proceeded to literally fuck them into next week while the Fifth Magic stopped time around me, blasting my pent up loads, flat out exploding inside both of their wombs. I was continuously breeding them both simultaneously, using the time-manipulating effects of the Fifth Magic to completely empty my massive cannonballs and stretching them beyond any way to ever have anybody else satisfy them ever again, groaning blissfully while the effects of the Fifth Magic started to wear off as I bloated both their bellies with such a womb stuffing, that if the two of them were to walk outside right now, they would be mistaken for two heavily pregnant women from the sheer amount I had emptied into them both...and I was finally empty and fully satisfied for the first time in a while…

...they both suddenly rolled their eyes back into their skulls, the sheer bliss causing them to release silent screams from taking the absolute fucking of their lifetimes, their bodies spasming and convulsing as they proceeded to come their brains out from the absolute pounding they had gotten. Their bellies were bloated and their snatches leaking my thick essence...finally putting my flaccid meat bat away, they were both completely out of it...

...and they were both now sporting a sword pattern on their bellies, just over their wombs, in the form of ritual daggers...an Azoth dagger pattern for Rin, and a three-pronged bladed one for Sakura...oops...too much, I kind of overdid it with the time manipulation...they are so going to be yelling at me for this one later...I proceeded to wash them up along with myself, hoping they forgive me when they wake up…

_...afterwards, Rin and Sakura were now both officially pregnant, and the girls were not too upset, but Illya made it clear she was not happy to be left out...and the girls made a schedule to decide who gets to sleep with Shirou and when...all while Zelretch laughed his ass off at the Faker and Renji and Reki just gave each other a knowing grin...the three were all enjoying this too much at the Eighth King's expense…_

_...the girls also made an unspoken agreement on how to deal with Shirou's libido...and to NEVER let him get to the point where he would use time manipulation magic while having sex with them, again...he very nearly physically and mentally RUINED them from the experience..._

**End Lemon**

_**Scene Change-Few days later**_

_**Jounen Gakuen**_

After we had finally gotten the tests done with, and dealt with the fact that Rin and Sakura are now both pregnant along with Bazett, Caren, and Rider, we got a rather surprising result from the mock exams. While Rin and Sakura were still considered the same as where they were back in Homurahara before the war, Illya and I had gotten some rather surprising scores…

Illya it would seem has actually benefited from her family's training in Alchemy, as forget being a student, she could be Root-damned _**professor**_ with a PhD in the fields of anatomical bio-science and both applied and theoretical mathematics and physics, but also had a hard time with writing Japanese and her calligraphy, as it was at a level that would not even be considered elementary school level. She could speak Japanese just fine, it was just writing it that it would become a problem for her...or at the very least, writing it legibly enough to read, as her handwriting in Japanese was more like something you'd find a drunk-off-his-ass baboon doing better than her, and that was with_me_being generous...luckily, all she really had to do was practice enough until she got her handwriting to a level that was acceptably legible, though it still resembled chicken scratch a little bit, but it was better than it had been at first. It was actually commendable for one who had only been seriously learning Japanese for just a few months to do so well in such a short amount of time.

In my case, my scores were way out of freaking left field...and not in a horrendously bad way, but in an overly prodigious way...how the hell I went from a B and C average in the high school grading level to a straight A average on the damned college master's degree and PhD level, I do not know...at least I didn't until Zelretch began to suddenly laugh his dead apostle ass off and told us it was a consequence of my Sixth Magic, having the power to warp reality by tampering with [**Akasha**] means I have full access to all of its knowledge instinctively, causing all the girls to just gawk at me like a bunch of koi fish for a few minutes...so now I had to hold myself back to a more normal high school level...but still, we all got into the same school regardless with our scores...Jounen Gakuen...

So now here we were, after our meeting with the principle, Mr. Takashito, who, oddly enough, actually wanted to greet his new students personally. Not exactly typical procedure, but it was admirable as I could tell he was actually a rather nice guy and a good man, to care for getting to know all of his students personally and meet them himself as he got them enrolled into his school. As I had expected, Illya and Sakura were both put into the same class together with the first years, while Rin and I were both put in two different classes with the second years...though I was a bit annoyed that I would have to repeat the entire second year back from the first semester, when I had already almost finished the entire second year in its entirety, and was about to be moved up to the third year back in Homurahara, but I wasn't really going to complain.

The four of us were all enrolled and listed as transfer students who had just moved to Tokyo about two weeks ago, and had explained to Mr. Takashito and to the truant officer who was in attendance that came to our house just about a week ago, Officer Nakamato, I believe his name was, the cover story Renji came up with that we had only just moved to Tokyo recently and were still in the midst of getting legal proceedings for our respective family inheritances sorted out along with our own personal affairs to try and deal with before we started to attend classes, which was why we hadn't been attending school since we moved, as we were still getting our affairs sorted out at home while trying to find a good school to attend.

They both looked at us in understanding, as Officer Nakamato looked relieved that it wasn't some troublesome family problems like abusive neglect or something at home, while Mr. Takashito looked at us with sympathetic understanding of our perceived difficulties trying to get whatever legal issues we were dealing with from the move settled. We were each given our homeroom numbers, and Mr. Takashito took us to the teacher's lounge to be taken to our classes while Officer Nakamato left while expressing his welcome to Tokyo and apologies for any inconveniences he may have caused us, but we just waved it off telling him he was only doing his job and not to even worry about it.

I was assigned to class 2-F, Rin was assigned to class 2-H right down the hall from me, while Sakura and Illya were both assigned to class 1-E, which was just one floor down from us. Jounen Gakuen apparently divided its students by grade based upon which floor they were assigned their homeroom on, at least for the high school part of the grounds I could tell, as the school had a middle school also as part of the school grounds...but there was something that had put us a bit on edge the moment we got on school grounds...

...the girls and I had all noticed something the very moment we were walking onto school grounds...there was a damned powerful mystical presence somewhere in Jounen Gakuen's grounds, and it was _POWERFUL_...as in, '_a mystical presence that was equal to my own current__ly __suppressed__ level_' powerful...we noticed it instantly from a few blocks away and we knew there was most likely another Campione somewhere in this school...but we made a damn point not to start anything unless he or she made a move first...we were not going to forcibly drag all these innocents into a bloodbath of a battle that would most likely result from such a fight. So instead we quietly made our ways to our respective homerooms for our new school lives.

_**Yuri P.O.V.**_

I had jut settled into my seat as class began and the teacher came in and told us we had a couple of new transfer students who had only just moved to Tokyo. The first one was a young woman of obvious Japanese descent, but with purple, almost plum colored hair, and purple eyes, but gave of an air of a genuine yamato nadeshiko…

"Hello everyone. My name is Matou Sakura..." said the purple-haired yamato nadeshiko...

...her introduction snapped me from my thoughts...

...the other was also a young woman who was obviously a foreigner, but her appearance...she was almost like a snow fairy with how beautiful she was...she was a completely voluptuously yet cute girl, something even I had to admit...with pure white hair, red eyes, and pale white skin...I realized she was an Albino, but the air she gave off was that of a regal noble…

"...And my name is Illyasviel von Einzbern. It's a bit long and hard to pronounce, so everyone please just call me Illya for short. Nice to meet you all..."

...I could not believe my eyes...both these girls had some rather unusual appearances, but that was not what made me realize something...my instincts as a hime-miko told me they both had some painful pasts, but there was just something about them I felt was familiar from somewhere, but I just could not place…

"..and before any of you boys ask, we are both already taken, so don't even try asking us out." stated the voluptuous snow fairy...

...to which all of the boys in my class all suddenly began to bemoan and curse Godou's name, assuming it was him...but I knew for a fact these two had nothing to do with him… Matou-san was obviously new to Tokyo, while Godou's family has lived in Tokyo his entire life, and Einzbern-san was obviously German based off her slight accent, but he's never even been to Germany before...so there was no way Godou was who they were talking about…

"I do not know who this Kusanagi-san is, but he isn't our boyfriend. It's our Senpai who is the one we are referring to. He also transferred here with us at the same time."

...Matou-san's words apparently only caused the boys in class to grumble even more...honestly, it's almost sad how they seem to automatically get upset with Godou for his natural charm when it comes to women to even bother to try and improve themselves when it comes to their personal love lives, as improper as such a relationship is...its almost pathetically sad just how much they curse him without even bothering to better themselves in order to even be more appealing...

"Since these two are new to Tokyo, they will be needing somebody to act as their guide around campus...Mariya-san, would you be so kind as to act as their guide until they get used to the layout of the school enough to find their way on their own?"

"Hai, sensei."

...I responded...oh well, it's not like these two have anything to do with the supernatural or something like that...

_**Ayamatsu P.O.V.**_

I was just sitting in my class, waiting for the bell to ring and start the day, when I heard a few words from a classmate…

"...psst. Hey, Kurogane, did you hear we have a new transfer student to our class. And he's a total hottie!"

...I just ignored her...listening to gossip and the rumor mill has never really interested me, unless that information has something to do with my work or the supernatural in any way, then I couldn't care less…

"I heard he just got back from overseas, and he only just moved to Tokyo..."

...I simply sighed and continued to ignore her...just why would this mean anything to-

"...and he has an exotic appearance, with two-toned red and white hair, caramel colored tan skin, and hetero-chromatic eyes, one silver, the other gold."

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!**" I practically spun around and demanded of her, not believing what I just heard...it couldn't be…

"….wow, talk about an extreme, yet delayed reaction...so exotic hunks are your type, huh..."

"Attention class, we have a new transfer student. Make sure to treat him well, and don't make him uncomfortable. Enter."

...I suddenly turned back to the front as...no way...it looks like him, but that's not what got my jaw to drop to the floor...his very presence..something I haven't felt since...

"Hello everyone. My name is Emiya Shirou. I just moved to Tokyo recently, so I hope we get along well. My hobbies include cooking, housework, and tinkering. If there is anything you may need fixed, just let me know and I'll take a look to see what I can do."

...it really _**IS**_ him...he may call himself by a different name now, but there was no mistake...his presence was the same...as the boy from so long ago...even his smile, exotic appearance, and his way of introducing himself..._they are the same…_

_*_**Flash**_**__Whrrr__*_

"...no way...looks like now we know what the school's resident ice queen's type is...tall, dark, and handsomely exotic..."

...declared a very irritating male classmate of mine with a penchant for pissing off women, before I grabbed his camera in my embarrassed rage, and said straight to his face with a very scary smile…

"...if you ever even try this again, I will do _this_ to _**them**__..._"

...before I completely crushed his camera to bits, with just one hand in my feminine fury...I may not exactly be a beauty, due to the scars and my prosthetic, but hey, I am still a girl...and hell hath no fury like a woman scorned...every guy in the room, even _him_, winced a bit at the implied threat…

"...you kinda asked for that one, buddy...Speaking of which, next time you do that, I will hold you down so she can carry out that promise she made...you do not anger a lady, period...though, for some odd reason, women always seem to find me attractive and I do not know why I tend to have that effect on women. I just don't even get why. I mean, I am not THAT good looking..."

…

….

…

….

….

"...what? Why are you all looking at me like that for?"

...seriously….everybody just stared at him like he had just grown a second head….yep, it's definitely him, alright...he is definitely the same boy...the only difference is the name he goes by now compared to the one he went by ten years ago...so it would seem he had indeed survived, but he may have lost his memories from prior to that day...but still…

"...so you really don't remember..."

...my quiet whisper got everybody to look at me, even _him_...before a look of realization and recognition crossed his face…

"...Aya?"

...I suddenly turned so fast I practically should have gotten whiplash from the sheer speed, my eyes widened in shock, mouth open, as everybody suddenly looked at us as if they suddenly realized the two of us knew each other…

"GAH!"

...before _he_ grabbed his head in pain…

"...sorry, but...I think I may have known you once, but I'm afraid I just can't remember fully...I lost my memories about ten years ago, and I have only just one thing I can only fuzzily recall prior to that day..."

...that settled it...it really was _him_, but it seems he still has some memory of me, but it's still buried and hard for him to fully make out...but there was still hope…

"...okay, that's enough for now. We need to start class for today. Emiya-san, sit in the seat next to Kurogane-san, would you?"

"Hai, Sensei."

...it would seem that I may end up together with the Eighth King like _that_ after all...Ena will NEVER let me live this one down when she finds out about this…

_**Scene Change-In front of the Emiya Mansion**_

_**Oda P.O.V.**_

I was nervously standing in front of the dwelling of Japan's second Devil King...and I was very frightened by what I had heard of them and what my grandfather had told me...apparently this Devil King was a warrior-mage who valued trained discipline and earned skill over his raw natural talent as a god-slayer, and he assigned me to him in the hopes that I could at the very least be of help to him, if not outright learn to further my own training under his tutelage...and help establish an alliance to hopefully keep the two Japanese Campione from destroying Japan in a turf war between the two…

...steeling my nerves, I walked up to the front gate, and proceeded to ring the buzzer, and waited…

"_Yes, who is it?"_

...asked a male voice, probably the resurrected accountant, Yasutaro Renji, or the mercenary, Cammander Kurogane Reki, but the manner the man spoke, I guessed he was most likely the former...swallowing my nervousness, despite the sheer nervousness within my heart, I responded...

"My name is Kuhoutsuka Oda, and I was sent by the History Compilation Committe as a representative, and an envoy for King Emiya Shirou. May I please come in and speak with him."

….I asked as politely and courteously as possible...the man in question may only be a servant, but he was the servant to one of the God-slaying Devil Kings...they can decide whether or not we get a foot in the door, especially considering just WHO this particular man was in life before being brought back in the service of his new liege…

"_...oh, so you'__re Lord Kuhoutsuka's granddaughter...__sorry, but __I am afraid I cannot let you in_."

…

….

…..

...what?

"...if I may ask, why can I not come meet with or at the very least speak with him, personally?"

_"Because my King is not currently home, as he had to attend school. He left about an hour or two ago, but if you come back around...Five-thirty?...he may just be willing to meet with you."_

...what?

"...very well, I shall come back at 5:30 this afternoon..."

...I could not believe what I had just heard as I walked away in slight shell-shock at what I had just heard...the Eighth Devil King, and Japan's second King, was not even home, but rather attending SCHOOL?!

...it was just so..._normal_...I had actually asked Yuri-san for advice on how to deal with a King, since I was being assigned to the Eighth King and she had experience in dealing with two of them...but this was something even she could not have told me to be prepared for...after all, she told me herself...'_a Devil King is not somebody who could truly be understood by anyone, and can do things that would leave you thinking were impossible for anybody else to even think of doing'…_

...just how am I going to deal with the stress of this...and just why did ojii-sama even agree to this idea in the first place...all I can do is come back later, and hope for the best outcome...

_**Scene Change-After school**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

During lunch break, Sakura and Illya were invited to meet on the roof after school by Mariya Yuri, who was asked to act as Sakura and Illya's guide through the school. Sakura and Illya were happy at the offer, but said they had already had plans after school, and asked if it was okay for them to bring two others along. Yuri, being the kind soul she was, said she didn't mind. When she saw that the two meeting up with them were two of her senpais, she immediately bowed respectfully and led them to the roof, after she introduced herself…

..she idly noted one was a rather exotic looking male, but was very...wait a minute, _what was she thinking just now_...shaking her head a bit, she also noted the second was an older girl by about a single year, and she had twin-tailed dark brown, almost black hair, with bright blue eyes almost like aquamarines with how they seemed to glitter, revealing her obvious mixed lineage, and led them to the roof to meet up with Godou, while making small talk to pass the time.

The four of them, however, slightly tensed, but not obviously unless you knew what to look for, as they noticed something...Shirou, Rin, and Illya knew it instantly, but Sakura, being less trained than them in the mystic arts, noticed only a second or too later...

...what had gotten their attention was that the very presence they had sensed the moment they had set foot near school grounds was literally right in front of them on the very roof they were following Yuri to...while the magi kept up their usual facades of calm on the outside, on the inside, they were running through different scenarios of what to expect, but what they saw when they got on the roof was not what any of them had expected in any of their pre-planned scenarios…

"..oh, my Godou, you just have to try this..."

"No, he will not, and stop acting like such a shameless woman, Blandelli."

"Oh but why, Lili, after all, what's wrong with two people in love being together? Especially after the very passionate morning he and I shared together, earlier..."

"_**ONII-CHAN!"**_

"GAH! W-w-wait, Shizuka, it's not what you think, and Erica, stop saying things that people will misunderstand!"

"...HOW SHAMELESS, Kusanagi Godou! And you, Erica, stop acting so immodestly!"

"...oh, come on, Yuri, It's not my fault, and I am not doing anything! You have to believe me!"

The reactions from the four magus were varied…

...Rin was simply gawking stunned, until she began looking at the scene with a mischievous glint in her eyes, planning on how to milk this situation to her personal amusement…

...Sakura was in a state of disbelief at how ludicrously popular the guy was, and realized this was the guy her classmates were cursing the name of when they thought about him, and she could see a rather unusual resemblance in their choice of companions…

...Illya, for her part, was smiling like the cat that ate the canary, the voluptuous snow fairy was looking on the very edge of laughing, all tension from her earlier danger senses gone and replaced with mirth...oh, she could not help but notice how this was even better than some soap opera on the television...

...Shirou for his part was speechless at what he could only call a rather comical reflection in a mirror of what the hell was going on, realizing how this was how his life was like before he slew [**All the World's Evils**] and the [**King of Heroes**], before he suddenly did something that made everybody stop and stare at him…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

...he let loose a very rusty laugh, a hearty, belly laugh so rusty from disuse, it was almost like he never laughed in so long, his very vocal cords were not used to it...it was a bit of a disturbing scene, but they could not help but find themselves all staring before stopping at his next words…

"...um, Yuri-san, just who is this guy, and why is he laughing so creepily like that?"

"...he's a new transfer student, and our senpai, Shizuka-chan...also I don't know, either..."

Illya just looked at them both and said, "...probably because of the sheer irony of the situation, after all, considering just who is present, it's obvious if you think about it…." while still having the very Cheshire grin on her face...

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahah, oh this is just too funny! What a riot...the resemblance is just TOO uncanny...a silvery-haired fairy, a manipulative she-devil, a yamato nadeshiko, and a genuine, real-life eroge harem protagonist who is the center of all of their affections...I just cannot help but laugh at this situation...I haven't laughed this hard since...actually, I don't even know just _when_ was the last time I actually laughed at all..."

...I really could not help it, this was just too uncanny a situation...all eyes practically widened at what I just said, with various reactions to my words…

"...wha-but-I'm a-"

...the silver haired girl spluttered, in absolute embarrassment. She gives off the feeling of a fairy knight with her petite build along with how she acts and how she holds herself, but as she just suddenly turned such a bright shade of red I was almost afraid she was going to pass out from lack of blood flow from how much her face lit up like a Christmas tree…while Illya just smirked in obvious gloating as she was proven right...

"...a she-devil...really?"

...the blonde member of the group suddenly asked me, with mock hurt at my choice of words, but her mask was cracking at what I knew was an accurate assessment...while Rin just looked at me in embarrassed rage, giving me a glare, but did not bother to even refute my spot-on statement…

"...what..."

...Yuri-san practically croaked out, her voice full of such disbelief, as though she could not believe what I had just said, while Sakura just looks at her with a knowing smile, as she knew just what she was doing...refusing to accept and be honest with her feelings, she had been there before, too…

"...what did he just say...Onii-chan is building a _harem..._"

...the young middle schooler practically croaked out, not believing she just heard me say, not that I can blame her...and turns to her elder brother with a disbelieving look in her eyes...

"I AM NOT BUILDING A HAREM, DAMMIT!" shouted the very embarrassed and red-faced sole other male on the roof...does he really...oh, _hell_ no...

...apparently, said eroge harem protagonist is not even aware of just what the hell he's been doing…

"...even if it isn't intentional on your part, do you really expect me to buy that obvious bullshit excuse when you have three equally beautiful women with you here practically throwing themselves at you, all of their own volition?...you are a damned dense as hell idiot if you cannot even tell that they are practically head-over-heels in love with you from their actions...I at least had some inkling about what they felt before I heard it from my girls how they felt about me, but even you would've had to have realized their feelings for you, unless you are by far the densest idiot to ever walk the face of the earth. I may not be the sharpest sword in the armory, but I am NOT a total dullard, either. I would have to be completely blind, deaf, and the densest idiot on Earth to NOT notice and NOBODY is that stupid...or so I thought, as I now stand corrected in finding somebody who _**IS **_that densely stupid right in front of me right now, this very second..."

…

….

….

….

"...wow Godou, he just called you out on what he knew was an obvious lie when he hasn't even known you for more than a minute or two..." the blonde foreigner simply stared at me before she turned and said to her lover…

"...dammit, I am NOT some kind of harem king, for crying out loud! They are just my frie-"

"**DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE!**" I immeditately cut him off before he could finish, my earlier amusement completely gone. The girl, Shizuka-chan, I believe her name was, actually looked frightened by how I just snapped at her elder brother, making me wince a bit...

"...sorry about snapping at you like that just now, but...there are just some things you should never say, and some things that once said can never be taken back. Before you even dare try and play with these girls hearts, who are obviously in love with you, you had better think very carefully about what your stance in their relationship with you even is. If you do not at least make that much clear, if for nobody else than yourself at the very minimum, then you should not say a damn word about what they are to you before you can honestly say it to _**anyone**_. Be it others, or yourself."

They all looked at me with shock that I would say such a thing, but Yuri-san, this 'Erica' girl, and 'Lili' seemed more shocked I would actually say such a thing to Godou-san...I guess they either haven't noticed or haven't figured it out yet...oh well, I may as well throw them a bone with this next one…

"...it's starting to get close to time for us to leave, but before we go, I have just one piece of advice to give you, Godou-san..." I walk right up to him, place both of my hands on his shoulders, take a deep breathe and say with a completely straight face…

"...you're an eroge harem protagonist. Accept it. Admit it. Move on. It will only get easier once you do, and will only make your life harder than it has to be if you don't. That's really only the first of two differences between us."

My piece said, Rin, Sakura, and Illya got up to begin to leave, but as I turned to leave, Shizuka-chan turned to me and asked, "...wait, you said there was only two differences, then what's the other difference?"

"...that unlike your brother, Shizuka-chan, by this time next year, there will be little feet running around my house."

…

…

…

…

…

"…._**YOU PERVERT!**_" Shizuka-chan practically screamed at me after the realization of what I was implying finally sunk in, while 'Lili' and Yuri-san both blushed deep red, and 'Erica' actually looked bemused by their reactions…as I was turning to leave once and for all, before Godou-san said...

"...wait-a-minute...you never gave us your name..."

...to which I just halted, then realized, that in fact I really DIDN'T give them my name…turning towards him real quick while scratching my head in a nervous habit, I decided to respond in a manner I hope gets him to realize just who I am...

"...oh, my apologies, how rude of me. My name is Emiya Shirou. Nice to meet you as well, Kusanagi Godou, my new peer."

...then proceeded to leave and walk home with my girls…

_...little did Emiya Shirou realize, if he had stayed just a few seconds longer, he would have caught some very interesting reactions to his name…_

_...or that his encounter on the roof would lead to some very interesting decisions made by one Kusanagi Godou, later down the road...but he would not learn of this until later on..._

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

"...I'll head home first. Okay Onii-chan? I'll see you later at home..." Shizuka just left without bothering to hear her brother's response...her mind in complete disarray by what her newest senpai had just revealed...and she was not in any state to chew her brother out for his apparent 'harem building' issues...leaving almost immediately after the Emiya did...

"...no way...it couldn't be..." Yuri was in complete shock as she just realized she had bore witness to possibly the most intense meeting to ever occur in Japan, and that it went completely over her head just who it was she had met and didn't even realize it…

"...what's wrong Yuri?" Godou asked her in concern, not understanding just what she was worried about…

"She just realized who that was we were speaking to and now comprehending the sheer gravity of the event we just participated in." Erica said, causing all eyes to turn to her… "That was King Emiya Shirou, the EIGHTH Campione."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ERICA BLENDELLI?!" Liliana's eyes practically bugged out of her skull as she all but shouted in sheer disbelief, unable to comprehend what she had just heard. "...but that can't be right. I would have been told about his name if it were learned, so how come I wasn't told?"

"Because Lili, you aren't exactly in a very good position with the Bronze-Black Cross after you cut all ties with Marquis Voban. The only reason you weren't punished for it was because you established new ties with Godou, thereby giving them a connection with a Campione of the Far East. Yuri and I are better informed than you simply because we are in better positions to obtain the information needed, albeit a bit slower on my part, being that the Copper-Black Cross doesn't have as much pull here in Japan."

"...no way..." Liliana simply stated numbly, the fairy knight realizing that Erica was right about her position being slightly precarious at the moment...this was why she hated dealing with politics…

"...hold on Erica, you mean you got information that he was in Japan, but never told me about it?" Godou actually looked at the Diavollo Rosso with obvious disapproval, but more importantly, disappointment in her blatant manipulation of what he considered important information…

"...that's not it Godou. It's not that I withheld the information we had on him, it's just that there is practically NO information on his origins or where he came from at all prior to becoming a god-slayer...not even John Pluto Smith, the American Campione, has this little information known about him, and he uses an ALIAS, and still has more information known about him..."

That got all their eyes to widen...an Eighth Campione who has next to no information as to his origins at all, and what little information they do have is not enough to think important enough to share...there had to be more to it than what she was saying...Godou just would not accept that she would deliberately withhold something this important from him…

"...okay, then what DO you know about him, Erica. What have you learned about him, after we went to Italy?"

"...what we learned is that King Emiya is a very powerful warrior-mage, one who fights using hard-earned skill and highly trained discipline over the raw power and inborn strength that becoming a Campione has granted him. He also slew **five** heretic gods over the course of ten days, two of whom has now been confirmed to have been slain when he first became a Campione, and stole authorities from both of them at the same time. He then slew an additional three during his attempt to get back to Japan, his homeland, and has been using one of his usurped authorities, [**Lord of the Dead**], which he usurped from his latest opponent, [**Hades**], to bring back two dead servants to assist him and make the limitless wealth of funds he gets from the same authority into legitimate money that can stand up to any scrutiny save the most thoroughly extensive investigations. Aside from this little information, there is absolutely nothing we can find or confirm, it is a very frustrating situation...enough that even I got a migraine from trying think of how that was possible..."

They all just stared at Erica in complete disbelief...he slew not one, but TWO gods when he became a Campione...not only that, but even SHE was having a hard time getting the information on King Emiya Shirou, when she has never had a hard time getting either perfect blackmail material or solid information on anybody before with all of her numerous contacts and informants...they all could not help but wonder, just WHO WAS this guy, that not even the Diavollo Rosso could find anything out about him...

"..so you mean he hunted down and slew five gods over the course of less than two weeks..." Godou asked her in complete shock...he knew that there were some Campione who wouldn't hesitate to do that, but he wouldn't go out of his way to do so, and had thought the guy would have been better than that, after what they saw and learned in Sardinia about his newest peer, Emiya Shirou…

"Actually, no, he didn't Godou. In the few instances we had witnesses to confirm it, King Emiya did not actually instigate the fight, and in fact, he only ever did fight the heretic gods when they were the ones who attacked him first, or at the very least, began to indiscriminately attack and hurt any populated areas...in fact, the reports say that when he slew them, he had tried to reason with him first and get them to back off, but in the end, had them force his hand and King Emiya only resorted to slaying them when they ignored his warnings and threatened either innocents or his companions...he reacted to them threatening innocents who they got caught up in their battles without any hesitation...it's just like we suspected. King Emiya is just like you Godou...a reasonable King who simply fights back only when provoked, but also unlike you, he was apparently already involved in the supernatural when he became a Campione...although..."

...Erica then pulled out her cell phone, pulled up a certain video on Youtube, and proceeded to play it for us to see…

…

...

"...what the hell..."

...that rather ineloquent response was from none other than Godou, who could not believe what he was seeing...he saw the very same nice guy he was just speaking to, pulling a complete bad-ass take-down on a guy who was apparently threatening him and Illya-san, in what could be called a news story...his name and face were withheld, but it was clear it was him...and he did it with only a damned shinai sword and pure killing intent…

…

…

…

"...In my opinion, Godou, calling King Emiya the 'Ultimate Badass' as the people who've seen this video have been is an absolute understatement...especially considering the guy he pulled the beat-down on was apparently a wanted Serial Killer and rapist wanted in several regions of Japan...one who apparently went after teenage girls..."

All eyes went wide in realization of what she just implied...the guy was apparently threatening Illya-san in more ways than one...and Emiya Shirou reacted...oh boy…

"...I think we out to try and take his swords back to him later...I don't I want to find out how he'll react to me having what is rightfully his..." the King of Ruin said, before he very quickly left the roof, and went straight home...

_...none of them argued with the King of Ruin on this one...especially when Erica had secretly leaked the very footage throughout the entire campus, causing everybody to find out about Emiya Shirou's rather epic fighting ability and heroic nature...and when he asked who spread that video, they all demanded to know if it was true, but he just said he told the police he did not want to be named for that…_

_...later that day, he made his displeasure known to Godou, and told him if Erica did something like that to him again, then he was going to punish her if he wouldn't, and they did NOT want to know just what he was going to do, causing even the Diavollo Rosso to actually stop scheming against him out of fear of his retribution…_

_...that day, Emiya Shirou was given yet another moniker to add to his ever growing reputation, for doing to the infamous she-devil known as Italy's current 'Diavollo Rosso' what nobody has ever thought could be done, and making her back off from something…_

'_the Devil Tamer'_

**A/N: ...and that's the new chapter. I hope you all like it, and before any of you all decide to flame my ass, there WILL be a plot reason for why Illya's the only one who hasn't been knocked up yet. What the reason is, I will not say yet. Also, I will not reveal just what the harem list is yet for Shirou and Godou, but I will say this much, it WILL be in the next two or three chapters. Also, how did you all like how Shirou and Aya met? I bet there will be complaints, but I will not hear of it. There is a method to my madness, as the saying goes, and it will be revealed in time.**

**Next time, I will begin to have Oda and Shirou's meeting, as well as Aya coming along. . . and a _very_ amusing reaction when she meets her brother again...*hint hint***

**Also, I have updated past chapters to correct mistakes pointed out to me, as well as those I have noticed on my own.**

**Until next chapter, stay safe out there, and follow the stay-at-home order for Covid-19. PEACE OUT!**


	17. Blade 10: Meetings, Alliances, Reunions

**A/N: Yeah for those of you who may be wondering, 'WTF two chapters so close together', the reason is simple. I may not update it every other day, but at the bare minimum, I will update chapters once every week , or once every few days. Now, for a quick Reviewer Review:**

**1.) The comments about the characters becoming a bit of a bunch of sex addicts, not true. I said this before, but Shirou is a natural in bed. As a sword incarnation, and because that can also be considered as a 'sword'...I don't think I need to say more...also, for those of you who say the lemon between Shirou, Rin, and Sakura was a bit too 'rapey', I call bullshit on that one. It's just that Shirou's such a natural in that department...he's a damn sword incarnation, meaning he is naturally going to be a good lay...and for Bazett and Caren's apparent ooc, that is because in my fic, they DID get a little action from him, but not much, and haven't gotten any in MONTHS from their favorite faker. Time can flow differently between parallel worlds from my understanding, so them being a little agressive in getting some from the best lay they've ever had after going for a few months in a dry spell...yeah, I'd like to see YOU act differently in their positions...**

**2.) The harem listings in a few chapters will show who Godou and Shirou's children are, their names, their mother's names, and also, be a REASONABLE choice. For those of you saying Luvia should be included in there, keep in mind, chronologically speaking Shirou and her technically have not ACTUALLY met yet in my fic. He may know OF her, thanks to the memories he's integrated, but he has not met her personally...though that does not mean they might not end up meeting due to a certain Dead Apostle Sorcerer's pranking habits. I haven't mentioned him in the story since that one chapter...*hint hint***

**3.) To those of you wondering WHY Illya has not gotten pregnant, there is a bit of a plot reason for that. I will not go into details, but I will give a slight explaination without revealing the reason. Illya is a half-homonculus, meaning she will live twice as long as a normal human under normal circumstances, but this also means it would be a bit more difficult for her to produce children. Keep in mind, she was also technically a 'miracle child' born under unique circumstances. Due to this, it will be possible for her to produce children, it will just simply be more difficult for her.**

**4.) For those of you who felt Shirou giving love advice was a bit heavy handed, keep in mind, my Shirou technically has HUNDREDS of years of life experience in that department due to the memories he's successfuly integrated from his 'fragments' so to speak. So he is not a dense idiot in my fic, but he is also one who does not stop humorous situations if they remind him too much of his own interactions when it comes to the fairer sex...he blames Archer's influence for this...but he will also call you out if he feels you do not understand just what the hell you are about to say. Godou was densely being very wishy-washy in his stance with his 'harem', and Shirou's just trying to force him to come to terms with this fact and make a solid decision regarding them.**

**5.) For those who feel my Shirou is not very dark, he will show a bit of darkness every now and then, he just won't do it unless somebody pisses him off enough to warrant such measures. I will give a bit of a taste of his darker aspects in this chapter. And before you all roast my ass for it, there will be a reason for the way I do it, and every part of my fic comes together at some point in the plot later on. You can also blame Archer's influence for his actions on this.**

**6.) Lastly for now, about Shirou's Reality Marble. It technically IS possible for Shirou to pass on his predisposition to unlock one, he just cannot pass HIS Reality Marble onto his children. They may or may not be able to use his, or a lesser extent of it, that will simply be for you all to find out later. As for UBW itself, due to Shiroe's mentality being slightly changed by the changes in his disposition and the revelations of his true origins, His UBW is still not fully re-stabilized...what this means is he will not be able to fully invoke it upon the world, but he can still use the weapons within it. As for why the spear Rhongomyiad is not with Saber's statue, that is simple. She is the Saber Class Arturia, NOT the Lancer Class. He does have it in there, it's just lying with the other weapons for the Knights of the Round.**

**Now, onto the disclaimer:**

**_Disclaimer_: I do NOT own either 'Campione!' or 'FATE', and this fanfic is an AU of the fic 'God Slaying Blade Works', with references to other fics credited as used, combining lore from both canon, my own ideas for original plot twists, and a heavy emphasis on the 'Harem Ending' of the Nua Realta route. This is a FREE fanfic of a fanfic, meaning this is a fan-made fiction of a fan-made fiction I wrote for free and do not make any money off of it. If you paid to read this, then you got ripped off. And if you do not like it, then do not read it, nobody is making you.**

_**Story Start**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Te****nth ****Blade****:****Eventful Meetings, Historic Alliances, and Heartfelt Reunions**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

After the girls and I met my fellow Japanese Campione, we left school grounds and proceeded to head home. Renji had texted me during lunch break that there was a representative from the local mystic community's mages association who came and arranged for a meeting at about five-thirty after-school today, and we needed to get home to prepare for the eventual meeting.

When we got home, Renji and Reki both gave a brief explanation to us just what this particular mages association was, it's history, and how they did things. Renji told me the representative was actually the granddaughter of one of their bigwigs, the heiress of the Kuhoutsuka family, Kuhoutsuka Oda. Reki told us their role was to enforce the rules and laws of the mystical community, and to deal with any rogue elements that broke these laws, especially those who are too dangerous to allow to roam free, or be left alive in some cases.

Bazett actually commented how that was not much different from how she used to do her work as an Enforcer, and the rest of us could not help to agree. I looked at Renji and I could not help but ask him…

"...Renji, if her family serves as the History Compilation Committee's version of the Clocktower's Enforcers, then why would they send her to act as their representative. That could send the wrong message, if they aren't careful..."

..I didn't even need to explain my thoughts any further, as they all knew what I was trying to say. If this meeting went south, they would possibly end up with a damned Campione destroying Japan and attacking them on their own soil just because the one they sent as an emissary did something to piss one off...that wouldn't end well for anyone caught up in it…

"...If I had to guess, then most likely, they sent her as a representative as a means to appeal directly to you, Shirou..."...everyone turned towards Rin, and I couldn't help but agree with her assessment. Out of everybody here, Tohsaka Rin is the most politically savvy, more than Caren, at least, as she doesn't tend to piss everybody off just by speaking in a caustic manner...though Caren has gotten better after meeting with me in that department, she still has a bit of a mouth on her, and I have no intentions of forcing her to change unwillingly. And while Reki and Renji do know some tricks to deal with politics, they could never hope to compare to the manipulative she-devil that is Tohsaka Rin...there was a REASON why she was chosen as the Second Owner of Fuyuki when her father died in the [**Fourth Holy Grail War**] when she was only seven years old...

"...but even so, why would they send her...just why would that be who they chose, and for what reason..."Sakura could not help but ask, and that was when Renji and Reki both decided to throw in their two cents...

"It's not that they chose her for any malicious reason, most likely. The Committee's sole purpose for existence has been to safeguard the innocent and protect the ignorant masses of Japan's residents from the dangers of the supernatural. Miss Tohsaka is right, as from what I recall, Oda is the rival to the powerhouse of the Founding Families' four heiresses, Seishuuin Ena, prefering to battle with skill, rather than brute force...though she has a bit of an inferiority complex towards Ena ever since she bested her in a match when they were younger, but in terms of pure skill, Oda is far superior, she just lacks the power behind it to match the monstrous power that the little innocent monster had...then again, Ena wields power comparable enough to being considered a demigod, so the fact that Oda is even a rival towards Ena is impressive in and of itself through sheer pure skill alone..."

...the undead accountant said rather nonchalantly, but all our eyes just bugged out as we gawked at what he just said...this girl was rivals with someone her own age who was capable of being comparable to a _**DEMIGOD**_ in terms of raw power...just how good is this girl in terms of skill alone to be able to pull _THAT_ off...I remember facing off against Berserker toe-to-toe, and that was no easy feat, leaving me sprawled out on the ground from the sheer exhaustion I felt and had to be carried back to my house by Saber from how worn out I was...If this Ena was even HALF that strong, it is a miracle just managing to stay alive from such a fight, much less matching her through pure skill alone...I suddenly feel like I just HAVE to meet this girl, if for no other reason than to test her skills myself...

"Renji's right. The Kuhoutsuka's act as the enforcers in Japan for any mages who would needlessly endanger the people, and any who deliberately perform any actions that would cause innocents to be caught up in their folly. From what I recall, the Kuhoutsuka family has acted in such a manner since the Committee was founded during the Meiji era centuries ago, and has had a member of their family on the leading body of their ruling council since, along with the rest of the Four Founding Families: the Seishuuin as the faces and leaders on and off the battlefield, the Renjou as the thinkers and strategists who are also their accountants due to their financial-savvy business practices, and the Sayanomiya as the Committee's political and diplomatic force for negotiations, or in some extreme cases, blackmail as necessary to do what must be done to protect the people."

…

….

….

….

"...wow, so they _**are**_ like a more benevolent version of the Clocktower, then...if what you say is true, then they may actually be a better version of them...and there isn't any backstabbing or sabotaging their rivals done?" Caren decided to ask, and idly, we were all wondering this very same question…

"Not a chance in hell. The Committee operates by only giving out promotions on a carefully laid out merit and contribution based system revolving around honorable actions and charitable contributions to the Committee's cause. If any of the leaders become corrupted by their own influence, their founders have established safeguards as a means to prevent them from retaining their positions in power by having them removed and replaced by those who wouldn't abuse their positions of authority. It is a series of measures put into place to prevent the Committee from turning away from the purpose for which it was formed." responded the reincarnated mercenary almost instantly.

"Reki's right about that. In fact, if I had to guess, they most likely chose Oda as someone who could not only appeal to my King's nature as a warrior-mage who fights using skill and discipline over his innate raw power and brute force as a god-slayer, but also as a means of helping grant some added security to his home. I wouldn't put it past them to have found out about his status as a soon-to-be father and chose her to help act as an added layer of security detail for the mothers-to-be. Though, I _really _wish I could see little Hana again..."

"_**Absolutely not Yasutaro Renji. I will not cover your ass this time.**_"

We were all taken aback by Reki's sudden uncharacteristically sharp and cold tone, before he explained what happened the last time those two were left alone together unsupervised...and how the Renjou heiress apparently was a bit smitten with Renji, causing the resurrected accountant to flush a bit in embarrassment...we all looked at him and told him he was not to meet her without supervision...no matter how embarrassing it may have been for a grown man like him to have to be assigned a chaperon, we were NOT going to let them start a prank war on my property...it was a pain in the ass just cleaning up after the stink bomb incident, and there was STILL some lingering gunk to clean that had not fully gotten removed yet despite happening over two weeks ago…

As we were discussing how to go about the meeting and planning, we came up with a course of action, though frankly, I for one was not too happy about it...after all, I was not one for formality, and what they were suggesting was not something I was very comfortable with having to do...I am a sword, after all. Sitting around and being used as just a display piece for showing crowds is an insult towards my very being and my purpose as a weapon to be used...and being used in a blatant show of aesthetic display like some cheap parade arms was an insult to my very nature as a weapon for war and battle...and swords are not meant to be drawn except to be used for conflict...I reiterate my point: I am NOT happy about it...

_**Emiya Mansion-5:30 P.M.**_

_**Oda P.O.V.**_

As I was walking back to King Emiya's mansion, I could not help but feel a little nervous, more so than when I came by earlier. There was next to nothing known about King Emiya Shirou's personality, though Mariya Yuri mentioned she had a run-in with him on the school roof of Jounen Gakuen...and King Emiya had apparently snapped at King Kusanagi for what he had described as '_him __not being honest with his true feelings_' when he tried to deny that he was creating a harem and was a womanizer...and revealed he was indeed going to be a father in a few months, confirming what we had found out about him…

Approaching King Emiya's front gate to his mansion, I slowly steeled myself, then proceeded to ring the buzzer to announce I had arrived, and waited for a response. I did not have to wait long…

"_Miss Kuhoutsuka Oda, I presume. We have been expecting you. Enter, please, and we shall have you meet with Shirou in a few moments."_

...and was surprised to hear the voice of an obvious foreigner, one who was not German, but sounded _IRISH_ with the slight Celtic accent the woman gave...were there more women in King Emiya's household than we were aware of, and this one addressed him by his given name, not his title or his family name, and without any honorifics...just who is she to him…

Stepping through the now open gates, I suddenly find myself stumbling and missing a step from being overwhelmed, not physically, but from my [**spirit sensing**] reacting by going through the roof with warnings of all the mystical presences I detected within the Emiya Estate's grounds...just how many defenses did he have set up in only two weeks of work for them to be this ridiculously potent and numerous...this isn't the mystical equivalent to Fort Knox, it's more like a damned Area 51 from the sheer ludicrous number of defenses I was detecting...just what kind of trouble was he expecting for King Emiya to do this much...it was practically overkill with some of the mystic traps I could detect and clearly make out from the scrambled mess...

"...you okay, little Oda? I guess the number of defenses my King put into place kinda overwhelmed your mystical awareness a bit too much, huh?" a familiar voice suddenly asked me from in front of me, and I instantly recognized those pale hazel-blue eyes, black hair, and fedora anywhere...there was NO way I wouldn't, as I had met him a few times when I was younger and had been told he was resurrected by King Emiya, but I did not expect to actually meet him this soon…

...THE Commander Kurogane Reki, in the flesh, wearing a mostly black attire in the form of a typical security guard uniform, with the exception of some slight Kevlar added here and there to cover his vitals and his trademark fedora that every Dragoon took to making part of their official uniform, and was formal enough for it to be used for important meetings, yet casual enough to still be comfortable and allow ease of movement should he need to engage an enemy...this man was a damned LEGEND in life within the mystical community, and here he was, his soul recalled back among the living, in service to the very Devil King whom I was here to meet...but it seemed as though there were no signs that he was being forced to do any of this against his will...could it actually be…

"...are you being given free reign to decide how to serve King Emiya, with your mind completely your own and your will perfectly intact from his recalling your soul into his service..."

"...Yes and no, little Oda. I willingly chose to serve my King of my own free will, but I'm not just brought back among the living as a recalled soul, my King has actually _FULLY_ resurrected me back among the living. I don't know the specific details, as they went over even my head, but the long story short is he recalled my soul back using [**Lord of the Dead**] and used some form of spellcraft that only he can currently use in the process of summoning me to turn my incarnated soul into some form of perpetual motion machine. I am fully alive again in a form of pseudo-immortality and can fully interact with and dwell among the living, regardless of whether he uses his own power and authority to maintain my presence among the living or not. Don't ask me how, even I couldn't figure out the means he used, and I was supposed to be something of a genius in life when it comes to comprehending and understanding different forms of witchcraft and spell craft from almost any school of magic, even if I couldn't use them myself..."

...this was completely unbelievable...I just gawked at him in complete and utter disbelief...King Emiya Shirou didn't just raise Commander Kurogane from the dead, but full-on RESURRECTED him back among the living...if he could do this for someone as powerful as Commander Kurogane Reki, _the Phantom Bullet of Black Steel_, a man who was hailed as the greatest magic prodigy in three centuries and a sage of the mystic arts in life, then just how many powerful warriors could he bring back from the dead and fully ressurect under his command...this is most likely going to cause a civil war for the Committee by causing the leadership to tear itself apart on deciding whether to continue serving King Kusanagi or swear their allegiance to King Emiya when they find out about this...I am NOT looking forward to having to report this to my grandfather...

"Let me escort you to my King, little Oda. But while I guide you, would you mind humoring this revived mercenary about how my sister has been doing...and what Rossweiss has been up to...I'd really like to know how the woman I loved had been handling my death and what the son I never got to meet is like..."

...I could already tell this was definitely going to be a seriously unprecedented historic event right from the get-go...I hadn't even MET King Emiya yet, and I was already overwhelmed by what I had found out just by entering through the front gate...idly, I could not help but wonder...if this was what I had to witness before my first meeting with him, then what the hell kind of harrowing shell-shocks am I going to experience by the time I finally leave his estate…

_**Scene Change-Emiya Mansion**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

Shirou, Illya, Rin, Sakura, Caren, Rider, and Renji were all sitting in an area of the mansion that was typically used as a dining hall, but was being used this time as an informal, makeshift meeting room. The girls were all wearing some new clothes, the casual-formal wear not detracting from each of their respective beauties, and was sporting a very distinctive ring on the ring finger designed like a white sword with a wavy pattern bent into a circle on of each of their left hands among any other jewelry they may or may not be currently wearing.

Rider was wearing a free-fitting dress, cut much like a Greek toga on her form, but one that was only loosely fitted for practicality of movement if needed, and showing off a very generous amount of cleavage from her low-cut bust-line, while also having some aesthetic value that enhances her beauty. She wore her '_Mystic Eye Sealing Glasses_', and was also proudly displaying her abdomen along with the sword pattern on her exposed navel, showing the world while declaring and marking herself as Shirou's woman, and starting to show a slight bump on her well-toned abs, almost unnoticeable if you didn't know to look for it. Her long pale lavender hair was flowing down in it's usual ankle-length locks, flowing beautifully behind her whenever she walked with her hips swaying back and forth.

Caren was wearing a simple sundress, nothing too fancy nor too intricate, but she also wore a rather intricately altered and heavily embroidered looking shawl in the form of a modified copy of the [**Shroud of Mary Magdalene**] she had altered by Shirou from her own copy of it, one she brought with her after she had gotten permission from the Church to keep it when she had left their service. The former sister was also wearing a headdress in the shape of a modified habit she had made, but it was clear that this one was not for sisters of the cloth, especially since she had left the House of God to be with the Emiya, as it had showed her beautiful white hair and complimented her golden-honey amber eyes.

Sakura and Rin were wearing a similar outfit to one another, although Rin's was red and silver themed with cross designs incorporated into it, while Sakura's was purple and gold in color without any embellishments designed into it. They were also both wearing some jewelry, something both of the estranged sisters rarely ever wore back in Fuyuki, if at all, but were gifted by Shirou who made them for the sisters using a combination of his authority and with his skill in crafting mystic codes and forging metal.

Illya was wearing a light sundress, white in color, with a light scarf wrapped around her shoulders, a matching white in color, pairing with her dress and pale alabaster skin perfectly, as well as a royal purple shawl on her shoulders like a mantle. She was also showing a bit of porcelain-colored skin with her cleavage in her dress's low-cut bust-line, flaunting her newly voluptuous curves in her dress, much to the annoyance of the Tohsaka present.

Renji was sitting and wearing the same custom-tailored suit he wore when he was first resurrected. He always wore it for any very important business meetings he attended in life, and although he now had other outfits he could wear in his current wardrobe, he felt this outfit was the one and only attire he could wear which was appropriate for the occasions of a meeting with the mystical community, as he had always worn it when he dealt with them before he died, and he felt no reason to change that now...that and the fact it was also given a few rare and irreplaceable enchantments in his first life which were retained when he was resurrected by his King also played a small factor in his choice of attire.

Bazett walked into the room a couple minutes after them and proceeded to sit down among the rest of the girls, just behind Shirou. While she was still wearing her typical business suit like she would back in her enforcer days, she was also now wearing a slightly less combat-ready version and more of a slightly more feminine one, a way to show that even though she may have retired from the enforcers, she was still no easy prey to fight. Her suit also had a series of her clan's signature runes sewn into the design, cleverly disguised as merely intricate embroidery, and given a few enhancements to both it's durability and modified to allow ease-of-movement in an emergency situation. On her left ring finger she was also sporting a very distinctive ring in the shape of a white sword with a wavy pattern bent into a circle, just like the rest of the women in the room.

Shirou was wearing what could very well be called a crime against fashion by any fashionista or celebrity runway designer who would walk into the room and see his choice of clothing. He was wearing a black suit in the form of a tuxedo with a black dress shirt, black tie, black dress pants, black dress shoes, with the red holy shroud wrapped around his left arm poking out from the sleeve, with a matching red scarf adorning his neck and wrapped around his shoulders, his two-tone red-and-white hair was slicked back into a spiky hairstyle, similar to a certain red-clad Counter-Guardian's, and with his right hand revealing the tribal sword pattern of his [**magic crest**] poking out from under the sleeve of his dress shirt and a white jacket hanging off the back of his shoulders like a cape. On his left hand he wore a very distinctive ring in the form of a black sword with a red hexagonal pattern bent into a circle on his ring finger matching the rings worn by the women sitting slightly behind him, a statement as to just what they were to him and what he felt about them, leaving no uncertain terms of just what their relationship to him was for anyone to see.

Not long after Bazett sat down, the doors opened back up, with Reki escorting a young blonde-haired Japanese woman, wearing a woman's business suit, but one obviously chosen to look completely ordinary at first glance and unassuming to the ignorant masses, but for those in the know of the supernatural, and especially to a certain Faker's very perceptive eye for magical arms and armor, he could tell this was a very intricately and expensively made attire, one made to have protections that rivals even the Fragga clan's runecraft enchanced suits and even the one worn by Bazett back in her Enforcer days, which was enchanted to the point it was even protective of anything short of the magical equivalent of a damn bunker-buster, and still be capable of walking away while brushing it off with only slight damage from anything stronger!

Shirou could not help but mentally sweat-drop at this...just what kind of danger did she expect from him to walk into his home when she was invited while wearing a suit with even more protections than Bazett's old enforcer outfit...and that damned thing could shrug off the magical equivalent of a tactical missile...he knew this firsthand, as he once fired a broken [**Caladbolg II**] at her back during the grail war, only for her to grab the damn thing and send it right back at him...from mid-air after he fired the damn thing...at mach 3 speed...

"...I know you approached us, and I know you may be nervous about meeting me...but was wearing a business suit that is the mystical equivalent to a walking nuclear bomb shelter bearing even more enchantments and protections than Bazett's old work clothes _really _necessary...she could shrug of the mystical equivalent to a Root-damned_**BUNKER-BUSTER**_in that thing, and you _STILL_ have more protective enchantments on your clothes than she did that it actually rivals the defensive properties for hers, and she specializes in runecraft for that kind of thing...just what kind of trouble were you expecting from this meeting with me...and do I need to view this as some kind of slight against me...I am not unreasonable, so long as nobody tries to provoke me into reacting and forces my hand, then there will be no issues between me and any others."

The girls actually seemed surprised by what I had just revealed by slightly widening their eyes, but keeping their faces otherwise a perfect poker face, even Sakura did so despite not being very well trained as a magus, kept an otherwise calm facade, while Bazett actually seemed impressed there was somebody who could make a business suit to be even more heavily enchanted than her enforcer uniform was, and she had it made with the Fragga clan runecraft, and it was still not easy to do without it compromising the material's structural integrity or going over her budget. They all however also could not help but wonder just what kind of reputation Campione tended to have to warrant such seemingly drastic measures...

Oda tensed a bit at Shirou's question, obviously nervous as hell at the possibility she may have unwittingly angered the Eighth Campione with what she thought he perceived as an insult to his hospitality with what she was wearing. Gathering her courage, she simply looked him in the eye and was surprised slightly to see some concern and...was that disbelief...was he honestly surprised that she would wear something like she had...or was it the fact she had something even more heavily enchanted than this 'Bazett' woman did…

"...If I may, King Emiya...why is it so surprising my attire is more heavily enchanted than hers? Is it really that strange?"

"Strange? No. Absolutely shocking? Yes. Bazett was notoriously referred to as a genuine 'Berserker Woman' in her old line of work before she retired to settle down and live with me. And her suit was considered a ludicrously enchanted outfit which was enchanted to such ridiculous extremes, she could physically grab the magical equivalent to a tactical missile...out of mid-air...traveling at the speed of mach 3...and shrug off anything short of the magical equivalent to a damned bunker-buster...only using the Fragga clan's specialty runecraft which can only be learned by being born into her clan..."

Oda's eyes went wide at the implications of what she had just heard, and gawked like a slack-jawed fool for about a minute...did she really just hear that right...this woman could do that using only her family's special magical secrets...just what kind of monsters _are_ the Fragga clan-

"...which was only enhancing her already impressive physical abilities, but for the most part, was almost entirely her own pure physical strength alone, while the runecraft she used was almost entirely for defensive purposes, only..."

…

….

….

…..

...what? Did I just hear that right...she was using _PURELY_ _DEFENSIVE_ magic to do _**WHAT**_?

Shirou, shaking his head, decided to get back on track...

"...anyway, I have no objections to considering an alliance with the Committee, considering what Renji and Reki have both told me about them...but before I do, I have some things I would like to request of you. Nothing too difficult or unreasonable, and I will provide proper compensation for the efforts made for the requested items. As a mage myself, it is only reasonable to offer no less when requesting from a fellow mage, such is the law of equivalent exchange. A concept that is integral to the school of magic we practice."

Oda actually blinked. Once. Twice. Then a third time. "...King Emiya, you do not have to compensate us for anything...As a Campione, you can simply order us to do whatever you wish, and not need to give us anything in exchange for it, and we could do nothing to oppose you, save for request aid from a fellow Devil King."

Shirou just looked at her flatly, with the rest of the room looking on slightly amused by the interaction.

"...be that as it may, I still do not intend to be a tyrant over my domain. I do not seek mindless slaves who cannot decide for themselves whether to obey me or not wile devoid of their own free will. I am one who seeks willing servants, who decide for themselves whether or not to obey my rule and follow my lead. If they do not wish for me to give them orders, then I will not force them to follow me. But if their refusal results in problems for the countless innocents who have simply been going about their daily lives, them I will deal with the problem, whether they wish me to do so or not."

Oda was actually speechless...King Emiya...was actually a reasonable King, but not one who was willing to allow innocents be harmed...he then handed a note to Commander Kurogane, who proceeded to bring it to me, and I looked it over...these are…

"...these are actually very simple things to obtain, though some of them may take a bit of time to gather...I can probably get the information requested, as well as the current information on your fellow Kings compiled and have it delivered to you within a few days, but the magical tomes, materials, and research notes could probably take a while...it might only take a week, or it might take a month depending on where it is, whether or not we can get it, and how much time it would take to acquire the rarer ones on this list, but we could gather the entire list, the only issue would be the time it would take to get it all. Is there any you may need immediately, or are there any time constraints we need to be aware of?"

"Not at the moment. But if you can get everything on this list, I would offer proper compensation for both your time and services, and willing to open up negotiations for a potential business arrangement with the History Compilation Committee...although, there is one other thing I would like to request..."

Oda simply looked up from the list wondering what the strangely reasonable King Emiya is also wishing to request...after all, everything on this list is either easily obtainable for them, or through connections to other mages associations the Committee has…

"I would like for the Committee to give Kusanagi Godou a message from me."...Oda's eyes suddenly widened and her heart-rate began to spike in anxiety...this was not a very pleasant thing to consider...was he going to demand King Kusanagi hand over part of Japan to his control...that rarely ever ends well for any caught up in the inevitable fighting that follows…

"Tell him I said, and you can even quote me on this one, that he needs to stop running away from his problems that comes with being a Campione. And if he tries to say some excuse that he isn't running away, tell him I also said that he's right, he isn't technically running away, per say, but he is avoiding his responsibilities and his duties as a Campione. And if he doesn't stop shirking his position, somebody, be it either him or somebody he cares for, is going to pay the price for his refusal to man up and accept his position as a Devil King. This isn't a condition from me for my earlier business proposal, and it won't affect whether or not I decide to enter into an alliance with the committee, but I really feel that if he doesn't do this, he will eventually have to pay the piper, and he may end up with a regret he could have avoided if he simply accepted his position. He is way too much like myself for me not to have to noticed his naive foolishness and idiotic tendencies."

The room took a bit of a somber air as the Emiya said this. Everybody could tell he was simply trying to look out for his fellow Japanese King, and trying to make him accept his responsibility before it was too lat e and somebody paid the price...even Oda could tell the message he was asking her to have delivered was in concern for his fellow Campione...yet she could not help but wonder...King Emiya said that King Kusanagi was much like himself...did that mean he knew what King Kusanagi would inevitably experience, as he had also gone through something horrible, and wanted to assist his fellow King before it was too late...she knew that King Kusanagi was an oddly reasonable King, but it would seem the growing opinion that Japan produced some rather odd Campione was not too far off the mark…

"...I will make sure this message is delivered, King Emiya. If I may, I shall now take my leave."

"Understandable, but before you go, I have a little something for you to take with you, consider it a gift, a show of sincerity on my part, since it is close to dinner time, and you may very well be hungry, I prepared a bento box with my own personal home-cooked meal for you to enjoy. Take it as a token of trust, and a sign of my willingness to work with the Committee."...and Reki handed a box of what smelled like a delicious bento filled with what could only be some very expensive food, and handed it to her.

"You may keep the bento box or return it later if you wish, but the food inside is yours to eat. I do hope you enjoy my cooking. I may not have much, but even I do have a little of this wretched thing called pride, and it is mostly directed towards my cooking skills."

Afterwards, Oda got up, and was guided outside by Reki, who then explained she was given a very valuable gift in the form of his King's cooking, as he truly had god-like skill in the kitchen, and would not be an exaggeration to honestly say that King Emiya's cooking has truly reached the level of the divine. But before she left the room…

"Oh, and Miss Kuhoutsuka..."

...she turned, and suddenly felt like she had wished she hadn't for when she did...

"Keep in mind, I do NOT take betrayal or attempting to go back on ones word very well. I am a man of my word, and I will always honor my end of any bargain made with me involved, for I am the very embodiment of the concept of a [**sword**], and a sword is always honest, straightforward, loyal, and proud, but if you break your word with me..."

...an entire ARMORY worth of weapons suddenly manifested in the air and hung there, awaiting to be rained down upon her, and she could sense these were no ordinary weapons...she swore some of these weapons could even pierce through her mystical defenses like a hot knife through butter...she had just forgotten something very important...this man was not an ordinary human. He was a Campione, a Devil King. A God-slayer who succeeded in defying fate itself and achieving the impossible act of slaying a god and stealing their authority for himself...and he just gave her a very unsubtle reminder of this fact…

"...I hope you remember this, and do enjoy the bento I gave you. I hope you find its contents to your liking."

...before she suddenly turned and rushed out of their as fast as she possibly could reasonably run...This was a very scary encounter and a harsh reminder of just who she had been speaking with...

_**Scene Change-thirty minutes later**_

_**Oda P.O.V.**_

That was most certainly a very harrowing experience to deal with, as that was a very frightening place to be. King Emiya seemed like a very nice man as far as Campione go, but the sheer scale of the magic and mystical defenses used...it was scary...King Emiya didn't even need to threaten her like he did at the end...the defenses and magic he displayed through out his mansion were enough to make her frightened of him…

She had heard from her grandfather that Lucretia Zola actually said King Emiya was a very scarily powerful mage, but to think he was this powerful...even she could not help the shudder she felt...the feel of his mystical presence was certainly frightening...but...it was scarily not the fear she felt from his display of power, but the blush she is fervently trying to fight down...just why is his mystic presence causing her [**spirit sensing**]to react in this manner...she could not figure it out…

***GRRRRRWWWWLLLL***

...blushing slightly, she realized it was a little past dinner time, and she was very hungry. Picking up the bento she was gifted by King Emiya, she took a moment to feel awed by the sheer marvel that was his cooking...King Emiya COOKED this? She wasn't very keen on many different cuisine, being a bit of a picky eater...He must have been quite the homemaker with how good it looked and smelt. Taking her chopsticks and taking a small piece, she said a quick 'itadakimsu' before taking a bite, idly wondering just how good his food must be for Commander Kurogane to claim I was lucky to partake of King Emiya's cooking...

_**Scene Change-Emiya Estate**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

I was not in a very happy mood...threatening someone like that...it was not something I enjoyed having to do, period...but oddly enough, I have qualms about doing it if necessary...shit...looks like I am starting to have Archer rub off on me...damn that smug asshole...

"Hey Baka-Shirou...did you cook that bento you gave her yourself?"

I turned to look at Rin after she interrupted my thoughts, with a slightly confused look on my face...why was she asking a question she already knew the answer to?

"I did, why do you ask? You already knew the answer to that question, Rin, so why ask it. I made the bento along with the rest of today's dinner, and set part of it aside to give to Miss Kuhoutsuka for when she left."

Rin just stopped, looked at me with a completely blank stare, then said to me in a perfect deadpan, much to my confusion…

"….you Root-damned moron..."

_**Scene Change**_

_**Oda P.O.V.**_

"_**OH **__**YES**__**,**__** KING EMIYA! **__**YOU CAN **__**BREED ME **__**IF IT MEANS I CAN EAT COOKING LIKE THIS AGAIN!**_"

_...that day, Kuhoutsuka Oda became a victim of King Emiya Shirou's divine cooking skill and suffered from a series of completely mind-shattering foodgasms, and was found later by her clansmen in the Committee who were worried when she was didn't come home for nearly eight hours after meeting with King Emiya. When they finally found her, she was in a slight daze, her face burning with a vibrant blush like there was no tomorrow, and in a slightly euphoric state of absolute bliss, and her pants to her business suit completely soaked in her liquid lust from the sheer ecstasy of eating King Emiya's homemade cuisine…_

_...when they finally snapped her out of it, they were shocked to find she was proudly declaring to the world and swearing she wanted to be one of King Emiya's women, and she didn't care if it was only as his mistress or concubine birthing his children left and right as long as she could get a taste of his divine cooking every day for the rest of her life in her rather delirious state of lust-addled euphoria...much to her embarrassment when she finally got her newly supercharged libido back under control..._

_...that day, Emiya Shirou received an official title for his cooking skill so great, it reached the realm of the divine through sheer skill alone praised by literal gods themselves who've sampled it and made the most prideful and strong-willed women alive to bow before him on their knees and essentially throwing themselves at him, begging to birth his children for him just to taste it again...and would later add the Kuhoutsuka heiress among his list of women from prominent mage families whom married into his line, birthed his children, and became one of his many wives due to this very incident…_

'_The Divine Chef Unequaled Beneath the Heavens and Peerless Above the Earth'_

_**Scene Change-Jounen Gakuen, Next Day**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

When we got to school this morning, it was a very embarrassing morning when I found out that I had accidentally broken the heiress of the Kuhoutsuka family and had apparently gotten her so hooked on my godly cooking, she actually swore her future to me, and declared to the world for all to hear that she didn't care if she became my mistress or even my concubine...she even went so far as to say she would even become my personal 'sex slave', in her own words, if it meant she would get to taste my cooking again…

….and I was being stared at by every guy in the school as they noticed the rings on Rin, Illya, and Sakura's ring finger and the matching one on my own...suffice to say, I wound up getting a LOT of very angrily jealous hormonal teenagers seemingly cursing my name along with Godou-san's...though I simply brushed it off for the most part...though oddly enough, the girls are just glaring at the rings we were wearing and jealously fuming, and the fact that I have apparently given several different women an obvious engagement ring matching the ring I had on did not seem to help their mood in the slightest…

...just why do women seem to find me so root-damn attractive for, it just doesn't make any sense...it's not like I go out of my way to be attractive to them...but just why does this keep happening to me, anyway...and it would seem that Aya was not any better than the rest...huh...no way...don't tell me..._awe Root-dammit..._I really did not need this...

Around lunchtime, I decided to go to the school roof to try and eat my lunch in peace without any interruptions, and where I could pretty much tell without even needing to sense his mystic presence to know that Godou-san was already there from the obvious anger he seemed to be radiating...after debating whether to speak to him or not for a few minutes, I decided to just go and see him. He was obviously waiting for me, and he didn't seem to really like the message I had given Miss Kuhoutsuka to have delivered to him based on the irritated look on his face...just what is the problem..did he take it the wrong way, or did the message's context somehow not get across to him right…

"...I take it you got my message but didn't like it..."

"...so you basically called me a coward..."

…

….

…..

"...what?"

...just what is he talking about...did he not get the message I was trying to tell him at all...or was the message somehow told to him out of context...

"Me running away, avoiding things, sounds like your calling me a coward, Emiya-san, but I won't respond to such taunts. I may not like using my authority as a Campione, but that is because I hate getting dragged into anything involving the supernatural. Do not mistake that for cowardice, I am simply avoiding a needless fight."

...he states his words so resolutely, and yet...he completely missed the point...

"...are you an idiot...I wasn't calling you a coward, Godou-san, I was saying you need to stop shirking your responsibilities. If you don't accept what duties comes with your current position, sooner or later, then one of these days, either you, or someone very dear to you, may end up paying the price, and you will regret the fact you haven't done what you should have been doing sooner. I know how bad such regrets can be, I have seen the results firsthand, and I do not want you to wind up making some of the same mistakes I made that nearly broke me from making them. I only survived making them through sheer dumb luck, but even you know you shouldn't rely on that forever, Godou-san. Campione or not, even your luck will run out eventually if you over-rely on it. If you truly wish to live a normal life, then you should have never gotten involved with that part of the world to begin with. Once you rung that bell, it was impossible for you to ever fully un-ring it..."

...he looks angry and like he's misunderstanding my intentions...but maybe I can clear the air a bit…

"...Allow me to clear this up. What I said for the Committee to tell you was '_that he needs to stop running away from his problems that comes with being a Campione. And if he tries to say some excuse that he isn't running away, tell him I also said that he's right, he isn't technically running away, per say, but he is avoiding his responsibilities and his duties as a Campione. And if he doesn't stop shirking his position, somebody, be it either him or somebody he cares for, is going to pay the price for his refusal to man up and accept his position as a Devil King...but I really feel that if he doesn't do this, he will eventually have to pay the piper, and he may end up with a regret he could have avoided if he simply accepted his position. He is way too much like myself for me not to have to noticed his naive foolishness and idiotic tendencies._'"

...I can tell, he does not like what I am saying, but he also can see I am trying to help him, not hurt him...maybe I should give him a push in the right direction…

"...Godou-san, let me give you a bit of advice...take it from someone who has successfully managed to live within the hidden side of the world while simultaneously living a normal live in the mundane side of it..."

...this seems to have got his attention. Good, maybe this will help me get him to understand what he hasn't figured out yet…

"...the moment you became aware of the hidden side of the world, Godou-san, any chance you had for a completely normal life went out the window. There is part of a quote written by Freidriech Nietzsche, that perfectly describes the situation you're in right now, '_when you look into the abyss, the abyss also looks into you'..._if you wish to continue living the normal life you can no longer fully have that you've led up until now, then my suggestion is to train enough to keep your peaceful everyday life as intact as possible. You can never fully go back to the life you led before all this. But unlike me, Godou-san, you and your girls have only waded in the kiddy pool section of the safer part of the Supernatural. My girls and I have gotten a full-on crash course in the darker half of it by being forced into diving straight to the bottom of the ocean floor in a 'sink-or-swim' scenario..."

...I start to turn and walk away, letting Godou-san know just how vast the experience he and I have when it comes to experiencing the supernatural...and as I walked away, gave him one last key choice of words…

"...and also Godou-san, you weren't just an ordinary guy before becoming a Campione...and don't try to refute me when you do not even seem to know of your own connection to this particular part of the world...or your own damn lineage..."

...and proceeded to exit the roof, leaving a very shocked and speechlessly stunned Kusanagi Godou without any means to retort or the capability to do so before I left...if he cannot even figure it out, then that means he is not going to last very long in this side of the world...the supernatural side of the world does not tolerate foolish idiots, nor does it see ignorance as an excuse to allow one to live long within it...maybe Archer is influencing me a bit, but if it means that channeling my inner-Archer will help him from making a mistake that he may not be able to walk away from, then I don't care if I come off as a bit of an ass for it, no matter how much I may not like doing so...there are just some things you cannot be nice about in order to help somebody...even if they don't realize that you're helping them…

_**Godou P.O.V**_

I was in a bit of a confused mood, as Erica called me to the roof during the lunch break,to come alone, and said she had found out that Emiya-san had asked for a message for me be given from him to me by the History Compilation Committee, and that he had apparently called me a coward and that I was running away and avoiding what needed to be done...and that somebody would get hurt if I kept it up from my own weak cowardice...suffice to say, I was suddenly very peeved at what I had heard, so much so in fact, I did not bother to question whether or not this was simply another one of Erica's attempts to incite troublesome situations for me to deal with…

...and had I been a bit less angry by what I perceived as an implied threat that Emiya-san supposedly made to those precious to me, I would have noticed the rather mischievous smirk on the manipulative she-devil's face as she left and knew to be suspicious of her words…

...as I was waiting after she left for a few minutes on the roof to try and calm down, Emiya-san suddenly walked through the doors to the roof, and seemed to be confused by apparent anger with him...

"...I take it you got my message but didn't like it..."

...oh, saying I didn't like it was by far the biggest understatement, period...

"...so you basically called me a coward..."

...his face went completely flat and said in a rather impressively bland tone...

"...what?"

...so he wants to play dumb, maybe I ought to tell him just _why _I am upset by his message...

"Me running away, avoiding things, sounds like your calling me a coward, Emiya-san, but I won't respond to such taunts. I may not like using my authority as a Campione, but that is because I hate getting dragged into anything involving the supernatural. Do not mistake that for cowardice, I am simply avoiding a needless fight."

...I say straight to his face, making both my displeasure and anger known to his 'message', to which his face only gets even flatter, if that was even possible, and says in a completely perfect deadpan...

"...are you an idiot...I wasn't calling you a coward, Godou-san, I was saying you need to stop shirking your responsibilities. If you don't accept what duties comes with your current position, sooner or later, then one of these days, either you, or someone very dear to you, may end up paying the price, and you will regret the fact you haven't done what you should have been doing sooner. I know how bad such regrets can be, I have seen the results firsthand, and I do not want you to wind up making some of the same mistakes I made that nearly broke me from making them. I only survived making them through sheer dumb luck, but even you know you shouldn't rely on that forever, Godou-san. Campione or not, even your luck will run out eventually if you over-rely on it. If you truly wish to live a normal life, then you should have never gotten involved with that part of the world to begin with. Once you rung that bell, it was impossible for you to ever fully un-ring it..."

...what...I seriously do not like the tone he is giving, but I get he was trying to help me, but that doesn't mean he has to be a total ass about it the way he does it…

"...Allow me to clear this up. What I said for the Committee to tell you was '_that he needs to stop running away from his problems that comes with being a Campione. And if he tries to say some excuse that he isn't running away, tell him I also said that he's right, he isn't technically running away, per say, but he is avoiding his responsibilities and his duties as a Campione. And if he doesn't stop shirking his position, somebody, be it either him or somebody he cares for, is going to pay the price for his refusal to man up and accept his position as a Devil King...but I really feel that if he doesn't do this, he will eventually have to pay the piper, and he may end up with a regret he could have avoided if he simply accepted his position. He is way too much like myself for me not to have to noticed his naive foolishness and idiotic tendencies._'"

...that caused my irritation to suddenly shift...he told the _COMMITTEE_ to tell me...then why did...oh, _hell _no...dammit Erica...not again...

"...Godou-san, let me give you a bit of advice...take it from someone who has successfully managed to live within the hidden side of the world while simultaneously living a normal live in the mundane side of it..."

...what, somebody whose managed to live a double life in both the Supernatural and the normal sides of the world, successfully, and still manage to lead a normal life...this could be helpful for me...

"...the moment you became aware of the hidden side of the world, Godou-san, any chance you had for a completely normal life went out the window. There is part of a quote written by Freidriech Nietzsche, that perfectly describes the situation you're in right now, '_when you look into the abyss, the abyss also looks into you'..._if you wish to continue living the normal life you can no longer fully have that you've led up until now, then my suggestion is to train enough to keep your peaceful everyday life as intact as possible. You can never fully go back to the life you led before all this. But unlike me, Godou-san, you and your girls have only waded in the kiddy pool section of the safer part of the Supernatural. My girls and I have gotten a full-on crash course in the darker half of it by being forced into diving straight to the bottom of the ocean floor in a 'sink-or-swim' scenario..."

...my eyes went wide at what he just said….we've only being getting our feet wet in the 'kiddy pool' sections...and just what did Emiya-san mean by a crash course in the darker side of the Supernatural..and he started to turn to leave, but before he did, he stopped and said to me over his shoulder...

"...and also Godou-san, you weren't just an ordinary guy before becoming a Campione...and don't try to refute me when you do not even seem to know of your own connection to this particular part of the world...or your own damn lineage..."

Suddenly my thoughts stopped dead in their tracks and any words I could say were choked down in my throat by his revelation..._what did he just say about my lineage_...is there something special about my family he seems to know that I don't...but how can that be...both Erica and the Committee couldn't find anything about me being anything else _but_ an ordinary guy prior to becoming a Campione, so how could _Emiya-san_ know something about it that even the major mages associations of _two different countries_ couldn't find out…

...unless...it's not something that could be found out just by doing a background check...awe hell...this is just so damn troublesome...this is why I hate being caught up in anything to do with the Supernatural...it's just not worth the headaches to deal with them...

_**Scene Change-After school**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

As the last bell for classes rang, I began to walk from class, but a few students suddenly began to stare at their phones, and whispering my name...what the hell…

"Excuse me, but why are you all whispering about my name for?"

..only to cause them to jump from being startled, not realizing I was right behind them...one of their phones went flying, but I caught it, and was about to give it back...until I froze when I saw what they were whispering my name for, and could only say one thing while dumbstruck in response to what I was looking at…

"...what the hell is this doing being spread around the school..."

...it was the security footage of me, back when Illya was shopping and being harassed by a bunch of grown-ass men, crushing the balls of that one sick bastard I would rather never remember with Tora-shinai...and a picture of me and my name, both being shown side by side with the damn footage..._what the fucking_ _hell…_

"...Emiya-san, is this really you?" "That's totally you, Emiya-senpai! There ain't no way it could be anybody else!" "...wow, Emiya-senpai, as if I didn't need anymore reason to think you were a complete keeper as boyfriend material..."

...okay, seriously..._what the fucking hell is this __Root-be-__damned thing doing here_...I made it explicitly clear with the police that I did not wish to be named or mentioned in the slightest...so how...wait, oh _hell _no...

"...who leaked this footage….the police made a promise to me on their honor NOT to mention my name to anyone in the slightest, so who leaked this footage around school..."

I didn't ask them, and didn't demand an answer of them. I simply made a statement, as if there was no chance I would not find the one who spread this footage on my own later, even though I already had figured it out…

"...it was Blandelli-san. She started to leak the footage around school grounds. You're a total bad-ass in this vid, senpai, so why didn't you ask for recognition, or hell, join...the...kendo..."

...the first year student had trailed off, and the fear beginning to show in all their eyes...I didn't even need to look in a mirror to know my face was one of such a perfect mask of a terror-inducing expression, as the looks on their faces said they knew Erica Blandelli was about to find out the hard way she should not have tried to screw with me on this one...she wanted to pull this shit on me...two can play this game, only unlike Godou-san, the other Japanese Campione she just tried this shit with is no stranger to dealing with a manipulative she-devil's antics...and I would give her as much as I can get...Newton's law can be a real bitch, sometimes...

...typing a real quick ad on the very school online posting board, I put a very alluring image for any guy who would be desperate enough...oh, this will be fun to watch...idly, I cannot help but think Archer's influencing me a bit more than I would like to admit, but finding myself not caring in the slightest at the moment...

_**Scene Change- thirty minutes later**_

_**Erica P.O.V.**_

I was suddenly being bombarded with a flurry of questions by the other boys in my class...just why are they suddenly approaching me when they knew I was already taken, and that I had already offered my future to Godou…

"Blandelli-san, is this true...will you really do this if we paid for it?!"

...huh? What are they talking about…

"Back off, I have first dibs on this one!" "Like hell you do, I get first dibs!" "Shove it, you limp-dicks, I get first dibs!"

….okay, just what is going-

"**Blandelli-sama, please pose for some nude photos for me!**" the gathered boys all screamed at the same time...

_...in that moment, Erica Blandelli, the Italian Senior Great Knight of the Copper-Black Cross, and current 'Diavollo Rosso', had all semblance of decorum suddenly thrown out the window, and began to turn bright right at the very notion that she would ever show her nude form to anybody but her beloved Godou…_

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-"

_...in that moment, all the boys present suddenly could not believe Erica Blandelli was actually stuttering, until the sheer blood-lust they felt caused them to realize that they had been tricked into pulling a prank on the Italian she-devil, and they might not survive the retribution she will inflict upon them…_

"**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST ASK ME, AND WHO TOLD YOU THIS BOLD-FACE****D**** LIE!**"

...came my scream of feminine fury, as I was absolutely furious...normally I would not be willing to break my perfect mask of absolute innocence, but somebody had deliberately spread such a blatant lie about me and saying I would pose _**nude**_ of all things to anybody who asked! Nobody but Godou will EVER see me in my nude glory...When I find who did this, I am going to-

"That would be me Blandelli-san. Don't dish out what you can't take, you blonde devil. Unlike Godou-san, I actually know and I have experience in how to deal with manipulative she-devils like you on a daily basis. Newton's laws can be a real bitch, and a push comes to a shove, Blandelli-san."

….King Emiya...oh, shit...he found out I spread the video, but why would he be so angry about that...unless...oh, no...don't tell me...

"...this is payback for spreading that information about YOU catching that serial killer and rapist, isn't it..."

"...the police made an agreement with me NOT to reveal my involvement nor my identity in that particular incident on their honor, '_Italian Red Devil_', so you had better hope you never pull something like this again, because this time was just a warning. The next time you pull this shit with me, you had better be prepared for a turnabout. Like I was just telling you, '_Italian Red Devil_', don't dish out what you can't take in return."

I flinched every time he said my title, as he said it in my native Italian, and with such potent venom, it was surprising that he wasn't spitting poison along with the words...Godou came running when he heard me shouting, and seemed shocked by what he found out I had done, and was told by King Emiya in private that if he would not punish me the next time I did this, then he would, and we both would not like it when he did. Godou might not have minded such a minor manipulation on my part, maybe have been a little annoyed with me but that's it...But King Emiya obviously made it clear he did not intend to let it slide the next time I pulled this one on him again so easily and not face punishment...

...I wound up having to spend about the next three hours trying to alter the memories of the boys who caught my outburst, and apologizing to King Emiya for unknowingly causing the agreement he had apparently made with the local police to get broken by my actions, but he told me the damage had already been done, and no amount of apologies would make up for ruining their honor with my actions, and that if I wanted to show my apologies to both him and Godou for my deliberate misinformation of his message to Godou AND revealing private information about King Emiya that should not have been made public, then I needed to make damn sure not to do something like this ever again…

...I very nearly dodged a bullet on this one, but King Emiya made it very clear any trust he may have had in me not to attempt to manipulate him and Godou was gone...and I was beginning to feel like Godou was having some anger towards me, and a bit of trust lost with me, as well, for my attempt to try and get him to show some backbone...it did work, in a manner of speaking, though not how I was hoping it would…

...apparently, King Emiya is now called by two new titles...one for the video, and another among the mystic community for how he got me to back off...oh the humiliation...to have been outdone by King Emiya...it is an embarrassment as the current bearer of the title of '_Diavollo Rosso'…_although my outburst and manipulative nature are not common knowledge in school anymore, King Emiya's exposure in the video is not something he could erase easily...and he was still a bit bitter with me for it afterwards, not because of the fact he didn't wish to be known, though it was clear he did not wish for nor desire recognition, it was the honor of the police officers I had inadvertently ruined with my little stunt he was truly angry with me about...much to my shame…

_...this incident had inadvertently showed the Mages Associations that even though he may not like politics, Emiya Shirou was a man who could give as good as he gets, and he did not care for fame or glory, all he cared for was the livelihoods of others going undisturbed...and valued the lives of others over his own...like he had no sense of self, be it the value of his life, or his own self-preservation, he seemed to easily embody the very concept of Justice, itself...and could be both warm and kind, as well as cold and cruel, if needs be..._

_...this incident spread like wildfire through the mystic community, and Emiya Shirou was given yet a third moniker, which became a title for him from how much he seemed to embody the very concept of it…_

'_Champion of Justice'_

_**Scene Change**_

_**Emiya Mansion-three days later**_

_**Ayamatsu P.O.V.**_

It has been three days since _he_ wound up giving that blonde devil a taste of her own medicine. Though I may not have any hatred for the '_Italian Red Devil_', I am not exactly friends with her either...suffice to say, I am at best indifferent, though she is now very careful not to anger _him_ again...speaking of…

Oda-san called me yesterday, and told me she needed me to accompany her to _his_ house, as there is something about _him_ that involves me...though just why she seemed rather happy about going to _his_ house was something even I found suspicious...didn't Oda-san only go there once about four days ago...just why is she so damn eager to throw herself at _him_ like that...I feel just a slight bit of anger at the thought…

"Aya-san...you may find something a bit shocking when you go to King Emiya's home, so you best prepare for what you will encounter..."

...huh...just what could Oda-san be talking about...what did she mean by '_a bit shocking_'...what could _he_ possibly have at his home that would shock me so damn bad…

_**Two hours later**_

I was wrong….I was oh so wrong….everything about _his_ home is completely shocking...defenses that rivaled Area 51 in America...a barrier which prevented any magic or disturbances from being disruptive to any on the outside while also prohibiting anyone from entering the grounds with murderous intent safely...and the real kicker...he fully resurrected two souls...and not just any two souls...but my big brother and Renji...he brought them both BACK FROM THE DEAD!

...I honestly could see why she said it would be shocking...but the moment Big Brother Reki saw me, he seemed to resign himself to having to say something...I couldn't help but ask…

"...Big brother...why do you look like you do not wish to speak about something important, but seem like you will do so anyway...is it something to do with me, or..."

"...I will explain when my King and you meet, if for no other reason than to keep myself from being forced to explain it twice..." he said in a surprisingly dead tone...just why would he…

"...Aya..."

...and I froze all thoughts...he does seem to remember me...but it would seem not fully yet…

"Wait, Aya-san, why does King Emiya call you so closely...and without an honorific..."

…

…

"...because, Little Oda, my King and Aya were actually childhood friends, but my King suffered an incident that stripped him of nearly all his memories...he can only just barely recall his last memory of Aya, just before he lost everything else of his memories, and the one called Emiya Shirou was born to take his place..."

_He _was not really surprised by this...though I could tell my big brother was not telling us everything…

"...what aren't you telling us, Big Brother...just what else are you not telling us..."

….

….

…

"...may as well bite the bullet, since it has come to this..." my big brother suddenly just sighed in resignation...just what is it that he would feel hesitant to tell me abou-

"...Aya...you and my King were not only childhood friends...you were also engaged to be married..."

…

…

….

"…._**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!**_"

Oda-san, me, and even _He _all screamed at the same time...it would seem even _he_ was probably not aware of this, even though he may have lost his memories...I highly doubt _he_ would have even been old enough to be aware of it...though to be honest...I can say for a fact that I was not opposed to the idea..._he _is the first and only guy I had ever developed any romantic feelings for...so…

"..."

"..huh...what was that Aya-san...I don't think we heard you..." Oda-san asked me again, her brows knitted in confusion…

"...I said I wouldn't really have minded such an arrangement..."

...I just barely whispered it...I could practically feel my face burning in my embarrassment as I squeaked that out as they began to gawk at me in disbelief...

"...damn, Aya-san...you really ARE into the tall, dark, and exotic types..."

...I didn't even respond to Oda-san...my face only blushed an even deeper red than it was...I would not be surprised if I were to spontaneously combust right now from how red my face probably is right now…

"...speaking of, King Emiya...where are those other girls...you know...the ones who had engagements rings matching the one you have..."

...wait...what did she just say…

"...Miss Kuhoutsuka...while I may have what you might call a harem, that does not mean just anybody can join it...I am NOT like Godou-san, who cannot even make his stance clear in his relationships...I accept the fact I have ludicrous popularity with women, but at the same time, I will not just use that to bed any attractive woman I may lay my eyes on...I have far more respect for women than that..."

..._he _has a **harem**...and he does not just bed any woman to add to it…

"...even though all but one of them are currently pregnant with your children...you actually say that..."

…

…..

…..

….what the hell did Oda-san _just say…_

"...be that as it may, Miss Kuhoutsuka, I will not treat any woman as objects. That is disrespectful to both them and to any woman I chose to be with...that said, I have no intention of throwing them away just because they are now pregnant. Just how much of an asshole would you have to be to reject a woman who was willing to bear your children and birth them...only the absolute worst scum would ever do such a thing as that..."

…...what…..he is….he's actually….oh my gods….

"...if that's the case, then can I-"

"Stop right there, Miss Kuhoutsuka! While I may not throw the woman out, I will not just sleep with anybody with a beautiful body all willy-nilly. Only those I build a relationship with first, then start dating them, will I progress to that stage of relationship...the only reason why I have so many fiancés currently is because..." then _he_ blushes in embarrassment...what the hell is he embarrassed for...I just found out my first crush and the guy I was supposed to be engaged with is a gods-damned _man-whore_…

"...because why, King Emiya?"

"...because they cannot handle his libido by themselves...I've seen the aftermaths of his…'_private time'_...it is not something any one woman could ever hope to handle..." answered my big brother, making both Oda-san and I to just gawk at ehm like a couple of slack-jawed idiots...

….oh, hell...I am going to need sister wives just to sate his lust, aren't I….that and mistresses and concubines…._oh hell..._this is going to be an extremely difficult thing to deal with…but before I could voice my opinions…

***BOOOM***

"EMIYA-SAN! We need to talk, it's an emergency!"

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

The King of Ruin suddenly busted through the magical defenses of the Emiya mansion, going straight for the room where he hoped his fellow Japanese King was, and was desperate to get his attention...but seriously...some of these magic traps were just not right…who in their right mind would use a damn trap designed to unleash a freaking _magic __stink bomb_ of all things in home defense…followed by a nutcracker trap...and then a pit filled with tar and feathers...

He finally found the very man he was looking for, and he noticed the Emiya was not happy with his intrusion, and seemed prepared to fight, but that wasn't why Godou was unleashing a great deal of anger right now...

"...Godou-san...just what the hell is so Root-damned important for you to practically set off half the defenses protecting my home from intruders...half of those things should not even go off unless you wish harm upon the residents of my home, which means you aren't here to harm me, as those would have been the lethal ones...so should I see this as a-"

"Shizuka and Illya-san have just been kidnapped off the street, and Yuri only just barely managed to get away from the kidnappers to tell the Committee!"

King Emiya suddenly went silent, normally interrupting a Campione would result in a battle, even if you were also a Campione, but a look of realization suddenly came over all present as to why the King of Ruin was so angry...he wasn't angry at his fellow king, but whoever had kidnapped Illya and his sister...

…..

….

…..

_...the Eighth Campione, Emiya Shirou's face slowly became impassive, a perfectly blank face free of both emotions or any sign of any human heart at all...before he suddenly spoke in a perfectly emotionless monotone…_

"...okay...if those bastards hurt so much as a single hair on either of their heads, I am going to kill them, then I will bring them back, kill them a second time, bring them back a second time, and kill them again, over and over until my wrath of their transgressions has finally been spent..."

_...the very air itself was filled with the blood-lust of two Devil Kings...and both the Kuhoutsuka heiress and the Kurogane siblings felt a sudden sense of dread go down their spines...and absolute pity for the poor fools who stupidly kidnapped the voluptuous snow fairy and the younger sister of the King of Ruin…_

_...he may have not liked killing or abusing his authority as a Devil king, but threatening his sister is a damn good motivator to force Kusanagi Godou, the First King of Japan to not have any qualms with killing the perpetrators...especially when these perpetrators were mages..._

**A/N: Dun-dun-duuuuun! For those of you who say this chapter is not describing the characters at all correctly, keep in mind, this is a slight AU and there will be some divergences from canon, such as Campione being capable of having more than one child. Also, my Shirou will have some darker impulses, due to having integrated Archer's memories. This was simply a taste of what he can and will do if push comes to shove. There is a reason after all why anger and Shirou does not mix, but why EMIYA could still fit any of the seven basic classes, even Berserker, if need be.**

**Also, I never did like how Erica always seems to get off with practically a slap on the wrist for all of her manipulating of a situation in canon, so this is my way of showing that she is not fully untouchable, so if she seems to come off as ooc due to this, then so be it. It was neccesary to explain this change from canon. She has lost a bit of trust with both Godou and Shirou, but before you all flame my ass, she WILL get back in their good graces, I am just simply using it as a bit of a plot point.**

**As for where the girls were when this was going on, that will be revealed in the next chapter. So, until next chapter. PEACE OUT!**


	18. Blade 11: Occult, Campione, Bloodline

**A/N: Hey guys, Got yet Another Chapter for you guys, I know the second Time this week, but like I said last chapter: either once a week or once every few days, as in possible twice a week. Now for a quick Reviewer Review:**

**1.) That whole thing about Bazett catching a Caladbolg with her hands and sending it right back after it's already been launched...yeah, that is ACTUALLY canon...I've checked...then did a double take when I saw it. Trust me, I feel your fear at the possibility of any woman actually being that ludicrously strong...but hey, that would actually fit with my fic for what I had in store for her in this chapter.**

**2,) For those of you thinking I am making Godou and his Harem too weak, keep in mind, they do not have as much actual experience in dealing with the supernatural as Shirou and his girls have...I mean, think about it for a minute, Godou and his girls only ever fought against gods who were born based off of legends, but Shirou and his girls have basically fought for nearly a week straight against THE LEGENDS themselves...not only that, but from my understanding, there are some things that Thaumaturgy which doesn't rely on the Gods blessings can do that Campioneverse magic cannot do. Spellwords may be more user-friendly, so to speak, but Magecraft is far more versatile and utilitarian...if you live long enough...**

**3.) The whole comment about Campione having only one child, I meant one child per marriage, as most relationships results in the Campione living far longer than the mortal wife, and they have a hard enough time producing children in Canon due to some BS about them now becoming a different species than human.**

**4.) The comment about how EMIYA can fit into any class, that is simply by the loosest of definitions of him fitting the class. He isn't a very good Rider, but he can still _be_ one, albeit a very weak ass one, as his riding skill would be very poor.**

**5.) The whole thing about Illya living twice as long as a normal human's lifespan is for a simple reason. From my understanding, the only reason she would have died so young was because the modifications done to her body had shortened her life span drastically in canon, but if they didn't make those changes, there are some things which say she could have lived tragically short either way, and others saying she could have lived far longer than a normal human. I simply did the scenario for my fic on the premise that Iri as a Justeaze model would have lived far longer if she wasn't the lesser grail and Illya, as her half-homonculus daughter, can live twice as long as a normal human lifespan due to her mixed lineage.**

**6.) Lastly, STOP BEGGING FOR ARTURIA TO COME BACK ALREADY, DAMMIT! I already have a scenario in mind for her coming back, I just have not gotten to the point in the plot where it comes into play, so stop asking something that I have already planned out, will ya?! It's just plain annoying if you keep asking me the same DAMN thing when it's about a topic that has already gotten old...**

**Now, for the disclaimer:**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own 'Campione!' or 'FATE', as both are the respective copyrights of their respective publishers and authors. This story is based heavily on a 'WHAT IF' scenario as an AU to 'God Slaying Blade Works', with references to other fics and titles credited as made. This fic is an AU created with an emphasis on the 'Harem Ending' of Nua Realta's route, a meshing of lore from both canon, and my own original ideas thrown in every once in a while. This is a FREE, UNPAID FANFIC of a FANFIC, meaning this is a fan-made fiction of a fan-made fiction that I wrote for free, so if you are paying to read this, then you were ripped off. And if you do not like this fic, then you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you.**

_**Story Start**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Eleventh ****Blade****: ****Occult**** Stupidity, ****Two Campione, and a Mage Bloodline**_

_**Tokyo National Airport-Twelve hours earlier**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

Gathering in the Tokyo International Airport, there were a few different foreigners from all over the world, but there were quite a few coming from the Mediterranean Sea, specifically, from Greece. Of the hundreds or so visiting tourists or foreigners, nearly fifty of them came from the same region of the very country, and another thirty came from Greece itself, all from different airlines and from different flight routes. Nothing in particular stood out from these individuals, nothing airport security noticed as suspicious, and not even their passports had nothing odd about them…

But these particular 80 Greeks were no ordinary tourists...they were cultists who worshiped a certain God of the Underworld who was slain nearly a month ago...and they were not here for vacation...they were the Cult of the Circle of Creation, a rather small-time mages association focusing on alchemy based out of Greece, and they were none too happy about their patron deity being slain by a newly born God-slayer…

They were using [**Hades**] authority over the souls of the dead and the riches they possessed as a means to establish a foothold, but now that very power was within the hands of a Campione, and the same Devil King was using that power to help establish his own power-base in his native Japan. This was a desperate act, they all knew, but they had gotten some key information as to how to resolve their problem. And with the preparations they had made, they were planning to force this Devil King into granting them the riches he had deprived them of.

Officially, the Circle were a group of mages who used their alchemy as a means of making money, but in truth, they were very poor alchemists at best, and it was simply a cover to hide the fact they were getting their funds from the [**Lord of he Dead**]'s power...the very same one the Eighth King had usurped. While some of them were not truly reverent of [**Hades**], the wealth he gave them for worshiping him was the one thing keeping their minor mages association afloat. But without him, their funding will only last for about three, maybe four months at best if they stretch it out a bit. It was a truly desperate gamble on their part, but their plan was very carefully laid out. The only issue would be in the timing of their attempt to carry it out….but they carefully laid the groundwork ahead of time and planned it out very thoroughly, so just what could possibly go wrong?

_...as the Cultists of the Circle of Creation were moving out, some of them had a few pictures, but there was the ones showing a certain voluptuous snow fairy in her everyday life being singled out that caused their intentions to be clear…_

_...but what they were not aware of was just how FUBAR their carefully laid plan was doomed to become, as they were planning to go up against Emiya Shirou, a man whose bad luck and mere presence alone causes ANY plan to go south just by involving him in them to any extent...a lesson they were about to learn the hard way…_

_**Scene Change-Eleven Hours Later**_

_**Illya P.O.V.**_

I was just beginning to leave school grounds, as I was actually starting up a friendship with both Shizuka-chan and Yuri-san. The two were both connected to Shirou's sole peer and equal in Japan, but despite this, I could not help but enjoy the club they were both a part of. The Tea Ceremony club is one I could not help but find it was something I could enjoy. It brought back a few pleasant memories from happier times, back before they were forever ruined by Old Man Acht's stupid grudge against my papa...just because he tried to destroy the Grail when he found out what had happened to it all because of what the Einzbern family's representative did during the [**Third Holy Grail War**]...even though I do not know who that representative was, I cannot help but suspect it may have been the old bastard...I would not put it past him, it would just be the kind of thing he would do, considering his tendency to refuse to admit when he did something wrong...

Shaking my heads to clear away the dark thoughts, I begin to focus back on the present. Shizuka-chan and Yuri-san were both very welcoming of me, and when I asked them if I could join, they were confused, until I told them I was half-Japanese, and I had some fond memories of tea ceremony that my papa tried to teach my mama, without much success...they understood when they realized I was trying to grow closer to my late parents by joining the tea ceremony club, and so far, it would seem I take more after my papa in that regards.

After the club was over, Shizuka-chan asked me if I would like to go shopping, because they needed a few things for the club, and I agreed. I always found the idea of shopping to be fun, and I found it to be even more so after coming to this world with Shirou. I finally have the freedom to do the things I was deprived of as a member of the Einzbern family. And I was going to enjoy this newfound freedom and fun it for all it's worth.

"So, Shizuka-chan, how much more shopping do we need to do?" I asked my underclassman…

"...hmmm, well, from what I can tell, we have pretty much everything we need for the club...so unless there is something else you all need to buy from around here..." she innocently answered, but my excitement could not be stopped at the prospect of shopping with friends…

"Really? Then let's go, there's this one store nearby that I-"

...before I stopped as a sudden mystic presence caused me to suddenly notice that there wasn't anybody else around...a bounded field...in broad daylight...oh no...this is not good...this can only mean...

"Illya-senpai...what's wrong? Yuri-senpai...why are you two acting strange….better yet, why is there this sudden strange feeling, and why isn't the street as full as it was a few minutes ago..."

...this is _bad_...from what Yuri-san told me, Kusanagi-san does not want Shizuka-chan to even know that the supernatural or even magic exists, so she doesn't even know just what she's been caught up in...wait a minute...she can _sense _the bounded field before it was eve activated...this sensation Shizuka-chan's been giving off just now...the family name Kusanagi...it couldn't be…

"LOOK OUT!" Yuri-san shouted in alarm, but too late...

...suddenly a wall of earth suddenly begins to form, cutting off the path we just came from while also surrounding us...I knew this form of magic...it was a form of alchemy...very weak and crudely utilized alchemy, but still alchemy...this was not good…

"KYAAA! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"SHIZUKA-CHAN!"

...dammit...we were caught in a damn alchemy-based trap...how humiliating...whoever is doing this isn't planning on letting us get away...they set up a bounded field to keep witnesses away, set this trap, and even managed to sneak up on me undetected...whoever these guys are, they are good...their work may be sub-par in terms of alchemy, but if there's one thing I know about magecraft from my papa's career, even the most powerful sorcery if poorly used can be beaten by the weakest of thaumaturgy that's well-used...I cannot believe these guys were pulling this on me...but there is only one way to get word of what happened before whatever these guys were planning gets completely underway…

"...Yuri-san...start running and get to Shirou and Kusanagi-san to tell them what happened..."

Shizuka-chan and Yuri-san both looked at me like I was an idiot, before I used my alchemy to break the wires used to bind Yuri-san and clear a path through the earthen wall for her to run through…

"GO NOW, while I can still keep the path open for you, Yuri-san!"

...she doesn't even need to wait for me to tell her twice...while I may have been able to break all of us free from this trap under normal circumstances, this was something that caught me completely off-guard...what a stupid rookie mistake….I'm not sure what the hell these guys are after, but this little earthen mound is filling up with gas...the bastards were planning to trap us, bind us, then gas us...it was difficult enough just to get my magic circuits working fast enough to break Yuri-san out...just before Shizuka-chan and I passed out, I noticed Yuri-san just barely getting around some cover as the ones who laid the trap began to approach and yelling about how one got away...good job, Yuri-san...poor physical stamina for the win, they underestimated you...now we...just...need...to…

_**Yuri P.O.V.**_

I was only barely able to get into cover and hide as Illya-san and Shizuka-chan were caught...I don't know what kind of spellcraft that was she was using, but Illya-san just barely got me out of there in time...right after I got into a hiding place, I could hear voices, and suddenly went completely quiet, hoping they wouldn't notice me…

"Gods dammit! [**Hades**]' balls, one of them got away!"

"Oh, calm down. So long as we got our target, then everything is fine...but just who is the other girl...the barrier isn't supposed to let anyone without magical talent through...maybe she possesses latent talent...we may have just gotten lucky..."

"Lucky my ass, we just got more trouble than it was worth with the third one managing to get away! We need to grab these two and book it, I am not going to stay here only to get caught red-handed by the local mages association, or worse, the Eighth Campione, before we can prepare for his arrival."

"Yeah, yeah, keep your shirt on...sheesh, you really need to calm down or you'll start to go bald...oh, wait..."

"YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP ABOUT MY HAIR, DAMMIT! I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I SHAVE MY HEAD! I AM NOT BALD!"

…while I was hiding, I could not help but notice the two were speaking in Japanese, but they spoke with accents that were obvious, and they seemed to be using magic to translate for at least one of them...translation magic...along with an obvious accent...and using alchemy...these people were apparently after Illya-san, but it looks like catching Shizuka-chan was not intentional, but won't hesitate to take her with them anyways...but what they said about her...this is something I don't think Godou will be very happy about...He HATES dealing with the supernatural, but if he knew his sister apparently had some latent talent for magic...I heard them walking away, then the barrier falls not long after they apparently start to drive away, considering the wheels I heard squeling as they started driving off in a bit too much of a hurry…

I peek out of my hiding place, seeing Illya-san and Shizuka-chan's phones on the ground next to a pile of crumbling dirt and earth, then I immediately pull out my phone and call Godou and the Committee...this is most certainly going to be a major problem...and I do not think those foreign mages realized they kidnapped the only little sister of Japan's King of Ruin along with Illya-san...Godou's reaction will be bad enough, but King Emiya's reaction is most likely not something Japan will be able to take on top of Godou's...I dread just thinking what he may do, given the very unsubtle threat he made to Erica just three days ago for her usual antics towards him...

_**Scene Change**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

After Godou-san told me what happened and found out from Yuri-san just what the hell happened, Aya, Miss Kuhoutsuka, along with Blandelli-san, and Kranjar-san were all in the room with me and Godou-san while Renji was keeping to the phones fishing for leads from his contacts...although Aya kept shooting some rather pointed glares at Kranjar-san...there has to be a story there...Bazett, Caren, Rider, Rin, Sakura, and Reki were all on their way back, as they were shopping for groceries and amenities to help furnish my home before all this shit happened...

...and I was PISSED...no, actually, that's not quite right…

"...King Emiya...you look...rather...well...pissed..."

...I just looked in a perfect deadpan at the one who asked me that question, none other then a certain blonde she-devil whom was on the receiving end of my retribution just a few days ago, before I answered while my tone grew more progressively enraged and frighteningly cold for those in the room able to hear me…

"Oh no, Blandelli-san. I am not pissed. I was pissed when I was forced to participate in a blood sport of a magic ritual over a stupid wish-granting magical cup for a whole week before I became a Campione. I was pissed when I found out that the very same wish-granter we all fought over in question was not what we were told it was. I was pissed when I found out that the _fake priest_ who oversaw the whole Root-damned thing was not only breaking the rules by participating in it, but did so by turning the very orphans victimized by it who were supposed to be under his care into a bunch of _fucking_ _mana batteries_ and was just _**barely**_ keeping them alive through the torturous process for his own sick, twisted, personal amusement. I was pissed when I found out Illya was my foster father's biological daughter whom he was kept from due to the petty vengeance of her grandfather and was tortured in a process to modify her body and turn her into the ultimate participant of said blood sport's history. I was PISSED when I found out that Sakura was Rin's blood-related sister and their parents had given her to the Matou's as part of their alliance with them only for the fucking old _**WORM**_ they called their family head to have been _torturing_ and _defiling_ her under the pretense of '_training_' her in the Matou family thaumaturgy before I saved her from that fate for **ten** _**whole FUCKING **_**_years_**. Oh no, I am **NOT** pissed. This is not me pissed, Blandelli-san. This is me on the _FUCKING_ _**WARPATH!**_"

They were all rather shocked by my revelations. Godou-san was already somewhat aware as he was told by me personally that my girls and I had already been more experienced in the darker side of the supernatural than he and his girls were, but this was just me driving the point home for him...I doubt he was even aware of just how dark it was until I dropped these bombshells on them...the sheer looks of disgust of what they heard happened during that damn blood sport of a magic ritual was bad enough, they couldn't even begin to imagine actually having to _live_ through the ritual and personally experience the Root-be-damned thing first-hand…

"...it was that bad, huh...I take back what I said earlier about you, Emiya-san...you HAVE got a lot more experience when dealing with this shit than we do...when we get Illya-san and Shizuka back, I wouldn't mind getting a few lessons from you in how to deal with some of this crap..."

I could only grunt in acknowledgment of Godou-san's comment...that was a discussion for later...right now, we needed to figure out just where the hell the bastards have taken them...as prepared as they were to do this, it would not be easy...lucky for us, there was one thing the bastards didn't take into account…

"Unfortunately, the bastards were very thorough in their plan and their execution of it...just one problem with it...they failed to take into account these..." I said while holding up my left hand and revealed the black ring on my left ring finger…

"And just how is that ring supposed to help us find Shizuka-chan and Illya-san, King Emiya?" Kranjar-san asked me...

I just smirked, then held up my right hand, traced a [**Bakuya**], causing all of those present to gasp, before watching with their eyes transfixed as they watched me turn the sword I had just pulled seemingly from out of nowhere into a ring just like the ones worn by my girls, using [**alteration**] and a combination of [**Magic Blue**] and [**Truth Manifestation**]. The modified sword-turned-ring then was suddenly drawn to its mate on my left ring finger. It was Yuri-san who connected the dots first…

"...the rings you and your fiances are all wearing are all modified and created using the copies of the married swords that you created using your magic...wait, then that means..."

"Exactly Yuri-san. Even though they may have taken her somewhere where she cannot be tracked and are sealed off behind a bounded field to hide themselves, they cannot hide from the married swords power of attraction, which was part of the reason why I made our rings in such a manner, and why we are currently waiting for Reki to bring the other girls back here."

All eyes suddenly widened at the realization...I was waiting for the other sister rings to return so I could focus on tracking Illya's ring without their rings distracting me. It was part of the reason just why I used the married swords to create our rings, after all. Not only do the swords power of attraction prevent the two from ever being separated, even by magic, it would also allow them to find each other, regardless of distance or obstructions to one another. This trait was carried over in the very rings I created for my girls using them, a symbolic gesture to show just how much I cared for each of them.

"...damn...talk about undying love...the story of those two sword's creation may have been tragic, but the symbolic beauty behind it was actually helpful for this situation..."

I simply smirked even wider at Godou-san's rather blunt response. If I didn't like the guy before, I most certainly do now. He and I could get along very well...now, all we need to do is wait, and we can find Illya and Shizuka-chan...though I feel the need I'll have to explain to Godou-san when this is over just what the hell he seems to not understand and the mistake he made this time around...ignorance is sin when it comes to the supernatural, after all...and this is one headache I did not need to deal with on top of everything else right now...

_**Scene Change**_

_**Two hours later-Illya P.O.V.**_

I slowly came to very groggily, with a headache that felt like I just had Berserker use my head like a drum...idly, I begin to think I now know what a really bad hangover feels like...blearily opening my red eyes, I brushed my white hair out of my face with bound hands as I slowly took in my surroundings, before I noticed Shizuka-chan in a very dangerous situation with me, and my mind fully woke up and went straight into full alert as I remembered what had just happened. How damned _stupid_ of me to let my guard down like I did...luckily, it would seem they did not expect Shizuka-chan or I to be awake yet…

"...hey...Illya-senpai...what's going on...who were these guys….and why have they taken us..."

...whipsered the said girl and she was obviously shaken by what she has been through so far...about two months ago, I may not have cared less, but now...now my heart aches at the sight...Shizuka-chan may have had some latent talent for magic, but she was otherwise just a normal girl in out of her depth, so this was not something she should have ever been caught up in…

"...Shizuka-chan...I am afraid you may have just gotten caught up in a side of the world you have been completely ignorant of...one your brother is a part of, but has been dead-set against letting you know of it's existence...or his own position within it...welcome to the supernatural side of the world, Shizuka-chan..."

..to which her eyes just widened in response, completely shell-shocked...an understandable reaction, given her circumstances...

"...supernatural...what do you mean Illya-senpai...are you trying to tell me the supernatural _actually_ exists..."

...and my heart only aches even more by what I am going to have to tell her, knowing full well the danger of being caught up within this hidden side of the world as one who was born into it…

"...I am...and it would seem you actually possess some latent magical talent, considering you sensed the mystical trap before I did when it was sprung, and that trap wasn't meant to catch you, only me...and possibly Yuri-san, had I not gotten her away with my alchemy in time...before I passed out, I also managed to hear some shouting about Yuri-san getting away...and you not being part of their plan..."

...causing her eyes to widen even further than they were, making me worry they were about to pop out of her skull at any second...I truly felt bad about this...she was only with me and Yuri-san earlier because we needed to shop for the Tea Ceremony club...normally it would have been the high school students involved in the provisions for clubs, but this time she decided to accompany us...it was simply bad luck she got caught up in this...so the best I can do is make sure she gets out of this alive and safe…

"Don't worry, Shizuka-chan...We'll get out of this alive, if not mostly unharmed. If I know Shirou, and also your brother, as well as I think I do, these guys made a big mistake by taking us...and I don't think they even realized just who you are, otherwise they wouldn't have taken you if they valued their lives in the slightest..."

"...what do you mean, Illya-senpai?"

...I could not help the slightly sadistic smile on my face, and if I had a mirror, I would have seen a perfect recreation of my mama's patented scary smile…

"Because Shizuka-chan, in the mystical community, your big brother and Shirou are known as the very pinnacle of power in the supernatural world, where no ordinary mortal mage can ever hope to stand against them...they are the two Kings of Japan, those who succeeded in performing the impossible act of killing a god and stealing a portion of their powers for themselves, and successfully becoming a God-slaying Devil King, of which there are only _eight_ of currently in the world...and these Root-damned idiots just pissed off _**two**_ of them in one go..."

...I told her as I used [**reinforcement**] in a deliberate failure to break our bindings, freeing myself and Shizuka-chan from our restraints while I was at it, causing her gape at me in surprise as I did so. I may not be at Shirou's level when it comes to that particular basic level spell, but then again when it comes to Shirou's overly-specialized spells and his own original thaumaturgy, NOBODY can match him at it...

"...and there will not be any safe haven with enough combative forces in this world strong enough to save them from _that_ wrath they have just incurred...but how about we try to make it a bit easier for them by sabotaging these stupid morons as much as possible until Shirou and Kusanagi-san can find us?"

...I answered her as a look of realization suddenly dawned on her face, before it was replaced with an equally sadistic smile to my own appearing on her face, and told me her idea on how to do just that...oh, I knew liked Shizuka-chan, but this settles it...she and I were a match made in hell when it comes to raining down feminine fury...very soon, the world will know the terror that is Kusanagi Shizuka, younger sister to Japan's King of Ruin...and I will very much enjoy helping her out with raining righteous fury down upon these hapless fools who crossed us until she learns some mage craft so she can do so on her own…

_...in that moment, Kusanagi Shizuka, the younger sister to Japan's King of Ruin, Kusanagi Godou, began her introduction to the mystic arts in an impromptu demonstration by Illyasviel von Einzbern, and learned some very creative ways in how to use magic and some very crafty methods for pulling some infuriating traps upon their hapless kidnappers…_

_...lessons she took to heart when she began to practice the mystic arts...and would later become known by her own title in the Mystic Community for the sheer insanity of the sadistic traps she created which made even the Wizard Marshal Zelretch acknowledge her in fear of her frightening potential with high praise for her skills and had invented entirely new magical pranks that were capable of making even Yasutaro Renji, the mystical community's undisputed 'King of Pranks' and 'Accounting God' proud…_

_...that day, the 'Archduchess of Calamity' was born...and the supernatural world would later tremble in fear of her feminine wrath and magical potential in the art of mystic trap-making..._

_**Thirty Minutes Later**_

_**Cultist leader P.O.V.**_

"What the _fucking_ _hell_ do you **mean** those two brats are _**GONE?! **_By [**Apollo**]'s flaming ass, they are just a couple of little girls, how could they have broken out without you noticing them...NO, scratch that, don't answer, I don't want to know, just find them NOW!"

I was not in a very pleasant mood...actually, scratch that, I was PISSED...first the idiots we had sent caught the target but also got somebody else caught up in the trap, then due to somebody's negligence in their damned investigations of her, failed to realize the target was a damned alchemist and managed to help a third girl who was there get away to tell the Eighth King, now the two damned brats we had caught have gotten loose somehow, and were causing all kinds of hell just by running loose and leaving all kinds of alchemic _traps_ in their wake, causing all kinds of hell to anyone who tries to catch them...seriously, just _where_ in the_hell_had these two brats learned to make a damned pit trap filled with tar and feathers, followed by a damned nutcracker trap, and a tripwire right after that to launch a damned fire spell to light the _ass_ of any one unfortunate enough to trip it **on fire**, all within the span of a few minutes of being spotted and laid out behind them as they ran…

...had these two been taught by the damned '_King of Pranks_' or something…I could not even comprehend _any_ other explanation how they even _pulled_ such insanity off in a manner he would have used in his lifetime...I could feel my frustration building up...we needed these two contained, or else we would end up with a major problem when the Eighth King finally caught up to us...and I had no illusions as to how that was going to end when the hostages we took is causing more chaos within our ranks than even _Emiya Shirou_ did when he suddenly came out of apparently nowhere to become the Eighth Campione…

...the only way we can save ourselves now from his wrath is with the help of the Dragon Bones we have in our possession...and this was not a very cheap investment on our part...but if we are to still use it, we are going to need to recapture the hostages...yet I cannot keep the damned migraine I am starting to get from this whole damn situation...

"...this is a complete disaster...but at least it couldn't possibly get any worse..."

***BOOOOM* *ThuThuThuThuThuTHUNK* *WHA-WHUMP* *THU-THUD* *BAM* *WHAM***

...I immediately regretted those words the moment they came out of my mouth, as the very entrance bay doors to the warehouse we were in suddenly blasted off the hinges and flew straight into the other side of the room almost fifty feet away, plowing anything and anyone unlucky enough to be in the way down, and embedding into the wall, with an extremely pissed-off looking Irish-woman wearing a business suit practically tearing her way through the building, and not just one, but _TWO_ Campione were walking through the door after her, with the Eighth King looking very amused by the sight of a damned Irish Berserker woman _tearing a two-ton door of the fucking hinges with a __single __damn punch _while the Seventh King was staring like a slack-jawed fool at the display of pure brute physical strength she just did...and I wasn't doing much better than he was...

...okay...if this was what we had to deal with, then we are _so_ royally FUBAR'd, now...had I known the Eighth King had a woman like _that _working for him, I would have never went through with this plan...I really should have kept my big mouth shut…

_**Godou P.O.V.**_

Bazett-san and I were following Emiya-san as he followed his ring's pull while everybody else fanned out to keep any witnesses from noticing the fight that was bound to break out in the warehouse district we tracked Illya-san and Shizuka to.

We were following the ring's pull to where Emiya-san said Illya-san's ring was...honestly, this was a very handy trick he had, and idly I wondered if he could teach something similar to it to me later...I may not like having to deal with the supernatural, but I am beginning to understand what Emiya-san was telling me and this trick of his is most definitely a very useful thing to know how to do...wait...hang on a second...this was a warehouse district in the middle of the day...so where is everybody...it's practically a goddamned ghost town all of a sudden…

"...looks like we found them Shirou..."

"...indeed we have Bazett...would you like to do the honors?"

"Gladly." the Irish-woman smirked slightly in amusement as she walked right up to the front doors of the warehouse we were led to and pulled back her right fist...just what are they-

***BOOOOM* *ThuThuThuThuThuTHUNK* *WHA-WHUMP* *THU-THUD* *BAM* *WHAM***

_...what…_

_...the…_

_...fucking…._

_...hell…_

...I just gawked at what she just did like a complete slack-jawed idiot at what I just saw with my own two eyes, yet could not bring my mind to comprehend it, as it refused to even _consider_ such a thing could even be done...she just sent a couple of two-ton warehouse bay doors _flying _with a _single damned punch..._I reiterate my earlier thoughts: What_. _The_. Fucking. __**HELL**__?!_

"Bet you didn't expect Bazett to be that strong did you Godou-san, and believe it or not, she hasn't even gotten serious yet...I still recall the time she literally grabbed the magical equivalent to a Root-damned tactical missile I once saw fired at her out of mid-air, threw it right back at the poor bastard who fired it, all while it was traveling at mach 3 speed, and with just her natural brute strength and speed alone..." Emiya-san said as he shuddered a bit at the memory…

"...what..." I just croaked out...in complete disbelief of what I was hearing him say...and she _wasn't_ a _Campione_, but a mere _human _and a _mortal_ _mage_...I only had one thought running through my head at that moment…

"...do me a favor and remind me to never piss her off, would you Emiya-san..."

"Noted, now let's go, my ring is telling me that they are that way, or at the very least Illya's ring is. If we're lucky, then Shizkua-chan and Illya will be there with it, too."

...I just numbly nodded and followed him and the path of destruction the _very_ scary Irish-woman was carving through the place...and to think she was technically pregnant right now which was actually _limiting_ her full strength because of her condition...if this is how strong the woman was while being forced into holding back by her condition...then I can fully see why Emiya-san called her a genuine '_Ber__s__erker_ _Woman_' to Kuhoutsuka-san...she is completely _insane_ in terms of pure physical strength _alone_...she's a _walking one-woman demolition team_...

_**Illya P.O.V.**_

Shizuka-chan and I were really making these guys live's miserable, and we were making sure to not stay in any one place for more than a few minutes...idly, I can't help but wonder why Kusanagi-san would even keep Shizuka-chan out of the mystical community...if anything, she almost seems like a natural with some of the ideas she seems to have for surviving in this hidden side of the world...

***BOOOOM* *ThuThuThuThuThuTHUNK* *WHA-WHUMP* *THU-THUD* *BAM* *WHAM***

...and now it would seem like our rescue party has finally found us...I would recognize that mystic presence anywhere, as there is NOBODY else with _that_ rather unique presence…

"...Illya-senpai...what is this scary feeling I'm getting..."

...and it would seem that Shizuka-chan's starting to get even better at consciously sensing the mystical presences of mages, and she was already instinctively doing that earlier...what kind of frightening monster have I created and unleashed upon the world...

"...that Shizuka-chan, would be a genuine '_Berserker_ _Woman_' in the form of a member of the Fragga clan...looks like they've finally found us and came to get us...Let's go..."

"Right!"

...as we carefully made our way to where we could sense Bazett's mystical presence, I slightly flared my own to get her attention, and I noticed she sensed it through my sixth sense and moved closer towards us…

"Illyasviel von Einzbern, let's get you back home."

...and was never more happy to see the Berserker Woman of the Fragga clan in my life than I was right now…

"...wow...she literally scared the crap out of these guys..." Shizuka-chan seemed to be completely wide-eyed at what she saw...and honestly, I could not help but agree with her as I swear, I could see a few fully grown men soiling themselves out of sheer fear of the Fragga as they were trying to hide in the rubble left by Bazett's rampage…

"Shizuka!"

"Illya!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Shirou!"

...and Kusanagi-san and Shirou ran up from behind Bazett's path of destruction that she cleared, with Shizuka-chan being hugged by her brother...honestly, you would not think he was some Devil King with the way he was holding her so protectively…

"...I'm so sorry, Shizuka...I didn't want to get you dragged into this dangerous part of the wo—**_OOOGH_**!"

...only to suddenly double over while groaning in pain when Shizuka-chan gave him a swift and completely unexpected kick to his groin...hard..._ouch_…

"Onii-chan~" Shizuka-chan said while a very malicious and dark aura suddenly surrounded her, causing Godou to pale in terror, and even Shirou to back away a bit instinctively out of what little sheer self-preservation instinct he had… "Why didn't you tell me the truth about all this whole crap about the supernatural, how you were involved with it, and I only find out about it from Illya-senpai?"

...in that moment, I could only feel nothing but absolute pity for Kusanagi-san...as well as a slight wonder of what kind of monster I had just created by exposing her to this side of the world...Kusanagi-san was in for a world of pain from Shizuka-chan later...yet oddly, Shirou wasn't even attempting to bail him out..._oh_...so _that's_ why...I get it now...poor Kusanagi-san's in for a rough ride later when all this is over...

"...now, as for these bastards who took you both...I suggest you all come out, I can 'smell' your magic isn't even gone, so that means you are all still alive. '_Sleep not you of the dead._' Not even Confucius says you should play at being among the dead..."

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

Shirou just looked around at the cultists who kidnapped Illya and Shizuka-chan, sniffed the air a few times, and simply looked rather livid before he spoke...

"...now, as for these bastards who took you both...I suggest you come out, I can 'smell' your magic isn't even gone, so that means you are all still alive. '_Sleep not you of the dead._' Not even Confucius says you should play at being among the dead..."

...and all of the 80 Cultists who came to Japan were stepping out from where they hid, or in some cases, hobbling out, as a few had some broken bones and major bruises from the Irish Berserker Woman's rampage...Their leader simply stepped forward in response to Shirou's demand, sporting a world-class poker face, but behind it, he was mentally swearing very colorfully in Greek while internally shitting his pants in sheer terror out of the fear of his perceived obviously impending death…

"...now, you have _**one **_chance, to explain to me and Godou-san...what the fucking Root-damned _hell _you idiots were thinking, and just what your plan was for pulling this shit on us...on Japanese soil...where we call our territory..._**NOW**_..."

...and made it clear in no certain terms that if he didn't like their answer, they were going to suffer a fate far worse than death…

…_.although no one but those present that day knows the specifics of what was said, the end result was rather clear…the Cult of the Circle of Creation was forcibly sworn to serve King Emiya Shirou as his servants, in the form of a blood oath they were forced to make upon the Dragon Bones they were planning to use on King Emiya to force his submission to them...a rather poetic irony to be subjected to their own artifacts magically binding power of enslavement..._

_...and afterwards, all of their assets along with their personnel from overseas were subsequently forcibly handed over to become added to his ever-growing assets, and added their members into his growing number of personnel...gaining him the servants to maintain his mansion and had gained the assistants who would later become key personnel to the new mages association he was soon to establish alongside his fellow Japanese King…_

_**Days Later-Emiya Mansion**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

After we settled the issue with the Circle and had them _loyally_ swear themselves to my service, I was now entertaining both Kusanagi siblings at my house, along with Yuri-san, Blandelli-san, and Kranjar-san. The rest of my girls along with Renji and Reki were all out doing their own things, and Miss Kuhoutsuka was sitting in the corner of the room, finishing a few more reports. The Committee was still filing the reports about what happened with the Circle, after telling them about my rather..._hostile takeover_...of the Circle's entire organization in retribution for their transgressions against me and Godou-san...and the Committee was trying to cover up what happened in that warehouse as part of a police raid on a dangerous criminal gang from overseas that went slightly awry…

...idly, I wondered how they were going to spin this one to be believable to the public...before I was interrupted by my musing by Godou-san…

"Emiya-san...I actually have something I think you should probably have back...I found it back in Sardinia, and we found out it was yours, so...here you go...I know now you just left them there because you can just magically make more of them, but I still felt you may want them back..."

...and gawked as I was handed back the handles to the remnants of the very same pairs of [**Kanshou**] and [**Bakuya**] I used for the [**Crane Wing Sixth Realm**] in my battle against that silver bastard...they were still here, even after almost a whole damned two months after their destruction in that battle...their blades were essentially ruined by the final attack they were used for, but...wait...hang on a second...these just gave me an idea...something I may need Reki's help with for making them, but if it's him doing the forging, and me doing the enchantments, then maybe...this might just work and would definitely be helpful to me in the long run if we can get it right...

"...thank you Godou-san...and you may be right about that, but this actually can be salvaged to produce a new weapon...seeing it's current ruined state gave me the idea for this...one that may require Reki's help to forge it, but will most definitely be useful for me in the long run if we can get it to work..."

"Glad you can make some more use of it...though...I still wish we didn't have to drag Shizuka into all this..."

"Onii-chan~" came Shizuka-chan's rather scary response, much to Godou-san's terror...

I was rather amused with Shizuka-chan's rather blatant manner of chewing her elder brother out for his refusal to tell her about the supernatural and for lying to her about what he was really doing for so long, but I felt I needed to discuss the heart of the matter and deal with the new issues at hand…and extend an offer to them...

"...as entertaining as it would be to continue watching you getting torn a new asshole by your little spitfire of a sister, I'm afraid I need to get down to business..."

…and causing them all to make various reactions: Shizuka-chan to actually blushed a bit in response and Godou-san actually squawked in indignation at my comment, while Yuri-san and Kranjar-san blushed at my wording, and Blandelli-san and Miss Kuhoutsuka started to to smile in amusement before they all noticed my rather serious expression…

"...What is this about King Emiya..." Miss Kuhoutsuka asked...

"...It's about the whole reason I said you being a normal guy prior to becoming a Campione was utter bullshit, Godou-san...and the recent information I obtained about all the currently known facts about the Eight Campione currently alive around the world, specifically the section about you, pretty much confirmed my hunch about your lineage..."

...causing all those present to actually gawk at my statement...time to explain before they start demanding to know what I was talking about…

"Godou-san...you only became a Campione because you were asked by your grandfather to bring a stone tablet to a certain acquaintance of his who called Sardinia home, right?"

"...Yeah, Emiya-san, but what does that have to do with-" Godou-san started before his eyes began to widen in realization of what I was implying...good, looks like he isn't a complete idiot, after all...

"...the same stone tablet which was actually a [**divine construct**] containing a fragment of the power of [**Prometheus**], the trickster who defied the gods by providing the knowledge of fire to humans from the heavens, and granting them the means to survive the harsh winters and attain the knowledge of crafting..."

...this got a few of them to suddenly look at Godou-san, trying to figure out how his granfather got his hands on something so dangerous...

"...as well as the fact it was given to him by none other than the very witch whom you were tasked with returning it to, Lucretia Zola, herself. Kusanagi Ichirou had numerous connections to several prominent figures from the Supernatural community, including Reki and Renji who told me they had some simple and minor business dealings with him before they died..."

...causing their eyes to wide in startling realization of the implications, but were not sure how this was relevant...

"...and you were able to not only see the supernatural entities that were the gods and divine beasts on that very trip, but even used the damned thing when an _ordinary_, _non-magical amateur_ like you claimed to be in anything supernatural would not have even seen them, much less have been able to use the tablet against them in the first place, much less for as long as you had done so..."

...this caused some rather shocked stares to go back to me, then Godou-san, as what I was saying was finally starting to sink in...

"...combine this with the fact your family name is _KUSANAGI_ for [**Root**]'s sake, and that Shizuka-chan here had latent talent for the mystic arts...there can only be one possible conclusion to all these facts coming together, Godou-san..."

...I start to point my fingers at both Godou-san and Shizuka-chan, while every body else listening in on the conversation just looks shocked...Blandelli-san is completely floored I was able to put all this together while the Cooper-Black Cross couldn't even learn half these facts...Kranjar-san seems impressed I could even get all this information just from my own bit of digging...Miss Kuhoutsuka was actually flabbergasted that the Committe didn't seem to find out these connections in their investigations into Godou-san...Yuri-san, however…

"...King Emiya...are you saying what I think you are..."

...I simply nodded in acknowledgment of her question but my eyes remained trained on the Kusanagi Siblings...never moving my fingers away from their direction for a moment as I summed up what I was trying to tell them...

"...you two are both part of an innate mage bloodline...what that means is that you both are most likely descended from magic practitioners, but for one reason or another, your ancestors lost their ability to use magic over the generations. It's actually not that uncommon an occurrence, nor is it unheard of for innate mage bloodlines to suddenly regain an ability to wield magic after new blood was brought in to revitalize it. Most likely, thanks to your grandmother's influence..."

...utter silence was the response I got. Not terribly surprising, given exactly just what kind of such a world-view shattering revelation this must be for my fellow Japanese Devil King and these girls...but I felt he had to know…ignorance is sin in the supernatural side of the world...

"...and you are only telling them this now after you found out about it, because..." Blandelli-san asked me with a very accusing tone of suspicion...not that I can blame her...

"...because I wasn't for sure, but I could sense that Shizuka-chan had the gift for magic from the get-go on our first encounter...how none of you all can sense such an obvious affinity for the mystic arts is beyond me...do none of your schools of magic teach you to develop a mystical awareness as a form of sensory ability...mine developed in the form of smell, allowing me to literally 'smell' a magic and any type it may be...a very rare form to take that makes me comparable to a bloodhound when it comes to detecting magical energy and the supernatural...Shizuka, however, seems to be more similar to Rin's sensory ability, as her mystical sixth sense manifested as an empathetic sensory ability, basically feeling a specific emotion or feeling in response to a mystical signature..."

...I told her, only to ask them incredulously, and just deadpan at their apparent embarrassment at not training such a thing..

"...oh, you have got to be root-fucking shitting me...you're telling me you don't develop _ANY_ mystical sensory abilities at all...great...just great...looks like now we know Shizuka-chan will have to train with us until she can at least develop her own style of the mystical arts..."

...the reactions to this were all varied…

"WHAT?!" came Yuri-san's rather shockingly loud response...who knew a girl with such weak stamina could have such a strong pair of lungs…

"King Emiya, why should Lady Shizuka have to train with you..why not with the Committee?" came Kranjar-san's rather composed, albeit rather unsteadily elegant response...

"King Emiya, I have to agree with Lili on this one...why do you and your harem have to train Shizuka-chan? It doesn't make sense..."

"...or does it..." asked Miss Kuhoutsuka in realization, earning her glares from Kranjar-san and Blandelli-san...

...while the other's were making questions as to why I would even suggest this, Godou-san and Shizuka-chan just glanced at each other and then looked at me understandingly, knowing why I even suggested this...

"...because you all do not have the means to properly train her...Shizuka-chan's talent in magic is mostly oriented around her mystical sensory ability from what Illya has seen and told me, and none of you all or your respective mages associations even HAVE adequate training in that department, whereas the school of thaumaturgy we practice uses such a practice as one of the most basic of all it's basic practices for learning to harness magical energy...normally it would be the family who teaches their children the secrets of the mystic arts, but in this case, that won't be possible as there isn't anyone else in the Kusanagi family even trained in any form of magecraft...and we would only be teaching her the basics and let her build it up from there..."

...this practically shut them up, but then Miss Kuhoutsuka asked something that got all eyes on me…

"...wait...King Emiya...why would you only be teaching her the basics..."

...to which I smiled and told them a response that got all their eyes to bug out of their skulls and their jaws to hit the floor in complete shock…

"Because, Miss Kuhoutsuka, Thaumaturgy is essentially a school of magic which can only be developed by the supervised self-study and research of the ones using it through training their particular affinities through the usage of the basic spells...in fact, every single spell of thaumaturgy I use is nothing BUT the most basic of all basic spells that were deemed useless by every other magus and written off as pointless to learn, yet they were the only ones my rather odd affinity would let me learn, and I have trained them to a level in which I am utterly peerless in these particular spells usage, even creating my own original and more advanced versions of them in the process...though embarrassingly enough, one of these original spells of mine was a complete accident, as I honestly stumbled ass-first into it while screwing up somewhere along the way because I never had a proper teacher after my old man died for ten years, and when I finally found an instructor to teach me, I found out I had accidentally created an entirely _new_ spell instead of the basic one I was trying to perform."

...the looks I got were pretty funny, as Blandelli-san was actually speechless, Kranjar-san was looking at me like I was some kind of ingenious idiot, Yuri-san just gaped in complete disbelief, the Kusanagi siblings just blankly stared at me, as if they could not believe what I said, and as if they were trying to decide if was an idiot or a genius…

"...wait a minute..." Miss Kuhoutsuka's voice suddenly cut into the deafening silence, causing all eyes to turn to her…

"...you mean you only used basic level magic this whole time...no way...how could you slay a God then..."

"...because the particular affinities I have is what's known as an incarnation, where one's element and origin are both one and the same, and I am the only known case of a sword incarnation...in thaumaturgy, a practitioner must learn both their element and their origin to further their research, and my unusual status as a sword incarnation with a dual element and origin of 'sword' is actually something that allowed me to unlock and develop the most forbidden spell in the school of thaumaturgy, a spell that forcibly overwrites the world's reality with ones own ideal world..."

...this causes them to stare at me in disbelief...guess I may need to explain further...

"...in my case, a hill of swords, surrounded by a field of swords, in a world of infinite swords...that is the form of my ideal world, inspired by and based off of the tale of '_Mugen no Tensei_', the '_Fantasy of the Sword Saint_'...and the form of my '_Reality Marble_', my [**Unlimited Blade Works**], the '_Infinite Creation of Swords_'...a forbidden spell that is actually even rarer than us Campione are, Miss Kuhoutsuka..."

"_**SAY WHAAAAAAAAAT?!**_"

...cant say I didn't expect them to react this way to this little shocker...oh well…

"...but that's impossible...you mean you slew a god with an _entirely mortal magic..._but there are less than ten Campione currently alive, and have only been a few hundred ever recorded in the last 2,000 years..."

...I just looked at Blandelli-san dead in the eye when I give her my response...

"...and there have only been _**six**_ known cases recorded of a human mage successfully developing a Reality Marble in all of _existence_, Blandelli-san, despite all humans currently alive having the capability to do so...think about that for a moment before you say what I am telling you is impossible...after all, nobody knows much about Reality Marbles, because they are so rare they have never been properly studied, not even by those of us who actually have one can honestly claim to know much about our own magic...all I can say is that they are also known as Marble Phantasms, because they can literally create a world all the caster's own by warping the reality of the world around them into their own image via the thaumaturgical world egg theory, and requires the mentality of a demon to actually pull it off, as no normal mage would be able too pull one off...they'd have to experience a trauma so horrific, as to be left completely and utterly _broken_ beyond any means of repair, in body...in mind...and...in soul..."

...I trail off at the end, letting them know just how hard it was to even achieve a reality marble...and the looks of realization of what I was saying to them…

"...Emiya-san...you mean..."

"...the one thing about those of us with a Reality Marble, Godou-san...nobody can ever truly understand us...we are just that broken...and from what little information I do know about my fellow broken individuals who achieved this spell, they all had rather..._radical_...personalities...and from what I understand, I am the only one among their number to still be considered _sane_ despite achieving this spell...does that answer your questions about just how broken I am...or how my magic works..."

"...why would you tell us this, Emiya-san...why us..."

I simply looked at my fellow Devil King and said straight to his face…

"...because I would like to form my own mages association, and wish to co-found it with you...and also...I read the report about that golden world you create using that [**Golden Sword**] authority of yours...and it sounds eerily like a Marble Phantasm to me...one much like my own [**Unlimited Blade** **Works**]..."

...nobody said a word for a long while as I let that particular tidbit of information digest...before they all decided to head home...they may never truly understand me, but at the very least, they will know why I do the things I do...and that I have started to trust them a bit with my secrets…

...I can only hope my trust has not been misplaced on this matter...betrayal at the hands of those I had trusted is something that has been my downfall far too many times for me not to worry about the possibility...but I somehow doubt Godou-san would do that to me...he isn't the type...he's too much like me and would possibly be the one to meet the same end as I would if I don't keep an eye on him…

_...after their rather shockingly informing meeting with Emiya Shirou, they all head back, but the question remains that each of them can't help but wonder…_

_...if King Emiya Shirou is truly so broken beyond repair and impossible to understand...then why is it so clear he only acts for the best interest of others even if he has no ulterior motive to do so at all, and seems so determined to help King Kusanagi Godou..._

_...a question they won't find the full answer to until much, much later..._

**A/N: Yeah, I know what you all are possibly thinking. And before you all flame my ass with any hateful comments, think about it. In the anime, whenever Godou uses the golden sword, he conjurs a golden world eerily similar to a Reality Marble, and that was part of the reason why Shirou felt he could trust him, and let them in on a few of his secrets. He also made the offer to start the new mages association. You all also see a few more deviations from canon here, as Shizuka not only has talent for learning magic, but will even become a terror later on when she starts to actually use it without needing supervision...Poor Godou...he will suffer horribly when Shizuka finishes her lessons and he accidently angers her only to get a magical nutcracker to the balls...**

**Speaking of which, most of those traps were basically alchemy-based pranks that Illya learned from Renji as non-lethal traps to use in home defense, and the reason why Illya used them instead of more lethal ones in my fic like she would have is because my fic's Illya has changed a bit for the better thanks to Shirou's influence, plus she had Shizuka with her, and was worried how she would react to her killing somebody without a hint of remorse for the deed, even if that person did deserve it.**

**Also, I made a bit of a leap in logic, because think about it. It's totally reasonable and plausible for the Kusanagi's to HAVE actually been some latent mage bloodline that's been going untapped for so damn long...honestly, how I was the first person to come up with this particular idea, I have no idea, as to my knowledge, nobody else has ever thought of this one, unless it was canon and I didn't find it anywhere yet...**

**And for you all who wanna flame my ass about the punishment for the Circle Cultists...remember, I never said just WHAT was said between them, suffice to say, it was a scary enough ordeal for them to agree to basically being enslaved to him as penance for their stupidity. And I got the basic idea for them but with a few slight changes from GSBW, so any similarities are most likely thanks to that.**

**For those of you all who will most likely say Aya should have shot Liliana on the spot where she sat the moment she walked into the Emiya mansion's front gate, keep in mind, while she may still be a bit pissy at her, she is NOT and idiot, as shooting the vassal of a Campione infront of said Campione as well as ANOTHER Campione and one who just so happens to be her crush...yeah, that's something that would just be plain stupid...she's the type to wait until nobody can catch her do it first before she does shoot Liliana.**

**And lastly, for those of you all who will probably say Shirou seemed rather depressing at the end instead of dark, keep in mind, I was trying to show he was still as broken as all hell, but was still trying to help someone he fears is possibly starting to wield the very same power he does, and is trying to help him before he reaches a point of no return. After all, a reality marble _CANNOT_ be obtained without some horrificly traumatizing event or a specific mentality...or a combination of the two such as in Shirou's case...he's got some darkness within him in my fic, but not all of it is in the form of dark anger or wrath.**

**That's all for now peeps. And next chapter, I will finally be having Godou and Ena meet each other, with a few interesting divergances from Canon, courteousy of one very broken sword incarnation's advice and influence. Until Next Chapter, PEACE OUT!**


	19. Blade 12: Effort, Discovery, Acceptance

**A/N: Hey peeps, I'm back. Sorry for the delay, as I took a bit to get it right and get the ideas I had to mesh together. There will be a few more references to GSBW in this capter, although with a few of my own twists on the scenarios used. Now, for a quick Reviewer Review:**

**1.) The whole thing about Shirou's UBW being his trump card, is not totally true. It is NOT his only trump card here in my fic, just one of the aces up his sleeve. Keep in mind, my Shirou is capable of using the Five True magics to a limited extent, and a Sixth True Magic, albeit he cannot use it fully without some repercussions until he masters it.**

**2.) The whole thing about Reality Marble vs Marble Phantasm will be half- explained in this chapter, and fully explained how I plan to spin it in a later chapter after the Sun Wukong arc. Suffice to say, if it seems to be wrong, there is a reason why I am doing this slight change in canon, along with an explanation as to how Godou got a Marble Phantasm in the first place.**

**3.) To answer a certain question, no, to my undertstanding, Shirou's children will have a predisposition to unlocking a Reality Marble, but they will not actually inherit one. The requirements to my understanding for developing one is to either have a specific mentality, a severe trauma, or a particular combination of the two, just how like Shirou does. While they may have the mentality to potentially unlock a reality marble of their own, or potentially gain a lesser version of his via inheritance of his Magic Crest, they will not be born with one on their own from the get-go.**

**4.) Lastly for now, the 'body of steel' wasn't an authority, it's just a canon ability of Shirou's to literally turn his body into swords by projecting a layer of them just beneath his skin like a layer of a built-in set of bullet-proof armor. It's not an authority, nor is it something a God can grant, it is simply a spell he uses for defense in a desperate measure and to keep him fighting when his body is broken and battered. I don't know where you got that idea from. It's just a canon application of his tracing ability, albeit one he does not like using, as it hurts him just as much, if not worse, than any enemy who tries to grab or hit him while he uses it.**

**Now, for the Disclaimer:**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own 'Campione!' or 'FATE', as both are the respective properties of their respective publishers and authors. This fanfic is an AU based of off Marcus Galen Sands' fic 'God Slaying Blade Works' with an emphasis on 'WHAT IF', with elements from other fanfics credited as used, the 'Harem Ending' of the Nua Realta route, my own original ideas, and a meshing of lore in a manner to make the story make sense. This story is a FREE, UNPAID FANFIC of a FANFIC, meaning a fan-made fiction of a fan-made fiction, and that I did not write this for any monetary profit and did it for free, so any of you who paid to read this got ripped off, and anybody who does not like it does not have to read it. Nobody is making you.**

_**Story Start**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Twelfth****Blade****:****Fruitful****Efforts****, ****Startling Discoveries****, and Rewarding Acceptance**_

_**Jounen Gakuen-after school**_

_**Godou P.O.V.**_

It's been about two weeks since Emiya-san revealed to us the fact that Shizuka and I may just come from some long-lost mage family...and frankly...it's just hard for me to accept...in my mind, I cannot help but acknowledge it as true...but in my heart...I just cannot accept it…

...as well as the rather shocking nature of just HOW he became a Campione with his mortal magic...and why he felt the need to tell us about it…

'..._that golden world you created...sounds eerily similar to a Marble Phantasm...much like my own [__**Unlimited Blade Works**__]..._'

...and I cannot get his words about the similarity of our powers he mentioned out of my head about why he and I seem so much alike...the thought I was not normal isn't something I wanted to admit, but the fact he told us what he did about himself only created more questions than answers for us about him...and his past….

...and if that wasn't enough, Emiya-san also revealed the nature of his magic as being far more versed in teaching Shizuka's apparently budding talent in magic...lessons she has been eagerly taking like a shark that's smelt blood in the water...I frankly found Illya-san commenting about how frightening of a monster she's unwittingly created and unleashed upon the world to be slightly exaggerated…

...at least until I found myself on the receiving end of a Mark Goldberg machine of magic pranks a few days ago...that incident was thence forth known to the neighbors as the '_Morning of the Soprano-singing Kusanagi_'...I flat out told Shizuka if she ever did that to me again, she was going to be banned from ever learning any more magic lessons from Emiya-san again…

...oddly enough, when I told her that, she actually complied...it would seem Emiya-san may have just ended up with more than my sister's desire to learn from him if she's willing to listen to my requests if she thinks it will allow her to spend more time with him...I still will not let her into his bed with him without a fight, I am her elder brother, it's my duty to protect her virtue...though considering just _how_ he dealt with the Circle's blatant attempt to blackmail him...I never would have thought anybody could even _**DO **_half those things with a summoned mannequin and magically conjured swords in such a realistic demonstration of what he could and would do and how he was going to punish them if they refused to submit to the magical enslavement he.._persuaded_...them to surrender to…

...there are just some things you _do not do_….as well as some things you should never learn of...what he threatened to do to them...it was _unspeakable_…

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts of that _particularly_ enlightening incident, I idly think back to what he said to me about the [**golden sword**] during Shizuka's first practical lesson on Wednesday two days ago...and what I discovered about myself...

_**Flashback**_

_...I was simply watching as Shizuka was being instructed in the theoretical basics of Emiya-san's magic before going through practical lessons, but the first thing he did was tell Shizuka the most important thing about his magic that stuck out to me the most…_

"_...Shizuka-chan...before we begin today's practical lesson, you should know one thing...it's the first and most important thing for any who practice thaumaturgy to learn, and a reiteration of what you've already been told… 'to practice magecraft is to walk hand in hand with death'...this is due to thaumaturgy being more versatile and utilitarian than spellwords, but magecraft also has a higher mortality rate. While spellwords call upon the blessings of the Divine to borrow their powers, magecraft uses the practitioner's own power without any Divine influence...this is the reason why most people do not practice thaumaturgy in this world. In our school of magic, at any time, you can meet your death, be it at the hands of making a mistake with your own usage of the art, that of a rival after your magical secrets and research, or even an assassin's attempt on your life...there are countless ways to meet ones end practicing this school of the mystic arts...this is an accepted fact of life and an occupational hazard in our school of magic...the only reason we even decided to teach you is because your talents wouldn't be properly trained in the other schools of magic..."_

_...those words he spoke were so serious...was thaumaturgy really such a dangerous school of magic to learn...and it was only because of her talents that he conceded into allowing her to even be taught...I started to really pay attention after that...if Emiya-san was somebody who survived through half of what I suspected after hearing what happened to him before he became a Campione, then he may possibly be the one and only guy I could go to for advice about this half of the world...he's practically lived through almost anything it could throw at you..._

"_...also, Godou-san, if you would like, maybe we can give a bit of a demonstration of how we may be able to help you both out...in the form of determining your affinities...though this may hurt and leave you unable to move for the rest of the day once it's done...you may not need this Godou-san, as you do not wish to learn magecraft, but this may actually help to determine what authorities you may gain from any god you slay in the future. After all, a God's authority is the manifestation of a particular concept associated with them, and magic affinities are the manifestation of the concepts of humanity itself...I'll have Rin perform the ritual in question, as it's not within my area of expertise, but she's what known in our school of magic as an 'average one', and what this means is she can use any spell of the five great elements, and is only limited to existing and tangible concepts, whereas Sakura's affinity is the opposite, as she can only use spells that are essentially intangible, due to her 'Imaginary Numbers' also being known as the imaginary Sixth Element..."_

_...this was quite the eye-opener for me, as he told us that even the mages who practice thaumaturgy alongside him who were blood related may or may not have the same affinities within the same sub-school of their magic...seems what Lucretia said was right about thaumaturgy being the 'school of origins'...no two practitioners of the same form of it are exactly the same, even those from the same family and generation...and he seemed to be dead set on hammering this lesson into Shizuka's skull for her own safety...he decided to start off by trying to determine what her affinities were before teaching her anything...and handed the lesson over to Tohsaka-san...needless to say, it was not really surprising to me what she determined her affinities were...but the implications of them kind of frightened me a bit..._

"_...no wonder you seemed to get along with Illya so well, Shizuka-san...and why your mystical awareness manifested like mine...you're also an 'average one', albeit with a slightly different origin...an element of 'ether' and an origin of 'determination'...perfect for magic trapping...and it would seem you have...24 magic circuits...and surprisingly of average quality...that's rather good...very impressive for somebody who hasn't really ever used magic before, as there would normally be some kind of atrophy in the circuits from disuse where as none is present in yours."_

"_I'm sorry, but what are magic circuits? How do those even come into the question of how to begin teaching her?" I could not help but ask...this was something I didn't even know what the hell they were talking about, as I had never heard of them from Erica or Liliana before…_

"_Let me explain this one Rin...simply put Godou-san, magic circuits are basically channels for magical energy within the body. They take the ambient prana in the environment, in the form of mana, and convert it into internal reserves of prana, known as od...Think of them like a pseudo-nervous system that is inexplicably connected with your own, but act rather as an intangible extension of your own soul to your flesh and blood...they are integral to safely performing any spell, as any who do not have them will suffer potentially crippling injury or even death from the attempt. As a general rule, the more you have and the higher the quality, the better...however, the quality can be improved with training, but the number will forever remain the same from the moment you are born to the day you die..."_

"_...huh...so, basically they are just like the magical equivalent to power cables, an electrical power grid and a voltaic converter all in one and inside the body..."_

"_...that's a very watered down version, but yes, Kusanagi-kun...you are right...although I still feel the need to slap a certain somebody upside the head with a textbook on just what thaumaturgy really is and beat the lesson into his skull so he gets the damn point..."_

_...her pointed glares at Emiya-san and his embarrassed scratching of the back of his head in an oddly familiar gesture tells me there's probably a story here...and as for Shizuka..._

_...her affinities were 'ether' and 'determination'...which would explain just why she was so good at pulling magic traps off...her affinity was perfect for it, as from what I could understand by their explanation, the origin of 'determination' causes her to be very stubborn, but at the same time very good at putting two and two together and figuring things out, while her element of 'ether' gave her access to any of the mainstream elements...and was apparently the same element as Tohsaka-san's affinity, which explained why she was so smart for her age as well...Shizuka was also apparently a natural mystical trapper...with the capability to create a magic trap of any element of the mainstream spells…that was not going to be pretty for any poor soul on the receiving end of that particular magic..._

"_...okay, Kusanagi-kun...let's check yours next...maybe we'll be able to figure out why your [**golden sword**] authority manifests as a pseudo-Marble Phantasm..."_

_...I reluctantly decided 'why the hell not' and just went with it...but my affinities was something that turned heads...I only did the ritual just to satisfy my own curiosity and on a whim...imagine my surprise when they told me my affinity was a double incarnation of 'resolve' and 'warrior'...with my primary affinity being 'warrior'…_

"_...what the hell...you've got less magic circuits than Baka-Shirou, a total of 14, but the quality is the same and...IS THAT A DAMN MAGIC CORE?!" Tohsaka-san suddenly shrieked, causing me to wince and Shizuka and Emiya-san to look at us._

"_...is that good or bad?" I could not help but ask, but frankly, they weren't kidding about not being able to move much...or the pain of trying…_

"_Good? GOOD? THAT'S A ROOT-BE -DAMNED **MAGIC CORE**! To say having one is just 'good' would be like saying Shirou's cooking is just 'okay'...are you SURE your family was completely ordinary? Because the only things that should even HAVE a magic core are dragons, gods, or magical entities who are in some manner in tune with the world itself..."_

_...I simply gawked at Tohsaka-san...only magical entities like dragons, gods, or those in tune to the **world** should have them...then why the hell do I have one? How did I even..._

"_...that would certainly explain a lot….like why you and I get along so damn well...and why the [**golden sword**] manifests as a golden world eerily similar to a Marble Phantasm...you're a spellcaster, a natural-born specialist, just like me, Godou-san, and the fact you have a connection to the world itself would also explain a lot...this may just explain that mystery of how you got a Marble Phantasm, or at least a partial one...but if we can figure out a way for you to call it up at will, we may figure out a means to make you stronger than you are now, or at the very least could become stronger with us training you than by learning from the currently existing mages associations of the world..."_

_...the fact Emiya-san's affinity and my own were so compatible was already surprising enough, but the fact I apparently had some connection to the world itself and him asking if I would be willing to take lessons from them alongside Shizuka was not something I could exactly answer right away...after all, I only attended that first practical lesson to ensure Shizuka wasn't going to be doing anything too dangerous and didn't really want to learn any magic...but after what they discovered...frankly, it makes since...apparently, Erica had been onto something whenever she said my true nature was that of a warrior...but to think it would have been my affinity…_

_According to Tohsaka-san, my affinities were absolutely perfect for any situations involving combat and leadership positions and any spells centered around either...perfectly suited for becoming a Campione...this practically shattered any excuse I could use for being a pacifist...but Emiya-san then told me just because this was what my affinity was, didn't mean that it was only good for that...he said that my affinity of 'resolve' added into the mix made me capable of deciding whether or not I should fight or I should avoid one, as well as making me even stronger when I do commit to a decision, especially if it's to fight…_

_**End Flashback**_

...sighing a bit at this to try and clear my head so I can think about his offer more later, I walked into the Tea Ceremony Club to meet up with Yuri-san...only to be greeted by a rather voluptuous yamato nadeshiko in another school's uniform, with red eyes and black hair bowing to me in seiza with a cloth-wrapped sword laying on the ground next to her and offering herself to me as my mistress to bear my children as she professed her love for me at first sight...this is seriously getting really troublesome...what the freaking hell...why...just why me…

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! OH, THIS IS JUST RICH, GODOU-SAN! I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WERE AN EROGE HAREM PROTAGONIST! I TOLD YOU! BWAHAHAHAHAHEH"

...I just turned to look at the source of what I knew was the source of that rather distinct laugh and saw Illya-san and Shizuka just looking at me, the former with complete amusement at my current situation clearly written all over her face and the later with a look of complete disdain at my rather unfortunate tendency to have misunderstandings with women...

….and Emiya-san was also sitting right there next to the two of them laughing his ass off with his signature rusty laugh again at my expense and while he was sporting the biggest shit-eating grin on his face I'd ever seen...dammit...this is so not funny...I would like to see how he reacts when this happens to him…

"Oh, this is so funny when it happens to somebody else for a change...now I know why Archer liked to tease me for my ludicrous luck with women so much...it's so damn fun to watch others burning with embarrassment and it's only funny when it doesn't happen to you...hehehe..."

...just what the hell...how-

"-did I know what you were thinking?"

"...what?" I gawked right at him...is he reading my mind with an authority...

"No, I am not reading your mind, Godou-san. It's called cold reading. I may not be a master at it, but I am at least an expert in its use. But in your case, I can practically cold read you like an open book, as you are practically a carbon copy of my personality, and if a social butterfly like you were to learn it, you may surpass me in its use and could very well be mistaken for a mind reader with how good you'd be at its use."

...seriously...he's just predicting my every thought because he can...what the fucking hell, man...

"King Kusanagi, would you like me to bear children for you first, or would you rather Yuri-chan?" innocently asked the girl in front of me...only to make Shizuka's death glare become even stronger while Illya-san and Emiya-san began to snigger in complete amusement at my expense…

...oh, come on...somebody just give me a god damn break already…

"...Ena-san...please...just stop already...you're troubling Godou..." begged a slightly broken voice...

...and my prayer was answered by none other than Yuri...oh, sweet, sweet Yuri...I swear I could practically kiss you right now with how thankful I am to you at this moment to give me some reprieve from my embarrassment…

"...if your gonna kiss Yuri-san, do it later, Godou-san..."

"DAMMIT! STOP READING MY MIND, EMIYA-SAN!" I shouted at him as my face began to flush with embarrassment while Yuri's face started burning with such a vibrant blush she was lighting up like a Christmas tree in her embarrassment and this 'Ena' girl was looking at us in interest...just what the _hell _Emiya-san...

"...I told you, it's NOT _MIND_ reading, it's called _COLD_ reading. I'm basically watching your body language and logically deducing your thoughts based on subtle changes in response to certain questions or reactions to specific things. For me, a slight twitch in body language is as unsubtle as a fireworks display at midnight to predict exactly just what you're thinking and going to do next. It's not perfect, but it's a very good means to predict potential actions...even more so since you're such a simple guy to read, Godou-san, just like how I used to be."

...I honestly could not believe this guy...he was actually amusing himself at my expense...wait…

"...what did you mean '_just like __how __I used to be_'..."

"Simple Godou, King Emiya is merely saying he's like a more experienced version of what you are as a Campione. After all, from what he has told us, you are basically like a more naive version of him who is mostly ignorant of the supernatural, and he's simply looking after you to try and help you stand on your own two feet as his equal as you are meant to be and how he feels you deserve to be. He's acting as both your senior and teacher on the path to kingship, so to speak."

"Indeed. Just as Blandelli said, King Emiya is truly a benevolent king, to aid a fellow king when he does not need to so you may stand as his equal one day. I guess his title of the '_Ideal Knight_' is truly fitting. Such honor is rare to find anywhere."

I turned and found Erica and Liliana standing in the doorway behind me...and it would seem as they are both not too happy with this new girl's sudden confession...seriously...just why the hell does my life need to be so damn complicated...oh wait...that's right...because I killed a god and became a Campione...dammit, why me…

"Thank you Blandelli-san, Kranjar-san, and you are right about me not needing to, but wanting to is an entirely different matter altogether. Oh, and Godou-san..." I turn to look at Emiya-san, only to find a pair of silver and gold eyes drilling into me, as though he was trying to look straight into my very soul...

"...complaining about your life won't make it any easier, Godou-san...besides, to quote the wise words of Bruce Lee...'_the key to achieving immortality is to live a life worth remembering_'...or in other words, if you want to live your life the way you wish to live it, then you might as well live it in a manner in which when you look back at everything you've done in your life, you will have no regrets when you do finally die."

...everybody just stared at Emiya-san...even Illya-san seemed rather surprised by the deeply philosophical advice he gave...just what the hell…

"...what? Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"...that was actually very good advice to give King Emiya...this Ena is impressed by your wisdom..."

"...eh, thank one of my authorities...this is one of the only times I will ever give that golden bastard any compliments about his capabilities...[**King of All**] is rather useful for it being a manifestation of his [**wisdom**]...though the arrogant bastard could have also been less insulting to those whom he considered beneath him..." Emiya-san just shrugs as he responds and dismisses the praise with distaste in his tone as he mentioned the authority...was that _irritation_ I heard from him...seems like whoever he got that authority from, Emiya-san really hates the guy...he's not the type to show anger or hate for anybody so blatantly from what I've seen from him so far...wait a minute...

"...one of your authorities gives you wisdom...what the hell, Emiya-san...I thought you were supposed to be the embodiment of a sword..." I just deadpan at him with a blank look on my face…

"I _am_ the living embodiment of the concept of '_sword_', Godou-san, just as you are the embodiment of the concept of '_a true warrior'_...haven't you ever heard of a '_sentient_ _sword_' or a '_sword of wisdom_' before...and before you ask, yes, those are actual things, and yes, you should at least know that much..."

...seriously...what the hell...cold reading me not withstanding, his affinity is freaking broken as all hell with how unfair that is...oh, wait..._he's __already__ broken as hell_...

"Anyway, I'd say it's long overdue you made a decision Godou-san. It's high time for you to show us your '_resolve_' and settle your relationship issues...stop running away from the problem and avoiding it. Face it head-on, like a man, and a '_warrior_' should."

...dammit..he's right...this is going to be a pain in the ass...but he's right...though his choice of wording is rather obvious in how he's goading me into doing what I need to do, but I cannot say he's wrong about this...

"...Ena-san...right?" she nods at me rather energetically... "...I am afraid I am not going to date you right this moment...rather than just dive head-first into a relationship, I would rather start out as friends, build up a relationship over time, and then start dating, not just jump into it right off the bat. If you want to date me, then we have to get to know each other first, then we can start dating after a while if you wish to do so...do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Of course. I understand. If you just wish to start out as friends, then I do not mind." Ena-san said understandably...thank god, finally, somebody reasonable for once-

"Oh, and you're Kranjar-san, right? I have a message for you from Aya-chan. She wanted me to tell you that the next time she saw you, she was going to shoot you for what you did."

...say what?

"I expected as much...Tell her that when she does, I will simply take it as befits a knight and not run away when she does."

...say _**WHAT**_?!

"HOLD ON A MINUTE HERE! Why is this 'Aya' person threatening Liliana, and why are you just accepting it without a fight, Liliana?!" I demanded…

"Trust me, my lord, I have actually done something to deserve this...besides, she only said she would shoot me, she never said she would kill me."

"...what the hell...this 'Aya' girl sounds like she needs to mellow out a bit..."

"Oh, trust me King Kusanagi, this is Aya-chan mellow." responded Ena, causing me to just gawk at them…

"She's right Godou. If this was about eight, maybe nine years ago, then Aya would have flat out killed Lili on sight the moment she saw her without giving her a warning first. She only mellowed out because she did not feel it was worth it, not after she found out about the existence of her nephew." came Erica's rather composed response...

"...huh, so that's why she was glaring daggers at you back then Kranjar-san...I figured there was a story, but if I were to guess, most likely it has something to do with Reki, doesn't it?" asked Emiya-san in a rather calm manner...

"...as much as it shames me to admit it, you are correct, King Emiya..."

"Thought so. I had a feeling as much."

...what the hell...this is seriously getting out of hand...and I needed some air…

***Slam***

...but as I was about to begin to turn to leave, the door suddenly burst open with a group of very angry looking guys in masks barging in, grabbing me and Emiya-san, and stormed off with us both being dragged along...oh, for crying out loud...just why the hell can't I ever seem to get a god damn break for just _once_…

_**Thirty minutes later-School Gym**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

I was just giving Godou-san the right push to help him out and found out a bit about the reason for Aya's rather hostile attitude towards Kranjar-san, but just as we were finally getting ready to leave, he and I were both suddenly grabbed by an angry mob that barged into the room made up of some of the male student body, and were forcibly dragged to this gymnasium...just what is it about this time...this is just getting ridiculous with how the male students are reacting to—_wait a second_...are those a few of the male _teachers _among the students, and everybody except for Godou-san and I were wearing a damn paper bag over their heads with eye-holes cut out of them...okay, just what in the _Root-damned hell…_

Suddenly a few of the very same students who dragged us off, presumably the ring leaders, stepped forwards...oh, _**hell**_ no...they were a trio of Godou-san's rather lecherous classmates, though they were wearing masks, there was no way they wouldn't be recognized with such a horrible disguise...the lolicon with a little sister fetish, the lecher with no shame about openly discussing the female body, and the man who openly declares his love for anything and everything that was a mature and sexy beauty...while I may not know their specific names, I made it a point to keep them the hell away from my house…

They began to condemn Godou-san and I for our rather ludicrous popularity with women, declaring us the public enemy of all women, the bane of all men's existence, accusing and declaring charges against us like we were criminals, and started to perform what could only be called a bastardization of the Salem Witch Trials in the form of an inquisition that decided our guilt from the get-go...seriously..._**what in the **__**R**__**oot-fucking hell**_...there was not even a _shred_ of originality here, whatsoever…

"Do the defendants have anything to say before your sentence is carried out?" demanded the rather irate seeming lolicon...seriously...by the Blue's tits, just what in the Root-fucking hell…

"...are you all seriously just doing all this just because you were jealous of our ludicrous popularity with women...that's...just how sad...I am speechless...it's not even funny how pathetic this is...such a farce of a bogus '_court of justice_' is not even funny, it's just such an insulting bastardization to the very concept of a '_trial_' and a complete mockery to the legal process..."

"SAY WHAT YOU LUCKY BASTARD?!" shouted a very irate male student in the crowd somewhere in response to my rather incredulously nonplussed reaction...really, just what has these guys so damn worked up this bad for...they are all ridiculously angry at us...

"...instead of condemning Godou-san and I for our rather ludicrous luck when it comes to the fairer sex, why don't you all just try to make yourselves more appealing to women, rather than just blaming us for your lack of initiative?"

"What the hell are you talking about...THERE IS NO INITIATIVE WHEN YOU TWO ARE STEALING ALL THE GOOD CHICKS LEFT AND RIGHT, YOU BASTARDS!"

..._really_...I just blankly stare right back at the guy who just shouted such a stupid excuse and drilled my gold and silver gaze right into his eyes, transfixing him to the spot in petrified terror to the hell within my fiery and steely orbs, before I gave a response…

"...Instead of blaming us for something so petty, which is part of the reason as to _why_ you are unable to get a girl's attention, by the way, what you should instead be focusing on is bettering yourselves. In fact, allow me to give you all some advice in that regard...now, I will not claim nor will I promise that you all will suddenly become harem kings overnight and swimming in women up to your necks if you follow my suggestions, but at the very least, I can guarantee you will at least seem more appealing in their eyes, potentially enough for them to consider you boyfriend material...and maybe even eventually find the someone, or maybe in some cases several someones, to spend the rest of your life with..."

_...when the girls finally caught up to Shirou and Godou, they were witness to King Emiya Shirou apparently giving their supposed kidnappers love advice, and telling them what to do and what not to do if they wanted to make themselves seem more appealing to women...they were all skeptical at first, but as they listened, the men in the room realized they were doing the things he said not to do, and not doing what he said they should do, while the women who heard him were surprised at Emiya Shirou's intimate knowledge of a maiden's heart and his deep understanding of matters of the heart…_

_...A few of the faculty who caught wind of this were actually surprised for a student to be giving relationship advice, but found it to be surprisingly sound advice from one so young...so much so in fact, they even actually started to occasionally go to him every now and then for some help with their own personal love lives…_

_...eventually, following his advice led all the men in the room to the very women they would call the lights of their lives years later…_

_...Kusanagi Godou, for his part, was horrified, as he realized all the things he was told to do if he wanted to be more appealing to women and to respect them were exactly what he was taught by his grandfather, and what his fellow God-slayer was telling them all was for courting women, and was mortified when he realized he had been turned into a natural playboy and an unintentional womanizer by said grandfather's teachings...the next time he saw his grandfather, Kusanagi Godou had actually punched him out cold for it and laid him flat on his back, all while very colorfully cursing his name like a sailor when he woke up for his very teachings to his face, blaming him for his current women troubles, and for lying to him and Shizuka about his involvement in the supernatural…_

_...that day, Emiya Shirou received a new title, one that he obtained by showing he was a natural in the art of playing matchmaker, was fluent in speaking the language of love, and had mastered the art of understanding a maiden's heart…_

'_The Love Guru'_

_**Few hours later**_

_**Scene Change-Emiya Mansion**_

_**Illya P.O.V.**_

After the rather..._enlightening_...experience of seeing Shirou's relationship advice to the entire school, we left and went straight back home. Each of us had a few things to do, though I have had a bit of a side project I've been working on in my workshop, though it hasn't been easy to get it just right.

I had been working on a particular mystic code that's been giving me trouble, but if I can get it working, it may actually help to serve as a warning system and a way to locate any mystical signatures, be they god, Campione, or especially powerful magi...the only problem is I've been having a bit of trouble fine-tuning it right…

Constantly getting false readings or getting it to suddenly go off without warning is a bit of a problem, so I decided to try and work on a filter system...it's not perfect, but its a start...the materials needed were not normally easy to get, but thanks to Shirou's [**Lord of the Dead**], the materials were easy to get, as he simply needed to pull the resources needed in the form of the expensive metals and resources I needed…

...my only complaint for this little project is how it's merely getting irritating with how it is becoming a bit of a problem with properly fine-tuning the settings for it, though once I resolve that particular problem it should be smooth sailing until any new problems arise…

After I finally got the new filter's settings finished, I decided to leave it for now...I'll just come back and check it later...hopefully, it doesn't need me to make any further changes...this thing is already hard enough to work with as it is. I really did not want to do all this work only for it to have been a massive waste of time and resources...

As I was getting up from the ground to stretch, I suddenly felt a bit hungry, and realize it's nearing dinner time...Shirou must be getting ready to start cooking if he hasn't already, though I recall him preparing some food this morning for dinner...I can't wait to see what he'll make for us tonight...his cooking is just too damn good for anybody else to even compare it to, even without using his magecraft, and he makes it a point of pride to never use it on his cooking...the last time he did I nearly had a wardrobe emergency from the sheer ecstasy of the taste alone causing me to pass out from the foodgasm, soaking my lower body in my own liquid lust from the same meal he gave a portion of to Kuhoutsuka-san…

...suffice to say, none of us got any sleep that night...it's just not right how he's THAT good at cooking without using his magecraft at all...

_**Rin P.O.V.**_

I was leaving my workshop after getting a request for some help from Shirou. He asked me to come to his workshop across the yard and assist him in a little side project he's been working on. Wondering just what he needs my help for, I asked only for him to say it was something that required my expertise, but would not say any more than that.

Curious, I went to his workshop door, entered as he had asked me to do, and what I saw him doing was enough to suddenly make me stop and begin to charge up my magic circuits and start to fire Finn shots at him in such rapid fire, I would have given a Gatling gun a run for it's money…

"_**WHAT **__**IN **__**THE **__**FUCKING **__**HELL IS THIS**__** ROOT-**__**DAMN**__**ED**__** CRIME AGAINST MY FAMILY CRAFT?!**_"

...I shrieked at him as I found out just why he had asked for my help...or rather, WHAT he asked my assistance for, as he had a large number of big ass jewels crafted in the shape of a large blade in the form of a bastardized version of the Jeweled Sword of Zelretch my ancestor Nagato was given as homework from the Wizard Marshal and my family had been working on and only recently partially succeeded in finishing a prototype for with my efforts just before the start of the [**Fifth Holy Grail War**].

"WHOA, calm down, Rin! I was asking for your help to make my own version of the thing...I will never be the same level as Zelretch with the Second Magic, but I felt that I should at least have a mystic code of my own to have as my own version. But Jewel Craft isn't my area of expertise, it's yours. That's why I asked for your help on this: I want to get this right, but I cannot do it on my own anymore than what I have done already..."

Calming down a bit from his explanation, but still having some Finn shots ready to pepper his ass the moment I feel the urge to punish him, I take a quick look...and I just gape at what I find like a fish, as all thoughts of punishing his blatant crime against my family craft go out the window and I deactivate my circuits…

"...Shirou...do you realize this thing is a combat-ready version of the Jeweled Sword that my family has been working on...with the only thing it needs is a bit of refinement in the Jewel Craft aspect of it...just how did you..."

"Some of Archer's memories told me that in two different alternate timelines, you succeeded in creating a completed version, albeit in one of them it was a slightly bastardized version of the Second Magic created using my help in an emergency situation, due to both those wars going completely FUBAR and you needed an edge to help resolve the situation..."

...so he tried to use his own incomplete knowledge that was outside his specialty to make his own version using his partial knowledge of Jewel Craft, but needed my help to actually shape the thing...so that's why he asked for my help...Shirou may have the ability to use the Second Magic to a lesser extent, he may be a sorcerer now, he may be an all-powerful God-slayer, he may even have the knowledge on how to use various forms of magecraft, but he cannot use any magecraft outside of his area of expertise or affinity...at least not very well, but even so…

"...this is actually a very good base attempt, but it will need a bit of refinement to actually make it work like you want it to...If you'd like, I can try and come back and help you tomorrow, it should only take me a few hours to do so, but I should be able to help you make it work. For now, though, you need to get to work on dinner..."

"AH! I almost forgot it! Thanks Rin!" he suddenly went wide-eyed in realization before he ran off to the kitchen...honestly, that guy...even after he became a god-slayer and a sorcerer, he is still a rather simple guy…

...but that's why we just can't help but love him...

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

After I asked Rin to check on my prototype Gem Sword, I ran to the kitchen, as I did not want mess up just what I was preparing for dinner tonight...I prepared a little something special I was always wanting to make, just a little childish dream of mine, but a very good thing to scratch off of my bucket list...An entire roasted boar...I wanted to do this back in Fuyuki, but I did not have either a big enough oven nor did I have the means to get a boar carcass…

Suffice to say, it was a very good meal...I felt as though I had finally satisfied a simple fancy I had as a kid, but still...I can only wish I had been able to do this for my old man before he died...wait...hang on a second...I might have a way to bring him back now, but the only question is, how to do it…

...the only viable means to get what I need for this is a favor from somebody I REALLY want to keep my contact with to a minimum...speaking of which, where IS Zelretch...I haven't seen hide nor hair of that trolling old vampire anywhere since he dropped off Bazett and Caren...and that frightens me a bit...knowing him, he probably just went back to our world for some reason, and the time between the two is simply causing a bit of a delay in his return...but why do I get the feeling Murphy's Law is about to bitch slap me upside my head and the Dead Apostle Sorcerer is the one responsible for it this time...I only hope it won't be anything too bad...his pranks are bad enough, but there's a _reason_ why nobody wants anything to do with him for any longer than absolutely necessary...oh, who am I kidding. It's going to be _worse_...

_**Later that Night**_

I was simply falling asleep in bed, before Illya suddenly rushed into my room, dragging me excitedly away and to her workshop, screaming something about how it works...groggily, I followed her along with a few of the other residents of the mansion she had dragged out of bed...and fully woke right up when I saw her drag me into her workshop and was greeted by the sight of just what the hell had her so excited…

"Illya...is that what I think it is..." Rin asked in complete disbelief of what she was seeing...and the rest of those present were not much better...Reki seemed completely impressed, Renji looked speechlessly amazed, while I was just staring dumbly at what I saw…

"That's right Tohsaka...I call it the '_Mini-Atlas Guide_', my very own original Mystic Code. I made it to detect the magical energies above a certain level, and can even filter it to the different types. And it just reacted to the presence of a god!"

...holy fucking shit...Illya is a Root-damn genius to pull this off...wait a minute…

"You just said it reacted to the presence of a GOD. Where, and how long has it been there."

I didn't ask or demand, I simply made a statement. She just looked at me with an annoyed look, but it looked more like an adorable pout. She may now have the body of a teenager, but she still had the cuter tendencies from her younger appearance's personality…

"...I don't think it will be much of an issue, Shirou...Kusanagi-kun is already there right now." the voluptuous snow fairy told us, causing me to take a closer look at her mystic code...It looked to be made of gold, silver, and mercury and seemed to flow and change with how it constantly shifted to update itself with a few small spikes radiating different colored lights on the tips, but it was the two larger spikes that glowed on the center of it that got my attention…

….one seemed to be glowing in a bright rainbow color with a predominantly golden color, while the other seemed to shine with a silvery metallic color, with a second smaller spike right next to and connected to it...wait, if one of those two is Godou-san, then does that mean the other is a God's presence...assuming the golden-rainbow colored one IS Godou-san, then does that mean the other is a God with an affinity of metal or steel, but then why is there a second spike connected to it...I know the Kusanagi heir can handle himself in a fight well enough, but still…

"...even so, Illya, I feel that I would still go, even if I may not be needed. I know he can handle himself in a fight, and I won't interfere if I feel he can handle it, but the second I feel things are getting out of hand, then I will step in. It's better to be there in case he needs a hand and not be needed than to not be there when he desperately needs help and gets killed."

"We figured you would say that...even now, you're still just a baka who can't seem to mind his own business, Baka-Shirou..."

Rin's words had no real heat to them, and she smiled knowingly, as did Illya and my two resurrected servants, like they all knew that I would go to help Godou-san out from the get-go before they even told me...they just know me all too well…

"I'm off. Make sure to get some sleep girls. Reki, Renji, keep an eye on the house while I'm gone, and make sure nothing happens to them." I give my orders to the resurrected duo and the girls know I was going, and gave me a send off. I stepped out of Illya's workshop and called forth the [**Vimana**] from within the [**Gates of Babylon**] and jumped onto it to assist Godou-san, hoping I may not be needed, but knowing more than likely to not rely on the chances of that happening, considering how my luck tend to go…

_**Scene Change**_

_**Godou P.O.V.**_

Dammit, this is seriously getting out of hand...first Erica and Ena had a bit of a fight about who should date me while I was out with Erica on a date, then I got dragged into the netherworld trying to stop them, and met up with [**Susanoo**], Ena's patron deity whom she affectionately calls her 'Gramps' and was told a few things. When I finally found Erica and Ena again, Ena had done something to Erica, causing her to nearly die from having her magical energy drained and Ena lost control of [**Am****a**** no Murakumo no Tsurugi**]...I only just barely managed to save Erica before she died from her life force being drained from being in the netherworld by using my newly unlocked [**Youth**] authority, and got out finally thanks to Yuri and Liliana, only to end up finding Ena being possessed by the very same sword she was using…

Considering just what the god-sword is seeking, I felt there was only one thing I could try to do...I ran...not out of cowardice, but rather as a tactical retreat to try and build a bit of time and try to come up with a plan. Ena-san was saying something about taking out [**Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi**] along with her, but there is not a chance in hell of me doing that. Voban would without hesitation, that idiot Doni would probably cut them both down and embarrassingly say he forgot about the hostage, but there is no way I would do that...the problem was how to save her while minimizing the damage done from the fight itself...

As I was contemplating just how to save Ena and minimize the collateral damage, I I noticed Amakusa-san next to me, somebody next to me I did not expect to see here in the thick of it…

"King Kusanagi, you nee-"

...only to be interrupted as I suddenly heard a shout from somebody approaching, but was still somewhat glad to see here…

"GODOU-SAN! Please tell me what is going on here."

...as Emiya-san jumped down from a flying contraption I cannot believe is somehow even in the air, but chalked up to being possibly some kind of authority when it vanished into a shower of golden dust. I turned to him and told him straight to his gold and silver eyed face...

"Ena was possessed by [**Am****a**** no Murakumo no Tsurugi**] when she lost control over its sword form, and I'm trying to think of a way to save her while also keeping the damage to a minimum from the fight that's guaranteed to break out when I do..."

"...just my E-rank luck...I should have known this was going to get complicated..." Emiya-san seemed to moan in annoyance...what the hell, is he so used to things getting troublesome he is merely annoyed by this...and what did he mean by E-rank luck...I'll need to ask him about this later after-

***SHNKSHNKSHNKSHNK* *CRASH***

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

"...just my E-rank luck...I should have known this was going to get complicated..." I could not help but moan in frustration at Godou-san's explanation of what the situation was...I _KNEW_ that was no ordinary sword that Ena-san had. No ordinary sword, not even a legendary one, would cause my Reality Marble, for lack of a better desription, to figuratively jump up and down to record something inside of it just by being near me, I mean it had practically radiated the essence of '_sword_' like some kind of a steely siren's call to me-

***SHNKSHNKSHNKSHNK* *CRASH***

...suddenly I turned my attention from my thoughts just as a giant monstrosity of metal suddenly began to appear right in front of us...oh, _hell_ no...no wonder Godou-san was having trouble with the damn thing, this thing was MASSIVE...maybe not quite the size of a Type, but pretty damn big, nonetheless...it was the size of a two-story house in the shape of a giant metal insect with metal appendages in a mere mockery of limbs made of razor sharp blades...and it had Ena-san right in the center of it's chest, in a manner of using her like a human shield...that would explain just why the hell Godou-san hadn't used any of his authorities to take it out yet. If he did, then he would hit Ena-san too…

"**So another ****God-slayer**** has appeared before me.**"

Blue's tits! Okay, that 'voice' it used just now sounded more like some madman had somehow figured out some means to take scrap metal and ring them in a manner reminiscent of demonically demented music and somehow made it sound out into a bastardized facsimile of human words echoing together as part of some unholy chorus...in other words, an inhumane twenty-meter tall metallic monster's voice attempting to sound human...this could be bad…

"Oh, King Emiya, you are here to?"

...only for Ena-san's rather nonchalant voice to further the image...what the...how is she so damn calm about this...wait...it couldn't be, the second energy spike was…

"...Ena-san….what in the Root-damned hell are you even _DOING_ there?"

"It was my own willfulness that led to the current situation, so Ena has no regrets about either of you cutting me down to stop [**Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi**], so feel free to do so."

...she _**WHAT?!**_ _Oh, __**HELL NO!**_ Like hell am I going to do that...I turn to Godou-san and ask him a simple question, but my voice is forcefully calm and monotone, causing Godou-san to actually seemed scared shitless by the obvious anger I hide in the tone I used…

"...Godou-san...if she is actually serious about what she just said then would you mind letting me slap some Root-damned sense into her apparently empty skull later when this is over, because what she just said is an insult to my very purpose for even living..."

...only to suddenly have to dodge before he could respond as a monstrous metal blade in the mockery of a limb suddenly swings at Godou-san and I, with us just barely managing to dodge by jumping back and out of the way…

"**I care not which of you I face, but I will fight a God-slayer, now.**"

...and it would seem as if this Root-be-damned thing is so far gone as to not even recall the purpose for which it was forged...okay, that simply pissed me off even more than I already was...[**Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi**] may be a god, but it was also still a [**sword**] for [**Root**]'s sake, so for it to have forgotten the [**sentience of steel**] is tantamount to forgoing its own path for its birth and throwing away it's purpose for even existing...this an absolutely unforgivable sin for a [**sword**] to commit that I cannot stand, but more importantly...

"Godou-san...this is your fight, and I have no desire to interfere if I do not need to...but if you wish to save Ena-san, then you have to do so soon, as I do not think her body will manage to last too long at this rate if you don't...I will give you a chance to deal with this situation, but the moment I feel things are going too far, I will step in to fight it, regardless of whether it was your foe first or not, honoring the claim for a King's prey be damned..."

...I gave Godou-san an ultimatum on the current situation. I am no expert, but I am pretty sure there is a limit on just how much a mortal human body can withstand the divine influence of a God's powers, even more so for a case of [**divine possession**]...there's a reason why we Campione are the only ones capable of safely wielding a gods powers without our bodies being destroyed in the process...we're just that damn tough from the changes our bodies undergo, more so for me, since I went through what could only be called a form of double augmentation after I had inadvertently achieved sorcery after I became a Devil King-

"**...****you...you are [steel]…**" [**Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi**] words snapped me out of my thoughts and suddenly drew its 'gaze' upon me, and began to speak as though it was truly seeing me for the first time, and I suddenly could feel like my Reality Marble was suddenly deciding to let the god-sword know what it thought of its current state...and I said in a trance...

"Look deeper." I respond almost mechanically, with a hollow-sounding voice almost like a metallic blade-scraping-blade sound. It was like my very _soul_ was denouncing the god-sword's actions through my voice box. [**Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi**] simply 'looks' at me closer then recoils back in seeming shock, confusion, and intrigue in it's voice, actually taking a step back from what it sees...

"**WHAT?! Just **_**WHAT**_** is this?! How does a mortal possess such a strong ****[****steel****]**** essence at their core?!**"

"[**Ama No Murakumo no Tsurugi**], I am not [**steel**]. I am something you should be very familiar with, as you should recognize what you see within my core..." 'I' say, only for the god-sword to take another 'look', and then realization seemed to seep from it's voice...

"**...you...you are a ****[****sword****]****…a ****[****sword****]**** forged from the cursed flames of [All the World's ****E****vils] and**** the** **countless ****deaths** **of**** the blood sacrifice of a thousand souls...**"

"That is correct, [**Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi**]. As one living sword to another, I find it shameful for you to have forgotten the [**sentience of steel**] for which you were forged, and unworthy to even call yourself a [**sword**] for such a blatant sin. I will not be your opponent this time as you are currently unworthy to be called such, but maybe next time, we can see which of our edges shall grow dull and whose blade breaks first, when you can truly call yourself a [**sword**] once more."

"**...****I see...very well, ****my fellow living sword, one ****forged out ****of wrought iron..****.**"

Afterwards, I felt a strange form of detachment as it suddenly launched its limb straight at Godou-san without any warning, only for him to suddenly evade it in a sudden burst of speed that would have made even Rider at her best proud, then proceeded to perform a feat of parkour worthy of a championship tournament trophy in how he jumped onto [**Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi**]'s limb, ran up it while dodging and evading its attempts at slashing at him while he climbed straight up to it's chest, grabbed Ena-san beneath her shoulders, and pulled her out, all while never losing a single bit of his momentum, then spun and jumped off of the metal monstrosity's back and landed on the ground behind it.

Idly, I cannot help but to feel impressed in some small corner of my mind at the display of such blatant athleticism. But then I sudden notice a presence that was next to me, but hadn't noticed before…

"King Emiya, I think now would be a good time for us to move."

The man had spoken in such a respectful manner, and yet...he looked more like a stereotypical plain-faced salary-man wearing glasses and a business suit from some office building than a mage...but then again, I was not really one to talk, as I had not really even been noticed as a magus by Rin until I revealed I was actually trained as one to some extent to her back during the [**Fifth Holy Grail War**].

"My apologies, I didn't even see you there, but who are you, and why do you say that?"

Rather than seem upset at being overlooked, the man in question simply bows and introduces himself…

"Ah, where are my manners. My name is Amakusa Touma from the History Compilation Committee, and the reason why is because now that Seishuuin Ena had been rescued and is no longer being held hostage, King Kusanagi no longer has any reason to not use his authorities to slay [**Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi**], and we do not want to be right behind it when he does." the newly named Amakusa Touma explains.

I didn't even need him to explain any further, nor did I argue with the man, as I KNOW just how destructive some Noble Phantasms are when they are invoked, both from my own personal memories and from Archer's, and authorities from my understanding can be considered comparable to them if not more powerful than some of them. Not wasting even a single second, I grab the man by the collar, and tell him "Don't speak or else you'll bite off your tongue" and proceeded to use a combination of [**reinforcement**] and [**Magic** **Blue**] to get us out of the area of attack and behind Godou-san and his harem, only to see Yuri-san making out with Godou-san, and to hear Blandelli-san and Kranjar-san muttering under their breaths with Yuri-san saying something to Ena-san, but I wasn't bothering to pay them any attention as I was more focused on [**Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi**] as it started to turn around slowly to face us...but the thing was _**slow**_...even without me using [**Magic Blue**]...

"Understood! King Kusanagi, I may not fully understand, but I will assist you. You must win." said Ena-san as she pushed her rather voluptuous body against his to press her lips firmly to his...

"Hey, wait! Ena-san, there is no need for you to-" Godou-san said, but before he could finish, he was silenced by receiving a kiss from the very naked Seishuuin heiress...out of deference for the moment, I decided to wait a few moments before I made my presence known at his personal expense, as I just could not waste such a perfectly good set-up...

"Well now~ It seems you got yet another girl into your harem, Godou-san. Congratulations. Really, good for you, but before you begin some lecherous, debauched, and depraved orgy in celebration for the new recruit added to your harem, I suggest you do something about the god over there. You know, the one that is still pissed off and wanting to fight somebody, or would you rather me deal with it for you and consider your claim to it ended?" I simply interrupt him with the biggest Cheshire grin on my face and my tone full of nothing but amusement as I just watch their reactions to my comment.

All eyes suddenly turn to me, Godou-san looked at me like he could not believe I had just said that while fighting a very prominent blush on his face as he realized Ena-san was still very naked, Yuri-san and Kranjar-san looked like a deer caught in the headlights staring at me in complete embarrassment and lighting up like a couple of Christmas trees at what I had just implied, while Blandelli-san and Ena-san, however, seemed to find the idea of being in such an erotic situation with Godou-san very appealing, if the sudden lust-filled and sultry grins on both their faces at the idea were any indication.

Amakusa-san, for his part, simply smirked and raised an eyebrow at me in complete bemusement. I had to give the guy credit, the fact he wasn't busting a gut laughing right now at the joke I made at Godou-san's expense and the reactions I had gotten from those present only gave me respect for his professionalism. That, and he didn't look or seem to say a word about Ena-san's current wardrobe malfunction. Speaking of which…

"Ena-san, here. Put this on for now until we can get you some proper clothes to wear. It's not fitting for a woman to show her nude body to any male she does not first plan to marry at the very least."

…I say as I look away while I hand her a traced robe to cover her body with, causing her face to suddenly blush bright red as she realized she was butt-ass nude in public...while embracing a very fit red-blooded male...Shrieking a very feminine 'eep' as she snatched the cloak I had given her, she wraps it around her quickly as Godou-san looks at me and says after he suddenly gets his focus back onto the god before us, "Right. Time for me to finish this fight."

He suddenly steps forwards and proceeds to utter divine words, which I knew from the sense of authority behind them were for one of his authorities…

'_May his spine be crushed; may his bones be broken, his tendons torn, his hair ripped from his skull; may his blood, spilled over the earth, be churned into a bloody froth. I shall become one who buries fangs into the sinner's flesh, that the will of the Lord be followed: Thou shalt be purged!'_

…and was astonished to see a haze form over his outstretched hands, and take the form of a giant boar, with jet-black fur etched with numerous pale-blue scars and a fiery mane of reddish-orange bristles running along it's back almost like flames, with razor-sharp tusks protruding from under its snout, and it was HUGE. It was even bigger than [**Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi**], and unbelievably that thing was even less deadly than this dangerously destructive entity summoned by my fellow God-slayer. The sheer feeling of primal destruction was radiating off of this divine beast almost like it was destruction incarnate...and was confirmed when Godou-san unleashed it upon the hapless god-sword with a wordless shout...idly, I cannot help but wonder if the god Godou-san slew to get this authority had any connection to the Erymethian Boar that Herakles slew in his legend. This thing just looked so much like its descriptions in myth and legend with how it had trampled a path of destruction, there was no way it was possibly a coincidence…

…and the destruction he caused is going to be a handful for the Committee to cover up and clean the aftermath of...but this may give me an idea for how to train him when he comes to me for any…but for the moment...

"...Godou-san...you REALLY need to learn some restraint..."

"Oh, COME ON! NOT AGAIN!~"

...I could not help but chuckle a bit at my fellow god-slayer's obvious despair over causing such damage to his home city, and idly wonder just how I was going to teach him some restraint to reign in his rather destructive power. Oh well, may as well think about how to teach him while waiting until he asks for it. Though I still can't shake this nagging feeling that something is going to go wrong for me sometime in the future...the fact that Zelretch of all people has been oddly silent and not showing his face is not a good thing...he is plotting something, and that is making me very nervous about when he reveals it...why do I always seem to be having Murphy's Law giving me a hard time...just my E-rank luck…

_...as the two Kings of Japan go home to their respective abodes, they failed to notice they were being watched, not only by the gods who were involved and the agents of the Committee, but by other parties as well, interestingly watching the two Devil Kings interact without conflict of one another in curious confusion nd fascination…_

_…King Kusanagi was certainly of some interest, as both Susanoo and Athena were watching him intently, but the one the majority of these gazes were focused on was none other than King Emiya, particularly the duo of a certain divine ancestor and her protector, sensing the power of their beloved King whom they have been searching for, lingering within the Eighth God-slaying Devil King...as well as the wife of a certain god of the dead who found him bizarrely interesting to her, outside of her plans for his capture..._

**A/N: Aaaaannd that's the chapter, everybody! And before you all complain, NO, Shirou was never going to get Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi by slaying him in this chapter. There is a plot reason why in a later chapter, and Shirou can use this as a way to train Godou later. Shirou does get his own new authorities later, when he personally fights gods later. Also, I made it so that Godou antics in dealing with his harem gets Shirou to laugh, as well as the plot reason why Shirou and Godou get along without needing to fight each other in my fic. A plausable excuse that would make sense, as their affinities could make them get along as a potential excuse as to why 7 out of 10 times two Campione that end up in close proximity to each other a fight breaks out between them.**

**Until next chapter. PEACE OUT!**


	20. Blade 13: Lessons, Plans, and Events

**A/N: Hey Peeps, I'm back. Sorry if the release got a bit delayed. I was having a few personal things irl coming up to deal with that kept me from being able to sit still long enough to get this done. I also did a few updates on some of my previous chapters and spellchecked them. Before I start the reviewer review, I just have one thing I would like to say. STOP REVIEWING IN SPANISH, GODS DAMMIT! I know you're doing it on purpose, and I will not respond to any that is not in english. I don't care if somebody translates for you, I don't care if its in _broken_ English, you could even post it in _BUTCHERED_ Englich for all I care, so long as I can read it. Now with that out of the way, time for the Reviewer Review:**

**1.) The whole thing about everybody swearing way too much, NOT true. A typical Japanese may not start cussing like a sailor out in public in front of everybody, But I garauntee that they may do so in the privacy of their minds. Just because they don't say it out loud doesn't mean they aren't thinking it. Besides, most of the swearing last chapter was internal dialogue, if you couldn't figure that out. In other words, they kept the more caustic thoughts in while letting their filtered ones out.**

**2.) About Kurogane Reki's inspiration, the idea was he was supposed to be a Campioneverse version of Shirou, but with more in-born talent in magic and an affinity for guns rather than swords. The references to Shiba Tasuya from 'The Irregular At Magic High School', Reki from 'Aria the Scarlet Ammo', and Yu Mononobe from 'Unlimited Fafnir' are completely unrelated and coincidental. I created Kurogane Reki, he is MY OC, and not somebody I was inspired by those three to produce. The references I made in his creation were not those three, so sorry, you did NOT get a cookie for that one.**

**3.) The whole thing about secrecy, yeah, they may give a bit about their magic here and there, but they haven't given them more than a tiny piece of the mosaic, as the little bits they've given aren't enough to give them any weaknesses to exploit. And no, they have not yet trusted Godou and his girls with their extrademensional origins yet. I am saving that little reveal for later, after another cross with GSBW plotline.**

**Now onto the story:**

_**Story Start**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Thirteenth Blade****: ****Requested**** Lessons, Secretive ****Plans****, and Fateful Events**_

_**Godou P.O.V.**_

A few days after battling [**Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi**], I was waking up, but there was one thought I was groggily thinking about as my mind began to wake up. It was something that [**Susanoo**] had told me about Emiya-san that I couldn't stop thinking back to, something I didn't know the significance of, but had a feeling it was something important that had to do with me and him, that I would find out what it was sooner or later, and it would be a very troublesome situation to deal with…

Deciding to shelf those thoughts for now, I had just started to wake up to an average morning that had become the norm for me, with just a few slight differences. I woke up this morning with Erica in my bed in the nude once again, only this time there was another bit of warmth next to me on my opposite side...wait, what…

I pull the covers off me after turning towards the second warmth, but what I saw just froze me in place. Laying next to me, in the nude, was not only Ena-san, but also Yuri...what…

"...Godou...it's cold, please put the covers back on..."

"My King, this Ena does not wish to leave your embrace...please return to my warmth..."

"...Godou..."

…

…

…

...okay, I'll bite…

"WHY ARE YOU THREE IN MY BED _NAKED_?!"

I screamed out in embarrassment. I do not think anybody could possibly blame me for my reaction, after all, Erica being naked in my bed every morning is something I have gotten used to. She practically breaks into my room every night after I fell asleep, after all. Ena-san sneaking into my bed with Erica was shocking to say the least. I specifically told her not to rush this relationship with me until we got to know each other better. But YURI...she was somebody who was always going on about how immodest Erica and I was always being and about behaving properly...what the hell is-

"My lord, what is the situation for you to become so distressed this-?!"

"Onii-chan, whats the matter-?!"

...oh...shit...worst possible timing ever…

"**WHAT ARE YOU FOUR DOING?!**"

...and that was the opening shot that set off a marathon of ever-growing chaos that was the Kusanagi household's everyday morning routine ever since I became the Seventh Campione and Shizuka found out about it...just why me…

_**Scene Change-Jounen Gakuen**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

A few days after Godou-san had slain [**Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi**], I had started to settle into a typical routine for my everyday life outside of my responsibilities as a God-slaying Devil King. It was simply the typical morning for me. Getting a very alluring wake-up call that would make any red-blooded male cry tears of blood in complete jealousy, proceeding to get ready for school, and getting my everyday routine done for the school hours. Apparently, Ena-san had even transferred into this very same school and was attending classes here, if for no other reason than to get closer to Godou-san. The guy was certainly frustrated she went so far despite him wanting to take it slowly, while I for one, shook my head and chuckled in response of his plight with wistful mirth. I also went about school doing some minor repair work for some of the old and broken appliances around the school in between classes whenever I had a free period and the time to check it out. I frankly couldn't help but find it relaxing to get back into my 'fake janitor' routine from Homurahara...how nostalgic for me…

During lunch, however, I would begin to meet up with Godou-san for lunch along with his girls and Shizuka-chan began to accompany us as well. I have honestly noticed she was acting a little more friendly with me than was strictly necessary, but still, I will not touch her until she is at least sixteen, as is the legal age for marriage for women in Japan. I have absolutely NO intentions of doing _that _until she is at least legally old enough, thank you very much. And I have also noticed Godou-san is very protective of her virtue...

...it would seem Godou-san DOES actually have some steel in him, after all. He just does not like doing anything that will make things more troublesome for him to deal with. He truly fits his affinity, a true warrior who is reasonable, yet can and will fight if he has no other choice in order to protect those he cares for. I really do understand why he and I get along so well: He is a true warrior who draws the line around and defends what he refuses to lose, and I am a sword that protects those who cannot protect themselves and embodies the ideals of justice and salvation. We're both protectors, we will never see a need nor will we feel the desire to fight one another for any reason nor for any instinctive compulsion our nature as God-slayers may force upon us. We're just that compatible with each other-

"Emiya-san...I would like to ask you something, if that's okay with you..."

I was pulled from my musings by Godou-san's question. "Sure, go ahead and ask me, Godou-san. I don't mind; if it's within my power to do so, then I will try my best to help you out." I honestly have an idea of what it is he wants to ask, but I feel it would be best to let him be the one to bring it up.

"Emiya-san...would you please give me some training. I already have thought about it, and no matter how I try to think about it, you are probably the only one I know who could possibly help me out." I simply nodded in understanding and wasn't surprised in the slightest. As I thought, I made the offer to train him a few weeks ago alongside Shizuka-chan, but left him the time to decide if he wants to be trained by me or not. I already have an idea of what to do, the only question of the matter will be, how to go about it…

"I do not mind, Godou-san. In fact, I have been spending the last month and a half since purchasing my home to look for a suitably isolated location for training both my magic and my more destructive authorities and mastering them. I recently found a plot of land in a rural region that will be perfect for it, and there won't be anybody living in the surrounding area there in the event something goes wrong and the area gets destroyed. It's perfect for both training myself and trying to teach you some self control and restraint."

Godou-san actually seems surprised at the fact I had been looking for something like that, but his next question actually made me stare at him blankly. "Wait...you've been looking for a place like that since before you met me...are you saying you've been training while holding back your more destructive abilities until you found someplace more suited to practicing them?"

"...Yes Godou-san. I have been holding back in my training because I didn't want to destroy my very expensive home that was bought using my own money. I may have access to a limitless source of wealth thanks to my authorities, but even so, I cannot just go around and use that all willy-nilly, lest I cause a big problem for the Committee trying to cover it up." I deadpan, causing a bit of amusement from my girls and surprised stares from Yuri-san, Ena-san, Kranjar-san, and Blandelli-san.

"Wait..you mean you've been holding back in your training, and you're still strong enough to match a god without being able to properly train your authorities in order to do so..." Kranjar-san was visibly shaken by what I had just said, while the other girls in Godou-sans harem were just staring at me with paling faces. Even Godou-san was a bit surprised that I wasn't fully training my abilities and was still powerful enough to match a few gods without breaking a sweat. May as well give them an idea.

"To put it into terms you all could understand, I am currently strong enough to possibly face off against three different gods all by myself and win, but if a fourth showed up right that instant, I would die, no ifs, ands or buts about it. And I still have not fully mastered my authorities, on top of my magic, either. Plus, I have only been teaching Shizuka-chan the basics of real-world applications of thaumaturgy, but I have not been teaching her any sorcery, nor will I ever have any plans to do so."

That got them to all pause, even Shizuka-chan seemed surprised by my revelation. I heard she was told by her brother and Blandelli-san how gods could only be slain by Campione and other gods, yet here I was saying I could easily slay three gods by myself, but a fourth one could easily finish me off from how weakened I would be at that moment. Shizuka-chan actually seemed surprised I would only teach her thaumaturgy and not sorcery, but I would later explain my reasons why during our next lessons together. For now I merely smirked in response to their shocked looks by my declaration.

"What? Why is that so surprising for you all? I can only fight three heretic gods because of the fact I cannot fully train myself until I successfully found a suitable place to do so. And the big reason as to why Godou-san seems incapable of restraint is simply because he lacks the magic control most mages are trained in developing when it comes to learning their craft. He may be a natural-born spellcaster like me, but magic control is the one thing he really needs to train in to prevent needless destruction from using his authorities."

"What do you mean, King Emiya? Can he not use his authorities now without magic control?" Ena-san's rather innocent question was something I could only facepalm at in response to. She is definitely Godou-san's own 'Berserker Woman' for his harem to my girls Bazett...honestly, she's a perfect Berserker, maybe even a Saber given her talent for using a god-sword for a weapon and channeling the divine powers of [**Susanoo**] while wielding [**Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi**]...time to explain it to them in a manner they can understand.

"No, Ena-san, it's not that Godou-san cannot use his authorities without magic control, it's just that he will end up using too much magical energy when he does use them, wasting more than he needs to and causing unintentional and needless destruction because he does not properly have enough control over his own vast power. That's the only reason he causes so much destruction. He was never properly trained in the mystic arts, thus he lacks the fine-tuned control necessary to use his authorities without causing collateral damage, or at the very least, uses more magical energy than necessary when he calls upon them."

This got them to go wide-eyed at my response, while Rin, Sakura, and Illya all just looked at them and nodded and agreeing in response to my explanation of the reason why Godou-san's destructive tendencies in battle are the result of poor training and not his own inadequacies or intentions. That was when Yuri-san asked me a very good question.

"So, King Emiya...if Godou is only destructive because he lacks proper control of his vast magic power as a Campione, then how do you plan to fix that. No method for teaching a Campione control over their vast mystical abilities currently exists, and the only known method is to train for a long time in order to do just that, as demonstrated by both the Balkan Devil and the Empress of the Martial Realm spending decades doing just that...so how do you plan to do this in a relatively short amount of time compared to them?"

"Why that's easy to explain, Yuri-san. Magi have to learn different spells that require various levels of prana in our school of magic, and this requires them to practice exercises in magic control, something Kusanagi-san has never underwent prior to becoming a Campione. He may never get perfect fine-tuned control over his authorities' destructive power, but at the very least with our help and Shirou's guidance, he should at the very least not cause as much destruction when he does use them." Illya answered Yuri-san's question.

"They are right about that...honestly, how none of you all even know about fine-tuned magic control is beyond me...just how many secrets of the mystical arts do you all have no knowledge of that was derived from thaumaturgy and thrown out the window due to somebody's own negligence and stupidity over the years..." Rin threw in her own two cents, and frankly, it was a good question, one I could not help but idly wonder myself, considering thaumaturgy is considered in this world as the school of origin from which all other schools of magic were derived from and can trace their roots back to. Her comment, however, got Blandelli-san, Kranjar-san, Ena-san, and Yuri-san to begin to blush bright red in embarrassment at the implications of how much knowledge their respective schools of magic seems to have lost.

"So, Kusanagi-senpai, when will you and Senpai start your training? I might need to cook dinner instead if Senpai won't be able to when you are being trained by him, so I would like to know before hand." Sakura asked, and frankly, I could not help but notice the look of absolute intent on her face, like her competitive spirit as a chef was beginning to desire to out-do my godly cooking skills.

"How about this weekend, Godou-san? You come over to my house on Friday, and we can do a few basic magic control exercises that I used to obtain magic control, and it may just be something you might find useful. Also, I intend to teach you how to use a sword. The fact that you now have two you may use and call upon in battle means you are going to need to learn how to use them, and I am basically what you can call a blademaster with my own sword style I created myself from using all types of bladed weapons. Pack for three days and you will be staying overnight at my house for the duration of the training."

Godou-san and his girls seemed a bit surprised by my tone, but quickly schooled their features and he answered, "Yes Emiya-san." His girls, however, asked me a question I was not exactly expecting, but was not willing to disregard or look down on them for right off the bat.

"King Emiya, may we come along for training as well? From what you have told us so far, this could be invaluable training for Godou, but could also give us some ideas for how to better ourselves and improve further upon what we already have trained in. If that's alright with you..." Blandelli-san actually asked, much to my surprise. She was a prideful woman who did not wish to show weakness to anyone, so this was a bit unexpected for her to show any to me, but I simply smiled in response as I knew she was going to be fun to mess with during this tor-I mean, training session.

"Sure, I do not mind. In fact, this could be a very useful way to train you all. I also intend to make a few calls, so this could become something of a training camp for us this weekend. Come by my house after school on Friday, and we will see what we can do."

I smiled on the outside in a very warm and friendly manner, but internally, I could not help but cackle evilly and grin sadistically like a madman. Archer's influence is really rubbing off on me, but I couldn't care less right now. Oh, this was _so_ going to be _fun…_

_**Scene Change-Elsewhere at the same time**_

_**Persephone P.O.V.**_

I was thinking back to how I witnessed the Eighth God-slayer and the Seventh God-slayer apparently get along surprisingly well, despite being two existences who thrive in competetion and desire to battle instinctively. I had heard some rumors among my followers that they had learned that the God-slayers of the East were building a reputation of being rather oddly reasonable individuals, and how the two of them actually seem to have no problems working together, and not only have an alliance between them, but also seem to actually be friends with one another. Quite the confusing conundrum, these Japanese Devil Kings are…

I also noticed to my surprise how Honored [**Athena**] was actually there during the Seventh God-slayers battle with the Eastern God of Steel, but it was her reaction to his victory and obtaining more power that shocked me more than anything...she almost seemed relieved he won and was alive...I wonder, could she...no, that's impossible…

It was the target of my plans to regain my powers stolen by my despicable jailer and kidnapper [**Hades**] who I focused more on during that match, especially what I overheard from that eastern god that I could not stop thinking about…

_'**...you are a ****[****sword****]****...****a [sword] forged from the cursed flames of [All the World's Evils] and the countless deaths of the blood sacrifice of a thousand souls...**_'

...those words, for some odd reason, drew my attention far more than any other that were spoken that night, especially when a god-sword was the one who acknowledged a mortal as a fellow sword, never mind the fact that said mortal was a God-slayer. If what that eastern god had spoken were true, then that could mean any number of things, but there was only one thought that stood out in my mind…

...and if the Eighth God-slayer was truly connected to _that_ _place_ in some manner, then we were truly in trouble, especially if it was the worst case scenario, and it was _HIM_ we were going to have to deal with...that was a thought I really did not need to consider having to plan around. It would be hard enough dealing with one of the Children of Pandora, but to have to deal with the man who reigns over the realm of legends themselves...the word 'impossible' would not suffice to describe what I sought to do and achieve, as _that man_ would kill me and make it so I could not reclaim my powers, and possibly leave me even weaker than before…

"What's the matter Honored [**Persephone**]? Is there something wrong?"

"Indeed, Honored [**Persephone**], what is it that seems to trouble you so?"

...and those two trouble makers are apparently back again...I knew allying with them might have been a mistake, but now I know it was possibly the costliest one I could have made in my attempt to reclaim my lost powers. Wherever the two of them had gone this time was not something I really wanted to deal with, as whatever trouble they caused usually resulted in me having to plan around it to make my goals salvageable.

"...if you must know, [**Sthenos**], [**Euryale**], I have just learned something very troubling about my target, and in the worst case scenario, it could make the word 'impossible' an understatement of just how badly my carefully laid plan is doomed to become..."

"Why is that? Just how much more difficult could this new God-slayer be?"

"My sister is right. How bad is it?"

"...considering that our target the Eighth God-slaying Devil King is apparently possibly connected with _that place _in some manner, I would say it could be an absolute worst case scenario for us..."

That caused the two Gorgon Sisters to freeze in place, then proceed to pale in realization of just what the possible implications of what was most likely for us to have to deal with were going to be. Arrogant and selfish these two may be, but even they knew they would never be capable of matching the power of legends themselves. We Gods are born from legends told by mankind, and change over time based on the changes of these legends or myths being told by man, but the beings within _that place _are the LEGENDS THEMSELVES that gave rise to our birth and incarnations, and as such, we gods are incapable of matching the legends which gave rise to our birth and the authorities we wield.

To say it was suicidal for us was an understatement, and as arrogantly cocky as the Gorgon Sisters may be, even they would not be so stupid as to take on such a certain-death endeavor. The sheer danger for it was not something we could ignore, and if this Eighth King was truly connected to it in some manner, then we needed to make even more preparations than we already had, but more so, we needed collaborators. And that would be the tricky part of my plan to find…

"We have not just been running around pointlessly. We have been looking for some solutions to our problems, and we may just have a few ideas on what to do, but the only trouble will be on waking them up or getting them on board in some of these situations." said [**Sthenos**], as she pulled out an orb, but it was a golden one in a very ornate manner, almost like an egg, and the divinity I felt from it was something unmistakable for me to sense...yes, that may just work and help us out. If we could convince this particular god to lend us his aid, then maybe…

"I have also been looking into another possible ally, and have found his current location of slumber. The only problem will be managing to wake him up. But I believe I can handle that part on my own. You just worry about dealing with the planning aspect of this, we will try to gather our potential allies we found to help us." [**Euryale**] actually spoke with a rare seriousness without hint of her usual arrogance she almost never showed. The fact our target currently possesses a potential connection to _that_ _place_...to say it was enough of a wake-up call to get them to start taking this seriously was an understatement. While they went their separate ways to start to awaken or gather our potential allies, I began to start trying to lay the groundwork to capture our target.

This would be a very delicate plan to perform, but would also need to be carefully planned out and dealt with to the utmost of details to pull off without an issue...my only concern is any potential problems we cannot plan for arising that will complicate matters...as well as what their potential allies they find could do to help or hinder the plans based on which deities they are...

_**Scene Change-Netherworld**_

_**Susanoo P.O.V.**_

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of having you two show up in my part of the Netherworld? As I recall, you two do not exactly have a very close relation with me, nor do I have any such desires to have much of one with you two, am I wrong, [**Muramasa**], [**Masamune**]?"

I was simply living my typical everyday lifestyle within my section of the Netherworld alongside the [**Living Buddha**] and [**Princess with Glass Eyes**] after I dragged Seventh Devil King into my section of the Netherworld, and then suddenly without warning, these two rudely intrude upon my domain without so much as a 'how do you do'. They left me to deal with my rather uninvited guests, as they knew from their rather angry looks they did not want to get caught up in whatever I had done.

...and they do not seem to happy with me for some reason as they went outside to wait…

"Ya know damn well why we are here, [**Susanoo**], or should we call you by your other name, G-"

"_**Enough.**_" I spoke that one word, but the sheer power behind was enough to make them know I was serious about throwing them out of my domain by force if needs be. I may be retired, but I am not out of shape in the slightest. And I did not need a reminder of that part of my accursed past failure and loss.

"I would normally chastise [**Muramasa**] for his blatant disrespect, but in this instant, I am afraid I must agree with him on what you have done. It is not for you to tell about the boy's power, especially when he himself does not even remember the significance behind it, [**Susanoo**]."

...ah...so that's what got their fudonshi in such a twist...they're so angry at me that I revealed information I should not have, that even the calm and collected [**Masamune**] himself is visibly upset with me...I may have just done something wrong here to make even him angry with me...He's not the type to ever get angry with anyone, and to make him angry is tantamount to making an enemy of the world itself, as he would be the last person to get mad at someone to any extent…

"...I apologize, it would seem I am indeed the one in the wrong this time. But you two must have already known that the two Campione of the East are-"

"We are well aware, ya blooming idiot. Did you think we would not even know? Those two have in their possession weapons that mark them both as rightful kings by all rights, so the fact the two of them would become friends is not something lost on us, but the fact you decided to spill the beans on something regarding the two of them is NOT alright, ya get it?!" [**Muramasa**] angrily all but shouted at me in response, not that I didn't exactly deserve it, or at least this time anyway...

"Simply put [**Susanoo**], you are going to need to do us a few favors to get back into our good graces. [**Pandora**] herself already made a few steps to do so, but you are going to be helping us to make amends for this folly. Starting by giving us a way into the mortal realms to meet up with the boys in question from your territory in the Netherworld, as well as meet up with the mortals whom we gave our blessings to."

That got my eyebrows to shoot up into my hairline. "W-wait just a moment, you're telling me you GAVE your blessings to mortals, and wish to check up on them now? WHEN? Why now, and why haven't you bothered to make sure it wasn't abused?!" I could not believe what I was hearing. These two were the greatest Craftsmen of the Far Eastern Divinity, and legendary throughout the entire mortal realm, and yet, they have never once given their blessing to anyone in all the years they have been around, not even to their fellow gods, so just what in the seven hells changed for them to give it to mortals all of a sudden?

"Because this mortal was a craftsman who sought the power to protect and provide for those who were outcasts and thrown away like garbage by the mortal mages they called their families. We simply felt the guy was worth it, after all, he honestly told us what he wanted, and passed all our tests, and then proceeded to pass the knowledge down to his followers, to give them the ability to continue what he started, if the worst should come to pass when the guy finally kicked the bucket." answered [**Muramasa**] in his typically disrespectful yet rather laid-back tone, though I could hear a bit of respect in his voice for this mortal.

I could not believe my ears were truly hearing what they had. This mortal passed their tests...I wanted to meet this mortal myself. I haven't met anyone who could honestly claim to have done such, not even in my own myth have I ever gained the respect of these two, much less their own blessing as craftsmen…

"Done. On one condition, I want to meet this mortal who actually did what nobody, not even a god, has ever done before. What is his name?" I could only grin in response to what I felt was somebody who I could honestly call a legend by all rights. For a mortal to obtain the blessings of _the _[**Muramasa**] and [**Masamune**] themselves, I just had to meet him.

"Kurogane is his name. Kurogane Reki, or as the mortals have taken to calling him, the _Phantom Bullet of Black Steel_." answered [**Masamune**] with a hint of pride in his voice, and I could only grin wider in response. Oh, this mortal would be a fun one. I typically only allow Campione at the very least enter my domain, but this mortal shall be the one and only exception to this rule I have set.

_**Scene Change-Italy**_

_**Giovanni P.O.V.**_

I have not been in a very pleasant mood for the past two months. Not only has the Eighth Campione not revealed much more about himself than we had managed to barely scrape together, but the Newest God-slayer had apparently been an oddball, as he was just as reasonable as the King of Ruin, his fellow Japanese Campione, was...just what is it with Japan producing some rather odd Devil Kings...this will only complicate my attempts to curry favor with him.

And if that wasn't enough, it turns out the secrets to forging weapons I had acquired from the Dragoons were completely useless to me. I finally figured out why I could not get them to work, and it turns out these blessings were taken from their two Patron deities, and their power could only be utilized by those they gave their permission for and passed their tests. I had attempted to learn what their secrets were, only for them to be completely useless for me to have even obtained! In my frustration and rage at such a waste of time and resources, I grabbed a glass of some very expensive liquor from my table I had been drinking from and threw it across the room, smashing it against the wall and shattering it.

The only consolation from this unfortunate and costly waste of time is that the one who was investigating my illegal activities was no longer among the living, and any of their cohorts ceased any further attempts not long after. A small comfort, given the sheer waste of time and resources I had spent to obtain the Kurogane Family Assets along with the Dragoon's resources. Nothing but a damned waste of time, money, and effort for a fruitless endeavor that was doomed to fail from the start!

Then there is the Knight Order Council this weekend, I am not in a very good position within this group, due to the suspicions my fellow councilors have about my past successes. I cannot let them find out about the truth behind a few of these gains. The best way to deal with the potential leaks in information will most likely be dealt with through blackmail or bribery, but even so, I would rather not leave anything to chance. Preparing myself for what I knew would most likely be a very delicate plan, I start to lay the groundwork for any potential scenarios of what may happen or go wrong…

This will most likely either be my greatest achievement and seal my position at the top, or my biggest failure and doom me to ruin. So I need to stack the deck in my favor as much as possible beforehand in preparation for whatever chaos is to come from this meeting.

Taking the time to calm myself down, I begin to decide I needed to release some pent up stress and unwind...maybe calling a few of my lady friends will help me with my frustration right now…

_**Scene Change-Unknown Location**_

_**Third Person P.O.V.**_

[**Guinevere**] and her protector, [**Lancelot**], had been having a most perplexing conundrum for them to resolve, in the form of the newest God-slayer. They both could sense their beloved King of the End's power emanating from his body, and using her contacts and spies within the Wittenagemont, [**Guinevere**] had learned he possessed some kind of connection to the King of the End, though what this connection was, she could not find out. Couple this with the fact that he and his fellow Japanese God-slayer were both friends and allies, it was only making it far more difficult to learn the truth of.

The witch queen of Briton was surrounded by enough books to fill a small public library in her pursuit of the knowledge of how the Eighth Devil King was connected to The King of the End, and her protector was watching her actions via a small lake near the home she was using as a base to operate out of while within the country of Japan. Watching her from 'his' little outlook directly into a window to the library she was in, 'he' could not help but think 'his' precious child was going to far. Her protector for 'his' part, was getting exasperated by 'his' beloved and precious child pushing herself beyond her limits. She may be a Divine Ancestor and immortal, but even 'he' knew that did not mean 'his' beloved child should neglect looking after herself.

"My precious child, this one thinks it would be best to try and find some means to gain the knowledge thou seeks some other manner, as even this knight is not much for thinking beyond charging headfirst into battle, but knows this will only be a fruitless battle that will not end in victory for us if you haven't figured out what his connection to our King is yet."

[**Guinevere**] simply sighs in response to her protectors advise. Normally [**Lancelot**] is not one to give advise as wise as this, but for her protector to say something is a hopeless battle, she would not argue, as a [**God of Steel**] is one who knows battle better than any other could hope to achieve. "[**Guinevere**] knows this, Sir Knight, but even so, [**Guinevere**] just cannot rest until she finds some clue as to the reason why this Devil King seems to have a portion of Artus' power within him, or at the very least, a similar power to his."

[**Lancelot**] sighed in return, as the Knight knew that 'he' could do nothing to stop her unless 'his' charge summoned 'him' to her side via her magic. "This one only asks that you take proper care of yourself and not push yourself to far, beloved child. This one knows how to rest between battles, but my precious child has yet to learn of this method of rest. Do not fight a battle for longer than you can safely wage, lest thou shalt overextend, and meet thy end before the battle's end."

[**Lancelot**] vanished from her view of the water basin she kept near her seating area of the library to speak with her protector. She knew this would not end very well if it were indeed a dead end, but she needed to investigate, regardless of whether it was one or not. Her entire purpose had been to revive her beloved King, and she found a God-slayer who seems connected to him in some manner. Even if she could not find out what this connection was, she would at the very least see if he could help with his revival. She had tracked her beloved Artus to the Nation of Japan, and knew his resting place to be somewhere on the island nation. And she knew a certain god-slayer in China whom she believed might be willing to work with her to investigate one of these leads in the far east, as this particular Devil King had a desire to battle with a [**god of** **steel**] who was sealed there, and could possibly be the King of the End, or connected to him in some manner.

_**Scene Change-Chiba Prefecture, Japan**_

_**Unknown P.O.V.**_

There is definitely something special about this God-slayer, as he has peaked my interest. After all, its not every day a sword-god like [**Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi**] acknowledges a mortal as a fellow sword, much less when said mortal just so happens to be a God-slayer. I honestly felt some bizarre attraction to him as well, so when I took a closer look at his true nature, I was flabbergasted. His core was made of good iron and steel, the very essence of a [**sword**] itself, something I have not once witnessed in a mortal in all my long, long time as a deity of steel. Only once have I felt such a desire with another in this manner, when I gave rise to the Mononobe clan so long ago.

Frankly, I felt I had just met somebody I would not mind calling my soul mate, whom I would not mind being with and giving my all for, and I wanted to gather a dowry and present it to him right this second just so I could marry this god slayer, despite how the two of us are supposed to be natural enemies, no different from a snake and a mongoose.

I wonder how a Sword God like myself would fare in a proposition for a Living Sword like this Devil King, and his name also sounds like a good one as it is a name which befits a strong sword that will forever be unbending, shall never break, and whose very spirit radiates unyielding steel itself. I have decided I wouldn't mind getting a little closer to him, especially if he is truly connected to THAT place as I suspect he might be...Oh, the rush of a potential soul mate is not something I have felt once since the day of my birth from the blood of Kagatsuchi that was spilled by Izanagi's blade cooling on the rocks of the Heavenly River so long ago. A pairing of two swords...it's like a romance exclusively for us blades to have to ourselves, and one I eagerly await to become a part of with the subject of my affection.

Prepare yourself, my beloved Eighth Devil King, for you have caught the attention and affection of none other than Fustunushi, the 'Master of Worship' and equal of Takemikazuchi in the art of swordsmanship, and shall be coming to meet you, Emiya Shirou, my new future husband…

**A/N: AND that's the chapter! Just so you all know, this was a sort of interlude, and yes, next chapter will be a hellish one for Godou and Erica, as the two of them will be forced into what may end up being a training camp from hell for them, courtesy of a rather sadistic Shirou channeling his inner-Archer. Also next Chapter, Shirou finally deals with Giovanni, and learns what the guy did to Reki, and deals with him. Suffice to say, Shirou will show a bit of his darker side, and how he can be a tyrant if you cross a line he felt is a taboo to cross. Also, next chapter will start to get into the Sun Wukong arc, and I will begin to reveal harem listings when it is over. One last thing, a big THANK YOU to LuxKamizugi for the idea of Fustunushi being thrown into the mix. It was actually a usable idea, of a 'sword god' and a 'living sword'. And yes, Futsunushi wll be a part of Shirou's harem. Suffice to say, Godou's gonna get a laugh outta Shirou's expense when it happens.**

**See ya'll next chapter. PEACE OUT!**


	21. Blade 14: Training, Sins, Retribution I

**Hey peeps, sorry for the bit of a delay. It was something that took a bit of time for me to work out and find a way around a bit of writers block for a good means move the story forwards. But this part of the story will take a three-part mini-arc as a bit of a filler before the Monkey King arc in canon and the revealation of Giovanni's corruption and subsequent punishment. I won't give spoilers, but what I will say is Shirou will show a bit of a tyrannical side when it comes to his punishment, and nobody is going to blame him for it. Now, for a quick reviewer review:**

**1.) The reason I have not mentioned what 'that place' is or why the gods haven't been calling it by name, is because they tend to fear it greatly and any power associated with it. I will not say if it is the throne of heroes, but I will say you are close. More than this, I won't say and you will have to wait for the full reveal later when I give it.**

**2.) The idea of regalia taking the form of deities is a good suggestion, but I will only do so for any deities who could be considered as a subordinate deity like Ama no Murakuno no Tsurugi was for Susanoo. I may do something similar for other deities, but only if applicable. The whole reason why Ama no Murakumo and Futsunushi were called sword-gods were because as a god of steel from my understanding, they were embodiements of the ideal steel, and can take the form of swords when the King of the End in canon takes their powers for himself using his authority. That, and these two gods in question were closely associated with swords in their legends and myths from the sources I could find, and Ama no Murakumo WAS a friggin' sword.**

**3.) For those of you complaining about a lack of lemons or not getting Godou's harem give enough fanservice, I will do so when I do a beach chapter in the works for after the Monkey King Arc, but before Gascoigne makes his appearance to Shirou. I won't give any details, but what I will say is that Godou is going to make every male in his school pissed at him, but he will not have any way to counter their rage this time.**

**4.) To those of you who say my use of canon characters don't match up with their counterparts in my fic, keep in mind, this is an AU with a slight divergence in the timeline for both canon, so there are bound to be discrepencies with their usual personalities from canon. Suffice to say, each canon character will have some slight OOCness to them, so stop giving me flak about this.**

**5****.) Lastly for now, for those of you who are giving me flak about not finding the fics I was referencing, allow me to clarify. The whole thing about 'A Change in Fate' is it is under the story search method I gave, not by searching for it, but by BROWSING under the story section with a world tag filter of the FGO world in the results filter. That's where your problem most likely is at, as that was how I found that particular fic, and if you cannot find it even with all these instructions I have given on how to find it, then I don't know what to tell you. I will not be discussing any further on this just to save me the headache of having to explain it anymore than I already have.**

**Now for the disclaimer:**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own 'Campione!' or 'FATE', as both are the properties of their respective publishers and authors. This story is a fanfic of a fanfic created as an AU using the basis of Marcus Galen Sands' 'God Slayin Blade Works' as the basis with an emphasis on 'WHAT IF' with the 'Harem Ending' of the Nua Realta route, elements of other fics as referenced, a meshing of canon lore as a means of making sense from both canon, and my own original ideas thrown into the mix. This is a FREE UNPAID fanfic, meaning I am witing this for no monetary gains, and if you paid to read this, then you got ripped off. This is a free fanfic of a fanfic, meaning a fan-made fiction of a fan-made fiction, so any discrepencies in the fic can be chalked up to that. If you do not like this fic than you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you, so save us all the trouble and don't be flame my ass with your unhelpfull comments, lest you make yourself one.**

**And now:**

_**Story Start**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Fourteenth**** Blade****: ****Hellish Training, Unforgivable Sins, and Deadly Retribution ****Part I**_

_**Uninhabited Island off the Japanese Coast**_

_**Euryale P.O.V.**_

I was back on this very same island I had successfully located and had been focusing on more extensively the last few days, as there was something of interest to my allies and I, or rather, some_one_. There was once a Heretic God who successfully slew three God-slayers centuries ago, and was sealed here. The local mages associations found him when he began to slumber and had placed a shrine to seal him into a state of slumber and ensure his sleep went uninterrupted. I found his location by mere chance while out looking for opportunities for potential aid in an old document that was brought by some of my sister and my mortal followers, and had been working on slowly waking him up over the course of two weeks, and a week ago I decided to let Honored [**Persephone**] know about him.

Slowly over the course of the last two weeks, I have been steadily releasing my divine aura to nudge this sleeping god awake in gradual releases. Waking up this god all at once would not have been out of the question for me, as I was still a goddess even if I was a lesser one and a fallen one, but it would possibly have resulted in said deity being rather irate and possibly lash out, which may have caused some rather fun chaos, but would draw rather unwanted attention from both the local mortal mages and the Children of Pandora. No, as fun as chaos may be to cause, it was not the time to do so, as my sister was as well aware as I am. As the mortals nowadays say it, '_discretion is the better part of valor_'. It was subtlety we needed right now, not blatant chaos like we so loved causing. Even though it was this love for chaos that led to our deaths at the hands of our dear sister, [**Medusa**]...

I realized I was just finally starting to get him to wake up, and making sure to be very careful to not draw this particular god's ire, while also trying to sway him to our cause. I was hoping that this deity would consider my actions of waking him a favor and repay it by pledging his services to our cause. Not long afterwards, he suddenly began to stir and forcing the dirt out of his way in a manner no different from a sea monster in the modern mortal's movies rising from the ocean, revealing his appearance for all the world to see.

He looked to be dressed as a knight, but had a barbaric, savage-seeming black and spiked armor, in a rather ruthless appearance, yet gave off an aura not much different than a knight waiting to battle his fated foe. On his back he wore a massive shield, with a few swords and a spear, along with a bow and quivers of arrows. At his hips were a bull whip and a long sword, along with a couple of daggers of various makes and sizes, but all of rather good quality. He was most likely a god of steel and war, but I could not be too sure, based on appearances alone, yet I knew to be wary. His voice, however, added to this contradiction, reinforcing my opinion by giving him a suavely gentleman's voice indicative of a silver tongue that did not match his savagely barbaric appearance with his next few words.

"Wast thou the one who woketh me from mine slumber?" asked the black knight.

"Yes, and I am in need of your assistance to aid my allies and I in an endeavor we are pursuing as part of an agreement my sister and I made with said ally. We seek to capture a God-slayer who may be more trouble than we can handle on our own, and require your aid to do so. Would you please be so kind as to tell me your name, so our ally may be able to plan around your abilities?"

I answered him and made my intent for aiding him clear. Making an enemy of this particular deity was not wise, especially by lying to him, as I knew how badly that would end for me in the worst case scenario.

"Then this knight thankest thou for thine aid, and shall repay the favor thine has granted me, by offering thou a boon in return for awakening me from mine forced slumber. Knowest that thine has the aid of [**Mordred**] in thine endeavors from henceforth, and mine blade shall be thine weapon, mine shield thine defense, and I, thee champion, till the time cometh that thoust no longer requires of mine might and services."

[**Mordred**] bows and kneels as he offers his aid, and I feel the urge to smile greatly. It would seem this particular god may be more helpful than I had first thought, considering how the target of our current plan wields some power connected to the King of the End as well as _that place_. He could very well help to tip the scales in our favor, and possibly figure out what this God-slayer's connection is, possibly even countering it. I begin to smile in a rather snake-like manner, knowing this was possibly the best ally I could have found for us.

_**H.C.C. Hidden Temple**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

Within the hidden temple of the History Compilation Committee's special meeting room, the four heads of the Four Founding Families were meeting to gather an update on the situation regarding both the Eighth King and the Seventh King, and any future actions to take involving the two of them. Needless to say, the actions taken by King Emiya was surprisingly reasonable, though his hostile takeover of the Circle of Creation and subsequent enslavement of its members made it clear and proved just what happens to those who foolishly and stupidly attempt a deliberate and blatantly obvious move to manipulate a Devil King in any manner. They were lucky enslavement was all they got off with, considering what happened the last time an attempt was made against a God-slayer to outright control them against their will...they did NOT need another Pompeii happening on Japanese soil, they have little enough usable land as it is, thank you very much.

The four heads, Lords Masamune and Zaraki, along with Ladies Ran and Rena, were in the midst of discussion regarding their recent interactions with King Emiya with their envoys, and his surprisingly reasonable and friendly disposition and shockingly disturbing revelations to King Kusanagi.

"This is certainly a surprise...to think that King Emiya was able to use by far the most powerful spell of the school of origin, and use it to become a God-slayer by training the few basic spells he could use to their extremes in order to achieve it...This may very well be of help to the Committee in helping further training methods and recruitment options for future members." Said Lord Masamune rather impressed with how the Eighth Campione had managed something that was thought to be impossible. The possible applications of training the basics to such an extent was something he considered a genuinely ingenious move to consider, yet it was something nobody bothered to try before, much less think about.

"Yes, but what about his offer to give training to King Kusanagi and Miss Blandelli? He also offered to give Ena, Miss Kranjar, and Oda personal training. He even called Kurogane Ayamatsu to extend an offer to her as well. What do we know about this land he said he had obtained?" Asked Lady Ran, trying to plan possible contingencies in the event something went wrong and come up with possible worst case scenario containment plans.

"That's just it Ran, there is absolutely nothing out of the ordinary to stick out. The land itself was apparently abandoned for some time, is about a five hours drive away from the outskirts of Tokyo in a rural area, and has a small large hill-sized mountain range on the edge of the property line on three sides. So far as I can tell, the land itself is perfect for a Campione to isolate themselves for training a bit out of the view of anyone who could be in the area, and anybody who does show up in the area would be trespassing on private property. It's the perfect place for a Devil King to train, or even battle it out without anybody who shouldn't be there noticing there was even anything strange going on. It would seem it even has a bit of a ranch with stables, though just what he was planning to use them for, I don't know at this time. He has, however made several inquiries into how to raise certain magical creatures, includng those of divine origins, so that he may be trying to start a ranch for magical beasts and familiars." Lord Zaraki responded, his eyes actually glimmering at the pure genius that was King Emiya's purchase. He knew a place like this would be invaluable to training in any destructive spell craft, never mind a God-slayer's authorities. And to have a place to raise and possibly breed magical beasts to keep them in stock, King Emiya was a genius in his opinion.

"Indeed, I have to agree with Zaraki on this one, Ran. It would seem that King Emiya is actually used to keeping the fact he is involved with the supernatural a secret. Most likely, whoever taught him magic also taught him to keep his talents hidden, even from his fellow mages, and it has served him well. Buying this land was ingenious in and of itself, but offering to take King Kusanagi to train and guide him in gaining control over and possibly mastering his authorities...to say it was benevolent of him is an understatement." Lady Rena could not help but comment in awe, as even she knew such a thing was rare enough for a Devil King to take somebody under their wing, but for a Devil King to take a fellow God-slayer and offer to teach and train them alongside a few talented potentials...it was unprecedented and an ingenious political strategy. Especially for someone as secretive and mysteriously unknown as King Emiya was when it came to is full capabilities, as she wasn't fooled for a minute that King Emiya told them the full extent of just what he could do. People like him do not just give away their full bag of tricks so easily.

"I for one, approve. Especially since it would seem he was trying to build a new mages association, but isn't against working with us as allies and business associates. It would also seem King Emiya finds some training methods that we would have never thought of, and is offering to teach them to the ones he invited to his training camp tomorrow. The fact he even found and had purchased such a good piece of land was an ingenious move, politically, financially, and strategically speaking." says Lord Masamune, who is rather impressed, and hopes his Oda can learn a few tricks to help her out from this experience, and getting stronger and possibly grow closer to King Emiya in the future, maybe not as a wife or concubine as she may proudly declare her willingness to become to the world, but most definitely as a friend to him.

"It would seem we have also learned what the theme for his authorities and magic spells are, or at the very least, a rough idea of what it is. '_**Equalizing Mage-warrior**_'. From what we have learned so far, and from what displays of magic and his authorities he revealed to us, we can tell and have confirmed, King Emiya is a man who embodies the neutrality of a sword, and is neither good nor evil, chaotic or lawful, but at the same time, is honorably straightforward in his dealings and a man of his word. What authorities he has revealed along with his magic seems to follow a pattern of neutrality in moral alignment, and his personality is that of an arbitrator who is both an ally of justice and an avatar of vengeance, switching between the two as needed and as necessary for the situation, such as when he gave Miss Blandelli a taste of her own medicine and when he made the offer to King Kusanagi. It would also explain why he and King Kusanagi get along so well. After all, '_**Lovers Youth**_' and '_**Equalizing Mage-warrior**_' are not too different themes from one another, with only slight differences that make them very good at getting along."

Lady Rena's words get murmurs of agreement from her fellow family heads. If one thinks about it, it is only a rough idea, but a clear indication to go with so far from what they have to work with in regards to King Emiya Shirou and King Kusanagi Godou, as neither of their exact themes for their authorities are really known or easy to figure out. King Kusanagi had too many authorities in one taken from Verethragna from the start to really get an accurate starting point, while King Emiya doesn't really rely on his authorities and uses his magic more, seeing his authorities as a trump card in various situations where they are applicable as far as they could tell.

It was no wonder the two Devil Kings got along so amicably. Their respective themes and personalities were practically tailor-made for being capable of getting along. The reason King Emiya said for why they got along so well would also be a possible explanation as to why some Devil Kings fight each other when they encounter one another 7 times out of 10, while 3 times out of 10 they come to some kind of accord for peaceful relations or even an alliances. King Emiya and King Kusanagi's form of alliance with one another has only ever happened three times in all of recorded history to their knowledge in the past, so King Emiya's theory as to why they seem to get along is backed by plausible proof to confirm the supposition.

"Onto other important matters, I think we all have heard of the anomaly within the Keeper of the Horses seal." Lady Ran decided to move the meeting along to the next topic of discussion, and began to pointedly look at Look Zaraki.

"There is also the other matter that has been going on recently as a result of this. The odd disturbances within the seal for your temple in Nikkou National Park is bad enough, Zaraki. I know your family has overseen it for a while now, but something very strange is going on with it right now. And I am sure Mariya Hikari would probably help out, if your branch family's heir would stop trying to pressure her into the position of your new priestess to try and oversee the seal's functions. Honestly, that will probably just cause nothing but trouble for him sooner or later if he keeps pushing the subject like he has, even if he may not mean any harm by it and only has the best of intentions at heart." Lady Ran's rather disapproving tone was directed at Lord Zaraki, as they were all aware of some oddities that have been occurring within the Renjou Clan's temple and the seal in the Saitenguu at Nikkou National Park for the past few days...and how Lord Zaraki's nephew had been trying to pressure the younger of the Mariya sisters into taking the new position of its priestess to maintain the seal.

The seal in question was binding a certain deity of steel they had been keeping partially sealed in the Netherworld and would release it to manifest fully in times of need and disaster. But for the last few days, it has been acting strangely, and they needed to find a priestess to restore and maintain the seal, or in the worst case scenario, break the seal and have a Devil King slay it, considering the troublesome nature of this particular deity. While powerful, this [**God of Steel**] was also a trickster, and as such, it was a slippery one if not properly kept in a seal to prevent it from running rampant as a heretic god under the curse of madness which always afflicts Heretic Gods one way or another.

"I understand Ran, but this is a serious matter. The Renjou's have overseen the Keeper of the Horses seal ever since it was placed long ago, but even we do not know why this is happening, as even the mage who created the spell doesn't mention anything about this in the scroll he left us when he created the seal. It's something even he did not anticipate happening when he made it...and I hate to think that this bizarre occurrence may be deliberately done on somebody's orders...or even an inside job..."

Lord Zaraki's words drew a grim picture for them to imagine. The last thing any of them wished was for there to be a possibility of deliberate sabotage by a traitor from within the Committee, after all the Keeper of the Horses seal was meant to allow a deity of steel to be sealed and called upon in the event of a crisis against Japan by its natural enemy, a serpent, or in the worst case, a dragon. So for the seal to suddenly start to act up for no apparent cause, it was concerning, and gave credence to the idea of sabotage. The only question now is who would do something so horrific as to deprive them of one of their last resorts against a deity of the Earth descending upon and attacking Japan...after all, who would possibly betray them in such a manner, or wish to release the deity in question from it's seal, and for what reason could they have done so…

_**Scene Change-The Next Day**_

_**Jounen Gakuen**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

I was heading home from school after I finished up fixing a few things in some of the home economics classrooms. I also left a note telling them the fixes were just a stopgap, and they needed to look into either replacing the older and worn-out parts or buying entirely new appliances to replace them, and recommended a few models they could search for and a list of parts they could purchase for repairs. I then left the building to head to the front gate, only to see a crowd of males at it, blocking the only way in and out of school.

Curious what the commotion was all about, I walk closer and began to overhear the tail-end of some conversations…

"Whoa, check out those foreign beauties. That white hair and golden eyes...such a hottie..."

"What are you talking about? The red-headed Butch Prince just screams badass beauty..."

"Oh, yeah? Well I for one find the glasses wearing foreign woman with the whole sexy librarian look to be the best..."

...hold on...foreigners, red-headed Butch Prince, White-haired and golden eyed hottie, Glasses wearing sexy librarian...yep, that sounds like-

"Shirou, good to see you." came Bazett's voice over the crowd...

"Shirou, let's get going." responded Rider, her curvy body beginning to show signs of a baby belly being more obvious than before...

Silence suddenly greeted the area as the crowd of men suddenly turned towards me with a look of absolute jealousy and hate-filled loathing...oh shit...I just know Murphy's Law is about to bitch slap me so hard in about 3...2...1…

"Come on Shirou, now's not the time to make the pregnant mothers of your children wait. We have things to do, places to be, and times wasting."

…dammit Caren...Root-damn my E-rank luck…

"_**YOU LUCKY BASTARD!~ YOU GOT A BUNCH OF FOREIGN HOTTIES PREG**__**NANT**__**, AND **__**NOW **__**YOUR BABY-M**__**A**__**MAS CAME TO MEET WITH YOU?!**_"

...came the very enraged and hormone fueled screams of jealous rage from the crowd of men, crying tears of blood and began shouting at me in perfect riotous fury. The absolute despair and jealous rage they suddenly felt towards me was only stopped when I slipped past them before they noticed, grabbed Bazett, Caren, and Rider, and then ran like the Devil was on my heels. I got back to my house faster than a fat man on a buffet, courtesy of judicious use of [**Magic Blue**] to slow down time around me and speed up my perception of time to outrun them when they tried to chase me while making it believable I was still an ordinary, non-magical human being.

Once I knew for a fact I had lost them, I turned to the one responsible for this, my face a mask of completely emotionless blank and deadpanned right at her...

"...okay Caren...I get you probably have some reason for causing such a scene, but I will not cook you dinner for the entire weekend for this as punishment, starting tonight." I told her as her eyes suddenly widened in horror and her mouth opened...

_...the sudden wail of despair that Caren Hortensia released tore through the neighborhood around the Emiya Estate in such a way that it haunted the neighbors dreams and they assumed a gruesome death had occurred. It wasn't until later they learned that Emiya Shirou simply punished her by not making her dinner as retribution for causing a scene at his school...and caused a riot at the front gates of said school in the process of her mischief…_

_...the History Compilation Committee also had to take steps to quiet the chaos caused, and further irritated the Emiya by what had become far bigger than what it needed to be, altering memories and cleaning up the destruction caused by the former sister's antics, resulting in him refusing to give her any sexy time for an entire week in addition to having her get her meals from elsewhere as punishment...a punishment that only made her all the more desperately vigorous when she finally got to eat his cooking and in bed having sex with him again..._

_**Few Hours Later**_

_**Emiya Ranch**_

"And here we are. Welcome to the Emiya Ranch." I say to my gathered guests, and smirk at a few of the looks of awestruck surprise and shock at the training grounds they will be using under my tutelage for the next three days. It was easy to tell what they were thinking by using cold reading on them.

Blandelli-san and Kranjar-san are actually gawking a bit in shock, although Blandelli-san is a bit better at hiding it then Kranjar-san is, as the girl has next to no talent for subterfuge in the slightest. Yuri-san and Shizuka-chan are actually surprised, but quickly move on, having gotten used to the fact I was rich from the things they heard or saw for themselves. Ena-san actually looked impressed at the land in mild approval. Aya and Oda-san were actually simply staring at me after looking around and at each other for a second before they started blushing right at me...oh...I can already tell what they were thinking, and I already know I was not exactly going to like it...but I wasn't exactly going to stop them either from going through with it…

As for Godou-san, he actually seems to be contemplating something, most likely if he should try to get something similar for himself via gambling winnings. May as well tell him before he starts to get any ideas.

"Don't even think about it Godou-san. This land by itself cost me about 36 billion yen alone, never mind the buildings on it in addition to the costs to repair them. It would take you about 20 years of non-stop winning and gambling straight just to get that much and using your ridiculous luck for willing games of chance in your favor to get the money for it, let alone find a place of your own like this. You would get banned from every legitimate Casino and illegal gambling den in Japan long before you ever got that much in winnings. You'd best give up that thought right now before it gets you into trouble with more than just the supernatural."

Godou-san actually started to splutter out defenses for himself in embarrassment and shouting about using my mind-reading on him again, but I shook my head and said, "COLD reading, Godou-san. Not MIND reading, it's called COLD reading, and it can be taught or learned, unlike mind reading. Now, let's get everything settled in before we get started for today."

I said as we began to take our bags to the beautiful ranch house that was the premier attraction to the eye the moment you walked up to the property. I brought Reki along and left Renji back at the Emiya Mansion, with Caren, Rin, Sakura, and Illya. I even went as far as to give Renji the order to keep his antics to a minimum and not in the house or on the Emiya grounds, and I even placed a Geas on him to ensure he would keep his word...he was a tricky one and a slippery bastard. How he died from an assassin hired by his half-siblings in their greed for his father's money, I have no idea, as I do not know how he could have even caught Renji without the poor bastard getting pranked to hell and back with his sanity lost long before he killed the resurrected accountant...suffice to say, I did not trust to leave him at home without doing this to ensure he behaved himself.

After we got everything put away into the guest rooms for the time being, I took them out back to a forested area on the property, and had them gather around, though Kranjar-san had a bit of a limp from Aya carrying out on her promise to shoot her yesterday. It was very funny to watch the boys in school suddenly jumping all over Godou-san assuming he had done the deed with Kranjar-san, much to both their flustered denials out of embarrassment. Even Shizuka-chan called him a pervert and kicked him right between the legs for it, only to apologize to him later when they found out the fairy knight had simply hurt her leg when she tripped and sprained her ankle bit. What she didn't say was the tripping was caused by Aya shooting her with a magic bullet that was designed to cause her slight paralysis curse for half a day before it wore off slowly over time giving her the appearance of having a limp...but I still got one hell of a good laugh out of it at Godou-san's expense while I watched it happen.

Shaking my head to clear my amusement, I start to get everybody's attention. "Okay everybody, the first thing I will have you all do before I start training you will be to get a basic idea of what you can do in a combat situation. Now I already know what to do for Godou-san and for Yuri-san, as I have seen Godou-san fight, and Yuri-san is more of a support-type in combat situations from what I have been told and have seen of her personality. What I want from the rest of you all, however, is to show me a demonstration in the form of a mock battle. I want you all to show me what you can do, using everything you know of and can do. Before we start I want to have Yuri-san heal Kranjar-san's leg as to give me an accurate idea of her actual skill level. Once we start, I will hold back and prevent myself from killing any of you all."

They all had looks of understanding, but also fear of taking me on. It was Ena-san who asked a very good question that I knew somebody was bound to ask, but nobody seemed to do so to my slight disappointment. "King Emiya, if you are going to hold back and if this is just a mock battle, does that mean you want us to hold back and avoid lethal moves as well?" I simply smiled at her before I responded.

"No, Ena-san, I want you all to come at me at the same time and attack me fully intending to try and kill me. Otherwise, you will not even be able to have a snowflakes chance in seven Hells to win in the slightest. So I suggest you all go all out using whatever you currently have at your disposal, be it magic, weapons, or even the very terrain and environment around you. Otherwise, you all may not even last five minutes." My smile was growing more sadistic as I explained, and they all began to look at me rather indignantly at what they perceived as an insult. I may be a Campione, but they knew they weren't exactly pushovers either. Oh, I knew this was going to be fun to do, but I had no idea it would be _this _fun.

_**Fifteen minutes later…**_

"...what. In. The. Hell?" was Godou-san's rather eloquent response to what I had just done, his eyes practically bugging out of his skull so far, I would have thought they were going to pop out at any second. His gaze was glued to the sight of broken blades, craters, and the shattered fragments of [**Cuore de Leone**] and **[Il Maestro]** from the aftermath of my rather one-sided beat-down I seemingly just dished out upon these girls.

"...he is a very terrifying Devil King..." came Yuri-san's rather frightened response to what they felt was the hellish sight they had just bore witness to. "...not even five minutes...they were all beaten in less than five minutes, and without the use of any of his authorities, just pure martial might and magic, nothing else..."

As for what I was doing, I was simply sitting atop a stump from a tree that was cut down during our mock battle from a tree that was part of the small forested area we were in, completely relaxed and waiting for the others to wake up or be able to move again. It was about ten minutes before they were all awake again and I dismissed my traced weapons that were left lingering about the destroyed training area.

"...he is a terror...truly a Devil among the Devil Kings..." came Blandelli-san's rather frightened voice as she woke up with her face paling at what she perceived as a near-death experience against what was sheer fear incarnate. Oh, how I knew this was going to be fun. Archer has corrupted me, but I do not care in the slightest at this particular moment.

As soon as they were finally all awake again, I proceeded to give them an explanation of what they had done wrong and why they lost, smirking at them. "Now, do you all know why you lost to me?" I asked them, but the response I got only made me frown in response.

"It's because you are a Campione...normal humans cannot hope to stand-"

"**WRONG**! That's not why you all lost against me, Kranjar-san." I cut her off, with a slightly irritated tone at the fact she had not noticed it. Why hadn't any of them caught on yet...

"How is she wrong, King Emiya? You are a Campione, a human who successfully managed to become a God-slaying Devil King, so how is that wrong? And how was this a fair fight, and in what way?" asked a bewildered Diavollo Rossa as she showed a rare face of irritated confusion of the her lack of understanding and control over a situation, which caused me to grin rather sadistically in response. OH, this is so fun, now I know why Archer and Zelretch likes doing this, they have totally corrupted me…

"I have been using my authority, [**God-king's Privilege**] this entire time during our mock battle, Blandelli-san. This authority is passive, but the one of it's particular effects that I have been using this entire time is making me only as strong as my opponent or all of my opponents combined strength together, as a reflection of my honorable nature as a warrior. In other words, I was deliberately weakening myself to a level where if you all worked together, then you could have beaten me easily at your current levels. So how was that an unfair fight Blandelli-san? Hmm?"

My response made everybody just stare right at me in surprise and absolute shock, but Reki was simply grinning like a loon at what I just said and did. Before he began to burst out into laughter, causing everybody but me to look at him in confusion. "Oh, my King, you are just too funny. You pulled such an ironically similar stunt by using a training method right out of '_Naruto_'! Bwahahaha!" I simply smirked in a very Archer-like manner as my response to the reincarnated mercenary's description, because in a manner of speaking, he was not wrong.

I got the idea for this training session after I was told by Reki that he got the idea for some of the basic foundations of the Dragoons training and teachings from some wise words and life lessons that were hidden in some anime and manga he used to like before he died. It turned out he was a bit of an otaku in life, but nobody ever dared call him out on it due to his combat skills and how he managed to make the lessons apply to real life situations. When I asked him about some of them, he told me about some of these lessons and how they were taught, and I was inspired by that one training lesson in the form of a combat exercise that he mentioned. When I actually looked it up, I found it was actually a usable method for what I planned and decided to use it. It suited my teaching style to a tee, as I was never properly taught in any formal sense at all, and my teaching style and methods were going to be unorthodox.

"Yes, and it was thanks to you Reki that I even came up with this particular method to test their current capabilities and see where to try and improve them. Now that I have, I now know what to do for training them. For Kranjar-san, you are a bit too straightforward, and will need to learn at the very least how to tell half-truths, but still not tell any lies. Being honest and straightforward isn't a bad thing, but it makes you easily tricked and gullible, so we need to fix that. For Ena-san, you will be focusing on learning control over your ludicrous power with Bazett when she gets here tomorrow. For today, I have an idea I have been having Reki help me out in preparing. Blandelli-san, you are mostly fine, but you need to learn humility, or else that pride could wind up being the death of you one day. I hope that by taking you down a notch or two has humbled you. Oda-san and Aya, you two are diamonds in the rough, just need a bit of polishing and some physical training a bit more and we can bring out the potential within you two that has been lying untapped beneath the surface all this time."

As I explained to each of them one by one, they gained looks of realization as I explained their weaknesses and my plans for their training. Each of them begin to find my advice sound and realizes that I was literally beating them down for the purpose of figuring out what their strengths and weaknesses were, and how to improve them from where their current skill level was at. Though a few of them noticed I was enjoying the beat-downs a bit too much. What can I say, I'm a bit of a sadist when it comes to stuff like this. If you can't do this seriously, then you shouldn't do it at all. Half-ass resolve or measures won't cut it when it comes to dealing with the Supernatural. They are finally starting to understand what I meant by more experienced too.

"...wait...you mean you were fighting at a deliberately weakened level that could have gotten us a victory, but you won solely due to experience and skill alone, not raw power..." Oda-san asked me in a manner of awe and respect, making me grin a bit. She is somebody who possibly has quite a bit of untapped potential, given how her family's talent for [**spirit sensing**] has been squandered and improperly trained within the Committee for so long. Time for me to fix that mistake.

"Correct Oda-san, although I will say this much. I know that the Kuhoutsuka family's talent for [**spirit sensing**] makes them the perfect enforcers and may seem useless for direct combat, but it's not. I don't know who told your family it was only good for assassination, but they were a damned moron and a blind idiot. If I am not mistaken, it allows you to sense every presence around your immediate vicinity, both Supernatural and mundane. If you all trained it right, you could actually use it in combat to sense every attack before an enemy even launched them, making you incapable of being hit and even matching or potentially beating someone as strong as Ena-san in a fight simply due to her not being able to land a single hit on you at all while you weave around and counter continuously in a blade dance causing a death of a thousand cuts."

This made all eyes widen at my words, as I am sure they had some idea I would find uses for their skills that nobody else did, but I bet they didn't expect that I would figure out what they were using them for. Godou-san seemed shocked into slight anger about what the Committee has been doing, but I was certain Yuri-san could calm him down by explaining it to him when I noticed her telling him what I was talking about by the Kuhoutsuka family being the Committee's enforcers. I knew for a fact an organization like the Committee could not have been able to fully protect the ignorant people of Japan without having a means to deal with the more dangerous magi if they tended to cross the line and hurt innocents. That would just be impossible to do without somebody to deal with them, usually by being forced to silence them. I may not like it, but even I knew there was no other way to do so in some cases. I can understand why logically speaking as a magus, but that doesn't mean I have to like it as a person.

"Yuri-san, would you please use your healing magic to assist them? While you are doing that, I will get started on making us some dinner and putting together a training menu for each of you for the tomorrow and the morning after. Once you are done, please come inside and rest and make yourselves comfortable. We will pick back up tomorrow."

I say as I get up and start to walk to the house so I can shower and get ready to prepare dinner for all of us. I had Reki bring along enough food for each of us as well as help prepare the training menu I had planned. Oh, how I am going to enjoy seeing their reactions to my cooking. This is going to be good input, and the thought of breaking in my new kitchen is not something I will be deterred from. Now, which medicinal cooking recipe's should I use this time...oh, decisions, decisions. So many choices, so little time...

**A/N: And that's the first part of the three-part mini-arc. I know it may seem a bit short this time, but keep in mind, the next two parts will be done in some P.O.V.'s other than Shirou's, so they will be a bit longer, and a possible lemon next chapter. Any complaint's or questions can be done in the reviews. Also on another note, over 800 favorites, almost 1,000 follows, and still not even fully finished yet...damn, I must be doing something right for so many people to do like it this much...**

**I'll try to release my next chapter at the begining of next week, so stay tuned. Until next chapter, PEACE OUT!**


	22. Blade 14: Training, Sins, Retribution II

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry if it took me so long, but it took me a while to wait for my new charger, and it only just got in a two days ago. As an apology, I have added a triple lemon scene in one, though it was a bit of an experiment to add mutliple P.O.V.'s for a incident. Also, quick shout out to Marcus Galen Sands as a thank you for giving his permission to use a few of his OC's for my fic, and thank you for your encouragement. Now for a quick reviewer review for last time:**

**1.) It has currently been about two almost three months since Shirou and his girls have arrived in Campioneverse and Rider has gotten pregnant. And before anyone asks, yes she will be having twins. That is the reason why her belly seems a bit bigger for her term in pregnancy. Names have yet to be decided, though I am leaning towards a couple I have had ideas for currently.**

**2.) None of Godou's girls will be abandoning him, and Shirou has no desire to steal his girls. What's more, I don't believe in stealing the girls from other characters in a fanfic, plus Shirou is a sword incarnation, the embodiment of a sword, and they are nothing if not loyal and proud. So to answer your question, no, Godou's harem will remain his, although there will be a slight shift of the target of affection from one certain witch in canon. *hint hint***

**3.) I have established a poll as well as a forum on my profile page. Check them out when you got the chance.**

**4.) Lastly for now, this if anybody has any ideas for weapons, be they original or actual historic ones, place a post on the forum I have created for this fic on my profile, so long as you include a stat sheet for it, and a lore for the weapon. If it seems usable I will give you credit for it's idea and a shoutout when used, but only if it's usable.**

**And now onto the disclaimer:**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own either 'Campione!' or 'FATE', as both are the properties of their respective publishers and authors. this is a fanfic created as an AU to Marcus Galen Sands' fic 'God Slaying BLade Works' on the premise of 'WHAT IF' with elements of other fics that will be referenced as used, a heavy emphasis on the 'Harem Ending' of the Nua Realta Route from Canon, a meshing of my own partial knowledge of canon lore, and my own original ideas thrown in for the sake of origninality. This is a fanfic of a fanfic, meaning a fan-made fiction of a fan-made fiction, as well as an UNPAID, FREE fanfic that I wrote for no monetary gain. If you paid to read this then you got ripped off, and if you do not like this fic then you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you.**

**And now:**

_**Story Start**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Fourteenth**** Blade****: ****Hellish Training, Unforgivable Sins, and Deadly Retribution ****Part I****I**_

_**Emiya Ranch**_

_**Rossweiss P.O.V.**_

I was riding in a hired chauffeur to a private ranch on the outskirts of Tokyo due to a phone call I got a few days ago. All I knew was the caller was the latest God-slayer, King Emiya Shirou, and he had apparently been looking into tracking me down for a little while know. I wasn't sure what he needed me for, but he assured me it wasn't anything unreasonable, and told me he had something he wished to show me, but he needed me to come to him at his property he owned this weekend, and would provde transportation if I couldn't get any beforehand.

I was most certainly surprised when I was invited to attend a weekend getaway from the Eighth Devil King, and more surprised when I was told by said Devil King that I would see someone I had not seen in ten years if I came. After I made arrangements with them, it was easy getting my brother Johanne to take care of little R. J. for the weekend, and he was more than happy to look after him. R. J. was also more than happy to spend the weekend with his uncle, getting to learn a few tricks to try and join the Dragoons when he gets older...he truly does take after his father just as much as he takes after me, having both my talent for witchcraft and herbal potion-making and his father's creative knack for marksmanship and crafting magical tools and weapons.

After the driver who was hired brought me to the address, he stated he needed to leave for an appointment he had with another client, but not before he gave his business card and offered to drive me again for any special occasions in the future. Taking it and thanking him for his services, I exit the car and find myself face to face with a beautiful ranch house and a stable only a stones throw away. It was a beautiful property with multiple barriers around the ranch-style house, the surrounding buildings and the entire property. I can tell this barrier is meant to conceal any supernatural occurrences from the mundane masses, as well as keeping them from seeing anything out of the ordinary, and I knew this was the place I was invited to.

Walking through the barrier and heading to the back of the property and the forested area behind the ranch house, I found a group of teenagers sprawled on the ground from exhaustion, in what looked like the aftermath of a battle, but after seeing that there wasn't any dead bodies, chalked it up to a training exercise. It most certainly reminded me of something that Reki used to like doing for training the Dragoons, but there was one of the teens who I recognized instantly, considering I see her along with R. J. at least once almost every week or two. "...Aya, is that you?"

Aya turns to me with her single pale hazel-blue widening slightly in surprised recognition of my voice. "...Rossweiss? What are you doing here? And where's R. J.?" she sits up and brushes her dark brown pony-tail out of her face as she asks me with obvious confusion in her tone and a bewildered expression on her face at my presence.

"R. J. is with his Uncle Johanne. As for your other question, Aya, that's what I want to know. I was invited here by King Emiya. He simply told me there was somebody here I would like to see, but he only said that it was somebody here I hadn't seen in ten years. But I don't think...it...was..." I trailed off as I saw someone else, a man who suddenly walked up that made both him and myself freeze in place the moment we saw each other, but my eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. I knew this man, there was no way I could ever forget him. I hadn't seen that distinct fedora, tall and wide shouldered build, pale hazel-blue eyes and black hair in ten years, but I would never forget the face of the one and only man I have ever loved. "...Reki..."

"...Rossweiss...It's been ten years, hasn't it?" Reki asked me in a slightly nervous tone, but I simply run up to him and hugged him, praying to any god who would listen that this wasn't some kind of a dream, an illusion, or even a hallucination, because if it was any of those, then it was a cruel one for me to have to endure. But this warmth, this comforting presence, it wasn't my imagination...the Eighth Devil King really had brought him back to me...my beloved Reki is alive again, the tears of joy going down my face just wouldn't stop, the sheer happiness of seeing him again was overwhelming.

We held each other in a lover's embrace for what felt like an eternity, all around else forgotten and ignored. I didn't care about anyone who gawked at us because my soul mate has been returned to me. When he died, I felt like my heart had been shattered by his loss and my very soul ripped apart in my grief. The only thing keeping me going was our son R. J., the only thing I had left to remember him by. That bastard Giovanni took everything else, even my father's business was stolen by him in his greed to take the Kurogane family assets, simply because of R.J.'s lineage being considered a legal technicality of the Kurogane family assets that the fattened pig stole from Aya upon Reki's death. But now, I can finally start right back where he and I had left off. He isn't merely just a reincarnated soul, he is actually fully resurrected somehow, and I intend to make the most of this second chance. "I am not letting you go again, Reki, do you understand me?" I asked through a river of tears shed out of joy. He didn't even argue with me, he simply let me continue to hold him, when I heard somebody ask in the background a question, but I could not care less who asked in this particular moment in time.

"Umm, I hate to interrupt your moment together, but who are you, and how do you know Kurogane-san and Reki-san?"

I simply ignored whoever asked, and several of the women around him began to chew him out, berating the teen for trying to interrupt my reunion with my beloved. Reki and I may finally be able to go through with the planned wedding we were talking about ten years ago, considering this was a full-on resurrection, despite how impossible the thought seemed to be, but then again, Campione are those who are known for performing the impossible and achieving miracles is the definition of their existence. My joy was not something that could ever be described in words alone for how happy I was right now.

"You're very welcome you two. I felt it wasn't right for you two to be separated when I found out the circumstances, especially when I heard from Renji just how close you were with him, Miss Kraussernak, or should I start to call you Missus Kurogane, considering the two of you were planning marriage before Reki's untimely demise ten years ago?"

I heard gasps from the teens, but I didn't care. This Eighth Devil King is most certainly a good man, and I couldn't possibly thank him enough for this second chance he gave me for Reki and I to be together again.

"How about you come inside to join us for dinner and stay the weekend here with him. I am pretty sure you two could possibly use the time to catch back up, though the fact remains that Reki's resurrection is still technically a secret for now, but I felt it was only right for you to know, so I decided to use my authority as a Campione to get your contact information and let you know without the Committee having to get too involved. The Founding Families are aware of his rebirth, but they are keeping it a secret for know and allowed me to let you in on the secret, but on the down low. So until his official coming out party to the rest of the mystical community, Reki cannot let too many people know he's been brought back from the dead. I simply made you a special exemption to the rule this once."

"...thank you, King Emiya...thank you..." I could not hold back my tears of gratitude, and Reki seemed just as happy, with his peacefully content smile, but it was the Eighth King's next words that surprised me slightly.

"There is no need to thank me. After all, it's never wrong to help others." He answered with a perfectly innocent smile, one not much different from the one Reki always has when he does something good for others without needing to do so...this Campione is most definitely just like my beloved Reki. The two of them are definitely cut from the same cloth, and I will never be able to thank him enough for this favor.

_**Emiya Estate-Just before Dinnertime**_

_**Agatha P.O.V.**_

I was pacing for the past hour and searching my workshop before I calmed down enough to find and bring the bad news to Mistress Illya. I was simply concerned about how she would react to the mix up that led to the current problem, considering this was something she asked me to help her with producing with the utmost discretion. This isn't good. This isn't good at all. I could not help but think back to merely about a month ago, how I had joined a minor mages association simply for the resources they could give me to aid in my apothecary business...only for them to turn out not being very good alchemists and in a desperate enough situation to risk the anger of and incur the wrath of one of the Devil Kings.

I knew joining the Circle was not exactly the wisest course of action, but the moment the leadership decided to try and blackmail a Campione, they sealed all of our fates with their stupidity. It was only through sheer dumb luck that King Emiya turned out to be reasonable and decided to offer us an alternative to execution for their foolishness, and I was one of the only two people to say no to the plan to blackmail him and tried to talk the Circle out of it. When King Emiya offered us a chance to live under the condition of serving him, I didn't even need to hesitate to swear the oath, and was only the second to do so right after Aegeus, the other one who didn't approve of the plan had went right up to it. The rest needed some..._convincing_...from King Emiya before the decided to submit, not that I can exactly blame them after his rather graphic and detailed explanation of what he would do to the rest of the Circle if they refused his generosity to spare their lives under the condition of enslavement under him.

After just what the Circle did, I'd say we got off easy, all things considered that King Emiya was within all rights to do to us in retribution for our transgressions against him. But now, I can only hope I do not face some kind of punishment for someone else's error. I walked into the dining room, and approached King Emiya's fiance's, and cleared my throat to get their attention. "Excuse my interruption Mistresses, but I am afraid I have some bad news to speak of..."

"What is it Agatha? What's wrong?" Mistress Illya asks me. She is somebody I was assigned under when I revealed I was a talented apothecary with a penchant for alchemically produced tonics, potions, and in some cases, magical grenades and explosive flasks. She took me under her wing and I have been grateful for the chance to actually use my skill sets as I have always wanted. My name essentially means good-hearted, and I feel my magical talents fit this category.

"I was going through my stock of ingredients for my potions, and I discovered that someone mixed up my Mandrake Root delivery with the delivery for the kitchen's ginseng root stock. I do not know how it happened, but I felt the need to let you know, and that my creation of the potions you wanted me to make will be slightly delayed by this error." I explained to Mistress Illya, who gets seems to be getting a rather annoyed look. I brace myself for what I feel might be coming, but what happens instead is something I wasn't expecting.

"Nothing to do but to wait and try to get you some more. How long would it take you to get the needed amount and make the requested potion?" Mistress Illya asked, causing me a slight surprise at being so lenient of this folly, given what I was trying to produce for her. I was expecting to get chewed out and possibly executed, given exactly what happened in the past between the Circle and King Emiya, but I wasn't going to question my luck for this.

"I can get more, and it shouldn't take more than a few months to start over from scratch once I place in my new order. But what I am more worried about is what may happen if someone tried to use the Mandrake Root in place of the ginseng somebody mistook it for. It might not be anything too bad but..."

"What's going on? What's this about Mandrake Root being used in place of Ginseng?" Mistress Sakura asked after coming out of the kitchen along with her sister, Mistress Rin. Judging by the smell, they were making some kind of Chinese dish, but I hope they weren't using the Mandrake Root.

"Somebody apparently mixed up Agatha's supply of Mandrake Root she was using for a potion I was asking her to make for me with the supply of Ginseng that was meant for the kitchen. She can get more, but it's going to delay the progress and possibly cause her to have to start again from scratch later. When I find the dolt who did this, I am going to have them sit and learn the difference between herbs for cooking and herbs for alchemy until they can tell the difference with their damned eye's blind and remembering the differences in their sleep." Mistress Illya explained to them, with a very angry tone of voice. I pretty much can understand why she is upset after all. Brewing potions and Alchemy are both like cooking, and if you don't add the correct ingredients the right way, it ruins what your making and wastes the time, money, and resources used. Frankly, that's not what worries me though, it's Mistress Sakura's paling face.

"Mistress Sakura, what's wrong? You look pale." I asked her.

"...Agatha...what would happen if somebody used Mandrake Root in place of Ginseng for, say, medicinal Chinese cooking by mistake?" She asked me, though I cannot figure out why she is, but that was an oddly specific detail to ask about...oh no...I was suddenly having a cold feeling of foreboding welling up in the pit of my stomach, but I answered her question anyway, while I was just hoping and praying I was wrong...

"It wouldn't really do anything different, the only difference would be it would also have a bit of an aphrodisiac effect and act like a bit of a performance enhancer, depending on the dish it's used in. But that wouldn't really happen unless somebody mixed it in with red soft-shell turtle. Otherwise, it's just a more potent form of ginseng root that's also useful for brewing magical curatives and healing poultices, though it would have more curative and energizing effects...why do you ask?"

Suddenly Mistresses Illya, Rin, and Sakura went pale with a look of dread on their faces, before Mistress Rin answered me. "...because that's what Shirou was planning to make at the training camp for both himself and everyone else there...and he had red soft-shell turtle delivered to the ranch as part of the kitchen's stock of food for said training camp's medicinal cooking he was planning for their meals...and the ginseng root he had planned to bring with him, which is currently in your hands, was mixed up with your Mandrake Root supply, that he took with him by mistake..."

….

…..

…..

…...oh shit...it's worse than I thought...Considering just how strong I've heard King Emiya's libido was, I can only hope whoever he ends up bedding doesn't end up dying from the experience, or they are even his women to begin with...it may not be the worst way to go, but it still would not be pleasant for those who do experience such an ordeal of having to sate a Devil King's lust and the fallout of such an event...especially considering there are TWO Devil Kings currently there to now worry about having their libidos supercharged into a primal frenzy to breed as many women as they can before the effects wear off...I reiterate my earlier thoughts: Oh. Shit.

_**Emiya Ranch-At the same time**_

_**Godou P.O.V.**_

This is perhaps the most eventful day I have ever experienced in my life, and that's saying something considering I am a God Slaying Devil King who has been through a whole lot of bullshit to deal with involving the Supernatural. First was the mock battle between Emiya-san and the others aside from Yuri, who watched alongside me, and Reki-san, who was in the house taking care of a few preparations for all of us to stay overnight for the next two days.

And that mock battle was by far the scariest thing I have ever seen. I have dealt with plenty of things ever since I became a Campione, but this was a first. I have dealt with that damned idiot Doni's antics, I have fought and slain Heretic Gods, I have dealt with Erica's manipulations, and I have even had to deal with the terror that was Kusanagi Shizuka after Erica deliberately caused countless misunderstandings to get her on my case. But what Emiya-san just did not even an hour ago...that was terrifying...He not only fought multiple opponents using only martial might and magic, but he even used an authority to weaken himself enough for the fight to actually be a fair one. Yuri even said the Committee suspects his theme as a God-slayer might even be '**Equalizing Mage-warrior**', and I am starting to agree with how accurate their rough idea may be.

I was only told what a Campione's theme was by Erica when she started talking with Tohsaka-san yesterday about a theory Tohsaka-san had begun to develop involving magical affinities and how they might have something to do with influencing a Campione's authorities that they usurp from the gods they have slain, and that mine was being listed as '**Lovers-Youth**'. Apparently due to Verethragna's authority of the [**Ten Incarnations**] I stole giving me his power of the ten different forms he manifests as in his myth, it makes it difficult to tell what my actual theme might actually be, but Emiya-san and I both have enough information known about both of us to make a general guess. It apparently also explains why he and I get along so well, as our themes both go hand in hand with one another along with our affinities. It's almost like somebody upstairs wants us to be friends or something for some reason, and is doing whatever is within his or her power to ensure it happens.

Not only that, but a few minutes after Emiya-san left to make us dinner while he was grinning knowingly for some reason, a foreign woman with beautiful platinum blonde hair and a mature, curvy body suddenly walked up, talked to Kurogane-san, then suddenly ran up to Reki-san when they saw each other, hugging him while crying happily about seeing him for some reason. Turns out she was Reki-san's girlfriend and the mother of his son, Rossweiss. I actually felt happy they were reunited, and it was apparently Emiya-san's plan from the beginning to get her here for the training camp to give the two time to catch up, and kept the Committee's involvement to a minimum. He said he hates politics, and that Reki-san apparently deserved a second chance at romance, so he brought him along as an excuse to get the two to have some time alone together when he wasn't helping out with our training. For a guy who claims that he hates playing politics so much, Emiya-san sure is good at pulling sneaky political maneuvers like this without being caught before he's ready...I honestly think he'd make a rather damn good politician regardless of what he says, at least that's my opinion anyway.

After everybody who fought in the mock battle was able to move again, Emiya-san asked us to come inside the ranch house to have our dinner and rest for the rest of today. I already knew this was a very beautiful ranch-style house with a slight Japanese theme and oriental elements mixed in, but this just was beautiful. My attention was not caught by the obviously expensive home, but by the very delicious selling and obviously expensive food laid out almost like a buffet at a pricey gourmet restaurant. How did he get such an expensive catering service to deliver all the way out here? Did he just throw money at them to get them to-

"You know, it's very rude to assume I just used my money to get this food brought here, Godou-san. While I did pay for the food, it was only the ingredients I bought. The meal itself was cooked by yours truly. Do not assume just because I am a God-slaying Devil King I can't be a homemaker."

"EMIYA-SAN! What did I say about-what in the hell are you wearing?" I turned and snapped at Emiya-san, but halfway began to go from angry to incredulous, as I saw something I could not believe I was seeing. My eyes saw it, they recognized what it was, but my mind refused to believe it was true. Emiya Shirou, bad-ass warrior-mage, my fellow Japanese Campione, the Eighth Devil King and Second King of Japan, was wearing an apron that had the Japanese Kanji for the words '_Unlimited Dish Works: Infinite Cooking of Cuisine_' on the front, and was bringing the food out of the kitchen nearby after he obviously finished cooking it.

"...What? Is there something wrong with a guy knowing how to cook? Is it so hard to believe that I can cook? Is there some rule that says '_a Devil King can't cook_' or something? Show me a rule that says that, and I dare you to try and keep me from the kitchen." Emiya-san seems to take offense to my earlier comment, but that's not what my attention is focused on right now...it's Emiya-san wearing an _apron_ after he had apparently _cooked a meal worthy of a five-star restaurant_ that had my attention.

"I repeat my earlier question Emiya-san: What in the hell are you _wearing_?"

"What this? Just something of a gag gift that was bought for me by my girls. Considering just what my magic is and how much I love cooking, it was something of an inside joke among those close to me."I just could not comprehend what I was seeing, and apparently neither was the majority of everybody else here, sans Reki-san. Idly, I noted he mentioned that Emiya-san was an absolute god in the kitchen who could give gods of cooking a run for their money through sheer culinary skill alone, and Kuhoutsuka-san was oddly enough blushing up a storm while she was fidgeting for some reason. Just how good is his cooking for her to react in such a manner?

As we all sat down to eat, I took one bite of the food he had prepared for us buffet style, at the same time everyone else began to sample Emiya-san's cooking just to see what the big deal was…

_...in that exact moment, every person who tasted the food suddenly felt like their mouths had died and went to heaven, as an image in their minds of their mouths suddenly flying through space at 'warp speed' to a whole new universe of delicious and completely undiscovered flavors, and everyone who tasted his cooking would swear to the day they died had heard a chorus singing 'hallelujah' in the background as a halo of light seemed to appear around such an angelically holy supper and a divine feast fit for the gods in heaven above..._

_...on that day, everybody who attended this training camp became absolutely addicted to Emiya Shirou's cooking, and became the latest victims of his divine cooking skill and peerless mastery of the culinary arts. This would later become famous to those who had joined the mages association that Emiya Shirou and Kusanagi Godou would co-found as the day that both Devil Kings and their respective followers had ate the first of many feasts together, and would lay the foundations for a new division of their budding mages association to dedicate themselves to a division that focused on the ideals that King Emiya Shirou considered holy in terms of the culinary arts…_

_...thus, the first feast ever cooked by a member of the Culinary Corps of the mages association co-founded by two Devil Kings had concluded, a division whose tale of combat and exploits in pursuit of culinary perfection while also training in the combat arts, but whose famed tale is a story to tell another day…_

'_The Founder's First Feast'_

***WARNING: the following contains a lemon. If you do not wish to read it, then skip it.***

_**Some time later**_

_**Third Person P.O.V.**_

The residents of the Emiya ranch were suddenly getting rather hot and heavy, as they were not aware of just what the hell was going on. After the rather delicious dinner that was cooked courtesy of their host's god-like culinary mastery, they each went to their separate rooms, but the three sole males found themselves accompanied to bed with women in an extremely lust-filled session…

_**With Reki and Rossweiss**_

_**Reki P.O.V.**_

I was in absolute ecstasy. There was no two ways about it, and I was dead set on giving R. J. a little brother or sister with me fathering them again. I have not had sex in ten years, mostly because I was dead, but Rossweiss hasn't been with a man in ten years, so she was absolutely not letting me go anytime soon. She and I were both so pent up right now, neither of us were leave the room until I completely emptied myself inside her and got her pregnant with our second child.

She was completely wet, and absolutely drenched as we started to passionately kiss, and she was just as eager, giving my rather prominent bulge between my legs a very unsubtle stroking through my underwear. She and I had begun to start tearing at our clothes to get access to each other's bodies, yanking off her dress and dropping her panties as I dropped my boxers, to reveal my manhood in all its glory, to which we didn't even bother with foreplay, as she and I were to desperate for the action and horny beyond belief. She jumped into my arms, wrapped her legs around my hips, and proceeded to ride up and down as I fucked her while I was standing up in a completely debauched position.

Rossweiss had been completely soaking both our lower bodies in our combined liquid lust, and I could feel it coming as I had suddenly started to bulge inside her, and she knew it too…

"Do it Reki! Knock me up again! Give R. J. a younger sibling! Don't you dare leave without emptying everything inside! I WANT ANOTHER BABY RIGHT NOW!"

...and we both suddenly screamed as I had done just as she wanted, as I had started to give Rossweiss a large enough load to ensure pregnancy, but didn't stop there. I kept going for a whole 5 hours straight in my full intent to give Rossweiss another child between us before we both collapsed from the sheer exhaustion. Idly, I cannot help but wonder just where the strange feeling of intense lust and the undeniable instinct to suddenly breed came from before we both passed out from the exhaustion…

_**Shirou's Room**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

I do not know what the hell is going on, but I suddenly have both Oda-san and Aya, in my room, naked, and having a three-way breeding session with the full intent to have my child and to join my harem and become my latest wives. My mind is hazily being driven by the instinct to do just that, and I just cannot seem to muster the will to resist. My rather large 'sword' is completely hard to the point it is probably usable to dent steel, and Oda-san and Aya are both _drenched_ between their legs from the desire their bodies are apparently feeling.

I am slipping between their folds back and forth, taking both their virginity and pounding into their wombs like a sledgehammer, the force of my thrusts causing them both to end up getting their cervix's penetrated around my girth and stretched. While I was in my lust fueled passion, I could not help but admire the youthful beauties beneath my gaze and the fertile bodies they possess.

Oda-san's rather tomboyish build is well curved, and hides a rather generous bust, not as big as Sakura's but definitely only one or two sizes smaller. Her blond hair is completely disheveled, and her eyes are crossing and rolling from the sheer pleasure as she is screaming out in bliss as she begs me to empty inside and sire my children within her womb.

Aya's body is no less beautiful, though hers is laced with the marks of an amazonian warrior. The scars along her body accent her body as they crisscross here and there along her muscles. Her defined muscles, going down to her prosthetic, actually makes her by far the ideal amazonian beauty I have laid my eyes upon, with her rather generous bust line actually reaching a DD cup.

"King Emiya! Don't stop, please breed me and make me officially your woman!"

"Me too! Please, make claim your childhood friends womb for yourself! I want your child and yours alone!"

Their goading isn't exactly making it any easier as they are coming their brains out, but the building pleasure starts to cause my massive girth to suddenly double it's impressive size, and the three of us begin to scream and moan in absolute ecstasy as I begin to unleash the inhumane amounts of my seed into both their fertile wombs, but my magic crest hasn't started to glow yet, but even so, I wasn't pulling out tonight.

It takes me about an hour of nonstop lovemaking before I finally begin to reach my climax again, but they had essentially been mind-broken by the time I finished. On top of this, I do not stop fucking them both in my lust-fueled breeding session. I keep going for a full-on ten-hour straight marathon sex, 40 hours if you include the time I compressed using [**Magic Blue**] in four-hour bursts to screw them silly in short order before the threesome ends with us laying together, cuddling together as I begin to pass out along with the two beautiful amazonian women in my arms.

My last thought before I give in to Morpheus's sweet embrace is just what the hell was up with the food I made to cause even my already intense libido to suddenly spike to a level that even a Campione's physiology was affected by it...

_**Godou's Room**_

_**Godou P.O.V.**_

I do not know what the hell is going on, but for whatever reason is causing this I am not exactly going to complain. Erica, Yuri, Liliana, and Ena are all currently scantily clothed, and giving me the king's treatment in the form of the most debauched harem sex imaginable. After we all went to our rooms, my girls suddenly entered my room after something seemed to cause my room's temperature to start to get uncomfortably hot.

That was when all four of my girls came in, and began to start stripping partially and stroking me off, even Yuri, and began to get my rocks off. It was a bit of a hellish thing, having to endure the torture of resisting such temptation before, but whatever the hell is going on here, I cannot hold myself back. I started out having such an intense sex session with all four of them and proceeded to literally empty my pent up blue-balls right into all of their respective wombs.

I don't know if any of them will end up pregnant from this, but if they do, then I won't abandon them. Emiya-san already made it clear what he'd do to me if I even tried, and I was not going to risk him actually trying to carry out on that threat.

After a full on eight-hour marathon of rough sex and four formerly virgin girls later, and the five of us collapse into a heap onto the bed together, and pass out. I am not sure what it is, but I can't help but think it had something to do with Emiya-san's cooking…

***End Lemon***

_**The next morning**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

"Okay, just what the hell, this isn't Ginseng Root. Somebody mixed it up with Agatha's Mandrake Root supply!" came the shouts of one Emiya Shirou as he lividly begins to fume as his attempt to cook ends up being wasted and sabotaged by somebody's careless mistake, and he was pissed. As a chef, you do not mess with a chef's ingredient supplies that they stocked for a specific dish, and when he found out who did this, they were going to be getting a earful from him. They will rue the day the sinned by desecrating the sanctity of the sacred holy grounds that was the kitchen.

"So that's what happened. Although if you two were affected by this as much as I and Rossweiss was, then I would say you may have just inadvertently made a rather profitable recipe for couples in the mystic community, my King, even if it was a bit of an accident on your part due to somebody else's mistake." Reki comments as Rossweiss snuggles up to him very closely and rubs her stomach proudly and contently with the biggest smile imaginable on her face. After ten long years without getting any, she's in complete bliss at the fact that the Eighth Devil King used his magic to check all the women and found out Rossweiss is now currently pregnant with not one, but two children now, her second and third child with Reki in a single go.

"Just how did this happen. I cannot belief I did this. I can crawl into a hole and die right now from my embarrassment." Mariya Yuri was burying her head under a blanket in her embarrassment at her improper behavior and her loss of her chastity and purity. The good news is her [**spirit vision**] or powers as a hime-miko does not require one to be a virgin to retain, so her abilities as a hime-miko wasn't lost, but even so her embarrassment wasn't getting any easier to deal with.

"I'd like to say I just want to drop off the face of the Earth right now. I cannot believe I have done what I did and said what I did last night." Aya was rolling back and forth in the fetal position with her knees clutched in her elbows and her hands wrapped around her head in shame of her actions in her lust-addled state of mind.

"...honestly, I thought you were rather beautiful..."

All eyes turned to one Emiya Shirou at his comment, as his caramel-colored skin blushed vibrantly as his silver and golden eyes were half-closed, but refused to turn away or retract his statement. Those present who were not too sore after last nights rather unplanned debauchery simply gawked at him in disbelief, while the one he directed his gaze to simply burned an even more vibrant red so bright it would not be a surprise if she were to spontaneously combust at this moment.

"...wow Emiya-san...looks like you have a thing for amazonian beauties like Kurogane-san...now that I think about it, all the women in your harem have some skill in combat to one extent or another, be it as a support role or an actual combat one."

Godou's comment causes the younger Kurogane sibling to blush even deeper, as impossible as it seems. She simply gets up and limps to the kitchen to get a glass of water to try and cool herself down. But before any more comments can get any further, the resurrected mercenary of the group decides to speak up in his sister's defense to change the subject.

"Okay, I think we ought to try and let everybody rest a bit more before we get to the training menu today. Everybody takes about an extra hour, and if you are still too sore to move, then you are going to have to try to get over it and used to it. We'll have wasted enough time as it is thanks to this rather unplanned incident."

While everyone could tell his words seemed harsh, he was trying to get the training camp back on track as quickly as he possibly could. However, there was one thing he was obviously wondering. He turned to Liliana, as she was the only one who refused to make herself the center of attention to try and hide her embarrassment over just what she did last night and Reki asked her a question as his sister made her way back to the room and leaned against the wall next to the doorway.

"Though before we do, I just have to ask. Miss Liliana, you're Sir Kranjar's granddaughter right? Tell me something, why would he allow you to be sent to Marquis Voban when he knows just what kind of man he is. I knew the man ten years ago and worked alongside him a for a few different assignments, but he wasn't the type to just order his own granddaughter to offer her body to a man in exchange for favors, even if that man was a Devil King. He may have went along with the idea, but I know for a fact it wasn't his, so who gave the order for you to do it? I can probably talk to the guy responsible for this breach of the knight's code of conduct." the resurrected mercenary commander smiled kindly at the young Kranjar.

At this, the fairy knight suddenly stilled, her face paling with a look of discomfort as she did not wish to talk about what had happened. At this the faker in the room spoke up. "Kranjar-san, it's alright. If it makes you feel any better, you don't have to answer, but if you do and you were under order's not to say, you can just blame it on the authority of the two resident Campione forcing you to tell us if it makes it easier for you to do so."

Still seeming nervous, Liliana glanced over to her sworn king, and he simply smiled. "Liliana, it's okay. In fact, he's right about you blaming us if they get angry at you for this. You can just blame me for it and tell them that I ordered you with my authority as Campione."

"And if it helps with your situation, we can even order you to do so with our authority so you won't feel the burden of breaking any oaths or disobeying any orders you were given by your superiors. This way you can be absolved of any guilt and cannot be punished for revealing the information." the Emiya also added into the conversation. After looking back and forth between both the Devil Kings of Japan, she sighs in resignation before she nods to the offer in affirmation.

"Very well Liliana, then on my authority as Campione, I hereby order you to tell us who ordered you to serve under Voban in such an improper manner unfitting of a knight." the King of Ruin gives his command to his sworn knight, and the look of unease she has is reduced, but she still seems to have some nervous feelings about following the order in question.

"...it was a Senior Great Knight of the Bronze-Black Cross's Elder Knight Council as well as our councilor for the High Knight's Council between the various knight orders among the European mages associations. Sir Giovanni Leonardo Archemedemount..."

***Splsh-CRAK***

All eyes with the exception of the Kurogane Siblings, Rossweiss, and the Emiya suddenly turned to the sound's source, and found the glass of water that Ayamatsu had been drinking from had been shattered in her hand from a rage fueled grip so strong she didn't even have a scratch to bleed from the broken glass being ground into dust in her hand, but the look of pure unadulterated rage on her and Rossweiss' faces, as well as the completely emotionless blank on the Emiya's, caused a sudden amount of fear to spread through the room.

"_THAT BASTARD'S DONE IT AGAIN?!_" came the one-eyed teen's absolutely murderous scream of rage and anger at the man in question, leaving no room for error that she and 'Sir Giovanni' have a very unpleasant history with one another.

"...I stand corrected. I take back what I said, forget talking to this bastard, the only thing that'll get through his greed and arrogance is a damned bullet to the brain before he finally gets the point of just what he's done wrong...my King, may I please have the honor of feeding this disgraceful stain on the honor of knights everywhere by feeding him a bullet burrito?" Reki gives a rather uncharacteristically ruthless scowl filled with barely suppressed anger and an obvious disrespect for the man in question.

"Wait wait wait wait wait, hold on, you guys know this 'Sir Giovanni' guy?!" the King of Ruin asked them trying to figure out why there are four people so intent to murder his sworn knight's superior in her organization.

"Know him? Godou-san, that crooked bastard was under investigation by Reki, Renji, Sir Paolo, and Sir Kranjar all working in a joint investigation that was kept as an undercover job and an inside investigation performed mostly by Reki to expose his criminal activity and get him punished for committing countless crimes, including embezzlement, fraud, extortion, racketeering, tax evasion, and countless other criminal charges. Not to mention that he was the one who had sent Reki and the Dragoons to die ten years ago." Shirou revealed to his fellow Campione, surprising everyone, including Ayamatsu and Rossweiss about the extent of Giovanni's corruption.

"It gets better, the bastard got even worse after he offed me, since the investigation was essentially derailed and the others in the know couldn't get anything more on him after he killed me off. My King and I were continuing where the others left off and had Renji dig up everything he could about the bastard after he died. Renji was continuing where we left off until the day he died, and hid his evidence so nobody could find it easily, the same as I had done."

The resurrected mercenary walked over to his sister held out his hand, and asked her a simple question. " Aya, may I see [**Desperado**] for a bit. I have something to show you about it that you never seemed to realize that I think you should know."

After a brief moment of confusion, she pulled the weapon out of its holster and handed it to her brother, only for the room to suddenly go into shock when he pulled the handle off the gun, before he pulled a metal tube out of the inside, revealing it had a hidden compartment built into the grip of the pistol. After he twisted the tube, he suddenly pulled from within it a stack of documents and revealed it was a dimensional storage spell enchanted to contain and protect the documents contained within…

"When I last saw Paolo, I told him that if anything were to happen to me, then he absolutely had to get my [**Desperado**] to you Aya, and I told him, that it was '_the key to finding my will, for having it would mean having my will_'. What I didn't tell him was that my will was actually hidden _inside_ the weapon itself. Along with my will, I also hid all the evidence we had compiled up to the day I had died right with it in the same pocket space."

...before he spread the documents to reveal not only his will, but also the proof showing Giovanni's corruption, his crimes, and even his countless mistresses he has been secretly cheating on his wife with all while they were ignorant of the fact he was married and not just seeing them. The reaction of the room was one that even a man as reasonable as the King of Ruin felt the urge to kill the man. Half these things were so bad, they caused innocents to die from his greed, and this was just from ten years ago...

"...Oda-san. How long does the Committee still need before Reki's coming out party can officially begin?" the Emiya's question came out in a rather emotionless monotone, but the look on his face was unmistakable…

"...It would take us probably about two more days...why do you ask, King Emiya?" the Kuhoutsuka heiress' rather understandably nervous question was laced with a bit of fear at the look in her sworn liege's eyes.

"Because by this time tomorrow, the whole world will know that Commander Kurogane Reki is back from the dead, and the Bronze-Black Cross will be one corrupt bastard short and needing a new leader to replace him. Training Camp's been canceled and will continue next break. Reki, you and I are going to be giving that bastard a visit and punishing him in the absolute worst way possible for him."

Kurogane Reki, a man who has never once shown any hostility towards even his own enemies in life, gave a very uncharacteristically bloodthirsty smile that was more akin to a shark that has smelt blood in the water as he gave his response.

"As you command, my King. Shall we take the Pegasus, or shall we take the [**Vimana**]?"

**A/N: Dun-Dun-DUUUUUUUN! Cliffhanger, I am so evil. Hehehe, anyway the next chapter will be the last part of the three part mini-arc dealing with the crooked Giovanni, and the subsequent freeing of Sir Antonio from his magical enslavement. You guy's didn't think I forgot about him, did you? Also, in this chapter, I gave a few hints as to how Illya hasn't gotten pregnant yet, Shirou now has two more girls in his harem, Rossweiss is now pregnant with Reki's children a second time, and Godou is no longer a virgin! While he hasn't gotten any of his girls preggers yet, I guarantee this will have an affect on their interactions a bit...and possibly rather erotic wake-up calls in the future for the formerly virgin King of Ruin! I know Godou didn't lose his v-card til closer to the end of canon, but like I said, I will be making a few divergences from canon.**

**Make sure to vote on the poll for Giovanni's punishment. Depending on the result, determines whether the punishment will be a lethal one or a cruel and sadistic one where he wishes he were dead.**

**Next Chapter, Giovanni's punishment, Sir Antonio's freedom, and the fallout from Reki's coming out party! Chaos all around! Until next Chapter, PEACE OUT!**

**A/A/N: POLL IS LIVE! Cast your votes for Giovanni's punishment by Sunday Morning for the punishment.**


	23. Blade 14: Training, Sins, Retribution FP

**A/N: Hey ya'll. Sorry for the slight delay. I had to help move some furniture around IRL, so there was a bit of a cut into the time I usually do. Also, the poll results are in. Renegade method was surprisingly popular. Now, for a quick Reviewer Review:**

**1.) To answer your question, yes Shirou will get more authorities, but no, I will not say which ones he will get. That will be revealed in the next arc's finish, along with the harem list for both characters, as well as pairing listings at the end, so you all can stop asking soon in the next few chapters.**

**2.) The whole 'Tsundere-empowerment blade' thing, yeah, no. Not possible. If something like that actually did exist in canon or even in a fic, I would be the first to call bullshit on that. That would just make Rin a natural battery to the damned thing, and as amusing as that might be to write about, not gonna happen.**

**3.) The whole thing about Shirou being implied as a descendant of Muramasa in canon as well as a compatible vessel for Masamune was the whole reason for the idea. And as far as I know, NOBODY else ever though of that idea, so again, original idea on my part.**

**Now for the disclaimer:**

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do NOT own 'Campione!' or 'FATE', as they are the respective properties of their respective publishers and authors. This is a fanfic created as an AU of Marcus Galen Sands' 'God Slaying Blade Works' with permission to use a few of his OC's, elements of other fics as referenced, and a heavy emphasis on 'WHAT IF' with the Realta Nua's 'Harem Route' ending, a meshing of canon lore to help make sense, and my own original ideas thrown in every now and then. This is a FREE, UNPAID FANFIC of a FANFIC, meaning it is a fan-made fiction of a fan-made fiction I wrote for no monetary value whatsoever, so if you paid to read this, then you got ripped off. And if you do not like this fic, then you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you, so save us all the trouble of you making an ass out of comments that are unnedded. You have been warned.**

**And now:**

_**Story Start**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Fourteenth**** Blade****: ****Hellish Training, Unforgivable Sins, and Deadly Retribution ****Final ****Part**_

_**History Compilation Committee, Japan**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

"_**He said WHAT**_?!"

The four heads of the Committee's founding families were scrambling their people trying to get everything they could done in time to prevent the chaos of what they were told was about to happen in their attempts to keep the looming disaster contained. They were only two days away from getting all the preparations done for the fallout from Yasutaro Renji and Kurogane Reki's resurrections contained, and now this had to happen. To say the Committee had begun to panic was by far an understatement.

They were not prepared for the declaration that King Emiya made to give them only half the time they needed, but given their understanding of what they found out about the truth of the incident behind the circumstances, the most they could do was try to get everything they had been preparing done as fast as possible and try to contain the damage from whatever they could not finish in time. So they sent out an emergency order to the Committee's disaster containment division to make all haste and to spread the word of his message from Kuhoutsuka Oda…

"That's easier said than done! We can't cover everything in such a short amount of time! Shit!"

"Less complaining and more working! We'll just have to cover everything we can, try to minimize the damage, and brace for whatever slips through the net!"

"AAARRGH DAMMIT! This is why Japan was trying not to have a Devil King resolve their situations in the past, now we have to deal with the chaos of TWO of them! I swear, it's some kind of Karma that we're being put through this shit...Did we all defile and sully several dozens of priestesses or something in our past lives to warrant something like this happening?!"

...the Committee was doing everything in their power to comply with their seemingly unreasonable orders from King Emiya, but they found out from the Kuhoutsuka heiress that the Eighth Campione was actually livid with someone from the Commander's past when he found out about the true circumstances of how he died, and tripled their efforts to get everything important covered and anything else they could done before the impending political shit-storm hit.

They could only hope that King Emiya Shirou wasn't going to cause too much chaos with his actions...

_**Goddodin Manor, England**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

"Infiltration successful. What would you like me to do, my King?" Reki asked me, keeping his voice down as he knew this wasn't someplace we wanted to be caught just yet. We sneaked into the mansion while I had carefully laid out runes to cause a containment bounded field and conceal the chaos in the event we were to reveal ourselves and come out into the open. Though to say this particular Noble Phantasm wasn't useful for sneaking around was absolutely untrue. I do not know why or how it got into my Reality Marble, or even where it came from, but [**Tarnkappe**] was an exceedingly useful one to possess, especially when it was used in conjunction with [**Carwennan**]. The best I could guess, it got there when the changes to my body finished for some odd reason, most likely due to something to do with my sorcery, but that didn't mean I was going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Especially for such an invaluable gift as this one is.

[**Tarnkappe**] was the magical cloak of Sigurd, a scarlet-red cloak covered in Nordic Runes used in myth and legend to hide from death itself. It was a cloak of invisibility of sorts, capable of concealing ones presence, in the manners of magical energy, sight, sound, and even their killing intent from any detection, but it's not perfect. It has the flaws of being incapable of hiding scent or touch, and cannot be used to hide while attacking. The moment anyone with a particularly strong sense of smell noticed them or you attack somebody with it, the [**presence concealment**] skill of [**Tarnkappe**] was rendered useless. It's very useful for assassinations or in this particular instance, infiltration. Its [**presence** **concealment**] was considered a solid B- rank, but if used in conjunction with the other Noble Phantasm I was using, [**Carwennan**], then it bumped it up to an A+ rank.

[**Carwennan**] was the dagger of King Arthur, with a bleached-bone white handle wrapped in leather, an enchanted iron blade with an eerily black color, and gemstones embedded into the hilt and pommel with gold and silver inlays. This dagger was said to have been used by the King of Knights that he received anonymously. It was possessed of various special traits, such as absolute dividing and indestructibility. However Shirou was using it for it's presence concealment powers via bending the shadows around the wielder to make their very presence overlooked by any gazes. So long as they stuck to the shadows, then he and Reki could go around mostly unnoticed unless they encountered any guard dogs to detect intruders. It's [**presence concealment**] applications were at a solid C rank.

By tracing two copies of each of these particular Noble Phantasms, Reki and I were sneaking around and setting up for when the two of us took Giovanni down. But while we were setting up the runes as discretely as possible and doing so, we had run into a bit of a snag: Alice Louise Goddodin, the Witenagemont Princess and only daughter of Duke Goddodin. We overheard from a few people we had passed by that she was currently here, and that complicated things a bit. So Reki and I split up, I told him to get to position and when I dismissed [**Carwennan**], to get ready for the grand entrance. The second that [**Tarnkappe**] was dismissed, the planned punishment for Giovanni was to commence. We would start when the barrier activated, he was to draw as much attention as possible to draw them away from both Lady Goddodin and the Council meeting.

When the two were sneaking around scratching a few different runes into discrete sections of the building that could have been overlooked easily, I had run into a certain platinum blonde girl with beautiful green eyes, but the state she was in...I could feel my heart break at such a sight. I heard from Reki she was the strongest hime-miko currently alive in the world, as well as a witch, but the sight of her body...it was bad. I knew she was ill, that her powers were stronger than her frail and weak human body could withstand, but this was even worse than I was led to believe. She couldn't even get out of her own bed unassisted without being in such crippling pain that she was incapable of even doing anything independently, needing the assistance of a caretaker to remain on standby on an almost daily basis, even to get to the bathroom and couldn't bath on her own...

"...you know, it's rather rude for someone to intrude on a lady's personal bedchambers uninvited. So how about you come out and stop hiding from me? Or are you so rude as to spy on an innocent maiden in the privacy of her own bedroom?"

...no way...did she just manage to see through my attempt to remain hidden? I was using A+ rank [**presence concealment**]...That shouldn't be possible...she is good. But the necklace she has nearby...wait...no way, the memories embedded within it that are tied to it…

"It something wrong?" Alice asked me, wondering why I wasn't responding to her. In fact, she was looking right at me and making it clear she could see me. I came to a decision, one I already know may come back to bite me on the ass later, but right this second I just don't care. I cannot accept this...

"...I am afraid I cannot undo the means I have been using to conceal myself without causing chaos to break out should my presence be known here. However, you should know I have no intention of causing you unneeded trouble...but if I may ask, how long have you..." I trailed off at the end, unable to ask this question I did not wish to even consider finishing as I felt it would just be rude, and I did not wish to be any more so than I had already been so far by invading her bedroom without permission. To my surprise, the girl before me answered in a manner I did not expect…

"I have been suffering from this condition as a result of my powers for my entire life. It is simply that the more I use my powers as a hime-miko and a witch, the worse my condition becomes. Such is the price of wielding a power greater than the human body is meant to safely wield. Do not worry yourself over this. Though I do have to ask, why are you here, if not for me?"

This girl...despite everything she's currently going through, the pain she must be in, she is still so bubbly and cheerful a girl to be able to smile through her pain...this is just not right. I cannot accept such an unfair fate to befall such a sweet girl. It's just wrong to ignore this. "...this is unacceptable..." the girl seemed to find my response not threatening in the least, as if she accepted that her fate would never let her escape such a frail condition. "...for a girl as kind as you to be forced to suffer in such a state, it's unacceptable. I may not have come here for this, but I will not leave here without doing something about this inexcusable act of a cruel twist of fate's form of a sick joke."

The sickly blonde seem taken aback by the steel in my voice. I knew I might get into trouble later by doing this, but I did not care...this girl was simply cruelly deprived of the chance to live her life freely while being a prisoner of her own body simply due to some cruel whim of a god's idea of a sick joke. Reki even told me she used some form of magic to project an astral form for herself to interact with the world outside her bedroom due to her condition causing her to be bedridden by her failing health. I could 'smell' the true nature of her condition, and it was a mystical one in nature, in the form of a divine curse. I was not going to let this slide. I already watched as someone I called my father died of a curse inflicted at the hands of a god. I will not let a second person die of such a cruel fate in front of me again and do nothing about it when I have the power to do something about it this time.

"I hadn't come here planning to do this, Lady Goddodin, but I feel this is something I must do and to right a wrong that has been done to you." I stepped towards her and began to do just what I decided to do, taking only a few minutes to do just this one thing before I continued to finish what I came here to do, by tracing a few things to heal her body and remove the divine curse afflicted the girls body…

_...little did Emiya Shirou know at the time, his actions would set into motion a course of events which led to his intense animosity with one of his adopted siblings...an animosity which would lead to Black Prince Alec's two biggest enemies later joining the Emiya clan as two of his wives as a result of his actions in the years to come..._

_**Third-Person P.O.V.**_

The grounds for the High Knight Council was in total chaos. That was the general consensus for the members of the Council who were present for this biannual meeting between the leaders of the Witenagemont, Copper-Black Cross, and the Bronze-Black Cross. The conference had been going as expected, up until someone performed a deliberate assault on the manor the meeting was taking place within, with the said manor's owner in question trying to figure out just what was going on. Duke Goddodin was by far most concerned with his daughter's well-being and security over all else in the madness that was the reports they were getting. She was currently resting in an extremely exhausted state, due to her illness, and this blatant disregard for the Witenagemont's authority was not helping her poor health.

It has been a rather tense weekend so far for the Witenagemont, as the leaders of the three biggest, or at least most influential, mages associations in Europe met for their biannual High Knight Council, with England hosting it this time. Duke Goddodin was by far in a very strenuous position, as he was trying to get the two other organizations to come to the designated meeting area while simultaneously trying to keep the Royal Arsenal from trying to pull anything during this three-day conference. Trying to keep Black Prince Alec's organization from pulling something too serious just to spite the Witenagemont was taking a bit of a toll on his stress levels of the potential fallout caused by such a scenario if it should be allowed to occur. The fact they were being oddly quiet ever since the revelation of the Eighth Campione was not easing their fears they were plotting something, considering the Black Princes tendency to cause them unneeded stress with his antics and thievery.

The only consolation the Witenagemont had was that the Royal Arsenal typically made no attempts to try anything with them due to not having the chance to even try, if for no other reason than being too busy trying to cover their own asses from the Beggar King's antics and prevent themselves from facing punishment in the stead of their sworn liege's tendency to cause trouble with his thievery of valuable or even priceless relics and artifacts of supernatural origin the world over. It was only a small consolation, but was also the only thing keeping them from causing a potential international incident during the biannual meeting that the British organization was currently hosting, even if some of their grievances against some of the Witenagemont's members were justified in some manner for abuse of power. This didn't mean he needed the added stress, though.

The orders of the Copper-Black Cross and the Bronze-Black Cross normally would not be associated with the Witenagemont, as they are more of a relief group than an actual Knight Order like the other two organizations in attendance, but the British organization was at least partly a Knight Order in it's founding, if only in a more scholarly and academic sense in the current times. The typical security around Duke Goddodin's manor was working as usual albeit with the addition of Knights from the orders of both the Copper-Black and the Bronze-Black bolstering the usual security around the Goddodin family manor, yet something was up.

Sir Paolo Blendelli, the former Diovollo Rosso and leader of the Copper-Black Cross was just as worried about this assault, but not because of the Royal Arsenal, but because of who was currently resting in her room here. While he might not have seen the man personally in a long time outside of work, Sir Poalo and Duke Goddodin were old comrades and friends who stood against the Balkan Devil together and came out of it alive. He even thought of Duke Goddodin's daughter, Princess Alice, as his own niece. She was somebody who suffered as a result of her own power being far ore than she could safely handle, and it was killing her every time she used her power. He could not help but worry over what was happening to her in this situation, or what may have been going on.

Sir Kranjar and Sir Giovanni, on the other hand, both seemed rather oddly contrasting in their respective reactions to the assault. While Sir Kranjar was shocked anybody would so brazenly attack the High Knight Council in broad daylight like this, Sir Giovanni acted as though he had expected trouble the entire meeting for the whole weekend. Sir Kranjar could not help but wonder: Did Sir Giovanni come to this meeting expecting trouble to occur, and if so, was this unexpected attack in some way having anything to do with why he had been so oddly high strung and irritable for the last few months?

Although the Goddodin Manor grounds had the members of not only the Witenagemont, but also knights of the Copper-Black Cross as well as the Bronze-Black Cross acting as additional security in order to ensure the meeting goes smoothly, there was quite a bit of tension from the members of the Bronze-Black Cross, specifically those who served directly under Senior Great Knight Giovanni Leonardo Archemedemount. His subordinates were inordinately high-strung from the very beginning, almost like they were expecting trouble of some kind to occur, and they were not liking it in the slightest.

While they were patrolling the grounds during the meeting, however, there was an unusual anomaly: the patrols on the outside of the manor grounds were suddenly going quiet without any reasonable explanation, and a barrier suddenly found itself up around the manor to prevent neither any disturbances from being noticed from the outside nor any of those within from getting outside help in any manner. Then there was a sudden report of intruders knocking out the knights stationed as security guards then flat out waltzing right through the manor grounds after a brazen entry via the front gate.

"How many intruders? What do they look like?" Duke Goddodin barely kept himself from shouting the question in his outrage of somebody actually daring to attack his home while his daughter was currently inside and resting within her room, his green eyes blazing an emerald fury while his graying dirty-blonde hair was beginning to appear disheveled from the situation and the stress starting to take it's toll on him. He did not know who this was, but he was going to make sure the ones responsible for such a brazen assault was punished for daring to threaten his dear Alice's safety and her much needed rest. Her body was in frail enough health as it was due to her great power causing her body's health to deteriorate from being too strong for her own body to safely withstand, he did not need her to exasperate her condition with an attack by some unknown individuals causing her even more stress than she needed to be put under in her already frail condition...

"_It was __only __two intruders! One was a Dragoon of unknown identity, but whoever he is, __this guy__ is good! __He'__s taking us out without even needing to use his damn weapons __like a gods damned wraith with how he appears, disappears, then re-appears__! But its the other one you must be careful about Duke Goddodin! __I__ts a Devil King! It's King Emiya Shirou, and he's-!...oh gods, no...nononoNONONONON__O__NO__OOO__! STAY AWAY! STA—AAAAAAAAAAAAUUU-!_"

...the scream of absolute terror made by the knight on the other end of the line right before abruptly cutting off was filled with such fear and absolute despair, it actually made the councilors in the room go silent and begin to pale slightly at the mere thoughts of just what King Emiya had done to the poor bastard.

Duke Goddodin actually feared for his daughter's safety and what it was that made King Emiya so angry enough for him to warrant such violent acts in a foreign nation under a fellow Campione's jurisdiction of protection, if only by default due to him being a native of Britain. King Emiya was a reasonable King, so this unprovoked attack did not make sense. From what he knew that the Witenagemont could find out, King Emiya was not one to just attack unprovoked, so just what was going on here?

Sir Paolo was actually beginning to suspect he knew what was going on, as he felt an odd sense of deja vu from this mysterious Dragoon's obvious skill and manner of combat, coupled with King Emiya's presence. He last heard from his niece directly as she had told him of the two resurrected servants the Eighth Devil King had in his service, but what he was doing here when they were supposed to be in a training camp halfway around the world was something he could not fathom the answer to at the moment. But considering Giovanni's presence at this meeting, he could make a pretty good guess as to what it is...

Senior Knight Kranjar was also wondering just what was going on, but had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with what his fellow councilor from the Bronze-Black Cross had done ten years ago, but not why a Dragoon with an eerily similar skill-set to that of the late Commander Kurogane Reki could do in life. After all, to his knowledge, the Dragoon Commander met his end ten years ago due to the machinations of none other than Giovanni's attempt to cut off their investigation of his suspected criminal activity, but with all the evidence he had been gathering in his investigation lost with his death, as their location was a secret he had taken with him to his grave, the critical pieces of evidence were lost and the case went cold. So just who was this man, and why did he fight just like the late Commander Kurogane Reki did in his prime when he was still alive?

As for Giovanni, he was beginning to come close to soiling his pants in sheer panic, not from fear of a Devil King's obvious anger while assaulting the twice-yearly meeting, but from the fact this meeting was his last and final means of trying to keep himself from being ousted for his rather illegal actions that would ruin him if the word of just how bad they were ever got out. He held no illusions this was his last chance, and while he was most certainly eager to meet the Eighth Campione, he did not wish to meet him in such a blatantly violent manner such as this. However, what he did not expect was the double-doors to the meeting room to suddenly be kicked in with such a violent force that the doors were literally wrenched of their hinges and sent to the other side of the room and slammed into the walls on the other side with enough force to actually leave them embedded in the wall…

"Oh Giovanni~" came the rather sing-song voice of a man whose presence caused all present to suddenly freeze in place. How could they not, as this was none other than _the _Commander Kurogane Reki, the Phantom Bullet of Black Steel who was supposed to have died ten years ago, a man who never showed any malice or rage even in the face of his enemies in a certain-death situation, and yet the smile on his face was not the purely innocent one they were all used to...it was a smile rife with feral rage and a bloodthirsty aura surrounding the man which seemed to be directed straight at none other than Sir Giovanni Leonardo Archemedemount. And he looked like he was absolutely _pissed _at the older Knight…

"You should have known this day was coming for a long time given your crimes. You reap what you sow, and what goes around comes around. Now it's time you payed the piper for your transgressions, Giovanni Leonardo Archemedemount, for it's long overdue for you to face punishment for your crimes."

The declaration came with the Dragoon Commander throwing documents up into the air and showering them into the room, causing Giovanni's eyes to widen in response as he gazed at one of the documents he snatched from the air, and realized they all were the evidence that the Dragoon Commander had hidden before his death, and the documents were all for proving his guilt, and were dated over ten years ago, all his crimes leading up to right before Kurogane's death…

"...well Reki, it would seem that you are still the same scary kid I knew so long ago, that not even dying and coming back from the dead can change that from being true..." came the former Diavllo Rosso's rather calm and collected response. In fact, he and Sir Kranjar were actually smirking a bit in response to his rather bizarre entrance. Duke Goddodin and Giovanni were confused by this, before Duke Goddodin noticed some of the documents had shown signatures from both men showing their parts of the investigation as his comrades in finding the truth of the suspected corruption within the Bronze-Black Cross's members, causing the Duke to turn to Giovanni in outrage of what he had read from some of these documents.

"Sir Giovanni...do you have anything to say for yourself for these apparent charges against you? Blackmail, extortion, human trafficking and slavery, illegal human experimentation?! Do you have anything at all to say in your defense for these blatant crimes against humanity?!" The enraged Duke shouted right at the accused and now disgraced knight, but the response he got was one that caused all present to suddenly freeze in absolute terror from the murderous aura that emitted from the now open doorway…

"You-you're supposed to be _dead_!" Giovanni shouted first in fear, "RAAAAUGH, DAMMIT!" then desperation, "You've ruined EVERYTHING!" and lastly rage at the Dragoon whom he thought was dead and blamed his failures on for the last ten years. Ever since he had the Kurogane scion killed nothing has gone right for him, this ousting of his illegal actions merely the latest of misfortunes he's suffered. He knew there was no talking his way out of this one, so he opted for one of the escape plans and numerous contingencies he had in place and he prepared beforehand. He began to cast a spell he knew wouldn't work against this many opponents in combat, but this spell wasn't for attacking them. Old and out of shape he might have been, but stupid he was not. He was attempting to flee using this spell as a distraction, which should at the very least buy him enough time long enough to use a prepared teleportation magic to-

"Oh, no you don't '_Sir_' Giovanni..." came the rather ominously calm and sickly sweet voice that suddenly drew Giovanni's attention to the source. It was a two-tone haired young man of rusty red and pure snow white styled into spikes, had caramel-colored tan skin, and hetero-chromatic eyes, the left one burning a molten gold like a blacksmith's forge while the right was an unbending silvery steel that would neither yield nor would it break under pressure. But it was the dark miasma of violently murderous aura surrounded him which was anything but innocent as he spoke with a heavy emphasis on the word 'sir', but filled with sarcastic mockery and hate-filled venom enough to make it a miracle he wasn't spitting poison along with the word. Against their better judgment, Sir Paolo, Sir Kranjar, Commander Kurogane, and Duke Goddodin all turned towards the voice and saw a sight that made them tremble in sheer terror of what they perceived as death incarnate walking into the room and heading straight for the ousted criminal masquerading as an honorable knight whose transgressions violated not only the knight's code of conduct and went against the code of chivalry, but whose crimes also even broke numerous international laws on human rights, yet the sight they witnessed was enough to make them actually feel sorry for the poor bastard...

"...violating the knights code of conduct and desecrating the very code of chivalry for which they are meant to uphold is forbidden..."...the dark aura surrounding King Emiya began to change shape into a series of three pairs of arms wielding a single sword each… "...staining the honor of the very concept of a knight and violating the knight's code of conduct is forbidden..." a trio of faces suddenly formed behind King Emiya from the darkness as the sound of blades scraping and sharpening against blades suddenly began to sound off along with the forming image… "...and committing crimes against humanity...is _**FORBIDDEN**_."

...and unleashed an unholy aura in the form of manifested darkness that caused the very room to suddenly drop by at least ten degrees in temperature as the Emiya's murderous aura created an apparition of what could only be called a manifestation of pure malicious wrath in the form of a man with three demonic faces contorted into an image of eternal rage, their mouths housing fangs protruding from their maws, and their eyes bleeding profusely. It had six muscularly toned arms, sporting a single sword of varying design in each hand, while wrapped in what could only be described as a bastardized Buddhist monk's robes that had been stained red from bathing in enough blood to change it's color permanently. It was at least two meters tall, if only due to being indoors and showing nothing above the abdomen with the rest below the ground. The apparition appeared right behind King Emiya and reflected his wrath, yet even those who were not the subject of his ire could feel the sheer promise of malicious wrath and violent retribution he was about to unleash upon Giovanni.

All of those whom was present were suddenly reminded of just what the premonition of the Eighth Campione's appearance referenced just a few short months ago…

'_An Asura?!'_

...the five men could not help but think simultaneously, after all, the manifested malice formed a perfect representation of the Asura, the Buddhas who gave into the temptation of violence and fell from grace, only to be reborn as demons who walked the path of violence, becoming the living embodiment of murderous rage and violent retribution. Either in desperation to flee or fearful panic, Giovanni pointlessly launched a few minor spells to try and distract the Devil King, but he didn't even dodge them. The spells just harmlessly dissipated against his body the moment they made contact. After, he attempted to use the prepared emergency teleportation magic, only for the God-slayer to suddenly turn the tables before he could in a manner that shocked all but Commander Kurogane by the display of his magic…

"[**Magic Blue**]..."

...and began to move at speeds far greater than should have even been possible, and realized that King Emiya wasn't even using his authorities, but just an unusual style of hermetic magic they have never seen or even heard of, before he suddenly appeared behind Giovanni, then appeared next to him on his left, then suddenly on his right, and began to start disappearing then reappearing in the opposite side from where he was just an instant before, leaving an afterimage for a brief instant from the maneuver all while slashing at the older man with a combat knife with each pass, shredding into the older man and forcing him to defend using his magic to try and prevent any serious damage from debilitating his attempt to escape. Then King Emiya suddenly appeared behind Giovanni, with what appeared to be a Thompson Contender, albeit a modified and customized one with enchantments. Manifesting into his previously occupied hand with the combat knife he had dropped and dissipating into a shower of blue dust, he pointed the barrel straight at the treacherous criminal's back…

"...[**Blade Works: Chronos Rose**]."

*******BANG*******

...then fired a single shot, but the aftermath of this one shot would later send shock-waves throughout the mystic community from the implications of just what it did. Giovanni's body began to convulse and started to rip itself apart from whatever magic the bullet the Eighth Campione shot him with was made with. When Giovanni fell to the ground with obvious pain from his body apparently continuing to rip itself apart from the attack, King Emiya then produced a sword out of thin air through whatever magic he used, without even uttering a single spell word, then stabbed it into Giovanni's chest, straight through his heart…

"GUH! _**AAAAAAAUUUUGH**_!"** *SHLK***** "**Uuuugh..." Giovanni simply grunted from the gunshot wound, before he then began screaming out in pain, then as whatever happened ended, with King Emiya standing above what the gathered men assumed was a corpse. It was over in less than a minute. The Asura dissipated into thin air as those present actually took what the latest Devil King did as a horrific sign of his willingness to kill. Duke Goddodin was none to pleased with the obvious mess he now had to deal with, and asked the Emiya to explain why he just murdered the man. When King Emiya explained his answer, however, it shocked all present…

"I didn't kill him, I simply stripped him of his ability to ever use magic again. He isn't dead, but the sword will need to remain impaled into him for at least another few minutes to keep the damage done from killing him as a result. I do not plan on letting this bastard get off easy for his crimes; death would only be an easy out for his transgressions, so a fate worse than death is the only appropriate punishment for him, given what his victims suffered from due to his greed."

"What do you mean, he isn't dead, King Emiya? That is obviously a sword, is it not? How is he not dead if he's been impaled upon it through the-?!" Sir Kranjar was asking the question while walking up to the corpse, only to stop when he saw just what the Devil King was referring to. The sword was most definitely impaled through Giovanni's chest and impaled his heart, but the man in question was still alive. In fact, the physical wounds were healing as the sword was impaled through his chest as he took stock of the condition of the former knight's body. The other thing Sir Kranjar noticed, however, caused his brows to shoot into his hairline in absolute disbelief of what he was looking at…

"What in heaven's name is this?! King Emiya...what did you just do to him...I cannot sense any magical energy coming from his body right now...or rather, I cannot sense his ability to use magic at all anymore..." the elder knight was genuinely frightened and paling considerably from the very notion of just what the Eighth Campione has done just now. After all, he did not want to think of the implications of such a punishment…

"What I did, was shoot him with a particular bullet which has the power to strip magi of the power to use magic. As for this sword, it's a sword that does not kill. It's name is [**Woundhealer**], the '_Sword of Mercy_' and it's an enchanted sword that cannot kill. After all, there's no point in having a '_Sword of Healing_' if it kills the one it's used on. And what better punishment for an unscrupulous magus who has committed such atrocities than to be forever deprived of the ability to ever use their craft again and stripped of the ability to use magic anymore? He's also going to be permanently crippled from this."

The shock of what King Emiya just revealed was staggering in the implications. He possessed a sword of healing and not only that, but also a weapon capable of inflicting permanently crippling injuries to mages on top of severing their magical capabilities...the thought he had enough power as a Campione to not only deal with any mages foolish enough to cross him was already a scary enough thought, but to think he also had the ability to somehow severe their power to wield magic, permanently crippling them in the process and reducing them to no more than mundane humans with knowledge of the supernatural without any means of dealing with them using their own power...The idea of the fact that the Eighth King possessed such a power as what he just displayed...to call them absolutely terrified at the thought was an understatement of epic proportions.

"...King Emiya...would you please explain just what it was you did to Giovanni for those of us trying to figure out how you did this?"

The question was asked by the oddly silent Sir Paolo, who voiced his question in the hopes of understanding how it was possible, and the possible ramifications of doing so. To everyone's surprise, King Emiya seemed to have no problem with explaining the means…

"Long story short, and this is the bastardized explanation, I basically severed his ability to use magic by damaging and attacking his spirit directly, so to speak. And since the flesh of the physical body and the spirit of the astral body are irrevocably tied to one another, the damage will also affect the nerves, resulting in severe nerve damage and physical disfigurement occasionally. In Giovanni's case, he will not die, but he will never be able to use magic again, or be doing much of anything really, considering he's been turned into a paraplegic."

...the silence in response he got from his rather flippant explanation spoke volumes of what they had just heard. Commander Kurogane, to his credit, was mostly taking this in stride, as he had some basic ideas of what his sworn liege had said, but the idea of being able to permanently strip someone of their magic...it was a frightening thought even for him, and the Dragoons used firearms as their main weapons for combat. Idly, He wondered if his King wouldn't mind sharing a few tricks he had for enchanted firearms.

A few minutes after he finished his explanation, he proceeded to slowly pull [**Woundhealer**] from Giovanni's chest, the wound closing up as the blade was pulled out. True to his word, Giovanni was alive, but his ability to wield magic had been forever severed. Those gathered watched in amazement as King Emiya proceeded to turn towards another individual and spoke up to him...

"Sir Antonio, correct? Come here, I intend to help you out of the magic contract that Giovanni here forced you into. Now, this may or may not hurt, depending on just how powerful the geas he forced you into was, but the most you have to suffer from this is a little prick, only enough to cause a small cut to draw blood."

...much to the startled surprise of the knight mentioned, but he stepped forth nervously. He was not too sure what method King Emiya planned to use, but when he saw yet another weapon in the form of a ritual athame dagger with an unusual zigzag-shaped blade, he suddenly got very frightened. King Emiya stepped further to him, grabbed his arm, then pricked him with the pointed end…

"[**Rulebreaker**]"

...only for a sudden surge of magical energy to suddenly release from the startled knight's body, as the magical contract was severed, and the energy utilized dissipated safely and harmlessly. Those watching were equally shocked by the display.

"What was that?" Duke Goddodin was honestly not expecting this, nor was he expecting a response..

"This little dagger's full name is '[**Rulebreaker**]: _All Magic Must be Nullified_'. It is by far the single most powerful anti-magic weapon in existence, but that doesn't mean it isn't without it's own flaws. Though I do think we are done here Reki. Let's go home."

The Eighth Campione proceeded to walk up to the Dragoon Commander and grabbed onto his shoulder. However, he turned to the owner of the mansion and said just one last thing…

"Oh, before we leave, Duke Goddodin?" the man in question turned to King Emiya in confusion, wondering what else he was going to say… "You're welcome."...then the two suddenly disappeared, with a sword taking their place while crumbling into the same blue dust as his other weapons had, causing all present to be surprised at the rather unique form of teleportation and wonder just what he was welcoming the Duke for.

"Father?"

_...that day, Duke Goddodin was greeted to the greatest of miracles in the aftermath of King Emiya Shirou's rather intense punishment of Giovanni Leonardo Archemedemount. As Princess Alice Louise Goddodin, who had been bedridden by an illness which was deemed incurable and was believed to be some form of curse, had been cured by none other than King Emiya right before he punished ex-Senior Great Knight Giovanni…_

_...Later, word spread like wildfire throughout the mystical community that not only was Commander Kurogane Reki once more among the living in service to King Emiya, but that Princess Alice of the Witenagemont had been cured by none other than the very same Campione, and she had expressed her intentions to marry him, with Duke Goddodin giving his full blessing, as his daughter was someone he had spent years trying to cure to no avail…_

_...when word reached Japan and the Emiya Estate, the women who had already been engaged with the Emiya heir was in an uproar about him getting another bride overseas...needless to say, King Emiya Shirou could only really say one thing in response to their interrogations…_

"...Root-damn my E-rank luck..."

_**Scene Change-Unknown Location**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

"So, thou sayeth that this newest Devil King is possibly connected to Artus, alongst with the Throne of Legends itself in some manner...this hath mine attention. If thine need my aid, I shalt grant it as mine thanks for awakening me from mine forced slumber, for thee hath earned my boon." [**Mordred**] said once he learned the truth of the manner of the foe they were currently dealing with. Even he knew this was not a foe to take lightly, as even the King Who Appears at the End of Eras was not someone with that kind of power at his disposal, and he managed to take out three God-slayers before besting him in a fight to the death.

"That is correct [**Mordred**]. I will tolerate your presence simply because of the Oath you made, but I have no intention of trusting you beyond that. There is a reason your name is considered synonymous with treachery and betrayal in your myth." [**Persephone**] made her stance clear from the beginning. She knew the war god's power would possibly come in handy, but more than that she was not going to trust him. The last person to trust him wound up getting attacked from behind due to his betrayal, and she was not planning to suffer the same fate as the King Who Appears at the End of Eras.

"I does not blameth thee for thine caution. It wouldst only be reasonable, given the situation and the risks of dealing with thee foe thine has to deal with. Even I wouldst not be so foolish as to fight Artus when he held too much power to make it a fair fight, but even He couldn't battle such a foe as thine plan to capture...how does thou plan to accomplish this? If needs be, then this knight wouldst be more than happy to bringest him to thee."

"We'll wait, [**Mordred**]. We still need to make a few more preparations before we try to capture him, although it would seem your old enemy, the Witch-queen of Briton is actually making some moves that are currently helping us at the moment. We will need to wait until whatever she is setting up in China is finished before we can make our move. I have an idea as to what she is doing, but we will need your aid for when she finally does make her move. But do not do anything before then, we still are trying to get the other allies we have not yet gathered to aid us."

[**Persephone**] said before she left the room to continue her planning. While [**Mordred**] was perfectly content to let this slide, even he could not help but feel a bit restless at the thought of battle, as it was in his nature as a god of war. However, he turned to the other two who were present but remained quiet or the most part. Curious, he approached them and asked what was up.

"Why hast thou two been silent thus far? Is there something troubling thine minds so much that thoust been rendered silent?"

"...We have been trying to consider something that we have noticed is all. Nothing to worry about [**Mordred**]..." [**Sthenos**] replied back to the black knight of treachery. Her mind however, seemed far too distant, even in the war god's opinion.

"Indeed, it has to do with our sister...it's as if she was actually happy being bound to the god-slayer we are trying to capture...but what we cannot figure out is why she would be happy to be reduced in such a manner..." [**Euryale**] answered right after her sister, which caused [**Mordred**] to actually pause for a moment. A God-slayer had a goddess, albeit a fallen one, reduce itself just to become his woman. He was not sure why this bothered them so much.

"And why doest thine thoughts seems troubled so, to be disturbed by thee discovery? If thine goal was revenge, then doesn't thine goal become easier if thine sister is weakened? Why, it's not like she was unwillingly bound to him, mayhaps this could be useful to thine goal. Just take advantage of thine sister's love of him to make her suffer thine vengeful wrath."

_...Though the two were not aware of it, by listening to the Knight of Treachery's words so often, the two were beginning to have the seeds of betrayal planted into their hearts. It was small, and slow, but the seeds were planted none the less, and the two fallen goddesses were completely unaware of this fact…_

"If thee were forced to forever goest along with [**Persephone**] always leading thine path, then thee will ne'er find thine own way when she doth regain her powers and finishes her end of thine bargain with thee. Learn to start thinkest for thine selves, lest thee shalt ne'er be able to achieve thine own goals."

_...not even Athena would condone allowing her two daughters actions when she found out about what would later become of this interaction, especially when they threatened her prey, King Kusanagi Godou, though the seeds of betrayal would have long since taken root by that time, and two daughters of Athena would become unrecognizable once the flowers of betrayal bloomed within their respective hearts…_

**A/N: And that's the final part of the three part mini-arc dealing with the Dragoons past, and leading up to the Monkey King Arc. It might seem a bit short, but keep in mind, this was to try and tie into the next arc some of the character interactions and OC's from the Dragoons being introduced. The next Chapter will be starting off the Monkey King Arc, Shirou will get a new authority, and the Story will begin yet another cross with the plot from GSBW. The harem and pairings list will finally be released, along with an updated stat sheet as well one for Godou and the other Campione involved. Next Chapter, the start of the Monkey King Arc. Till next Chapter, PEACE OUT!**


	24. Blade 15: Storm, Sage, and a Gift

**A/N: Hey peeps, I'm back with the latest chapter, and the start of the Monkey King Arc. To those of you all who have been reviewing in Spanish despite my warnings, I will only say this: Anyone who from this point on posts a review in anything but English shall be ignored, unless anyone volunteers to translate for you in the reviews. I am tired of saying this, but I DO NOT SPEAK SPANISH! Just get it through you skulls already. Now onto the Reviewer Review:**

**1.) The whole thing about Kiritsugu's Origin Bullet, I took a few liberties on that one based on the knowledge I had about it, the Campioneverse and Nasuverse canon lore, and the best way to make it work. To give you guys an understanding about how it even worked, and how the Campioneverse mages even have circuits, allow me to clarify: Thaumaturgy in my fic is considered the school of origin among the mages of Campioneverse, where all other schools of magic were derived from, but some of the teachings, knowledge, and spells were lost or even forgotten over the years. While in Nasuverse canon magic circuits only came into existence after the Age of the Gods ended, to my knowledge, in canon the Age of the Gods merely adapted to the modern times in the Campioneverse, hence why they have the circuits in my fic, but the mages themselves do not know or realize their significance or even importance.**

**2.) The whole 'Seikirei' reference is there for a reason. I won't say it yet, but let's just say it has to do with a plot fodder I have in mind for the epilogue at the end of my fic. Also, the way Shirou healed Alice was something I left out on purpose. It has significant plot importance later, so I won't be revealing it until then. 8P**

**3.) The whole thing of Fate Mordred meeting Campione Mordred...yeah no...not happening in my fic. Maybe in an omake fic as a one-shot if anybody wants to do that, but I do not plan on doing it anytime soon. As in, ever. If any of you want to give it a crack, I will fully approve, so long as you make sure to reference any relevent fics, not just mine, as you use it. I make it a point to give credit where it's due to the best of my abilities, so I would appreciate it if you all would do the same.**

**Now that that's out of the way, it's time for the disclaimer:**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own either 'Campione!' or 'Fate', as both and any other references are owned by their respective publishers and authors. This story was created based of off Marcus Galen Sands' 'God Slaying Blade Works', with references to other fics as mentioned when used, as an AU with a heavy emphasis on 'WHAT IF', with the 'Harem Ending' of Nua Realta, a meshing of canon lore from both, and my own original ideas thrown in every now and then when applicable and to make the story make sense. This is a FREE, UNPAID fanfic, meaning I wrote this for free without any monetary gain, so if you paid to read this, then you were ripped off. This is a FANFIC of a FANFIC, meaning a fan-made fiction of a fan-made fiction. If you do not like it then you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you, so stop being an ass to everybody else only to make one of yourself in the comments and reviews for the site.**

**And Now:**

_**Story Start**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**F****ifteenth**** Blade****: ****Brewing Storm, Rising Sage, and a Symbolic Gift**_

_**Kusanagi Residence**_

_**Godou P.O.V.**_

It's been about almost a week since Emiya-san ended the training camp a bit earlier than planned to deal with the Bronze-Black Cross's corruption and removal of the front runner of it's criminal activities. After he revealed to the world that Reki-san was back among the living, the Dragoons actually approached Kurogane-san about swearing themselves to his service, if for no other reason than out of respect for him giving Giovanni his just desserts.

So far, Emiya-san is willing to take them and try to incorporate them, but from what I can tell he is still trying to flesh out the details of the mages association he's trying to create. However, he seems intent on making it have codes of conduct no different from the knights of the Arthurian legend, while giving a place for any with unusual talents and outcasts a place to belong.

Other than that, for the most part, everything else is almost completely the same as it was before...except for one thing, which is currently what I found myself waking up to this morning…

***Warning: The following is a lemon. If you do not want to read it then skip it.***

"Godou, my dear, don't forget to make sure you get it all out..."

"Ena will make sure to get your royal gems completely emptied, my King..."

...as I was given morning wake-up sex as a threesome involving both Ena and Erica...this is just getting ridiculous, and they have even been taking turns by alternating with Yuri and Liliana as well, despite their obvious embarrassment at the rather improper relationship, as both were completely naked and switching between fondling my family jewels and sucking me off while they took turns deciding on who was going to be riding my morning wood.

They've actually became rather vigorous, and initiating it with me, even Yuri made it clear that while it may not have been started under the best of circumstances, she wasn't about to stop us, either. Liliana even acted more like a love-struck girl than an actual knight like she used to whenever she gets her turn. This morning while Ena was straddling my morning wood, Erica began to really start stimulating my balls, as she licked and slurped rather erotically...

Oh shit...I'm gonna-

***GWOOOOOSH***

I groaned so loudly as I exploded inside of Ena's womb to the point that if Shizuka didn't know what we were doing before, then she does now. And true to their word, Erica and Ena proceeded to wring me completely dry, emptying my balls for now until we continue again later tonight. I poured so much into Ena I would not be surprised if the Seishuuin heiress were to get knocked up right here and now, with how much her stomach swelled a bit from the sheer volume. The only guarantee I have that they aren't going to get pregnant is something Tohsaka-san gave us to prevent premature pregnancy. She basically called it 'birth control on steroids', and explained that unless I somehow spontaneously used magic on my body while getting laid, they shouldn't get pregnant unless they stop taking it. She even explained that the only reason that Emiya-san ever even got them pregnant was thanks to using magic to augment his body for so long his very being became passively enhanced with magic, hence it reduced the effectiveness of the birth control...

...in other words, he basically overpowered it with both his supernatural vitality as a Campione and his literally magical constitution…

After I finally stopped unloading inside of Ena for a full minute, we laid there for a few more minutes, before deciding to get up...and face the wrath of an Angry Shizuka...oh joy...and the two of them managed to slip away to leave me to suffer the little she-devil's ire alone...just great...

*** End Lemon***

_**Thirty minutes later**_

"...and so, if you gonna do _that_ Onii-chan, then at least make sure nobody can hear you next time, got it?!"

Shizuka finished wrapping up a full-blown thirty minute dress-down on me about properly starting relationships with women and what not to do to avoid causing such problems as being chewed out by my little sister…

"What. Was. That. _Onii-chan._" said little sister began to growl at me. I swear I could see an angry demon forming behind her, I just know it!

"...oh shit, I said that out loud, didn't I?" I suddenly began to sweat bullets in sheer terror over facing Shizuka's wrath...I would sooner fight a group of Heretic Gods completely unarmed, defenseless, alone, and naked before facing her rage when she's this angry...

***VhrrrrBrrrrrBrrr***

"Hang on Shizuka, I got a phone call!" I quickly pull out my phone and glanced at the caller ID after it started ringing, which Shizuka glared at me for, but begrudgingly accepted the excuse. Phew, saved by the bell…

"Hey Yuri, what's up? Is there something you-"

"King Kusanagi, please I need your help!" a girl sounding about Shizuka's age suddenly interrupted me from the other side of the line. The urgency in her voice was not something I could ignore, and Shizuka seemed to notice the change in my demeanor, given she got a concerned look when she saw my face.

"...okay, I'll see if there is something I can do. But first, I need you to calm down and tell me who you are, and how you got Yuri's cell phone." Just what is going on, did Yuri get kidnapped again?

"My name is Mariya Hikari, and I'm Yuri's sister. I know you have every right to be angry with me, but I need your help. Please..." The desperation in the now named Hikari's voice is something I cannot just ignore, especially when it's Yuri's sister begging for my help…

"...okay, where are you, I'll come as soon as I can get there or meet you somewhere nearby."

...I can only hope this won't become too much trouble to deal with, but knowing my track record with anything involving the Supernatural, that's about as likely as the sun rising from the west or a blizzard occurring in hell: Never gonna happen.

_**Scene Change**_

_**Emiya Mansion-Later that Evening**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

"...and that outta do it, My King. Would you like to test it out now, or do so later?" Reki asked me after he and I finished up the little side project I asked him to do for me and help me out with. I took the finished product, handled the grips, and proceeded to test the handling for them, swinging them around and checking their balance and such...and I am liking it so far.

"So far so good. I'd like to test it out real quick before I do any field testing, though. It's better to find out if they work while we have the chance to correct them now than to have them fail on me when out in the middle of a life or death battle." I answer, and he nods at my decision. He and I then walk towards the back of the forge we set up for ourselves that we both share for making weapons. He uses one half of the room for producing his firearms and creating his modifications, while I use the other half for forging and enchanting any new sword-type mystic codes. This time he and I were collaborating by using a few of the fragments of [**Kanshou**] and [**Bakuya**] that Godou-san found and brought back for me from Sardinia, and it worked better than I could have hoped.

The testing for its firing and transformation from bayoneted pistols to gun-blades was flawless, and with practice the timing would be near instantaneous. It even had the bullets formed using my tracing in mind, rendering the need for reloading to be nonexistent so long as I had the reserves to produce the 'bullets' in the form of the swords in my reality marble. In other words, specially made firearms for me and me alone. This was what I needed Reki's help for: I could make the blade part of the design myself no problem, but I needed a gunsmith of Reki's caliber in order to actually make the sword's shattered fragments forged into usable weapon parts for twin pistols. And it still retained it's attractive properties to boot. I already knew this before, but now I definitely can honestly admit it with firsthand knowledge as a fact: Reki is an absolute bonafide _genius_.

"If I doubted you before Reki, I don't have any now. You are by far the biggest damned genius I know to help me pull this off. Thank you." I honestly praise Reki for this. After all, it's not every day someone manages to take the shattered fragments of a broken phantasm and reforge it into an entirely new weapon while retaining it's original properties and the traits from it's legend. With this, I now have a few more options for ranged combat if I need to summon my go-to swords while needing to fight at a distance. It would certainly come in handy.

After all, in my memories from the 'Counter-Guardian Route', I received some training in firearms and explosives from my old man before he died. While he gave up everything in order to save his little sister and fulfill his fraternal duty as a big brother, he willingly played the part of the villain to a former friend who had strayed too far from the path he should have been walking to be a 'Guardian of Humanity'. So that fragment of myself decided to oppose the plan to sacrifice his little sister, forsaking his dream of carrying out his Emiya Kiritusgu's dying wish in order to save his little sister from being sacrificed for a goal that was doomed to failvfrom the start. He became the Counter-Guardian to his ex-best friend's Guardian of Humanity, all because he knew something that the guy didn't figure out yet…

'…_Condemning an innocent little girl who has never once felt happiness in her life to die for the sake of humanity wasn't going to save humanity...only destroy it...'_

...it would merely force them to be forever tainted with his sin of having innocent blood on humanity's collective hands. He had seen how that would end for him, after all. His Kiritsugu had died trying and failing to find a way to make it work out, even though he knew it would condemn the little girl he had taken under his care to death in the process, resulting in his Kiritsugu's obsession over it ending with him, only to have others try to take advantage of said girl's powers and fail. Among the numerous useful skills my fragment got from training as Kiritsugu's assistant of sorts, he learned how to use firearms, so that got passed to me along with the skills and memories from the 'Counter-Guardian Route' my fragment's life had led to…

"I am glad you approve my King...though you do not need to praise me so much. I had sworn my service to you willingly, and even though I am no longer bound by my soul to serve you as a resurrected servant enforcing my loyalty to said oath, I intend to fully continue my service under your command to the day I die a second time. You earned my loyalty, and the Dragoons have also come calling and offering their fealty to you as well. Not only because you brought me back to life, but they also found the poetic justice of Giovanni being not only stripped of his position, but also physically and magically crippled permanently, as a bonus. They felt you scored some major respect points with them just for that last part, never mind the fact you also resurrected me on top of that. They have actually heard about the new mages association you were creating alongside King Kusanagi, and they wish to know how to join up with it."

That got my attention back to the present. So the Dragoons want in on the new mages association I was trying to create, huh. I still haven't quite gotten it all worked out in my mind either, but having the Dragoons as a part or even as an affiliated ally would be a boon. I know better than anyone just how useful their skills would bring to the particular direction I want the budding organization to go, but I also was not going to force their obedience if they did not wish to join up. As I told every resurrected soul I called back from the grave into my service, I do not seek mindless slaves who cannot think for themselves. I seek willing servants. So long as they willingly swear their loyalty to my organization of their own volition and without coercion, then I do not mind trying to make them a part of it or even as a consultant, so long as I can retain their services when they are needed in emergencies.

"But if you're going to use these new weapons, then you are going to need a name for them, my King. Names have power, you know, and it's only fitting for such a masterpiece as this to be given one. Since they were originally swords, why don't you give them a name, My King?"

A name, huh...I knew from 'my' memories there was two of my fragments who wielded firearms instead of swords. But one of them also used a similar weapon to my current twin pair, albeit a bit different in both quality and capabilities...if that's the case then…

"...[**Kanshou and Bakuya Alter**]...that's what I'll call them, since they were forged using the '_married_ _swords_' as their basis and main components, they will also be known as the '_married_ _pistols_' in honor of their original form's legacy..." I say with a genuine smile. I truly felt it was only right. EMIYA Alter used twin pistols made in the image of [**Kanshou**] and [**Bakuya**], but he called them [**Kanshou and Bakuya Alternative**], and they were his, not mine. He might have been my fragment, but my fragments lives were basically their own, even if they were originally part of me, they became their own identity through their own methods, thus I have no right to claim their weapon's names for my own, even if we were originally one and the same person. It just did not feel right for me to do so...

"I see, it's most certainly a fitting name. An altered form of the 'married swords', produced to form the 'married pistols' carrying their legacy in a pair of modified handguns with affixed bayonets. That's-" he started with an approving tone, but before Reki could even finish, he was interrupted by a loud knocking at the door to the forge.

"King Emiya, I have a message from Mistress Illya, she needs you in her workshop right away." One of the members of the Circle called out from the doorway to the forge.

That drew both our attentions instantly. Illya never really let me in her workshop after she showed me her new mystic code along with the pet project I had helped her with after dealing with the Circle's punishment...at least not since the one time I accidentally disrupted a few of her projects when I knocked some things over by mistake. So for her to call for me to meet her in her workshop, now of all times, it must be something important. It's nearing dinner time, so for her to interrupt that chance for me to cook shows how serious it is. "I'll be right there after I clean up a bit. It wouldn't do to show up in her workshop all sweaty from working a forge. I'll be there in a few minutes."

I look at Reki and he nods in understanding. He got my orders instantly without me even needing to say them aloud. He and I really are of like minds. He followed me out to clean up and change clothes real quick in order to come along and see what's up. If Illya felt the need to call for me, it usually meant one thing and one thing only:

_…A Heretic God has appeared…_

_**Oda P.O.V.**_

I went to Illya-chan's workshop door after she had called for me. I do not know why she did, but what I do know is that for her school of magic, a mage's workshop is as sacred a place as a sacred site can be to religions. It is where they research their magic and develop any new or improve preexisting spells. I had only ever had the privilege of being allowed into their workshops a few times, and never more than once or twice for all of them combined. But what I have seen whenever I had been inside them was enough to make my world turn upside down at the possibilities of magic that had been lost or even forgotten by the other schools of magic that was used by the school of origin from which they derived.

Illya-chan allowed me to enter into her workshop, and I followed the sound of her working on something to the corner where her magic tool for tracking Gods had been placed, though she seemed to be in an irritated mood about something. Then I noticed the magic tool itself seemed to be malfunctioning for some reason. It was reacting to mystical presences, going off, then suddenly winking out the detected presences.

"...Illya-chan, you called for me? And what are you doing?" I could not help but ask at the sight of what the teenage snow fairy was doing. The magic tool she created was most certainly acting bizarre from what I understood from the explanation I got from King Emiya. It was a perfect metallic recreation of Tokyo scaled down and constantly shifting to update in real time. But there was an anomaly in it's actions that apparently caused the source of irritation for the Emiya Mansion's resident teenage snow fairy.

"My Mini-Atlas Guide has been bugging out like crazy. It was working just fine when [**Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi**] appeared, but it's been acting buggy afterwards ever since. It keeps reacting to a god's aura, then says it's a false positive, right before it starts glitching like crazy, as if the stupid thing can't decide if it's detected a god or not-SEE?! There it is again! I was hoping you could help me with figuring out what is wrong with it before Shirou gets here and have it fixed."

Sure enough, the little recreation was certainly reacting to something, but kept shifting so fast it could not say if it was an actual God or simply a false reading caused by some kind of malfunction. However...

"Illya-chan, I am afraid I do not know how I can even help. My area of expertise is in combat and sensing mystic presenses, not formal craft and repairing or producing magic tools, so I don't know the first thing about this. How could I possibly help with something not related to my field of expertise?" I told her in genuine confusion as how asking for my help would be of any use, but she just waved me off and responded in a rather surprising manner.

"Don't sell yourself short, Kuhoutsuka. Just because your talent in [**spirit sensing**] is considered useless in combat does not mean it actually is. Shirou was even actually openly pissed off when he found out that the Kuhoutsuka clan were using such a talent in a blatantly demeaning manner, '_letting their __talents __go to waste and throwing away their potential_', as he put it, word for word. Besides, it's this very talent you've all considered useless I need from you right now. Just use your [**spirit sensing**] on the mystic code while I try to adjust the filter settings. Let me know when it starts stabilizing, and then I can fix the problem."

This actually surprised me. King Emiya was actually openly upset enough to make such angry remarks about how my clan was mistreated in his eyes? Was there really more to [**spirit sensing**] that he saw that we didn't? Pushing said thoughts to the back of my mind for later, I began to start opening up my mystical awareness to the area around me, then focused it onto the magic tool that Illya-chan created…and nearly recoiled back about ten feet from the feeling it gave off. It was certainly chaotic, but this was not too strange. I had dealt with chaotic presences before. What separated this one and made it special was the fact it felt like I was actually sensing the area it was reacting to, like it was actually expanding my range to wherever it was displaying…

"...Illya-chan...do you have any idea how invaluable this magic tool you've created is? It's actually expanding my range of perception just by focusing on it right now. I can literally sense all presences in the area it displays right now as they happen to be in it's range of detection..."

I could not help the shock in my voice at such a tool. This thing would literally give the Kuhoutsuka family a means to detect any trouble, all enemies and any innocents in an area, potential plans of actions to make...and this was what she called a successful failure?

….if this is what she considers a failure, then just what would she consider a flawless success?

"I kind of figured it might have that effect on you. Shizuka-chan had a similar reaction when I showed it to her before, said she could literally feel everybody in the area it displays as they went about their daily lives. It wasn't exactly the purpose for it's creation, but it seems the successful part of it was that it's capable of expanding the effective range of any sensory-type mystical capabilities. Though it is still a failure because it cannot quite sense magical presences below a certain level, at least, not without nearly exploding from the sensory input overload...now I know how Shirou felt all the times he nearly blew himself up while he experimented with his [**tracing**] magecraft..."

That actually got me caught off-guard and completely flat-footed from the sheer implications of such a statement. It shocked me so much I nearly missed the subtle change in the mystical presence. "Illya-chan, it's subtle, but it's beginning to stabilize. Whatever you were doing is helping to calm down the rather chaotic mess of magical energy this magic tool of yours is emitting."

"Ha-HA!" The teenage snow fairy's triumphant exclamation was slightly muffled from under the table, but still audible. She crawled out from under the table, and I had to suppress the urge to laugh at the adorable sight. Though she may be a teenager only few years younger than I was, she tended to have a few childish tendencies. She looked like she was some kind of childishly cute fairy crawling under the table trying to fix something broken, and all she would need was overalls, a tool belt, and a pair of fairy wings to fit the mental image...the thought was simply too funny, and I could not quite keep the bemused smirk at the thought from creeping up on my face.

Said smirk, however, left my face as soon as I saw just where the constantly shifting locations stopped, as I had heard from my ojii-sama just what was there, and I know of its importance as the Heiress to the Kuhoutsuka family's main branch: Saitenguu in Nikkou National Park...oh shit…

"There we go. As I thought, it was a problem with the search filter, but I needed somebody to help me sense the problem while I fixed it. Now then, let's see...what...we...oh shit..." Illya-chan trailed off as she noticed exactly what I had was off with where it was detecting the anomaly's origin.

_**Illya P.O.V.**_

This is most certainly _NOT_ good. There were literally four, maybe five, presences, though one of them is definitely Kusanagi-kun's, but the other three or four were unknown. When I turned to look at Kuhoutsuka, however, she was paling, as though she knew something was up...did she know something special about this location? Did the committee have something there, and Kusanagi-san was involved somehow in it?

"Kuhoutsuka...what is there, and why do you seem to be frightened by the fact that Kusanagi-san is there as well? What are you hiding-no, rather, what is the _Committee_ hiding there that makes you so frightened?" I ask her as I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. The uncomfortable shifting the blonde warrior-priestess did before me did not go unnoticed by me, though. She knew something, but was trying to keep it to herself by hiding it…

"Illya-chan...I find myself in a difficult position. On the one hand, I swore my loyalty to King Emiya's services. But on the other hand, I am sworn to keep certain secrets the Committee has from getting out. I know what is in the Saitenguu, and I know what King Kusanagi is most likely doing there, but the problem is...I cannot say anything without breaking my oath of secrecy to the Committee, but if I don't tell you what I know, then I will be violating my vow of loyalty to King Emiya...can you see how difficult a position that is for me to be in?"

I was actually surprised by her rather straight forward response with the honest stress of what she felt was a conflict of interest between two oaths she swore to uphold. On the one hand, if she told us what she knew, she would be keeping her oath of following Shirou, but at the cost of betraying the trust of her superiors and family in the Committee. But on the other hand, if she didn't tell us what was going on and what she knew, then she would keep her oath to the Committee, but break her vow of loyalty to Shirou. She was literally caught between two loyalties, and which of the two oaths she would uphold and which to break. Not a pleasant position to be in, and definitely one I most certainly don't envy her for being in…

"Hey Illya. So what did you need me for?"

...and of course, the guy she has to decide whether or not to uphold her oath of loyalty to or break it to keep her oath of secrecy just had to walk in while she was conflicted about which loyalty to retain and which loyalty to break…

...I _really_ don't envy her position right now…

_**Few minutes later**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

"I get it...that's definitely a tough position to be in...On the one hand, you lose face with your organization and their trust by giving out classified information, but on the other hand you lose trust with one of the strongest beings currently in Japan by keeping said secret, thereby violating your oath of fealty to me. However, I have a suggestion, one that should solve the problem. If I were to use my authority as a Campione to order you to tell us, then the Committee would not have any right to be angry with or punish you for it as you would technically not be breaking your oath if it was to an authority with the proper security clearance, and they do not possess clearance ranked higher than a Campione, am I right?"

That seemed to surprise them both. Did they really not think of such an easy solution? I thought it was an obvious one, but then again the simplest solutions are usually the most overlooked when dealing with complex problems. I tended to use spells everybody else deemed useless, but I still managed to find uses for them that nobody else even bothered to try. But that's simply because while everybody else simply overlooks an already created spell that they deemed useless for anything but practicing basic magic control and emission, I took it to levels that nobody else ever thought possible, simply because they were the only spells I could even do halfway right.

"That...would actually help, yes."

"Then Kuhoutsuka Oda, I order you under my authority as a Campione to tell us what you know about what the Committee has in Nikkou National Park and what it has to do with Godou-san."

Oda-san actually seemed to visibly relax slightly as I ordered her under my authority. It was pretty obvious just how seriously the girl took her oaths, and how hard it was for her to break it on her own without being ordered to reveal it using my authority first. Before she complied with my order she took a deep breathe before she began speaking...

"Within the Saitenguu in Nikkou National Park, there is a god sealed there to be used in the defense of Japan in the event a foreign deity were to invade. I do not know the specific details, as only the Renjou know the full details of the Keeper of the Horses seal, since they are it's overseers, but what I do know is that the seal in question is to maintain a god of steel to be unleashed in defense of Japan, and cannot be utilized unless a dragon is involved in some manner. What I do know for certain, however, is the sealed god in question was also a trickster as well as a divinity of steel, has been under the seal for at least a few hundred years, and requires the presence of a dragon somehow in order to invoke the deity, but I do not know it's true identity."

"...oh shit...that was a stupid thing to even do...no, scratch that. Just thinking of doing that was bound to end badly...higher beings do NOT like being forced to do things like that by humans who they often perceive as beneath them...whoever it was who made that seal was either the biggest fool among fools in humanity's entire history, or the bravest of souls with a pair of brass balls the size entire mountains..."

I could not help but comment at the thought of somebody actually trying and succeeding in pulling off such an impossibly stupid feat or unbelievably reckless stunt, depending on your point of view...and this was coming from the guy who fought heroic spirits like Berserker as a normal human magus on equal footing in an upfront fight back during the Grail War...

"...coming from you Shirou, that's actually saying something...but then again, I have to agree...higher beings tend not to treat humans very well. Their entire history has proof of that fact. The only thing that amazes me about this is how nothing went wrong before now with the damn thing..." Illya and I were both gawking in disbelief, our minds of the same exact thoughts, reflected on both of our faces for all to see:

'_How could anyone be so stupid and not be a genuine Child of Epimethius?_'

"The seal was working just fine up until recently. But there have also been some anomalies going on lately with the Keeper of the Horses seal for almost two weeks now that have never happened in the entirety of the centuries it has existed up to this point, something that has confused even the Renjou, as they are the overseers of the seal, but none of their records of what the seal's functions were describe anything about these anomalies...that's why King Kusanagi is there right now, as Yuri-san's little sister, Mariya Hikari, was approached about becoming the new priestess to oversee the seal, and Hikari was not too happy about it. They needed somebody with her qualifications, and Lord Zaraki's nephew was a bit too pushy..."

"...so Kusanagi-san went to see if there was anything he could do to help, and something apparently went wrong..." Illya finished for the blonde Kuhoutsuka heiress, who merely nodded her head tiredly at the summation. She _really_ did not take breaking her oaths very well at all..but still, even so…

"...something about this still doesn't make any sense..." their eyes turn back to me at my words. Illya looks like she might have an idea of what I was thinking, but Oda-san was confused by my words. "It's clear that Godou-san is there, but the energy spike denoting him is smaller than it was before the last time it reacted to his presence. Also, the other energy spike next to his is also probably a Campione, but looks like it was weakened as well. The two other spikes are most likely the God sealed within the Saitenguu, but had gotten loose, and the fourth being a possible dragon...but what the hell is that fifth phantom spike that keeps appearing then disappearing just as fast? Could there be a possible fifth entity? What kind of entity is it? Is it a friend or a foe? That fifth one is an unknown that makes me very nervous. Oda-san, thank you for letting me know, and I do not plan to let the trust you gave me go unreturned, but right now, I need to get to the Saitenguu and lend Godou-san a hand. Something about this whole thing feels just way too suspicious to me for my liking, and the current situation gives me a very bad feeling..."

I turn to leave, but Illya suddenly calls out to me. "Shirou, you're not planning to go by yourself again, are you?" I stop and turn around to her, with a genuine smile on my face at her unasked question.

"What are you two doing just standing around there for? I need to get Reki and Aya up to speed. You all are coming along with me. Everyone else is going to stay here. Bazett can hold her own against anything to attack here for now, plus the other girls are no slouches either. And with Aegeus as acting chief of security while we're out, everybody should be safe. The defenses here would weaken anything short of a God's best attempt to break in through brute force. But the four of you are all coming along with me. I'll handle the fighting, but I need you all to help with any injured so I can focus on the battle that we may end up having to partake in."

The looks on Illya and Oda-san's faces were that of surprise and awe. They knew they may not be able to do anything against a God, but the fact I was still bringing them along with a clear way for them to help gave them the encouragement they most likely were needing. Oda-san was clearly still nervous, but looked like she was prepared to follow my orders as needed. I was seriously going to need to do something about that confidence problem she had. Whatever it was that had caused such a squandering of her family's talent had created a deep seated psychological scar that is going to be an absolute pain in the ass to fix. But that will have to wait until later. Right now, though, I have more pressing life-or-death matters to deal with.

"My King, I take it you are preparing to leave?" Reki finally walked up to me after getting cleaned up. It looks like Aya came with him. Good, that saves me the time and trouble of having to find them both…

"I am. Reki, Aya, get ready, because you are both coming too. I need you two to come along with Illya and Oda-san to help with any injured we may need to help, while I handle the fighting. I need you all to rescue and help anybody you can so I can focus on the battle at hand." I answered Reki and gave my orders. I made it clear that while I was not going to force the issue, I still needed him and Aya's skill set if what I suspected may be going on turned out to be right.

If Godou-san and the other Campione had been weakened, then that meant they might be injured and in need of medical attention. While I may have a few ways to treat injuries, I cannot use them while having to focus on battle. Reki and Aya both have combat and medical training for both magic and mundane means. They could help protect any injured while alternating between healing them at the same time. Oda-san's skill at [**spirit sensing**] would help in not only locating the injured but also avoiding any enemies to threaten them if they needed to flee. As for Illya, she has been waiting for a chance to field test the little pet project she had me help her out with a while back, and this is the perfect chance to do so.

"As you command my King. Would you allow me to grab my full gear real quick?" Reki asked me, and I knew instantly what he was referring to, and could not help the smile at what the look on Aya's face would be when she saw the surprise he and I had been working on for her. Oh, I knew she was probably going to love this..

"Granted, but make it quick. We need to leave in the next few minutes to make sure Godou-san is still alive when we get there. Now then..." I close my eyes as I focus on the spell words for the authority I plan to use to get us there. While I do not need to actually use the spell words to invoke any authority, I found from my experiments on their use that trying to use the authority without the spell words causes a bit of resistance from the authority itself, resulting in using more power than necessary to actually invoke it.

While this may or may not be relevant, given my greatly enhanced magic reserves as a Campione on top of my nearly infinite prana levels as a sorcerer, I still only had a limited amount of stamina, and I did not wish to waste more power than I needed to, especially when the situation was currently unknown with Godou-san's status as possibly wounded and weakened, I did not want to take any unnecessary chances…

'_I who am King of the World, shall never find myself without riches. My Domain is everywhere, so too is my treasury, for everywhere in my domain my Vault will always be with me.'_

...and called upon [**Gates of Babylon**] to summon the [**Vimana**] from within it. While I could have invoke [**Mount of the Hero**], I felt that time was of the essence, and that taking a flying contraption would be far easier to launch a coordinated attack from if need be, and it would be easier to get everyone away on once we got there and out of harms way. It may seem overly cautious or even paranoid, but given the number of unknowns we were walking into, I felt erring on the side of caution might be the safest choice in this particular instance. If the Grail War taught me anything, it was that nothing ever goes the way you expect it to, and no matter how well you may plan it out, things will never work out the way you hope they will, and considering my E-rank luck, it will most definitely never go off without a hitch. Something is bound to go wrong, and I am simply hoping for the best while planning for the worst.

Not long after the [**Vimana**] was summoned from within the treasury, Reki came back bearing gifts for all of us, in the form of a special bulletproof vest he was helping me try to make. While the vest in particular was a failure, it was also better than most currently being produced, with special enchantments woven into the outfit to grant protection from magical or supernatural attacks in origin. I was trying to reproduce the body armor Archer used, but the material in question was very hard to figure out how to recreate. Even if this was a failed attempt, it still could be used, though. No need to simply leave something lying around when it could serve a purpose that can be helpful for a particular situation.

Reki also gave Aya the surprise we were working on for her, in the form of a Gunblade shaped more like a sword, but with the full capabilities of a rifle. While Reki was simply limited to using only firearms due to his complete lack of affinity and inability to wield swords or bows with any level of talent, Aya was different. Reki Told me how she refused the other divisions of training during the assignments for graduates of the knight academy they had overseas. It turned out that while the knights of the Copper-Black and Bronze-Black were separate organizations, they both used the knight academy as a training academy for prospective recruits to their respective organizations.

Aya had the talent for any division of any traditional knight order she wanted, with her pick of any she could have entered. But rather than choose a more traditional order like they wanted her to, she instead chose the Dragoons. It was due to the fact that she admired her brother, and Reki felt she was the only one who could possibly surpass him, but because she was so intent on remaining in his shadow, she was squandering her talent. So, we came up with a compromise, a way to get her to embrace her talents while still following through in her convictions: a custom gunblade with a semi-automatic rifle that can double as a sniper rifle, with a blade long enough to function as a way to practice her swordplay. It was the perfect way to allow her to continue as a Dragoon, but also a means to prevent her from wasting her potential, and she realized it almost the instant she saw it. But rather than complain, she actually seemed content, as though she was happy for the compromise.

"Thank you...what's it's name?" the one-eyed tomboyish beauty asked. Reki and I simply smiled at each other knowingly, nodded once, then looked at her and said at the exact same time…

"[**Delphine**]**, the '**_**Defier of Fate'.**_"

...causing her to grin even bigger than the two of us combined. Oh, we both knew it was a name that fit her, which was why she was the one we had made it for specifically with her tastes and preferences in mind. With that out of the way, we now proceeded to head to the Saitenguu. If my suspicions are correct, then something big was going on, and I was not entirely sure Godou-san was ready to deal with it on his own yet. After leaving a quick message with Aegeus, I willed [**Vimana**] to fly towards Nikkou National Park, and hopefully arrive there before it was too late…

_...what Emiya Shirou did not yet know, was this battle would lead to an encounter with none other than the Witch-queen of Briton and the de facto Queen of the Divine Ancestors...nor was he aware of the series of encounters this fated meeting would eventually result in, revealing just what his long-forgotten heritage was...or his ancient ancestry that even the King Who Appears at the End of Eras would feel a desire to avoid battling against at all costs..._

**A/N: And that's the chapter! To you all who are wondering, there is a reason why the gods keep referring to Shirou's power as '_that place_', and I have given a little teaser as to what it is, but by the time the Monkey King arc finally ends, I will finally explain it by revealing it in the story. So please wait until the final part of this arc. Also, I plan to introduce the last members of the pairings and harems, and set into motion the series of events leading to their groupings. I will also give an updated character sheet for Shirou, along with a stat sheet for Godou and Luo Hao respectively during this arc. To start off, I plan to give either Godou's or Luo Hao's next chapter, and shall start giving an idea of Shirou's full capabilities in either the next chapter or the one after that. And to thos eof you who are wondering about Reki's RM, you are in luck, I plan on revealing it sometime during the fight scenes within the near future, so stay tuned!**

**Next time, The Monkey King Arc really gets into full swing, pun not intended. Until next Chapter, PEACE OUT!**


	25. Blade 16: Meeting, Flashing, and Ire

**A/N: Hey Peeps! Now I know what you're thinking: Two updates in only a few days apart? The only reason why I had managed to update it so soon was because I already had the chapter mostly fleshed out in my mind for a while now when I posted the last chapter, I just needed to write it down and edit it before I actually could post it. Also, I just feel the need to clarify something. If you can read what I am writing, if you can read English enough to comment on it, then you should logically be able to write it well enough to post your reviews in Engish. To those of you who are doing it in Spanish just to mess with me, all you are doing is getting me annoyed as I cannot understand any potential helpful ideas you may give me to make my fic better. I take my readers opinions into consideration when I write and give shoutouts to those who give me usable ideas to use in my stories, so stop being a nuisance and post your reviews in English like you should be able to passably do.**

**Not enough time passed to get many reviews this time to really warrant a reviewer review, so instead, onto the disclaimer:**

**_DISLAIMER_: I do NOT own either 'Campione!' or 'FATE', as both are the respective properties of their respective owners, and any references made to other fics are the same with credit being given to any used. This fic is an AU of Marcus Galen Sands 'God Slaying Blade Works', with elements of other fics used referenced as well as credit to their respective owners and creators and any references made to different franchises associated with said references. This fic is based heavily on the premise of 'WHAT IF', with an emphasis on the 'Harem Ending' of the Nua Realta route, A meshing of canon lore from both Campione and Nasuverse lore to the best of my abilities, references from other fanfics, and my own original ideas thrown in. This is a FREE, UNPAID fanfic, meaning I wrote this for no monetary gain whatsoever, and if you paid to read this, then you got ripped off. This is a FANFIC of a FANFIC, as in a FAN-MADE FICTION of a FAN-MADE FICTION. If you do not like it, then you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you.**

**And Now:**

_**STORY START**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Six****teent****h**** Blade****: **** Three Devil Kings ****Meeting****, Two Knights ****Flashing****, and a ****Raging ****Monkey Sage'****s Ire**_

_**Nikkou National Park**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

After we got everyone on board, I willed the [**Vimana**] to go as fast as it could. The good thing about the flying contraption that I really liked but only learned in combat against [**Melqart**] was that the damned thing was impossible to fall off of. I only realized it after we got to Japan, but the aerial maneuvers I pulled on that damned thing really should have made me fall at least a dozen different times. Turned out the thing had the same gravitational effect the Pegasi I could summon did, which was part of the reason I chose to take the group via [**Vimana**] rather than by flying horseback, as it would allow me or anyone I let drive it to carry a group of a dozen without anybody falling off of it, and we were getting there rather fast.

The scenery of the landscape beneath us whizzed past in a bit of a blur, but we soon came up to the site of what should be the mountains of Nikkou National Park. After I cleared the mountain range, I got a clearer view of the situation..._it was worse than I thought_...The Saitenguu shrine which acted as the entrance to the Keeper of the Horses seal was in shambles, leveled to the ground by what seemed to be a great deal of force. The area was luckily devoid of any innocents, as this area was technically off-limits to the public due to a staged emergency, which made it easier to find Godou-san, but the sight of him...it was bad…

He was just a bit further out of my range of sight to see clearly, but he was worse for wear, and obviously worn out, with Blandelli-san and Kranjar-san on each side holding him up. His clothes looked just as beat up as he did, with Blandelli-san and Kranjar-san both showing signs of fatigue. Next to them was a woman who looked about twenty, but the fact she was here at all sent warning bells off in my mind, especially when I got a second look at what she was wearing.

She looked to be Chinese, and was wearing a Chinese dress that allowed freedom of movement, but was also practical as well as elegant...or at least, it would have been if it weren't for the fact there was cuts, tears, dirt, and a few blood stains all over it...and letting a bit more skin show in places than was publicly decent...looks like we found the other Campione. Next to her, there looked to be a young man about my age if not a year or two older, wearing a traditional Chinese martial arts gi. While he wasn't quite as beaten up, he still showed signs of having been put slightly through the wringer, most likely from getting caught up in the crosswinds of an attack.

It was the one they were having a stare-off with that drew my attention. I didn't need to know who it was to know it was the God that was sealed in the Saitenguu...as I feared, it _had_ gotten free, and most likely was not happy about it. Roaring through the air on the [**Vimana**], I gave Reki a quick look and he understood my intentions instantly. I jumped into the fray while he took control of the [**Vimana**] from me. I landed with a bit of an impact halfway between the freed god and my fellow God-slayers as I cratered the ground around me, kicking up a cloud of dust and dirt, then proceeded to throw a couple of nameless swords I had hastily traced at the god in question to force it to back off a little bit as I took a quick glance around to get a better idea of the situation.

Blandelli-san, Kranjar-san, and the young man with the foreign Campione were mostly uninjured, though they were definitely tired out and exhausted, but physically their injuries were minimal, at best. Their mystical reserves on the other hand were running out, only good for maybe one or two more strong spells before they pass out from prana exhaustion, but otherwise fine...it was the other two I was more concerned with...

Godou-san was most definitely injured, though his supernatural vitality as a Campione should help accelerate his healing rate...but it was his mystical condition I was worried about. He had been weakened, as though somebody had been draining off his prana and shaving it away from him. Then I noticed this was something familiar, before it dawned on me: Acupuncture...he had his pressure points struck in such a manner, it had literally sealed off his circuits partially, hindering his combat capabilities. That's why he was in such a worse shape mystically than he was physically: somebody was directly targeting his ability to use magic, which really would have worked against anybody else, but Godou-san doesn't really have much knowledge of the mystic arts outside of his Authorities as a Campione; all he really focuses on is the more physical aspects of his capabilities, which more than likely is what saved his life so far. Had he been a proper mage with orthodox training, he more than likely would have been dead by now before I could get here…

The woman next to him, I noticed was certainly in slightly better physical shape, but her spiritual condition was even worse than Godou-san's...she looked as though she had her very magical capabilities severed while her physical flesh and blood was merely scratched in comparison, before I noticed the very subtle manner in which she was barely managing to stand...ah, so that's what happened...I guess I really ought to ask this foreign adopted sibling of mine what the hell in the name of the Root she had done to make Godou-san actually fight her to such a degree whenever I can find the chance to ask her later. Right now though…

I observed, analyzed, and determined the situation all in the span of a few seconds, then turned to look at the God before me, and I instantly notice something...this god was small, as in a young child no older than Shizuka-chan, small, and was a girl. She was wearing a Chinese outfit that looked to be a cross between a Buddhist Priest's robes and a Chinese martial gi, with a mask hanging off the side of her face. She had brown hair tied up into a ponytail almost styled like a brown pineapple, and eyes of the same shade of brown, and she was standing atop a golden cloud floating just a few feet off the ground. But it was the look in her eyes and the expression on her face that would cause a contradiction; it was not something you would expect from someone so seemingly young...those were the eyes of a battle-hardened veteran of many a battle...of someone who has seen death, and has brought it forth...but it was the weapon in the child-god's hands that drew my attention almost instantly. While [**Unlimited Blade Works**] normally was used for bladed weapons, it could be adapted to any weapon so long as it was a weapon and it had a handle with a good grip, so it could easily adapt to bludgeoning weapons like a staff...but what I read from the staff's history actually made me widen my eyes in surprise and nearly caused me to stumble in shock while I was reorienting myself from my landing even in my battle mode as I felt it's history record itself along with a copy of it's blueprints within my mind...

It was a metal stave with the appearance of red-colored wood, but it was seemingly embellished and decorated in gold, silver, and steel. But it wasn't that detail which drew my surprise, but the fact this staff was _**old**_, it was _named_, and it was _**famous**_. Up until now, in this world, every weapon I have seen a God wield had been merely something they created using their authorities for combat at the very instant they needed one, and were willed into existence solely for the purpose of having a weapon to fight back with, merely a tool as a means to an end, but this...this was an actual weapon, not a manifestation of a god's authority, but an actual, preexisting weapon...a _named_ weapon...a weapon so old, so ancient, so _famous_, it actually qualified to be an actual Noble Phantasm, yet it wasn't a Noble Phantasm at the same time. But it still came as close enough to one as I had ever seen so far in all my memories and my fragments as well…

It's name was [**Ruyi Jingu Bang**], a name which literally means something along the lines of '_Ideal Golden-bound Cudgel_', and it had many useful abilities, traits, and powers. It weighed an immense amount for it's size, it had the power to change it's size, it could multiply itself, and it could even fight according to the whim of it's master, among other things. It was hundreds, possibly even thousands of years old, but for all its fame, this staff's master was possibly even more famous…

"...[**Sun Wukong**]..."

...it all makes since now...a God of Steel and a Trickster, a Sage and a Warrior, a Monkey and a King...it's no wonder the Committee didn't want this seal to break so bad; this guy is about as troublesome as you could get with Gods...[**Sun Wukong**], also known as [**Son Goku**] in Japan, and the '_Great Sage Equal to Heaven_'. He was born from a mystical stone fertilized by the Earth, King of Monkeys, and a Grandmaster of the Taoist arts. Consumer of the Peaches of Immortality and the Pills of Longevity, a being so immortal that even being locked in a crucible and stewed in heavenly fires for forty-nine days straight could not kill him. Thrice times victor over the armies of Heaven and finally the hero of the tale '_Journey to the West_'…

...and he was a little girl…

...well, I guess if history can get King Arthur's gender wrong, then who was to say they couldn't get other famed figure's from myths and legends throughout history wrong as well...it certainly was a bit easier to swallow that little tidbit of information when you had firsthand experience with the fact that such a famous legendary hero like the '_King of Knights_' was actually a '_Hidden Queen'…_

"Hoh, a third God-slayer? This would most certainly be a fine way for me to celebrate my return to the world. Shall you be my opponent first, then?" the god asked, but her face and voice do not match her words and her tone...something is definitely off here...but just what is it…

"No, this Luo Hao will fight you and be your opponent." The now identified Luo Hao proclaims boldly, but I can tell, she's just putting on a facade of strength when she can barely stay standing right now...also...something about her innocently arrogant tone bugs me...it reminds me of that golden bastard somehow, but for some reason it is actually not as annoying for me like it was with him...though I definitely need to speak with this lady later about proper etiquette…

"Oh no, you are not. You are actually in even worse shape than Godou-san is right now, and he is pretty messed magically from whatever the hell it was you did to him. I will find out what happened between you two later, but right now, I have something far more important to deal with than a fellow God-slayer _illegally_ _trespassing_ on in another God-slayer's domain and attacking him in his own country without notifying said God-slayer in advance to your presence or even asking for permission to even enter the domain in question to fight a god. Especially when the domain in question is shared by TWO Devil Kings, and neither of us was told or even informed of you even entering our shared domain. You have no right to demand from the owner of the land you are trespassing upon, never mind when that land is co-owned and one of the owners was assaulted by you, so do not speak of proper etiquette between warriors with me if you yourself do not seem to practice them."

My immediate dismissal and subsequent refusal to acknowledge her right to this fight seemed to ruffle her feathers a bit, but she held her tongue when she realized just what I had said to her. I didn't even need to look at her to know, my mystic awareness told me she realized I knew her condition, and was trying to hide it better. To little too late now, though. I simply ignored her attempts to grumble under her breathe at me over proper etiquette when dealing with a battle between warriors, as if she was one to talk...

Never turning away from [**Sun Wukong**] and always keeping my attention on the Heretic God before me, I addressed Godou-san and the others with him. "You know Godou-san, when I last had detected a heretic god causing trouble, I decided to let you deal with it as it was your foe first and you wanted to handle it since it was your problem, so I respected your wishes then. But right now, neither you nor the trespasser to our country barely standing next to you on her own feet are in any shape to fight somebody like this. I'll take care of this one this time."

I pulled my new weapons out, having them take their bladed forms and held them to my side as I got into my signature ready-stance, but before I could even start, I was interrupted by none other than my fellow Japanese God-slayer...

"Wait! Emiya-san don't! That's Yuri's sister, [**Sun Wukong**] possessed her body somehow!"

...and I froze...oh shit...no wonder Godou-san was having such a hard time...the mystical injuries not withstanding, the physical ones were from the beating he must have taken trying to figure out a way to separate [**Sun Wukong**] from Miss Mariya….that certainly would explain a lot of-

"**GOOOUUFF**"

...and in that split second I froze, I was introduced in the worst way possible to the Monkey King's Staff via a sucker-punch with the butt of [**Ruyi Jingu Bang**] to the solar plexus...stupid, stupid, rookie mistake. The moment I heard that was Yuri-san's sister, I hesitated, and that brief fraction of a second caused me to let my guard down. [**Sun Wukong**] is most definitely somebody I cannot fight with distractions, but this...there was no way Godou-san or anybody else could free Miss Mariya from the possession of the Monkey King without causing her physical or even spiritual harm, possibly even killing her if they weren't careful…

_Trace bullet..._

...at least for anyone else it wold have been impossible. But for me, it just might be possible to separate the two of them with minimum harm to both Miss Mariya's physical and astral bodies. When I landed, I began to trace the blueprint for the weapon I needed just for this...an anti-magic weapon...one whose owner was known as the witch of betrayal, simply because she was tricked by the gods into falling in love with a man she had never met and betraying her family, losing both her status as a princess to her homeland and her trust in others...then betraying and being betrayed in turn by countless others in an endless cycle of betrayal and karmic retribution...oh, this ought to knock this god down a peg or two...karma can be a _real_ bitch sometimes...

"As much fun as it would be to fight you, I am afraid I am not so foolish as to fight three God-slayers all at once. So I'm afraid I'll have to decline." [**Sun Wukong**] said as he was using Miss Mariya's voice and face to make patterns of speech and faces that do not belong on a little prepubescent girl...it was simply WRONG the way it looked...the tone of her voice he used and the question was both mocking and sweet, yet the face he made was anything but sweet...it was WRONG….a little girl should not make such a face….

"The earth's condition is receptive devotion / Thus the superior man who has breadth of character / Carries the outer world. _Kun_ is the nature of earth!"

...oh shit...this is bad….I may not be an expert when it comes to Taoist magic, but that sure as hell sounded like a mantra to me, and given how [**Sun Wukong**] was a Grandmaster of the mystical Taoist arts...I really didn't ever want to see what a god with magic can do, but I am afraid this is the one time I will not get a choice in the matter...I still need an opening to fire off my little parting gift to the Great Sage Equal to Heaven...I have to wait for it…

"Now, I shall imprison you three by calling upon the secret art of the stone mountain's rocky cave! Bwahahahaha!"

...the Monkey King laughed in a very monkey-like screech, yet with Miss Mariya's voice being the one used it was just plain WRONG how it sounded...and as he/she said this, the surrounding area suddenly changed. The blasted out and cratered ground suddenly turned to solid gray rock, the color of bleached white bone, almost like fresh snow had fallen. The very ground had been petrified, yet around Godou-san, Luo Hao, and myself, the ground beneath us had suddenly sunk down. It was bizarre...the ground seemed to have the consistency of a bog, yet somehow we were sinking far too quickly...it was almost like we were sinking in watery jello that hadn't been properly made and was still partially liquid yet solid enough to trap solids within it…

"So you plan to imprison us?! Why not fight us as fellow martial artists and warriors?!" I could hear Luo Hao yell in enraged anger at being denied a fight with the Monkey King. Just what is her fixation with this particular deity...I know gods and god-slayers are natural enemies, but this is different...she has a history with this particular god, the only question is: What is that history, and does it have anything to do with the seal breaking?

"Are you an idiot? I am not going to fight three God-slayers at once, even if two of you are injured. If anything, that makes you even more dangerous, like a cornered animal that's been wounded. You God-slayers simply lack common sense like that with how scary you are when pressed back against a wall, or backed into a corner. I was not called a Great Sage by being a foolish and reckless half-wit." [**Sun Wukong**]'s rather flippant retort seemed to only agitate the Chinese woman further...and my brow began to twitch in irritation at his words...

"I was careless...to try and fight as a martial artist, when I forgot something as important as my opponent being also a great sage and grandmaster of the Taoist arts...this Luo Hao is greatly shamed by her own thoughtlessness..." I could not help but feel my brow twitch even further heavily by this woman's blatant flippancy than it already was by her antics...how can somebody be so single-minded enough to not even realize what she was doing and call others out on it when she was doing them even more than the people she was criticizing...is she some kind of an air-headed hypocritical ditz or something...and people called me a hypocrite for the stunts I pulled back during the Grail War...shelving the thoughts for now, I turn my attention back to the Great Sage and decide it's now or never...

"Hey [**Sun Wukong**]! I have something to tell you!" I shouted at the Monkey King and got everyone else's attention in the process. It would seem that the spell is only targeting the Campione here. The Great Sage Equal to Heaven is ignoring our companions, not even registering them as a credible threat to himself...that actually works perfectly in my favor...time to shut his damned trap…

"And just what do you want to say before I imprison you? Trying to beg me for your life?" He is seriously getting on my nerves with just how wrong his actions and words are on such a young girls face...time to shut him up for good with the parting gift I have for him…

"I will only say this once, and you will only get one chance. You may be a monkey, you may be a king, you may be a trickster, you may be a Great Sage, you may have even defied the heavens themselves and won thrice over, but most of all, you are also a warrior and a martial arts master. If you truly had any pride in your hard-earned skill as a master of martial arts and any honor as a warrior, then get out of Miss Mariya's body and actually fight us yourself without forcing us into a situation with an unfair advantage to you by fighting us with a built-in hostage. If you don't..."...a dark aura began to form behind me into the Asura that embodies my malice and rage, but merely a silhouette of it rather than a full blown manifestation… "...then I will personally drag your furry ass out of her myself, and make damn sure you pay for the insult you made to the very concept of a warrior's honor."

Everyone just looked at me in surprise at the absolute surety of my words. Even the Great Sage Who Equaled the Heavens and thrice victor over Heaven's armies seemed taken aback by them, as though he did not think I would have the audacity to say such a thing in my current position. Before he suddenly grinned using Miss Mariya's body and spoke in a mockery of her voice again...okay, that settle's it. If he was still alive by the time I get out of this prison of his, then I was going to kill the bastard in the worst way possible for this blatant disrespect to a warrior's honor and a martial artist's pride…

"And just how are you going to do that, when you are already trapped in my spell? You won't be doing much of anything in the next few minutes." He smugly remarked as he arrogantly leered at me...can't say I didn't warn him...he asked for it…

"Like this."

...and pointed my new pistols at him, firing a barrage of bullets at him directly. He deflected a few of them with his staff, but the rest he caught with his free hand...and revealed they weren't bullets but daggers, all with the same zigzag blade…

"And just how was this supposed to-!?" the Monkey King continued to taunt me in his/her arrogant confidence of what he/she perceived as his/her total victory over a desperate move...but my calm response and smug smirk caught him/her by surprise…

"**Break: Rulebreaker!**"

...and interrupted him only for the daggers he held in his/her hands to suddenly explode on my command, showering him with their fragments as he/she screamed out in pain…

"EMIYA-SAN, WHY DID YOU-?!" Godou-san screamed at me in rage and grief at Miss Mariya's apparent death...

***FWOOOOOOOSSHH***

...right before being cut off by a large surge of divine magical energy beginning to burst forth from Miss Mariya's body, and the sounds of two voices suddenly became clearer to discern from each other within the torrential gust of divine energy as they both screamed in pain…

"NOW REKI!" I shouted, but he had already been moving as soon as I had made my move. The revived mercenary grabbed Miss Mariya's unconscious body and pulled her out of the area with a very impressive display in a performance of physical fitness that would have given the Olympics a hell of a time trying to match. He swooped in, grabbed her, and left a little something from me and him for the Monkey King once he finally got his bearings…

"I gave you a chance, [**Sun Wukong**]. You have no right to complain now, because by the time all this is over, you will be dead, and your very name and honor as a warrior disgraced by your own hand and deeds. Consider this my parting gift, to one I once held in high regard as a fellow warrior-mage, but now whose name's respect I feel is no longer deserved..."

As I finished my last words to the Great Sage Who Equaled the Heavens, I was finally swallowed up by the very rock he was imprisoning us in as I sunk deeper into it. As it was happening, I could hear the shocked cries of our respective companions. I can only hope they don't try to do anything too reckless. To my surprise, the rock around me is actually clear...in fact, I can not only see exactly how I am sinking, I can also see, hear, and interact with my fellow God-slayers who were also being imprisoned.

"What the _HELL_ Emiya-san?! What did you blow up Hikari for?!" Godou-san was obviously very angry with me. In fact, if he could, he would most likely hit me right now...time for me to try and calm him down…

"Godou-san...I apologize if I ended up hurting her somewhat, but it was better than letting the Monkey King stay in control of her body like he was. Two souls are never meant to exist within the same body at the same time, not without contaminating each other or even fusing together in the worst way possible. In the absolute worst case scenario, if I didn't do what I did when I did, then Miss Mariya may have paid the price. Besides, that wasn't an explosion, it was an anti-magic burst. The most she would have suffered was a few cuts and bruises, maybe a few scrapes, but nothing more than that." I explained to him, only to get both Luo Hao and Godou-san's attention…

"This Luo Hao does not understand King Emiya...what do you mean by an 'anti-magic burst'?"

"And how did that blast not hurt Hikari?!"

Luo Hao's response was genuine confusion while Godou-san's was understandably enraged...if he assumed I was trying to kill the God along with Miss Mariya, then that would make sense. The only reason he is willing to listen to me despite being angry with me is because he knows I would not do something like that unless I had a damn good reason for it first, and even then only as an absolute last resort…

"It was those daggers I shot at [**Sun Wukong**]. They were copies of a dagger produced using my original magic, [**tracing**]**.** The original of which was once used by a Grecian princess, one who had a talent for magic, specifically with Dragon's teeth, and used it to sever magic contracts and nullify any magic she used it on. The name of that very dagger was [**Rulebreaker**], or _'All Magic Must Be Nullified'._ It is by far the single most powerful anti-magic weapon in the world and currently within my arsenal, capable of negating attacks using magic by cutting them in half and returning the energy back to it's natural state, or by severing even strong enough magic contracts which can bind the gods themselves. It has the power to severe _**ANY **_magic its used against on contact or magic contract binding somebody by simply pricking them with it enough to break the skin and draw a little blood. You said it yourself: [**Sun Wukong**] possessed Miss Mariya. And what else is a case of possession, other than a rather one-sided magical contract? Hmm?"

That got Godou-san to calm down. He knew I knew a bit more about these things than he did, after all, he did see me force the Circle under my control when I did my rather..._hostile_...takeover, and saw firsthand I knew far more about magic contracts than he did. While he calmed down, Luo Hao actually gawked at me a bit in surprised shock…

"...you mean you have a way to break free from magic contracts which can bind even the gods themselves...it would seem the Second King of Wakkoku is most certainly a terror to behold...to be capable of breaking his word and not be punished for it even when penalized by an oath..."

...okay, I really need to give this lady a serious piece of my mind...her arrogance might not be as irritating as that golden bastards was, but it's still getting on my nerves a bit how blatantly disrespectful she is being without even seeming to be trying to do it…

"..but right now, we have another and more pressing problem to consider...We are being sealed, though I have the energy to get out before the seal is complete, I can only send one person out. The other two will have to manage on their own until they can get out themselves...have you two not noticed it yet?" Her words suddenly got us both to feel slightly out of breath...wait...

...well, shit...looks like the Monkey King plans to seal us in an underground cave without food, water, or air...this would be troublesome for anybody like Godou-san, but for me, however…

"I'll be fine. What you guys don't realize is I have already set it up for me to get out on my own when I attacked [**Sun Wukong**] earlier. I could leave this place he's stuck us in anytime I wanted to. Plus, I have a few tricks I can try to keep myself alive for a while. Send Godou-san out. I'll stay here and keep you company. After all..." I tell them as I bring the Asura out partially again...I am really getting good practice at this trick… "...I still have yet to hear your excuse for such blatant disrespect towards not one, but TWO of your equals and fellow Devil Kings, and I will hear it before I leave this cave, _Empress of the Martial Realm_."

I said the title this woman bears with such malice and venom, it wouldn't be a surprise if I spit poison along with the words with how much rage I was giving off at her right now, she even seemed a bit surprised I would act in such a manner with her, but then again, this was me and Godou-san's country, not hers, so she shouldn't have even been at the Saitenguu like she was in the first place. Which means she had to have something to do with the seal breaking when it started acting up. So whatever her excuse was, it had better be a good one, or else she was going to be having a bit of a problem with me.

"Wait, hang on a second. You two are seriously way too calm about this whole thing. Why aren't you more worried about being stuck in whatever [**Sun Wukong**] is putting us in?!" Godou-san asks in a voice laced with a very legitimately excusable anxiety…

"Because he said he simply planned to seal us here, meaning he's not planning to kill us, only imprison us. As long as we don't die, we can find a way out later after we manage to rest and get back some of our strength, though that is mostly true for the trespasser over there, given the fact I am still mostly in peak condition, aside from that sucker punch I took to the solar plexus, thanks a lot by way, for giving the bastard that opening. I'm going to be making you pay for it with your next training session with me for that one Godou-san."

The King of Ruin openly shuddered in dread at my blatant promise to make him regret that. I can already see he was starting to consider running away the moment we get out of here if for no other reason than to avoid my wrath when I begin giving him sword training.

"...as much as I would enjoy the topic of talking about respective training methods, we can continue this conversation later, right now, let me focus..." the Chinese God-slayer pulled what looked like a talisman and began an incantation under her breath. When she finished, she threw the talisman, which suddenly exploded into a tiger of magical energy, grabbed Godou-san by the collar of his shirt, and proceeded to drag him off, but just before he was out of earshot…

"Kusanagi Godou, I am entrusting my companions safety to you, and they are all the closest thing I have to family in this world, so if any of them are seriously hurt or on the verge of dying by the time I get out, I will kick your ass all the way from Tokyo to Okinawa and back in the most epic cross-country beat-down in the entire history of beat-downs! So you'd better keep them safe until I get out of here!"

...and barely made out his acknowledgment of my warning before he was gone. I then turned back to the Chinese Devil King, and my expression turns to a deadly serious one, as she just looks irritated by my blatant annoyance with her presence here...but she merely stares at me without saying a word for about fifteen minutes, before we reached the end of the shifting rock and wound up in a cave...huh, to think the Monkey Sage planned to imprison us in the very same manner he was when Buddha attempted to teach him to reign in his bad behavior...talk about irony, for an Asura to be subjected to the punishment created and used by a Buddha and sealed by the very target of said punishment. It's almost like some kind of bad joke, but still so funny that it almost makes me want to laugh...I am still going to make that furry bastard suffer a slow and painful torture before he dies if Godou-san doesn't kill him before I do…

...guess I better start making myself comfortable. Looks like the trespasser locked in here with me isn't planning to start explaining herself to me anytime soon. May as well start using a few of the tricks I mentioned, but before I do, I just had to say one last thing to the disrespectful woman trapped here with me...

"Well, I am still waiting for that explanation of why you are here in Japan, unannounced, _illegally_, and what you were doing in our country, as well as what justification you had for such disrespect towards both Godou-san and myself. I can leave anytime I want to. You'll be the one stuck in here for Root knows how long while you recover, whereas I can easily make myself far more comfortable than you ever could."

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . . .silence...

...still no response, I know she is still there, as her mystic presence is still right by me in the same place it's been in for the last few minutes since we got here, and I know she can still hear and talk to me while she recuperates...fine, since she wants to ignore me, I am just going to make myself more comfortable while I wait...now the only question is: which should I start with first? Lights, air, or water…

_**Meanwhile-back on the surface**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

The king of Ruin was surprised to suddenly find himself dragged out of the ground right before it solidified right beneath his feet and the tiger that Luo Hao summoned disappeared. He looked around and ran straight to the others, and checked on Hikari, and sure enough, she was alive, and had suffered no more than a few bruises and scrapes; nothing she couldn't heal from on her own if given a chance…

"...guess I owe Emiya-san an apology when he gets out..." he said with a self-depreciating smile…

"Kusanagi Godou...Where is Shirou, and why isn't he with you?" the question came from Illya, who was most definitely not too happy that he was there instead of Shirou. She could not help but wonder if maybe, just maybe, he was doing what she thought he was…

"Luo Hao could only get one person out before the seal finished imprisoning us. Emiya-san said he already had a way out if he needed to leave and volunteered to stay behind, and Luo Hao didn't even argue about trying to get out on her own and leave us behind...though I don't-."

"_**THAT BASTAAAAAAAARRRD! AS IF I'LL ALLOW YOU ALL TO GET AWAY AFTER SUCH AN INSULT AS THIS! **__**I WILL NOT LET THIS HUMILIATION STAND**__**!**_"

Their conversation was interrupted by the enraged howling of none other than [**Sun Wukong**], who took the Emiya's final retaliation before he was sealed in a very poor manner...after all, he had been forcefully separated from Hikari after he possessed her, and now he was in an unstable state of being. His body had not quite had a chance to stabilize from the seal being broken, so he must have been using the girls body as an anchor to keep his physical body stable. Being stuck in the form of a sword for a few centuries tended to have that kind of effect when you suddenly regain a humanoid form without prior notice or preparation…

Unfortunately for him, Reki was already on the move, he had been waiting for the Monkey King to regain his bearings just for this...he could not help the sadistic smile he had on his face when he remembered the idea for the little surprise his King and he had come up with while trying to make Aya's gunblade for her…

"_**Burst: Jubilee**_"

***Fssssshh**BANG***

"**BUWAHHHHHHH! MY EYES!**"

"Let's go! That won't stop him for long!" the revived mercenary didn't even stop moving while he said this, grabbing every one of them then taking off on the [**Vimana**] while it was still within the operational time limit he was told about by his King. While the flying contraption could be used by anyone so long as they had it's owner's permission in theory, in practice it was only temporary control. Once the time limit was up, it would instantly return back to its place within it's owner's vault. Renji found that out the hard way the one time he asked to borrow it, only for the time limit to be reached while he was hovering right above a railing while he was on it...it left him with a bit of a soprano and a high-pitch squeal whenever he spoke for the next week…

Simply put, they only had enough time to get away as fast as possible, and that Dragoon Special Concussion Bomb(or D.S.C.B. for short) would only last for a minute at most, so he didn't wait for their responses before he got them out of there. He had just barely got them all far enough away before the [**Vimana**]'s time limit was reached and began to disperse back to where it was summoned from within King Emiya's vault. The good news: they were able to get away from the blinded and stunned god far enough that he would probably take a while to find them again, even with god speed on his cloud. The bad news: the flying contraption timed out before they could land completely, and they had a bit of a rough landing with several of them ending up in a human heap pile…

"...oooowwwwch...could you girls please get off of me now? I am kind of injured here you know..."

Reki, Aya, Oda, and Illya all turned to look at the voice and was just simply gawking in incredulous disbelief at the sight, while Linghua was just stifling a bit of mirth behind a hand trying and failing to hide a smirk and sniggering at the sight. Yuri and Ena landed on him in a very enticing manner, while Hikari was still being held unconscious in his protective grasp. But both Erica and Liliana's tops had been torn in just the right way to be bunched up on top of their shoulders and bared their bosoms for all the world to see right on top of the King of Ruin in a very compromising and suggestive position, causing them both to squeak in alarm and embarrassment. Erica even seemed a bit flustered at being seen nude by anyone but her Godou, as she would not show her nude form willingly to any man but her beloved Devil King. Liliana for her part turned beet red in her face at the rather indecent exposure.

"...King Kusanagi...just how in the _hell_ did you end up in that kind of position...you were in the back of the group, so just how did you end up in front of everybody when you landed..." the revived mercenary just could not help but ask the very question the rest of the Emiya entourage were wondering...before Linghua began to fail in hiding his amusement and started to laugh his Chinese ass off, as if he knew exactly what had happened, but couldn't say with his laughter getting in the way…

"...don't...ask..._please_...just don't..." the King of Ruin could not help but to beg a bit in hopelessly broken despair and embarrassment, which only caused Linghua to laugh even harder, after all, it's not every day he could say he saw a Rakshasa Rasha getting embarrassed in such a humiliating manner, though even he had to admit he was jealous of the Kusanagi heir's ludicrous luck with women.

_**A few minutes later**_

"Okay, what happened? Why did that thing just disappear on you, was it because King Emiya was..."

"No, the [**Vimana**] has a time limit for anyone other than my King. He can lend it out to others on a temporary loan, but it will be on a strict time limit. Once said limit runs out, it will return back into the vault from whence he summoned it from. We simply reached the time limit before we could land properly." Reki answered the unasked question of the elder Mariya sister. To which everybody else began to relax a bit, but was still a bit tense.

While trying to get their bearings, though, they suddenly were interrupted from their thoughts, as a large bunch of monkeys had begun to appear, but there was something off about them...they had white fur, but their faces were full of anger and rage at them, as though they had intruded upon their territory uninvited...

"...is it just me, or are those monkeys..._off_...somehow..." Godou could not help but to comment, as even he could tell there was something not right about this area. Then as if to confirm his statement, the voice of the one they had just fled suddenly sounded out, but it was quickly clear it was not from anywhere nearby...

"**Attention my subjects! There are intruders in my domain! Kill them, and do not let them get away!**"

...which caused them to suddenly understand...why there were no people around...why nobody seemed to be even in the immediate area around the Saitenguu...these monkeys…

"...my heavens...these are the people caught up in [**Sun Wukong**]'s divine aura...as the Monkey King, his subjects are all monkeys, so he turned all the people in the area he manifested into the very monkeys he reigns over as their king..." Oda's rather shocked statement caused all eyes to widen in slight horror. Not only had he possessed Hikari, but he had even turned these innocent people into monkeys just by his presence alone turning the area into his territory...no wonder the Committee went to such lengths to keep him sealed...Just by existing in the world he causes trouble, and his antics and mischief as a trickster only makes it worse to deal with…

"**Oh, so you managed to figure it out? Well, it doesn't matter...let's see how well you can hold out when you all seem to hesitate to hurt humans, when your enemies are ****formerly ****your own ****fellow**** humans.**" The Monkey King declared with far too much glee than should be said about killing, and the transformed monkeys seemed to begin to follow their King's commands...

"...hey, can any of you stop this many opponents without killing them?" Godou asked those gathered…

"...If I had another set of concussion grenades, I could...but I used up all of the ones I had on me for that surprise flash bomb I left the Monkey King...if I had more, I would have been using them already..." Reki shamelessly admitted to what he would have done, but did not have the means to do it anymore. That surprise bomb he put together for [**Sun Wukong**] was something he and his King came up with as a way to control the flow of a battle by literally stunning and incapacitating even a divinity for at least a minute, but to do that he had to use every one of the grenades he brought with him to make it work long enough to actually have any useful effect. He could make more, but he needed to find the right materials in order to do that, and they don't have that luxury right now.

"...My master could probably hold them off on her own, but this many for me...not possible..." Linghua states with absolute confidence in his sworn liege while simultaneously admitting his own weakness.

"...if it were just around a dozen, I could probably do so...but against thirty of them at minimum...it would be unavoidable to do it without killing a few of them in the process..." Illya admits. While she might not have any problems with killing, being her father's daughter, she still wants to try to avoid killing needlessly as her brother stated her papa and he both try to do everything they can to minimize the number of deaths as much as possible...idly she realizes that he is really starting to rub off on her...and that Shirou might be more like her papa than even she was…

"I can get us away using my [**flying**] magic, but I need you all to buy me as much time as you can. It will take a few minutes at minimum...try to stall for time." Liliana stated, while she closed her eyes and the fairy knight began to concentrate on her spell.

While she was doing that, Erica wasn't even waiting for them to finish speaking, she was already chanting her own spell words...and conjured a wall of flames to surround them and keep the transformed monkeys back. When she finished her spell, the Diavollo Rosso turned to the rest of the group and smiled proudly, but with exhaustion hidden behind her eyes. The monkeys had tried to attack through the flames, but were forced to flee when the few who tried were burned for their efforts. She needed to rest, and soon. She would be of no help to anyone if she were to collapse from sheer exhaustion and running out of magical energy...

"That should buy us a few minutes for Lili to finish her spell… now we should-"

***HORARARARARARAROOAAARRRR***

A very primal roar reminiscent of an ape suddenly tore through the forest behind the monkeys...and out came three larger monkeys than the others. But unlike the others, these were at least three meters tall, had red fur, and gave off a divine aura: a divine beast...this was bad...the Divine beasts simply walked up to the wall of flames, and proceeded to walk unimpeded through them, the heat of the flames not even phasing them in the slightest. They needed a way to deal with these things, but they couldn't focus on the moneys and the divine beasts both, not with as many of them here as there were...

"If you all need me to, I could probably lure one of these big guys and a number of these monkeys away to ease the burden. I would simply have to meet back up with you guys later, as I can guarantee I will be doing the second I can shake them off my trail." Linghua states, catching a few of them off-guard by his statement. If he was capable of dealing with decoy duty, but not fighting them head on, then he could have just said so.

"Do it, but be careful. The last thing I think we need is an angry God-slayer like the Empress of the Martial Realm thinking we abandoned her best student and loyal pupil to die simply to save our own hides. If you manage to slip away, then meet back up with us, you got it?" Reki all but ordered the Chinese boy, and Linghua simply smiled with something of a carefree crooked grin and a mock salute before he took off. True to his word, he got one of the Divine Beasts and a large group of the now-monkeys to follow after him, but there were still two of them and a few of the transformed-humans as well for them to deal with.

"Reki-san and Aya-san can deal with one of the Divine Beasts. I'll take the other one. The rest of you all try to keep Kusanagi-san and Liliana-san safe. She's our way out of here, but Kusanagi-san is the only one here currently able to take on [**Sun Wukong**], but he is injured and in need of rest. Don't let him fight until he's fully healed." Illya's stern voice and dead serious tone catches the King of Ruin's entourage off-guard, but the Kurogane siblings and Oda are both aware of what she was planning to do, and nodded in agreement with the plan of action.

"Right/Got it." The Kurogane siblings say at the same time, while the Kuhoutsuka heiress simply nods her head silently in the affirmative. Illya starts to walk up to one of the Divine Beasts while the Kurogane siblings do the same with the other. Aya pulls her newly made [**Delphine**] out while her brother draws his twin pistols, [**Desperado**] and [**Pactio**]. As for Illya, it's time for her to field test her little pet project she had Shirou help her with, with a deep breath, she simply says a single word, just one little word, but that one word causes an occurrence which resulted in sending shock-waves through the world…

"_Berserker!_"

**A/N: Dun dun duuuuuun! It's the dreaded Cliffhanger! I don't think you all need me to tell you all this, but if you all read Macus Galen Sand's GSBW, then you all would most likely know what Illya summoned, and what it really was. As for any flamers for the action being delayed, I will be showing you some of what the actual combat abilities of Shirou and Godou's respective entourages next update.**

**And to all of you all who have been bugging me about it, I will now give you guys a servant stat sheet for Reki. Hopefully this will give you guys an idea of how strong he would have become as a servant and to calm your raging about the harem lists for the fic.**

Name: Dragoon Commander Kurogane Reki, _The Phantom Bullet of Black Steel_

Possible Classes: Archer, Assassin, Rider, Caster

Strength: B+

Agility: A

Mana: A+ (due to his status as a resurrected soul via the Third Magic, his magical output is essentially limitless, but due to the fact that he has a limited number of capabilities for his vast reserves output, it will never reach EX rank)

Magic Resistance: C- (Since Campioneverse mages do not seem to be capable of actually properly training this particular skill, it's rather low, despite being a highly skilled and trained mage himself)

Endurance: C++ (due partially for the same reason as his mana, he has gotten a boost in endurance, but since he is mostly a ranged fighter, his overall toughness and such are still rather lackluster as far as Servant levels go)

Luck: C

Noble Phantasm: E~A (this is due to the varying level of the applications of his abilities and their versatilities. He can be anywhere from as strong as an anti-unit or even an anti-army type depending on the situation, weapons currently in his possession, or even the skillset he is currently operating under as a Servant class)

Noble Phantasm List:

**Desperado****: The Last Stand**

Rank: C-A Type: Anti-unit/Anti-Army Range: 1-500 Target: 1-500

This particular weapon is the one that survived his last stand against the god which caused his first death and achieved a miracle of saving everybody with only his own demise that day. He can still use it's special attack without dying, but if he is hurt badly enough, then using it in such a state would be suicidal, as it's a self-sacrificing attack. It can inflict a massive burst with the power of a magical railgun with all the power he can muster behind it, but the backlash would be just as bad as the force exerted, as well as leave him vulnerable for several minutes and open to any counter attacks should it fail. Truly an attack of pure desperation used solely as an absolute last resort.

**Pactio****: The Undying Oath**

Rank: B Type: Support/Anti-platoon Range: 1-500 Target: 1-250

This pistol is the replacement for the white one he lost when he died. He made it of the same design as it's predecessor when Shirou brought him back from the dead through the Third Magic after he swore himself to his King's service of his own accord, and named it as such in response to the loyalty he feels towards Shirou. Unlike it's original's twin, this white pistol is more for using support type magic bullets imbued with healing, enhancing, or even detrimental effects to those he shoots with it. It can soften up the enemies he shoots with it or heal allies with a magic bullet filled with curative properties.

**Black Bullet Requiem****: The Resolute Man's Last Stand**

This is Reki's Reality Marble. While he can never fully manifest his into the world like Shirou has, can, and will do, he can partially use it to summon a wall of firearms of various sizes and calibers to bombard an area targeted by him with a barrage of bullets and carnage, firing-squad style. Each and every barrel is fully under his control, and he can will whether or not they fire simultaneously or not and shoot them with his special magic bullets while firing independently from the rest. It is named the last stand because he only ever uses it whenever he is drawing the line and flat out refuses to budge from that spot and let anything behind him be taken away or harmed, even if it means dying to protect it. He only ever used it a few times prior to being resurrected by Shirou, but every time he did, he was left in a very bad state afterwards. It was thanks to this downside he developed his own unique version of Battle Continuation, which allowed him to at least keep himself from dying of his self-inflicted wounds long enough to get help.

Skills List:

**Mind's Eye(True) **B Rank: Reki's special circumstances of battling in a world still in the Age of Gods has resulted in him awakening his mind's eye in the rather most auspicious of ways, due to him being in constant combat for so long against both mages of the Supernatural side and criminals of the mundane side. He began to start seeing the best possible paths to victory, as long as he had even a 1% chance of victory, he could turn it into a 100% chance guarantee. At this rank, his minds eye can also give him the best possible path to success in not only combat, but thanks to his rather odd circumstances in his everyday life growing up as a result of living in an Age of the Gods that adapted to the modern era, it has also allowed him to see potential consequences of any actions he takes, be they good or bad, as a form of bastardized clairvoyance, similar to how Shirou's started doing after he became a Campione.

**Hawkeye **B Rank: Due to Reki's preference for ranged combat, he has developed rather exceptional eyesight bested only by the divine, or their mortal enemies, the God-slayers. Whenever he uses his preferred method of combat utilizing ranged firearms, he has a ridiculous level of skill and accuracy, matched and bested only by his sworn King's skill in archery and accuracy with a bow. And that was before he developed the signature bullet that earned him his title of the _'Phantom Bullet of Black Steel'._

**Item Creation **A Rank: Due to his family background at crafting magical tools, and his own innovations at the field of magical crafting, Reki's knowledge of crafting mystical tools and arcane artefacts is by far the very best and pinnacle of what a mortal human mage could ever hope to achieve. As one who even pioneered a few completely original spells and strategies for some rather creative uses for already preexisting ones, he is by far the greatest genius of arcane crafting to have been born in at least three centuries.

**Presence Concealment** A- Rank: Due to the nature of some of the jobs he took as a mercenary when he was still alive and the Dragoons were still in their infancy, he had to take certain jobs that required him to use stealth to shadow his clients for bodyguard duty, or track down targets for capture in hostile territory without raising alarms. Due to this, he has gained a knack for sneaking around virtually unnoticed and whenever he doesn't want you to know he was there, you wouldn't unless he wanted you to know. At this rank, he can even sneak around a battlefield virtually unnoticed, so long as his enemies aren't too alert to his presence.

**Riding** B- Rank: Due to his penchant for traveling abroad a lot for work and love for combining modern technology with mystical arts more than most mages, he has a deep and intricate understanding of machinery and motorized transportation, especially a particular fondness for modifying his own personal motorcycle he had with some aftermarket upgrades he installed which were not exactly legal in most countries, but he had gotten a special permit for their installation and use as a result of the services the Dragoons tended to do for the UN back when he was still alive. Only one time did he ever get into legal trouble for them, and that was because a bunch of Mafioso from a small time crime family with ties to the mystic community in Italy tried to pose as law enforcement and got their asses handed to them for the blatant attempt at trying to chop up his ride with him catching them in the act and stopping them as they tried and failed.

Unique Skills:

**Dead Man's Stand **A-Rank: Reki's own unique form of Battle Continuation he created in response to the drawbacks from using his [**Black Bullet Requiem**], he can essentially keep fighting unless his body is either destroyed completely or runs out of magical energy to maintain it's effects. Since he now possesses near limitless mana due to revival by the Third Magic, the only way to stop him when he uses it is to destroy his body completely, as the form of the spell he uses also gives him a self-regenerating and revitalizing effect for his body, allowing him to keep himself from damaging his body too much, healing his wounds in the process and even reducing the amount of damage he has taken up until it's deactivation. The second he deactivates it, however, the accumulated pain and damages his body suffered will hit him like ton of bricks, and leave him unable to move much on his own for about a week while his body recuperates afterwards.

**Derfreshietze**: This is the unique and original magic bullet from which Reki earned his infamous title, '_Phantom Bullet of Black Steel_', and named in homage to the tale of the marksman of the same name, it is a magic bullet which homes in on any target Reki fires it at by magically locking onto their specific signature, be it their body heat, or even their mystic presence, or any other defining signature to distinguish them, and will never stop chasing them until it hits them. Reki can even combine the enchantments for this particular signature bullet of his with his other specialty ammunition, creating bullets that will always hit their marks, and never miss, just like this special bullet's namesake. To this day, he has a 100% bullseye record with this particular magic bullet, as there has never been anyone who could manage to outwit a bullet capable of tracking their specific signatures. There have been numerous attempts to this day to recreate the enchantments, and so far, nobody has ever managed to recreate the secret he used to make it, as he had no desire to pass it on to anybody he felt unworthy, and only found one he felt was...

**And that's Reki's Servant Stat Sheet. I hope this can satisfy you guys for a bit and answer any questions you have about why Reki could possibly be a Heroic Spirit if he didn't seem to qualify as anything other than a wraith at best.**

**Next Chapter, I might even give you all an idea of what Reki's Reality Marble looks like, as yes, he has one, he just does not have a full-blown unlocked one like Shirou's. Until Next Chapter, PEACE OUT!**


	26. Blade 17: Protector, Traitor, Godslayer

**A/N: Hey Peeps, Here's the next part of the Monkey King Arc. And I gotta say, Nearing a Thousand favorites, and over a thousand followers...I must really be doing something right. Now for a quick Reviewer Review:**

**1.) The whole thing about Shirou being irresponsible and gambling their lives, yeah, no. My Shirou isn't going to baby his companions, but he won't exactly leave then in a situation where they will die without him being able to intervene, either. Simply put, he has faith and trust his companions are not completely helpless, but at the same time, he will be keeping an eye on them in case they need his aid. Keep in mind, Shirou made those rings he gave his girls to track them in the event they were ever in trouble. I never revealed what else they can do yet. *Hint Hint***

**2.) The comment about Bellerophane and Bellerophon, to my knowledge, there was only three peple with any connection to the Pegasus in Greek Mythology. The First one was Medusa, whom the winged horse was born from the blood of when she was slain by Perseus in her legend. The Second, obviously was Perseus himself. The third was a lesser known Grecian Hero by the name of Bellerophane. Bellerophon was the name of the bridles he used to mount the pegasus he rode as his mount. In my Fic, I use this as a means of differentiating the two. So no, that wasn't a typo on my part, it was deliberate. One was the name of a pegasus ridden by a hero as well as the bridle he used when mounting it, and the other was a person as well as a lesser known Grecian Hero.**

**3.) No, if Reki killed a weakened god, it would not count as Shirou slaying it. Also, Reki's RM is basically only a partial one. Think something similar to Gilgamesh's Gates of Babylon, only instead of ancient and valuable swords, it manifests as a wall of barrels made of iron and steel firearms. I have a plot reason for his RM and will have more details about it in a later chapter, but more than that, I will not say.**

**4.) Lastly for now, the whole summoning servants thing, yea, not gonna say whether or not it would actually work. It may or may no, but it depends entirely on what that particular Heroic Spirit's circumstances, who they were, so on and so forth. More than that, I will not say, lest I ruin the plot fodder I have going on. At least for now, anyway.**

**Now, onto the disclaimer:**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own 'Campione!' or 'FATE', or any other franchise referenced, as they are the respective properties of their respective creators. This story is an AU of Marcus Galen Sands' 'God Slaying Blade Works', with a heavy emphasis on 'WHAT IF' using elements of other fanfics credited as referenced, the 'Harem Ending' of the Nua Realta route, a meshing of Canon lore from both Campione and Nasuverse in a manner to make sense, and a few of my own original ideas thrown in. This is a FREE FAN-FIC of a FAN-FIC, meaning an UNPAID, FAN-MADE FICTION of a FAN-MADE FICTION. If you paid to read this, then you were ripped off, and anyone who does not like this, you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you.**

**And now:**

_**Story Start**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Seven****teent****h**** Blade****: ****The Maddened Protector, ****A Treacherous Arrival, and ****A**** Humbled God-slayer**_

_**Nikkou National Park**_

_**I****llya P.O.V.**_

As I was walking up to the Divine Beast summoned by [**Sun Wukong**], I could not help but think back to just a few days after being kidnapped by the Circle and the conversation I had with Shirou…

_**Flashback Start**_

'_...hey, Illya...there's something that I need to talk to you about..." Shirou asked me in private and out of earshot of the others. I was actually surprised when he discretely asked me to meet him for a private conversation in the dojo away from the others. What was it he needed to speak to me about...was it about Shizuka-chan's latent talent…_

"_...what is it Shirou...you are being a bit too secretive right now...what are you thinking about?"_

_That seemed to get the sword incarnation to suddenly stiffen for a brief instant before he visibly relaxed. It seemed whatever he wanted to talk about was something he was worried about. Sighing in slight resignation, he opened his gold and silver gaze to look at me, his face set in a mask of absolute seriousness as his shoulders squared as he seemed to come to a decision to some internal debate he was having with himself..._

"_...what if I told you it might be possible for Servants to be summoned here in this world without needing the support of the Grail?"_

_...the bombshell he dropped in that instant led to a series of questions that resulted in the two of us going straight to my workshop to test the theories we came up with and prepare for the experiments to test them..._

_**End Flashback**_

...taking a deep breath, I simply say a single word, not very loud, but the sheer power behind it echoes throughout the world itself...and called forth the result of these experiments we had performed…

"_Berserker!_"

...and a giant, massive hulk of lead-gray muscle appeared behind me. His body was not something any mortal human could ever attain, not even if they abused all the performance enhancing drugs and steroids in the world to the absolute obscene limit. He stood towering behind me at an inhuman two-meter-height, the weight of his sheer muscled bulk actually leaving a permanent impression of his bare feet in the petrified ground of [**Sun Wukong**]'s domain. The colossal beast in the mockery of a man, as no man could ever be that monstrous in size, had a mane of black hair that wildly draped behind his head like a fur carpet, with hetero-chromatic eyes, one blood-red, the other molten-gold, and a face with veins bulging from the sheer rage he currently seemed to exude perpetually in the murderous glare he seemed to be directing towards the Divine Beast before me.

He wore an armored shoulder guard on his right arm with a matching armored kilt and bracers on both his wrists and ankles. Hanging from his shoulder opposite from his armored side is a lions pelt, much like a mantle, as it was far too short to be a cape, but covered his upper torso enough to show some modesty and nobility as homage to his legend as a famed Grecian Hero, yet was practical enough to be worn into battle without being out of place. In his hands he carried a massive metal buster axe-blade matching his arm guard in design that was far too big in size for anyone to possibly carry, much less wield, in such a mockery of an axe-sword that no weapon smith would dare call it a proper weapon, for it was such a mockery of their craft with how seemingly inelegant and with how crudely it was forged as to be an insult to their craft to call it such. He had a massive bow as big as a grown man was tall and a couple of quivers of arrows the size of spears strapped to his back in a manner ready to be drawn and unleashed upon any and all foes before him at a moments notice.

He takes one glare at the Divine beast before me, then he unleashes a fearsome battle cry in the form of a primal roar with a rumbling, gravelly voice like a series of boulders scraping and smashing against one another in a manner no human could or should ever be able to make…

"_**R**__**ROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH**__**!**_"

...this was the end result of these said experiments; it had resulted in an astounding success. With Shirou's help, the [**Berserker**] of the [**Fifth Holy Grail War**] was not only re-summoned back from within the Throne of Heroes to serve as my protector, but he was even fully resurrected with the help of Shirou's use of the First, Third and Fourth Magics. Shirou used his sorcery to help shape the vessel we started to create for his soul, while I used my knowledge of his spiritual body to shape it more accurately into his image. While it may not have been perfect, we also set it up so that the artificial body could alter itself over time to fit the soul placed into it. I used what limited knowledge I had on the Einzbern Family Homonculi production process among our other signature mage crafts to the absolute best of my ability. I wanted it to be as perfect for him as we could get it. Afterwards, Shirou used his magic to try and fix any structural issues he could find while he was making any adjustments to make his body as close to how it was when he was summoned the last time we had seen him. Then we performed the spell to try and recall his soul from within the Throne of Heroes…

"That giant monkey is your target. Kill it. Don't let it get past you, _BERSERKER_!"

...when he realized I had re-summoned him, he looked at Shirou confused by what was going on and how he was fully aware and free of the curse of madness before we explained the situation to him. He was not just summoned back into another container in the form of a servant class for the [**Holy Grail War**], but actually recalled from within the Throne of Heroes into as close to perfect a recreation of his original body as we could have made for him. Shirou explained this was not the same world he was summoned into by me previously, the circumstances of what happened after he had died protecting me, and how I wanted to give him a second chance to live his life as he wanted. I personally felt he deserved better than what he had gotten, and while I knew he would have probably been content with it, I was not happy with the way his life was snuffed out in such a degrading manner by [**Gilgamesh**] when I last saw him…

"_**You will not touch my charge!**_"

...my newly revived protector, the former Berserker of the Fifth Holy Grail War, ex-Servant of Madness of the Fifth Heavens Feel Ritual, the Strongest Hero in all recorded Human History, and the Son of Zeus, Heroic Spirit [**Herakles**], was now back among the living, and given the chance to do as he saw fit with his new lease on life. Instead of leaving me, though, he chose to continue serving me as my protector, but while he was now fully cognizant of his actions and no longer bound by the master-servant contract he was under previously, he still felt loyalty to me enough to remain as my protector for as long as I lived. We even made his body so he could enter an astral form, yet still be capable of living without needing me to sustain his physical form and having another family again one day if he so wished when he found someone to settle down with. But his actions are now still all his own without a master forcing his obedience, and while I may direct his attention to specific targets to attack, he can and will choose for himself whether or not to act upon them as a situation demands.

With yet another battle cry, Berserker charges around me, heading forth into battle once more. He charges up to the Divine Beast and begins to swing his massive weapon which Shirou had been carefully forging for him as a gift and a congratulatory present for his resurrection after we brought him back. He knew it would be better to get him something practical, but at the same time something that would not require him to remake it over and over to replace it. So he took to the forge he had set up to make it, along with the battle armor Berserker now wore for him. When Berserker saw the gifts, he had actually grinned in approval, saying he wouldn't mind having a friendly spar with him to test them. Considering how well Shirou stood his ground against the former Servant of Madness during the Grail War, we decided that was a spar better done out on the Emiya Ranch to prevent any damage that could not be easily covered up or repaired. Shirou just barely managed to match Berserker physically back then, and he was still only a normal human at the time, not a Campione and a Sorcerer like he is now.

The massive weapon cleaved through the air, and the Divine Beast was actually stunned for a split second by the sight of such a thing screaming towards it before self-preservation instinct kicked in and it hastily raised up its arms in defense…

***Slshh* *Splooooooosh***

"**UWAA****HAH-****GOO****U****GH!**"

...only to have it's right arm severed from the elbow down, a spray of it's divine blood raining down upon Berserker's form as his power is unleashed upon his foes in battle once more. The Divine Beast's scream of pain and fury at being literally disarmed was only cut off painfully as the former Servant of Madness followed through with the blow by punching the overgrown primate with his free hand, the force sending the Divine Beast flying back about thirty feet into the treeline, and landing on it's tail in the most painful way imaginable with an obvious wet crunch of bone as it's tail was crushed and ripped off by the force during its landing.

The whole thing only happened in less than thirty seconds, but one of the Divine Beasts was already short an arm, missing it's tail, and suffering an obviously distressing amount of painful injuries. But in a fit of rage-filled howling, the overgrown primate pulled itself back up with one of the trees that broke its landing, then ripped it right out of the ground, as though by having an improvised weapon would help it out with slaying its new enemy. The wounds it had suffered suddenly steamed before closing shut, leaving quite a few nasty scars scabbing along it's flesh before it glared at Berserker with its intentions clearly written on its face for the petrified tree it had uprooted.

Berserker simply snorted at the sight, as though he felt the monkey was trying to insult him. Considering that was something he would do in his legend, it wasn't surprising to me at all if he felt slighted by the Divine Beast's choice of actions. Picking up any weapon he could find and get his hands on in a battle was how he bested a good number of his foes, after all. It was a simple enough strategy that even an untrained monkey could do it, but it was an insult to him when he had actually created a technique to use with any weapon he could get his hands on in such a scenario; this Divine Beast didn't even have any training with weapons in the slightest. It was merely imitating him, nothing more than a case of 'monkey see, monkey do'…

...and that was precisely what had insulted Berserker just now, who growled a bit in angered annoyance at the blatant mockery of his combat style...at least Shirou makes it a point to take any combat style or techniques he imitates and works hard in his training to make it comparable to its originals...

Running back towards him from the treeline with the improvised weapon in it's remaining left arm, the Divine beast howled in rage, swinging it at Berserker in a manner which would have been worrying to me for any one else. But I knew Berserker better than that, after all, Berserker is the strongest, and nobody can ever defeat him in an upfront fight or head-on battle of pure brute strength. The only reason he even lost to the [**King of Heroes**] during the Grail War was because he couldn't fight him without endangering me to the crossfire. When he found out what happened afterwards to the fallen Servant of the Bow, he actually laughed and said he approved of giving him a taste of his own medicine as someone who was too cowardly to actually face him in a fair battle as a fellow warrior like Shirou had done against him, despite being a human. He actually respected Shirou for that…

Berserker got into his signature stance for the technique in which he developed in his battle against the Nine-headed Hydra during his Twelve Labors, using his right hand instead of his left as Shirou's bastardized version of the technique does. As the Divine Beast charged forwards towards its perceived greater threat, it finished its final insult against him by attempting a half-baked imitation of Berserker's earlier attack which he crippled it with. But the second it got close enough to even try it...

"_**...**__**[Nine Lives: Shooting Hundred Heads]!**_"

...Berserker countered it with his signature technique, the one Shirou created a bastardized version of from the memories he assimilated from Archer. The fight was over before it even started, as there was no way this Divine Beast who simply copied whatever it saw its opponents doing would ever be capable of matching Berserker of all people. He slew the Nemean Lion with his bare hands, killed the Nine-headed Hydra by creating the very technique he just used, and even managed to capture the Erymethian Boar. This overgrown monkey was nothing to him…

"_**Weaklings imitating without understanding what they see will never beat me with my own technique. Only one person ever managed to do just that, and he's currently **__**been imprisoned**__** away by you**__**r**__** master. **__**May you find penance in death for you**__**r**__** insults to warriors everywhere...**_" Berseker said his parting words to the Divine beast right before it faded away, as he entered his astral form as well…

"...just what in the _fucking hell_ was _**that**_..." came Kusanagi-san's rather shocked voice at Berserker's seemingly sudden appearance and disappearance, not that I can blame him. I might tell him later, but right now we have more pressing matters to deal with…

_**During Berserker's Battle-at the same time**_

_**Aya P.O.V.**_

As I drew my new [**Delphine**] and prepared to use it's special features that I had noticed when I got it, I sensed a strange sensation of murderous rage and certain death coming from behind Illya-san. I knew that presence, as I had the good fortune to meet him earlier when she had brought him out of her workshop. Needless to say, when she told me just who he was, I was absolutely shocked. At least until they explained the whole 'Throne of Heroes' thing to me. That was an eye-opener, especially when _He _told me that my big brother technically qualified to enter the very same plane of existence, due to the way big brother lived his life and the circumstances of his death the first time.

Pushing these thoughts out from my mind, I focus back on the Divine beast in front of me for my brother and I to deal with. While big brother fired a few rounds to draw its attention, I would harass it, drawing its ire and forcing it to try to go all out in a single strike. When it finally took the bait, the over-sized monkey lunged at my brother, rearing its fist back to punch him…

"...[**Negation Absorption**]..."

...I used the first special feature of my gun-blade's design, a special enchantment that takes the attacks of my enemies up to a certain level, nullifies the force behind them, then absorbs it for later discharge as a blast charge.

While not a perfect ability, it still takes a lot of force and power to overwhelm the damage absorption threshold limit. Even though it may not be able to absorb a God's overwhelming power very much, it can still take on anything of the level of a Divine Beast, though if its a strong enough one, like a dragon or something of comparable power, it can still inflict harm to me when I use it. Any excessive force it can't absorb is immediately suffered by me as the damage that was intended, but it would be reduced enough to allow me the potential to survive unless it was an absolutely lethal level of power and strength bleeding over. But this overgrown monkey isn't nearly that powerful enough.

***BA-BANG*** ***BA-BLAM***

"**UWAAAAUUGH!**"

My brother peppered the over-sized target that was its face with four exploding rounds each, causing it to start clutching its face in a pain-filled and reflexive grab. The stupid primate left itself wide open in the worst way possible for it to do so…

"...[**Counter-charge Release**]!"

...and gave me the perfect opening for the second special feature of my [**Delphine**]. While the first special ability allows me to nullify the attacks directed at me by absorbing them and converting them into blast charges, the second special ability releases the built up charges, unleashing the very power of my opponents right back at them. The real kicker is, the more blast charges I store, the greater the output of the released discharge. Since I only had one charge built up though, it was only the exact same force as the Divine Beast's punch...but the place I was planning to unleash said discharge was the one place any man should know better than to leave wide open in a fight against a woman…

***BOOM*** ***KRNCH***

"_**UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUGGHH!"**_

_...in that exact moment, every now-monkey __turned away from __watching the Divine Beast __battling the Kurogane siblings and __simultaneously grabbed their crotches and screeched shrilly in sympathy __and primal terror of what their __widening, horror-filled __eyes just saw__...as the force of the Divine Beasts own attack had just been redirected, __destroying its__ man-card __and __crush__ing __the proof of its masculinity into a bloody sausage paste__...and even Commander Kurogane Reki winced __slightly __in absolute sympathy for __what his sister had just done to __the poor beast, as that is by far the worst fate for a__ny__ man to suffer…_

"[**Burst: Desperado**]!"

***BOOOOoooomm***

_...before firing a powerful enough round from his [**Desperado**] to put the poor giant primate out of its misery via a bullet to the brain, causing the Divine beast to fall dead on the ground, still grasping its ruined manhood in a dead man's grip before fading away..._

***WHUUD***

"...did you really have to aim there with the counter-charge blast, Aya?" my big brother asked me in a slightly broken voice with a rather sickly face and complexion. He was twisting his shoulder as though to work a kink out of it from the backlash of using his [**Desperado**]. I simply looked at him as though he were being an idiot.

"It was the one who left the opening there constantly. I was simply teaching it a lesson about what not to do in front of a female opponent." I responded flatly, only for his face to turn even paler at my rather flippant response. King Kusanagi also seemed to pale a bit at my rather brutal method and way of thinking, but hey, it was constantly flashing that thing around without even bothering to defend it properly. If a nail sticks out, you hammer it back down. That's all I did just now…

"_**...**__**[Nine Lives: Shooting Hundred Heads]!**_"

...it looks like Illya-san and Berserker are both finishing up their end as well. I saw him fade away after he slew his opponent, and the state it was left in was most certainly even more brutal than what I did, so just why was my big brother so disturbed by how I got the thing to stand still long enough for him to finish it off? Just what is it with men and their obsession with their own ding-a-lings that they see attacking there as a taboo to commit in battle? 'All is fair in love and war', as the saying goes. And _He_ even said there was no such thing as an underhanded move in a battle while we were at our training camp, so why is my brother seeing this as taboo?

After the two Divine Beasts were slain, all the remaining not-monkeys fled back into the forest as fast as they could swing, run, and jump through the branches of the petrified trees. Not that I could blame them. I am pretty sure they realized that trying to attack us was a bad idea on an instinctive level now. And the fact I just mercilessly turned one of them into a eunuch right before my brother finished it off by killing it probably only enforced that opinion in their primitively reduced state of mind. If there was any semblance of the humans they once were still in there, then that remnant probably screamed at them to run as fast as they possibly could to avoid a fate worse than death for any male of any species…

"I am ready to get us out of here, come here and I'll use my [**Flight**] spell."

...taking our cue, Illya-san, my brother and I all got close to Kranjar-san as she used her magic to get all of us to somewhere safer to rest and recuperate. Hopefully wherever she found, there will be at least a decent place to rest for a while. Erica-san looks about ready to drop to the ground from exhaustion, Hikari-san needs a place to rest until she can wake up, and King Kusanagi is extremely weakened and injured. If not, then there will hopefully be something we can use to get to somewhere safe…

_**Scene Change-with Shirou and Luo Hao**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

Well, this was probably something that would seem irreverent to some, but frankly there is also most likely a joke being made about it somewhere...

I made the solutions to the three big issues via my [**tracing**] of a lack of light, water, and air in this little stone prison via the use of four Noble Phantasms, a few lengths of traced wires, a traced metal tub, and a bit of creativite ingenuity. While the majority of the weapons in my [**Unlimited Blade Works**] were mostly for combat purposes, they could be used in other ways for things they were not quite intended so long as you were creative enough to find them. The manner of which I used these particular four weapons was a prime example.

The first Noble Phantasm I had traced was the D-ranked [**Sword of Yao**], the '_Banisher of Darkness'_, and while it may not have had much special traits for combat, as it's owner was a scholarly and academic emperor instead of a warrior, it did have the useful trait of dispelling any darkness passively and instantly on contact. This trait solved the issue of light by stabbing it into the ceiling, thereby acting as a magical light bulb...maybe a little irreverent, given it was the sword of an emperor, but then again, I don't think [**Emperor Yao**] would have minded so much, given how he was a scholar, not a warrior. So he probably would have even laughed at the idea of his sword being used in such a manner in this kind of situation.

The second Noble Phantasm I traced was one of the B-ranked [**Wind-and-Fire Wheels**], the '_Wheels that flash through the Sky_' of the Chinese deity [**Nezha**]. While the wind wheel of the two had the power to decimate entire armies by using it to create tornadoes, I simply used it to create a steady air flow by stabbing it into the wall nearby. Unlike the first weapon, this one's ability wasn't passive, so I had to feed it a steady stream of prana to keep it spinning to produce the circulating airflow, but it wasn't a problem given my practically limitless reserves as a sorcerer.

The third Noble Phantasm I traced also helped solve the air problem by tracing a length of wire stabbed into the ceiling above the wind wheel and hanging this C-ranked sword from it right in front of the air flow. This noble phantasm wasn't much to look at, as it appearance was that of a crude iron sword, but it's powers of purification was no joke. It's name was [**Ionu Domhanda**], the '_Purification of the World_', and it was a sword of purification with the power to purify poison, toxins, contaminants, even prana, as it was considered a poison to the body. If it was used by a skilled wielder, it could actually purify the prana of a magus to cancel out any attempts at mage craft. In this instance, however, it was being used by me to purify the air being circulated by the wind wheel, thereby removing the threat of suffocation due to bad air.

The fourth and final Noble Phantasm I had traced was the one I had placed into a metal tub I had traced, and just like with the [**Sword of Yao**], I found I was beside myself in slight amusement at having done it again to be irreverent of yet another sword belonging to an emperor. This sword was the A+-ranked [**Thuan Thien**], the '_Will of Heaven_' which for all intents and purposes, was the Vietnamese version of [**Excalibur**]. But unlike it's British counterpart, this sword didn't really have any tremendous cost to trace, despite its rank. It was only if I used it's active ability that it would really give me any serious dent in my reserves, which would summon a massive torrent of water in a blast that would have flooded an entire area. While frighteningly strong an active ability, I merely needed its passive ability for this particular instance. Whenever it was unsheathed, this sword would passively produce a steady and thin stream of water, hence after placing it in the tub and letting the steady stream of water collect for a while in the tub, it would solve our water problem.

All in all, despite the rather seemingly irreverent misuse of these weapons, I have to say, it was a rather creatively imaginative use of the magical abilities of weapons meant for war in a manner to make this stony prison a bit more comfortable. I reiterate my earlier thought: There is most likely a joke being made about this somewhere. Taking a moment to look at the cave itself now that I can at least be sure I will not suffocate first, I notice the cave itself is about the size of a classroom, with a few boulders here and there, but that's it. Then again, I doubt the Monkey King would have been so kind to give us any means of entertainment, when he wouldn't even give us fresh air to breathe.

"I have to say, when you told King Kusanagi you had a few tricks in mind, this was not quite what I had expected. This Luo Hao is impressed. If you do not mind me asking, just what God's Authority did you usurp to be able to create so many weapons? I do not recall any deity capable of such..."

The question of the other occupant of this prison took my attention from my thoughts. She has been nothing but rude this whole time since I've met her, and she requests information from me without offering something in return first? Okay, since she seems so interested, maybe I can teach her a bit of humility and proper etiquette which she seems to lack for someone who claims to be a master of martial arts…

"How about this then: I'll answer your question, but then you have to answer one for me in return. You can ask me a few questions, but then I get to ask you a few of my own in return. Equivalent exchange. Does that sound fair?"

Luo Hao actually seemed a bit surprised by my offer, but then she seems to come to a decision. "Very well, it is the duty of the ignorant to gain the knowledge of those who are enlightened. This Luo Hao can see the fairness of the offer. I can accept such terms."

...there it is again...unbelievable...she simply sounded as though there was nothing wrong with such an arrangement, yet she still seems to have such an arrogant innocence that is clearly different from that golden bastard's, but she still manages to irritate me with it for some reason. Maybe by asking her a few of my questions I can figure out the reason for why that is…

"Alright, to answer your question, it's not an authority. But rather, it's my own original spell I created, though to be completely honest, and much to my own embarrassment, my [**tracing**] was something I stumbled ass-first into by complete accident. I was trying to use another more basic form of mage craft from the school of magic I practice, only to have screwed up somewhere along the way for so long, I had accidentally created an entirely new spell altogether."

And wasn't that the truth...in reality, [**projection**] really only was supposed to be a two-step process, but by using [**structural analysis**] and adding a few extra steps into the process, I had accidentally did more work than I had needed to, but had managed to create a completed form of the spell all other magus deemed useless and incomplete. I could not help the rather embarrassed blush to make its way up my face as I admitted this, though my tone was rather shameless as I admitted my embarrassment and I resisted the urge to rub the back of my head.

Luo Hao actually seemed surprised by my response, as though she had not expected a mortal magic to be capable of such a feat as creating weapons from practically thin air, much less created by complete accident. If anything, she actually looked a bit contemplative all of a sudden, before I decided to ask my question.

"So then, I think my first question is the one I had asked you earlier, but you seemed intent on refusing to answer me then, so I'll repeat the question: What is your excuse for the disaster you brought down upon one of your fellow King's territory, never mind the fact it was a shared one, or that it was Godou-san and my country you pulled it on. We may be rather laid-back and reasonable by Devil King standards, but the second you do anything to threaten the way we wish to live our lives and force us to act, that's when we have a problem. So, what's your excuse?"

Luo Hao seemed to find my question slightly surprising that the question I would ask has been the same one I essentially grilled her about earlier, but I think she was caught flatfooted that I would use asking questions in turn as a way to force her to answer my earlier question. Don't look down on a guy who basically has centuries worth of life experience compressed into a seventeen year old's mind.

"...I once fought the Great Sage Equaling the Heavens a long time ago, but I wished to have a rematch. That battle was never settled, so when I found out he had been sealed here for the last few centuries, I decided to use it as a chance to finish the fight we had so long ago."

...wait, what?...that's her excuse….that's it?….she had fought him in the past but it was interrupted and she wanted to settle it? She caused such a disaster all for the sake of her _pride_? I could feel the Asura begin to form again behind me, only it was beginning to fully manifest in my rage right now at such a stupid reason as what she just said…

"...you mean to tell me, you broke the seal on a most troublesome deity, unleashed a disaster upon two of your fellow King's territory, blatantly disrespecting the both of them in the process, and costing who knows how many people their lives in the process, and all of it was for the sake of your damned _pride __as a **warrior**_?!"

My words seem to shock her at the wrath-filled accusatory tones I directed at her, my words growing colder and sharper with each one spoken. She made to say something, but the words seemed to die in her throat when she saw the sheer rage in my eyes, and then she realized just how much she had disrespected both Godou-san and myself with her transgressions, before she hung her head in shame when she finally understood just why I was angry with her actions.

"I didn't care that you were blatantly trespassing on your fellow God-slayer's domain uninvited or even unannounced. I didn't care that you simply wished to have a rematch with the Monkey King. I didn't even care that you had insulted both Godou-san and myself with your actions. No, what made me angry with you was the fact you had dragged innocents and people who had nothing to do with your desire to battle [**Sun Wukong**] into this whole debacle, when a true warrior would never drag any who were not involved into a personal duel between warriors!"

At least she had the decency to appear ashamed of her actions when it had finally sunk in just what she had done. I decided to finally drive the point home for her. "I didn't want to hear a word about proper manners about duels between warriors from someone who seemed to hypocritically disregard these very same notions when it comes to practicing what you preach. And while it was true that people had sometimes called me a hypocrite in the past, at least I didn't drag people who had nothing to do with it into my hypocrisy."

That got her to understand what she had done wrong, and she was ashamed when it fully sunk in for her. But then there is the other matter of what I wanted to ask her. Letting the Asura fade back into nonexistence, I forcefully calmed myself down and decided to move forward. "So, what is your next question. Since I technically asked you two, you now get two. So, ask away."

She seemed to be a bit surprised by the fact I was willing to let it go so easily. But she seemed to decide to just let the subject change occur. Oh if she thinks she's out of the woods for this one, she has another thing coming. I will have her do something for both Godou-san and myself as her apology for her actions later. Right now, I am simply passing the time while she recuperates so we can get out of here.

"...very well, King Emiya, there is something I wish to ask you then that has been plaguing my thoughts about you for a while now. You certainly seemed angry at me for endangering the local populace's safety, but that isn't all that angered you about it. There was more to it than that. To find out why, I ask you this: What is the path of kingship you seek to walk?"

Now that was a good question. What did I want to do with my unwanted position and power as a King. Despite how much I didn't wish to, I had essentially become a power player in the mystical community. The assets I obtained when I had taken over the Circle was revealed to have been far greater than expected, they just haven't been properly managed, and under Renji's rather scrutinizing watch, will only increase my wealth further. Though it might not have been how I wanted my life to go, I had a few examples to call upon for a rough idea of what to use my position for. There was an instance in Archer's life when he had met up with the sole living veteran of the [**Fourth Holy Grail War**], Lord El Melloi II, Waver Velvet. In exchange for future favors, he was allowed to see a few of his memories his time in that Grail War, as well as of his Servant, the Rider of that war, Alexander the Great, otherwise known as Iskander, the King of Conquerors. While he was able to get quite a few new Noble Phantasms added to his arsenal, he also got an idea of the King of Conqueror's ideology, but it wasn't exactly for me.

The King of Conqueror's wished and sought to rule alongside his people, and though commendable, wasn't exactly what I wished to do. While he sought to rule alongside his subjects as a Human King, he also created an empire which was made up of everything from Rome to even parts of India, and I have no intention of making my domain anything like that in scale, preferring to remain more modest in comparison.

The King of Knights, while she might have been unwilling to turn from the path she led, had essentially forced herself to cease to be human, shutting out her own emotions and her heart in order to do what she had to in order to protect her people and unite them under her banner. However, she also sacrificed entire villages in order to defeat her enemies if she had no other choice. That was something I wasn't exactly approving of, but I could understand why she had done it. She at least made sure to get the villagers evacuated first whenever she could, but she wasn't always able to get word to them in time. While I love her for the way she may have stood by her decisions, I know that it also isn't the path I wish to imitate. There can only be one King of Knights, and it isn't me.

The last one I could reference is that golden bastard's, as much as I hate to admit it. He was essentially a cruel tyrant of a despot, who could even be called evil for the things he has done, but his rule wasn't one without some merits. While he may have been a tyrannical despot with an ego bigger than the world itself, he at least had the power to match it and back up his arrogance during his reign. But even so, the path of a despot is also not what I seek in my way of kingship. Instead, I think I will use aspects of all three, while still remaining true to who I am and what my ideals are.

"While I may feel that a King does have a few privileges as a result of their position, to simply take advantage of those privileges without doing anything to earn them is simply the path of a tyrant, not a true king. I also know that in order to rule a kingdom from my own past knowledge of famous examples, one must be prepared to make hard decisions, but should also know to remain open-minded of the people and to not shut them out from ones own heart. But I also do not wish to expand my domain any further than it already is, as that would not be something of interest to me. So, Luo Hao, my answer to your question is this."

She simply nods as she listened, and when I prepare to tell her what my answer is, she looks at me in curiosity…

"What I seek is not the path of expanding conquests like the King of Conquerors, nor is it the path of noble sacrifices like the King of Knights was constantly forced to do in defense of Camelot, or even that of a cruel despot like the ancient tyrant and selfish thief that was the King of Heroes. The path of kingship I choose to walk, is one that takes traits from all three of these examples in a way that it suits me and my ideology. I will simply protect those who live under my domain, and punish those who seek to do wrong upon them. I will live among my people, but will not force them to do anything unless I have to. I will protect them, but I will also not sacrifice the lives of those who live under me who do not volunteer and are able to assist in this endeavor. And I will not be a tyrant who simply seeks mindless slaves and takes what he wants without giving something in return or earning it first. I seek to aid my subjects in times of great need, and act as a beacon of hope for them in the darkness to guide them back into the light of salvation. The path I walk, is that of a Just King, Luo Hao. That is my answer."

The Empress of the Martial Realm actually seemed taken slightly aback by my response, before she asked me a her next question. "So then, King Emiya, you seek to be a King of the Forsaken, ruling over those who have lost themselves to despair so deeply, they see no way out of it, and seek to guide them from their suffering in a manner to help pull them from the edge of the abyssal darkness that is their suffering and back into the light of salvation and hope. Acting as a champion of the just to help when you need to do so, while also making it a point to let them govern themselves while only ever using your authority when you absolutely have to. Is that about right, King Emiya?"

Her words were actually a pretty spot-on summary of my intentions. Frankly I could not help the wry smile on my face at the thought of how accurate such a description was. "That is exactly what I seek to do with my position, Luo Hao." I answer her with nothing but absolute determination in my chosen path. She actually seems to chuckle slightly at my response.

"You have most certainly chosen quite the interesting path in life, my fellow Rakshasha Rasha..." she chuckled in amusement.

"'_The key to immortality is to live a life worth remembering_'. If one is going to live a life of power and influence, then they may as well live it in a manner in which when they finally die, they won't regret a single choice they made when they look back and have a smile on their face when their death finally comes for them, don't you agree, Empress of the Martial Realm." She probably did not expect a response to her statement, and was apparently surprised by my words. She actually smiled when she seemed to recall the reference I had made just now, before she nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you are most certainly correct about that. And that was most certainly a quote I recall hearing once, but didn't think anyone outside of the martial arts community would even know how to apply it in such a manner as you to an everyday lifestyle. Though I cannot help but wonder, between the two of us, whose training methods are most effective."

I could not help the bemused grin tugging at my lips at that. "If it makes you feel any better, how about once this is all over, we can have a friendly spar sometime. No authorities, no magic, just pure martial might and skill. We can see who has the better training between us then. What do you say?"

"Yes, King Emiya, that sounds like it would most definitely be something I would enjoy. We'll have to see once we get out of here and after we have dealt with the Great Sage Equal to Heaven, though."

I nodded in confirmation before I turned around and traced both a futon and a sleeping bag. While normally tracing things other than weapons would not work very well without some obscene prana cost, my near infinite reserves as a sorcerer along with the circumstances in this world make it easy for me to do so. The fact that these were simple objects that were not overly complicated in any way also helped. Before I got too comfortable though, I turned around and asked her politely though I was pretty sure I already knew the answer to that question was. "Would you like one too?"

"No need, I am fine as is with what I already have right now." Nodding at the exchange, I tuck myself into the improvised bedding to sleep for a few hours. I didn't really need the sleeping bag, but I traced it simply for more cushioning. I pretty much know I am going to probably be getting chewed out by the girls for this, but frankly, right now, I cannot leave Luo Hao here with the Monkey King causing trouble. She could most likely get out on her own, but she would have to waste a bit of her own strength to do it. Besides, this helped get a few of my questions answered. And I can still sense the fact that the others are alright for now. Time to get some rest…

_**Scene Change-Nikkou National Park**_

_**Sun Wukong P.O.V.**_

That damned God-slayer! He completely made a fool out of me! I am the Monkey King, and he made a damned monkey out of me! I fully understand the pun, but right now, my wrath is too great to find it the least bit funny. Nobody humiliates me in such a manner and gets away with it! I should have killed him when I had the chance!

"Thou looks as though thine hath need of aid, Great Sage Equaling the Heavens. Mayhaps this knight can be of aid."

Turning around to face the God behind me, I find myself facing a God dressed in an obvious foreign warrior's armor, covering himself from head to toe in black steel. But his voice most certainly does not match his appearance. One way or the other, I was in a very foul mood, and not having the patience to entertain visitors right now.

"What do you want? In case you didn't notice, I am not in the most pleasant of moods right now. So if you have something you wish to say, then you'd best make it quick. Old Sun here won't tolerate you if it's merely a waste of my time."

Instead of taking offense to my enraged tone, he seems to chuckle a bit in response.

"Mine allies are interested in capturing the Child of Pandora you had imprisoned. They needs him for a particular ritual they have been preparing, and I've been sent to bringeth him in for it, alive."

That got my anger to suddenly dampen. They needed a God-slayer alive for some reason, to perform a ritual…oh, I see. So that's it…

"And you want to cooperate with me in order to bring him in? And just why should I go along with this plan of yours?" I ask him, but don't really see the big deal in forming an alliance in order to capture a Child of Pandora.

"...this Child of Pandora possesseth a connection to Artus, and to _that place_..."

All thoughts of rage and mischief suddenly froze within my mind completely. This God-slayer has a connection to the King Who Appears at the End of Eras...that was a frightening enough thought...but to _that place_ as well...this just got complicated…

"...alright...this [**Sun Wukong**] will agree to work with you and your allies, but the other God-slayers are mine and my brothers. You can take him, but on one condition..."

The Black Knight before seems to find it interesting I would make a request of him in order to get me on board. But considering just how dangerous that place is for us deities, I wasn't going to be the one to fight him.

"...make sure to give him a beating for Old Sun here. That bastard Child of Epimethius rendered me in such a pitiful state for a short while with the last act of defiance he did right before I finished sealing him. Do that for me, and I will let you do whatever you wish with him afterwards."

"I accept thine request, [**Sun Wukong**]."

Oh, this fool has no idea just how badly he screwed himself over. There is a reason why we gods cannot defy the legends which spawned us, as they define our existences. And here is a God who thinks to do just that? It's plain foolishness. Well, if he wants to die so badly, then who is Old Sun to stop him? I have no obligation to help him when he is dead set on such a suicidal course of action. All I can do is not hinder him. After his piece is said, he leaves just as quickly as he came. Heh, the stupid idiot...he has no idea just how short of a stick he's drawn...and he doesn't even seem to realize he was underestimating the God-slayer he was meant to capture…

Laying back down, I start to resume my nap. Hmm, just what are they thinking, trying to take that kind of power on? Idly, I cannot help but think that Black Knight is doomed to fail. After all, he made the same mistake with the King of the End when he tried to fight him during his infamous betrayal so long ago…

"...and just what makes you think this will end any different than last time for you, underestimating your opponent once again, [**Mordred**]..."

...right before I finally dozed off to sleep...

**A/N: And that's the chapter. Just to let you guys know: No, Shirou does not plan to let Luo Hao off, he simply plans to have her pay both him and Godou back for what she did by doing a few things for the two of them later. Simply put, he's putting her punishment on hold for now. Also, to anyone who asks, There will be just one or two more Chapter's before this Arc finishes, meaning the harem listings will be done in one or two mre chapters. To anyone who noticed what Noble Phantasms were used in this fic, yes, they were the same ones used in Marcus Galen Sands' GSBW.**

**To tie you guys over, I will now show you all an updated version of Shirou's Servant Stat Sheet. This includes his new authority he will get at the end of this arc, and yes, it will be similar to the one he gets in GSBW. Here it is:**

Base(Reinforced){Dragon-slaying Hero}[The Cursed Martyr]

Name: Emiya Shirou, the Eighth Campione

Official Titles: The King of Wrought Iron, The Living Blade, All-wealthy One, Ultimate Faker, Champion of Justice, The Living Jinx, The Divine Chef Unequaled Beneath the Heavens and Peerless Above the Earth, The Sixth Sorcerer, ?, ?

Unofficial Titles: Ultimate Stud, Ultimate Badass, The Love Guru, The Ideal Knight, Devil Tamer

Strength: B(A){A+}[A++]

Agility: B-(B++){A-}[A+]

Endurance: A-(A){A++}[EX]

Mana: A+{A++}[EX]

Magic Resistance: Ex

Luck: E++

Noble Phantasm: A~EX

Noble Phantasm List:

**Excalibur: The Sword of Promised Victory**

Rank: A++(Ex with Avalon) Type: Anti-fortress Range: 1-300 Target: 1-999

Given to Shirou as a gift from his beloved Saber, he essentially will only pull the strongest sword if and when against an enemy he feels the sword is appropriate. It has adapted slightly to him, allowing it to possess purifying qualities, as a reflection of his nature of opposing All the Worlds Evils. While already a powerful weapon, if and when used against those of evil or dark alignment, it will gain a boost in power output. It is currently locked, as it has not fully acknowledged Shirou as it's current owner, but it will give him access to its power in an emergency situation, such as against threats to the world itself.

Current number of Locks in place: 27

Current Number Unlocked: 11

**Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia**

Rank: A+ (Ex with Excalibur) Type: Barrier Range: Self Target: 1-5

When Saber gave Shirou Excalibur, he was automatically recognized as the true second owner of both legendary Last Phantasms, however he still has yet to fully unlock the seals restricting Excalibur's usage. As such, the sheath has been altered slightly to reflect his nature, allowing Shirou to protect anybody nearby him with the sheathe, and even use it's healing properties by channeling them without needing to remove it from his body. It also gives high speed regeneration that is only getting stronger over time. While he will never be truly immortal, his aging rate will slow down to the point he essentially stops aging the moment he hits twenty, making him only able to die in battle.

**Unlimited Blade**** Works****: Infinite Creation of Swords**

Rank: E-Ex Type: World Range: 1-300 Target: Infinite

This is Shirou's Reality Marble. Yeah, you all know what it does, but his authorities have various effects on what he can and cannot do with it when activated. There is however, a connection to it that the Gods who have been watching him have noticed but fear speaking of it, that has yet to be revealed...

**Shroud of**** Martin****: The Seal of the Heretical Saint's Arm**

Rank: A+ Type: Seal Range: Self Target: Self

Yes, this is the sleeve that Shirou got when Archer gave him his arm from his holy shroud. While Shirou doesn't need it to suppress the encroachment of Archer's invading influence anymore, he still wears it to act as a seal on his ridiculous reserves. It acts as a seal of suppressant, in conjunction to some other mystic codes he uses in combination with it. If he ever takes it off, the sealed power he's locked away would essentially explode from out of its confined state, and he'd unleash such dense prana that it would shred anyone or anything just from being in his presence for too long, and not even his fellow Campione would be completely safe from being shredded.

**?: ?**

This one has not yet been revealed.

Current Authorities:

**Gates of Babylon****: Vault of the World**

_'I who am King of the World, shall never find myself without riches. My Domain is everywhere, so too is my treasury, for everywhere in my domain my Vault will always be with me.'_

Yep, he got Goldie's' Gates of Babylon. Altered to suit his nature, this authority gives Shirou full access to all the treasures Gilgamesh did, and even put some of his own in there. I have a plot device for this one, but other than that, the only thing I can or will say is that Shirou has the power to enter the vault, but doesn't like to do so, as it pisses him off just how many weapons the 'golden bastard' as Shirou calls him 'collected' from around the world only to sit and gather dust within this space. Shirou's Gate and Gilgamesh's are also two separate ones. While Shirou can access any treasure Gilgamesh stored within it, The two are essentially two different vaults, with Shirou's just having perfect copies of all the treasures contained within, just like a 'Faker' to have 'fakes' that surpass the original. Just another way for Shirou to piss off the King of Heroes, and not have a damn regret over it.

**Ea****: The Sword of Rupture**

_'Sword whose might split heaven and earth, and ruptured creation itself, the King calls forth to unleash the right of Enuma Elish.'_

Gilgamesh's ultimate trump card, slightly weakened and altered to suit Shirou's nature. While in Gilgamesh's hands an Anti-World class weapon, in Shirou's honorable hands, it is but a powerful Anti-Unit to Anti-Fortress class weapon, due in part to Shirou's altruistic nature and extreme dislike for killing. It has basically altered to become an Anti-Evil weapon as well, due in part to Shirou's nature as the opposing force to All the World's Evil. It also has a restriction of what it can be used against.

**Enkidu: The Chains Holding the Heavens**

_'I am King who Defied the Gods, the Divine Bull Slayer, and you who bears the beast's divine blood, I hereby bind you.'_

Yea, he got Enkidu, and although it's technically the ultimate Anti-Divine class weapon, it's effects are only most effective against divine beings with the traits of beasts, or could at least be described as such, Like how Herakles was bound by these chains, as he could be considered a maddened beast. Slightly altered to Shirou's nature, it had the restriction of matching how Goldie used it in his legend to bind the divine bull to place the Anti-beast trait upon it. While it can still be used against those with divinity, or even used against normal mages, it will be reduced in effect unless the divinity in question was of the beast trait, and against mages will just be a giant magic siphoning chain. If they are strong enough, they can break it.

**King of All**

This is a passive Authority, stolen from Gilgamesh, which is born from his arrogance in being the first 'King of the World.' It gives Shirou a Passive ability to literally bear the trait of King, which he will abuse the Hell out of in order to use several weapons in UBW that requires being a king to use, not just the traits. It also gives him a Charismatic quality when he wishes to persuade someone in negotiations, or if and when he needs to strategize will give him a slight boost in his ability to plan things ahead. In other words, Rin can no longer call him a 'reckless baka,' but he's still a 'baka.' Also, as the embodiment of Goldie's concept of [Wisdom], it augments his structural grasping, upgrading it quite well.

**The Cursed Martyr**

_'The Mother watching her child in anguish. The Brother witnessing his sibling in agony. The Saint weeping tears in despair for those he fails to grant Salvation. I take their pain, their misery, their burdens, and turn them to strength, for I am The Cursed Martyr.'_

This Authority is a reflection of how Angra Mainyu was an unwilling martyr, forced to bear the suffering of an ultimate sinner, unable to take his own life, cursing the cruelty of the Gods for their unjust treatment. He abused the hell out of this authority, as it turned others suffering into his own power. It slightly altered to fit Shirou's nature, as when Angra used it, he simply relished in their suffering, While for Shirou, he actually takes their burdens upon himself, converting the negative energy into a source of strength for positive use. He essentially takes their suffering and pain, absorbs their negative energy, and avenges their pain by unleashing it upon the one who caused it in the form of a massive power boost. The more suffering caused, the greater the boost. However, this authority has the condition that it can only be used against one he truly hates with absolutely every fiber of his being. It gives a slight transformation, but it can be used to a lesser degree without transforming, but will only give a slight boost. The lesser use lacks this restriction of hatred, but is also incapable of being used in combination with Never Ending Vengeance as it would with its full use.

**Never Ending Vengeance**

_'The parents watching their child die. The soldier cut down in the middle of battle. The pauper in the alley stabbed. The beggar in the ditch looking to the lord's palace. I take from them their grudges, their hate, their malice, and unleash Never Ending Vengeance.'_

This Authority gives Shirou the ability to freely use Angra Mainyu's curses of All the World's Evil, essentially allowing him to curse you with any affliction from the source of the original curse. This essentially gives him the power to level the playing field,but Shirou absolutely HATES using this authority. While he may use it if he feels he absolutely has to, he does not like doing so, considering what happened when HE was on the receiving end, it's an understandable belief. This authority can essentially piggyback with The Cursed Martyr, but only if in its full use. This authority also has the drawback of causing Shirou a great deal of pain whenever he releases this particular authority, and the sensation of raw, absolutely DISGUSTING sewage flowing through his circuits when he uses it, so its extremely unpleasant when he does, and the stronger the foe, the more power he puts into it, increasing the backlash once he releases the authority. All in all, He WILL use it if he has to, but he prefers to avoid it if he can, as the memories of what he went through because of this power are not something he would want to use on ANYONE, not even Gilgamesh, and he absolutely HATES the golden bastard enough to wanna kill him for his attitude.

**Dragon-Slaying Steel**

_'The Hero endures through adversity. The Hero stands tall in the face of impossible odds. The Hero never flinches, when wielding the Dragon-Slaying Steel.'_

This is the authority Shirou got from Perseus, and which he abuses the HELL out of. This essentially is an authority which works well with his origin of '_sword_' as it allows his weapons to actually take on an actually solid and real form. With this authority, every weapon he traces is essentially an exact, perfect copy of the one he traced. This also gives him a large boost when up against enemies with a Dragon or Serpent trait, and even stacks with the effects of Enkidu against beast type enemies of divine origin, so long as they bear the trait of a serpent as well as a beast. It is both passive AND active, but the effects are enhanced while active. While this Authority is effective against Serpents, it is best utilized against Dragons. Serpents will still be effected, as Dragons are the epitome of Serpents, but not to the same degree or level. As a passive ability, it allows Shirou to essentially become a Mass Forgery for Noble Phantasms, as they will be an exact perfect copy of the genuine article with NO degradation in quality. But to use as an active ability, he must first recognize the enemy as something with either the quality of Serpent or Dragon, but otherwise, its only real downside is the fact that he cannot use it in conjunction with magic or authorities of evil origin, such as Angra Mainyu's authorities, or swords with evil attributes.

**The Hero's Charm: Privilege of the Hero**

This is both a passive and active authority, but Shirou flat out refuses to use it in its active state. It does not actually force women to fall for him left and right, but it does make him seem a bit more attractive in their eyes. It has been altered to suit Shirou's nature, by only effecting the women he saves, essentially who are damsels in distress. However, those women are only effected based on how much he saved them. Minor things like helping them out will simply make him seem more appealing, while rescuing a damsel in distress will turn them into a blubbering, stuttering, flustered mess. This authority does not come without benefits to those under it, as it grants them a slight enhancement in vitality, as well as a regenerative ability to speed recovery. As an Active ability, he has the ability to compel 1 woman under it to do whatever he says, but he flat out REFUSES to use this, as he feels it is a disrespect to all women, and a disregard for their free will. As such, he will NEVER under any circumstances use its active effects, but unfortunately for him, but fortunately for us, Shirou's altruistic nature compels him to save others and help them. So he will definitely have some lady problems in the future. HEHEHE.

**Mount of the Hero****: Hero's Steed**

_'A Hero rides to battle in glorious fashion, mounting a steed of exeption quality. Come forth, Mount of the Hero!'_

Yep, he got him a Pegasus. Shirou can summon this authority to his side whenever he wishes, but it does not require him to sustain it. He can essentially keep it around however long he wants, and summon up to 5 for him and any others he wishes to ride with him. He can also have this authority launch itself at the enemy, essentially self-destructing the enemy, like with a broken phantasm, but he flat out refuses to do so. He believes such a tactic is cruel, and goes against his nature as a hero of justice. As such, he will never use this method willingly, and the authority cannot summon the Pegasus again for a whole week once used in such a manner.

**The Twin Clubs****: Ayamari the Chaser and Yagarish the Driver**

_'Come forth Ayamari, Crush them Yagarish. The time for hunt and carnage is nigh' upon us. Do battle the likes befitts a warrior of Twin Clubs!'_

This one is something Shirou absolutely LOVES for the simple fact that he got his very own noble phantasm now. Melqart used these clubs as part of a rather effective strategy, Ayamari, the Chaser, will follow the target relentlessly, while Yagarish, the Crusher, will literally crush down upon the target, while it's distracted by Ayamari. Shirou absolutely likes these clubs, as they work very well with his two sword style, albeit he will still prefer to use his go-to swords if the situation requires it. While he summon these weapons whenever he wants, he still would rather use his swords before he uses these clubs, as they have a proclivity towards crushing boulders to dust with how much power is packed behind each blow. While Melqart would use these two clubs to chase his enemy around, and fire lightning down upon their heads when they can't move, Shirou would only use them in such a manner in concert with his bow, but he would only do so if in a situation where collateral damage is not a concern, such as with wide-open areas, or those already destroyed, as he dislikes needless destruction.

**God-Kings' Privilege****: Divine Right of the Gods**

This is actually a passive authority, a reflection of Melqart's nature as the God-king of Phoenicians, it grants one the power to wield any weapon or artifact of a nature which requires the trait of divinity. Basically, Shirou will abuse the hell out of this part as he has a shitload of weapons in UBW that required divinity to use, and has been altered to his nature to give him the ability to actually trace divine constructs, which opens a whole slew of opportunities for future battles. It also gives him the power to the divine right of the king of gods, allowing him the ability to literally fight on equal footing with a divinity by putting him on the same level as them. Suffice to say, both aspects of this authority are things he will abuse the hell out. When Shirou learned of this authority's abilities, he could not stop the very magus-like grin from splitting his face, making the girls start to worry, before they found out why he was, and started to react in very amusing manners. *hint hint* This authority also augmented his structural grasp, enhancing it into brand new Mystic Eyes that were practically his most abused spell. However, the strengthing aspect is something that only puts him at the same level as his opponent, meaning if he uses it against a weaker opponent, he too, will become weaker, as it altered to his nature to match his rather honorable principles.

**Lord of the Flies****: King of all Insects**

_"I am lord over plagues and sin, the King who commands insects. Come, Children of Echidna, for your King demands your fealty!'_

This Authority is a reflection of Melqart's incarnation as Beelzebub, the lord of the flies. It gives Shirou command over bugs and plagues, allowing him to summon plagues of locusts or inflict pestilence upon his enemies. He doesn't like using this authority very often, due in part to what Sakura suffered at the hands of her 'Granfather,' but also because of the sheer danger of what it could do. The only time he would ever use it would be for using it for reconnaissance, to manipulate enemy gods who happen to possess insects they command as well to cure ailments, or to counter diseases and pestilence inflicted by a gods authority. Suffice to say, he will use it, BUT he will not unless he absolutely HAS TO. Shirou's altruistic nature will not let him do so otherwise.

**Lord of the Dead: Ruler of the Underworld**

_'I am the Monarch who reigns supreme over the nether, he who commands the souls of the afterlife, and decides whether a death is Just. For I am the Lord of the Dead.'_

This Authority is a reflection of Hades manifestation as the King of the Afterlife. This gave him dominion over death and all the riches associated with said souls. And because the souls of the dead are often buried or interned in underground tombs, He has full authority over their wealth, granting him all the riches he could want. Shirou can use this authority only on the condition he has something related to whom he wishes to raise from the dead, which they have some strong attachment to. It is similar to how a catalyst is required to summon a specific Heroic Spirit, but the big difference is that shirou only needs some piece of that object to summon them. And the best thing would be a bone, or piece of their body, but an object with a strong attachment to someone would also work. Shirou also has the abilty to pull the riches from the earth with this authority, allowing him to literally have a continuous supply of infinite wealth anywhere he is, and if he stores it within the Gates of Babylon, he will essentially be able to pull it out whenever he wants, making it seem like he was keeping a valuable gemstone in a jacket pocket. Suffice to say, Rin WILL abuse the hell out of this ability to get Shirou to provide her with so many valuable gemstones, she could practically start her own jewelers and never run out of quality stock. Hehehehe, poor Shirou. Also, this authority also has the power to reverse death, BUT it can only be used in such a manner within 30 minutes after the target dies, as the soul would only hang around that long. Afterwards, he could only revive them as resurrected souls. This ability can also be used by him similar to a manner as Godou does with his [Ram] authority to revive once a day upon death, but again, like Godou, he can only use it for this particular way ONCE A DAY. afterwards, he be screwed if he died again.

**Regalia Of**** Champions****: The Mantle of Heroes**

_'Clad in the steel of heroes of ages past, present and future alike, I hereby don my Regalia of Champions.'_

This is the authority he claimed when he battled Mordred and defeated him. While it has slightly altered to his nature, it has also adjusted slightly to him by having it take different forms similar to those of the Servant Classes, with the exception of the Avenger Class, as that one was a form taken by the Cursed Martyr's form. He can currently take the forms of Armor reflecting the Servant Classes, in both their strengths and their weaknesses. He has one form for each with this armor, except for the Foreigner and Alter Ego Class servants, as he cannot fill those two classes, period. By Default, he's always in the Faker Regalia, which is his basically his normal battle garb and attire he wears everyday. He can easily switch the form with the 'regalia' of the class he needs most at that moment in a battle, but once he switches in this manner, he cannot change back for at least a few minutes or the battle ends. He can also combine this authority's various forms with his other authorities in various ways, and it also interacts with his UBW in various ways as well, depending on which Regalia he currently has equipped.

Skill List:

**Projection**: C-

One of Shirou's few spells in Thaumaturgy he can do. We all know what it is, but his status as a Campione has caused a few changes in his ability to use it, depending on just which authority he uses in conjunction with it. He can imbue them with the powers associated with said authority.

**Tracing**: A+

Shirou's original school of magic. Because he accidentally did projection wrong for so many years, he literally stumbled ass-first into making this particular mage craft. The same changes as his projection, but about two ranks higher.

**Reinforcement**: B++

We all basically know what this is. I won't even bother explaining, it would just be redundant, and you all can pretty much guess how his authorities will interact with this one.

**Alteration**: B-

Basically, just an extension of reinforcement, it's just taking it to the next level. Shirou can actually use this to modify the effects of some of his authorities, but only minor alterations to the 'concepts', and these are only Temporary, only lasting as long as he's using the particular authority, but if he trains and gets it right, he can use the altered authority's power and call it forth instead of the usual one, IF it's more effective for the situation. That is the only restriction for this particular use of it in this manner. He also uses this to alter his noble phantasms and to create his own original weapons based on the concepts he already has and obtains via his authorities.

**Runecraft**: B-

Yeeaaaaa, Since Shirou and Bazzet were *ahem* well, let's just say she REALLY took a shine to teaching him this. Basically, he can use these to mark a territory, imbuing them with particular effects, such as creating a few bounded fields with runes as a base. Though what runes he can use are still TECHNICALLY only those anybody can learn, him being himself, has found some rather clever and interestingly creative ways to use them. He can also make some weapons and place these on them, although using them on his Noble Phantasms is technically still not possible, as the concept behind a Noble Phantasm IS its power, thus trying to add additional concepts to something that essentially is a legendary concept is just plain impossible. He can alter them, he just can't add on to them.

**Structural Grasp**: Ex

This is basically the one skill Shirou has abused the hell out of so damn much, he practically turned it into a pseudo-Mystic Eyes for how much he uses it, capable of literally scanning anything with a glance at this rank. His status as a Campione has actually upgraded it. His King of All and God-king's Privilege authorities basically augment this, turning it from a pseudo-Mystic Eyes, to a true blue one, Known as the Mystic Eyes of All-Comprehending. He can literally look at any object, be it mortal, divine, mundane, or magical, and LITERALLY see EVERYTHING about it, even a few memories imbedded into some objects from their previous owners. Note for future reference in the story. *hint hint*

**Wielder of the True Magics**: A++

Due to the rather unusual nature of how he obtained his sorceries, Shirou has the power to wield all Six of the True Magics, though he can only use the Sixth Magic with any level of true Mastery. The first Five Magics he can only use to a limited extent, but will never fully master them. He is able to make up for this shortcoming by combining them into various ways, however, it will still only somewhat make up for their inferiority compared to what a True Master of one of the True Magics can bring to bear.

Personal Skills:

**Innocently Charming Smile**: Ex

This is basically Shirou's classic smile, the one that always seems to make the ladies swoon over him, and the guys just wanna be his best friend, by how innocent and pure it is. At this rank, it's sheer destructive power can essentially charm ANYONE, regardless of their magic or mental resistance. It's basically been enhanced by his authorities to make them turn his pure smile into a devastating WMC: a Weapon of Mass Charming.

**Cooking**: Ex

This is basically something I feel just HAD to be mentioned. Shirou's cooking was so good, that he literally could make any who eats it literally have a foodgasm at every bite, but he has stopped going all out after he did that ONE time and was left with a VERY awkward few days every time he met the ones who ate it. Even GODS cannot resist his cooking; it is basically a deterrent to those who wish to start trouble after they had a single bite, with the very thought of being denied enough to make them straighten up. Woe be any victim of the divine chef. His cooking is practically the one thing Shirou ever takes any pride in at all.

**Feed the Harem!**: B-

As the name implies, It is basically a skill in which Shirou must satisfy his harem, which is something you all will find rather amusing in the long run, but Shirou will repeatedly swear to the Root and curse his damned E-rank luck repeatedly, his status as a campione only just barely helping, but increased the effects due to a few Authorities powers. Root damn his E-rank luck.

**Eroge Harem Protagonist**: Ex

Let's face it, you all KNOW what this is about, you all KNOW there is no EMIYA SHIROU without EROGE HAREM PROTAGANIST. Suffice to say, he and Godou, will have a LOT of fun with their respective lady friends, though, it may or may not always be fun for them, but it will be for us. Their unfortunate situations will be your very fortunate amusement.

**Blacksmithing**: B-

Again, you all know what this is, but the reason you all may not know the WHY I put it here, it has to do with the subtle hints to Shirou's past I've been leaving. Suffice to say, he is so good at his tracing, he has an innate skill for it, but that's not the only reason. He has a connection to two famed blacksmiths via direct blood relations, as both a child of Muramasa and a scion of Masamune, his natural talent for crafting is beyond prodigious.

**Mind's Eye**: A++

Again, you all know what this is, but you all should know that thanks to a few of Shirou's authorities, as well as his status as a sword incarnation, it has been upgraded to the point that he can even perceive things that are not typically combat related, but could be considered 'battles' in a sense. Suffice to say, there will be plenty of amusing situations born from this skill outside of combat. At this rank, it is essentially a bastardized version of clairvoyance.

**?**:?

Yet to be revealed

**And that's Shirou's updated Stat sheet. Also, yes, that was actually Berserker brought back to life, with new equipment. Think of what his new outfit looked like in FGO when you fight him while he was with Jason and the Argonauts in the Piracy Singularity. He has basically been brought back in a form that could be considered as a Guardian Spirit, similar to what Lancelot did for Godou's family in canon. And yes, the bow in question is the same one he had if he was summoned as an Archer instead of as a Berserker, Shirou simply worked to recreate it for him from the prototypehe had within the Gates of Babylon. Herakles could use either or whenever he needs to.**

**Until Next Chapter, which may be next week, as I need a bit of a break. PEACE OUT!**


	27. Blade 18: Planning, Encounter, Reveals

**A/N: Hey peeps, sorry for the late update, but I recently got a few new games for my Xbox and PS4, so that kind of took a bit of my time while I was trying to write this chapter when I was having a case of writers block. I would occasionally get flashes of inspiration while doing that, so that's why it took a bit longer this time around. But again, once or twice a week, I never said when during the once a week part, simply that I would do so as close to the middle of the week as possible. Now, before I start the reviewer review, one quick thing, NO foreign langauges already. I cannot read what you said, so I am not even gonna bother trying to understand it. I made my postion clear enough times already, so those of you all still doing that are officially on my blacklist for comments, and the guests who are doing it are ignored. NOw, onto the Reviewer Review:**

**1.) The whole thing about the Shroud of Martin not being a NP, yea, that was actually me taking a few liberties based on canon lore I know about. Some Heroic Spirits can imbue the properties of a NP into an object if it has a strong connection to them in some way, even if it wasn't originally one or had any actual connection to their legend. For an extreme example of this, Berserker Lancelot's NP in Fate Zero was literally taking anything he could get his hands on and use as a weapon into his noble phantasm. I simply used a leap in logic by applying this to the Shroud of Martin. While it may have been a lesser Mystic Code while EMIYA was alive, when he became a Counter-Guardian, it gained the traits of a NP, therefore, it became a lesser one in my fic.**

**2.) The whole 'Mantle of the Champion' thing was not a typo, it was deliberate. From my understanding, if one thinks of Authorities as something comparable to Noble Phantasms, then they would have a name with a second one associated with it, for example, Excalibur also being called the 'Sword of Promised Victory'. I simply used that here as a reference to the fact that authorities in Campioneverse are comparable to NP in Nasuverse from my understanding. Also, to my knowledge in canon as well as certain fanfics, Authorities can be used by mortals if given willingly as a loan by the Gods in question, such as with Susanoo giving Ena permission to use Ama No Murakume No Tsurugi. Noble Phantasms can be used by others, so long as they were entrusted to them by their originl wielder or acknloged by the sentience of steel within them. That's my justification.**

**3.) Yeah, I have a bit of a plot device that is actually canon for just WHO Berserker is gonna end up getting it on with. And, no, I shit you not when I will reveal just what that girls fetish was, it is canon. You can find it on her page in the Campione Wiki page. Though I will say, he will get a bit of a kinky threeway relationship, but with which canon female characters, I won't say yet.**

**A bit long, but now, onto the disclaimer:**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own either 'Campione!', 'FATE', or any other franchise referenced, as they are the property of their respective publishers and creators. Any ideas from fics used will be referenced and credited to the best of my abilities. This story if an AU of Marcus Galen Sands 'God Slaying Blade Works' with a heavy emphasis on 'WHAT IF', using the 'Harem Ending' of Nua Realta, references to other fics credited as used, a meshing of canon lore from both franchises in a manner that makes sense, and my own original ideas thrown in every now and then. This is a FREE FANFIC of a FANFIC, meaning an unpaid FAN-MADE FICTION of a FAN-MADE FICTION that I wrote for no monetary gain whatsoever. So if you paid to read this, then you got ripped off, and if you do not like it, then you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you.**

**And now:**

**_Story Start_**

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Eigh****teent****h**** Blade****: ****Strategic Planning, Fated Encounters, and Surprise Revelations**_

_**Unknown Location**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

Guinevere was watching the magically recorded image of the battle between the God-slayers and the [**God of Steel**] she helped that Chinese Devil King free for what seemed to be the hundredth time already. That deity of steel was most definitely not the King of the End. She had known it was possibly a dead end, but she also knew that sometimes Gods will end up merging with other legends added onto their own over time. But what confused her was not the Eastern Steel divinity she unleashed, it was none other than one of this lands Devil Kings. She just could not fully make heads nor tails of it. That Eighth God-slayer obviously has some connection to her beloved King of the End, and yet...there is something else that she just cannot figure out…

To her knowledge, the Children of Pandora are mortal humans who have successfully defied fate itself in order to achieve the impossible act of slaying a god, but something is off about the Eighth Devil King's abilities that aren't something any mortal human mage should ever be capable of achieving...there is only one thing she can think of, but if it was true, then how did he become a God-slayer then? Having such a lineage should have disqualified him from becoming a Devil King...unless his heritage was somehow stripped or at least weakened to the point he was no different from a normal mortal human mage...but if so then that would mean-

"Oh, what troubles thou so, Lady Guinevere? Thee shan't makes such a face which unbefits the Queen of the Divine Ancestors, oh Witch-Queen of Briton."

...no...it cannot be _**HIM**_...turning around, and to her barely suppressed anger, is none other than the traitor who wounded his own King and broken his oath of fealty to her beloved King of the End…

_"...[**Mordred**]…"_

That one word was filled with such venom and malice, it was a miracle she did not spit the most vile of poison out along with the name. There was such hatred in that one word, it would have made even a [**God of Steel**] as powerful as the Strongest Steel whom she had served loyally all this time back up out of pure self-preservation instinct. She didn't even need to ask what he wanted, the sheer wrath on her face asked the questions for her, yet the Knight of Treachery and Black Knight of Betrayal didn't even flinch in response, he merely chuckled…

"If you are here to stop Guinevere, then-"

"Stop thee? Now why wouldst I do that, when thine actions are granting mine desire? If anything, Lady Guinevere, I intend to help thee."

The sheer look of confusion on the witch-queen's face was one of absolute befuddlement, much to the Black Knight's amusement. Why wouldn't he interfere, if she was his enemy, then why would he help her, rather than hinder her? She couldn't figure it out, and the Knight of Treachery was loving her stupefaction at the idea, and decided to clarify for her.

"Thou sees, I was attempting to emulate thine King of the End when he bested me. I admired him, and so I sought to attain the same title as he hath, and usurp the title of the Strongest Steel from him. When he slew the Devil Kings of the time, I went about doing the same whilst he slumbered. When I found myself weary and in these lands, I choseth to slumber beneath the earth, just liketh the King of the End. But during mine slumber, twas only to be found and sealed by mortal mages to prevent mine reawakening. But mine allies woketh me from mine slumber, and told me all about the Devil Kings of this era."

Guinevere's eyes were widening in horror at what she was told, and it wasn't all that she felt, the witch-queen of Briton suddenly felt a deep-seated dread within the pit of her stomach...he couldn't be trying to-

"' _Artus shall meet his end at Mordred's blade in mutual strike __which __ends them both, whilst __mortally wounding __the Knight __o__f Treachery with his blade__, resulting in grievous wounds for both_.' Wast that not the legend thou hast spread, Lady Guinevere?" [**Mordred**] began to chuckle at her horrified face as realization dawned upon her as to her enemy's intent. "Mine allies were very forthcoming of thine attempts to awaken thine King. Tis rather amusing, that thou's attempt to reawaken Artus would result in the birth of an entirely new god, but that just giveth me a means to achieve mine desire. For that reason, I shan't hinder you in the slightest, for by helping thine objectives will grant me mine desire."

Guinevere could not believe what she had just been told. Her ears had heard him correctly, her eyes acknowledged the madness held within his gaze, but her mind could not process it or even accept it as the truth. Had she, in her attempt to awaken her Beloved King of the End, truly gave his greatest enemy and the biggest threat to Artus's life a means to slay him...but if that was true, then that would mean…

"...you're wrong. It's a lie, it cannot be true..." Guinevere's rebuttal was weak even to her ears, and [**Mordred**] merely chuckled in response, his eyes gleaming with his maddened desire to usurp the position of the Strongest Steel from the King Who Appears at the End of Eras…

"Oh, Lady Guinevere. Thine loyalty is admirable, but there are times whence ones own loyalty becomes the source of their betrayal, even if it was not intended to do so. Thou can keep telling thyself it was not a betrayal all thee wishes. Twill not change the fact thine own attempts to reawaken Artus hath only aided his enemies."

The strength left Guinevere's legs, forcing her to her knees at the proclamation. His eyes, while they burned with his maddened desire, also show he would will it to be true if he so had to in order to obtain her Beloved King of the End's power and strength. As the Black Knight left, he did so with a maddened laughter at her suffering and misfortune...had she truly in her desperation to revive Artus only succeeded in orchestrating his downfall…

_**NO**_, she _**REFUSED**_ to believe it! The Witch-queen of Briton began to feel rage at the sheer depth of [**Mordred**]'s madness born from the desire and his obsession over her beloved King's title and position as the Strongest Steel. If he were to become a threat to her King, then she merely needed to eliminate him before he possibly could attempt to carry out his plans. It would be easy to attempt, all she would need to do is find an ally who would aid in her attempts to eliminate him. And who better to aid in slaying an enemy Divinity than one of the God-slayers. There were currently Four Devil Kings in Japan at the moment: two currently sealed by the Eastern Steel Divinity, one currently running and hiding to recuperate his strength for the battle to come, and a fourth one who has recently arrived to this land via the mortal's form of air travel in pursuit of yet another of her fellow Divine Ancestors whom had drawn the Foreign King's ire.

Now, it would simply be a matter of figuring out which among the four of them would be willing to help her eliminate the Knight of Treachery, and which of their capabilities was able to ensure they finished the job of killing him…

_**Scene Change-Nikkou National Park Camp Grounds**_

_**Illya P.O.V.**_

We had finally begun to relax when we found a safe enough place to rest for the remainder of the night. Liliana-san's [**flight**] spell took us to a nearby camping grounds where there were still some people who had not been affected by the Monkey King's Divine Aura. These people were completely ignorant of the disaster, and were simply too far out of range from the Saitenguu Shrine to be caught up in [Sun Wukong]'s area of effect for his influence like those other unfortunate individuals had been. I had found out from Erica-san that [**Sun Wukong**] had drained the life force out of a large area, and those people who had been drained were the ones who were turned into the monkeys we had seen earlier. The only way to turn them back was if [**Sun Wukong**] were to be slain, and right now the only one currently present to do that was injured and currently trying to recuperate from his injuries and regain his strength.

While we were attempting to get a cabin rented by the camp grounds so we could rest, we ended up meeting two individuals. The first was that student of the Empress of the Martial Realm, Lu Linghua, who had managed to get away from the Divine Beast and the transformed humans he drew away by giving them the slip. In fact, we were surprised to find out he had actually gotten to this camp ground before we did, and proceeded to ask for a couple of cabins with room for about a dozen to fit in for the night. He truly was good as his word at getting them drawn away then meeting back up with us, though that doesn't make him our friend, considering we found out he had helped Luo Hao free the Monkey King so she could settle some fight that they had but never finished a long time ago. I only didn't see him as completely bad when I found out his family was similar to Robin Hood and his Merry Band: Outlaws who were rebels opposing injustices performed by authorities, rather than criminals who were evil villains. Or in terms as Shirou would put it: his entire family was Chaotic Good in moral alignment.

While we were resting, however, we received an unexpected visitor in the form of the second individual we met here.

"So, may I ask how King Emiya and Empress Luo Hao are doing? From what I can gather of the situation, if the Monkey King is not stopped and the petrification not ended by his defeat, then within the next few months, the landscape could be permanently altered and those two could become imprisoned eternally, with the unfortunate people caught up in all this remaining transformed as the Great Sage's subjects forever."

The Witenagemont Princess asked us as she explained what she had discovered and why she was concerned about all of this. It had actually caused a bit of an uproar among Kusanagi-san's entourage when she declared she was one of Shirou's women and was planning to become one of his wives after he had cured her illness that nobody else could cure and even healed her body in the process enough to get around mostly on her own without being in constant pain. She said she would still need a bit of rehab to deal with the atrophied muscles, but other than that, she was completely healthy now. Her question however, brought back my attention to the question I wanted to ask earlier…

"Kusanagi-san. I want you to tell us exactly what happened and what Shirou said to you when he was imprisoned by [**Sun Wukong**]. I want to know, and you are the only one who can tell me." I said to him, although my voice was calm, my face apparently caused both the King of Ruin and a few of the others with him to back away slightly in fear. While I may not know the exact look on my face right now, it is very clear what I was thinking: Shirou was going to be getting a _massive_ _lecture_ once this was all over, depending on the situation.

After regaining a bit of his courage Kusanagi-san began to explain what happened, what was said, and proceeded to explain how Shirou volunteered to stay behind to give him a chance to escape, something about him already making a way for him to get out when he attacked the Monkey King and freed Hikari-chan from being possessed by him. As we were listening, the others were slightly fearing for Shirou and Luo Hao's safety, but both myself and Linghua-kun were relatively calm compared to them about the whole thing. Although I was most certainly feeling anger, then exasperation, before finally resignation, I did not feel an ounce of fear for Shirou's life. Linghua, on the other hand, was absolutely calm and did not flinch in the slightest.

"...by the way, why aren't you two more worried about Emiya-san and Luo Hao? I know those two are strong and tough, but you aren't even the slightest bit afraid for their safety at all?" Kusanagi-san asked us with obvious confusion to our reactions.

"Indeed, while it is understandable to be worried somewhat for King Emiya and Empress Luo Hao, you two don't seem to have a shred of fear or worry about them. Are you two truly so confident that they will survive this ordeal?" Erica-san asked me and Linghua in response to Kusanagi-san's question. The response from the Lu family heir was a guffawing laughter at their worry for his master.

"If [**Sun Wukong**] was trying to kill my master with this method, then he would have to wait for years to do so before it had actually managed to kill her. Her training makes her capable of lasting through those kinds of conditions for at least that long before she'd ever meet with death. Besides, she was only imprisoned within a seal, not killed. So long as she is not dead, I shall gamble on the chances of her surviving this and making a comeback."

"...I see, and what about you, Illya-sama?" Liliana-san asked me curiously.

"I don't doubt for a second that Shirou is alive. And even if you showed his broken and battered corpse, I still wouldn't believe he was dead. As much as I love him and though it might be an unflattering comparison, but it is still an accurate one nonetheless: Shirou is hardier than a cockroach on steroids. He is just too stubborn to die and stay dead." The sheer depth of faith I had for Shirou's survival seemed to unnerve them somewhat, but they didn't know him like I did.

"...I see...well, then I guess we ought to take a bit of a rest while we still have the chance to do so. Godou needs to get healed, and since he cannot be healed magically except internally thanks to his resistance to magic, we'll just have to do what we can to treat him." Erica-san sultrily explained, and the knowingly suggestive grin as she said this caused Kusanagi-san and the rest of his girls to blush fervently in response. We all knew what she was doing and what she was implying, but simply chose to ignore her for the time being.

"…Miss Einzbern, if I may have a moment to speak with you in private for a moment..."

The Witenagemont Princess asked me, and while she was very subtle about it, it was very clear just what she wanted from me. Nodding my head in acknowledgment, I followed her to the front porch outside the cabin for a measure of privacy. While normally it would have been a valid concern to have eavesdroppers, due to the fact it was late at night and early into the summer season, the camping grounds were not exactly very crowded right now. As the two of us stood on the porch, I could not help but notice the weakening mystical presence that the Witenagemont Princess seemed to be emitting, it was almost like...oh, so that's it..

"...you're not really here, are you? That is a rather interesting spell that you are using, one I wouldn't mind trying to learn, if at all possible." I could not help but comment, after all, what she was doing was not really all that different from the vessels used to summon Heroic Spirits into their respective classes, albeit this time it's a living person merely projecting their own soul, rather than summoning a hero of legend's soul back into the world and among the living.

"No, I am not. It is most certainly impressive that not just one but both the Japanese Kings have some rather talented individuals as their followers and companions." Princess Alice smiled, her face showing her respect for such talented individuals. But she also showed she was not a foolish airhead with her next question, despite her rather bubbly attitude. "However, the thing I wish to speak to you about is due to the matter of my time beginning to run out. I would have ran out sooner, as I was planning to buy King Kusanagi a chance to escape from those Divine Beasts, but thanks to you, I didn't need to. King Emiya's followers are all quite the subjects of gossip, though you in particular are quite the interesting subject of debate among the Witenagemont."

She was looking whimsically away while sounding nonchalant, but the way she said it spoke volumes louder than even a God's Authorities destroying an entire country ever could. I instantly had a suspicion I knew where this was going, but felt I was not liking it one way or another what her question would be.

"The Witenagemont was under the impression you were some form of Divine Descendant only four or five generations removed, or possibly a Divine Ancestor, just like the Gorgon Medusa became for King Emiya. But we both know you aren't either, now are you? I have been wondering this for a while now, and I have been trying and failing to figure out a way to learn what I wish to know, but since I am currently on a time limit, I will just not beat around the bush and simply be blunt about it..."

Princess Alice turns to look at me after her rather casual statements, then asks a rather blunt question that I already knew was coming. Though I may not like the insinuations or the bad memories associated with the question, I knew I would have to give her an answer...

"...just what are you, Illyasviel von Einzbern? The Witenagemont cannot find any mention of any 'Von Einzbern' family living in Germany anywhere, and we have records going back over five hundred years when it comes to mage families. We also have no records of any 'Tohsaka' or 'Matou' families among any magic practitioners in Japan."

Yep, I knew it. But then again, that is the billion yen question. Just what am I? I already know what I was, a human/homonculus hybrid and miracle child born of a union between the greatest homonculus ever created from the workshops of the Einzbern family, and a human spellcaster and mystic assassin so good at killing off other mages, they gave him his own title out of a mix of fear, respect, and hatred of him and his capabilities. However, the fact she even went so far as to look into the other members of Shirou's harem and her future sister wives just to try and learn the answers she sought...it did not sit right at all, and I doubt Shirou would have been too happy about that either. I think it's time to try and give her a half-truth to get her off my back about something she has no right to ask about without gaining our trust first...let's see if I am as good as Shirou at this...

"That's because the Matou was once known by a different name a long time ago, but changed it out of fear of being pursued and hunted down for researching forbidden magic on vampirism. And as for the Tohsaka Clan, they were once members that was part of a very exclusive mages association that was isolationist and made up of mainly researchers, and by exclusive I mean as in by invitation only. It was an academically driven organization, researching magic for the sake of research without actually putting it to good use with very loose morals and little to no regard for human rights to any mages with rare or unique magical abilities, people like Shirou before he became a Campione, and tended to not have very much respect for Asian mages, whom they had considered '_Backwater Country Bumpkins_', so its understandable why you might not have heard of them or either of the Matou Family or Tohsaka Clan before now. As for my family, I wouldn't be surprised if you never found anything about us. While your records may go back what, five hundred years or so, the Einzberns have been around for over a thousand, and even if you had heard of us, I doubt you would have actually found any recorded documents about us. After all, you were most likely only looking through known human mage families. The Einzberns are a mage family who specialize in a specific form of Alchemy, and hasn't had a single pure human member born into it in almost a thousand years."

It wasn't a lie, but at the same time, it wasn't the whole truth. The Matou Family was technically originally the Makiri, but she wouldn't have any records of them. The Tohsaka Clan was technically associated with the Clocktower, but they don't exist in this world, and by hinting at their darker side it would be enough to get her to understand why we don't want to talk about it. And as for the Einzbern Family...well, that's obvious given how I am technically a deserter and a traitor in their eyes...Huh, what do you know. Looks like I may be just as good as Shirou, if not only slightly inferior to him in the art of telling half-truths. I got the reaction I had hoped for though, as the Witenagemont Princess widened her eyes in realization as she understood the unsaid implications of what I just revealed about myself and the Shirou's other girls…

"...you're a homonculus..." her words were a barely audible whisper, so quiet it would have been easily missed were I not expecting and looking at her response as she put the pieces together from the clues I had dropped for her. I don't think she expected a response, but I felt the need to correct her on her partially mistaken assumption…

"_Half_-homonculus. I am something of a miracle child to my family, with my mama whom I am the spitting image of as the greatest creation of my family's alchemy, while my papa was actually a human spellcaster, a magus who was a specialist and an expert in anti-mage combat and tactics, so much so, he was even given his own title out of fear, hatred, and respect for his achievements, a title inherited by Shirou, whom was his adopted son and heir after papa saved and reluctantly trained him to the best of his abilities before he died from a Divine Curse he was afflicted with the day he saved Shirou's life and pulled him from those cursed flames that fateful day ten years ago."

The revelation I gave into both my and Shirou's origins was a shock to her, as she understood there was only one horrific fire caused by a divine curse ten years ago in this world, and it was its version of the Fuyuki Fire…

"...the Kyoto Disaster..."

I simply smiled a sad smile, before I continued. "Yes, and that's not even the half of it. While papa was raising and training Shirou, I had been lied to by my family, and tricked into hating and wanting to kill Shirou, while thinking papa abandoned me for him. They even modified my body in a torturous process that reduced my lifespan to a measly ten years at best when I had finally met Shirou for the first time, and using my magic would only hasten my inevitable death. But when I met him, and found out what had actually happened, I discovered papa hadn't abandoned me, but rather, my grandfather had kept him from ever seeing me again simply out of spite, and had lied to me for ten years. I was raised to hate the only person who could have been my one true family left in the world, but when I was in the greatest danger to my life imaginable, I was saved by the very adopted brother I was raised to hate and had even tried to kill not even a full week before."

I noticed out of the corner of my eyes she was staring at me in disbelief of such a tale, and horrified by what I had told her, but still did not wish to interrupt my revelation to her of my own past. So I decided to wrap it up with a summary of what happened and give her an idea of Shirou's character...

"But now, thanks to Shirou, not only did I find out the truth of the matter, but I also am no longer dying. Using a combination of his magic and his authorities, he restored my body by healing the damage done to my body from the modifications. I will live the full lifespan I was originally supposed to have, but still retained the modifications the Einzbern Family did to my body. I am going to _live_, and I intend to do so with the one I consider my true family and the one I fell for and came to love from the bottom of my heart. Also, you should know that Shirou had also saved both Matou and Tohsaka in a similar manner, from similar situations. He just cannot seem to help himself whenever it comes to anyone he finds in distress and cannot ignore those crying out in despair from the cruel circumstances others unfairly seem to force them to suffer..."

I turned to her, and continued as she stared wide-eyed at me as I finished answering her question. I would tell her my tale, but what he did for the others is not for me or any one else to say. Instead, I gave her an idea of what she was getting into and just what kind of person Shirou was so she could be prepared for what being with Shirou entailed…

"...that's simply the type of person Shirou is, after all, what he went through in that hell was enough to make one thing indisputable...he cannot stand watching others suffering around him and do nothing to save them from their own despair, for his _'__**h**__**eart **__**is glass**_'."

...I looked her in the eyes as I said those last words, and the look of dawning realization on her face was one I doubt she makes very often. Gone was the deceptively cheerful and air-headed girl, and in her place was an uncannily sharp woman with a bubbly personality as she understood the full weight of what I was saying and the metaphorical gears spun a mile a minute in her mind as she processed what I just said...

"...that's...I don't have any words to even say to that..."

...if her eyes widened any further, then they probably would have popped out of her skull, or at least they would have if she was actually physically here. I simply nodded silently at her words. She was about to say something, before she suddenly looked to the distance, as though some sound only she could hear was drawing her attention.

"...It would seem my time is up...I thank you for indulging me in my questions, and for trusting me with this personal information and I apologize for any painful memories you had to relive. I will make sure your trust was not misplaced, and probably get those old codgers to back off a bit by only telling them a few bits while not revealing the more personal, painful, and private ones. I hope to see you in person one day, Lady Illyasviel von Einzbern."

"And I as well, Princess Alice Louise Goddodin. I do hope your physical therapy and rehabilitation goes well."

With that, the Witenagemont Princess dissipated into thin air as her ectoplasmic pseudo-body broke down after she dismissed her spell and her soul returned back to her physical body. That is most definitely a spell I would love to learn, if for no other reason than to spite Old Man Acht for what he did to me by learning a spell that is similar to the Einzbern's lost Third Magic. If that was not enough to kill the old bastard from a heart attack, then Shirou's wielding of _**SIX**_ True Magics would finish him off with an apoplexy. It would serve him right that the one to attain the lost sorcery of the Einzbern would be the adopted son and heir to the man he had unjustly persecuted simply because of his own stupid ego and his refusal to accept and admit his mistake by denying the fact that the Grail had been tainted by our family's failed attempt to win it by cheating years ago. It may have been a bit vindictive of me, but he was a bigger monster even worse than my papa ever could have been. As bad as Emiya Kiritsugu the Magus Killer might have been, he at least had a code of conduct and standards for what he did and very good reasons for why he did them. Was my papa a bastard for some of the things he did? Yes. But was he a total monster? No, he was not. That made him a far better magus and man than my '_grandfather_' ever was in my opinion.

Turning back to the cabin, I could hear Kusanagi-san and his harem speaking about [**Sun Wukong**]. I recalled the tidbit of information I read from the dossiers the Committee gave Shirou that he let me have a bit of a peek at that he had an authority that could severe any divinity, but had the restriction of requiring he had the knowledge of the authority or divinity he was facing beforehand in order to use it. Deciding to not interrupt them, I simply turn to look back at where we had left Shirou and Luo Hao.

"...Shirou, you better not do anything too stupid, or else you will have far worse than just a Heretic God's wrath to deal with..."

I had no doubt in my mind he would survive, but at the same time, I also knew him a bit too well. He did tend to be a bit too reckless and stupid with his decisions at times, but he wasn't going to die here, of that I had absolute faith in. After all, if fragmenting his own being and scattering the remnants over all of existence itself could not kill him, if the Kyoto Disaster could not kill him, if the curses of All the World's Evils could not kill him, if the hellish flames of Fuyuki could not kill him, if taking a [**Gae Bolg**] to the heart could not kill him, if fighting Berserker toe-to-toe in a battle of pure brute physical strength could not kill him, if fighting Servants as a human could not kill him, if Gilgamesh could not kill him, if a literal Dark God of EVIL could not kill him, and if fighting both Gilgamesh and Angra Mainyu together could not kill him, then there was no way anything that [**Sun Wukong**] did to him would ever succeed in killing him.

All I had to do was wait for him to come back and keep his promise to all of us. Shirou never breaks his promises, because it's a part of his origin to never stray from his chosen path until he finishes what he seeks to do, after all…

_...he is a sword…_

_**Scene Change-Plutarch's Mansion in the Netherworld**_

_**Plutarch P.O.V.**_

And so, the threads of fate long since severed have begun to weave back together again, with the future that was once sought hindered has once more begun to start coming to fruition…

The Demon King of Chaos meeting and befriending three of his fellow Devil Kings…

The Empress of the Martial Realm finding herself humbled by the one whom she had insulted and who called her out on straying from her own path, while unknowingly giving her advice for an idea of something to try during her own training later…

The Companions of the three Asian Devil Kings meeting and befriending one another…

The American Devil King chasing after an enemy who threatened her territory and her cherished people under her protection, and encountering her Asian peers in a rather historic event unforeseen in all of recorded history…

The Gods plotting in the shadows for various reasons, both good or ill, all revolving around his return, both his long-lost relatives and divine love interests, as well as his enemies who wish him or those he cherishes harm…

And The King Who Appears at the End of Eras starting to stir from his self-imposed slumber from whence he does not wish to be awakened from...

...the tapestry of fate that was once thought destroyed beyond any repair has begun to repair itself with your return, and my role as it's temporary overseer shall soon finally come to an end, as the rightful owner of the [**Records of Akasha**] has returned. So then, how will you fare this time around, and will you finally succeed in what your ancestor sought to achieve so long ago by attempting to defy fate itself...This [**Plutarch**] most certainly wishes for you to fully awaken your lineage and awaits eagerly to finally be freed of his burden. I simply cannot wait, Emiya Shirou, Child of [**Muramasa**], Scion of [**Masamune**], and the Devil King of Wrought Iron who sits atop the Throne of Heroes…

...for the End of an Era is merely the beginning of a new age...and I eagerly await to see what you will usher into existence with your arrival and return to the world, my late master and I would most certainly wish you the best, and hope you find the happiness that was wrongly taken from you, and that the Heart of Glass once more fills with the emotions that was stripped away from you, when [**Alaya**] decided to try and steal your powers for herself...I look forward to the day I can finally be released from my charge, and meet my death finally…

...and I cannot help but wonder how my master would feel about how you turned out, as the last living descendant and heir of [**Xiphos**], what he would think of how you turned out, one living blade, to another...

**A/N: AAAAaaannnd that's the chapter peeps. I know it may have been a bit short, but to all of you all waiting for the ac tion, the next chapter I release will have a bit of action to it, and I am going to make this one a five part instead of my planned four part, as I couldn't fit it all into only four chapters. Think of this one as the calm before the storm, so to speak, in the Monkey King Arc. Next time though, I will bring Annie Charlton, AKA John Pluto Smith into the fray. Also, to those of you all wondering, I made another reference to another fic here, called Fate: Xiphos by AkkhilesCosmos. And before anybody asks, the Xiphos in the title is spelled in Greek, but the story itself is in English. Also, how do you all like the reference I made about that my Shirou is Xiphos' descendant? Although he hasn't finished the fic yet, I felt it would probably be a good way to describe Shirou's lineage while also trying to create a bit of backstory for it. While used his idea for a God with a connection to Shirou, I have no intention of taking any credit for the original idea, it all goes to him. And look it up, its a good fic so far, even if it has only been around for three chapters.**

**Until next chapter, PEACE OUT!**


	28. Blade 19: Legacy, Tactic, Escape I

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update, and no, I am not on hiatus, I just got a bit caught up in some stuff IRL, like getting the house sprayed for mold, some new games, and a few other stuff. Expect my updates to be only once a week for a while. Anyway, onto the reviewer review:**

**1.) While Shirou Killing Alay would certainly work, I cannot say whether or not he will, or if I will have a far better punishment in mind for her. I will say this much though: If any of you think being in a different world is not an excuse, you all should know, I have a plot device I plan to use later, but more than that, I won't say for now.**

**2.) The whole 'humanizing Shirou' thing: yeah, that was deliberate. While Shirou is and will forever have his humanity compromised, he will regain some semblance of his humanity, albeit compromised to some extent in its entirety along with with his powers that Alaya stole from him. He will still be distorted, but he will at least regain some semblance of the humanity he lost, albeit still compromised in certain key aspects.**

**Now, onto the disclaimer:**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own either 'Campione!', 'FATE', or any other copyrighted franchise, as they are the rightful property of their respective creators. This is an AU of Marcus Galen Sands' 'God Slaying BLade Works', with his blessings to anyone who wants to make a spin off inspired by his fic, references to other fics credited as used, with an emphasis on 'WHAT IF', the 'Harem Ending' Route of Nua Realta, and a few of my own original ideas thrown into the mix. This is a FREE, FANFIC of a FANFIC, meaning an unpaid fan-made fiction of a fan-made fiction. If you are paying to read this, then you got ripped off; If you do not like this, then you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you, so don't be an ass about it to the authors in their reviews.**

**And now:**

_**Story Start**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Nineteenth**** Blade****: ****Legacies Inherited, Delaying Tactics, and Prison ****Escape ****Part I**_

_**U****nknown Location**_

_As we were walking away from a battlefield with our liege, a strange deity of steel stopped us on our path. Our King seemed to pause at this deity's presence, and as if shamed, could not look this deity in the eye. Confusion swept through our ranks, as though this new divinity seemed to know our King, but he was ashamed of something…_

"_**So...you truly have gone through with the course you spoke of so long ago, old friend...was it worth it, to spread such conflict and cause such bloodshed, despite my warnings of what such a path would lead you to? Do you truly feel that you can have no regrets for the course you have chosen, to say that you can look back without any regrets?**"_

_...without looking him in the eye, our King simply walked past and never looked him in the eye, in fact, I would swear to the end of time that our King was actually feeling remorse over the fact that he wasn't refuting this God of Steel's words...this divinity was actually making our King seem almost guilt-ridden, like he had done wrong somehow, and made us feel like we were somehow bested by someone superior to even our King just by taking his stance against our King's actions…_

"_I do not need to hear of this from you, of all people now, old friend. Not now, when I have already set the course, and cannot stray from it, as you of all people ought to know full well..."_

_Our King's words struck me as odd, as I could not for the life of me understand why he seemed...shamed and melancholic, for lack of a better word. The unknown God of Steel's eyes were simply exuding age, with but a single thought going through my mind as soon as I saw them…_

'Old.'

_...there was an age to this deity's gaze that was unmistakable, the likes of which not even most primordial divinities had, as if this deity may be some long forgotten god of steel, possibly an old acquaintance of our King that we have never met before now, and whom had some kind of falling out with him…_

"_**I do, old friend, better than you ever could, and it breaks my glass ****heart**** every time I see it happen to the ones who should never have it happen to them. ****One of these days, you will end up becoming no better than the very Devil Kings whom you are trying to stop, and will become the very villain you seek to defeat. When that day comes, I hope you do not forget the words I spoke of ****so long ago****, or ****at ****the very ****least you'll ****listen to my apprentice, Plutarch, whom I have entrusted a portion of my power to safeguard from those who would seek to abuse it.**"_

_The words of this Deity got our attention...was this a god so old, it was dying from lack of remembrance, from having been forgotten by even the very humans whose very prayers it relies on for sustaining it's existence...a deity with no legend or myth to sustain it, and if so, how had it lasted for this long...truly a frightening thought for a primordial god to have been strong enough to last this long before fading from existence…_

"_If you intend to stop me, then I am afraid it is too late for that, as there can be no turning back."_

"_**I have no intention of stopping you, as I do not even have the time left for that. However, while I may have no intention of hindering you, I also have no desire to help you in your doomed endeavor, either. Merely to say goodbye to an old friend, before I finally fade away, and to give you one last ****word of warning before I do...**"_

_As the god said this, his body slowly turned to blades, breaking apart and signifying his end was nigh, and that there was no saving him, as deities whom are forgotten will die for good and do so by turning into the very things in which they embody, the key concepts which makes up their very being, and in this case, a deity of Swords and Steel…_

"_**One day, when you become the very thing you ****once**** opposed, you will find yourself on the opposite end of a battle with my heir, the one to inherit ****both ****my ****A****uthority and my ****D****ivinity. When that day comes, you too, shall die off as I am now, and the sins that have been committed, shall bring about the retribution for erasure. Heed my words carefully now, and make sure you truly are aware of what you do from now on, and do not regret the life you have led when that day comes...Goodbye...****Sword's cherished friend****...**"_

"_...and to you as well...**Xiphos**...though for you to not even use my true name, means much to me..."_

_...the dying god simply smiled in response, a peaceful smile, serene and without any regret, but whose ancient-seeming eyes were tinged with a bit of grief for our King, despite being the one dying…_

"_**Well of course I wouldn't use it...I have no desire to taint the true name of the friend whom was kind enough to help this ****primordial ****sword's glass heart find fulfillment, even if it meant being forgotten by the world, and despite being completely hollow inside, both colorless and clear ****as the glass from whence it was made****, ****I have no qualms ****from the depths of my heart ****of how I meet my end here in this manner****...for a sword is nothing if not loyal and proud...****and it is never wrong to help others...**"_

_...and fully broke apart, as the deity finally died, with our King seeming to feel great sadness wash over him. The pain of losing his friend clear as day upon his features...and steeled himself for what he knew would eventually come to pass, but accepting it as inevitable, as he would not stray from his chosen path...and eventually die as befits his status as a God of Steel...and I, Gwenhwyfar, shall do all within my power to aid him and eventually revive him when the time comes that he was needed again…_

_**Scene Change**_

_**Guinevere P.O.V.**_

I woke slightly with a bit of a start at the memory of a long forgotten past with my beloved King of the End. That was one of the few memories I retained from the time I was still a Mother Earth Goddess, but something about this particular memory caused me to feel like that deity of steel and the Eighth God-slayer seemed similar for some reason...but no, that was impossible. There was no way this God-slayer could possibly have some connection with an ancient deity whom was an old acquaintance of my King's.

Lifting my head and rubbing the sleep from my naturally red eyes, I moved my blonde hair back out of my face as I looked back to the book I had been going through, as I recalled that particular incident. My King had actually seemed shamed, yet rather than rebuke the dying divinity, he seemed almost melancholic, depressed even, that this deity was dying at the time, despite giving him a lecture in his final moments...while the memory is hazy at best, it's still rather vivid in the level of clarity such a memory possessed.

Either way, it's just an old memory of the past...yet why do I feel as though I am overlooking something important about this memory...something that relates to how the Eighth Devil King possesses an unusual magic that I have never seen or heard of before...yet I just cannot put my finger on it, no matter how hard I try. Looking back at the information I was going over about the four Devil Kings currently in the nation at the moment, I decide to try and continue to find a means of finding one of them to help me slay [**Mordred**]. I will not let him threaten my King...the only question is, which one of them will actually fight him within the days to come...

_**N****ikkou National Park Campgrounds**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

After a night of rest, Kusanagi Godou and company found a rental depot and rented a bus for them to use to transport them all. While the King of Ruin may physically be healed, mystically, he is still injured, but should be fine as long as he is not forced into combat for at least a few more hours of rest. While they are getting into the bus, Illya cannot help but feel slightly concerned. If Godou was this bad, and Luo Hao was worse, then how much longer would she be forced to recuperate...she really could not help but wonder how long they may have to hold out while waiting for Shirou to get himself and the Empress of the Martial Realm out...he couldn't be doing _that_...could he...if he was, then he was going to be getting one major beating from all of us then…

While they were in transport, Oda looked at the teen snow fairy and asked her a question that was bothering her for a while now…

"Illya-chan...there is something I need to ask you..." getting said girl's attention, even Ayamatsu turned to look at the two of them. "Was what you said last night true...about Hikari-chan...that if we don't stop [**Sun Wukong**] then she'll..."

Oda didn't dare finish that sentence out of fear of what it implied. After all, Illya had told them last night when she examined Hikari when she hadn't woken up that her situation was bad. Illya couldn't help but grimace at the question, and Aya even could not help feeling melancholy at the thought of her condition. Turning to look at her, the teenage snow fairy confirmed her unasked question.

"That's right Kuhoutsuka...if we don't stop the Monkey King, then Hikari-chan may never wake up again. While Shirou may have succeeded in separating the two, the damage had already been done...there has been some slight contamination of Hikari-chan's soul from [**Sun Wukong**] forcibly taking over her body. While her body is now hers again, her life is still in danger. The contamination may result in permanent changes to her physiological and spiritual bodies. It may not be a bad thing in the long run, in fact it may actually make her a stronger magus, but as long as we don't do anything about [**Sun Wukong**] and he continues to roam free, then Hikari-chan may be stuck comatose, and she will eventually die...and that is only assuming she doesn't have any significant changes to her personality or affinities as a consequence..."

The gravity of the situation was not lost on the group of the implications. In fact, when Ena heard this, she actually asked why it was so bad that Hikari was possibly gaining some benefits of the Great Sage's influence, but Illya just snapped and proceeded to explain in great detail that went over almost everybody's head that the soul is a sacred thing, and the contamination of one was never to be done, period, even in the most extreme of circumstances. She even went so far as to tell them how Shirou had a holy fae-forged artifact fused to his soul in order to save his life after the Kyoto Disaster, but that was it; it only _added_ onto his soul, not _contaminated_ it outright. To do so could have unforeseen consequences, especially when the contamination could have permanently altered who they were, or even who they were meant to be. They would need to keep a close eye on her condition when this was all over, in case there are any lingering symptoms showing the influence of the Monkey King's tainted additions upon her soul.

They dropped the topic in order to not anger or upset the snow fairy any further than she already was. Now, they were on the move again, attempting to save the younger of the Mariya sisters before it was too late. And after taking Hikari to the rented bus, they had been called by Kuhoutsuka Mikihiko, the nephew of the Renjou family head by marriage and heir to one of the branch families of the Kuhoutsuka family. He called to say that the Committee made a forward camp they had set up in order to try and contain the damage as much as possible. It was just on the outside of the area of the Monkey King's influence, and those who were dispatched were doing whatever they could to keep watch and contain the damage. While the field agents were setting up wards to try and minimize the damage, the higher ranked agents were trying to keep watch and see what happens next.

They dropped Hikari off and explained her situation to them, telling them that if they didn't stop [**Sun Wukong**], then her life was forfeit even though Shirou had separated the two of them. Mikihiko seemed to worry for her, blaming himself for her condition, as it was his fault she was even being pressured into becoming the priestess in charge of the Saitenguu in the first place. He swore to keep her safe and promised to keep her condition monitored at all times as penance for what he felt was his fault. Linghua also decided to stay there with the Committee and with Hikari, as he put it, '_to help keep an eye on the situation from a safe distance._' But they all could tell he was just planning to laze about and stay out of the crossfire. For somebody who claims to be a student of the Empress of the Martial Realm, they could not help but notice he was surprisingly lazy if and when he could get away with it.

As they were about to leave, however, they were stopped by yet another trio of individuals. One was a red-haired Asian and an androgynous tomboy who dressed like a man, but was actually a woman, who simply dressed as such as a bit of a prank. Though she apparently was serious, she still had a bit of mischief in her eyes. She introduced herself as Sayanomiya Kaoru, and she was the heiress to the Sayanomiya family of the History Compilation Committee. Oda actually greeted her and told them not to be fooled, that she was a prankster who seemed to enjoy making girls fall for her, despite being one herself. Kaoru actually looked rather embarrassed at being ousted as a woman, but was otherwise unrepentant in her failed prank.

The Second was another member of the Committee, a rather plain-looking man who seemed more like a typical salary man than a member of the mystic community. He introduced himself as Amakusa Touma. I recalled how Shirou said he met him back during the [**Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi**] incident, and he was spot on; this guy really doesn't give off a mage vibe. In fact, if it weren't for his slightly below average mystical presence, Illya wouldn't have known he was one. He was shivering from the cold wet clothes he was wearing and his disheveled appearance reflected his distress, and she could have thought he was simply a businessman who got caught up in all this without ever being any the wiser.

The last one, however, she _really_ got Illya's attention. She was a Caucasian woman with red hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a leather jacket and pants, yet the way she wore it with confidence showed she was absolutely comfortable and still completely pulled the look off. She had a stern look on her face, yet it did not detract from her beauty at all. However, none of this was what got her attention. No, what had drawn the teenage snow fairy's attention was the sheer_** power**_ this woman was radiating. The lady was giving off more magical energy than Godou had when Illya first met him, and was just as much as Shirou's with the [**Shroud of Martin**] suppressing his mystical output to a more manageable level...I may need to ask her in private, but I have a hunch I know what the reason is for that…

"T-t-this is A-annie Charlton, and m-m-my s-s-s-savior. She's f-f-from America, a-a-and came here at the K-k-king of Los A-angeles orders." Amakusa said, yet his body was shivering from the cold. That got everybody's attention, but Illya's most of all.

"Wait, the King of Los Angeles, as in..."

"You're John Pluto Smith's Subordinate?"

Yuri-san and Liliana-san both ask her respectively. Illya recalled that name being the American Campione's Alias, which only serves to reinforce her earlier suspicions. Her next words simply start to cement the teenage snow fairy's hunch.

"John Pluto Smith has no subordinates, merely collaborators. He may be a Campione, but he does not lord over us, preferring to let those in power lead while he protects them from the shadows and living among the people he aids, such is his personal style. I was sent here by John Pluto Smith to confirm that Asherah is dead after she had fled from him in their last battle, but when I heard what was going on, I decided to lend my assistance however I can." 'Annie' decided to add in her two cents. While the others were more than willing to accept her help willingly, Illya simply saw something they hadn't. No normal magus has that much prana, not even Erica and Liliana have that much, and they are considered the cream of the crop for their generations. The only ones she knew of who had comparable amounts were Godou and Shirou. Her suspicions were only growing as time moves on. She doesn't really pay much attention to the conversation, simply hearing a part of trying to establish ties with the American mystic community, but Illya herself only paid half-attention to it. She simply kept looking at this newcomer as Illya knew she wasn't being completely honest with them.

"I think we should get moving soon. If you all need me to, I can drive, as the only one here I can tell who may be capable of driving at all is the Dragoons there." 'Annie' says while pointing at the Kurogane siblings, but while they were getting on the rented bus, Illya cannot help but feel she is deliberately hiding something, and she can only suspect she knows what it is while hoping her reason for hiding it is a very good one, or else Shirou was more than likely to chew her a new one like he probably was going to do for Luo Hao...at least, that _better_ be what he was doing with her to be so late…

_**Scene Change-Twelve Hours Later**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

While I was napping the second time I was sealed with Luo Hao for a few hours, I dreamed of my Reality Marble again, checking it for any updates again. What I saw kind of shocked me yet again. While for the most part, the layout and such was the same, there was now one key difference: The landscape and the statues on the hill had changed. It was subtle, and it wasn't by very much, but it was obvious if you knew where to look. The statues were replaced and more were added atop the hill along with a few more weapons, and they seemed to reflect something else, but the images of them was blurry as all hell. I could not make out the specific details, but from what I could tell, the statues changed and now reflected all the Servant Classes except for the Alter Ego and Foreigner class Servants. Now that I think about it, those are the only two classes that neither I nor EMIYA could ever fit into...taking a closer look at the statues, I could not help but notice the weapons wielded by them...

Arturia's statue was replaced with a generic swordsman's yet her [**Excalibur**] and [**Caliburn**] were still there, along with [**Kanshou**] and [**Bakuya**], as well as [**Delphine**]. The sheathe [**Avalon**] was also there, but rather than strapped to the statue's hip, it was being used to hold both the '_Sword of Promised Victory_' and the '_Sword of Selection_', with two of the '_Ever-distant Utopia_' held in both hands, each hand sheathing both last phantasms. The '_M__arried __S__words_' were sheathed at its hips on the back, with [**Delphine**] strapped to it's back.

Turning just a few centimeters, I saw that EMIYA's statue was replaced with a typical archer statue, with his signature nameless black bow held in it's grasp, as well as Herakles' massive bow leaning against the statue and a couple quivers of spear-sized arrows strapped to its back. It had both of Reki's pistols, [**Desperado**] and [**Pactio**] holstered on it's legs, as well as the '_Married Pistols_' that the Dragoon Commander helped me create, [**Kanshou and Bakuya Alter**], on the back of the statue's hips with the blades sheathed...and there was also an ornate blade there right in front of it but...oh wait...oh this is rich...it was the key to that golden bastard's vault! HA, that is just priceless how he'd react to the fact I can literally trace his key and access his treasury easily, while firing off swords from my tracing at him simultaneously. Oh, the look on his face would be priceless...it's only too bad he's currently dead and most likely not going to appear again in this world for at least a few centuries, if at all.

Moving on, I noticed Cu Cuchulain's statue was replaced with a generic spear-man's, with [**Gae Bolg**] held in one hand, and [**Rhongomy****n****iad**], the '_Lance that Shines to the End of the World_' in the other. And on its back was none other than the scythe, [**Harpe**], the '_Immortal Killer_' that takes the form of both a sword and a scythe, depending on whether it was used by the Gorgon Medusa or that silver bastard. While I typically use it as a sword, I can also use it as a scythe, acing like a spear or pike as needed for the situation.

Next, Medusa's statue was replaced with a typical cavalryman's, with her nameless chain-nails, along with the whip-sword, although it looks like it might have split into two different weapons...oh damn...I am pretty sure I know what that means, but I will need to check when I get back to the house. Moving on for the sake of my sanity, I notice there is also a few more weapons, but they are blurry as hell, and I cannot quite make them out yet.

Looking at the next one, Sasaki Kojiro's statue has been replaced with a typical assassin statue, yet oddly enough, it seems to have my old man's tastes in mind with it's appearance. It has my old man's [**Thompson Contender**] holstered on it's hip, along with the set of nameless throwing knives from the Hassan-I-Sabbah, and his [**Monohoshi-Zhao**] strapped to it's back in a manner showing it was ready to be drawn at a moments notice. It also has a few weapons that were also too blurry for me to clearly make out, giving me an idea as to what additional weapons I may get added later to my arsenal.

Medea's statue was replaced with a stereotypical witch statue. Her [**Rulebreaker**] was sheathed on its hips in a manner ready to be drawn whenever, with a [**Fragarach**] held in one of it's hands, but the other held a couple of mystic codes that I had made sure to quadruple check them and ensure they were dormant...it was the Keleidosticks Ruby and Sapphire...I was NOT going to be tracing those two things even if it meant dying...their personalities alone was troublesome enough, but the fact that even _Zelretch_ sealed those two away due to their troublesome personalities made them _worse_. If even he refused to let them loose and sealed them, then that was saying something...As far as mystic codes go, they were pretty powerful, if it wasn't for their sentience giving them very mischievous personalities...I only had them here due to my fragment from the 'Counter-Guardian Route' happening to see them and analyzing them. But I would sooner die than trace them into existence, as unleashing those two onto anyone would be far too cruel, regardless of whether they deserved it or not…

Herakles' statue was also replaced with a typical maddened warrior's statue. It had his stone axe-sword, the metal one I forged for him personally, as well as Cu's axe-scythe when he was summoned as a Berserker as the Mad King strapped to its back. The two crudely crafted axe-swords were held in a duel wield style, stone in its left, metal in its right, with a few more weapons, like the gauntlets and shin guards from before on its hands and feet, surrounding it, but were mostly blurred out.

I also noticed all the additional weapons from before were also there, in addition to a few blurry images not quite capable of being made out yet. While these seven statues are the typical ones for the traditional servant classes, I also noticed there were extras, for the extra classes: Ruler, Avenger, Shielder, even ones for Faker and Saver...all the extra classes except for Foreigner, Alter Ego, and Moon Cancer, though to be fair, that last one was exclusively for Sakura's counterpart contained inside the Moon Cell, while EMIYA and EMIYA Alter doesn't really fit the Foreigner or Alter Ego classes. Then again, I may actually fit the Alter Ego class with the authorities I've usurped so far…

The Avenger statue took the form of the [**Cursed Martyr**] authority, while the Faker statue took the form of my usual battle garb that I was wearing currently, but Ruler, Saver, and the other extra classes seemed to be a bit blurry, as well as the forms for the seven traditional Servant Classes...now that I think about it, maybe the statues taking this form is reflective of something, like there is an authority or something I need before they'll become clearer. Considering how the statues changed and increased in number, and the fact they seem to reflect different servant classes perfectly, I feel this guess is not too far off the mark.

When I was finished checking out the Hill of Swords, I took a quick look around the world that was my [**Unlimited Blade Works**], and frankly, I could tell it was starting to re-stabilize, but was still a bit of a ways off in terms of being fully invoked and manifested into the world. The ground was still composed out of mixed patches of diamond dust, powdered steel, iron sand, and now golden shavings. That last one had actually got my attention...was it because of that golden bastard's authorities, or was it because of my friendship with Godou-san and he had a marble phantasm in the form of a golden world with one of his authorities?

That would certainly be a possibility, but it could also be that it was actually a combination of the two, but my attention was drawn elsewhere. It would seem that the hell fires seemed to have receded a bit, and instead of a completely devastated hellscape of a city, it would seem like a somewhat ruined city, in a form similar to that of Fuyuki's. While there was still a bit of hell fire burning here and there, it was now isolated to areas where it could be used like torches on sconces and bonfires, rather than the raging inferno it was a bit of the last time I was here. It still burned like it had on _that_ day, but instead of a roaring inferno, it was merely a heat-less flame, though it looked like it would eventually be mostly gone except for some bonfire it would likely be from what I could tell. Looking up I noticed the sky was also still burning in a fiery orange, with a perpetual twilight in the form of an eternal dawn reminiscent of a blacksmiths forge and with the giant gears still turning continuously in the sky, like an eternal forge, refusing to stop until the end of time itself.

All in all, it seemed as though the [**Unlimited Blade Works**] was finally starting to stabilize and change into a form where I could possibly use it again, if I needed to, but not a full manifestation yet. I could probably do a partial invocation of my inner world, but not a full one until it completely stabilized from the changes so far. Although one last quick look showed that the blades in my world were all arranged by relationships similar to their respective wielders in life, almost like a memorial for the former wielders...how interesting...

Turning back to the Hill of Swords, I noticed that the statues were all arranged in something similar to the last time I was here, although there was also one last statue here that I didn't notice before and could not make sense of, and all of the other statues of the respective classes were all arranged around this one statue, as though in reverence and respect for this one statue for some reason, yet I cannot figure out why that may be…

This statue seems to bare no discernible weapons or arms, aside from the [**Gem Sword**] I made with Rin's help and the Noble Phantasm I noticed the last time I was here. It seems like a statue wearing a set of armor, yet it wasn't armor at the same time, but had nothing else that distinguished it. While the specifics are blurry, I also notice that that same Noble Phantasm and bizarre sword from the last time I was here had been held in one of the statue's hands, with my [**Gem Sword**] held in the other, in a strangely unorthodox two-sword style...and this statue's armor seemed to be regal yet unimpressive, awe-inspiring yet easily overlooked, elaborately engraved in detail yet simply pragmatic in functionality...it was a suit of armor that was both fit for a king yet showed it was meant for a practical use...it was a suit of armor almost seemingly meant more for a blacksmith than a king, but-!

The sudden realization of what I was looking at dawned upon me and slammed into my head with the force of two tons of bricks and the subtlety of a sledgehammer to the windshield of a car. It was something similar to EMIYA's Mythology Mystic Code of Wrought Iron, but at the same time, it seemed...complete, for lack of a better word, almost like the red-clad bowman's was an inferior version of this one suit of armor, yet it was not armor at the same time. While [**Alaya**] got full say over whether or not EMIYA could use his armor similar to this one, it seemed this one was locked, albeit in a different manner in that it would not let me use it yet, but would when I met the prerequisite conditions, it would give me full usage of it's power. It seemed to give me the ability to unleash my reality marble, my sorceries, and my authorities, all in one go, and unrestricted usage of them all to boot.

The only restriction it seems to have is whether or not I decide to hold back or not and if my authorities forced me to hold back or not, or in other words, if [**God-king's Privilege**] weakened me against my enemies...then I realized, this is something that I was meant to have all along, the complete power that EMIYA had whenever he was given permission from [**Alaya**] to use his full power as a Counter-guardian, but with the full complete power he had been deprived of due to her stealing my powers. This armor...it fits the Alter Ego class perfectly, and yet, it fills any of the classes aside from Foreigner just as easily...I wonder if-

"_**Hello again, Blade of Humanity...**_"

...aaaannd there _he_ is again, just as expected…

Turning around to face the sole other resident of my inner world, I notice he also not just looks just like me, but seems almost like a mirror image of me, albeit made out of blades. His 'hair' was silver and rusted wires styled the same as my own, and his eyes were also hetero-chromatic of the same colors as mine: left a molten gold, right a silvery steel-gray. He also wore a mockery of my current battle garb as his own attire, but his body was completely made out of blades. This time, he seemed more willing to talk to me, rather than force me out like he had done the last time I was here. Taking the chance I was given, I decided to ask him what was bothering me for a while now.

"So, would you mind telling me who you are? And I don't mean [**Mugen no Tensei**], that is the alternate name for this world, not your name. I have never seen you before in all the times either I or my alternates have either invoked this world into existence or when we visited it within our own mind. I think I deserve a straight answer from you, and if you are really a sword, then you must not lie. You can tell half-truths, you can omit parts of the truth if you wish to keep them secret for now and I will respect that, but you cannot outright lie to me or anyone."

This made the entity actually look at me with some slight surprise, but not unpleasant in any way, nor was it angry at my blatant demand for answers. If anything, it seemed glad I was leaving it up to the entity to tell me only what it was willing to share at the current moment. It then smiled and response, before it then answered my question.

"_**Very well, Blade of Humanity. If you must know, my name is [Xiphos], or rather, I am merely the remnant of that primordial sword dwelling within your soul. As for why I am within you, that is simple...**_" The remnant of [**Xiphos**] answered, but for some odd reason that name struck a cord in me for reasons I could not explain, almost like a child excitedly seeking the approval of a parent...it was an odd feeling, to say the least. The remnants next words, however, caused all thoughts to leave my mind a complete blank for a few moments…

"_**You are both my descendant and heir, to both my authority and my divinity. You could call me whats left of an old primordial god of steel, one who is long dead, but trying to pass his power onto a worthy successor **__**before it fully breaks down into iron sand and steel scrap**__**. **__**While you may never reach full godhood, you will, however potentially reach semi-divinity. More than that, however, will need to wait for later. Wake up now, Blade of Humanity, for you still have more to grow before I reveal more to you...**_"

While in my stupefied state of mind from the revelation of my lineage and future inheritance, I was pushed back into the waking world again, while my mind idly felt like chewing the remnant's ass out the next time I meet him before I woke up after being forced back out of my very soul for the second time…

_**Scene Change**_

_**Within the Monkey King's Seal**_

Blinking my eyes awake, I wasn't even slightly sleepy. Going over what I had just learned, I could not help but to groan a bit in irritation...I was part divinity, or at the very least, I was descended from a long dead one, whose remnant decided to take up residence in my soul as I was a worthy successor to his power...great...just great...I don't even like most traditional magi, but _**that**_...to quote Bazett, as she once so eloquently put it, '_the Gods are __fucking jerks_'. Now I know why EMIYA tended to be an absolute asshole of a cynical bastard. He wasn't just jaded from being a counter-guardian; it was a holdover from my long-lost divine ancestry…

"Ah, King Emiya, looks like you are awake. I have recovered enough to use my authorities again at full strength. Would you be willing to get us out of here, or would I have to get myself out on my own?"

Shelving that thought for now, I turn to look at my fellow prisoner, and I noticed she was fully recovered. It would seem that about two and a half days of being sealed actually helped out with her recovery time. The fact she was also a master of the Taoist magic also had something to do with it, most likely. Being able to circulate her own internal energy probably accelerated her recovery time...although…

"...Right I will, but before I do, I think I ought to do just one thing first, something we both apparently overlooked and that you haven't realized yet..." The Empress of the Martial Realm's confusion at my words were only replaced with slight flushing of her cheeks as I traced a set of women's clothing similar to what I suspected hers looked like before her current attire was ruined...which while difficult, it wasn't impossible for me to do so…

"Please put those on until you can get another outfit to replace it...it's just plain improper for a woman to show her body off in a blatant show of partial nudity to any male other than whom they planned to marry..."

After a rather undignified 'eep', to which she would deny vehemently to ever making, she changed into the traced temporary outfit. After making sure it would last long enough to protect her modesty before changing into an actual pair of clothes, I decided to ask her if she was ready while dismissing one of the daggers I had fired earlier. I sensed that Reki had picked them up earlier, but left them as is. He knew what I was going to be using them for, so he would know the signal I was sending him...

"Of course, this Luo Cuillion is absolutely ready to leave here and to fight against the Great Sage Equaling Heaven or any of his brothers. Whenever you are ready." I simply nod at her acknowledgment, before I focus on the traced daggers I left outside. I noticed they were moved, and were technically still moving, but were nearby our allies and Godou-san...this was perfect. I grabbed hold of Luo Hao, before I focused on the one I wished to use...

"_**My Body is made out of swords**_"

...and switched places with that dagger, causing it to fade from existence within the prison we were just in, and getting back out to freedom and the battle that was sure to come...

**A/N: I know what you all are most likely thinking, Reki hadn't fought yet and the chapter was too short. The reason for that is I decided to split this chapter into two parts. In other words, the next part will show up next week. Although, To apologize for this, I will give you all a stat sheet for Godou in my fic a bit earlier than I had planned to make up for this.**

Name: Kusanagi Godou

Titles: The Seventh Campione, The King of Ruin

Possible Classes: Saber, Assassin, Berserker

Base (Camel)[Bull]{Raptor}

Strength: E(B-)[B-A++]{D}

Agility: E+(B+)[C]{A++}

Endurance: C+(A+)[C+]{C+}

Mana: A+(Due to attaining status as a Campione, one automatically gets massive reserves of magical energy, even if Godou doesn't use it for anything but his authorities)

Magic Resistance: A+(Due to attaining the status as a Campione, one automatically gets resistance to any magic short of divine level power from harming them.)

Luck: A++(Due to Godou having the ability to literally WILL a game of pure chance into his favor, he automatically gets the highest rank, though if he is dealing with a woman, his luck will automatically raise up to EX rank)

Noble Phantasm: EX(Due to the nature of authorities being a Divine Mystery, I am listing them as comparable to Noble Phantasms, thus the ranking)

List of Authorities:

**Ten Incarnations: The Manifestations of the Persian Warlord**

This authority is the manifestation of Verethragna's ten forms as the Persian God of War, Victory, and Light. It takes all the forms of his ten incarnations, and as such, would be divided as such with it's classification:

_Gale_-Type: Support Rank: C Target: Self Range: N/A(Due to not having a set limit other than needing someone to call out to him from the bottom of their heart)

_Bull_-Type: Support Rank: B Target: Self Range: Self

_White Stallion_-Type: Anti-Army/Anti-Fortress Rank: A++ Target: 1-1000 Range: 1-99

_Camel_-Type: Support Rank: B Target: Self Range:Self

_Boar_-Type: Anti-Fortress Rank: A Target: 1-1000 Range: 1-199

_Youth_-Type: Support Rank: B Target: 1-10 Range: 1

_Raptor_-Type: Support Rank: B Target: Self Range: Self

_Ram_-Type: Support(Anti-Unit/Anti-Army) Rank: B(A+) Target: 1(1-199) Range: 1(1-49)

_Goat_-Type: Anti-Unit/Anti-Army Rank: A+ Target: 1-199 Range: 1-49

_Warrior_-Type: Anti-Divinity/Anti-unity Rank: EX Target: 1 Range: 1-199

The reason for these rankings is due to their respective natures and restrictions for their usages.

**Ama no Murakumo no**** Tsurugi****: The Grass-cutting Tsurugi**

Type: Anti-Unit Rank: A+ Target: 1-20 Range: 1-10

Yes, this is the sword that Godou got from slaying it. It has the ability to actually copy any authority used in its presence, allowing Godou the ability to steal authorities used against him, and even to combine them in some rather creative ways. The only restriction on this particular ability is the authority in question MUST be used on either Godou or Ama no Murakumo, or the authorities that Godou already has being copied by it and altered to be used in conjunction with it.

**And that's all for now peeps. Keep in mind, this is just the first part, Next Chapter, I plan to give Berserker's stat sheet as an Incarnated Heroic Spirit. Only two more chapters until the Monkey King arc ends, and two more chapters until the Harem/Pairing list is revealed. I hope you all are satisfied for now, but my updates will ony be once a week for the time being.**

**Until Next week's chapter. PEACE OUT!**


	29. Blade 19: Legacy, Tactic, Escape II

**A/N: Sorry bout this, I kinda accidentally replaced this chapter by accident. So here it is. Again.**

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Nineteenth**** Blade****: ****Legacies Inherited, Delaying Tactics, and Prison ****Escape ****Part I****I**_

_**Nikkou National Park-****About an Hour before Shirou and Luo Hao escaped the seal**_

_**Illya P.O.V.**_

"Okay, here's the plan: So we have Yuri use her [**spirit vision**] to gain the knowledge of [**Sun Wukong**] while the rest of us will battle him, trying to buy her the time she needs. Once she gets it, then we get out of there. Miss Annie's job will be to stay with the bus and to drive us out of there and give us the chance to learn his origins. Everybody understand the plan so far?"

Kusanagi-san was repeating the plan as we began to get up close to where we found out the Monkey King was. True to her word, 'Annie' was driving while giving Reki-san and Aya-san the chance to keep watch and cover our escape. I already had my suspicions about 'Annie', and I was certain they were right, but I had decided on waiting for the chance to ask her in private. I had a hunch I knew what she was hiding, but wanted to confirm it before with her out of earshot of everyone else. If she felt the need to hide it, then I saw no need to bring it up with everybody else if she didn't want them to know...although I was pretty sure Shirou would have noticed instantly and was more than likely going to chew her out for the blatant disrespect in private…

While we were driving, we got caught up by a few more of those Divine Beasts, but even so, they were no match for Berserker, much less the rest of us. "We're coming up on the designated area. I'll stay here with the ride, and make sure it's ready to go when we need it to. Get what you need, and then book it back to the bus." 'Annie' said/ordered us. The others left first, but as I left, I whispered into her ear so only she and I would have heard it…

"Don't think you'll get off easy for trespassing on a fellow Campione's domain without letting us know first, John Pluto Smith. Shirou most certainly will chew you out for this later, when he gets here."

'Annie's' eyes widened in shocked surprise as she turned to me, the look on her face confirming my suspicions. I don't think it was that hard to figure out, so why was she so surprised for? I simply gave her a knowingly smug smile. The look of terror on her face showed she didn't want anyone to figure it out. I slipped a little note into her hand I wrote a bit of as we were driving. Then I turned, and left to join up with the others. I wonder how 'he' will react to the note I gave 'him'?

_**Annie P.O.V.**_

I was absolutely shocked. No, that doesn't even do the terror I felt justice. I created the persona of John Pluto Smith as a means to deal with criminal mages in America so nobody I cared about would end up getting placed into danger. And yet, this young teenage girl, no older than a Second Year Japanese high-school student, managed to figure out I was the American Campione?! _HOW_?! I wasn't using any Authorities, nor was I using my disguise, and even then, it was designed to hide my gender, so again, _**HOW DID SHE FIND OUT?! **_Realizing she had handed me a note as she was leaving, I took it and the moment she and the others were out of sight, I read it…

'_Annie Charlton,_

_I know you are actually John Pluto Smith. The sheer prana you give off gave you away. The only ones with that much at all are Campione. I've met and know two of them, so I would know it if and when I sense one. Nice try though._

_Illyasviel von Einzbern._'

...well shit...bend me over and fuck me sideways thrice over...that is one scary teenage snow fairy...to think it was my magical presence that gave me away...She was able to figure it out purely through sensing my massive magical reserves that only a Campione should have. I reiterate my earlier thoughts: Fuck. Me. Sideways.

If she knows then—wait-a-minute...she never says she'd oust me, nor did she say she'd tell the others...all she says is '_Nice try though_'. Why, she even waited until the others were out of earshot and whispered it so only the two of us would hear her words, but why would she-! Oh...so that's it...Illyasviel von Einzbern, you are truly a very terrifying woman with how canny you are for someone your age...

Getting out of the drivers seat of the bus, I begin to walk outside, pulling out a knife, and slice a small hole in a couple of blood packs filled with my own blood I had prepared before hand, smearing it along the drivers seat, the side of the bus, and trail it outside, before I then proceed to walk away and hide in the nearby woods. She truly is an extremely perceptive one, that much is clear…

I also changed into my John Pluto Smith persona halfway through from the shock. You truly are an interesting one, and I will most certainly have to apologize to both King Emiya and King Kusanagi later, but the stage for John Pluto Smith's appearance is set. It's a good thing 'Annie' got King Kusanagi's phone number earlier...this will be a lot easier with it…

_**About Forty-five Minutes later**_

_**Godou P.O.V.**_

Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP! Everybody and I have been running quite a bit trying to get away after we got [**Sun Wukong**]'s information from the void with Yuri's [**spirit vision**], now we just need to get to the bus, have Annie drive us away, and I can slay the Monkey King and put a stop to-

"WHERE THE HELL IS ANNIE?!"

Ayamatsu-san's shriek startled me out of my thoughts, and I just couldn't suppress the groan of frustration growing from within my throat..._**NOTHING**_ has gone right this entire damn time...walking up to the side of the bus, I notice there was blood on both the side of the bus, the ground nearby, and even a small pool of it in a trail leading from the driver's seat...okay, that doesn't look good at all…

"...I think that's her blood smeared all over there on the side of the bus and in the seat..."

Reki-san said in a rather clinical manner, as though that should be a more pressing issue than the fact that our driver was gone. Both the Kurogane siblings were a bit worn out from buying Yuri time, and nobody else here can actually drive, so-

"Let me take the wheel." Erica suddenly took the wheel and sat down in the driver's seat. I noticed everybody but Illya-san had started to slightly pale at her declaration and the idea of her driving. I turned and decided to ask what I had already guessed would happen, but was hoping I was wrong…

"Erica, can you even drive this thing? Have you ever even driven before?"

"Nope, first time. But there's no better time to learn than the present."

I suddenly noticed everybody else here, especially Emiya-san's entourage, had suddenly gone extremely pale at the declaration...I have a bad feeling about this...but right now though… "We need to find Annie first. That much blood, she's got to be badly hurt. I'm not going to just leave her here when she's in such a state." The others seemed to worry about getting away from the Monkey King right now, but right before I could look for her, my phone suddenly vibrated from a text. Taking it out, I took a look at the surprising message I received…

'_Kusanagi Godou. Annie's fine, I already saved her in the nick of time. Try to get away as fast as you can and as far away as you can. JPS._'

While I was confused as to who 'JPS' was, I somehow felt whoever it was, he or she was currently watching me right now. However, I decided to trust this guy's message for now. As I was getting on the bus, The very Divine Beasts we were trying to get away from caught up, and we were in serious trouble with them. One or two of them wouldn't have been a problem normally, but I was still tired from buying Yuri time, and there were more of them than the last time. The second I got on, however…

"Everybody hang on to something!"

...Erica yelled as she screeched the tires when she floored the accelerator, and send me flying back with my face right in Ena's ample chest. The embarrassed fluster on both our faces at that was not something we needed right now, but luckily the fear of enduring the terror that was Erica's insane driving caused our embarrassment to be overruled by our fear. The sheer madness and insanity that was Erica's driving seemed to give everybody a scare with her reckless driving, however…

"**Gods Dammit Blandelli, I swear, you are the absolute worst driver I've ever met!**" Ayamatsu-san and Liliana both screamed out at the same exact time over the shrill squealing of rubber on asphalt trying to gain traction. Frankly, I have to agree with them, but oddly enough, it was the teen snow fairy who didn't seem to be even the slightest bit frightened by the madness that was Erica Blandelli's driving…

"How are you not afraid of this insane driving style, Illya-chan?!" Kuhoustuka-san asked Illya-san, but it was her rather nonplussed attitude and absolutely calm tone that shocked us all more than our current situation.

"Meh, I've seen and experienced worse...thank whatever deity you worship that you never had to be driven by my mama when she was still alive."

...what the hell...just how bad of a driver _WAS_ her mother if Illya-san wasn't fazed by this and was apparently an even worse driver than Erica is…

"This is bad, Godou...If we don't at least manage to lose them for now, then I might not be able to use the instruction spell to give you the knowledge to defeat [**Sun Wukong**]..." Yuri's worry-filled words wasn't without cause. After all, if we didn't slay the Great Sage, then Hikari-chan may never wake up and eventually she would die. I think she of all people has every right to be afraid for her sister's sake. We need some way to-

"I'll buy you all some time. It looks like my King and Her Eminence may be coming soon."

The older Kurogane siblings words got all our attentions, before he pulled out three daggers, but one of them was fading away into blue particles of light. My eyebrows suddenly raised into my hairline at the sight...that means…

_**Flashback**_

"_...I can tell you all right now, my King is alive, and he did leave himself a means to get out if he needed to. He left these behind, but I managed to swipe them when I grabbed Miss Hikari." The Resurrected mercenary revealed three distinct daggers, each with a slightly jagged blade in the shape of a zip-zag...hang on a minute…_

"_That looks just like..." Ena says before Reki-san nods his head in confirmation._

"_Yes, Ms. Seishuuin, that's right. These are the three daggers that my King fired at [**Sun Wukong**] that were deflected. He deliberately left them as is so he would have a means to get out of the seal by teleportation using them as a medium. He made them using his magic, and from what I could understand from his explanation and from the bits and pieces of his fighting style I could grasp, my King's swords are an extension of himself, and he makes them with his magic. In other words, his magic is merely an extension of an extension of himself, so whenever he dismisses one of them..."_

"_...then he can use that opportunity to switch places with the weapon in question he dismisses! Clever trick, Emiya-san!" I couldn't help but praise the guy for this one. He found a way to teleport using his magically-conjured weapons; I don't think anybody else even HAS a method to do that much._

"_If I know Shirou, then he deliberately left three for a reason. Most likely, one is a signal, one is the target to switch with, and the last one is a back-up in case the others get destroyed somehow. Keep them on you Reki. When one of them starts to disperse back into prana, then let us know. It means Shirou and Luo Hao are about to get back out of the seal."_

"_Wait, hang on a second..." Everybody turns to look at Liliana, who seems a bit surprised at this detail. "You mean to tell me that King Emiya figured out a way to _teleport_, not fly or transport via magic, but actually _teleport_?!"_

"_Yes, that's right. In fact, my King actually used that same trick in order to get us back to Japan from all the way in England after we dealt with Giovanni. I was rather surprised too, when he did that the first time. For the most part, I got the gist of his explanation, but the specific details of it still went over my head...much like a lot of the explanations that deal with his 'sorcery', now that I think about it..." I was actually impressed a bit that someone who was apparently as knowledgeable as Reki-san was easily stumped at a spell that Emiya-san used._

_The girls were actually quite a bit shocked at that thought, but then Illya-san told us something that calmed them down a bit._

"_It's actually surprising you were even able to get that much, Reki. Sorcery is not something anybody who doesn't have can understand so easily. The best way to explain what Sorcery is in comparison to Thaumaturgy in a manner which even Kusanagi-san can understand it is like this: The reality of the world is a box. Magic allows one to step outside of the box, and defy the laws of nature, but still remain within the rules of the world. The difference between the two is that Thaumaturgy only allows one to step outside of the box, but it must always return to the box. Sorcery, on the other hand, allows one to leave the box, and **stay **out of the box. It operates on a whole other set of rules, and takes a **lot** of power and energy to do that. That's basically the dumbed-down version for Kusanagi-san's sake, but the fact that you even managed to figure that much out about Shirou's Sorcery is impressive in and of itself."_

_**End Flashback**_

The fact that one of Emiya-san's daggers was starting to fade away while the other two remained was a sign he was about to return. But Reki-san seemed ready and willing to stay and buy us the time we needed to get out of here...but still…

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

"Big Brother, you can't! You've got R.J. and Rossweiss waiting for you to come back to them! Don't do this again, don't do this to us again, dammit!" Ayamatsu began to scream shrilly at the elder Kurogane sibling for repeating what happened to her ten years ago. The thought of him dying again like that in such a horrific manner, it was too much for her to bare, she couldn't take it again…

But rather than seem angry with her, or even try to argue with her, Reki simply took one of the daggers, handed it to Godou, then walked up to his hysteric younger sister, and with a calm tone of voice, like a parent soothing a child, he spoke to her…

"Aya...since you didn't seem to hear me the last time I said them, allow me to say it again...the very words I said ten years ago, but that you seem to have not heard me, only this time I'll say it again when you can actually hear it and remember..." Aya, who was on the verge of crying, looked up at her elder brother, while her eye widened in recognition of the small object he tossed her way that she caught on reflex, and had an almost reverent look on her face at what he had given her: it was one of his [**Derfreschietze**] bullets, the very bullet which earned him his moniker as the '_Phantom Bullet of Black Steel_'. The unspoken message he was sending was all too clear…

'_You are Derfrieschietze now. Live up to the title, Dragoon Commander._'

When she looked back to her big brother, what she saw, was almost like the exact same thing she saw that day, ten years ago, the very same day he died, the very memory overlapping with the current one in almost perfect clarity...

"Stop living in my shadow, Aya, and surpass me already, as I know only you can do..."

...Aya's lone eye, along with her long-destroyed one beneath her eye-patch, began to shed quit a bit of tears in a silent sobbing, as she suddenly realized just why the other Dragoons followed her so loyally after she was forced to assume command of them ten years ago: They weren't simply following her out of respect for her brother; they were following her out of respect for HER, as their First commander entrusted his role as commander to her, the Second Dragoon Commander, ten years ago, right before he died. She just was too shell-shocked to hear him say it then…

While Erica's crazy driving was most certainly not very helpful for the situation, they all knew what he was planning to do, and the sheer willingness to go through with it he had in his eyes. As he turned to the rear emergency door on the back of the bus, he said just a few more words to all those present, with the same serenely peaceful and content smile he had that day, ten years ago…

"Keep moving forward. Never look back with any regrets. Live your life by doing whatever feels right in your heart, and never stray from who you are. Then, when you finally meet your end, look back fondly on the life you lead, without any regrets, as you know there isn't anything you would change, and die with a smile, peaceful and content with the life you've had."

All eyes suddenly widened at that proclamation, as the way he said it, as if he didn't think he was going to come out of this one alive, yet chose to go through with the course of action anyway. Ayamatsu suddenly knew right away why he said those things in such a manner, realizing just why Illya-san and even _he_ said that her Brother qualified to enter that 'Throne of Heroes' place...her Big brother had all the traits of not only a guardian knight, but also the qualities of a true hero as well…

_**Ayamatsu P.O.V.**_

"_**I am but a single bullet**_"

...it was merely a whisper, yet it resounded throughout the world itself. Walking up to the back of the bus, he continues to chant his spell words for his own original, personal attack, but I recognized what he was doing instantly...

"_**I aim my gun, not with my eyes; I aim it with my mind**_"

...as he walked up to it, he kicked the door open and proceeded to jump out the back, landing in a crouched position while we sped off, but he still continued to chant unimpeded...

"_**I fire my gun, not with my hand; I fire it with a thought**_"

...the very air itself seeming to ripple around him, and I knew instantly my fears were confirmed: he was going to use_** it**_. The very spell that leaves him crippled at best just from casting it, but he was still willing to put himself through_** that **_again for our sake...

"_**I do not kill with my bullet; I kill with my heart**_"

As he started to chant this line, he said the final one, the only one that shows the full weight of what he was about to do, how far he was willing to go, just to protect those he takes under his charge, and the sheer depth of his resolve: the one and only line he has ever chanted a handful of times in the past…

"_**For the Phantom **__**Bullet**__** of Black Steel hereby refuses to budge, and shows the resolve to defy even the gods themselves **__**as I**__** unleash a **__**hail**__**of bullets **__**and carnage**_"

...and from within the very ripples burst forth the barrels of various firearms that Big Brother created: 50. caliber rifles, 40. caliber sniper rifles, 45. caliber hand-cannons, even several 300. caliber fucking ARTILLERY CANNONS! He brought out all the weapons he could, would, and had ever made, every one of them he stored in his personal pocket space, something he kept within his own soul and pointed them all at the incoming Divine Beasts...and apparently the approaching giant that was [**Sun Wukong**] after we had run away from him…

"_**Commencing Bombardment, [**__**Black Bullet Requiem**__**]: The Resolute Man's Last Stand!**_"

...and a storm of bullets and a fog of gun-smoke filled the very air, as my view of my brother was lost as he disappeared from sight when we got too far away for me to see, but my eye, couldn't see even if I wanted to; my tears were clouding my vision from how much I was crying in response to my brothers parting words...all I can do is hope he survives this, and comes back to us…

"...Big Brother..."

...R.J. and Rossweiss are waiting for him to come back. He _has_ to come back to them. We cannot take him dying on us again like that day..._I_ couldn't take it again…

_**Scene Change**_

_**Reki P.O.V.**_

I knew this was probably gonna come back to bite me on the ass later, but right now, I don't have time to worry about later. I invoked my [**Black Bullet Requiem**] and my [**Dead Man's Stand**] spell to counter it's detrimental effects. When I first explained this to my King, he was shocked, saying I created a form of Battle Continuation unlike anything that has been seen in centuries, if not millennia. I couldn't help the slight smile on my face at the Emiya Manor's shock at the revelation. Especially Berserker's surprised shock and childish excitment. He actually had such a priceless look on his face, but then he turned around and said he wanted to spar with me the first chance we got. Turned out he had his own version of Battle Continuation as well, but it allowed him to fully resurrect upon death up to twelve times.

Focusing my mind back on the battle at hand, I turned a sharp gaze upon the Monkey King who had started to follow us. Just in time too, as he states a surprised exclamation at my current mystical presence and actions…

"_**What is this?! Is this what Old Sun thinks it is?! How is it so similar to that Sword Brat's magic yet so different at the same time?!**_"

...so, it would seem what my King said was true: My [**Black Bullet Requiem**] _is_ in fact really a [**Reality Marble**], just like his, but still somewhat fundamentally different from one somehow. Ms. Tohsaka described it as 'something that was similar to a Reality Marble, but not quite a Reality Marble'. My King even went so far as to call it a partially manifested one, saying it was only partly unlocked, but he highly advised me against ever trying to fully manifest or unlock it. He said that his was fully unlocked and completely manifest-able, but the pain of doing that the first time was so great, that it would have killed any normal human. Most who've tried and failed either died outright or went insane from years of repeated failures before their minds were completely shattered. My King only survived because he wasn't a normal human at all. The fact my King became a Campione in the first place is proof of that fact…

I then began to bombard the Divine Beasts and the Great Sage Equaling Heaven with a barrage of bullets and a hailstorm of steely carnage. The artillery cannons shelled the area, the rifles fired in rapid or semi-automatic bursts, the sniper rifles fired in singular shots before reloading, firing, reloading and firing again, even the hand-cannons fired off with enough force to crater the armor of a tank and pierce through its defenses. But I still knew this was a losing battle, for one reason and one reason only: For every shot I fired, my body suffered backlash proportionate to the power expended. The more powerful the rounds fired, the more damage my own body sustained.

It was for this very reason why I was rather tough by gunman standards, even a mystical one, and it was also why I was considered a failure with any magic other than the unorthodox one I developed and that I had created the Dragoons for: Any traditional magic spells utilized by the Orthodox Knight Schools caused my own body to suffer injuries and harms me proportional to the power of the spell in question; the more powerful the spell I cast with each magic spell, the greater the damage will be.

This was why I created the Dragoon School of Knight Combat. It was the only way for me to pursue the knight's path without killing myself with such a dangerous and crippling disability. Hell, even creating the Dragoons was merely a stopgap measure. I could only minimize the damage I suffered from the backlash of my own spells by firing them like bullets from pistols rather than the traditional way. That's why I went all out ten years ago when facing that heretic god down. There was no reason for me to hold myself back from using such a self-destructive spell that would kill me in the process back then; I was already dying from my wounds and only staving off my death by using my own original forbidden spell, the [**Dead Man's Stand**].

The Divine Beasts were being peppered with enchanted rounds from my [**Pactio**], [**Desperado**], and every other enchanted firearm I had used and created in the bombardment I was unleashing upon them. I was also directing quite a few of the rounds on the Monkey King, about half of them, and fired them off with a storm of absolute carnage that would have reduced lesser opponents into a pile of shredded corpses and dismembered body parts. The Divine Beasts were being reduced to Swiss cheese, but I held no illusions of what [**Sun Wukong**]'s condition would be, but I knew it wasn't going to hold for very long. Already, I could feel my body ripping itself apart, my bones being shattered and broken, only just barely keeping myself together from the destructive power being unleashed upon me from the backlash of my own attacks with [**Dead Man's Stand**]. I knew I wouldn't last for much longer, but I was determined to at least last long enough to buy Aya and the others a chance to escape-

***HACK***

I suddenly coughed up quite a bit of blood as I dropped to my knees in pain, the [**Black Bullet Requiem**] being forcibly canceled from the sheer pain I was in to keep what serious injuries I have from worsening. I kept up the bombardment for a good five minutes, but it felt like my body suffered endlessly excruciating torture nonstop for six months straight. I didn't even need to look at my body's condition to know just how bad it was messed up, but at least there is one thing I can say for certain: I most certainly have gotten rusty, I only lasted five measly minutes, while I used to be able to last six...I hate getting old. It's why I was content to pass the torch to Aya ten years ago. She was already good enough to take over for me, but her fixation me on and her being in my shadow was such that it kept me from finally retiring from active field duty after passing the position to her. So, this time I made damned sure she figured it out and got the message I was trying to give her ten years ago.

I looked up, and knew with a pain-filled grimace that [**Sun Wukong**], even though I may have been badly injured from the backlash, he wasn't dead, nor was he even lightly injured to begin with in the slightest. All I did was slow him down for a few minutes, but to my surprise, he was actually scratched and bleeding a bit...huh, guess I take back what I thought earlier. It's not that I've gotten rusty or weaker, I just unleashed far more destructive power than I expected a lot quicker than I was used to being capable of doing in the past. The Divine Beasts had been utterly decimated as I expected, though. They were completely slaughtered in what could be considered and accurately described as a rather one-sided massacre, as they did not have the benefit of [**Sun Wukong**]'s [**Indestructible Body**]. The Monkey King looked down at me with a rather pissed off look on his face at the marring of his body from my attack, then proceeded to start lifting up his foot as he prepared to stomp me into oblivion for my defiance like a bug...

Heh, maybe I am a bit out of it from the pain of my injuries, but I cannot help the slight amusement of such a morbidly ironic way for me to die a second time. The first time I died forcing a God to flee and wounding it with an all out attack. Now the second time I die doing the same exact thing, only I just barely managed to scratch the Great Sage's [**Indestructible Body**] in a desperate attempt to simply delay him for merely a few minutes. Of course, he was angry, and to the Gods, we humans are more often than not nothing but mere gnats beneath their feet, so of course it's rather fitting, for a gnat who defied his station, to be squashed like the mere bug that he is. Still, I cannot help the content smile on my face, as I close my eyes and prepare for the inevitable end of my own death for the second time in my life...

"**My Body is made out of swords**"

..only for my King and her Eminence to appear before me, and he turned to me, grabbed me along with Empress Luo Hao, and chanted an additional line I never heard him speak before from his aria...

"**Iron is my Blood and Glass is my Heart**"

...before the three of us were teleported straight back into the very bus I kicked the rear emergency exit door open to jump out and buy time for the others to escape. I only had time to think one single thought before my mind shut down and I passed out from the pain of my wounds...

'_It would seem I owe you yet again, my King. Looks like I am going to be getting some __forced__ vacation __time __after this__...__guess I'll get__to spend __some __family time __with R.J. a lot sooner than I thought __I would__...__and a bit of private time with Rossweiss again...__'_

**_M__oments Before_**

**_S__hirou P.O.V._**

I noticed that the daggers I left outside had suddenly separated: one was moving at ridiculously fast speed in a haphazard manner, while the other was stationary. Slightly curious as to why that may be, I focused on one of the special features of the rings I give all my girls...and my mind almost freezes in absolute dread and shock at what I 'see'.

Reki did recover the daggers I left, but [**Sun Wukong**] was closing in on them, so he decided to leave one of the daggers on the bus, while he kept the other on himself...the damned idiot was planning to sacrifice himself in order to buy time to escape...that was actually something I would have done in his position, so I'm not going to call him out on that, for it would have been hypocritical of me to do so, but still, I would have at the very least made sure I had a way to get out of the—Oh, that sneaky little-I was _so_ going to have a '_chat_' with the guy about this later. I was NOT too happy with him doing this, but I guess I can forgive him for now, but I do intend to punish him for this stunt later. This was the kind of crap that got me in trouble with my girls back during the Grail War.

I decided to use that dagger he seemed to have '_conveniently forgotten_' on his person to get to him, changing my originally intended target to pop up in front of him and get his crippled ass out of there. Grabbing Luo Hao, I carefully made sure not to lose my grip on her as I made the jump…

"**My Body is made out of swords**"

...and teleported right in front of Reki...he was in a worse state than I had thought. Okay, maybe I won't punish him as badly as I was planning to; he's punished himself enough as is for the moment. Using [**Magic Blue**] to speed up my perception of time and get an idea of the situation, I noticed there was also another person there, ready to help Reki in the shadows, and I knew instantly who 'he' was based on the information I got from the Committee. That and the history I gleaned from 'his' costume told me so. Before I grabbed Reki and teleported away, I traced another blade real quick right by this newcomer, and proceeded to attach it to his clothes with alteration and forced '_him_' to teleport along with us…

"**Iron is my Blood and Glass is my Heart**"

..and popped the four of us right into a bus with the rest of our respective entourages, sans Luo Hao's disciple who wasn't here at the moment. The others seemed a bit surprised to see us so suddenly, but their surprise turned to shock and fear at Reki's condition, then relief at him simply passing out from his wounds, to confusion as to who the fourth individual was here with us.

Turning to look at the newest arrival, I then proceed to pose the very question I felt I had every right to ask '_him_', the very same question I had asked Luo Hao and had to play a game of twenty questions just to get a straight answer from her…

"So tell me, what's your excuse for coming here, unannounced, without prior notice or invitation, and apparently getting yourself involved in another country's affairs involving a Heretic God with three Asian Campione already involved in said incident? And it had better be a good one, or else it might sour my opinion of you and cost you some of my respect for you, John Pluto Smith."

As I asked '_him_' my question, I also manifested the Asura slightly, not a full manifestation, but only the silhouette of it, just like I had with Luo Hao earlier. The sheer intent behind my actions spoke my message perfectly clear in my unasked question: '_Why are __all __you __foreign Campione__ invading another King's territory without bothering to go through the proper channels?_' Those present, even Godou-san, seemed slightly terrified of the Asura, but I kept it out for the sake of getting my question answered. I looked straight at 'John Pluto Smith', and said straight to 'his' eyes where I knew from analyzing it with my [**structural analysis**] was with my own Steely Silver and Molten Golden orbs gazing right at 'him'…

"What Root-be-damned excuse did you have and believed was good enough to think it was a brilliant idea to disregard proper channels and good etiquette, like Luo Hao did _yesterday_ to essentially commit _criminal trespass_ on _**JAPANESE SOIL**_. And if I don't like your answer, you're not going to like my response to such a blatant insult and disrespect for a fellow Campione's authority."

The tension caused from my question made it clear just what would happen if he tried to lie or refuse to answer. The fact I had teleported 'him' at all along with us showed I had means of getting around without needing to actually see or touch whatever I wished to teleport with me or get wherever I wanted to go. Plus, '_he_' didn't know the 'how' of the method I used. For all '_he_' knew, I could send '_him_' to the bottom of the Laurentian Abyss from here and crush '_him_' to death from the water pressure, freezing from the subzero temperatures, and drown from a lack of air. Seeming to debate with '_himself_' internally, '_he_' seems to come to a decision…

"...I actually came here to check up on Annie's progress. The girl is one of my collaborators back in America, and I had sent her here to track a Divine Ancestor who had been causing trouble back in America. I gave my full permission and approval for her to lend assistance if she found a plausible connection, but when she sent word to me of what happened, I had a feeling this was possibly connected to how Asherah managed to escape me from our last battle against one another. I suspected whoever helped to break or tamper with the seal was most likely trying to free the Monkey King for whatever reason, and simply took advantage of Luo Hao's desire for a rematch against him to free him for some unknown purpose along with Asherah's weakened state. I simply came here as fast as I could when Annie mentioned this, and just barely got her away from danger after she had been badly wounded, though who her assailant was I never found out before she passed out from the blood loss. She just barely got away from her attacker, and I was more concerned with getting her to safety to receive the necessary medical treatment."

The rather theatrical flamboyance '_he_' displayed was most certainly amusing for any other situation, but right now, I had an injured subordinate and friend, a very dangerous and pissed-off god to deal with, and a foreign Campione disrespecting common courtesy, violating the laws on protocol in traveling to a foreign authority's domain, ignoring proper procedure for the said travels, and trespassing on Japanese soil illegally for the second time in the last 36 hours, never mind that 'he' technically didn't enter the country illegally like Luo Hao did. But right now, I was rather short on patience, and while I wouldn't oust 'him' for his obvious deception right now, I most certainly would address it later, when I have the time. But that was for me to deal with later. Right now, however...

"Right, sure you were. Now, Blandelli-san. Find a place to ditch the bus for now. We're going to need to battle [**Sun Wukong**] and his brothers soon. I don't doubt for a second he would have called forth his Sworn Brothers as subordinate deities to back him up. There are three, now four Campione here and only one of him. As strong and arrogant as he might be, but not even the Great Sage Equaling Heaven would be stupid enough to fight us all by himself. The rest of you all, keep back, stay safe, and tend to the injured. I know Godou-san and myself tend to be rather laid-back as far as Kings go, but even so, these transgressions against our authorities as the two Kings of Japan will not go unpunished and we will be demanding proper compensation equaling the slights you have both done to us. But right now, I think I speak for the both of us when I say we will ask for your assistance in this matter. Sound good to you Godou-san?"

That last statement seemed to draw a startled shock from the god-slayer in question. Though he was still uneasy from the Asura, he managed to at least get himself together enough to answer me...

"Y-yeah, what Emiya-san said. We could definitely use both of your help on this one. And agree you both will have to face some consequences for this, some more then others...I really hate dealing with such troublesome things like this. This kind of thing is exactly why I don't like dealing with the Supernatural unless it's bad enough to endanger countless people if I don't get involved...just why do these kinds of things have to always be so bad whenever I do get involved..."

I know he muttered that last one under his breath, but my heightened hearing, even without using [**reinforcement**] still let me her exactly what he mumbled, not that I couldn't understand his frustration or what it was like having to deal with the headaches of the Supernatural side of the world. Choosing to ignore that for the time being. I decide to focus on the looming battle on hand. Just as I had asked her to do, Blandelli-san got us to a wide open clearing, with a forest off a ways into the distance, and Godou-san, Luo Hao, John Pluto Smith, and myself Got out first in order to be prepared for the fight we knew was about to happen.

The others followed shortly after, with Berserker manifesting from his Astral form in order to help carry the injured and unconscious Reki. Though Luo Hao's rather odd reaction to his presence was—oh, hell no...So she's into_ that_ huh...Oh, I was so going to love lording this over Berserker later. If I wasn't in my battle mode right now, I would most likely be grinning like a loon and teasing her about this mercilessly, but that doesn't mean I won't do that we got ourselves situated and placed in preparation for battle, that was when the Gods appeared.

"Looks like they're—wait-a-minute...why is there a fourth God here...that doesn't look like one of the Eastern Mythological Gods...In fact he looks more like one of the old knights of Europe..."

Turning to the scene, I noticed that Godou-san's appraisal was spot on: that one WASN'T an Asian Deity at all. It was dressed from head to toe in a full plate-mail suit of armor, but with some rather wicked and brutal looking spikes here and there on it. On his hips were a steel-chain bullwhip, several blades, a couple of quivers filled with arrows and a bow, along with a couple of shields and swords strapped to his back. This guy was not expected at all...

True to my expectations, there stood the two sworn brothers along with[**Sun Wukong**], but there was also this fourth Heretic God...and this one was obviously NOT Asian in the slightest...and he was staring right at me as his opponent...oh hell, I just couldn't help but say it out loud this time, knowing full well how Illya would react to it…

"...Root-damn my E-rank luck...You all decide which ones you're going to fight; My opponent has apparently already decided for me who my fight will be with."

"What do you mean, King Emiya? That Western Deity has singled you out? Why is that?" Luo Hao's question is not without merit. There is simply too many unknowns here, but this deity...several of my weapons in the [**Unlimited Blade Works**] are reacting to its presence, the ones from Greek, Roman, but most of all, the weapons of the Knights of the Round. Oddly enough, there is even a few weapons of African origin reacting to his presence...but the ones from the Arthurian legend are the ones that are most definitely reacting the strongest, mostly with hate and rage...wait a minute…

"Mine Allies merely wish for thee Eighth Devil King to be brought to them alive, so mine might hath been lent to thine cause, as mine boon to return thine aid of mine." The unknown deity spoke with words and a tone of voice that completely contradicted his appearance. He had the look of a barbaric savage, yet he spoke with a silver tongue the likes of which rivals that of a master spokesman or even a career politician. While I cannot analyze his weapons, those clues I had so far gave me an idea of who I was dealing with, along with the reaction the [**Unlimited Blade Works**] was getting from this god. It was easy for me to put two and two together…

"You've tipped your hand, Black Knight. While there are many such 'black knights' whose armor was black in all of recorded history, myth, and legend, only two of them are truly so renowned enough to give birth to a god, but only one of them was actually famous for wearing black armor prior to his infamous betrayal, and was a master of weapons with a silver tongue to match his skill in battle. Am I right, [**Mordred**]." That seemed to surprise the K night of Betrayal slightly that I had figured it out, but really, he was dropping far too many hints as it is. "Don't look so surprised, the sheer number of hints you were leaving was certainly a big enough clue, but the fact you seem to defy any attempts to analyze your weapons from my gaze is all the more reason to suspect you, for the Black Knight's motives are unknown to any save the one who dons the armor and mantle, and you were the original 'Black Knight', oh Knight of Betrayal."

Turning from the shocked black knight to look at the Monkey King, I gave him one last piece before I decided to battle [**Mordred**]. He might be pissed with me for this, but still, I felt it needed to be said. "Well, color me perplexed, as I do not know which is more impressive: The fact that I am being singled out by none other than the infamous Knight of Betrayal himself, or the fact that the Great Sage Equaling Heaven and thrice victor of Heaven's army would be so stupid as to ally with him. You should know what it means to be an ally of the Knight of Betrayal, [**Sun Wukong**]. Just when I thought my opinion of you couldn't get any lower, you suddenly hit a surprisingly new rock bottom..." I sarcastically drawled on, with truly genuine pity for the Monkey King written all over my words and actions, all while fully knowing what was bound to happen next.

I was suddenly grabbed by the dark metal gauntlet of the Knight of Betrayal, and suddenly I was being dragged headfirst to the very forest nearby at a very fast pace to battle him. Idly, I noted that my companions were all shocked by the suddenly aggressive actions, but I knew this probably going to happen from my blatant insults. Normally I wouldn't do this, but this guy just rubs me the wrong way for some odd reason, and even my [**Unlimited Blade Works**], for lack of a better description, was begging me to do so. I wonder...was [**Xiphos**]' remnant _wanting_ me to pick a fight with this guy for some reason...and if so, why? The only way to find out was to actually fight him and win. I noted he deliberately dragged me away from the clearing to one within the forested area, and it was big enough for me to use my more wide-spread attacks, yet isolated enough to not spill over into the others battles. Just perfect for the fight about to happen…

_...little did Emiya Shirou know, the battle he was about to fight was not simply as isolated as he had believed, as there was an audience in the form of a certain Divine Ancestor, as well as that of two blacksmiths watching from afar, waiting for the chance to step in if need-be, and to give part of the inheritance which is his by birthright from them both…_

_...nor was any aware of just what the odd reaction from the Unlimited Blade Works truly meant for the Eighth God-Slaying Devil King...not until much later, when he finally inherits his long-forgotten birthright…_


	30. Blade 20: Trinity, Dragon, Resolve

**A/N: Hey ya'll. I'm back with the next chapter, and just to let you guys know, this is the LONGEST one to date. Near 20.000 words and 27 pages. Talk about a lot. Now, for a quick Reviewer Review:**

**1.) Arturia WILL return eventually people, so please stop asking. I have already explained this to you all, but I have something in the works. It will be in the next few chapters during one of the interludes between arcs, though, so stop bitching about that already dammit. Gets old really fast if you don't.**

**2.) Reki does have a Driver's license, he just was better suited to fighting while somebody else drove as he covered their escape in this situation. One of the requirements of joining the Dragoons was for those who became their field operatives had to learn to drive well enough to have a license. Just so you all know, so yes, Aya can drive too, but no, Rin and Illya are NEVER to get behind the wheel, as they would crash and kill both themselves and/or somebody else in the process. And that whole thing about Shirou taking so long, I believe I already explained this before: Shirou can use the First to the Fifth True Magics, but he is NEVER going to master them fully. He took a few minutes to properly get a fix on Reki's dagger after he had to readjust his jump point. Ya don't just pop in with the Kaleidoscope and pop back out. It takes careful calculations for anybody but Zelretch, and Shirou needed to redo his because of Reki not following his carefully made ones.**

**3.) Lastly for now, That comment about Vimana not supposed to take so long, yea, that was deliberate. I know Vimana can go that fast, but the reason it took Shirou so long was because he was worn out, his girls was hurt, and he needed to find someplace to hide and lay low while the rested and healed back up.**

**A/A/N: Updated the Harem/pairings lists. And a shout-out to the first ones who noticed I forgot Caren and Bazett. Thank you guys for reminding me.**

**Now for the disclaimer:**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own either 'Campione!', 'FATE', or any other franchise referenced, as they are the respective properties of their respective creators and publishers. This fic is an AU of Marcus Galen Sands 'God Slaying Blade Works' on the premise of 'WHAT IF' based heavily on the 'Harem Ending' of Nua Realta, ideas taken from other fics credited as used, a meshing of canon lore, and my own original ideas thrown into the mix. This is a FREE, UNPAID FANFIC of a FANFIC, meaning an fan-made fiction of a fan-made fiction I wrote myself for no monetary gain on my part at all. So if you paid to read this, then you got ripped off. If you do not like it, then you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you.**

**And now onto the story:**

_**Story Start**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Twentieth**** Blade****: ****A Trinity of Blades, Hidden Dragon, and a Sword's Resolve**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

_Long ago, there was once a nameless African deity, a god of war and blood, of violence and death. Wherever he went, war and conflict would erupt, and wherever war and conflict erupted, he would go as well. He had no name, for none would name him. As such was the terror and dread of his presence, and none was needed to refer him by; he was simply what he was, for names were meaningless for something that was as natural as breathing to him: A nameless deity of savage violence so brutal, so bloodthirsty, he caused all whom he met to fear his savage barbarism being unleashed upon them if they were unfortunate enough to cross his path._

_In time, however, his worshipers had crossed over the seas, taking him with them and integrated with the local culture they found there, hence finally giving him the name of [**Laran**]. The God of War and Violence had changed with their beliefs of him, changing into the form of a naked man wearing only a helmet and wielding a spear. In a sense, the people whom worshiped him had become civilized, and so too had he become 'tamed', with the only semblance of his brutal savagery being the berserker-state his followers went into by stripping their armor in battle, taking drunken pleasure and euphoria in taking injuries in battle, and inflicting wounds upon their foes in turn._

_In time, his worshipers were once more to be integrated into another culture, the Greeks, and [**Laran**] became [**Ares**]. But out of fear for the God of War's violence and savagery, he was changed, and turned into a bumbling fool, hated by all, not even properly revered by warriors any longer, and treated poorly by his new 'family' while only ambivalently treated by his people. His very attributes as a God of War given to [**Athena**], whom they sought blessings from for battles rather than from him. For years, he was bound by his myth, the once feared God of war and violence reduced to a bumbling fool of comedic cruelty._

_Then just as before, the Greeks were too assimilated into the Roman Empire, and he was once more changed, as [**Ares**] became [**Mars**], regaining his militant might as a God of War under their worship. The bumbling fool became the mighty warrior once more, far more dignified and disciplined than his previous self had been. The god of battle and slaughter had become a true God of War in all sense of the term, for the Romans took the militant aspects of the God of Crafts and returned it to him, restoring him to his former bloody glory._

_For centuries, the god of war had grown far more powerful and influential, granting his boon and his grace to both mighty generals and to great warriors alike, but just as it had before, it would not last. With the degrading strength and decline of the Roman Empire's eventual collapse, so too was his influence. His followers had carried him to the island nation of Briton, where he would actually find and meet his destiny._

_Faced with the majesty and strength of the Strongest Steel, [**Mars**] had found a purpose to his existence he felt compelled to fulfill, choosing to follow the King Who Appears at the End of Eras, once more shedding his old name and donning a new one, along with a new mantle and armor to cover his old one, and taking a new name, meeting with other deities in his sworn liege's service, including a certain dying and nameless deity of steel in its final moments, and having later struck his sworn King down, breaking his oath and sealing his fate to forever have his identity tied to that of betrayal and treachery…_

_...for he was fated to become the first Black Knight symbolic of Betrayal…the Knight of Treachery… for his name is…_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

Shit, this will not be a very easy fight, not that I ever expected it to be as such. This opponent is by far the most dangerous type I have ever had the misfortune to battle so far in this world, for one simple reason. [**Angra Mainyu**], as strong as he was, wasn't really a warrior or a dark lord as he was often believed to be, but a simple villager who fought not to win, but rather he fought not to lose. [**Gilgamesh**] for his part, was arrogant and looked down on everybody, making it easy for him to underestimate me and take him by surprise. The two of them were both too busy battling one another and distracted by me when I caught them by surprise and finished them both off after they had already worn each other down first. [**Perseus**] was selfishly seeking to fight his old enemy, and not bothering to take me seriously as an opponent from the beginning, and as such, not prepared for fighting me in a battle of actual skill, rather than cheap tricks, and had been caught off-guard by my 'stolen techniques'. [**Melqart**] was merely blinded by his rage against his last battle being interrupted by Godou-san and being reduced to a mere nature spirit for a time, making it easy to beat him, as he could not rationally think his actions through due to his uncontrollable emotions. As for [**Hades**], he had strength, speed, and stealth far superior to my own, but was very poor in terms of skill or even how to utilize it being a king rather than a warrior, on top of his unjustified anger towards me clouding his judgment.

No, the god I was battling right now was different solely because he didn't sacrifice either skill or strength; he fought using both effectively and simultaneously, and with brutal efficiency that had both balance and strength behind the blows. The most dangerous combination to go up against in any opponent. He swung at me with his drawn sword, I had just barely managing to trace [**Kanshou**] and [**Bakuya**] and deflected the blow, not blocked it, but deflected it. The sheer brute force behind his strike alone had I not done that would have most likely resulted in me ending up with a massive amount of broken bones from the impact and the landings after being sent flying through whatever happened to be in my path, if I was a normal human, if not outright killed me.

I tried to counter this using a particular trick of EMIYA's that he used a few times in his memories. I was off-balance from the blows and had no time before the next blow came, so instead of trying to firm my stance, I decided to jump back with the blow, using the force of the impact to put some distance between us while allowing me some breathing room, if only for an instant. If done right, one can easily jump back up into the fight with minimal effort and momentum wasted. Instead though, what happened was the force between the blow _**shattered**_ the married swords into pieces, sending me flying back into a tree behind me. By the Root, it felt like I had just tried to block a damned **cannon** being fired right at me _at point blank range_. The tree I had crashed into was a rather sturdy one, but it had broken off halfway from the sheer force behind my collision and landed between me and my opponent...I think it may have actually bruised a few bones, if not cracked them slightly...what ridiculous strength to do that to my body, given how tough it is. If a normal Campione, if there ever were such a thing, were to fight this guy, that blow would have crippled, if not killed them outright...that's gonna hurt for the next few minutes while they heal with [**Avalon**] as I fight...

Taking the brief opportunity given to me, I quickly traced another pair of swords to fight with. Not [**Kanshou**] and [**Bakuya**]; those swords wouldn't work here, and I wasn't going to risk losing my new twin gun-blades that I had Reki help me forge for this fight. This god was not messing around; he wasn't taking me lightly in the slightest and was giving me the full brunt of his intentions to fight me without giving me an opening or weakness to exploit so easily, unlike my previous opponents had usually done from the get-go...I reiterate my previous thoughts: Shit. He's a fucking monster in a fight...

The two swords I traced this time was just a couple of nameless swords, nothing really special other than being perfect conduits for the [**Dragon-Slaying Steel**]'s effects. They were meant to be wielded with two hands, but with my level of physical strength as a Campione, on top of my enhanced parameters as a Sorcerer, it was child's play to wield them both one handed in my original duel-wielding style. While I may have based it slightly off of EMIYA's own suicidal style, I modified it using my tried and true method: actual battle experience. By sparring with some others in friendly training sessions, I was able to perfect it. It helped that Godou-san and his girls had come by my house after school for a few physical combat exercises in my dojo. They helped me as much as I did them in that regard, but they were only one of the means I did so to perfect it for my personal use. While his was meant for using disposable weapons, mine could make them permanent, so I had to adapt it slightly to suit me and my new, unique style.

Grabbing them in a manner that made any self-respecting warrior trained in the formal or orthodox methods of combat styles balk in incredulity, I rushed at [**Mordred**], leaving the holes in my defenses on purpose in a manner that made it look like I was mocking him...and he took the bait. Swinging at the opening I deliberately left open to my shoulders, I deflected the blows, parrying it with minimal movements. The force behind each blow resulted in me ending up spinning in the air as I deflected each blow swung, taking a few minor wounds and scratches from his attacks kept me airborne during the exchange, but never anything more than than that. This kept up for an exchange of aerial strikes countering a grounded assault before we were forcibly separated by the momentum of his last strike's force sending me flying back once again. The Black Knight before me then began to become wary of me, as he realized what I was doing. I knew it probably wouldn't be kept hidden from him for very long, but even so, he still wouldn't be able to counter it so easily, even if he knew what I was doing.

It's part of the reason why EMIYA was so damned annoying to fight up close in battle despite being an Archer: the cynical asshole was able to control the flow of battle to the point you danced to his tune and got right where the smug bastard wanted you to be for him to strike you down from where you least expected it. The fact he pulled a Trojan Horse against Caster in one of the iterations of the [**Fifth Holy Grail War**] by betraying Rin and pretending to ally with her was a dick move on his part, especially when he tried to kill the version of me in that war deliberately at every chance he got before coming out into the open with why he was trying to do so...fitting to end up being bested by the past version of 'himself' in that war by kicking his own ass and being forced to remember something important that he had failed to realize and had long since forgotten; something that should have made him realize that what he was doing wasn't wrong in the slightest for him to do, and was in fact commendable...

[**Mordred**] decided to try a different approach since he couldn't beat me with the way he was fighting me. He began to try a method I really hated going up against for one simple reason. It was similar in effectiveness to the same method my old man used to force magi to use their mage-craft to defend themselves with so he could use his [**origin bullet**] to kill them with: he baited me into attacking him so he could attack me with his shield by bashing me with it...it was the one reason why duel-wielding is such a pain in the ass with how impractical it tended to be in the real world. It may look cool and it may seem easy to do in movies, but it was anything but, as well as highly impractical. By using a sword in each hand, you were literally left with the only means of defense being to parry any strikes you could not dodge, and it was impossible to deflect the blows of a blunt-force attack in the form of a shield bashing you in the face...again, it was a method I REALLY hated being used on me, as it reminded me far too much of some of the things my old man did that made him a real bastard at times...and it pissed me off for [**Mordred**] to resort to such unpleasant methods as the memories it brought up…

'_Trace On...'_

***CLANG-CLANK-shnk***

"AAAAugh! Thou DARE to pull such a craven move as this?!" The Knight of Treachery seems to find my method to counter his attack very infuriating, but I don't even respond to his provocation or challenge to my honor. I know words are one of his greatest weapons, and I have no intention to allow him the pleasure of trying to twist my own to make himself look good. After all, the pen may be mightier than the sword, but actions speak louder than words ever will, and the time for talk has long since passed. He barely managed to block the swords I had traced and fired at him from his blatant attempt to bash me in the face with his shield, but not before one managed to pierce a bit into the elbow joint of his shield arm. If he wants to call me a coward for my choice of tactics, that's his prerogative. But the Knight of Betrayal has no right to say that to anyone for pulling an underhanded method in battle; he himself is guilty of that very thing, and to call me out for such is a hypocritical thing for him to do. Instead of responded with words, I just give him a deadpan glare right into the glowing eyes beneath his helm. The message I sent unmistakable…

'_To talk in battle is a sin. Don't call me a coward when you back-stabbed your own King when he was at his weakest and most vulnerable, you Root-damned hypocrite.'_

The sheer incredulity his body seemed to radiate from my glare caused him to actually pause for a moment as he realized just what it was he had said, before seeming to angrily mutter beneath his breathe as he continued to battle me. It seemed even he realized I wasn't going to buy his hypocrisy on calling others out on using any underhanded methods in a fight to the death. He pushed me back again, and this time, I decided to stop trying to fight him from up close and battle him from range. Tracing Archer's bow, I knocked the nameless swords I was using, and fired them both after a quick use of [**alteration**], and broke them. I launched them right at [**Mordred**], but then he did something I did not expect. He raised his shield to defend, and then the swords exploded on contact, but...he was completely unscathed from the broken phantasms, low level, but still...shit, his shield is apparently able to prevent any damage…

"Aren't thee surprised? Mine shield cannot be pierced, as it protects mineself from any of thine attacks. You cannot beat what thoust cannot harm." The Black Knight smugly claimed with absolute confidence. Okay, that does it, he is really starting to get on my nerves somehow, and it's not just my Reality Marble that finds him annoying. He's beginning to push my buttons, and that is not something very easy to do in my battle mode. Knocking another nameless sword and breaking it, I proceed to start firing and tracing broken phantasms in rapid succession, testing the rather bold claim of the Knight of Treachery as to his supposed invulnerability. I noticed it before during our clash, but whenever I got too close to actually striking him, he automatically seemed to counter in just such a way that I could not strike him...I wonder...As I continued my rapid shots, little by little, [**Mordred**] suddenly began to realize just what I was doing, and the arrogance he demonstrated before was replaced with slowly growing dread as he realized just what it was I was doing. I wasn't just firing my shots at him randomly: my 'arrows' were growing stronger with each one I fired. I was testing his supposedly invulnerable shield's durability.

Don't look down on a blacksmith, as even though I may be a sword at my core, my soul is that of a blacksmith's forge, with my mind a repository of thousands of years worth of blueprints and blacksmith's forging techniques. As such, I know that nothing forged of a craftsman's hands is infallible in it's durability, not even a God's weapons can be truly invulnerable; it has a set limit in how much damage it can take. Even a God's weapons can be broken, it just has a higher amount of punishment it can take before it reaches it's breaking point. [**Mordred**] realized what I was doing just a few minutes after I had begun my rapid fire assault, as he was suddenly having a hard time advancing on me as he had been, and realized with worry in his stance of what I was doing. I noticed his shield was most definitely sturdy, but it wasn't as indestructible as he had claimed it was; it had begun to show a small crack. Then I decided to use an attack I knew could pierce it, as there was no defense to block this particular attack; not even using [**Rho Aias**] would work, as it would just rip right through it.

I traced a sword I knew would do the job. It had an ornate handle of blue, silver, and gold ornamentation, with a blade that was twisted into a corkscrew shape. I still fired the nameless swords at the Black Knight by tracing them in mid-air to force him to remain in place, as I knocked the sword, and then proceeded to use [**alteration**] to compress it, making it more aerodynamic and usable as an arrow. I also used [**reinforcment**] to overcharge it, effectively breaking it, turning it into a broken phantasm…

"_**My core is twisted in madness...**_"

...I chanted the aria used for this particular attack, but I had no illusions about it actually managing to slay him. This guy was a God, and as such it wouldn't kill him...but it would manage to probably destroy some of his armor and that annoying shield of his. Realizing what I was doing, he tried to get out of the path of my shot, but it was too late. The shot I fired was already loosed before he could even hope to dodge it completely…

"...[**Caladbolg II**]"

[**Caladbolg**], the '_Rainbow Spiral Sword_', and weapon of Fergus Mac Roich, the foster father of Cu Chulainn and the King of Ulster. It was said that in a fit of rage, he once used it to cleave the tops off of three hills in a single strike. The sword for me was more useful as a projectile, as when it was broken, I could literally warp space around my shot, causing it to be impossible to block or dodge completely unscathed. It was originally used and altered by EMIYA, who encountered it somewhere either in his time as a Counter-Guardian or during his lifetime somewhere, but he modified it into an arrow to maximize it's destructive blast's penetrative power. As an arrow, it became called [**Caladbolg II**], the '_Fake Spiral Sword_', an altered copy of the Noble Phantasm he could break and fire after making on a whim. While mine is still only slightly inferior to what his was in terms of quality, I can more than make up for it with the [**Dragon-Slaying Steel**] reinforcing it to make it into the genuine article along with the use of [**Denial of Nothingness**] for the time being. And even if it's still just a crappy imitation of his for now, it's still good enough for this purpose.

In a burst of air and a sonic boom of an object flying at mach one speed, I let loose the 'arrow', causing a distortion in space in the form of a rainbow-colored aurora warping the very air centered around the projectile, bending and ripping space itself, and causing anyone or anything unfortunate enough to get caught up in it to get shredded and torn apart. Though [**Mordred**]'s attempt to dodge was commendable, it was nevertheless, a pointlessly doomed endeavor, for there was just one problem with his plan: Emiya Shirou never misses. Even without using [**Hrunting**] and long before I started using projection mage-craft for producing projectiles, I was quite the talented and youngest Master of Kyudojustu, and was hailed as a prodigy, but frankly, I didn't see it as that big of a deal. Even Fuji-nee said I could have been in the Olympics as a middle-school student with how good I was, but I didn't really care about that. I only learned Kyudo until I mastered its philosophy behind its practice and found ways to apply it to everyday use outside of archery. Besides, it gets boring after a while when you keep getting nothing but bulls-eyes, and I even missed once on purpose, just out of boredom. I am not even bragging when I say I never miss, simply stating a fact.

***BOOOOM***

And the Knight of Treachery just found that out the hard way in the absolute worst way possible for him to learn, in the form of a mystic explosion comparable to a ballistic tactical missile detonating right in his face after piercing his shield, utterly decimating it and his armor in the process. After I fired the 'arrow', I dismissed my bow and proceeded to replace it with different swords ready to trace into existence at a moments notice should the need arise. Through the smoke, I noticed movement, and was floored by what I had seen...what the fucking hell in Root's name...just how in the Blue's tits…

"_You…_**you…**_**HOW DARE YOU!**_" The Black Knight walked out, with the sword arm and the armor covering it destroyed, along with the shield, but for the most part, his armor was heavily damaged, but still holding itself together...I reiterate my thoughts: What. In. The. Fucking. Root-be-damned. _HELL_?! Just _how_ did he not get more severely damaged than he did...just what the hell kind of defensive properties did that shield have...I've never seen anything that damned tough, not even in EMIYA's collective memories has there ever been any armor or defense capable of standing up as well as [**Mordred**]'s armor and shield had done...well shit, this was probably a good thing to get rid of that damned thing this early rather than let him whip it out later, but even so, I cannot help but say just one thing to him…

"...just what in the name of the Root is that damned armor of yours even _made_ out of to manage to still be usable and mostly intact after taking _that_ arrow head on...that damned thing could blow up _three_ mountains in one shot..." I asked him with my incredulity written all over my face at the sheer ridiculousness at the thought. He only seemed pissed at me for destroying his armor, but he never showed any reaction to my attacks before...hang on...taking a second look at his arm where the armor was destroyed, I noticed there was another layer of armor beneath it, this one a leather armor, almost like a hunter's, but more militaristic, like a different style of armor…

[**Mordred**]'s only response to the destruction of his armor and shield was to take the steel-chain bullwhip he had strapped to his hip that survived the blast and unfurl it, his intent clear as day. He would probably have gone for his bow and arrows, if they weren't destroyed along with the quivers of arrows and the other swords he had strapped to his back-oh shit! Jumping out of the way, I just barely managed to dodge his lashes, but this is just plain irritating. He was throwing all decorum to the side, and the Knight of Treachery had started to swear very colorfully at me in some rather old fashioned curses as insults against both me and mine...huh, who knew the infamous Knight of Treachery could be such a potty mouth when sufficiently provoked—wait-a-minute...how am I able to dodge his attacks so accurately now? I could only just barely managed to do it before by making him target where I wanted him to do so, so how am I able to read his moves and his whip now-! Oh, so that's it. He didn't really flinch when I tried to attack him before up close, but the instant I damaged his armor, he began to lose it, and he even stopped being so unpredictable. Now that I look again, I noticed that the leather looking armor beneath the destroyed section was black with what was left of his gauntlet still on his hand—wait-a-minute...ah ha, so that's it…

"...I get it now, that armor of yours is part of your authority, and by destroying it, I countered your authority of anonymity. You cannot hide your true intentions, if the Black Knight armor you were wearing was to be damaged or destroyed, can you..." The slight flinch at the mention of his authority being negated was all the response I needed. The smirk I felt tugging at my lips all but caused my suspicions to be confirmed by his angry response to my question...

"**Damn you, Damn you, Damn you, Damn you, **_**Damn you**_**, **_**DAMN YOU!**_"

...His angered response caused him to lash out even faster, causing me to barely dodge with the most minute of margins to spare. Okay, this was just getting ridiculous now, he's turning into a Berserker; more strength and raw power, but in exchange for lack of finesse and skill. Getting fed up with playing this game of 'catch me if you can', I decided to jump back out of his range. I then decided to try something I haven't tried before in an actual combat situation yet: bringing out the new weapons that would eventually belong to my children and family. In this case, I decided to trace the whip-swords that formed when I got Rider pregnant. The two chain-swords were obviously designed to resemble snakes but had also had a mirror image of one another in their respective traits.

In my right hand, I traced one that was silver and blue in color, with a bit of a hook on each bladed segments, causing it to shred a target as it ripped across their bodies. It had a bit of an ethereal glow, reminiscent of water and light. It gave off a feeling of both benevolent compassion, and malevolent destruction in equal measure. It was about the length of a short sword, with a single handle, but with a bit of a hidden trigger mechanism on it, the blade was able to both extend and retract as needed, depending on the manner you pressed it and for how long. It's name was [**Ouroboros**], the '_Jaws of the Infinity Snake_'. It was a weapon with a strong connection to both water and light. Both can bring about life and death in equal measure, depending on how it's used, just like the Dragon of Infinity brings about life and death in equal measure, for which it was given its name. It also could not be used by any who did not possess nobility of heart or the best of intentions.

In my left hand, I traced it's twin, with gold and red as it's coloring. It was blunted at first glance compared to it's counterpart, but it had a sharp texture on its surface like shark skin. It glowed with an eerily dark crimson, and felt as though it had been solidified out of fire and darkness, while also radiating a quite a bit of both heat and blood thirst, enough so that it actually would have melted solid rock, yet impossibly, it didn't catch anything on fire it's wielder did not wish it to, nor did it feel uncomfortable to me in the slightest to hold it. The end of this one had a bit of a spiked flail at it's tip, with a deceptively large amount of weight that was seemingly impossible for its small size, but also didn't affect me in the slightest, just like with it's heat. It's name was [**Bahamut**], the '_Lord of the Abyss_'. It was a sword-whip with dominion over both flames and darkness, with the ability to feast on it's targets blood to strengthen it's wielder, healing any wounds, and restoring itself from any damage. However, just like it's namesake, it would only allow those it deemed fit to submit its might to wield it, just like how the primordial dragon from whence it's name was derived. It would not submit to those corrupt of heart or ill of intent.

Idly, I couldn't help but think if any of these weapons might end up being indicators of what my children will end up being like in terms of both personality and affinity, and if so, then they will be ones I would be proud to call my own, as the two weapons in my hands are those who resonate with both protection and vengeance, as well as joy and wrath in equal measure, just like me when it comes to those whom I call my family. Gripping my newest weapons, I take to engaging [**Mordred**]'s chain-whip with my two chain-blades. In a flurry of lashes, he and I end up in an impasse, before I decide to pull something I bet he never saw coming, and what I will not like doing for these two, but the sentience of steel within them is willing me to do it if it means helping bring this deity down, as if the steel within them is screaming at him in rage for a slight against them for some odd reason. Acknowledging the will of the steel in my hands, I wrap [**Bahamut**] around his whip, trapping it as it wraps all the way up to his arm, then I lash out with [**Ouroboros**], wrapping it around the rest of his body while his attention is preoccupied with trying to untangle his weapon from mine…

"**Break! [Ouroboros]! [Bahamut]!**"

...and detonated the two whip-swords, destroying what was left of his armor and weapons, reducing them both to useless scrap metal. They both shattered in their respective elements: water and light for [**Ouroboros**], darkness and flames for [**Bahamut**]. The vampiric properties of the later actually rejuvenated me and restored my stamina slightly before it was destroyed from the damage dealt to [**Mordred**] by breaking it, while the former actually shredded him apart with a high-pressure jet of water from each of the sharp hooks.

As I waited for him to come back out from the dust and dirt kicked up from the blast, I once again contemplated what was up with both my weapons and the [**Unlimited Blade Works**], as these reactions were not quite normal, even with the oddities I've had with them lately. I wonder what is up here…

"You damnable Bastard of Pandora! You _**DARE**_ to destroy mine Armor!"

...as he walks out, I notice my suspicions was true. Beneath his first armor, was a second set of armor, but this one was Roman or possibly even Greek in style, reminiscent of an Imperial General or a Spartan Military Commander. He had the look of rage in his posture that spoke volumes of his hatred for me in this exact moment. What little remnants of his Black Knight armor were ripped and crushed off his body, crumbling away into the wind as he discarded the pieces...I wonder…

"Do not think that by destroying mine armor, thine has the advantage. Thine has only destroyed one of mine mantles, but not the deadliest, thee hast only stripped mine first layer, not mine strongest. It was merely mine past as a knight thou hast taken from mineself. Be honored, for there hath been but two before thee whose hath done likewise."

...well, shit...if the Knight of Treachery is supposed to be his incarnation and reflection of his past as the black knight, then that just plain sucks ass. He wasn't exactly known for his honor in that legend, and the fact it's his most honorable so far doesn't give a very good impression of him. I had quite the trouble just trying to destroy his first armor; the only question now is which incarnation is his current form representing, and what abilities does it have?

Suddenly, a group of soldiers appears out of the crumpled remains of the steel fragments of [**Mordred**]'s Black Knight armor and weapons. They all take the form of a platoon of soldiers in the Roman style of arms and armor, and each in perfect formation and synchronicity. I could probably take these all out with a rain of steel, but...something about this doesn't feel right...He's challenging me this time, not as a Knight, but as a Commander...oh, so that's it. If I fight him myself right now, then I have no doubt he would step in to deal with me personally after figuring out too much about my capabilities. So instead, I will fight him as a fellow Commander in a platoon versus platoon battle. Grabbing the charm in my pocket that I Jokingly referred to as my 'battle bag' that I always keep on me since I first made it, I started calling upon the very Authority I use it for. I made this very sturdy bag in the image of a talisman the size of two of my open palms to disguise it from the masses for what it was: a bag filled with the catalysts for [**Lord of the Dead**] that was made from Kevlar, polyester mesh, treated leather, and a few runes disguised into the design for extra strength to summon forth my undead servants forth.

Never looking away from my foe, the words I speak freely come forth from my mouth as instinctively to me as breathing and saving others...

'_I am the Monarch who reigns supreme over the nether, he who commands the souls of the afterlife, and decides whether a death is Just. For I am _[**Lord of the Dead**]_.'_

...and summoned forth the undead servants who've sworn their fealty to me and chosen to answer my call whenever I call for their aid. Compared to [**Mordred**]'s uniform and orderly army of Roman Legionnaires, mine is a rather ragtag bunch. My motley crew has viking berserkers, samurai warriors, chivalrous knights, ninja masters, and even a few modern day Yakuza assassins and hit-men. While normally those last two would not be on anyone's list of potential servants to call forth from the dead, I grew up raised by a Yakuza group. I don't judge them based on their appearances or their professions, nor do I judge them for their contradictions for their chosen path in life. Plus, I made sure to test each and every one of them after I did a great deal of research on them prior to offering them a place in my services, and they all passed. If [**Mordred**] wanted round two to be a battle between commanders, then so be it. I just hope he doesn't expect it to be that easy. My motley crew may look like a ragtag bunch, but appearances can be deceiving, and I have taken a few trips to the Emiya Ranch to try and do a few team exercises with my undead servants, just in case a situation like this ever happened.

"_We stand ready to aid you, M'lord. Give your orders, and we will follow them to the best of our abilities._"

The one who addressed me was none other than Sir Ian, a knight who fought in numerous battles in life, and has experience commanding troops. He was among the best boons and luckiest finds I ever had when I had first summoned him. Not only is he a perfect sparring partner whenever I needed one to hone my skills and test out any new tricks I had thought up, but he is also a skilled commander, weapons master, and a strategist. Despite being a low-born commoner-turned high-ranking knight in life, he was just as sharp in mind as his blade was in battle. He wound up proving to be a competent vice-commander, able to help take the motley crew of undead souls and turn them into a potential fighting force to be reckoned with. He was possibly the best undead servant I had summoned back from the dead after Reki and Renji. Turning to reply, I respond and gave my orders.

"Those steel soldiers are the enemy. Take them down, and leave their commander be for now. He's my opponent for this battle."

"_As you command, my lord._" With that, Sir Ian turns around and gets my summoned servants into a battle formation that seemed rather disorganized and half-assed, but that was only in appearance. They charged forth against the steel legion, going at their enemies with their respective combat styles. Vikings were charging and sweeping an arc with their great-swords and indomitable spirits. Samurai were calmly striking any who dared to get too close down with swift and deadly efficiency. Knights were entering a great melee or firing upon them with a rain of arrows in vicious and brutal accuracy. Even the Yakuza assassins and hit-men were doing some rather impressive hit-and-run tactics alongside the Shinobi warriors and Ninja masters, and they didn't exactly get along with each other at first between their respective groups. But after some team building exercises and training in coordinated platoon and squad battles, they became rather good friends with one another both on and off the battlefields.

While they were technically undead, they didn't appear skeletal at all, or at least not obviously apparent. If one took a closer look, they would have noticed their faces were sickly pale and their flesh was slightly see-through and transparent. The battle was going fairly well for their first actual platoon combat, but even so...I knew something wasn't right. My suspicions were confirmed just moments later when the weapons my undead servants used could not pierce the armors of the steel legion and were suddenly getting wiped out in a counter-offensive. Doing a quick check with [**structural analysis**], I realized that [**Mordred**]'s steel legion was nothing but empty suits of armor, which made me realize, they were a bunch of animated hunks of metal, no different from automatons or golems. Shields in a phalanx formation at their front and moved steadily forward, with all attempts to break through failing. The quality of my undead troops wasn't the issue; the problem was their weaponry; the Steel Legion's armor and shields were enchanted to resist any attacks my forces made. This would be a bit of a problem if things went on like this...time to lend my aid to my troops.

_Trace...on..._

Tracing a series of rather distinct red spears, I made multiple copies, several for each of my remaining forces."Sir Ian! Take these spears and have them distributed among the troops remaining who can use them with any level of proficient skill. It will negate their defenses by bypassing the magic protections directly! Use them to take the enemy troops down!"

Laying down several dozen traced copies of [**Gae Dearg**], I have Sir Ian and a trio of undead Yakuza grab them and begin to carry out my orders. The '_Crimson Rose of Exorcism_' is one of the most potent anti-magic weapons in my arsenal, with the power to bypass any magical defense, rendering the source of said magic neutralized while pierced by the spear. When the spears were handed out, the battle once more went back into my favor. After the last steel legionnaire fell, I did a quick head count, and frowned at what I found. I had initially summoned a full three-hundred and fifteen undead servants to battle [**Mordred**]'s five-hundred-strong [**Steel Legion**], and of them, only about fifty were left.

I wasn't upset that they didn't have more last until the end, no, what I was angry about was that they were killed in battle against a guy who didn't use living forces at all. My soldiers may have been undead, but they were still once living people. The way that [**Mordred**] seemed to have no qualms over sending his forces to their deaths, even if they weren't living, was just plain _wrong_. He didn't show any qualms at all, nor any hesitation in the slightest, and that's what bothered me. If he was a God of Steel, even a God of War at that, then why didn't he show more reaction than this...something isn't right here...is he even really a God of Steel…

_**Scene Change**_

_**Guinevere P.O.V.**_

The battle with Mordred was most certainly an unusual one. I decided to watch the battle from atop a nearby cliff, and wait for the chance to strike my hated enemy down. I might not be able to take him out on my own in an upfront fight, but borrowing power from the [**Holy Grail**], I may just be able to slay him when he lets his guard down, but I won't get more than one chance. I honestly didn't think this Eighth God-slayer had much chance to beat [**Mordred**], especially when I noticed he had singled him out, meaning he was targeting him from the very beginning. I was simply waiting for the chance to strike the traitor down, and I thought I had my chance, but then the Eighth God-slayer jumped back into the fray, and displayed a feat I could scarcely believe I had seen, despite having saw it with my own eyes…

I have seen quite a few different battles before over the decades, and even in the centuries of my previous life, but this...He was battling [**Mordred**] in a manner which used his whole body as a trap, countering the Black Knight's authority of anonymity by forcing him into striking where the Eighth Devil King knew they were coming, then countering it in a manner that could be considered suicide...and yet it was ingenious. By forcing his opponent to strike at openings he himself made deliberately, he could always defend, and forcibly control the flow of battle in his favor. Not only that, but he was also deflecting attacks that should have by all rights been completely unblock-able, and doing all of this with absolutely no wasted movements, and only the bare minimum required expenditures of his own strength. What's more, he even proceeded to strip that traitor of his First layer and negated his authority of anonymity, forcing him back into one of his prior incarnations. Even more impressive, the weapons he used were a pair of matching, yet contradictory whips with the powers of opposing elements and named for two different primordial dragons of old. Then he proceeded to summon an army of undead servants in response to [**Mordred**]'s [**S****teel ****L****egion**]. He managed to take out the legion, but lost a good chunk of his troops, and looks angry about the traitor's complete apathy and disregard of the losses. I was starting to watch the battle between the two far more closely than before...perhaps this Devil King can be of more aid to me than I initially thought...and maybe I can finally figure out why his bizarre abilities draw my curiosity so…

_**Scene Change**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

This guy was really starting to rub me the wrong way...something about him just didn't feel right. It was like he didn't mind losing his troops, yet even the most ruthless commanders and generals felt something when their forces fell in battle, whether it be rage at their perceived incompetence, sadness at their loss, or disappointment at their failure. But [**Mordred**] showed none of that...just what is going on here…

***Shwing***

...huh? What the-what just happened? Oi, why are my undead servants suddenly getting downed by a series of crimson blurs...I didn't even have the chance to truly see what they were, but the only reason I didn't detect them was because the attack was not aimed at me...

"Well done, thee hath bested my legion, thus this armor's abilities are nearly used up. However, I have another Authority to use against thee. Be proud, for thee hast forced mine hand to reveal an authority I do not like having to resort to, but I felt thee hath proven thine mettle. One I've hath only used once before on a most troublesome of thou's kind."

...and a large number of crimson filled the air behind him-

_**ABOMINATIONDEFILEMENTDESTROYABOMINATIONSHATTERBREAKABOMINATION**_

...what the fucking hell in Root's name _wa__s_ _**THAT THING**_?! I scanned them with [**structural analysis**], but what I saw...pain, terror, rage, agony, misery, sin, _atrocity_...they all have nothing but atrocities associated with and embedded within their very being...these _THINGS _are NOT swords, nor are they actually weapons, but even so...boy am I glad I actually can't copy them. Every time I try, they just simply leave my reality marble, but even if they could be recorded, I would immediately force myself to forget them out of mere principle alone...the sheer memory of the memory of all the atrocities of wars contained within just ONE of them...oh by the sweet divine whore who felt heaven...who would even _dare_ to to produce such an **ABOMINATION** as these-these-_**things?!**_

"So, how does thee plan to fight against these Atrocities of War. These swords of mine are the manifestations of all wars' atrocities and crimes from whence I hast held dominion over. The sins and sufferings, the rage and misery, all of wars' brutalities are contained within them. Tell me, thee has the ability to create blades, but can thee match my thousand swords of War's Atrocities? I think not." [**Mordred**] smugly declared to my face, his tone completely assured of his victory over me...his posture one of absolute certainly, like he was saying the sun will rise from the east or commenting about the weather...

***SNAP***

In that instant, something within me just snapped, his very words caused me to feel a deep-seated hatred of him for his blatantly arrogant insult to the very idea of a 'sword'. For the first time in a very long time, I felt the urge to murder someone in cold blood from the very bottom of my glass heart for this desecration...and he just found himself on the very short list of people I truly hated, along with Kirie, Gilgamesh, and Shinji...fitting that all the people on that list so far are all dead men...lowering my head to the point my eyes were shadowed by my bangs, I gave him my thoughts of his declaration...

"..."

"Hmm, what didst thou say? I didn't quite catch that?"

"...I said not to _fucking_ insult me with that damned _**abomination**_ you call a '_sword_'."

[**Mordred**] looked a bit dumbstruck by my blatant language, before he suddenly shivered in absolute terror of my wrath right as I lifted my head up to stare at him dead in the eyes, my golden left orb burning like a forge from hell, with my right silvery one hardening into a cold, steely death-glare, both eyes filled with murderous rage and letting him know exactly what he had just made the mistake of doing…

"A thousand swords, you say… Where are they then? Because those are _NOT_ swords, they are merely abominations in their shapes, an effigy in their form, but they are _**NOT**_ '_swords_'..." The sheer murderous intent coming off of me in this moment shows just how pissed off I was at his blatant mockery of a blacksmith's sacred craft. His '_swords_' are but abominations insulting the very idea of what '_swords_' are. I did not unleash my rage, oh no, I _wore _my wrath, murderous intent, and blood-lustlike a Root-fucking-damned _coat_, fully manifesting the Asura in all it's bloodthirsty glory upon him, and any sense of mercy or understanding I could or would have given him was _gone_. [**Mordred**] was a dead man walking, and I was about to become his executioner. You DO NOT insult a sword in such a blatant manner as this _heresy_…

"You are fucking dead, [**Mordred**]." There was no uncertainty in my voice, no compassion, no warmth or kindness, not even a single bit of my typically laid-back and easy-going attitude. Oh no, I was in full-on Magus Killer mode, and come hell or high-water, I was going to fucking _**kill **_this Root-damned bastard…

"A _thousand_ **counterfeit** swords? Is that all you've got? How insulting. I went up against _**HUNDREDS**_ _**of**_ _**THOUSANDS**_ of swords before at the hands of [**Gilgamesh**] before I even _became_ a Campione, and yet you think to beat me with a mere _fraction_ of _that_?! You go ahead and use your insult of one measly thousand blades, and I will raise you by _**INFINITY**_!"

...and a whole _**WALL**_ of blades of all kinds appeared behind me. Swords, Axes, Spears, Halberds, Pole-arms, Daggers, Scimitars, Buster Blades, Trench Knifes, you name it, and every type of bladed weapon that fit even loosely the definition of '_sword_' materialized right behind and above me from the depths of the [**Unlimited Blade Works**], blocking out the very sky above with the sheer amount of steel, iron, and blades ready to rain down upon him at my command. The sheer disbelief in [**Mordred**]'s gait was all I needed to know that if his face was visible, then the look on his face would have been priceless and rather satisfying to see, if only it was visible. The Asura behind me was also absolutely visible, even to me. It's eyes were bleeding, and it's face set into a countenance to match my wrath at this moment. Fitting for the rage inside I felt for my foe…

"So tell me, _Knight of Treachery_..." I spread my arms in a rather uncharacteristically mocking manner as I taunt him one last time before we started Round Three…"Do you have enough '_swords_' in stock?!"...before I fired them at him in a manner that was more of an _avalanche_ of steel and blades than a rain like I would typically do. [**Mordred**] got the message, and fired his own '_swords_' at mine, colliding the two opposing forces, but I was also on the move, heading on a collision course right for the insolent prick. I am normally fairly polite for the most part, but this guy crossed the one line you just never do with me, and wound up right on my 'Kill on sight' list. I don't have many people on it, and it funnily enough also happens to be the 'People I hate' list.

The effigies of blades tried to hit me, but each was met with a wall of hundreds intercepting them before they even could so much as touch me. I was not so much as straying from my course, nor was I going around. Oh no, that wasn't going to happen; I needed to make a point to this bastard, and the best way to do that, was a head-on assault in the most straightforward path imaginable: the path right in the middle, straight to his face.

'_Come forth Ayamari, Crush them Yagarish. The time for hunt and carnage is nigh' upon us. Do battle the likes befits a warrior of Twin Clubs!'_

I summoned the twin clubs right into my hands, planning to bash his face in along with his armor, for his blatant insult. I was absolutely PISSED right now, and I intended to give him a reason why never to do that, the hard way. But as angry as I was, I also knew not to let my guard down. I was charging at him head first, but I was not in a blind anger. After summoning the twin clubs [**Yagarish**] and [**Ayamari**], I move forward towards my goal. In an explosion of steel against fake steel, blades against effigies, I rushed onward, straight at [**Mordred**]'s face, as I swung my clubs at him, [**Yagarish**] heading right for one of his blades raised in his defense, the one I noticed he kept by his side, and when it connected…

***SKRSH**WHAM**KRNCH**WHUMP**BOOOOM***

...the mocking effigy of a sword shattered from contact with [**Yagarish**], followed through by [**Ayamari**] slamming into him from the other side, striking three times in rapid succession, true to its name as '_the chaser_', before landing a second and final strike from [**Yagarish**], slamming him into the ground hard enough to crater the ground beneath him from the sheer force behind the swing leaving a massive crater about twenty meters in radius, and [**Mordred**] right at the epicenter of it. Normally, I would never put any serious strength behind '_the crusher_', simply due to the sheer destructive power a light tap can do to pulverize a boulder the size of a small bus into a pile of gravel, but in this particular instance, I didn't really mind if I killed the one I hit with it. I was just THAT pissed off right then and there at the moment.

***GUUAHAACK***

Coughing up a bit of his blood, [**Mordred**] most certainly got the idea right then and there: You do NOT insult a sword by making an effigy of one to me and expect to walk away from such an insult unscathed. A sword is not just some blade attached to a handle that anybody can slap together. There is more to making a sword than that. These things, these-these..._**ABOMINATIONS...**_were NOT swords. Having made my point clear to him, I moved to strike him again, but before I could strike again, my instincts blared in warning, and I just barely managed to dodge back out of the way of a slash with an effigy in the form of a corrupted blade. I didn't even need to have it touch me to know that _thing_ was not something I wanted to be hit with. I could already guess what it was: a poisoned blade of some kind. I may not know what it would have done, but just by the instinctive urge I feel not to be hit with it, I can pretty much guess. _Lethal_.

Tracing a nameless knife noble phantasm and firing it at the toxic blade, shattering them both, I removed the potential threat of a poisoned blade. I may have immunity to poisons and toxins, thanks to [**Avalon**], but that is something that would still slow me down a bit, and I cannot afford to be anything but my best with this guy. I started to move forward to continue my assault, but before I could get any closer too him than a few feet, I was suddenly sent flying back with the force of a damn two-ton truck…what the fucking hell just happened…

_**Mordred P.O.V.**_

This cannot be happening...this damnable Bastard of Pandora and Child of Epimethius has been far more trouble then he ought to have been by all rights...I haven't been forced this far into a corner since my battle against _HIM_...I tried to use my Legion after he bested my Knight, I used my Atrocities of War when they were bested by his own troops, then when I tried using my [**Blade of War's Curses**], he shattered it with yet another of his damned weapons after he dodged my attempt. And now I am being pummeled by a damned pair of over-sized clubs like some rodent in a child's game the mortals have created in the time since I slumbered-what did they call it again...whack-a-rat or something? How humiliating…

At this rate...I might lose...is that really going to happen? I, who have never once been beaten except at the hands of theKing of the End, the one whom I have sworn to surpass and am fated to claim the title of the Strongest Steel from...will I truly lose, before my fated battle for my destiny…

…..

…

….

….NO, I CANNOT lose here, not to a damned mortal! I have one last authority to use, my oldest one, but no, it's not yet stable, but if I don't use it now then...dammit, I have no choice then but to use _it_! I CAN NOT AFFORD TO LOSE HERE! NOT YET!

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

"...ooww...did somebody get the number of that truck..."

Ugh, what the hell just happened...one second I was about to finish off [**Mordred**], then the next, I'm being sent flying back after being hit by what felt like a two-ton truck...turning back to my opponent with a pained groan as [**Avalon**] healed me back up, I suddenly froze at what I saw, my very pupils dilated, and my breathe choked within my throat, for what I saw before me..._**was an absolute ABOMINATION…**_

It looked like [**Mordred**] used yet another authority of his, but...something was _**wrong**_ with it, he was thrashing around wildly without any of his prior display of skill as a warrior. At first I thought some kind of mad deity had tried and failed to fuse a dragon with a suit of armor when I saw this abomination. It was at least thirty-seven meters tall in height..._it_ was bigger than my frigging house, and I live in a _**mansion**_...What's more, it looked like some kind of scaled beast with wings and claws, but had metal grafted into its hide replacing its reptilian scales, turning it into some kind of metallic monstrosity. It had what looked like a giant suit of armor sticking out of it's chest, the helm where the lower jaw should have been, going all the way down the chest, shoulders, and torso of the creature, with metal spikes and blades seeming to protrude from it's body in seemingly random places. The most disturbing part of this _thing_ was the fact it had no eyes, no ears, or even a nose. It seemed to have no facial features at all, with it's maw lined with multiple rows of razor-sharp metal spikes acting like teeth, the crest of the helm making it look like there was bone sticking out in a morbid display from it. The suit of armor had two arms sticking out, each wielding a massively over-sized blade that even it's arms could never properly wield and simply dragged along the ground.

There's just something _wrong _about such a nightmarish beast, especially since it wasn't something even a mad deity would ever consider making as a creature...but wait a second...a God's authorities aren't supposed to do this, they are a part of their legends, the myths that give birth to them, as much a part of who they are as breathing would be for anybody else, and they should always reflect the deity from whose legend it gave rise too...then what the in the name of the Root is _this _effigy of a dragon_—_wait-a-minute...

It suddenly clicked into place. It makes perfect sense now. The reason why [**Unlimited Blade Works**] seems to feel absolute loathing for him, why several blades within it wishes for me to fight him, and even realize as I thought about it why all of said blades all had one thing in common: they were all Anti-Dragon weapons...it all makes perfect sense now…

"You're not really a God of Steel at all, are you? You are a God of War, but not a true deity of steel, merely one who was changed into one over time, the weapons and armors layered to cover your true nature almost fooled me. But you aren't a true God of Steel, for you were not originally steel, nor were you ever one at your core. You are a God of War, but one of Earth and Blood, not Steel and Chivalry. And what better embodies the vicious brutality and savagery of the Earth than a Dragon. If you were a true God of Steel, I wouldn't have been so confident, but you're not. You're a Dragon, and you picked the _absolute_ _worst_ opponent, because I can _kill_ a _**DRAGON**_!"

...and now I let the boost of the [**Dragon-Slaying Steel**]'s full effects take hold, dismissing the [**twin clubs**] in favor of tracing a new weapon. It was a two handed great-sword, with little to no ornamentation aside from a rather distinct talisman hanging on a tassel from the pommel. It had a broad single-edged blade that was longer than I was tall, but the materials it was forged from was the bone of an ancient dragon. The blade was merely a nameless sword once wielded by a long-forgotten dragon-slayer who once used it to slay a group of dragons, but died of a curse he suffered at the hands of the very beasts he had slain in question. I simply traced it by random, but it would do. After all, it's time to begin a dragon hunt…

_**Guinever P.O.V.**_

I was riveted to the scene before me, then realized I had forgotten to breathe. I may have been an immortal of divine origin, but even I was not divine enough to ignore the need to breathe. Recollecting my attention to the scene before me, I could not help but be in awe of what I was witnessing. The Eighth God-slayer had unleashed such murderous wrath by [**Mordred**]'s blatant taunt that he actually made even the traitorous knight freeze in absolute fear for his life. What's more, he not only shocked me beyond all expectations in his performance against [**Mordred**], he even went so far as to surpass them by pushing the hated traitor farther than even my beloved King of the End had done during his infamous betrayal of him so long ago. My memories may have holes and gaps in them, but the one thing that I recall clearly is the Knight of Treachery's strength is not something one can underestimate, as he could battle the armies of Campione raised against Arus and managed to perform such a heinous act as wounding the Strongest Steel. The Devil King even managed to reveal the traitor's true origins, not as a Heroic Deity of Steel, but that of a Warring Dragon of the Earth! Even in all my time I knew him, never had I once thought of [**Mordred**] possibly being the King of the End's natural enemy all this time.

I couldn't look away from this battle even if I wanted too, but even so, I have to be prepared to act just in case. I must not lose my focus, lest I end up missing my chance. Taking the time necessary, I start to cast the spell necessary to slay the traitor in the event the Eighth Devil King fails. I must be ready to act, just in case, and I even draw a bit of power from the [**Holy Grail**] itself in order to 'supercharge' the power behind it and ensure it would be enough to finish the job...but I'll only get one shot at this...I must not miss. Yet even so, I cannot help but to be amazed. This Devil King was not even twenty years old and was the newest of his peers. I assumed when [**Mordred**] singled him out for battle he would become a lamb to the slaughter; instead he was pushing that traitorous knight to the very edge of his powers...not even the Strongest Steel ever managed to push [**Mordred**] that far in his infamous betrayal of and subsequent battle with the King of the End...

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

Under the effects of the [**Dragon-Slaying Steel**], I am now having less trouble than I had before. With [**Ayamari**] and [**Yagarish**] no longer swinging left and right, I used the nameless blade in my hands to battle the dragonic abomination, switching from overwhelming brute force to finesse and precision. It wasn't anything special, just a nameless noble phantasm wielded by a long-forgotten dragon-slayer. Even so, I found it to be a very oddly appropriate weapon to wield in this instance for some odd reason. The blade itself felt like it radiated a desire to fight the foe before it, and I felt like there was no reason to refuse obliging it's wishes. I weaved in and out of his attempts to lash out at me, trying to snap me up within its metallic jaws of the monstrous abomination he turned himself into. He wasn't even a challenge to me right now, but even so, I need to be careful. Still, I cannot help but wonder...is the reason he didn't use this authority before not so much he didn't want to use it, but because it was something he _could__n't_ use. That would make so much more sense, now that I think about it that way.

The last time he descended upon the mortal plain, the heretic god before me was a single entity: [**Laran**], [**Ares**], [**Mars**], [**Mordred**]. After finally managing to successfully analyze the swords he swung at me without his authority of anonymity, I realized that all of these were his names, but his identities were not tied to one another properly the last time he descended upon the mortal plane of existence. The different Deities that make him up should have been separated, as the modern era had separated these Gods as different individuals thanks to mass media and television. That was why this form of his was, for lack of a better word, _**wrong**_. It was diseased, rotting, practically putrid in the sheer _**wrongness**_ he gave off in this form's discrepencies. These contradictions are making this particular authority unstable. The second he returns to his myth, these contradicting aspects of his original being will fragment into the separate entities that they should have become a long time ago. While this power might have made him stronger, it also gave rise to such a twisted and diseased form as this rabid berserker before me.

Dodging yet another blind swing of the metallic abomination's proportionally incorrect limbs, I started to begin carving it up with my blade. But there's just something not right about all of this...it's way too easy...something's not right here...My instincts are telling me there's something wrong, that he was plotting something, but I wasn't sure or able to figure out just what it was, just that his next move was going to be dangerous...Wielding the nameless dragon-slayer in an overhead stance, I began to swing it overhead for added momentum, jumped high over [**Mordred**], then proceeded to bring it down upon his head, slashing a large gash then I moved before he could counter me yet again...but something was still bugging me about this whole thing, some nagging in the back of my mind that wouldn't leave me alone, so to be safe, I decided on adding a little something else into the mix. I knew it would also be a bit of a gamble to use it now, but I felt the strong urge to settle this fight now before whatever he's plotting can finish this battle before I can.

'_The parents watching their child die. The soldier cut down in the middle of battle. The pauper in the alley stabbed. The beggar in the ditch looking to the lord's palace. I take from them their grudges, their hate, their malice, and unleash _[**Never Ending Vengeance**]_.'_

Channeling the curses of [**All the World's Evils**], I channeled it into the nameless dragon-slayer in my hands, the disgusting feeling of fetid, putrid, raw sewage flowing within my circuits along with the authority. This was part of why I hated using this authority. Normally, using this authority in conjunction with [**Dragon-Slayin****g**** Steel**] active and a sword that was used for slaying a dragon would result in it exploding on me, as I had discovered from learning the hard way in my experiments. However, I had also learned that I could use the two in conjunction of one another with certain weapons and blades that had strong ties to curses in some form or manner, such as cursed weapons like the Dragon-slayer in my hands. Although it was the weapon of an unsung hero who slew a whole flock of dragons, it was also a demonic weapon cursed by the very ancient dragon's bone from whence it was forged by bathing in its kin's blood and brought about said wielder's death at the hands of the curse placed upon him in his greatest and final hunt. He brought the dragons down, but the curse caused his wounds to cripple and eventually claim his life. As such, this sword is one of the few I can use so far with both authorities active at once.

As I ran up to the metal-dragon-abomination, I flooded the curses into the blade, twisting it into something far more sinister looking as it greedily drank up the curses. This sword was similar to [**Meradach**] in the since that the _Sword of the Original Sin _was a powerful sword of a hero but was highly compatible with curses from its origins. Figuring it was best to start out with something simple and weak, I used the weaker curses of retribution and slowly built them up as needed in terms of power. Dodging yet another madness-induced swing, I began my counter-assault. Due to him being the God of War and Blood, he is the absolute perfect target of [**Never Ending Vengeance**]'s curses of retribution. Since he is has dominion over not only numerous wars, but all their atrocities, the fact he picked me as an opponent was a double mistake on his part to single me out to fight against; He was both a dragon and a God of blood and conflict, whereas I was a God-slayer with the power to kill dragons and inflict curses of retribution upon the wicked.

It should be a no-brain-er that I would be the victor of this battle, and yet...this was all just TOO easy a victory...I was never this lucky, nor was I ever matched up against something like this where I held the advantages for so long...Something is just bound to go FUBAR, it's simply a matter o-

***BOOOOOOOOM**CA-CRASH**WawhahwahwaWHUD**SHLK**GAHACK***

Yep, I called it...the second I began to try and finish him off after inflicting [**Never Ending Vengeance**]'s curses of retribution, he did something, shattering my weapon and causing the divine curse-infused blade to explode, sending me flying through five different trees before stopping...son of a bitch, that fucking hurt...I knew that using the curses of [**All the World's Evils**] could come back to bite me on the ass with my E-rank luck, and I was right...to make it even worse, I was just pinned in place via impalement to the said Root-damn tree by what looks to be a primitive spear made out of animal bone of some kind...or what's left of one anyway...Good news, it hasn't damaged anything too important that won't heal with [**Avalon**]; Bad news, it forced me to lose my grip on [**Never Ending Vengeance**], so now I'm being wracked by crippling pain on top of being impaled to a _fucking_ _tree_...looking back to where that metallic abomination was before being blasted, I internally swore very colorfully by what I saw...I knew _completely_ just how how badly I was fucked in this moment...why...just why...Murphy's Law _**always**_ has to bitch slap me upside the head so damned hard _every chance_ _it_ _gets…_

Where there once stood a massive metal-dragon-abomination, there was now a tall, dark skinned man with very minimal armor, and by minimal I mean a helmet and nothing else. By the Root, the god before me was completely in the nude aside from a ceremonial-looking helm fashioned from animal bone and hide along with a rather small loincloth that did very little even to protect his modesty. There was a wooden shaft made from what looked to be another spear just like the one I was impaled on with a second obsidian flint weapon carved from the stone in his other hand. His eyes were a very disturbing blood-red, that seemed to glow in an eerily crimson with his face seemingly snarling at me in a furious scowl...and he was directing his murderous rage right at me...By the Root...fuck my E-rank luck…

"I suppose that thee hast mine gratitude, forth on thine one hand, thee hath actually forced me to return to mine roots, mine very origins, by battling you, yet still now thine battle hath ended, with thine own defeat..."

I realized just what the heck happened now...shit, it would seem that I was right about him trying to wield a power that should not have been usable in the first place...and now he has managed to gain control over his form by turning it into what he was truly in his original incarnation. He drew his stony weapon, and I got a better look at it. It wasn't so much an obsidian sword as it was an unholy union of a club and an axe of some kind made out of obsidian and flintstone, capable of hacking, slashing, and bashing. He was also walking towards me, fully intent on finishing me off, if the sadistically bloodthirsty look in his crimson eyes was anything to go by...

"...yet on thine other hand, thou hast forced me to revert back into mine original form as a God of Earth, which hath made all mine attempts to turn from Earth to Steel rend-ed fruitless. For that, thine death will be slow and painful."

He was about to walk another step towards me, before something unexpected happened. A spell in the form of a lance of magical energy as big around as a Greek column and as long as a telephone pole was shot out at [**Mordred**], resulting in a blast that kicked up dirt and dust, blocking him from view...but who attacked him just now…

_**Guinevere P.O.V.**_

I saw how [**Mordred**] was distracted by the wounded and injured God-slayer, and realized this was the best chance I had to strike him down. I had long since finished casting the spell, I was simply waiting for the right moment to unleash it. Firing the spell, I saw it hit where he was, and kicked up a cloud upon impact from the force. I watched closely, waiting to see if it hit him, before I was suddenly grabbed and dragged from the cliff I was perched upon and dragged down to the very battlefield where I had fired at the traitor...I had missed…

"**Thou would believe that thine spell went unnoticed by mine attention?! Thee was not as subtle as thine thought!**"

This is bad...I needed to call Sir Knight right away. Opening my mouth to try and chant the spell words, however, was only met with a crude weapon in the form of [**Mordred**]'s spear striking and sending me back a few feet on the ground with enough force to break my legs and making me scream out in pain. I could probably heal from this easily if given time, but I was not in a position to do that so easily right now…

"**Thou shalt not call thine protector here ****Guinevere****! Thou shalt not! If thee tries to utter a single attempt at a spell, mine weapons shall take thine tongue! Th****ou**** shall suffer a thousandfold for thine attack on mine self, Guinevere!**"

Dammit...I knew this may happen, but I still could not help but curse my own helplessness in this situation. Though by some miracle my legs weren't broken, my ankle had been twisted on one with the other having the bone bruised. I wasn't going to be running anywhere for a while, so I did the next best thing in my current condition that I could do: crawling away on my hands and knees as fast as I could to get away until they had the chance to heal. Unfortunately, [**Mordred**] was not letting me get away so easily.

Screaming as he struck me again, this time he did break my legs. He grabbed me by the top of my head, dragging me by my hair, with an animistic fury in his eerily glowing crimson and bloodshot eyes, all I could do was scream one thing before I believed I was going to be killed…

"...Help me, Lancelot!"

...and then my plea was responded to with a blur of motion from the last person I had expected to save me, yet made me think of Sir Knight for some odd reason with his attacks and his moves...

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

Dammit...I can't move right now...the fact I'm practically pinned to a damned tree not withstanding, the backlash of using [**Never Ending Vengeance**] is wreaking havoc on my body, filling my mind with pain. I don't know who that was who attacked [**Mordred**] just now, but whoever it was, I was barely cognizant of my surroundings. I could barely make out some shouting, and the sounds of a sickening crunch, but I could barely register it through the pain…

"**Thou shalt...****Guinevere****! Thou shalt not! If thee tries..utter...shall take thine tongue! Th****ou**** shall suffer...Guinevere!**"

...wait...what did he just say...Guinevere...as in _Lady_ Guinevere, _the_ _Queen of Camelot_...I heard yet another scream of pain and the sound of something being struck…

"...Help...Lancelot!"

_...within the very depths of the Unlimited Blade Works, the series of countless weapons suddenly began stirring from a long dormant slumber, the spirits of their original long-dead wielder's long since faded away, yet their wills having been embedded within the steel of their very weapons, the personalities of said wielder's most of all…_

...Guinevere's...in trouble...must..._save_..._**Guinevere!**_

_...and most of all, the weapons of the Knights of the Round, the Defenders of the Kingdom of Camelot, suddenly awakened from their slumber at this singular desire, and the weapon of a certain Knight of the Lake most of all was eager to answer the call to arms...resulting in something so unprecedented, it could even be called a Miracle…_

_**...SAVE...GUINEVERE!**_

_...In life, Sir Lancelot du Lac regretted many things: he regretted breaking his sworn oaths, he regretted betraying his King, he regretted murdering his own brothers in arms, he regretted his King not punishing him for it, he regretted falling into madness as a result of the guilt, he even regretted not joining his King at Camlann when he was prohibited from fighting and not going anyway in defiance of his participation's prohibition even after being stripped of his status and title as a knight and banished from Camelot. But the one thing he will NEVER regret was loving Guinevere...for even in his madness and everything else he has done only to regret, Sir Lancelot du Lac would NEVER allow her harm...the love he bore for her so strong, it even embedded and engraved itself deeply into his sword..._

...ripping myself from the tree while ignoring the most painful sensation of the spear ripping and tearing through my flesh imaginable, I moved completely on instinct...what's a few drops of pain compared to the ocean of agony that I was already in...not even thinking about it, I reached out into the [**Unlimited Blade Works**], simply taking any weapon that will answer my call at this moment, and a sudden surge of strength overwhelms me for the weight of the blade that ripped itself out of my inner world in response as it answered my call…

_...and the Unfading Light of the Lake jumped at the chance to fulfill the singular desire of it's original wielder...the regret its master suffered in failing to save his love deeply embedded into it, and the Weapons of the Round rallied to lend their aid as well, in response to the sensation of their King's sword being wielded by a successor...with each waiting to do their part in the Miracle of the Weapons of Camelot's finest about to take place…_

...in a sudden burst of sheer speed, as time around me slowed to a crawl from instinctive use of [**Magic Blue**] and [**m****ana burst**], I struck out, lashing at my foe in a manner which would have made the _Knight of the Lake_ himself proud as [**Arondi****ght**], sister sword of [**Excalibur**], weapon of Sir Lancelot du Lac, and the '_Unfading Light of the Lake_', found itself held within my left hand…

_...with its emergence, came knowledge. With knowledge, came purpose. And with purpose, came the strength to surpass the physical limitations of the pain that had been blacking him out into oblivion. Gripped in a firm stance, the sister sword of 'The Sword of Promised Victory' was grasped in the hands of the Second King worthy of its sibling, and acknowledged the purpose for which he sought its strength, causing the seals on Excalibur to release, unlocking almost half of them, one for each blade and Weapon of the Knights of Camelot to be wielded in just mere moments, as the Weapons of the Round Table stirred in response to the call to arms once more by the wielder of the sword they served under…changing the Sword of Promised Victory to something more..._

"_**WHAT?!**_** How art thou still even awa****k****e?! How doth thee find the strength to stand, lest of all battle so?! And just what is th****ine**** sword?!**"

Before I answer him, I simply turn to glance at Guinevere from my peripheral without taking my attention off of [**Mordred**]. She is most definitely not the Guinevere that Arturia knew, but rather this worlds version. She isn't the same one...but that doesn't matter, nor does it change what I have to do next…

"[**Arondight**], the '_Unfading Light of the Lake_', sword of Sir Lancelot du Lac, and sister-sword to [**Excalibur**]."

I heard Guinevere gasp behind me in response to the revelation, but [**Mordred**]'s reaction was a snarling bellow of feral rage so beast-like, the next questions coming from him was almost unintelligible from how he growled them out…

"**Why dost thou interfere?! What possible boon dost thou g****ain**** from thine intervention?!**"

It took me a second to realize just what he was asking, blinking in response before as I simply smiled with my answer to his question…

"Does anybody need a reward simply for merely doing what is the right thing to do? After all, it's never wrong to help others."

Mordred suddenly went quite as my response seemed to sink in for him. The recognition on his face one of absolute shock at my words. I could also practically hear Guinevere's mind racing from my response, as though she recognized my words from somewhere. The next words he asked, however, was asked in an eerily emotionless monotone.

"**...what art thou?**"

I simply chuckled as I gave him the same smile on my face."...so you haven't noticed...I suppose it makes sense...after all, [**Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi**] noticed it almost immediately after drawing its attention...but I should've guessed a God of the Earth would not have noticed it so easily..."

_**Guinevere P.O.V.**_

The one who came to my defense was none other than the God-slayer whom I had rightly assumed should not have even been able to move from his wounds...I knew that sword in his hands, and yet, at the same time, I did not know it. Yet he called it Sir Knight's weapon...that bears investigation, especially his claim of it being the sister-blade to my King's own [**Excalibur**]...but that should be impossible. I would have known if something like that had existed, much less if Sir Knight had such a blade...but the words he said in response to [**Mordred**]'s question caused the shocked gasp that escape my lips to be nothing by the implications of his next words…

"Does anybody need a reward simply for doing what is only the right thing to do? After all, it's never wrong to help others."

My mind froze for a second, began to start running a thousand miles a second, crashed, then started doing the same thing all over again before the implications of what he had just said had finally sunk in. Those words...that was exactly what that mysterious god of steel who once knew the King of the End said just before he died...but then that means…

"**...what art thou?**"

"...so you haven't noticed...I suppose it makes sense...after all, [**Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi**] noticed it almost immediately after drawing its attention...but I should've guessed a God of Earth would not have noticed it so easily..."

Frowning by what his words said, I decided to check what lain within his soul, but caused my mind to completely screech to a complete stop and not move again, blanking at the sheer impossibility of what dwelt within there, for what I saw..._was a world of NOTHING but infinite blades __as far as the eye could see__…_

"**WHAT?! ****What art thou, to have such steel within thee?! What art thee truly?! **_**NO**_** mortal should hath such steel at thine core!**"

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

"**WHAT?! ****What art thou, to have such steel within thee?! What art thee truly?! NO mortal should hath such steel at thine core!**"

"...steel? I am not steel." I could not quite help the smirk and slightly bemused chuckle at that. As I reach over to my left shoulder, where the [**Shroud of Martin**] is kept tied around my left arm, pulsing prana into the fabric with my right hand as I did to remove the seal…

_Shroud of Martin...release..._

_"**I am Sword...**"_

***SHWOOOOOOOOOOOOM***

The sheer prana I released in that moment was dense enough to shred something just by getting too close to me, causing a sudden surge in both my physical and mystical parameters. The output of my prana after becoming a Campione was already massive, but when my body had altered the second time after I had inadvertently achieved sorcery, I had to do something to contain the sheer prana output to a more manageable level in order not to cause problems just by my mere presence alone. Archer's Holy Shroud remnant just so happened to provide the perfect means to help in this endeavor. By using a bit of [**alteration**] and a few other custom-made minor mystic codes I forged myself in conjunction with it, I was able to create a seal of suppression to limit my total prana output. By releasing the seal, I can go all out with my prana output completely unhindered. While I may not need the seal to prevent anybody from being harmed by my presence, I would still cause stuff to be shredded, so I took to utilizing it for a day-to-day life. I can manipulate and direct it at specific targets, but I cannot prevent it from destroying something just for being too close.

Stabbing [**Arondight**] into the ground, I rush forward, reaching out for any other weapons within the [**Unlimited Blade Works**] to heed my call. The ones who answered were the rest of the Weapons of the Round, each eagerly awaiting the call to fight this foe, even [**Clarent**], oddly enough. Guess it takes offense to its former master being compared to this world's version of Mordred. Tracing the blueprints for each one, I ready them to be brought forth into the world whenever, and rush forward, manifesting the weapon of one of the youngest and most promising, yet possibly the most tragic among those of their ranks: [**Ira Lupus**], the _Raging Maiden Wolf_ and lance of Sir Gareth. 'His' jousting skills was the best among the Knights of the Round, which was praised by Arturia herself as the best among her knights, and from my reading of its history through my tracing, the way 'he' lived, fought, and died was best described and summarized as '_the most promising potential as a knight_, _having the ferocity of a __relentless __wolf __in battle__, yet the __tragically __innocent loyalty of a sad puppy_.'

In life, Sir Gareth adored Lancelot, one could even say it was a rather one-sided crush that even Gareth herself wasn't even aware that she felt for her idol. When Guinevere was set up to be executed and Lancelot's infamous betrayal to save her, she refused to don her armor or weapons, infamously stating she was not there willingly, which became her downfall as she was killed by Lancelot by having her skull crushed in his enraged massacre to stop her execution and save Guinevere... a rather sad twist of cruel fate for a maiden in love without ever even realizing or knowing she was ever in love or what she was feeling for the Knight of the Lake...Gareth's regret is that she couldn't help Lancelot until it was already too late, nor did she realize how she felt for him until her dying moments...her last thoughts of admiring the man she had sworn to follow...

Launching forwards, I strike with each blow of mine causing some major winds to burst forth from the tip of the spear, propelling [**Mordred**] further and further back, a few feet with each blow, in a battle of beastly might that I idly noted finding comparable to that of a fight between a fleeing dragon and a relentless wolf in mild amusement. In an attempt to force an opening to counterattack, [**Mordred**] attempts to attack Guinevere by throwing his spear at her, but I wasn't about to let that happen...Without even breaking my stride, I traced another Weapon of the Round: [**Lord Camelot**], the _Fortress of the Everdistant Utopia_, and shield of Sir Galahad the Silver Knight. It blocked [**Mordred**]'s strike, sending the cross-shaped shield flying back twenty feet from the force of the impact and the thrown spear deflected off-course to disappear into the forest nearby with a resounding boom from the impact.

Sir Galahad was the son of Lancelot du Lac, and while he may have despised being compared to his father in his later years, he admired him in his youth, and was considered and described as '_a saint who found the grail, yet returned it to Heaven_'. Though he died in the battle on the Hill of Camlann, he was one of the few loyal knights to remain with Arturia to the very end. His sole regret in life was his failure to protect those he swore to do so, and the failure to keep both his King and Camelot protected...

Having had enough of this, I decide to start getting real serious now for that last one...

_"**My Body is made out of Swords**"_

...and summoned forth two different weapons this time from two different Knights of the Round. In my Left hand came forth [**Excalibur-Galatine**], the _Sword of Revolving Victory_, and the sword of Sir Gawain, Knight of the Sun and Arturia's right-hand man during her reign over Camelot. It had the power to literally unleash the flames of an artificial sun upon its target, due in part to Gawain being 'the sun' whereas Arturia was 'the moon'. If the _Sword of Promised Victory _cleansed with light, then the _Sword of Revolving Victory _did so with flames, and it was fully living up to its name as the other sibling sword to [**Excalibur**] alongside [**Arondight**] by unleashing its fiery wrath upon [**Mordred**]. In life, Gawain regretted not comprehending the suffering of his King, not realizing the depths of the pain Arturia was willing to endure until it was too late, and upon his dying breath at the Hill of Camlann, swore an oath that if he was to be given a second chance, he would do even better and properly serve his King as he should have been all this time. This oath was deeply embedded within the sword itself, and his wish became reality as a Heroic Spirit, truly becoming the embodiment of a Knight of the Sun with his sword following his engraved will's wish and answered the call to arms for its sister-blade's new master eagerly.

In my right hand however, what I called forth was something that would have raised quite the number of eyebrows in sheer incredulity at its presence. What I called forth was not a sword, but an odd-looking bow with of an ornately coiled and shaped silver-colored metal wire in place of wood and numerous bowstrings, looking much more like a harp with numerous strings than an actual bow for archery. This was the bow of Sir Tristan, the Knight of Lamentation: [**Failnaught**], the _Fantasia of Lamentation_. However, this was no ordinary bow, as the bow itself was actually the harp-string of Tristan's favorite harp that he would pluck to shake the air off of it. It was a bow that created a vacuum arrow that was nearly impossible to dodge the bullet of air fired from it. Tristan's life was one filled with misery and suffering from the day he was born. Many were his regrets and despairs, as befits his title as the Knight of Lamentation, but none more so than his regret of leaving Camelot and his King's service before the final battle, dying later after suffering a poisoned blade in an unrelated battle. His very parting words which he muttered as he left becoming an unintended curse upon his brothers in arms that eventually spelled their end. This was deeply embedded upon his weapon, as he wished he had stayed to battle with the good Monarch he felt he had betrayed with his leaving the Round Table, a wish his bow is eager to fulfill in place of its first master.

With [**Excalibur-Galatine**] firing off cleansing flames at the Heretic God before me, [**Failnaught**] was doing a different purpose. Though it was used mostly as a bow, the _Fantasia of Lamentation_ was also able to make traps out of its string, as that string was the true form of this Noble Phantasm, producing vacuum traps in the form of snares capable of devastating and shredding the ones unlucky enough to be caught in them, or even taking them out by wrapping the string around their necks and plucking it to behead them. I was using it in a similar manner to this last one for close combat, as an impromptu vacuum blade to slash the very air itself in pursuit of [**Mordred**]. By making the vacuum, I created pockets of concentrated air, thereby causing the flames produced by the _Sword of Revolving Victory_ to be greatly enhanced and the heat produced strengthened to the point of potentially exploding into a burst of near-supernova level heat. Though he might have been a God, not even divinity could walk away from that kind of heat unscathed unless they were a deity of the sun or flames, neither of which was [**Mordred**].

_"**Iron is my Blood, and Glass is my Heart**"_

Taking full advantage of the intense flames raging around the Dragon-god before me, I dropped the weapons in my hands to the ground as I continued forth, manifesting the next Weapons of the Round: the [**Grail Sword**] and the [**Red-Hilted Sword of Balin**], the _Sword of the Virtuous Knight_. The former was the weapon of Sir Percival, one of the Knights of the Round Table capable of determining the condition of the Holy Grail. It changes it's appearance in reflection of this, as well as to what the Grail's condition is in the current world its in. In a world where the Grail is damaged or corrupted, it would show signs reflecting the specific changes, whereas if the Grail was untainted, it would actually become strengthened greatly. Currently, the _Sword of Sir Percival_ was in a deceptively serene-looking state, with the sword's sole blemish being a large eerily green crack glowing along the side of the blade from the damage it took in its wielder's legend. In life, Sir Percival regretted how he was not there to aid his King at Camlann, nor his failure to attain the Holy Grail for Arturia as she tasked for him to. Now, his sword eagerly seeks to accomplish any task it is given for its King's successor worthy to wield the Strongest Sword…

As for the latter, Balin was never an official member of the Knights of the Round. He was really a prisoner of the Round Table who was just released from his imprisonment when word was received of a sword offered by a damsel that could only be drawn from the scabbard it was stuck in by a virtuous knight. All the knights tried and failed to draw the sword, when Balin asked to give it a try. When he pulled the sword from the sheathe successfully, he was allowed to keep the sword, however, he was warned that the sword was cursed to ensure his own destruction by slaying the best friend of it's wielder with it. That came when the curse was fulfilled when he accidentally killed his own brother, Sir Balan, in battle. It was then later taken by Merlin and placed in a stone, only to later be drawn by Galahad. His sole regret was that he caused the fall the one he called his best friend and brother, and could do nothing to prevent it. Now, his sword wished to aid his sibling's sword in any endeavor it can with their new King…

Using the [**Grail Sword**], I powered through the flames, ignoring the heat of the fire as well as the pain as it cauterized my injuries shut, and proceeded to run [**Mordred**] through with the _Sword of Sir Percival_, making the God of Earth howl and snarl in both rage and pain in equal measure at me, before I cleaved the weapons in his hands with the _Sword of the Virtuous Knight_. While the flames were obviously bothering the Knight of Betrayal, I suffered far worse in the Fires of Fuyuki. Not much could ever hope to match up to the cursed flames of that hell. After I disarmed him, I decided to start letting loose…

_"**I have created Infinite Blades**"_

Sir Bedivere, Sir Agravain, Sir Palamedes, Sir Gaheris, Sir Kay, Sir Ector, Sir Ywain, all the Knights of Camelot, whether famous, nameless, and even those unsung heroes among their lower ranks who have long since been forgotten through the passage of time, I began to trace their swords, spears, axes, and unleashed them upon [**Mordred**] in an iron rain. He was literally impaled to the ground in place as the iron and steel of numerous weapons began littering the ground around us. There was now only four weapons of the Knights of the Round I have yet to call forth, but feel one wasn't quite right to use yet, the second wasn't for meant to be used here, the third one would be best to use to finish him off with, but the last one was something I felt was oddly appropriate…

_"**Forged From Heaven's Feel**"_

...as I summoned none other than [**Clarent**], the _Radiant and Brilliant Royal Sword_. This was the very sword that denoted the right of succession to the rightful heir of Camelot, stolen by Mordred during 'his' rebellion of Arturia's absence from the Royal Treasury, and without approval. While the sword was supposed to be a beautiful and holy weapon on par with [**Caliburn**] and the sibling-sword of [**Florent**], Mordred's hatred for her 'father' and rage at Arturia's rejection of her had twisted the once beautiful holy sword into a demonic sword cursed with his malice towards the 'father' who rejected him. It feel's the strong lingering urge to be approved of, yet will only allow those that are rightful Kings to wield it, such is the sword that perfectly reflects the Knight of Treachery's personality. Unleashing a blood-red [**mana burst**] with the blade of his counterpart, I fired at [**Mordred**] and let go of [**Clarent**] before the final slash, letting it stab into the ground after letting it vent its rage at supposed '_Knight of Betrayal_', having been satisfied by lashing out at which it felt was an insult to its former master, and pulled the last blade from within the depths of my soul that would finish him off…

_"**Tempered through Hell's Flames**"_

***SHUNK***

...as I sunk my final weapon for this battle into his chest, the god calling himself the Knight of Betrayal simply went wide-eyed at the weapon now sticking from his chest in recognition of it…

"**...Ex-**"

"[**Excalibur**]"

...I whispered as the sword cut him off with an explosive burst of light, blasting a hole big enough to fit a basketball into his chest and still have plenty of room, killing him instantly before he ever had the chance to even hit the ground. As his body disintegrated into dust, I fell to my knees in exhaustion, pain, and worst of all, mental fatigue as I resealed the [**Shroud of Martin**] from all the weapons I summoned back to back and using their previous master's skills left and right. While I may have the prana reserves now to keep up a fight like this easily, my physical and mental stamina is still limited. Granted, I really had far more mental strength than any normal person should ever have, and my stamina may have increased along with my prana reserves, but still, right now...all...I want...is...to...sleep...

_**Guinevere P.O.V.**_

I was absolutely floored by the display I had just had an upfront view of. Now only had this God-slayer fought and slain [**Mordred**], he even revealed the traitorous deity's true nature, and unleashed all kinds of weapons I cannot help but feel was familiar, yet at the same time know I have never once seen before...crawling over to the fallen Devil King, I notice that his wounds, though they are healing rather unusually fast, are badly scorched and will possibly cause him a great deal of trouble later, as his stamina is most likely heavily drained. I can sense his life is not in danger, despite how much he must be physically drained, and yet...for some odd reason, I just cannot bring myself to leave him be…

While I could easily teleport myself away to heal myself, it would be rather ungrateful of me to not repay the debt I owe this Devil King for saving my life, even though he had no need to do so...but there was only one way to heal a Campione…

***Fwoosh***

AAAAH, why am I getting so flustered for?! I cannot just let him go unrewarded after he saved my life, but at the same time, it's my first kiss...and I do not know what to do, or why my heart is leaping from within my chest as it is beating so hard...just _what_ is _wrong_ with me?! Why am I acting like some love-struck mortal for?!

Steeling myself, after getting my emotions back under control, I decided to do what I knew was embarrasing for me to have to do, but felt had to be done anyway…

"Consider this an honor, to have Guinevere's first kiss...Sir Shirou..."

I am not sure why, but saying his name and seeing his face was making my mind melt like butter...AAAUGH, this is getting ridiculous! After I healed him, I quickly healed my legs enough to get around on my own before I hastily began to teleport away just as he was coming to, with a bright red blush burning it's way up my face at the thought of ever seeing his rather handsome looking face again—AARGH, what is going on here?!

_...As Emiya Shirou came to after his battle, he had no idea, he was currently being watched by a couple of individuals, watching him from the distance, nor was he aware of the trio of weapons that suddenly appeared within his Reality Marble they placed there, right at the center of his world, along with a few new statues to go along with them…_

_...not until some time later, when he checks the changes of whatever was going on within the world of Unlimited Blade Works…nor just what significant history they have with him personally when he finally does..._

_**Scene Change-Netherworld-Susanoo's Domain**_

_**Third-Person P.O.V.**_

"So, how did he do? How'd it go?" [**Susanoo**] asked the two visitors as they returned.

"He did pretty damned well, in my opinion. Even managed to score himself yet another girl in the form of that little witch who served that numb-skull calling himself the '_King of the End_'. Honestly, he is ridiculously popular with the ladies to the point of it being ludicrous...then again, [**Xiphos**] was just as bad, if not worse, as he was a full Primordial Daemon, not a merged one like the boy is." [**Muramasa**] responded back with his usual flippant attitude, albeit with a rather irked and exasperated smirk as he can already tell just what the boy's future is most likely going to be like with the ladies. The _Demon Swordsmith_ isn't sure if he should be envious of his popularity, or pity his situation, though he himself doesn't want to be in such a position personally, considering how the last family he had turned out. He was not planning to die by being murdered by any jealous lovers like certain other Deities of Steel did.

"...he is truly obtaining far more of [**Xiphos**] latent abilities than one would expect. Yet oddly enough, the two are actually in a symbiotically beneficial arrangement: the boy becomes his heir and eventual successor, attaining his powers in order to achieve his dream, while the Primordial Daemon's remnant helps to ensure he does not break and prevents him from straying and retaining what little of his compromised humanity he has left and even regain some of it back. It is truly a wonder, for the original Divinity of Steel, from which all other Deities of Steel derive, to have chosen a mortal of all things as the one among his very descendants to merge with in such a manner...it's almost funny how much the two of them actually had similar ideologies and ways of thinking even before that woman meddled with his fate...Oh, how I wish I could be there once he gives [**Alaya**] a taste of what humanity has suffered as a result of her abusing Master's stolen power..." Replied yet another new face to [**Susanoo**]'s territory of the Netherworld.

"Yes, I couldn't agree more with you there, old sage. It is only a shame you will be freed of your position before that happens. It will be a bit lonely in your part of the netherworld without you there anymore, [**Plutarch**]." Spoke [**Masamune**] a bit sullenly. The _Sword Saint_ knew that the _Old man of Time_ was merely kept immortal thanks to overseeing and safeguarding the fragment of Akasha that [**Xiphos**] had entrusted to him so long ago. He will have to return it to the boy eventually, as it is rightfully his, and when he does, then his curse of immortality will be lifted, allowing him to finally pass away after his duty has been fulfilled and ending his life instantly. He will miss being able to speak with the Custodian of Fate very much over the specialty tea blend he makes himself from scratch.

"Do not fret, [**Masamune**]. While I may be gone, I can assure you, the blend I use is most likely something that can be gained from the boy after he fully inherits his birthright as the successor to the Primordial Daemon's power. After all, it was [**Xiphos**] who taught me how to make that tea blend, and I very much doubt he would not have passed the knowledge onto Emiya Shirou as well as his position and powers." The Old man of Time said as he knew exactly what the Sacred Blacksmith was thinking, much to his relief. The two had often hung out together, so for the two, their routine talks over tea was something they both enjoyed as a method to pass the time.

"Oh yeah, that's right I almost forgot. It will certainly be strange, not being able to see you ever again. After living here in the Netherworld for so long, I actually forgot you not even an actual god, but merely an overseer who resides here to keep [**Alaya**] from getting her hands on you or what your holding onto for the old Daemon." [**Susanoo**] actually speaks up in sudden realization as he remembered that important fact. While [**Plutarch**] may technically be more immortal, he is still human. His immortality is simply a curse he took upon himself to prevent [**Alaya**] from being able to find him by hiding in the Netherworld, where she has no control or means of doing anything. The only way she could would be by sending in her Counter-Guardians, and the gods who call this realm home would flat out thrash them from the realm if they did step one foot within the plane of existence. This was their place to spend their existences in peace. Attacking their home was grounds to have every god turn around and attack her in retribution. She may have stolen the position as the Owner of Akasha and Overseer of the Throne of Heroes, but not even she could fight a war with _every_ _**true **_god that exists simultaneously and honestly expect to win.

"Still, it is good to know I will finally get a my well-deserved rest I put aside so I could fulfill this last task from my Master...though I do feel some concern...how will the Demon King of Wrought Iron who sits atop the Throne of Heroes feel, when he sees just what the King of the End has done to his ancestor's corpse...I don't want to even imagine the destruction of the wrath he will unleash upon the poor fool of a god for such a betrayal of the Primordial Daemon. He was the first of his kind, the progenitor of the race that became the Guardians of Humanity itself, the ones who eventually became the first Gods of Steel that we know them as today...the sheer desecration that bastard showed...it won't be pretty when the two finally meet face to face, especially considering the bargain he made with [**Alaya**] to try and keep the boy from ever confronting him..."

_...the gathered deities could only shudder at the thought. After all, the Primordial Daemon was the First Daemon, and his rage towards those harming any he took under his protection was rather notorious among the few who were still around and remembered it. The thought of his successor having as bad a temper as him was a frightening enough thought to consider such a force of nature unleashed...making them actually feel sorry for the King of the End for what they all knew was coming…_

_...the fool only brought it on himself by trying to outwit a prophecy, only to make an even worse situation to take its place for himself to suffer...all they can do is carefully prepare to minimize the damage as best they can, when the inevitable clash begins, as prophesied by Xiphos himself just before he died..._

**A/N: And that's the Chapter peeps. Just so you all will know, yes, there will be a slight inclusion for the aftermath next time of the Monkey King arc, as well as the introduction of the Feast of King's interlude from GSBW. These will be a series of interlude chapters before I do a few slight additions for the events leading up to it, as well as a few minor characters with slight plot relevance later on. And as promised, here is the Harem/Pairing Listings so far for God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron!**

Shirou:

Caren-Seven Children(all boys)

Bazett-Five children(two boys, three girls)

Rin-Four children(first twins, 1 boy and girl, then a boy and girl for third and fourth child )

Sakura-Five children(first twin girls, then triplet boys)

Medusa-two twin girls

Ayamatsu-three girls

Oda-six children(four boys, two girls)

Illya- three children(one boy, two girls)

Guinevere-four children(one son, three girls)

Futsunushi-sextuplets(all girls)

Arturia-four children(two pairs of twins-two boys, two girls)

Alice-five children(three girls, two boys)

Annie-five children(two sets of twin girls and an eldest son)

Lucretia-Fifteen children(eight boys, seven girls over several sessions, including twins)

?-twenty children(fifteen girls, five boys including a few sets of twins over several sessions; won't reveal her name, as it hasn't been revealed yet)

Hercules:

Luo Hao-Sixteen children

Lancelot(serving as a fellow guardian spirit for Godou)-five children

Godou:

Erica-four children(one pair of fraternal twins, one girl and one boy, two other sons later)

Ena-three daughters

Yuri-three children(two boys and a girl)

Liliana-two children(one boy and one girl)

Hikari-twin girls

Athena-triplet girls

Circe-twenty-two children

**And that is the Harem/Pairings list for now and the number of their children for now. Also, yes, I will update this list at a later date as well. as for the higher number of children for some of them, lets just say those are some rather enthusiastically fertile couplings and leave it at that. Also Lancelot will still become a guardian spirit for Godou like in canon, she'll simply also be in a relationship with Herc as a fellow guardian spirit who catches her interest, proving that there are SOME women who don't automatically fall for him just because they happen to be in contact with him. But damn, over a thousand favs and twelve-hundred follows...I am really on a roll. Until next chapter, PEACE OUT!**


	31. Blade 21: Road to Feast I

**A/N: Hey peeps, sorry if its a bit late, but here's the next chapter, and a start to the Feast of Kings arc from Marcus Galen Sands' own God Slaying Blade Works. I just want to say one thing though. I try my best to get the chapters updated at least once every week either on or as close to Wednesday as possible each week unless otherwise stated. So quite giving me grief over updates. Now that that's out of the way, quick Reviewer Review:**

**1.) The pairings and such have been updated, and a quick shout out to those who mentioned the missing pairings. I completely forgot about Caren and Bazett, so thank you for that reminder. Also, no, that listing is not complete as of yet. There will be other pairings in the future added on as they are made in the story, but for the most part, the current pairings will not change. To those of you who feel that Lacelot should go with Shirou, I have a plot reason for that one, and it is a canon one as well.**

**2.) The whole thing about the number of children born seemingly not anotomically realistic, those numbers are not the finalized ones, nor are they for an individual birth, but multiple births from the pairings. The ludicrous number will simply be over time, not all at once, so you can stop with the flaming about sex ed; I never said those numbers were in one go, so stop commenting about it being too much.**

**3.) The reson shirou was blaming Murphy's law was because he could sense something wasn't right and knew he had to settle the fight fast, before his E-rank luck struck, but was too late before it came to bite him on the ass. And to all of you complaining about how his luck stat isn't right, I will explain it in the future in a few arcs, when I explain the nature of his Sixth Sorcery. So wait until then for the full story.**

**Now, unto the disclaimer:**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own 'Campione!', 'FATE', or any other franchise referenced in this fic, nor do I claim ownership of any other fics referenced, as they are the respective properties of their respective authors, creators, and publishers. This is fic created with a heavy basis onan AU of Marcus Galen Sands' fic 'God Slaying Blade Works', but with a heavy emphasis on 'WHAT IF", with the main basis being the 'Harem Ending' of Realta Nua, ideas taken from other fanfics with credit given as used to the best of my capabilities, a meshing of canon lore from both series in a manner that makes since, and my own original ideas thrown in to the mix wherever applicable. This is a FREE, UNPAID FANFIC of a FANFIC, meaning I wrote this as with no monetary gain whatsoever as a FAN-MADE FICTION of a FAN-MADE FICTION. If you paid to read this then you got ripped off. And if you do not like it, you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you.**

**And now onto the story:**

_**Story Start**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Twent****y-first**** Blade****: ****Road to the Feast of Kings Part I**_

_**Within Unlimited Blade Works**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

Ugh, the hell...By the Blue's Tit's, I feel like I was just run through a fucking thresher. My body was very much sore as hell, most likely by my rather reckless actions while I was severely wounded, yet still kept fighting in spite of the injuries...looks like I'll be paying for that one in the morning…

Taking a quick look around, I find myself suddenly feeling floored by what I saw around me. I was back within my reality marble, most likely my body went into a state of rest with my mind retreating within the depths of itself in order to better heal, hence why I was here within my mental landscape. In fact, the statues that was blurred out before had actually become visible in more detail now...But that's not what shocked me, oh no, it's not my inner world that was so surprising; it was the fact that _all_ the fucking _weapons_ were all reacting to my present condition in a manner that could only be described as worry and anxiety, with the healing ones doing their damnedest to heal me, as the vampiric ones fumed in resigned anger that they could not be of any help...okay, I'll bite: What. The. _Fuck?!_

"_**Why hello again Blade of Humanity. It would seem you have actually managed to attain one of the key aspects of my power sooner than even I expected: awakening the soul of a weapon from dormancy, and bringing forth it's latent potential to the fullest...though I feel that I have to say, not even I managed to do that with **_**EVERY **_**weapon in this world all at once as you just did, nor did I ever really try to do something like that...I might have pulled some things that caused others to question my sanity, but not even **__**once have **__**I tried something as reckless as waking up all these weapons in one go like you had...**__**you are very lucky it did not shatter your mind outright from the mental strain alone...**_"

I didn't even jump as [**Xiphos**]' remnant appeared nearby, as I kind of figured he would. Frankly I was a bit more gobsmacked by his words than his presence within my inner world nowadays...I did something that not even he tried to do before...oh by the Root...please tell me this won't cause me problems later on, or at least nothing that I won't be able to manage on my own…

"_**Don't fret, it isn't anything too serious. It's merely all these swords have had their sentience of steel awakened and stirred from their slumber all at once. Think of it like this: a**__**ll**__** sword**__**s**__**are**__** sentient enough to choose its wielder, **__**for they know the purpose for which they were forged;**__**as such, **__**the one best suited to wielding it will inevitably leave an impression of his or herself **__**o**__**nto the blade. After all, a sword simply chooses the one best suited to wield it as its master. These blades simply acknowledged you as worthy **__**of**__** becoming their new master to replace their original ones. And a sword is nothing if not loyal and proud to the one worthy to wield it **__**best**__**.**_"

Whew, well that at least calmed me down somewhat...although one thing that bothers me about this is how he knew what I was thinking before I said it my—wait-a-minute…

"...you can hear my thoughts because you reside within my soul, can't you..."

"_**Guilty as charged.**_"

...okay really...he is seriously being surprising talkative though right now. Maybe he won't give me any more information about what he is referring to unless I happen to attain more of his power than I had before under my control. In that regards, the only times he ever manifested was after I had attained sorcery. What's more, he seems to know things about my past that even I cannot recall, but is keeping them to himself until he feels I attained enough of his power and believes me to be ready for that information. In a sense, it's just like me when training Godou-san and the others: he doesn't give me more than he feels I can handle or am ready for. Or in other words, a strict teacher, but one of action rather than lectures...wait-a-minute…

"If you've been residing within my soul all this time...then does that mean..."

[**Xiphos**] remnant looks a bit saddened by what he knows I am asking, and he simply smiles sadly as he nods in acknowledgment of my question...well shit…

"_**Yes, Blade of Humanity, it is exactly as you suspect. By residing within your soul, I have inadvertently altered your appearance to match my own. My influence gives you great power, but at the same time, I will inevitably fuse with your being, but I have no intention of trying to take your body by force **__**as [Sun Wukong] had unintentionally tried to do with that human girl**__**. **__**When the day comes, I will give my being to yours without a fight. It may not have been intentional on my part to fuse with my own descendant like I had, but in the end, it was the only means available to save your life long enough to get the help from **__**Kiritsugu**__**...It would seem we are out of time. For now, I won't say more, but when you get more power, I will explain further.**_"

Before I could ask him more about what the hell he was talking about, I felt a sudden tugging sensation from outside on my mind, pulling me back to the waking world...somebody was trying to restore the stamina I had lost fighting the Heretic God and wake me back up long enough to get back to the others for a proper rest…

"_**Before you go, one piece of advice: the one whom you saved is most likely someone you must protect **__**at all costs**__**, but at the same time, someone you need to keep a close eye on, for just who she is, **__**as well as the role she will play later..**__**.**_"

...and was once again dragged from within the depths of my own soul before I could get a straight answer from the entity residing within my inner world…

_**Xiphos P.O.V.**_

After the sword left, I turned back to the world around me fully intent to calm the weapons down. I was known as the _Sword of Origin_ for a reason, after all, and got them to calm down with but a few words and some time. Turning back to look at the world around me, I cannot help but to smile sadly as what I knew would most likely come to pass eventually. After all, my old friend is most certainly going to be in for the fight of his life when I know for a fact he will end up meeting the Bade of Humanity in battle, and what the sword will find out when that day comes...

And I also know what will become of me once that battle ends. I am merely a remnant of a long-dead God, the fragment of a primordial daemon's soul, nothing more than its shade. The only reason I even lasted this long was because the sword to inherit my power was not ready yet nor was he strong enough to claim the brunt of my power before, but due to the situation and various circumstances, the sword is now capable of inheriting it with some training and practice. But I know of what will eventually come to pass. Even if I may only be a shadow of my former self, I can still predict exactly what will happen simply by the information I gleaned of potential futures with the information on hand, something the Blade of Humanity has started being able to do for a while now. After all...I will simply fade into his soul after he fully inherits my power, and my existence will fully vanish from the world, becoming but a mere phantom to aid him when he is in need of repairs and reforging from the verge of being broken once again.

But until then, I will fulfill my role to the best of my abilities as I can perform. Such is my purpose as the sword from which all other swords are forged: to forge the Blade of Humanity into a worthy successor. I just hope he won't be too upset, when he finds out what I knew was coming all along. Truly a kind soul, the Blade of Humanity is…

_**Nikkou National Park Outskirts**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

As I started to wake up, I could feel a lingering sensation on my lips, warm and soft...before making out a head of blonde hair fleeing before I could fully process what just happened...oh, damn...looks like the [**Hero's Charm**] struck and claimed its first 'official' victim. The girl apparently gave me a kiss, but that was how she healed me...oh...damn...no wonder she ran off so fast...she must have been embarrassed as all hell…

The words of [**Xiphos**] remnant came back to my mind. He was apparently saddened for some reason about the nature of how he saved me, yet, he was obviously not telling me everything...but still, it seems as though he doesn't want to tell me for personal reasons. Not that I could not understand, there are things I don't like talking about, so I can understand it to some extent.

Looking down at my clothes as I sat back up, I could not help but grimace at the sight. My shirt and pants had holes, scorch marks, blood, dirt, and grime from the battle covering it. My once white-and-blue shirt was stained red where it used to be white and the blue sleeves had been scorched and burnt until it charred black from the heat, and was barely holding together from the enchantments keeping it intact enough to protect my modesty...though there was a big ass hole in the abdomen of it front and back from the impalement I had suffered. Oddly enough, my shoes were still usable, but the body armor I was wearing was a complete loss, the bulletproof vest was completely trashed and ruined from the battle it endured admirably until the end. The only part of my attire not ruined at all was the [**Shroud of Martin**] wrapped around my left arm, but that wasn't a surprise to me, as it was enchanted to grant immunity to any environmental conditions and never be uncomfortable to the wearer.

Groaning as I got off the ground, I could tell instantly just how sore I was going to be for the next few days. I was probably not going to be able to do much strenuous activity until I fully healed, but for the most part, it should not be more than two or three days before I am fully recovered again. This guy was certainly strong by a god's standards; I wasn't really this tired when I fought the previous gods I encountered, but that was because they weren't using their authorities to the best of their abilities. [**Mordred**] on the other hand had and did use them both efficiently and effectively. I also could sense a new authority resting within my being, like it clicked and locked into place as I was knocked out. I could see what it was later, though. Right now, it was time to check up on the others. Stumbling for the first few feet, as soon as I got my bearings, I managed to limp a bit back to where the others fought their respective opponents. Using some minor [**reinforcement**] and short bursts of [**Magic Blue**], I got there in just five minutes...

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

The King of the Los Angeles, King of Ruin, and Empress of the Martial Realm were just finishing up their respective battles after the Eighth Devil King had been dragged off by Heretic God [**Mordred**], the Knight of Treachery. They were a bit shocked earlier with how the God dragged the Eighth Campione off like he did, but didn't have time to worry about it. But during their fight halfway through, there was an explosion of magical energy so great it caught them off guard and actually paused a moment in mid-battle, as even their godly opponents were shocked by the sheer feel of the Emiya's mystical presence. It felt like a maelstrom of steel had suddenly erupted from their battle before weakening again...just what it was, they did not know…

"So, you guys felt that too?" Godou asked his fellow Campione, and they just nodded a bit dumbly at his question, not that he could blame them. He wasn't a very good mage at all, not having any training or knowledge of magic prior to becoming a God-slayer, and yet even he could feel it. That alone said just how strong his fellow King's magical reserves were…

"It would seem that King Emiya is a truly frightening individual, to possess that much raw power as a mage..." John Pluto Smith said in response to the local King's query. 'He' actually felt something stir within 'himself', even while in 'his' Campione persona...just what is it about Emiya Shirou that made 'Annie' take such a damn liking to him…

"There he—BY THE FIST OF MY FATHER!" Luo Hao started, only to suddenly shout out in alarm that last part, as the others looked in the direction she had pointed before she shouted...and all jaws dropped at the sight that greeted them. The sight of the Emiya's attire in such a ruined state shocked even Luo Hao.

"You know, you don't need to yell so loud...I may be sore as hell, but I am not deaf...or I wasn't until you shouted just now..." The Emiya's rather tired tone told them just how intense a fight it must have been, but the sheer destruction of his attire isn't what truly caught them off guard...were those _swords_ stitching the hole in his abdomen shut?! They suddenly recalled something from when he first appeared and became known to the world…

'_**...**__**His Body is made out of Swords...**_'

"Emiya-san! Are you alright?!" Godou-san ran up to him and shouted looking his fellow Japanese King over in concern. However, the flippant response and deadpan stare he got was enough to make him halt in his tracks and gape like a koi fish…

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got impaled to a fucking tree and had to rip myself free in order to kill [**Mordred**]. No I'm not okay, I happen to be sore as hell, but I'll live. Just gonna be a bit sore for the next few days while I heal..."

That caused them all to stop dead in their tracks at the completely straight face he had as he said that. Even Luo Hao, who was the eldest of their adopted siblings here, was surprised by his nonchalance at his being impaled. She knew from personal experience in her younger years how much injuries like that could be painful, yet he was treating it like a minor annoyance...If that wasn't more than an annoyance to him, then what amount of pain would it take for him to suffer to actually _cause_ him problems...She could not help the internal shudder at the thought…

Looking to the distance, Shirou noticed that the others who were with them had started to come towards them. He noticed a particular head of white hair running to him like a ballistic missile and braced himself for what he knew was coming…"SHIROU!"

***GOOuuph***

"Shirou! I was so worried, first I couldn't sense you, then I could again, then I couldn't, then I felt your life-force again…please don't do that again!" The teen snow fairy was on the verge of tears as she said this, and the Emiya could feel it break his glass heart that he was the one who caused her to feel this sadness. He was the closest thing to family she had left that actually cared for her, and here he was, worrying her about his safety. Honestly, not a very good job on his part...

"Sorry about that Illya, I'm sorry about worrying you like that..." Shirou embraces her in a hug, gently rubbing her back to calm her down, while he had a sad smile, as he knew he was at fault for her worries. However, Luo Hao and John Pluto Smith looked a bit miffed by her rather abrupt and rude entrance.

"King Emiya, who is this rude girl to interrupt a discussion between Kings?" She looked like her head was about to steam from the insult she felt...time to head this off…

"This is Illyasviel von Einzbern. One of my fiances, and someone who is among the few I have left to call my family in this entire world."

...that caused the two foreign Devil Kings to pause at that with different thoughts running through their heads. For Luo Hao, she suddenly understood why she was so tear-stricken when she ran up to her fellow Rakshasa Raja: her fellow King was possibly the only family she had left in this world. As for John Pluto Smith, 'he' suddenly had mixed feelings. On the one hand, this girl was among those her fellow King called family, but on the other, he called her 'one' of his fiances, as in plural. 'John Pluto Smith' was rather proud of the guy for scoring multiple women, but 'Annie' was feeling rather irked that the guy had multiple women and began assuming he was a playboy building up a harem…

"I see, then this Luo Hao will excuse her transgression this one time...her concern for her family has clouded her judgment, and any would be somewhat rude when it comes to their family and loved ones possibly being lost." The Empress of the martial Real said with a tone of sadness in her voice, as though the thought of family brought back some very painful memories for her.

"I see, well I suppose it is time for me to make my exit." John Pluto Smith said with some slight irritation in 'his' tone as 'he' began to make 'his' leave, but before 'he' could…

"Now hold on, you're just going to leave? You aren't going to help with the clean up?" Godou asked him with some slight disappointment in his voice. He had apparently hit things off with the American King far more than he and the others thought. He felt the American God-slayer was one of the better and more reasonable ones he'd met so far, despite his unintentional disrespect towards himself and his fellow Japanese King. He liked the guy so far.

"I am afraid so. When the curtain closes, it is time for John Pluto Smith to make his exit. For it is only right that the actors leave the stage once the curtain is closed upon their performance."

That got the Emiya's attention. The wording he gave certainly started to put the image of 'John Pluto Smith' into much more clarity for him, giving him a few more pieces of the puzzle that was his fellow God-slayer. He got a clearer idea of why 'he' kept his identity a secret and why 'he' kept that a secret, but he still chose to respect 'his' secrecy. But rather than let 'him' leave, Shirou decided to do something he knew of happening only once before...back during the [**Fourth Holy Grail War**]…

"Now hold on John Pluto Smith, who said the curtain has closed just yet?" Shirou asked his fellow King before 'he' could leave, catching 'him' in mid-step. "There is something else to be done first before the curtain can truly be closed on this incident."

The King of Los Angeles was somewhat floored by this statement. 'He' had all intents and purposes to leave now and avoid as much contact as possible with the Eighth Campione until 'he' could sort out just what the hell was wrong with 'Annie'. "And what, pray tell, would that be, King Emiya?"

"I would normally say this is over, but I think this calls for a celebration." this caused the others to look at him with odd looks, but the Eighth Campione simply smiled wryly at his compatriots. "What? Think about it. To my knowledge there has never before been four Heretic Gods to descend upon the same location at the same time, much less four Kings to battle side by side to combat these deities at once before now. I say this is cause for a celebration."

"King Emiya, while I appreciate the invitation, I have but one question. Why do you think this will work having four Devil Kings appear at once and not have them fight it out with each other?" Luo Hao asked, and it was a good question. Godou was gobsmacked by the proposition, John Pluto Smith was floored, and the others were just as shocked by the offer he was making as they had just caught the tailwind of the conversation. All eyes were on him, and he had no intention of changing his mind.

Some of the memories he got from Archer EMIYA told him about this event: The Feast of Kings. It was hosted by the King of Conquerors during the [**Fourth Holy Grail War**], as the Rider of that war decided to have all the Kings present get together in a contest of Kingship. Essentially what it boiled down to was a contest to see who deserved the grail more than the others. I simply smiled wryly at the shock and awe such a statement caused, after all, they had no reason to stay, yet I was giving them one…

"Because this celebration will be a competition of Kingship, one of words, rather than fists. I only know of one other instance of such an event being held, but if it was good enough for someone as arrogant and egotistical as the [**King of Heroes**] was, and on the level of [**Gilgamesh**]'s narcissism, then I don't see why it would not be good enough to work for us. The only conditions for attendance is that you must do so under the promise not to fight among your fellow guests and attendees. What attire you wear is up to you, but formal wear is both optional and encouraged. So what say you all? In about a weeks time, I plan to hold this event, and I invite you three and any you wish to bring with you to attend, so long as you can follow these terms."

The three Devil Kings were slightly taken aback by such terms. Godou for one was unsure whether or not he should even attend, as he was unsure if he was even worthy to call himself a King. While he may have slain a God and became a Devil King, he still felt he was unworthy to call himself one.

Luo Hao was of course uncertain whether or not to accept such a request. On the one hand, she would have her reputation ruined if she did not accept on top of not having a chance to spend some time alone with that massive giant of a masculine muscles she could not help the instinctive urge to drag off and bed right then and there. But on the other, she could not be sure it would be such a good idea to remain so long in another King's territory and leave hers alone for too long.

For John Pluto Smith, 'he' was even more of mixed feelings. The strange tingling 'he' felt within 'himself' was most certainly bizarre in the absolute most disturbing of ways. 'Annie' was feeling the most bizarre urge to grab King Emiya and flat out ride him until he got her pregnant, and 'John Pluto Smith' was feeling slightly disturbed by this. It was like 'Annie's' instinct to procreate with King Emiya was going into overdrive, and 'he' was unsure how to respond to that.

Noticing their reluctance, however, Shirou gave a sickly sweet smile as he gave them a reason to accept the invitation, if only to get them to understand their understanding of their reputations being damaged. "How about this then? Luo Hao, John Pluto Smith, if the two of you attend, then I will consider one favor from each of you owed to myself and Godou-san cleared to make up for your disrespect towards us both. Though the two of you will still owe us both a few favors to break even on that front. John Pluto Smith will still owe us both two or three favors, while Luo Hao will owe us four or five, as penance for helping cause this disaster."

"_**SAY WHAT?!**_" Practically every one of those gathered shouted at his explaination at the same time, but the Emiya simply smirked in amusement by the reactions of his fellow Devil Kings. He may hate politics, but that doesn't mean he can't play that game good enough to cover his own ass from a political backstabbing...he suffered more than enough of those in his collective memories to learn how to avoid that kind of bad end for the most part...

"What, you didn't think I was just going to forget about your blatant disrespect towards both Godou-san and myself just like that did you? Oh no, you both owe us a few favors to make up for it, Luo Hao more so than you, John Pluto Smith. Do this, and I will consider it one less favor from you both that you owe us to repent for your transgressions. The reason you owe us more Luo Hao is because you deliberately made the situation far worse than it needed to be with your antics, whereas John Pluto Smith simply disregarded our jurisdiction. 'He' merely came here legally, but without announcing 'himself' to either Godou-san or myself, which is why 'he' will get off slightly easier, as 'his' transgression is the lesser of yours and wasn't intentional on 'his' part."

John Pluto Smith got the hint at what 'his' fellow King was implying, and 'he' felt a cold pit form in 'his' stomach at that. Luo Hao was actually gobsmacked by his explanation of forcing her to owe the two Kings of Wakkoku favors as penance for her slights against them both. Godou was floored by what his fellow Japanese God-slayer was doing, as he thought Emiya-san hated politics. The looks he got from both the King of Los Angeles and the Empress of the Martial Realm were those of shocked surprise, but as they thought about it, the looks were quickly changed to curious intrigue…

"Very well, this Luo Hao will attend this offered meeting between her fellow Kings. I will see you all in one week, King Emiya, King Kusanagi, King Smith." The Empress of the Martial Realm responded, with a look of interest at the idea, and with a slight blush as she looked at the heavily muscled giant whom she had a feeling would also be in attendance. King Emiya simply smirked knowingly at her, causing her to fight a slight blush at being caught looking at such a marvelous specimen of manly muscle.

"I agree, and I shall also see you in a weeks time, and look forward to such an event, King Emiya." John Pluto Smith agreed as well, though the feelings were of mixed nature. One the one hand, 'he' could not turn down such an invite if it were to possibly damage 'his' reputation. But on the other, 'Annie' was really getting antsy for some reason to be invited to the Eighth King's home for a party...it was confusing and astounding even 'him' for the reason 'she' was getting so worked up...and it was a bit disturbing to 'him' as well just how much 'Annie' was doing so to the Eighth Campione…

Godou, for his part, was speechless at the Emiya's politically savvy maneuver. For a guy who claimed so often to hate politics, he sure seemed to be very good at it. He was, however, unsure whether or not he should attend, but knowing Erica as well as he did, he was more than likely going to have to attend whether he wanted to or not...why him…

"Now that that's settled, let's get the Committee to get us a ride...I am tired in a way I have not been since the time I fought you back when I was still an ordinary human, Berserker..." I said to the former Servant of Madness, causing both Luo Hao and John Pluto Smith to jump at his response. The muscled giant gave a throaty chuckle at that which sounded more like boulders scrapping together as he recalled the memory with great amusement.

"**Aye, I remember that...that was one of the few times I ever met ****any****body crazy enough to take me head on in a ****battle ****of pure physical strength****, despite being a mortal human, ****and a mage to boot****...****as I recall, you were so worn out from that fight, you were literally sprawled out on the ground in sheer exhaustion and had to be carried back to your house by Saber.**" The Son of Zeus shook his head as he laughed a bit in bemusement of that particular tidbit, but still had a great deal of respect in his tone as he said it. After all, its not every day he met somebody capable of going toe-to-toe with him in a battle of pure brute physical strength, even with experts in [**reinforcement**] like the young Emiya head. While he gently carried the injured Kurogane as carefully as he could to avoid aggravating his injuries, they made their way back to the Committee's base camp.

They got the Committee to treat the elder Kurogane, and was working on trying to contain the damage from [**Sun Wukong**]'s manifestation upon the mortal plane. Both the Empress of the Martial Realm and the King of Los Angeles decided to make their respective exits for the time being, with Luo Hao taking Yinghua with her. As Shirou and his entourage were getting into their cars to leave, however, they were stopped by a certain young girl, who wished to speak with them.

"King Emiya...I wish to say thank you for saving me. I was told what had happened to me, and what would have happened to me if you hadn't done what you had. So thank you King Emiya..." the younger of the Mariya siblings said as she bowed deeply with every fiber of her being showing great respect and gratitude, however, Shirou was having none of it, as he felt he did not deserve it.

"Think nothing of it, but if you wish to thank somebody, then thank Godou-san. After all, all I did was separate you from [**Sun Wukong**], not save you. He was the one who actually saved you, all I did was give him the chance to do that...besides, you may want to be spiritually examined, as there was some contamination from the Monkey King's possession of your body to your soul. And there is no telling what long-term side-effects that will have, or how that may affect you in the future. If you want, then you may accompany Shizuka-chan to lessons with us and our training sessions with Godou-san and his girls. We might not be able to undo what has been done to you, but we can help you learn to harness it and not let it control you in the worst case scenario."

Hikari was surprised by this. The Eighth King was not only refusing her thanks, but telling her he was simply not the one she should thank...she began to see he was not one to take credit for things he hasn't done, yet was also one to not take credit for things he has done, downplaying his feats to modest and humble levels. As she began to look at him, she realized he was dead serious about King Kusanagi being the one who freed her, his eyes said it all: he would not take credit for simply lending his fellow King a hand in saving her by giving him the chance to do so.

"Even so, thank you for giving King Kusanagi the chance to do so, King Emiya. If you'll excuse me, I'll go see my sister..." and turned to leave after bowing respectfully, leaving the Emiya rather perplexed. He wasn't going to take credit for something he didn't do, nor was he the type to seek glory or recognition for his deeds; he simply couldn't care less if he did receive fame or not. He couldn't help but notice the slight blush on her face as the car pulled away while the younger Mariya spoke with the King of Ruin, and a small, warm smile began to spread across his face, content with the ending of this incident so far. While it wasn't a perfect ending, it was a very good one so far, by his standards…

...after all, while a lot of people got hurt, nobody died, and those who turned into monkeys had changed back. The committee had to modify their memories a bit, but otherwise, no harm was done to them, and the casualties were limited to injuries, and no deaths. That was a win in his book…

_**Scene Change**_

The room was being shredded apart in the fury of the two Gorgon Sister's rage at losing their champion. [**Stheno**] and [**Euryale**] were both enraged at the thought of [**Mordred**] being defeated by an upstart Devil King, more so since the Queen of the Divine Ancestors was involved in his defeat. If she hadn't interfered, then the God-slayer they targeted would not have managed to turn the battle around like he had.

"...I should have expected this would have been your reaction. You should know, I didn't exactly trust him from the beginning, nor did I expect him to succeed in capturing our prey...this is why I told you two to listen to me and follow my instructions exactly whenever it comes to planning things out..."

The voice of their ally made both Gorgon Sisters pause in their wrath for a short burst, as [**Persephone**] walked right out of the room. The second she was out of the room, the two began to shred the room once more in their ire. The Knight of Treachery was their trump card against their sister, [**Medusa**]. Now he was gone, and they were no closer to their vengeance against her. Unbeknownst to either of them, the black seed within both their hearts had cracked, as a small sprout bloomed within their hearts, the seed of betrayal taking root within them...and it was only going to grow bigger with each passing day along with their fury…

_**Scene Change**_

_**Futsunushi P.O.V.**_

Ah, so powerful...I could not help the urge to just walk up to my fellow sword and polish his '_blade_' right then and there. My very loins screamed at me to satisfy my instinctive urge to bear his children...but I knew I had to wait, despite how excruciating it was for me to do so...oh, the sheer _power_ he gave off…

I was just watching from a distance as I saw the battle, and witnessed two of my fellow eastern deities slip something into my beloved, but what I saw surprised me. After all, it's not everyday the famous [**Muramasa**] and [**Masamune**] themselves grant a blessing upon another, much less a god-slayer...then again, if this King is _his_ successor, it would make sense...oh, my loins are practically screaming at me to give the young man a first-hand experience with why I am called the _Master of Worship_, along with the other aspect of my divinity...my body is craving him in a deeply instinctual level, with my loins aching to '_sheathe_' his '_sword_'within my depths…

_...what not even Futsunishi was aware of, she was completely ovulating like an animal in heat during its mating season in response to Emiya Shirou's magical energy, and she would not be able to resist for much longer...nor would the two be prepared for the number of demigods soon to be born from their very intense night of passion together when the two finally did meet…_

_**Scene Change**_

_**Sardinia-Unknown P.O.V.**_

In the remnants of Emiya Shirou's battle with [**Perseus**], there was a man who seemed to stand within the restricted area that was cordoned off from his battle. Though the rest of the town was cleared for repairs, this section was still cordoned off as a hazard to the public, yet standing there was a single individual who gave off an aura beyond human level. He was dressed in what could be called a wanderer's attire, had it been during the Ancient Greek or Roman Empire's days instead of modern times. However, this traveler was more than a mortal human, but a god who has remained among the mortal plain of existence undefeated for a very long time, one of both steel and travel, of adventure and journeys, for he was the God of Odysseys, himself.

The Traveler was very much intrigued by the remnants of power he had found here, after all. He had seen all this world had to offer him, been to all four corners of it, in all of its planes of existence, and yet, he was finally excited for the first time in a long time. This lingering remnant of power he found seemed to be from an entirely new world all together that he has never once before encountered in all of his travels and journeys, and it gave him a great thrill at the thought of being able to explore it. He was a deity of travels and voyages, and yet this was the first time in centuries he had found a new place to explore, his very blood _singing_ in anticipation of the potential adventures to come.

Absorbing the traces of said power, he began to follow it's traces to the source, dead set on obtaining the power in question to traverse to this newly discovered and unexplored unknown. The Traveler could not contain his excitement at the prospect, nor the eager grin which split his face at the thought of more worlds to explore and claim to have seen firsthand before anyone else…

_**Scene Change**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

There was a man scribbling away in madness within a room that was filled to the brim with writing on the walls, floor, and various parchments scattered about in an absolute mess that would have made a hoarder have a heart attack at the sheer mess surrounding this unhinged man. The man in question was once a brilliant mage in the mystic community, a magical genius once of great renown, but was driven to madness and insanity. However, genius and madness could also be called two sides of the same coin. The man could be called insane by some, but to others, he could have been a peerless genius.

This man was once an equal to Sir Paolo Blandelli of the Copper-Black Cross and Lady Lucretia Zola, the Witch of Sardinia in renown, but thanks to circumstances, he has fallen from grace. His once handsomely groomed appearance and immaculate suit was dirty and disheveled to the point of being unsanitary with his hands constantly scratching at his unwashed stubble repeatedly, yet his fervor in his concentration was unbroken and unmatched in its intensity which equaled the apparent madness he suffered from. The walls around him in the room he was currently occupying were covered in scribbles, with stacks of paper scattered along half the ground, with him currently scribbling on the wall with his own blood, because he no longer has any usable writing utensil to use, or cannot be bothered to stop long enough to grab one, if he bothered to stop long enough to notice he had some nearby that were still completely unused.

In his incoherent mumbling, things like '_how to achieve it_' and '_how to defeat a King who defeats the Gods_' could be barely made out. The man then simply stops in his maddened obsession, his face twisted into an insane grin as he suddenly had an epiphany as he finished his rambling and writing, before he begins to laugh in a rather disturbing amount of deranged glee as he finished his calculations. "Yes, that is the answer, the answer, How to defeat a King, when the King defeats a God. King a thief, steals the God's power, so, must create a superior predator. Gods superior to mortals. King superior to God. Question how to beat the King so simple. King superior to Gods simply because no predator to them exists. So I make one, Predator to a King, one who can beat the King. Get my revenge upon the usurpers who trample upon me. Make them pay. Make a Thief superior to a King. HehehehahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHAHAHAHHEHEHAHAHHEHEHAHHAHA!"

In his deranged laughter, this madman who was once considered a genius on par with the likes of the Witch of Sardinia and the former Diavollo Rosso was completely unaware of one thing: A Campione was one who successfully defied fate in order to achieve the impossible act of slaying a God. What he was attempting to do, while slightly different, was actually possible to make himself a Devil King, should he have applied said attempts upon a deity. Sadly, under different circumstances, he could have very well become a Ninth Campione. Under different circumstances, his potential could have allowed him to become acknowledged as the next of the current generation of God-slaying Devil Kings, in another possibility of existence under slightly different circumstances...truly, his was a perfect example of a tragic waste of potential…

_...little did said maddened mage know, his actions were going to cause his downfall in the near future, as he dabbled in a long-lost forbidden spell that the Eighth King had first-hand experience with, but would become enraged at such audacity when unleashed before him, and later saddened by such a waste of potential...after all, as the Blade of Humanity, he must cut down all enemies to humanity...even if said enemy is a former human who turned himself into a monster..._

**A/N: And that's the chapter peeps. To those of you wondering about the noble phantasms used in the last chapter, I will now list those references used: For the Grail Sword and Red-hilted Sword of Balin, those swords were used in the Fate/High-school DxD crossover, 'Draconian Fate Works'. The Weapons of the Round i named were from the Fate Wiki page for each one, and the Nameless Dragon-slayer and chain-swords will now be given a stat sheet. Their stats are as follows:**

**Nameless Dragon-slayer**

Type: Anti-Unit/Anti-Dragon Rank: C-(Against Draconic foes, upgrades to a B+) Range: 1-45 Target: 1-10

This nameless sword was a cursed sword once used by an unsung Dragon slayer who died protecting a small nation from a pack of dragons. He was merely a wandering mercenary who fancied a bar-maid in the village the Dragons were heading towards, and died slaying them due to the curse of the weapon he was wielding being amplified by one inflicted upon him by the beasts in question. While he may not have died of his wounds outright, he was forced into retirement, and married said barmaid before succumbing to his cursed wounds years later. While normally this weapon would not be a very powerful one, when used against draconic foes, it gets a massive boost, and bolsters its wielders physical parameters at the cost of enhanced fatigue and physical strain. If one is not careful, they could suffer the same fate to befall the nameless dragon-slayer's curse.

[**Ouroboros**]: _Jaws of the Infinity Serpent_

Type: Anti-Platoon/Anti-Unit Rank: B- Range: 1-69 Target: 1-299

The chain-blade created alongside its twin when the Gorgon Medusa became pregnant with Emiya Shirou's children, this bladed weapon can be used as both a short-sword, bladed whip, and a chain-blade, all in one. It bears the traits of both dragons and steel, in reflection of its owners origin as the child of a Dragon and a Sword. When used as a mid-ranged weapon, it can take on a surprisingly large number of foes, more so when used as a conceptual weapon. In it's physical weapon form, it is at best an Anti-unit weapon with a strong attack against foes with a vulnerability to shredding attacks, however in its conceptual form, it gains the elemental attributes of both light and water, and can take out larger groups of enemies with an extended range limited only by the amount of magical energy poured into it without breaking it. It's power is comparable to a Noble Phantasm, and given enough time, could become one on its own, as it bears the trait of being inheritable through a bloodline, just like all the original weapons of the Emiya Clan. It has the restriction of who it will allow to wield it just like its twin, in the form of not allowing those without a noble heart or the best of intentions be able to wield it.

[**Bahamut**]: _Lord of the Abyss_

Type: Anti-Platoon/Anti-Unit Rank: B Range: 1-71 Target: 1-302

This multi-faceted and extendable whip has interconnected segments that have a shredding capabilities reminiscent of a Shark's skin on the deceptively flat surfaces. This weapon is both a conceptual and physical armament, just like its twin, and has a passive vampiric effect upon those it lashes, a reflection of the Gorgon Medusa's vampiric nature. When used as a physical weapon, this sword's vampiric nature is powerful enough to actually heal any wounds, should it successfully draw blood. However, as a conceptual armament, this effect is weakened in exchange for allowing elemental effects to be imbued to the attacks. While this flaw prevent it from healing wounds in its physical state, this is made up for by invigorating the wielder's energy, giving them the continued strength to keep the fight up, for as long as it can land a clean hit upon the target. It has the restriction of who will be able to wield it just like its twin, in the form of not allowing those with ill intent or a corrupt heart being able to touch it.

**And that is the stat sheet for the original weapons used so far. For any questions, please feel free to pm me for a personal question, or leave a review in the review section. I will answer to the best of my abilities, and only to the reasonable posts done in english. Until Next chapter, PEACE OUT!**


	32. Blade 21: Road to Feast II

**A/N: Hey peeps, I'm a bit back earlier than I expected with my next chapter, but that does not mean I plan a double release. I just finished it a bit earlier than I expected, and it will be a bit short this time around, as the next few chapters will be in P.O.V.'s other than Shirou, Godou, or their respective entourages for the most part. To make up for how short this chapter was, I made a short Omake at the end, with the idea given to me by one of my fellow authors and favorite people to chat story ideas with, Vein Bloodborne. Now onto the Reviewer Review:**

**1.) A quick shout-out and congrats to Bryan of Grimm. You get a cookie, cause you got the reference for Reki's chant in one guess. Yes, it was a reference to the chant that guy used in The Dark Tower. I always liked that chant for some reason, even though I never really saw much of the film itself, but saw it as usable. It was just too good an oppurtunity to pass up such a goldmine of a plot fodder.**

**2.) The whole thing about True Magic versus Magecraft in canon lore, allow me to explain any complaints you may have to stop any flamers. Shirou's magical reserves are essentially infinite, as he is basically calling upon the power of Akasha itself as his source of infinite magical energy. However, even if his magical reserves are essentially unlimited, his physical reserves are a different matter all together. Due to an imbalance between the physical and magical reserves he possesses currently, his body had strengthened itself and bolstered his physical parameters to try and compensate. Hence, the wonky stats on his servant stat sheet's physical parameters. I am also going to reveal partly the reason for his E-rank stat for his luck this chapter, so bear with me.**

**3.) Illya is not getting pregnant yet for several reasons, the biggest one was due to the hint I dropped with her request for a potion discretely from Agatha a few chapters back. I will not go into details, as I will reveal this reason in time. Also, the way I plan to make Athena, Circe, and Lacelot with Godou without killing either of them is in a scenario that will make sense, but as I mentioned before, that harem listing is NOT the final one, nor are the stat sheets I gave in prior chapters. I will update them as I can, whenever I can reasonably do so.**

**Not very reviews this time around, so onto the disclaimer:**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own either 'Campione!', 'Fate', or any other franchise referenced, as they are the respective properties of their respective owners and creators. This fic uses ideas and scenarios from other fics credited as used to the best of my abilities. This is a fic heavily inspired by Marcus Galen Sands 'God Slaying Blade Works' as an AU of his fic with a heavy emphasis on 'WHAT IF', in the form of using the 'Harem Ending' of Nua Realta, references to other Fate fanfics on this site referenced as used, a meshing of canon lore to the best of my knowledge in a manner that makes sense, and my own original ideas thrown into the mix. This is a FREE FANFIC of a FANFIC, meaning an UNPAID FAN-MADE FICTION of a FAN-MADE FICTION. I make no money off this, nor do I own any franchise or series referenced. So if you paid to read this, then you got ripped off,and if you do not like it, then you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you.**

**And now onto the story:**

_**Story Start**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Twent****y-first**** Blade****: ****Road to the Feast of Kings Part I****I**_

_**Guinevere's Hidden Base**_

_**Guinevere P.O.V.**_

After healing Sir Shirou, I rushed back to my base of operations within the eastern country of Japan I had set up for myself. The former owners of said home was easily convinced to sell to me without even needing to use my magic on them, merely buying the place with a large sum of money. While I could have easily hypnotized or even slain them to get the property, I knew that would have simply gotten me far more attention than I wanted or needed, plus there was no need to use such barbaric methods if I could simply use financial power instead of mystical strength to get what I wanted instead. After entering the property, I began heading for the small lake in the back of the property. I decided to speak with my protector, as I needed Sir Knight's help…

"What can this Knight do for you, beloved child?" Sir Knight asked me once I had summoned my protector's phantom to my side. While wrestling with the inner turmoil within myself about this latest revelation and encounter, I began to explain the situation of what had occurred…but when I had explained how the traitorous knight had both appeared and had later attacked me, Sir Knight stopped me, and began to berate me in rage towards both the traitor and exasperation at the fact I had not called Sir Knight to my side…

"WHY did you not summon me to thine side?! That BASTARD appeared before this one's beloved child, then told you of his intent, and yet you didst not call me to thine side right then?! Why would thee be so foolish, beloved child?!"

I hung my head in shame at this. I had expected my protector's reaction to be as such, after all, Sir Knight and [**Mordred**] hated one another with a vengeance, and Sir Knight was the only one who kept the traitor in check, as Sir Knight was the only one to ever match [**Mordred**] in single combat aside from Artus, but before my protector could continue, I had interrupted the scolding I knew I would be getting…

"Guinevere is most apologetic, Sir Knight, but you should know that the traitor [**Mordred**] was already dealt with, by none other than Sir Shirou, one of the very Devil Kings to rule over this eastern country."

...my protector's aggravated tirade was stopped mid-rant at my words, before Sir Knight asked me for clarification… "Does beloved child mean that this Devil King drove the traitor off? Where has the swine gone? I will finish that traitor myself if he hasn't gotten too far." Sir Knight's resolute insistence on besting [**Mordred**] is most certainly something that my sworn protector would normally not use in such a ruthless tone, but given the history between the two, it is only natural to request going after him, but…

"There is no need to do so Sir Knight, for the traitor wasn't merely driven off, but was _slain_ by Sir Shirou. He used his magic to summon so many weapons, all of which were powerful, but while I know for a fact I had never seen them before, I could feel a strange sense of familiarity to each and every one he summoned to slay the traitor...but there was a few that caught my interest, the first one he summoned to save me from [**Mordred**] after he had forced the traitor back to each and every one of his incarnations...as well as the one he used to slay him with...Does the name [**Arondight**] mean anything to you, Sir Knight?"

"...This knight does not know the name from what this one can recall...why do thee ask, beloved child?"

"Sir Shirou called it _your_ sword, and even went so far as to call it the sister-blade to [**Excalibur**]...the later of which he used to slay the Knight of Treachery with after summoning it forth...but there was something off about it...as though it was altered to match Sir Shirou in some manner, this much Guinevere knows for certain, as the handmaiden to the King of the End."

This caused my protector to freeze in place out of shock, the gears seemingly turning slowly within Sir Knight's head as the very thought was processed, before speaking again… "...this Knight knows for a fact that this one never wielded a sword by that name, nor was it ever a sister-blade to Artus' own [**Excalibur**]...though he did sometimes lend his sword out to those of us who followed him, and was even adapted into being called different swords by the tales created by this one's beloved child in her previous life. Though, this knight has always been more partial to the lance, as this one is only good at charging headfirst into battle, and is very poor in combat if this knight cannot build up a good enough charge before meeting this Knight's foes..."

Sir Knight explains it to me in a manner that I knew all too well, after all, my protector's one greatest weakness is also Sir Knights greatest strength: the first strike is dependent upon how great a charge Sir Knight creates, even going so far as to be bathed in the strikes of a lightening storm just to increase Sir Knight's vigor and vitality to enhance said charge. However all of Sir Knight's battles are dependent upon the effectiveness of that initial charge; if it was too weak, then Sir Knight would lose, but if it was enough to weaken the foe, then Sir Knight could drive off if not outright defeat any enemy before my protector. But the mystery of how Sir Shirou got such weapons, much less our King's own sword aside, was something I may never figure out. Instead, I moved onto the other key piece of information I found out.

"Sir Knight, do you recall that one time so long ago, when Artus was confronted by a dying Deity of Steel, one whose body turned into swords itself when he died just before chastising Artus?"

"This one doth recall it vaguely, as this knight is not one for thinking much, unless it has to do with battles I have fought in...but why doth this hath to do with Sir Shirou?"

"Sir Shirou also said when protecting Guinevere from [**Mordred**] in response to why he would protect Guinevere, that '_it's never wrong to help others_', just like that one deity of steel who died in front of the King of the End so long ago."

"…..." Sir Knight simply stared at me rather dumbly at that, which caused me to get a bit confused by this particular reaction. Sensing something was wrong I decided to ask my protector something about what was going through Sir Knights mind.

"Sir Knight, why are you getting so quiet all of a sudden. Did Guinevere say something wrong?"

"...beloved child...this one thinks that this knight hath just made a realization..." Sir Knight said oh so seriously before my protector's tone took a playful tone as Sir Knight continued… "...you seem to have become quite smitten with this Sir Shirou haven't thee, beloved child?"

***FWOOSH***

"_SIR KNIGHT~_" I shouted at my protector while my face became aflame with embarrassment at the thought of me being together with Sir Shirou, the image of me being embraced by the handsome Devil King in a very intimate manner as he—GAAH, what am I thinking?!

"Hohohohohoh, this Knight finds it most amusing, especially considering how this one was once said to have been in an illicit affair with thee, beloved child, in the legend that thee had spawned centuries ago when thine attempt to revive Artus accidentally gave rise to a completely new god of steel and war."

"SIR KNIGHT!" I screamed at my protector, as Sir knight laughed at my expense in the most amused manner possible at how distraught my mind was in it's confused and numerous attempts to sort out my emotions and my thoughts from one another, all while my face was flaming such a vibrant shade of red, it was a miracle the heat I felt burning its way up my face wasn't causing me to spontaneously combust...

_**Scene Change-Netherworld-Susanoo's Territory**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

"Well that was most certainly an unexpected development...are we sure he isn't [**Xiphos**] himself reborn as a mortal, because that stunt was exactly like how he would have done such a thing..." [**Susanoo**] could not help but to ask his 'guests' as one made to simply give a very glass-like smile in how frail it was while the other proceeded to laugh his divine ass off at the sheer audacity it took to do what the boy did.

"Bwahahahahah! The boy's his successor alright; [**Xiphos**] also had balls of steel like that whenever he pulled stunts like that too, hahahahheeeheheheeh..." [**Muramasa**] said in between laughs, the _Demon Swordsmith_ finding his descendant and successor to his family's legacy to be amusing as he laughs at his own crude joke. [**Masamune**] on the other hand just keeps up his glass smile, not wanting to say or admit anything going through his mind, though **[Susanoo]** can guess just what he's thinking with a glance at his face as he was trying to keep himself from being driven crazy by the thought...poor guy, he knows how that feels at times whenever he had to deal with Ena calling him 'gramps' along with a few of her other past antics…

"...well anyway, I'd say we have this part of your plans to try and meet up with him mostly concluded, but before we discuss things further..." The Japanese God of Storms said as he got up and walked to the door, before he suddenly slammed it open and a new 'guest appeared sitting on her bum before him, having been dragged to his house after he sensed her intruding upon his domain without his permission… "What in the seven hells do you think you are doing on my property, [**Futsunushi**]. Last I checked, you and I...were...not..."

[**Susanoo**]'s voice trailed off as he took in the sight of the _Master of Worship_, her once flawlessly elegant demeanor was nearly gone, replaced by such an animalistic desire of pure naked lust, he suddenly took a good few steps back in response to the sight. He and [**Futsunushi**] never really had much to do with one another in the past, but this...even the _Sword Saint_ and the _Demon Swordsmith_ were at a complete loss over what they saw, for the Sword Deity known throughout Japan as the _Master of Worship_ was in fully in estrus, like an animal in the prime of their mating season desperate to be bred into next year, and it threw them all off…

"...[**Susanoo**]...please...when you take those two to meet with him, take me with you...I am going crazy with the urge to experience a romance between two swords and give him a first-hand experience with why I am called the _Master of Worship_..."

The sheer silence that fell over [**Susanoo**]'s territory in the Netherworld was absolutely deafening at the sight...the powerful goddess of swordsmanship who once drove out nearly every deity from Japan, was now currently in such a state of heat that she was literally _oozing_ her desire to bear demigod children…

"...what in the seven heavens and hells is up with that boy, to make even you go this crazy for him [**Futsunushi**]...but then again, given your other divinity, I guess this makes sense, as a goddess of fortune and love...[**Benten**]..."

The sheer scream of blissful ecstasy at the mention of her other name caused by the aforementioned goddess to start moaning in anticipation of her soon to be bedding of the Eighth Devil King disturbed the three male Divinities of Steel greatly...and made the Japanese God of Storms to begin hastening his efforts to get the Committee's attempts to summon him accelerated, and to invite the desperate goddess before him, all while a single thought was running through all the male god's heads…

'_I am so glad not to be in that boy's shoes right about now._'

_**Scene Change-History Compilation Committee Hidden Meeting Room**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

"_**HE SAID WHAAAAAAAAT?!**_"

That was the collective response to the Committee's report on the Saitenguu Incident, as it has been dubbed by the mystical community. All four heads of the Four Founding Families were on the verge of having a heart attack on top of a stroke at the contents of said report. The cause of their distress being repeated by the messenger for the incident report...

"...as I just reported, when her Eminence and the Hero of Los Angeles were about to leave, King Emiya invited them both to remain for a… _'Feast of Kings_'...as a competition of Kingship between the four Devil Kings who participated in the battle, and to celebrate such a historic event as four Heretic Gods descending at the same time, each battled by one of four Kings respectively, in an alliance between the four Kings...in a peaceful contest of words instead of fists…."

….

….

…..

…..

"...did he really say that…." Lady Ran asked, her compatriots in a slightly broken tone of voice, as though the Seishuuin Matriarch was hoping in vain she had simply misheard what they had been told. Her hands were combing through her graying black hair, with her once bright red eyes seemingly going dead to the world with how they dimmed in response to the report mirroring her anxiety and worries perfectly...

"Yes he did, Ran...yes he did…." Lord Zaraki stated, elderly head of the Renjou family was desperately trying and failing to suppress the headache he felt growing by pinching the bridge to his nose in a vain attempt to stop the growing migraine he knew they were all bound to suffer in the coming days. His bald head was already showing signs of graying and losing a few more strands here and there, as the stress was beginning to catch up to him in his old age.

Lord Masamune, for his part, was silently doing everything in his power to think of potential contingencies in the event of a potential worst case scenario of the destructive violence sure to break out if the discussions were to go south. Knowing just how bad the destruction caused by Campione Battles tended to be, he began to formulate mass-evacuation procedures to prepare for the worst…

"...the sheer brilliance on King Emiya's part seems to only be matched by the brazenly audacity of his essential blackmail of his fellow Kings to force their attendance..."

Lady Rena's response got all her fellow family heads to just stare at her in disbelief, before what she said fully registered, and they realized that she was right. King Emiya had essentially blackmailed them with an implied threat to their reputations if they refused to attend. If they attended the feast he held, they would be able to display their authority and pay back the two Kings of Japan for their slights with only a few more favors they'd owe them both. But if they refused to attend, their reputations would become damaged, and the world would think them to be rather bitter and disrespectful of their fellow Kings to the point of losing any respect they may have had. In other words, a case of damned if you do, damned if you don't. One way or the other, they were not going to get out of the debt they essentially owed both King Emiya and King Kusanagi.

"..."

"...what is it Ran...what is it you are not wanting to say, but will have to tell us anyway?" Lord Masamune asked, the Kuhoutsuka Patriarch rubbing his chin in a knowing manner as he gazed at his old friend. He knew for a fact that the only time the old Seishuuin Matriarch ever got this quiet was whenever something was up with her Jurisdiction that she was either unable to properly speak of or unwilling to speak of in worry or fear of the implications…

"...[**Susanoo**] has requested to be summoned temporarily in order to attend this meeting between King Emiya and his guests, and stated he had a few 'guests' of his own in his territory who wanted to meet with King Emiya, as they were those whom had strong ties to him...as well as one who...well..."

"'Well' what Ran? Spit it out already."

"...apparently the goddess [**Futsunushi**] herself has gone into a state of heat...and it's King Emiya's fault..."

….

…..

…..

…..

"...you have got to be shitting me...the goddess of fortune, [**Benten**] herself, wants to..."

"Given the fact that she is also known as the _Master of Worship_, it makes since, when you think about it, given King Emiya's knowledge and compatibility with anything and everything related to swords..." Lady Rena tried to ask, before being cut off by Lady Ran. The awkward silence that spread through the room endured for a few minutes, before it was interrupted by the messenger, who simply gave a suggestion that got them all to take note of and agree with it for the time being as the best course of action to take at the moment...and pray that King Emiya will not be too upset by the fact he will now have yet another lover to care for...

_**Emiya Mansion-Three days after the battle with Sun Wukong**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

It's been about two and a half days since the Monkey King Incident, as it has come to be called, and Shirou is now fully healed. While [**Avalon**] might not normally take so long to heal him, it does however use both stamina and prana to utilize its high-speed regeneration, but the reason it took so long was a combination of both his physical exhaustion along with the accumulated damage from his injuries and the stress from [**Never Ending Vengeance**]'s backlash slowing his recovery down by a few days; yet another way to prove the point of just how strong an opponent [**Mordred**] had been for the sword incarnation to face thus far in this world.

During his recovery, his girls were all rather miffed with him, not only for taking off and taking only Illya, Oda, Ayamatsu, Reki, and Berserker, but also because of how badly he got himself hurt this time around. The healing capabilities of [**Avalon**] might be getting stronger more and more each day, but that didn't give him the right to let himself get hurt as bad as he did. To say he was in the dog house for his latest stunt was an understatement. He hasn't been getting any for at least the past five days, and that was starting to make him feel a bit of anxiety at how long the girls were going to be angry with him. The last time he went without sex like this, he woke up with his body partly turning into Archer's prematurely as he gained the power to wield sorcery. He didn't want anything like that happening to him again...

As for Reki, he was given a forced vacation while his body healed, and was also given some healing treatments to accelerate the process. He was currently spending time with his fiance, Rossweiss, and his son, R.J., as he took it easy. While he was still going to be punished by Shirou for what he did, Shirou was putting his punishment on hold for the time being. However, he was going to get a slight dock in his pay for that. Getting out of bed alone again for the fifth day in a row, the Emiya head decided to continue what he had been doing while he recuperated: Planning for the Feast of Kings he was going to host in about four more days.

The Emiya Manor had been abuzz with the news of what he was hosting in the coming days, and the whole staff was working to help provide for and make the upcoming party a complete success. While Reki was essentially on forced vacation(read paid suspension), Aegeus picked up the slack, serving as acting Security Chief in his absence. He was only second to Reki in terms of qualifications, and anywhere Reki couldn't or wasn't able to perform his duties, Aegeus was the next best choice. While all the preparations and such were being done, he made an admirable job of vetting the deliverymen and coordinating the staff for the preparations.

The faker had Renji work on procuring the refreshments for the feast. It turned out the guy had a fond love for wine and liquors of all types, even having a collection of the very best bottles of vintages both rare and exotic, hidden away and getting them moved to the Emiya Manor's basement to serve as a wine cellar with Shirou's permission. The collection had been hidden by him in life, and before he died had set up a bit of a scavenger hunt for anyone who wanted to find it, but thanks to a typo in the form of a misprint on a few of the clues to it's location, it was never found. While he was a bit upset nobody found it, he was also happy to have found his old collection of priceless and expensive liquors absolutely intact, and had been adding onto it with his pay from being in Shirou's service.

While the Emiya may not exactly like drinking, he is also aware from Archer's memories that he was bound to be a heavyweight, due to the fact that [**Avalon**] would grant him immunity to any toxin or poison, negating almost all alcohol in his system instantly unless he was injured since it was technically a happy poison that people consume, thereby rendering him impossible to get drunk no matter what. From what he knew from the memories he'd acquired, the most that the red-clad bowman could ever seem to get was a slight buzz, and that was after he had been taken to the entire bar scene by a very rich friend he had in a 12-hour bar-hopping marathon that resulted in them both getting blacklisted from an entire city's liquor industry, banned from every bar, tavern, and establishment that served alcohol, and with said friend waking up the next morning without a damned clue where he was, how he got there, with the mother of all hangovers, and his parents pissed beyond belief with him and setting a strict cut-off limit upon his funds to prevent him from bankrupting their business, with the Counter-Guardian simply ending up with a good buzz out of the deal and not hung over in the slightest. The fact that the sheathe works far better for Shirou than it did for EMIYA makes the sword incarnation think he may never be able to get drunk, period...that is both a good thing and a bad thing, depending on the situation Shirou may find himself in sometime in the future…

Taking the time to get the paperwork done, Shirou noticed he had a response to the request he once sent to the Committee, and what it said made him smile despite the stress he was currently under: they wanted to meet up with him to discuss the possibility of opening up potential business ventures together. He was feeling that would be helpful for him, considering the business he wished to deal with was something he would need help from them to do. Signing his name on a quickly written response, he prepares the business letter to be sent, as a knock was heard on his door. Looking up from his desk, the young Emiya head answers with a quick 'come in' as he greets his visitor.

"King Emiya, the designers for the custom outfits you had requested have been delivered. While they were a rush order, they seem to be of very good quality. Would you like for me to have them brought to your rooms for your next chance to look at them?" It was one of the former members of the Circle. The servants were a bit nervous and fearful of the Emiya and his women for a while, but they were starting to finally understand he was a reasonable enough man, so long as you did not do anything to provoke his wrath into being unleashed upon you. Granted, he may have given them very good reason to fear him, but Shirou was able to get them to move past that...eventually, for the most part...

"Yes, have them taken to our respective rooms for the time being. Also, have this letter sent to the Committee. Tell them it's a request to meet and my decision regarding potential business arrangements and discussions for future interactions between them and myself." Shirou said, giving the servant his written response and request to negotiate a business deal with the Committee. While he may not exactly like playing politics or performing backroom business deals, he is both capable and willing to use the skills his fragments attained in the memories he's integrated from them and Archer EMIYA's arm.

"Yes my King. I will do so at once, sir." The servant then leaves after giving the receipt for the custom-tailored outfits. While the sheer price tag would make some people have an apoplexy from the sheer number of zeroes, for the man who has been dubbed the'_All-wealthy __One_', Shirou simply shrugged a bit at the amount of money he was spending to prepare for the event he was hosting in a few days. He had the money to pay for it all, even without using [**Lord of the Dead**] to call forth more riches from the earth to produce more wealth. His finances were most certainly secure, and there was no sign of slowing down the amount of its growth anytime soon.

As he finished writing the money transfer order out, he noticed there was another letter from the Committee, one sent exclusively to him from one of the Four Family heads themselves. Taking a sudden interest, he began to open the letter in curiosity, before he froze in place for a moment. He sensed a presence breach the bounded field surrounding his property, but it did not set off any of the defenses in place, and he did not feel any fear or threat, as he recognized this presence. Not even turning around to face the uninvited visitor, the Emiya simply smirked a bit as he addressed the not-so-stealthy intruder…

"...you know Lady Guinevere, if you wanted to meet with me, you did not have to break into my house like some thief after sneaking through the bounded field. I would have let you in if you just entered through the front gate like a normal person would."

As he turned around, the Eighth Devil King noticed that Guinevere was not surprised at all that he noticed her presence in the slightest. Her blonde hair was fashioned in a manner that could be called quite flatteringly in how it was worn down with a few bangs framing her face. Her Ruby-red eyes were somewhat widened in slight surprise at being know to have been trespassing on his property, but otherwise she showed no sign of her surprise at being discovered the moment she set foot on his property. She wore a rather beautiful dress of Victorian design, in both vibrant white and yellow colored fabric. A single thought was running through the Sword Incarnation's mind at that particular moment at the sight of her slight blush behind the make-up she had apparently taken to wearing…

'_...__so cute..._'

...before he realized she had apparently gotten dressed up to meet with him in secret, and he remembered what most likely happened to her as a result of him saving her.

"Guinevere is aware that she could have, but Guinevere is technically an enemy of Sir Shirou's, as we Divine Ancestors and Devil Kings are natural enemies of one another, just as Gods and God-slayers tend to be...though it might not seem that important given the fact you have a few divinities who've apparently taken an interest in you, and have even taken the Gorgon Medusa as a wife, it still would not do for me to show up, as Guinevere is technically not known to be in Japan for the most part..." the Witch-Queen of the Divine Ancestors explained her reasoning, though she still had the prominent blush on her face, which caused the Emiya to decide to explain to her why she was having a few problems when speaking with him without having herself turning into a stuttering mess before she left…

"Be that as it may, Lady Guinevere, I would not see it as a concern. If anyone tried to harm you whom did not have just cause to attack you, they would suffer my wrath as you would be a guest under my protection for the duration of your visit. What's more, I also see this as an opportunity, as I have to thank you for you help in my fight against [**Mordred**]. In about four days, I am holding a feast with my fellow Kings from the Saitenguu Incident, and I would like to invite you as well."

Guinevere was floored by the invitation, though she was extremely flustered by it as well. While she would have loved to attend, she was technically an enemy, and the one responsible for the very incident even happening. Her feelings on the matter were mixed and in great conflict about what she would do…

"I am not sure why Sir Shirou would make such a request of Guinevere. From Guinevere's understanding, this event is a competition of Kingship between yourself and the three other God-slayers who partook in the fight three days ago. Why would you invite me?" And that was a very good question. For all intents and purposes, she should not even be considering attending, as it would be like a plump hare offering itself up to the hunting hounds-no scratch that, it would be like strapping a bunch of raw steaks to said rabbit and willingly walking right into a den of starving wolves to bounce down upon her...yet here she was, having a hard time refusing to turn Sir Shirou down on his offered invitation...

"Because, Lady Guinevere, I happen to be a great admirer of the Arthurian Legend, and was one of the three examples of Kings past who served as the basis for my rule of Kingship. I have a great respect for the legend of the King of Knights, and I know that you may not be the same Guinevere from that legend, but from my understanding, you served the god who was the prototype for the King of Knights, thus I wish to give you the chance to defend your King's honor in this upcoming feast, and defend his rule of Kingship."

The smile he gave in his sincere request was one that melted the Queen of Briton like butter and made her turn to jelly inside at the urge to make him keep smiling. Fighting off the blush, the Witch-queen of the Divine Ancestors showed no sign of her emotional inner-turmoil, as she simply agreed with a very quiet 'yes' as King Emiya turned around to give her the invitation, but before he could hand it to her, it suddenly disappeared from his grasp along with the child-like immortal.

Blinking at her rather hasty exit, the Emiya suddenly found his voice after a moment of staring blankly at the empty hand that held the signed invitation. "...huh...and I never got the chance to tell her about _that_..." Shrugging slightly, the Emiya suddenly recalled the letter he had started to open before he decided to see what it was about…

_...while the entire household was preparing for the feast, they were all suddenly interrupted by a sudden shout of shocked surprise, as the sound of the young master of the house suddenly yelling out loud just four words at what the Head of the Seishuuin family was requesting on behalf of four of Japan's most influential deities…_

"**_ROOT-DAMN MY E-RANK LUCK!~_**"

_...as he just received word that the Japanese God of Storms, the Demon Swordsmith, and the Sword Saint all requested to meet with him and be given an invitation to the feast, along with a marriage proposition by the goddess among their ranks, a request from the Master of Worship whom is also known as one of the seven Japanese deities of fortune, [**Benten**] herself_...and Emiya Shirou just knew his life was going to be getting more complicated...

**Omake Special: Specialty Weapons of the Wrought Iron Forge**

Shirou was simply flipping through channels on the t.v. at random, looking for something to pass the time as he hadn't had mush to do few the last few days. His training with both Godou and their respective entourages was pretty much going as he expected it to, given the number of interruptions they've had which prevented them from getting any progress made. He was about to stop and turn the electronic device off before his eyes were glued to the screen at the show he just so happened to channel flip to on the last one, and the grin he had begun sporting would have made even a Tohsaka proud at the sight.

**Two hours** **later...**

"...my King, I know you said you had a few ideas for creating new weapons, but just what in the hell are these designs even from?" Reki asked his King in an understandably confused tone, after all, he has never even SEEN, much less heard of such outlandish weapons before, and these designs were something else in a level and class of weird all their ow in his book.

"That's because the idea for these weapons came from a show I just happened to see by chance on t.v. earlier today. These weapons were based off of them in design and idea, do you think you can help me make them work?" Shirou asked his resident gunsmith for his opinion. While he could easily produce the bladed aspects of these designs, he would need Reki's help to produce the firearm aspects of them.

"...I can help make them, if that's what you are asking, but that's not what I was asking you, my King...just what in the seven hells is the name of the show you found the ideas for these weapons from...the sheer idea of these even existing is insane in and of itself, so who actually made them in fiction..."

"It was a show called 'RWBY', and it was something I found was eerily similar to the Dragoons that I thought you might like to watch and help me make." The Emiya remarked with the biggest smile on his face at the sheer look of surprise upon the revived mercenary's face. He knew he took a bit of inspiration, but this...this was something not even he would be crazy enough to try on his own...he was really starting to like serving his King, as the two were of like minds in more ways than one...

_...and they did the finishing touches on the new weapon they produced together for Ayamatsu, and the one they gifted to her before the battle against [**Sun Wukong**]…along with the rest of the new designs they had finished before the battle, with ideas for improvement and how to give their wielders the chance to customize them to their hearts content..._

**A/N:...and that's the chapter peeps, along with a slight omake at the end. Just to let you all know, no, that is not a canon omake for my fic, just a bit of a funny reference I planned after getting the idea from Vein Bloodborne about it. I know the chapter is short this time around, but that's because the next few are gonna be a bit long again. Until next chapter, PEACE OUT!**


	33. Blade 21: Road to Feast III

**A/N: Hey peeps, I am back again early. But damn, nearly twelve-hundred favs, and over twelve hundred followers...I REALLY must be doing something right. Just so you all know, this is the third part of my planned four-part mini-arc for the 'Feast of Kings' as my way of going back to the God Slaying Blade Works plotline by Marcus Galen Sands. As I have stated in the past repeatedly, my fic is an AU of his fic, so the events will often line up with plot ideas mostly taken from his fic for the main plotline scenarios until the end of his fic, but with slight adjustments to make it work for my changes in the plot and timeline slightly. Not very many this time around, but now it's time for a quick Reviewer Review:**

**1.) The whole shagging a Goddess of Luck will not make Shirou's luck any better. I will explain why in this chapter.**

**2.) There will be no '_Flaming Corgi Balls_' flying around as you so put it(thank you very much for _THAT_ rather vivid image Ravid98; I did not need the embarrassment of writing that innuendo), and no, RWBY was not made real in my fic's canon. It might make a return as a recurring omake, but not much else, as I have something else planned in the works for a RWBY crossover that I plan to make later after this fic is finished.**

**3.) Nice comment on the Emiya rank luck. I might just need to use that one later. Also, I am still taking ideas for original weapons to be used by Shirou for his children to wield. Since nobody used my forum and I couldn't get it to work, I deleted it and will now take suggestions via PM or reviews.**

**Now for the disclaimer:**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own 'Campione!', 'FATE', or any other franchise referenced, and any references made to other fics will be credited as used to the best of my ability. This fic is an AU based heavily on the main plotline of Marcus Galen Sands 'God Slaying Blade Works', with a heavy emphasis on 'WHAT IF', with the 'Harem Ending' of Nua Realta, a meshing of canon lore, a few references to other fics credited as used to the best of my abilities, and a few of my own ideas thrown into the mix. This is a FREE FANFIC of a FANFIC, meaning an UNPAID FAN-MADE FICTION of a FAN-MADE FICTION. So if you paid to read this, then you got ripped off as I make ABSOLUTELY NO money off of this fic at all. And if you do not like it, then you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you, so don't be an ass in the reviews and save us all the trouble of unhelpful criticisms.**

**And now onto the story.**

_**STORY START:**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Twent****y-first**** Blade****: ****Road to the Feast of Kings Part I****I****I**_

_**Undisclosed Location**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

"So let me get this straight...you want _me_ to help your four bosses to give Shirou an introduction to this goddess who apparently wants to bed him all because he caused her to go into heat like a beast from his magical energy, and heard about me from being mentioned off-hand by the boy's harem, so to speak?" The elderly man with a bizarre jeweled cane-sword in an older styled suit and with grayed-black hair and blood red eyes asked with a sense of incredulity at the fact anybody would actually be crazy enough to put up with him, much less actually be the one to seek him out. People typically avoided having anything to do with him for the sake of their sanity, yet these four elders asked to meet him and for his help; that alone was enough to peak his interest, but what they were asking him to do…

"That is correct. We are at a loss as to how to get them together without causing us to have a great deal of trouble, but when we were told you were somebody whom King Emiya was acquainted with, we sought to enlist your help in this matter, Lord Kishur Zelretch Shweinorg."

The Wizard Marshal simply raised his eyebrow at the sheer audacity it had to take to even consider the idea these people would ask him for something like this...but then again, the fact they didn't know him well enough to know of his reputation or why he hated the Mages Association back in the last world he dwelt in was refreshing for him, to say the least. Oh, and he had just the right prank to introduce them to one another with...

"...I may have something in mind, but if I do this, then your History Compilation Committee has to understand that if Shirou finds out about this, then I will claim my right to push the blame on you as the ones who asked for my help in this." The Fourth Dead Apostle Ancestor gives a rather toothy smile in a manner much like a kid given a free pass to a toy store and anything he wanted within it, if said kid had a series of razor-sharp fangs and was a bloodsucking immortal that loved pranking people for his own personal amusement. Amakusa was holding up admirably, but only in appearance. On the outside, he looked perfectly calm and was holding a rather impressive poker face that would have made a world-class player turn green with envy. On the inside, however, he was sweating bullets and swearing profusely in a very colorful manner. Who could blame him, as he felt as though he just negotiated a literal deal with the devil, with a monster he felt was probably even more dangerous than a Devil King's ire...by asking an ancient vampire sorcerer even older than Japan itself for help hooking up a Japanese Goddess of Steel, Fortune, and Homemaking, whom was currently in heat, with a Japanese God-slaying Devil King, whom is the cause of said goddess's sudden desire to procreate...if one could read his mind in that moment, the thoughts they would find would have made a whole shipyard full of sailors blush in response to how dirty he felt doing this…

_**Scene Change-Emiya Manor**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

I had just started to finish reading the letter from the Committee, and what I read was enough to make me feel as though I was going to be having a Root-damned stroke from the absurdity of this situation...a goddess...an honest-to-Akasha goddess, was requesting that I, a God-slayer, father her children and was offering both her body itself and her blessings and authorities as a dowry, just to be my woman...and it was one of the Lucky Seven of Japan...whom was also known as the _Master of Worship_ and the Swordmaster who drove out most of the Japanese deities along with [**Susanoo**] in Japanese folklore...I was really starting to hate my damned E-rank luck...sometimes I think my Sorcery was not worth the trouble it brought me at times...every Sorcery had a price for its use, mine included. The ability to rewrite reality itself comes at the price of having horrendous luck...now I know why EMIYA had E-rank luck as well, it was due to him not being able to defy fate without his sorcery which he was incapable of wielding in his fragmented state…

As I was lamenting the fact I was now being propositioned by a goddess of fortune of all things, I failed to notice a sudden distortion in space behind me, and in my distracted state of mind, I failed to notice the presence of a certain Dead Apostle Ancestor whom has been MIA for the past few weeks. I suddenly yelped when I finally noticed, and I could only scream one thing in response to being dragged into the pocket space he dragged me into…

"_ROOT-DAMN MY E-RANK LUCK!~_"

...and I got dragged off to wherever the hell the vampire/troll dragged me off to this time…

_**Few**** Minutes Later**_

_**Zelretch's Pocket Dimension**_

I groaned a bit as I finally came too after my rather abrupt travel(read kidnapping) at the hands of the Wizard Marshal. I just knew he was behind this. Nobody but him could pull such a stunt but why would he-

"My fellow sword, this [**Futsunushi**] would like to have a romance between two swords..." a very husky and lust-filled voice said right behind me, blowing into my ear in a manner which I knew was a bit too intimate for somebody I have not met face to face yet. I turned around to try and figure out what the hell Zelretch pulled this time, but froze instantly when I saw that it wasn't just [**Futsunushi**], but somebody else as well, and she was somebody I did not expect to see here at all…even the ever-turning gears within my reality marble halted in a sudden screech, spun again a few feet, halted again, then began spinning rapidly to catch up to the pace they were going before halting in place the first time…

**Warning: the Following contains a lemon. If you do not wish to read it then skip it.**

"...Arturia..." I could barely speak that one word, as it was her, yet at the same time, she looked a bit different. Her body had seemingly matured, with a bust-line and curves that would have given a world-class supermodel a run for her money. Her golden honey-blonde hair was let down to her waist in a manner that flowed freely, after being styled into a long braided ponytail. Her Emerald-green eyes were looking right at me, filled with both her love and affection, as well as amusement on her face to my reaction to seeing her body...

"Yes, it is me Shirou. Apparently, after I last saw you, my body began to change slightly since I still had my lance, it matured to match how I would have looked as a Lancer instead of a Saber. Though, I have to say, the fact that a goddess from your land has apparently gotten interested in a relationship with you simply by reacting to your magic...just how much of a natural womanizer are you..." the King of Knights asked me, and while her tone came off as serious, her face showed nothing but amusement, as there was no real heat to her actions or words. But it was the attire the two of them wore that gotten my attention more than anything else…

Arturia was wearing what could only be described as royal blue, gold, and silver lingerie in the form of the most risque fashion of armor imaginable. She had what looked like a garter belt, and a see through sheer nightdress over it that emphasized her new curves. It looked almost like a suit of very erotic armor designed more for seduction than battle, and it did nothing to hide her voluptuous breasts or her groin from view. All in all, it was like staring at the epitome of a mature Western Beauty in physical form.

As for [**Futsunushi**], she was wearing a modified Hime-miko priestess dress, one that would in no way be for anything but what the two of them were obviously planning to do with me. Her body was just as curvy as Arturia's, but with a darker skin tone, only a shade or two lighter than my own. She wore a fudonshi in a very enticing manner, with stockings and Shinto shrine priestess garment that only covered her shoulders, arms and legs, while baring all else for the world to see. It was something meant only for having a consummation night with ones lover, and nothing else. Her hair was a silvery platinum blonde, the color of newly forged steel, styled into a waist-length hime-miko ponytail. Her gaze filled with pure, unadulterated lust and arousal within her pure silver eyes. Despite her rather exotic appearance, she gave off the air of a genuine yamato nadeshiko, and the ideal Japanese wife, as the epitome of an Eastern beauty in physical form.

I suddenly felt a strong tightness within my pants as they strained to contain the sudden urge building within them. I also noticed the letter in my hand was suddenly replaced with a note in its place…

'_Shirou,_

_I hope you liked my little present for you. It took me a while to find and get her to you, but she won't be the only one to see you that I'll send your way that you may know. You're welcome by the way._

_The Wizard Marshal, Kishur Zelretch Shweinorg_

_P.S. That pocket dimension is cut off from time and you will not be able to leave until you three are fully satisfied, and will continuously fill with aphrodisiac gas and fertility enhancers until you do. Enjoy the moment, but stay too long, and you might suffer from a __permanently__ insatiable sex drive._'

...that Root-damned vampire/troll...when I get out of here, I will probably try to kill him...after I finish thanking him for bringing Arturia back to me. Turning my attention away from the note, I realize just what the hell Zelretch sent us to...this pocket space looks like a room in a damned love hotel...and the urge to suddenly empty my already pent up balls has started to run rampant…Arturia and [**Futsunushi**] however had already began to start getting my pants unzipped, and my already impressive girth seemed to be getting bigger thanks to whatever the hell gas Zelretch is filling this space with. Getting down between my legs on their knees, both the _King of Knights_ and the _Master of Worship_ began to start fondling my rather large balls and shaft. My already impressive girth continuing to grow larger and harder to the point of being harder than a steel rod before the two began to start sucking, licking, stroking, fondling, and massaging my large endowment. I was told I was rather on the large side, but even I knew that whatever that trolling old vampire did was not helping me much.

The two were also both rubbing themselves off as the were trying to get me off, my size simply too big for either of them to fully wrap both their hands around in a four-handed double hand-and-blowjob. Neither said a word, as they did not need to, and though I was rather reluctant to do so, my Reality Marble was simply jumping up and down to make [**Futsunushi**] my woman, as though the idea of having a fellow living sword, even if said sword was a goddess, made it desire to record her by physical contact. My very body was instinctively desiring her just as much as she seemed to desire me. If anything, the [**Unlimited Blade Works**] seemed even more excited than when it reacted to [**Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi**]'s presence, as if it wished to claim ownership over her, and she seemed more than eager to submit to said ownership.

After about fifteen minutes off trying to get me off, the two began to step up their efforts, with both speeding up their stroking, as [**Futsunushi**] also starting to begin palming my cannonballs. Given just how backed up I was, they were being stimulated into producing even more than they had, and was swelling before audibly churning loudly. With a blissful groan, I finally came, and showered them both with a massive flood of my off-white liquid lust. The two also moaned as they both came from fingering themselves as they began to eagerly slurp my essence up and off one another...yet I wasn't going soft, nor were my balls feeling any lighter. In fact, I was even bigger and harder, while my twin wrecking balls only felt fuller and heavier...aw, hell...damn you Zelretch...

Unable to hold myself back anymore, I picked the two of them up, and laid them both on the bed, with Arturia on the bottom and [**Futsunushi**] on top, and proceeded to begin eating them both out, causing them to begin squirming in each others grasp as they began to feel me tongue their insides, as the two began to really start to slowly orgasm and squirt a bit. Pulling back after about thirty minutes of this, I grasped my still-swelling meatpole and proceeded to begin trying to satisfy the two of them, starting with [**Futsunushi**], who surprisingly, turned out to be a virgin. Considering how she was a goddess embodying the concept of the ideal housewife, it was a bit of a shock to me how she never had lain with anyone before...yet at the same time, filled me with a strong urge to lay claim over her in a manner nobody else ever could…

"AAAaahh...yes, my fellow sword...this [**Futsunushi**] wishes for you to sheathe your blade within my depths...lay claim to my being in a manner only you ever will..." the goddess begged me as she tightened considerably around my still swelling girth, as whatever the hell gas Zelretch was filling this place with was making it even harder to stop this, and making the urge to claim ownership over the sword in front of me near impossible to ignore. Giving into her wishes, I began to start railing into the _Master of Worship_, my massive twin wrecking balls slapping against Arturia's groin, causing her to moan a bit as she was rubbed against [**Futsunushi**]'s rather sizable bust with her equally large pair. The two of them were moaning in bliss, with Arturia looking up into [**Futsunushi**]'s lust-addled eyes with a hint of jealousy, before gasping as she felt my cannonballs begin to swell further as they audibly churned even louder than before, my girth expanding inside of [**Futsunushi**] as I sheathed my 'sword' in her depths...and unloaded the most massive amount of liquid lust straight into her womb, as the magic crest on my right arm flashed again, brighter than ever before.

While I was halfway through my release, I suddenly pulled out, much to the goddess's slight disappointment, and shoved right into Arturia's depths, stuffing her and causing her to squirt as my magic crest flashed once again. I began to continue this back and forth threesome as I continued for what felt like three hours straight before pulling out. Both women limply crawled over to begin cleaning and sucking out my remaining essence straight from within my softening rod before popping off in euphoric exhaustion. I was finally beginning to calm down the raging lust that started to tear through me, and both the beautiful women before me had began to look as though they were finally satisfied…

***CRAK**SHATTER***

...right as the pocket dimension cracked and released the three of us from our confinement, though it would seem like whatever the hell Zelretch did caused me to suffer some...rather permanent growth...but it would be something to deal with at another time. As I felt relief wash over me from seeing Arturia again, I heard the sounds of footsteps rushing up to the door...oh no…

"SHIROU?! What happened, we...heard...you..."

Bazett, Caren, Rin, Sakura, Aya, and Oda froze at the sight, as Illya suddenly trailed off after she opened the door without knocking to the sight of catching me in the embrace of two women, both of whom were now sporting my mark on their navels, their stomachs still bloated and emptying, with the afterglow of sex on all three of us...I could only say one thing before the impending beating I knew I was about to receive as punishment for this...

"..._Root-damn you Zelretch_..."

**End Lemon**

_**Scene Change-With Reki, Rossweiss, and R.J.**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

The _Phantom Bullet of Black Steel_ was currently spending some quality time with his son, R.J., and his soon to be wife, Rossweiss, after the Saitenguu Incident as he recovered from his injuries. He was currently on a rather forced vacation(read paid suspension) as he spent some time with his son, teaching him a few tricks for how to improve his spell craft. It was something of a family bonding time for the three, especially when R.J. found out that Reki was his father, who was in the service of one of the God-slayers of Japan after being resurrected from the dead after ten years. When he found out he was going to be a big brother, Reki noticed how R.J. seemed to react similar to himself when Aya was born: intent to keep his younger siblings safe from any harm to come their way. The apple really didn't fall far from the tree, it would seem...

As the three were spending some family time together, R.J. happened to try something that caused both his parents to stop and stare at him, with Rossweiss looking at her soon-to-be husband with looks of accusation while Reki simply gawked at his son for what he just managed to do: He just pulled something into a pocket space, not too different from the one that he and Aya could produce as part of their family spell craft.

"Reki...did you-"

"No I didn't Rossweiss, I swear, I never taught him that spell. It's just something instinctive to the Kurogane family to use, a magical trait unique to our bloodline. I was thinking the apple didn't fall far from the tree, but now it seems as if the apple never even fell from the branch..." The resurrected mercenary did his utmost best to calm the love of his life before she jumped to the wrong conclusion. Dimensional Storage magic was the Kurogane family specialty, so it was only natural that R.J. would develop it at some point, but to suddenly and spontaneously develop it at the mere age of nine without any prior instruction...that was a scary thought for him, as he was the only other person in his entire family's history to achieve such a feat at a young age...and he was beginning to worry for his son's potential future being a repeat of his if he didn't do something about it…

"...I'll have to speak with Johanne about this. If he didn't teach him, and if Aya didn't teach him, which I know for a fact she didn't, then we may have a slight situation for teaching him spell craft..I don't want to see my children making the same mistakes I made..." Reki told Rossweiss with all the seriousness of the situation. He knew what such a feat would usually mean, but was fearful of its implications. After all, what father would possibly wish their children to suffer from having them repeating their mistakes?

_**Scene Change**_

_**Alex's Hotel Room**_

_**Alex P.O.V.**_

I was just sitting in my room when I heard the news: King Emiya really had gone and invited THREE of his fellow Campione to a '_Feast of Kings_' to act as a competition of Kingship between the four God-slayers who fought the four Heretic Gods who appeared in the Saitenguu Incident. Normally, I would not have stayed in Japan after everything, but something about my newest adopted sibling has got my full attention. Especially how he somehow got Guinevere of all people to heal him...as well as his bizarre abilities and magic…

**Flashback**

_...I was simply steering clear of the battles raging on by the four Kings battling around me, my attention was solely on my enemy. Considering how easy it was for me to bypass practically any security measure imaginable, it was child's play for me to remain unnoticed. As I was finding a good enough place to stop, I spotted my target. Guinevere...ever since that little brat of a witch tried to manipulate me into helping her, she and I have been enemies ever since, especially since she happens to have the very thing I seek more than anything in this world: The Holy Grail. She taunted me with that damned cup when she approached me, when my own father died chasing after it, abandoning both my mother and myself. He failed to get it, but I will get my hands on it if only to spite him by succeeding where he failed, my promise to him be damned._

_But when I saw just what she was so fixated on, my own thoughts of killing her to steal the grail from her suddenly screeched to a halt as my mind completely shut down by what I saw...the newest of my siblings was apparently battling an enemy of Guinevere's...it looked like none other than the Knight of Treachery himself, who was able to fight and actually wound Artus in a duel when he betrayed him, before being slain by the King of the End. But that wasn't what got my attention. It was his weapon, or rather, his _weapons _that caught my eye. These were no ordinary weapons, though...swords, spears, daggers, axes, pole-arms, halberds, scimitars, lances, buster blades, trench knives, even a few damn scythes...all of them manifested behind my newest adopted sibling in a veritable wall of steel and blades, and all of them of the highest of quality and make, both enchanted and mundane, cursed and holy, demonic and divine, all of them were of various types, makes, models, and enchantments, yet they all bore the trait of 'sword' as their one constant…_

_He ran up to the deity, forcing him back further and further through his incarnations, driving him into such a corner that he was essentially forced back into his original incarnation, that of a damned God of Earth of all things, and a dragon warrior. Yet, that was when Guinevere seemed to act, as though she was waiting for the chance to strike her enemy down. I will give her this much, as much as I may be her enemy, I still do acknowledge her as a rather good tactician and master manipulator. She waited to strike for the right time, but ultimately she failed. I simply thought that she would die right then and there, and was worried I would have to kill her myself…_

_***KLANG***_

_...before the Eighth Campione came to her rescue, but I had to do a double take when I saw how he saved her. After all, for a moment, I swore I saw her protector, [**Lancelot**] standing there, the Knight of the Lake's image seemingly overlaid my fellow God-slayer's own perfectly. Out of curiosity, I used a relic I acquired that I had on my person to eavesdrop on his words, but when he said just **what** that sword was he immediately got my full attention…_

"_...[**Arondight**], the '_Unfading Light of the Lake',_ sword of Sir Lancelot du Lac, and sister-sword to [**Excalibur**]..."_

_My mind absolutely froze at that. That sword was the sister sword of [**Excalibur**], and the sword of [**Lancelot**]...just how was that even possible, that sword should not even exist-_

"_**WHAT?! What are thou, to have such steel within thee?! What are thee truly?! NO mortal should hath such steel at thine core!**"_

"_...steel? I am not steel." My fellow Devil King simply responded with slight amusement, before undoing some holy shroud around his left arm, and a sudden pressure was felt by me, as I instinctively knew to cut the connection right then and there, and it was a good thing I did, as not even a second later…_

"_**I am Sword...**" *******SWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*******_

_...as an explosion of pure magical energy suddenly burst forth like a damned tidal wave that had barely been kept in check, with a sharpness likened to a maelstrom of steel and blades. It was a damn seal. The holy shroud on his arm is a fucking seal holding back this much raw power. He dropped the sword he was wielding to the ground and then proceeded to conjure a lance of such size, it was absurd to think anyone could possibly wield it, yet wield it The Eighth did, with obvious skill and mastery, yet just like with his earlier sword, I could make out the outline of another over my adopted sibling's, this time in the form of a young looking girl in knight's armor, wielding it in a manner like a relentless dire wolf as he knocked [**Mordred**] back several feet._

_When he threw his spear to try and kill Guinevere, my youngest sibling produced a cross-shaped shield of all things to block its path, knocking the spear off-course into the forest to land with a loud boom from the force of the throw with the shield twenty feet back from the block and embedding itself within the ground where it landed._

"_**My Body is made out of Swords**"_

_He dropped the lance and summoned two more weapons to his now empty hands as it landed and embedded itself within the ground tip-first about half a foot, the sheer weight of the lance ensuring it stayed upright until it was retrieved by its own weight. In his left hand came a sword that gave off a similarly regal feeling to the first one he summoned, but untainted, with a strong sense of loyalty emanating from said sword, burning like the very flames it emitted. But in his right hand, was something that made me gape in sheer incredulity at the ridiculousness at the sight...he summoned a bow made out of silvery wire of all things, looking more like a harp than a weapon...before he used it to create pockets of air to intensify the flames of his sword in his left to near-supernova level and charge through them by using it like an impromptu-vacuum sword before discarding them both and replacing them again._

"_**Iron is my Blood, and Glass is my Heart**"_

_In one of his hands, he summoned a seemingly serene-looking blade, but with a single crack running along the edge that ominously glowed an eerie green and another sword with a rather distinct red hilt into his other. Used the cracked one he ran [**Mordred**] through, then cleaved his weapons in half with the red sword._

"_**I have created Infinite Blades**"_

_After he disarmed the deity, he suddenly summoned all kinds of weapons and rained them down upon the weakened god, impaling him into the ground, but I noticed something about each said weapon with a single glance: each was of exceptional quality and make, and each seemed to bear some semblance of the weapons a knight of medieval Britain would wield._

"_**Forged from Heaven's Feel**"_

_The Eighth-no, Emiya Shirou then decided to call forth yet another weapon. This time a beautiful sword that screamed regal and royal, but was tainted with a great deal of what felt like rage and a desire for acceptance, yet being denied and lashing out in retribution. Emiya then dropped this sword too, before rushing towards the defenseless god with his hands held in a manner as if he were about to thrust as the god looked about to pull some final attack of desperation..._

"_**Tempered through Hell's Flames**"_

_***SHUNK***_

_...as he shoved one final weapon, right through said god's heart, the poor bastard barely having the time to utter more than a single syllable before King Emiya uttered one final word, but the second he said it, I could instantly tell by instinct that was the genuine deal…_

"_[**Excalibur**]"_

_...and the god was killed by a blast of light that blew a hole clean into his chest, killing him near-instantly, a quick and painless way to die...before Emiya collapsed from the exhaustion and his injuries catching up to him. I saw Guinevere crawl over to him as her legs were broken, thinking she was planning to kill him, but instead, and much to my absolute shock and surprise, she kissed him and healed him in the process enough to survive his wounds and get some proper rest and healing…_

**End Flashback**

...I still could not believe what I had seen and heard in that moment...[**Excalibur**]..._the _[**Excalibur**], the actual, _genuine _article, and it was wielded by somebody as reckless and unappreciative of its splendor as my newest sibling. That was already a seeming insult to me for the fact that he had a sword that by all rights was British in origins in its legend, never mind the fact I rarely ever set foot in my own motherland or that said legend was fabricated by Guinevere herself, but being wielded by one of the Japanese Kings, with the other wielding [**Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi**], denoting them both as rightful Kings of both the East _and_ the West respectively. That was the connection he had to Artus. Emiya Shirou somehow got his hands on the _Sword of Salvation_ wielded by the King of the End and the God of Steel and War, [**Arthur Pendragon**]...I felt the urge to take it from him, if for no other reason than for what little patriotism I felt I had for my motherland. Then there was the fact he went and did something completely bonkers; the guy proceeded to invite both the _Empress of the Martial Realm_ and the _Hero of Los Angeles_ to _stay_ for a feast he was hosting as a competition of Kingship with them, King Kusanagi, and himself, in a battle of words rather than violence, with the sole mandatory conditions for attendance being to not fight with the other guests or any accompanying attendees to said guests.

I honestly felt the urge to step out and make my presence known when he made the announcement, but decided against it. I never made my presence known in the fighting, so if I tried to ask for an invite, it would have made me look desperate when I was not, and while I may not have really cared about it much, I do kind of have a reputation to uphold. I was never going to beg for anything from anybody, not when I could simply take it right then and there. Besides, having four Campione in the same place at the same time and expecting them NOT to fight is like asking the fox to guard the hen house or having a rabbit strap a bunch of raw high-quality grade A steaks to its body and have it walk right into the den of a pack of rabid, starving, and feral wolves and expecting them NOT to pounce on a free meal right before their very eyes. It was never going to happen...unless King Emiya had some method to force their compliance. But the chances of that are practically ziltch. There is really no way to bind a Campione with magic to enforce their compliance or subvert their will, at least not without causing another Pompeii, anyway.

Although while I may have no interest in this '_Feast of Kings_' as its being called, I do have an interest in what Guinevere has been up to, and where she is now...in fact, there are a few relics here in Japan I intend to pick up in order to complete the plans I have been working towards in slaying Guinevere and obtaining the Holy Grail from her possession. May as well borrow those too while I am looking into her presence and current actions here in Japan...

_**Scene Change**_

_**Tokyo International Airport**_

_**Third-Person P.O.V.**_

Landing on the airstrip, a single large jetliner touched down, but this airline had only a single passenger. This passenger had booked the entire flight just for himself, yet the flight crew didn't question it after they were given a large amount of cash by the deceptively broke and seemingly homeless man. He was dressed in rags so filthy, it was to the point of being unsanitary, especially when they saw the crazed look he had in his eyes. However, when the unhinged man gave them a fat stack of money, they realized he was loaded, despite his appearance. The whole flight, he was mumbling about something, yet they couldn't stand to be near him for too long, nor could they make out his mumbling very well. When he stepped off the plane, he gave a massive tip to the flight crew, waltzed off, and began to start rambling to himself in a barely coherent babbling. Grabbing his luggage in the form of a small carry-on bag, he continued walking, all while mumbling about 'tests' and 'how to improve its performance', before stopping dead in his tracks as though he could sense something…

"Four! Four Kings, all at once. Perfect chance. Perfect opportunity. Time to test Thief. My Thief. But need resources first. Shouldn't be too hard. Plenty of trash everywhere needing to be recycled. Simply clean the trash out. Clean human trash. Clean up those not missed. Not noticed if suddenly gone missing. Provide for my Thief. Make Thief stronger. Then test Thief against King. Thieving Kings. Make Kings pay for their tyranny. Make them pay. Make them pay. Make them pay!"

The madman gave a rather deranged smile in a disturbing amount of glee at the prospect of having the perfect opportunity practically handed to him on a platter. Unfortunately for him, his madness was, unbeknownst to himself, causing him to dabble in forbidden magics that were slowly erasing more and more of his own humanity along with his own sanity. His desire for revenge was destroying him, and it reflected in his appearance: his already unsanitary suit seemingly filthy beyond any reasonable means of wearing getting even more filthy with specks of blood and black grimy sludge from scratching at his stubble, causing bits of blood and flesh almost unnoticeable under his finger nails with every scrape from his constant itching from his attire. He still retained some semblance of being human, but for how long, was anybody's guess. Had any mages seen him, they would have instantly been horrified by what they saw, as a man whom was once considered to be among the brightest of his generation, reduced to such a state...such was the depths of his madness and deranged desire for revenge, that he did not even realize he was slowly becoming an even bigger monster than what he witnessed that had broken him so...For if whenever you seek to kill a monster, you must be careful to not become a monster yourself.

...Sadly, it is already too late for this once great man, as he has fallen too far past the point of no return to ever be saved from himself and the fate he had condemned himself to suffer...truly, a tragic waste of potential and loss of a once great mind...

_**Scene Change-Few Hours Later**_

_**Back Alleys of Tokyo**_

_**Arashi P.O.V.**_

How the hell did this happen?! This wasn't real, this couldn't be real, yet this nightmare wouldn't let me wake up! Dead guys don't just get back up after being killed! _People_ do not get back up after they are _killed_! How did this shit even _**happen**_!? We were just scoping out potential marks like usual, nothing major, just a simple bump and grab or even a mugging if we felt we needed to resort to it, when we spotted this guy going into the alleys all on his own. This guy looked even more homeless than most guys I've seen, and smelt even worse than some sewage I would sometimes pass by, yet the sheer number of very expensive Rolex watches he wore on both his wrists was not missed by us. This guy had money, it was just not obvious at first glance.

We decided to tail the guy, but he ducked into an alley. We assumed he was just an idiot. Shows what we know. The psycho was actually luring us to follow him. When we tried to corner him, he dropped something with a splat sound...before it jumped up off the ground in defiance of the laws of physics and latched onto Oboro's face. The screaming the big guy made as he died was horrifying. He fell to the ground before he got back up a moment later, but we didn't realize he wasn't Oboro anymore...when we tried to approach him and ask if he was alright, he suddenly began to attack us, and the same damned thing happened to the rest of them. Their bodies wherever they were touched seemed to have literally been melted away, and that-that-_thing_...simply slipped into their wounds, causing them to begin screaming just as horribly as whatever the fuck that thing was wormed and wriggled beneath their skin and flesh, seemingly eating away at them as it forced itself into their bodies, and taking them over.

When I realized what the hell was going on, I did the only thing a man in my position could possible do: I ran away like a little bitch while trying not to be screaming bloody murder as I did so. I took countless turns and twists in these back alleys, never stopping no matter how tired I felt or how my legs felt as if they were made out of lead. The fear of death and becoming whatever the _**FUCK**_ that guy did was more than enough motivation to make my self-preservation instincts kick into high gear and to get my ass out of town. I only stopped in the one place I felt would be safe enough to stop. Nobody knew about this place but me, but I wasn't about to take any chances. I only planned on stopping long enough to grab a pack containing the bare necessities I prepared in the event I needed to get the hell out of dodge then move to leave at a split-seconds notice.

Maybe this is the perfect sign for me to straighten my life out as I had been thinking about doing for a while now. I don't know what the fucking hell _**THAT**_ _**THING **_was, but I am not going to say a damned word of this to anyone, wherever it is I flee to once I skip town. They would think I was bat-shit crazy and lock me inside the nearest rubber room within the closest loony bin. Maybe I should just find an honest life as a farmer's hand somewhere, or as a mechanic in some small town in the countryside. Anywhere but here, with _**THAT **__**THING**_ running loose. The trauma of what the fuck I just saw happen will haunt me for the rest of my life...but there is no way that was magic. That shit only exist in fantasy games and fairy tales. Magic was NOT real, dammit...I was not going to think about this once I left in order to keep what was probably going to be left of my sanity intact…

***SPLAT***

"_**GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUAAAAAAAAUUUAAAAAAAAAAUUGH!**_"

Unfortunately, Arashi seemed to pick his hiding place a little too well. Nobody knew of said safe-house aside from him. Nobody was around to hear him as he began to scream in the most horrifying of ways after the very thing he sought to flee from jumped down from the rafters and proceed to devour him from the inside out to the very depths of his soul, the very spark of creation which all that lives possessed, be they mortal or divine, and devoured. Nobody was around to witness the horror of his flesh being twisted and deformed, before his very bones were incorporated into the abomination that had devoured his body's flesh, consumed his mind, and feasted upon his very soul, adding it into the collective sea of consciousness and integrated the knowledge once held by the petty street thug and small-time criminal named Arashi Yatsumaki into the entity that was the Thief created by a deranged madman's desire for revenge. This truly unfortunate man was but one of dozens of victims, all of whom were currently screaming out in pain as they were being forcibly fused into a singular consciousness spread out over several offshoots within the Thief's collective consciousness and hive mind, each having stolen the flesh of the thugs and crooks in the back alleys of Tokyo's seedy criminal underworld, having finished devouring their very souls, as the insane madman and Rogue Magi who created this abomination turned himself even further into the forbidden dark magic that mortals were to never dabble in, lest they damned themselves to utter destruction down to their very collective of pilfered souls they've damned to destruction alongside the caster…

For the act of devouring a Soul was such an abhorrent act that even the Gods would never dare to attempt out of fear and horror for such a sacrilegious act save for one...But now, upon on the horizon, an existence on the verge of a calamity had started coming into existence, and the moonlit world of the supernatural would soon understand why some spells have been deemed forbidden for good reason…For as Fredrich Nietzsche once famously quoted, '_When you hunt monsters, take care you do not become one yourself. For when you look into the Abyss, the Abyss looks into you as well._' As for the maddened magi who resorted to such a taboo, what was left of his humanity merely shed away even more than before, his flesh began melting away in a putrid mess of blackened sludge, blood, and filth as his ruined and unsanitary clothes began to rip slightly as they barely kept together from the changes to his physiology, his mind itself melding with his Thief as he became the main body of his creation, forcibly binding the minds and souls of those his Thief devoured with his own, depriving him of more of both his sanity and his humanity in the process, while losing himself within the sea of pained screaming of the souls of his victims, as he himself becomes a victim of his own forbidden creation which he bound himself to in his pursuit of vengeance…

Truly a pity, for such a tragically wasted potential to be reduced to such a state...as a once brilliant man and a pioneer among humanity's best and brightest of magi of the modern era fell and became the very monster of horror and legends that even Gods detested and vilified above all else…

For the [**Soul Eater**] had come into existence once more, and the world will tremble beneath the shock waves of its return, as its dark legacy rears its head upon those unfortunate enough to cross its path once again...truly, a pitiable loss of potential for the world...as the madman is replaced by the monster he created, yet still compels it to follow his lingering will, and seek vengeance upon the perceived tyrants he birthed this [**Soul Eater**] to destroy in his pursuit for revenge which destroyed him in the end...and gave birth to a monster...

**A/N: And that's part three of the four-part preparations for the Feast of Kings mini-arc. It's a bit shorter than I had originally planned it out to be, but then again, I included a lemon here, and Arturia finally returned to Shirou. Now get off my back about that already. I know it's still a bit short, so to make up for it, I'll add a bit of a servant stat sheet here for Luo Hao here as an apology since I never got around to it earlier:**

Name: Luo Hao Cuillion, the Second Campione

Title: Empress of the Martial Realm

Possible Classes: Lancer, Caster, Berserker

Base(Divine Might of Vajrapani)

Strength: B(A++)

Agility: B(A+)

Endurance: B(A-)

Mana: A++

Magic Resistance: A++

Luck: A+

Noble Phantasm: EX

List of Authorities/Noble Phantasms:

**Divine Might of Vajrapani**

'_A great force is exerted! Great force vanquishes small evil!/Massive timber splitting mountains, producing great force! Stacking multitudes of golden bells, producing impenetrable iron cloth!/The root of my power of Vajra, now is the time for great might that can tear apart heaven and earth!_'

This is the authority Luo Hao obtained in her battle against the Indian God Vajrapani, the Benevolent King Buddha Guardians. Whenever she uses this authtority, her fists turn into diamonds and she gains superhuman level strength, yet she has enough control over it to throw someone a great distance while they land softly with practically no harm to themselves. This Authority can take two different forms: the form of her body being augmented with fists made from diamond with superhuman level strength, and the form of two near-nude giant golden statues in the forms of the two gatekeepers from Buddhist depictions, just like the two from the Buddhist religion of Om. The second form can also manifest as a giant palm completely under her control. But unlike with Godou, she cannot combine her Authorities together, as the deities which she usurped them from were too fundamentally different to do so. Whenever she uses it in the form of the Avatars of Vajrapani, they act as puppets under her complete control, and whenever she uses t as the palm form, she uses it to enhance her already impressive physical capabilities.

**Dragon's Roar and Tiger's Howl**

This Authority is one which allows Luo Hao to create whirlwinds, typhoons, and even tornadoes just with her voice alone. She usurped this authority from Gayatri, the Hindu Goddess of knowledge and education. This authority manifests in the form of songs which Luo Hao uses as the medium for all her chant-based mystic arts and authorities. This authority also has the power to strip others of their voices with the power of her winds, rendering her the only one capable of speech while the gale force winds rip the area around her to shreds. She has such fine tuned control over it that she can use it as either an omnidirectional attack or as a focused single-target attack.

**Kung Fu Cult Master**

This is the authority Luo Hao usurped from Maitreya Buddha. It allows her to empower her subordinates through her songs, giving them a major boost in the martial abilities and strengthening them, with their bodies taking on the durability of bronze. However, those she uses this authority on has to follow her orders and cannot defy her while under its effects. The blessings they receive will grant them increased physical ability and an increase in martial art skills, but they have to obey Luo Hao's will in exchange.

**Terrible Metropolis**

Also referred to as the **Empty Dream of Golden Millet**, this is an authority Luo Hao is believed to have usurped from the Roman God of Agriculture, Saturnus. It grants the ability to make any city or even country she resides in prosperous for the duration of her stay, but the moment she leaves, the sudden prosperity experienced will take an immediate nosedive. It however, comes with the restriction that she cannot use it unless an area is above a certain population level.

**Hopeless Forest**

Otherwise known as **Fragrant Grass, Thousand Flower Profuse Blooming**, this authority has the power to create plant life in the surrounding area around her, from anything of the immediate area, to even turning the country of Japan into a densely thick jungle. She can also produce poisonous or man-eating flowers of whatever amount or type she wants, so long as she meets the time and magical power requirements first. If invoked, she could even reduce all of China to a Rotten Sea. She can also chose what plants she manifests, as well as their quantity and quality. Aside from its time and magical power constraints, it has no other restrictions.

**Revitalization**

'_Maiden that dwells within the orchard, tricked and stolen, changed and returned. The blessings that even the gods do crave is mine to grant, mine to keep, mine to use._'

This was the authority that Luo Hao usurped from the Norse Goddess of fertility, youth, and apples about one hundred years ago: Idunn. it grants the power to revitalize the life force of others, but not for herself, and allows her to heal wounds, dispel certain curses, and banish exhaustion. However this authority also comes with the condition it cannot be used without first 'growing' an apple within herself before she can use the spell words for those she wishes to use this authority on. She also cannot grow more than one apple at a time. This authority has very little combat capability, so she doesn't use it very often, however she has used it rarely in the past whenever she wished to continue a fight with strong opponents by using it on her opponents in the past. But for the Empress of the Martial Real, she simply sees it as a combat trophy as a sign of her victory, not an actual usable or very useful authority for battle.

**Defending Godsword**

'_My foes shall be struck low, my enemies shall become my prisoners, and my vanquished opponents shall feed my strength. All who stand against me shall become fodder for my power._'

This is a defensive authority that Luo Hao usurped when she defeated the Mogolian God of War from the 99 Tngri, Dayisud Tngri, at the very beginning of the twentieth century. Whenever she manifests it, this authority takes the form of a giant phantom hand welding an equally massive sword that is connected to Luo Hao's own hand, and she can manipulate it like a puppet to her own will. Normally, this authority would be hard to control, but thanks to her training and long life, Luo Hao has become so skilled in using this particular authority, that if she felt like it, she could peel an apple perfectly with it and not damage anything else in the process.

She also has the ability to use this authority to force those she defeats with it to submit to her as her prisoners, as a reflection of Dayisud Tngri's nature of taking prisoner those he defeats instead of killing them, as most War Gods tended to do. The more enemies this authority is used against, the more effective and powerful it becomes. Those she imprisons in this manner can be drained of their vitality and life force to fuel and strengthen herself, but Luo Hao absolutely despises this aspect of this authority as well as its use, due to her chivalrous and honorable nature as a Grandmaster of the Martial Arts. While she may not use this part of her authority for the most part, if she should be up against servitors summoned by an authority, such as Voban's wolves or any undead like the ones Voban and Shirou both summon, then she would have no qualms of using this aspect of her authority against them.

But this authority, however, while powerful comes with the restriction that it can ONLY be used defensively, as a counterattack before it can be summoned. This is a reflection of Dayisud's nature as a benevolent and protective deity, despite his status as a War God. Once she manifests this authority, however, she can use it to attack, but only if she herself is attacked first, as this is an authority of counterattacking those who attacked her first, in the form of a defend-and-counterattack authority.

**Shield of the Tortoise Shell**

'_Black King of the North that stands attended by the twisting serpent, shell that endures and protects, now grant me a shield to protect against the fall of the very stars themselves!_'

This is one of Luo Hao's earliest Authorities, one she usurped in her youth against the Chinese God Xuan Wu in his incarnation as the Black Tortoise Zhi Ming. When she was still rising as a Campione, this was one of her strongest Authorities, but now it is a point of pride for her to never have to use it except in defense of others or in a truly desperate battle against a stronger foe than herself. As such, she does not like using it unless she absolutely has to, as it is a sting to her pride that she cannot defeat an attack without being forced into resorting to it. The shield whenever called forth can take several forms depending on the will of its user. It can take the form of a dome of protective defense that is strong enough to weather anything short of a nuclear bomb, or even a shield compact enough to carry around, but doing this is a significant drain on her reserves. In its primary form, it takes the form of a dome of green/black energy with a turtle shell pattern running through it, and can change in size in accordance to Luo Hao's will from as small as a small group to as large as an entire small city. However, this shield is not indestructible, and can be broken by an enemy authority, but only those on par to or superior to Godou's Stallion authority in terms of sheer destructive ability.

This authority, however, has the restriction of not allowing her to move in any form it manifests as, literally turning her into a living fortress and bulwark, nor can she attack or use her magic when invoked. She also cannot use her authorities when activated, but if she had an authority that summons servitors or creates phenomenon, like her **Dragon's Roar and Tiger's Howl**, or the Avatars form of her **Divine Might of Vajrapani**, then she would lose control over them, as the gales caused by the former would rage out of control until she dismissed the shield to rein them back in, or her servitors would follow the orders she gave them prior to invoking the shield and could not issue new ones to them.

Skills:

**Mind's Eye(True): **_A- Rank_

Due to coming from a family of martial artists and being one of the oldest Campione currently alive, Luo Hao has a rather strongly developed form of this advanced technique, and has had plenty of time to hone it. All Campione automatically have a low level version of this skill, but her circumstances have allowed her to make it a higher level than most ever do, with only Shirou's coming closer to hers than any other ever will with only slight differences between the two in terms of capabilities, and with his becoming slightly superior to hers, if only due to his rather odd affinity for magic on top of his special circumstances.

**Territory Creation: **_C+ Rank_

Due to the nature of a few of her Authorities, **Kung Fu Cult Master**, **Terrible Metropolis**, and **Hopeless Forest**, she gains a minor boost in this skill, on top of if she is summoned as a Caster class Servant, due to her knowledge of the mystic arts. While she may prefer to train herself in the physical arts of combat, she is also a **Master of the Daoist Arts** along with any Chinese mystical arts, however her knowledge of Magic is not something to sneeze at, thanks to her other skill of **Immense Knowledge**. Her authorities which allowed her to create a whole Martial Arts cult under her is one of the other contributors to this rank, along with the other two which allowed her to affect the entire areas of wherever she happens to be in.

**Madness Enhancement: **_D- Rank_

Due to her rather hypocritical nature and her ridiculously extreme methods for both training and her battles, she has a minor rank in this skill, similar to Doni, though not nearly as severe as the Sword Idiot Savant of the currently living Campione, or to the same extent as most other Berserker Class Servants. Hers would be weakened slightly from most other Berserker Class Servant, in the sense that she would retain both her battle instincts enough to recognize a threat and react appropriately, similar to how Herakles did even while under the grips of his own madness he didn't lose any of his skill with a blade at all in battle, but also her sanity and sense of rationality enough to reason in a somewhat sensible, if not completely unbelievably confident, manner.

Unique Skills:

**Superhuman Body: **_B++ Rank_

This skill is a personal skill that is always active, as a reflection of her superhuman physical and magical abilities. As one who has mastered both the Physical and the Mystical arts to the point of the extreme enough to become a Campione through pure skill as a Martial Artist alone, she has achieved it as both a passive and an active skill if and whenever she is summoned as a servant, regardless of whether summoned as a Caster, Lancer, or even Berserker, though as a Berserker, she's even more ludicrously powerful with the minor Madness Enhancement she would receive, though weakened as a result of her discipline as a Martial Arts Grandmaster.

**Night Vision: **_B- Rank_

Due to her mastery over the various martial and mystical arts, as well as her status as a Campione, Luo Hao has exceptional night vision, capable of seeing clearly in the dark, and any attempts to sneak up on her in the dark or by using any magic that hinders eyesight via darkness will be rendered useless againt her.

**Master Martial Artist:**_ B++ Rank_

Due to her mastery of the martial arts, both Grandmaster level of the unarmed and Master level of the armed arts with certain weapons, she has an exceeding high level in this skill. The only reason she doesn't have a higher rank is the fact that she currently has only mastery of her favorite weapon of choice, a Qiang, a form of Chinese spear. With any other weapon, like a Chinese sword or other weapon from her native China, she has an instant expert level of mastery, but for anything like unusual or exotic weapons, or swords of unfamiliar make, she has to train extensively in order to use it with any level of proficiency first.

**Daoist Arts: **_A- Rank_

Due to her training in the Mystic arts, she has a special knowledge of her homeland's original brand of mage craft in the form of Chinese Daoist Mystic Arts. She was just starting to begin learning to train in these arts when she became a Campione, so her increased reserves and martial abilities simply added to her training regimen. At this rank, her capabilities would allow her to even wound a God with her magic.

**Immense Knowledge: **_A++ Rank_

Due to her studies of various deities, folklore, and mythologies from around the world, Luo Hao has become a proficient scholar in various forms of the topic of the supernatural, giving her an intimate knowledge of almost any deity in the world, save for the most absolute obscure ones or those there are no books on for her to read about.

**Culinary Skills: **_B+ Rank_

Due to her training in the martial arts, Luo Hao tended to live as a hermit in an isolationist fashion. As a result of this, she was forced to learn how to cook for herself before she had followers to do it for her. Her skill is only at this rank because prior to running into Godou and Shirou at the Saitenguu, she had not set foot in a kitchen to cook herself a meal personally in well over seventy years, so her skills in the kitchen have suffered and rusted a bit. However, aside from Shirou's godly cooking, she is second to none in terms of skill in spite of this, though her reaction to the food at his feast will be quite an amusing one. *Hint Hint*

**And that's Luo Hao's stat sheet for my fic. Just so you all know, I got permission from Marcus Galen Sands to use the OCs from his fic GSBW after asking him for it. Since this was an AU of his fic, and since I try to keep it as close to what his fics main plot and timeline is for the most part of the general story development, the three authorities at the end and their respective chants were his idea originally. I let him know I was using them and my reasoning for them, but I haven't heard back yet, but since he doesn't mind people making a spin off based on his work, it was mostly just a formality on my part to let him know. So nobody flame me for that before he gives me a message back saying I can't use it, as I am crediting him for those last three, so you can't call me out for plagiarism.**

**With this, Arturia is officially a part of Shirou's harem and back with him again. You all can get off my back about Arturia coming back now. Get off me. See you all next chapter, PEACE OUT!**


	34. Blade 21: Road to Feast Final

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter released, but a combination of writer's block, updates on a few writer's whose fics I've been following, and some things IRL has kind of gotten me a bit behind. This week I am doing a double release as an apology. So expect the next chapter to be released by the end of this week. Since there wasn't really enough reviews this time to warrant a reviewer review, I'll just move onto the disclaimer:**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own 'Campione!', 'FATE', or any other franchise referenced in my fic. They are the properties and copyrights of their respective owners and creators, and I give credit to the authors of any references to other fics I make to the best of my abilities as I use them. This is a FREE FANFIC of a FANFIC, meaning an UNPAID FAN-MADE FICTION of a FAN-MADE FICTION. I make no money off of this story, nor do I claim ownership of any of the franchises referenced. If you paid to read this, then you got ripped off. And if you do not like it, then you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you. So just give your criticism, stop reading, and quit being an ass to everybody else.**

**And now onto the story:**

_**Story Start:**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Twent****y-first**** Blade****: ****Road to the Feast of Kings ****Final ****Part**_

_**Forest outside the Mariya Shrine**_

_**Godou P.O.V.**_

I was currently practicing a few sword swings using a wooden bokutou Emiya-san made me that he enchanted to weigh it down to match my current level of strength and shaped similar to [**Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi**] in appearance. It was something Emiya-san suggested as a way to help me get used to my weapon and make it easier to wield it whenever I summoned the sword-god in battle or whenever I may need it. I still could not wrap my head around just how the guy was crazy enough to forge training weapons that big and still swing them around after enchanting them with runes to weigh at least fifty times what they already would have...those things cratered the ground about a meter in radius just by dropping them without the added weight after activating their enchantments; I do not want to even think about considering what damage they would do to anybody unlucky enough to be hit by them in a spar...

...unfortunately I found that out firsthand during my last training session with Emiya-san...he really did hold a grudge against me for that cheap shot [**Sun Wukong**] got in during the Saitenguu Incident...I couldn't even lift one of the damned things without them activated, and he was swinging them at me left and right after he activated their enchantments..._that_ was _not_ a training session from hell...it was _WORSE_...

Suppressing a shudder as I blocked out the memory of what happened, I focused my attention back on the training session at hand. From what I was told by Emiya-san, and from what [**Ama no Murakumo**] told me, the sword-god can move for it's wielder, but the more skilled the wielder was, the less the burden the action would place upon me. So I was trying to familiarize myself with the sword stances that I would most likely be using with [**Ama no Murakumo**] by using a wooden training sword enchanted to be heavier than the genuine article to make it easier for me to fight with while building up my own physical strength to supplement the blows.

"My word, King Kusanagi, you're getting a lot better at using a sword that heavy. It's actually very admirable that you're training to use one so you'd be better prepared for wielding [**Ama no Murakumo**]." I heard Hikari-chan speak behind me as I continued my practice. Not stopping for a second, I replied to her while I kept it up.

"It was...an idea...given to me...by Emiya-san...He's been...teaching me...a few things...to help me out...with my authorities...and advice that...he feels can help me...in the long run..." I pant out between breathes as I kept up my practice while I respond to the younger Mariya. After the Saitenguu Incident, Yuri had her checked out, as per Emiya-san's and Illya-chan's request. As they were afraid of, she suffered from a bit of spiritual contamination, but on the positive side, it was not anything too severe, and didn't drastically affect her personality or her duties as a hime-miko. It did however, seem to increase her mischievous tendencies, and make her a bit stronger physically, though Yuri is starting to begin complaining that her pranks are even worse than they were before…

"...wait...King Emiya suggested it? He's been training you and Shizuka-chan?"

"Not just….us...but also...Liliana...Erica...Ena...and Yuri too...Emiya-san especially...takes a strong...interest in trying...to help me….personally in...overseeing my...training..." ***THUD* **"...time for a break..." I respond to Hikari-chan's question as I dropped the practice sword, which left quite the small hole in the ground, causing Hikari-chan's eyes to shoot wide open when she saw how deep it was sunk into the ground. "...oh crap...now I'll have to dig back it out again..." I grumbled a bit at this. I knew it was heavy, but I keep forgetting not to just drop the damned thing whenever I take a break. Yuri kept roasting me for about two hours straight the last time this happened, and now I am probably going to be suffering this yet again when she sees this new hole her family will have to fill back in...maybe I should look into finding a place to train where I won't have to worry about the property damage, like Emiya-san did with his ranch that he owns...maybe I could look into getting myself something similar, if not a private place to train at out of public view…

"...uh, King Kusanagi...I think Onee-chan's gonna have a stroke if she sees that new hole you just made..."

"...please don't remind me, Hikari-chan...I already figured out I'd be in for a lecture after the fifth one I made a while back...anyway, did you need something from me?"

"OH, that's right." Hikari-chan suddenly squeaked rather cutely as she pulled something from her pocket and handed it to me. "King Emiya sent this to your house, as well as to all parties involved in the Saitenguu Incident whom he decided to invite, from the Hero of Los Angeles and her Eminence, to the companions and even a few representatives of the Committee to act as representatives for them who were there as well. It seems he's really planning to throw this 'Feast of Kings' I heard Onee-chan talk about. Erica-san already read it and said she decided she'd drag you to it if she had to in order to make you go to it."

Sighing in exasperation, I took the invite and read it quickly and carefully. I was told by Emiya-san to be very careful in dealing with anything like this, as he wanted to make sure I never signed or did anything without first knowing full well what I was getting myself into. According to him, there are some mages in the world who have no problem whatsoever using magic contracts to force compliance by tricking people with conditions and such, Giovanni being a prime example of this, given what that bastard did to his own subordinates. Emiya-san told me at he doesn't have much talent for it, but he does at least know enough about them to write one up if he has to...

'_Dear __Honored__ Guest,_

_You are hereby invited to the Emiya Estate for a celebration in a competition of Kingship between Four Kings. Keep this invite on your person, as it will act as a pass to get into the grounds and past security. Dress code is formal optional, but __casual__ is recommended __if it makes you more comfortable__. I hope you enjoy the night, and any guests brought with you will be accommodated to the best of the staff's abilities. The event is being held at __4__:00 P.M.__at the Emiya Manor. We hope to see you soon._

_Yasutaro __Renji, Servant and Left Hand to King Emiya Shirou'_

...this was most certainly a surprise...if Renji-san was Emiya-san's left hand, then did that make Kurogane-san his right hand? I wonder ho-

"_KUSANAGI GODOU! TELL ME YOU DID NOT MAKE ANOTHER HOLE IN THE MARIYA SHRINE GROUNDS AGAIN_?!"

...oh shit, I am so charcoal after this roasting I'm about to receive...I noticed Hikari-chan simply giving me a pitying look as she knew what was about to happen as Yuri stormed over with such a fury in her eyes that I knew instantly from a glance that I was in serious trouble this time...why me...just why…

_**Scene Change**_

_**Emiya Estate Grounds**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

Agatha had been going about helping with the other staff in making the upcoming feast as much of a success as possible. She and the other former Circle members knew just how lenient and kind a King they had sworn to serve was, especially when he gave the others a chance to save some face by swearing themselves into service to both himself and those he called his family. While the apothecary knew he was very..._graphic_...in his explanation of what he would do to them if they tried to pull anything like what the Circle did again or if they refused, he showed he was rather odd as far as Devil Kings went. King Emiya did not judge others for what they were, but rather for WHO they were, using a person's actions to speak for them rather than their words, and merely judges by what he sees with his own two eyes rather than what he hears from others. All in all, he and King Kusanagi seem to be quite the pair of odd Devil Kings by the standards of the Mystical Community…

Johanne had been coming to visit the Emiya Manor in his intentions to report to Ayamatsu directly that the former commander was almost healed up, but that there was something new that had just came up which worried his sister, the commander, and himself in regards to his nephew. She would most likely be just as worried as they were when she heard his report, especially when the implications of such a thing finally sink in for just what they imply….

While the two were both distracted by what their respective duties required of them, they failed to notice the other right in front of them before it was too late…and in his rushed haste, Johanne crashed right into Agatha as she was carrying some very heavy alchemy tools that were in a crate she was carrying...

"Oof!" "Kyaa!" "Look out!"

***whuwhuthuthump******skrksshsh***

After accidentally running into her, Johanne's years of battle-honed instinct kicked in, he grabbed the lady he ran into and shielded her with his own body as the objects she was carrying landed on his back after they went flying up into the air when he knocked the poor woman down. After wincing slightly at the impacts of the rather weighty materials landing on his back, he realized just why the one he ran into was so preoccupied: that stuff she was carrying had quite a bit of weight to it. He swore he might have bruised a bone or two from the weight alone…

"Sorry about that...are...you..."

Johanne's voice trailed off, for in that instant, he swore he had been struck by lightning, as the woman he had accidentally bumped into was a beauty in his eyes that was the very epitome of what his ideal woman embodied...She was about his age, and had what looked to be Greek features, with a rather modest attire that showed off her rather feminine curves, nothing too luscious, yet perfectly proportioned. She had what seemed to be a rather well toned physique, not muscular by any stretch of the word, but not completely scrawny either. Her hair which had splayed out when she landed, was about waist length and a beautiful rose red in color, with the small hat she had on her head landing lightly on the ground nearby. She had a slightly sun-kissed skin, lightly tanned with not a single blemish he could see. Her eyes seemed to shimmer, almost like a couple of amethyst gemstones with their beauty, and sparkled with a purity to them that was unmistakable...the veteran First Lieutenant of the Dragoons swore at that moment, he had just experienced first-hand how it felt to fall in love at first sight…

Agatha, for her part, was rather miffed slightly. She knew she shouldn't have tried to carry so much of those things by herself, but she didn't wish to trouble the others with her work. She needed to get these alchemic tools moved to the shared workshop she and the other Circle members were given by King Emiya for their spell craft, but she didn't wish to keep the others from the feast's preparations. As she looked up at the one she ran into, she was about to respond to him, but her breathe hitched in that instant by his appearance…

He was a man in his late twenties, early thirties, with platinum-blonde hair that was more silver in color, with eyes that were such a pale, cool blue with how they almost seemed to glow, that for an instant Agatha thought they were actually glowing with an ethereal light of their own. His fedora had fallen next to her own hat, and the two landed in a manner which seemed almost reflective of how she felt at that moment. He was wearing what looked to be the Dragoon uniform, but one modified slightly, and which denoted his rank and specialty as a close to mid-range fighter. His left arm was replaced with one of their specialty prosthesis, which showed he had definitely seen action at some point in the past. He was somebody she swore that her body seemed to instinctively want to drag off to King Emiya's personal '_Playroom_' and begin to ride like there was no tomorrow...and Agatha didn't think she would have objected to such an act at that particular moment, consequences be damned…

However, their little moment that seemed to last what felt like an eternity for them was not to last…

"Agatha, are you alright?! I heard-?!"

"Johanne, are you here yet? I was told yo-?!"

Both Illyasviel and Ayamatsu walked into opposite ends of the hallway the two of them had landed in with a rather awkward atmosphere suddenly surrounding the four of them. For Ayamatsu, she simply had begun to gawk at the two in complete disbelief as her face began to light up like a Christmas tree, whereas Illyasviel had suddenly started to grin like the cat that ate the canary at the sight before she decided to make a cheeky comment at the two's expense…

"Wow Agatha, I'll just come and get you in about an hour or two. Take your time. Oh, and the '_playroom_' is currently open, but I'll let everybody know not to enter for a while. Have fun.~ Oh, and remember to use protection.~"

She said as she walked over and suddenly grabbed Ayamatsu who had the most flustered face imaginable with how much she suddenly fought the blush burning its way up her face at the sight. Johanne and Agatha were just confused before they suddenly realized they were in a rather suggestively...compromising...position before their faces both suddenly began doing a rather good impression of a tomato with how red they got in realization of their position to one another in an instant.

"KYAAAAA!" "I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSOSORRY!"

The two of them suddenly separated so quickly, it was almost like the two had suddenly stopped time as they separated from each other, as in an instant they were apart with Johanne suddenly appearing to be bending at a perfect 90 degree angle, bowing repeatedly as he rapidly apologized while Agatha for her part hid her face with her hat in a futile attempt to hide the embarrassment she felt of what had just happened…

_...this chance encounter would later be looked upon rather fondly by the two of them in their later years, as it was how Johanne von Kraussernak met the woman who would later become known as Agatha von Kraussernak, his loving, devoted wife and the love of his life whom he had quite a few children together with…_

_...and as for Agatha, this was the moment for her where she met the man she later saw as her soul mate...and would embarrassingly admitted she felt the urge to be with him at first sight...a case of instinctively knowing who her ideal partner was in the most primal of ways..._

_**Scene Change**_

_**Luo Hao P.O.V.**_

I could not help the look of slight sadness within my gaze as I looked down at the invitation I had received from King Emiya's servant. As I recalled how he had explained to me why he was lenient with that rather rude girl, I could not help but recall the painful memories of my own family...of the loss of the ones I called my parents, all those I came to care for dying of old age or other causes while I remained still ever youthful due to my status and capabilities as a Raksasha Raja…

Even after all this time, the pain of losing ones family is not easy to fully mend. One can fill the void with something else to replace what was lost, but one can never truly forget the pain of losing those who raised you who you called family. It was part of the reason why I could not help but pardon the girls actions at that moment...I could not help but to overlap the image of my own self over the girl's image...I could easily see the white hair replaced with black locks, the purple and white replaced with brown and black, and the puffy, blood red eyes replaced with emerald green...it was so much like how I looked when my parents died that I could not bring myself to keep my anger within myself at her outburst…

"Master...this Young Eagle is prepared to go anytime to King Emiya's feast. I have worked diligently to bring the best attire I could manage to suit your preferences while also fitting the criteria King Emiya stated in his invitation in the time I had available." My Young Eagle reported to me with all the deference in his attitude as I had taught him. Though there was also a hint of concern, as he noticed the slight sadness in my eyes. I never liked talking about what happened to my family, as it is something best not brought up. However, even my student noticed the reaction I had to Miss Einzbern's actions in regards to King Emiya. My Young Eagle knows I don't like to talk about my own family, as they died a long time ago, but he knew enough at least to not ask about it.

The disciples I've gathered that follow me also helps to fill the void. In a sense, the followers whom I have taken under my wing are a surrogate to the family I lost so long ago. It is also why I have taken to calling my number one disciple 'Young Eagle'...it was what my parents used to call me growing up as they trained me in the ways of the Martial Artist. The young heir of the Lu family reminds me so much of how I used to be when I was young. It was why I took him as my personal student, as I did not wish for him to make the same mistakes I made in my youth that led to my own sufferings…

"Master...are you okay? You were acting a little strange and out of it lately..."

I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts and turned my attention back to my disciple. Shaking my head mentally to clear my depressing thoughts away, I turned to answer him.

"I am fine Young Eagle. Just thinking about a few things that meeting with King Emiya reminded me of from my own past."

"...if you say so Master, then I will not pry any further...though I have to say, I brought a little something that I felt might help you out with the one who caught your eye back at the Saitenguu." My student answered me after a slight pause and handed me a little something, which confused me slightly before I realized just what it was and began to blush horribly at what was in my hands… "I noticed how he caught your interest, so I felt this might boost your appeal with him Master, if you manage to get him alone with you for a long enough time."

The grin he had on his face was rather smug, before he suddenly began to tremble in terror at the rather frightening smile I started to give him. "And do tell, Young Eagle, just where did you manage to procure this from?" He began to sweat bullets and refuse to speak, as he knew why I was upset. After all, what he just handed me was a Chinese herbal medicine for helping to increase fertility and a pair of rather improper undergarments I had kept hidden in my drawers at my home back in China. I would later apologize to the staff at this hotel, but the punishment I needed to give my disciple for his blatant disrespect for women was enough to make me have to beat him senseless for about an hour before I had to get ready to leave.

_**Scene Change**_

_**Annie P.O.V.**_

I was resting in my hotel room as I received the invitation from King Emiya. I knew I did not wish to attend until I sorted my feelings out, but something about his magic just...it was like I felt as though there was something about him that complimented with my 'John Pluto Smith' persona, yet also resonated with my womanly desires as 'Annie Charlton'. It was just so confusing for me, as I had never met anybody who had such an effect on me; it felt like my body was instinctively seeking to bear children and was reacting heavily to his magic…

Sighing at what I knew was pointless delaying, I decided to get ready. While 'Annie' was still in turmoil, 'John Pluto Smith' decided to get ready. While normally 'he' didn't dress in anything too extravagant, since this was a somewhat formal party that 'he' was invited too, 'John Pluto Smith' decided to dress up with a bit of a formal spin to 'his' usual attire. 'Annie' was still of mixed feelings, and 'John Pluto Smith' was just as confused by it, but what they could both agree on was that they needed to be ready for the feast they were invited to. After all, it was rude to keep those who would invite you to dine with them waiting for too long…

_**Scene Change**_

_**Voban's Residence**_

To say that Sasha Dejanstahl Voban was a man who did not feel anything would be a lie. He does feel things, he just normally only feels boredom as a Devil King. As the oldest of the current living Campione, and the oldest remaining from the old generation, he has lived a very long, very boring life for the most part. It is actually both very unusual and very disconcerting for him to show anything but boredom or blood lust in response to anything. However, there are times when even he feels rage or anything else.

Currently, the Balkan Devil was in a very foul mood, due in part to the report he had just received. Not one, not two, but FOUR heretic gods descended upon the mortal plane, and he had missed it. To say he was not brooding and lamenting this would be a lie, yet no one would dare say so to his face, lest he slew them on the spot. He never really cared mush for modern advances, be they technological or otherwise, as he believed them to hinder his ability to hunt...yet now he was beginning to feel regret for what seemed like the first time in his life. The greatest battle between gods and god-slayers in history, _AND HE WAS NOT THERE TO PARTICIPATE_! To say he was upset was an understatement, as any who have ever met the Romanian King would know he was a hunter who lived for the thrill of the hunt and a bit of an adrenaline junkie who had an addiction to the rush of battle. Even the great Marquis Voban himself acknowledged this fact a bit himself, though he never said it out loud.

His disbelief did not end when he learned his newest adopted sibling was hosting a feast for the four Kings and their guests to attend that had participated in this historic event...after all, there has never been FOUR heretic gods to descend upon the mortal plane at once, nor have there ever been four Kings to join forces together to battle said gods side by side before as allies. To say he was feeling regret would be a lie, as he has never felt such regret as he did in the moment he learned of this incident. His mood only brightened after he began to think things through after brooding for about three days straight, and frightening his servants by his rather odd behavior, which was even more volatile than treading through a minefield while being fired upon by machine guns nonstop than usual.

After thinking about it, and as regrettable as it was, the Balkan Devil realized that there was no point to him being there at all. There were already four Campione taking place, each were powerful in their own rights, one for each God. If he had been there, then there would have been far too much chaos to truly enjoy it, Besides, he and the Seventh, Kusanagi Godou, do not get along very well, after their last encounter. To expect the two to work together was tantamount to an impossibility. Not to mention that he did not fight very well in a group. He was more of a solo fighter and a hunter; he enjoyed the thrill of the hunt and the rush of a fight. Teamwork and fighting alongside others was not a part of his style, not to mention that the newly dubbed King of Ruin was one who cared for the people under him. No, him being there would not have been of any use. It would have only increased the chaos unnecessarily.

As for King Emiya's 'Feast of Kings' which he invited all those who participated in the battle to, as much as he would have liked the thought of attending, simply out of curiosity, he felt it would not have been appropriate, like a man begging for scraps in some alleyway. If there was one thing he would never do, it would be _that_ ever again. He would rather face purgatory and suffer endless pain for eternity in death than he would ever beg like he did as an orphaned brat on the streets as a child prior to becoming a King and usurping the position of the former marquis he had ousted for his suffering under his regime. While others may call him evil or a tyrant, the Balkan Devil was perfectly fine with that. If he was a monster, than he was a monster that was made by the cruelty of the reality of survival of the fittest. He was forced to endure hardships in his youth that forced him to grow up as a scrawny and homeless brat with nothing to lose and everything to gain. After all, when you are at rock bottom, there is absolutely nothing holding you back.

In the end, there is no reason for him to even bother worrying about being there or not. The only thing he regrets is how he might not have been able to enjoy such a never before seen event of unprecedented proportions. To have fought in such a glorious battle, to say that Voban was not somewhat jealous would be a lie, and even he would admit it, but even so, he was not going to get too worked up about it. After all, its not like there's anything about the feast that has anything to do with him…

_...little did Voban know, the incident known as the Feast of Kings would end up involving him after its conclusion, when his youngest sibling came to his territory chasing down the monster that threatened the Balkan Devils domain and devoured his servants…_

_...Nor was he aware of how such a meeting would show the world that the Balkan Devil was not entirely the cold-hearted, ruthlessly evil tyrant everybody believed him to be...or the offer that would eventually lead to him actually beginning to have ties to others other than that of a tyrannical king and his fearful servants…_

_**Scene Change**_

_**Plutarch P.O.V.**_

And so the preparations have been completed…

The Guests are coming to attend the feast held in celebration…

The Enemies in the shadows have begun to start making their moves…

The King who started all of this has begun to regain the powers that were wrongfully stolen from him…

And the long dormant Gods whom have been long since forgotten or slumbered have begun to move and awaken from their slumber once again…

Now I cannot help but wonder, Demon King of Wrought Iron who sits atop the Throne of Heroes...how will you react to all this...and how long before you finally claim your birthright and give me my long awaited and long deserved eternal rest…

I cannot wait to see and find out, as this Old Man of Time is getting too old for this...

**A/N: Hey peeps. That's the final part to the Road to Feast. Next chapter will be the first part of the actual Feast of Kings. I plan to release it sometime later this week as an apology to not releasing one last week. I know it was a bit short, but what can ya do? I Would have done an omake at the end, but given what I plan to do next chapter, I will hold out on it. However, I will do a bit of a poll as an added apology. Do you all wish for me to do a continuation of the RWBY omake, or a new one next Arc? I will use the results to decide what the Omake I use at the end of the Feat of Kings arc will be. So vote for it when you get the chance. Until next chapter. PEACE OUT!**


	35. Blade 22: Feast of Kings Part I

**A/N: Hey Peeps. Sorry it took me a bit to get this one out, but as I said before, I would get the next chapter out this week as an apology for not doing so last week. Also, I am dividing the Feast of Kings into a three-part event. Now for a quick Reviewer Review:**

**1.) The whole thing about the Clocktower finding out about Shirou's status as Akasha's Gatekeeper, yeah, no. They will find out about it, but it won't be until Zelretch tells them about it. I won't say anymore than that for now, as it would ruin a bit of a plot device I have in the works.**

**2.) That whole 'filler chapter' thing about Agatha and Johanne, what makes you think the two of them are simply background characters? True, they might just be simple side characters, but they will have a major role to play later, after Shirou and Godou finally finish laying the ground work for their new mages association. It's still a bit of a ways off, but it's about halfway fleshed out in its foundation. Just need him to meet a few more of his peers before they actually formally found it. Ya can't rush things like that.**

**Not many reviews that required me to do many responses, But don't forget the poll currently live right now. Vote for what you'd like for the next omake at the end of the Feast of Kings to be. Now onto the disclaimer:**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own 'Campione!', 'FATE', or any other franchise referenced in this fic. Any similarities to other fanfics in this site is most likely because the scenarios were derived from them and credited as used to the best of my abilities. All copyrighted works are the respective properties of their respective publishers, creators, and authors. This is an AU of Marcus Galen Sands 'God Slaying Blade Works', with a heavy emphasis on 'WHAT IF', using ideas from other fics credited as used, with a meshing of Canon lore from both wiki, along with my own original ideas thrown into the mix. This is a FREE, FANFIC of a FANFIC, meaning an UNPAID, FAN-MADE FICTION of a FAN-MADE FICTION. If you paid to read this, then you got ripped off. If you do not like it then you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you.**

**And now onto the story:**

_**Story Start**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Twent****y-****second**** Blade****:**** Feast of Kings ****Part ****I**_

_**Emiya Manor-Morning before the Feast of Kings**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

I had gotten up rather early this morning, or at least earlier than I usually do. While I normally get up about an hour or two before the sun even rises, this time I got up three hours before it did. While I had the chance, I decided to try something that I had never done before: work on creating new swords within the [**Unlimited Blade Works**]. In addition to my normal morning routine, I decided to try this out for the first time personally. While EMIYA had done this plenty of times before, it would be my first time, plus he did his work over the course of centuries to get to the point he had gotten, while I was simply mooching off of his accumulated experience to work with and accelerate my own growth. The only things I have over him currently is my greatly enhanced reserves, my servant level physical ability, my greater training as a blacksmith, better mastery at handling weapons of various types, and a slightly wider repertoire in mage craft. Suffice to say, it was not enough to surpass him, at least not by very much, and something tells me he wouldn't let that technicality it slide either.

After spending about an hour in real world time doing just that, I decided to start my normal workout, but just before I did, I noticed there was something off about my inner world, so I decided to dive deeper into it to check it out just for a bit…

_Iron and Steel, Ash and Ember…_

_Hammer striking Anvil, continuously, mechanically…_

_Monolithic gears impossibly turning perpetually, within a sky of Eternal Dawn…_

_A Hill of Swords..._

_An Armory of a World greater than any other…_

_A series of statues, taking center stage atop the hill…_

_The center of this world, with three new additions…_

_Three statues, three swords…_

_One is a Holy Man among Blacksmiths, the Sword Saint…_

_One is a Heretic to the sacred craft, the Demon Swordsmith…_

_The last however, is not a human in the slightest…_

_But a Daemon in the form of an Asura, six arms, three faces…_

_The left face is a Demon with rust red hair and molten golden eyes…_

_The right face is a god with Ash white hair and steely silver eyes…_

_But the center face, is human, with half red and half white hair…_

_His left eye is gold while his right is silver…_

_His name is…_

I suddenly started and came to in my dojo as I realized just what I had seen within my inner world. I could not believe just what I had seen...[**Xiphos**]' true whole form before he fragmented his soul...he was an Asura who had both long been forgotten by the world, and who held the traits of human, demon, and god all in one...an existence of a trinity of a trinity...its no wonder he chose me as both his heir and successor. I had twenty-seven magic circuits exactly. In numerology, the key number here would be three. It is the prime number that represents the trinity that all divinities in all pantheons base their reign over. For some, it represents the sun, the moon, and the world; others, the sky, the earth, and the sea. In Christiandom, it represents the trinity of the heavens, the earth, and the netherworld, a representation of the domains of god, humans, and demons. Regardless of ones faith or beliefs, it is the prime number representing the power of the Father, the Saints and the Holy Spirit. It also represents the three powers of God in Christian—Wait-a-minute...no, just no. Not happening, that is not possible. I did NOT just inherit the position of the Big G, I am NOT the new Big G...Root-dammit, this is just not funny…

_**Few hours later**_

After I finally calmed down by venting a good deal of my stress of my discovery via going through my normal(read more aggressive) training routine for the morning, I started to cook for the entire household to productively vent the rest of me stress away. I do not let anybody except Sakura or anyone else who can at least cook into the kitchen, and right now, I was beginning to feel thankful for that. Cooking is something I have always done in my household growing up. As much as I loved and respected him, but there was one indisputable truth that could never be denied: my old man was a _terrible_ cook. Even Fuji-nee was not much better than him, albeit just barely. The one and only time I ever ate her cooking, Fuji-nee left me with complete amnesia of what the hell I ate as my mind flat out purged the memory in order to protect what was left of my mind after the fire...it was that bad. But at least she could make something though, even if it wasn't edible in the slightest; Kiritsugu nearly burnt the house down trying to boil water and somehow managed to _catch the water on fire_. Whatever mystery he used to pull that off, I don't know, nor did I ever find out what it was as it was one of the many secrets he took with him to the grave.

Since nobody else could cook worth a damn, I took it upon myself to do so in order to at least have a healthy diet and avoid the fate of having to subside off of take out. I honestly found it relaxing actually, as it was a means to keep the hands busy while letting the mind wander. A good thing to do, given the black hole that was Arturia Pendragon's stomach. She could have eaten me out of house and home literally back during the Grail War, and that was before she got pregnant with my child. And given how [**Futsunushi**] was a goddess of steel, fortune, and homemaking, I am fairly sure it is going to take a lot of food to keep them both sated.

Suffice to say, with both Arturia and [**Futsunushi**] now taking up residence within the manor, and with them both currently pregnant, I will most certainly have to be increasing my budget for food expenses. As Arturia would say, 'hunger is the enemy'. Thinking about them made me remember the whole feminine wrath I suffered by the other girls. I actually managed to feel a bit of pain from that beating I took physically, but the psychological pain from whole terror of it was far worse. It took a lot of explanation from Arturia, [**Futsunushi**] and myself to explain that Zelretch pulled a fast one on us. As thankful as I was to him for bringing Arturia back to me, I was still going to turn him into a pin cushion when I next saw him.

As I began to finish up the feast of a breakfast I made, the other residents of the Emiya manor began to wake up to the smell of my cooking…

"Good Gods King Emiya...just what is the special occasion to warrant so much food. I know that your first wife has made her reappearance and has you in such a good mood, but this is just too much food..." Aegeus made his arrival before everyone else. He was the member of the Circle whom I personally liked the best. Just like his namesake, he was a guardian through and through. He was the only one besides Agatha who opposed the Circle's attempt to try and enslave me by taking Illya captive, and the only one aside from her to flat out refuse to aid or participate in the plan. He was also the first to submit to the proposal I made to get the Circle to submit to me. While his words might seem as disrespectful towards me, he simply does not see the point in beating around the bush or sugar coating things. In that regards, he is my favorite among the Circle.

As he sat down in order to get himself some breakfast, I also made him a cup of coffee to help him wake up a bit in order to help with the final preparations. I also answered his question as I did so...

"While normally you would be right about me making too much food, you should know that Arturia eats so much more than you would think. She is a glutton to the point her stomach is an absolutely confirmed and veritable black hole. Then again, she does have the blood of a dragon flowing through her veins, so I guess it's only to be expected for her to have an appetite to match. And that was before she became an expecting mother Aegeus."

I did not even need to continue, as the man whom was an actual descendant of [**Ajax**] himself winced at that particular thought. I found out from him when he submitted to the enforced servitude the Circle underwent that Aegeus' ancestor was none other than the famed hero [**Ajax**] himself. While he might have been this world's version of the greatest opponent to Hektor of Troy, it was still enough of a resemblance to make him seem like a dead ringer for the Hero of the Trojan War from what I gleamed from [**Rho Aias**]' history of its original wielder. He was a slightly younger and more laid back version, but otherwise an absolute mirror image of [**Ajax**].

"...I do not envy you, my King." I did not even need to ask why he winced, as his face said it all. I knew full well what I was most likely going to be getting myself into, but did it anyway. The best I could do was to keep them happy to the best of my ability, and try to mitigate any damages done from any infighting they might do. Suffice to say, there was a reason why I sympathized with Godou-san as much as I did. Not long after Aegeus said that, the rest of the Emiya household began to come in for breakfast.

Sakura and Medusa sat next to one another. Illya and Herakles followed right behind them. I noticed [**Futsunushi**] and Arturia brought up the rear. A few minutes later, and one Tohsaka Rin dragged her feet along the ground like a zombie as she began to slowly wake up. I had already made her coffee in order to help her wake up this morning and gave it to her. To say it was not amusing to watch her transform from a walking zombie whom was dead to the world into a beautiful, slowly waking young woman was a lie. Idly I cannot help but think back to the rumors about her family being the descendants of vampires and find it humorous about how such a rumor might have been started by this normal waking ritual of Rin's, if it was something that ran in her family. Her ancestor was Zelretch's student, yet it would be funny how her attitude in the morning might be the cause of the rumors of her family's supposed vampiric lineage. It wouldn't be a stretch if her ancestor was the same, as magic crests do tend to slightly alter the mindset of those who have them with the personality traits of its previous owner. That is the reason why attempting to incorporate them is so risky, and why not even Zelretch would take another Dead Apostles Magic Crest and add it to his own. He didn't want somebody else mind messing with his own.

Shaking my head mentally to shrug of such unimportant thoughts as everybody got settled in, I started to bring out the food with a little help from Aegeus before getting my own. I also smirked a bit when I saw his and [**Futsunushi**]'s reaction to Arturia's eating habits, though I hid it behind my own drink as I figured that would be their reaction. The breakfast was a traditional Eastern and Western spread, with Japanese and Chinese food representing the Eastern half and the traditional British and Greek foods for the Western half. Simply put, I was trying to give everyone a little taste of home in the form of a home-cooked breakfast. The sight of everyone happily enjoying my food was enough to put a smile on my own face, especially with Arturia gracefully snatching food quickly without ever slipping from her regal and graceful appearance. I could not help but chuckle at the nostalgic sight of her eating habits. Shaking my head, I decided it was time to try and get things moving forward for the big event to take place later…

"Okay, now that everyone is here, I think its time to get things prepared. Arturia, [**Futsunushi**], there was a reason I had to do a rush order in order to make a wardrobe for you two. Everybody else, the attire I ordered for each of you has came in and most of the preparations are finally finished. All that is left is to set up and prepare for this evening, as well as the three guests coming for tonight that the Committee has to bring from the Netherworld." I did not even need to explain, as [**Futsunushi**] had already told them about [**Susanoo no Mikoto**], [**Muramasa Sengo**], and [**Masamune Mifune**] coming for the event tonight.

Arturia looked interested in the whole event I was planning, especially when she found out I was hosting a 'Feast of Kings' just like how the Rider of the [**Fourth Holy Grail War**] had done with her and that golden bastard. To say she wasn't surprised I had somehow become a king after arriving in this world would have been an understatement. She wasn't surprised in the slightest; if anything, she only seemed surprised it took this long for me to become one. The fact there was also seven others like myself in this world did shock her though, especially when she found out this world was still within an Age of the Gods and had yet to reach an Age of Heroes, much less an Age of Man. Apparently Zelretch hadn't told her about that particular tidbit, making her mutter something about Merlin and his pranks. I pity the Wizard Marshal when he shows himself again. He not only angered me, but also Arturia, Rin, Illya, Medusa, and Sakura all in one go. Not to mention he made a very bad impression with Aya and Oda-san. Suffice to say, I do not pity the wrath he will suffer from angering so many powerful women all in one go. In fact, I would join them in making my displeasure known to the vampire/troll in the form of various anti-immortal and anti-magic weapons my vast arsenal contains being rained down upon him as he is impaled by an iron rain...unfortunately even that would not be enough to kill him or even successfully wound him for more than a short while at best…

Moving on, I lay out today's general plan for everybody, especially in preparations for the event to be held this evening. Renji was still in the middle of procuring the beverages for the feast with Renji's forced vacation(read paid suspension) finally ending tonight. As soon as the party starts, Aegeus will be given his much deserved break to rest for the time being. I also had the meeting with the Committee and their explanation of how they planned to partially summon [**Susanoo no Mikoto**] onto the mortal plane of existence. From my understanding, they wished to do so this evening and give him a temporary partial manifestation upon the mortal realm, and decided to do so a few hours before the feast itself.

All in all, everything was going rather smoothly so far, but that was what put me slightly on edge. If nothing was going wrong, then something was not right; my luck is never this good. Murphy's Law states that anything that could possibly go wrong can and will, but the fact that nothing has yet is disconcerting to say the least. If my track record is anything to go by, whenever something good starts to come my way, it is usually followed by something bad. The longer the run of good fortune I have, the bigger the other shoe is when it drops...I'm just worrying about the size of the shoe that's going to drop at this rate…

_**Later That Afternoon**_

"...and that is essentially how it will work, if you understand, Lady Tohsaka."

"Hmm, interesting, so by making a contract so to speak with a benevolent or at the very least a friendly deity, you can partially summon him if you need to speak with one?"

"That's pretty much the simplified explanation, but yes you're right." The representative from the Committee explained to Rin as he confirmed what she asked. Honestly, the whole thing went completely over my head for the most part, as I was never one for magic theory. My element and my origin were best suited to learning by doing, not by lectures. I almost nodded off a few times there too…

"So just to be clear, [**Susanoo**] wishes to be summoned through this method in order to meet with me? Did he say why?" Reki asked with obvious confusion on his face. The fact he didn't know made it a bit disconcerting for me how a god even knew about him and requested to meet with him specifically…

"I am afraid I am not privy to that information. All I know was he was asked to be summoned and had two guests to his territory whom wished to meet with King Emiya while he only agreed to their request if he got to meet with the Commander here. I apologize for not knowing more King Emiya..." The agent from the Committee bowed in apology to me, but I simply waved him off.

"Don't worry about it. Trying to figure out what goes on within the minds of a god is tantamount to trying to figure out how to get Zelretch to do anything that he doesn't want to do: utterly futile. Even I don't know how to get that trolling old bastard to do anything without trying to prank people while he does it, and even then, if it doesn't interest him, then he won't do it." I told the man, and he slightly seemed apprehensive about my comparison...the Committee didn't have anything to do with Zelretch's little 'prank' now, would they…

"A-anyway, I'll start the summoning ritual now. Please stand back a bit now if you'd please." Stepping back, we all stood back about a few feet while the Committee began to perform their ritual. After a few minutes, a trio of apparition-like images began to form before solidifying into a semi-tangible form. It was a trio of men who manifested.

The first two looked a lot like me, which made me understand almost instantly why they wished to meet with me. One wore a Red and dark brown ensemble with his chest exposed and his right arm covered with a red arm cover and a white kimono draped over his shoulders like a mantle. His belt had blacksmithing tools hanging from it, and based on their history, his name was unmistakable. He had rusty auburn red hair and molten golden eyes: _the Demon Swordsmith_, [**Muramasa Sengo**]...

The other wore a mostly white and silver outfit that unlike his counterpart fully hid his chest and gave him some measure of decency. His belt also had the tools of his trade hanging from it, and just like with his fellow, gave no lie as to his identity. He had pure ash-white hair and steely silver eyes: _the Sword Saint_, [**Masamune Mifune**]...

The last one seemed like an older-looking man, about late thirties, early forties, but was built like a brick shit house. He had a mess of black hair that hung wildly almost like it was suffering a bad case of bed head. He had a scraggly beard that gave off a roguish appearance. He had on a mostly white kimono with a dark gray accent, along with a series of Buddhist prayer beads like a belt and a sake gourd hanging from it. He also wore a necklace with a domoe magatama bead hanging from it. I also noticed he had a rather familiar looking pair of Chinese dao pian...one black, the other white...no way...This guy was without a doubt [**Susanoo no Mikoto**], but that pair of swords were unmistakable to me…[**Kanshou**] and [**Bakuya**]...or rather…

"...[**Gan Jing**] and [**Mo ****Y****e**]..." I could not help but utter in complete admiration and sadness as I laid eyes upon those two swords and instantly knew who the Japanese God of Storms other incarnation was. He seemed to tense at the mention of those names, before he noticed my gaze wasn't directed at him, but at the two Chinese falchions strapped to his hips. He actually seemed sad when I noticed them, and for a brief instant, what I saw was not [**Susanoo no Mikoto**] or even the tragic blacksmith [**Gan Jing**], but for a single moment, I swore I saw Kiritsugu's battle-weary face...and it made my glass heart begin to break slightly at the sight of his pain… "...she doesn't blame you, so you shouldn't have to feel regret over it, nor should you blame yourself if she doesn't..."

That made everybody stare at me in confusion, but [**Susanoo**] simply stared at me in disbelief, before he realized what I was saying and how I knew it. "So, you can hear it then...you can hear the voices of the souls within blades...you are most definitely a true blacksmith, if you can sense the [**sentience of steel**] to such an extent that you can even sense the lingering will of a sword's soul and purpose for existence..." He smiled sadly as he said this, though he seemed to feel somewhat better that I said it after he realized I could sense it from the sword itself. After all, nobody knows swords better than I do.

"All swords can tell quite the tales of those who wielded them or even those whose blades they've crossed paths with, if you know how to listen to them." I simply give him my honest reply, to which the God of Storms simply smiles in appreciation of my words. [**Muramasa**] and [**Masamune**] simply looked at our interaction in approval, as they seemed to know what I said already, but decided to let me be the one to tell them, before the _Demon Swordsmith_ decided to butt in…

"Ya see, told ya to stop moping a long time ago. Then again, I guess it shouldn't be surprising that the boy was able to sense it. Am I right, 'Old Friend'?"

"While I would not have put it so crassly, you have a point. There was never a point to blame yourself for the past, [**Gan Jing**]. It was not your fault, so stop blaming yourself for something that was not within your control to stop." The _Sword Saint's _words caused a stir from the Committee, as they were not even aware of this aspect of [**Susanoo**]'s divinity apparently. But given the tragic story behind those two swords, it was simply to be expected.

"Anyway, why did you two wish to meet with me anyway. And why request permission to attend this feast for?" I requested from both famed blacksmiths. I was respectful in my question, and simply stated it with a desire to know their reason. The two simply looked at each other, exchanging a series of words in a matter of seconds simply through eye contact, before nodding and looked at me with a look that told me the reason was a serious one as they answered at the exact same time…

"**Because you, Emiya Shirou, are our descendant.**"

…

…..

…..

….

…..

….

"_**...**__**SAY WHAAAAATT?!**_"

The complete shock and utter disbelief that scream alone made everybody cover their ears as they tried to protect their eardrums from rupturing by my shout alone….

_**Scene Change**_

_**Outside the Emiya Manor-An hour before the Feast**_

_**IT was hiding in the shadows, waiting, biding ITs time in order to fulfill ITs purpose. IT hungered for the power it was created to take, and ITs offshoots were just barely containing their desire to feed. IT just barely kept ITself from simply storming through and devouring the powerful ones who dwelt there. But IT knew better. IT had to keep hidden for now. IT could not afford to move yet, regardless of just how hungry IT was. IT only had to wait a little more, before the feast would begin, and IT would have a bloody banquet of their souls to feed off of.**_

_**IT sensed a trio of powerful individual souls, surrounded by slightly weaker yet still powerful souls moving across the city. IT would finally feed soon. IT would have the feast of souls from the Kings whom IT was created to oppose. ITs creator made IT solely for the purpose of stealing the very power of the Kings whom had wronged ITs creator.**_

_**IT would soon feast on these powerful souls. All IT had to do was just wait patiently for just a little longer…**_

_**Just a little more...and the Banquet of Carnage would begin...A Feast of Souls at its finest…**_

_**Scene Change**_

_**Emiya Manor**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

After calming down a bit after that shocking tidbit of information, we split up for the time being. I went with [**Muramas**] and [**Masamune**] as Reki went off to speak with [**Susanoo**]. After it started to get a bit too close to time to start getting ready for the feast, We began to get ready by dressing up in the custom clothing I had custom tailored, along with the gifts I had prepared for my fellow Campione. I was dressed up in a similar suit to the one Kiritsugu used to wear for business and battle in the form of a black suit with a black dress shirt, black pants, black shoes and a black tie. To offset the black, I also had a white and blue mantle in the form of a half-cape hanging from my shoulders down to the small of my back along with a red scarf wrapped around my neck. The [**Shroud of Martin**] was still wrapped around my left arm, albeit mostly hidden behind my sleeve to my shirt and jacket to my suit with only a small section peeking out as it wrapped around my left hand.

I also had a custom embroidery tailored into the back of the mantle I wore in the form of a custom symbol that best represents me: an anvil with a sword stabbed into it within a circle notched on the outer edge in the form of a gear. I figured this would be the best symbol to have on the mantle in question and best reflect the nature of my magic. After all, it was symbolic of the maker's mark I placed upon all the weapons, armor, and tools I made myself. It was the symbol of the Master Blacksmith of the Wrought Iron Forge. I figured it would be perfect for me, given that it was the name of the business I asked the Committee to help me make.

I also saw the girls dressed in their respective custom attire I ordered specially for them. Bazett was in her typical business suit that she wore for her enforcer work but with the same modifications as the last one she wore when meeting with Oda-san for the first time. Caren was wearing also wearing a similar outfit, albeit with a few changes to make it a bit more protective of her with the number of enchantments to keep both her and our unborn child safe. As for Medusa, Rin, and Sakura, they were also wearing a similar attire, but this time with a few more embellishments in the form of jewelry enchanted with various more protections. As for Illya, Aya, and Oda-san, they were also given new outfits, but this time with reflections of themselves. Illya wore a dress that was so much like the Dress of Heaven in appearance, it would actually make one do a double take to make sure it wasn't that Mystic Code. While appearance-wise it looked like it, it wasn't, though it was a protective Mystic Code that a helped safeguard her from harm.

As for Aya and Oda-san, they both wore a dress that accented their beauty in the most complimenting manner possible. While Aya seemed quite a bit concerned with the prosthetic leg she had being on display, I convinced her there was nothing to be ashamed of. Oda-san seemed rather hesitant to wear a dress, since she was a bit of a major tomboy, yet she wore it simply because she couldn't stand the thought of not trying to be more feminine. True, she may have been a tomboy, but that didn't mean she didn't feel the need to be girly. They both were beautiful in their own rights. Aya's had the Dragoon's color and emblem on the back f her dress, while Oda's had the Kuhoutsuka family crest and was in its colors.

As for Arturia and [**Futsunushi**], they were both dressed in what could be called a classic 'East meets West' fashion. Arturia was wearing a royal blue and golden dress that accented her new mature curves perfectly with her family crest of the Red Dragon on the back. As for [**Futsunushi**], her dress was that of the typical traditional Japanese hime-miko in the form of a shrine priestess, albeit with a slightly more risque fashion while still embodying the ideal Japanese beauty of Yamato Nadeshiko.

As for Herakles, he was actually dressed up pretty well. He wore an attire that was best described as a perfect combination of a barbaric warrior with the elegance of a modern gentleman. He wore a custom tailored short-sleeved dress shirt with dress shorts. Though on him, the short sleeves may as well have been sleeveless with how short they were on him. While he might not have needed them, he wore sandals to wear on his feet, if for no other reason than propriety. He also had his usually wild mane of black hair combed and styled into a slightly less messy than its usual appearance. All in all, Herc pulled off a seemingly impossible look by blending his warrior origins with modern trends in civility. He actually gave off a roguish charm that screamed hardened warrior. I was impressed...though I just had to tease him a bit…

"So Herc. Tell me, what made you decide to dress up so good for, hmmm? Could it be it wasn't just a certain warrior woman whom felt a little chemistry?"

I could not help the smirk of victory at the sudden embarrassed spluttering the reincarnated Son of Zeus began as he tried to defend his actions. "**W-wha-?! I don't know what you're talking about!**" The words he said didn't have any weight behind them simply due to the sheer blush that apparently burned its way up his face. Oh, I am so going to milk this one for all its worth...It's official, Archer has corrupted me…

"I'm just teasing you, though I can see it might not have been a one-sided thing on either party's side now, though." I said with a very Cheshire grin that would have made the Cheshire Cat himself proud. Before Herakles could say anything else though, the first guest for tonight arrived...and it was enough to make him shut up to avoid embarrassing himself further.

"This Luo Hao is impressed with your invitation, King Emiya. Though I have to say, the preparations for this Feast of Kings is most certainly not lost on this Luo Cuillion." None other than the Empress of the Martial Realm herself appeared, and she was making quite the entrance at that. She appeared within a storm of Sakura petals using her mastery of the Daoist Arts. While it was most certainly a very flashy and interesting method of traveling, I still had just one thing to say in response…

"I have to say, that was quite the entrance, Luo Hao, though I must say, you're a bit early. The Feast doesn't officially start for another ten minutes."

"This Luo Hao felt it would not be right to arrive any less than a few minutes early. It is better to be early than it would be to be on time." The Empress if the Martial Realm stated in response, and while I only noticed it just now, she was also dressed up rather similarly to Herakles was: functional yet also fashionable. The smirk I felt tugging at the corners of my lips all but confirmed my suspicions as I noticed the two of them actively avoiding trying to look at each other. It took all my will power not to tease the two love birds for this one, though I knew I would be a hypocrite if I did and my own girls would call me out on it if I did.

Next to her was her student, Lu Linghua. I had heard how he had been of help, though I also heard of his rather lazy disposition and his disrespectful attitude towards women in general. While I acknowledge his skills, I also make t a point to try and get him to understand not to pull anything, though given his apparent soreness and the obvious limp from favoring his right side, I'd say he probably suffered his punishment for such antics from his master already.

As the two walked over, I idly waited as Luo Hao and Herakles made some small talk to pass the time. Oh yeah, those two got it bad. A rather bad case of the love bug. Chuckling slightly under my breathe and shaking my head. I turn to join the discussion by asking what types of food the Chinese King preferred. After talking about different types of cuisine for a few more minutes, one of the servants comes by and announces that Godou-san has arrived.

As I suspected, Godou-san brought Blandelli-san, Kranjar-san, both Mariya sisters, Ena-san, and even Hikari-chan. His sister was dressed in what could be described as a rather cute dress. It was by far something that accented her perfectly. But regardless of how she dressed, I was not going to lay a finger on her unless she was legally old enough to marry. If she was still interested in me at that time, then we would see what happened.

After they were introduced, Godou-san and his entourage walked up to me. "Hey there Emiya-san. Been a while since I've been to your house again. Though I've got to say, that training method you recommended was very helpful, although there was only one slight problem with it...every time I drop the thing, that bokutou you made me keeps putting a big hole in the ground to be filled."

I noticed how much Yuri-san was glaring at Godou-san as Hikari-chan gave him a sympathetic glance. I immediately figured out what the problem was without himeven needing to ask me. "Let me guess, you kept dropping it and causing a bunch of holes to be filled in at the Mariya Shrine Grounds, right?" When he winced, I knew I hit the nail on the head. "Godou-san, if you needed a place to train, I did not mind lending out my ranch to train at. It is both isolated enough to allow for some destructive training sessions for your authorities while simultaneously being close enough to contact you if anything were to come up." He seemed slightly surprised by my response before giving his answer.

"As much as I might appreciate it Emiya-san, I'm afraid I'll have to decline the offer. After all, I can't keep relying on you for stuff like that. I'll look into my own place to train without having to ask to borrow yours constantly. It might not be quite the same expanse of land as your Emiya Ranch, but it would be something I bought with my own money." Godou-san gave me with a form resolve to carry through, and I said no more on the subject. If he was dead set on attaining his own private training grounds, then I would not stop him from doing so. The third guest for the evening also appeared after his declaration. This one was just as flashy an entrance as Luo Hao's was…

"King Emiya, so glad to be invited to this feast you've put together." said guest stated as 'he' appeared within a furry of glowing wisps like fireflies. I instantly recognized those wisps as fae from this world, and understood it was one of the authorities that 'John Pluto Smith' had usurped that gave 'him' dominion over the realm of the fairies. Arturia actually looked impressed to see such a display, as it reminded her a bit of what happened whenever she used [**Excalibur**] and the fireflies of light that formed from the fae-forged sword's mana. In fact something weird happened next…

'_A kindred...a child of steel…_'

"...huh? King Emiya...why are these little sprite gathering around you and the lady next to you?" 'John Pluto Smith' actually asked in a bewildered manner. I looked and, lo and behold, there were a few of those firefly-like wisps gathering around Arturia and myself, much to everyone's gathered surprise and startled shock. But while everybody else was surprised or startled, Arturia had a wistful smile and I had a nostalgic feeling from them. That was when the words were said once again…

'_A kindred...a child of steel...they are nostalgic to we faefolk..._'

"Can you not hear the sounds of these little ones, John Pluto Smith? Their voices?" Arturia asked 'John Pluto Smith, much to 'his' surprise to learn we could hear them as well. 'He' actually turned to me and asked a simple question…

"King Emiya...why do this little sprites call your lovely lady friend 'a kindred' and you a 'child of steel'? Do you know why that may be?"

"Probably because Arturia has a connection to the fae, so these little ones see her as 'a kindred'. As for myself, probably because I happen to be in possession of a few powerful and ancient fae-forged artifacts. They see me as a 'child of steel' because in a sense, I am one. After all, in the aftermath of the Kyoto Disaster ten years ago, I was left a marked by the cursed fire from that day. Because of this, I am as much a human as I am a sword."

My answer actually got all of them to raise quite a few eyebrows in response to that one. While I wasn't technically lying, I was also omitting quite a few of the big details there. After all, Arturia had more than just a small or passing connection to the fae; she was the only human king to receive entrance to their domain upon her supposed demise due to her wounds at the Battle of Camlann. As for myself, that was actually not so much a lie as it was a half-truth. I wasn't lying, per-say, but I wasn't telling the whole story either. It was essentially a lie of omission, or a half-truth depending on your perspective. One way or the other, it was true, regardless of what I chose to leave out, I wasn't lying in the slightest. So the little ones should have no problems with my little refusal to give more than that.

Oddly enough, they seemed to really like me, and was wishing to stay with both myself and Arturia for the duration of 'John Pluto Smith's' stay at this feast. "...very well. These little ones are very picky about who they like to be near, so I won't question you about it. Fae do tend to be very distrusting of outsiders they don't like. How about we get this After-party started then?"

"Hold up John Pluto Smith. There is still one more quest who has yet to arrive here."

"But King Emiya, who are you talking about. This Luo Hao does not believe we are forgetting anyone." The Empress of the Martial Realm asked me with obvious confusion in her features. Before I had the chance to answer, the very individual I was referring to had arrived, causing quite the startlement from both Luo Hao and 'John Pluto Smith'. Right there, in the doorway to my home, was none other than the Queen of the Divine Ancestors, the Witch-queen of Briton herself…

"Glad you could make it, Lady Guinevere. Though you were cutting it quite close on the timing, you know." I said with a slight teasing tone.

"Guinevere apologizes for the delay, but Guinevere felt it would have been prudent to have waited until last before Guinevere made her entrance." Lady Guinevere was wearing a similar dress to the last time I saw her, only this time it was a light golden yellow Victorian-style dress with silver accents and a few royal blue ribbons here and there. Her red eyes actually gazed at Arturia, before she went wide-eyed in surprise. I had to suppress the chuckle I had to keep the fact the two of them seemed to recognize each other's appearance somewhat.

"So...you are Guinevere, are you not? My name is Arturia. Heroic Spirit Arturia Pendragon, the King of Knights."

That declaration got Godou-san's entourage, John Pluto Smith, Lu Linghua, and even Luo Hao to suddenly stare at her and Lady Guinevere in complete shock at the revelation. They could not believe that King Arthur was a woman all this time. By the look of Lu Linghua's face, I would have thought he was going to have an apoplexy at the thought of the King Arthur Pendragon, the King of Knights from the Arthurian legend, was actually a very beautiful woman. And the fact she was also engaged to me made them even more shocked.

But it was Lady Guinevere's reaction that shocked the others present most of all…

"...by Heroic Spirit...do you by chance mean the legends themselves which the Gods themselves were born from?"

"Yes, that is correct. We Heroic Spirits are what some might call the original entities whom the Heretic Gods were derived from. Though not all Heroic Spirits were actually heroes. Some were anti-heroes, while others were dark heroes. As Shirou himself has no doubt said numerous times, there are all kinds of heroes. Simply put, think of me as the original existence from whence the Heretic God [**Arthur Pendragon**] was born from the legend of. Suffice to say, I am curious as to the god whom served as the prototype for the Heretic God that was birthed in my legend's image." The competive tone Arturia had left no doubt what her desire was. She wished to know if this Heretic God was worthy to wear her legend's mantle.

Oh, the look of absolute shock on everybody's faces was absolutely priceless right now. As much as I hated to do it though, I knew we had to get the feast started, much to my disappointment…

"As much as I would like to allow you all to speak, it is time to get the feast started. I would like for everybody to come to the courtyard out back. The feast will be held out there, with a wide selection of food for the feast. Feel free to select whichever you like, in the buffet style of food."

With that declaration, I got the guests to go to the backyard for the actual event. The look on their faces when they taste the food will most certainly bring quite the smile to my face...

**A/N: And it's a the dreaded and accursed cliffhanger! This was the first part on of my planned three-part Feast of Kings filler arc. Yes, you all heard me right. This is simply a bit of a filler arc. Just like for Marcus Galen Sands GSBW, it is simply a bit of a filler to fill in the gaps of the story. I simply decided this would be the best stopping point for this chapter. And also like Marc, I took a page from his book to try and give a bit of a backstory to both Luo Hao and Annie/JPS. They don't have much of a backstory on their wiki page, which just makes them both fun to try and make one that makes sense for them.**

**Also, How did you all like the reference to the fairies that 'John Pluto Smith' can command with one of his authorities reacting to both Arturia and Shirou in such a manner. I thought it would make sense, and will have quite a bit of humor later on. Ad not to mention Shirou teasing both Luo Hao and Herc about the rather apparent chemistry between the two. I am building up to a very steamy lemon in the future between those two. See you all next chapter. PEACE OUT!**


	36. Blade 22: Feast of Kings Part II

**A/N: Hey peeps, sorry it took me so long to get this part up, but its a bit longer than normal. As in near thirteen thousand words and 17 pages in the writing program I use. Now for a quick Reviewer Review:**

**1.) The whole reason for the shorter chapter and cliffhanger last time was because it was the best way to end that chapter before starting this one. Also before you all ask, yes this chapter will have a bit of a similar cut-off point. It was simply getting too long otherwise.**

**2.) Archer EMIYA will make an appearance, but that won't be until the end of the story, as in the last arc for this fic in the battles leading up to the King of the End's appearance. More than that, I will not say.**

**3.) What the French toast is the 'Mythological World of Hyperborea'? Is that even Campioneverse, or is it something else entirely?**

**Now with the reviews out of the way, onto the disclaimer:**

**_Disclaimer_: I do NOT own 'Campione!', 'FATE', or any other franchise referenced in this fic, and any references used to other fics are credited to the best of my ability as used. This is an AU of Marcus Galen Sands' own fic 'God Slaying Blade Works' with an emphasis on 'WHAT IF', references to other fics and franchises credited as used, a meshing of canon lore in a manner that makes sense, and my own original ideas thrown into the mix every now and then. This is a FREE FANFIC of a FANFIC, meaning an UNPAID story I wrote for no monetary gain and a FAN-MADE FICTION of a FAN-MADE FICTION. If you paid to read this then you got ripped off, and if you do not like it then you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you.**

**And now onto the story:**

_**STORY START**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Twent****y-****second**** Blade****:**** Feast of Kings****Part ****I****I**_

_**Emiya Manor-At the Feast**_

_**Third-Person P.O.V.**_

After Shirou's rather worldview-shattering revelations about himself and Arturia, the Feast of Kings was a rather interesting sight. Be they mortal or divine, current God or former, Divinity or Devil King, the feast was a rather festive and fun event for all involved. [**Susanoo no Mikoto**] was having a rather animatedly excited discussion with Kurogane Reki about how he got the blessings of both the _Demon Swordsmith_ and the _Sword Saint;_ [**Muramasa Sengo**] and [**Masamune Mifune**] were having quite the fun themselves being amused by people's reaction to their relation to the host of the feast; even Guinevere seemed to be having quite the bit of fun trying to compete with the other girls among Shirou's harem for his affections. As for the Host himself, Shirou was having a hard time telling Luo Hao that he was not going to become her personal chef, but he wasn't against giving her lessons on how to improve her cooking.

After about an hour and a half of enjoying themselves, Shirou decided it would be best to begin the main event of the evening and called everyone to attention…

"Everyone, I believe it is now time for the main event for this feast. I would like to ask my fellow Kings, Kusanagi Godou, Luo Hao Cuillion, John Pluto Smith, as well as Lady Guinevere to come to the table over here..." Shirou traced a simple round wooden table and a set of five identical-looking chairs, before one realizes they were the same chair, recreated four times after the first and then continued… "...so we may begin our Competition of Kingship."

This got everyone's attention. The _Japanese_ _God of Storms_, the _Demon Swordsmith_, and the _Sword Saint_ all took a sudden interest in how the young Emiya head would play this without it devolving into conflict among his fellow peers. Erica, Liliana, Yuri, Hikari, and Shizuka looked intrigued, though in Hikari and Shizuka's cases, the two were more curious as to how both Godou and Shirou would perform in this contest rather than the foreign god-slayers. As for Luo hao, her student Linghua, and 'John Pluto Smith', the trio were surprised to see such a casual display of magic as merely a means to provide seating for them. Guinevere for her part was completely unsurprised by the casual display of his abilities as a mage; if he could create swords out of thin air, then making furniture was the least surprising thing he could do in her opinion. The only thing she was slightly concerned about was the fact that she was still unsure of just what the competition was going to be.

"King Emiya, shall we get started then. What will the competition be exactly? How will this competition of kingship be decided?" The Empress of the Martial Realm decided to ask in curiosity. In all honesty it was a good question, and Shirou did not disappoint with his response.

"This is a competition as I said before: a competition of kingship in the form of words rather than fists. I intend this to be a battle of ideals of what one's chosen path of Kingship is, and to determine whose path is superior to the others. The only rules are that no violence is allowed and you can ask questions of the others about their beliefs and their views of Kingship. The reason why I asked Lady Guinevere to attend is because she was invited to represent her King and to speak in defense of her lord's rule on his behalf, since he cannot do so himself. However, before we begin, I feel the need to bring everyone here refreshments I had Renji pick out himself..."

After motioning him forth, Renji brought out several bottles of the same rare vintage of wine he managed to finagle a few extra bottles of and keep some for his private collection in the Emiya estate's wine cellar. As he popped the bottle open, Shirou also opened the [**Gates of Babylon**] to bring out a separate bottle of wine that gave of a divine aura to all those who could sense it. Afterwards, Renji placed two glasses for each person present at the table, and proceeded to pour the wine from the opened bottle into one, while Shirou poured the divine wine into the other. After all five pairs of glasses were filled, Shirou proceeded to continue his opening speech…

"The divine wine here is the wine produced by [**Soma**] himself, collected by [**Gilgamesh**] in his travels of the world, and summarily stored within his vault. It was created by a god of wine himself and the taste could only be described as divine..." Shirou stated as he beckoned those gathered to taste the wine, and true to his words, it was most certainly good… "However, it is something that was essentially willed into existence by a god, without even bothering to work very hard to produce it. Now as for the glass next to it, this is a mortal wine, a 1945 Itialianno Libertina, a vintage produced in the aftermath of World War II, by a vineyard in Italy to celebrate the defeat and liberation of Italy from the Nazi's, by the surviving vineyard workers in memorial of and in honor of the memory of those workers very brothers whom died fighting to regain their homes from Nazi Germany's racial supremacist movement. These bottles are of only a couple dozen in the entire world. Now try a taste of it and compare the two..."

After they tasted it, they understood just why Shirou brought this up before he started the main event. The guests all realized the point their host was making even before he said it himself. "Just because the gods can will something into existence, does not mean they are better than the hard work and effort of humans who produce something similar. Just because they can will something into existence does not mean his or her quality of product is greater than a mortal human's own efforts to produce the same product. It is simply the difference between not struggling to achieve something, and fighting every day just to make it to the next without failing." He then gave the four of his guests each a bottle of this very same vintage to take with them as his gift to remember this lesson by. [**Susanoo**], [**Muramasa**], and [**Masamune**] all understood what he was trying to say clear as day and approved of what he said. They were not only Gods of Steel, but also blacksmiths. They knew more than any other how effort makes all the difference between a good quality product and a master crafted product. Talent might help, but without the required effort to refine that talent, it would simply be a horrendously wasted loss of potential quality. The three of them also took a bottle apiece for each of them from Renji before Shirou continued.

"To start off with, how about one of us begin this debate of kingship. Simply explain what your rule is about, what you seek to achieve, and how you plan to go about it. Each of us here will defend our rule and answer questions as they come up in the debate as honestly as they can, with Lady Guinevere doing so for her King's rule in his defense. Simply put, it is a question of 'what do you want', or rather, more precisely, 'what do you want to do with your power and authority as a King?' with Lady Guinevere speaking on behalf of her King. So who would like to start?"

"This Luo Hao will go first." Shirou asked his fellow guests around the table, and it was none other than Luo Hao who decided to go first.

'John Pluto Smith' was quite interested to say the least how 'his' fellow Kings would answer, Godou was nervous and glad he would have somebody else to go before him and give him a baseline of an idea of how to go about it, while Guinevere was honestly intrigued by her decision. After a gesture to proceed, Luo Hao started. "My desire is strength, and the path of Kingship I seek is one of domination."

"...do you care to elaborate for us, Luo Hao?" Godou, 'John Pluto Smith', and Guinevere seemed a bit off put by her choice of wording, but Shirou simply requested of his fellow King to continue without judgment in his words or actions until she finished her explanation.

"I became a Rakshasa Raja as a young teen centuries ago. I did so by slaying the Heretic God [**Vajrapani**] while pursuing the mystical side of the martial arts after I mastered everything I could to the point of being the pinnacle of its more mundane practices. As I trained in my newfound power, I grew even stronger after a century of training, and decided to go visit my family, or what was left in the century I had been gone. When I finally found them again, all I found was a series of simple graves where they were put to rest. Some time after I left and became a Rakshasa Raja had passed, my own family had passed away while I remained mostly unchanging, be it from disease, old age, or some other manner of death. In my grief, I continued my own training, growing into my power until I had inadvertently created a whole martial school to follow me without meaning to.

"Afterwords, I spent the next centuries isolating myself in pursuit of mastery of the martial arts with my new disciples seeking my guidance in this pursuit, while dealing with any heretic god by beating them into submission with my martial prowess and slaying them for threatening the livelihoods of the people. Over time, I began to view my followers with a sense of protectiveness and a desire to help keep them alive for as long as possible. In a sense, my followers became a sort of surrogate family to me, a way to fill the void left by my own kin's passing. I sought to train them to at least have a chance to survive whatever may come their way."

"If I may ask Luo Hao, if that was the case, then how did the Holy Cult of the Five Mountains come into existence? I find myself curious about that after hearing of your tale." John Pluto Smith asked 'his' fellow King a question that was actually something everyone in attendance was slightly curious about…

"Ah that is actually a good question. You see, my first disciple whom I took under my wing and decided after he had completed my training to travel around the world and rising to the very top of the summit and reaching the peak of the Martial Arts world. He gathered all those who admired his strength and pledged themselves to his service into a single organization and brought them before me to thank me for my lessons and guidance by swearing them into my service. I then took the leadership of this new organization and even took the heads of the respective groups under my wing as my disciples. In fact, my young eagle here is actually the great great great grandson of the founder of this organization."

That actually caused quite a few stares to suddenly turn to Linghua among the feast, most notable being Shirou, Godou, and their respective entourages whom were at the Saitenguu Incident. The fact he was the heir to her first student and acted in such a manner was something of such a hard to believe concept, that if Her Eminence herself did not verify it, they would have called it a bold-faced lie with the way he tended to act outside of her presence.

"But to summarize, what I seek is the strength to protect that which I cherish and to walk the path of domination that ensures those under me do not die without at least being able to put up a fight if needs be."

"...so in other words, you seek the path of a mentor, and seek to be a King of Martial Might, is that correct?" 'John Pluto Smith' asked the Chinese God-slayer, to which she simply nodded in the affirmative. Godou understood suddenly why Luo Hao declared him her sworn brother after the ordeal with the Monkey King and felt a pang of sadness for his new Nee-san. Guinevere seemed slightly taken aback at the pain in her past and realized that the Chinese god-slayer simply trained a cult of martial artists in order to fill the void left by the family that she no longer had, and could not help the pity she felt growing within her for the woman.

As for Shirou, he did not say a word, yet his eyes seemed to say a million things all in the span of a single moment. He didn't need to say anything to her, as he knew exactly how it felt to find family in those around you. When he finally spoke his mind, he simply told her without judgment or pity in his voice, but complete and total understanding what he had to say to that. "Blood is not what makes one family, nor is it a place that makes one's home. It is the people that care for you that make them family, and home is where the heart is. The people who care for you and give you a place to belong is where ones home and family will always be, regardless of blood ties or not." Shirou's words got everyone to understand what he was saying. He wasn't giving words of sympathy or pity, as he knew she didn't wish to receive either, just like he didn't wish to receive them. After he gave her an encouraging smile, he continued the discussion.

"So, who would like to go next then?"

"I think I shall go next."

'John Pluto Smith' answered as Shirou decided to move along to avoid putting Luo Hao under too much more attention than she would have been comfortable with speaking of her past. As the Hero of Los Angeles began to start speaking everyone simply gawked at 'his' words…

"I seek to walk the path of Justice, by driving all evil from my lands and my desire is to be a Hero of Justice that stands for all the innocent."

The various reactions that statement caused everyone to simply gape a bit at his words, but a slightly muffled snigger from Shirou at the sheer hilarity of the irony of said statement was not lost on him. The reactions were about as expected to such a childish desire that seemed more in line with a kids cartoon than with a powerful King of magic.

"I know what you must be thinking, I can see it written all over your faces: That it's a childish dream. I acknowledge this, but at the same time, I still do so, for the sheer beauty behind it."

Luo Hao and Guinevere blinked dumbly and were both simply staring blankly as if they were trying to wrap their minds around such an absurdity and everyone else was no better, though Shirou's entourage had become floored by such a flippantly childish dream, yet they realized that it was exactly the same one that Shirou chased and was always saying he would do growing up. Arturia and Medusa however actually had a ghost of a smile tugging at their lips as the two felt complete amusement over the fact that the Hero of Los Angeles had the exact same mentality as Shirou in that regards.

Godou was simply finding it a bit bizarre how a grown man could say something like that with such a straight face, though he wasn't able to actually see it with the mask but felt like the American King was giving one, but for Shirou, his eyes seemed to take a bit of a glint of sharpness in them, his prior bemusement seeming to disappear as though he knew this was a topic of debate to truly test and confirm his suspicions of his American peer. He detected the subtle undertone of what the Hero of Los Angeles was implying, and decided to clarify his suspicions. "I suspect I know what you are trying to say, but I will ask that you elaborate for those here who may not understand what it is you speak of, John Pluto Smith."

"I seek to walk the path of the Hero of Justice, and live as a Just King lending my aid to those in need, but with the goal of trying to save everyone I can. But I also know and admit this is a pointless endeavor which I will inevitably fail in, but while I may be setting myself up for failure, I still choose to do so. If I am to be a King, I might as well live as one with as interesting a life as possible, and if I shoot whilst aiming for the Sun and inevitably fall short, then I will at least hit the moon. By doing so, my failure will inevitably stand taller and greater than all others grand successes."

"...even if it's a fool's impossible dream that can never be achieved, you would still chase after it? That's hell you're walking into Smith..." Shirou's words sounded emotionless and monotone, but his face was anything but. His eyes showed simple pain, as he swore he met somebody no different than he was: an individual chasing a dream that is doomed to end with the death of those chasing it, failing to ever hope to achieve the purpose for which they strove to accomplish. While his words were harsh, there was no judgment in his face or voice; simply understanding and sympathy, as he knew what that path meant for those who walked it. He had seen first hand what awaited him with two others bearing the name of 'Emiya'...

"Even if it's as you say, I still choose to walk said path. Because even if I die treading upon it, I would at least know I died failing in a futilely impossible endeavor which could never be achieved anyway, I would at least die with the knowledge that I didn't fail, as it was impossible to achieve from the start."

Shirou simply gave his fellow god-slayer a knowingly self-deprecating and sad smile as 'he' responded. It was most certainly an interesting method to go about and a rather unique way to see it, but he still felt he had to say it…

"...the road to hell truly is paved with the best of intentions, isn't it...I guess we would both know the truth behind those words better than anybody else here, or in the world, huh John Pluto Smith?"

"Indeed we both would, King Emiya, indeed we both would..."

After a few sad moments of contemplation, the two shook themselves out of their melancholic thoughts and decided to move things along. But before they could, Godou asked a quick question that got everybody's attention. "Hey Smith, I just gotta ask. Why do you dress up with the mask and costume for? How did that even come about?" That actually caused everybody to pause, even Shirou, as he didn't really think about that one. He was more considering his American peer's methods and ideology, but now that he thought about it, he never did put much thought into that one.

"Ah, that is actually a simple question really, King Kusanagi. You see, I originally started it as a means to conceal my identity. While being a King is with its merits, there are times I would like to go around without people recognizing me and simply living no different than anybody else. Besides, there are those even I wish to protect, and dressing up in a disguise was my way of doing just that. At first I did it just for that reason, but after a few times I decided that if I was going to be a King, then I might as well have fun while I was playing the part."

That actually was quite the interesting way to think about it. Doing it to conceal ones identity in order to live a normal live and protect those one cares for, while still having fun while one fulfills their duties and obligations. To say those in attendance were not intrigued by the Hero of Los Angeles' explanation would be a lie. Deciding to move things along, Shirou decided to speak up.

"So, would you like to go next Godou-san? I feel it would be best if I went last, as my explanation would be a bit long. So, if you would..."

Kusanagi Godou realized what his friend and fellow King was asking and didn't argue. While neither of them exactly liked the position forced upon them, for better or for worse, Godou knew they would both have to defend their ways for living their chosen lifestyle as the two had been… "What I want...is simply to live an ordinary life...and I feel like I have done nothing to deserve being called a King."

That got everyone who did not know the King of Ruin to seem rather surprised by it. Shirou wasn't very surprised by his declaration and simply knew what his friend was saying, so he decided to throw him a bone. Out of everybody there, he probably knew Godou almost as well as he knew himself, as the two were such carbon copies of each other's personality, it was almost near-perfect mirror images of the other's behavioral tendencies. "Simply put Godou-san, you're saying you feel that you haven't done anything yet to earn the title of a King, and to you, slaying a God doesn't count, right." It wasn't a question, but a statement. He knew Godou's character well enough to figure that part out, as it didn't take a genius to understand that much about him. He figured it out only moments after meeting the guy that he had little to no desire to do anything so grand...it was actually one of the bigger reasons why he liked him so much from their first meeting. Birds of a feather flock together, after all…

"That's right Emiya-san. To me, a King is someone who does something to deserve the title, something he has to earn to rightfully call himself such, and to my honest opinion, just because I slew a God does not mean I am automatically a King. Besides, for me the position is simply troublesome. I will step in for a situation if and when I have to, but if I don't, then I won't. I am perfectly content with the guys running the country keeping their jobs; they've done a fine enough job as it is of doing it, there's no reason for me to try and take up a position I am neither capable of nor wishing to do. I'll only use my authority to change the things I feel I absolutely need to, but other than that, I have absolutely no desire to use it for anything else. For me, a normal life is good enough. The guys in charge have done a fine job long before I ever came along, and I have neither the desire nor the need to change the leadership.

"As far as I am concerned, living among the everyday lives of the people is just fine with me, and I couldn't really care much for trying to be in any position of authority. In all honesty, I didn't even want to become a Devil King or steal a God's authority. It was a complete accident and a stroke of pure dumb luck I even met the requirements to become one and got dragged into the whole supernatural thing, latent mage bloodline notwithstanding."

Shirou couldn't help but chortle a bit in amusement at his friends words. Those who knew him also sniggered and chuckled a bit to themselves. As for Luo Hao, Guinevere, and John Pluto Smith, they were surprised by Godou's complete dislike for being in any position of authority or power, and would rather not have to do anything involving such things if he could do anything to avoid it. "In other words, Godou-san, to simplify your rule and path of Kingship, you are a Commoner King, one who chooses to live among your subjects, while not using your authority for anything unless you feel something has to be done, but won't shy away from lending your help if it is needed. Am I right my friend?"

Godou simply nodded with his eyes closed in response. He didn't even need to look to know his friend and fellow King was smirking in amusement at his rather blatant refusal to be anything he was not. Just because he was a Campione and a God-slaying Devil King did not mean he had to change just who he was or what his principles and beliefs were. Shirou simply chuckled and shook his head slightly in a moment of bemusement before Guinevere decided to start her explanation for her King's rule. The Witch of Briton hesitated slightly before she decided to start describing the King of the End, out of nervousness at being the center of attention to four God-slayers, her kind's natural enemies.

"As for Guinevere, she is no King, but she was asked by Sir Shirou to defend her King's rule, and so Guinevere shall. Guinevere serves as the handmaiden to the King Who Appears at the End of Eras, otherwise known as the King of the End. The last time he ever appeared was during the time of turmoil in ancient Europe. The lands were in chaos by an enemy who threw the world into unrest, and my King decided to act in the defense of the people. It was an age said to be the end of times, the fall of an era. Using his Sword of Salvation, he cut down those posing threats to the countless innocent people and defended them, gathering followers in the form of other Gods who pledged their services in his name and under his banner.

"Among these were the Gods Bedwvwyre, Hektor, and Kai, who became known in Arthurian legend as Sir Bedivere, Sir Ector, and Sir Kay. Even Guinevere's protector, [**Lancelot**], was one of these gods whom originally was another existence entirely but swore service to my King. They believed in the cause he fought for, and even went so far as to submit to him. He was also known as the Strongest Steel, as he had never been slain in battle by even that monster of a traitor, [**Mordred**]." Guinevere description of the chaotic era that the King of the End manifested was such it made a few questions raised that Luo Hao actually had a strong competitiveness gleam within her eyes.

"He must have fought quite the Evil Gods, to have gained the admiration of not only the humans of the era, but also the loyalty of other Divinities of Steel. He sounds like a worthy adversary, and should you manage to successfully revive him, please tell him that this Luo Hao would love to challenge him and exterminate him as a worthy foe." Luo Hao simply stated, with both John Pluto Smith nodding quietly in agreement with Godou apparently finding such a god to be a reasonable sort, before they both started and stared right at her oddly blatant request to face a strong opponent. To her credit Guinevere simply smirked a bit, before giving a response.

"Oh I am afraid you are mistaken about that. The King of the End wasn't fighting against enemy divinities, but against the God-slayers of the time and he slew them as well. If you were to challenge him, your Eminence, I am afraid it would most likely end badly for you. After all, the King of the End has a title that none may lay claim to other than he, as none could ever hope to surpass his might in combat for which earned him that title. He is the Strongest Steel."

The absolute shock that ran through the Four Kings gathered was not a subtle one at all. To his credit, he showed no outward sign of it, but internally, Shirou's mind was racing a veritable mile a minute as he himself felt that there was a reason why the King of the End had such power, yet he felt there were pieces missing and he didn't have the entire puzzle to work with yet to begin with. The fact that not a single one of the four Japanese Deities of Steel gathered reacted in the slightest meant they knew about this, yet didn't tell him for whatever reason, but seemed almost dismissive of the claim for whatever odd reason. To say he didn't mind not being made aware of this was an absolute lie. He was livid with them for not telling him about that particular detail at all...if they didn't tell him about this earlier, then what else were they keeping from him…

Godou could not believe that a god that powerful actually existed, and he himself found it unnerving to think that there was one that could actually take on a Campione and win so often. To say the thought of fighting the guy didn't scare him a bit was an absolute lie of gross proportions...

John Pluto Smith actually would have done an offering to the spit-take gods, for if 'he' had been drinking anything at that moment then 'he' would have done a perfect spit-take at that precise moment. The shock of a Devil King Slaying Deity of Steel was unnerving, to say the least...

As for Luo Hao, the fact that there was a God who made his name famous for slaying the Rakshasa Raja of the time...to say she was suddenly very nervous would have been an understatement, yet at the same time her competitive desire to test herself was simply ignited even more than before…

Guinevere decided to continue and explain before they jumped to the wrong conclusion…

"Before you all start to fret too badly, allow Guinevere to explain the circumstances as Guinevere recalls to the best of Guinevere's knowledge. The King of the End slew the large number of wild Devil Kings of his era as they were tyrants causing all kinds of chaos at the time:

An Evil Tyrant who was hunting those under him for sport, sometimes even letting his prey escape just to enjoy the hunt a little longer.

A former Roman Imperial General who was waging pointless battles simply to satisfy his own battle lust.

A mindless berserker who went around slaughtering and looting the villages he pillaged.

A so-called Hero going around committing brainless acts of valor regardless of the consequences of his actions and without regard for those who suffered in his wake.

"These were the types of Devil Kings that the King of the End was forced to battle against. He slew one of them in order to make the suffering of the people stop, and the other Devil Kings began to march upon the island nation of Briton for various reasons, but not to avenge for their fellow King's death. They simply wished to slay him for more power or to fight a strong opponent, or for whatever reason.

The King of the End slew each and every one who came his way, eventually having several other Gods and followers joining his cause. These Gods were the prototypes of the Gods who became known in the Arthurian Legend as the Knight of the Round Table, with the King of the End being the prototype to the Heretic God of Steel and Warfare, [**Arthur Pendragon**]. After fighting against three separate Devil Kings back to back and slaying them, he was forced to battle against [**Mordred**] when the turncoat took advantage of my King's weakened state. The monster even actually managed to wound the Strongest Steel before the King of the End slew him in retribution. He then went to slumber somewhere, and those of us who were loyal to him and became Divine Ancestors have been searching for him since...and we all have yet to find his place of slumber. Even Guinevere, whom was known as the White Mother Earth Goddess had willingly turned herself into a Divine Ancestor in order to create the Holy Grail that can take the power and divinity of Goddesses of the Earth and use it to return my King back to full strength in the even of his eventual revival.

While Guinevere's memories of that time are fragmented at best and gaping blanks at worst, Guinevere at least recalls enough of her time as a goddess to have a near perfect image of what it was like during that age."

That caused quite a stir with her explanation. If the Devil Kings of that era were the cause of that Era's end, than was that the reason the Devil Kings were known to be Lords of Chaos and pandemonium at times? Those gathered could not help but to think so. After everybody had a few minutes to calm down and process that bit of information, everyone turned to the host of this event. Shirou decided it was time to tell his tale, and explain why he does what he does...

"I suppose I should start then. Before I tell you all what the basis of my rule is, as I told to Godou-san, I must first tell a bit of a story for you all. The story of a boy who dreamed of becoming a Hero, who would later become a King..."

This got everyone's attention. They suddenly took an interest in this, because from what they could gather, this was his story he was about to tell them all; the story of his past that nobody knew much more than what he told them about. Even the trio of Gods of Steel in attendance were interested in the tale of this young man…

"The beginning of this story started with a fire...or rather, it began with a dream...There was once a young boy, one who was unfortunate enough to get caught up in a disaster caused by a Dark God of Evil descending upon the mortal plane. This Dark God's very presence exuded curses of such evil, it twisted and cursed everything, corrupting anything it could not destroy. This lone boy, no older than six or seven at most, watched in horror as this Dark God destroyed everything he ever came to call home and had cared for as it went up in the cursed flames caused by its very presence alone. While everyone and everything around him began to be lost to a sea of flames, he refused to allow any who could still be saved to die, so this boy did something he knew he may not survive, but chose to do so anyway.

"This young boy had a very special form of magic, one that allowed him to banish said Dark God back to the plane from whence it came...but at the cost of himself. His entire being, his small body, began to harden into steel fragments as it had begun breaking apart, his mind shattering from the strain of his own power, and his very soul, the very spark of creation from whence gave him life, began to dim out as it had begun to scatter into an ember of ash that dimly glowed to show any sign of life remaining, yet this young life continued to stubbornly hold onto what little flame this small dying ember still had. The boy had saved anyone still alive, but at a great personal cost, and the deed had gone unnoticed, and unremembered.

"This boy didn't remember much when the small ember he had left of the spark that was his soul managed to regain some measure of awareness, however, he was treated to a sight that marked the boy for the rest of his life. The cursed fires that claimed a thousand souls had left an impression upon his very soul. The boy walked through the cursed flames, not knowing whether or not he would even find any safety, as even in his young mind, he knew...what he saw, was Hell. The residents of this town who were still clinging to life were being burned to death around him, and he deliberately shut his own ears, yet could not turn his young eyes away from what horrors he witnessed, as these sights would haunt the boy's dreams to the day he would die.

"He didn't refuse to care about these people, it was simply that he forced himself not to care, for he knew instinctively that if he did not keep moving and stayed in one spot for too long, that he too would have been consumed by the flames constantly nipping at his heels, the fires seemingly sapping his strength as what he suffered was a living nightmare, the curses trying to claim him like everyone else caught up in the hellish blaze of an inferno…

"As he walked, he saw things and sights he could just barely recognize from his fractured mind, the fragmented recollections causing him to realize that if he dwelt upon it for too long, he would not survive. So he did the only thing he could do. In order to survive, he cast off anything that would prove detrimental to his survival. The first thing he tossed aside was his own fragmented memories. He saw sights that reminded him vaguely of things he knew, so he tossed them aside by sacrificing them to the flames. He heard people screaming and cursing him as he walked past, ignoring their pleas, not because he didn't care, but because he forced himself not to...

"Once the memories he tossed aside to create a fragile path to safety could no longer continue, he began to sacrifice his own humanity and his emotions in order to survive long enough just to take one more step…

He was afraid of dying, so he cast aside his own fear...

He was in great pain from the fire and his own wounds, so he cast aside his own pain...

He saw things he liked going up in flames, so he cast aside his own love…

He hated himself, his own weakness, and the fact he could do nothing but watch everything burn, so he cast aside his own hatred...

He then tossed aside other aspects of his own emotions which served as the key aspects of humanity one by one for each step he took to prolong his own survival...faith, joy, despair, sadness, happiness, envy, pride, greed...one by one he tossed all of them aside just to survive taking one more step, until finally hope was all he had left...and oh did he so desperately cling to it, but in the end, even that too was sacrificed to the flames just to take another step.

"He was now completely empty inside, a hollow, lifeless husk, alive, but not truly living. A machine just barely keeping itself functional. For all intents and purposes, he was dead by all rights, the very key aspect that made him human, long gone and burned away by the flames that raged around him. His very heart was rendered empty and hollow inside, colorless and clear...a heart that had been turned to glass...With nothing left to live for, and nothing else left to sacrifice, he collapsed, his strength finally failing him just as a wall collapsed on top of him, with rain clouds finally beginning to gather and shower the flames, helping to smother them and put the fires out. Too late…

"His lingering remnants of a mind wondering why he was bothering to keep living, why he was still trying to survive, after losing everything. He had nothing left. Everything was gone, he was all that was left, and he could only croak out two words with a hoarse voice from the burns and the dryness of his throat due to the heat in that situation: '_It...hurts..._'

The boy in question wasn't speaking for himself, but for all those who could no longer speak for themselves, as he had long since stopped feeling pain from his wounds, with the dead bodies around him long burned to blackened ash around him, crumbling away in the aftermath. He honestly was tired, and very close to his last ember of life, which had just barely been holding on up to that point, was finally starting to die out, his life finally ending."

The looks of shock at Shirou's explanation actually caused even those who knew of his past to simply stare in shock. They knew that he nearly died, but they had no idea how truly close he had come to fully dying in the Fires of Fuyuki that day...to say it was absolutely horrifying was an understatement. [**Futsunushi**], [**Muramasa**], [**Masamaune**], and even [**Susanoo**] could not believe just how he managed to survive his spark of life that had been turned into a dying ember, which had begun to fade could even still be saved after hearing of this. It was no wonder he seemed so warped in mind and his soul so distorted with his worldview so badly skewed after an experience like that...

"The boy, in an act of defiance to which not even he knew the reasoning for, lifted his hand up to the sky, his empty and lifeless eyes devoid of the last embers of life within them as they were snuffed out. Yet, as though to spite the fate he accepted, a hand grabbed his before he could even reach the ground an inch. The boys blurry vision barely made out the vague shape of a man, his ears distantly hearing the sound of the man saving him as he sobbed, thanking him for still being alive, for giving him the chance to save him. The boy saw a golden light that seemed to soothe him as the man placed something within his body that helped save his life, reigniting the dying ember enough to make it burn dimly again so he could survive long enough to get help, but just before he passed out, the last image he saw became burned into his memory forever…

"The man who saved him, had what had to be the purest smile of absolute joy and unadulterated happiness on his face while tears of joy seemed to fall from his eyes that were completely dead inside, devoid of any will to live as though the man had been dead but still living despite this. A single thought passed through the boys mind before the blissful sleep of rest took him…

'_He looks so happy...__I wonder if I could ever __be able __to smile like that __too someday__..._'"

When he told them this the reaction everyone who did not know of his tragic background were horrified. Godou, Erica, Liliana, Yuri, Hikari, and Ena was absolutely speechless. As for Shizuka, she looked completely shocked by what she saw as a horrifying ordeal and wondered how Shirou could still even be sane after what he just described suffering. John Pluto Smith, Luo Hao, and Lu Linghua were completely caught off guard by this revelation, and didn't even have any words they could or would be able to say in response. Guinevere was absolutely caught flat footed that a mortal could even survive what he described, as Shirou was as he so put it 'dead in all but body'. Even [**Susanoo**], [**Futsunushi**], [**Muramasa**], and [**Masamune**] were absolutely shocked by the extent of how far gone Shirou said he was. By all accounts of what he said, he shouldn't have even been alive, much less still as sane as he was.

Not feeling like interrupting him, they allowed Shirou to continue his tale of his past uninterrupted...

"Time passed, and the boy was taken in by the man who had saved him, and came to call him Father. He taught him about the existence of magic, told him of his dream he once pursued, of how he was a magus, but how he was also a failed Hero of Justice. He explained to him how his dream, though beautiful, was flawed in the way that made it an impossibly foolish, albeit a beautiful, dream to pursue. One night, five years after the fire, when the boy was only twelve years old, he sat on the porch with his father, stargazing like the two enjoyed doing together, as the man's failing health from the divine curse he suffered at the hands of the Dark God of Evil behind the fire in retribution for getting in its way was beginning to finally make it impossible for him to last for much longer.

On that last night together with the man he called his father, the boy made a promise to his father: he would become a hero for him in his place, fulfilling his dream for him. His father was surprised at first, before the realization of what the boy, whom had become his son regardless of blood, was to him. He was a man who strayed from the original dream he had, the circumstances of which the boy would not learn until years later, who had nothing but guilt for a lot of the things he had been forced to do. He was an assassin for hire and a freelance mercenary among the Supernatural side of the world, yet he was never motivated by greed or personal gain. Every job he did, he took for the sole purpose of minimizing the amounts of deaths possible to the least amount possible. He hunted rogue magi and dangerous magical beasts that threatened the masses, killing them for the sake of humanity. He was crushed by the guilt of the extent of the things he was willing to go for the killing he did, his regrets neither small nor few in number, and the dream he chased and clung to desperately became but ash in his hands by the end of it all...but even so, the boy whom he had saved and taken in out of guilt for inadvertently taking everything from him became his salvation in his final moments, taking the ashes of his dream and making them his own, even though he saw firsthand what would become of him in the process...the proof of his dream not being wrong, as the boy promised to fulfill it and take it upon himself to finish in his place.

"In that moment, the man whom was a feared and respected in equal measure among the magi of the darker side of the supernatural, the freelance mercenary and assassin for hire known and hated as the Magus Killer, died with a great deal of regrets as a broken man crushed by the weight of his own guilt, but with the peacefully melancholic smile of a man who received salvation in his final moments, as though finally being alleviated of some unseen burden he had been forced to bare all alone for so long all by himself. And the boy he called his son, though knowing it was going to happen eventually, was saddened by his father's passing, yet no tears could come to him, as his tears had long since dried up in the fires that marked him forever..."

This caused everyone to gasp silently as the implications of what he revealed said about Shirou. He was someone who lost someone dear to him, yet due to the suffering he had already endured at an age far younger than he had all rights to be at the time, he could not shed even a single tear, as he had none left to shed, even for those he loved and the one he called his father…

"Five more years passed, ten years after the fire, and the boy had become a young man, with the very same magic ritual that the boy's father took part in occurred yet again a full fifty years earlier than it should have. This ritual was one that used the lay lines of the Earth itself to power it for a two week time period, taking a full sixty years to activate once more, but due to the unusual circumstances and the fact that the ritual in question had never once been successfully completed in its past four attempts in its over two hundred years of history, it had started up again a full ten years after the fourth, causing its fifth to occur before anybody could be properly prepared for it other than the three founding families of the ritual: the Einzbern, the Matou, and the Tohsaka. These three families were those among its participants whom always had a slot guaranteed in its participation. Its participants were chosen by the wish granter they fought for itself, by selecting only those with some form strong connection to it.

"As for the young man, he was the sole survivor of the curses that had spilled forth and the sole survivor from the fire to be pulled from the rubble...that was his connection, and he didn't have any wish he wanted granted. His only reason for participating was to prevent anybody from being killed after getting dragged into it...though he wound up getting dragged into it in the worst way possible via the business end of a cursed spear through the heart inflicting an unhealable wound...the scar of which shall remain to the day he will die, as he received magical first aid that accelerated the high-speed regeneration the young man possessed keeping him alive long enough to regrow his heart in his chest with some outside help...

"The magic ritual in question he took part in was called the '_Heaven's Feel Ritual_', operating as a blood sport of a tournament in the form of a battle royal, where the only rule was to utterly slaughter all of ones enemies and any opposition, and anybody unfortunate enough to get caught up in the fighting was simply seen as an acceptable casualty to the ones overseeing it. They were so corrupt, that the Administrator of this ritual didn't even properly do his job right even when they were first given the position to prevent and cover up any collateral damage, not to mention wasn't even impartial like he was supposed to be, as during the fourth iteration, the Administrator's son was a participant and they made a secret and illegal alliance with the Tohsaka head at the time. During the fourth, that same participant had not only betrayed the Tohsaka head by stabbing him in the back, murdering his own teacher and mentor, but during the fifth when he was supposed to act as the Administrator after his father who served as the previous administrator was murdered, he broke the rules and participated by keeping one of the summoned Heroic Spirits who acted as the champion for the participants by keeping the orphans of the fire in a state of perpetual torture by turning them into living mana batteries, just barely keeping them alive out of his own sick and twisted sense of happiness by making others suffer needlessly and pointlessly.

"About halfway through the ritual in question, the prize the young man and the remaining others had been fighting all that time over, an omnipotent wish-granting cup, was revealed to be nothing of what they were lead to believe it was. It did have the capability to grant wishes, but what it required in order to do so was that it never intended to grant the wished of the summoned Servants to fight for them. The wish granter required a certain number of these summoned heroes of old to be slain before the prize would be able to manifest, but in order to activate this function, it required a specific number of them. Only seven of these Servants could ever be summoned for a single iteration, and each had a wish they wanted to make with the prize, and six of them were required to die before it could manifest...but in order to activate the wish granting function, the number of Servant's souls required, was not six...they needed all seven Servants dead to activate it. In other words, they summoned them with the offer of granting their desire, only to be lying to them the entire time as they were essentially forced to work and fight to the death for free. And if that wasn't enough, the wish granter wasn't even functioning properly.

"During the third iteration, an unnamed representative of the Einzbern family summoned a Divine Spirit in an attempt to cheat during this iteration of the '_Third __Heaven's Feel Ritual_'. Instead of the usual Berserker Class Heroic Spirit, the entity they summoned replaced it with the Heretical Avenger Class Servant, and it was the weakest Servant in the entire history of the Heaven's Feel Ritual. However, that was because the true identity of this servant was that of the Dark God of Evil in Zoroastrianism: [**Angra Manyu**]. He was only the weakest because the opponent he fought was Servants, while he was an expert in killing Humans. After all, Avenger fought not to win; he fought not to lose. His specialty was in killing humans, as it was the one thing he was absolutely peerless in. He was the first Servant to be slain during the '_Third Heaven's Feel_', but when he died, he cursed the very prize being fought over, twisting it into a monkey's paw. It could still grant wishes, but only in the most destructive manner possible.

"When the young man learned of this, both he and the remaining participants decided to destroy the prize in question, as it was something that should have by all rights never existed in the first place. They succeeded in doing so, but got dragged off by the lingering remnants of the God of Evil's attempts to retain a place among the mortal plane of existence by trying to bind itself to none other than [**Gilgamesh**], whom the boy was fighting against, and the boy and the remaining participants got dragged along with them. When they finally got their bearings, they had been dragged to Italy, right smack in the center of a highly populated town, where countless lives were lost from the Ancient Sumerian's Fifth King of Uruk and the embodiment of All the World's Evil's were battling it out.

"The young man managed to slay them both using the weakened and fragmented form of the very magic he had managed to regain, slaying them both in the process, and becoming a King by taking divine authorities from them both...the rest, you all may already know. That is my story, the story of the broken sword and young man known as Emiya Shirou..."

The sheer looks of absolute shock over what Shirou said and the shell-shocked silence all those whom were listening was both deafening and spoke volumes at the same time. They were made aware of what Heroic Spirits and their weaker Servant forms were by both Arturia as well as Rin and Illya's further explaining of any details asked, so they weren't completely unaware of what the references were for, but the tale of what Shirou said happened to him was enough to cause people to have all kinds of emotions run through their heads.

For the Kusanagi entourage, it was complete shock, sympathy, and disbelief that someone could suffer that much and still somehow be sane afterwards, with Shizuka actually tearing up and barely restraining the urge to run up and hug her crush…

For John Pluto Smith, Luo Hao, and Guinevere, the whole tale was shocking enough on its own, and they had some suspicions, but now...the full weight of the suffering that Shirou suffered was clearly far more than any one person should have ever suffered, period...

As for the other guests and those not entirely in the know about Shirou's past, it was a bombshell that rocked their theories about Emiya Shirou's origins and opened an entirely whole new can of worms for the questions they now had no answers for. His story gave them the answers they wanted, but the questions that it made were even more numerous than the ones his story about his past answered…

"To answer you all as to what I seek from my rather unwanted position as a King, the path I wish to walk is like John Pluto Smith, as that of a Hero of Justice, but the rule I wish to have is one as a King of the Forsaken, acting as a beacon of hope for those drowning in a sea of their own despair. Not simply because of the promise I made to the man I called my father, nor because it is the path I chose for myself. Simply because it is all I have left, the singular desire left to me that is entirely my own after the fire that burned everything else away from me and left me a husk of my former self."

Those gathered simply did not bother to say anything for a few moments as they began to finally sink into an uncomfortable silence before they moved on rather awkwardly. The one to break the silence was the Hero of Los Angeles. "...they say that great power can only be achieved through great suffering. In that regard, King Emiya, you are by far someone whose strength could very well be limitless..." Shirou nodded in acknowledgment before he continued speaking to further relieve the lingering uncomfortable tension in the air…

"That is most certainly the most true saying to apply to me you could possible say, King Smith. With this, I declare this competition of Kingship to a close. To sum up the competition so far, we have a King of Martial Arts, a Commoner King, a Just King, a King of the Forsaken, and a Protector King, with them walking the paths of Domination, two Heroes of Justice, a normal life, and a Guardian. I would say I feel this competition of Kingship would end in a draw, as all those present have good and noble reasons for their rule and their chosen paths in the life of a King and each are ones I approve of. Therefore, all of us are declared the winner here of this Feast of King's Competition of Kingship."

After gesturing for them to stand, Shirou then dismissed the table and chairs after they got up. He then proceeded to nod in the direction of the house, as two figures made their way to the four gathered competitors along with their host for this evening. It was none other than Agatha and Johanne, both pushing a pair of carts with two somethings lain atop them, each object covered under a piece of cloth. The Dragoon and the Apothecary were each wearing a matching servant outfit, as they were both tasked by Shirou to grab the two carts after he began the main event. Johanne was wearing a typical British butler uniform, which he pulled off perfectly, while Agatha wore a stereotypical western maid uniform.

When Illya first saw the two of them wearing it, Shirou actually had to pull Illya off of her and Johanne came very close to actually having to restrain her with a heavy duty chain of magically reinforced metal before she snapped out of it, much to her own admitted embarrassment...apparently, Illya suffered from a maid fetish, and seeing someone in a maid outfit was enough to flip her switch if she doesn't consciously try to restrain herself…

After bringing the two carts up to him, Shirou then proceeded to speak of what he had planned for them.

"When I thought about what to do as gifts to give each of you, I tried to think of something that would suit each of you, but also be something practical that you would use, and so I came up with these..." Shirou then pulled the clothes covering the two carts revealing what was underneath them. After the dual clothes hiding what was on the carts were removed, there appeared to be a bundle of four objects wrapped in more cloth, yet these were actually mantles with an obvious design on them used, as it appeared the cloth was actually a mantle just like the one that Shirou was wearing but with a different emblem and colors to his own on each of them.

On one cart was a pair of mantles used to cover whatever was underneath. The first was green and had a white fist and black fist twisted into a Taoist yin and yang symbol with a blue square with its four corners pointed up, down, left, and right. The second was a dark gray mantle with a golden scale holding two masks, a black frowning one for tragedy and a white smiling one for comedy, held in a rectangle of silver.

On the other cart was one more mantle of similar design and appearance to Shirou's own as well as another one next to it. The first mantle on this cart was a pure golden colored one with the kanji for 'warrior' and 'resolve' and a pair of two familiar swords crossed behind them: a Golden Persian sword and [**Ama no Murakumo**]. It was held in a red octagon. The second mantle was a pure white one, simply designed without any embellishments other than a symbolic grail on a typical shield of light yellow.

The four invited guests of honor realized instantly what they were: mantles with designs that symbolized each of them in some manner. The golden one was for Godou, the white one for Guinevere, the dark gray one for John Pluto Smith, and the green one for Luo Hao. Before they could think deeper on this, Shirou continued his explanation…

"Since I could not really decide on what to get you, that I felt would suit your status while also fitting your personal preferences, I decided to give you a double gift, in the form of a mantle similar to my own with a weapon that fits each of you perfectly. First, for Luo Hao..." Shirou then went over to the green mantle he had and pulled it off, revealing a beautifully crafted Ji, a halberd of Chinese origin, a master crafted weapon that had a wicked spearhead and a crescent-moon shaped blade on the haft just under it to the side, with a blood-red tassel hanging from it giving it a contrasting color to the other materials. Its length was made from a gleaming black wood polished to a shine with a silvery color to the metal, showing it was both well cared for and maintained. It was similar enough to a Qian, a Chinese spear much like Luo Hao's own favored weapon of choice to be only minimally awkward.

"...this is the weapon of the famed Chinese warlord, Lu Bu Fengxian, [**Houtengenki**]. While it may be beautiful to look at, it is more than a strong weapon. It is a weapon with the ability to grant more power and strength when wielded by skilled hands; the more skill with a spear the person has, the more powerful the wielder then becomes. I felt it would possibly be the best one for you to have as one whose mastery of skill is the basis of your combat style. And though he might have been evil, it might serve you as well, albeit through happier times as well. It also has one other feature, but that would have to wait until I finish giving out the other gifts to the others."

The Empress of the Martial Realm was utterly floored by the gifts of the mantle and the spear. She lifted the spear and gave it a few experimental swings and moves. To say she was awed by the sheer craftsmanship and history behind the spear was an understatement… "King Emiya...I have no words to even describe this gift's value...you have managed to render even this Luo Cuillion speechless with awe..."

Shirou simply handed her the mantle to go with it and she graciously wore it after accepting it. It fit her Chinese-style dress regardless of the obvious discrepancy in its western influence. "I felt it would be perfect for you. This mantle also has the same enchantments as mine. It is resistant to damage to a certain extent and can also repair and clean itself, while resisting the elements. Each of these mantle have the same enchantments woven into them, by the way."

The looks the four of them gave him was obvious. How could anybody have such an obvious amount of resources to pull such a thing and still not think of using it as more than a gift to be given freely…

"Next up is John Pluto Smith..." Shirou then lifted up the next dark gray mantle on the cart. He removed the weapon beneath, and the thoughts that ran through the Hero of Los Angeles' head screeched to a halt in response to the awe that 'he' felt in that moment. It was a blood red spear save for the small section of silver on its hilt separating the haft from the blade. It had Fae runes engraved unto its blade, with a smooth surface save for the vein-like ridges that resembled roots and made it look like it had somehow been organically grown rather than oddly forged. While it might not have had the same presence of power as the spear gifted to Luo Hao, it was without a doubt something the Hero of Los Angeles could not turn 'his' gaze away from due to the awe of wonder that was given off from the spear, albeit it more subtly subdued…

"This spear is something I felt most appropriate for you, not only for its history, but also its abilities. As you've already shown, you have an authority that gives you dominion over the fae folk of the astral plane, and you've also a history of dealing with magic crimes. This spear is the weapon of the legendary Irish Hero, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, otherwise known as Diarmuid of the Love Spot, [**Gae Dearg**], the _Crimson Rose of __Exorcism._ It is a fairy made weapon with the power to literally pierce through any magical defense of any mortal magecraft and severe the source of said magic so long as its blade remains in contact with it. It was gifted to him by the fae, and I felt it would have been most appropriate for you to receive as a gift."

To say that 'John Pluto Smith' was speechless was an understatement. 'His' mind was racing a mile a minute on how many mages this one spear could have made so much easier to deal with had 'he' had something like it sooner. So focused was 'he' that there was only one thing that the American God-slayer could only say one thing in response…

"King Emiya...this is a most precious gift that shall never go to waste nor be misused on my honor as a Hero of Justice..."

Shirou simply nodded and smiled at 'his' promise. He handed 'him' the mantle and John Pluto Smith proceeded to don it, no different from Luo Hao, and just like hers, it fit 'his' image perfectly. "Now for Godou-san, yours gave me quite a bit of trouble on what to get you, as you were something of a challenge, but even so I settled for one I felt fit your personality perfectly, while its abilities matched as well..."

Shirou then picked up the golden mantle, and revealed the gift beneath it of a two-meter long spear. However, while it seemed to be made of gold and had gemstones embedded into it, the blade itself was blunted to the point it could not even cut much of anything, maybe bruise someone, but not very much harm. Luo Hao and John Pluto Smith both had eyes filled with discontent, before Shirou could continue his explanation, Luo Hao seemed very disapproving with her obvious anger…

"King Emiya, what is with this obvious insult to my sworn brother? Is this supposed to be some kind of insult to King Godou?"

Rather than seem guilty, or even angry or upset, Shirou's rather approving smile at her defense of Godou caused everyone to pause slightly in response before he answered. "While I am glad you stood up for what you perceived as an insult towards Godou-san, please keep in mind Luo Hao, that when it comes to the world of the Supernatural, things are not always what they may appear. Do you really think me someone so petty as to give Godou a lesser gift that ill suits his nature or capabilities?"

All arguments died on the spot by his words. Continuing his explanation, Shirou did not wait to let them voice any confusion…

"This spear may look purely ornamental as a parade arms, but know it is actually a fully functional armament. This is the spear of none other than Astolfo, the Twelfth Paladin of Charlamagne himself, the [**Trap of Argalia**]. This is a spear with the enchantments that best reflected his extreme dislike for killing. Though the blade may not kill any whom you hit with it, it does however inflict a minor curse, nothing lethal, but it essentially forces those struck by it to the ground on their knees. It is a weapon that does not kill, a reflection of Astolfo's extreme dislike for killing, by instead incapacitating them for a time. The curse in question can not fade unless over time or by tapping them with the pommel of the weapon to release the bewitchment."

The silence that suddenly overtook all protests spoke volumes louder than any shouted words ever could. Luo Hao actually hung her head in disappointed embarrassment of her outburst. Mumbling a barely audible apology, Shirou just simply smiled as he responded… "It's fine Luo Hao. Had you simply waited, I would have explained my reasoning for the seeming disparity between the gifts you received compared to Godou-san's." Godou for his part was floored to receive something like this spear. It was something his fellow Japanese King and friend gifted that he felt fit him and his beliefs perfectly. To say he was moved would be an understatement...donning the golden mantle, it most definitely suited him perfectly. In fact, if he wore a golden coat, it would not have looked out of place given how well the mantle seemed to suit him...

"Last but not least, Lady Guinevere's gift from me..." Shirou moved along by removing the last mantle on the cart. He pulled the white mantle and removed a final spear, one that Arturia recognized instantly. How could she not, for it was her spear, the very one of which she still had, but realized why Shirou was gifting her a copy made with his magic…

"This is the spear of King Arthur, the one which he used to strike down Mordred in the Battle of Camlann of Arthurian Legend. It's name is [**Rhongomyniad**], the _Spear that Always Strikes and Slays_. It has the power to render such defensive measures or abilities as enhanced healing or invulnerable skin as null. Before this spear, all flesh is rendered mortal, unless it is overwhelmed by a greater power than itself."

To say Guinevere was shocked was an understatement, however the sheer stillness she gave off along with her eyes being shrunk down to pin pricks made Shirou worry slightly by her bizarre reaction. "...Lady Guinevere, are you alright?"

"...it's not possible….this spear should not even exist."

Her words caused a bit of curiosity to form with those in attendance. Before anyone could ask what she was referring to, the Witch of Briton continued…

"This is a spear that was only added to the legend after Camlann by the bards in question of the times after Artus struck [**Mordred**] down with [**Excalibur**]. This spear was only added later into the legend by the bards as an embellishment to the story. This spear should not even exist. If it did, it should not as a mortal one. If it was, it would have been as an authority already incorporated into [**Arthur**]'s legend. But this is not an authority, merely a mortal spear that should not exist. If it should exist at all, it shouldn't be as a weapon of a mortal."

The sheer disbelief on her face only was broken by Shirou's rather blunt yet cryptic response to that. "Lady Guinevere, all stories are real. Just because one says something should not exist, does not mean it doesn't exist with another. All stories are slightly different, but at the same time, all stories are real." The rather cryptic meaning behind his wording was not without some slight confusion, but before any more words could be said, Shirou's eyes widened in response, as he paused and stood stock still. It took Guinevere but a second later to notice and spin around quickly in response, only to freeze at the sheer wrongness of what the threat that was detected was…

"_**...What in the fucking HELL have YOU DONE, you ROOT-DAMNED FOOL?!**_"

...as a [**Soul Eater**] had just been manifested upon the world once again...and it had appeared right before the Feast of Kings and all those in attendance. The repercussions of this incident would later spread far and wide...

**A/N: And that's part two of my planned three part Feast of King's filler arc. While you all might complain about Shirou's telling of his past, keep in mind, he had never said a word about extra-dimensional travel. He hasn't revealed that aspect of his past yet, and those listening were more than willing to move on to avoid thinking about the implications of his past traumas and pain. Next Chapter will involve Shirou's besting of the Soul Eater, a fight scene with his new authority being used for the first time, and the aftermath of the Feast of Kings and the appearance of the Soul Eater. Suffice to say, next chapter will also be a bit of a long one. Until next chapter, PEACE OUT!**


	37. Blade 22: Feast of Kings Final

**A/N: Hey peeps, sorry if this was a little late. I had to deal with a few things IRL, not to mention I had trouble writing this particular part, and to be completely honest, I am still not completely happy with it, but it is the best I can do for what have planned for this fic. Now before I do the Reviewer Review, I have just one thing I feel I need to say: A quick Shout out to DylantheDemon, as he raised a few very good points about my KoWI Shirou that nobody else seemed to bother asking before flaming my ass. To answer everybody's questions about my Shirou, he does not enjoy fighting to the death like some battle freak, but he does enjoy sparring with a strong opponent to test his skills against. He also can be ruthless, but only against those whom he has no qualms about killing, i.e. Zouken, Kirie, Gilgamesh, etcetera etcetera. Finally, my Shirou has something of a compromise in what he would fight for if forced to choose between those close to him or the many strangers who would die. He would seek out the best solution for everybody from the choices at hand, yet would still prioritize. Simply put, he isn't just randomly acting without considering the consequences of the actions he may take. He will also still kill if he has to, but ONLY if that person is so far gone that the only thing left worth saving is their memory in order to preserve their honor in some manner, like with Zouken, as an extreme example. Now that that's out of the way, time for the Reviewer Review:**

**1.) The reason why Shirou Skipped over telling how he met his 'girls' and how they came to be in a relationship with him was deliberate. In order to tell that part of his story, would require him to reveal parts of their past that was not his to tell. He might be a powerful God-slaying Sorcerer-King, but he is still not the type to reveal things that are not his to tell.**

**2.) The reason for Guinevere's reaction to her gift was simple. She cold not figure out just how it was possible for a mortal to construct something like it without it being an authority. By Campioneverse lore, something like that would be a mortal construct, yet still somehow possess divinity. In Nasuverse lore, it is a Divine Construct, but by Guinevere's understanding it was a mortal weapon that should not exist as anything other than as an Authority. That was the source of her confusion, and why Shirou gave his rather cryptic response to her unasked question of how he got it.**

**3.) If what you say about Mythological worlds are true, then I think I can have a field day with this, as it actually helps with what I plan to do for my epilogue. If anything, it helps me out with what I was having a hard time deciding on how to go about it.**

**Now for the disclaimer:**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own 'Campione!', 'FATE', or any other franchise referenced in this fic, and any references to either copyrighted franchises or other fics are referenced as used. This fis is an AU to Marcus Galen Sands 'God Slaying Blade Works' with a heavy emphasis on 'WHAT IF', using references to other fics, a meshing of Canon lore, the basis of the 'Harem Ending' of the Nua Realta route, and my own original ideas thrown into the mix every now and then. This is a FREE FANFIC of a FANFIC, meaning an UNPAID FAN-MADE FICTION of a FAN-MADE FICTION. If you paid to read this, then you got ripped off, and if you do not like it, then you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you.**

**And now onto the story:**

_**Story Start:**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Twent****y-****second**** Blade****:**** Feast of Kings ****Final ****Part**_

_**Emiya Manor**_

_**Erica P.O.V.**_

I was quite intrigued when I saw the gifts that King Emiya had gifted to my Godou, Her Eminence, John Pluto Smith, and Lady Guinevere, as these were weapons that by all rights should not exist, and yet here they were, being handed off by King Emiya to his guests as though they were not of any significant value. To say that such valuable weapons didn't seem all that valuable to him meant one thing, and that was a very frightening thought to me: King Emiya Shirou could easily get make more of them if he wanted to. The nature of his magic to create weapons is the only explanation for his willingness to part with such 'gifts' in this manner.

Granted I was rather irked just like Luo Hao and Smith when I saw Godou's gift from King Emiya, but when he explained that not everything is always as it appears and revealed just what that spear did, I knew he most certainly was not a shallow individual, nor was he arrogantly conceited. If anything, I realized that King Emiya was simply 'empty'. That is the best word to describe him, as he could only show any semblance of humanity by helping others and making them happy. But then again, King Emiya does possess a '_**Heart of Glass**_'...He seemed to show little to no desires, not to say he feels absolutely nothing, but his emotional state is so little that what emotions he does feel are mostly centered around others.

After we began to get ready to leave, that was when things started to get strange. King Emiya, Illya-chan, Tohsaka-san, Ms. McRemittz, Miss Ortensia, and even Lady Guinevere became suddenly tense. Not two seconds later, Lady Guinevere had suddenly appeared right by the rest of the guests to the Feast of Kings, with King Emiya suddenly in a battle stance with his face going from smiling and warm, to completely blank and emotionless. I had heard from Godou that King Emiya mentioned that those who practice the School of Origin tended to have multiple personalities due to using self-hypnosis for their magic, and from what I can tell, this is a threat that required him to go straight into his 'battle mode' from what I had noticed.

I suddenly sensed the enemy before I saw them, and that was a very unpleasant feeling to say the least. I have fought against Divine Beasts as a Knight, weakened and held off Rogue Gods for my Godou, but this...there were no words to describe the sheer feeling of absolute _**wrongness **_these intruders gave off. Not only that, but when I moved to get to Godou's side, I found myself along with the rest of my sister wives being held back and our path blocked by none other than the four gods attending as guests. Miss McRemittz held Ena back, Sakura-san held Yuri and Hikari was kept back with her, and Lili was being held back by Tohsaka-san using some form of magic to bolster her physical strength.

"What are you doing?! Why are you stopping us from getting to-"

"That is not something anything less than a full-on god or God-slayer can touch without fear, Blandelli-san..."

I froze as it was none other than Illya-chan who said that, but the tone she used, it was so full of analytical calm and cold, calculative logic, that it made Antarctica seem warm by comparison. The difference between the Illya-chan from just moments ago and the Illya-chan of right now was enough to make me shudder. Before I could even question her, the four gods of steel barring our path began to respond…

"...to think there was anyone so foolish as this...to willingly go through with such a forbidden spell as the [**Soul Eater**]..." Lord [**Susanoo**] said in complete shocked disbelief. What got me was how the man seemed to go from being laid back and care free suddenly turned a complete 180 and was now totally focused and keeping an eye on both the obvious enemy before us and cautiously eyeing the surroundings. It was only then that I realized there were others slowly circling around us before their presence was even revealed. That was a startling thought…

"Forget using that forbidden spell, [**Susanoo**]. The real question is how did the fool even _get_ it? That spell was destroyed and all records of how to create it purged along with the original creation a long time ago. The only one who should even still know is that _**bastard**_ who created it in the first place." Lord [**Masamune**]'s rather hate-filled words is something that caught everyone flat footed. He was a god who seemed rather calm and collected at all times, yet this **thing** was enough to get him angry? I was not sure I even wanted to know the obvious story there…

"Mages are those who wield inhumane power while simultaneously leading human lives. It is a delicate balancing act, and one misstep in walking that thin line could cause one to lose their humanity and drown in the power they seek and crave." Illya-chan's words caused a chill to go down my spine from how cold and murderous they were. One quick glance was all I needed to see I wasn't the only one…

"There is only one thing a magus must always protect in pursuit of their research. It is never their own life, but rather, it is the sanctity of their soul. What this fool has done is cast aside his own humanity and compromised his soul in the worst way possible, by turning himself into a soul-devouring monster of all things..." Tohsaka-san said right afterwards, and Lords [**Susanoo**], [**Muramasa**], [**Masamune**], and Lady [**Futsunushi**] simply nodded in response. They didn't say a word; they didn't need to. The implications of what was spoken was simply unmistakable.

All protests died in my throat at those words and the thoughts of what that meant. If the only ones who could take these things on were the gathered Kings and Gods, then the four Gods were acting as shields keeping the [**Soul Eater**] at bay, while Kings Emiya, Smith, Luo Hao, and Godou fought them off. Still there was one thing bothering me…

"Illya-chan...how did these things manage to get so close without being noticed by your barrier? I thought that was supposed to be impossible?"

"Not impossible, just very difficult. Whether by coincidence or by design, these things were able to sneak by the bounded fields around the property enough to go unnoticed until they revealed themselves. They are absorbing enough ambient mana around them to not trigger the bounded field. They were moving slow enough to not trigger the bounded field. They were not showing any hostile intent until they were already within the confines of the bounded field. Everything about how they move and act is naturally countering the bounded field just right...we'll have to fix that problem by filling any holes in the bounded fields later..." Tohsaka-san answered in Illya-chan's place, as the teen snow fairy was apparently focusing on something else…

"...not good...Shirou's stopped talking..."

Huh? Why did that matter? Why is King Emiya's sudden refusal to speak a prob-

"To talk in battle is a sin."

Arturia's words cut through my confused thoughts like a hot knife through butter. Oh no...if King Emiya decided it was bad enough to not say a word then…

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

"These interlopers dare attack a King by invading a feast between four of them?! This Luo Hao shall show the full fury of my martial prowess!" The Empress of the Martial Realm proclaimed, before a hand firmly grabbed onto her shoulder, but before she could react to it, a cold sinking feeling shot through her at its grip, as she turned to the grim face of the Host of this Feast. So shocked was she by the sight, that she could not even properly respond to the sheer steel behind his gaze…

"Luo Hao, as both the host and the owner of this property, I feel it is my duty to deal with these _**things**_."

Godou, John Pluto Smith, and Luo Hao saw the sheer rage burning in his gaze towards these things, and knew he would not take a refusal to standing down. In the end, Luo Hao relented if only because even in his obvious rage, he made a valid point. He was the host and the owner of this property, thus it was both his duty and obligation to deal with theses intruders. Wordlessly standing aside, she allowed Shirou to step forwards and deal with the intruders.

Godou put some of his training to use taking one of these things out, but he only reacted as he wasn't sure what the heck was going on. 'John Pluto Smith' for 'his' part burned a few to death using a simple flame spell backed by 'his' reserves as a Campione. With Shirou's declaration, they stood down and let him deal with the rest, though Godou felt a bit nervous seeing the sheer rage that seemed to burn within his fellow King and friends eyes. He may not have known him for long, but even the King of Ruin knew his fellow Japanese King and rage did not mix very well together...

_**Within the Unlimited Blade Works**_

_**Xiphos P.O.V.**_

The Primordial Daemon was simply resting atop a small mound of metallic shavings and dust when an overwhelming sense of _**wrongness **_suddenly overcame it. As it suddenly stood up off the mound it was sitting atop, the _Sword of Origin_ focused its attention outside this world of ash and steel, of iron and embers to the one outside of it, of his oldest friend and lover [**Gaia**], and summarily froze for but a split second, the eternally spinning gears of the Grand Forge halting along with his mind before spinning even faster than ever with the sudden unadulterated rage and wrath at what the primordial sword saw within the eyes of it's descendant's gaze. For what was in existence was an aberration of epic proportions, one that only once before had he ever encountered, and it was from _**THAT BASTARD**_ whom it came forth from in existence…

_...in that moment, something absolutely unprecedented had occurred, one which caused even the absolutely uncaring Will of the World to stir in absolute disbelief, before long forgotten emotions and memories seemed to suddenly spill forth from her, as a presence of being not felt since the primordial times of old once more became felt by her…_

...pushing his power outwards, he gave the Blade of Humanity his full support to expel this abomination from the face of the world, and lend his might in order to do so, but knew it would leave him unable to do much for a time afterwards, but given the level of this particular threat, [**Xiphos**] felt it was a worthy time to give the Blade of Humanity a few moments of its power uninhibited to deal with the spawn of _**that BASTARD**_...

_...as for in that moment, two differing existences of two separate fragmented souls suddenly began to harmonize in absolutely perfect sync with one another, a fragile whole completely blended together to give presence to a power not seen since the very dawn of existence itself, from the Age of Chaos from whence all had come forth...as ancient primordial and modern mortal, ancestral divinity and human descendant, both shouted in completely absolute harmony as their wavelengths and purposes perfectly aligned with one another, creating a resonance that even had both Alaya and Gaia react in slightly differing manners…_

My form warped into a facsimile of my original whole self, using the countless blades and fragments of iron and steel, ash and embers to recreate the missing aspects as best I could, and began to make my presence known to the outside world if only for a brief moment and aid in slaying this aberration to existence…

_...for the Will of the World, it was as though the one being in existence whom gave her a reason to cherish the lives of those she shouldered had returned, whereas for the Will of Humanity began to seethe at the thought of his existence not fully being eradicated by her failed attempt to slay his last living mortal descendant and heir..._

_**At the same time, Feast of Kings**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

To say that Shirou was pissed at what he saw was an absolute understatement. He saw and knew instantly just what it was by instinct alone, and that was something that would have shocked him, since neither his nor Archer EMIYA had memories of ever encountered anything like this before, but it would seem that [**Xiphos**] had, and his remnant gave its full power to help him deal with it. The others around him paused, and even the _thing _before him paused out of the sheer presence he had begun to exude in response to its appearance.

The reactions to his appearance were all divided up into different reactions of slightly varying degrees…

For Godou, Luo Hao, and the representatives from the Committee and their respective entourages, the sheer feel of his sudden power caused them to feel as though they were in the presence of something not even they would want to tangle with lightly…

For Guinevere, she suddenly realized she just got a glimpse of the Deity of Steel she saw once so long ago, but in his full majesty, with some semblance of his full power on display, and she felt a sudden surge of overwhelming sensations flood through her, making her already confused emotional state regarding Emiya Shirou even more in complete disarray…

For the Four Gods of Steel present, [**Susanoo**], [**Muramasa**], [**Masamune**], and [**Futsunushi**] all had looks of absolute reverence on their faces almost to the point of hero worship, and they felt the excitement similar to that of a child finally getting to see their father after being away from home for so long for the first time in their life...which in a sense is not too far off...

For his entourage, Shirou's girls each had varying levels of reactions to this, from a sudden surge of desire, to the sudden urge to try and calm him down, or such in the cases of both Caren and Oda, the two had begun to completely orgasm as their respective sensory abilities for the supernatural caused them to suddenly feel the full extent of the divinity of an ancient bloodline of a Primordial of Old…

As for 'John Pluto Smith', 'he' and 'Annie' felt the sudden surge in power not much differently to the former sister and heiress of one of the Four Families. The only thing that kept the 'secret' from being ousted was the fact it looked as though 'he' had wet his pants out of sheer terror and was drenched from fear induced sweat, and that was the only saving grace to keep 'his' secret…

Even the [**Soul Eater**] was not immune to this unprecedented event, as for the very first time in its very short time in this world, it had felt something other than all-consuming and maddening hunger: pure, unadulterated and absolute **FEAR** of what it had just crossed paths with, its instincts screaming at it to run away and to never go anywhere near the source of said feeling ever again…

As for what it was that caused such a reaction, Shirou's magical energy had flared out into a visible form, with it shaping like a partial manifestation of his Inner World, and that caused all present to bare witness to something they had not ever once thought possible in all of existence…

_Iron and Steel, Ash and Ember…_

_Hammer striking anvil, continuously, mechanically…_

_Massive gears turning perpetually whilst hanging impossible\y within a burning orange sky of Eternal Dawn..._

_A Hill of Swords, a World of Infinite Blades…_

_An Armory of a World, A Grand Forge with scars from a numerous number of battlefields greater than all others…_

_And standing atop this World of Steel, a lone figure looms over it all…_

_With three faces of Human, Demon, and God, six arms all bulging in absolute wrath at the being before it..._

_With its appearance completely overlapping the Devil King's own as the two shout in complete sync..._

"_**...What in the fucking HELL have YOU DONE, you ROOT-DAMNED FOOL?!**_"

It was not the voice of a human that was coming from both their lips; for the daemon in question, each of its three mouths spoke in perfect unison with Shirou's, while he spoke and moved word for word as the being within his soul did. It was the sound of metal scraping metal, of a steel blade scratching against a steel blade in a cacophony of grating sound that just so coincidentally resembled human speech in the ear-splitting screech of noise it made...

All present knew in that moment that Emiya Shirou was _**NOT**_ normal by any stretch of the word, even by Campione standards, and that was saying something as they were existences that were _**not**_ normal by definition. All three faces of the Primordial looked at the [**Soul Eater**] with the exact same amount of pure wrath that Shirou was giving off, and in that instant, countless blades suddenly formed and began to fire off and shoot its offshoots dead where they stood frozen in absolute fear of the Ancient Primordial whose bloodline it had so foolishly tried to harm. This was no fight, it wasn't even a struggle; it was simply a purely one-sided massacre, plain and simple as Shirou and [**Xiphos**] cooperated to unleash a controlled rain of steel upon the offshoots of the aberration before them without causing more than a simple stirring of dirt and dust as it impacted without leaving more than a bit of a perfectly tilled land where the [**Soul Eater**] offshoots once stood.

They both knew that was most likely not the end of the creature, but that was also why they used the particular swords they fired down upon the abomination. As soon as the _things _offshoots were dead and confirmed to no longer be a threat, [**Xiphos**] faded back into Shirou's Inner World, with the young Emiya collapsing onto the ground from exhaustion over what the two had done. Shirou suddenly realized just why the remnant of [**Xiphos**] never gave him more than a passing idea of its full capabilities: his body couldn't withstand it for more than a brief moment at best…

"...I had heard it before, but I had no idea his fusing with you would be powerful enough to be to this extent, kid..." [**Susanoo**] said, snapping everyone to look at him, all gaping in absolute shock at his words. Ena and Godou were chief among those to ask him what he was talking about.

"W-what do you mean [**Susanoo**]? You know what Emiya-san did just now?"

"Yeah Gramps, you know what King Emiya did?"

While the King of Ruin's slight stutter didn't cause much reaction, Ena's almost casual calling him as 'Gramps' was more than enough to make him twitch his brow in slight embarrassment as the other three gods present simply gave him a questioning look as to how she came to start calling him that without reprisal. Rather than question him about the obvious disrespect, the_ Sword Saint _and_ Demon Swordsmith _decided to answer in his stead…

"Yeah, ya see, while the little witch here might call that numbskull of a god she serves as the _Strongest Steel_, that title had long since been taken by another long before he ever came about, its just that her 'King of the End' got away with taking his title simply because the rightful owner of that title wasn't around to fix his arrogance anymore, the little bastard..." [**Muramasa**] explained to her, causing Guinevere to suddenly fluster at what she felt was an insult to her lord and her credibility, before [**Masamune**] intervened.

"While I would have been more diplomatic and not nearly as crudely blunt about it, I am afraid what [**Muramasa**] said is true. Her king whom had started to call himself the 'King of the End' as well as the 'Strongest Steel', while in truth the only reason he ever got that title was because the only other bearer of the title more worthy than he was no longer around to lay claim to it. He had died in the one manner most permanent for us deities: being forgotten. The King of the End only got the title of the _Strongest Steel_ as no other deity could contest him for it...and the deity in question fragmented upon his death, his remnant fused with his mortal descendants until one worthy to succeed him appeared, but due to what happened ten years ago, his remnant fused with his last living descendant in order to keep what was left of his soul from being lost forever..."

The _Sword Saint_'s words got everybody's eyes to widen as they realized just what he was implying with that statement...Emiya Shirou was the descendant and heir to a Primordial's power...an ancient bloodline that goes back to the beginning of existence itself...yet it would seem his mortal body cannot withstand his own power for more than a brief moment before the strain leaves him unable to move for more than a little while…

"...now I know why [**Xiphos**] remnant never gave me more than a passing idea of what he could do with his full power...my body's not quite strong enough to handle it yet..."

That got everybody to look at him, and the swords he shot out at the enemies who were also encircling them. Not a single one of them was able to escape. He killed them all on the spot. "Whoa...Emiya-san, if this was only an idea of what you could do when you receive full ability with your ancestor's magic, than I don't think I would wanna fight you period when you get it fully under your command..."

"Don't worry about it Godou-san...it's not something I'll even be able to fully master without at least a few more decades at minimum to get my body strong enough to fully wield it...besides this isn't over yet. All I did was kill its offshoots. The main body is still out there, and unless we kill that, then this thing is not going to be dealt with...I was able to mark it though...take a few of the swords stabbed into the ground and have the committee monitor any large numbers of mass disappearances...chances are this thing is going to need a lot of meals in order to sprout more offshoots like it did...fortunately it would take a while to gather that number of souls, so its not going to be able to for a while, but if we want to stop it, then we need to find its main body and deal with it ASAP...before any more victims occur..."

Everybody turned to Renji, as they saw him looking at the remains of one of the offshoots, and began to visibly tremble, with both rage and grief at what he pulled from the crumbling remains of one of them that caught his eyes. It was a simple medallion, but rather distinct in the materials used, with a rather obvious design of a pen held in a sheathe, no different from the one the resurrected accountant had on the back of his own coat. "...Arashi...you damned fool..."

That sobered up everybody at what his words implied. These offshoots were the remains of the [**Soul Eater**]'s meals, the defiled remains of those it fed on, and desecrated in order to produce more of itself. As for Reki, he walked over to his friend and simply gave him a rather comforting hand on his shoulder at the loss, as he knew that the accountant had friends and contacts among the criminal elements, and this used to be one of them. Although his face was hidden by the shadow of his fedora covering his face, it was obvious that the _Phantom Bullet of Black Steel_ was pissed by the whitened knuckles as his hand balled into a clenched fist in his rage of such a waste of life. He was damned sure going to give his friend closure if it was the last thing he did. Renji was his best friend and something like a brother to him; he was not going to let this [**Soul Eater**] get away period.

"While the Committee tries to help track this thing down, I will explain the last feature of the gifts I have given each of you...Herc, if you would..."

Said individual simply nodded before walking forwards, he then held out his hand and materialized the very same weapon he used to slay the divine beast during the Saitenguu Incident with. He materialized it right in fron tof everybody's astonished eyes before dismissing it back into its astral form, demonstrating a few more times to show what he was doing. "...as you all can see, these weapons have the ability to take an astral form, making them always be on your person if and when one needs it. All you have to do is put a little magical energy into it to either will it to physically manifest or dismiss it back into astral form. Give it a try before you all leave..."

While the Committee gathered up the swords and asked how to use them, Godou, Luo Hao, John Pluto Smith, and Guinevere managed to get it to work, although Guinevere and Luo Hao got it on the first try. John Pluto Smith managed to get it after a few tries. Godou, on the other hand, somehow caused it to partially dismiss and dropped it while being unable to pick it back up. Shirou simply stopped and gawked, saying he was very sure that shouldn't have even been possible to even do, much to everybody's amusement. After about an hour, Godou finally got the trick down and managed to re-summon it to prove he could call it forth if he ever needed it.

Guinevere watched as this happened with slight amusement, before she decided to speak up again, getting everyone's attention…

"Sir Shirou...before Guinevere leaves, Guinevere would like to express her sincerest gratitude for this gift, however, Guinevere feels that Guinevere must do something to repay Sir Shirou's kindness. Guinevere has decided to do this by gifting Sir Shirou with an official title befitting Sir Shirou's status as a King."

That caught the host off-guard. Shirou most certainly wasn't expecting that, and curiously rose an eyebrow at that… "What do you mean, Lady Guinevere?" he asked with genuine confusion and curiosity, without a single shred of judgment or offense. This most certainly was a bit of a surprise for him, and he never really cared for titles or fame, but as a King, even if it's an unwilling one, he needs an official title to go with it. So he reserves his opinion on the matter until she explained and gave him the one she felt appropriate for him.

"Although a Devil King may have whatever they want and take it as they please, there is one thing they may not get except by receiving from another: they cannot name themselves a title and must be given that title from another. Guinevere has thought a great deal about this, and felt giving you an appropriate one would be a start to repaying your kindness to Guinevere..."

Shirou raised his other eyebrow in surprise that he never really thought about it in such a manner. Archer EMIYA the Nameless was often called the Wrought Iron Hero by those he helped in life, as well as the Wrought Iron Magus by the magus of the Clocktower, and that was a title in a sense that was given to him in the same manner as Guinevere was giving him one, so he simply nodded for her to continue with her proposal for his official title.

"Guinevere had a difficult time trying to think of one appropriate, however Guinevere has decided after seeing the way Sir Shirou used magic to produce weapons comparable to a God's authorities, the manner in which you embody absolute neutrality until you know the full story behind other's actions, and how you seem to possess a strong affinity for metal working and blacksmithing, and if the Italian King didn't already possess the title _King of Swords_, I would have given that one to you...therefore Guinevere has decided to grant you the title: _King of Wrought Iron_..."

The sheer impressiveness of how that title seemed to fit him was not lost on Shirou. After all, in a sense, his mage craft did make him a King among Blacksmiths. However, it was similar enough to Archer's that he was a bit uneasy about it, before Sakura spoke up… "It does fit you, Senpai.."

That caused Shirou to look at her, and saw her and the rest of his girls smiling at him. "'_Iron is my Blood and Glass is my Heart_'. It does fit you, Shirou..." Bazett and the others simply nodded at that. Not even Shirou himself could argue with that one. So he simply turned to the Witch of Briton and answered her proposal for his official title.

"Very well, Lady Guinevere, I accept your gift of my official title as the newly anointed King of Wrought Iron. I am most likely going to recuperate for the next day or two from killing those offshoots and putting the victims to rest...this is going to be a handful to deal with, so until this [**Soul Eater**] is dealt with, I believe it is best to take care and watch over each of your respective territories for any discrepancies in the number of missing. I will try to track it down, but I feel the best course of action is to work on taking it down together through a combined effort to watch for things like this. I will continue trying to track it down, but I would appreciate if the rest of you did the same. It would make finishing it off and dealing with the threat posed by it all the easier in the end. Once we find its main body, I intend to be there personally to make sure it will be dead permanently and no more offshoots remain...if even a single one survives, it could then always manage to revive itself..."

With a nod of agreement, John Pluto Smith, Luo Hao, Yinghua, and Guinevere all left in their own respective fashions, while keeping in mind to watch for the signs of the [**Soul Eater**] passing by. Godou and his girls left not long after, while the Committee then asked for further explanations of how to best utilize the swords Shirou used to tag the _thing_ with…

_**Scene Change**_

_**Soul Eater P.O.V.**_

**IT could not believe it...It had never known anything but hunger, maddening and all-consuming hunger that drove it to feed, yet that meal proved itself to be far more then it could ever hope to chew...The prey proved itself the Hunter between the two of them. IT also could sense that ITs prey had somehow marked IT, and IT needed to leave, NOW.**

**IT managed to assimilate all the knowledge of ITs meals before IT decided to attack, and that was ITs only saving grace right now. IT was currently using the prepared method one of ITs prey was planning to use to smuggle something through the prey in charge of the area. IT simply needed to get out of this Land and into territory away from _THAT MONSTER'S_ control. IT had never felt fear before, but IT does not like it. Being afraid is something IT was not used to dealing with. IT had never suffered such in ITs very short memory, but even IT knew that IT did not wish to ever experience that feeling ever again.**

**Sneaking into ITs chosen method of leaving without drawing too much attention, IT began to take control of ITs ride and leave these lands for the absolute farthest IT could flee to. Using ITs knowledge from ITs consumed prey, IT left, heading for the furthest place IT could where IT's next best meal awaited…**

_**Scene Change**_

_**Plutarch P.O.V.**_

So, the two have finally begun to merge, even sooner than I ever expected...I can only hope that Master knows what he is doing by revealing himself right now, when He is still not at full power. I highly doubt either [**Alaya**] or [**Gaia**] would have missed his presence. After all, for one it is the lost love of the one to make her care for life enough to bare humanity on her very body, while the other stole his powers enough to leave him a shell of his former self in an attempt to overtake [**Gaia**] simply out of jealousy of her relation with the Primordial Daemon.

I know that he never really saw that as reason enough, but to seriously do that to him for such a petty reason, even HE would not forgive that much after what the Will of Humanity did...all I can hope is that she pays for her betrayal while the world does not suffer too badly…

In the meantime, how would you play it, King of Wrought Iron, if you were in His shoes? I have a feeling I know, but something tells me I may only know part of what you may do and not the whole of it...after all, not even I could ever hope to fully predict your actions, and I am the Old Man of Time whose sole purpose is to safeguard the course of Existence in your place until you claim your birthright under my custody…

All I can do is wait and see...and hope things don't go too out of control to fix the damage of the inevitable clash...

**Omake Special: Specialty Weapons of the Wrought Iron Forge Part II**

**Shirou P.O.V.**

After the success of having built the weapons for the both Aya and testing them out, I had Reki help me out with making a certain polearm I saw in that show frequently. When I saw the loos on his face, the sheer maddened grin on my face was practically priceless in the hysteria I felt from looking at the resurrected mercenary. After a bit of trial and error, we managed to make it work...and boy did I love it...

When the Soul Eater appeared, I conjured it forth and proceeded to let loose. I fired a barrage of high-caliber sniper rounds and carved it up, all while with a wide manic grin splitting my face the whole while.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

"...is it just me, or has King Emiya finally gone completely insane..."

The only response that was given to that was a whooping shout of 'CRESCENT ROSE BABY' by the aforementioned Devil King.

**A/N: Okay peeps, that's the chapter. Just so you all know, I was planning on trying to figure out a means to have Shirou use his newest authority against the Soul Eater, but couldn't figure out how to best do that. Instead, I plan to do that next chapter after he hunts it down and meets with Voban for the first time. Suffice to say, it will be an interesting meeting to write. Also, I plan to update the previous chapters and the Servant Stat Sheets, so if there are any typos I might have missed, then let me know. Until Next Chapter, PEACE OUT!**


	38. Blade 23: 3 Kings, 2 Encounters, & Hell

**A/N: Hey peeps, sorry this ones a bit late. Took me a while to get it down, and I had a bit of difficulty getting it right. With this chapter, we will begin to get along the lines of Shirou having to deal with Stheno, Euryale, and Persephone, as well as the beginning of their plans coming together. Not many reviews this time though, so instead onto the disclaimer:**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own 'Campione!', 'FATE', or any other franchise referenced or used, as they are the respective properties of their owners, creators, authors, and publishers. This fic is an AU of Marcus Galen Sands 'God Slaying Blade Works' with a heavy emphasis on 'WHAT IF' using references to other fics as used to the best of my abilities, the 'Harem Ending' route of Nua Realta, a meshing of canon lore from both franchises, and my own original ideas thrown into the mix every now and then. This is a FREE FANFIC of a FANFIC, meaning an UNPAID FAN-MADE FICTION of a FAN-MADE FICTION. If you aid to read this, then you got ripped off, and if you do not like it you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you.**

**And now onto the story...**

_**Story Start:**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Twent****y-****third**** Blade****:****Three Devil Kings, Two Fateful Encounters, and a Soul Eater's Highway to Hell**_

_**Two days after the Feast of Kings-Border between Austria and Italy**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

I clashed my blade with the blonde sword idiot in front of me for what felt like the millionth time in the last thirty minutes alone since he blocked my path. To say that the Italian King of Swords was getting on my nerves was an understatement...I honestly didn't think anyone would possibly annoy me more than Archer, yet here was somebody doing just that with his antics and insults towards the very art of swordsmanship...go figure, he started to raise his magical energy in response to our latest clash to start preparing an even stronger attack...

"Come on Emiya! Let me have some more fun!" The laughter of this blonde sword idiot was _really_ starting to get on my nerves. The guy then got into a stance I knew all too well as it was something similar to my own original stance, yet created through a proper, formal, and orthodox training in sword styles: a perfect Zero-stance...oh shit...his mystic presence...he wouldn't…

"_I hereby swear, I forbid the existence of things I cannot cut! _[**Ripping Silver Arm**]!"

...I stand corrected...he would and he just did...I watched as his sword arm simply coated itself in silver and his sword along with it...he really was going to...I could not help but groan at the sheer audacity of this idiot...no wonder Godou-san, Kranjar-san, and Blandelli-san had all each warned me against ever telling the guy I was coming…

"Here I come Emiya!" Salvatore Doni shouted with a very cheerful yet bloodthirsty grin as he gave a smile of excitement about fighting against me with a laugh that could only be described as innocent under different circumstances. I knew Godou-san said he was a battle freak from what happened between him and the Italian King after he became a Campione, but this was just plain ridiculous...he was worse than Cu, and that guy was somebody who would share a drink with you then fight you to the death the next morning. Salvatore Doni was a Root-damned cheerily smiling Berserker with how eager he was to fight me in addition to how simple-minded he was in this singular pursuit…

If I dodged, then the small town just a few miles behind me might get destroyed from his attack and everyone in it will die, but if I don't finish this fight quick enough, then the [**Soul Eater**] might get too far ahead and I won't be able to catch up to it before it has the chance to feed...I am SO going to strangle this damned battle freak when I finish with the [**Soul Eater**]; he isn't worthy of even becoming rust upon my numerous swords...

As I prepared myself for his attack, I could not help but think back to the events that led up to this moment, all while a single thought ran through my mind…

'_...just how __in the name of the Root__ could __this __have possibly happened…_'

_**Emiya Manor-Day after the Feast**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

"Okay, that most certainly helps..." I said into the phone with the Committee's representative as I finalized my preparations for my joint business venture with them. After explaining to them last night the specific features of the two blades necessary for them to track the [**Soul Eater**] and continue the possible business arrangements I spoke to them about when I dealt with the abomination, I decided to take the next day or two to rest and recuperate my body while getting a few things done in the mean time that wouldn't strain my still-recovering body. While I might be physically stronger than a normal Campione(if there even IS such a thing), [**Xiphos**]' power was far too strong for my body to handle at its current level of strength and durability. I wasn't kidding when I told Godou-san about possibly needing a few decades to try and get my body to the level required to wield that much strength without breaking it entirely in the process.

I just finally got the arrangements done when the call from the Dragoons stationed around Italy called and told me about a reaction from the blades that Reki had sent there with his Shared Dimensional Storage spell. Before he died, he had all the branches of the Dragoons stationed around the world to have at least a few members learn this spell for situations requiring them to send things immediately in an emergency situation just like this one. Reki's foresight is most certainly a boon, and I also knew making those two weapons would probably pay off at some point, I just didn't think it would be making its debut so soon after I made them. [**Huntsman's Trail**] and [**Wolfhound's Fang**] were a short sword and hunting knife pair I created using the key core concepts of [**Gungnir**], [**Gae Bolg**]. and [**Hrunting**] as the basis for these paired weapons.

The Short sword, [**Huntsman's Trail**], has the ability to mark a target that can be designated based on what the most unique trait of said target is, and can 'tag' it so to speak with a unique signature. It is but a simple short sword without any elaborate design or decorations, but with sturdier materials and enchantments that were indicating it was not meant for anything but actual combat and to be used in battle. It had a single edge with a slight curve and serrated part near the hilt up to half way to the tip of the blade. It also had a distinct dark gray leather wrap with a silvery white ivory hilt on the handle of the blade. The blade was almost entirely plain with the sole exception being the pommel, which was the only part with any sort of decoration in the form of a triangular Runic symbol for 'Eye', 'Hawk', and 'Death', causing those whom are 'marked' with the blade to essentially be 'marked for death with no escape'. It is this specific concept that makes it work in tandem with its sister blade.

[**Wolfhound's Fang**] uses the 'marking' inflicted upon the target to hunt the target to the ends of the earth and never be able to escape it. The marking in question is next to impossible to remove with only [**Rulebreaker**], some form of anti-curse or anti-magic, or death being the only means to negate it for those who've been 'marked' in this manner. The only other way to nullify the 'marking' would be to cancel it myself, but nobody other than me could ever do that. While its longer sibling blade has a rugged yet civilized look, the hunting knife truly looks like its name would imply. It was a bit of a long hunting knife with an angular blade shaped like a wicked fang, but with serrations along the blade's edge that is capable of ripping the target as it slashes to inflict some rather nasty wounds. Its hilt was wrapped in a black wolf fur and leather, with an ominous feeling of dread from the otherwise unusually shaped blade. [**Wolfhound's Fang**] also has a slight regenerative effect for the wielder, granting them a slightly enhanced beast-like sharpness to their senses and perceptiveness, and also a slight boost to physical ability, such as strength and endurance. Whenever it starts to 'smell' the trail of a 'marked' target, the blade will begin to react by vibrating and pulling in the direction of said 'mark' and get stronger the closer it is to the 'mark'.

These two weapons were what I had used to ensure that if the [**Soul Eater**] had somehow managed to escape, then I could continue to track it while I recuperated. I would probably be able to deal with it sometime tomorrow, once I can move enough to actually chase it down before it has the chance to feed on anyone else. Poor Renji is still upset about his friend, Arashi, dying at the hands of the [**Soul Eater**]. I found out that Arashi was simply a small-time petty crook who happened to run into Renji when he was having a hard time surviving without committing any petty crimes when he was younger. Renji found the guy and offered him a way to make a living by using his knowledge and expertise in a manner that could be of use to others and put to good use, but he had been ignorant of the existence of magic or the Moonlit World. For all intents and purposes, the poor bastard was simply an ignorant guy who got dragged into the supernatural, but was one of the unlucky ones whose luck was bad enough to not make it out alive of said encounter.

Reki was also even more pissed about it than I was about the [**Soul Eater**]'s existence. He immediately contacted the Dragoons around the world in all branches and made a request for their assistance. When he told them about what had happened to Arashi and Renji's current grief over his friend's death, they didn't have a single Dragoon in the world not step forward to help out. The Dragoons were all an extended family in a sense, and they take care of their own. And Reki and Renji were both something of the two eldest big brothers to everybody in the Dragoons' older and original members. Not a single person refused to volunteer, not even the younger members who didn't even know him prior to his resurrection. One of their family members needed help; they didn't need to hear anything more to be convinced to help after hearing that.

"...I'll be recuperated enough to continue tracking it tomorrow where you all leave off. Keep up the good work until I get there, but do not engage it under any circumstances. Nothing short of a God or a Devil King can approach this thing without fear. Keep me posted on any updates..." I finish up before ending the call, then I look down and with a great blush burning down my face as I say straight to the ladies kneeling between my legs…

"...and how long are you girls going to keep doing that?!"

**Warning: The Following is a lemon. If you do not wish to read it then skip it.**

Illya, Oda, and Caren were simply triple-teaming me with how the trio of fair-haired beauties were trying to get me off, and they weren't stopping while I was on the phone. If anything, they were doing it on purpose with the intent to try and crack my 'battle mode' I had entered to keep myself from getting flustered for the seriousness of the call. While Caren was massaging and trying to stimulate my heavily bloated and swollen coconut-sized balls, Illya and Oda were taking turns sucking, stroking, and trying to work me up.

I woke up this morning trying to get some desk work done while my body recuperated, but these three were trying to make it clear just how hot and bothered they were, though in Illya's case, I feel its more along the way the girl is having a hard time getting pregnant due to her homonculus half. Homunculi are by nature very difficult to impregnate, with Illya being something of a miracle child born from such a union between human and homunculus not helping much in that regard. As for Caren and Oda, the two were in such an obvious state of arousal after the display of power that I made with the help of [**Xiphos**]. They didn't even answer me, but I was having a hard enough time not being distracted during that business call, and yet-

"Oh shi-" I couldn't help but groan as I popped my cork, and Illya, Oda, and Caren all got covered in my rather large release. Caren and Illya then began to slurp at my steel-hard rod before Oda stood up, positioned herself over my hips, then sat down, using her weight to literally impale herself upon my arm-sized length as she straddled me and rode up and down while moaning wantonly and not giving a damn who hears her lust-addled begging to become my latest woman, even going so far as to beg me to empty enough to ensure she bore a child for me as well. Apparently, she really was dead serious about being my woman, though she made it clear she didn't mind being just a mistress or a concubine, so long as she wound up getting pregnant with my child as a result.

"Give it to me, my King, make this consort's womb yours, and mark me as YOUR woman..." Oda tightened enough around me to be almost painfully tight, though I was desperately trying to hold on enough to avoid prematurely unloading, but these three were not making it easy. Illya stroking and slurping at my length not inside of Oda was just barely on the verge of bursting the dam. It wasn't until Caren did the one thing I really did not need right now that made my eyes cross from the feeling: she squeezed my overly stimulated scrotum enough to cause my pent-up loads to explode out, right into Oda's very eager womb...and Oda's stomach bulged right before my right arm flashed, and a new symbol formed right onto her exposed stomach in the form of a shinobi kunai...oh shit…

"...not...finished...yet..." I said as my release did not stop for about the next three minutes, and the mark on Oda's womb finished branding in the form of a shinobi kunai with a shuriken backed behind it...oh damn…

"Congradulations Kuhoutsuka, you are now officially Shirou's concubine." Caren told Oda with a hint of mischievous glee and sadistic amusement, as Oda looked down at her swollen belly and the symbol marking her as my woman while she panted breathlessly before she passed out from the exhaustion with a happily tired smile on her face. The trio then proceeded to move and lay down in the bed after wiping themselves down. The trio had been in my room for the whole night and the whole day, and they would not leave without trying to drain me dry. I now had to deal with yet another child on the way now...I am seriously going to be having to deal with this, and Medusa is starting to show her signs of pregnancy, being almost five months into her pregnancy, and just as I thought, she's carrying twins...that's going to make it a bit of a predicament when those two are finally born…

**End Lemon**

Closing my eyes, I finally decided to try and take a bit of a nap and try to sort things out later when I wake up before I finally set out to Italy in a few hours…

***Phone ringing***

..at least that was the plan before my phone rang...looking at the caller ID, I was a bit surprised to see it was from Godou-san...what did he want at this time of night…

"...Godou-san...what is it? I was about to-"

"EMIYA-SAN! Please tell me you DID NOT tell Doni you were going to Italy! Please tell me you didn't!"

...okay, apparently he had apparently known something I didn't about the Italian King of Swords…

"Godou-san...I am basically going to his territory. It is simply proper courtesy to tell him that I would be in the area. Unlike Luo Hao, Voban, and to a lesser extent, John Pluto Smith, I at least plan to show the proper courtesy of letting them know I was coming ahead of time. The fact they didn't with you just shows how much disrespect they had for not telling you or me."

"King Emiya, you do not understand. The King of Swords, Salvatore Doni, is a complete idiot, and considered among the current Kings ranked as the sole true illegitimate child of Epimetheus: **A MORON**! Telling him you were coming is bound to end with a fight!" Blandelli-san suddenly cut in, and I realized Godou-san had me on speaker…

"Blandelli-san...while I may appreciate the concern, but I will not judge the guy just by what you say about him. I am not the type of person who judges others without knowing the whole story or without seeing them with my own eyes. I'll reserve judgment until I encounter him. _IF_ I encounter him."

"King Emiya...with all due respect, I have met him firsthand, and I will tell you right now. You just set yourself up to fight one of your fellow Kings who just so happen to be a complete battle freak and an idiot savant with a sword...There is no 'if' about it: He will find you and he will fight you, consequences be damned."

"..." I had absolutely no retort to that. I couldn't really think about it, as I was too tired to properly be doing it right now. Dealing with paperwork all day and discussing business meetings via telephone was exhausting for me mentally. The only reason I even had done that without moving too much was due to my body's exhaustion and recuperation. Instead I simply said two words before hanging up. "Good night." Then I turned put my phone over to my bedside table, before it began ringing again...I just put it on silent before stuffing it into a drawer to dampen the noise of its vibrating. I needed the sleep for tomorrow...

_**The next day-Italy**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

I was finally back in Italy for the first time in almost half a year since first arriving in this world, and I was most certainly not expecting such a VIP treatment from the local mages associations. I was told that both the Copper-Black Cross and the Bronze-Black Cross were both affiliated with both Godou-san and the Italian King, Salvatore Doni. Though the fact they felt the need to give me a limousine as my ride from the airport to the main branch of the headquarters of the Copper-Black Cross was simply going a bit too far in my opinion. Reki for his part was in somewhat agreement with me on this one, as he was being given similar treatment from the Dragoons whom were dispatched to greet us.

After we got there, I was told by the Dragoon Lieutenant in charge of the area that we were going to be brought to the scene where the [**Soul Eater**] had landed, as well as the scene where its latest victims were devoured. I felt anger bubble up within me at the fact it managed to feed on more poor souls, and Reki was not much better. After a few hours and meeting with Sir Paolo himself in a more extensive fashion as I told him about the [**Soul Eater**], what it was, and what it did, before telling him signs were spotted of its passing through Italy before heading to Austria. He gave his approval to give us a lift to the scene as quickly as possible. I didn't really speak with the man much, but from what I have been told and seen for myself, he is a man who would have had Arturia's approval as a knight for the way he carried himself and how he acted.

"Before you go King Emiya, a question, if I may..." Sir Paolo asked of me before I left, and I paused in order to see what he wished to ask before I continued with my task… "...I know you and King Kusanagi are friends and allies with one another, so I have to ask, how are things going between him and my niece?" That got me to pause a bit for a moment. Normally, I would not really speak of such things that weren't my business to tell, but I could clearly see that Sir Paolo was not asking out of political interest but merely as a relative, wishing to see his family is happy. He might not express it openly, but after living with both Arturia and Medusa, and thanks to integrated Archer's experiences, I learned how to read the little signs of emotion others may give off or try to hide...time for a compromise…

"While I cannot say for certain, for it is not my place to speak for them, but from what I could tell, they are most certainly close...and a very good couple. I honestly believe that Blandelli-san would be a good fit for Godou-san, as she can get him to do the things he needs to do, when they need to do them, while he can keep her rather...manipulative...tendencies in check..."

I told him, and he understood what I said clearly. He could tell I do not like telling things that are not mine to tell, but simply told things from my perspective without compromising my ideals and beliefs. He nodded, and I excused myself before heading out to the car to leave. As I left, I also received an apology from the man for what Blandelli-san did with that video to my school. I simply waved him off and told him its in the past and not to worry about it, that I had already long since forgiven her as she made up for it. As I got into the car after leaving the building to head to the site of the [**Soul Eater**]'s appearance in Italy, I suddenly got a call from Godou-san.

I was a bit annoyed at first, before I realized it wasn't a call, but a text message this time. I took the time to look at it, and my mind froze in complete shock of what it just said…

'_Emiya-san. That idiot Doni is gunning for you. He called and said he got your message and now he's looking for a fight. Watch your back, he's an insane one to go up against. Godou._'

...okay, this might be a bit bizarre...I sent him a message stating that I was coming not to fight but to deal with a credible threat to anybody less than a Campione or a Deity. Why would he be so focused on fighting me with an honest to Akasha [**Soul Eater**] on the loose? Surely, he couldn't be THAT bad...could he…

"My King, the crash site for the plane the [**Soul Eater**] used is up ahead...there are members of the Witenagemont and a few medics from the Dragoons there up ahead helping tend to the survivors who were lucky enough to not draw its attention..." Reki's voice dragged me from my disturbing train of thoughts. Shelving the issue for now, I looked to the road ahead of me, and frankly, I knew it was bad. The town's buildings had a few fires still burning and there were even a few collapsed homes with embers still smoldering from the planes rather unplanned landing…

"Bring the car up to them Reki. I want to know what happened, and how bad it is. Once we know, I plan to have you and me both take the bikes we brought with us to follow the trail."

Parking the car on the outskirts and exiting, we met up with the people in charge. It was a Lieutenant for the Dragoons and a Medic from the Witenagemont who approached. After asking what happened and they told me, I felt it was most certainly bizarre…

"So you guys said it was a plane crash...judging by the wreckage, it was a private jet...what made you think it was the [**Soul Eater**] who crashed it?"

"The plane in question was registered under a shell company operating as a front for one of a Yakuza clan's branch family's smuggling operation..." The Dragoon answered my question, simply making me raise an eyebrow. That couldn't be it; there was more to it…

"While it most certainly would be strange, it's not entirely implausible. What else is there that makes you so certain?"

"...the entire shell company was abandoned without any apparent signs of the people ever leaving the building by force...just days before the Feast of Kings..."

"...oh..." I knew instantly what that meant...this plane was most definitely used by the [**Soul Eater**] as its getaway vehicle. The timing was just too suspicious to be a coincidence, not to mention the fact that [**Wolfhound's Fang**] was reacting to its presence having passed by within the past day. It was most definitely here, and its lingering presence is making the blade react. Turning to the Dragoons who arrived with me, I decided to give them an assignment from me to correspond with their reasons for doing what they do best. "Dragoons. Those of you who know first aid and medical treatments, help out here. Those who are better suited to physical tasks, help dig through the rubble for any survivors who can still be saved. Reki, you and I will continue to pursue the [**Soul Eater**]. If we find any more towns attacked on our way, we will let you know and send word back for continued assistance. Let's move people. The more time we waste, the more victims this thing will have to feed on!"

Everyone snapped to attention at my instructions. Reki simply nodded and walked back to the motorbikes we had on a trailer hooked up to the back of our ride. After getting them both down, he and I both revved them up and hauled ass right to where [**Wolfhound's Fang**] was pulling us towards...the border between Italy and Austria...oh shit, don't tell me the abomination is heading for-

"_EMIYA!~_"

I barely managed to avoid the sudden swing of a blade suddenly slicing through my bike and me along with it. The only thing that saved my hide was a sudden sense of danger and a quick use of instinctive mana burst to just barely dodge the blow. I just barely managed to jump off the motorbike before it was cleaved in two and burst into a molten pyre of burning metal as it exploded upon landing as I crouched in a defensive position. But when I turned my attention however to the other bike that just got destroyed.."REKI!"

Reki however wasn't so lucky, as his bike was totaled and he got sent flying with it. The only reason he didn't suffer death by halving was because the one to launch the attack was skilled enough to not cut anything he didn't wish to cut. Not only that, but the cut was done in such a way that Reki landed far enough away from the bike before it exploded into a fireball upon impact...there is only one guy in all of Italy who could just pull this kind of stunt off with his skill, given the history he has and not give a damn about angering a God-slayer in the process…

"**What in the seven hells do you think you ****a****re doing, **_**King of Swords**_**?!**"

The growl that came out of my mouth was not human at all. It was more like a metallic shrieking of a steel blade scraping against a steel blade, yet still somehow managed to resemble human speech that came out of my mouth. Frankly, this guy is just unbelievable. He attacked unprovoked, yet he doesn't seem to care about what he just did at all to Reki, who was just a human, even if he's a former undead, he's still a person, and this damned idiot hurt him without batting an eye at potentially killing him...

"Awe, don't be like that Emiya. I just wanted a friendly fight with you. After all, what other reason could you come to my country like this for?"

...huh? Did I just hear him right...I must have misheard. There is no way he just said-

"After all, you let me know you were coming ahead of time, which meant you must have wanted to test yourself against me. Isn't that right, _King of Wrought Iron_?"

...he really did...I cannot believe this-this…

"...true illegitimate child of Epimetheus..." I grumbled under my breathe at his actions, but he didn't seem to fully hear me.

"...huh? What was that Emiya?"

"...I said you are a true child of Epimetheus, you moron. Get out of my way. I don't have time for this, and you apparently did not even bother to listen to my full message either, did you." I didn't ask, I simply made a statement. The cheery smile he made didn't seem to fade in the slightest, yet his eyes had a rather obvious tinge of battle hunger to them...it's official: I owe Godou-san, Kranjar-san, and Blandelli-san an apology later for not listening to them…

"_O blood of the evil dragon Fafnir, bestow upon me the fate of invulnerability._"

...shit, this guy must really intend to fight me all out, if he's using that particular authority. I had read in the information the Committee had on him he doesn't like using it, so for him to use it against me, says just how seriously he's planning to fight me…

"**Trace on.**"

Not even bothering to retort this time, the Italian King, Salvatore Doni proceeded to start attacking me again in earnest. Summoning two new weapons to test the waters with, I called forth a couple of swords I forged myself. Not really anything too impressive, at least until you get the weight behind them forced down upon you. These were just a couple of weapons I forged myself for training purposes, though they make good blunt-force weapons against those I either don't want to or cannot hurt using my typical bladed weaponry. The edges of these particular blades are blunted, causing them to only deal striking and smashing blows, rather than cleaving ones, though with some of the rather unusual techniques I know of, that's a mute point.

The ones I conjured were simply two copies of the same nameless training sword I forged myself to weigh quiet a lot, and could even deal blows only slightly less heavy than [**Ayamari the Crusher**] of the [**Twin Clubs**]. Given the fact that Doni has an authority capable of giving him a body with the strength and hardness of steel and the defensive power of a walking fortress, this is the best weapon for me to use against him. In a clash of sword against sword, we might have seemed even but the blades of my weapons showed obvious damage and the fact mine were blunted caused me to be in a slight disadvantage. The only reason they didn't completely break was due to them being of higher quality to his, therefore far more durable. Even so, this disadvantage was still there,so to offset any advantage I may have held against me I had to keep reforming them mid-battle to prevent them from shattering on me so easily.

It was a little trick I had discovered back during the Grail War that if I reformed my projections as they started to break, I could keep them from shattering and reverse the damage done to them in mid-combat, courtesy of the memories from Archer's battle with me...wait, no, that wasn't me, but my fragment...dammit, his influence from another timeline can be annoying to not get confused by it at times...shaking the thoughts away, I focused back on the fight before me.

I clashed my blade with the blonde sword idiot in front of me for what felt like the millionth time in the last thirty minutes alone since he blocked my path. To say that the Italian King of Swords was getting on my nerves was an understatement...I honestly didn't think anyone would possibly annoy me more than Archer, yet here was somebody doing just that with his antics and insults towards the very art of swordsmanship...go figure, he started to raise his magical energy in response to our latest clash to start preparing an even stronger attack right after my swords finally shattered from his last clash with them. In my humble opinion, they lasted quite well given the circumstances, and in some small corner of my mind, I actually felt a sliver of pride at them lasting as well as they did before breaking.

"Come on Emiya! Let me have some more fun!" The laughter of this blonde sword idiot was _really_ starting to get on my nerves. The guy then got into a stance I knew all too well as it was something similar to my own original stance, yet created through a proper, formal, and orthodox training in sword styles, and based on my [**tracing**] his weapons, it was a perfect Zero-stance...oh shit...his raised mystic presence...he wouldn't…

"_I hereby swear, I forbid the existence of things I cannot cut! _[**Ripping Silver Arm**]!"

...I stand corrected...he would and he just did...I watched as his sword arm simply coated itself in silver and his sword along with it...he really was going to...I could not help but mentally groan at the sheer audacity of this idiot...no wonder Godou-san, Kranjar-san, and Blandelli-san had all each warned me against ever telling the guy I was coming. While I could see he wasn't really a bad guy, I just could not believe he didn't understand the severity of what was going on, or what he was keeping me from doing...

"Here I come Emiya!" Salvatore Doni shouted with a very cheerful yet bloodthirsty grin as he gave a smile of excitement about fighting against me with a laugh that could only be described as innocent under different circumstances. I knew Godou-san said he was a battle freak from what he told me happened between him and the Italian King after he became a Campione, but this was just plain ridiculous...he was worse than Cu, and that guy was somebody who would share a drink with you then fight you to the death the next morning. Salvatore Doni was the opposite and a Root-damned cheerily smiling Berserker with how eager he was to fight me in addition to how simple-minded he was in this singular pursuit, and therein lied my conundrum…

'_...just how __in the name of the Root__ could __this __have possibly happened…_'

If I dodged, then the small town just a few miles behind me might get destroyed from his attack and everyone in it will die, but if I don't finish this fight quick enough, then the [**Soul Eater**] might get too far ahead and I won't be able to catch up to it before it has the chance to feed...I am SO going to strangle this damned battle freak when I finish with the [**Soul Eater**]; he isn't worthy of even becoming rust upon my numerous swords…

Okay...since this guy won't listen to reason, time to give him a lecture in the only language he seems to speak; the universal language of Berserkers everywhere: Absolute, overwhelming, violent force…

The sword idiot before me decided to swing his sword at me in a downward slash with the full intent of slashing me in two. I knew that the town was just behind me, along with both the Dragoons and the Witenagemont doing relief work for any survivors of the [**Soul Eater**]'s feeding on the locals after its crash-landing right in the middle of their small countryside town. I couldn't dodge this lest they get wiped out. I didn't have time to trace a new sword that would be able to withstand the force of an absolute severing sword, so blocking or deflecting is out. That leaves only one option left for me to utilize…

Reinforcing both my hands and arms to the absolute limit, I reach out using [**Magic Blue**] and mana burst to accelerate my speed to keep up with my accelerated mind and reflexes, and perform a sword grab that I would bet my whole mansion on this blonde idiot didn't ever expect me to pull off. Even if it was a sword of absolute severing, it still had to touch me with the edge of the blade to cut me. So I did the one thing he would not be able to cut me doing: I simply pulled a one-handed sword catch by trapping the flat of his blade between my thumb and my index and middle fingers in a vice-grip with my right hand, moved the blade out of the way, then proceeded to punch him with my other hand, as hard as I could. The blonde idiot, as there is no other way for me to describe this guy's level of stupidity in nearly enough adequate words, seemed shocked at how I countered him this time around.

There was a very satisfying crunch as I busted his nose and left him with possibly the mother of all headaches when he wakes up. Gazing over at Reki's unconscious form laying on the ground, I feel completely annoyed with this blonde moron...

After knocking him out and laying his ass out with a bloodied, broken nose and what has to be a rather nasty concussion, I simply sighed at the fact I am losing a full hour or two chasing the [**Soul Eater**] down to deal with his shenanigans. Now I know I owe Godou-san, Kranjar-san, and Blandelli-san each a massive apology for this one...I am SO never going to live this one down, I just know it…

_**One Hour Later**_

_**Doni P.O.V.**_

"...uugh...Rivera...did you get the plate of that fist that hit me..." I groaned out with what had to be the biggest headache I've ever felt in my life...I don't think I ever had a headache this bad even with a hangover before. The voice I heard in response though was not Rivera's, but somebody else…

"Well, looks like you're awake, you blonde idiot. I hope you're satisfied with yourself. Take a look around you and understand just what the hell you have done this time."

I suddenly bolted upright at that as I recalled what happened. It all came back to me now. Emiya sent me word he was coming to Italy. I rushed out to meet him, only to find him trying to leave the country without even bothering to meet with me...then the last thing I remember seeing after trying to fight with him was this big, dark-skinned fist flying straight at my-

"Where are we? What the heck happened to these guys?"

I was drawn from my trip down memory lane by the sight around me. I saw people laying on the ground, unmoving. They were rather pale and they gave off a rather nasty stench. I also could not help but notice how they gave off a hollow feeling of absolute emptiness…

"These corpses are the victims of the [**Soul Eater**] who I would have saved, had a certain _**blonde idiot **_not got in my way and kept me from chasing it down. Do you see why I am so pissed off with you right now, _King of Swords_?"

That froze my thoughts in their tracks. These are dead bodies...and they died...because I tried to fight Emiya...no..nononononono. I didn't want this to happen! This isn't what I wanted! I was just-

"Own up to your sins, Salvatore Doni. These people died because you kept me from chasing the monster that devoured their souls, the [**Soul Eater**]. Because of you, I had to waste a whole hour getting Reki back to the town you very nearly destroyed with that use of your authority. There were representatives of both the Dragoons and the Witenagemont performing relief work there for the survivors. I couldn't dodge it, or else they would have died. I couldn't block or deflect it in time, and I couldn't parry it either. The only way for me to counter it was to catch your blade then punch your moronic ass out."

...wait-a-minute, he just said he _punched _my lights out? Just how hard did Emiya hit me to manage to bypass my [**Man of Steel**] authori-wait...Oh no...all these people...I didn't mean for that to happen. I just really wanted to fight with Emiya, and these people could have just—

"And before you start saying these people could have fought back, these were just normal people ignorant of magic. They couldn't have dealt with a soul-devouring monster like what they were forced to deal with alone. You simply go around causing trouble in your single-minded pursuit for a simply pointless fight. You are a swordsman, but most of all, you are a KING, Salvatore Doni. Act like it. Or else the people whom you are supposed to protect like these, will suffer all the more for it."

Emiya simply turned around without another word and walked to a custom-looking motorbike with a seeming demonic appearance, revved the engine up and took off in the direction of what looked to be Hungary. I simply sat there for a few moments as the full weight of what Emiya revealed to me was, and all I could do was stare at the pile of bodies formed from the aftermath of this creature's passing. I know I am not the smartest guy around, but I wasn't really a bad guy, even if I still act based on my instincts for the most part...but if what Emiya said was true...then does that mean I was causing nothing but trouble this whole time? And his words…

'_...these were just normal people ignorant of magic...They couldn't have dealt with a soul-devouring monster like what they were forced to deal with alone_._...You are a__swordsman, but most of all, you are a__ KING, Salvatore Doni. Act like it. Or else the people whom you are supposed to protect like these, will suffer __all the more__ for it..._'

Thinking about it, Emiya's eyes were full of rage at me when he knocked me out earlier, but when he spoke to me just now, he just seemed full of disappointment with my actions. He was obviously fuming at me, but his anger had at least been controlled enough to simmer down enough to only seem to give me a look of irritated disappointment in me and my apparent idiocy. What's more, they way he fought...it was clear he was holding back. Not only that, he was apparently being subtle about it, but with his actions it was clear he didn't want anyone not involved with a fight to get dragged into one.

Groaning in frustration with myself for not seeing it sooner, I got up, grabbed the nearest bike still usable, and chased after Emiya. I know I am an idiot, but to think I didn't realize Emiya was a true warrior this whole time. A good warrior knows how to fight, but a true warrior knows when not to fight at all. I already knew it, but I am such an idiot after all to not see it sooner...now, how to find Emiya…

_**Scene Change-Voban's Mansion-Hungary**_

_**Voban P.O.V.**_

The nerve of this intruder! To dare murder off my servants like this, does this _cretin _not know how hard it is to find good, capable servants these days?! I began chasing this prey down. It attacked me, in my own home, murdered off my servants, and slaughtered the townsfolk in my territory. I might not have really cared for them all that much, but they were still my servants and my subjects. That made them my responsibility, and as such, this thing is dead the moment I get my hands on it!

Turning the corner, I finally catch up to the abomination, and proceed to start sending my flames at it, and using my authority [**Sturm ung Drang**] to obliterate it from the sky with lightning blasts to fry it like a piece of meat charred by an open flame of a bonfire to enhance the attacks from my fires and fry its body with lightening. Using my authority's [**thermokinesis**] to ensure it was thoroughly burnt to ashes. This intruder turned out to be multiple intruders, and it not only murdered my servants, it even murdered Lobos, the elderly servant whom was far more useful to me alive than dead. He was somebody whom would have been impossible to replace, as the man was truly a rarity in this day and age among servants. He threw himself at the aberration to buy his fellow servants a chance to escape, resisting long enough for me to see him being consumed by whatever foul entity gave rise to this _thing_.

As I was beginning to slaughter these bastards for their transgressions against me, I suddenly heard something that made me freeze in place as I sensed it coming...a motorbike...and the sound of some unusual spell words being chanted…

"**...**[**Sword Barrel, Full Open**]**...**"

...and was greeted to the sight of a young man whose visage I recognized at my newest adopted sibling. He had half and half hair of rust-red and ash-white, with dark caramel colored skin, and heterochromatic eyes: his left a molten gold and his right a steely silver. He wore a red cloth wrapped around his left arm in a fashion that made me think of some purpose besides fashion, with a blue and white shirt, black pants, black steel-toed boots, and a mantle over his shoulders reaching the small of his back with the emblem of a sword stabbed into an anvil encircled by a gear.

As soon as he said those spell words, a barrage of blades suddenly manifested into the air and rained down upon these intruders heads, encircling them in a manner that kept them from fleeing the area. His motorbike then proceeded to rev up their engines before suddenly the bike split into two with the wheels sprouting blades and shredding all the things attacking my domain. He simply gazed at these things and then looked at me with a softening expression before his next words actually gave me a moment to try to catch my mind up with what he said…

"...I am sorry I didn't make it in time Voban. I am Emiya Shirou, the Second King of Japan and _King of Wrought Iron_. I apologize for not sending word sooner, but I had to deal with a certain blonde idiot back in Italy getting in my way and could not send word ahead sooner thanks to that. It's too late to help the souls that have been digested by this thing, but it may still be possible to help those who've yet to fully be absorbed into it."

...what did he just say...so my servants could still be…

"...what do we need to do to save them. Good servants like them were hard to come by. What do I have to do?"

He let go off the weaponized bike he rode into battle on as they dissipated into thin air as he responded. "Its too late to save them and return them back into being human. Their connection to their flesh has been permanently severed, however there is a way to revive them with a form of pseudo-immortality by turning their souls into a perpetual motion machine, so long as their souls aren't fully digested yet. But if we kill this [**Soul Eater**]'s main body, which should be among these ones somewhere close by, then we might be able to revive the ones who can still be saved. I can use a combination of one of my authorities and a magic of mine to bring those ones back. We just have to find and kill its main body first."

"I see...so we slaughter every one of them until we find the main body and not let them escape, then we can bring some of them back..." I couldn't help the rather sadistically happy grin at that. This thing took what was mine. I was going to make it suffer for that…

"So long as they weren't absorbed too completely by it, then yes. The rest will unfortunately be beyond saving."

"Then let's execute this abomination."

I launch forward and begin my mass execution of these things…

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

As Voban and I began cleaning house with these things, I already knew trying to kill this many at once would be tiresome. The [**Soul Eater**] had plenty of time to feed on enough people's souls to get the oppurtunity to make a small army of offshoots to throw at us. I could just carpet bomb them with blades using [**Blade Works Iron Rain**], but that would just not cover a wide enough area. I don't exactly have enough firepower with my usable authorities right now in this situation, so how-

"_Clad in the steel of heroes of ages past, I hereby don my Regalia of Champions."_

I suddenly felt these words coming to me and I felt the beginning of a transformation near instantly. I however, felt as though this wouldn't be a complete transformation, and the situation required power enough to carpet a whole area, and the words simply came to me just like the spell words for the authority in question…

"_Thou who keeps the secrets and mysteries of the forbidden __and the arcane __arts__, __unleash thine __mystic__ might upon thine foes,__ to arms!_"

I suddenly felt like molten metal began to pour out from my being and form into a facsimile of a person, one clad in a lighter metallic armor, with the mantle I was wearing morphing to incorporate itself into the design of my attire along with the [**Shroud of Martin**] wrapped around my left expanding itself to combine with the mantle to form a red and white hood that almost looked tattered from battle and age. My arms held what looked to be bracers that were engraved with what looked to be arcane runes from what I could gather, with my pants altering itself to look like a pair of armored black pants and my boots had melded into it, giving me a form of attire that resembled a set of lightly armored battle greaves of black leather and steel plates. The holy shroud had merged with the mantle, giving it a red color with the embellishments in white, along with the emblem on the back.

I could feel my mystical abilities getting a slight overcharge at the cost of my physical abilities taking a slight dip, but felt mostly of little to no consequence, unless I was planning to fight with [**Mordred**] again in close quarter combat, I wouldn't have much trouble. I also could feel my mind's ability to think accelerated to the point I would give a super computer a run for its money. It would seem this particular armor was designed around magecraft and thinking things through quickly and thoroughly, rather than pure brute force...something I found rather helpful in this particular instance…

Using my new authority's power, I began to unleash flames and steel upon the area around me, turning the whole area immediately around me into an area of red-hot metal and molten earth. I made sure to keep those around me within the confines of a bounded field that kept the damage isolated to around me, with the blades fencing the offshoots in as the boundary.

As I glanced out of the corner of my eye, I saw how Voban even noticed my attacks and was steering clear of the area I was facing them in, while I used the blades I fired earlier to keep them from running away by corralling them into a single area. I was not intending on ever letting this thing get away from me again so easily this time. All in all, it only took the elder Campione and myself about thirty, forty minutes tops in total to slay these abominations and put their pilfered souls to rest...yet oddly enough, [**Wolfhound's Fang**] was still reacting to the [**Soul Eater**]'s presence…

"Looks like that was all of them." Voban said with a rather arrogant sneer, but I could see there was a bit of sadness in it hidden behind the disdain he seemed to radiate, though it would seem not even he notices this...I wonder...

Dismissing the [**Caster** **Regalia**], I turned to Voban to let him know, but before I could say anything, I was interrupted by a very unexpected sound...of a sword cleaving through the forest and [**Wolfhound's Fang**] suddenly went dead silent...oh you gotta be shitting me…

"Hey Emiya, I'm sorry for getting in your way earlier. But I-wait, why are you looking at me like that for?"

Before Voban could even begin to rage at him, I simply interrupt by stating in a perfect deadpan voice…

"...Salvatore Doni...you truly are an idiot savant...I was just about to say the main body was hiding somewhere nearby when [**Wolfhound's Fang**] went completely silent...I'm guessing you killed one of these things you found." I asked while pointing to the crumbling remains of one of the offshoots I killed.

"Yeah, I did...why?" the King of Swords looked a bit confused by my reaction, while Voban seemed ready to tear into me for my interrupting him, before my next words apparently left him completely dumbstruck by the implications of them…

"Because that one you killed was the main body we needed to kill in order to deal with it for good...and you just killed it without even knowing what it was, all so you could apologize to me for keeping me from hunting it down sooner..."

The deafening silence that suddenly filled the aftermath of that battle was broken by none other than Voban making a rather amused laughter of complete disbelief at the sheer amount of irony at the ludicrous thought. If the _King of Swords _hadn't chased after me to apologize for hindering my attempts to deal with the [**Soul Eater**], then it would have gotten away. And if Voban hadn't teamed up with me to deal with it, there was a chance one of its offshoots would have survived and escaped. Although I could tell Doni wasn't really a bad guy, he's just an idiot, and we all know what they say about how dangerous stupidity can be. As for Voban…

"Marquis Voban...I think you might not be nearly as bad a guy as you make people believe yourself to be."

The laughter in that instant was replaced with a fury I don't think even he was expecting to have… "And just what makes you say that, _King of Wrought Iron_." It wasn't a question, merely a demand, or an order. Instead of being cowed by it, however, I simply gave him a smile as I explained my reasoning.

"Evil is never born; it is created, _Balkan Devil_. You most likely are only an evil created through circumstance, as there is no doubt in my mind you are evil, but at the same time, you are a necessary evil, or as I would like to put it, a _Lawful Evil_. Despite being evil, you most certainly have a code of conduct and a sense of honor to adhere to your own self-imposed rules. But, even an evil individual will sometimes do good deeds upon another. You aren't completely bad, it's just what good you do have is mostly covered up by countless layer upon layer of years worth of anger, bitterness, hatred, and boredom. That is why Voban, you are not all bad, in my opinion...and I am only speaking the truth as I see it."

That got both the Italian and the Hungarian Kings to pause at my explanation. Then the blonde idiot turned to me and asked, "What about me Emiya?"

"...you would be a _Chaotic Good_...you never intend to do wrong, it's just...well..."

"Your stupidity tends to cause more harm than good."

Voban finished for me as he got my train of thought perfectly at that. While Doni seemed a bit off-put for a second by his blunt statement, Doni simply smiled a bit bigger as he realized I was being honest about it.

"What about you then Emiya?"

"_True Neutral_."

I didn't say another word as I moved forward, using what I could of the remains to try and revive the victims who could still be saved. This thing had eaten hundreds, possibly a thousand souls, yet all I could revive were simply the most recent victims, and even then, not all of them. Using the [**Third Magic: Heaven's Feel**], I brought them back by turning their souls into perpetual motion machines to fully resurrect them...but not everyone of them were revived...and one of them was in a weakened state...I noticed he was already dying to begin with, but felt saddened I couldn't do more for him. Voban, however, simply walked up to this elderly individual, and whispered a few words into his ears. Out of respect, I didn't eavesdrop, and the man simply nodded his head at whatever Voban offered him, before using another of his authorities…

"_Like the star shining in the daytime...the light of Lykos reach even the heaven's!_"

In that moment, the servant whom was moments from dying from whatever illness he had and after the damage caused by the [**Soul Eater**]'s erosion of his soul, was turned into a wolf, in the form of a divine beast. I had heard Voban had this ability before, but this was something I still couldn't wrap my head around having the ability to do, much less the fact that Voban doesn't do this often to others…

"Lobos...your loyalty to me which lives up to your name will not be unrewarded. So long as I live, so too shall you remain at my side as one of my cherished wolfs as a part of my authority, and my pack."

I simply smiled as I knew that Voban wasn't an unreasonable tyrant. There was no doubt he was evil, but he wasn't unreasonable, unlike that golden bastard or that fake priest. Plus, he's better in my opinion than Kirei, as he only fights those he feels are strong enough to give him some measure of joy to hunt and battle with. Grabbing the blonde idiot as I left, I simply switched places with the sword I left in the Dragoons tent to teleport back to if and when I needed to get back and check on things, all the while ignoring his questions of 'what did you do' or 'how did you do that'.

I walked up to Reki as he was finally up and about again, and using one last teleportation, sent both him and myself back to Japan without so much as a 'goodbye' to Doni, ignoring his outcry of disbelief as to how I was ignoring him. I was not going to deal with this idiot's blatant stupidity right now. I didn't need it right now. In my opinion, this incident was a complete failure. Hundreds of people died, and I could only bring back the majority of Vobans servants. The rest were gone, including Renji's friend, Arashi. Anything less than everyone coming out of this alive is a total failure to me. Walking to the dojo, I decided to work out my frustration by training my abilities to improve them and strengthen my body as much as I could...I didn't come out again until early the next morning...and I felt like something bad was going to happen soon...

_**Scene Change**_

_**Tokyo Subway Station**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

A disturbance had been caused here by a God's descent upon the mortal plane, yet the local mortal mages never noticed, simply due to the fact that said goddess was being hidden by the intervention of a trio of other lesser goddesses. The scene was utter chaos as a riot broke out among those affected by this deity's divine aura. Had it not been for the intervention of [**Persephone**], [**Sthenos**], and [**Euryale**], then the local God-slayers would have caught wind of her presence.

"Let's go. We need to leave before the mortals or Zeus forbid, the God-slayers find out about this, and remember your end of the agreement..." [**Persephone**] told their newest divine ally, with a very irritated scowl marring her features at the Goddess's antics. She already knew this goddess had descended for such mundane and selfish a reason as a booty call, which was completely within her nature, but still...

"Oh stop being so stiff, [**Persephone**]. I will keep my word, so long as you keep yours. I simply wish for you to let me have my fun with your target once you're done with him." The Goddess simply replied with a rather carefree and sultry grin as she replied. [**Persephone**], for her part, knew better than to assume this goddess was simply going to keep it in her pants, after all she was famous for her trysts and her breaking her marital vows to those she felt were strong warriors in battle, both mortal and divine.

"I will stop being stiff with you the day you stop breaking your oaths of marriage to your spouses, [**Venus**]." With that, the quartet disappeared from the subway station, with the authorities none the wiser to their presence, and the local mages associations completely oblivious to their appearance as well.

Soon, their planning would come to fruition, and their actions would cause the chain of events that would later lead to a paradigm shift in the world...but they don't now this yet...

**A/N: And that's the latest Chapter. Persephone finally begins to make her final preparations, and the Goddess of Love Aphrodite has arrived...we all probably know how well her trying to get into Shirou's pants is going to go. Before I go, here's a quick lore sheet for the weapons Shirou used, as well as the nature of the particular part of the Regalia of Champions Authority he used here.**

**[Cavalier]: **_The Demonic Ride from Hell_

Type: Anti-unit/Mount Rank: A- Range: 1-35 Target: 1-5

This is a demonic weapon that EMIYA came across at some point in his duty as a Counter-Guardian when he was sent to deal with a Demon Outbreak that very nearly destroyed the world, and aided a certain group of Demon Hunters with strong ties to a famous demon to that world's history. This particular motorbike came into existence when one of them somehow created it by combining demon fragments with the destroyed halves of a motorcycle, giving rise to this demonic weapon. The ride can separate into two hand-held weapons, shredding anything that gets caught in the bladed wheels of this ride from hell.

**[Nameless Weighted Training Weapon]**

Type: Anti-Unit Rank: C++ Range: 1-40 Target: 1

This is simply a nameless training weapon that Shirou forged himself. While the blade is blunted to the point that all you could do was bash or smash somebody with it, it is enchanted with runes that increase the weight of the weapon, allowing Shirou to continue his typical routine and getting enough exercise to actually get some strength training done without having to go for days straight to see any results. It's also designed with a safety mechanism that can shift the amount of weight by flowing magical energy into it. The materials were good enough quality that they could actually withstand clashing with Doni's blade without breaking for a few strikes, but ultimately they would shatter without Shirou constantly reforming them as they started cracking to reverse the damage done.

**[Caster Regalia]: **_Mantle of the Magi_

This is the form of the armor that Shirou usurped from [**Mordred**], reflecting the form of a Caster Class Servant. In this armor, he gains an accelerated mind and reflexes, and his ability to use magecraft becomes increasingly easier for him, but he can only use magecraft he already knows, not any new ones that he has yet to learn. Since it has to do with his Reality Marble, this armor has an automatic ability to conjure fire and molten steel that Shirou can magically produce and control at will with this armor. It however, does come with the price of weakening his physical abilities, causing him a single rank decrease to all physical-related parameters. He's still rather strong physically for a Caster, but if he were to go up against an enemy who specializes in close combat that manages to get close enough to him, then he could lose easily. While wearing this particular Regalia, Shirou is capable of producing mystical traps and causing the area around him to conflagrate at will, resulting in anyone but himself who gets too close to be severely burned if not outright killed by the intense heat and the molten metal erupting from this particular ability, but he can only use this particular ability by marking the area ahead of time. Just like with his other armors, though, any damage he takes in this armor will be healed when he leaves it, but if the armor is destroyed while wearing it, then he will be unable to summon it again for a whole day or even up to three, depending on the severity of the damage done.

**And that's the weapons and one aspect of Shirou's new Authority from his battle with Mordred. Next chapter, Persephone and her allies start moving their plans forward into their final stages before they act. Until Next Chapter, PEACE OUT!**


	39. Blade 24: Prank, Hunt, Fruition

**A/N: Hey peeps. Sorry it took me so long to get this particular chapter up. My laptop crashed a few times and had to reboot without warning, So it delayed me on top of the usual writers block. This chapter's going to be a bit shorter than usual, but to make up for it, there's going to be an omake along with the stat sheet for both Huntsman's Trail and Wolfhound's Fang at the bottom. Now, onto the Reviewer Review:**

**1.) While I am aware that Aphrodite and Venus had only one husband and countless lovers, I should mention that in Campioneverse canon, not everything about the God's mythology is completely accurate in the modern age. Case and point, Athena and Perseus. In their legend, they were allies, but in truth, Athena and Perseus were enemies. Besides, Aphrodite/Venus was a REALLY loose woman with no sense of marital fidelity. That is completely part of her myth, if you read between the lines. So yeah, she be an unfaithful whore basically sleeping with anyone strong enough to catch her interest.**

**2.) While Oda and Aya both slept with Shirou during the Mandrake Root incident, neither of them got pregnant, nor did any of Godou's girls. It was only Rossweisse who got pregnant in that situation, and Oda was dead set to have her sworn liege mark her as his concubine at the very least. The Kuhoutsuka heiress made it clear she didn't mind being a mistress to him so long as Shirou fathered her children for her.**

**3.) Lastly for now, To those of you who got the reference, then congrats, you get a cookie, as yes, the Cavaliere was Dante's bike from Devil May Cry 5. I really liked that bike, and figured what better weapon for a Rider class Servant than that of a demonic bike that could also turn into a pair of dual-wielded motorized buzz saws from hell? Since the Shirou from my fic could easily fit any of the Traditional seven classes, this would make it even easier for him to fall under the Rider class.**

**Now that that's out of the way, its time for the disclaimer:**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own 'Campione!', 'FATE', or any other franchise referenced in this fic, as they are the property of their respective publishers, authors, and creators. I credit them with references as used to the best of my abilities. This fic is an AU of Marcus Galen Sands 'God Slaying Blade Works', with an emphasis on 'WHAT IF', references to other fics and franchises as used, the 'Harem Ending' route in Nua Realta, a meshing of canon lore in a manner that makes since, and my own original ideas thrown into the mix every now and then. This is a FREE FANFIC of a FANFIC, meaning an UNPAID FAN-MADE FICTION of a FAN-MADE FICTION. I do not make any money off this fic, so if you paid to read it, then you got ripped off. And if you do not like it, then you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you.**

**And Now onto the story.**

**_Story Start:_**

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Twent****y-****fourth**** Blade****: ****Pranking a Prankster****, Devil King Hunting, and Shadowy Plot's Fruition**_

_**Emiya Manor-Shirou's Study**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

To say I was in a somewhat better mood after spending a whole day-and-a-half training to work out my frustration was a mildly accurate assessment, but even so, I could not help the grin on my face. I had just received word from the Committee that one of my requests from them had been approved, and even with the lingering cloud of frustration hanging over me from the [**Soul Eater**]'s path of terror, I felt somewhat good, if not slightly chipper. Though I still gave the _King of Swords_ quite the choking if the fact he actually turned blue despite using the [**Man o****f**** Steel**] authority to protect himself from the now infamous_ Wrought Iron_ _Claw_ that I put the sword idiot savant into for what he did, but it still didn't make me feel any better about the victims I failed to save.

Moving my mind forward to keep from driving myself crazy at the thought, I began to smile again as I reread and looked over the notice the Committee had sent me approving my request for the ritual I sought to have performed. This would help with what I wished to do, but before that…

"Good morning Zelretch. Would you like a drink? I actually got you some Pegasus blood from my divine mounts if you'd like a taste." I offered with a sincere smile on my face, but was merely met with a rather deadpan glare and a suspicion-laden tone from the Wizard Marshal.

"Spare me the pleasantries, Shirou. What is it you want. The fact that you are trying to put me in a good mood says you want something from me."

I simply kept smiling, though it was a glass one now from how frail it was, and I twitched a bit as he saw right through me...I actually wanted two things from him, but this would actually help me out a bit...the problem is how will he react to what I found at Voban's mansion while I was there…

"...which one do you want to hear first: the personal favor, or the business one?"

That got the Old Man of the Jewels to raise a single silvery-gray eyebrow at my bluntness with how I was asking him which he preferred. I knew which he would ask first, but still figured it would only be polite to ask him for his preference, if only to be polite. "You know damn well I would prefer to save business for later unless it was important, yet if you're asking which it is I want, then I'll just go with the business one first. You wouldn't bring it up if it didn't have something to do with me."

"...are you sure you don't want that Pegasus blood? I think you may want it for this one..."

"Just tell me already, Sixth Sorcerer."

"..." Rather than respond with words, I simply pulled open my drawer, withdrew a glass and a bottle of the very blood I tried to offer him from a nearby mini-fridge. Before he could say another word, though, I pulled a highly decorated box with an opened lock on the outside designed in a very old-fashioned manner. Pushing the bottle, glass, and box towards him, Zelretch simply raised his eyebrow further before he took a peek inside the box. His other brow instantly shot up to join the first in his hairline, his crimson eyes widened in shocked disbelief before he closed the box, popped the bottle of Pegasus blood open, forgone pouring it in the proffered glass and simply drank from the bottle directly like a man would a bottle of cheap beer in an attempt to get drunk as fast as humanly possible.

When Zelretch put the bottle down again, he had drained it completely dry, and I then took out yet a few more bottles of Pegasus blood, pulled them from the same mini-fridge, and gave them to the Dead Apostle Sorcerer. He drank from a few more of them then turned his gaze to me, with a deadly serious look on his face as he asked the question I knew he would ask me…

"...Emiya Shirou...where in the name of the Root did you find this? Better yet, _**HOW**_ is it even here at all? Last I checked, that damned thing was trapped in [**Akasha**] itself, so how in the mother of [**Gaia**], [**Alaya**], [**Akasha**], and all things in-between did you manage to get your hands on a fragment of _**Type-MERCURY**_?!"

Yep, I expected this reaction to this little discovery I found in Voban's mansion. When I began to help out with resurrecting Voban's servants and putting his estate back into a somewhat usable order, I stumbled upon it: a crystal fragment of Type-MERCURY itself. To say I practically shat myself in response when I found it was an understatement. My first reaction was to grab it, take it to the Hungarian King and demand to know where he found it, how he found it, what it was doing there, and when it was found. He was rather angry at my demands, but when he noticed my paling face, my terrified reaction and my blatant fear of its existence, he asked me what god it was associated with to cause such a reaction of absolute fear from me.

I knew what he had done in the past from both Reki and from what Godou-san told me about Yuri-san and Kranjar-san's past connection with him, so it didn't take much to figure out what the hell the Balkan Devil wanted with the damned thing. I simply looked at him and said that while I might not be the sharpest sword in the armory, I wasn't a complete dullard either, and that he was insane if he was trying to call forth a Type of all things. Before he or Doni could question me, I told them what they were in a dumbed-down version for the sword idiot's understanding. I told them it wasn't a god, and the only prize he'd get for slaying one was humanity got to keep living for a little while longer. That this was a piece of one of the _Harbingers of Humanity's Destruction_, how they were essentially _Beasts of the Apocalypse_, and were also known as the _Destroyers of Worlds_ with no concept of death...and the only known way to stop them was to seal them away someplace they could not escape from so easily.

I then explained that of all the Types he could have found a piece of, it had to be Type-MERCURY, the undisputed strongest of all the Types and named the ORT, also known as the _World Killer_. I also asked them both if they knew about Mars, the planet, not the god. When they both responded by nodding in the affirmative, I then told them that before the ORT appeared, Mars had just as much if not more life than the planet Earth did in its heyday. After the ORT appeared, it had been reduced to the _Red Planet_ it is today, and that is the reason why it was called the _World Killer_. Not even the planet was spared from it draining the very lifeblood from the celestial body along with its former inhabitants.

When he heard this, even he paled at the thought of what he had in his possession. Voban's response was to instantly hand it over and not even Doni dared to interfere in this one. The Hungarian King might have wanted a good fight, and always sought out strong prey, but not even he wanted a foe that could destroy whole worlds with no concept of death as his opponent. As for Doni, while he might have been an idiot savant of a battle freak, but his instincts were very sharp, and even he could instinctively sense trying to mess with this thing was a bad idea. He might not exactly be very smart, but he at least knew not to question me on this one. When they asked what I planned to do with it, I said that destroying it was impossible, or at least not without waking the damned thing up, so I would instead give it to someone I knew who would be able to get rid of it in the one way to prevent it from ever appearing again in the world...though just how it somehow got in this world after the damned thing had been sealed away I didn't know, and wasn't sure I even wanted to know...

Returning my mind to the present, I simply told the Dead Apostle before me and said straight to his face, "...don't ask something even I don't know. I was hoping you knew how it got here, but if not, then we got a serious problem." Zelretch simply grunted in response before he grabbed yet another bottle of Pegasus blood and proceeded to drink his vampiric ass off to stave off the headache he and I both knew this was going to end up being. Now he knew why I wanted to get him intoxicated by the Pegasus blood. The mythological phantasmal beast's blood was to Dead Apostles what a very expensive and priceless vintage of high-quality liquor would be to humans. And since the phantasmal beast was practically extinct save for a few hundred worlds in the multiverse's infinite parallel worlds where they still exist, this was a very rare treat for the old bloodsucker.

"...I'll take it off your hands and send it to a world that has nothing for it to destroy, even if it does somehow manage to return. Since you pretty much brought this to my attention, I actually owe you one Shirou. What was the personal favor you wanted to ask me?"

"...I was wondering if it was possible for you to find something of my old man and if possible his wife, Irisviel. It would be very much helpful for me if you could find something of theirs from my house back in Fuyuki...I have something I wanted to try and do that I have the power to do now, but lack the means to do so..."

Zelretch knew instantly what I was referring to and didn't ask anymore. As the Master of the Kaleidoscope, Zelretch was capable of learning almost anything from the vast possibilities of the multiverse. He knew what I wanted to try, so he didn't even have to ask: My authority, [**Lord of the Dead**]. I wanted to use it to bring my old man and his wife back from the dead. Zelretch simply nodded, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out some thing before he handed it to me. Raising my left auburn eyebrow in curiosity, I looked at him before he explained what it was to me.

"That little box houses both your father and his wife's wedding rings. If you use them, you will most likely be able to call them forth and resurrect them back from the dead...so have at it kid. Oh, and tell both Iri and Kiri I said 'hi'." My right white brow rose up to join my red left at that in surprise at the value of this gift as the Wizard Marshal smiled mischievously in a knowing manner before he tried to teleport out of my home. Keyword being 'tried'. I had found out he was the one who had switched my ginseng root with mandrake, and I wanted payback. You do NOT mess with a chef's kitchen or their supplies if you valued your life. I was also fed up with his antics, not only with me, but with my fragments and my girl's alternate selves throughout the multiverse, so I did a little something to give him a taste of his own medicine.

As he tried to leave, he was suddenly hit with numerous magical traps flinging several cream pies right into his face, before placing hexes that forced him to laugh like a madman while he danced a merry jig and then trapped him in a pocket dimension which was filled with magical contraptions which continuously produced laughing gas, all while he was cursing and swearing with a raucous laughter at my name for this one. I simply smiled a very satisfied smile at my handy work, and later he would end up being a good sport about it. After all, it wasn't every day somebody successfully pranked the Kishur Zelretch Schweinorg and lived to tell the tale of it...though he flat-out refused to speak of it to anyone, lest he suffer embarrassment at being the victim of a prank at the hands of a complete amateur like me. Ah, good times…

_**Scene Change**_

_**Godou P.O.V.**_

Why me? Just why? I swear, something out there, maybe a God or something, just likes to make my life into some kind of romcom for its personal amusement...I apparently got a text from my cousin and childhood friend, Koudzuki Sakura again, after I found out a month back she was getting involved with magic. At first, I was worried she would have gotten involved with a cult or some scam, before I found out she had a friend who actually got her interested in magic after talking with her about it. Turns out she had the power to break matchsticks and toothpicks with her mind so long as she had a grimoire on her, but other than that, she couldn't really do much else. If it wasn't for Amakusa Touma from the Committee fast-talking her out of it, I would have had to tell her that I was the one she was looking for...I didn't even want to consider the potential outcomes of such a thing...

Shaking the thoughts off, I checked the text, and couldn't help but to groan at the contents...she was basically asking for my help, again, to find and beg with the same Devil King she found out about to stop that had been destroying public parts of Tokyo's buildings, municipalities, and infrastructure, as well as his supposed lustful actions towards young girls. I tried to think about what my fellow Campione I met so far would do or how they'd react in such a situation.

Voban would probably just ignore her and treat her like an ant is his path.

Salvatore Doni would probably not even understand just what it was she wanted from him.

Luo Hao would probably lecture her on her rudeness, but if she found out she was my relation, would then lecture her on propriety.

John Pluto Smith would probably just laugh at her before he disappeared in a very theatrical and dramatic manner.

Oddly enough, the only Campione I could think of that I met personally who might actually be willing to listen to her request would be Emiya Shirou, though what his reaction would be is something not even I would be able to guess; the guy seems to really like being hard to get a read on, yet surprisingly is rather popular with women...his luck is both better and worse than mine in that regard, bizarrely enough...still not sure how I would feel about letting the two of them be alone together for too long. If I won't let Shizuka stay with him alone, then I'll be damned to be any different with Sakura.

It turned out said friend who introduced her to and had been teaching her magic was somebody affiliated with the Committee, specifically one of the Founding Families, though from what I could tell and from what I knew, her position wasn't really as high up as she claims, and she actually was somebody who made me think of a preschooler with how young she looked, despite being Sakura's age, and she was older than me by about three years, despite looking more like a middle-schooler in appearance. It would seem her friend, whose name I learned was Renjou Fuyuhime, apparently had a complex about her childish appearance and short stature, so she called me conceited for being taller than her despite being younger.

A while after meeting up with them, I felt the urge to groan and the desire to walk up to the nearest wall and bang my head against it was suddenly oh so appealing to me from the two's antics whilst in search of the Devil King behind the destruction of public properties and national landmarks. After we began our search for one 'Kususagi Goroh', we went all over town following the 'leads' that Fuyuhime-san had 'uncovered'...it didn't end very well for the childish looking young woman…

The first place we went to was a cafe being run by Yinghua as a local base of operations for Luo Hao's followers. Supposedly, he was a student of 'Kusasagi Goroh' and she wanted to demand from Yinghua where to find him. When he saw me approaching, he gave us an immediate special treatment on the house, before bringing us some good food and such that made Sakura forget why we were there, but Fuyuhime-san wasn't willing to let it slide so easily. But it turns out she was weak to pressure, after Yinghua responded by giving off a bit of killing intent at Fuyuhime-san's rather blatantly rude behavior, causing her to cave and continue her search elsewhere, dejected over the failure.

The next place we tried was the shrine where Yuri and Hikari worked as part of their duties as hime-miko. Supposedly, Fuyuhime-san's 'sources' told her that the two of them were his concubines and that they were forced to serve the Devil King sexually as he pleased...I felt a little bit of myself die with that statement. Yuri, yeah, she and I have done that, but I haven't laid one finger on Hikari...nor was I ever the one to initiate the encounters outside that one time thanks to the mandrake root we accidentally ate…

Luckily, Yuri and Hikari both picked up on what was going on before the two of them started to go off on Fuyuhime-san. Yuri in particular turned the tables on her interrogation by questioning Fuyuhime-san's legitimacy in her claim to being the next head of the Renjou family, as to her knowledge the heir was the granddaughter of the current head, and was a girl of high school student age named Hana. Fuyuhime-san simply chose to run away with her tail between her legs with what was left of her dignity after that sad display.

I honestly did not think how much more it could possibly get any worse, before we moved onto the next location...and I instantly froze on the spot when I saw it...shouldn't have jinxed it...Fuyuhime-san's 'sources' told her that 'Kusasagi Goroh' had a series of witches as mistresses whom were currently bearing his children and were residing in a mansion we walked up to...and I felt the urge to bang my head on a damn wall to alleviate the headache I felt coming from this. The mansion was none other than Emiya-san's home...why, just why?

"**...****Kusanagi-kun/Kusanagi-san/Godou-san/Kusanagi-sama? What are you doing here?**"

Oh, come on...why...just why...How is it that Fuyuhime-san gets all her information wrong yet somehow she still manages to find the people she's looking for?

"Oh, you all know Godoh?" Sakura asked them with her pet name for me, and while I saw the act as endearing, right now, I just felt the urge to crawl into a hole and die from the situation right now…

"Yes, Godou-san and I both are colleagues in a manner of speaking...by the way Godou-san, who are these two? I don't think you ever visited with them before, otherwise I would have noticed and made the bounded field allow them into my home." Emiya-san said as he waltzed right up to the very mansion we were standing in front of and unlocked the gate...oh no…

"AH HA! Finally found you, Kusasagi Goroh! I will make you pay for the destruction you caused to Tokyo and for your lustful ways!" Fuyuhime-san declared proudly to the world. The reactions the childish seeming young woman got was varied…

Matou-san just gave the girl a rather flat look that I had never seen on her face before and made a severe chil go down my spine…

Tohsaka-san just looked rather irritated by the girl, but the prominent blush on her face wasn't caused by embarrasment, but barely restrained anger...oh boy…

Kuhoutsuka-san was looking aghast at the thought of ever cheating on Emiya-san, and gave the older woman a very hard glare that made it clear what she felt at that instant…

Illya-chan seemed rather nonplussed and simply looked at Fuyuhime-san with a perfect deadpan like she was an idiot…

But as for Emiya-san himself, he simply just raised a single eyebrow, looked at the girl confused by her declaration, then looked at me with an obvious question in his eyes. I simply looked at Fuyuhime-san and rolled my eyes, though from the sympathetic look he gave me, it was clear he knew I wanted to bang my head on the nearest wall from the headache that was this young-looking woman…

"...I believe you got the wrong house, young lady. While it may be true I am a Devil King, I am the _King of Wrought Iron_. The Devil King you want is the _King of Ruin_, and last I checked, he doesn't live here, but comes by often to try and train with me to try and control his destructive power to not cause any more collateral damage from the times he is forced to fight...plus, you already found him a while ago..."

"**Eh**" Both Fuyuhime-san and Sakura looked confused by Emiya-san's statement...oh no...don't tell me…

"Besides, the Seventh Devil King's name _isn't_ 'Kusasagi Goroh', and I don't know how in the Root's name you managed to butcher it so badly, but he has been right by you all day, right Godou-san?"

"...er, yeah, that's right Emiya-san..." I replied in my usual manner, before suddenly feeling a sudden feeling of chills to run down my spine at my slip. "...oh shit..."

"...eh, Godoh, why are you and this Devil King referring to each other with familiarity, as though...you...were…." Sakura's voice trailed off as her eyes widened in realization of what Emiya-san was implying...oh you just had to throw me under the bus like that….

"Because, the Devil King you've been looking for this whole time isn't named '_Kusasagi Goroh_'. The one next to you IS the Seventh Devil King, '_Kusanagi Godou_'. How you managed to butcher his name so badly, I will never know..."

Fuyuhime-san and Sakura both looked at me with a sudden turn so fast they should have gotten whiplash, and gave me some funny looks. Fuyuhime-san looked at me in a bit of terrified shock I was right under her nose this entire time, but for Sakura….

"...Godoh...you...you were...you mean…."

"Sakura, I didn't want you to know, because being a Devil King is, to quote a certain anime character, 'such a drag'. Besides, I didn't even ask to become a Devil King, nor did I even want to steal a God's authority in the first place..."

"While the fact it might come with its fair share of troubles, Godou-san also isn't the type to just walk away from trouble affecting a large group of people. Besides, during my Feast of Kings I held a while back, he explained he was what could be called a Commoner King. He'll use his authority only if and when he needs to, but doesn't like doing it unless absolutely necessary." Emiya-san's words made it clear what he was trying to do, but it looked like Sakura wasn't looking too well...before she fainted…

I just barely managed to catch her, and Fuyuhime-san looked at me with terror induced eyes as she told me to let go of Sakura...before she was suddenly subdued by Reki-san, who appeared and gave her a stern look. "I would highly suggest you stop causing trouble, young lady. I was already aware of the amount you caused when I heard about you from Lord Zaraki; I do not think you wish to cause anymore shame to him that might get you possibly disowned from the Renjou, young lady."

That shut her up finally as she apparently realized just how much trouble she's been causing, though the way Reki-san was acting, it would seem he knew her, and her eyes widened as though she saw a ghost. Given what I knew about the guy, that's probably an accurate guess. Then she fainted as well...oh joy…

"...I hate you so much right now, Emiya-san..." I said to my fellow Japanese King, but my tone was more tired than spiteful. The response he gave however, wasn't quite what I had expected it to be...

"It's better to let her know now, rather than try to deceive her any further than you have, otherwise you might end up having hurt her more than you helped her...and you might end up breaking her heart, which would lead to me kicking your can across Japan for it."

I suddenly shivered as a cold chill ran down my spine...he was serious about that. If my training sessions with him were any means to go by, he was serious about carrying out that threat...Emiya-san did not joke about kicking somebody's ass for making a girl cry...

A few hours later, we explained to the two how I had become the Seventh Devil King, he truth behind all those things they had heard about me, and why I didn't want people not involved or already in the know to find out. By the time they left, Sakura had come to accept my explanation, while Fuyuhime-san received a scolding from the Committee for her actions. Apparently this wasn't the first time the young-seeming woman had caused them headaches, and disturbing the two resident God-slayers was apparently enough for her to receive a severe reprisal for it this time…

Rather than erase her memory, Emiya-san explained just what the Devil Kings were to Sakura, Tohsaka-san gave her a brief rundown on the Supernatural, and Illya-chan gave her the choice of whether or not she wished to continue being involved or not. After hearing all the facts, and even the dangers of being involved in magic were, she decided to not pursue it any further. She handed me her grimoire, but the moment I touched it…

***CRAK**CRASH**WHUD***

"...Godou-san..." Emiya-san walked up to me with a barely restrained anger at what just happened...oh shit, was that… "How many times have we told you to never mess with a mystical artifact or relic without learning to controlling your magical output first?"

...and he unleashed an Asura upon me as he began to chew me out after taking the grimoire off my hands, as the telephone pole nearby his home had been snapped in half by me simply touching the grimoire...accidentally...without meaning to...just my luck...

_**Scene Change-Undisclosed Location**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

In their hidden base, [**Persephone**], [**Sthenos**], [**Euryale**], and [**Venus**] were pouring their divinity into the object they had been working on considerably for the last month. It had been slower than [**Persephone**] had expected, but both Gorgon Sisters knew why, as they had sabotaged it slightly to buy them the time they needed. But finally, the object in question had finally begun to react. The golden egg they had been feeding their divinity to in an attempt to wake the slumbering god early had finally bore fruit, and from within burst forth their latest ally…

The Sun God Apollo has returned to the mortal plane, and he was pissed with his slayer, but agreed to aid them for aiding in his early return as long as they agree to tell him where his slayer was. With this, their plan was now coming to fruition, and the next stages of their plan was approaching, before its final stage's completion...

**Omake Special: Netherworld Travels of a Devil King**

**Shirou P.O.V.**

After Zelretch left and the Committee finally got me the ritual I had requested of them, I was able to traverse into the Netherworld as I wanted to do. I had studied extensively about it, and from what I could gather, the Netherworld was not only a place that was supposedly every**where** at once, but also every**when** as well. If that was the case, then it might give me a few clues to help me find out about what happened to Fuyuki in this world, along with my own heritage I apparently was stripped of. Going about it, I hit a bit of a snag about my investigation, and was about to leave after accidentally appearing in Germany around where the Einzbern's lived, when I suddenly smelled something, and heard what sounded like singing.

Curious, I focused more on the song, and I immediately had my face light up like a Christmas tree in embarrassment. After becoming a Campione, I gained an automatic understanding of language, and what I heard was a rather tawdry tavern singing about a very promiscuous bar maid wishing to take a young man as her latest conquest, only for said young man to already be taken and the song eventually ended with said bar maid becoming his mistress along with his fiancé and having a three-way relationship...Okay, apparently there was a cook around here with some skill in cooking with a penchant for the dark Ages equivalent to porn.

Normally, I would have simply walked the other way, but damn if that food doesn't smell good. I finally found the guy who was singing and cooking, but after that rather...graphic...song he just finished singing, I will never be able to walk into a bar and look at the waitresses there the same way ever again... After meeting with the cook who turned out to be a Norse god of Cooking and spending a few hours swapping cooking tips back and forth, I noticed his coking utensils were a bit worn. Offering to fix them up for him real quick, I repaired them and he got right back to cooking in a matter of minutes. Just enough time to help the guy out before my watch started to beep with the alarm I set. Bidding the God farewell, he warned me of a worm apparently causing trouble, much to my confusion before the ground began to tremble and a massive scaled beast appeared...A Dragon...I didn't feel an once of fear at the beast, for one reason and one reason only: my authorities as a God-slayer made me a dragon's worst enemy. Time to hunt a dragon...

**The next Day**

After besting the dragon, I found something rather peculiar about it It's corpse didn't disappear like it normally should for divine beasts. What's more, I pulled something from its tail that I really felt excited about as I was dismantling it. I had the head stuffed and placed within my study and took the thing I pulled from the tail to my forge. I couldn't believe it when I saw it, but I feel my ancestors might feel proud of me for this one as a smile made its way to my face...

**A/N: And that's the Chapter. I know it was short, but before you all ask, yes, this omake is what happened based of off Marcus Galen Sands' fic GSBW, but unlike that one, Shirou wasn't looking for a way back, but for information on his lineage or his lost past. As for what he pulled from its tail, lets just say Shirou was excited about what he found and I will reveal why that is in a few chapters. Now for the weapon stat sheets:**

[**Huntsman's Trail**]: The _Tracker's Mark of the Wild Hunt_

Rank: C Type: Anti-Unit/Support Range: 1-15/N/A Target 1

This is an original mystic code that Shirou forged within the [**Unlimited Blade Works**], using the legendary weapons [**Gungnir**], [**Gae Bolg**], and [**Hrunting**] as its basis. As an anti-unit weapon, it is capable of fighting off singular enemies, but is particularly effective more for use against beasts than anything else. When used for the purpose of tracking a target, it's true capabilities shine. While its combat capabilities are not exactly weak, its true strength lies in the curse it inflicts upon those struck by it to be forever marked for death and unable to escape the sister blade...

**[Wolfhound's Fang]: **The _Unrelenting Fang of the Red Plains_

Rank: C Type: Anti-Unit/Anti-Beast Range: 1-10/N/A Target: 1

This is the sister blade to Shirou's other original mystic code he forged within the **[Unlimited Blade Works]** by using **[Gungnir], [Gae Bolg],** and **[Hrunting] **as its base. While the dagger's range isn't too impressive, its true strength is to capitalize on the short sword's tracking curse that marks its target. While the short sword isn't really special aside from its tracking curse, this dagger has the power to boost its wielder's capabilities by granting them the abilities of the beast for which it was named, the wolfhound. While wielding this dagger, their user gets a slight boost to their physical abilities, enhanced senses likened to that of a wolf's, and a slight regenerative ability. These effects are enhanced if the prey being hunted is also a beast-type foe. the range of this dagger's ability to sense the curse of its sister blade's marking is essentially infinite, regardless of whatever means one uses to conceal themselves with, however, this effect can only work on one individual at a time as its one flaw.

**And that is the lore sheet for those two weapons. Next chapter, things are really starting to get moving, as Persephone finally makes her move. Until next Chapter, PEACE OUT!**


	40. Blade 25: Peace and Usurpation

**A/N: Hey guys. This chapter took me a while to get out, but just so you all know, Venus finally starts to make her moves, and this ones a long one. Over 13.500 words this time around. And with 13,000 favs and over 14,000 follows, this fic is surprisingly popular...I must REALLY be doing something right. Not many review this time but enough for a quick Reviewer Review:**

**1.) That whole Dark Souls reference was actually entirely coincidental on my part. I have never played the game, nor have I ever owned the game. It was actually my reference to how Susanoo got Ama No Murakumo no Tsurugi by pulling it from the tail of the Ten-headed serpent Yamato no Orochi in myth and legend. In Fate, Muramasa's NP, Tsugumari Muramasa was said to e his attempt to produce an imitation of this very sword, a divine construct forged by mortal hands through sheer skill alone. That's a bit of a hint for just what this sword can do, but more than that, I will not say.**

**2.) The whole Shirou pranking Zelretch was actually a reference to a Fate/High School DxD fic called Draconian Fate Works. I found it was just too perfect a plot point to use, and it will have signifigance in the sequels I plan for this fic down the road after the epilogue chapter. As for Iri and Kiri's reactions to Shirou's harem and them now being grandparents...let's just say there will be a reason why I'll omit it for the foreseeable future...**

**And Now onto the disclaimer:**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own 'Campione!', 'Fate' or any other franchises referenced in this fic, as they are the respective properties of their respective owners, authors, and creators. This fic is an AU of Marcus Galen Sands' fic 'God Slaying Blade Works' with an emphasis on 'WHAT IF', the 'Harem Route' ending of Nua Realta, a meshing of canon lore in a manner that makes sense, and my own original ideas thrown into the mix, using references to other fics credited as used to the best of my abilities. This is a FREE FANFIC of a FANFIC, meaning an UNPAID FAN-MADE FICTION of a FAN-MADE FICTION. I make no money off of this, so if you paid to read this, then you got ripped off. And if you do not like it then you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you.**

**And now...**

**_Story Start:_**

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Twent****y-****f****ifth**** Blade****:****Fleeting Peace and Sword's Usurpation**_

_**Emiya Manor-Shirou's Forge**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

***Tunc!* *Tunc!* *Tunc!***

After having finished negotiations with the Committee's representative for my business arrangements I had wished to discuss, I was working the forge, trying to forge a new sword for my personal use and my personal use alone. The idea for this sword was something I saw within the [**Unlimited Blade Works**], but for some odd reason despite being visible for the most part, the blade was completely intangible and a conceptual armament where I could touch it within my reality marble, yet I could not trace it into existence without some physical weapon to serve as its actual form. It was then I had the theory, and I plan to test it later after I finish with this one sword…

***Tunc!* *Tunc!* *Tunc!***

After my initial trip to the Netherworld, I made a second and third trip, and each time I wound up coming back with a very valuable material for forging while searching for information on my heritage and my past...

***Tunc!* *Tunc!* *Tunc!***

The first time I found rare materials from the dragon I slew, in the form of Dragon bones, fangs, claws, and scales. These alone would have been invaluable crafting materials for any magus, but what I found within the runt of [**Nidhogg**]'s liter was also a metallic substance that apparently all dragons seem to develop within the base of their tails and in some parts of the rest of their bodies. This metallic substance was actually very useful for this personal project I had in the works for a while now, but couldn't find the materials to make it work until now, as this stuff was just what I needed for this particular sword to work…

***Tunc!* *Tunc!* *Tunc!***

The second time I found myself in the Netherworld, I wound up facing a pair of golems made of pure Mythril and Orichalcum respectively. It turned out that some mad magus apparently made the pair of golems but was left to wander the boundary between life and immortality for whatever reason; now that one instance was something I found interesting when I found out just what happened to that particular fool when I used [**structural analysis**] on the two. Turned out the guy had run afoul of one of the resident gods and that was the reason it created these two golems to protect himself, only for said magus to be killed by his own creations, as ironic as it was to learn. They were a bit tougher to deal with than the dragon, if only due to how hard the metals used to make them were, but they were invaluable materials to produce just what I was trying to craft...

***Tunc!* *Tunc!* *Tunc!***

The third time I just so happened to find myself facing a second Divine Beast in the form of a feral child of [**Inukami**] itself. This spawn of the Japanese Black Wolf Deity had apparently gone rabid from too much isolation to the Netherworld, and not enough contact with others. As a result, it became fiercely territorial to anything or anyone who trespassed upon its domain. A few quick merciful anti-beast and anti-divinity blades later, and I found myself with the very valuable materials in the form of a Divine Wolf pelt, fur, leather, fangs, and claws. I also kept its eyes and such, but not so much for me as for the girls; they'd find better uses for that than I would ever be able to…

***Tunc!* *Tunc!* *Tunc!***

Using the materials for each of these, I began to forge a physical weapon with the intention of making it a conceptual armament at the same time. This was simply an experiment on my part, trying to infuse an empty sword with the conceptual nature of a weapon within my reality marble, but unlike the other weapons I produced, this particular sword had no physical form of its own, therefore it should theoretically be easier for me to give it physical form to utilize it with. I also designed this blade to be a part of a pair with my Gem Sword…

***Tunc!* *Tunc!* *Tunc!* *FSHhhhhhh***

Having taken the time to make sure I got it right and very carefully worked with the materials I had obtained with my own hands, I began putting the finishing touches on my newest original work. I could not help but smirk a bit in wry amusement at what it turned out as. It was a sword with a rather unusual appearance with obvious Oriental and Occidental influences of both East and West. It was a blade the size of a buster sword, with the grip of a trench knife, but had the bladed edge of a knuckle knife around the grip on the guard. The blade itself was rather thick, with a single edge like a katana, and a two-handed handle like a European great-sword.

It was shaped with an obvious curve almost like a saber or scimitar, but with the size and weight of a buster sword, and had the same length as Kojiro Sasaki's [**Monohoshi-****Z****ao**]. Its durability made it nigh unbreakable with the materials I used to forge it. Certainly it might not have lasted against a God with normal materials, but this sword was forged using both Mythril and Orichalcum, metal alloys of supernatural origin along with the parts of different Divine Beasts, so it wasn't going to break so easily with those two materials as their core metals, in addition to the bones, scales, and fangs of two Divine Beasts.

I had also taken to decorating it with practical use in mind over aesthetic or simply looking pretty. The embellishments were limited to the dark-green lines spread across the silvery white of the alloy I created using the Orichalcum and the Mythril to produce this new alloy that I was the only one in the world to currently possess or had the ability to produce. Wrapping the handle and sheathe with the treated black leather from the Divine Wolf I slew to obtain it from, I also took to lining both the blade's edge and the inside of the scabbard with the scales from [**Nidhogg**]'s runt and the fangs from [**Inukami**]'s child, giving the already sharp and strong blade an even keener edge that was somewhat serrated.

Aside from weapons or authorities specifically designed to harm them, the only thing that could harm dragons were weapons made with the parts from other dragons. And these scales I used to line the sheathe were stronger and thicker than the ones I used to line the blade, ensuring it wouldn't cut through the scabbard I made for it, in the form of a harness to hold the edge of the blade and the tip, but be flexible enough for quick draws as needed. I also forwent any enchantments other than the latent magical properties of the materials inherent from the forging process, which brought a wry grin to my face when I actually used the damned thing as I thought of the reaction of anybody receiving the business end of this monster of a blade.

When I designed my Gem Sword, I had the basic design of this weapon in mind as a pairing for my duel-wielding two-sword style. In a manner of speaking, its a gemstone version of this new weapon, but a combat-ready version of Zelretch's [**Jeweled Sword**] mystic code. I figured if one of these two would be used to help me with my sorcery, the other would be a bit different. Like Kojiro Sasaki's [**Monohoshi-Zao**], this new creation of mine is completely mundane, save for the materials used in its creation being of supernatural origin. There is a reason for this, especially considering what the name of this sword is going to be, and what it represents to me.

I smelted both metals into a special alloy that was only possible with my particular talents with mystical crafting, creating a unique alloy of pure, spiritually-infused Orichalcum-Mythril ingots. Due to my rather unique background, I can produce spiritually-infused ingots of much greater quality than anyone else could ever hope to duplicate. EMIYA had once come across a deranged blacksmith's wraith who was dabbling in forbidden practices to produce spiritually-infused ore sometime during a mission in life, but said final products all wound up being cursed as the result of using live human sacrifice to produce them. Taking the knowledge gleaned from his tools and process, but without the human sacrifice, I produced an even purer, untainted version of said ingots that only the existence that is 'Emiya Shirou' could ever produce, through the process of spiritual infusion to try and imbue this weapon with the conceptual weapon I saw within my inner world.

I am probably the only person in the world to even successfully attempt this. After all, I was born from the [nothingness] of the void, shaped into a [sword] by the sheathe [**Avalon**] acting as the mold, and given purpose through the borrowed ideals of a fool's impossible [dream]. Since the fire essentially stripped me of my origin, it was then replaced with 'nothingness', until my Old Man replaced it by implanting the sheathe [**Avalon**] inside me to save my life. By doing this, the [nothingness] of the void was given shape, changing both my element and my origin to [sword], but was still devoid of purpose, therefore still worthless and frail with how hollow and empty I was inside. That was where the [dream] I inherited from my Old Man came into play...speaking of my Old Man…

"I just finished up the majority of the work on my latest personal project. I'll be finished in a couple minutes Old Man." I spoke without turning my attention away from what I was doing. I didn't even need to turn to see who it was, so I just kept finishing up the wrappings and the assembly of the blade and accompanying sheathe itself. I designed it to have a similar disassembly method to a katana for easier maintenance. As I finished assembling the blade, the figure who approached stopped in the doorway before he spoke.

"I was just watching you work a bit Shirou. It still impresses me just how good you've gotten at working a forge in the five going on six years since I last saw you...though I still have a hard time wrapping my head around what you told me happened..." The one who spoke was none other than Emiya Kiritsugu, the _Magus Killer_, and the man I call my father. After my revenge pranking of Zelretch, I used the wedding rings he gave me for both my Old Man and his wife, Irisviel. I told the girls what I was doing, with both Aya and Reki curious as to what the man who raised me after the disaster which resulted in the boy they once knew being lost in a sea of flames and reborn as Emiya Shirou.

When I recalled their souls, they were a bit surprised at first by the changes, in addition to both my and Illya's appearances. When we explained the situation to them, it took them a bit to process it, but a letter left for them from Zelretch inside the box along with their wedding rings to the both of them telling them it was true got them to accept what we said as the situation, but wrapping their heads around the fact they've been dead for nearly six years for my Old Man and eleven for Irisviel was something they were still trying to readjust to...though Iri's response to the fact she was going to be a grandmother was rather..._interesting_...to say the least...I'd heard of being baby-crazy, but she was Grand-baby-crazy, especially given how she reacted to finding out just how ludicrously popular I was with women...as for my Old Man, he was rather...I don't even want to think about his reaction to my and Illya's relationship…

...the look on his face was beyond description with mere words alone...

"I know how you feel, Old Man...If somebody told me about a year ago that I would become a King of the Moonlit World with a harem of beautiful women and several children on the way, I'd have checked the guy into the nearest insane asylum's mental ward and had him thrown into a rubber room..." I responded while my Old Man gave me a rather wry grin at my comment. While he might have mellowed out a bit as a result of his curse and how he died, he was still the _Magus Killer_, and was giving a few pointers to the Dragoons who had come to Japan for the formation of the new mages association I had begun to create. "Also, I need to send word to the Committee about sending representatives who are obviously under the weather to negotiate. I sure hope that Koizumi-san feels better soon..."

My Old Man simply looks at me like I was an idiot for that, but I simply chalk it up to me not noticing something due to my lack of social skills, before he shakes his head and tells me something that makes me sweat bullets in sheer cold terror of what he just told me…

"...you better get to the kitchen soon Shirou. Iri was wanting to cook something..."

I suddenly stop what I was doing, put the newly finished sword down, as I ran out of the forge and into the house proper, not caring at all about appearances. I found out the hard way from the last time Iri set foot in the kitchen that she was actually a horrible cook. I don't know what she did wrong, but she was just as bad as Fuji-nee in the kitchen, if not _worse_...I honestly do not even remember what in the Root's name that abomination she fed me was, but whatever Fuji-nee made, she obviously learned how to cook it from Iri, as the taste and way they caused my mind to forcefully forget the experience altogether was exactly the same. I flat out banned Iri from ever setting foot in my kitchen ever again afterwards. Though that doesn't stop her from trying to sneak into the kitchen when she doesn't think I'll catch her...

I didn't even wait for my Old Man. The second I heard the words 'Iri', 'kitchen', and 'cooking' come out of his mouth, I had to intervene. Running into the kitchen, I caught the perpetrator of the crimes against all things culinary trying to get the oven to turn on by messing with the stove top. Keyword being 'tried'…

"_**What do you think you're doing, Iri?**_"

...only to freeze as a cold sweat broke out over her forehead and began to sweat bullets as she knew she was caught. The last time she tried to cook, I flat-out banned her from ever being in charge of cooking ever again.

Not even waiting for her futile attempt to answer me, I grabbed her by the wrist, dragged her out of the kitchen while I turned off the oven and the stove. I was not going to let anything she did within my sanctuary to allow her to ruin _my _kitchen. For the next two hours, I subjected Iri to a lecture on how the kitchen was a sacred place, holier than holy for any household, even more so than a magus' workshop, and she very nearly ruined _**mine **_the last time she tried to make the aberration that she called cooking.

_**A few hours later**_

_**Godou P.O.V.**_

It was late at night, and the Kusanagi household was just about to fall into the peaceful embrace of sleep…

**Bang Bang Bang**

**Ding-dong Ding-dong Ding-dong**

...at least until somebody began to bang on the front door while simultaneously ringing the door bell. Groaning as I dragged himself out of bed, it took me about a couple of minutes to finally get to the door to figure out just what the fire was…

"King Kusanagi, an unknown Heretic God has suddenly descended! We don't know which one it is, but they're not showing any regard for using their Authorities indiscriminately! People are suddenly falling ill left and right for no reason, and fires are breaking out from its presence! We need your help to slay it, I implore you!"

Any traces of sleep were ran out of my brain as adrenaline suddenly shot through me faster than a god moving at godspeed. "I'll be right there! Just let me get dressed first!" Running back into my room, I began to get dressed, as Shizuka suddenly appeared behind me in a drowsy mental state and asked a question.

"Onii-chan...who was it?"

"Shizuka, I need you to go back to bed. It's about _that_ job."

My little sister suddenly woke right up at that. She knew I didn't like talking about the work I do as a God-slayer, and its something she picked up on after training with Emiya-san. She turned around and came right out of her room a few minutes later fully dressed and wearing what could only be called a combat suit...okay, I'll bite… "Where did you get that outfit, Shizuka?!"

"I got it from Illya-senpai. She and Emiya-senpai made it for me with my magic in mind. It has the materials to make any mystic traps I might need on me. I know I might not be able to deal with the god in question like you can, but at the very least I can help you keep innocents out of harms way."

"Shizuka, no. Not tonight. You aren't trained in combat, so you won't be of much help in this situation. And I am not letting you get anywhere near this case. This God is making fires and spreading diseases just from its presence alone. You are not coming."

Before she could argue, I walked up to her and broke a certain trap she had and triggered it, causing her to fall asleep from the gas it unleashed knocking her out. Putting her back into her room real quick and tying her to her bed to ensure she doesn't get out again tonight, I rush back out to the car waiting outside.

"How far are the girls? Have you contacted them?" While I hate dragging my girls into this, I also know they make up a core part of my strength, and as loathe as I am to admit this, their help will be needed for this fight…

"We have contacted them and began having cars find and bring them to the scene right now. The Committee has it contained for now, but we need to deal with this god and soon..."

Getting into the car, I just hope we can deal with this soon before too many people get hurt…

_**Persephone P.O.V.**_

I could not help but grin at the sight. My plan was actually beginning to finally go right for a change. The God-slayer believes that [**Apollo**] has manifested for a while, but in truth he hasn't actually appeared yet. The agents of the Committee currently there are all actually being controlled by me at the moment. In fact, that was the only reason this God-slayer hasn't caught on yet; the Children of Pandora have an uncanny sense for hostile intent. While this Kusanagi Godou hasn't shone much of that talent, it would be better safe than sorry.

It's the other God-slayer we were targeting that made it more difficult to plan this out without going awry. Emiya Shirou somehow had developed some means to detect Gods as they manifest. It was simply theory at first, before I scryed into his home and discovered the artifact one of his lovers created. The talent needed to make something like it was most certainly impressive for one so young to achieve, but that made the situation that much harder to plan around.

So the solution we came up with was simple, yet effective: take control of a few of the mortal mages who work for the Devil Kings of this land and have them bring King Kusanagi to the place where [**Apollo**] will begin drawing their attention first. He will believe the god he was called upon to battle had been there for a while, when in truth my ally will only actually unleashing his authorities about a minute or two before the God-slayer gets there. This will ensure that it is only Kusanagi Godou who battles [**Apollo**], and not Emiya Shirou.

Smiling at the way my plans are finally going right for once, I begin to make my way to the location where I am to meet up with my other allies once their part of the plan is finally completed...yet why is it that something about this King Emiya seems to attract my attention so…

_**Scene Change-Emiya Manor**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

The Emiya Manor was interrupted from the sweet, peaceful embrace of Morpheus as a massive alarm like a shrill bell began to suddenly ring throughout the estate, waking the whole household in the process. My reaction was by far the most extreme, as I actually shot out of my bed in a battle-ready stance and a sword traced into existence before all the cylinders in my brain finally started firing up properly and I realized just what the alarm was for.

When Illya designed her Mini-Atlas Guide, she created it to react differently based on the amount of Prana, or its divine equivalent, based upon whether or not the god in question was trying to sneak around or using its Authorities. Based on the way this reaction was, this was one god who wasn't being subtle at all...it was _trying_ to get found by anyone willing to battle it…

After realizing the situation, I began to get dressed, donning my new combat attire of black pants, black steel-toed boots, white shirt, and blue jacket. I also put on my newly recreated and improved version of the body armor Archer had worn. While still not quite there yet, it was closer than I was before, and it would be a bit stronger than the last one which was trashed by my battle with [**Mordred**].

"Shirou/My King!" I turned around only to see Arturia, Reki, and my Old Man rushing to my room o figure out what was up. Ilya then appeared not fr behind them, but was wearing her bright pink pajamas and a Pikachu hat that she had taken to wearing to bed. When the others turned to look at her, she had been somewhat out of breathe as she answered the unasked question on all our minds…

"Shirou...its...the station...the god's...there...right now..."

...oh shit...I had noticed that one of the places where the Mini-Atlas Guide had glitched at was the location of the local train station. Supposedly it was the subject of a terrorist attack, but the anomalies in the incident stuck out in my mind and I decided to label that station under my 'to watch' list. Turns out I was right to do so now…

"...okay, Reki, Old Man, you two get ready to move out. While I deal with the god that's descended, you all try to help anybody who's been caught up in the area of its influence. As for you, Illya...you might want to get dressed if you coming along too..."

Reki and my Old Man nodded a bit in understanding, while Illya let out a bit of a squeak of embarrassment at being caught in such attire, though given how she ran all the way to both her mystic code and then here, it was understandable how she seemed like she was out of breathe after having run a marathon…

"Shirou...are you sure about bringing Illya along for this?" my Old Man asked me in concern for Illya's well-being as well as my own. He was already told about my circumstances and how I was one of the only ones in this world able to deal with Heretic Gods causing trouble upon their descent into the mortal plane. But just because he was made aware of it and logically understood it, that didn't mean that as a person he had to like it.

"I am. In case you didn't know Old Man, Illya actually helped out a lot the last time I had to deal with a Heretic God by assisting Godou-san and helping out with the Divine Beasts during the Saitenguu Incident. She won't be fighting; that's my and Godou-san's job. The rest of you all are simply to support us and get the innocent bystanders who got caught up in the situation out of there and to safety."

"My King is right, Kiritsugu. The Committee would erase the memories of the surviving victims and alter them in a manner to make sense while protecting their lives at the same time. They exist for the sake of protecting the mundane masses of Japan from the supernatural while simultaneously keeping their existence a secret from them. But they can only deal with the damage control or mitigate the God's by redirecting them elsewhere before they cause too much damage; they can't actually do anything about the gods in question. That's where the Devil Kings like King Kusanagi and your son come into the picture."

My Old Man definitely didn't like it from his face, but understood that me and Godou-san's powers were needed for these kinds of situations. After taking a few minutes to grab their respective gear, Illya, Reki, my Old Man and I all boarded the [**Vimana**] and took off right for the scene of the latest god's appearance...but something about this doesn't sit right with me...it just screams ambush, and they obviously had planned this out...as Archer knew best from experience, nothing is worse to face as an enemy than a prepared enemy with the time to get ready for you beforehand…

_**Scene Change**_

_**Apollo P.O.V.**_

I gazed around at the various mortals around me as I took in my handiwork, taking great pleasure in the chaos bound to draw the attention of the resident bastard child of the cursed with. This was good; very, very good. Just as I had intended from the start with this action, and according to the plan laid out by my allies for now.

All about me was absolute and utter chaos. In one place, the mortal men and women there are downed by their bodies being wracked by countless diseases, dropping them from the pain or ailments caused resulting in them suffering weakness or illness inflicted upon them by my Authority. Elsewhere, the mortals there are writhing upon the ground, groveling as visions within their minds are seared into their memories of future events, causing them great agony and driving them insane. And scattered amongst these individuals are the mortals who simply sit still, completely entranced by a tune within their minds that only they can hear beyond ay mortal's ability to perform.

As all this is going on, there is not an ounce of darkness, without any lights on yet being as bright as the midday despite not being daytime and being the time for my sister [**Artemis**]' time to reign supreme. Such is my power as the Greek God of the Sun, Music, and Poetry. This domain is where the mortals shall pay tribute to my presence for the time being, before having to move elsewhere.

Yes, this is how it should be so, as the proper hierarchy stands. The Gods stand above mortals, so these humans should simply bask in our presence and be at our beck and call, such is the proper way of the law of nature. Yet even so, there are the aberrations known as the bastard children of Pandora, that cursed witch's defying of the natural order. It was merely a bastard child of Pandora who slew me so long ago, despite being barely more than a child at the time to become one of the accursed Devil Kings at the time, the humiliation of my defeat at mine slayer's hands being oh so infuriating.

It was only out of repaying the debt I owe these temporary allies of mine that I agreed to even help them out, so long as they aid me in slaying my slayer in retribution for his humiliation of me. Once this is over and done with, I plan to go and deal with the brat as I planned to do from the beginning.

"Lord [**Apollo**]." I turned my attention to the one who appeared next to me, and felt a twinge of desire not born of mine desire for battle before squashing it down mercilessly. It would do no good for me to let myself be taken by my fellow Greek God's Authority now. Turning to look at her, I notice that [**Aphrodite**] is currently hiding her divine aura and assuming a mortal appearance for her part of the plan to come. She certainly picked a mortal form with poor taste in mind, given she assumed a form similar to that of her original incarnation.

"King Kusanagi is almost here. I'll get into my place soon. How do you plan to greet him?"

I smiled a cold, cruel smile at that. Oh, I have a very good idea on how to 'greet' this bastard of Epimethius…

_**Godou P.O.V.**_

Okay, I knew something about this situation wasn't right as I walked into the station. I've seen what happens with gods appearing in the past, yet something about this screamed different, and not in a good way. Every time I ever met a god in the past, there was always this feeling of not caring about the mortal lives who called the area they appeared in at all, but this...I had seen [**Verethragna**] and [**Melqart**] not care about them at all. In [**Verethragna**]'s case, he simply wanted a good fight with a worthy opponent and the humans who got caught up in it were of no consequence so long as he got what he wanted. [**Melqart**] simply wanted to return the land which was his domain by sinking them back under the waters themselves. As for [**Athena**], she was a danger simply by her presence causing her to radiate darkness and death just by being there. Even [**Sun Wukong**] merely let out his Authority over a wide area, but that was simply to turn the humans into monkeys so he would have subjects to rule over, but this...this was different…

This was clear in intent. Whoever this God was, they were deliberately causing the humans who lived here harm, actively going out of its way to do it. The people who were still here were being subjected to horrible illness or insanity by this god's power, and it made me angry. The rage within me at this blatant lack of regard made me recall the words that Miss Bazett once said about deities: _The Gods are fucking jerks_. I now know the truth in that statement, as I am seeing firsthand just how right she was. Though I only wish it wasn't so true…

"Welcome, bastard child of the cursed witch."

I immediately noticed the enemy in question before me, as I knew this was no mortal man. The aura of superiority this man gave off, along with the supernatural presence this guy gave off was beyond anything a human could ever hope to radiate. The fact he was dressed in an outfit right out of the ancient Greek's armory was also a rather big indicator.

"Are you the one causing all this trouble?" I asked the god before me, knowing full well the answer but felt the need to ask anyway. What I heard next caused me to feel a mix of emotions…

"Indeed, I am the Great God [**Apollo**], and I have come to this land to vanquish you Devil King!"

That caused me to feel both elation of hope and the crushing despair in an instant upon hearing his true name. I knew that god, as I had already bested his authority before when I severed Voban's authority which he became a Campione by slaying this very god before me. Yet said hope was quickly crushed as I realized that all though I knew this god and even recreated the [**Golden Sword**] to severe his authority in the past, I had already forgotten about the knowledge itself. Since it was imparted upon me through magic, the knowledge had faded with time, so even if I know this god, I still can no longer use that trump card as its knowledge has long slipped away from me.

In other words, this is going to be a rough battle...

Before I could think any further, the god in question drew the bow from his back and proceeded to pull the string as he notched an arrow trained upon me. "There is no further need for talk boy. When a snake and a mongoose meet, it is inevitable for the two to fight to the death, just as is the case with the gods and the killers of gods. When we meet, only one of us can survive the encounter."

"That is the reasoning of some stone age sav-WHOA!"

I didn't even get to finish the statement I was trying to make. It would seem as though this god wasn't interested in letting me try to even reason with him or let me speak logically. Then again, gods tended to not follow human logic at all, but this one didn't seem all too willing to talk from the get go. As I dodged the arrow he let fly, I heard the sound of cracking from the wall right behind where I was standing just a moment before. As I chanced a look, I saw that the whole _**wall **_directly behind where I was standing crumbled down to the floor.

Okay, now I know I do _**NOT **_want to get hit by one of those arrows. Getting hit was a _**BAD**_ idea. I needed to find a way to counterattack before-

I just barely managed to dodge the second arrow swishing past me, coming just barely past the end of my nose, missing me barely by an inch, before having to roll out of the way to avoid the avalanche that was the wall right next to me. As I glanced at the wall, I instantly knew I could not stay in place for too long and before my mind even had a chance to decide, my body began to instinctively move and dodge the volley of arrows that [**Apollo**] began to fire at me. I knew this was going to be a hard fight, but this was getting ridiculous…

"Hmmph, I see that you devils still don't die so gracefully nor so easily." The godly archer commented as he notched a third arrow onto his bow. "Had you been a true mortal and not the aberration to the natural order as you are, then you would have never seen the shot coming, much less avoided it. The cursed fate of your ilk still seems strong, I see."

As I began to dodge and run around to avoid being an easy target, I ran through my options. Counterattack, I needed to counterattack. Thinking very carefully about my options, the Authorities I could currently use against him were the [**Bull**], the [**Raptor**], the [**White** **Stallion**], and [**Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi**]. I can't use the power of the [**White Stallion**] here right now, as it would bring the building down around me with everyone still inside being buried alive along with me, and that wouldn't be enough to kill a God. I can't use the [**Ram**] either, not since it would drain the life-force of the already hurt innocents caught up in this gods arrival. And while the sword-god is by far my most versatile Authority, I would rather wait to use it by saving it and the [**Raptor**] as a pair of trump cards for later in this fight. Which means…

"_As the one who holds all victory in my hands, I am the strongest. Man and devil, all enemies, all who harbor enmity will be vanquished. Hence I shall smash through all enemies in my way!_"

...since [**Apollo**] is obviously far stronger than a normal human, he is the perfect candidate for using the physically strengthening power of the [**Bull**] Authority. After calling upon this Authority, I begin to feel its power suffuse my being, my skin strengthening to the point it could tear through walls of solid concrete like rice paper. As I kept moving, I noticed there was a little cafe stand behind me, separated from the god solely by my body between the two. This gave me an idea…

Grabbing two of the circular tables that were laid out in front of it, I proceeded to throw them at the god like a pair of Frisbee. The God was apparently not surprised by this, but was shockingly enough caught off-guard by the second one hitting his side. While this would have been enough to incapacitate a mortal opponent, for a God like [**Apollo**], this was merely an annoying hindrance for no more than a few seconds. But in those few seconds, his aimed bow and notched arrow were now out of alignment.

Not wasting the opportunity granted, I rushed him fully intent to take advantage of this few second window. However I did not expect him to manage to get his arrow back into place and proceed to start firing it right at me so fast. It was only a fraction of a second, but I was too slow by a fraction of a second, and that was enough. Suddenly the world itself seemed to slow to a crawl as the adrenaline rushed through me in a surge of seemingly time-slowing perception as I entered a state of hyper-awareness in response to the threat.

I didn't even have time to think. It was only a fraction of a second, but my instincts saved my life. Had I tried to think, I would have died wasting that faction of a second to dodge whereas my instincts made my body move before my mind realized the correct course of action. In that split second, the [**Raptor**] activated, boosting my perceptions of the world and giving my body the chance to keep up with my mind's perception of the threat before me. I saw the arrow radiating a small concentrated flame of divine power. I saw the minuscule twitch of his arm's muscles as they began to release the arrow, before I dodged the arrow and moved several feet out of the way...only to wind up on the ground from the explosion caused by the fired arrow's impact upon the small cafe.

Internally I began to groan at the sheer absurdity of the power behind his arrows. [**Apollo**]'s arrows might not be very large, but the sheer force and power behind them was something I knew was going to be a handful to deal with. If this battle kept up, then he was going to bring the whole damn building down around us, and the people here would end up buried alive regardless pf whether or not I was the one responsible. I suddenly smelt the smoke, and a quick glance around confirmed my fears. Groaning internally at the situation, I realized the building was now beginning to catch fire from that last explosion caused by that last arrow from [**Apollo**]'s bow.

"It would seem you are rather quick on your feet, Bastard of Epimethius. Perhaps I should employ upon some aid for this fight in order to run you down." The shadow beneath [**Apollo**] began to stretch and writhe as if it were alive and its own living thing, before a pack of divine wolves suddenly popped out. I couldn't help but mentally groan and berate myself for forgetting this. Of course he would have this power, it was the same Authority that Voban first used against me, as it was the Authority he gained when he first obtained his Campione status. So it was only natural for this guy to have it, as he was also [**Phoebos**] as well, as it was his original identity...

My nose began to prick at the scent of smoke as I looked around and saw that small fire that was started by his last attack had begun to quickly spread into massive building fire...just great...I just cannot catch a break here, can I...I need to draw this guy away from here somehow and fight him elsewhere, in a deserted place where nobody is around to get hurt…

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

After landing at the location where the god was detected, I noticed there was a large number of magus from the Committee already here, which caused a few things to stick out to me. As far as I was concerned, the Committee didn't have a way to detect gods that manifest, but then again, the reason why they took so long to respond during the Saitenguu Incident was probably due to them being too far away from their 'main office' so to speak. Even so, this response time was rather odd in how fast they got here.

When the [**Vimana**] landed, I jumped to the ground followed by Reki, Illya, and my Old Man as they followed me to the nearest Committee agent trying to direct the others into containing the situation as best they could. 'What's the situation?" I asked the senior member directing the others. It was a portly man of seeming middle-years and a balding head of hair. He turned to me and immediately complied with my question., but before he could answer me, a surprise voice came from the side.

"King Emiya?"

I turned and saw that both Blandelli-san and Kranjar-san had stepped out of a car and began to approach the situation. If they were here, then that meant… "...Godou-san's in there fighting with the Heretic God behind all this, isn't he?" I asked the Committee agent in charge, and he simply nodded sheepishly at my obvious question. While I was getting the situation explained to me, I found my worries only compounded by what they told me. Supposedly this god was causing trouble for a short while now, but Godou-san only arrived a few minutes ago before I had.

"Do we know which god it is?" I asked, hoping to at least get an idea as to what we were dealing with.

"Yes, the God in question called itself [**Apollo**], but we're having problems getting the remaining civilians out of the building. Originally, there were about two hundred people inside the building, but we managed to get about half of them out, though they were suffering from crippling weakness or illness caused by the deity in question. The problem was after King Kusanagi began to battle with [**Apollo**] a fire broke out, so now we can't get to the rest of the civilians trapped in the building."

Hmm, this could be troublesome...turning to Blandelli-san and Kranjar-san, I asked them what was an obvious question, as I ran through my options of what to do and how to proceed. "So, are you two going to go and help Godou-san?"

"Of course, King Emiya. Wherever Godou goes, I will not be far behind." The _Diavollo Rosso_ boldly and proudly proclaims, her voice and posture both full of confidence and determination. "It's only natural that wherever he goes, I'll be right there next to him to offer him all I can."

"Indeed, it is only proper for a knight to stand at the side of their lord, King Emiya." Kranjar-san answered my rather redundant question, and I couldn't help but grin in response. Godou-san really had taken to making his girls a part of his strength, and he recognized this fact. While I knew Godou-san was by no measure weak on his on, his full power required his followers to be by his side to bring it out, and his full potential along with it.

"Very well, I'll stand aside and lend aid to the Committee's efforts to try and get the civilians out, though I'm beginning to feel somewhat unneccess-" The rest of my comment was cut off as a huge explosion suddenly blew a hole in the side roof of the building along the top of the building.

"...maybe you girls had better go aid your King before Godou-san ends up accidentally leveling the whole building..."

They immediately nodded in acknowledgment of my statement before running off to do just that. As they ran off, I looked to the building itself and approached a few of the Committee agents trying to get into the building. Reki and my Old Man were both aiding the representatives in their attempts to give medical treatment to the victims they've pulled out, but couldn't get back into the building in order to pull any more people out.

"What's the situation over here?"

"King Emiya, we were trying to pull anybody we found within the building out to safety, but the fires breaking out are preventing us from getting back in or from reaching anyone else. The God in question must have a strong affinity for fire, as neither mystical or mundane means are able to put them out. We can't reach them in time at this rate."

The man's response causes me to frown at that. It's clear they have been trying and are still trying to put the fire out enough to get back in there, but aren't having any success at all. Now, what to do...I have a few Noble Phantasms that could probably put the fire out, but rescuing the people trapped would be far too difficult for just me to do myself. If I used [**Lord of the Dead**] to summon souls capable of traversing the flames, that would get them to the trapped innocents, but they would not be able to safely bring them through said flames uninjured...so then how…

"_Clad in the steel of heroes of ages past, I hereby don my Regalia of Champions. Though who arbitrates law and order unbiased and without prejudice, take command of thine forces and marshal thee __Iron Legion__ to heed m__ine__ call, to arms!_"

As if the words themselves caused something within me to shift into place, the spell words for the Authority allowed me to take a new armor, and a new form, but this armor didn't so much as boost my abilities, as it gave armor not only to me, but a matching mantle to those here along with me from the Committee. Just like the last time I used this Authority for that time I used the [**Caster Regalia**], my outfit began to morph into a new attire, but one that was armored with my clothes taking shape into the form of metal plate-mail and a cloth tunic and cape. The [**Shroud of Martin**] on my left arm merged into the cape this regalia bore, just like the last time, but this time, it wasn't a lightly armored mage, but a medium-armored commander it transformed into.

The outfit in question was a silvery metal medium plate-mail, with chain mail in the joints, and a crown made of wrought iron in the shape of blades encircling my head in the form of a circlet like a gear with blades and swords pointing upwards and downwards in an alternating pattern within the notches of the circlet. From the crown of swords my face was then encased within an enclosed helm protecting my head, yet seemingly giving me a 360 degree view of the world around me. The clothe of the cape also wrapped my body, morphing the [**Shroud of Martin**] into its design, just like with the [**Caster Regalia**]. The armored boots I wore were the same silvery color as the rest of my attire, but the chain mail was black, with the cape and clothe covering the armor like a tunic bearing the white, blue, and red of my jacket, shirt, and the holy shroud that adorned my left arm.

In my hands I held a spear that appeared in the form of a battle standard with a bladed spearhead at the end, with the flag in question having my symbol on it, a sword stabbed into an anvil encircled by a gear, and on my hips appeared a pair of one-handed short swords, black for the left and white for the right. As I activated this aspect of my Authority, [**Regalia of Champions**], I instantly recognized just which armor this was from the statues on the hill of swords within my reality marble. This was my [**Ruler Regalia**], the _Mantle of the Just Arbitrator_, and unlike my [**Caster Regalia**], its strength lied in commanding and enhancing my followers and subordinates abilities, not my own strength or power.

The Committee agents were all suddenly decked out in matching armors to my own, but ones that enhanced their predominate traits. Some were light armor, while others were plate-mail. Some were simply plain while others ornately decorated. I could also sense everything they sensed as if I was seeing it myself, and the armors seemed to give them enhanced magical capabilities, or superhuman physical ability and endurance to others. Other than enhancing their strengths, giving me the enhanced senses, and expanding my perceptions to their point of view, I was entirely unchanged or unaffected. After all, this Authority wasn't for enhancing myself, but rather for strengthening my followers by enhancing their skill sets while letting me sense their environment surrounding them. Despite their various differences in both design and appearance, each armor had one common theme. They were all the same shade of dull steel gray, like the color of wrought iron.

"**Shirou/My King?**" I turned to look at my family only to blink in surprise at what I saw. Apparently, this Authority saw those I called my family as subject to its protection as well, but recognized them as those I put slightly above others in my desire to ensure their safety, as their armors were unique and showed them to be above the rest of the magus from the Committee agents present...

For Illya, she was donning a light armor similar to my [**Caster Regalia**] that accented her skills as a magus, but in her colors. Coupled with her pure white hair and blood-red eyes, the pale blue and light lavender colors of her armor reinforced her appearance as that of a snow fairy...

For Reki, he was wearing a light armor with pieces of medium plate-mail here and there with leather and chain mail between the joints for extra protection without sacrificing mobility, with his weapons case strapped to his back in an all-black ensemble. All in all, it basically looked like a plate-mail version of his Dragoon Battle Uniform...

Herakles was sporting a new armor that resembled a fully armored version of his [**Berserker**] Servant attire back during the [**Fifth Holy Grail War**], but with modifications to allow him the use of his bow, with a combination of his [**Archer**] Servant attire thrown into the mix. It most certainly covered his face and torso with what could be called a steel lions pelt, but it wasn't the Nemean Lion's pelt he wore in his [**Archer**] form, and had obvious metal vambraces around his wrists and ankles, but with nothing between the metal bands covering his body almost like a series of metal shackles, reflecting his nature as a maddened warrior...

As for my Old Man, he suddenly sported an attire that looked like an [**Assassin**] version of Archer EMIYA's usual black-and-silver body armor and holy shroud combo, but with his face hidden by a mask and goggles and his firearms, explosives, and combat knives strapped to his person on his back, thighs, chest, and hips respectively. It even had a similar color scheme to the red-clad bowman's own look, and for some odd reason, I felt a flash of memory from Archer's integrated memories of a certain fellow Counter-Guardian of the Assassin class with the exact same ensemble for a brief moment...

Shaking my head to clear the surprise, I decided to delegate what we needed to do right now. Since we didn't need all of us here to deal with the fire and save the survivors trapped within, I made a decision. I felt uneasy about this situation, as the enemy had obviously planned to attack here ahead of time and chose this location beforehand, I gave my instructions. "Reki, Old Man, I want you two to go and help Godou-san out. You two specialize in long to mid-range combat, while Godou-san and his girls don't have anybody who can do that very well, if at all. The rest of us will try to rescue everybody else who has been trapped inside the building."

Reki, Illya, and Herakles understood my intentions instantly, but my Old Man decided to ask a question that obviously bugged him. "Shirou, why don't you help him while we deal with this?"

I just shook my head as I answered. "Because Old Man, there's an unspoken rule that says Devil Kings cannot directly interfere with or aid a fellow King's battle unless they are requested to do so. Besides, this fight is different from all of his previous fights. All the prior gods Godou-san fought at least had some sense of honor, and had little to no care for the humans caught up in their battles. This one deliberately went out of its way to hurt humans. Go help him Old Man. He's somebody who's a bit like I was when you first found me and was still learning about the dangers of the Moonlit World."

Any further arguments were immediately shelved, as my Old Man nodded in comprehending understanding of my reasons and turned to run alongside Reki to aid Godou-san. Turning to the burning building before me, I decided to forgo the front door as it had been inaccessible due to the divine flames beginning to spring up there. Instead I walked up to the wall about fifteen feet away from the front entrance to the building and motioned for Illya, Herc, and some members of the Committee to follow me while the rest rushed into the building from the main entrance after both Reki and my Old Man.

"Herc, minding helping me with opening up this wall here as carefully as you can? Try to remove this section of the wall without bringing the building down after I cut a section of it out." Herakles simply nodded as I took the spear in my hands and cleaved through the wall, cutting cleanly through the wall in a manner to create an impromptu doorway for three fully grown men to walk side-by-side through while still having a bit of room to spare. I made sure to use [**Structural Analysis**] beforehand to make sure I didn't hit any support beams or load-bearing sections of the wall before I opened it up. Herc then grabbed the wall and pulled it out carefully while setting it down on the ground. Now with the opening granting entrance to the building without the flames impeding them too much, we can begin rescue operations. The only question is-

***BOOOM*** ***CRASH***

"...looks like we don't have to worry about the god anymore..." Illya could not help but comment and I felt the sheer incredulity of the situation was enough to make me chuckle in bitter amusement, if the situation wasn't so serious...

As I was beginning to walk through I saw Godou-san and the god in question flying out a window as it exploded around them, running away from the building like a pair of hyper-sonic cannon balls in the direction of an abandoned park some distance away, with Kranjar-san, Blandelli-san, Reki, and my Old Man following behind not long afterwards, but it would still take them a bit to get to him. I only hope my bad feeling about this whole thing turns out to be me just being paranoid, but something tells me my E-rank luck isn't going to be helping me this time in the slightest. If it wasn't for the shout of help from the Committee agent inside as a section of the roof caved in, I would have probably saw no need to stick around...even though he should still be fine, Godou-san was used to fighting heretic gods, but something about this doesn't feel right, and it's making me anxious…

I can only hope I'm just being paranoid, but something tells me there's something more going on here than I am aware of...

_**Scene Change**_

_**Godou P.O.V.**_

This fight was not going very well for me, but it finally started to turn itself around about a few minutes ago. When [**Apollo**] begun to summon the wolves and attacked me using his arrows, it started to get real dicey for me. If things didn't change and fast, I wasn't going to make it out of this one. It was then at that moment that the wolves were cut down by both Erica and Liliana's swordplay, and [**Apollo**]'s arrows were thrown off by a barrage of gunfire from a few different barrels, accompanied by the unusual spell words I had never heard before in a surprisingly monotone voice...

"_**Time Alter: Accel**_"

And a barrage of bullets fired from both a sawed-off shotgun and a pistol unloaded upon the group of divine wolves with a speed of which would have given a machine gun reason to turn green in envy as spent shells and bullet casings flew about him and landed on the ground around him in a shower from how fast he was firing them. Chancing a quick glance, I noticed it was what looked like an armored Dragoon, with another guy in a goggled mask wearing a suit of light armor that just screamed assassin with the way he moved and the air he carried himself with after unleashing that barrage of death and hail of bullets...

"Kusanagi Godou? My son Shirou sends his regards. Reki and I are here to help, while he works to evacuates the people still trapped inside the building." The 'assassin' looking guy says while firing off rounds at the divine wolves, mowing them down with mechanical precision and experienced ease, as though this was nothing new to him. While his attire screamed killer-for-hire, his actions showed he was somebody willing to help those in need...I believe Emiya-san once referred to guys like him as an 'anti-hero' once, but I can't quite recall when he did...

Emiya-san pretty much was aware of the unspoken rules of not directly interfering with his fellow King's battles without being requested to do so, and it seems he decided on a little indirect help in the form of sending somebody to give me a helping hand. I couldn't help but feel a slight surge of gratefulness to Emiya-san for thi-wait, he said his 'son' sent them to help me out, so then is this guy- "Don't take your attention from me, bastard child of Epimetius!"

I just barely dodged the next couple of arrows this guy fired, only to have it just barely deflected by Mr. Emiya and Reki's gunfire. This was getting too dangerous. Using the [**Raptor**] gave me the speed I needed to keep up with this guy for now, but eventually the pain would force me to stop using it and be unable to move for a short while as I rested. They were keeping his attacks just barely from hitting me, but we needed to take this someplace else before the building came down on top of all of us…

Taking a quick glance around as I spun to dodge his next arrow, I spotted a window to the right of my current position, just behind the Greek God before me, and a certain park through it in the distance...that's perfect; just what I needed right now…

Turning and running towards the window in question at godspeed, I dashed through it, with the god being tackled by me like an American footballer slamming into an unprepared player as I made a mad dash towards the lone surviving window on this floor, if not the entire building. Had the God been prepared, then he wouldn't have been caught off guard like this. But thanks to Erica and Liliana dealing with the wolves by using Erica's iron alchemy and Liliana's bow impaling them and creating a path for me, I had a direct way to the god in question. Normally, he'd have skewered me before I could get to him, but thanks to both Reki-san and Mr. Emiya blinding and interrupting his stance with exploding bullets and concussion grenades, I made it to the God and grabbed him no problem. While they might not have been much in the scheme of things and not been more than a nuisance for gods in general, they knew what they were doing, and this chance they gave me by giving me this opening let me send both the God and myself flying through the window and right to the empty park in the distance as I grit my teeth in preparation for the incoming pain I knew was coming from the rough landing using the Greek God's body as a cushion for the impact to myself.

While I was being driven to the site of the god's appearance, I made a mental note of this particular park as a potential spot to battle in the event I needed to relocate the fight elsewhere. Nobody would be there at this time of night, and there shouldn't be anybody to get dragged into the fight to force me into restricting myself in order to avoid hurting them. This park was closed right now, which made it perfect for me to chose to send us both to, and I made a mental note of its general direction as I arrived and as I fought the entire time.

"You..." Oh, right. Now wasn't the time to focus on anything else but the very angry god before me who wished to fight and kill me right now. "You...How dare you?! How _**dare**_ you treat me in this manner?! You will pay for this insult you...you bastard son of a traitorous witch, _**I will have your head on a plate for this**_!"

I instantly began to dodge three golden arrows from the deity's bow fired at me in raid succession. I then began to dodge running back and forth as I noticed his shadow beginning to seethe and writhe as more wolves began to spill out from within it. "First I am going to pin in place with an arrow each to both your hands and feet. Then I am going to have my pets chew your limbs after they tore them off. Then I am going to burn..."

I wasn't listening as the god described in very lurid and graphic detail how he was planning to torture me in retribution for his perceived humiliation as I had apparently insulted his pride. I however was more concerned with what my next move would be. I knew I couldn't keep using the [**Raptor**] for much longer; it was a miracle I wasn't suffering the backlash from overusing it yet, but that was bound to change sometime soon. Luckily, the current location gave me more options than the previous battlefield. There was a large building in the form of a bandstand nearby that was just perfect for this situation.

Using the speed of the [**Raptor**] to get around the field until I was across from the building with the god between the bandstand and myself, I released my power of speed to trade it for the strength of destruction…

"_May his spine be crushed; his bones be broken, his tendons torn, his hair ripped from his skull; may his blood, spilled over the earth, be churned into a bloody froth. I shall become one who buries fangs into the sinner's flesh, so that the will of the Lord: Thou shalt be purged!_"

As I said the first word, the Authority of the [**Raptor**] faded away, and replaced instantly with the destructive might of the [**Boar**], manifesting with me between its two front legs and its head right above me. As I finished the spell words invoking the power of the divine beast, it roared an earth-shaking battle-cry that made the ground itself tremble and showed the promise of the destruction to come as it glared at the god before me. As the shadows roiled around the Greek God, the wolves surged forth, howling in response to the challenge of my [**Boar**]'s promise of violent death and destruction.

But even with the sheer, overwhelming power before him, [**Apollo**] seemingly didn't look fazed at all. In fact, he simply looked uninterested, but the arrow he notched this time was black instead of gold like all the others he fired before...this is a bad sign...the fact he was oddly calm was a dead give away that he was planning something…

I unleashed the power of my [**Boar**] upon the divine foe before me, as I collapsed to my knees in pain as the backlash from overusing the [**Raptor**] finally kicked in. Roaring in response to the enemy before it, my summoned divine beast charged through the pack of wolves undeterred as the [**Boar**] carved a path of complete destruction through them to [**Apollo**], but he seemed eerily calm, as he uttered the spell words that were the reason for his confidence…

"_I heal what was broken, I treat what is cut. In the name of my son Asclepius and in my names of Paion, Epikurios, Oulios, and Loimios I call upon the powers of the healer to break the taboo and aid against the foe that stands before me._"

...as he uttered these spell words, I saw a pale mist covering his black arrow, and just as he finished the final word as the arrow fully covered the shaft from tip to notch, he releashed the arrow right into the path of the charging divine beast unleashed upon him.

In the past, I knew that the [**Boar**] had been injured or even defeated, as I had seen it with my own eyes, such as with [**Melqart**] giving it a severe beating, or when Luo Hao utterly crushed it, but never before had it ever had a feeling of being truly defeated. The rage and strength it had never truly faded with its defeat...until the arrow that [**Apollo**] fired at it, that is…

Whatever he did to my [**Boar**], it didn't so much roar or squeal as it seemed to _scream_ in pain as wounds began to rip its body apart, its divine blood showering the ground around its freshly opened wounds as its bones began audibly breaking and shattering within its body in sickening crunches and snapping sounds, before it fell to the ground, not moving at all and utterly defeated. As I gasped in pain from overusing the [**Raptor**], my eyes were glued in horror to the sight before me, before the god spoke up again…

"It is most certainly a powerful beast and a formidable force to reckon with, but it was a poor choice of power to wield against me."

His calm voice drew me out of my disbelief as he walked out from around the fallen from of the [**Boar**], with his bow drawn with yet another arrow upon me, but I wasn't able to move much, even if I were to use another Authority to try and fight back. Gasping for breathe and making it look as if I was out of breathe more than I really was, I decided to try and buy time…"Wha-What...did you...do to my...[**Boar**]?"

"Your beast is a powerful creature." [**Apollo**] answered with a rather smug tinge in his voice as he continued to calmly walk towards me, never once lowering his arrow from being trained right at my chest. "It was clearly a powerful servant from whatever god you slew to usurp it from. However, even for all its bestial might and formidable power, it was still no math for my [**Taboo**] Authority."

"Wha-what...did...you...do?" I asked him again in my attempt to buy just even a few more precious seconds, taking care to be gasping it out in my attempt to exaggerate my breathlessness...

"How many times has your beast been wounded in the battles he had fought in the past at your will? And even before that, how many wounds has he suffered through the pains of in service to whatever god you slew to attain him from? In his existence how many wounds and injuries has he sustained and endure, only to be healed and recover from? I am god to many things, but among my Authorities are the powers of healing as well as the ability to inflict the blight of illness and create the cause of the infirmities. I simply uniting these two powers, I created the taboo power which causes the countless injuries the beast suffered in the entire millennia of its existence to be unhealed and inflicted upon it at once."

...that...was a very chilling thought and a terrifying power…I thought back to all the injuries I suffered since becoming a Campione, and I honestly doubted I would even have enough of myself left for even the power of the [**Ram**] to bring me back with. Its no small wonder the [**Boar**] went down so easily in that case…

"Now die accursed child of Pandora." [**Apollo**] said as he released the arrow right a my chest, fully intending to kill me right here and now…

_**Scene Change**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

"...help...me..." I heard a weak voice coming from the direction of some rubble that made me frown somewhat. I was sure that section had already been cleared by the Committee...had somebody been missed? Or is it something else...the suspicious nature of the location already had me on edge, but with this, my bad feeling about this whole situation was suddenly coming back with a vengeance. The armors granted by my [**Ruler Regalia**] had allowed the Committee to pass through the wall of flames unhindered, and with the wall granting them an evacuation route for the trapped civilians, it was no problem getting in and getting them out. The fires themselves also turned out to not be spreading nearly as fast as we initially believed. With the opening Herc and I created, we now had a means of evacuating the civilians still trapped in the building...the problem was with actually evacuating those suffering from the god's divine aura.

Some of them were too weak from illness to move on their own and had to be carried out. Others were frantically lashing out at anyone and everything due to the visions being forced upon them, as they were in no condition to understand what was going on. The rest were simply sitting in place not reacting o responding to anything as whatever music they were subjected to kept their undivided attention. Thanks to the armors, getting them out wasn't the problem. The problem was the fact we were outnumbered and lacking enough manpower to get everybody out in a reasonably quick enough fashion. Which was why I was here in an isolated part of the station as I searched for anyone still trapped in here. For the most part everybody had been evacuated, but I was just doing a double check to make sure there wasn't anybody still inside the burning building.

"...please...help me..." the voice called out again for help. Moving to the source, I found a woman buried beneath the rubble up to her left knee, effectively pinning her in place behind a counter, along with a fallen sign on top of her that hid her almost completely from view had I not heard her call for help. That would explain why she wasn't found earlier; she was possibly knocked unconscious by the debris, with the sign covering her almost completely from view, therefore she was missed by the Committee as they passed her by unnoticed.

Lifting the rubble up after moving the sign off of her, I reach my armored hand out to pull the woman out from under the rubble, and I notice she was quite the attractive woman physically speaking. She had dark brunette hair somewhat covered in soot hanging freely down to her hips, with a golden-yellow shirt dirtied slightly by dirt and grime and a black short skirt hugging her hips. She also had on a pair of dark gray leggings, ripped slightly and covered in ash from the debris and the flames. As she looked up at me, I noticed her eyes, before a sudden question surged forth from my mind as a sudden desire began to swell within me body, despite my own wishes or desires…

"Thank you, my hero. My name is [**Venus**]. I am most thankful for your assistance."

SHIT, I knew something wasn't right here…I..must...re...sist...

_...before the King of Wrought Iron could react, the goddess used her Authority to force him under her sway. He had tried resisting, but she used her Authority to forcefully usurp his heart for herself…_

_...His last thoughts before being put under her sway were of concern for his family and his close friends, and fear for what she might make him do to them whilst under her thumb unwillingly…_

_**Scene Change**_

_**Godou-P.O.V.**_

After just narrowly avoiding an unhealing arrow to the heart from [**Apollo**] courtesy of a gambit by Erica giving a whole new meaning to the phrase 'leap of faith', I managed to finally begin turning things around. After destroying the area from the [**White Stallion**] being freed of the Greek God's usurpation of it, he was essentially charred and only still alive from sheer rage and desire to kill me. I wound up having to mercy kill him, if for no other reason than to stop him from hurting anyone else with his actions.

After words Erica, Liliana, and myself ran into both Reki-san and the other guy who was with him, but they were out of breath and not wearing the armor they were wearing a little while ago…

"Slow down, Reki-san. What happened?"

"It's my King! This whole battle was a trap meant to capture him! While you were battling this god here, another goddess had somehow taken control of him and took him away! We now have the very real chance of Japan becoming a second Pompeii if we don't do something, and soon!"

This caused my blood to freeze in my veins and my mind to suddenly screech to a halt..._Emiya-san_ got captured by a god's authority taking control of him...I could only utter two words in response to this mess we now had to deal with…

"...oh shit..."

_**Scene Change**_

_**Unknown Location**_

_...and so the Sword of the World was unwillingly usurped by hands unworthy of wielding it, defiling and tainting it with a divine whore's hands as she violates it with her unworthy touch...all whilst raging from within at the blatant disregard for his own will, nor even acknowledging his wishes in their entirety…_

_...so, Blade of Humanity...how will this change you? Will it be for the better, or will it break you from the rage of how your will is ignored...This would most certainly be interesting enough to watch...enough so that even I would find your answer to this conundrum worthy of paying attention to...to see if you wind up like me, or if you truly take a different path, to avoid my fate…_

_Let us see what choice you shall make, Emiya Shirou, my foolish and naive past self...I look forward to seeing what the one who gave rise to me will do...even if I cannot do more than watch what you are doing...nor can I remember what choice even I made, in the end..._

**A/N: And that's the chapter this time. For those of you all wondering about the nature of the battle between Godou and Apollo, look to Marcus Galen Sand's fic GSBW to get a rough idea of how it went down. I wanted to show the battle, but the chapter was getting too long, so I needed to wrap it up. Shirou's currently being controlled, and Venus/Aphrodite is going to be having a field day with him under her sway while it lasts. See you all next chapter, and next time I plan to do an updated Servant Stat sheet for Godou. Till next Chapter, PEACE OUT!**


	41. Blade 26: Defilement, Rediscovery, Rise

**A/N: Hey peeps. Now I know what you are all thinking: 'Another chapter so soon already?' Just to let you all know, I had essentially gotten it done a bit earlier than even I expected, since I had it mostly planned out before hand, so I figured I may as well post t early. Now for a quick Reviewer Review:**

**1.) To the guest reviewer: please log in to post reviews like that. I would essentially respond to reviews like that via pm, but you can't pm a guest review. Also, what in the name of the Root do you mean, 'there are two Aphrodites in Greek Mythology?"**

**2.) My fic is mostly from the perspective of Shirou or Godou, so unless its a significant side character or one of the key characters whose point of view affects the story in some manner, the story will basically just be having them doing their own thing behind the scenes basically. Just because they don't make an appearance, doesn't mean they've been forgotten. I plan to have a few interactions in the next upcoming chapters in their perspective, so don't worry.**

**3.) To those who keep asking for another chapter right after I just post a new one: I update on a once-weekly basis at bare minimum. I tend to post far more than some other authors I know on this site who only go so far as once a month, so I think I do better than that, so stop asking for the impossible. I can't just literally pull a new chapter out of my ass. I'm only human; stop treating me as otherwise will ya?**

**4.) Lastly for now, to those of you complaining about how Shirou didn't notice Venus wasn't human until it was too late and how he got caught: He didn't use STRUCTURAL analysis on the people in the building. He can do it if he wanted to, but doesn't like doing it because it gives him a very uncomfortable headache, feels its an invasion of their privacy, and because he has to actually touch the person he wants to use it on. Also, he does resist Venus' influence, its just she wasn't really exerting herself on anyone before in the past, so Shirou gave her quite the challenge for once in her millennia-long existence.**

**And with that out of the way, onto the disclaimer:**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own 'Campione!', 'Fate', or any other franchise or fic referenced in this fic, as they are the respective property of their respective creators, owners, publishers, and authors. This is an AU of Marcus Galen Sands' fic 'God Slaying Blade Works' with a heavy emphasis on 'WHAT IF', using the 'Harem Ending' of Nua Realta, the meshing of canon lore from both franchises, my own original ides thrown into the mix, and references to other fics credited as used to the best of my abilities. This is a FREE, as in I make NO MONETARY GAIN WHATSOEVER, FANFIC of a FANFIC, as in a FAN-MADE FICTION of a FAN-MADE FICTION. If you paid to read this, then you got ripped off. If you do not like it, you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you.**

**And now...**

_**Story Start:**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Twent****y-****sixth**** Blade****: ****Sword's Defilement, Pasts Rediscovered, and A King's Rise**_

_**Tokyo Train Station-During Godou's Battle with Apollo**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

After revealing her true name, [**Venus**] began to try and put Shirou under her sway, but he was resisting, much to the Goddess of Love's chagrin and frustration. While her [**Arrows of Eros**] managed to disrupt his attempts to fight her off, his refusal to budge in regards to her charm caused her to be forced to unleash her older Authorities from her original incarnation after about fifteen minutes of trying, much as it was a blow to her pride to do so.

While the building was burning around them during his struggle, Shirou tried to trace a sword, _any sword_, to fight her off with, but whatever her Authority was, it disrupted his ability to think clearly by overwhelming his mind with lust and desire for [**Venus**], making it hard to even think straight, much less fight her off with hi tracing. He attempted to flush her control from his system by activating his magic circuits and flowing magical energy through them to disrupt whatever she was doing, but it merely slowed down whatever process she was doing to make him submit, not stop or reverse it.

He was running out of options, and his mind was being overwhelmed by desire not his own far too fast for his liking, but before he could do anything, [**Venus**] suddenly manifested a massive bejeweled bow of crystalline and metallic design, and it made him suddenly very wary, as she began to fire off 'arrows' in the form of beams of pure mana, or its divine equivalent anyway, as she used yet another Authority on him, this one even stronger than before, and his earlier attempts to resist her influence were being rendered useless now.

For her part, [**Venus**] was most certainly **not** happy to be using this particular Authority of hers, as it was a manifestation not of her nature as a Goddess of Love, but her original incarnation as [**Ishtar**], the Ancient Babylonian Fertility Goddess of Lust, Desire, Fortune, and Warfare. Unlike her [**Arrows of Eros**], which creates new passions and desires in the form of love within her target, this one essentially steals what love already exists, and is a major blow to her pride that she even had to deign to use it just to get what she wanted from this Devil King.

…for her to have to work this much just to get somebody to have sex with her...to say the fact this day even came to pass was a major blow to her pride as a Goddess of Love, and an indirect insult to her pride as a woman that she even had to resort to using this aspect of her divinity. She had not used this Authority in a very long time, yet here she was, being forced to resort to steal a love that already existed rather than create a new one...it was absolutely frustrating for her to have to even do this much, and she absolutely _**HATED**_ using it, but she _WANTED _to bed him and she wanted this Child of Pandora to screw her brains even more, but most of all she wanted them to fuck until they both end up breaking their hips, _**NOW…**_

Shirou's mind was clouding even more with thoughts not his own, it was getting even harder to think clearly, and he grabbed his head in a futile attempt to get her claws out of his mind, but his vision was being clouded by a pearly sheen in the corners of his eyes by her authority steadily overwhelming his vision...before suddenly he was hit by one of her attacks from her 'bow' which sent him flying a few feet back into a wall, right before he felt something within his mind beginning to crack, right as his vision was overwhelmed by a pearly sheen, and he lost consciousness right afterwards...his last cognizant thoughts were of concern for his family and close friends, and fear for what was going to become of them now that he was under a god's sway...

_**Venus P.O.V.**_

I actually felt somewhat exhausted and frustrated that I had to work this much just for a little romp in the bedchambers with this Devil King. I haven't been this exhausted using my Authorities and power since...I don't even remember the last time I ever worked this hard just to get some. This Devil King was most certainly a difficult one to charm, and I used a good chunk of my Authority and power to be tied up to maintain this control over my new thrall, and I can barely maintain my disguise...actually, why am I even keeping it up for now?

Dismissing my disguise, I suddenly swelled out into a buxom and curvy beauty that no mortal woman could ever hope to match. My red eyes began to sparkle like rubies, and my pale skin radiated a silky smoothness and my dark brunette hair suddenly shone a healthy sheen impossible for any mortal woman to ever hope to match. My divine curves filled out, and my attire began to shift and wrapped around me in the form of a very revealing and loose-fitted dress of pure velvety silk of white and purple with accents of gold and black jewelry while my breasts, ass, and womanhood were left bare in an attire that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. It was both a body and attire that declared to all who see me my confidence in my sex appeal and the fact I had no qualms with it, neither about showing it off, nor flaunting it for those I intend to drag to my bedchambers for some obvious lust-fueled fun.

After I released my disguise, I took a quick look at my latest toy, and frowned a bit at what I saw. The [**Heart Thief**] was meant to take any existing love within a target's heart and steal it by making an existing love change by revolving solely around myself. But this time, this Devil King had a slightly glazed look in his eyes, but they were still focused somehow at the same time. It would seem he's been reduced to a mere puppet by my attempt to lay claim to him, no different from an automaton. Oh well, although it burns me to admit this, the fact he resisted me made my desire to make him mine all the stronger. While I might be unable to use most of my power keeping him under my charms, I won't need to actually fight myself with him as my thrall.

"Follow me." I gave my order, and he nodded in acknowledgment. Good, looks like I can still make some use of this. Walking out, I decided to have him provide for us a ride to where we had to go for me to have my fun with him. As I stepped out with him, however, I noticed there was a group of armored mortals, not much different from the armor this God-slayer wore in make and design, yet granted them divine protection from my sway. This is most certainly an annoyance. If it wasn't for that armor of theirs protecting them, they'd be but clay in my hands.

"King Emiya...what is..." one of these mortals started to say, but froze when he say me.

"Release the protection you gave them."

Heeding my words, the armor that was protecting these mortals from my Authority was released, rendering them no threat to me. As I was turning to leave, however…

"_What have you done to Shirou_."

I actually froze at the presence that had suddenly manifested. It was a teenage girl, with hair as pure as snow, pale white porcelain skin, and ruby-red eyes shining almost like the color of blood in her rage of my taking of this latest thrall. But that wasn't what made me pause; it was the leaden giant behind her who did. I recognized this presence, and I suddenly felt wary...this was an entity I hadn't seen since the time of Ancient Rome in the days of that mortal empire, but the fact he was here at the beck and call of this mortal and acting as her servitor made me actually frightened at that moment I recognized him…

"_**What have you done to that young warrior, Aphrodite.**_" rumbled a _very _familiar voice like boulders scraping against boulders in a tone that broke no arguments or deceit under penalty of horrendous violence...

…oh shit...it was him...the one person whom not even my charms could convince to abate when he entered his infamous rage...it was [**Herakles**], the strongest hero in all of Ancient Greece and the Roman Empire...I already knew what that uptight bitch [**Hera**] put him through, and as a result he is _**very**_ violent towards those who even attempt to mess with his mind...this just got rather dangerous for me…

However, my newest thrall impressed me once again, as he stepped between us in my defense after sensing the threat to myself. Good, looks like he's of greater use than I expected him to be.

"He's not _your _man anymore. He's **mine** now. Let us leave now, my newest boy toy."

In response to my command, a golden portal appeared between us and these two, as a flying vehicle appeared out of it, hovering on the ground with a throne affixed to the top for a rider to sit atop. A flying throne, how fitting for my newest toy to amuse myself with. Smiling in sadistic glee as I walked up, the charmed Devil King got on before extending his hand to pull me up with him, all while [**Herakles**] and the young girl glared a hateful gaze filled with absolute venom and murderous intent at me while we flew off. Oh, how making others feel so inferior to myself feels oh so good to me…

_**Scene Change-Within the Unlimited Blade Works**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

I felt like my mind had been rent asunder and put through a fucking thresher by whatever that damned bitch put me through. I know I am no longer the one in control of the driver's seat, but this does not mean I _**CAN'T **_see and know what that bitch put me through, and yes, I have no problems calling her that. She treats me like a damned toy, forces my body to do whatever the hell she wants, and now this…

That tears it: the second I get control over my body back, she's dead. I am not going to simply slay her, I am going to **RUIN** her, permanently in retribution. You DO NOT forcibly dominate a sentient sword which chooses its wielder like this. When I get the chance, at the first opportunity, I'll-

"_**...I do believe you might wish to calm down, Blade of Humanity, lest you might end up doing something you'll regret if and when you do get the chance. I understand your anger at the situation, but don't let it cloud your judgment. Anger isn't a bad thing, but don't allow yourself to be blinded by it so easily like this...**_"

Snapping my head around so fast I should have gotten whiplash, I simply glare at my ancestor's shade with an absolute fury in my eyes. Standing up, I then proceed to simply hit him over the head, though he blinks rather dumbly at me for my actions as he rubs his head somewhat in shocked surprise more than any pain…

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?! But that BITCH completely trampled over a sword's very PRIDE for Root's sake, so why aren't you even upset about it?!"

[**Xiphos**] simply looks at me dumbly and blinked, before he registers just what it is I was trying to say, as understanding seems to show upon his features as he frowns in irritation as it finally dawned upon him why I was so outraged with [**Venus**]' actions.

"_**...why do you think I am not angry about it, Blade of Humanity? What makes you think I am not upset by what that whore of a goddess has done in defilement of your nature as a sentient sword? I am upset, yes, but I also see this as the last opportunity for me to tell you what I feel you must know, before what's left of myself fully fuses with your being and I cease to exist any further...even within this shared world of ours within your soul...**_"

Suddenly my anger and outrage is gone. My wrath is all gone. All thoughts of retribution were gone. All that was left was an empty feeling of a cold, hard, steel lump within the pit of my being as I processed what he just told me...he was about to disappear, _**forever**_...suddenly I noticed the cracks forming along his body, realizing just what that the breaking sound I heard earlier within my mind was...but why…

"...why didn't you feel the need to tell me about this...why didn't you tell me that you were going to vanish...Why _didn't you FEEL THE NEED TO __**SAY SOMETHING ABOUT IT AT ALL, ROOT-DAMMIT**__!_" I couldn't help the tears beginning to form in the corners of my eyes at this as they threatened to spill forth. I didn't really mind dying, I didn't mind being the one to end up being hurt or suffering, so long as nobody else had to, but there is one thing that would hurt me more than anything else: Watching others suffer right in front of me and not being able to save them from their pain…

[**Xiphos**] simply smiled a sad, yet content smile as he responded in a tone that spoke of acceptance...and for some reason of joy…

"_**Because you are truly a kind and gentle soul, one who would rather bare the suffering in the place of another than let them be the one to suffer, regardless of the price you might **__**end up**__** pay**__**ing**__** for doing so. M**__**y**__** time ha**__**s**__** already **__**long since **__**come and gone. My sole purpose left in this world was to forge a successor worthy of my power, and my title...To forge YOU into my worthy heir, Blade of Humanity...as the next Sword of the World...**_"

I simply looked at him, unable to properly comprehend his words as he looked around with content written on his features as he spoke his next words, explaining his reasoning to me for his choice…

"_**...I have lived far too long past my time...I should have by all rights disappeared from this world...the only thing that kept me from being able to find peace, is the promise I once made to Gaia...to the one **__**and only **__**whom my Glass Heart felt the deepest of love for, **__**who gave me a purpose to even exist**__**, before Alaya cruelly tore me from her **__**out of**__** jealousy **__**and spite**__** of **__**Gaia's**__** relationship with me, and **__**for **__**my refusal to cheat on her with the Will of Humanity...You are the final sword born of our line, the **__**last**__** descendant of the **__**final**__** child that Gaia and I had together, **__**right **__**before my body finally failed me...**__**our**__** last True Child of Steel...**_"

I was rendered absolutely speechless by this confession...it would seem that [**Xiphos**] was absolutely serious about this...he was finally telling me everything he could while he still had the chance...before he fully fused with me, and ceased to be, forever...and I was not about to let his parting words go to waste. This was his final moments, and as a fellow sword, I couldn't let him simply break without at least hearing out his final will. Steeling myself, I decided to resolve myself to finally hear the truth from him about my long-lost past, my forgotten heritage, and my stolen birthright...and what he wished to tell me while he still had the chance to do so...

_**Scene Change-****Unknown Location**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

"[**Venus**]! It took you long enough to get here...I take it from the God-slayer's presence you succeeded in your part of our bargain?" [**Persephone**] said to the Goddess of Love with obvious annoyance. While she understood how important her ally's cooperation was in capturing her target, that didn't mean she was supposed to like her. Especially considering how she even willingly slept with her jailer. It was for this exact reason she refused to acknowledge her by the name she had while she was part of the same pantheon.

"Do not even ask me that. This Devil King was actually a very tough nut to crack, even for me. He had such deep-seated affection for those he calls his family that even [**Hestia**]'s love for her family would have paled in comparison to his." The Goddess of Love retorted with such annoyance at the sheer effort it took her to try and enthrall him under her authority it had actually exhausted her to the point she'd never been that tired just trying to charm anyone before...it actually impressed her somewhat there was even a mortal who could, never mind the fact that he was a God-slayer…

"He was truly that difficult for even your power, Lady [**Aphrodite**]?"

"Even you had a hard time enthralling this Devil King our sister was so taken by?"

[**Sthenos**] and [**Euryale**] both asked her in complete shock there was anybody who made her actually work to charm them...just how strong a will did this Child of Pandora have to resist even the Goddess of Love's Authority over love and desire…

"Difficult?! Hmmph, this Devil King was completely shrugging off my [**Arrows of Eros**], to the point I had to use my older Authority of the [**Heart Thief**] in conjunction with my original Authority as the Ancient Babylonian Goddess over warfare to keep him still long enough to make him even be effected, and even then he resisted to the very end...I cannot use most of my power currently just to maintain keeping him under my thrall at this moment...this mortal's will is something that not even the King of the End had when I last saw him, and he was the strongest God of Steel in history!"

That caused the her three fellow Greek divinities to actually stare at her in mild disbelief...a will stronger than even that of the _Strongest Steel_...just what was this God-slayer to have such a monstrous willpower to not even bend, much less outright break to a God's Authority? Even if he was a Devil King, they still could have their wills usurped under the right circumstances, yet this one managed to make even that a difficult endeavor….

"Anyway, let's get started on the ritual, [**Persephone**]. I held my end of the bargain, now its your turn to uphold yours." [**Venus**] spoke as she began to direct the captured Devil King to sit in a chair in the center of a ritual circle they had set up for this ritual. It was something that Divine Ancestors had developed as a means to try and reclaim their stolen powers from the Steel Divinities who slew them, bound them in slavery, and forced themselves upon them. However, [**Persephone**] managed to figure out a means to allow a fallen goddess like herself to utilize it by undoing the chains on her myth and reclaim the power that [**Hades**] had stolen from her, essentially tearing half her identity from her and sealing it away.

"Yes, Honored [**Persephone**], let's get started soon."

"Indeed, we would like to have our arrangement completed soon as well."

[**Sthenos**] and [**Euryale**] both agreed to hurry along with this whole ritual. The two had been rather irritably unruly lately, yet even so, their rage and anger was not entirely unjustified, but even so, unbeknownst to any gathered, even themselves, the seeds of betrayal planted into both their hearts had sprouted, and was simply awaiting the chance to bloom, resonating with their bloody malice and desire for vengeance.

"...very well...the preparations are all ready...time to begin the ritual..."

[**Persephone**] decided after finishing up with the final preparations. She wanted to get this ritual right the first time. For too long, she had been unable to even exert half her true power, all because her jailer had stripped her of half her identity, essentially tearing her soul asunder to weaken her to the point of becoming no different than a fallen goddess, barely little more than a divine ancestor in terms of her strength and divinity. Standing up, she began to activate the ritual necessary to reclaim her lost power, citing the spell words which activated it. As the ritual started, a glow began to emanate from King Emiya, showing the power of [**Hades**] within him was sufficient enough for her plans. The ethereal glow of magical energy then began to stretch out to [**Persephone**], enveloping her as her power slowly restored itself, her stolen half of her identity being returned in full.

As the seal on her stolen divinity was finally being broken, the fallen goddess' body began to undergo a change. Her flawlessly unblemished caramel-colored skin began to sprout a beautiful coat of pure white fur, her legs twisting into that of a furred and cloven hooves in place of feet, as her long dark hair began to change into a silvery white in color. Her dress morphed along with her form, taking a very tantalizing transformation that seemed to look reminiscent of nature in its appearance, while still remaining the same shades of brown, yellow, and green, yet becoming more vibrant and seemingly like that of a forest in its form.

Her already attractive figure also spilled forth, just barely contained by the changes to her physic, and the changes to her attire barely helping in that regard. Her eyes went from a myriad of colors, before settling into a rainbow of colors reminiscent of a jewel mine in how many colors shone in her eyes in rapid succession. Her hair also began to sprout horns and her silvery white hair had a few tentacles growing out the back of her rather beautiful face. If a mortal had seen her new appearance, then they would have most likely been driven out of their minds with desire to father countless children with her until they died.

As her body finally began to settle into the changes in her regained physic, she simply eyed herself up, twisted her shoulders and clenching and relaxing her hands, testing out her regained form to see if there were any problems at the moment.

"So, everything finished now? Can I have my fun now?" [**Venus**] asked her now restored fellow divinity, who turned her eyes to her and answered in a voice that would have given any red-blooded male a massive urge of desire just to hear her speak...well, at least any who still had full or partial control over their faculties...

"Yes, my form has been restored, however it will still be a few days before the changes completely settled. Once they have, then I will honor my agreement to give you your help against [**Medusa**]. However, I only intend to give you a way to get your revenge, not actually help you claim it as I have said in our initial agreement. How you use the aid I lend you will be up to you two to do so. [**Sthenos**]. [**Euryale**]." The two nodded before turning to leave the room, no doubt wishing to plan the best way to make use of her aid in the form of one of her 'children' being lent out to them.

"Hoh, FINALLY!" The Goddess of Love practically shouted in a hunger-induced frustration of absolute naked desire and lust before she then straddled the _King of Wrought Iron_'s lap, making out with him in his glazed-over state, his body almost absentmindedly giving her a passionate embrace returning her heated kiss with a seemingly mechanical one devoid of almost any passion or feeling at all, as she slipped her hand into his clothing intent to scratch her itch right then and there, whether any audience wanted to watch her getting boned or not. She was NOT waiting for even a single second longer than she's been forced to...

The restored goddess turned from the display in blatant disgust at the sheer display of absolute naked debauchery as she walked away from her...yet why did she feel this strange sense of wrongness to do so? She only put up with [**Venus**]' presence due to her agreement, and she held up her end of the bargain. There was no longer a need to keep her from indulging in her base lust and desire...but why did seeing her do that to King Emiya make her feel this self-loathing for allowing her to do so…and why did she feel as though she has done him a great wrong for some reason as she walked away...

_**Scene Change-Emiya Manor**_

_**Kiritsugu P.O.V.**_

I was absolutely livid right now. My son, whom I had finally been able to see again thinking I was never going to again when I died, had just been taken against his will while being reduced to a prisoner within his own body. From what Illya and Herakles had told me, Shirou wasn't entirely in control of his faculties, but had at least seemed as though he had been put into some kind of trance-like state...even though I might not be able to do much, I could at least do something to help my son. Thinking this, I went to the place he mentioned before, while recalling what he gave me and told me the day he resurrected both myself and Iri...

_**Flashback**_

"_What is..." "Kiri!"_

_I suddenly found myself not only alive somehow, but even being hugged by my wife who had been dead for five years...just how is this…_

"_Welcome back, Old Man..." "Papa, Mama!"_

_Iri and I paused in our rather joyful reunion as Illya and Shirou suddenly walked up to us...at least I think it was Shirou, but he seemed different, older most definitely, and Illya looked younger than him…_

"_Illya...you've grown...but wait, Kiri...why did this young man call you Old Man for?"_

"_Ah, that's because my name is Emiya Shirou, Kiritsugu adopted me after the Fourth Holy Grail War after he found and saved me in the aftermath of the fire he accidentally caused that day."_

"_...so you're Kiri's son?"_

"_Yes...and Old Man..."_

"_Yes Shirou?"_

"_...I hope you don't mind me telling you like this, but you're also going to be a grandfather in a few months."_

"_..." What Shirou told me made my mind freeze. I'm going to be a grandfather in a few months? But Illya wasn't pregnant, I would have been able to tell-wait...oh shit…_

"_...so you have a girlfriend with a child on the way?"_

"_...actually its not just one girl, but several. And I don't plan to leave the children without a father, either. They're my children; I plan to own up to the fact."_

_Suddenly Iri ran up to Shirou and began bombarding him with a rapid fire of questions as she asked how many girls, how many children were currently on the way, how long were they along, she wanted to know everything…and I could only sigh in resignation at my wife's antics, as I had been used to them..._

_**Two Hours later**_

_After finally getting Iri to settle down, I was surprised to see just how popular Shirou turned out to be, and even more so to learn what happened in the years since he last saw me. He also gave me a couple of letters. The first one was t me and Iri which explained the current situation to us, from Zelretch of all people. Now that was a shock I still couldn't wrap my head around. The second letter was from Shirou himself. His exacts words were that if anything were to happen to him in the future, then to open it and follow the instructions he left enclosed to the letter. He reassured me it was simply an insurance policy in a 'just in case' situation for the future…_

_**End Flashback**_

After getting the letter out, I opened it, and what it read had shocked me somewhat. He described how he had planned a contingency in the event something like this happened and placedseveral means in the locked safe in his study, with the methods he wished for us to use. After opening the safe, I found two bottles sealed by some form of mage craft keeping the spell contained within. According to Shirou's letter, these were bottles containing familiars he had made to send an emergency request to the two other Devil Kings he had recently met and befriended who happened to owe him a few favors. The instructions were to open the bottles and the contained familiars would simply carry out the rest.

After opening the bottles, a pair of familiars in the form of a pair of winged birds the size of a drone flew out and took off through the window I had opened before hand. Reading the letter for further instructions, I opened the lock-box he had in the safe and pulled out the contents: a ritual athame dagger with a very blunt blade that would be useless in combat. According to the letter, depending on which God it was and how he was being controlled, this Noble Phantasm dagger, [**Rulebreaker**], should be able to break whatever power is being used on him, but there was a catch: we'd have to get close enough to actually stab him with it, and he would not make it easy for us in his controlled state of mind and body.

He also stated that if the worst should come to pass, and they cannot undo the control...he wished for us to put an end to him…

Feeling myself fight the urge to rip the letter up, I decided to bring this news to everyone. This would be the one and only way to save Shirou, to save MY son. I would make it work, even if I died doing so. My days as the _Magus Killer_ are behind me; I will NOT kill another member of my own family again if I could help it. Never again…

_**Scene Change-Next Morning**_

_**Third-Person P.O.V.**_

After Shirou had been taken control of, the Emiya Manner became abuzz with activity in response to the news. The whole mansion was working overtime trying to get things prepared for the worst case scenario Shirou had laid out. The Committee even had representatives helping out with trying to find out what happened to him, but to little or no avail. This was the scene that the Kusanagi Siblings and their entourage had arrived to, before being brought to a dining room acting as an impromptu strategy room in the midst of this crisis. Godou and company arrived right as Kiritsugu and Reki finished a rather heated discussion, with the Kusanagi heir catching the tail end of it.

"...I don't care what he said to do, I will NOT be murdering any more of my own family off. Not when Shirou isn't even the one at fault for his actions. I had to murder my own father to stop him from causing a disaster which cost hundreds of lives being repeated by his crimes. I had to shoot down a plane carrying my own mentor to prevent an undead outbreak from spilling into New York. I will NOT be the one to murder my own son, adopted or not be damned!"

"I understand how you feel Kiritsugu. I don't want to have to do it if it comes to it either...I'm just hoping it doesn't come to it. Your son is somebody I swore loyalty to of my own volition after he not only brought me back from the grave, but even gave me a second chance to be with Rossweiss and R.J. I'm not going to just let him die either, not if I have a say in the matter."

That caused the King of Ruin to frown somewhat. This had to be bad if they were talking about that possibility, but considering what he knew about his fellow Japanese King, Godou figured Shirou would make that kind of request if he was forced to make such a contingency in the even he got controlled by a god. It seemed completely like something the King of Wrought Iron would totally do: have standing orders to kill him if and when he could not be freed from whatever control he was placed under rather than be forced to hurt others.

"So...how bad is it for you to talk about killing Emiya-san?" Godou asked as he walked into the room, causing the conversation to stop to an abrupt halt. Both Kiritsugu and Reki looked away in shame they were overheard, while Rin walked up to the Kusanagi entourage.

"It's bad...according to Illya and Herakles, that goddess who took Shirou was apparently somehow controlling him in a manner that made him spacey, as though his mind was there, but nobody was home...which might help us in the battle that's possibly coming..."

"Why's that, Tohsaka-san?" Erica asked the resident Jewel Mage, a complete seriousness on her face usually only reserved for dire situations, completely devoid of her usual playfulness or any hint of mischief at all. She knew the stakes of such a situation. Pompeii was a prime example of what happened the last time anyone tried to control a Campione, and she didn't wish to find out the hard way what they went through.

"Shirou usually has such a look if and when he's diving into his inner world through meditations. His Reality Marble requires him to constantly keep up to date on its current condition, as a means of knowing what his outlook and his mentality currently is. A Reality Marble changes its form based on the mentality of the owner of one. Whenever he's spacing out suddenly, it's usually because he was checking something out within it."

That caused quite a few eyebrows to raise in response to that question. It certainly explained a lot in their opinions of the times he seemed to space out for a second in the past. As everybody got together and began trying to do something to be of help, that was when a familiar sudden gust of wind and flower petals suddenly appeared, and out of it stepped none other than the Chinese God-slayer, Luo Cuillion herself.

"I received King Emiya's request for assistance. Now somebody tell this Luo Hao what is the problem. I will do my utmost to deal with the situation with my martial splendor."

_**Sometime later…**_

"...I see….this could very well be quite the problematic situation indeed..." Luo Hao responded after finding out what the emergency message she received was for. She had a frown marring her otherwise beautiful face as she read just what the list of Shirou's authorities and what they could do were, along with any restrictions they may have.

"I'll say...he has several of those armors he used to help the Committee to rescue the trapped civilians, on top of these one...[**God-Kings Privilege**], which is the very same one he used to train us and win through sheer skill alone in less than five minutes...and this [**Enkidu**] authority is going to make using my [**Boar**] essentially rendered pointless..." the Kusanagi heir bemoaned as he read the full list of Shirou's authorities he wrote down and put along with [**Rulebreaker**] in the lock-box he had in his study's safe. When he heard what his fellow God-slayer asked them to do if they couldn't use it on him, he felt sick to his stomach. He was not okay with killing [**Apollo**] in such a blatant cold-blooded murder, yet here he was, being asked to do it by Shirou if they could not find a way to free him from this heretic god's control.

"...if that was the only problem making him difficult to restrain long enough to snap him out of it, then this would not be such a problem..." Kiritsugu said, with a tired sigh and an obvious slump in his sagging shoulders, but given the situation, it would be perfectly understandable. Though his response raised a few brows from the visiting guests in confusion...

"What do you mean, Mr. Emiya?" Yuri was the one to ask. She had been speaking with Illya to hear a description of the goddess in question to see if they could narrow down just which deity it was to make it easier to figure out how to beat her and free the enthralled Devil King. Her question got even Luo Hao's attention, as she had found out this man was the foster father and teacher of her fellow Rakshasha Rajah, so the fact he mentioned something like this was worth listening to in her opinion. As his teacher in the mystic arts, he would probably know best about what problems his son might pose them as well as any problems he might have to help them out in subduing him...

"If you all think Shirou's authorities are all you have to watch out for, you're dead wrong. It's not those that make him so dangerous in a fight. It's his magic. A Reality Marble is a very rare magical ability that literally gives those who've successfully achieved it one foot firmly planted in the territory of a god. It warps the very world around the caster by creating a miniature world where the caster is the undisputed god of that space. Shirou would essentially be at his strongest if he is given the chance to invoke it. Think of him more like a human war god than a God-slayer in that situation. Also, you all know those weapon's I heard he gave you at the feast? He made those from his magic, and he has THOUSANDS upon THOUSANDS more within his reality marble to choose from. There is a reason the truest form of my son's magic is called [**Unlimited Blade Works**], or [**Mugen no Tensei**] in Japanese. And that's not including any of the sorcery he might bring to the fold..."

That caused everybody to pause who weren't in the know about that aspect of the _King of Wrought Iron_. A world of _INFINITE_ weapons he could call upon on a whim...the idea of a world with that many weapons being at an enemy's disposal was a very frightening and sobering thought to consider. The reactions to this revelation were varied.

Godou and Luo Hao actually both paled a bit at the idea of having that many weapons. The _Empress of the Martial Realm_ was strong in regards to her martial prowess, of that she had no doubt, but against an infinite stream of weapons being fired upon her simultaneously? She could not conceive a way to beat that easily, even with her mastery of the martial arts. As for Godou, he knew Shirou was strong, even for a Devil King, but the idea that Shirou wasn't even doing serious training with him during his training sessions with him actually caused him to feel somewhat inferior, and as if he had lost somehow in some very important way, yet he didn't for the life of him know why…

Liliana and Erica both visibly went white as a sheet at the revelation. They both knew that King Emiya was a man who used his authorities more like a trump card than an actual battle asset to show off. The list that he provided for them along with the potential means to save him made it clear just how powerful he was, and the fact he held back to train them made it clear just how seriously he was trying to improve them…yet his magic was more dangerous than his Authorities...to say they were suddenly very wary of the coming battle was an understatement...

Yuri, Ena, and Shizuka were all visibly shaken by this revelation, the younger Kusanagi most of all. She liked Shirou. As in REALLY liked him, not much differently than Hikari seemed to like her brother, so the idea of having to hurt him...it was just too cruel for her to bear the thought of ever doing. As for Yuri and Ena, they were worried more about how Godou would react if he did end up having to murder his friend and fellow King. They saw how much he detested having to kill [**Apollo**] in such a manner, and yet here he was possibly having to do the same to somebody he thought of as a friend, who wasn't even at fault for his actions. To say they were worried was an understatement…

Kiritsugu noticed how Godou, Yuri, and Ena were acting and knew that look instantly, as it was a look he had on his face numerous times in the past, such as with Shirley, Natasha, Maiya, even Iri, when they all died, and he was either the one responsible or indirectly the cause for their deaths. He decided to talk with the three of them when he got the chance in private...he might be essentially beyond salvation for the things he did, but that didn't mean he wasn't wanting to prevent the younger generations from repeating his mistakes…

_**Few hours later**_

_**Godou P.O.V.**_

After the meeting, I was sitting in the backyard of the Emiya manor, just outside the dojo where I and my fellow King did our sword training. I looked at the training swords that Emiya-san always used and reached out to touch one. It didn't budge of course; Emiya-san was the only one who could even hope to lift the damned thing, as he made them for his personal use to train while strengthening his body at the same time.

Illya-chan was staying inside her workshop along with Oda-san; the two were constantly trying to locate the missing _King of Wrought Iron_ in a vain attempt to locate him, hoping against hope that the goddess who took him would somehow show up again somewhere in the city. Medusa-san and Tohsaka-san were both trying to search for some way to help out without being able to even fight due to their advanced state of pregnancy. Ayamatsu-san was constantly by her phone, waiting for any news on a request she put in to help give her a shot at fighting Emiya-san. Matou-san was trying to cook as a way to relax her nerves and try to not stress out too much to avoid trying to hurt her baby. My girls were all helping out in their own way, with Shizuka helping out Matou-san by constantly trying to help everybody out by bringing them the food and refreshments she made wherever anybody seemed to need it in an attempt to distract herself. She was really taking this hard, and I was starting to realize just how bad my sister had it for Emiya-san.

As for me, I was just looking around Emiya-san's home, wandering from one place to the other that I spent even a little time with my fellow King in. I was frustrated. I knew personally just how strong Emiya-san was. After all, he was always kicking my ass up and down the dojo during our training sessions and beating any lessons about magic with a figurative ugly stick right into my skull in an attempt to teach me something to help out with my lack of magic control. It was only after I found myself in front of his workshop that I came out of my self-deprecating musings. Opening it up, I saw the forge he used to make his weapons, the usual heat from his typical daily use missing from the forge going cold. I simply took a quick gander around, before something caught my eye in a corner of the room.

Walking up to it, I notice it was a rather large sword, something very unique in design, as though it wasn't meant for anything but a single persons use. Running a finger along the flat of the blade, I couldn't help but marvel at the sheer beauty and quality of this one sword's craftsmanship. I couldn't help but smile a bit sadly at the sight. Here was probably one of Emiya-san's latest creations, yet he probably might not finish it, depending on how this situation might go. As I begin to turn to leave, I cannot help but notice something catching my eye about this sword...was that a crack or two forming along the blade for some reason…

"You know, if this were any other magus workshop, you'd have probably been killed for trespassing uninvited and without permission within its confines, Kusanagi-kun."

I suddenly turned around so fast, I should have gotten whiplash. I would like to think I didn't shriek in a very unmanly way, and I would deny any attempts to say otherwise. This guy was seriously a frightening guy to sneak up on me like this, even without me being able to sense any ill intent from him, his stealth skills are top notch…

"Shirou made that sword just recently. It was the last one he made right before all this went down. Something about it being an experimental weapon on his part." Mr. Emiya walked up to me and put a hand on the side of the blade, a complicated look on his face. I could tell this guy probably has a rather dark past, given the subtle way he carried himself along with what snippets of conversation I heard. But I still don't feel like bringing it up with him, if for no other reason than to avoid being rude in any way.

"...you know...back when I was still an active freelancer, they gave me the moniker of the _Magus Killer_ due to my skill at assassination requests." That got my eyebrows to shoot into my hairline. I knew this guy had to have quite the heavy past, but even if I suspected, having him blatantly admit to it made me a bit nervous… "But even though my name was condemned as that of a killer-for-hire in my final years, when I was younger, what I wanted was to be a hero. I wanted to be an ally of justice, and chased the impossible dream of saving everyone. But due to circumstances, I received a series of wake-up calls that made me start to believe it was impossible, and somewhere along the way, I strayed from the original form of my dream, and saving everyone changed into saving the many while sacrificing the few.

"In the end, I wound up walking the Path of the Shura, otherwise known as the Path of Asura. My ideology which became intrinsic to my title was to sacrifice the lives of the few to save the lives of the many. Kill one life to save ten. Ten for a hundred. A hundred for a thousand...eventually, the dream I had chased and pursued for so long became too distant for me to catch up to, and had become naught but ash in my hands as I died a broken man, crushed by the weight of the guilt and countless regrets I had from my decisions and choices in my previous life, as my body was eaten away by the very curse inflicted upon me by that damned Zoroastrian Devil..."

He then turned his tired and exhausted eyes to face me, and I realized what he was getting at. His eyes...they weren't that of a hardened, cold-blooded killer-for-hire, but that of a tired old warrior, like ones of those war veterans who've seen too much bloodshed and death, and wanted to simply live the rest of their days in peace and quiet… "The only thing that kept me going was Shirou, as that boy was the only one who was still alive in that fire...the living proof my dream wasn't wrong...I saw the way you and those other two girls looked when we talked about the possibility of killing Shirou. I heard about what happened with you and [**Apollo**]. I believe you made the best choice you could have then."

I couldn't believe what he was saying...MURDER was the best choice I could have made at the time...something must have shown on my face, because then he said something else that got me to rethink what I had to do in another way…

"I'm not saying what you did is something to get used to. If anything, it's better if nobody ever gets used to killing. Every time you take a life, it leaves a mark on you, haunts you for the rest of your days. I had made a lot of enemies from my days as the _Magus Killer_, and I had taken hundreds of lives, and not all of them were guilty either. I did things that for all intents and purposes make me a rotten bastard through and through. But regardless of all the things I did, it was my family who were my one and only light, the one and only thing that prevented me from becoming a complete monster. For the hundreds of lives I took, I had actually saved thousands more, and I never took any job except for the sole purpose of minimizing the potential amount of deaths.

"I am not saying to become someone like me, Kusanagi Godou. Nobody should ever look up to me as anything short of a complete bastard for the things I've had to do...the sins I've committed...But if and when you are ever forced to choose between two evils, to have to decide between which sin you are willing to shoulder, choose the lesser of the two, the one you know you can live with. Its the best and only way to make the guilt easier to bare." His words said, Mr. Emiya began to leave, walking away to leave me to contemplate his words. Before he was completely out of sight, though, he said over his shoulder to me one last thing before he left to do whatever preparations he planned to make… "Oh, and Kusanagi-kun. Thank you for being friends with my son. You are a lot like how he used to be, back when he was first learning about the Moonlit World. You reminded him of his own past self, and he wished to help you like I helped him back then. Thank you for doing that. He needed somebody to give him a reason to lend a hand like that to not repeat my mistakes."

Afterwards, I simply stood there thinking for a few more minutes, before I decided I needed to get ready to move out at any second. Emiya-san would need my help, and as both his friend and fellow King, I have to be at my best to do so…

_...as Kusanagi Godou and Emiya Kiritsugu left, they failed to notice how the very sword the were looking at was slowly emanating a strange energy from the very cracks that had slowly started forming seemingly without any reason or cause...Later, they would find out this very sword had far more significance to Emiya Shirou than was initially believed...as well as just what this particular sword was actually forged for..._

_**Scene Change-Guinevere's Base**_

_**Guinvevere P.O.V.**_

I was furious. No, I wasn't furious. To say I was furious was too weak a word. I was absolutely murderous right now. That **harlot** had dragged off Sir Shirou after taking control of him, and simply thought she could walk away without a fight. I had actually thoroughly trashed the room in my temporary base here in these eastern lands, but I didn't care right now.

I had actually felt it rather cathartic to break a lot of things in this situation right now whilst imagining the objects I smashed were that **HARLOT'S FACE**! After about fifteen minutes of continuous trashing of the room, Sir Knight decided to speak up…

'_Beloved Child...this one believes it would be for the best to calm thyself at once. This one can understand the urge to break things in an attempt to alleviate one own wrath, but right now it isn't helping the situation. This knight feels it would be best to calm down and think of a way to track down Sir Shirou and lend him thine aid if thou needs something productive to do __with thee anger, beloved child__._'

Sir Knight's words helped to mollify my rage somewhat, though not entirely. That **Harlot** had essentially defiled Sir Shirou, and Sir Knight asked me to calm down?!

"Sir Knight, Guinevere understands what you are saying, and although Guinevere understands the wisdom behind it, Guinevere still has quite the rage to vent before Guinevere could possibly be calmed down enough about that **HARLOT'S** actions..."

Sir Knight went silent as I continued breaking objects in my attempt to at least sate my fury. 'He' even didn't say anything and just looked a bit puzzled by the gestures being made in Sir Knight's attempt to wait for my rage to abate enough to do something productive about the situation. I am not normally one for such anger, but whenever it comes to Sir Shirou for some odd reason, I just cannot help but feel strange emotions bubble up within my chest…

_**Scene Change-Three Days after Shirou's Capture**_

_**Venus P.O.V.**_

I was most certainly getting bored rather unusually quick. My flings didn't normally last this long, but something about this time just made its novelty wear off so much faster than my previous toys, despite the sheer pleasure and superhuman endurance this one had. Once he started going, he did not stop for a long while. I actually thought about bringing a few of my other thralls in to enjoy this, and amuse myself by having my new pet Devil King sow his seed within their wombs and have them bare his progeny to see how they'd react once they were released from my control, but decided that would have been a waste. After all, this new toy of mine actually got me off, something not many could claim to have done in the past millennia of my existence.

I had simply gotten bored, yet I could not figure out why that is...There was nothing wrong in the stamina department, as he lasted a full twelve hours straight of non-stop high-speed pussy-pounding before he tired out. His vigor was enough to give even [**Asterios**] a run for his drachma with how much he had in volume with every release of his seed. As for his size...oh, to say he was 'gifted' would not do him justice, as not even a titan would be this big in proportion to the rest of his body. Even his looks were quite the catch, as his body, though covered in scars, was toned with lean muscle that indicated a warrior's physic. Yet for all that I had no complaints, I was rather bored with my newest toy now...I simply don't get it. He's done everything I wanted, and yet I-!

That was it...That's it...he's done everything _I_ wanted, yet he's never done anything without first being prompted in some manner...I was so blind to it before that I felt the urge to slap myself for not seeing it sooner. He's essentially been reduced to a puppet devoid of any direction of his own without first being directed and told what to do...this was not what I wanted, after all, there is nothing more boring as a lover than a living meat dildo, which was for all intents and purposes was what he's been reduced to…

There's no fun in this, now that I've realized my error, yet it is too late to try and fix it now...well now, since he's not any more fun to me as a lover, then I guess I may as well have some fun other than in the bedroom with him, y using him for another form of entertainment…

_…__with a wickedly cruel smile, Venus makes her plans and sets them in motion…_

_...at a bridge near the station where Apollo appeared, a reaction occurred in Illya's Mini-Atlas Guide. The reaction was confirmed to be from Venus. When the Committee investigated, however, what they found was not any sign of the goddess, but a message burned into the pavement and a sword left there that had been created using King Emiya's magic…_

'Tomorrow. Here. Sundown. Entertain me with a fight against my pet Devil King. Venus.'

_…__the message she sent was clear, and the challenge was one they could not afford to lose, or else Emiya Shirou's life would be forfeit...the battle for the life of King Emiya Shirou, the King of Wrought Iron was soon to follow…_

_...ad the world itself would tremble by the shock-waves caused by this very battle to come..._

**A/N: Okay, here's the latest chapter. Also, for those of you who would like to know, here's a stat sheet for the latest Authority Shirou used in the last chapter:**

[**Ruler Regalia**]: _Mantle of the Arbitrator_

Type: Armor/Support Rank: B- Target: N/A Range: N/A

This is the Authority he usurped from [**Mordred**] in its form of the Steel Legion of his authority, but altered itself to suit Shirou's nature and his magic better. While the rest of his Authorities are centered around either enhancing his own abilities or debilitating his enemies in some way or form, this authority is different in the sense it enhances Shirou's followers. The authority enhances their strengths to the point of receiving divine protection and any boons affiliated with said protection. However, for those whom are particularly close to him or he wishes to protect more than any others, the armor granted to them will have additional protections showing them as a higher rank than the others, along with additional protections on top of this. This authority doesn't really have a limit on the number of targets or the range, save for those who are at least somewhat subservient or wish to support him, and so long as they are within his line of sight. He can actually combine this Authority with his other Authority, [**Lord of the Dead**], to summon his undead servitors as an armored legion of the undead, enhancing their already utilitarian fighting strength to the point of giving even a lesser divinity a run for their money.

**And that's the stat sheet. Next Chapter will have the final showdown, a few revelations as to the secrets of Xiphos' past, and the new fully completed form of Shirou's Unlimited Blade Works. So stay tuned for the next chapter. PEACE OUT!**


	42. Blade 27: Fall, Rise, Restoration

**A/N: Hey peeps, I'm back, with a new chapter out. Sorry it took me so long to do this one, it took me a bit to get it right compared to the last one, and I had to rewrite a few things in it because I didn't quite like how it turned out. Also since I forgot it last time, I will put Godou's updated Servant Stat sheet, along with my planned one for Shirou at the end of this chaper. Now for a quick reviewer review, though there wasn't many to be honest but still just enough to do one:**

**1.) Shirou's Unlimited Blade Works will be more thematic, but I hope to retain the sheer badassery that he typically holds an aura of without really trying to. Its more thematic in its appearance, but will have some badass moments planned in future uses.**

**2.) Arturia wasn't forgotten, she just had to be confined to her room and bound to her bed by Irisviel's mana constructs to stop her from trying to do anything stupid to hurt her grandbaby. Irisviel might be a rather laidback woman, but rile her up, and she can be an absolute terror when angered.**

**3.) While Venus will get her just deserts, she will NOT be bound to Shirou, there will be a reason for this in the next chapter I plan to release, which is an interlude chapter set in the future of my fics timeline, to give you all an idea of what will happen in my story. Also, Rin will not become everyone's favorite(read useless) tsundere goddess, but there is a plan in the works for just where Venus' lost power will go, courtesy of a certain trolling old bloodsucker and dimensional hopping vampire's pranks.**

**And now for the disclaimer:**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own 'Campione!', 'FATE, or any other series referenced in this fic, as all are the respective properties of their respective authors, creators, publishers, and owners. This fic is an AU of Marcus Galen Sands' fic 'God Slaying Blade Works', with an emphasis on 'WHAT IF', using the 'Harem Ending' route of Nua Realta, a meshing of canon lore where it makes sense, references to other fics credited as used to the best of my abilities, and my own original ideas thrown into the mix. This is a FREE, FANFIC of a FANFIC, as in an UNPAID FAN-MADE FICTION of a FAN-MADE FICTION that I wrote for absolutely no monetary gain whatsoever. So if you paid to read this then you got ripped off, and if you do not like it then you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you.**

**And now onto the story...**

_**Story Start:**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Twent****y-****s****eventh**** Blade****: ****Blade****'s ****Fall, Sword's Rise, and Powers Restored**_

_**Unknown Location**_

_**Venus P.O.V.**_

After leaving my rather fun challenge for my own personal amusement, I decided to enjoy my toy for one last little romp before sending him to finally be broken for good in battle. Straddling his very large girth, I then proceed to begin milking his rather massive family jewels fully intent to drain him dry this time. Since he was going to die one way or another after tonight's battle, I figured I may as well let him enjoy this last night of pleasure.

Bouncing up and down his arm-sized shaft as I begin releasing a particular authority of mine in exchange for another, I have him seed my womb this time, only this time I gave him the privilege of which not even my husband or countless other lovers had done in the past. The pleasure this time around was something unbelievable this time, and his monolithic twin orbs of masculine essence fully shrunk down to a more normal size for him, completely empty as his girth actually swelled to thrice his size in response to undoing the Authority which prevented him from releasing. Screaming as I felt it bloating my womb and just barely prevented from pouring out, the sheer thickness of his seed had actually made me nearly lose control of the authority which let me keep him under my sway as I felt it take root…

Grinning lecherously at the reactions I felt within my divine womb being seeded for the last time by my pet Devil King, I had my toy finally rest after having him spend the past 12 hours forced to build up all that delicious seed within him whilst unable to release it. The sheer heat of this Devil Kings hot, thick, and massive release was like molten metal in my womb as it settled and found its mark. If this Devil King was going to die for my entertainment, I might as well allow him this one last pleasure. After all, what greater pleasure is there than having impregnated the Goddess of Love, herself as a man's final act before dying in battle?

_...little did Venus know, though she did drain him completely dry and the attempt did cause her to nearly lose control, but it was not the reaction she had intended that she had achieved...For even though she regained control, for a split instant, Emiya Shirou's eyes shone with a light from within...a light showing an intent to retaliate in defiance…_

_...and while she meant to spite him by forcing him to father a child with her, what she did would inadvertently spell her doom, as what that split second of control allowed the captive King of Wrought Iron to place within the unsuspecting Goddess of Love's womb was not a child as she had planned...but a rather ironic form of vengeful retribution for the sex-obsessed goddess..._

_**Tokyo Station Bridge**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

After [**Venus**] revealed her intent to have Shirou battle for her personal entertainment, the Committee, along with Luo Hao, Kusanagi Godou, the Kurogane siblings, Kiritsugu, as well as both Irisviel and Illyasviel waited for the arranged time at the predetermined location. Even though they sent a request, John Pluto Smith could not come, due to issues within his own domain to take care of, but received an apology from him at least. The Committee had already evacuated the surrounding area through the assistance of Kiritsugu, Irisviel, and Illya using a wide-area bounded field to encourage the people in the area to go elsewhere via hypnosis that the Committee helped set up on a large scale by their instructions.

Herakles and Illya had already told them the identity of this divinity was the Goddess of Love, [**Aphrodite**], otherwise known as [**Venus**] to the Ancient Roman Empire. However, even with this information, they still couldn't quite get all the information necessary for Godou to be able to use the [**Golden Sword**] on the Goddess of Love. The plan was for Yuri to use her [**spirit vision**] to gain the knowledge from the memories of the void, therefore gaining all the knowledge necessary for him to use it. While she did this, Aya and Reki would protect her and give her the chance to do so, Godou and Luo Hao would battle Shirou and keep him busy, with Illya supporting Herakles wherever the two were needed. As for Kiritsugu, he would use his skill set and training as the _Magus Killer_ to lend support from the shadows, as befits his background as a former assassin of rogue magi and dead apostles.

They had made sure to set up about two hours before sunset, that way they could get ready while also be able to keep everything mostly under the radar from the mundane masses. After the bounded field was finished being set up, Irisviel wen back to the Emiya manor to keep an eye on the girls there. Arturia had to literally be confined to her room to keep her from trying anything in her present condition, while [**Futsunushi**] was inconsolably switching between raging at [**Venus**] for her transgression against a fellow sword's pride and grief over the possible loss of her one and only soul mate.

As the clock started to approach the appointed time, everybody was on edge. Nobody knew what to expect or how this would end. When the sun had finally approached the twilight of dusk, that was when [**Venus**] and Shirou finally appeared, though it was the sight of the Goddess of Love that caused more tension than what she had the King of Wrought Iron dressed up in. Shirou was wearing a purple tunic along with his white mantle, though it would seem that [**Venus**] chose to leave his [**Shroud of Martin**], but had it covered up with whatever divine authority she used to make it match the rest of his attire's color. He was wearing a pair of purple pants, and his usual black combat boots was replaced with a pair of white boots.

However, [**Venus**] was wearing her usual white and purple loose-fitting dress and had her black and gold jewelry as accessories...but her stomach was bloated and she had placed what seemed to be some kind of racy thong which seemed to keep whatever caused her stomach to remain bloated within her. It didn't take anyone long to figure out what she had done. She was essentially showing off how she had essentially _forced_ Shirou to impregnate her by keeping his seed within her womb. That caused a great deal of anger to shoot through those who knew Shirou personally, and through Ilya, Oda, Herakles, Reki, and Kiritsugu more so than the rest, as they knew just what she was doing then. She had sent him to die after trying to have him impregnate her. Given her original incarnation they managed to gleam from the knowledge that they had, it caused them a great deal of anger.

After all, her original incarnation of [**Ishtar**] was a Goddess of Fertility who specialized in stealing the powers of others by essentially pulling something similar to this just now. In some references, she did something like this in an attempt to sway [**Gilgamesh**], only to throw a tantrum when her attempt to sway him was rebuffed. Not waiting for much else more prompting, [**Venus**] then made her announcement…

"Now that were are all here, I say it is time for the entertainment to start, my little toy. Fight, fight until you break."

...then Shirou stepped forward, tracing a sword into existence that suddenly made both Illya and Kiritsugu immediately begin to panic at the sight of it. They both KNEW that sword, yet at the same time they didn't know it. It looked exactly like Arturia's [**Excalibur**], but it was twisted, tainted, and corrupted by evil; Glory had been twisted into War, Hope inverted into Power, and Salvation warped into Destruction. Stepping forward to answer her command, Shirou proceeded to start unleashing the dark and corrupted mana from the tainted holy sword that had been twisted from its original form…

"_**EVERYBODY MOVE NOW!**_" "_**GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF THE WAY RIGHT NOW!**_"

Illya and Kiritsugu's sudden panicked shouts got everybody to move exactly as Shirou brought down that abomination of a sword's path of absolute devastation from its downward swing in a single linear direction. Just barely did everybody manage to get out of the way as the tainted mana released by its swing passed them by. It was the evil counterpart to the King of Knight's _Sword of Promised Victory_; it was…

"...[**Excalibur Morgan**]..."

After the sword had unleashed its power, it had broken up into a shower of the very same tainted scrap from whence it mocked the blade it had been twisted from, before those fragments dissolved into motes of mana back into the air. The fact that he even used THAT thing was enough to prove he wasn't fully in control of himself in the slightest. After that blast of power, there was a major cloud of dust thrown up into the air, and when they tried to find her again, they saw that [**Venus**] was no longer there; she went and hid while Shirou fought under her thrall. She had apparently been smart enough to use that distraction to hide herself, thereby making Yuri's attempts to carry out her part of the plan that much more difficult. The Committee agents decided to get back as far as they could from the battleground this was turning into, while the remaining individuals who could at least fight against the enthralled _King of Wrought Iron_ tried to carry out the plan they came up with, while the battle was being watched from the distance by several individuals…

[**Athena**] out of desire to ensure Kusanagi Godou didn't die ant anyone's hands but hers; The Traveler watching in curiosity of the battle and his vested interest to see just what power this God-slayer had that drew his attention so, and how best to steal it for himself; [**Lancelot**] and Lady Guinevere, however, were most shocked by the display of that sword they just witnessed. While her protector could not fully manifest without the curse of madness driving [**Lancelot**] insane, the Deity of Steel was able to manifest in a manner with Guinevere's magic allowing the knight to exist halfway between the realm of a god's myth and the mortal plane, yet even 'He' gawked at the sight in incredulous disbelief…

_**Guinevere P.O.V.**_

"_Beloved Child, is this thine power thee mentioned Sir Shirou possessed before?! That sword...what is such a blatant desecration of our King's blade __even __**EXISTING**__ for__?!_" [**Lancelot**]'s outrage was understandable, given the twisted nature of that abomination. However, it was Guinevere's rather stunned response that made her protector pause…

"...Sir Knight...mayhaps it is because of [**Venus**]' manipulations of Sir Shirou that the _Sword of Divine Salvation _was twisted in such a manner...after all, the [**Excalibur**] that Guinevere saw Sir Shirou use against [**Mordred**] was not that THING, but the genuine one…."

"..._He is most certainly powerful for a mortal...even more so than I initially thought...but this still does not convince me of what you said before about him having steel within him..._"

"Take a closer look and see, Sir Knight..."

Taking a moment to humor the request, Sir Knight suddenly recoiled at the sight of Sir Shirou's core, much in a similar manner to myself in both reaction and in disbelief of the sight… "_WHA-what is THIS?! How does a mortal have such steel-wait...this is not an essence of [__**steel**__], but something else in its entirety…something far, FAR older than even [__**steel**__]..._"

This got my attention. Sir Knight recognized what this is? "Do tell Guinevere, Sir Knight: What is this bizarre power within Sir Shirou that makes up his core, if not the essence of a God of Steel itself?"

"_Beloved Child...Sir Shirou is not [__**steel**__]...Sir Shirou _is[**sword**]_..._"

My mind froze at the implications of that statement...if Sir Shirou was not [**steel**], but instead was [**sword**], then that meant-!

"...a True Child of Steel..."

Sir Knight didn't even respond from how shocked my protector was at the discovery. After all, there was only one Deity in all of existence who had a core bearing that essence...which means that Sir Shirou truly was _HIS_ descendant and heir...oh boy...[**Venus**] was dead, in more ways than one for this transgression this time...she just couldn't keep it in her pants for the one time she really should have...I almost felt sorry for her, and what I knew was coming from this one...keyword here being 'almost'...

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

After Shirou unleashed that initial attack, a huge cloud of dust and smoke were stirred up, yet no matter what, the cloud never dissipated for very long, if at all. The reason for that was due to a minor Noble Phantasm he used called the [**Fog of War**], the weapon of a nameless avenger whose family was slaughtered by soldiers due to a mistake on their part, and sought vengeance upon them. He did help enough people to make it into the Throne of Heroes, but he also killed a lot of innocent people in pursuit of his blind fury. This weapon essentially inflicts a curse upon the area it is stabbed into, disrupting all perceptions and making it difficult to differentiate between friend or foe, even making it fairly easy to cause friendly fire, even making both mystical or mundane sensory abilities to be disrupted.

After unleashing that particular cursed weapon, Shirou began to summon forth his undead servitors and used it in conjunction with the [**Ruler Regalia**]. Sending them out, they further added to the chaos of the battle. Luo Hao was essentially lashing out at any sense of danger she felt instinctively, while she was about to strike a certain shadowy figure within the smoke around here that refused to part and obscured her vision and senses, she made out the figure of someone, and was about to strike, but froze when she heard a certain teenage God-slayer's voice…

"Eh, Nee-san, what are you doing?"

"Little brother? What are you-?!"

Luo Hao's instinct were the only thing that saved her in that moment. She moved before her mind had the chance to process it, and she lashed out in retaliation, shattering an undead soldier in an armored form that was demolished along with its body. She understood instantly this was no ordinary smoke cloud. It seemed to be some kind of magic that obscured friend from foe, making it next to impossible to not hit ones own allies...truly a dangerous situation to be in right now… After slaying that undead soldier, she had more showing up, and began to clear them out as they got close enough for her to see them through the smoke. Calling upon her Authority of the [**Defending Godsword**] after another attempted to slash at her, she began to capture them and used its power to drain the undead servitors to regain her strength.

As she started crushing them with her bare hands and phantasmal blade, one got rather close and she countered it by shattering its weapon with her martial strength in hand-to-hand combat...only to suddenly get sent flying back almost fifty meters by the explosion that created, losing her grip on her Authority, wiping out the undead gathered around her as their weapons detonated in a chained explosions, and dazing her in the process for a few moments...

Elsewhere, Godou was dealing with his own mess of undead, and not having an easy time with them. His sword training with Shirou helped, as did the spear training he got along with his gift during the Feast of Kings, and his loaned weapon in the form of a spear from his sworn sister, Luo Hao's personal collection was definitely helping out right now, though it could be better. He was simply swatting them away like flies with how he batted them aside using the flat of the rather long spear blade, almost like a cricket bat how he sent them flying after getting too close. He was trying to figure out what he knew of Shirou's magic to figure out how he was creating this annoying smokescreen of his, before it clicked: Shirou's magic was making weapons, which meant it must be one that makes the conditions of battlefields worse...but now that he knew what to look for, how would he be able to go about dealing with it in this moment…

While the Devil Kings were battling it out, Reki, Ayamatsu, Erica, and Liliana were watching Yuri's back, trying to keep the enemies off of her while she tried to relocate [**Venus**] for her part of the battle strategy. It was most certainly easier said than done, given how the Goddess of Love had hidden herself, only to reappear then disappear again, therefore rendering her attempts fruitless. Reki and Aya were blasting away with their firearms, whilst trying to think of a plan for once they ran out of means to fend off the undead servants of Shirou's [**Lord of the Dead**] Authority being bolstered by his [**Ruler Regalia**]. They were burning through their stockpile of explosives, enchanted munitions, and stamina on top of that.

Liliana and Erica were wearing themselves out just trying to cut down any of the servitors coming too close to Yuri. While they were holding out for now, it was only a matter of time before something went wrong and they possibly paid the price for it. It was at that moment an explosion suddenly rang out from within the smoke causing the group to suddenly feel a sense of dread when Reki shot an armored undead's weapon...which then instantly reacted by exploding upon the impact with the armor-piercing .45mm caliber round…

"Be careful everyone! Their weapons are exploding on contact!" Yuri shouted as her instinct as a hime-miko discerned what happened, causing a bit of a cold chill of dread to run down their spines at that. They were made aware that Shirou had the ability to produce powerful weapons by bringing out their full potential, but at the cost of their lifespan and their destruction after a single use, a so called 'Broken Phantasm', but the fact he was using them now...they needed to deal with the source of whatever was causing this smokescreen and ruining their ability to detect their surroundings with any bit of useful clarity, and deal with it, NOW, before one of them gets killed by the damned blasts…

While everyone else was working on their ends of the plan, Illya was with Herakles, the two of them working on trying to find Shirou, or failing that, draw [**Venus**] out of hiding. A sudden sounds of explosions however drew their attention, as a figure suddenly came flying at them and hitting the tree they both stopped by to gt their bearings, and saw it was none other than the Empress of the Martial Realm, her clothes singed as she suffered a few burns and some serious lacerations from metal shrapnel tearing through her arms and shredding the wounds open as she defended herself from the blast. Illya and Herakles made to her as quickly as they could while Illya used some healing magecraft to patch up her wounds real quick, right as some more undead appeared.

"...Miss Einzbern...that ability of King Emiya's to produce those exploding weapons of his is most certainly annoying to deal with in the best of situations...in these conditions, even if he was being controlled, is simply and cruelly too brutal, even for him..."

"**He's not fully in control of his actions, Luo Cuillion. Remember, he may have thought of ****using ****such a strategy ****before****, but decided against it, as he deemed it too cruel to use. He has no such ****moral ****restrictions ****now, especially ****when he isn't the one deciding whether to use it or not.**"

Illya patched Luo Hao's wounds enough for her to deal with the rest on her own as she fought. While Herakles kept watch, he sniped a few undead that tried to approach, taking them out by detonating their Broken Phantasms prematurely with a single arrow to each grouping, clearing them out before they could even get close enough to detonate the weapons themselves. As for her Eminence, she merely nodded in response as she understood without him even needing to say it. After all, King Emiya wasn't the one deciding what to use right now, it was the heretic goddess who took control over him.

"I think that Shirou's using a noble phantasm to create these conditions. We just need to find it and destroy it, wherever it is. Look for any weapon stabbed into the ground when you go. Any that gives off an obvious curse or magic that makes it hard to focus on it specifically. That's most likely the one you need to smash to clear this all up." Illya's last words of advice to the Chinese Devil King was returned with a nod of acknowledgment at her reasoning. She wouldn't normally take such words from anyone, but considering it was her knowledge of Shirou's magic she was relying on right now, she decided to make an exception for this situation.

As they were all battling an uphill battle, Kiritsugu was not idly sitting around. He was moving around while constantly marking certain parts of the area in preparation for his next few moves in contribution to the plan. While the Emiya Family magecraft wasn't exactly considered very useful in combat, the former _Magus Killer_ had developed several ways around this particular weakness. He had taken to asking the Committee's agents for the materials and labor to help set this up while he put the finishing touches on it himself in the middle of battle. He was marking the area in particular while sneaking around with his rather clever and sly usage of [**Time Alter: ****Stagnate**] at just the right timing in this situation whenever anything got too close to him, whether they be friend or foe.

The purpose for this was to prepare for a potential boost to his abilities over the entire area while trying to use [**Rulebreaker**] on Shirou. The only tricky part for him will be how to get close enough to his son without him spotting the dagger and dismissing it on the spot. If they fail in this, then the only other way would be for Godou or Luo Hao to slay [**Venus**]. Normally, this plan of his would not work under normal conditions. But normal conditions would be in their old world, where the Age of Gods had long since come and gone, magic was a dying art and a limited resource, and the influence of [**Gaia**] crushed thaumaturgy from existence. Under these circumstances, what he was doing was tantamount to a high thaumaturgy on quite the scale. He only hoped his plan worked before something went wrong. As he placed the last marking for his preparations, he noticed something sticking out of the ground and realized what it was at a glance: a noble phantasm.

Quickly grabbing a small demolition charge from his belt and sticking it to the ground around the blade, he sneaks away, carefully preparing to make his way back to Reki for this next part of the plan. He put just large enough an explosive to destroy it while leaving only a small hole in the spot the blade was stuck in. After a few minutes of sneaking around he was finally ready, before an explosion occurred and sent a figure flying right past him overhead. Recognizing the dress being worn by said figure, he carefully made his way to the standing form of Luo Hao, and just catches the tail end of their conversation, deciding to make his presence finally known to them.

"Good thing I found it then." The three turned right to him in a defensive stance, before relaxing slightly when they saw who it was. Kiritsugu then continued without giving them time to question him about where he's been the whole time. "I found a Noble Phantasm stuck in the ground just a few minutes ago while doing my part, and place a small explosive charge right by it. Herakles, I need you to take me to Reki, as he knows the next part of the plan we came up with for this fight." The Son of Zeus nodded, before picking both Illya and Kiritsugu up to carry them. "Empress Luo Hao, if this doesn't work, then I need either you or Kusanagi-san to kill [**Venus**] afterwards as soon as you can. There's no telling what she might make him do if we don't pull this off."

Afterwards, Herakles carried the two of them right to where the Dragoon siblings were fighting off a few walking undead IEDs. Kiritsugu fired off a couple of shots from an A.D. Desert Eagle he pulled from his waist holster, clearing out the group that tried to sneak up on them from behind after circling around. Turning to see what caused the explosion, Reki perked up when he saw who it was who just saved their bacon.

"Glad to see you finally finished your end Kiri."

"Pop the flare Reki. Time to clear the field of this smoke."

Reki grinned from his little collaboration with the former _Magus Killer_ as Kiritsugu pulled a detonator out, flicking open the safety before pressing the switch, detonating the small explosive and destroying the [**Fog of War**], resulting in its influence being erased, and causing any attempt to clear up visibility or properly communicate to cease being hindered. As he did this, the _Phantom Bullet of Black Steel _did just as the elder Emiya asked, firing a signal flare to the Dragoons in the vicinity to unleash the magic bullets he and Kiritsugu handed out to them earlier. Firing off the shots, the Emiya Family's Innate Time Control Reality Marble was cast over a wide area, slowing down the time of the enemies caught within it, while leaving everybody else outside its confines perfectly fine.

The shots that were fired were two-fold: the first shot cleared away the smoke, clearing the line of sight, visibility, and allowing communications to get back up, while the second activated the massive bounded field surrounding the immediate vicinity of the battleground. It was here that the sight of Shirou was made, being restricted in his movements as a result of the bounded field slowing his time down and messing with his ability to properly perceive the flow of time. While [**Venus**] was still hiding, by doing this, for now, they had the chance they've been looking for. Kiritsugu then bolted to the side while Reki began to fire bullets at Shirou, knowing it wouldn't do much, but needing to distract the enthralled Devil King while the Time-bending effects were still hindering him.

Luo Hao and Godou both realize what was going on and rushed Shirou from their respective places, getting his attention. Reki's covering fire helped keep Shirou from making any sudden attempts to attack, while Luo Hao charged from his left, and Godou from his right. When Kiritsugu set up this Time-bending bounded field, he did so while taking the time to calibrate it so only those within its confines during its initial activation would be affected by the temporal warping effect of ones senses and perception. While Shirou's mind is seeing what is happening, his body's ability to properly react in time has been somewhat hindered by its inability to properly perceive the coming attack due to the time lag caused by the Bounded Field. However, its only a temporary effect at best; Shirou's rather good usage of the [**Fifth Magic: Magic Blue**] renders it only a short-lived solution, but it gives enough of a chance to actually use the measure he gave them if they time it right…

From behind him, Kiritsugu approached from his blind spot, hoping to catch him off guard, while Luo Hao and Godou tried to attack him in his hindered state. But before they could get close enough…

"_Thou clad in madness and rage, unleash thine wrath upon thine foes, to arms!_"

And instantly Shirou's armor switched out with a different one. His [**Ruler Regalia**] and [**Lord of the Dead**] Authorities were traded for a different one, as the strength of numbers was replaced with the power of destructive fury. Kiritsugu's eyes went wide in shocked realization just from what this new armor was meant to embody: the [**Berserker Regalia**]. His form twisted, as a three meter steel giant suddenly grew where his son once stood, and with its appearance, the effects of the bounded field were neutralized through sheer brute force and strength alone, never mind through the innate magic resistance of the [**Berserker**] class.

Shirou's form was still covered in a similar mantle to that of the [**Ruler Regalia**] or [**Caster Regalia**], but it was a tattered clothe more akin to a loincloth on this massive form as it was hung around his waist. His body was essentially made of iron and steel plates, covering his six arms, three faces, and possessing the strength to make even Herakles at his best feel inferior in comparison, and was oozing red-hot metal through several cracks in his form with enough molten heat to make a blacksmith's forge turn green in jealousy. The tattered and blood-red loincloth was just barely protecting his modesty, only just preventing his goods from being unveiled to the world with any wrong moves with how deceptively frail it looked along with the battle skirt it had around his hips.

He had a set of six very large gauntlets and a matching pair of greaves, with his three faces in the from of a trio of masks that were the images of a god, a demon, and a human's faces, each with a permanent scowl of perpetual rage engraved onto their faces, and each one was staring right at the three of them independently as they came at him...and in that moment, all three of them were simultaneously thinking something along the lines of 'oh shit', right as Shirou in the [**Bererker Regalia**] performed a two-handed grab on them with two of the arms each from this form while all three of them were in mid-run, right before slamming them into the wall across the bridge they started their battle from after throwing them right into it full-force.

Luo Hao and Godou were mostly unhurt, thanks to their physiology as Devil Kings, but Kiritsugu got the brunt of the force right into his back and arms, leaving the bones severely broken and rendering him unable to continue the fight. The only saving grace that kept him from being killed outright were the enchantments of his outfit passively reinforcing his body to make him durable enough to survive the blow and accelerating his healing by granting a minor regenerative effect. Either way, his gambit failed, as the [**Rulebreaker**] he had in his hand was shattered before he had the chance to even use it, its fragments scattering into motes of its component prana. As Luo Hao and Godou got to their feet, they both saw the means to break Shirou's control dissipate and knew what that meant: one of them would have to kill [**Venus**], or in the worst case scenario, kill Shirou. It was a bitter pill to swallow, but they weren't willing to give up yet…

"That dagger...I see...so that's what you were planning to do...Too bad it failed." The Goddess of Love made herself known as she recognized that very dagger. How could she not, after all, it was used by the _Witch of Betrayal_ whom she had once bewitched for her own amusement once so long ago, though she could have taken the whole thing a lot better than she did in her opinion. Either way, their plan was foiled.

Luo Hao used her Authority, [**Revitalization**], to try and heal Kiritsugu's wounds enough to get away on his own to safety, as she could not move him right now without leaving her back open to her opponent, and he was still keeping the bounded field up in his state, so she could not risk moving him without interrupting his spell from the pain he was in. She just barely finished before the enthralled _King of Wrought Iron_ made his next move.

As Shirou began to charge them with the [**Berserker Regalia**] donned, Herakles met him to slow him down, as even he knew this would not be easy. He was a [**Berserker**] himself, so he knew how strong they had to be to qualify for that class, and Shirou matched him as a human specializing in self-reinforcement, and that was before becoming a Campione. Now with the backing of the [**Berserker Regalia**], his already impressive physical ability was enhanced to the point that not even Herakles' infamous strength could hold him for too long. However, that was only if it was on his own; luckily one of the other combatants decided to lend him a hand in the form of two giant statues to help restrain the enthralled Devil King…

"_A great force is exerted! Great force vanquishes small evil!/__The Root of my power of Vajra, now is the time of great might that can tear apart heaven and earth!_"

In response to her words, Luo Hao used the principle Authority she gained to become a Devil King to begin with to support Herakles in restraining Shirou, as Godou proceeded to use another authority of his own to match his controlled counterpart, but not in terms of strength, but in versatility. Considering how he was in a state where he wasn't exactly able to think very well, as well as from his understanding of just WHY Shirou doesn't normally like this particular authority, he takes a gamble. He could tell something was off with Shirou's reaction time, even before the bounded field was up, so he felt this was needed to confirm his suspicions. Just like in his battle against [**Apollo**], Godou summoned the most versatile authority currently at his disposal for his plan…

"[**Ama no Murakumo**]!" Heeding his call, the god-sword answered his call to arms. Using it in conjunction with his other planned authority, Godou uses the spell words to combine the two and entrusts the Grass-cutting sword of [**Susanoo**] to do the rest. Calling forth the [**Boar**], [**Ama no Murakumo**] figures out his King's plan and follows suit by encasing the Divine Beast in a bladed shell of steel and transformed its tusks into a pair of massive swords in order to trample Shirou out of the [**Berserker Regalia**]. Sensing the danger, both the Son of Zeus and the Empress of the Martial Realm pull back as the two statues of Luo Hao's authority holds him down for a few more seconds before being thrown off, but it was long enough for the transformed [**Avatar of Destruction**] to trample upon the bridge, with Shirou's [**Berserker Regalia**] right beneath its charge.

'_I knew it...Emiya-san's hesitating, even __before he fell __under the effects of Mr. Emiya's spell...[__**Venus**__] doesn't have full control over him...he's fighting her even now..._' The _King of Ruin_ couldn't help but realize after his gambit worked better than even he expected it to, his suspicions becoming more than mere speculation and hunches at this point with how much merit they had by this latest clash.

While under normal conditions Shirou would have activated [**Enkidu**] to ensnare the [**Boar**], with the [**Berserker Regalia**], he traded his ability to think rationally for madness-enhanced strength, meaning even if he could use the authority in time, his mind would not be able to do so, nor could he with the restrictions of the armor he was wearing at that moment. And that was without his perceptions being hindered by the time-bending field his father cast. When the transformed [**Boar**] finished its duty, Godou dismissed it, and Shirou stood back up, significantly damaged, but not impaired too badly for the battle to continue unimpeded. Even so, the _King of Ruin_ achieved his objective: by destroying the [**Berserker Regalia**], Godou essentially caused the [**Regalia of Champions**] authority to become lost for the rest of the fight. It was the one weakness of this particular armor of its authority that Shirou mentioned in his notes of his capabilities. Should this armor be destroyed, then the whole authority becomes unusable for a whole three days, regardless of whether or not he had other armors to spare.

When Shirou got up, his eyes were still obviously glazed over, but still had that oddly focused look, like he was being spacey, just like it was described. Illya saw it and recognized it for what it was in that moment. Shirou was being controlled by [**Venus**], but she had somehow trapped him in a perpetual state of his 'battle mode' while causing his body to follow solely her orders. Shirou then traced a certain spear that made everyone's hair stand on end in instinctive fear: it was blood red, with an odd vein-like series of ridges that made it look organic, and was absolutely _dripping_ with blood lust...it was the very same weapon he was once on the receiving end of not long before becoming a Campione: [**Gae Bolg**], the _Barbed Spear which Pierces with Death…_

The second Shirou pulled that spear out he turned and ran towards Luo Hao at high speeds, intent to use it on her. While Luo Hao did not know what that weapon was, her instincts screamed at her to get the hell out of the way, to move out of its path, as Shirou got into a stance almost like a hound, ready to pounce upon its prey at a moments notice, wound up like a spring right before he jumped. Luo Hao's body reacted before her mind ever had the chance to process the danger by instantly using her [**Shield of the Black Tortoise**] to defend against it right as Shirou invoked its name…

"...[**Gae...Bolg**]!"

Luo Hao only just barely avoided getting speared through the heart by just deflecting the cursed spear away, not enough to prevent injury, but just enough to prevent being fatally wounded. She was actually rather shocked just how easily that spear pierced through her shield, or even the fact her body recognized it as enough of a threat for her to resort to it. Her feelings on the matter were mixed. On the one hand, the fact she even used it at all was a major sting to her pride. But on the other hand, the fact she was even forced to use it to block the attack at all, even instinctively just to deflect the blow enough to avoid being killed, showed just how strong a weapon this was. She recalled him mentioning spears that were cursed to always pierce their target's hearts, but this just drove the point home for her just how dangerous that spear was, especially since the wound did not seem to heal until he was forced to dismiss the weapon by her sworn brother Godou's next attack.

After countering the blow, Godou jumped in to lend Luo Hao a hand with [**Ama no Murakumo**] swinging the sword to clash when a shock went through him with a rather strange occurrence right before his eyes: [**Ama no Murakumo**] clashed with a second [**Ama no Murakumo**] in Shirou's hands, angering the subordinate deity wielded by Godou, and flat out demanding to shatter that insulting mockery to itself. After Shirou told him in the past he could copy the sword, but he wouldn't as it would be an inferior copy in no way equal to the genuine sword in Godou's possession, he dropped the topic at the time. However, with the counterfeit divine sword before him, the _King of Ruin_ understood what Shirou meant by 'inferior': the copied sword in Shirou's hands had neither the genuine article's pride, nor its soul.

After clashing a few minutes at ludicrously high speed, the imitation Grass-cutting Tsurugi is Shirou's hands finally shattered, with the fragments causing Shirou to actually flinch somewhat in spite of his supposed lack of self-awareness. That twitch would have normally gone unnoticed, but Godou saw it, however briefly, and realized what it meant: Shirou truly wasn't completely under [**Venus**]' sway and was fighting back somewhere inside there. Now, he just needed some way to force an opening for Shirou to break free of the-

"I think this has been going on for long enough. Stop holding back, my pet and go all out! Use your full power and fight until you break, and keep fighting!"

To say that the collective thought of everybody there was somewhere along the lines of '_oh shit_' was an absolute understatement to the severity of that one command's implications, even for the more polite company among those gathered. If Shirou stopped holding back, then they were in trouble…

However, Godou noticed something off about Shirou's reaction for the first time the entire battle: His eyes shone with a light of life for the first time after receiving an order from the Goddess of Love. He had a suspicion what that meant, but right now he became wary as Shirou simply walked forward after having been forcibly separated after their last exchange by about twenty meters from the force of their clashes…

_**Within the Unlimited Blade Works**_

To say that the scene was a rather sad one was something only one who had not heard what was said would speak of. In the time he had, [**Xiphos**]' shade revealed everything to Shirou as his body slowly but surely began cracking more and more. His entire being was now but one big crack, just one good tap away from shattering completely. When [**Venus**] ordered Shirou to go all-out, they both knew it was time…

"_**So, Blade of Humanity...now that you know the whole truth of the matter, do you intend to keep moving forward with the warranted rage you feel...or will you move forward as you always have...**_"

"You ought to know full well what I intend to do, Elder Sword…"

"_**Even though it's the hollow, empty life of a machine...simply to fulfill a flawed ideal which can never truly be achieved, you would still choose to do so?**_"

"It may be flawed, but that doesn't make it any less beautiful to pursue...besides, isn't it the same with you, pursuing a similarly impossible fool's dream?" Shirou said as he walked up to the hill, as iron and steel, ash and flames swirled in the area around him, walking up to the very Hill of Swords within his soul, to the very same sword he saw there before, the statues standing in reverence around the same statue of an Asura where this sword was stabbed in its place. His hands grabbed it as the flames and ash began to swirl around his grip, right as he was about to pull it out…

"_**I see...very well...I shall entrust you with 'me' then...take care of yourself...Emiya Shirou, Blade of Humanity and Last Hero of Mankind...**_"

The elder sword's words were with his approval, as he was going to break soon, and the newer blade was going to have to pick up the slack all on his own. The two knew what the other was thinking without needing to utter so much as a single word; an unspoken conversation playing out between them simply through eye contact alone. In a wordless nod, the primordial existence finally shattered, as the Child of Steel to inherit his will bid him farewell for a job well done as he pulled the sword from the hill…

"...rest well, [**Basilleus**], old _Sword of the World_. You've long since earned it..."

_**Scene Change**_

_**Emiya Manor**_

The Emiya residence was in utter chaos. The sword Shirou last forged was somehow emitting a bizarre energy similar to Shirou's Reality Marble from the cracks forming along its surface. But before they could get an idea of just why it seemingly was breaking without any rhyme or reason, is suddenly exploded in a flash of light and vanished, without even a trace of the blade left in its wake...causing a panic as to where it went or what happened to it…

_**Scene Change-Tokyo Station Bridge**_

_**Third-Person P.O.V.**_

As he started walking forward, Shirou began chanting words that were all too recognizable to some of those in the know about just what those words were…

"_**I am the Bone of my Sword**_"

'_My Body is Made out of Swords_'

He spoke barely above a whisper, yet his voice rang out throughout the world itself with an ominously chilling mettalic and hollow echo that sounded out unimpeded and clear as day. His body began to flare up as his magical energy began to coalesce around him in such a thick amount and his body began to light up in a circuit pattern of burning orange, originating from the sword pattern on his right arm…

"_**Iron is my Blood and Glass is my Heart**_"

_'With Body of Steel and Soul of Fire'_

As he chanted this verse, Illya began to panic, had Herakles grab Yuri, and drag her to Godou to try and pass the knowledge of [**Venus**] to Godou right then and there the second she got the information she needed to give him. She realized what was going to happen next before the others did...

"_**My Hand**__**s**__** have created Infinite Blades**_"

_'Striking my Iron upon my Hill'_

As Shirou said this verse, the magical energy surrounding him changed, going from a cold, heat-less blue flame, to a raging orange flare in a vortex of iron and flames, of ash and steel, centered around him with a ludicrous amount of magical energy coalescing around his body...

"_**Forged from Heaven's Feel, Tempered through Hell's Flames**_"

_'In my Left hand lies Hell's Wrath, and Held in my Right, Heaven's Joy'_

When Shirou said this verse, the flames began to form a circle around the whole area, encompassing Godou, Luo Hao, Illya, Herakles, Yuri, Erica, Liliana, Reki, Ayamatsu, and even Kiritsugu...everyone involved in this battle was inside the area of this next spell, even [**Venus**] herself found herself within its confines of this circle...

"_**Have withstood Eternal Pain to create countless swords,**_

_**Broken and Reforged, Shattered and Remade, **__**Yet s**__**till I **__**S**__**tand, Nameless and **__**F**__**orgotten**_"

_'Caring not for either Glory or Reward,_

_For a Hero of Justice needs no reason to do right, For it is never wrong to help others'_

When he said these words, his eyes showed tears flowing from them from within, as if the pain of the meaning of the words themselves was such that not even while suppressed, could he not express the sheer depth of the pain he felt as he chanted this, as though a great suffering were inflicted upon him enough to make even his inhuman pain tolerance give out…

"_**For the True Child of Steel decrees atop the Hill of Swords...**_"

_'So I pray, as the fire still burns...'_

As he uttered this last verse, the flames began to spin rapidly while compressing inwards upon itself with him at their center, as they gathered even more magical energy from his surroundings; the very ground around him cracking, with flames pouring from the cracks as reality itself was warped and reshaped into the image of Shirou's inner world. Phantom blades and weapons forming in the air and ground around him, while the sound of colossal mechanical gears turning begun to ring out in the area as the ground around his feet swirled in a flaming circle of ash, diamond dust, powdered steel, iron sand, and golden shavings…

"_**[Unlimited Blade Works]**_"

After he uttered that last verse, the world itself exploded, while Shirou closed his eyes; he didn't need to see to know what was happening, as he was invoking his inner world onto reality itself. When the others opened their eyes after the panic finally settled, they were absolutely shocked by what they saw…

It was a world of iron and steel, of ash and flames...massive gears hung while turning impossibly in a sky of eternal dawn burning a bright orange just like that of an iron forge...around them was a field of smoldering ash, iron sand, powdered steel, golden shavings, and diamond dust...not a single blade of grass grew within this lifeless world of metal and fire, and the ground itself scarred as though from a horrendous battle greater than any other in existence; here and there riddled all around them were weapons stabbed into the ground in a manner reminiscent to graves, nay, to memorials to the great warriors who wielded these weapons...they were swords of all kinds, swords of all makes and types, of all cultures…

Swords of Justice, Swords of Evil, Swords of Villains, Swords of Heroes, Swords of Power, Swords of Strength, Swords of Magic, Swords of Weakness, Swords of Great Warriors, Swords of Ordinary Soldiers, Mundane Swords, Mystical Swords, Divine Swords, Mortal Swords, Cursed Swords, Cleansing Swords, Demonic Swords, Holy Swords, even a few other weapons like spears, axes, and bladed pole-arms scattered here and there; everywhere they looked, it was a world of nothing but arms and armors fitting even loosely the definition of 'sword', indiscriminately embedded into the ground regardless of how famous they were, or how much metaphorical 'weight' the blade in question had in its history...all were equal within this world of infinite weapons of such exquisite make and quality...

...and on a hill at the center of this otherwise lifeless world of steel and flame, was a hill of swords with a series of statues on top, each taking the form of one of the forms of Shirou's Authorities of the [**Cursed Martyr**] and the [**Regalia of Champions**]. However there was also a series of weapons stabbed atop the hill to give the otherwise flat plains of infinite weapons some sign of significance over the others here...and all those present saw them and noticed instantly just what they were...the weapons of those nearest and dearest to Shirou himself as a person; the weapons of those who helped shape him into the person he was today…

...a cursed shinai next to an equally cursed memorial katana emanating with the curse of [**All the World's Evils**]...a stone axe-sword next to a metal one...a pair of bows, one black as pitch and the other made of a bronze-colored metal, next to one quiver filled with spear-sized arrows...a pair of chained daggers like nails and a sword/scythe radiating certain death to any immortals cut with it...a ritual athame dagger next to a ludicrously long katana that was seemingly impossible to use...a pair of throwing knives next to a series of pistols...a couple pairs of swords and a single sheathe, holding one sword and the rest leaning against it...a spear radiating bloodthirst and death...and a series of weapons that lacked the same 'weight' as the rest, but were nonetheless equally of sentimental importance to the owner of this world...

While gazing about this world, [**Venus**] had a look of absolute ecstasy plastered to her face, and was rejoicing in the thought of her authority stealing this power for herself. [**Ishtar**]'s authority which allowed her to absorb and pilfer so many other deities authorities was part of the reason she allowed herself to be bloated with his seed as she had been. It allowed her to steal the powers of others, however, that one arrogant child so long ago rebuffed her advances, and she made him suffer for it...but she had unknowingly made a fatal mistake this time.

As she approached Shirou who had yet to move and attempted to drape her form over his, something rather unexpected happened which shocked all present, even [**Venus**] herself...an arm made out of metal formed from Shirou's right shoulder where the Goddess was approaching him from and proceeded to bitch-slap her, backhanding her back about forty meters from the _King of Wrought Iron _before said arm returned to within his body, as he said two words to her, but those two words restored hope to his family witnessing this act and made [**Venus**] realize the extent of her folly as she slowly understood the meaning of the verses of the Aria he used to create this space…

"_**Get bent.**_"

"**GACK**!"

"You have _NO IDEA _just how much I've been waiting to do that to you for what you did to me, [**Venus**], or should I call you [**Aphrodite**], or your original identity, [**Ishtar**]?"

As the goddess in question was shocked by his actions and words, right by Shirou, a sword impaled itself into the ground from the sky above, the very sword that was within his workshop until just now, but the blade, despite being cracked before, had shattered upon impact, but instead of being destroyed, it had then reformed into a more smoother form than it was before. The blade was still the same size and general design, but everything was smoothed out, with one exception: the sword was crisscrossed along the blade by a set of black leather straps, like the ones wrapping the handle, only these weren't just for show or a fashion statement as the pale glowing runes of ancient primordial had alighted upon these straps implied otherwise for their true purpose: they were seals…

As he grabbed the sword and picked it up, in delayed response to his first two words, the seed [**Venus**] had been greedily holding within her womb suddenly exploded outwards in a blooming of flames and blood in a blossom of iron and steel. Shirou had put a good chunk of his mana into that release she milked out of him, making sure to give her one hell of a surprise when he activated the curse he poured into her womb. In his small moment of regained control, he used [**Never Ending Vengeance**] to create a time-delayed curse to activate the unique trait of steel and flames he had placed within her womb, causing it to explode outwards the instant he regained control of his body, inflicting retribution upon her for all her victims of her desires and her lust.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUH! WHY?! BUT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!**_"

The Goddess in question seemed shocked by this unexpected attack from within, screaming in pain, saying he loved her, how he shouldn't have been able to do this, before proceeding to demanding to know how he broke free, what he did, how could he do this to her…

Shirou simply looked at her and said one thing in response to her questions, and before he undid the seals on his sword and swinging it down upon her…

"Love my wrought iron, metallic ass. You wouldn't even know what true love was if it sat in your lap and called you 'mama', you whore of a goddess. You never held dominion over 'love'. You held dominion over lust, chaos, greed, and desire, but never love. And you cannot usurp the love of a True Child of Steel's '**Heart of Glass**'..." As he said this, Shirou began to transform in appearance, his body having that same metallic appendage form on his right shoulder, joined by three more, two on each shoulder, having a total of six arms, four made of iron, steel, ash, and flame, and two of flesh and blood. His head also sprouted two additional faces from the back of his head of the same materials as his arms, in the form of a god and a demon's faces. He also seemed to sprout a presence that was unmistakable, and his form gave off an aura that was both warm, kind and gentle, but also cold, cruel, and hard. His form reflected that of the entity from which his chosen path is derived: an Asura...

"_Born from Nothingness...Repurposed by the Hands of Men...Shaped in the form of a Sword...Sharpened by the humbly ordinary labors of Mankind...Given purpose by the Will of the World..._"

As he spoke each verse, a single strap of the seal undid itself, partially releasing the true power of this blade's sealed power, along with unleashing a portion of Shirou's own self restrain in his full might, unhindered and no longer a burden upon his physical body for the time being, and as Shirou swung his blade down upon [**Venus**] to finish her off, Shirou called out the name of his new weapon, the Noble Phantasm that is his and his alone, the one he could not use before now, named for the memory of his ancestor, the Will of Steel he inherited, and the title they both bore…

"[**Basilleus**]: _Sword of the World_!"

...and [**Venus**] was cleaved in twine, her powers and divinity permanently stripped from her in that one slash, as even in her next life, she would be reduced to a mere divine ancestor the next time she descended upon the mortal plane of existence, never again to ever regain the full divinity she once held in retribution for her sins, for the sword Shirou had used to finish her off was no mere Noble Phantasm, but the undisputed highest ranked one in his entire arsenal's disposal, ranked even higher than [**Gilgamesh**]' own treasured _Sword of Rupture_, [**EA**] itself. As the True Child of Steel, he had that power, as it was one of the reasons why [**Basilleus**], or [**Xiphos**] as many knew him, was the true _Strongest Steel_: the power to seal the divinity of those who go too far out of line was his power, therefore not even the King of the End would dare cross him or his line out of fear of this very power…

As she laid dying, [**Venus**] only had one thought going through her mind...how much this God-slayer had apparently refused to break or give in to her...how his strong love for his family which rivaled even [**Hestia**]'s gave him the strength to resist her as he had...and how she was envious of that love...wishing to experience receiving something like it just once in her eternal existence...right as she faded from the world, returning back to her myth, with her divinity forever sealed as punishment for her transgressions against the last True Child of Steel, before she knew no more, she had but one final thought as oblivion claimed her…

'_...__ah...he looks rather good in the red and black his attire became from this battle...'_

At the start of this fight, Shirou's attire was in her colors, but due to the intensity of the battle itself, the white of his attire was stained red, and the purple was scorched black by the heat caused by both his opponents attacks and his own body heat charring it from within. The holy shroud wrapped around his left arm was returned back to its original red color from the blood staining it, and his shoes had also turned black and were barely holding together from the strain of his battle wearing them out.

After slaying her, Shirou collapsed to his knees, reverting back into his human form from his 'asura mode' along with the reality marble around him fading from existence as the _Sword of the World_ cut even his reality marble apart with its slash just now. As he stood on his knees, kneeling in exhaustion with his new sword to prop him up like a crutch and his wounds bleeding through his ruined attire, Luo Hao, Godou, and the rest walked to check up on him, while Herakles and Reki helped carry Kiritsugu, since he still couldn't walk on his own right now with his back and his ribs still currently fractured, if not broken here and there. But before they could celebrate their victory, yet another danger appeared and sent the weakened group back to the ground.

It was none other than [**Sthenos**], [**Euryale**], and [**Persephone**] but the latter was revived into her full glory. Before they could ask who she was though…

"I am [**Pan**], formerly known as [**Persephone**], now freed from my jailer [**Hades**] accursed seal upon half my true identity, I am now free!"

Shirou instantly recalled her, and knew instantly they were in trouble, especially since when he was under [**Venus**]'s sway, he had inadvertently got an idea of what was up with those two fallen goddesses at her sides. He noticed the discontent in their actions and their obvious anger and blood lust. How none of them caught on is probably due to them not being as sensitive to such things, but even in his controlled state, he noticed, and [**Venus**] also knew, she just didn't care to mention it...this was bad...he could tell what those two were planing to do from the knives he saw them both having in their possession at the time, but he was too weakened by that Goddess' damned control to do anything about it and now when he finally could the price of using [**Basilleus**] rendered him paralyzed by its backlash from the physical exhaustion, on top of the battle he just endured…

"Why don't you kill them now?!"

"Indeed, this is the perfect opportunity!"

Shirou turned his gaze to the restored Divinity before him, trying to get up enough to get her attention, to shout at her to get away, to warn her of what was coming, to do something, anything, but he couldn't move very well from using the _Sword of the World_ on top of his physical exhaustion from [**Venus**]' enslavement of him. Godou and Luo Hao weren't much better than he was right now. Both were exhausted just as bad as he was, and the rest even more so...Herakles was probably the only other one besides the three of them in any shape to move, but even he couldn't do much to fight while having to look after so many people at once...especially after how [**Pan**] just unleashed a wave of wind that sent them sprawling onto their asses to the ground and the pressure of which left them too weakened to do anything to resist...if she decided to do as they suggested then-

"...No. There is no need for that. We are leaving. I will grant the aid you requested, then our business will be concluded."

[**Pan**]'s response was met with a growl of rage from the two, as they had been fully angered by her perceived continuously superior attitude to them this entire time. Within their hearts, the sprouting flowers of betrayal had fully bloomed an ugly blood-red shade and radiated malice and betrayal. They pulled out the knives they created for this moment and they lashed out with the knives, stabbing her in the back and slashing the blades outwards to the sides as they dragged them out in the most painful of ways.

[**Pan**] screamed in horrific agony as [**Sthenos**] and [**Euryale**] proceeded to steal the restored Goddess' divinity to fuel their own, but it was **wrong**. The two were twisting into ugly, horrific monsters, reminiscent of the myth of them being twisted similar to their sister into ugly monsters for their transgressions. They resembled a pair of giant twin serpents, but with the upper bodies of twisted women, and their hair transformed into snakes themselves, with massive maws that could unhinge and devour men in a single bite...they resembled the stereotypical form of the Gorgon Medusa from myth. While [**Sthenos**] moved to finish off [**Pan**], [**Euryale**] moved to attack the downed God-slayers while they were most vulnerable, however…

***KLANG******FWSHING***

...Shirou, in a final act of defiance, managed to call forth [**Arondight**] to bolster his physical strength enough for one last counter as [**Athena**] herself stepped in to defend the Kusanagi heir, much to the surprise of everyone, none more so than said God-slayer in question.

"_**What do you think you are doing, Mother?!**_" Shrieked the twisted form of what was once her daughter, [**Euryale**]. As for [**Sthenos**], she saw it as an annoyance for even her own mother to get in the way of her and her [**Euryale**]'s vengeance against their sister, [**Medusa**]. The added fact that this puppet who was merely [**Venus**]' plaything was also getting in their way now that he got control back only fueled her wrath. The words of their mother however, caused quite a bit of confusion, before their seething gazes glowered at the reduced form of the one who birthed them…

"Kusanagi Godou is MY prey and mine alone. No one but me is allowed to slay him."

"**...**"

"**...**"

"...wow Godou-san...making even a goddess famed as being a _maiden _fall for you...that's seriously some ridiculous popularity you've got there...color me impressed..."

The roars of rage from the three goddesses in question made him simply smirk wider, despite himself, even when their words were laced with hate and venom enough to surprise him that the [**Holy Grail**] didn't manifest right then and there in response…

"_**Watch what you say about me, Devil King of Wrought Iron!**_"

"_**I'll kill you for that implications, you mere puppet of a God-slayer!**_"

"_**I'll kill you, right after I **__**kill these other God-slayers, for that smart mouth of yours**__**!**_"

"...you might be a goddess of wisdom, honored [**Athena**], but when it comes to the matters of your own heart, you are most certainly clueless...I just got one last thing to say to all this: Go Godou-san..." Shirou chuckled tiredly, much to the _King of Ruin_'s blatantly obvious embarrassment, as [**Sthenos**] lashed at him once more and [**Euryale**] and [**Athena**] began to clash in a battle to determine who gets to slay the weakened Devil Kings and their entourages.

Shirou knew he was not coming out of this one alive. He was tired beyond all belief, just barely keeping himself up, even with [**Arondight**] boosting his physical strength enough to stay upright, but it was a losing battle. That last witty comment he made was all he could do in his situation, but right then and there, just before the twisted daughter of Athena could snap him up in her enlarged maw, an armored and horse-bound rider came charging into the fray, with an all-too familiar lance in hand, running straight into [**Sthenos**] and knocking her back, right into her sister, [**Euryale**], in a surprise attack out of nowhere.

"Sir Shirou, this Knight offers 'his' sincerest greetings to you, on behalf of this one's Beloved Child. Allow this knight, [**Lancelot**], to lend mine charge to thine foe."

"...I take it Lady Guinevere's nearby then...that helps a lot..."

Without further ado, the mounted knight took the battle from there, as Guinevere was preparing the [**Holy Grail**] to steal the divinity of both the sisters to the Gorgon Queen. As Shirou watched in amazement as this worlds counterpart to Arturia's best friend and most trusted knight battle, [**Lancelot**] and Guinevere were working to aid him in stopping these two from hurting their former ally and slaying nearly half the God-slayers currently in the world. But as Shirou began to slowly get his bearings back, he noticed something wrong...[**Lancelot**]'s attacks were not as strong as his initial charge...that worried him a bit…

As he contemplated what was wrong, it dawned on him. In his legend, Sir Lancelot was a man known for his strength, supercharged by the blessings of his adopted mother, Lady Vivian, also known as Nimue, the Lady of the Lake herself...which means that this version of the famed knight was lacking the means to do so on his own, therefore required a charge of some form to be built up in order to do more than a single devastating attack. Not hesitating for an instant, Shirou stood on two shaky legs, wound his arm back, and called out…

"Sir Lancelot!"

[**Lancelot**] turned in time to hear a quick call of catch, right before he tossed his sword to 'him', the _unfading light of the lake_, as it made contact with this worlds version of its original wielder and one-time rightful master...and a sudden surge of strength shot through the _Knight of the Lake_, as power not felt since 'his' heyday in 'his' prime surged throughout 'his' body in that very moment 'his' sword was in 'his' grasp. Even bathing in a thousand lightning strikes from countless thunderstorms combined never came close to the level of strength that 'he' felt from simply holding this one sword in 'his' hands. 'He' never wielded this blade, 'he' never saw it before, it was not part of 'his' lore, but even so, that didn't matter, as for in that moment, the sister sword to [**Excalibur**] was instantly granting its boon to its perceived original wielder on loan by its current master...and the effects were immediately visible. [**Lancelot**]'s dulled coloring and tired physic suddenly became far more vibrant, 'his' armor become more colorful, 'his' bearing suddenly became full of strength and vigor not felt even in 'his' prime, and the surge of power that 'he' felt was only that much stronger, since it was an odd connection with 'his' sword that gave these boons to 'him'…

Deciding to shelve the issues for now, the sworn protector of Lady Guinevere proceeded to start slashing even more fiercely than ever before, with such unrelenting vigor that even Shirou was taken aback by how much power this worlds version of Sir Lancelot seemed to gain just from this one act of holding a traced copy of his sword. It was certainly obvious just how much power the God in question had lost, so to receive this boost was probably helping him out a great deal, especially given what he was fighting was basically his natural enemy, albeit a degraded form: a dragon. [**Arondight**] was a dragon-slaying sword, so its boosts were even greater than normal, but even so, this was a bit much, even in Shirou's book.

Right after [**Lancelot**] began to counter attack, the weakened goddess he had protected had simply looked at him in confused disbelief as she asked him a simple question that was completely full disbelief, before demanding he take responsibility for this…

"...why...why did you help me...why save me, when I was one of the ones who helped Venus do what she did to you...why not just let me die, after I just had everything taken from me after all this work...why..."

"...because if I did, wouldn't that have made all the work you did pointless? Was all the effort you put in so meaningless, that you'd just throw it all away just like that? I know you helped that bitch do what she did to me, but if you just asked for my help, rather than go about it the way you did, maybe you wouldn't have had all this happened. But even if you were set back, as long as you're not dead, you can still get back up and try again. Besides, my body just moved on its own...and its never wrong to help others..."

[**Pan**] just looked at him in disbelief of his words...before indignant feminine fury shook through her. Here she was, fully prepared to die, and this young man had the nerve, the audacity to tell her to live, to tell her it wasn't pointless, and that she shouldn't give up so easily after having been stripped of everything so soon after regaining what she sought being stripped, and here was a mortal, telling her not to give up?! She wasn't so far down as to require pity from a mortal of all things, and made her displeasure known to him in that instant.

"You better take responsibility for this! I was prepared to die, and you didn't let me! You are going to take responsibility for this, and I will not accept any complaints to the contrary, understood!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Shirou instantly agreed on instinct with her demand. He didn't know what he had to take responsibility for, or even why she was upset with him, but he felt that if he refused, then he would have faced a fate far worse than if he had fought [**Mordred**], Gilgamesh, Angra Manyu, Herakles, [**Perseus**], Medea, Archer, Sasaki, True Assassin, Medusa, and Cu Chulain again, all at once, at the same time, all whilst completely unarmed, defenseless, _naked_, and alone...to say the fear he felt of any feminine fury made him rather go through that hell than receive a woman's wrath was a truth he would never deny, if any asked him his opinion on the matter...especially right now, for reasons he did not know nor could figure out in his exhausted state of mind…

For her part, [**Pan**] was blushing up a storm, but luckily her outburst disguised it as feminine rage rather than embarrassment. She could feel some strange attachment to this Devil King, even before [**Venus**] got her hands on him, yet not for the life of her she could not figure out what was making her feel like a puddle under his attention now...could it be that she-

***SHlK-SHIlK***"**RAAAAAAUUUGH**" "**GUAAAAAAAAAAAUGH**"

In that instant, before [**Pan**] even finish her thought, she tore her gaze to the sight of the two traitorous former allies of hers, as they were suddenly slashed across the abdomens, before a giant chalice appeared and drained their power as Mother Earth goddesses away in an instant, and her eyes widened in shocked terror and horrified disbelief. [**Athena**] had been lucky enough to flee before she could get caught up in that, which [**Pan**] could not blame her for doing at what fate she saw befall them.

The two of them were drained dry in a matter of minutes after the slash was made, killing them both as their Divinities of the Earth were stolen to empower the [**Holy Grail**] Authority of the Witch-queen of Briton. In that instant, she felt fear for her being, as she had only just barely retained a fraction of her reclaimed divinity, but it was damaged, fragile, and barely held together from whatever [**Sthenos**] and [**Euryale**] did to her, but if they used that on her now...she would be reduced even further than she was as [**Hades**] accursed prisoner to rape and demean as he pleased under the pretense of his 'wife'...she could only hope this Devil Kings presence and promise of protection would prevent Guinevere from attacking her too…

After [**Lancelot**] bought 'his' beloved child the time she needed to invoke the [**Holy Grail**], 'he' let her drain the divinity of these two goddesses. But as it drained into the chalice, 'he' noticed something that was not right. It was a form of corruption that was **wrong**. The [**Holy Grail**] was only meant to steal the divinity of Mother Earth Goddesses, as in female deities of the Earth, but from within the last vestiges of their divinity, [**Lancelot**] saw their essence was tainted, blackened, and most certainly not naturally part of their original beings. Along with them, came a pair of blackened seeds, baring the same tainted essence as the last bit of their divine essence.

'He' didn't really think much, nor was 'he' much for thinking beyond the battlefield, but even [**Lancelot**] knew that this was not something that 'he' could allow to get within the grail. Slashing with 'his' borrowed blade, 'he' prevented the tainted essence from getting inside the grail, but failed to notice the seeds getting inside, merging together into a singular seed the size of a walnut, before settling into the bottom, as it attempted to take root. 'He' didn't really think too much on it, nor was 'he' much for thinking too deeply on anything outside of battles to begin with, so [**Lancelot**] simply shrugged it off as a part of [**Mordred**]'s authority, born from his exposure to [**Venus**]'s corrupting influence, possibly leading to his eventual betrayal of them and 'his' King. It wasn't in 'his' nature to overthink about overly complicated matters, so 'he' simply walked away once 'his' part was done...

_...as 'he' walked away, had [**Lancelot**] bothered to look deeper into it, or even mention it, then things might not have gotten to the point they did later on...nor would there have been such dire consequences for what would happen, when the King of the End attempted to use the very grail to strengthen himself in the fated battle to come…_

...only to walk into an argument between 'his' beloved child and [**Pan**], fighting over the two of them staying with Sir Shirou, and began to chuckle a bit, causing the freed _King of Wrought Iron_ to turn to 'him' for help, only for [**Lancelot**] to begin trembling as laughter erupted from 'his' mouth in 'his' mirth over Shirou's misfortune with women striking yet again. When all was said and done, Shirou could only bemoan his new 'housemates' antics in a single sentence…

"...Root-damn my E-rank luck..."

_**Scene Change**_

_**Traveler P.O.V.**_

I had witnessed this Devil King's powers and how he fought, yet the nature of his power was something which caught my eye more than anything else. He bested a Goddess of Love's control over him through a love not even she could usurp...that kind of strength of will notwithstanding, the true nature of this foes powers made me very cautious of ever having to deal with it head-on, much less on my own without any support.

Strong as I was, not even I, the God of Travelers, Steel, and Adventure would be capable of doing this on my own; I needed strong allies, those strong enough to achieve a grand quest, the likes of which haven't been done in centuries. Recruiting some would be easier than others, but the one I wished more than the rest would make all the difference between success and failure to achieve my newest goal.

So I decided to go and recruit some allies who would hopefully give me the strength necessary to steal this power to travel between worlds this Devil Kings has in his possession. It would most certainly be helpful to me, especially to recruit her, but getting her aid will be the one thing that will make it difficult...but if I can pull it off, then she might very well grant him the aid he needs to achieve my goal without the need for the others in mind, for at long last a new horizon is finally dawning upon my eternal existence…

Soon, the God of Travelers, Journeys, Steel, and Odysseys shall attain the power needed to traverse between worlds, and reach the freedom he so desperately craves of the unknown, and I shall finally have adventures to realms unknown to all those before me…

_...little did the Traveler know, his plans were going to draw the ire of quite the powerful immortal sorcerer...and the ramifications of his actions were going to cause all kinds of backlashes the world over for his transgressions..._

**A/N: And that's the latest chapter! As promised as my apology, here's Godou and Shirou's updated servant stat sheets:**

Name: Kusanagi Godou

Titles: The Seventh Campione, The King of Ruin

Alignment: Lawful Good

Possible Classes: Saber, Assassin, Berserker, Rider, Lancer

Base(Camel)[Bull]{Raptor}

Strength: E+(B)[B+-A++]{D}((Physically training under Shirou has slightly improved his abilities in this parameter))

Agility: E++(B++)[C+]{A++}((Physically training under Shirou has slightly improved his abilities in this parameter))

Endurance: C++(A++)[B-]{B-}((Physically training under Shirou has slightly improved his abilities in this parameter))

Mana: A+(Even if he only uses it for his authorities, being a Campione automatically grants this ranking in Mana)

Magic Resistance: A+(Due to his Campione status, he automatically gets complete immunity to anything less than a divine level mystery, unless casted orally or in gaseous form)

Luck: A++(although it automatically increases to EX rank in the presence of the fairer sex, at this rank he can will any game of pure chance into his favor)

Noble Phantasm: EX(since authorities are comparable to Noble Phantasms as a form of Divine mystery, this is the ranking for it)

Noble Phantasm list:

**Trap of Argalia: The Legacy of Astolfo**

This is the traced weapon Shirou gave Godou and after he made it permanent using the Denial of Nothingness during the Feast of Kings as his gift to his fellow King. Its stats and abilities are all the same as the one wielded by the famed Paladin of Charlamagne himself, as Godou has the same temperament as its original wielder in regards to killing, thereby being granted the privilege of becoming its second owner.

List of Authorities:

**Ten Incarnations**: **The Manifestations of the Persian Warlord**

This authority is the manifestation of Verethragna's ten incarnations usurped by Godou when he first became a God-slayer, and a reflection of Verethragna's nature as the Persian god of War, Victory, and Light. As the result of this authority's numerous natures, it is considered a single noble phantasm with multiple forms and restrictions for their usage, thereby ranked and categorized as follows:

_Gale_-Type: Support Rank: C Target: Self Range N/A(Due to not having a set range other than requiring to be called by one with all their heart in a life or death situation)

_Bull_-Type: Support Rank: B Target: Self Range: Self

_White Stallion_-Type: Anti-Army/Anti-Fortress Rank: A++ Target: 1-1000 Range: 1-99

_Camel_-Type: Support Rank: B Target: Self Range: Self

_Boar_-Type: Anti-Fortress Rank: A Target: 1-1000 Range: 1-199

_Youth_-Type: Support Rank: B Target: 1-10 Range: 1

_Raptor_-Support Rank: B Target: Self Range: Self

_Ram_-Type: Support(Anti-Unit/Anti-Army) Rank: B(A+) Target: 1(1-199) Range: 1(1-49)

_Goat_-Type: Anti-Unit/Anti-Army Rank: A+ Target: 1-199 Range: 1-49

_Warrior_-Type: Anti-Divinity/Anti-Unit Rank: EX Target: 1 Range: 1-199

**Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi****: the Grass-cutting Tsurugi of Susanoo**

Type: Anti-Unit/Anti-Evil/Anti-Curse Rank: A+ Target: 1-20 Range: 1-10

Yes, this is the sword that Godou got from slaying it, and it is the very same sword that Susanoo once wielded in battle, and entrusted Ena with usage over. It is a sword with multiple useful abilities and traits, including an anti-curse and anti-evil affinity, along with the ability to copy any authorities used against either it or Godou, or even combine and steal the abilities of authorities either Godou himself has, or has been the target of, under the restriction that either Godou or Ama No Murakumo are subjected to it first before it can copy them. It also has the power to manipulate lightning and control storms, produce copies of itself, among countless other useful abilities that Godou could never be bothered to properly memorize, or be able to...

**The Shining Chariot****: Divine Mount of Helios**

Type: Mount/Anti-Platoon Rank: C++ Target: 1-99 Range: N/A(Depends solely upon whether or not Godou can see where he is going)

This is the authority Godou obtained by slaying Apollo, as his incarnation as Helios, the god of the sun. Whenever Godou summons this chariot, he can ride at the godspeed normally reserved for his Raptor authority, and can combine this Authority with his White Stallion or Boar authorities respectively, on top of combining them with Ama no Murakumo, but will significantly drain him faster by combining these multiple authorities than just the two of them. He can also produce a great deal of heat with this chariot's passing, but it lacks the mobility to make wide turns and such, hence its lower rank. However, this authority's lack of mobility is somewhat mitigated by its ability to produce searing flames that burns anyone unfortunate enough to get caught up in its passing, even should they manage to dodge it, thereby preventing it from being completely useless and securing its position as a C++ ranked anti-platoon weapon.

List of Possible Class Skills:

**Mind's Eye(True)** Rank: D+

Due to his status as a Campione, Godou automatically gains this skill as part of his skillset, regardless of whichever servant class he is ever possibly summoned under. Thanks to his training under Shirou and his onw life or death battle experience against Gods, Enemy Campione, and even his own unusually sharp instincts, his ranking in this skill is rather high for his otherwise peaceful background.

**Riding **Rank: C-

Due to growing up in an age where transportation is available to anyone in a world where the Age of the Gods has yet to end, Godou ends up with this skill, both as a Saber or as a Rider, but in the later case, will end up being bumped up to a B- rank to fit his class.

**Madness Enhancement **Rank: D-

Due to his rather tempermental nature towards harming those he sees as his cherished ones, Godou has something of a minor ranking in this skill, causing his true nature as a savage warrior to be unleashed and uninhibited whenever he uses this skill.

**Presence Concealment(Lesser)** Rank: B++

Due to his rather unassuming demeanor and background, along with his rather sneaky methodology for when he is forced to fight and fast-talk his way out of trouble, Godou has developed something of a lesser form of the typical Skill of the Assassin class. At this rank of his unique version of this skill, he doesn't so much as go unnoticed as he hides in plain sight, makin himself seem like part of the background and as if he is supposed to actually be where he is when he isn't.

List of Personal/Unique Skills:

**Eroge Harem Protaganist **Rank: B-

Due to his rather ludisrous luck with the fairer sex, Godou automatically gets rather ludicrous boosts in any actions involving women in some manner. At this rank, he is ludicrously popular with women to the point of having earned himself status as a natural playboy unintentionally and subconsciously creating a harem without even meaning to do so.

**Nature of the Defiant Spirit **Rank: C++

Due to Godou's rather stubborn nature in refusing to get involved in the supernatural as well as his own tendency to dig in his heels on any issue he flat out refuses to budge on, e has inadvertently created this unique skill, granting him a will that not even an order from gods can force him to obey if its against his principles to do so.

**Flash of Inspiration **Rank: B

Due to Godou's rather unusually talented knack for thinking out of the box and creativity in using his authorities in a manner that not even Verethragna could ever hope to recreate, Godou has developed this unque skill, granting him the ability to gain flashes of inspiration to overcome obstacles and defy the odds, turning any situation automatically into his favor.

**Probability Manipulation **Rank: EX

Due to his rather ludicrous luck and natural talent for willing pure games of chance into his favor and turning it into an art from, Godou has inadvertantly created this unique skill, which literally is the power to defy fate itself on a whim. Needless to say, he'll get into a LOT of trouble with casinos and gambling den's with this skill in the future...

**Charisma **Rank: D-

Due to Godou's unusual penchant for turning his own enemies to his cause, Godou has gained a lesser form of this skill, allowing him to bolster his own strength and those of his followers just by his presence alone.

**And now for Shirou's updated Servant Stat Sheet:**

Base(Reinforced){Dragon-Slaying Steel}[The Cursed Martyr]

Name: Emiya Shirou

Alignment: True Neutral

Official Titles: Eighth Campione, King of Wrought Iron, The Living Blade, All-wealthy One, Sixth Sorcerer, Blade of Humanity, True Child of Steel

Unofficial Titles: King of Fakers, King of the Forsaken, Ultimate Badass, Ultimate Stud, Champion of Justice, The Ideal Knight, The Love Guru, The Divine Chef Unequaled Beneath the Heavens and Peerless Above the Earth, Devil Tamer, Second Sword of the World, Bassileus II

Strength: B+(A+){A++}[A++]

Agility: B(A-){A+}[A++]

Endurance: A(A+){A++}[EX]

Mana: EX(Due to his status as a sorcerer, on top of his status as a Campione, he has gained a near infinite reserves of magical energy, limited only by his stamina)

Magic Resistance: EX(For obvious reasons, his already high magical resistance was bolstered after becoming a Campione)

Luck: EX(Due to claiming a portion of his birthright in the form of Bassileus' soul merging with his own, Shirou has gained an upgrade in his luck, however, it will still be impossible to tell whether his luck is good or bad at times, due to Murphy's Law just loving to bitch-slap him upside the head every chance it can get, hence he prefers to refer to it as E-rank as a running joke amongst his close friends and family)

Noble Phantasm: A~EX

Noble Phantasm List:

**Excalibur****: The Sword of Hope's Light**

Rank: A++(EX with Avalon) Type: Anti-Evil/Anti-Fortress Range: 1-300 Target: 1-999

Due to being parially acknowledged by the sword in question, Shirou has gained partial use over the blade's functions. While in Arturia's hands it was the Sword of Promised Victory, and its divine equivalent in the King of the End's hands, the Sword of Divine Salvation, in Shirou's hands, this legendary Last Phantasm has become a sword which embodies his nature as a living beacon of hope for those whose lives have been touched by his presence, and his inheritance of Bassileus' powers have further unlocked its functions for his usage. Its a powerful Anti-Evil weapon capable of one-shotting Angra Manyu now, even in its restricted state of usage, and cleanse any curses, dark, or malignant powers with its light shining of Shirou's hopes, like the beacon of which he is for those around him.

Current Number of Locks: 27

Current Locks Currently Unlocked: 20

**Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia**

Rank: A++(EX with Excalibur) Type: Barrier/Support Range: Self/5 Target: 1-10

After becoming acknowledged by Arturia, and receiving partial acknowledgement by Excalibur as its rightful owner, the sheathe has been further upgraded, becoming capalbe of shielding up to ten targets within its soothing light, healing and cleansing any maladies or abnormalities with their conditons while within its protection, anc can now target up to five meters of protection centered around Shirou when used as a defense, on top of its usual protections and healing capabilities.

**Unlimited ****Blade**** Works: Creation of Infinite Swords**

Rank: E-EX Type: World Range: 1-300 Target: Infinite

Shirou's reality marble. After gaining the approval of and blessings of Bassileus, Shirou now has the power to produce secondary storage spaces in the form of secondary Reality marbles to store anything he aquires, as a merger with the Gates of Babylon authority, but for the most part the two can still be considered as separate pocket spaces, but also as two forms of a Reality Marble now, with all the weapons from the Gates of Babylon copied within his main Reality Marble and the originals still stored within the Vault of the World.

**Shroud of Martin: The Seal of the Heretical Saint's Left Arm**

Rank: A+ Type: Seal Range: Self Target: Self

The mystic code of Archer's holy shroud, upgraded due to his status as a heroic cpirit into a minor Noble Phantasm. Due to Shirou's alterations to this fragment of the Holy Shroud of a Counter-Guardian, its gotten a few upgrades to act as a seal of supression, in conjunction to a few other accessories, including a ring from within the Gates of Babylon to supress his Prana Output to a level where he can go about his daily life without shredding everything around him through his overwhelming mystical presence alone.

**Bassileus: The Sword of the World**

Rank: EX Type: Anti-Existence Range: N/A Target: N/A

The memorial sword of Bassileus, better known to most as Xiphos. When he fused with Shirou and entrusted him with his power, Shirou turned his fragmenting remains of his essence into this sword, merging them wth the remnants of the blade he attempted to forge a physical counterpart to. Due to the materials in question being from two divine beasts with strong ties to devouring powerful existences, this sword is a powerful Anti-Existence type weapon, due to its ability to literally devour any power it slices apart, sealing it away or severing it off into two separate existences, permanently. Anything that gets severed by this Noble Phantasm is essentially gone for good, with the case of servants simply losing their lost abilities or appendages temporarily, for the duration of their summoning and unless the get resummoned. As such, this sword could even cut a blast from EA in half, due to it actually outranking the prized Sword of Rupture of the Golden King of Heroes and Ruler of Uruk.

Current Authorities:

**Gates of Babylon****: Vault of the World**

_'I who am King of the World, shall never find myself without riches. My domain is everywhere, so too is my treasury, for everywhere in my domain my Vault will always be with me.'_

**EA: The Sword of Rupture**

'_Sword whose might split heaven and earth, and ruptured creation itself, the King calls forth to unleash the right of Enuma Elish_'

**Enkidu: The Chains Holding the Heavens**

'_I am King who Defied the Gods, the Divine Bull Slayer, and you who bares the beasts' divine blood, I hereby bind you!_'

**King of All**

**The Cursed Martyr**

'_The Mother watching her child in anguish. The Brother watching his sibling in agony. The Saint weeping tears in despair for those he fails to grant Salvation. I take their pain, their misery, their burdens, and them to strength, for I am the Cursed Martyr!_'

**Never Ending Vengeance**

'_The parents watching their child die. The soldier cut down in the middle of battle. The pauper in the alley stabbed. The beggar in the ditch lookin to the lord's palace. I take from them their grudges, their hate, their malice, and unleash Never Ending_ Vengeance!'

**Dragon-Slaying Steel**

'_The Hero endures through adversity. The Hero stands tall in the face of impossible odds. The Hero never flinches, when wielding the Dragon-slaying Steel._'

**The Hero's Charm****: The Privilege of the Hero**

**Mount of ****the**** Hero: Hero's Steed**

'_A Hero rides to battle in glorious fashion, mounting a steed of exceptional quality. Come forth, Mount of the Hero!_'

**The Twin Clubs****: Ayamari the Chaser and Yagarish the Crusher**

'_Come forth Ayamari, Crush them Yagarish. The time for hunt and carnage is nigh' upon us. Do battle as befits a warrior of the Twin Clubs!_'

**God-King's Privilege****: Divine Right of the Gods**

**Lord of the Flies****: King of all Insects**

'_I am Lord over Plagues and Sin, the King who commands Insects. Come, Children of Enchidna, for your King demands your fealty!_'

**Lord of the Dead****: Ruler of the Underworld**

'_I am the Monarch who reigns supreme over the nether, he who commands the souls of the afterlife, and decides whether a death is Just. For I am Lord of the Dead._'

**Regalia of Champions****: Mantle of the Heroes**

'_Clad in the steel of heroes of ages past, presnt, and future alike, I hereby don my Regalia of Champions._'

**Bow of Babylon****: Archer of the Ancient Sumerian Fertilities**

'_As one who governed the fertility and war, I call forth my divine bow, and bestow both glory in death and beauty in life with my Divine archery!_'

List of Possible Class Skills:

**Mind's Eye(True)**: Rank A++

**Independent Action**: Rank B+

**Riding**: Rank C-

**Territory Creation**: Rank EX

**Presence Concealment**: Rank C+

**Madness Enhancement**: Rank D-

List of Personal/Unique Skills:

**Projection**: C-

**Tracing**: A+

**Reinforcement**: B++

**Alteration**: B-

**Structural Analysis**: EX

**Runecraft**: B-

**Wielder of the True Magics**: A++

**Innocently Charming Smile**: EX

**Cooking**: EX

**Eroge Harem ****Protagonist**: EX

**Feed the Harem**: B-

**Blacksmithing**:** B-**

**Blessings of the Primordial's Will**: EX

**A/N: And that's now Shirou's updated Servant Stat Sheet. FYI, for the newer skills and authorities, I will explain them next time. Next Chapter will be something of an interlude and a slight Omake Chapter involving a time skip of about a few decades as Shirou meets up with Ren and encounters Venus' reduced state. It'll be my way of giving you all and idea of what the future holds and what I plan to do different from GSBW and Canon. Until next chapter, PEACE OUT!**


	43. Interlude II: Passion, Shock, Discovery

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again with the next chapter and its the promised interlude with a hint of the future of my fic! Its going to be a slightly shorter chapter, but as I promised last chapter, I will explain a few of the newer powers and authorities listed in the updated Servant Stat sheets last chapter. Now for a Reviewer Review:**

**1.) For those of you all who were wondering: Yes, Persephone was Pan from Greek Mythology who was god over the Satyrs, but in my fic she's also another god whom is referenced in H.P. Lovecraft whom was said to be inspired by said God of Satyrs in his creation of said demon god: Shub-Niggurath, the Demon Goat with a Thousand Young in the Woods. There was actually some references I noticed of said Demon God being inspired by Pan, and a potential implied connection with Baphomet in the wiki for the Evil God mentioned, whom was slain by Voban in the past, and I realized it was something I could use for my fic's Pan to go perfectly for what I had planned.**

**2.) The reason why Lancelot didn't notice the seeds of betrayal tainting the Holy Grail was simple. The Sworn Protector to Guinevere turned around before noticing them entering the Grail. Also, the whole reason as to WHY it is significant is because the Holy Grail in Campioneverse WASN'T meant to break down the power of Earth GODS; it was meant only to do so for Earth GODDESSES. Mordred was an Earth deity of war and bloodshed, but still a MALE Earth divinity. That is the key reason why its significant here, and what the potential consequences its corruption may have in the future, some of which I plan to tease you all with in this chapter.**

**3.) Lastly for now, I have something planned for the authorities of Venus/Ishtar already planned out, though just whether or not I use Erishkegal is entirely dependent on whether or not I can find a way to use it without being called out on it being complete bullshit in the reviews.**

**Now that that's out of the way, its onto the disclaimer:**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own 'Campione', 'Fate', or any other franchise referenced or used in this fic. Any and all franchises and references used thereof are credited as used to the best of my abilities and all are the respective properties of their respective owners, authors, publishers, and creators. This fic is an AU of Marcus Galen Sands fic 'God Slaying Blade Works' with an emphasis on 'WHAT IF' using references to other fics and franchises credited as used to the best of my abilities, the 'Harem Ending' route of Nua Realta, a meshing of canon lore in a manner that makes sense, and my own original ideas thrown into the mix every now and then. This is a FREE FANFIC of a FANFIC, as in an UNPAID FAN-MADE FICTION of a FAN-MADE FICTION. I make no monetary gain from this nor do I write for profit. If you paid to read this then you got ripped off, and if you do not like it, then you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you.**

**And now for the story...**

_**Story Start:**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**I****nterlude II: Passionate Emotions, Shocking Encounters, and Startling Discoveries**_

_**Sanctuary Hyperborea-Within the Underworld**_

_**Fumika P.O.V.**_

"Fu-fuuueeeeeh!~ I'm lost! To be all alone like this here…." I was bemoaning my bad luck here in this situation. As a girl whom was spoiled by the conveniences of the everyday life of modern Japan, this Mythological world was a plain nightmare. There was no electricity, no games, no a/c or heat, none of the amenities that was found in every modern Japanese household of the 21st century. In the first place, I didn't even want to come here; I was dragged here by Onee-sama and by Rokuhara-san.

As I was wandering around trying to find my way out of this place, I could already imagine what Onee-sama would say to me, how she'd scold me for my situation, my carelessness, and how I dropped the ball...and the worst part was she would be right about it and I'd have no means to argue or counter such a statement. As I started trying to make my way out again after shaking said thoughts away, I heard a sound from behind me that made my spine shiver from a chill of pure dread running down it. I turned and my mind started to panic at the sight…

"I-it came out?!"

What I saw was best described as looking to be the size of a child, but even she knew that they could never be mistaken for such a thing. It had not even a single hair growing on its inhumanely pale skin anywhere, and was the size of a nine or ten year old child. It also had two abnormally large eyes that took up half its face, which was currently locked in a very ferocious expression...

"Fu-fuueeeeh?! A-a-are those imps?! Don't tell me..."

There were six of them, and they each had very sharp claws like blades, poised and ready to strike at her defenseless body and slash her apart with the sheer keen edge of their blade-like claws. The then began to lunge at me fully planning to slash and rip me to shreds with the very weaponized appendages these miniature monsters held.

"**Shaaaaaaaaa**!" "EEEEEEKK"

I shrieked in terror, understanding they were most likely carnivorous just like the retainers of the Goddess Izanami no Mikoto, her Yomostu Shikome and Yomotsu Ikusa, before I heard a familiar voice yell at them to back off.

"_Begone you low-lives! This girl is my vessel!"_

And a handsome face very similar to Maitreya Bodhisattva drew a sword at his waist, but before he could attack with it, something unexpected occurred. The very shadows around us seemed to writhe and impale the denizens of this Underworld who tried to attack me, before slowly pulling them away and disposing of them.

Both Taichi-sama and myself were surprised by the action, before the same shadows in question slowly gathered together and formed a semi-solid humanoid figure, before solidifying into a person, shadowy at first before the shadows melted into an actual solid person. This man had what looked to be half-and-half rust red and ash white hair, dark caramel colored skin, and a seemingly glowing pair of heterochromatic eyes, with the left one a molten gold burning like a blacksmith's forge, while the right was a steely silver that seemed to shine with a sharpness similar to a sword's blade with the ethereal light it seemed to emanate. However, the moment I saw them, my mind simply had one thought running through it from my instinct as a Tamayori Hime, as the sensation of a great number of deaths being associated with this person's past was screaming within myself as a single world seemed to etch into my mind as I met his gaze…

'_...__Old..._'

This seemingly young man's gaze held such a depth of age to them far beyond what they should, and shone with an equally great deal of pain within them, enough so that he seemed to possess a maturity far beyond his seeming early twenty-something years of life...and for some odd reason, I felt this strange urge to sit by him and felt as though I would not be in any danger nor would he let any befall me if I did so chose to follow through with this instinctive impulse that bizarrely washed through me for no reason…

"Hey there young lady, are you alright?"

I was floored, and it seemed that even Uyamado no Ouji was also surprised to see this young man, if his eyes widening marginally was any indication of this person's sudden appearance, which for the Crown Prince of Imperial Virtue was the equivalent to having his jaw dropping to the floor and stammering out in complete disbelief.

"Y-y-yes, yes I'm fine...but who are you...and what is a fellow Japanese doing here..."

I could tell he was speaking Japanese without even trying, and my instincts were telling me he was most likely one himself. As I got a better look at him, I noticed that despite his rather exotic appearance, he possessed the typical features of Asian descent: Angular features, almond-shaped eyes, the typical polite mannerisms that are stereotypical of my native land. In fact he was oddly attractive, and my instincts for some odd reason did not object to giving in to earlier urge to simply sit by his protective warmth, nor did my mind oddly object to the idea, despite my preference for BL...It was then that the spirit whom I was acting as the vessel for spoke up.

"_Greetings, God-slayer. I am guessing that your presence here has to do with ours as well_."

"Indeed I am. Can you stand, miss? If so, then I'd say we need to find my newest sibling and see about helping him stop [**Apollo**]...seriously, that guy was even a pain in the ass the last time he and I crossed paths, but this..."

I just gawked at my savior in awed respect as I bathed in his comforting presence, but then his words sunk in and I recoiled from what he said… "WAIT, YOU SAID 'GOD-SLAYER'?!"

"I'll explain on the way, young lady, for now, just follow me. By the way, I already know the spirit's name is the Imperial Crown Prince of Imperial Virtue Shoutoku Taishi, or otherwise known by the historically famous name of Uyamado no Ouji from his sword just now, but would you mind telling me your name?" This newly revealed Demon King asked of me politely and courteously, but my mind was frozen by terror at the implications of just what he was…

"M-m-m-my n-n-name is F-f-fumika. Toba Fumika, Lord Demon King, sir..." I stuttered out in my obvious fear and terror, though this Demon King was obviously frowning at my blatant fear of his presence before he responded to my actions.

"Don't be so nervous around me. If you sensed it, then you should have realized that I won't hurt you for as long as you're under my protection, Toba-san, and my word is my bond. Besides, I've never been one for formality. But to be polite, my name is Emiya Shirou, otherwise known among the older generation of god-slayers as the _King of Wrought Iron_ and [**Ninth**] god-slayer from the older generation of Devil Kings. Just call me Shirou."

And with that, I followed this Demon King as he led me to where Rokuhara-san was, all the while hoping I wasn't being led into something more dangerous than before...

_**Scene Change**_

_**Ren P.O.V.**_

I had just woken up after I should have for all intents and purposes died, and found myself being wrapped in a blanket by Cassandra after using [**Nemesis**]' [**Authority of Justice and Retribution**] to bring her back. After revealing she was in love with me and how I felt the same and affirming our relationship, I had suddenly been interrupted by the sounds of three people suddenly making their appearance…

"Fu-fueeeeh?!" "_Hohohohohohohoh, To be young and in love again..._"

The comments from these two weren't that shocking for me, but the third person's presence and words made me freeze in place from them, as well as his posture and mannerisms, that despite being respectful and courteous were rather crude in their context...

"...Ya know little brother, normally this would be where I would turn around and leave for a while to let you continue with your passionate lovemaking in an attempt to produce a fruit of your love for one another, but I think for right now, given the situation, you can forgive me for cock-blocking you as you're left blue-balled from me forcing you two lovebirds to keep it in your pants for now. There will be plenty of time for you two to consummate your relationship in a proper setting for conceiving an heir for yourselves later, hmm 'kay?"

I suddenly became very aware of my position in this situation: I and Cassandra were both butt-naked, laying on the ground with her straddling my waist and her very delicious body pressed up against me in a very suggestive manner, with absolutely no pretext or excuse we could use for this situation in our defense...all while she and I only had a single blanket to cover ourselves with...despite myself I couldn't help but find this guy was somebody I think I could get along with rather well, if his teasing sense of humor and sarcastic comment just now was anything to go by.

I looked over at the trio of individuals, and was simply care-freely smiling as usual to my credit, while Cassandra simply looked away as she turned in embarrassment, her ears burning red in her shame. Fumi-chan was simply beet-red as she stared wide-eyed in disbelief as she stuttered under her breathe as she most likely began to start freaking out at what she saw and assumed what we were caught doing. Her eyes were so wide I was afraid and thought they might pop out from how much they were bugging out of her head.

Uyamado-san simply grinned in his usual manner as he simply chuckled in bemusement at my current situation's compromising and suggestive position. He wasn't really all that phased like Fumi-chan was, considering how she was technically a middle-school student, so this wasn't exactly an appropriate sight for her to see, yet the Guardian Spirit using her as a vessel simply found it amusing and didn't bother to turn her gaze away as he found her reactions too humorous to want to stop her from looking. Given his history along with the typical character he seemed to have so far with us, he found it just as amusing as the third person on Fumi-chan's other side from the ghostly saint.

As for the newcomer in question, I had to give the guy credit. How any guy could be able to walk into this kind of situation and calmly say something like he just did with a completely straight face and NOT crack a smile despite the obvious smirk tugging at his mouth and the humor in which he said it was an impressive feat in and of itself. His appearance was a bit exotic in my opinion, but I instantly recognized his nationality as Japanese like me within seconds of going over his appearance. Despite his rather unusually exotic appearance, he had also worn a pair of dark pants, a white shirt and a dark blue jacket with a mantle over the top of his shoulders like a mini-cape that reached his lower back. He also had a blood-red clothe wrapped around his left arm and an equally blood-red tribal sword pattern tattooed to his right arm that I could just make out from under his sleeves.

After taking a closer look, I noticed his mantle was a pure ash-white color that matched his hair's right half, with embroidery in gold, silver, and a bit of rust-red matching his other left-half of his hair in the design of his accents. He also had something like an oddly flexible Kevlar body armor strapped under his jacket covering his shirt, yet the thing looked oddly familiar to me for some reason. Even though his face was otherwise blank in a perfect deadpan, his voice and the slight smirk of amusement along with his gold-and-silver eyes were gleaming like metal while filled with a sense of amusement and mischief at making me and Cassandra feel embarrassed by our rather compromising position we were found in. However, his words suddenly struck me as odd and I just had one question I had to ask in response…

"...why do you call me your 'little brother'? As far as I know, I don't have any siblings, and I think I would know about such an obviously exotic looking Onii-san if I had one, so who are you?"

This just got a smirk from the guy, as he responded to my question in a response that made everybody look at him in surprised shock by his answer…

"That's easy. My name is Emiya Shirou, and I am the _King of Wrought Iron_ and [**Ninth**] God-slayer, which makes me both your senior and elder sibling in the life and path of a God-slaying Devil King, where you, Rokuhara Ren, are the [**Tenth**] and current generation's first god-slayer for this era. As for the reason why I call you 'little brother', the answer is also very simple." He answers before shifting into a pose that reminds me of a college professor or a lecturer with his left hand pointing outwards while his right hand held his left elbow and his feet spread shoulder-width apart as he answered my second question.

"We god-slayers are known as the '_Bastards of Epimethius_' and '_Accursed Children of Pandora_'. This is because we Devil Kings are essentially the result of the sacred black art that the _All-giving Mother _and the _Titan of Hindsight_ left being, resulting in the birth of an illegitimate child between a witch and a fool...that is what we God-slayers are." Before I could ask anything else, he simply turned around and said a few more words that got me to realize the situation. "As for any more questions you wanna ask, they can be answered by me on our way out of here. We still need to deal with [**Apollo**]...seriously, just how much trouble can one guy possibly be before he stops being such a pain in the ass for others..."

He grumbled that last part under his breath, but it was clear he didn't intend for anyone to hear it, so I let it slide and decided he was right. As I grabbed my clothes and got dressed, Emiya-onii-san simply turned around and refused to look as Cassandra and myself got dressed as respectfully as possible. After getting dressed, I asked him the crux of the matter on my mind. "So, Emiya-onii-san, what do you know about all this god-slaying things and what can you tell me about [**Apollo**]'s plan that we don't know about already?"

I was simply curious, so I asked him, but before he could answer me, a shout from the one person nobody would have expected suddenly resounded out so loudly, it actually made the cavern begin to shake from the volume alone…

"_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING CHEATING ON ONEE-SAMA WITH CASSANDRA-SAMA?! ONEE-SAMA IS YOUR FIANCE, YET YOUR CHEATING ON HER WITH CASSANDRA-SAMA, ROKUHARA-SAN?!**_"

...oh...shit...Fumi-chan's snapped...I don't think we told her about the marriage between me and Riona being a political one, nor the circumstances behind it...but before I could say anything in response to her anger, the one person I least expected came to my rescue right then and there…

"...you do know that we god-slayers tend to be impossible to satisfy for only a single lover, right? For those of us who actually manage to find us lovers, its essentially impossible. I myself had several lovers in the form of multiple wives and even a few concubines and mistresses, but they all knew and agreed to share me, may they all rest in peace. Also, if I'm not mistaken, my best friend who founded Campiones also had multiple women as his lovers."

Fumi-chan's sudden outburst of rage and anger at my perceived infidelity suddenly went from a raging inferno of feminine fury to a doused out bonfire from that one statement, before both Cassandra and Fumi-chan blushed at the implications of what Emiya-onii-san told us. "...wait, you mean that Julio's ancestor also had multiple lovers, along with the woman who mothered his line?" I asked him in confusion as we started walking. He simply smirked in response as he answered me.

"...oh, you have NO idea just how ludicrously popular he was at all with the ladies..."

_**Sometime later**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

After relocating [**Apollo**] once again, Ren fought against the Radiant God once more, and was just slowly beginning to suffer defeat at the hands of the strengthened god of fire and light. After suffering somewhat for he didn't know how long, the Tenth God-slayer finally started to turn the tables a bit, before getting pinned to the ground by his [**Sacrificial** **Flames of Divine Offering**]. As he stood down on one knee from the effort of keeping the flames from frying him alive like a pizza baked on a stone grill, [**Apollo**] notched an arrow of light and aimed it at his forehead, fully intent to kill him point blank, with only a timely intervention from the ghost of Hector himself aiding his survival. As the God of Sun, Bow, and Lyre got to his feet, a sudden whistle got his and everyone else attention.

"Hey, [**Apollo**]...you know how you basically gained your power by cruelly sacrificing about 300 Hyperboreans to this ritual of yours, right?" Shirou simply appeared in a sudden surge of Shadows that writhed at his feet from manifesting through them from whatever it was he was doing wherever he had been until now. He had separated to carry out a plan he said to help Ren take out the fallen Sun God in retribution for his cruelty while making it a fair fight for the both of them in the process. Apparently Shirou had an authority which allowed him to act without being detected even with the divine precognition of the God of Foresight, much to their surprise...

"And just what do you plan to do by interfering here, Beast."

"Oh, no, I wasn't going to interfere with your battle, [**Apollo**]. I simply thought it was interesting how you didn't seem to notice it at all..." He simply smirked at the confused God of the Sun while he continued….

"I currently placed you under an Authority of mine, called the [**Sole Survivor**], which I usurped from a God of Travels, Voyages, and Adventures. This Authority allows the one I designate as the '_sole survivor_' of whatever may befall him or her, ensuring that even if its in a situation guaranteed to end with their death, the target will survive."

[**Apollo**] simply looked at the man in confusion, while the rest of everyone else here was shocked by his words, however Ren was the sole exception as he realized just what his newfound 'Onii-san' was planning and grinned at his indirect assist while giving him the chance to deal with this on his own.

"And just why would you give this Great [**Apollo**] the help over your own fellow Beast for?"

"Here's a thought, oh heaven-sent child of reasoning and God of Foresight: What would happen if an Authority that grants a single target the designation as the '_sole survivor_' were to be inverted in upon itself and turning said target, who say, sacrificed hundreds of lives for increased strength and more power, into the '_sacrificial lamb_'?"

The sudden realization of how he's been had was suddenly dawning upon the Radiant One like a ton of bricks, as he suddenly became aware of what this god murdering beast had done to him and planned from the start. The sudden surge of strength that [**Apollo**] received from the ritual sacrifice was suddenly undone, and he recalled there was once a Beast who slew another of his offshoots much like how that wolf had...and he did so in a very similar manner of trickery to this… "_**You Damned Aberration to the Natural Order!**_"

Those were the last words of the Radiant God of the Sun, Fire, and Light, as he was slain by Ren via a sword from the Hero Hector of Troya's ghost granting him his arms, as he unleashed [**Apollo**]'s own flames back upon him from within. A stronger light will always overpower a weaker light. This was the hint that [**Apollo**] himself gave to Ren when he fought Marquis Voban. However, what would happen if one fought flame by unleashing another flame from within? The end result of said action was the newly born God of Fire and Light was kersploded from within in a cataclysmic firestorm shaped as a dome that took the size of one of Tokyo's 23 wards within the Underworld.

When the blast finally cleared, the Radiant One wasn't dead, nor was his limbs completely blown off. Had he been a human, then he'd have been not only dead, but would have had all four of his limbs blasted apart from his body in that explosive blaze of glorious. Ren walked over to speak with him, and Shirou simply watched from a short distance away as he slowly approached while following Ren to the downed God of Fire and Light. Though his body held up fairly well due to him suppressing it partially, he still could not completely prevent himself from suffering harm from his own [**Flames of Annihilation**] attack being redirected right back at him from within his own body the way Ren had done it.

As he was listening to his dying words, he sensed it, but was too late...a very familiar presence he had not felt since its divine presence was extinguished just before the opening battle back during the Devil King Civil War…

"That's quite the drastic makeover you have there..."

"What are you doing, [**Athena**]?! Why are you acting this way? This is just like…no..."

Shirou froze as a sudden realization dawned upon him, and the sudden dread he felt rushed through his veins like a whole bucket of ice had been poured directly into them. Although she was supposedly lost during that day and they mourned her suspected demise, but if she was never truly 'slain' as that bastard claimed she was...merely turned to '_that_' cause like this, then-?!

...it couldn't be...was she-?!

"I see you're here as well, Emiya Shirou, the _King of Wrought _Iron. Also known as _Basilleus II_ and the only God-slayer equal to _HIM_...Know that even while you might tell word of my return, there is only one fate awaiting the surface world outside these sanctuaries, and that is the fate of Destruction by Divine Retribution of us Gods' hands. And not even _HIS_ authority of the [**Anti-fate Warrior**] can change this outcome."

After explaining her intent and taking [**Apollo**]'s flame of sacrifice for herself, she fled, but not before laying down her challenge to Rokuhara Ren as her fated enemy and chosen opponent for the declaration to the war to come.

When she fled after her bold claims, Shirou's mind was whirling a mile a minute in constant thought and plans for possible contingencies for what the implications of her return means. After all, he felt THAT taint and corruption upon her presence...that is most certainly not going to end very well when he finds and tells his best friend about this…

"Eh, Emiya-onii-san, you and [**Athena**] knew each other?"

"Yeah, how do you know that woman?!"

Stella made her presence known to Shirou, even though he could already tell she was there without her needing to manifest, but this still took his mind from the very dark and sinister thoughts that disturbed him, giving him the much needed distraction. However, he suddenly felt the need to suppress the sudden urge to kill this miniature goddess that he knew oh so well in the past. It was only due to his iron-clad discipline and will of steel that he squashed said feeling down at her appearance. He could explain it to Ren later, but for now...

Shirou simply pauses from his thoughts as he looks to his newest compatriot before thinking briefly, then decided to tell him some of what he was thinking at the moment. "...[**Athena**] was once both a friend and ally to myself and one of my best friend's lovers...but she went missing and supposedly died after being slain just before the Devil King Civil War almost 150 years ago...but now it would seem a lot of things that didn't add up at the time have finally become clear...Ren..."

Shirou's next two words were full of the most absolute seriousness as he told his newest little brother exactly what his thoughts were for the coming battle for the continuation of the Human Race and the World outside the sanctuaries. These words were simple, yet the sheer complexity of their meaning was conveyed in just those two words alone, and still not enough to convey the sheer depth of what he wanted to tell him…

"...Slay [**Athena**]..."

_**Scene Change**_

_**The next day**_

Elsewhere while the fight with [**Apollo**] was reaching its conclusion, the three hundred Hyperboreans whom were sacrificed by the Radiant God [**Apollo**] was suddenly resurrected as the sacrifice which used their deaths was reversed, returning the strength that was stolen from them by reversing the flow of the circle of life and death, of the [**Trial of Hero's Journey**] that the Greek God of the Sun had attempted to utilize to enhance his authority over fire and light in order to aid [**Athena**]'s attempt to eradicate mankind. These corpses suddenly just sat up and deeply breathed after being resurrected and stared in disbelief of what happened. They were then explained to that the very god they followed planned to sacrifice them from the start by a shade created using Shirou's Authority to be a messenger from him. After explaining to them what happened, said shade disappeared, its purpose fulfilled while the newly revived Hyperborean natives were suddenly at a loss of what to do before leaving back to town…

After running into them again, the group found out to their surprise that said people were mostly going back to their everyday lives as they had been prior to their manipulations at the hands of [**Apollo**]. The fact that said god's influence over them had been lost after being slain and all those affected being resurrected had probably played a role in it. After finally getting everything settled once again, Shirou met with Ren, Fumika, Cassandra, and Riona one last time before he went his separate ways from them.

"Are you sure you have to go, Emiya-onii-san?" Ren asked his fellow God-slayer somewhat disappointed that they were saying goodbye so soon after meeting up.

"I'm sure little brother. I learned some things from this I just can't ignore, nor can I let them pass without trying to do something to prevent a potential global extinction level event...however, before I go, I have a little gift for you..."

After he said this, Shirou pulled out a bundle wrapped in a cloth. Nothing too fancy, but it was a mantle similar to his own, but with Ren's colors instead, and was wrapped around a bizarre metal orb that gave of a familiar sensation for the extroverted God-slayer… "This orb is actually a mystical weapon I think will fit you quite well. It's actually a Sword of Retribution in the form of the ultimate counter-attack that absorbs the attack from your enemy and sends it right back at them at equal strength, inflicting upon them the exact same damage that would have been done to you had it hit you instead. But this ability is most effective if and when used against your enemy's strongest attack. Simply call out its name after putting a bit of magical energy into it to activate its effects. It also had the power to force those you stab the tip of it with to answer any question you ask of them completely honestly, and without deception, even if they are under any protections to prevent them from speaking otherwise, hence its name: [**Fraggarach**], meaning the _An__swerer_."

The gifted weapon seemed to get Ren's brows to shoot up into his hairline when he heard that. It was just like his [**Authority of Retribution and Justice**] he got from [**Nemesis**]. When he unfurled the mantle to get a better look at it, he was surprised by its appearance. It was in his colors, and emblazoned with the symbol of the tarot card for the '_lovers_' card, but with the black mask of [**Nemesis**] backed on the emblem in the place of the usual tarot card. It also had a some form of supernatural feel to the materials, so he explained.

"The mantle actually is made the same manner as my own. It actually is made with enchanted materials of supernatural origin, thereby giving it inherent properties that can still work even if you activated your magic resistance to negate any arcane or supernatural mysteries around you. It has the effects of both self-repair, self-cleaning, and comfort regardless of any environmental conditions, as well as resistance to spiritual influences. Attacks to the body and mind might not work on us, but attacks to our souls are another matter entirely for us God-slayers."

Ren grinned even bigger than before, but the smile in question turned to a flat look of surprised disbelief just as fast in response to Shirou's next words.

"Also Ren...Do NOT ever try to call for my help with Stella's [**Band of Friendship**]. I have bad memories of being put under that goddess' sway once a long time ago. She put me under her sway for four days and four nights. I won't go into details, but...let's just say one of my Authorities came from killing her in retribution for her misdeeds against me and mine she committed that day..."

With that he turned and walked away. Ren, Riona, Cassandra, Fumiko, and Stella were rather taken aback by the sheer vehemence and intent in his warning to Ren, leading to a discussion about what happened between the two of them that resulted in such distrust from Shirou towards the doll-sized goddess of love and beauty. When they finally learned the truth of the matter, suffice to say it made everyone understandable of his position, yet left the group frazzled by quite the conundrum: If Shirou had absolutely every reason to do so, then why did he NOT kill Stella when he had the chance?

It would only be later they would learn the reason why that is, and it would lead to a whole new can of worms being opened along with it...and the implications of said action's discovery...

**A/N: And that's the newest interlude/omake chapter and an idea for future references tied into future plot reveals. For those of you al who might be wondering, while this interlude chapter was short, I intend t make a few more interlude/omake chapters giving you all an idea of what may happen in the fic in the future. And as I promised last time, here is an explanation of the abilities, authorities, and such from last chapter, as well as an explanation of the two authorities Shirou displayed in this interlude that he'll gain later.**

**Bow of Babylon****: Archer of the Ancient Sumerian Fertilities**

'_As one who governed the fertility and war, I call forth my divine bow, and bestow both glory in death and beauty in life with my Divine archery!_'

Rank: B++ Type: Anti-Unit/Anti-Army Range: 1-650 Target: 1-499

This Authority is a manifestation of Venus' incarnation as both a Goddess of the Fertility of the Earth and her power as a War God of Ancient Babylon. This Authority is both an active and a passive one. In its passive form, Shirou receives a boost in his innate charisma and is able to use a lesser form of it comparable to a upper B to lower A rank of the skill Godou possesses, a passive form of natural charm, as well as an increase to his vitality and virality in conception of children, as a reflection of her incarnation as the Ancient Sumerian Sex Goddess, Ishtar. In its active form, it take a form that is similar to the crystalline and metallic weapon of Archer Ishtar from the Nasuverse. In this form, it is a reflection of her nature as a Goddess of Warfare, and can rapid fire a beam of pure ether as a projectile, or be used to hover slightly in the air for short burst of flight to get to better perches from which to snipe from. It also isn't limited to just a single 'arrow' either, but requires a good deal of concentration in order to use multiple shots simultaneously in rapid succession. Unlike the rest of Shirou's authorities, this one is incapable of being combined with his other authorities, but can be used to fire off his Broken Phantasm arrows as high-speed projectiles as the trade-off.

**Void Avesta****: Records of Paradoxical Nonexistence**

'_I who exists only in whispers, whose name itself is feared and hated in equal measure, yet known to none, walk the line between creation and oblivion as my domain to command!_'

Rank: B++ Type: Support/Anti-Unit Range: Self/N/A Target: Self/1-10

This is the Authority Shirou got when he slew Ahriman after his attempt to slay Shirou wound up backfiring with some help from Godou. Its a reflection of the Evil God whom embodied all Sins of the World and the Patron Deity to Angra Manyu as All the World's Evils, by manifesting in a form which embodies their shared natures. While for Angra Manyu said authority would have been used for simply sneaking around without being noticed, for Ahriman, it can do that and so much more. Ahriman was said to be both formless and tangible, everywhere and nowhere at the same time. As such this authority gives Shirou the similar ability to shapeshift into a shadowy mass and produce shades in the form of offshoots of himself that can fulfill specific orders of his will. These Shades can also be used to hurt targets by impaling them, inflicting curses upon said unfortunate targets in the process, and can even turn himself into a mass of shadows to travel via darkness. However this Authority suffers the same weakness as Ahriman himself: it is vulnerable to light-based attacks and anti-curse atributes. If Shirou faces an enemy with said abilities, he could potentially suffer grievous if not outright fatal injury.

**Sole Survivor/****Sacrificial**** Lamb: Will of the Endurer/ Path of Martyrdom**

'_I who survived tragedy, calamity, and disastrous losses, yet still live on, will never fall so long as my journey is not yet at its end!/ I who sees others sufffer take upon myself their burdens, for I would sooner bear the agony than let others shoulder the martyr's burden!_'

Rank: Ex Type: Support Range: Self/N/A Target: Self/1

This Authority is one Shirou usurped from slaying the Traveler who sought to slay him and steal the power to travel to parallel worlds from him. This authority is a reflection of his nature as one who survived against all odds in order to achieve his goal he sets out for himself, regardless of the loss of his comrades in the process. When he obtained it upon slaying him, Shirou's nature as both a 'Sole Survivor' and his selfishly selfless disposition caused this Authority to adapt slightly to him, gaining the ability to invert upon itself, much like Aisha's own authority she usurped from Persephone that heals as well as takes life away. If Shirou uses its inverted form, he can essentially change the target of this authority from surviving when he should by all rights not have lived to turning the target into a sacrificial lamb to suffer in order for others to have themselves not die if they should have. Shirou normally only uses this authority in its usual form if fighting on his own for forcing a one-on-one death match much like how Cu Chulain did using a certain Celtic curse. However, he typically targets himself using the inverted form to save others by taking the burden of their injuries upon himself, much like with the Cursed Martyr, and even piggybacks the effects between the two. However, once he uses the inverted form of this authority, he becomes incapable of using it again, even in its normal form, for a full week, with no exceptions.

**Blessings of the Primordial's Will **Rank: EX

This skill was born thanks in part to Shirou's rather unique origins and unusual circumstances. By being accepted as Bassileus' heir and successor, he gained this skill, which gave Shirou a form of blessing from Gaia herself, as well as a curse from Alaya, as a result of inheriting the Sword of the World's karma along with his power. Thanks to this passive skill, Shirou could be almost entirely self-sufficient as far as a Servant goes, if he is ever summoned as one, requiring only a Master to serve as his anchor to remain in a world, and event then, he'd not have his existence be rejected by Gaia's presence as a foreign entity. On top of this, Shirou automatically gains a few skills similar to those of his ancestors, such as Muramasa's _In tune with Nature_ as well as a unique 'Asura Mode' he can freely enter into to unleash far more power than he normally could withstand beyond his usual physical means, but at the cost of being paralyzed once he leaves his enhanced transformation.

**And that's all for now peeps. This is simply my first of several interlude/omake chapters to hint at whatever future developments will happen in the future. Next time will be the fallout from Venus' actions, the machinations of the Traveler's actions starting to come to a head, a possible lemon scene, and the long awaited Beach chapter people have been asking me all about coming next time! Until Next Chapter, PEACE OUT!**


	44. Blade 28: Fallout, Ploys, Beach

**A/N: Hey peeps, sorry it took me a bit longer to get this chapter out. Just to let you guys know, I plan to start deleting any guest reviews that do not have anything helpful to offer, and to the mysterious guest reviewer who posted the guest review about potential story ideas, please log in to pm me, as your ideas are something I'd very much like to discuss with you about the potential plot fodder you helped me come up. I'd like to work out the details for a later release. Now for a quick Reviewer Review:**

**1.) The last omake/interlude chapter WAS the future, as in the Shiniki no Campioness events that occurred 150 years after the Devil King Civil War from canon. As for why Shirou was the 'Ninth' in said interlude, because Voban introduced himself as the 'Second' in canon to Julio, and from my understanding, and yes, he will make an appearance when the time for it comes up, Uldin was the 'First', but he simply died centuries, if not a thousand years or two before Voban was ever even born. So that's why.**

**2.) As for why everybody else was dead in that fic except for Shirou, its simple: It's been over 150 YEARS since he last stepped foot in the Campioneverse, for that world's timeline. Shirou knew he would most likely outlive his girls and came to terms with it and accepted it. Its part of his Aria for crying out loud, if you think about it. '_Broken and Reforged, Shattered and Remade, Yet still I stand, Nameless and Forgotten_', remember? That part was both a reference to his ancestor Basilleus' sacrifice for him, as well as his acceptance that those closest to him will all most likely die before he does.**

**3.) While some of them might be able to enter the Throne for their achievements in life, if not their alternate selves, Shirou keeps something from each of them within the UBW as a memento of each of them to remember them and honor their memory, as well as alonside a memorial within his very soul to all those he feels are worth honoring, not just the heroes whose weapons he keeps there. As for Shirou, he was simply traveling a few different parallel worlds through his usage of the Sixth Magic to go wherever or whenever he wished to in existence. Keep in mind, if Zelretch travels the multiverse through the usage of the Second True Magic to go to parallel worlds by essentially hopping through the dimensional gap for lack of a better description, then Shirou travels throughout EXISTENCE ITSELF by using Akasha to determine where or when he wants to go.**

**And just a forewarning, there will be a lemon towards the end of this chapter. Now that that's out of the way, time for the disclaimer:**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own 'Campione!', 'Fate', or any other franchise referenced or any other fanfic referenced in this story. This is an AU of Marcus Galen Sands' own fic 'God Slaying Blade Works' with an emphasis on 'WHAT IF', using elements from other fics referenced as used to the best of my abilities, the 'Harem Ending' route from Nua Realta, a meshing of canon lore in a manner that makes sense, and my own original ideas thrown in every now and then. This is a FREE, FANFIC of a FANFIC, as in an UNPAID story I make NO MONEY off of whatsoever, of a FAN-MADE FICTION of a FAN-MADE FICTION. If you paid to read this, then you got ripped off and if you do not like it, you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you.**

**And now...**

**_Story Start_:**

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Twenty-eighth**** Blade****: ****Consequential Fallout, Underhanded Ploys, and Beach-side Fun in the Sun**_

_**Emiya Manor**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

When everything was said and done and the dust finally settled, the tired victors of the battle against [**Venus**] in the now newly-dubbed '_Infinite Sword Incident_' of Tokyo, the participants was dispersed as they took up Shirou's offer of hospitality to the rest of them for the night to relax and recuperate from this most recent ordeal. After taking him up on said offer of rest at his home, they took a ride offered from members of the Committee to his place. After letting their close friends and loved ones in the know about the recent turn of events, everybody finally let out a breathe to relax.

And oddly enough, the sword that Shirou used to finish [**Venus**] off with had suddenly slipped into his body, not leaving any sign of having existed, yet could be called upon by him at a whim whenever he felt the need for the massive blade, no different from Godou and [**Ama no Murakumo**], except Shirou didn't really have a tattoo form as its sheathe. Instead, one of the tribal sword patterns on his right arm changed its hue from a blood red to a dark crimson. Shirou had a theory why that is, but said he'd have to test it out later to confirm it.

After arriving at his home, the Emiya Manor was awash with relief at Shirou's return and everyone coming back alive, though Kiritsugu had been hovered by Irisviel for the rest of the night as he was being healed by her and some members from the Circle, Committee, and Dragoons lending their medical knowledge and magical aid to speed up his recovery. As everyone was lead to their respective rooms for the night, though, Herakles and Luo Hao entered the same room almost completely unnoticed by everyone else as the _Empress of the Martial Realm_ deliberately followed him to his for something she wanted from the resurrected _Son of Zeus_...something that nobody wanted to talk about hearing them doing in said room under penalty of suffering death by beating from embarrassing the two monstrously strong brawlers...

_**Shirou P.O.V.-Day after Venus' defeat**_

I had suddenly woke up in a bed after having a rather blurry memory of the night before, yet the sudden sense of irritation and anger were present as-

_-steamy lips passionately smashes against my own, straddling and screaming for more atop my hips as I reciprocate whilst she ecstatically moans-_

-DAMMIT! I remember now...Oh, my rage against that bitch and the memories of what she did still won't stop haunting me, and the problem is, I don't know what to do about it. I haven't really ever felt anger. Irritation yes, disappointment, definitely, but anger is the one thing I have never really had experienced firsthand like this...the closest I could think of to what I am feeling right now is what I felt towards Zouken, Gilgamesh, and Kirei, may the fake priest and vile old worm rot in oblivion for what they did and the golden bastard suffer in the eternal torment of existential boredom within the Throne of Heroes.

I moved to try and get up and get something of my typical morning routine out of the way. Keyword here being 'tried'; I failed badly. The sudden surge of pain forcing me back down and my sudden surprise shock at the state I was in left me flabbergasted that I even succeeded to produce the sword I instinctively traced at all without meaning to as I started awake. As I took stock of my condition and my situation I figured out what the problem was. The pain was something that clued me in on just how badly my body was messed up. Physically speaking, I was probably not too bad given what could have happened. But in terms of my magic circuits, they were sore as hell. The best description was they were working normally, but they were 'bruised' for lack of a better term. I'm probably going to have to refrain from doing any magecraft or magic for a day or two, never mind using my Authorities.

As for my body, while not too bad, even I could tell without using [**structural analysis**] on myself it was structurally frail right now. Considering just how much of a ride [**Venus**] took me for, I'm surprised it wasn't worse than it is. The muscles were torn in various places and were still midst of healing from the overwhelming strain put on them. All in all, it was a miracle I wasn't hurt worse, and was probably going to have a hard time moving on my own for about a day or two very well on my own. That's the condition I was in for my physical and mental condition. But as I recalled a few things that occurred last night, I recalled some things I needed to speak to the others here about...and address my new house guests...oh joy...this was going to be a-

-_feeling greatly pleasurable as I continuously pound and impale myself deeply within her warm embrace as we attempt to completely drain myself; the screams of bliss announcing our_-

-headache...I began to growl irritably as I grit my teeth and my hands clenched my sheets in both rage and frustration...I needed some way to somehow work off my pent up frustration without killing somebody and still be productive, yet I cannot do so right now...

_**Pan P.O.V.**_

After getting to the room and a new attire provided for me from King Emiya, I took the liberty to take stock of my new situation. Although I finally got my divinity fully restored, it was left damaged, and now weakened to the point I was no better than [**Athena**] in terms of my status: a fallen goddess…

Taking the time to look myself over to see what changes this might have had on my physical appearance, I quickly look at the body mirror to check and see. The goat horns and tentacles that once grew from my head were now almost completely unnoticeable, with the horns easily hidden unless you deliberately tried to view them, and the tentacles completely shrunken down to the point of being nothing more than mere stubs hidden within my hair that were almost impossible to notice unless you ran your hands through it.

My physical build was mostly the same, although the size had shrunken down to a more mortal height, and the goat-like cloven hooves that were my feet were now almost indistinguishable from human feet unless one actually took a gander at them and noticed the hardened hoof-like toes and heel. Other than that, my body was mostly unchanged, and even my silvery-white hair and fur accenting my body could easily be mistaken for a pair of fur pants with how it lined my body. By carefully wearing the right clothing, I could probably conceal it and look no different from the mortals to their eyes, with a bit of divine magic to prevent them from looking too long…

Sighing to myself, I just could not believe the situation I was currently in...especially given my feelings to my current host. Just why is it that for some odd reason I felt this strange urge to be close to him...and what was that feeling of revulsion at letting [**Venus**] have her way with him. Either way, with being under his protection, I know have the means of at least ensuring some fool doesn't try and pull anything right now with me...and the fact he was not too bad looking and rather attractive was-!?

What was that dangerous line of thought just now? Was I really thinking that about King Emiya? Granted, I might have gone quite a long time without a lover, be they male or female, but still. After what that bastard [**Hades**] put me through, the number of people I've been willing to let bed me have been few and far between...but just why is it whenever I picture him and the current and even pregnant lovers he has staying here that I have such weird thoughts of myself being counted among them? Though the recollections of what [**Venus**] said about him went mostly ignored by myself at the time, the mentions of his rather generous capabilities in the bedroom were very hard to dismiss, especially the rather lurid details she went into about his-

NO! I am not some love-struck chambermaid having just met the handsome crown prince and seeking his attention! I am [**Pan**], the Goddess of Satyrs, Nature, and Beasts of the Wild. I am the Goddess who inspired [**Shub-Niggurath**] and a close relative to [**Baphomet**]. While I might have mothered quite the number of children, I was not one to just open my legs up to just anyone like some cheap whore, as [**Venus**] was want to do with anyone who caught her fancy. I have standards, and I will not lower myself to simply throw myself to someone simply to curry favor with them like that, even if he is rather attractive for-ARRGH! Why do I keep having such thoughts about this newest God-slayer so?!

_...little did Pan know, she was instinctively attracted by the blessings of said God-slayer's lineage, as Gaia's blessing to his line as well as Basilleus' own powers was causing the primal instincts of nature and the animals she governs to be stirred...in addition to the fact her long-suppressed heat was right around the corner…_

_...Later, the Goddess of Satyrs, Nature, and Beasts of the Wild would look back and smack herself for her lack of realization as to part of the cause...as well as her reluctance to admit her true feelings on the matter when she consciously realized them..._

_**Godou P.O.V.**_

I had been slowly stirring after waking up, but froze suddenly as I saw a head of silver hair with a pair of violet eyes staring back at me right as I awoke. I wish to say I did not shriek in a somewhat unmanly way as I moved away from said stare, only to fall off the bed as I realized just where she and I was in. Looking back to the same violet eyes still staring at me, I decided to speak up…

"...[**Athena**]...what are you doing?"

"I have decided to watch over you as you are recovering your strength."

...okay, that gave me a sense of dread at the thought. I knew I probably was going to regret it, but I figured I may as well ask, so screw it…

"...and just how long have you been doing this for?"

"About the last seven or eight hours, give or take. I haven't left you out of my sight the entire time."

...wow...okay that was very disturbing in the realization of what she just admitted to doing. She's been watching me sleep and had every chance to kill me if she so chose, yet is dead set on facing me again when we are both at our best. I honestly cannot tell whether she wants to kill me or hold me close...that's like something a yandere would do-_waitaminute_...yandere...come to think of it, she did kiss me...and tried to kill me...it couldn't be. Uh-uh, impossible. There's just no way. Emiya-san just could not have been right on the mark about that...but the idea just does not seem to be wrong for some reason in my mind, no matter how I try to think otherwise…

"...[**Athena**]..."

"Yes Kusanagi Godou?"

"...you are probably gonna hit me for this, but I'll say it anyway. You do realize your actions make me think you're a yandere, right?"

"...what?" The sheer flat tone [**Athena**] used made me begin to worry, but I just had to get her to understand just what kind of impression she was giving me...and as much as I hated to admit it, how Emiya-san seemed he was right about her, even if she didn't seem to realize it…

"I mean, you did kiss me and also try to kill me. Those are kinda the things a yandere would do...I am pretty sure Emiya-san might have been right..."

I expected to possibly get my ass kicked in retribution for this. Maybe even have her run away after getting one good punch in on me, but what she did was the one thing I did not expect from the deceptively young goddess: She seemed to blush after a moment as she realized the words actually seemed true. She disappeared in a flurry of owls, heading elsewhere to wherever she wanted to go but here, but the sight was burned into my memory, as there was only one word in my mind at her appearance right before she did…

'_...CUTE!_'

I was already aware how attractive she was as an adult after I fought her a while back, but this...it was just unfair how powerful that weapon was; that should be banned how unfair that weapon she just used was...I think I understand just why [**Athena**] was often referred to as [**Zeus**]' favorite child with how cute that was just now...that was just a crime how powerful that WMC was...it was a weapon of massive cuteness...

Shaking my head after she left to clear it, I decided to wash up real quick with a shower, before I realized just where I was exactly. I was in Emiya-san's house. Suddenly I recalled how this came to be, albeit a bit blearily due to the exhaustion I suffered from last night. I didn't have any clothes to change into and didn't feel like asking to borrow something from Emiya-san, so I guess a good wash of my upper body will have to do for now until I got back to my house later...I wonder how he's doing anyway...maybe I can have a bit of breakfast here just to make sure he's doing okay...he did take a few hits from the [**Boar**] enhanced by [**Ama no Murakumo**], so best to see how he's doing. Last thing I wanted was for one of the few reasonable Campione I got along with to keel over on me...

_**Luo Hao P.O.V.**_

I woke up just a few hours after getting some good rest after my very pleasant night together with Honored Herakles. Even though he and I might not exactly have had pleasant memories of losing our respective families, he and I still managed to find ourselves drawn to each other. Me seeking to show himself my intent for our ties to one another, and him to try and move on from the family he lost in his first life and finally forgive himself. With a smile on my face and an afterglow from the night of passion with the first and only man to ever have a romance with me, I carefully get out of bed to give him a chance to continue resting for a while longer.

Although not completely restored due to my exhaustion, I was at least rested enough for my qi to replenish itself enough to no longer be an issue. I had already mastered circulating my internal qi to regain my strength in my sleep, so I really only needed a few stretches to work out the tension after such a good few hour's rest. Making my way to the balcony outside my room, I noticed the patio where the feast that King Emiya hosted down below, making me smile slightly as my thoughts drifted.

Looking down, I noticed this balcony had gravel on it, not much different from the grounds in which I practiced martial arts on when I was younger. Smiling somewhat nostalgically at the pleasant memories that brought up, I realized I was getting into the basic exercises for the _Eagle at the Setting of the Sun _stances which I knew oh so well as I meditated over the experiences while I thought deeply about the battle against King Emiya from last night.

While I already knew that King Emiya had spoken about his magic before that it was impressive, but to actually see it firsthand was a completely different experience from hearing about it. For all intents and purposes, I had essentially lost that fight, yet despite this, I did not feel anything but excitement at the idea. While normally this would or should have bothered her, it did not for some reason. While it was true she wasn't using her full might, that was because she was trying to subdue, not kill. And even if she could have beaten him with her more destructive authorities, she'd have done so with the cost being Tokyo itself. But King Emiya had authorities on a similar scale, the information showing he had something like that with authorities capable of inflicting pestilence over a large area if he so felt inclined, but he had stuck to mostly tactics and strategies for group-on-group battles or one-on-one fights. Coupled with his being enchanted by a heretic goddess controlling his actions, and he wasn't even fighting all out himself.

But despite herself she was smiling at her utter defeat at his hands, as there was no other way to describe what happened. King Emiya bested one of her strongest and earliest Authorities for defense easily, among other things, but she still felt the excitement from her first loss in she couldn't remember how long. The reason was because of that spell he used. [**Unlimited Blade Works**]. It was something he used to best her and her sworn little brother, but the reason it didn't bother her as much as it should have was simple: It was an entirely mortal magic capable of matching the authorities of the gods themselves. It was an absurdity, a ludicrously ridiculous notion to consider, an impossibility even, and yet he managed to pull it off. He had hinted at it when they were trapped together in the seal of the Great Sage Equal to Heaven, yet only now could I finally comprehend it as I only just fully understand the implications of it now after witnessing its capabilities firsthand.

I could hardly believe it, and I was the one on the receiving end of it. A mortal magic trained to such an extreme as to match a God's Authority...the sudden smile of absolute joy on my face as I began to start thinking of plans of how to take advantage of this discovery and make my own means of performing such a feat through my own methods started to take root in my mind. As tempting as it would be to ask him personally, my pride as a martial artist does not wish to imitate him. My path is not for someone else to grant to me, but the hint King Emiya's actions gave me will most certainly not go to waste...and while I am at it, may as well step up my Young Eagle's training to give him something similar to develop the basics of my new technique I intend to create from this inspiration. While he may not truly match a God-slayer, that doesn't mean he can't gain a power to at least hold his own with the basics of the technique I plan to create with my martial splendor. I truly owe my fellow Rakshasa Raja for this hint he's so charitably given me to improve myself further…

_...at that moment, Lu Linghua had suddenly shivered in his sleep in his home in China. Even sleeping in another country, his well-trained body could instinctively sense the danger of the training his master planned to put him through as he broke out into a cold sweat in his sleep…_

_...unfortunately because was so deeply asleep, he failed to notice the feeling and simply stirred without waking, therefore didn't know the torturous experience waiting for him upon her Eminence's return to her native China…_

After finishing my morning stretches, I finally let the tension out as a pair of two strong arms rest upon my shoulders and look up into Herakles' red and gold eyes. The protective warmth of his embrace, along with the memory of out night together made me feel for the first time in my centuries of living as a Rakshasa Raja as if the world had finally fit into place around me. "_**It's almost time for breakfast to be made, Luo Cuillion. Sakura should be making it right about now as Shirou recovers. He taught her how to cook, and she's only a very close second to him in that regards, so how about we go get something to eat?**_"

I simply nodded with a content smile on my face. Honored Herakles truly makes me feel at peace and content for the first time in a long time. And I most certainly do not plan for this to be a one-time thing...and given his own tragic past and actions in bed last night, neither does he...

_**Some time later**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

After getting down and beginning to eat breakfast to try and regain some semblance of their strength, The occupants of the Emiya Manor was having quite the lively breakfast. With a few goddesses, divine ancestors, former Heroic Spirits, several mages, and two God-slayers sitting down at the same table to eat, it was rather impressive how such a situation did not result in a battle royal starting right then and there. It was truly a testament to Shirou's status as a hospitably fair and open-minded host, regardless of what one was by merely caring for who one was. [**Athena**] and Medusa had taken to speaking to one another, yet the child-like goddess made it a point to avoid being seen too close to Godou for reasons that only he, Medusa, and Shirou seemed to pick up on with any measure of accuracy. Luo Hao and Herakles came down together with an obvious air of a romantic night of passion lingering from the two, yet all present wisely pretended not to notice to avoid getting punched straight to Hiroshima by the two. Arturia had finally been let out of her restraints by Irisviel and allowed to join them at breakfast where she stuffed her face on food.

While Rin was still sleeping as per usual, along with Kiristugu, Irisviel, Reki, and Aya from the exhaustion of the late night and their injuries, Yuri, and Shizuka were both helping out in the kitchen to assist the pregnant Sakura and [**Fustunushi**] to help them make the breakfast for everyone since Shirou couldn't move very well on his own enough yet to help. As he made his way down to the breakfast table with a slight limp in his gait and walking while suffering a bit of stiffness due to still healing, everybody brightened as Shirou appeared. After making the statements for the terms of his hospitality clear to both [**Pan**] and Guinevere after having them swear upon the Alter of Oaths he got from the Circle, as well as the very amusing arguments the two had with the other guests present amused at watching what looked like a soap opera happening right in front of them, and that his terms were fair but firm, everybody decided to start talking about various things as topics, especially some of Shirou's abilities being the prime choice among the discussion with said subject of topic not minding to share some input here and there.

After eating and some rather obvious attempts to flirt with Herakles with their obviously double-meaning innuendo, Luo Hao made it a point to leave soon, but not before taking a bit of [**Futsunushi**] and Sakura's food to go with her as a light snack as she left back home. While not as good as Shirou's, it was a very close second for her and everybody else partaking of his hospitality. But sometime during the conversation, the discussion brought up a particular subject that raised the host's brow in surprise…

"What do you mean '_What Gem Sword_'?"

"Exactly what I said, King Emiya. What Gem Sword were you talking about?" Liliana stated with Erica simply nodding to her side. While she normally would not let her childhood friend/rival step up, she was still somewhat tired from the battle less than ten hours ago. Though the fairy knight was not much better, she was at least physically more recovered than her fellow Italian knight.

"...give me a minute. I'll show it to you all. It's just going to take me a minute or two to get up and get it from my workshop..."

This got all the guests present to be somewhat confused, even making Luo Hao pause her attempts to leave simply out of her own curiosity. Shirou left the dining room, walked to the back of the house, and true to his word, came back a minute later with a box, much to everyone of his guest's befuddled curiosity. At least until he opened the box, and then all those sensitive to the presence of magic felt it wash over them like a tidal wave and struggled to keep their jaws from being dropped to the floor in disbelieving realization of what he was holding. For Erica, Liliana, and Yuri, they were in complete disbelief over the sheer amount of power this artifact possessed. Ena and Godou didn't understand the significance as they weren't exactly all that sensitive to magical energy, or really cared to study it much in the former's case while the later was nearly almost a complete amateur at anything and everything magic. [**Athena**] and [**Pan**] were speechless something like this even existed, and by mortal hands with the former's eyes widening somewhat while the later completely gaped openly. Luo Hao was actually impressed by its extravagance, until she recalled how she heard Rin mentioned her family used jewels as the medium for her family's specialty magic and wondered how it would work in combat. As for Guinevere…

"...King Emiya...is that..." the Witch-queen of Briton was actually shocked by what she was sensing. The only thing she knew of that was comparable to it was the [**Holy Grail**] used to restore her sworn lord, the King Who Appears at the End of Eras. But unlike the Saans Grail, which was created through the sacrifice of her 'mother', this artifact was created through purely mortal means and by human hands. Granted, he used his authority to get all the materials and was a God-slayer, but aside from that technicality and how he got the materials, it was entirely of mortal make, but possessed power enough that reached the realm of the divine…

"This is my Gem Sword. It's made from materials I gathered by using my Authority [**Lord of the Dead**] to create it, but enchanted for the usage of my sorcery. Also for your information, that energy you all are sensing is actually just the residual energy from my usage of it while testing it to make sure it worked right. For me, its a means to focus my sorcery, but I don't need it to actually use it, just to make it easier to use it. But for anyone else, its just a rather powerful mana battery in the shape of a sword made out of solid jewels and gemstones...if you can safely tap into the energy in question, that is..."

"What do you mean, _King of Wrought Iron_?" This question was from [**Athena**], the fallen goddess considering the threat level this brought, and considered her options depending on the answer he gave. Through her Authority of [**W****isdom**], she knew that this Devil King's ancestor, [**Muramasa Sengo**], was a legendary deified blacksmith who was raised to the status of a True God upon his death that was said in life to be a mortal human blacksmith capable of reaching the realm of the divine through sheer skill alone in his craft. However, the response he gave caused any and all thoughts of even thinking of potentially messing with it to go out the proverbial window.

"I mean that its been keyed to my magical signature. Theoretically speaking, any other Campione could possibly use it as a mana battery, since they'd have a similar enough one to mine, but there is a great danger of causing an explosion in the level of the mystical equivalent to a nuclear reactor meltdown if they tried without supervision or even knowing what the heck they were doing. As the one who made it and for whom it was created for, I am the only one who can safely use it without causing such a devastating blast resulting in the apocalypse or even Armageddon upon the area around it, if and when misused, wherever it happens to goes off...this thing could blow Japan off the face of the Earth and take a few chunks of land out of the neighboring countries of the mainland along with it, so do NOT even think about messing with it, Honored [**Athena**]..."

Putting it back in the box containing and hiding its presence, Shirou put the box back into his workshop and locked began reactivating the security measures after he finished revealing it to them. Arturia told them how Rin helped with the fine-tuning and finishing touches, but how Shirou mostly created it on his own. She only needed to smooth out the roughly done jewel craft as her specialty was used to make the enchantments in the first place. Illya also explained to them it was his version of Zelretch's Jeweled Sword that he used for his magic and the differences between the two to the best of her knowledge. When he was out of earshot, Sakura then looked seriously at the guests after [**Athena**] left the room and asked for a favor from Godou...

"...hey, Kusanagi-senpai...we need a favor..."

"What do you need Matou-san?" Godou turned his attention to Sakura's request in interest in how he'd be able to help with something. He might not be able to do much on his own, but with some help from some connections he has, both his own and his grandfather's through their interactions with the supernatural, he figures he might be able to do something, depending on what she requests of him.

"We want you to try and help Shirou out. He may have kept it to himself, but Shirou was obviously suffering from growing anger over what that harlot did to him. If you've known him for even a short while, then you would understand why we are asking you this King Kusanagi." Arturia then made her explanations known as to why they were asking him for this favor, to which the Kusanagi heir didn't need further explanation. He knew better than anybody from only a few minutes of speaking and getting to know Shirou on the roof of school the day they met that he and anger do not mix very well...especially considering some of the stories he heard from them about what happened in the past when he did manage to feel rage.

To say the _King of Ruin_ was willing to help was an understatement. He knew if he didn't, then there was liable to be a whole section of Japan missing sooner or later, if not the entirety of it. While wondering how to help, he suddenly got an idea. He heard from his Grandfather how Lucretia was wishing to meet with his fellow Japanese King, and decided this might help them both out while killing two birds with one stone. Turning to Erica and Liliana, he told them his idea and request for their help in arranging it...

_**Scene Change-South Malaysian Island**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

After having made his decision to gather allies after witnessing the newest God-slayer who possesses the power he seeks, the Traveler made his way to an Island made by the authority of another certain God-slayer, looking to meet up with and recruit the resident's aid for his plans. This Goddess gave him some trouble in his past, but even he acknowledged her power enough to seek her out. He could sense her here even if he wasn't visible as of yet. Even though they parted under terms that was not so appealing, the one he sought out was not one to hold a grudge, especially not since she got her pound of flesh from him before making his escape from her...

Landing upon the shores, he is greeted by the sight of a grand labyrinth born of the Authority of none other than the Black Prince of Briton itself, only knowing about it as it was an Authority usurped from a certain deity he just so happened to have close ties to in his own myth. Just as he was about to call to her however, the Traveler was spoken to by his prospective ally in his endeavor.

"_Oh and what do we have here...fufufufufufufu...long has it been since we last met..._"

"I take it from your choice of words that my presence is welcome? After all, I was concerned you might have been...vexed with me..."

Despite himself, he could not help the smile tugging at his lips. To say his words were diplomatic was putting it mildly. The last time they crossed paths, he left on his ship while she was screaming and cursing him after having ripped a good portion of his power from him, and even though it grew back over time, she always kept the original for herself as a trophy. She also did not manifest in her usual flashy manner; instead simply not being there one instant then suddenly appearing with no warning. He noticed it was a projection, a mere twisting of dawn and dusk, as was her power as both a Witch and the Daughter of the Dawn.

"_Time heals all wounds. And I have had many heroes to sooth my rage and balm my heart after you left. Why, just recently I had a Devil King as my latest lover, and we created this island together, though it didn't exactly go very well..._"

Her words got his interest as he noticed the brass and bronze used to act in place of limbs. That might pose as a problem for his plans, depending on the extent of her injuries. Raising his brow, he began to ask her if she'd be willing to help...and if she would like the offer he makes her...to which he gets her interest after giving her a few enticing thoughts, befitting his names and reputation. Manifesting herself, she gives her consent and agreement to aid him.

"Very well [**Odysseus**]. I shall promise by my name of [**Circe**] that I shall aid you in exchange for your promise to find this maiden a love."

"And I promise to find you your hero to love, so long as you help me find the power to traverse worlds I seek."

Swearing an oath like this in a promise on his name is something that might make other gods balk at, but for [**Odysseus**], it was a small price to pay in his opinion, in order to get her help. And he was most certainly glad to be called that, rather than the horrendous name of [**Ulysses**] that the Romans gave him. Oh, how long has it been…

_**Scene Change-Sardinia-Few Days Later**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

After finally settling back down after the whole [**Venus**] fiasco, I found myself in the one place I hadn't really expected to find myself again: Sardinia. Specifically, a private beach in Sardinia owned by none other than the highest ranked Witch of the Earth in this world, Lucretia Zora herself. After a few days of irritability from the flashes and indignant memories of what the bitch did to me under her control, everybody was getting a bit worried about my pent up rage. To try and get me to relax and find a way to help me forget what happened to me, Godou-san, Blandelli-san, and Kranjar-san contacted the _Witch of Sardinia_ for her help.

Surprisingly, she was more than happy to offer her assistance for some odd reason, even going so far as to say she wanted to meet with me for a while now...the odd looks that Godou-san was giving me was not helping me with figuring out just what those reasons of hers was. Based on his reaction, it was rather obvious...Root-damn my E-rank luck and my unintentional charm with women...I also blame [**Bassileus**] and [**Venus**] for this. The former for his power coming with his karma as a package deal and the later because her Authority I got from her did NOT help in that regard…

Godou and his girls stayed back in Japan while I, Illya, Aya, Shizuka, Guinevere, [**Pan**], my old man, Iri, and Reki came to the private beach she owned. I was surprised about Shizuka coming along, but Godou told me that she was always excluded in traveling...and that he was starting to consider the idea that maybe Shizuka wasn't simply having a passing crush for me. I told him that even if she and I did end up with that kind of relationship, I would not lay a finger on her until she was old enough to marry, much to his relief. As I took in the beautiful beachfront property we were going to be staying in for the next few days, I also noticed there was a small forrested area behnd the property that was a part of her owned property. Apparently Miss Zola had a lot of wealth in the form of various real estate and properties she owned, and had no problems with the request to have me spend some time in one of them for about a week. The rest of the girls wanted to come, but they were not exactly in a physical condition to do so at their current stage of pregnancy, with Arturia, Oda, and [**Futsunishi**] staying behind to help keep them in line and with Renji to make sure the booming influx of the various businesses recently acquired under my name still continue to flourish. Aegeus was also there to take over for Reki while Johanne and Agatha had begun to spend a bit more time together. I couln't help but to notice the looks the two of them had, and I honestly felt they were a good fit for one another and gave my blessing for it, much to my amusement at their reactions. There was, however, one rather startling surprise when we arrived…

"Zeltchy! It's so good to see you again after so long!" Shouted a _very_ attractive woman in an extremely provocative and revealing purple dress that tightly hugged her curves while wearing a matching purple pair of some obviously expensive shoes that I believe were called 'fuck-me pumps'...the obvious reason why she wished to meet me was becoming less and less easy for me not to notice and harder and harder to ignore or deny...She had purple eyes and brown hair, with a youthful figure and appearance that seemingly appeared no different than a late twenty, early thirty year old, but we all knew she was at least sixty, given how she was an old friend and business associate of Godou-san's grandfather, Professor Kusanagi Ichirou. She ran up and hugged the Dead Apostle sorcerer who grimaced and...was he _blushing_ in flustered embarrassment?!

I actually had to pinch myself hard to make sure I was actually awake and this was not some bizarre dream. I did not just see this. _THE_ Kishur Zelretch Shweinorg, Fourth Dead Apostle Ancestor, current Wizard Marshal, Old Man of the Jewels, Sorcerer and Master of the Second True Magic, had actually gotten _embarrassed_ by being called a _pet name_ from a _beautiful woman_. To say it was an absolutely surreal experience was an understatement. Everybody blinked and looked at the dead apostle who was with us, as none of us could believe what she just said and did that caused us to simply say one thing in response to the unbelievable sight.

""..._**Zeltchy?**_""

"Lucy, I thought I asked you not to call me that. And stop looking at me like that, you all!" Zelretch was actually embarrassed by her proclamation and had addressed him in such a familiar manner, yet made us simply speechless at his apparent familiarity with Miss Zola, before a mischievous glint shone in my metallic gold-and-silvered eyes. Noticing my look, the Second Sorcerer looked right at me and said, "Don't even think about Sixth Sorcerer."

"Too late, _Zeltchy_. Oh, I am so going to milk this one for all it is worth for all the crap you put people through. But there is still one thing I think I'd like to know."

"What's that?" the Wizard Marshal groaned.

"...just how in the name of the Root do you two know each other, and why does a younger woman than you address you by a pet name?"

"...I saved her when she fell into a tear straight to the dimensional gap when she was just a young child. It was pure chance I was passing through that particular part of the space between dimensions she fell into and brought her back home to this one. She called me 'Zeltchy' back then as she couldn't pronounce my name properly at the time...and apparently she still does call me that...though now its not as cute as when she was a five-year-old little girl as it is just plain embarrassing..."

"I see..." I answered, as everybody was too busy speaking with the hostess for our vacation than listening to Zelretch. So for these two, its like a reunion for the _Old Man of the Jewels_ and the _Witch of Sardinia_ after who knows how long. From what I was told, this was supposed to be a vacation in order to give me a chance to de-stress and relax after what that bitch put me through. And although I appreciate the vacation Godou-san had arranged for me, there was just one thing I did not like about it...I could feel somebody watching me in the distance, yet no matter how many times I tried, I could not find anybody suspicious, and that was saying a lot given my eyesight as a Devil King on top of my acute vision as an Archer...I just hope I am being paranoid, but given my luck, I doubt it...at least it would give me an excuse to let loose if the one watching was doing so with hostile intent...[**Gaia**] forbid, so help me, she knows I could use the excuse...

_**Scene Change**_

_**Odysseus P.O.V.**_

I was confounded. This God-slayer's ability to literally detect us from so far away was a surprise even to me. It would be very difficult to snipe him with my bow should I wish to attack him, much less sneak up on him without him catching on to my ploy. This is most troubling for me...turning to my compatriot for this endeavor, I proceed to consult with her about what potential capabilities she can currently use in her weakened and injured state.

"[**Circe**], thanks to your magic keeping us hidden from his view, we are managing to keep a close eye on our quarry. But the problem now is how are we going to get close enough to him to attain the power I seek from him to fulfill my end of the agreement made between us. Is there anything more you can do right now, without being too weakened to carry out your part of the planned actions for the most part?"

Said _Child of the Dawn_ turned to me and shook her head in the negative before she responded. "I am afraid not, [**Odysseus**]. Were I to try anything too much more right now, then I would most likely not have the strength to do my part and distract them for the time being. I can keep my powers from draining too much by simply using this spell of concealment to hide our approach. However, if I tried anything too powerful it would alert them to our presence too soon before we are fully ready, as they have several means to sense magic and divinity from what you yourself have told me. But if I dropped this spell to do as you ask, it would be the same result. The best I can do I wait a few days to rest while I maintain this spell as I slowly build up and regain my power. If we do that, then I might be able to lend you some magic arrows that could inflict a magic toxin that could be of aid to you for your part. Until then, this is the most my currently recovering abilities can do."

I simply grunted somewhat in response, but I knew this would be the best she could do for now. Her powers are far too important for me to lose her abilities right now, much less risk her life for a risky gambit that was far too much risk and not enough gain even for my tastes. Simply shaking my head in a soothing manner to calm myself, I decide to just be patient, as usual. After all, I cn use this time she is preparing to observe my quarry far better, and better understand his habits and tendencies to adjust my plan to have as little room for error as possible. But that elder next to my quarry is not making it easy for me to do so...something about that elderly man gives me a slight chill from the depths of my very bones at the thought of facing him, and something tells me its not just the cold ocean air of the approaching dusk...

_**Scene Change-few days later**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

After a rather delicious late dinner cooked by Miss Zola herself, I decided to head to my room for a quick shower after spending some fun in the sun with everybody in an attempt to get my mind off what happened. Although I appreciate the thought of what everybody was doing, what I really needed was something to help me work off the anger...maybe something to keep hitting until the rage and frustration finally goes away, or something productive to help me get my mind away from it until I don't feel the rage anymore…

Spending some quality time with my family has been a very good distraction, but that's all it is so far. And as I walk into my room, I only just notice the sudden bounded field going up over my room and the fact the door is now completely locked. Confused by what's going on, I suddenly notice the presence of the hostess for this little getaway and I simply feel like smacking myself for this one. I noticed the rather subtle hints she was dropping, but I was trying not to act upon them, both out of respect for her and a desire to not accidentally hurt her while in an emotionally volatile state like I am right now.

But when I turned around, all thoughts of a polite refusal went right out the window...along with any coherent thoughts at all in my mind. Even the ever-turning gears in the [**Unlimited Blade Works**] screeched to a complete halt by what I saw, spun about half a rotation, stalled, then began to rapidly spin in an attempt to catch up to where it left off, and my mind along with it. I should have expected this, yet all I could say was the one thing in response to these situations that has started to become my catchphrase for times like this…

"...Root-damn my E-rank luck..."

**Warning: The following is a lemon. If you do not wish to read it then skip it.**

Lucretia Zola was wearing a very, _very_ thin and transparent nightgown that was so see-through, it gave a clear view of the obvious lingerie she was wearing, and yes, that was lingerie. There is no way it could be anything but, as it was literally just a bit of silk patches surrounding the important bits, yet completely exposed them to the open air, her nipples erect and actually looking hard enough to cut glass with them. Her lower lips were practically drooling in her absolute arousal, and she was looking at me with a 'come hither' look that stated clearly what she wanted from me and that she was NOT taking no for an answer this time around.

"Oh, King Emiya~ Shamed be the man who refuses the meal offered before them.~" she said huskily, as she walked sensually, swaying her hips with an obviously seductive gait that emphasized focus on her swaying hips and she walked up to me. I fought the blush and the growing both growing in response to her. I could easily break out of here and apologize for the damage by paying for it myself, but- "Oh no you don't King Emiya. You are not walking away from this one. I have been having a hard enough time as it is, thanks to the sensation of your magic a few months back. I don't think you even realize the effect you have on those with strong ties to the fertility of the earth and Mother Earth Goddesses like myself, as the highest ranked Witch of Earth."

…oh...shit...if what she is saying is true then...aw hell, it's no wonder I seem to have a hard time with all the women in such situations as that. Dammit [**Gaia**], that blessing of yours can be a real pain at times, especially when I am not in an emotionally sound state of mind to make such an important decision to act right now…

"...Be that as it may, Miss Zola, I-"

"Lucretia. Call me Lucretia, King Emiya. And besides, you have a lot of _pent up _frustration and _urges_ which is making it hard to focus on anything at all right now, right? I am simply offering a way to deal with both of our overflowing _urges_."

...Oh...shit...she's not making it easy for me to say anything to that. But the next thing she says causes me to begin realizing just what she was intending from the start with this whole set-up. "Oh, and King Emiya~" She leans in to huskily and whisper hotly into my ear, all while her voluptuous body presses up to mine and then her hands both grab onto the growing tent being pitched in my shorts as I groan slightly in response to the building pleasure, yet desperately fighting back against, but my efforts were for naught as the next two words to come out of her mouth shuts me up and makes it clear just how serious she was… "...I'm ovulating..."

Aw, dammit, that is just not fair; it's just playing dirty. I may more disciplined than most men my age and more than most soldiers, but I'm still a guy and a red-blooded male, dammit. No matter how dense you are, no one would not get the point of that. I may not be the sharpest sword in the armory, but I'm not a complete dullard either, and I can tell exactly what she was saying in no uncertain terms: Father her children and work out my frustration in a manner where we are both left completely satisfied. There was only one thing I could do in such a situation and my body can no longer deny an outlet to finally let loose on, though not quite how I was intending to find it. Grabbed Lucretia, I picked her up while making out with her, and proceeded to carry her to the bed, practically ripping my shorts off in my rush to answer her blatant request for me to screw her silly.

After running my hands up and down her sensual and fired up body that practically screamed to breed like a rabbit in heat, I made my way down to her dripping wet snatch and began to lick and such her on her drooling womanhood. Judging by the very pleased mewling she was doing, I think she approved of the attention she was getting, yet the way her folds clung to me made it clear she was wanting something a little bigger than just my fingers or tongue. While I was doing this, she was positioned in a manner to wrap both her hands around my swelling arm-thick shaft, licking my fist-sized head as she began to fondle my bloated and coconut-sized balls with a very sloppy series of kisses. After about ten minutes of continuous pleasuring on my part, she began to clench her folds around me as she began to orgasm, moaning around my engorged manhood in the process.

While she was having her climax, I kept at it, making her release keep going further and further, before letting up. By the time it ended, Lucretia had quite the blissful look in her eyes, as she then began to slobber over my still-engorged shaft, rubbing it up to lubricate it while she kept massaging my testes, stimulating it with the full intention of making me produce as much seed to fill her up with as she slide off to my side and proceeded to spread her legs for me, her message received loud and clear. Not needing further prompting, I obliged her silent request.

As I lined my saliva-coated girth up with her drooling entrance, I looked at her for one last confirmation if this was really what she wanted, but the look in her eyes made any questions about her intent disappear. I then began to steadily penetrate as I slowly began to enter her invitingly warm, soft, and surprisingly tight depths, before I felt a barrier hinder my progress to just over about halfway. Lucretia's stomach was bulging with a tubular shape from where I had entered her up to her navel, just below her belly button. As for the woman herself, Lucretia's eyes were lidded before shooting open from the sensation. It dawned upon me what I was touching. I had just reached her cervix...and I still had about six inches of my enlarged girth outside her.

Pulling back slowly to give Lucretia time to adjust to my size, I began to steadily piston her, gradually increasing my pace, with us both groaning in pleasure as my bloated twin wrecking balls swung back and firth like a pendulum before I got the remaining half-foot in by penetrating her womb and making Lucretia scream and her eyes shoot open and roll up in the back of her head, before telling me to give her more, and to keep going until I emptied _everything_ inside and made her mine...if that's what she wants then…

I began to stop holding back, as I started ramming myself into her soaked entrance, taking the Witch of Sardinia on an express train to pound town. I felt her orgasm and even squirt a few more times from my nonstop thrusting and piston-like motions, as the sounds of flesh on flesh and the SLAPSLAPSLAP of my gargantuan twin orbs kept smacking Lucretia on the ass with every forward slam of my hips as I held her in a mating press position. Soon enough, after Lucretia had her fifteenth orgasm, I felt my bloated orbs begin to audibly churn as the clenched, before I groaned as I began to triple in girth as the sheer amount of seed I unloaded straight into Lucretia's fertile womb made her scream in pleasure, the magic crest on my right arm flashing as a brand began to burn its way onto her navel, signifying her status as my latest woman and newest mother bearing my child. Her stomach bloated somewhat, before I finally stopped coming, all while thrusting continuously as I poured my thick, potent seed into her waiting womb.

"That...was...very...satisfying...King Emiya..." Lucretia gasped, tired and pleased as she had just been satisfied, but there was just one problem. She was satisfied, but I wasn't yet. I began pulling out, before shoving right back in, much to her shock. "K-King Emiya?!~ Why are you-"

"Who said I was finished yet? You decided to try and take me all for yourself for tonight and told me to not stop until I completely finished, did you not? Well, I intend _to do j__**ust THAT!**_" As I said this, I began to transform into my 'Asura mode', with my six arms grabbing her hips, breasts, and ass as I lifted her up, her arms and legs wrapping around me in a desperate bid to hang onto something to maintain her grip on her sanity as I sprouted the two additional faces, as well as two additional shafts and a second pair of balls, all of which seemed to expand and swell even bigger than my normal form as I began to triple penetrate her, two in her womb while the third shoved right in her ass, her eyes crossing in pleasure as she began to make a full-on ahegao face and squirt around my large shafts triple-penetrating her as my human face began to make out with her and slip my extended tongue to wrap around hers, muffling her screams of bliss and mind-shattering pleasure.

For the rest of the night and even the entirety of the next morning, I began to carry out my end of the mind-shattering pleasure in which I ended up breaking Lucretia, the _Witch of Sardinia_ being left ending up in a sex-induced coma for the rest of the vacation until the final day to leave, for a full three days straight, and the room we made love in a completely ruined mess, with prints of Lucretia's breasts and ass left with my seed plastered thickly on the glass, walls, and furniture to the point it looked like we had slapped thick off-white jelly all over the whole room as we moved around and fornicated in every possible position, before finally draining me completely dry at by the noon the next day, as well as finally free of my pent up aggression and frustration through our little breeding session. By the time anybody found a way to open the door to the room and saw either of us, they immediately walked away to let us rest after seeing the mess we made of the guest room. I was probably going to have to pay for that, but she and I both shared but a single thought about that: Totally worth it.

**End Lemon**

**A/N: And that's the latest chapter. Just so you all know, Lucretia is now part of Shirou's harem, although she's perfectly content being a mistress and concubine rather than a wife. While she refers to herself as the 'local wife' in canon, from my understanding, that's simply her idea of a teasing joke towards Godou to make him flustered and embarrass the hell out of him for her own personal amusement. I know there wasn't quite enough beach action, so before you all complain about that, I had to shorten it after rewriting a few things, which will be used next chapter, including a bit of a beach scene right before Odysseus makes his move, and yes, he can tell Zelretch is a potential threat to his life and plans for Shirou. Next time, I reveal what Alex has been doing behind the scenes, reveal the reason why JPS/Annie could not come to help Shirou out, and the beginning of several problems coming full-circle centered around Shirou withou giving him a break. Until next chapter, PEACE OUT!**


	45. Blade 29: Reveal, Wrath, Stolen

**A/N: Hey peeps. I know what you are all thinking. Another chapter in just a few days? I pretty much had the general scenario laid out, but do not expect me to release a second one later this week. I simply had the chapter finished sooner than I expected it to be. Not very many in so shrt a time but just enough, so now for a quick Reviewer Review:**

**1.) To those complaining about Odysseus being a bit of an idiot, NOT TRUE. I mean think about it, He wants the power to traverse worlds, and the way to get it is from his natural enemy. Even if he asked, Shirou wouldn't give it to him, as Odysseus would disrupt the balance of the multiverse if he did, on top of reminding him too much of EMIYA in how similar he is in the lengths he'd go to get what he wants.**

**2.) About how Pan wins up with Shirou, not going to comment on that, but I will say it will have a bit of a something something with Guinevere involved. More than that, I will not say for now.**

**3.) About the nonhuman members among Shirou's numerous wives, lovers, mistresses, and concubines: what makes you think they aren't possible to not be dead? They had been attacked just before the Devil King Civil War, which was what jump-started my version of the canonical event I plan to put my own spin on.**

**4.) To the guest reviewer for last chapter: Yes, yes she is. Athena is the best Kuudere borderline Yandere there is. And anybody who wants to disagree with me can take an Excali-blast to the face for all I care.**

**Now that that is out of the way, onto the disclaimer:**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own 'Campione!', 'Fate', or any other series, franchise, or fanfic referenced, and I will credit them to the best of my abilities as used. This fic is an AU of Marcus Galen Sands' own 'God Slaying Blade Works', with an emphasis on 'WHAT IF', using the 'Harem Ending' route of Nua Realta, references to other fics credited as used to the best of my abilities, a meshing of canon lore that makes sense, and my own original ideas thrown into the mix. This is a FREE, FANFIC of a FANFIC, meaning I wrote this story for NO MONETARY GAIN AT ALL, as a FAN-MADE FICTION of a FAN-MADE FICTION. If you paid to read this, then you got ripped off, ad if you do not like it, then you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you.**

**And now...**

**_STORY START:_**

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**Twenty-****ninth**** Blade****:**** Enemies Revealed, All****y's ****Wrath****, and Stolen Weapons**_

_**H****otel Suite-Undisclosed Location**_

_**Alexander P.O.V.**_

I knew I was not normally one for surprises, but my newest fellow God-slayer was really taking the cake for this one. I was struggling not to take my eyes off of the latest report I held in my hands as if it would jump out of my grasp if I let it while being torn between ripping my hair out in frustration and manically laughing at the contents of said report. I had been keeping a close eye on the newly dubbed King of Wrought Iron, and the information I had painstakingly had stolen from the Japanese History Compilation Committee's archives was making me rather uncharacteristically introspective. Given what it said, I don't think anybody could blame me for it…

I thought back to the [**Holy Grail**], the very object that drove my father to obsessively search for the very thing that ruined his marriage with my mother, indirectly caused his death, and led to me becoming the very Devil King I am by being in the right place at the right time when the Fallen Angel [**Ramiel**] descended and I became a God-slayer by killing him through both my own sharp instincts and ludicrously good luck at the time. The _San Graal_ was one of the few things to trigger making me get fixated on anything to the exclusion of all else. Then one day, I encountered Guinevere, who not only revealed she had it, but offered it to me if I pledged an oath to assist her.

It was absurd. If I wanted something, I simply took it for however long I wished, and probably returned it later when I was done with it. Now that I knew who had it, it was simply a matter of taking it for myself. From that point onward, Guinevere and I had become enemies. And given just what the Grail's functions for the King of the End was, it simply cemented that relationship. However, the report in my hands revealed something about my newest peer that I did not expect to ever think of hearing of, much less seeing: Emiya Shirou's Gem Sword.

It was an artifact comparable to the _San Graal_ itself, and yet was completely of mortal make in its entirety.

It was an impossibility.

And I wanted it.

But while I decided this course of action already, I decided to read the whole report, then reread it a few more times to ensure I wasn't missing something or misreading anything. I simply scoffed at the after-incident report of this '_Infinite Sword Incident_'. A completely mortal magic capable of matching a God's Authority. Absurd. More than likely its just some god's authority he usurped and passed off as a mortal magic.

I even heard rumors that that chuunibyou woman calling herself the _Empress of the Martial Realm_ was even trying to come up with something similar to it: a mortal magic of her own that can match an authority. Preposterous. Though I have to hand it to King Emiya, his talent for the art of deception is rather good, to make it seem like a mortal magic. Even that brute of a woman fell for it. But therein lied my problem.

I wanted that Gem Sword of his, but I also wanted to ensure that I got the [**Holy Grail**] as well...but how do I get either, and without the Eighth Campione being there to hinder my attempts, along with Guinevere-wait...that's it...

Smiling, I could not help the sudden idea I had. The Seventh, Kusanagi Godou, became a Devil King by using a grimoire to steal a god's authority to slay it with. If my memory served, said grimoire was currently being locked within the Templar's Vaults for safe keeping. If that's the case then, there should be something there along with it that will give me exactly the thing I need to expose the fraud for who he is. Maybe even find things that may help or interest me...but I still cannot help but think back to that theatrical American peer of mine's words…

'..._I'd take care to avoid making an enemy of King Emiya if I were you...you do not want to have a fellow Devil King for an enemy, Black Prince Alec. And he is a human war god from what I've heard of his magic from the '_Infinite Sword Incident'_..._'

Shaking my head to clear such thoughts, I proceed to complete my preparations, while that bizarre warning was left in my head along with the fool's laughter as he gave it. A human war god...how absurd. It's simply preposterous. If it was true, then it would be a problem, but it's highly unlikely to the point of an absurdity. There is a limit on how ridiculous even we God-slayers can be.

Either way however, I will need to hurry, as from the information given to me, he and Guinevere are both currently in Sardinia for a week-long get-away to help King Emiya get over the apparent frustration and rage he had from his mind-controlled state under the Heretic Goddess…

_...As the Black Prince went about carrying out his plan, he had no idea just what he was about to suffer as the price for his hubris, nor the retribution he was going to suffer at the hands of said Devil King for this theft…_

_**Scene Change-Sardinia-Last Day of the One Week Vacation**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

He was having fun. For the first time in his life, Shirou could honestly claim it was fun to do something other than forge swords, cooking, or helping others. How was he enjoying himself? By playing a game of Beach volleyball with his family. Reki and Aya were taking part as well, while Lucretia acted as referee. With Guinevere and [**Pan**] off doing their own things.

Everybody was finally having fun and enjoying themselves. After that little shock at Shirou having literally screwed Lucretia into a literal sex coma three days prior, the once teasingly flirtatious woman was now completely tamed by and entirely submissive to Shirou. She was also now extremely clingy to the _King of Wrought Iron_, and the brand of a shield shaped like a grimoire on her navel showed she was also now his woman, much to the ire of Illya, Aya, and oddly enough, Guinevere and [**Pan**]. Even Zelretch was somewhat surprised, but didn't make a big deal out of it after nothing more than a raised eyebrow and a shrug, though when he saw what the two did to the room they shared, he wisely walked away, without saying a word, and proceeded to disappear to wherever it was he went.

There are some things he does not need to see, much less know, and the aftermath of the lovemaking between Shirou and Lucretia was one of those things...that is the one thing he did not ever want to know about, but will forever have burned into his memory despite his best attempts to forget...Shirou had also shown he was mostly calmed back down afterwards. He still had this tension and a need to let loose, but otherwise he was mostly back to normal.

Irisviel and Kiritsugu had also spent a bit of alone time together to try and spend some quality time together. [**Lancelot**] also expressed an earnest desire to race Shirou during the morning hours, which he obliged with. The result was a tie, and a new name for the _Knight of the Lake_'s mount. 'He' named 'his' mount Steadfast, and the mount, despite being an extension of 'his' authority, had seemed to take a liking to both the name and the attention. After exhausting 'himself', [**Lancelot**] returned back to the plane 'he' exists within until Guinevere has need and calls for 'him' again.

All in all, it was a very good vacation so far...but something was still bothering Shirou. He could _still_ sense it. There was somebody watching him closely, and it was not with reasons for anything very pleasant for him. He felt as though he was being treated like a prey viewed by a hunter's keen eyes. Like a predator on the hunt after having caught sight of its quarry. Deciding enough was enough, he decided to walk off and get whoever it was to come out. Excusing himself to go look around by saying he needed to help start cooking up lunch, he walked off in the direction of the house, before making a turn to a deserted section of the shoreline, right by a cave entrance. Nodding to himself, he simply looked in the direction he sensed the person's presence from and smirked, motioning for said person in a 'bring it' gesture...

***Whu-BOOM***

...and as soon as I did, an exploding projectile he recognized as an arrow suddenly shot forth with the force of a cannon and narrowly missed him. It was simple instinct that kept him from getting hit, and the dodging jump he used took advantage of the explosion it caused to use the force to get further away from the same spot and avoid the next volley that came firing. It was then he noticed all the smoke and dust from the force and destruction of said arrows, yet Shirou could not help but grimace from what he noticed by his instinctive use of reflexive tracing on the projectiles.

They were magic arrows laced with enchanted poison and toxin designed to explode, creating a cloud of toxic poison that was slow acting, tearing and ripping the victim apart internally, which could bypass a Campione's innate magic resistance, and prevented said targets caught within from noticing the danger until it was too late. While said poison and explosion would have worked against any other God-slayer, against him, it was useless.

Oh well, may as well put on a good show for this would-be assassin's attempt on his life. But it was the names of the one who made said arrows and using them that got Shirou to furrow his brow in worry slightly. They were created by [**Circe**]. The _Daughter of the Dawn _and a famous witch of Ancient Greece, said to be the aunt of Princess Medea of Colchis, the _Witch of Betrayal_ herself. Though she is most famous for her part in the Iliad's _Odyssey_, there is one person whose name was tied to that arrow that cinched it for me jut how troublesome this situation was going to be...

My opponent was [**Odysseus**]...oh joy, it was a fellow Archer, and one who I really am starting to understand just WHY the Romans hated him oh so badly in the _Aenied_...poisoned arrows...stealth ambushes...sneak attacks...its no wonder they hated him so bad. The guy was as more of an Assassin than he was an Archer. He could have easily fit either class though, and EMIYA was actually rather good at sneaking around when he wanted to, now that I think about it. If he didn't want to be spotted, he wasn't, even though he didn't have the presence concealment skill of the Assassin class, he could have easily fit it if he had been summoned as one.

Using the cover of the dust to hide myself, I made several attempts to fire at the direction of his last shot, only to have them come from a completely different direction. I could not help but to frown at that. Was it some kind of authority that allowed for godspeed level of instantaneous travel, transportation, maybe some form of teleportation, or was it that he had multiple people firing at me? If it was the former, then it would be a nuisance at best, but if it was the later, then it'd be a problem. It would imply he had followers with him, but if that was the case, then why was the history saying that it was the _King of Ithica_ who fired them and not a follower of his...it didn't make sense, one way or the other. Neither explanation fit right, so how…

_**Scene Change**_

_**Back with the others**_

_**At the same time...**_

After Shirou went off on his own to cook lunch for them, everyone could tell something had been bothering him, but they simply waited as they felt if he cooked, it would help. When the girls told Lucretia how Shirou loved cooking and how it was relaxing for him, she conceded to let him cook breakfast that morning, and much to her surprise, it was even better than the sex that put her into a mini-coma for the last three days, much to the sputtering of everyone present at the rather lurid image she portrayed, while Shirou simply sat stony faced and refusing to even say a word in response to the blush burning up his face at her choice of comments on his culinary skill.

It was then that the happily relaxing vacation suddenly was interrupted by a monster suddenly appearing out of nowhere and attacked them. There was also the ones that appeared out of the forest behind them and the ocean. One was a Cyclops that towered over them at a full five meters tall. The one from the forest was a massive beast that looked a wild feral boar the size of a rhino and a demonic bear the size of a large van got busy and had a bastard child together. The last one, however, got everybody to understand the severity. It was Charybdis, otherwise known as the Scylla, and was even believed to be a reference the Cetus, otherwise known as the Kraken in myth and legends.

It happened so fast, they barely had the chance to react before getting out of harms way. Herakles had taken a bit of a hit, but the wound was minimal and healed quickly, thanks to his [**Godhand**]. The Noble Phantasm skin was tough enough to withstand having taken a blow from a divine avatar like a Cyclops, but it was going to be tough to beat the God who summoned the over-sized thing, even with Illya lending her support to the _Son of Zeus_, given that the perpetrator was hiding somewhere. Reki and Aya were both dealing with the beast that came from the sea, firing off round after round at it in an attempt to drive it off, with little to no success. As for Shizuka, Kiritsugu, and Irisviel, the three were teaming up to deal with the beast from the wooded area with far better success than the others, thanks to Shizuka's magic traps and Irisviel's Mana Constructs.

Guinevere and Lucretia were holding their own by using whatever magic they could to redirect attacks and lend support to whomever needed it, but even that was bound to be a losing battle with [**Lancelot**] too tired to call out again for the rest of today. Zelretch had left for who knows where after walking into the mess Shirou and Lucretia made, stating it was NOT something he wanted to ever see, period. They couldn't count on the Wizard Marshal for support this time around, as per usual. But right as Reki and Aya were about to be grabbed by the monstrosity that was their opponent and dragged off…

*_**SKREEEOOOOONK**_* *_**RRRAAAAAAAAUU-**_**CRNCH***

..._SOMETHING_ came out of the water and dragged the sea monster down, something even bigger than it was, and chomped down on it, silencing it forever before slipping back into the waters from which it dwelt within. It was beyond words, for the best description for its appearance that they could see of it was that it was Cthulu's long-lost and over-sized twin brother, as there was no other way to describe the sheer monstrosity, nor the impossibly massive maw it opened up with the tentacles coming from its head…

"_W-w-what was THAT?!_"

Not even the mysterious goddess who was attacking them was unfazed by the aquatic behemoth that just devoured her creation in one bite. While everybody was perturbed by the monstrosity, the sole exception to this was [**Pan**] herself. She simply responded with a flippantly carefree attitude as she answered the rhetorical question.

"That was one of my children. Though he was a rather shy one compared to his elder siblings, [**Sig-Aggurah**] is quite the protective child towards his family."

"_Y-you kn__o__w that-that...THING?!_"

"How rude. That was my newest child you insulted just now. I only birthed him from my power recently and is still only a child, but he is fiercely protective towards his mother and those he sees as his kin. After all, I may be [**Pan**], but I am also known as [**Shub-Niggurath**], the_ Goat with a Thousand Young in the Woods_."

The shock that was the revelation of [**Pan**]'s 'child' caused quite the number of figurative jaws to drop at the thought. That _**THING**_ was only a _newborn_?! If this was how big it was as an infant, then just how big would it get as an adult...to say the thought was a frightening one for those there was an understatement. But with the sea monster now out of the way, they were free to deal with the beast and the Cyclops. The Cyclops was rather easy to deal with once Herakles pulled his bow and began to fire off his 'arrows' at it. Two quick spear-sized arrows to the face and chest, and it went down easily. As for the beast, Kiritsugu killed it easily after Irisviel held it down using those Mana Constructs of hers with Shizuka's magic traps zapping and weakening it. Five rounds of good old heavily enchanted bullets to the brain from Kiritsugu later, and it was down too.

However, the goddess who attacked them then proceeded to summon a warrior using the fading remnants of the three divine avatars she conjured. However, before the Giant could attack, something unexpected occurred for even her. In the sky above the small private island they were on owned by Lucretia, the sky suddenly erupted into a myriad of rainbow colors like an aurora, but for those present who knew Zelretch, they recognized the magical energy as that of the Second Sorcery...but Zelretch wasn't here, he said he was going back to his place for something for a while...but the direction it was in was…

"_W-what?! What is going on here?! What is he doing?! He was only supposed to take the power from the God-slayer here...just what is this power to traverse worlds he sought..._"

That got Illya to suddenly freeze in place, as she spun around to stare at the woman after she revealed herself nearest to her. "Who is this ally of yours, and just what does he want with Shirou." She did not ask. She demanded. The goddess in question was surprised, but when she noticed the panic in her eyes, she complied.

"_[__**Odysseus**__] sought the power to traverse worlds from the newest Devil King. I was simply aiding his quest as per the offer to reward me by taking me with him once he got it._"

...oh...shit...The second the name [**Odysseus**] came out, she knew it was bad. However… "You're lying. I know who [**Odysseus**] is. I know he is supposed to be smart. But whoever your ally is, that is NOT [**Odysseus**]. If he's stupid enough to mess with the Kaleidoscope, then he's a complete idiot! That's power enough to destroy an entire world, never mind kill a god, along with it!" While Illya did not know for sure if it was able to kill a god, she knew that Zelretch was somebody who did not pass his sorcery on to anybody without first knowing they'd at least manage to survive the lessons in question with their sanity still somewhat intact. And this guy just caused a disaster capable of destroying the world in his misguided attempt to attain said power without permission or training from the Wizard Marshal…

Illya could only look towards the dimensional tear and say four words in her worry; a sentiment shared by all her family members gathered there on the beach…

"...Shirou...please be safe..."

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

Okay, this was officially getting ridiculous. How the hell was he firing so many different arrows from multiple directions, and at the same time, no less. It was looking less and less like he was moving fast and simply using some trick to fire them off remotely somehow. Maybe through some simple trap or mechanisms he could trigger from wherever the guy was hiding. But wherever he was firing them from, it was getting a bit ridiculous how long he was taking his sweet time to actually check and see if I started to succumb to his poison or not. Deciding enough was enough, I chose to pull a Houdini on the guy. I fired a 'sword' behind me where the last arrow he fired at me was, before playing at being afflicted by the poison, even going so far as to cut myself to spill a bit of blood and make it look like I was actually hurt.

The weapon in question was one that EMIYA and one of my fragments came across in an alternate version of the [**Fifth Holy Grail War**] when the Assassin summoned by Medea was actually a swordsman who was more fit to be a Berserker or an Avenger, maybe a Saber, but was summoned as Assassin simply because it was the only slot available for him to fill that he could have been summoned as. It was his sword, [**Dragon Slayer**], though it was more akin to a slab of iron than a sword. It was too big, too thick, too heavy, too blunt, too inelegant to ever be called a sword, yet the Heroic Spirit Guts wielded it with impunity. It was a cursed weapon, bearing the grudges, malice, and hatreds of all the countless evil spirits he slew with it in life, giving it an Anti-Spirit trait. Forged as a commission to slay a dragon, it was too heavy to be used, until it came into the hands of the man who was eventually called the Black Swordsman and Captain of the Hawk's Strikers, the assault force of a mercenary band whose name was synonymous with '_Death on the Battlefield_'. By bathing in the blood of countless evil spirits he had slain with it, it also gained a minor Anti-Evil property on top of the Anti-Spirit one, but it is cursed by their malice to drive the wielder into a blind fury as a consequence of Guts' drive for vengeance if overused. While it might not exactly seem like it, this sword could give me just the edge I need against the _King of Ithica_ right now, given how I'm fighting this battle one on one.

When [**Odysseus**] decided to finally show himself, he saw the blood trail, and decided to follow me. It was a poorly done attempt to hide my trail, and it was on purpose how I fled back over the rock face to 'escape'. The _King of Ithica _followed at his own pace, all while I kept a close eye on where my current position was in reference to the sword I fired off. It was an over-sized one, but for what I planned, it was just perfect. Feigning weakness while I bit my lip to make it seem like I had coughed up the blood I left as I 'escaped' from him, the wound on my wrist looking no different from those caused by the blasts from the arrows he fired. He never showed himself directly, but I could still sense him. I created a shield, deliberately crappy in a show of weakness to catch him off guard that shattered upon being hit by the arrow he fired.

Never once did he show his face or speak, but with the last blow I defended against 'with all my remaining power', [**Odysseus**] began to waltz up to me, intent to do whatever it was he was planning to do. I could sense him getting close, but it was this strange sensation of somebody trying to drain my magic that began to bother me. Why was he trying to get my magic-?! He wasn't...he couldn't be…

"Now the power to traverse worlds is mine, Child of Pandora!"

Oh HELL NO, he WAS NOT getting THAT from ME! Screw holding it off now, this Root-damned fool wanted that from me, he was not taking my power from me. That was my birthright. I just barely got what power I have back after losing it to [**Alaya**]'s plotting; I was **NOT** getting it stolen from me, _AGAIN_!

Especially given the fact this Root-damned _fool _is ripping a fucking _hole_ in the dimensional wall separating this world from the dimensional gap between parallel worlds throughout the multiverse. Oh, Zelretch is gonna be _PISSED_ about this one when he gets back...Grabbing [Dragon Slayer], I rushed and tackled him to the ground...

_**Odysseus P.O.V.**_

This Devil King was most certainly troublesome, as Children of Pandora tended to be, but even this was beyond what one could expect. His tenacity was commendable, but still it was my victory. He had fired off his weapons in a desperate attempt to hit me, but he wasn't hitting me, but the several mechanisms I had hid in the surroundings, as this was the perfect location to ambush the Bastard of Epimethius. The fact he deliberately seems to chose out of the way places for his battles where others don't get hurt in the past helped in deciding.

The location in question was the perfect place for it. Close enough to ensure my ally keeps his followers busy, while far enough away from them to not endanger them. Using my knowledge as my other incarnation, [**Daedalus**], I created these traps and carefully set them up. They worked like a charm to confuse the God-slayer before he carelessly tried to flee while leaving a blood trail. I followed the trail to where he leaned against a tree. Not wishing to reveal myself just yet, I circle around to shoot another arrow, only for a shield to appear at the last minute, but it shattered right after, showing his weakened state.

Yet even so, I was not going to act rashly. Carefully making my way from his blind spot, I proceeded to stretch out my divinity, seeking the power within his soul that I seek, right as I latch onto it. There was a great deal of power resisting my attempts, but I began to wrangle it under my control after wrested it from the Devil King's grasp. As I did so, the path I sought had begun to open up, and I saw it…

A world with a shattered moon filled with monsters, mortals, and beastmen…

A world with mortal mages living by offering their services to others without magic no different from sellswords...

A world filled with gods dwelling among and living with mortals who receive their blessings…

A world with the various higher beings living among the mortals under the guise of humans…

A world where magic is in decline and the gods themselves seemed to have forsaken long ago…

A world where atrocities occurred left in right, where countless deaths occurred on a daily basis…

A world where countless heroes went upon their deaths…

Countless worlds have suddenly become open to me! Grinning almost manically in my certain victory, I finally spoke to this God-slayer who was about to die as I ripped this power from his very soul… "Now the power to traverse worlds is mine, Child of Pandora!" As I spoke this however, SOMETHING suddenly opened its eye and stared right at me from within the portal that I created from the power I was stealing. It was a massive eye, one that made its displeasure at being disturbed known to me with the angry glare it directed right at me, and I began to freeze in terror of what I was seeing as something within me began breaking long with my mind fraying at the edges.

I could not look away. I could not move. I knew instinctively I had to stop looking, but I was unable to, and as I gazed into this abyss, IT looked right back at me, no, not at me, THROUGH me, as information suddenly flooded into my mind...I had to look away, yet I couldn't…

I have to look _awayIhavetolookawayIhavetolookaway-I HAVE TO AVERT MY GAZE AWAY __**NOW**__!_

It was, ironically, the God-slayer whom I was trying to kill who suddenly forced me to turn away, as he tackled me, yes _tackled_, several feet away from the spot I stood rooted to, my mind in a complete fray around the edges as I try to keep myself from going insane from what I realize I was about to suffer. I turned to look at the Devil King, only to suddenly have to parry a blow he swung with a sword that just appeared within his grasp. Though to call it a sword was generous in my opinion. It was too thick, too crude, too heavy, too blunt. More like a slab of iron attached to a handle than a sword, yet wielded no differently than one. But it held such an aura of pure malice and blood lust, it was an absolute abomination to the natural order.

The way he swung said weapon was impossible, even for him, to swing such an unwieldy weapon with such skill, ONE-HANDED no less! I actually had to dodge and parry with a pair of swords I created using my divinity, as my shield had been sliced clean in half! Whatever this sword of his was called, I knew one thing without a shadow of a doubt: It was CURSED! There was absolutely no way such an unholy abomination of a weapon could or should exist or even wielded by a human, mortal or otherwise, and yet it was obviously of mortal human make, yet cursed by the blood of countless monsters and creatures it had slain.

I know not where he got it or how it came to be, but that was not my concern. I had but one thing running through my mind in that moment of realization he was armed…

"How can you still move and conjure a weapon after being exhausted?! The poison-"

"Was useless against me. I am immune to any poison or toxin, [**Odysseus**], or should I call you [**Ulysses**], as I feel the Romans were right about your cowardly tactics against me. You remind me far too much of another Archer I once fought in the past, only worse than _HE_ was. Especially given how you're practically **destroying** this world with your attempted thievery of _my_ power!"

To say this was unexpected was an understatement. I tried to distance myself, force him back, anything to get away from this Devil King, and yet he was always right back on me, like a rabid wolf, biting into a preys hide, refusing to let go for anything in his persistence. It was only thanks to a certain patch of land beneath of cracking that suddenly forced us both to the ground. I turned back to the portal, and realized, it was getting bigger...and it was unstable...oh no…

In that moment, I realized I was going to die. I, who has never once been bested or slain in the entirety of my immortal existence, was about to die, not because of a god-slayer or a fellow god's treachery, but because of my own attempt to gain freedom. I could not move, as the sudden force of the portal kept me from doing so. If I let go for even a second, I was going to be sucked in and destroyed by whatever unstable power I inadvertently unleashed. I could not escape, as even my authority to do so was useless here. Using [**Sole Survivor**] required I have followers with me, or at the very least an opponent to use it on, but since the god-slayer wasn't focusing his attention or hostility on me anymore, it was useless.

However, I turned to said God-slayer next to me, and rather than hold on, he simply held out his hand and began to chant spell words that I recognized from somewhere, yet I could not for the life of me remember where I heard the familiar words from…

"_**Born from Nothingness…**_

_**Repurposed by the hands of Men…**_

_**Shaped in form as a Sword…**_

_**Sharpened by the Humbly ordinary Labors of Mankind…**_

_**Strengthened by Legends…**_

_**G**__**iven purpose by the Will of the World...**_

_**Broken by all Sins of the World…**_

_**Losing Everything, Achieving Nothing…**_

_**Reforged by the Sixth Law, Gaining Knowledge of All-existence…**_

_**Mending the Shattered Heart of Glass…**_

_**Becoming the Guardian of Creation **__**itself**__**…**_

_**For I **__**am**__** [Sword of Akasha]!**_"

After uttering these oddly nostalgic spell words, a sword appears within his grasp-no, not a sword, but THE sword...it was the embodiment of creation itself given form as a sword. One with the power to rewrite the world itself as one so pleases. He then swung the blade down, cleaving the beast, yet instead of damaging it, merely sent it back from whence it came. Then from his other hand, came another sword, one I definite recognized, and felt the urge to flee on sight of it.

It was [**Excalibur**]. The presence of that sword was unmistakable. But rather than draw the Sword of Divine Salvation, he simply held it out within its scabbard, and then what could only be called a miracle occurred. It began to glow with a light from the land itself, as if the world was aiding him in the endeavor to save it. The power coalesced into sheathed blade before focusing on the portal, closing it. The portal created by my foiled attempt to steal this power was closing right before my disbelieving eyes, but right before it happened, the very same elderly man I felt wary of suddenly jumped out of it, and he was apparently livid…

"Emiya Shirou...what the hell in the name of the Root did you just-"

"Direct your attention to that idiot, Zelretch. [**Ulysses**] there tried to steal my power to traverse existence."

"...he did what?"

I barely thought before my body ran on pure instinct. I felt as though I was a mere hare being chased by a pack of ravenous wolves nipping on my heels just now from the blood lust I felt from that individual. I know not what kind of monster he is, but I was not going to stay and find out. I ran, using my godspeed to get out of there, and got onto my ship fleeing as far from here as I could and as fast as I can. Yet, right before I could get more than a few hundred miles off the islands coast, a massive burst of magic suddenly shot down on my boat, forcing me to use my authority over my ship to jump across the world to escape to someplace I'd been to before. So shaken was I, that as I plotted to achieve my goal, I failed to realize that [**Circe**] was there as well…

_**Circe P.O.V.**_

I was shocked at the blatant display of power that elder showed. I knew [**Odysseus**] was wary of him, yet this much power from a mortal mage was beyond ludicrous. He might have been an angel instead of a mortal, yet the magic he used was filled with his rage towards [**Odysseus**]. As a powerful deity of magic, I could sense that whatever [**Odysseus**] had done to anger the elder mage so, he was trying to kill him. But when I approached my ally for this endeavor, he wasn't the same man I knew before. Whatever he saw, whatever it was he had experienced on that island, he had apparently gone insane. It shouldn't be possible, it was not possible, and yet somehow a God has gone mad. It frightened me so, yet when I tried to get his attention after he failed to notice my presence, I froze as I heard it.

Sacrificing innocents to get what he wanted. That caused my very blood to chill in terror. [**Odysseus**] was a Hero, a God of Steel. They do NOT speak of slaughtering innocents to get something. The gibberish he was speaking and plotting was not helping at all, either. I was worried, something told me I needed to get away now, to leave and forget this entire endeavor while I still had the chance, but I didn't listen to such thoughts. I would later regret my decision to stay…

_**Scene Change-Back with Shirou**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

After pulling Zelretch out of that little wormhole to my location with the [**Sixth Magic: Sword of Akasha**], I turned to look at the damage done from [**Odysseus**] blatant attempt on my life. Herc was somewhat worn out. Reki and Aya were both exhausted and low on munitions. My Old Man and Iri were both somewhat tired, but better off than the rest. As for Lucretia, Guinevere and [**Pan**], the trio had been huddled together when the Wizard Marshal and I arrived covering for each other. Illya, however, rushed up to me with her worried look as she refused to be pried off of me this time.

"What happened, Shirou?" my Old Man asked me when I walked up to him, somewhat sore and tired, with Zelretch offering me his arm to lean on and his shoulder for support to help me walk after what just happened.

"...I was being spied on the entire trip by someone. I got tired of it and basically called him out. Turned out to be [**Odysseus**] and [**Circe**] working together." I told him while explaining what happened in the abridged version to shorten things up. I was tired. There is a reason I hate using my sixth sorcery; rewriting reality itself is difficult enough. Trying to fix a reality that's breaking and restore it back to normal? That's even more difficult and easier said than done.

But while we were taking stock of what happened, I got a call from home, and my sudden desire to chase the runaway deities went out the proverbial window by what I just heard…

"_**WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU MEAN SOMEBODY STOLE GEM SWORD?!**_"

...and the proverbial other shoe just dropped. Just my Root-be-damned luck. When it rains, it pours...

**A/N: And that's the chapter, peeps. I know it was a bit short, and there will probably be a few complaints, but as my apology, allow me to give a stat sheet for the sword referenced, with Kudos to Vein Bloodborne and a reference to Grunt's fic of Miracle for it.**

[**Dragon Slayer**]: _Struggler's Inhuman Hatred_

Rank: C++(A++) Type: Anti-Spirit/Anti-Demon/Anti-Evil/Anti-Divinity/Anti-Unit Target: 1-20 Range: 1-45

This sword was used by an anomalous Assassin class servant used in an a variation of the Fifth Holy Grail War, witnessed by Archer and one of Shirou's fragments in said war. This sword was the weapon of the Heroic Spirit Guts, the Black Swordsman and a man who would never die, so long as he could still hold this sword. Due to his exploits in life and the nature of the foes he constantly faced in his pursuit of vengeance against Griffith and the God's Hands, it has attainted the traits of slaying Minor Divinities, Demons, Spirits, and Evil, but is heavily cursed for each foe slain by this sword, resulting in it craving far more blood for each slain in exchange for increased power and what could be classified as a lesser form of Battle Continuation. Against normal human foes, it is essentially a higher level C++ ranked weapon, but against Gods, Demons, or Evil Spirits, it jumps up to a high ranking A++ ranked weapon in the presence of its natural enemy and fated foe. Some say this sword was cursed, others claim it was Guts himself who was cursed. Whichever it was, this sword has taken on both the properties and curse of Guts the Black Swordsman, a man who is the embodiment of the definition of 'Tragic Anti-Hero'.

**And that's the sword in question. Once again, Kudos to Vein Bloodborne for the idea, and a reference to Grunt's fic Miracle, with Guts from Berserk replacing Sasaki as the False Assassin class servant Medea summoned. Next chapter, the shit really hits the fan for the Royal Arsenal, Shirou heads to England to meet up with Alice again, and things start to get hectic with the Beggar King's antics! Until Next Chapter, which I plan to release next week people. PEACE OUT!**


	46. Blade 30: Thief, Vengeance, Confirmation

**A/N: Hey peeps, I'm back with the next chapter! Just so you all know, I update at bare minimum of ONE chapter a week to meet my self-imposed quota. Also, I must really be on fire with this fic, as I have reached over 1300 favs and just under 1500 follows, so I really must be doing something right. And before I start, I just have to say one thing:**

**To any and all guest reviewers, log in to your damn accounts before commenting, as I cannot respond to certain reviews in private if you do not. I am getting tired of having public responses to posts by people too damn lazy to just type a few keystrokes and enter their damn account before posting reviews and comments. Log in before commenting, or I am going to start deleting all guest reviews from here on, regardless of whether or not they are helpful ideas or not.**

**Now that that's out of the way, time to move on. There weren't as many this time, but still enough to do a quick Reviewer Review:**

**1.) To the guest reviewer: It was nobody. The Committee keeps strict records of any developments involving the Supernatural, including the known Campione who have appeared as best as they can. They also keep dangerous knowledge locked up in the most secure security, both mundane and magical, that they can. It's just that when Alex stole that file along with the artifact the Committee had only just dug up, it had been contained within this section. He simply did not care that it was a secret being safeguarded from those without the proper clearance or trust to try anything with it.**

**2.) What makes you all think Shirou is going to kill Alex? He may be a complete piece of shit narcissist with a completely overconfident self-assurance as an occultist despite his obviously glaring ineptitude in the mystic arts, but he is still a Campione, and they are a necessary existence in order to defend against Heretic Gods appearing in the world. Since he is one of less than ten currently alive, Shirou will let him live, but not without being punished. I won't say much, but lets just say Alex is going to be rendered less of a man by the time Shirou gets through with him. *Hint Hint***

**Also, before I forget this time, be forewarned, there will be a bit of a lemon in this chapter. Not very many things requiring me to publicly comment on, but now onto the disclaimer.**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own 'Campione!', 'Fate', or any other franchise or fic referenced, as they are the respective properties of their respective authors, publishers, creators, and owners. This fic is an AU of Marcus Galen Sands' fic 'God Slaying Blade Works', with an emphasis on 'WHAT IF', using the 'Harem Ending' route of Nua Realta, references to other fanfics and franchises credited as used to the best of my abilities, a meshing of canon lore in a manner that make sense, and my own original ideas thrown into the mix every now and then. This is a FREE FANFIC of a FANFIC, meaning I wrote this for absolutely NO monetary gain whatsoever as a FAN-MADE FICTION of a FAN-MADE FICTION. If you paid to read this, then you got ripped off. And if you do not like it, then you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you.**

**And now...**

**_Story Start:_**

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**T****hirtie****th**** Blade****: ****Thief Hunting,**** Vengeful Retribution, and Confirming Allegiances**_

_**Emiya Manor**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

The manor was a complete mess, more akin to a war zone than a rich and elegantly inviting mansion. The History Compilation Committee, Dragoons, and the former members of the Circle of Creation acting as servants for the King of Wrought Iron and his family were all taking stock of what damages had occurred, how badly the damages were, the potential fallout from what had been stolen, among all other things. Aegeus and Johanne had both been ordered to take strict bed-rest while recuperating from the broken bones and injuries they took trying to shield the Emiya family's women and Agatha from the traps the intruder had detonated in both his grand entrance and exit.

When the representatives of both the Committee and the Dragoons came to see the damage, they had completely incredulous looks at the sight of a pair of stone arms and still-bubbling pools of boiling acid left in the wake of the intruder's break-in. All the workshops of the residents, both the private and shared ones had been broken into. Sakura's workshop had suffered disastrous setbacks to her research in ways to use the Matou family mage craft in a safer and more humane manner. Bazett, Rin, and Illya's workshops had been stolen from for the former and heavily damaged for the later. The shared ones for the Circle and Dragoons residing in the Emiya Manor along with parts of the mansion had been ruined or destroyed completely.

It was the theft of the property in the owner of said mansion's workshop within the mansion that was problematic for the entirety of the people present. The Gem Sword. It was gone, and in its place was a red note from the thief in question boldly and audaciously claiming responsibility, as though he knew without a shadow of a doubt he was beyond reproach in his blatant crime. He even went out of his way to deliberately trigger a few traps to ensure he could not be tracked or followed by the residents.

"...how bad is it?" Johanne asked his visitors while he tried to recuperate, but flinched in pain from his injuries as he already knowing the answer.

"...it's bad. _Black Prince Alec _stole several valuable materials and prototype magic artifacts that our King and his family were working on...on top of the Gem Sword..." Aegeus grimaced along with Johanne with a wince of pain as Renji explained what happened. The only reason the number cruncher was spared injury was because he was out at the time, trying to negotiate with a local business when he got the call about the break-in. Next to him, a Committee agent named Sayanomiya Toshiaki explained what had happened to them after being knocked out; Johanne from using his own body as a shield to protect Agatha and Aegeus from using his magic to take blows meant for the other residents, resulting in their prevention of injuries at the price of the two bedridden men suffering in their steads.

"The Committee also had a similar theft with an artifact we just dug up recently but didn't get the chance to appraise or even identify it before it was stolen from us. In fact, the only reason we didn't suffer such extreme damages was because the security measure we had were not nearly so strong as King Emiya's was...nor as potentially lethal...but then again, given what we knew about the Gem Sword and the other magic research both King Emiya and his respective lovers had going on here, it's understandable they'd make sure not even an army could enter by force. The only problem was it wasn't enough for this thief..."

Ain't that the truth. They all couldn't help but to grunt in acknowledgment of that one. Against any other thief, half of those traps would have been overkill, but this wasn't any ordinary thief; it was one of the few who not only could bypass even magical defenses without fear, but also the only ones who need not fear angering even a Devil King: Alexander Gascoigne, the _Beggar King_ and God-slayer of Britain who was also known as _Black Prince Alec_. And he stole from his fellow Devil King, endangering the lives of those he called his family in the process.

The second King Emiya found out, he canceled his flight back to Japan, booked a flight straight to London, and went there with Kiritsugu, Reki, Guinevere, and [**Pan**] accompanying him while Shizuka, Aya, and Illya restrained Irisviel and dragged her back to Japan to stop her from trying anything too severe. They all knew what that meant…

The King of Britain didn't just piss off and make an enemy of King Emiya. He made an enemy of King Emiya, the entire Emiya Clan and their extended family, the Dragoons, the Circle of Creation, AND the Wittenagemont, all in one go and setting them on the warpath against him for his blatant disrespect and disregard for one of his fellow peers and equals. He was dead meat. No 'if's, 'and's, or 'but's about it. The second King Emiya got his infamous _Wrought Iron Claw_ on him, he was done for. And they felt absolutely no pity for the fool of a Devil King to anger one of his own so...

_**London, England**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

I was pissed. Actually, that wasn't quite right, as there was no two ways about it, except to say I was 'pissed' was not an adequate enough word for how I felt for when I found out what happened at my house while I was gone. The girls were actually there when it happened, and they were nearly hurt, endangering both them and my children. It was only through sheer dumb luck and quick thinking on Aegeus and Johanne's parts that the girls were only just barely bruised and scraped, with a few nasty scratches otherwise.

Not only that, but the one responsible was exactly the reason why I am now here in England, seeking to meet with the Royal Arsenal under the direct command of the thief who not only stole my Gem Sword from its secure lock-box that only I could safely open or even move, but the thieving bastard even had the nerve to break into the other workshops on the property as well, destroying countless hours of effort and stealing valuable materials from each workshop.

From Reki and Aya's shared workshop, it was their experimental designs and magic formulae for new enchantments they had been working on; from Rin's workshop, it was several of the more valuable jewels she used in her family's specialty jewel craft; For Illya and Sakura, nothing was stolen, but their current projects were mostly destroyed, if not ruined completely; For Bazett, her workshop's enchanted suit she was working on making improvements to was taken before she had the chance to finish it.

And the bastard had the audacity to even leave a note for me when I got back, which I am currently holding a picture of sent to my phone in my hands as my bangs shadow my eyes in my seething rage…

'_These were interesting, so I'll be taking them._

_Alexander Gascoigne'_

Oh, just seeing that made my blood boil. I had heard of my fellow Devil King's penchant as a thief stealing things from others, but this?! What he stole wasn't just some other pretty magic bauble like he tends to steal from others; this was a magic-powered NUCLEAR REACTOR he just stole, without any proper knowledge or even a manual on its safe usage! Not only that, but me and my girls are all on the war path here. There is only one way to teach thieves like this '_Black Prince_' a lesson he will never forget and actually take to heart.

Landing the private jet Renji bought for my personal use for official business requiring me to travel openly, I get out onto the airport's runway and proceed to make my way to the waiting limousine that I called Alice for transportation once on the ground. When she heard just what the British God-Slayer did, she told me she heard through the grape vine how the Royal Arsenal were essentially shitting themselves in terror at the fact I was coming and I was on the war path with their sworn King. I did not do anything to refute that statement, as it was the truth for my main reason for visiting.

Kiritsugu and Reki came with me, along with Guinevere and [**Pan**]. Both the men were wearing their full mercenary garbs and had the eyes of two men preparing to go to all-out war in a two-man army against a whole country, while the two women were also looking rather irate over the theft of my property and the damages to both my home and the damages to their rooms. As for me, I was completely enraged by the danger placed upon _**MY **__**FAMILY**_. I can be a very lenient guy. Robbing me I can forgive; objects and possessions can be replaced. Insulting me I can ignore; I never cared what people thought about me before, I am not gonna start doing so now. Torturing me I can just shrug off; there's not much pain worse than being bathed in the curses of all Evils of the World and touching all Sins of the World. But this, Alexander Gascoigne endangered my _FAMILY_. That is the one thing I do not tolerate from _**ANYBODY**_, and it was somebody who was supposed to be both a Devil King and a Master Thief, yet there was nothing kingly nor masterful about what he did.

When the limousine pulled up and the door opened, the five of us got in, and sat across from Alice, whom decided to greet us in person. Under other circumstances, I would congratulate her for her recovery, but right now, I was too focused on other matters. Skipping to business straight away, I asked her the only thing I cared about right now. "Has the Royal Arsenal been told of my arrival and demands for a meeting?"

"They have King Emiya, and just as you asked, I only just told them you were demanding a meeting with them and Alex both the second you landed, yet I think you and I both know how he'll respond to that demand to speak with him face to face."

She didn't even need to mention which demand in question it was that was going to be denied. We both knew that '_Black Prince_', as unfitting a moniker it is, would never show up. Rather than a prince, he was more of a punk and a thieving brat of a man-child. Especially from what I heard and read up on the stunts he pulled from the information I had gathered on all my fellow God-slayers. All I can say is that unless he shows differently, then I am officially listing him as an absolute enemy. Voban, so long as his and my interest aligns, can be an ally. Doni, while an idiot, is able to be an ally so long as he can have fun doing it. Even Luo Hao, so long as it has to do with martial prowess, or most recently, Herakles, is a definite in the ally camp. But Alexander Gascoigne is officially in the 'enemy' camp, **permanently**.

When I called Alice, I gave her the private jet's itinerary so she could prepare to put my plan into motion to punish the _Beggar King_ for his transgressions and make him regret it for once in his life. He picked this fight with me; I will show him why its a bad idea to draw an Asura's ire as he just did.

"So, Sir Shirou. How do you plan to punish Black Prince Alec for this one?"

"Indeed. I would like to know as well. Would you torture him slowly before killing him, or would you make it a merciful death by being quick about it?"

Guinevere and [**Pan**] both asked me, while Alice seemed slightly disturbed by the thought, the two men and I in the seats across from them all simply smirked. My Old Man, Reki, and I had something else entirely in mind for this one, the three of us in complete agreement on this one. "Oh no, Lady Guinevere. Honored [**Pan**]. My King doesn't plan to kill him at all." Reki replied while still smirking.

"Indeed. It isn't the Emiya family policy to just do that." My Old Man continued while still smirking in a knowing manner. He and I were a lot alike, even if we weren't blood related, he was still my father, and I took after him all too well in some cases. In fact, this was the reason why some of my fragments and even EMIYA was seen as the second _Magus Killer_ even without really meaning to.

"What do you mean, Mr. Emiya, Sir Kurogane?" Alice asked, with a somewhat unnerved tone and a nervous smile on her face. I simply smiled wider at the plan I had in mind for this one. One I felt most appropriate to teach the _Beggar King_ a lesson and send a message to anyone stupid enough to make an enemy of the Emiya clan as I give my cryptically ambiguous answer.

"Well ladies, let's just say that there are some fates worse than death, and far more cruel."

_**Few hours later**_

_**Wellington Arch**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

Sir Denis Iceman was not a man to lose his cool so easily. Considering his name, it kind of became natural for him to cultivate a calm and collected temperament. It was this level-headed disposition that allowed him to rise through the ranks as he had done. It allowed him to be an ideal fighter by remaining calm and collected in the heat of dangerous battles against the supernatural. It made him become something of a leader to others that could be relied upon by those under his command. It had even kept him from committing suicide via death by attempted strangling of his sworn King.

That last one was of a significant note of key importance here, but the temptation was always there, especially now, sitting across from the very obviously irate _King of Wrought Iron_ and his entourage, each one famous in their own right: Kurogane Reki, one of the first resurrected servants of this Devil King, who in his first life was a living legend among the magic community, especially in his now infamous _Last Stand _where he died the first time. Though his normally laid-back attitude and calming 'big brother aura' was replaced with a murderous one with such obvious killing intent that were it not for the enchantments making him seem ordinary he'd had been stopped by all the local bobby's on patrol.

Next to him was Emiya Kiritsugu, the Eighth God-slayer's adoptive father and his teacher in magic who he resurrected back from the dead, as well as a former assassin who specialized in killing criminal mages and had been on the old Interpol's wanted listings ten years prior to the Kyoto Disaster in his first life before meeting his end due to a divine curse. He would not have believed it was true until he saw an old copy of it in paper due to being over twenty years old and being provided by King Emiya himself and confirmed to be legitimate by Denis' own sources. To say he nearly shat his trouser and soiled himself out of sheer terror of the Elder Emiya's moniker was an understatement, given just how the irony of the manner he earned it was not lost on him.

Following them, there was [**Pan**], a beautiful fallen goddess who made him lose himself for a minute in admiration before his discipline kicked back in, but still powerful enough to make him no more than an ant as far as threats go to her safety. Idly Sir Denis felt some respect for the Devil King before him to have such composure while in the presence of such a beauty living under his own roof in a small corner of his mind, while the rest focused on not getting on her bad side whilst simultaneously trying to figure out a means to salvage this situation while still coming out of it alive and without bloodshed.

Then there was Guinevere, the divine ancestor known as the Witch-queen of Briton. Of his companions, only she was the one he had any prior first-hand knowledge of or direct meetings with, though only once. It was the same meeting which solidified his King's mutual hatred and enmity between the two of them. He believed her to be just another witch, before she revealed her true nature and existence to both Denis and Alexander, along with the protector which made her so dangerous an opponent despite being weaker than his sworn King.

Lastly there was Princess Alice Louise Goddodin, Assembly Speaker of the Wittenagemont, who was also the go-between for King Emiya and the Royal Arsenal in this meeting, as well as one of the _King of Wrought Iron_'s fiancés. When the Royal Arsenal heard this, they had practically shat themselves in terror of angering a Devil King by trying to make any further nuisances to the Wittenagemont Princess than they already had, Devil King's backing or not.

While he could praise himself for keeping calm on the outside, internally he was colorfully swearing profusely whilst wondering just what crimes he committed in his previous life to warrant such a punishment as this. Did he defile a priestess or two? He was starting to wonder if this may finally be the end for Sir Denis Iceman, vice-commander of the Royal Arsenal and the close aide and companion to the _Black Prince Alec_...

As the six of them took their seats, introductions were made, before Shirou said something to Guinevere that made Denis internally groan in frustration. "Guinevere, if you would please?" As soon as he did, the feeling of magic washed over them, establishing a barrier to make those uninitiated completely ignorant of the happenings going on right here as they went about their daily lives. There went any hope Denis had of not drawing attention by making it a meeting in a public place with countless passerby to witness it. While he might not use any of his more destructive abilities, that didn't mean the God-slayer across from him couldn't flay them alive before moving on whilst said murder went completely unnoticed until they were long gone...now wasn't that a cheery thought...

"Let's cut to the chase and get straight to business. Alexander Gascoigne. He broke into my home and stole property from both me and mine..." Sir Denis knew about that. His king had told him that, but the next words to be spoken made the very air around them drop about several degrees in temperature as the form of a shadowy six-armed demon appeared behind the _King of Wrought Iron…_ "...and endangered the lives of those I called my family, including my unborn children." Sir Denis began to feel sweat from his brow at this, but the next words to come from his irate guest sealed the deal on just how screwed the poor mage-knight currently was. "Now, I am a fairly reasonable man, so I will only say this once: Get in touch with your King and have him return all of our stolen property, or else I may become..._unpleasant..._"

'_Oh...fuck me __sideways __with surprise butt-sex__….Alex, __just __what in the __fucking __hell have you done now...__we are so screwed...You completely fucked us over this time..._'

Denis could not help but internally cursing rather colorfully while simultaneously trying to figure out just what crimes he committed in his previous life to suffer such bad karma as this. He knew this time that his sworn King has possibly made the final and gravest mistake that would destroy the Royal Arsenal once and for all by angering his fellow God-slayer so. He's done some reckless things in the past, but this?! It's bad enough to steal from a fellow King, but to endanger said king's family and his unborn _children_?! Was he _trying_ to get them **massacred **in vengeful retribution?! In his attempt to salvage the situation, he decided to remove the letter his King had given him, hoping to placate the ire of the currently angry Devil King sitting across from him with its contents...

"I am afraid he is currently beyond even our means to contact him. However, our commander-in-chief sent this letter by magic and ordered us to give it to you, instructing it be for your eyes only..."

Taking it, Shirou opened the envelope, took one look at the letter, his expression the same unchanging mask of emotionless blank, but read it aloud as he read it himself with a completely monotone voice that made it even more unnerving with the obvious unholy rage increasingly burning within his gold and silver eyes with each sentence he read…

"_To King Emiya Shirou of Japan_

_This humble one cannot meet you in person as he currently is attempting to execute a little plan in your home country. I respectfully advise you to watch without interfering. Reckless action in this situation would be meaningless. I shall warn you once more, I hope you will stand back and watch things unfold. Whether curiosity, nosiness, heroism, thrill-seeking, or human impulse, all forms of interference born of such __motivations__ will be most unwelcome. In regards to the toys I borrowed, I will return them when I get bored or deem them fit enough to leave in __less__ incapable hands. On another note, your home was most inhospitable to guests, even to your own inhabitants. That imploding air-vacuum trap __and boiling acid pit __was most especially irritating. Perhaps you should address this in the future._

_From King Alexander Gascoigne of Britain_

_P.S. If it pleases you, I recommend a little vacation to my hometown, the little town of Cornwall. It is only right that I extend some semblance of common courtesy, after all. My subordinates there are currently __expecting and __prepar__ing__ for your arrival __with most appropriate hospitality to befit your station__._"

To say that Denis and the other representatives of the Royal Arsenal were feeling the strong urge to soil themselves in sheer terror of the eyes of the three men glaring at them along with the two immortals accompanying them was an understatement. In fact if the poker face and smell was anything to go by, it was only Sir Denis who kept his bowels from emptying and his bladder from wetting his pants though his sheer willpower and discipline forged in the face of such terrifying existences as the gods he sometimes encountered alongside his sworn King. Internally, however, he was practically screaming expletives and cursing his sworn King's name while trying to retain some semblance of his dignity by dying while not showing anything but calm acceptance if he were to die right here and now for his sworn King's blatant and thinly-veiled disrespect towards a fellow Devil King.

Shirou simply looked at the man, yet the face caused a shrill of terror to run down his spine at the sight that not even his discipline could ever hope to prepare him for as a small shudder of pure, cold dread ran through him. The irate Devil King's face did not change from the emotionless blank aside from a displeased frown marring his otherwise perfect mask, but his eyes...his left golden eye seemed to burn with an unholy inferno of rage, while his silver right seemed to electrically spark with divine lightning showing his obvious rage, as though to simultaneously reflecting the fury of heaven and wrath of hell themselves in his gaze, in addition to the apparition of the demon behind him solidifying into a visible, tangible form as an Asura, with three faces of a human, a god, and a demon, but their eyes...oh god, its eyes were _bleeding…_ and that wasn't even including the obvious displeasure his other companions were giving off...

Did Sir Denis somehow unknowingly anger his sworn King? It was the only reasonable conclusion he could think of as to why Alex would have personally had him deliver such an insult as this to King Emiya, with the natural end result being to have the messenger killed. Just what kind of karmic misdeeds, crimes, and sins did he commit in his previous life to warrant serving somebody as bad as _Black Prince Alec_? Did he defile a temple or twenty? Violate and deflower a few dozen priestesses? Engage in a few cannibalistic orgies? That seemed to be the only explanation he could think of for this one that made any measure of sense as for just why he was having to deal with this no-win situation where he felt he was going to die at the end for his sworn King's transgressions.

"Well now, it would seem as though the _Black Prince_ is even more undeserving of being referred to as such and more of a _Beggar King_ than I had been led to believe..."

"...King Emiya, my sworn King has made his stance-"

"With all due respect, Sir Iceman, your 'King' has just left you and all of your coworkers from the Royal Arsenal to MY mercy. It would be fully within my rights and capabilities to slaughter the lot of you, then hunt him down and do the same to him. But such a thing is undesirable for me, and I refuse to play a game of cat and mouse with a completely disrespectful asshole as this, whom is proving more and more with his actions to be completely unworthy to even be called '_King_', much less a '_Black Prince_' in any manner. The only reason I can think of for him to be called the '_Beggar King_' is because his deeds so far have beggared belief in the sheer amount of blatant disrespect in them!"

The sudden blood-lust in the air increased tenfold, as the angered Devil King's compatriots all showed equal amounts of anger at such a blatantly insulting brush-off of an attempt to settle this manner like mature adults and full-grown gentlemen. Denis was internally swearing and cursing even more heavily at his sworn King's very name for this one. He began to even question his sanity for doing what he had this time, and considered if the Royal Arsenal will now end up destroyed as a result of his actions this time. However, it was then that he tried to find a means to salvage the situation without getting him or his men killed…

"If there is any way to soothe your wrath King Emiya, anything the Royal Arsenal can do, or obtain to appease your justified anger without ending in bloodshed, then we will do it immediately..."

That actually got something to shift in Shirou's gaze, as the unholy rage dimmed, not disappeared, but changed to a new form, and the _King of Wrought Iron_ suddenly split his face in an uncharacteristic manner in the form of a sharp-toothed grin that would not have been out of place and been perfectly at home on a shark. One that had just smelt blood in the water...oh, this was going to be fun for him to pull on the thieving little prick. It's official: Archer and Zelretch have definitely corrupted him, but he couldn't care less right now…

_**Scene Change**_

_**Alexander P.O.V.**_

I had just propped my feet up on my table, while popping open a can of beer in a laid-back manner. I could not believe just how lucky my latest toys were. The Gem Sword was apparently unusable in the majority of its magics to any save the former owner I took it from, but the other goodies I took were just as valuable. The enchanted suit of clothing was a ludicrously powerful defense, of which I was currently wearing now. The rare components and materials in the forms of precious gemstones and metals were good for a chump of change to the right buyers. But it was the last things I obtained after getting those new toys appraised by a contact from the Royal Arsenal, who oddly enough told me to never come back again after giving me the appraisal…

The grimoire I was looking for was right within the treasury vault like I was told it had been, along with two very interesting objects. The first was a bizarre compass, that I learned was called the [**Compass of Desire**], and was a cursed compass once used by a pirate long ago, and oddly enough was the inspiration for the same story of the Walt Disney movie trilogy, '_Pirates of the Caribbean_'. Along with it was yet another interesting artifact I grabbed after taking an interest in it. It looked to be a small blade, with a sword handle, but had a long knife-blade instead of a sword one, but when I grabbed it and used my [**Black Lightning**] Authority, it actually turned into what seemed like a plasma sword no different from a light saber from the Star Wars movies...now THAT was a new toy I was going to enjoy having at my disposal…

After grabbing them and making my escape from the vaults completely under the nose of the Templar Knights watching them, I made my way carefully through various countries before going back to the very country I obtained the Gem Sword from. While I could not for the life of me figure out just how he did it, Emiya Shirou managed to make it impossible to use most of this artifact's powers for anybody but him. The best I could do was tap into the contained magical energy by using it to power the authority I need to weaken Guinevere and her protector to get what I want from the little immortal witch.

Everything was going according tom plan as well...until Emiya took Guinevere with him to England in order to try and track me down. I know the Royal Arsenal well enough to know they'd manage some form of appeasement and get him to back off, just like always. Besides, given just what the Gem Sword seems to be, its better if I keep it. Better me than somebody less capable like the _King of Wrought Iron_. My newest adopted sibling is essentially a magnet for trouble. The Day of Three Kings and Five Gods, better known as the '_Infinite Sword Incident_', is a perfect example of this. Even if Emiya Shirou didn't go looking for it, trouble always seems to follow him around like a little lost puppy.

And speaking of the Gem Sword...I look over to the cabinet housing all the surprises I held within it. I pretty much have everything I needed, including raising 'Avalon' from the sea to draw her in. Now I just need to draw her in. The smile I felt tugging at my face was absolutely irresistible for me at the carefully laid plan I made...things were finally coming into place for me...

_**The Lanesborough Penthouse Suite**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

After having dealt with the Royal Arsenal and getting them to practically buckle to the 'request' made of them to get them to walk away without having their entire organization destroyed and their members suffer suicide by Devil King, we went back to the hotel Renji had arranged for us to stay in for a few nights. My Old Man actually balked when he found out just how much money it cost, but I explained to him it was better to just ignore it, lest it drive you crazy trying to think about just how much the cost was. I rented the entire top four floors, with Reki and my Old Man sharing one floor, [**Pan**] and Guinevere each getting one to themselves, and me getting the penthouse suite.

After finishing the arrangements with the Royal Arsenal to fulfill my demands for the compensation for that thieving little prick's blatant insults and disregard for the well-being of me and mine, I decided to rest in my room for the night after getting something to eat from the hotel dining room. After getting back to my suite, I walked in with a series of thoughts going through my mind. The thieving little prick said he was planning something in 'my country', which meant he was planning to head there sometime in the near future. The question now was, what do I do? Obviously, I need to give Godou-san the heads up and a forewarning about what's happening. I did that by sending him a text message to tell him to watch out for anything suspicious as the guy blatantly left a message for me that he was heading to Japan. Now the question was, what do I do now? It was late, I had a rough few days dealing with the aftermath of this thief's antics getting in the way of my hunt for [**Odysseus**] and [**Circe**]. Now what should I-

"Oh, King Emiya~"

I froze in my tracks at that bubbly-sounding voice...which came from my bed...where the owner of said voice was sitting in a very enticing manner as she made it clear what her reasons for coming here were...oh...dammit…

**Warning: The following is a lemon. If you do not wish to read it, then skip it.**

It was Alice Louise, and while she was still wearing the same blouse and dress she wore earlier, but she had loosened it up and exposed a bit of her skin, making it rather enticing with the way she had her generous breasts openly displayed, completely uncovered as she also splayed her legs out, revealing that the bra she had pushed up and the underwear were lingerie with but a single intent in mind for when she met up with me in my hotel suite.

"If you wish to pass the time until morning, then how about spending some time accompanying this maiden in bed?"

The obvious meaning behind her words were not helping the situation, but then again she was also declaring herself openly as one of my fiancés, so that didn't really give me any reason to reject, especially given the method I used to help her had inadvertently caused her to see my memories, and I saw hers as well. Such was the consequences of pulling a [**soul dive**] without sufficient preparation or without any properly set up formal craft circles to prevent cross-contamination from the exposure between two souls. It was a rush job, given the circumstances, but even so, I knew that her reaction was too much. After seeing my memories while I removed the curse attached to her soul that she was afflicted with and slowly killing her, she immediately professed her love for me and declared she wished to be my wife as well.

While I dodged the rather questionable proposal at the time, when word spread that she decided to marry me along with my other girls, Duke Goddodin was actually more than willing to give his blessing to the marriage. After all, the man was a caring father who simply wished to cure her affliction and failing for years. Any further arguments I could have had went right out the window thanks to _that_ particular announcement. Looking at the strikingly beautiful woman before me, even I knew I was most likely NOT going to be getting out of this one...and my Old Man was most likely going to kick my ass if I made her cry by refusing her...

Sighing as I resigned myself to this course of action, I figured that if nothing else, it might at the very least distract me from my current worries for the time being. Walking to the bed, I proceed to start by kissing her, while my hands begin to fondle and massage her generous curves. While not quite as buxom as [**Pan**] or [**Futsunushi**] were, Alice still has quite the mature figure despite her almost bubbly and child-like innocence. After a few minutes of roaming, I decide to slip down between her spread thighs to begin preparing her for what's to come while laying kisses on her exposed skin as I made my way down.

Using my prior experience in pleasing my partners, I begin by fingering and slurping at her entrance, while Alice proceeds to fish my growing shaft and bloated twin orbs from within my pants, gasping somewhat at the size while she begins stroking it somewhat nervously as she fondles my pair of coconuts as I begin to swell to my full arm-sized girth. While it was obvious it was her first time, the way she was giving me a hand-job was very pleasurable, despite her inexperience. After a few minutes, I was fully erect and at my full swollen girth, before the Wittenagemont Princess began to gasp as her folds begin to clench and grip at my tongue and fingers, before squirting as she reached orgasm.

Continuing to pleasure her as she began stroking me off harder in a two-handed grip, she tensed as her body seized up from the pleasure, before I pulled back and began to lift myself to face her blissed out expression as I moved my fully prepared length to penetrate her. Looking in her eyes to confirm if she was alright with this, I begin lining myself up when she nodded her consent to my questioning gaze. Slowly and as gently as I possibly could, I began to enter into her virginal folds as they tightly wrapped me in such a warm and inviting embrace, until I hit a barrier that made Alice flinch. Waiting for her to adjust, I continue when she nods with tears in her eyes.

Carefully moving myself to avoid hurting her too much, I pull myself back out a few inches, before thrusting myself right into her about halfway in, tearing her hymen and taking her virginity as blood begins to drip in small rivers from our coupling. She starts to tear up somewhat, but Alice takes only a few minutes of me waiting to get used to the sensation of having me inside of her. After the blood stopped and the pain faded from her eyes, I got the okay to continue. Pulling myself out a bit, I proceeded to slowly start thrusting in and out of Alice's formerly virginal entrance as she tightly wrapped in squeezed around me in steadily growing wetness as she started to slowly squirt and soak the bedding beneath her in our combined liquid lust.

Alice was most certainly wrapping invitingly around me and was linking both her arms and legs around me with her intention clear for where she wished for me to finish, as she had locked her ankles around each other behind my hips. As I began to continue my thrusting, I began to start entering her deeper and deeper, until I hit a second barrier within her depths, causing Alice to shoot her eyes open and open her mouth in surprised shock of the pleasure that seemingly jolted through her body at what I just tapped. I had reached her cervix, and I was not stopping my thrusts. Slowly, her womb began to open up until finally, the remaining six inches of my shaft disappeared into her tight, wet folds, as my bloated balls heavily slapped against her ass with a meaty SMACK.

I began to start thrusting more and more, with Alice not letting me go, as my balls began to audibly churn and clench, before the two of us began to loudly groan in unison of our mutual climax, my thrusts getting more and more intense before Alice began to ask for more, for me to create a fruit born of her love for me. In response to that, in this situation, even I could not hold back any further as I answered her request. By the time I finally pulled out, I had been impregnating her in a mating press position non-stop for four hours straight. While I could have kept going, I knew that Alice was not strong enough yet physically to survive such an ordeal. Before I pulled out, I moved us to the bathroom, where I pulled my semi-hard length from her swollen womb and clenching depths, much to her mewling disappointment as the mark of a sword stabbed into an anvil was branded onto her navel, marking her as carrying my child.

After the lovemaking session, she and I shared the suite's shower, having a bit more fun before cleaning up and she left, fully satisfied and content with the night she shared with me, cradling and contently rubbing her stomach as she felt the new life take root with a happily peaceful smile on her face as she left back in a private car for her own home with her father. Reki and my Old Man escorted her back home when the rented car came to pick her up. Afterwards, I decided to take a nap to sleep off the exhaustion from the jet lag finally catching up to me.

**End Lemon**

_**Few hours later**_

After napping for a short while, I woke up to a knocking on my door. Getting up somewhat groggily,

I immediately woke up when I saw just who it was at the door from the peep hole in the suite door. Opening it up, I moved over so that Guinevere could enter the room and see what she needed to say to me. I could instantly tell something was up, as she was not making her usual childish mannerisms and was the height of seriousness to the point it was jarring. I also could sense something following her, a presence that made my nose twitch somewhat, before I began to smile knowingly.

"I see your protector is once again strong enough to act as your guardian once again, Lady Guinevere."

"I see that King Shirou is truly a powerful Devil King to have noticed it."

Guinevere slipped somewhat into her happy smile as she mentioned it, but I frowned slightly as I realized a few things were off. The only reason I even noticed [**Lancelot**]'s presence was due to proximity. In terms of Assassin's [**presence concealment**], it was rather good, but different in one key aspect. The _Servant of Murder_'s class skill was simply hiding the presence from detection, while [**Lancelot**] was simply detected by me due to proximity. It was a mild distinction, but enough of a difference to tell the two apart, however slight they may be. There was also Lady Guinevere's obvious disposition...something must have happened.

"What's wrong Lady Guinevere. The fact you came to me at all like this says something must have happened."

"...Guinevere is afraid that Guinevere must leave King Shirou's service. While you have been a most gracious host, Guinevere is afraid that Alexander has made his move and raised Avalon from where you reign over. Guinevere cannot awaken her lord while still living under your protection as a guest, lest Guinevere break her oath to not harm you or your allies."

My frown only grew deeper at that. Alexander Gascoigne was in Japan, again, and planning something by baiting Guinevere to get it. I knew an obvious trap when I saw it, and this screamed one. Turning to grab my things, I prepared to follow her to deal with this once and for all, however Guinevere tried to stop me.

"King Shirou...Guinevere does not wish to get you involved. This is Guinevere's problem for Guinevere to deal with."

"While I appreciate the sentiment, Lady Guinevere, I am afraid that is something I cannot do. I cannot allow the Gem Sword to remain in the _Beggar King_'s hands for a second longer than necessary. I do not need to explain just why its a bad idea to mess with it, nor the sheer dumb luck he's had for his oddly brilliant penchant for studying magical artifacts in the past."

"Guinevere knows this, but the next time we meet it may not be as allies, which is why Guinevere wishes to leave your protection now….as much as it pains Guinevere to do so..."

I wanted to object to this. Gascoigne had made this personal for me when he broke into my house, threatened the safety of my family, and then proceeded to waltz around whilst insulting me for trying to be the bigger man. However, it was then that [**Lancelot**] manifested to send a clear message…

'_We are not so vulnerable as you believe us to be._'

With her final parting words, she left, teleporting herself and her protector out and back to wherever she set up for herself to do so. Cursing, I grabbed my phone and hastily texted to Godou-san to aid Guinevere and [**Lancelot**] while sending a message to my Old Man and Reki about the emergency. I called the front desk and told them I had to leave due to an emergency and had to leave back home. I knew what I had to do, but now the big question was, would I make it there in time? I could only hope that Godou-san and his girls could delay Gascoigne long enough for me to get there to help them before it was too late...

_**Scene Change**_

_**Few hours later-Tokyo Harbor-Unmanned Island**_

_**Third-Person P.O.V.**_

Godou, Guinevere, [**Lancelot**], and [**Pan**] were all on the ground, tired, wounded, and utterly exhausted from the ploys of Alexander Gascoigne. The _Beggar King _had proven himself to be an even bigger nuisance than expected, and the numerous traps he set up were even worse. Godou caught wind of his plan from the texts he got from Shirou about the situation, agreeing and deciding to try and help Guinevere until Shirou got there to settle the matter personally, but Alex had apparently accounted for this happening and took Godou's presence into consideration while laying his traps.

With the exception for the fact that [**Pan**] had come along with them of her own volition to aid Guinevere's survival, everything essentially went as he had planned, albeit much to his annoyance at the idea that she did delay his plans, even if only by a few minutes. But [**Lancelot**] had been exhausted, revealing her true gender as a Goddess of Steel yet still barely getting out of a trap he left for her with Erica and Liliana's help destroying the [**Behemoth**] Divine Beast that Alex had control over after slaying it; Guinevere was dying from turning into her dragon form, in her desperate attempt to deal with Alexander after [**Pan**] arrived to aid her; After Godou and [**Lancelot**] arrived, she along with [**Pan**] had shared the twos life-force of both herself and the _Knight of the Lake_ to try and keep her alive, and Godou tried to deal with Alexander, but he was both too tired and too exhausted after having used most of his authorities trying to just get to the thieving God-slayer.

Erica, Liliana, Yuri, and Ena were all trying to keep watch over the Gem Sword until Shirou could come and get it back. He sent them a text saying to find it and tell him where it was, but not to touch the thing until he got there and determined if it was safe to do so. They understood why when he said he was not going to let a magical nuke go off in the Tokyo Harbor thanks to the ploys of a conceitedly arrogant prick of an occultist like Alexander Gascoigne was. The thief had no regard for the lives potentially lost in such an event, and would easily blame it on them if it did go off, as he did not give a damn about it happening in the slightest, much to Shirou's increasing ire with the British Devil King over such blatant disregard for massive loss of life...

"Well, looks like this is finally the end for you, Guinevere. I win." Alex had smugly declared, but before he could land the finishing blow to the dying and weakened _Witch-queen of the Divine Ancestors_, an overwhelming presence had suddenly manifested, and walked forth on the very air itself, with a golden path born of the authority he had usurped...and the _King of Wrought Iron_ looked utterly _pissed_ at the _Beggar King_…

"Wha-how did you already undo my labyrinth?! Even if you found a way to do so, it shouldn't have been so fast!"

"You were using my Gem Sword to supercharge the authority as the power source. I simply took that power source away from it by reclaiming the power you had falsely claimed as your own before annihilating the labyrinth itself, _Beggar King_."

"And why would you get in my way now? You're too late to stop what I already put into motion. Guinevere will die, there is no stopping it; only delaying the inevitable."

"Why? How about recovering the property you stole from me and mine, for one? Or maybe, the fact your actions in stealing my Gem Sword are less the actions of some clever master thief and more like the equivalent to a chimp who stole a nuclear weapon simply because he thought it was shiny? Or even better, the fact that the claims of you 'borrowing' things is complete and utter _**BULLSHIT**_, given how the artifacts you 'borrowed' from the Wittenagemont seven years ago are still in your possession, oh and they said to say they wanted them back, _yesterday_?! Or my personal favorite, the claims of your being the only one capable of handling my Gem Sword and me being inept in some manner, when I was the one who created the Root-damned thing?! I know what my Gem Sword is capable of, I am the one who made it, I can easily make as many of them as I want, and you very nearly blew it up, along with all of Japan with it by your stunt just now with it. So who is really the inept one here?"

Alex wanted to retort, but nothing he said could possibly respond without coming off as that of a petulant child's flimsy reasoning. Then Shirou gave him the final nail in the coffin for any excuse he could have made. "Oh, and by the way, stop going after the [**Holy Grail**] you insolent, thieving little man-child. That thing has caused nothing but grief for anybody whose so foolish enough to seek it out. Your own father among countless others tried and failed to find it, and it only resulted in ruining his marriage, along with countless people's sanity, and eventually losing their lives, no different from how your father's impossible quest for it ended. And here you are, trying to do the same damned thing that killed him! My Old Man may have left his dream to me to fulfill in his place when he died the first time, but I was the one who decided whether or not it was worth chasing or achieving it. I followed it by my own decision and chose of my own free will. Whereas I genuinely believed in the one I inherited, you simply are doing so for his dream to spite your father and prove your superiority to him, yet it is doing to you exactly what it did to him, you foolish Bastard of Epimetheus!"

Everybody was shocked speechless, none more so than Alex by the blatant insults and slanders thrown his way. Unfortunately, as harsh and insulting as they may have been, not a single word he said was untrue. It was all due to a simple fact: Shirou and Alex were doomed to never get along. Unlike Voban, who was Lawful Evil, or Doni, who was Chaotic Good, Alexander was Chaotic Evil, and that was the one alignment that Shirou would never get along with, period. While he might have been a True Neutral, but he is the embodiment of All the World's Good, therefore he and an individual of Chaotic Evil alignment were bound to be enemies no matter what.

Emiya Shirou was somebody who saw people for who they were, and cherished others lives by placing them as of higher importance to his own, with his own happiness stemming from making others happy. Conversely, Alexander Gascoigne was a selfish man who lived and cared more for himself and selfishly thought to hell with anybody else without giving a damn if they suffered, so long as he got what he wanted in the end. Simply put, he was a selfishly insufferable thieving little prick, and Shirou inwardly took a small pleasure in telling him off as such as he roasted him in such a blatant manner. Alex had spent half of his life as a King, so he never expected anybody to ever tell him off right to his face, yet here Shirou was doing just that. After his little roasting of the Fourth Campione, everybody noticed a few changes to Shirou's appearance...

Shirou's appearance was mostly the same as usual, but he looked different in his bearings and his aura. Gone was his protective 'big brother' aura, and in its place was the wrathful aura of an enraged Asura. His dark caramel colored skin seemed to have been burnt almost black from the intensity of his own overbearing power, with his hair taking on a slightly more metallic appearance. Rather than a God-slayer, he looked more like a wrathful Steel Deity and an angry War God on the veritable warpath to the complete and total destruction of all foes standing in his way as he walked upon a shimmering golden road in mid-air born of the [**Gates of Babylon**] authority, allowing him to do so just like how Gilgamesh once did so long ago in the [**Fourth Holy Grail War**]. The magical energy he had reabsorbed from the Gem Sword and redirected it into the hammer in his hands was what took him so long to arrive. However, from the process his body was now even glowing with burning orange lines in a circuit pattern reminiscent to veins of molten metal burning bright orange like magma flowing under his skin, with his right silver eye sparking with what looked like ethereal silver lightning and his left golden eye smoldering in an inferno of unholy flames, both reflecting his indescribable rage towards Alex right now.

His ash white mantle had his golden-colored crest of a sword stabbed into an anvil encircled by a gear, yet seemed to flap in a nonexistent wind from his overflowing power right now, as the rust red and silver accents arced with his overflowing power of both extreme heat and electricity respectively, along with his hair being spiked from same said energy. Yet it was the hammer in his hand that made it clear just where he stored the magical energy from the Gem Sword. It was overflowing with the energy, seeking release as it arced electric-fire as molten energy and intense heat from the build-up of overflowing mana currently being barely contained within it. It was a modern creation of five hundred pounds of titanium steel compressed into a one-handed hammer with a short handle wrapped in a weave of Kevlar fabric around the grip.

It was of a deceptively simple design, but after absorbing the residual energy of the Gem Sword and through the power of faith and belief born from the Committee, Dragoons, and Circle's word spreading of his skill in the forge, it started to become something more than simply a specially-made blacksmith's forging hammer. With a series of burning orange circuit patterns similar to the ones covering his entire body at that moment, yet held in a one-handed grip, not much different to the one wielded by a certain Norse War God of Lightning, except with molten fire added to the divine lightning, there was almost nothing distinguishing the two from one another...and it was resonating with Shirou's desire to smash it across the thieving God-slayer's irritatingly smug face before him...

Landing between Alex and the others, Shirou made it clear he was not going to let the sins he committed go unpunished. "If you want to kill Lady Guinevere or continue this farcical and insane pursuit of yours, _Beggar King_, then try to prove here and now you can actually fight head on against a foe, without some cheap trick or ploy to give you an unfair advantage prepared ahead of time. Prove your man card here and now or forever sully your honor and have your word mean nothing from henceforth."

He laid down the law with Alex, and they all knew he was not joking about it from the severity of his tone and the flaring of power from his hammer. Alex was suddenly put on the spot, as he knew Shirou would show up, he just didn't think he'd show up now, when he was so close, as well as make him incapable of refusing the blatant challenge upon his honor. The sheer venom in his voice at his referral of Alex's title was not lost on those gathered either; he was planning to smash him and his ego into the ground hard if the way he was gripping said hammer was any indication.

As he got into his stance, Shirou idly noticed that [**Lancelot**] was actually a woman, but simply shrugged it off after a brief moment of staring. If the _King of Knights_ was actually a _Hidden Queen_, then he really wasn't surprised if other figures turned out to actually be women, either. Especially since this was a parallel world to the one he lived in for most of his life. This world's version of the _Knight of the Lake_ being a woman wasn't the most surprising thing he could have seen, though given what he saw from [**Lancelot**]'s spear just now, he thought Herakles was going to have a stroke when he found out just who she was in relation to him and his own past…

Alex, decided enough was enough and opted to use one last attack he had prepared and was waiting in reserve just for Shirou, yet decided to try a tactic he prepared before hand just for him than using the back-up plan he had just in case something went wrong. Reaching behind his back to pull out a certain artifact he had gotten a hold of just for this, he prepared to unleash it to attain the vast arsenal Shirou had to satisfy his kleptomania after finding out about it. He felt it would work and wanted to prove his suspicions right before fighting him, refusing to believe he had a mortal magic capable of matching a Divine Authority and somehow found a remnant vessel of [**Excalibur**] that he disguised as a mortal magic. In that case, he planned to steal it for himself to claim its power for himself and expose his youngest peer for the fraud Alex believed he was...

"Before that, King Emiya, how about I do _THIS_?" Pulling out the stone slab he stole from the Templar's vaults, Alex activated a grimoire that was a sight all too familiar to the Kusanagi heir…

"THAT'S-?!"

"King Shirou, be careful!"

"King Emiya!"

While Alex was praising himself for his self-assured victory, he made one mistake in his judgment of using that particular grimoire, one made abundantly clear when instead of stealing a power from Shirou like he had planned, said stone tablet had immediately shattered in his hands, much to his and everybody else shocked disbelief of the unpleasant surprise. "What?! But how?! This was the [**Book of Prometheus**]; it was supposed to take that authority of yours to make weapons!"

"...stupid..."

"What was that?!"

"I said how stupid could you be from your obsession blinding you, Alexander Gascoigne? You've made three mistakes." Shirou holds up his left hand after dismissing the ruined Gem Sword. While the thing was a priceless one-of-a-kind artifact to others, for him, it was but an incomplete product for an experiment he wanted to try. He would simply need to make its second attempt incorporate the improvements to the design later, then break it down after getting it just right in order to just trace it for use whenever he wanted to use it later. It was a rather ironic coincidence in Shirou's opinion that Alex's theft of the Gem Sword was not too different from how Gilgamesh 'collected' most of the 'treasures' he possessed within the [**Gates of Babylon**] in his own travels of the world by swiping it from the blacksmiths producing them via the five-fingered discount. Idly Shirou could not help but wonder if Alex was possibly distantly related to this world's version of the ancient _King of Uruk_. After the Gem Sword fully dissipated, he raised his now empty left hand and lifted three fingers as he lists off and elaborates just what went wrong while acting as an expert to a complete novice, which coming from him was an irony not lost on the second King of Japan...

"First, the [**Book of Prometheus**] is a grimoire born from and containing the Authority of the _Titan of Foresight_, [**Prometheus**] himself, in the form of his tale as a trickster, the [**Divine Thief**] Authority, which is based off of his myth as the trickster who deceived even the Gods, and was cast down from the heavens and stripped of godhood after granting the forbidden knowledge of fire and crafting to humanity, which allowed mankind to flourish. It is essentially housing his power to steal light and fire in the form of Authorities of the Sun, or to borrow the Authorities of those whom he is close friends with." This got Godou's attention, as he recalled how he befriended [**Verethragna**] prior to being forced to slay him, and realized that was the only reason he was even able to steal the [**Golden Sword**] to begin with, as he had befriended the [**Youth**] avatar of the _Persian God of War, Victory, and Light_ before becoming whole again…

"That is why it failed. _**WE**_ are not friends, nor will we ever be, as you are Chaotic Evil; you don't give a damn about anybody but yourself, and don't you dare try to lie to me by claiming otherwise. Actions speak louder than words. Also, while I do have quite a few Authorities, none of them are Authorities of the Sun; an Authority of Steel? Yes. Authority of Earth? Definitely. I even have an Authority of Evil or two, but I do NOT have an Authority of the Sun. I am neither your friend nor is any of my Authorities of the proper origin for it to steal them." Alex began blush in embarrassed rage at his blatant mistaken assumption and how his ineptitude as an expert was now revealed as a half-baked expert with only partial knowledge, but enough to at least make believable deductions and theories, but who could be considered a hit-or-miss gamble in the realm of the Supernatural...

"Second, while it may be true that my ancestry played a part in my magic, and my natural affinity for weaponry was also influenced by my lineage, the [**Unlimited Blade Works**] is NOT a divine mystery in the form of an Authority, but a form of mortal magic known as a Reality Marble. It's a type of forbidden spell which allows those few humans to successfully achieve it to trespass upon the realm of the Gods by creating a miniature world all the caster's own by manifesting the caster's own soul in a physical form and whose appearance reflected as an extension of his or her mind. What you tried to steal was impossible to do with that grimoire from the beginning, as the [**Book of Prometheus**] couldn't steal a mortal magic, only a divine level mystery, such as an authority of a divinity, much less a soul. Or in other, far more simpler words so you can understand it, you've goofed _occultist_." Alex flinched somewhat at that term, knowing full well the heat behind the words was said with venom enough to make even a God of Evil become jealous at the sheer malice behind it...

"Finally, as I have said, you are an _occultist_, not a _mag__us_. You may have blundered your way into the breakthroughs you've made, but it was out of sheer dumb luck and with the majority of the hard work and contribution coming from the efforts of other genuine experts and their extensive knowledge of the supernatural, not your own. I am a Sorcerer. Not a Magus, not an Occultist, but a full-blown _MAGICIAN_, one of only six in all of human history and existence to even possess such a title. When I say I know something better than you do when it comes to magic and the supernatural, you shut the fucking hell up and listen to me, _Occultist_." Alex's complexion began to ashen as he realized the implications of just how his attempt to steal a fellow God-slayer's power ended up in failure. It was also made clear by Shirou's tone and use of the term 'occultist' that he had little patience or respect for Alex's half-baked knowledge and limited training in the arcane arts; the sheer venom alone in that one word was not lost on him either, as he knew occultists and mages typically did not get along very well, but the sheer animosity here was so obvious from Shirou, even a blind man could see it a mile away.

Grimacing as he callously discarding the shattered remnants of the [**Book of Prometheus**] by throwing them onto the ground by tossing them over his shoulder and onto beach around him, Alex slipped into his back-up plan for dealing with Shirou, which had been proven very effective for him in his fight against Godou as he tested it against the other King of Japan in a field test. Pulling out the blade he stole along with the now-broken grimoire and [**Compass of Desire**] he used for his plan to raise 'Avalon', Alex began to activate his [**Black Lightning**] Authority, causing the small blade to turn into a plasma sword vibrating at high speed and heat. Shirou, however, didn't react more than a single raised eyebrow at the blade in question as he began to trace its history and abilities...

[**Sparda Verus**], the _Sword of Truth_. It changed its form based upon the one wielding it by feeding upon the 'truth' of the current wielder. The more honest the wielder was, the more powerful the blade. It also had the power to severe deceit and was used to punish liars and false testimony at trials. By slashing and stabbing the sword down upon the accused, it was easy to tell if they were lying or not, as those whom were telling the truth would be unharmed while those lying to try and save their hides would be slashed, the severity of the slash depending on the level of the deceit it detected. By his estimates, the [**Unlimited Blade Works**] ranks it as anywhere from E rank to EX rank, depending upon the level honesty of the one wielding it, but right now, it's been reduced to barely registering as a measly E- rank, and that is with him being generous...

From his tracing, he saw it for what it was, and felt truly annoyed with Alex's level of stupidity at this point. He was misusing such a weapon for something as petty and narcissistic as getting the [**Holy Grail**], which was the cause for his own father's eventual death and his parent's divorce. Not only that, but Shirou has plenty of cases to prove how foolish such an endeavor is, as well as Guinevere's own admittance that the [**Holy Grail**] cannot be held by men, and can only be possessed by the Handmaiden to the King of the End. This was why he hated dealing with occultists who truly don't have a damned clue about the true inner-workings of the mystic arts yet acted as if they were the true experts of the field. EMIYA had experienced unfortunate encounters with such people in his lifetime, but even so, Shirou's tolerance was even less so for this slight than his red-clad Counter-Guardian doppelganger. His brow was now twitching heavily in his blatant irritation of such a thought of being put through the same thing as Archer was forced to endure. He could tell that Alex was planning a single strike, as it was all he had left in reserve after his series of battles and strain on his abilities, but that was fine by him. Alex wanted the power of his Gem Sword so bad, Shirou decided he would give it to him…

Lifting his hammer to his side in a ready-stance, Alex simply turned himself into living lightning to attack at god-speed in his attempt to leave this situation intact and victorious. From his perspective, Shirou was barely moving at all...in fact, it seemed more like he wasn't even moving to block or anything; the others were moving as though trying to move through molasses with how slow they were moving...it set off some warning bells, but Alex felt that he'd see anything coming with the speed he was swinging his blade at Shirou's comparatively frozen speed. As he started to come down on him, Shirou said only two words. Only two little words, yet the power and weight behind them sent Alex into a world of eternal torment for what happened after he finally registered what the fuck just happened to him when the hammer in his hand suddenly swung without warning as it flew even faster at him than his god-speed could fully detect, only just barely sensing the danger, but he was too slow to avoid it fully in time, even with god-speed…

"...[**Iron Ire**]…"

The sound of what happened after the hammer was swung was not the booming of thunder like one would have expected from a lightning strike of such a powerful caliber, but more like a shrill high-pitched shrieking as the form of Alexander Gascoigne was revealed in the aftermath of the exchange in a small trench dug with his head buried at the end of it. He was lying in the bottom of said trench while face down, ass up, with his hands instinctively clutching his crotch as blood seeped out from between his fingers and his eyes crossed in abject agony, and foam was coming from his mouth in the apparent shock of what just got obliterated in that exchange. Shirou simply walked up, grabbed the fragments of the stolen grimoire, the compass Alex had, and the blade he wielded that gave Godou such trouble with it.

However, when Shirou took hold of it, the blade transformed into a full-blown EX ranked sword of such a keen edge, it could even cut through pocket dimensions themselves, so he decided to store the blade away into a separate pocket space held within a pocket space, within a third pocket space for good measure, all for the _Sword of Truth_ to be held on its own while he put both the compass and grimoire fragments into the [**Gates of Babylon**] for temporary safe-keeping. He did NOT want to risk damaging the storage vault of his authority with that particular blade. He wasn't sure what dangerous weapons might fall into the wrong hands if a hole into is contents were to open up somewhere somebody could misuse them, and he wasn't willing to risk finding out. While he might not be good at most modern spells of thaumaturgy, when it comes to the more archaic spells, Shirou is surprisingly talented, especially when it comes to creating pocket dimensions as storage spaces. One of his fragments discovered this talent and Shirou decided to try it for himself, with a startlingly greater success than even he expected to achieve. Looking at him in complete disbelief all the while, Godou then decided to ask the one question that got everybody to simply wince at the apparent aftermath of being hit by the hammer when they learned just what it was.

"Hey, Emiya-san...that hammer, was it..."

"Yes, Godou-san, yes it was. It's the same hammer I used to work my forge. Though it would seem its now become an original Noble Phantasm in the form of a minor Divine Construct due to its special circumstances and by becoming the new container for the Gem Sword's residual energy. Apparently its name is [**Iron Ire**], the _Vengeful_ _Hammer __of the __Blacksmith's Vindictive Fury_."

Godou suddenly became both very aware and very wary of just how dangerous anything his fellow Japanese King makes truly was in that moment. Its one thing to make a magic hammer, but a magic hammer on par with a God's weapon?! That thing was just like the grimoire Alex shattered in his misuse of it just now. He swore up and down from that moment forth that he was going to give a wide birth to Shirou when he held that hammer or any other object he makes in his forge, especially since the damned thing seemed to radiate large amounts of both fire and lightning from the recent resulting clash between it and Alex's crotch. Given his past history, he also did not wish to be struck by it, given just where he seems to hit men at...Shirou also seemed to return to normal after slamming the hammer into Alex, but even so, Godou felt he just had to ask…

"...did you have to hit him there, of all places?"

"...it's not like I deliberately went out of my way to hit him there, you know. He simply tried to dodge, and got hit there instead of where I planned to hit him at. I was aiming for his arrogantly irritating edifice he calls a face, but he dodged out of the way in such a manner as to get hit in the crotch instead of his head. Not my fault his attempt to save his ugly mug cost him his potency instead. But as my Old Man once said, '_boys who make girls cry will end in ruin_'."

Godou simply gawked at such a childish defense and would have called him out, if not for the fact that he knew Shirou was being dead serious. He knew his fellow Devil King was not one to lie or for immaturity, so he knew that he wasn't lying, and that he really was trying to smash Alex's face in...which meant it was his own fault that he was now rendered a tranny and a eunuch...oh boy, he was NOT looking forward to any retribution on Alex's part for this, as he knows it will occur at some point in the future-

"Guinevere, hang on!" "Beloved Child!"

However, they were dragged out of their thoughts by Guinevere's severe condition. She was dying. It was the price all Divine Ancestors paid for transforming into a dragon: in exchange for the greater power it allowed her, she essentially lost her immortality and was rendered short-lived in the process. They had managed to keep her from dying for the time being, but they could not hold on much longer. During this, Godou had run up along with Shirou, but the later stopped when he heard a snort of derision from the downed devil King. That caused a final thread of patience he had with him to snap. "That's it! Godou, go help them however you can for a little bit. I need to deal with this, then I will lend my help."

Shirou walked up to Alex, grabbed him by the hair atop his head, and proceeded to drag him off to deal with him, while Godou did as he asked to try and help, but wasn't sure how to do so. He wasn't a mage or some magic healer. He still had a large reserve of magical energy and his vitality as a God-slayer, but he wasn't sure how that would help...wait a minute...that might help for now… "Use my vitality for a little bit. Emiya-san said to keep her alive for a few more minutes, then he might be able to help her." He gave [**Pan**] his hands in offering to do just that. While she is a bit hesitant at first, but then nods as she does this. It bought a few more minutes, and true to his word, Shirou came back, after dragging a very soggy, terrified, and injured Gascoigne wearing only a white undershirt and boxer shorts stained red where his family jewels and manhood used to be behind him before dropping him on the beach. The only reason he wasn't outright dying from the shock was due to his God-slayer physiology granting him a stronger vitality than an ordinary human along with superhuman pain tolerance. But even he would die if he did not get his injuries looked at soon enough.

"Okay, let's hope we still have enough time for this to work..."

She was going to die, and nothing would change that...except Shirou wasn't going to let it happen so easily. Though normally this might be impossible, but to drive her to despair, Alex had revealed to them all that the 'Avalon' here was a fake, but that the King of the End was also not even here any more, on top of the fact that he didn't want to be awakened; for him all the Divine Ancestors seeking to awaken him were merely nuisances, and the Gods of this land at the time hid his slumbering form out of fear of his return should he awaken. This information broke Guinevere afterwards as she gave off an utterly heart-wrenching and completely soul-crushing wail of absolute despair of the futility of _three_ centuries-long lifetimes being wasted for nothing.

Refusing to allow her to die in such a way however, Shirou walked up to her and traced a particular Noble Phantasm of Aztec origin, one that very well may have been the only thing that could save her right now. It was a dagger that had a blade made out of obsidian in a needle-like design meant for piercing and stabbing rather than slashing. Its handle was wrapped with leather and had a simple stone for a pommel. While the others present were confused by the choice of weapon, as it had seemingly little to no combat potential at all, that was simply because it was similar to [**Rulebreaker**]; it was utterly useless for combat, but as a magic tool for formal craft rituals involving the manipulation of life-force, it was utterly priceless in its value.

This Noble Phantasm was named [**Metztli Tliltic ****Maitl**], the _Moon's Black Hand_. It was a simple-looking C ranked minor Anti-Unit type Noble Phantasm with vampiric effects to regenerate and heal the caster, as well as gain a large amount of prana by stabbing it into a person and converting their life force into magical energy by letting its vampiric effect kick in, if one was willing to be rather brutal in their methods. However, he wasn't planning to drain anyone's life force with it; Shirou was planning to give a bit to Guinevere by transferring some of his own ludicrously potent vitality to her. By handing it to her and telling her to not let go of it, he made sure it was held it within her two hand's grip with his left hand enclosing around hers while taking his right hand, and stabbing it through his right hand's palm, much to the shock of those present. "Don't let go of it." Shirou sharply told her, and to the astonished gazes of those watching, Guinevere's formerly petrifying and crumbling body that for all intents and purposes was damaged and dying, had begun to heal and restore itself.

"...impossible.." [**Lancelot**]'s voice of utter disbelief at what she was seeing was mirrored by those present. She may not be all that smart or knowledgeable in regards to magic or spells, but even she knew something like this should not have been possible...As for the speechless [**Pan**], since she was the one keeping Guinevere alive up to this point, she sensed it instantly upon focusing her dwindling mystic reserves and metaphysical senses upon Shirou, and realized the madness of what he was doing, as well as the risks of doing so…

"Emiya-san...how are you-"

"This dagger is a ritual tool used for ancient sacrificial Aztec rituals designed around life-force in the medium of blood, with a vampiric effect due to the darker history from its past usage. While the manner you were trying wasn't the wrong way to save Lady Guinevere, this dagger would allow it to be more efficient to the point of actually working. But it doesn't come without risks or conditions, so no moving until its work is done."

Shirou's command actually got the three to look in awe as Guinevere not only survived what for all intents and purposes should have been fatal wounds capable of killing even an eternally young immortal witch like her, but even seemed to age a few years, much to [**Pan**] and [**Lancelot**]'s startled surprise at the sight. Divine Ancestors were immortals, both unaging and unchanging. Guinevere was supposed to be forever and eternally a young girl in the end of her childhood, yet Shirou had somehow caused Guinevere to age into a beautiful young woman in her late teens while saving her life, with her moaning contentedly as the process occurred. It didn't seem painful to her, if anything, she looked blissfully content in her sleep after her life had been saved...

As she slumbered after her body had finished settling from the changes, it had become apparent that her form resembled her original self as the White Mother Earth Goddess she had once been by [**Lancelot**]'s recollection of her original divine form. Though it was clear Guinevere was not restored to godhood, she was apparently no longer the child-like immortal witch either. Whatever had been done had aged her into what she would have looked like as a 19, maybe 20 year-old young woman and it was blatantly obvious her clothes were going to need an update in her wardrobe. Her body grew curvaceous in all the right places, and her golden wheat-blonde hair went down to her thighs, and the rags that was once her clothes were barely preserving her modesty as they struggled to contain the bulges of femininity Guinevere now possessed.

However, that went right out the window as from between her enlarged breasts, the rags of her ruined dress that covered her chest ripped outward, exposing her naked bosom to the open air as a pendant suddenly flew out from around her neck and floated in mid-air, with Shirou hastily tracing a blanket to cover Guinevere's exposed form from Godou's bulging eyes as he unwittingly got an eyeful of her newly bountiful chest with his nose beginning to bleed a bit. The blanket itself was nothing special, but oddly enough it was the very same blanket that one of his fragments traced to cover Illya's nude body after he saved her when he succeeded in safely separating her from the tainted Grail in one of the various iterations of the [**Fifth Holy Grail War**] in the multiverse. It wasn't a Noble Phantasm, much less a mystic code, but if it were, he would have dubbed it as the [**Chastity Curtain**], the_ Barrier of the Innocent Maiden's Virtue. _But in this moment, all eyes were on what was happening with the pendant floating above them in mid-air...

After the impromptu destruction of what was left of her ruined dress, the pendant, or medallion as it appeared to be upon closer examination, slowly circulated until it appeared beside a chalice that suddenly manifested that had only recently been seen once before when Guinevere used it to save Shirou and [**Pan**] from [**Sthenos**] and [**Euryale**]'s betrayal and attempted murder of them while at their weakest. Before their astonished eyes, the two suddenly bumped together in what was best described as a bell ringing by striking it with a gong, before both disappeared somewhere…

"By the sweet divine whore who felt heaven!"

"What the heck?! What just happened?!"

"_WHERE DID THE_ [**Holy Grail**] _GO_?!"

Shirou and Godou' reactions were most certainly warranted, but everybody's attention was drawn to the rather high-pitched scream of Alexander Gascoigne as he made his displeasure and outrage at losing the object of his life's search just as it was right in front of him and ripe for the taking. One quick glare from Shirou later, and the wounded King of Britain shrunk in on himself, not that it was very hard for him to do with the pain of the wound to his groin and the loss of his potency on top of it in the process...

"This one shall explain it for you then." All eyes turned back to [**Lancelot**] as she got up and pulled off her cape, using it as a blanket to make Guinevere more comfortable as she laid down the unconscious former goddess as she laid resting from the recent ordeal. "This knight's beloved child was dying, and her connection to our sworn King was weakening. It would have been broken when she died and restored eventually when she next returned centuries from now, however, when Sir Shirou saved her just now, her connection to her the King of the End as his sworn Handmaiden, which had been weakened, had been completely usurped by you just now, Sir Shirou."

"_**SAY WHAAAT?!**_"

Godou, Shirou, and Alex all screamed at the same exact time. They could not believe what they were hearing, and as they began sputtering questions, they stopped as the _Knight of the Lake_ raised her hand to tell them to hold off for now, as she continued her explanation...

"This is not the first time Beloved Child's connection hast been severed; the second life she lead resulted in Beloved Child's connection being broken, but twas reconnected once more after a time. This time however, the despair of her purpose's futility caused this one's Beloved Child to have said connection severe to the point of being irreparably cut in twine. Beloved Child should have died and never returned as Beloved Child's sole purpose for existing hast been lost, but Sir Shirou appears to have done the impossible, yet again. Sir Shirou created a strong bond with this one's Beloved Child. Enough so that thou hast managed to usurp her very connection to the King of the End by replacing his connection with Beloved Child...She is not longer the Handmaiden to the King of the End, but now she is YOURS, as the Handmaiden to the King of Wrought Iron, Sir Shirou."

The utter disbelief on the three men's faces was blatantly obvious, especially when [**Lancelot**] then proceeded to thank Shirou for saving Guinevere, much to his flustered embarrassment and argumentative objections about just how she became his Handmaiden when he wasn't even a God, or at least not a full Deity. At best, he was a Demigod with semi-divinity, or more of a Divine Descendant thanks to his ancient Godly heritage, but not a full-blown one, however he relented when he understood that regardless of just the specifics of how of it was occurring, it still happened. Guinevere had just become his responsibility as a new servant of his, and then [**Lancelot**] dropped a bombshell on him in the form of a rather bold request, but free of malice and ill-will in its entirety…

"Sir Shirou, this Knight wishes to duel with you in a fight to the death."

...oh man...he just cannot get a break, can he? Alex pulled a Houdini on them, but Shirou let him go. Not like he could be much of a threat now, but still...this was going to be a hellish experience for him, he just _knew_ it...not for the first time in his life Emiya Shirou was hating his Root-damned luck...

**A/N: And it's the dreaded and evil Cliff Hanger making its vile return! Hehehe, just joking, but to tell you all just why I a cutting it off here, the reason is simple: Too long. If I kept going, it would have been another five to seven pages when I was already at 21 in the writing program I use. For those who feel like complaining about the lemon and saying it was different from usual, keep in mind, Alice was still in a weakened state due to spending years unable to move on her own due to excruciating amounts of pain she suffered constantly on a daily basis. He was trying to be gentle with her for her first time, and yes, she is now officially pregnant. I knew about soul dives in Nasuverse canon as a form of formal craft ritual, and felt that since it essentially bares ones soul to others, it might make Alice fall for Shirou due to the nature of the countless weapons and suffering she'll inadvertently see within his memories as he removes the curse embedded within her own soul, and yes, I took a few liberties with it, before anybody starts screaming at me about how that's not how a soul dive works. However, I plan to wrap this up in a manner that I feel you all may approve of next chapter, but to apologize for this, I have created a series of stat sheets for the new Noble Phantasms and weapons Shirou used or obtained this chapter.**

[**Iron Ire**]: the _Vengeful Hammer of the Blacksmith's Vindictive Fury_

Type: Anti-Unit/Anti-Platoon/Anti-Construct Rank: N/A(Not fully finished forming yet, as it gains strength by using the power of faith and belief) Range: 1-75 Target: 1-49

This is an original Noble Phantasm that is something of a unique existence, even among Noble Phantasms, as it is one that grows in power through the power of belief. Due to word being spread by the Committee, the Dragoons, the Circle of Creation, and even word of Shirou's skill as a blacksmith, this forging hammer he specially created for his exclusive use gained status as an original Noble Phantasm with status as a minor Divine Construct, much to his exasperation. It was merely a simple hammer he specially created using five hundred pounds of titanium steel ingots he compressed into the form of a blacksmiths forging hammer to create on capable of withstanding his monstrous strength that would shatter a normal one with one strike. After taking in the residual mana stored within the ruined Gem Sword Alex stole, it became imbued with the sorcerous energies of the Sixth True Magic, giving it properties unique to it while simultaneously emitting both intense heat and immense electrical charges in the forms of molten fire and supercharged lightning as high-intensity plasma condensed within the hammer's comparatively smaller form. As an Anti-Platoon weapon, it is capable of creating walls of metal spikes and blades by striking the ground and brining out any metal beneath and shaping it into a variety of deadly or nonlethal hidden traps. As an Anti-Unit weapon, it is actually stronger than if used as an Anti-Platoon weapon, by concentrating all of its considerable power into a single point and target to destroy via high-density plasma that's been superheated. Since this was originally a hammer meant to be used in the forge of a smithy, this hammer is exceedingly useful against enemy constructs like golems or Medea of Colchis' Dragontooth warriors.

[**Sparda Verus**]: the _Sword of Truth_

Type: Anti-Unit/Anti-Deceit(Anti-Army) Rank: E-EX(depending on the wielder) Range: 1-35(1-399) Target: 1-10/Dishonesty(1-500)

This is the sword Shirou got from Alex after he stole it alongside the [**Book of Prometheus**] and [**Compass of Desire**] that was stored within the Templar's vaults for both the Copper-Black Cross and the Bronze-Black Cross. It feeds on the honesty of the person wielding it to empower it, and the greater the honesty of the wielder, the stronger this weapon becomes. Originally used in interrogations and trials to dispel any and all deceptions, this sword can only cut through any dishonesty by inflicting a slash on liars, but conversely, cannot be wielded at full power unless the individual in question is honest. When Alex got his hands on it, it became a feeble weapon of barely ranking at E- with its power output, and that is while giving a generous assessment. But the second Shirou got his hands on it, it became so sharp and such, he had to store it within three separate pocket dimensions combined and layered back to back just to safely transport it, as it turned into an EX ranked weapon the second he touched it capable of severing even dimensional boundaries themselves. It is a xiphos, a short sword of Greek origin, and it also has a resonant effect if used with another weapon that possesses an Anti-Divinity trait, as it can be used together with it to produce a rather interesting effect...

[**Metztli Tliltic Maitl**]: the _Moon's Black Hand_

Type: Anti-Unit Rank: C Range: 1 Target: 1

This is a ritual dagger of Aztec origins made from obsidian with a simple stone for a pommel and a hilt wrapped in simple leather clothe. This dagger was once used by the ancient Aztec Empire's priests to the god Huizilopochtli as they dabbled in primitive mage craft in the forms ancient blood magic and the like. It was during this time before the Spanish Conquistadores appeared that this dagger was crafted, not as a weapon, but as a magic tool. It was originally used by the priesthood of the Sun God to carry out ritualistic sacrifice at night, so their god would not have to witness their crimes. While originally meant to sacrifice those who would corrupt their priesthood, eventually it became those who opposed this same corruption who was sacrificed, and this otherwise simple obsidian dagger became more than a minor mystic code, but a Noble Phantasm that was a symbol of fear and ritualistic blood sacrifice. Eventually, a long-forgotten and nameless Aztec hero rose up to defeat this cabal, and claiming this dagger so coveted by magi as a trophy he took it with him into the throne when he ascended into its ranks. While this dagger has the effects of strengthening any powers of binding or restraint and reduces the amount of prana for any ritual-related mage craft, this is merely a secondary benefit of possessing Metztli Tliltic Maitl. Its true purpose is as a vampiric blade capable of draining the lifeforce of those it stabs and increasing any mage craft related to blood magic or manipulating life-force. For Servants, if feeding on a human spirit gives them 15 units of prana, then using this Noble Phantasm dagger will give 750 units of prana by draining a target. However, since Metzli Tliltic Maitl was used in ritual sacrifices and not actual combat, then this Noble Phantasm can only be used on a target who is either restrained or incapable of moving too much on their own. Therefore, its use is limited to blood magic rituals and life-force related formal craft rituals, similar to how [**Rulebreaker**] is near worthless in an upfront attack mid-combat; both would break if used in combat against another weapon of equal or stronger make.

[**Compass of Desire**]: the _Cursed Guide of the Heart's Demons_

Type: Support Rank: D+ Range: N/A Target: Self

This is a minor cursed magical artifact that became a minor mystic code due to notoriety and the story that led to the inspiration of the same compass in a certain Walt Disney pirate movie trilogy. This is a compass capable of guiding one to their heart's desire, hence the name, however this compass is cursed to bring misfortune to any who betrays it. Abandoning it or betraying it in some manner will result in the previous holder being cursed with a grave misfortune to befall them, no different from how the famed pirate who once owned it trading it for some booze in a tavern being hunted by a demon and slaying him in retribution for his slight towards this compass. So long as you do not willingly throw it from your possession, then it will not curse you to die at a summoned demon's hands. This minor Noble Phantasm has no set range at all, as it will guide the holder to what his or her heart desires most to find in that moment, however it can only guide them in the general direction. It is up to the holder to figure out a means to reach the destination.

**And those are the newly revealed Noble Phantasms for this chapter. For those of you who may be wondering, the Aztec Dagger was a reference to GSBW by Marcus Galen Sands, and the [Iron Ire] was inspired by another Fate fic I've recently been reading called Fate-In time by Parcasious, where the Shirou of his fic was somehow sent back in time to before Saber drew Caliburn and tried to give her a better ending, while discovering he had a connection to her timeline later, as well as his true lineage. In his fic, Shirou created a hammer for the same reason my Shirou did: an ordinary hammer would be too weak and shatter after the first strike due to his monstrous strength. I found some of the antics he pulled with it just too good of a chance to pass up, so I felt this would be a shout out to him. Also, one last quick thank you to Vein Bloodborne for the idea of the compass and sword of truth. You are truly a good friend to talk possible weapon ideas with buddy. Next chapter I plan to wrap up this incident, give a slight interlude for Shirou and Godou as they get back to their otherwise ordinary lives when they are not god-slaying, and how I plan to spin Lancelot's incorporation to my fic's timeline without Athena or Circe dying at her hands. Until next chapter, PEACE OUT!**


	47. Blade 31: Karma, Renewal, Storm

**A/N: Hey peeps! I am back, and this time I have taken the chance to demonstrate the aftermath of the fight with Alex, explain the things Shirou did before leaving to chase after Guinevere, and the extent of the full ramifications of his demands from the Royal Arsenal. Now, for a quick Reviewer Review:**

**1.) Sorry, but for those still saying ShirouxLancelot or asking for Alex to be turned into some guinea pig for Sakura, Rin, and Illya: Not. A. Freaking. Chance. In. _Hell_. Alex will get what's coming to him, but not _that_ bad. What's more, I have already said that Lancelot, Luo Hao, and Herakles were going to have a bit of a three-way relationship. I plan to reveal how it came to be in this chapter.**

**2.) I never said just HOW Shirou dealt with Alex, but I will reveal a bit of that particular aftermath here, along with his rage at his humiliating defeat by his fellow King.**

**3.) No, Pandora will not be healing his family jewels and royal scepter. I have a bit of a plot device for this during my planned version of the Devil King Civil War, and losing his potency is going to play a bit of a key role there. More than that and it will be telling.**

**4.) Lastly for now, I never said that the fic was following the Nua Realta game, I always said it was based off of the Nua Realta's potential 'Harem Ending' you could achieve. To my knowledge, the game had the potential to unlock that ending, but was something that required you work for it.**

**Now that that is out of the way, time for the disclaimer.**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own 'Campione!', 'Fate', or any other franchise or fic mentioned, as they are the respective properties of their respective creators, authors, publishers, and owners. This fic is an AU, as in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, of Marcus Galen Sands' own fic 'God Slaying Blade Works' with a heavy emphasis on 'WHAT IF', using the 'Harem Ending' route of Nua Realta, references to other fanfics credited as used to the best of my abilities, a meshing of canon lore, along with my own original ideas thrown into the mix. This is a FREE FANFIC of a FANFIC, meaning an UNPAID FAN-MADE FICTION of a FAN-MADE FICTION I wrote for absolutely no monetary gain at all. If you paid to read this then you got ripped off, and if you do not like it then you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you.**

**And now...**

**_Story Start_**

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**T****hirt****y-first**** Blade****: ****Karmic Retribution, ****Relationships**** Re****newed****, and Distant Storms**_

_**Islet of 'Avalon'-Tokyo Harbor**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

I had just dealt with that thieving bastard Alex, when [**Lancelot**] dropped the proverbial bombshell on me...

"Sir Shirou, this Knight wishes to duel with you in a fight to the death."

...oh man...he just cannot get a break, can he? When it rains, it pours with his luck. Alex slipped away and pulled a Houdini on us, but I just chose to let him go. Not like he could be much of a threat now, but still...this was going to be a hellish experience for me, I just _knew_ it, and Root-damn my E-rank luck when it comes back to bite me on the ass. But even so, this request, I knew that [**Lancelot**] was not asking with the intent to be malicious or inflict harm upon me, but even so...to think she would choose this…

"Hold on! Why do you have to fight with Emiya-san for, [**Lancelot**]?! I thought you and he got along just fine up until now, so why would you-"

"Godou-san!" I cut off my fellow Japanese King without averting my gold and silver gaze from the _K__n__ight of the Lake_ as I continued after a few seconds to ensure he was calm and understood the reason why. "It's not that she and I don't gt along Godou-san, if anything, she holds me in the highest of respects."

"Then why-"

"Because in order to fight alongside Lady Guinevere against Alex, she has descended as a Heretic Goddess. Godou-san. You know full well what that means. If she doesn't return to her myth or if she doesn't find some other means to avoid her fate of doing so, then [**Lancelot**] will be overwhelmed by the curse of madness that afflicts all Gods who rebel against their myths and rampage..."

Godou-san's protests all dried up as the sobering realization of just why she asked me to fight her despite holding me in the highest of regards; [**Lancelot**] wished to die at the hands of one she respects while her sense of honor remained intact before the curse of madness drives her to slaughter even those she swore to protect. It is because the Heretic Goddess [**Lancelot**] respects me so that she wants to die in battle against me while she still has some semblance of her reasoning left, but for how long will remain anybody's guess...however…

"But even so, I am afraid I will have to decline, _Knight of the Lake_. Instead, I have a counter-offer...Godou-san, do you still have the ability to use [**Ama no Murakumo**]?" I continued with my train of thought, before posing my question for the budding idea I had to make everybody happy and not have anybody die here.

"...yeah, why do you ask Emiya-san?" Ignoring Godou-san's question, I turn back to the _Knight of the Lake_ to pose my question to her…

"And [**Lancelot**], do you have enough in you for one last charge?"

"I do, but why are you asking this Knight this for?" [**Lancelot**] asks me with obvious confusion, but not any anger or malice at all, just pure innocent curiosity at my questions before I answer them both with my next response.

"Because, my counter-offer is this: [**Lancelot**] and Godou-san, the two of you will have a one-strike showdown. You both will have one attack each. [**Lancelot**] will charge at Godou-san with Steadfast while Godou-san will receive her with [**Ama no Murakumo**]. It will be a quick-draw style duel. Winner is decided by who manages to best the other first. If [**Lancelot**] wins, then I will fight her as per her own request. But if Godou-san wins, then [**Lancelot**] will have to serve Godou-san as her new King, similar to a guardian spirit for both Godou-san and his line. Does this sound like a fair wager to you both? Because I'd rather not have to fight a friend to the death if I can help it."

"..."

"..."

[**Lancelot**] seemed upset with me at first, until I made my counter-offer, and let the idea sink in for those present. I was not going to kill an ally, especially not one who had not only come to my aid several times in the past, but also whom I found a shared sense of honor with, to willingly weaken herself just to protect her charge as long as she had willingly done so.

Godou-san however asked me a question that was a fairly good one in my opinion before agreeing to anything, however. "And just why don't you do this, Emiya-san? Why do I have to fight with [**Lancelot**] for and not you?"

"Because Godou-san, while I do have an Authority that lets me weaken myself enough to match my opponent and to be a fair fight, it still wouldn't exactly be a fair fight right now, as I am still mostly in peak condition while you and [**Lancelot**] are both worn out and tired from fighting with Gascoigne, on top of the fact you both gave some of your vitality to keep Lady Guinevere alive long enough to save her life."

The two had looks of dawning realization as they understood my reasons for such a suggestion now. Even if I willingly and deliberately weakened myself to match her, I still had most of my authorities unused while [**Lancelot**] was worn out. It still would not be a fair fight at that point; my only restriction would be just what Authorities I could use with my weakened reserves of strength, and that was not including my sorcery on top of that advantage. "Not to mention the fact that I don't like killing friends, so the duel here is settled to first blood or one person surrenders. Sound good to you [**Lancelot**], or should I say, [**H****i****ppol****y****ta**], the _Queen of the Amazons_?" I asked for confirmation as I just hope my gamble pays off here…

"...you knew about that part of my past..."

"...huh? Emiya-san, you mean [**Lancelot**] is-"

"I noticed it the moment I saw your spear there with a glance. While it is basically just a weapon manifested on the spot using your divinity to will it into existence, my mastery over [**structural analysis**] allows me to see even the history of anything I look at with a glance. As long as I can see a weapon, I can instantly see everything about a target's past, and even their character."

Godou-san seemed a bit off-put I basically peeked at her past with this trick, but if [**Lancelot**] felt any indignation or slight on her part, she didn't show it. If anything, she approved of my decision. I felt her actions were more in line with that of the Amazons at times than that of the Knights of Arthurian Legend, so seeing her lance simply confirmed my suspicions. I then turned to Godou-san to explain my reasoning for this suggestion to him.

"Godou-san, the Amazonian Warrior's policy is to only follow those stronger than them. [**Hippolyta**] was one of the three Amazon Queens alongside her sister-warriors [**Antiope**] and [**Melanippe**]. The three of them were the strongest of the Amazonian warriors in their respective fields, and the Amazons were an all-female tribe of warriors who did not allow men among their ranks. There have only ever been a few to even successfully meet with them in their territory and leave without losing their lives in the process, Herakles being chief among them, as he had to steal [**Hippolyta**]'s sash belt as one of his infamous Twelve Labors...speaking of which, he's probably going to have a stroke when he hears of this, [**Lancelot**]."

"Oh, this one holds no ill-will for the _Son of Zeus_. If anything, the fact he managed to best this one as he had is rather something of a turn on for this one." Godou-san and I both turned to gawk at her admission to wanting to bed Herakles, before [**Pan**] decided to interject right there.

"...did you seriously just say you wished to _bed_ the man who _stole from you_?! This is why I never understood you Amazons..."

Shaking my head to clear away that thought and shelve the issue for now, I turned to Godou-san to explain the situation in a manner he'd understand. "Anyway Godou-san, moving along, if you wish to avoid having to kill [**Lancelot**], then you have to fight her and best her charge and have her follow you. She won't be able to avoid her curse of madness if you don't, and she might not be able to keep her sanity for much longer otherwise, as afterwards she'd rampage and I'd have to put an end to her, so you need to do this."

Godou-san looked me in the eyes and noticed I was being dead serious about this. Sighing in resignation as he just decided to go with it to deal with the troublesome situation if for no other reason than to nip this in the bud, he nodded his assent, as [**Lancelot**] then moved back away about twenty meters so he and her could have the space for their fight, with me on the side as the judge to start and declare the winner. Godou-san summoned [**Ama no Murakumo**] as the _Knight of the Lake_ summoned her mount Steadfast in order to charge into battle against Godou-san.

Her blonde hair and blue eyes coupled with that face made even me freeze for a moment with the sheer innocent purity she had in her desire to battle. There was no animosity in the _Knight of the Lake_'s face or actions, merely a nearly child-like innocence and purity that was almost like an angel rather than a Goddess of Steel on the verge of losing her sanity. She also used her Authority, [**Insane Rush**], on herself to give herself the boost she needed to maintain her strength, but shorten the time available to her...this has to be done fast...

"Ready?" I ask to which both parties merely nodded their consent. After making sure they were both prepared and resolved for what came next, I then shouted for the deciding actions that would determine just how this turned out in a few minutes by settling it in one charging Goddess of Steel riding on a Divine Mount meeting against a [**mana burst**]-enhanced quick-draw technique from a Divine Sword-god wielded by a God-slayer..."FIGHT!"...and the two clashed not a few moments later for the decision...

_**Scene Change-England**_

_**Undisclosed Hotel Room**_

_**Alex P.O.V.**_

"_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT YOUR BLOODY BOSS ANYMORE?!**_"

I was pissed, oh so bloody pissed. Not only did I have my man card irreparably revoked by that damned hammer to my groin at the hands of a complete newbie Campione, but I had my very name smeared, my reputation dragged through the mud, and even my own organization taken from me, all in one go. After fleeing from Japan using a prepared teleportation potion I had acquired and prepared before hand, I tried to get back to one of the Royal Arsenal's safe houses, only to be repelled and prevented entry by some kind of barrier that actually used my own power as a Campione against me. I recognized it and demanded to know what was going on, only to get a call from my own subordinate at that very moment and found at what the bloody hell was going on.

"_As I said, Black Prince Alec, the Royal Arsenal is no longer in your employ. When King Emiya came straight to Cornwall to meet with both us and you, not only did you not show up at all, you blatantly insulted and disrespected hi__m__ with such a thinly-veiled brush-off, the only reason he didn't destroy us and slaughter our __entire __member__ship__ in his ire was a last ditch attempt at appeasement __on my part__. One of the terms he demanded was that the Royal Arsenal cut all ties to you and swear ourselves under King Emiya's name. __This was nonnegotiable. __And to be completely frank, we had next to no problems with this arrangement, given your years of dismissal of us and our efforts to put out all the fires you caused over the years. The fact we didn't desert you before is a testament to the __years of tolerance for your constant__ abuse we'__ve__ put up with until now_."

Sir Denis Iceman, my second-in-command and personal attendant explained to me over the phone. He made it clear he was perfectly fine with the demand to betray me, and he also revealed he was tempted to strangle me more times than he cared to count for the things I did. That infuriating woman, Alice's words suddenly came to my mind once more unbidden…

'_...__Having to always apologize for a leader who never shows up, it's just going to come back to bite you, eventually..._'

I then began to grit my teeth so hard, I could have filed them down from the sheer pressure alone. I had only just healed with a potion from a witch I borrowed that healed my wound to the groin, but the phantom pains and the damage had been done. While it successfully regenerated the parts that had been obliterated, my potency has been forever compromised. Adding insult to injury, I find out my own resources are now no longer mine, but the very same person whom I had been wounded by in the first place.

"_Also Alex, for what its worth, the only reason I even agreed to this arrangement was because of just how enraged King Emiya was for your actions. He tried to offer you a way out peacefully, and you practically spit __it__ right __back __in his face. We of the Royal Arsenal got fed up with constantly having to deal with the fallout from covering your ass and __cleaning up after your messes__. Now, __as King Emiya __had __so eloquently put it,__ let's see how well you 'deal with the fires you light under you__r own ass__ without __your lackeys__ to put them out for you'. Goodbye, Alexander Gascoig__ne._"

The damned Dutchman hung up right after that. I was now without nearly all my resources aside from what money I had from selling off the jewels and precious metals that I had stolen from the Emiya Manor. When I tried to get the goods I had taken and stashed with the Royal Arsenal as my retribution, the same damned thing happened every bloody time. I had been repelled as my own [**Black Lightning**] was used against me after I regained the use of it after being unable to use it for half a day by turning it into a powerful attack.

I even tried to get to Alice's room only for me to be repelled once again! Did he have somebody set up these barriers all around the places I would have gone to prevent me from gaining the resources I had accumulated over the course of half my life?! When I tried to intimidate a couple members of the Royal Arsenal to get the to give me access, they slashed me with some damned katana that actually hurt me, as it was given to them to defend against me if and when I tried such a thing.

That bastard Emiya...he is taking from me what's MINE! I will make him pay for this. If it wasn't for that damned blood oath he had me swear on my name and bind me by my own power, then I would have gone after him once again. But he forced me to agree to a damned magic contract that enforces my word through my own power being used against me. He called it a 'Geass', a form of magical contract that uses a curse to enforce the terms of an agreement...and apparently the penalty for breaking my end he set up would be for the death of me. I might not die outright due to me vitality as a God-slayer, but I would still end up dying, dammit!

And to add insult to injury, he even stripped me down to my undershirt and my boxers as he ripped off the enchanted suit I obtained, saying he was taking his berserker woman's clothes back. The humiliation of being stripped down to my underclothes and then forced to watch as my life's work, all those years spending half my life in pursuit of, disappear right before my very eyes. The fury, no the utter rage burning in my heart was an inferno for this insult! But I am incapable of doing anything as I am now because of that damnable magic contract!

I need some way to break this blood pact I am bound under...I heard how Emiya had a dagger he used for such things, and that it was an artifact of Greek origin once wielded by Medea of Colchis...maybe I should look into finding something similar to it for myself...and a means to exact my vengeance upon him for this humiliation…

_...and so, Alexander Gascoigne, the King of Britain and Black Prince, had lost his resources and all the artifacts he had stolen were returned to their rightful owners, with Emiya Shirou personally seeing to it the same security measures used to keep the Beggar King at bay were installed to prevent any further thefts from the thieving God-slayer…_

_...thus began the blood feud between the King of Wrought Iron, Emiya Shirou and the Beggar King, Alexander Gascoigne...a blood feud which lasted until the Devil King Civil War, over ten years later…_

_**Scene Change-Astral Plane between the Nether and Mortal Realms**_

_**Circe P.O.V.**_

I was in such a speechless state of shock. It wasn't a pleasant experience to suffer as I have been lately. Not since we left that island have I ever had a moment of peaceful respite. I had tried to see if I could help [**Odysseus**], but it became apparent after a few days of failed attempts that he was too far gone. Whatever happened to him, whatever it was that he saw, it _**broke**_ him in the absolute worst of ways it could have. I was actually beginning to doubt the plans my former lover was coming up with, and that was very telling of his current mental state's sheer depth of madness he's now fallen under.

I was currently sitting on the deck, staying as far from the cabin of the ship and the maddened form of my ally in this foolhardy endeavor, clinging to the railings in order to prevent from being thrown overboard by the waves as they crashed over me, soaking me once again for the umpteenth time this past few days, yet felt as if they were _weeks_. It was getting ridiculous. [**Odysseus**] did not need to go through this; he could have easily gotten us to wherever it was he wanted in an instant. Losing my patience with this, even though I knew it might be breaking my word, this was no longer the same man I swore my oath to aid, and as such, I had no obligation to continue here. So I decided to cut my losses and leave.

I stood and attempted to use a spell to teleport me back to my island...only to not be able to hover more than a few feet over the deck, unable to leave or fly higher to my shock. Why couldn't I leave?! This is-IT COULDN'T BE?! HE WOULDN'T-

"And just where do you think you are trying to go, [**Circe**]. We are currently on a quest, therefore you cannot leave until it is over."

I simply spun around so fast hat had I been mortal I would have probably suffered whiplash enough to break my spine at the speed as I glared and demanded to know what he has done. "Why would you use _that_ Authority?! Have you truly gone so far out of your mind to not realize what it implies. It simply ensures that only you would survive at the end, but any allies on this 'quest' may not even survive to the end!"

"You gave me your oath to aide me, and you will honor it!"

"I gave my oath to the Heroic God [**Odysseus**]! You are not the same man after whatever it was that was witnessed on that island! I want part of this madness of yours no longer!"

"And I am afraid I cannot let you do that, as your power will be necessary, _Daughter of the Dawn_. Until this journey meets its end, you cannot leave, nor will you be able to go against your oath to aide me in my quest."

"And just where are we even going?! You do not need to do all of this; all you have to do is get us to wherever it is we need to go, yet why aren't you done so yet?!"

"Because this is an adventure, _Daughter of the Dawn_, and we are going to pick up another ally who calls this realm home. The Devil King has steel in him at his core; a mortal with the essence of a God of Steel. Therefore, I am going to request the aid of one who can break his steel and allow me to take the power he possessed for myself, and then I can deal whatever that monster who ran me off is."

I suddenly felt myself shiver in dread at his eyes...those are _NOT_ the eyes of the Hero I once upon a time called my lover. They were the eyes of such fervent fanaticism that should only be possible for a mortal who's basked in the presence of a God to possess after being awed by the might of the Divine. He was obsessed, especially given just what he said: a mortal with the essence of steel at their core? It was absurd. No mortal should be of steel; that's something only a god could have…

And against my better judgment and growing fear for my own precarious position, I ask the one question I would soon regret…

"...and just who is this ally of which you speak?" This had better be a good reason, because if not, then [**Odysseus**] was a lost cause which I had absolutely no desire to be any further associated with in his complete and utter madness. While I knew not what happened to make him go mad, I had discovered the hard way just _HOW_ mad the _King of Ithica_ had become with his obsession with his one-worded answer...

"[**Ahriman**]."

All the blood suddenly drained from my face as my blood froze into icebergs within my very veins at those words. He was mad. He has truly gone mad. A God of Steel, seeking _**HIM**_ of all people out?! It was utter insanity of the highest order...and I could do nothing to avoid this. [**Odysseus**]' Authority binds me as one of his companions, to the death. Unless I off myself here and now, I won't be able to escape, and right now I was sincerely contemplating such a course just to escape from the mad _King of Ithica_. Unfortunately, I cannot even do that due to his Authority either, nor would he let me attempt to do so unhindered.

I wanted out of this, but I am now trapped...I should have escaped when I had the chance...I can only hope to survive whatever comes until a chance to escape shows itself...yet somehow I feel it might not come soon enough for me not to dread what I may witness in the days to come...

_**Scene Change-1 week later**_

_**Emiya Ranch**_

_**Third-person P.O.**V._

After dealing with Alex and the duel with [**Lancelot**], the residents of the Emiya Manor were temporarily staying in the ranch house that Shirou bought for his training purposes, as well as to check up on the Pegasi currently residing there along with several horses. Surprisingly enough, Shirou's idea to attempt to breed them was actually working, and a few horses they'd bought and began to care for alongside the Pegasi were all currently showing signs of being pregnant. When the news of this got out to the Committee how Shirou had successfully managed to get a Pegasus to impregnate a mare, the mystical community was abuzz with the news.

Currently, said mares were being carefully looked after to ensure nothing went wrong with either their lives or the lives of the unborn calf. However, it wasn't the Pegasi's successful breeding attempts that was causing the Emiya Ranch to currently be so active this morning…

"_**BACK I SAID! BACK! I AM ALREADY TAKEN YOU OVERZEALOUS AMAZONIAN!**_"

"Hohohohoho. But Herakles, this one is a knight now, not so much the _Amazonian Queen_ as much as a _Knight of the Lake _now. But even so, you still essentially claimed me as your woman by stealing my sash so long ago.~"

"**_Herakles, you better have a GOOD explanation for this Luo Hao if you wish to disperse my displeasure!_**"

The Emiya Ranch was in an uproar when not only had the aged Guinevere revealed she had become Shirou's handmaiden, but that the [**Heretic God ****Lancelot du Lac**] was actually a rare _GODDESS_ of Steel, on top of being somebody from Herakles' own past as the very Amazon Queen whom he had stolen the sash of as part of his Twelve Labors. To say the leaden giant shit his pants in terror of Luo Hao finding out was an understatement. He never cheated on his wife Megara in his previous life, despite her unfounded fear and jealousy of him doing so leading to his death by her poisoning him; he was NOT going to change this now by doing so on Luo Hao with [**Lancelot**].

The whole time this was going on of the trio running around the property grounds at god-speed, Shirou was laughing his ass off as everybody else was just either gawking dumbly in disbelief, smirking at the _Son of Zeus_' misfortune, or as Zelretch was doing, laughing just as hard as Shirou was at the sight of a grown-ass leaden giant of pure muscle and built like a _brick shit house_, who took on the likes of the Hydra, Nemean Lion, and even more recently the Divine Beasts of [**Sun Wukong**], running like the devil was on his heels while his skin drained to a deathly pale in terror from the newly revealed goddess bound to Godou's service in the form of [**Lancelot**] and his very irate lover Luo Hao. To say the sight was funny as hell to watch was undeniably an understatement to those present.

To make it even worse for the _Son of Zeus_, Zelretch even went so far as to bring a guest with him just to screw with the poor guy: Luo Hao, and she was chasing him alongside the _Knight of the Lake_ as she refused to let him walk away after hearing about just why [**Lancelot**] was claiming she was his woman first. To say that Shirou, Zelretch, and Godou were not amused would be a bold-faced lie, as even somebody as respectful as Godou could not help but snicker at Herakles' blatant attempt to avoid getting caught by [**Lancelot**] and his '_Nee-san_'. It was just that funny a sight, though even he knew it was better Herakles than him, and Shirou couldn't help but agree for once about it being somebody else in his typical position of unfortunate encounters with women.

As for the reason why they were at the Emiya Ranch instead of the Emiya Manor, the reason was simple: The building was going to need a few more days to complete the repairs. All in all, it would take about another week before the mansion was completely fit to move back into, but could so long as the repairs continued at the pace they were. While they stayed at the Emiya Ranch for the time being, they also had to ride to school from the Ranch due to the distance, as the break had ended just the day after Shirou dealt with Alex and all the cleanup was completely wrapped up.

It had been a rather interesting few days, given how the idiot trio as Godou refered to them were hounding Shirou with the desire to try and get him to help them make their class project a cosplay cafe, with a main theme being maid...until they saw the fact that Rin and Sakura were somewhat swollen bellied due to their entering the later stages of pregnancy. To say that Shirou got stared at with the fact he was an expecting father was an understatement. The whole school soon exploded with news about him being filthy rich, having several women, and apparently fully capable of providing for said children without any problem since he was essentially a billionaire with an ever-increasing financial empire with his name on it.

The sudden urge from the male population of Jounen Gakuen to strangle him suddenly skyrocketed while the female population's view of him being a keeper simply went through the roof. But as per his usual modus operandi, Shirou simply chose to ignore it to the best of his abilities as he tried to go about his daily life outside of being a God-slaying Devil King. However, back to the present situation, Shirou's amusement came to an abrupt halt the moment Luo Hao began to try and use her Authorities to get Herakles to stop running, tearing up part of the property and nearly threatening the ranch house's destruction along with the Pegasus stables holding the pregnant mares in the process…

"...Zelretch."

"Already on it, Shirou."

In the next instant, Zelretch had sent the trio into a pocket space and with a note from both Shirou and Zelretch telling them the three were going to be stuck in there until they could come to some kind of an accord without tearing up his property as Luo Hao had come very close to doing just then. The trio were essentially being forced to deal with this by locking them in a room and Shirou had an idea how it was going to be settled, yet chose not to comment, nor change his stony expression for the entirety of their impromptu lock-down when the sounds of some _very_ suggestive moaning and blissful screams of ecstatic pleasure began to come from a certain room in the ranch house's outer building that the trio were locked within via Zelretch's Second Sorcery to keep them there until a few hours later.

Not even when the three came out with Luo Hao and [**Lancelot**] positively glowing while Herakles looking like he was walking to his own execution came out of said room after being locked in there. While for them it had been for five hours their time, but for the trio they had spent far longer due to Zelretch's Kaleidoscope bending time itself to give them the chance to work it out for as long as it took. Godou simply gawked at Shirou and asked him with a completely straight face of unbelieving denial…

"...did you seriously just have to lock them in a room together until they dealt their problems by literally screwing their brains out in a threesome?"

"Yes Godou-san. Yes I did, and I cannot believe I had to actually do it or that it had even worked."

Herakles and Godou were both about to literally retort at the same time, but before they could even do so, something bizarre happened right then and there, in the form of a spacial distortion to the dimensional gap opening up just about twenty feet above the ground nearby them.

"What the-?!""Emiya-san?!""God dammit Zelretch, just what the hell in Root's name did you do this time?!""Hey! Don't look at me! It wasn't me! I didn't do anything this time, honest!"

The four men spoke before a certain older teenage-looking woman with shoulder-length brown hair and eyes appeared in a crater that appeared on the ground, while wearing what looked like a hospital gown that had begun to barely hold together as she got up, and looking around in confusion as to where she was. She looked at Shirou however and said something that got his attention as her eyes widened in shock as though he recognized him from somewhere…

"...Nameless?" The girl asked while looking at Shirou with wide brown-eyed disbelief of his appearance. Said Sword Incarnation simply raised but a single brow in surprise she seemed to recognize him while he did not. He had never seen her before, and Archer's memories weren't offering any clues there, either. Yet she still knew who he was, or at least recognized his appearance?

"...Emiya-san, do you know this girl?" Godou asked his fellow Japanese King, wondering why she called him '_nameless_' of all things.

"I haven't the slightest clue in hell, Godou-san. _But_ if I were to guess..." Said young man turned his gaze to his fellow sorcerer as he abruptly dropped his jaw in disbelief of what he saw just now. "I think you have some explaining to do here, _Wizard Marshal_."

Suffice to say, the Emiya Household has just became a LOT more lively for the foreseeable future...and now a new house guest had to be made accommodated for...oh joy...

_...what none realized at the time, was this mysterious girl's arrival would later become the impetus to an impending conflict nearly eleven years in the making, once Ahriman later makes his move…_

_...nor did any present realize the significance of her appearance here and now, or the pivotal role she'd play in the clash to come..._

**A/N: And that's a wrap for now peeps. I know it was a bit of a short chapter, but hey, first who can guess who the girl is and from which canon ending from Nasuverse at the end, will get a prize! I will not say which it is, but I will confirm it next chapter and message you via pm about the full details. I could be offering anything, even letting you have ONE idea, regardless of how much it might be a pain in the ass for me to try, be incorporated into my fic! Next time, Athena begins to make her moves again, Odysseus and Circe meet with Ahriman, and the mystery girl's true identity is revealed! Until Next Chapter, PEACE OUT!**


	48. Blade 32: Emotion, Revelations, Secrets

**A/N: Heyo boyos! I'm back! And in response to the contest to see who could guess who the mystery girl who appeared last chapter towards the end, the answer is NOBODY! While several of you guessed it was Hakuno from the Fate/Extra series correctly, I am afraid you did not figure out which one it was. Oddly enough, there was even one person who guessed it was Kiara Seissyoin, A.K.A. Beast III, and I haven't got the foggiest clue how and where the fuck you got _THAT_ idea from, my friend. The truth was the Kishinami Hakuno here was actually a combination between the Fate/Extra and the Fate/Extra CCC routes, using both the route with Nameless the Archer Class Servant as Hakuno's Servant up until the end and winning with the NPC Sakura cheating the system to get Hakuno out with the Moon Cell with a body, but with Nameless using his wish to do so in her stead.**

**With this out of the way, time for a quick Reviewer review:**

**1.) Thank you all for the positive feedback on Alex finally getting his just deserts. In my opinion, from my understanding, the dude was a complete asshole and needed somebody to pull the rug out from under him. The guy had an ego as big as Gilgamesh's, and that is saying something considering HIS arrogance led to being bested by Shirou or Arturia depending on the route you take in canon.**

**2.) The thing about Medusa not showing up I will explain what she and the rest of the girls along with Godou's girls were doing while all this was going on this chapter. I have not forgotten about her; she was just doing something else in town at that moment involving said bun in the oven.**

**3.) Unfortunately, the divine and nonhuman members of Shirou's harem will not be surviving the aftermath of the Devil King Civil War. There is a plot reason for this, but the children they end up having with Shirou will have been old enough to at least help look out for each other with the surviving ones who made it to the end of said conflict.**

**Now that these short responses to reviews I have answered are done, it's time for the disclaimer...**

**_DISLCAIMER_: I do NOT own 'Campione!', 'Fate', or any other franchise referenced or used, as they are the respective properties of their individual creators, owners, authors, and publishers respectively and I credit them to the best of my abilities as I use them. This is an AU, as in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, of Marcus Galen Sands' own fic 'God SLaying Blade Works', with an emphasis on 'WHAT IF', using the 'Harem Ending Route' from Nua Realta, references to other fics credited as used to the best of my abilities, a meshing of canon lore in a manner that makes sense, and my own original ideas thrown into the mix. This is a FREE FANFIC of a FANFIC, meaning an UNPAID FAN-MADE FICTION of a FAN-MADE FICTION that I wrote for ABSOLUTELY NO MONETARY GAIN AT ALL. So if you paid to read this fic then you got ripped off, and if you do not like it then you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you.**

**And now...**

**_STORY START:_**

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**T****hirt****y-****second**** Blade****: ****Emotional Turmoil, ****Revelations of Danger, and Secrets Revealed**_

_**Emiya Ranch**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

I had brought this mystery girl indoors and offered her something to eat or drink, which she gladly took and began to snack while we waited for the rest of the Emiya Household to arrive. My girls were out in town, with Medusa getting ready for our impending first-born twins to be born within the next few months. Godou-san's girls were with them as part of a girl's day out. I called them and explained what had happened while asking them to pick up some clothes for our new house guest. Godou-san and Luo Hao had actually took an interest in this girl's sudden appearance, while Zelretch was being unusually quiet the entire time…that actually had me even more concerned.

Zelretch was many things, but 'quiet' was never one of them. The fact he was being unusually serious and not very chatty right now as he looked at her spoke volumes about the situation. As I came back into the room after bringing the girl some clothes to change into with some help from Agatha, I sat down next to my new guest after Zelretch took the time to explain to Godou-san and Luo Hao about the multiverse, the various parallel worlds, and his Sorcery's ability to freely travel throughout these worlds. Just as he finished up his explanation, my fellow Devil Kings had looks of absolute shocked surprise in Godou-san's case and Luo Hao was simply intrigued.

"..so to summarize, this girl is most likely from another world, yet manifested here through the usage of both my Second Sorcery along with the Third Sorcery in order to gain a physical body of her own upon arrival."

"...so, what you're saying is that almost everybody in Emiya-san's family is actually from another world entirely?" Godou-san asked in absolute surprise to find out about the multiverse. Given the fact that this world did not know about it as anything more than a myth, it isn't too surprising that his reaction would be considered understandable.

"Yes and no. His girls, adoptive family, and extended family is, but Shirou is not. While Shirou is technically trained in a magic system from another world, he's actually originally from this one. Due to a mishap with his [**Sixth Sorcery**] during the Kyoto Disaster of this world ten going on eleven odd years ago, he ended up fragmenting his own existence, and said pieces were scattered throughout the multiverse into the various versions of that world's Kyoto Disaster, usually in one or another form of the Fuyuki Fire."

Zelretch then took a drink from the cup of blood he was given that I took to keeping a stock of just in case the Dead Apostle Sorcerer decided to drop by before he continued. "It's just that this Shirou managed to regain the scattered knowledge of his countless fragments along with their memories and experiences. Think of his mind as that of a single person who has lived the same life countless times over, but with slight divergences in the choices he made in each case. He basically has at least two hundred years worth of life experiences at bare minimum compressed into his seventeen going on eighteen year old mind. That and this Shirou was technically the original one to begin with. He just had to regain most of his power along with his fragments knowledge and experiences after losing it that day."

"This Luo Hao is intrigued by what you said before _Wizard Marshal_. You said there are other worlds out there, and that was what [**Odysseus**] tried to steal from King Emiya: the power to traverse these various worlds?" Said female God-slayer asked while addressing the Dead Apostle Sorcerer by his title among the magus of the Clocktower. In response to her question, the _Old Man of the Jewels_ simply nodded before he responded.

"Yes, that is right, _Empress of the Martial Realm_. However, before you even ask, you should not seek this power from me. I do not take students lightly, and the few I do take, more often than not end up going insane from trying to achieve the very Sorcery I command. There are only a few of which I ever taught who succeeded in learning my craft, and believe it or not, three of them were alternate versions of Miss Tohsaka, Miss Matou, and Lady Einzbern. In fact, one of my potential successors is actually one of Shirou's very fragments who I saved and raised as my adopted son instead of Kiri."

That got even the unexpected guest to gape at the guy, before I barged in a that instant and ruined the moment for the trolling old bloodsucker…

"Yes, and if I recall from _THAT_ particular fragment of mine's memories right, you abandoned him right after he learned how to traverse the multiverse and break through the fifth wall using the Second True Magic, thereby completing his training under you and abandoning him with nothing more than a sentient mystic code for a companion...which if I recall was the prototype for Ruby and Sapphire, if I am not mistaken."

"Oh come on! You are not holding that against me!" The 4th Dead Apostle Ancestor tried to defend himself, yet my response shattered that defense with the rebuttals waiting on the tip of his tongue dying in his throat before they could even fully form...

"...Ruby and Sapphire had personalities that were so troublesome that even you had to lock them up and seal them away just to not have to deal with them anymore...and you practically abandoned him despite being your adopted son when he was still just a child with no one else in the world to call family. OS even got him into quite the pickles just for the sake of screwing with him for its own personal amusement, no different to its siblings you sealed away. Do not say I cannot hold against you some of the shit he went through due to your antics in the multiverse he was forced to clean up in your stead, _Kishur Zelretch Schweinorg_."

The look of complete and utter disbelieve at the absolute deadpan expression and remarkably bland tone at my dismissal of the old bloodsucker's attempt to salvage his image in these guys eyes was telling. All eyes suddenly turned to the Dead Apostle in the room who simply began to sulk like a child pouting after being told he could not have a toy he wanted. "...did you have to mention that..."

"If you want to make yourself look good, _Second Sorcerer_, then you need to at least act your own Root-damn age for once. You are older than Japan itself, so start acting like it already. I don't have to work that hard to ruin your image; you do that perfectly fine all on your own. By the way, before I forget, Godou-san. This guy here was the one behind the Mandrake Root incident." I walked away after choosing to offer my newest guest a room to go to, as I ignored the pleas of the Dead Apostle Ancestor being subjected to the unrestrained [**mana burst**]-infused punch of my fellow Japanese Devil King right to the face sending him crashing through a wall. I was going to be charging _THAT_ one to the Dead Apostle Sorcerer later...and idly noted to train Godou-san in refining his usage of the technique to be less crude. Turning to speak with said young mystery woman, I then began to ask her the million dollar question here. "So, I know its a bit late to ask this, but do you have a name, Miss..."

"Oh, it's Hakuno. Kishinami Hakuno. But I prefer most people to call me by the nickname Hakunon."

That got me to freeze in my tracks as I then stared at the girl here. I _KNEW_ that name. One of my fragments, one who rediscovered his ancestry as being a descendant of Muramasa Sengo, Muramasa-Emiya Shirou. He had encountered a teenage girl by that name only once. But said girl should never have even knew 'my' face, as she was cryogenically frozen due to suffering from a fatal condition known as Amnesia Syndrome, which could only be cured via a form of surgery. But the doctor who was supposed to treat her died in a terrorist bombing, thus she was being forced to await in a frozen slumber until medical science could get to the point to be able to treat her without killing her in the process...

"Something wrong?"Hakunon's question snapped me from my thoughts and made me sheepishly rub the back of my head in an old nervous gesture. If she seemed put off, she wasn't. If anything she seemed to smile fondly as she saw my old habit...

"...no, just wondering how in the name of Akasha you recognized my face when to my knowledge, you and I never spoke face to face. One of my fragments _DID_ meet you at one time, Hakunon, but that was when you were still frozen. You weren't even awake at the time, so even though I knew of you from that particular fragment's memories and experiences, you shouldn't be able to know me." I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I answered after a brief shock of disbelief ran through me at that realization of why she seemed familiar for some reason. Now I knew, but that still left me a few more unanswered questions that I knew next to nothing about for certain.

"Oh that? In my original world, there was a supercomputer on the moon known as the Moon Cell, which I was an NPC in the digital recreation of the world based on the data of the original Kishinami Hakuno. There was actually even a [**Holy Grail War**] in this digital world, known as the [**Moon Cell****Grail War**] and I was the Master of Archer, though his true name was 'Nameless'. From what I've been able to guess, he was simply a Nameless Hero turned Servant most likely created based on your fragment in my world by using both your image and general abilities."

"...huh...I wonder how Archer would take it if he knew about that...an imitation of an imitation...if that isn't the definition of 'ironic', then I don't know what is." I said, before Hakunon looked at me with a warranted bit of confusion in her eyes.

"What do you mean by 'Archer'? Are you saying there was another Servant that resembled you?"

"Yes, yes there was. Though he and I absolutely cannot stand the other's mere presence alone; just putting us near each other irritated each of us to no end due to the resonance between our souls. His true name is [**Counter-Guardian EMIYA Shirou**], one of my fragment's twisted future version of myself from an alternate timeline who became one of the _Dogs of Alaya_. However, he and I were originally supposed to be one and the same person, but somewhere along the way due to slightly different choices under somewhat different circumstances, he and I became two completely different people."

"Did you say [**Alaya**]...as in the _Collective Subconscious Will of Humanity_? I might not have been all too knowledgeable due to my Amnesia Syndrome, but even I knew somewhat of the things she'd be willing to do to ensure mankind's continued survival..."

"You got that right Hakuno-san…she may embody mankind's instinctive desire to survive, but [**Alaya**] does _**NOT**_ understand human sentiments at all. As for Archer, he and I utterly cannot stand how much the other reflects the other like a mirror of time itself. The dumbass even went so far as to make a pact with [**Alaya**], selling his eternal soul into her services as an agent of the Counter Force upon his death when he was at his most vulnerable, which the bitch took full advantage over. As if to add insult to injury, not only did he become jaded by his cursed hell of his own making, but he even tried to kill me off in order to paradox himself out of existence."

"...you're kidding me, right? He didn't...he wouldn't..."

"Oh yes he did. Archer was a jaded bastard and a cynical asshole, But his pessimism was the result of being forced by [**Alaya**] for centuries to kill, and kill, and kill, and kill, and kill again, over and over and over again, time after time after time, again and again, when all he really wanted to do was to create a world where nobody ever had to cry, yet was turned into the very source of the suffering he wished to prevent by [**Alaya**]'s perversion of his ideals. But there is only one thing he did that makes his very proximity make me want to murder him..." This got Hakunon's attention as she turned to look at me with confusion on her face as I said this through gritted teeth as I thought about and recalled some of **_HIS_** memories of what he was forced to do against his will in service to the _Subconscious Collective Will of Humanity_.

"Oh? And what would that be?" She asked me in genuine confusion, but I simply gave her a three word answer that said it all for her to understand as we reached her temporary room for the time being...

"_He gave up_."

I walked away, after leading her to her room and left without further explanation as I walked to check up on and make sure Godou-san didn't destroy my Ranch along with Zelretch in his rage-fueled ire with the trolling old vampire. It was getting close to time for our routine training sessions to boot; hopefully he will be fine with the alternative method I have devised for the outlet for his warranted anger with the Wizard Marshal…

_**Hakuno P.O.V.**_

I was absolutely speechless at Nam-er, _Emiya_-san's explanation of just why he and his world's version of Nameless didn't get along. I knew that sometimes, parallel versions of each other didn't get along, but this? This was even more severe than I thought...his version of my beloved and cherished Servant was the complete opposite of the one I knew...and had even tried to murder 'himself' to try and erase himself…

And then there was Emiya-san's reason for why he didn't get along with him…

'..._He gave up..._'

Those three words spoke volumes of what happened to make the two begin to hate each other's very presence. Emiya-san didn't say he hated his future self for the things he did; he didn't condemn him for the things he did as a Counter-Guardian. No, what Emiya-san hated about his Counter-Guardian counterpart was that he had apparently given up. He threw away his own ideals, and if the two of them were anything like Nameless was, then that was tantamount to offing himself. Forget creating a paradox to erase himself out of existence, he already 'killed' himself by throwing the ideals he lived, died, and stood for away as he did...no wonder Emiya-san and his Archer hated one another…

I had decided to try and get a bath. Surprisingly, Emiya-san's power and influence in this world is such he has apparently amassed a growing fortune in a very short amount of time. From what I was told by Agatha-san, he was actually a billionaire whose fortune has yet to stop growing at an exponentially large rate. As I began t start soaking in the nice hot bath, I actually began to doze off, before a dream in the form of a pleasant memory with Nameless came to the forefront of my dozing mind…

_...I walked into the control center for the Moon Cell, getting ready to make my wish upon the Grail before I was deleted as invalid data. Entering my wish, I walked to the side to give my Servant the time to do just the same for himself, before he began to chide me for my decision…_

"_You know Hakunon, you truly are a troublesome one as far as Masters go. The Holy Grail is an omnipotent wish granter, you know? Yet you wasted your wish on something like this?"_

"_Nameless, I have no body to reclaim outside of here. If the knowledge of where the real Hakuno is can be found, then I wish for Rin to find and save the real me...getting everybody else out of this alive is simply the main point of why I did all of this. I don't regret making this my wish." I told my Servant, while giving a complete straight face as I said it._

_While he and I weren't exactly all that powerful at first, by the end of this, we still came out on top as the strongest pair of Master and Servant. He with his power to create Noble Phantasms on a whim and me able to modify any Mystic Code I saw, yet could not make them on my own. I came to truly care for Nameless; hell, it wouldn't even be a lie to say I might even be in love with him...but this is not going to end well for me, regardless of whether or not anything ever came out of it…_

"_But Hakunon, you are forgetting once again: The Holy Grail is an omnipotent wish granter. You could have wished for everyone to have gotten out of here alive, including yourself. But here I am having to waste my wish to help you out...Truly, what a terrible Master I have." Nameless said as he turned around with a smile on his face, his words without a hint of heat behind them. It was then I realized what he had done as my body began to fade away no different from Rin's as she woke back up within the real world outside of the Moon Cell…_

"_Nameless! You-?!" I never finished the words, not out of rage, but because the smile I saw was not one of regret, but sheer, genuine, and innocent happiness; a smile free of any malice or ulterior motives at all, as though he had no problems trading his survival with my own…_

"_Live on, Kishinami Hakuno...and if you ever find yourself meeting with my counterpart in the real world, then look after 'me'...as 'I' tend to be a reckless idiot...and help the fool that gave rise to this nameless archer...do that for me, and I'll say we can call this even..." He continued to smile, even as he was being deleted by the Moon Cell in my place, even being erased from the Throne before he could return to it…_

"_...I promise...Nameless..."_

_Then I passed out, before I suddenly came to in a crater near a ranch in Japan's mountainous regions surrounding Tokyo…_

***Ba-ba-ba-ba-wha-BOOM***

"WHAAAAAUGH?!" I suddenly splashed as a sudden trembling woke me up from the nap I took in the tub...I must have really been worn out if I fell asleep in the bath. Jumping out of the tub and rushing as I was putting on my bath robe, I suddenly jumped out of my doorway to my temporary room and bolted to the source of the sound...only to find myself staring as I froze at what I saw as the tremors of the clashes continued…

"Come on, Godou-san! You'll need to do better than that if you want to get better at using [**mana burst**] more efficiently! You are rather crude at best! Try to refine it to be better! You don't need it to be perfect like Arturia's, but at the very least as refined in using it as I am at it!" Emiya-san shouted as he clashed with the other boy who was with him in the room earlier as that old man explained the concept of parallel worlds to him and me.

"Easier said than done Emiya-san! You of all people know I don't have much talent as a mage to begin with! You're the only one whose method of teaching me magic _HASN'T_ caused me to destroy something without meaning to!" The boy, who I now know as 'Godou-san', retorted. He had the typical dark hair and eyes of a stereotype Japanese and the usual Asian features, yet while Emiya-san's clothing was mostly pristine, Godou-san's seemed to be getting a bit rugged from the abuse the outfit was taking.

Yet it wasn't the obvious difference in skill level that really got my attention, nor was it the Servant-level physical and magical abilities these two were displaying...it was the _smiles_ the two were having, as if the two were enjoying this intense fight between the two of them, despite being on rather friendly terms earlier...just what the heck happened after I conked out in the bath?!

"Hmm? Oh, are you Kishinami-san? Senpai told us about you. We bought you some new clothes and are making arrangements to get you a room at the main house once the damage has been fixed."

I suddenly froze at that. I KNEW that voice, but it couldn't be. She was supposed to be within the Moon Cell, she couldn't be able to leave. Yet when I turned around, I was greeted by two more familiar faces I did not expect to see here…

"...Rin? BB?"

"Huh? Whose BB? The fact there was another version of me there makes sense, but is this 'BB' person my sister's counterpart in your world?" Rin asked in a confused tone. That tears it. This isn't the same world that I came from. Looks like Nameless sent me to a somewhat different version of the world the Moon Cell was located in…not to mention that this girl is the true version of the NPC in the Moon Cell...

"...BB was the true name of the Servant Moon Cancer in the [**Moon Cell Holy Grail War**] in my original world...my guess is she was based of off Sakura-san here...who was actually an NPC within the Moon Cell who turned divided itself into several pseudo-servants to avoid being deleted as invalid data." I answer in shock as I turned back to the fight before asking the obvious question I felt should have been answered from the get-go..."Why are Emiya-san and that boy, Godou-san I think, fighting? I thought they were friends?!"

Right after I finished as if to accentuate my point, yet another explosion shook the ground with the clashes between the two Servant-level fighters. I swear, these two have the physical strength and parameters of a Berserker Class Servant! It was ridiculous when the two were still _alive_! That was when a pair of teenage girls walked up and I felt like I was looking at a couple of fairies: One a swordswoman who carried an air of refined elegance and gave of the impression of a knight; the other was one who seemed almost like a voluptuous snow fairy with her red eyes, pale porcelain doll-like skin and pure white hair that gave her an ethereal look far beyond what a human would ever possess…

"Oh no, this isn't them fighting. This is simply them training each other via sparring. Shirou isn't a very good theoretical learner, and he learns best by doing. This is simply Shirou's way of teaching practical mage craft and combat training while getting in some practice of his own in one fell swoop against one of his few equals in this world." The teenage snow fairy said, which made me rather self conscious about her rather well-developed figure that she was either knowingly or not flaunting about…

"Indeed. It's actually a rather ingenious method to teach my sworn lord, Godou-sama how to fight and how to use some practical magic at the same time. Particularly that one spell...what did you all call it again...[**mana burst**], was it?" The fairy knight mentioned, then asked as she turned to her fellow ethereal beauty. While not as voluptuous as the other, younger girl, she was a petite young woman who made me feel just as inferior for some odd reason in terms of my own femininity…

"Yes, and it is actually a very useful spell, but it requires a large amount of reserves, which you only have enough for possibly one or two before running dry. So I am afraid it would be a bad idea for you to try and learn it until you can increase the amount you can handle currently, Sir Liliana."

"Yes ma'am! I appreciate the advice of the one known as the _King of Knights_ very much." That got my attention. King Arthur was here, but that voice was-?!

All thoughts suddenly halted as I turned around only to see that the source of the voice was a mature woman a few years older with a rather generous size in the chest area, as well as golden blonde hair the color of wheat and honey and teal colored eyes that shone almost blue-green in color. However, it wasn't until I got a look at the quintet that I made a starting realization: Sakura-san, Rin, and this third woman were all swollen bellied; they were all pregnant.

...I suddenly felt the urge to run back into my room and cry. All these women were most certainly prettier than me in their own respective ways, and now this had to stare me in the face? It just wasn't fair…

I barely acknowledged the fight stopping as Emiya-san left to clean up and help prepare supper. His cooking reminded me a bit too much of Nameless' own all those times he cooked for me...I finished my food, left for my room, then proceeded to simply try to sleep. I had no family here, the familiar faces are not the same ones I knew, and the painful memories and reminders of my former Servant are not helping me in this...I cried into my pillow as I fell asleep that night, remembering all the times we spent together, the sacrifice he made for me...and how I still didn't seem to get a very happy life here in this new world...without him…

_**Scene Change**_

_**Unknown Location**_

_**Athena P.O.V.**_

I was in a flustered state of mind. After helping Kusanagi Godou avoid being slain by two of my own daughters, yet I cold not help but feel this strange sensation in my chest...on top of what my cherished prey said to me that morning after watching him wake up. I am a maiden goddess. I do NOT feel love for any, despite still being a Mother Earth Goddess, I am unique in the sense I am still a maiden, never having once taken any lovers. Even my daughters, [**Sthenos**], [**Euryale**], and [**Medusa**], were not actually birthed by me, but from my divinity's power instead, although I still had the potential for bearing children.

Unfortunately, the more that I toyed with that _King of Wrought Iron_'s words I thought of from within my mind, the more and more complex my emotions seem to get. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I turn my attention back to the task at hand. This was not the time for me to get distracted here. Not for this important task. I learned of a Mother Earth Goddess whom was defeated, yet left an authority here behind for her to reclaim if and when she ever returned. Normally, what I am attempting to do would possibly not be a good idea, but what [**Sthenos**] and [**Euryale**] did with [**Pan**] had actually proven this method may work, so long as one was careful about it.

This temple was something I actually stumbled upon by complete chance, but by using my Authority of [**Wisdom**], I was able to discern the nature of this Authority left behind, as well as the name of the Goddess of the Earth who left it behind through the memories of the void…

_...a fallen queen who was once a figure of matriarchal authority, yet was deposed and usurped by men and reduced to a monster and mother to a feared beast..._

_...She was the mother to Grendel, the monstrous beast who slew countless men and ate them in the halls of Heorot and terrorizing King Hygelac…_

_...she sought vengeance for the one who slew her son, the warrior of King Hygelac, Beowolf, only for said hero to seek her out and try to slay her with a weapon he picked up from her own treasure pile that was forged by Giants themselves when his failed to do the job…_

_...he slew her, but not before she sprouted this authority to regain her powers once she reappeared upon the mortal plain, yet has not descended ever again…_

After seeing the history behind this fellow fallen goddess' downfall, I could not help but feel deep empathy at what happened to her while also drawing parallels between her and myself. We were both queens amongst the gods of our respective pantheons, yet we were both stripped of our positions and powers due to the greed of men hungrily seeking greater power before being reduced to mere monsters. Placing my hand on this authority, I could not help but wonder what must have become of this goddess, as she never seemed to find this place, before dismissing the topic.

Countless grimoires of gods of all kinds have often been left behind and then forgotten by the very ones who created them in the event that said gods are slain and reborn into this world. She herself never created any such grimoires, which in hindsight was possibly a foolish move to begin with. If she had any such back up plan, then she wouldn't be still reduced as she was. However, this unbelievably fortunate find was possibly to her advantage. It would take her some time still to fully cannibalize this authority after she absorbed it in order to safely make its power her own, and take a good deal of time and concentration, but so long as she didn't rush it, then she could possibly return to her full divinity for her rematch against her cherished prey.

She'd seen it done before, which means she merely has to be patient and take this slowly, then give the newly absorbed power time to fully integrate with her own restored divinity...

_**Scene ****Change**_

_**Astral Plane between the Nether and Mortal Realms**_

_**Circe P.O****.V.**_

After another week of the horrendous traveling conditions surrounded by countless monsters residing within this plain of existence that either could not or were incapable of dwelling within the Nether Realm or the Mortal Plane, we finally arrived at our destination. Although normally I would have tried to escape the second we made landfall, a single sight froze any thoughts of my attempts to do so, in the form of three figures and a disembodied voice coming to accompany them as they walked forth, and I felt the urge to flee and the terror in my mind skyrocket within me.

It was a trio of emaciated and mummified individuals, one of which was most definitely a God-slayer by the obvious lack of any lingering aura of divinity, but the other two were what got my mind to freeze and any desire to suddenly be anywhere but here to take the forefront of all my thoughts. They were the mummified bodies of fellow gods, cruelly turned into the puppets controlled by [**Ahriman**]'s Authority. I had heard that the Evil God had created the forbidden spell to produce a [**Soul Eater**], as he was the only god to dabble in that particular taboo, but this?! Turning his own deities into puppets under him?! As if my fears of this meeting resulting in my end weren't bad enough! Now I have the very real threat of potentially being forced into such a similar state as my fellow gods here...

If I didn't wish to flee before, I most certainly had to resist the urge to flee immediately upon sighting them as my instincts _**screamed**_ that if I drew attention to myself I would suffer the same fate, but if I stayed for too long, I would regret it for the rest of eternity! He had turned the very gods and God-slayers who went missing when he last manifested upon the Mortal Plane into his eternal puppets, tormenting them for eternity and denying them even the eternal rest and peace of death. It was a fate far more cruel than death...but against my better judgment, I decided to reach out with my mystical senses to try and see what became of their souls. I soon regretted my choice as the words of the embodiment of _All Sins of the World_ made itself known to us of its presence…

"_**AND WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE? A GOD OF STEEL AND A DAUGHTER OF THE DAWN, COMING TO ME OF THEIR OWN VOLITION? HOW CURIOUS; WHY DOES A NATURAL ENEMY OF MINE SEEK ME OUT, ALONGSIDE A GODDESS OF MY NATURAL ENEMY OF LIGHT?**_"

The very second I heard its words along with what I felt from these three, my mind and stomach felt like a mortal's about to lose its lunch at what I discovered. Said puppets were still alive, but their very bodies had been turned into [**Ahriman**]'s playthings, merely broken beyond all means of salvation. Even if they were freed, they would immediately die from its lingering influence within their bodies tainted by its essence. Its voice did not help in this regard, as it sounded as if it were coming from right within my own mind as the darkness that made up its constitution writhed and twisted from its presence being made known and the fear growing within me simply increasing. It spoke in no more than a whisper, yet said whisper resounded thoroughly within the deepest recesses of my mind as if it was spoken within my head as my own thoughts. It was like a cacophony of unholy sounds echoing in a manner that just so happened to resemble intelligible speech, yet one I knew that no intelligent being would dare to try and produce for the sake of avoiding the same said being from driving itself mad by shattering its own mind in the process of producing it...

"I came to recruit you for a quest. A god-slayer has appeared with a power to traverse worlds that I seek to obtain, but alone I will never attain this power from him for he has steel within his core, hence I am here to recruit you in my quest." [**Odysseus**] spoke to him, with my dread suddenly skyrocketing to the point I actually began to consider seeing if it was possible for a God to die of fear, as it was to the point it would quite possibly come to pass for me, and at this moment I cared not for if it was an indignity so long as it got me away from here. I knew his sanity had been lost, but I didn't know if he even understood the difference between courage and madness anymore at the sheer brazenness of his blatant demand, and apparently [**Ahriman**] was even less amused than I was with the fallen _King of Ithica_'s 'request' given the irritated tone of its response...

"_**AND JUST WHAT IS TO STOP ME FROM KILLING YOU BOTH AND TAKING THE INFORMATION FOR MYSELF? JUST WHAT IS TO STOP ME FROM TURNING YOU INTO MORE OF MY PLAYTHINGS NO DIFFERENT FROM THESE THREE? **__**FROM HAVING YOU TWO BECOME MY NEWEST SOURCE OF AMUSEMENT?**_"

Said 'playthings' began to start shambling towards us, as my fears actually increased. I had begun to shut my ears in order to try and halt this god's words. Had I been a mortal, I'd have gone insane far sooner. Before I'd have said it was impossible, but that was prior to my former lover going mad after the _King of Ithica_ returned from his encounter with said God-slayer he wished to attain the power to traverse worlds from. The only thing that halted them in their tracks and got [**Ahriman**] to even pause for a few moments had actually been a single reply from my maddened former lover that not even I had expected him to say…

"Because said God-slayer is the one who drove you here a decade's past!" [**Odysseus**] bellowed right back to the God of Evil's voice originating from within the cave opening, making even me gawk at him in sheer disbelief of how far he has fallen into madness to provoke [**Ahriman**] so. I had heard of this once before, yet I didn't think it would be so. A mortal child, pushing [**Ahriman**], the _Dark God of Evil_ feared as the living embodiment of _All Sins of the World_, and the patron deity of [**Angra Manyu**] whom was made the vessel of its power of the curses of _All the World's Evils_, pushed back by a simple mortal child in the form of a divine descendant baring and backed by the partial divinity of his heritage? To provoke it with such a taunt is not something I felt was wise, and my suspicions were proven when the very same said God of Evil in question responded in a whisper at first, before it then began to shout it out as if enraged at the notion...

"_**...you lie...YOU LIE! HE IS DEAD! I KILLED HIM MYSELF! HE MAY HAVE SENT ME BACK HERE TO THIS PLANE, BUT HE DID NOT SURVIVE THE ATTEMPT! HIS VERY BODY BROKE APART NO DIFFERENT FRO**__**M**__** HIS ANCESTOR'S WHEN HE DI**__**E**__**D! TELL ME WHY I SHOULD NOT KILL YOU BOTH AND FIND OUT FOR MYSELF IF HE TRULY IS THE ONE WHO DROVE ME OF**__**F**__**?! GIVE ME ONE REASON NOT TO SEEK OUT THIS ONE WHO HUMILIATED ME SO!**_"

It was becoming very dangerous here, especially given just what in the Gods name [**Odysseus**] was doing and had dragged me into this whole debacle of his. By [**Hades**]' flaming balls and [**Zeus**]'s beard, ever since that island where we met this Child of Pandora, everything had gone downhill faster than an unsatisfying lover's poor performance in the bedchambers lasting only a single short round before running dry! I had been doing everything in my power to try and avoid getting caught up in this fool's errand the fallen _King of Ithica_ has set himself upon accomplishing, as he and [**Ahriman**] began to shout back and forth at one another, but I wasn't paying much attention as I attempted to keep myself from being caught up between the two in my involuntary presence here. The darkness constituting [**Ahriman**]'s body began to writhe and creep closer and closer in preparation to engulf both the mad _King of Ithica_ and myself!

I was just barely keeping myself from being overwhelmed by the terror of the situation as I watched in morbid fascination as [**Odysseus**] brazenly got into a shouting match, demanding [**Ahriman**] to swear upon its name an oath to aid them, and he would tell, while [**Ahriman**] was screaming back to tell him or else he would kill him and glean the information for itself. All of which ended in a single remark from my former lover that made it clear just why coming to [**Ahriman**] was what he saw as his plan to deal with this God-slayer…

"HE HAS [**Excalibur**]!"

My mind suddenly froze at that. [**Excalibur**], the _Sword of Divine Salvation_, and the weapon of the _Strongest Steel_, reserved solely for use by the _King of the End_ himself, yet it was somehow within the possession of this Child of Pandora? Impossible, it just couldn't be without him somehow awakening, and such an event would never go unnoticed! And I was apparently not the only one who thought as much…

"_**...impossible...**_**how-**_**?!**_"

"I know not of the how. All I do know is that he has it in his possession, and it seemed to respond to his call, but whether or not it seems to have some form of restrictions for its usage is not known. He used it to stop the island we clashed on from being destroyed by the power I tried to steal from him, but I didn't have much time to watch before being forced to flee soon after he summoned it. Will you swear to aid me as my ally in my quest or not?"

"_**...very well, I shall give my aid, but I will do things my way once I have him in my grasp **__**to get revenge for his humiliation of me to my full satisfaction once you attain the power you seek from him**__**.**_"

Surprisingly, [**Odysseus**]' mad act had served him well in achieving his goal of gaining [**Ahriman**]'s support. However, the maddened _King of Ithica_ made an important move to limit the God of Evil's potential avenues of betrayal. He may have gone mad, but his mind has not gone completely daft yet, it would seem..."Swear it upon your name!"

"_**Fine! Very well, **__**I **__**hereby **__**swear upon my name of Ahriman that I shall aid you in your quest against this god-slayer.**_" It was then that [**Ahriman**] then manifested in a physical form, yet was almost contradictory to what I would have expected. It turned into a child of an indeterminable gender, wearing simple clothes of an archaic design of an ancient fashion design I could not fully recall from where with a deathly pale complexion and dark hair of a shade of the deepest black, like ebony or onyx, and yet it appeared as if its appearance seemed contradictory was otherwise healthy. Despite this oddity as the sole exception, it seemed to be otherwise in the peak of health. However, the moment I saw its eyes I knew it was dangerous, as its eyes were a pair of pure blackness darker than the darkest abyss, as it appeared as if two orbs of a bottomless abyss were situated within its skull, and I had to avert my gaze to avoid going insane from looking into them for too long…

"_**Now, do you mind telling my everything I will need to know about this brat to see what I can do to deal with him, or do you plan to leave me in the dark about it?**_" I simply turned and sat myself back down on the deck while trying to avoid drawing too much attention to myself. I had no desire to get involved any further, yet my unwillingness to be involved is no longer being acknowledged as the two set about planning. I knew at this point there was only one way for me to get out of this alive, yet I had to be cautious. One mistake, and it would mean my end...I have to gain as much knowledge of [**Ahriman**] as possible, without giving away my eventual betrayal or my true intentions away…

_...as Circe carefully carried out her plan, she had no idea just how important her information truly would end up becoming, nor how her eventual meeting with the God-slayer she allied with would end up bringing her face to face with a Hero would would end up as both the greatest and last one she'd ever take in this life…_

_...nor how the children she'd end up birthing with this said lover would bring her by far the greatest amount of happiness in the eternity that was her immortal existence in her entire extensive memory..._

**A/N: And that's the chapter everybody! Before anybody starts complaining about Hakuno being out of Chatacter, keep in mind, this is a Hakuno from the combination of the Fate/Extra and the Fate/Extra CCC routes. This Hakuno did meet with an NPC version of Sakura, said NPC turned into BB and her sisters to save itself, but said Pseudo-Servants did not make it to the end. I may elaborate further later, but right now, I am only giving snippets. As for the depression, this Hakuno fell in love with Nameless, no different from how Shirou fell for Saber like in the Fate Route in canon, but with the difference being it was a rather one-sided crush on her part. Try putting yourself in her shoes as well: She's in a world not her own, she doesn't really have anybody to rely on other than Shirou's kindness and the familiar faces she meets are not the ones she knows. Who wouldn't be depressed about this, especially given just what she felt for the Servant who she summoned being an alternate version of my Shirou with hi having multiple lovers who make her feel inadequate?**

**Also, the fics referenced in this one for Shirou's fragments are from 'Fate Alternative' by Rinaru, and forewarning it is in Spanish and required an auto-translator in my web browser just to read it, and 'The Lives and Times of Kaleido Shirou Schweinorg' by Angry Santo. In the former, Shirou rediscovered his lost heritage as Muramasa's descendant and sought to create the ultimate sword as his family has strived for the last five hundred years, and in the later fic, SHirou was rescued, adopted, and trained by Zelretch as his son, student, and successor to the Second True Magic.**

**Next Chapter, I plan to start moving on with the school festival, as a calm before the impending storm, humorous interactions from the various interactions of Shirou and Godou's more-than-human allies and housemates, before getting into the full swing of Odysseus and Ahriman's plans for Shirou. Until Next Chapter, PEACE OUT!**


	49. Announcement

**A/N: Please PM me if this works, But this is an announcement. I am trying to fix the story glitch, but if this doesn't work, I will end up having to contact the site to figure out the problem. If you are seeing this chapter, then please, test to see if the next chapter works. If it does, then great problem finally solved. But if not, send me a message to try and contact the site's admins.**

**Chainharte**


	50. Interlude III: Halloween Special Test

**A/N: Hey peeps! I know, it's a bit late, but here's the Halloween special! It's a bit shorter, and I appreciate the names given as suggestions. Even though some of them could not be used right away, I got enough to at least get started. Now, for a quick Reviewer Review:**

**1.) No, Shirou did NOT become a modern day Ozymandias, nor will he have a hundred children born to him. . . .at least not in this fic anyway...**

**2.) The name suggestions you all gave were nice, and one of you even gave me an idea for a bit of a time travel shenanigan involving Shirou's future Granddaughter! Stay tuned for that particular omake, though!**

**Not many reviews this time around, but what can ya do? Now, onto the disclaimer...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own 'Campione!', 'Fate', or any other franchise mentioned or referenced in this fic, and all fics referenced are credited to the best of my abilities as used while being the respective properties of their specific owners, creators, publishers, and authors. This fic is an AU of Marcus Galen Sands' own fic, 'God SLaying Blade Works', with an emphasis on 'WHAT IF', by using the basis of the 'Harem Ending Route' of Nua Realta, references to other fics credited as used to the best of my abilities, a meshing of canon lore in a manner that makes sense, and my own original ideas thrown into the mix every now and then. This is a FREE FANFIC of a FANFIC, meaning an UNPAID, FAN-MADE FICTION of a FAN-MADE FICTION that I wrote for ABSOLUTELY NO MONETARY GAIN. If you paid to read this, then you got ripped off, and if you do not like it, then you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you.**

**And Now...**

**_Story Start:_**

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**I****nterlude Three: Halloween Special**_

_It is always amazing how life can move in some most rather unexpected of ways. The infinite possibilities of existence itself is one of the most entertaining things of all to oversee, especially since the most fun things one can oversee, are the things nobody could have ever seen coming…_

_Such is the everyday life of one Emiya Shirou, Sixth Sorcerer of the _[**Sword of Akasha**]_ and _King of Wrought Iron_, as he and his close friends and family celebrate this Old Hallows' Eve with their children for their first ever Halloween with their extended families and close relatives in the Emiya Manor for their annual Halloween Costume Party..._

_**Emiya Manor**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

As I put the finishing touches on the spread for the costume party I laid out for this year, I could not help the smile of pride I felt tugging at my lips as I watched my eldest children try to help me and their parents out. It's rather adorable for one to watch a bunch of three and four year olds to try and help their parents out so. Ana and Chrys(short for Chrysáoros) in particular are going around trying to keep their siblings in line, making for quite the sight as Johanne and Agatha's firstborn daughter, Thekla dressed as a little Saintess, is doing much the same with her twin childhood friends in trying to help keep the children in line. It is just so cute to watch...

My eldest twin daughters and the big sisters of the Emiya household's children are actually getting along rather well with Godou's own eldest children of only a few years difference. Little Leo and Mona in particular are rather adorable in how they tend to give such puppy dog eyes that not even [**Athena**], in all her typically aloof disposition, would remain stoic in the face of such WMCs: Weapons of Massive Cuteness. It is should just be a blatant crime just how unfair for such a weapon as those to have been used against you. The only thing that would possibly be able to resist that level of sheer 'cute' and 'adorable' would have to be somebody made of rock or was a living statue. And this was coming from a guy with a body made out of _swords_ of all things...

And the costumes the two pairs of twins were wearing was not helping this. Ana and Chrys were both wearing what could best be described as a matching pairs of young woman warrior costumes that could be used as their combat attire when the two later get into their more serious training when they're older. I could not help but notice the pint-sized prop spears the two are wielding, making their ensemble that much more adorable.

As for Little Leo and Mona, the three-year-old Blandelli twins are wearing a steel lion and golden warrior ensembles respectively, with Little Leo as the Lion and Little Mona as the Warrior. It was rather adorable and telling, especially given their affinities, since Little Leo showed an affinity with [**Cuore de Lione**], just by being near it after he was born. I brought this up with Godou and Erica, and she confirmed my discovery. Looks like the _Lionhearted Steel_ has chosen its next wielder. Oddly enough, Little Mona didn't show any less of an affinity, since [**Ama no Murakumo**] seemed to desire her as a suitable wielder of a copy of it in its [**Golden Sword**] form. Seems both of Godou's firstborns are not much different from my own in the talent they have inherited from their parents.

As I had suspected, Ana and Chrys both wielded a weapon conceived alongside them when Medusa got pregnant and forged slowly over time along with their growth within the womb. The two resembled younger versions of their mother, but Ana had my red hair and golden eyes while Chyrs had white hair and silver eyes. Ana also possessed [**Bahamut**] while Chrys inherited [**Oroboros**]. It was actually quite fitting how their appearances, personalities, and affinities seemed to reflect their weapons. Ana was both fierce and passionate, but also loyal and honorable, while Chyrs came of as aloof and unemotional, but was both steadfast and unbending when it came to those the two cherished.

And little Clyph and his brother, Katsuya, are going around with their respective costumes; Clyph in his Guardian Knight costume and Katsuya in his little Shielder costume. It was actually rather cute how the little one wore a costume similar to my own [**Shielder Regalia**] and even had a miniature prop version of my [**Clypheus**] shield, which his elder brother was named for when he was conceived. The two eldest children of Lucretia actually were both smart, but more protectors than anything else. I honestly could not wait to see how they and their younger siblings currently on the way grew stronger and how they progressed with their summoned copies of their respective weapons.

Little Rein, short for Reinherz, also ran around just as free-spirited and innocent as his name implied. He was me and Illya's first of three children and her only son with me. He is also going to be a big brother by this time next year with two twin little sisters. He was running around in an angel costume that was reminiscent of Illya's Dress of Heaven mystic code, but as a male version, and wielding a prop version of the [**Heartsword**] tucked into a sheathe on his belt. He had the trademark pure-white hair of the Einzberns, but had my silver and gold eyes, with a bit of a reddish tint to them, and my dark caramel colored skin.

I saw little Aria running alongside her sister, Araidne, as the two began to start dancing and singing to the karaoke stage we set up for the party. The two twins were a pair of peas in a pod, and I sympathized with their brother, Sora, as the only boy of the triplets was dragged along. While his twin sisters looked like spitting images of their mother, Sora was a mirror image of myself as a five-year-old child. In fact, it was such a shock when we discovered his affinity was also the exact same as mine, that I had actually nearly fainted when I found out. The clear signs of my red tinging his sister's hair a pinkish color and the Emiya family crest were the only sign of my influence on the firstborn daughters between me and [**Pan**], with more siblings on the way.

I simply shared a sympathetic glance with my son, as Akasha knew how hard I had it getting dragged around by women. I can only give him a forewarning for when he gets older and starts drawing the attention of women just walking past them. My attention was suddenly taken by their half-siblings, Ritsuka and Gudao, playing with Mashu and Lenka. While the first two were the twin children between me and Rin, Mash and Lenka were the twin daughters of me and Sakura. I honestly could not help but smile at their antics.

Ristuka, Gudao, and Mashu have the lighter skin tone of Rin and Sakura, while Lenka has my darker skin tone, but not quite as dark as mine. Ritsuka also has Rin's dark hair, but in my spiky mess of a mop-like hair and Rin's blue eyes. Gudao has auburn red hair not much different to mine back in Fuyuki prior to coming to this world and Golden colored eyes. As for Mashu, she had Sakura's purple hair, albeit a paler color like a mix between her mothers and the white of my own and lavender colored eyes with a silvery tint to them. Lenka also has the same lavender hair as her twin, but with streaks of auburn and ash-white in a few of her bangs.

Rin's twins were dressed in bartender outfits like you would expect for a maid cafe in a high school festival with Sakura's wearing what could best be described as knight armor, with Mashu holding a prop shield and Lenka a prop bastard sword. When they were born, it was something of a surprise that Mashu didn't inherit a copy of the weapon Sakura gained like her twin did, but instead a copy of the shield of Sir Galahad the Silver Knight himself.

The current running theory is that Mashu's compassionate and kind personality to the point of being shy and demure like how her mother was at her age contributed to [**Lord Camelot**] sensing an affinity with her and seeking her to become its next wielder. While I could still copy the darned thing, I was baffled by how it could have happened, but just chalked it up to being a result of the sentience of steel in combination to the oddities of my Emiya family magic crest and dropping the topic for the sake of my sanity. Though if she begins to start dreaming about swords, flames, battles, and death, then we are going to have to do damage control ASAP.

The fact we are already having to do this with Sora isn't helping in the slightest; I do not want my kids repeating my own mistakes from the past. He was somebody we actually had to use magic to keep him from dreaming just like my old man did for me when I was a little kid. The fact that my Old Man was mostly retired and content to babysit with Iri notwithstanding, he and I both agreed to the severity of the situation.

Pulled from my thoughts, I noticed how Artus and Annabelle had been trying to keep the peace. They were me and Arturia's first pair of twins, with a second pair on the way. While Artus looked like a male version of his mother with silvery-green eyes, Annabelle looked like a female version of me with golden colored eyes, dark caramel-colored skin, and half-red, half-white hair tied into a braid going down to her shoulders, no different to how Arturia typically tied hers up. All in all, I was most likely going to have to chase off quite the horde of hormone-driven boys when she gets older, if her current looks are anything to go by. As for Artus, he is the epitome of his mother's idea of a knight's chivalry in regards to his sister. Artus was dressed in a King Arthur costume as something of an inside joke between the members of the Emiya clan with Annabelle dressed as a mage-knight.

The two of them were working alongside their half-siblings by Guinevere and [**Futsunushi**]. While Guinevere only had one son so far, she is also expecting a set of twins in the form of triplet girls. As for [**Futsunushi**], she gave birth to a whopping _six_ twin girls. Guinevere's son, Entetsu, has his mother's red eyes and blonde hair, but my dark skin, while his half-sisters have my dark skin and their mother's silvery white hair. Their names are Akagane, Kurogane, Aogane, Shirogane, Midorigane, and Kiiroigane, with each wearing dresses reflecting their respective namesakes in the forms of red, black, blue, white, green, and yellow, respectively. Other than their choice of clothes and their eye colors being of their namesakes, they are essentially identical.

Their personalities also reflect the color they seem to embody. Akagane, the red steel, is both passionate and fiercely temperamental towards those who anger her, but equally protective of those she cherishes. Kurogane, the black steel, is introverted and fascinated with the shadows and those who dwell within them, and a perfect ninja and fit for the Assassin class. Aogane, the blue steel, is shy and empathetic as a bit of a crybaby, but no pushover if she is ever provoked. Shirogane, the white steel, is most innocent and pure in any of her pursuits, and makes any male feel the urge to protect her purity even without my intervention on their part. Midorigane, the green steel, is as free-spirited as the wind and just a laid back, but she shows unwavering loyalty to those who earn hers. Last but not least, Kiiroigane, the yellow steel, is as fleet of foot as lightning, and just as sharp when she speaks or acts, but she isn't one to lash out needlessly unless heavily agitated.

The group of them were currently trying to prevent a fight between their fellow half siblings and the neighborhood's local terrors, in the form of a mischievous daughters of Shizuka, Hikari and Hakunon being held back by their half-siblings and cousins in the form of Yuri's boys, Annie's son and Oda's twin boys. Hikari's twin girls were named Hametsuki and Itazuretsu, as a play on the words 'Hamestu-tekina itazura', meaning ruinous pranks in Japanese, as they inherited their mothers penchant for magical traps and her proclivity for mischief. The duo were wearing what looked to be jester costumes, and given their personalities, most likely were their ideas of an inside joke.

As for Annie's son, his name is Ashton, and he has inherited his mother's flair for the dramatic, though the fact his mother is actually John Pluto Smith is still a closely guarded secret known only to members of the Emiya Clan. He was holding the two back in an attempt at quelling the situation while discreetly lauding them for their prank when he though I hadn't noticed.

As for Hakunon's four girls, they were trying to get to Hametsuki and Itazrurestu for apparently putting hair dye into their shampoo bottles, dying it pure white, and making them look like female versions of [**Masamune**], given their costume's were the borrowed attire of traditional Japanese miko from the Mariya family's shrine. They were being held back by Yuri and Oda's boys. Yuri's two twin sons, Jikanome and Uchunome, were the spitting image of their father, but inherited their mothers disposition and mystic eyes, hence their names, Jikanome, meaning 'eye of time' and Uchunome, meaning 'eye of space', with the abilities to manipulate and see through time or space respectively. They were dressed as priests no different from that of the shrine of which they are training as apprentice monks at.

I recalled the suffering Hakunon went throguh before I caught on, and made me want to beat myself up for causing her such pain without meaning to, and I nearly lost her when [**Ahriman**] and [**Odysseus**] kidnaped her to use as a hostage. If it weren't due to a combination of Hakunon's talent as a spiritron hacker, Godou's clever usage of combining the [**Golden Sword**] with [**Ama no Murakumo**], and my attempts to get through to her, she might have died in a manner that not even I could bring her back. I may be able to resurrect the dead, but I can't resurrect a soul that no longer exists. Even a soul can be destroyed with the right kind of attack...shaking myself of such thoughts mentally, I continued to determine what was going on here before intervening. by turning my attnetion to the nxt group...

As for Oda's boys, the two of them are Yaminoken and Yaminotate, meaning 'sword of darkness' and shield of darkness' respectively in Japanese. The two were dressed in ninja costumes with a prop kyodaina kunai for Yaminoken the size of a bastard sword and a prop kyodai shuriken big enough to act as either a shield or an oversized throwing weapon for Yaminotate. The interesting thing about Oda's boys seem to be the fact that they got one half of the weapons, yet could easily switch weapons between themselves after summoning them.

As for Hikari's twin girls, Shirayukihime and Kurohime, the two three year old girls were laughing their toddler behinds off at the antics of their cousins and half-siblings. The two were were named as such due to their reflective natures of Yin and Yang when it comes to their complimentary personalities in regards to each other. For Shirayukihime, she's as guileless as freshly fallen snow, while Kurohime is as guileful as her mother when it comes to her teasing. While they are Godou's youngest children currently born, they are by no means his final ones so far.

Off to the side, I can see Liliana, Ena, [**Athena**], and [**Circe**]'s children helping out their mothers as best they can. Liliana has two children, an older son and a younger daughter, Donovan and his sister, Felicia, both of whom are trying to help out their mother with carrying things to the party for the kids area. The two of them were a combination of Godou and Liliana in terms of appearance, with Donovan looking like a younger version of Godou with Liliana's eyes and Felicia looking like a dead ringer for her mother, but with Godou's black hair.

Ena's three daughters, Saruhime, Torahime, and Hebihime, meaning 'monkey princess', 'tiger princess', and 'snake princess' respectively, and the trio were much like their namesakes in terms of personality. The triplet girls were named due to their affinity for the weapons I found reacting to their presence within my reality marble, which surprised everybody to no end, and reflected in the personal styles of swordsmanship they learned while training with their beloved 'Shirou-ojisan', as the trio of young kendoka loved to call me no different from how their mother called [**Susanoo**] 'gramps.' I honestly found it cute how they called me their uncle and didn't really mind it too much, since I never really cared what people called me; the fact I was called 'fake janitor' as an official moniker growing up being cold hard proof of this fact. The three of them were dead ringers for their mother with their red eyes and black hair styled differently being the only distinguishing trait from Ena at their age.

[**Athena**] and [**Circe**]'s girls were helping their mothers as Godou tried to help the pregnant women while keeping the peace with the troublemakers and the pacifiers among both his children and mine to prevent any bloodshed, both figurative and literal. [**Athena**]'s triplets went by the ancient Greek names for the moires, Clotho meaning 'spinner', Lachesis meaning 'allotter', and Atropos meaning 'the unturnable' in Ancient Greek, which otherwise was known as the names of the three fates in Greek mythology, since they seemed to have a knack for clairvoyance, prophecy, fortunetelling, and premonitions of the past, present, and future respectively. Godou didn't really see any problem with the names, and their precognition and foresight abilities were something else. They actually resemble a trio of miniature versions of how [**Athena**] looked prior to regaining her divinity back when she was still a fallen goddess.

As for [**Circe**], the goddess of magic had actually had a whopping seven children in the form of three sets of twins over the last few years, and she was still pregnant with yet another set of buns in the oven. She is living up to her reputation of being a very amorous lover like in her myth, yet I don't hear Godou complaining about it, though he also don't hear me complaining about my own love life either. It's become something of an unspoken agreement between the two of us NOT to mention or make fun at the other's luck with women, which we have both acknowledged as not worth doing for the sake of not angering said women.

[**Circe**]'s three oldest were boys, Yoako, Kyouko, and Yugureko, which is a play on the Japanese words for 'child of dawn', 'child of day', and 'child of dusk' respectively, and whom were the spitting image of their father with a bit of a bronzed skin tone from their mother's influence, and with quite the reserves and talent for magic from her as well. Godou knew he was never one for learning magic, so for him and everybody else, it was a better idea for them to learn from their mother and the other mages in their close knit circle of family and friends, since he wasn't really good at it. Or at least, not without breaking something nearby without meaning to...I was still giving him a hard time that one time he burnt down an entire warehouse just because he tried to learn magic without my supervision. The guy and magic just DO NOT mix very well, for some odd reason.

Her four youngest were quadruplet daughters that were dead ringers for their mother, but with Godou's hair and eye color and [**Circe**]'s bronzed skin color, and like their elder brothers, had just as much magical potential as them. It's become something of an unspoken rule that any children the _Daughter of the Dawn_ has with Godou are immediately enrolled in any lessons for magic when they get old enough. The quartet were named Fospaidi, Skiapaidi, Skotadi, and Avgi, which is a play on the Greek words for 'child of light', 'shadow's child', 'dark's daughter', and 'dawn' respectively, and they resemble their names in terms of aptitudes and personality. Fospaidi is really bright and optimistic, Skiapaidi is rather stealthy and witty, Skotadi has a strong affinity for dark magic, and Avgi is rather good with magic of light and dark elements.

Luo Hao, [**Lancelot**], and Herakles are all currently in china for a bit of a family get together on their part, since the three of them don't really get that much time to spend together as a whole family with their children gathered in one place really all that often. And while Annie wished she could come, she had things to look over back in America, so she could not be here, despite her wishes to do so. I might have to pay her a bit of a visit later when I get the chance to give her a private date for just the two of us alone. Deciding to make my presence known for those here to knock off their mischief, I use my Authority, [**Void Avesta**] to pull a dramatic entrance I think even Annie's alter ego of John Pluto Smith would be proud of in a mass of shadows as tangible copies of myself manifest to help out and break up the disturbance between the kids before anything too serious happens.

"_**ALright, t**__hat's en_ough of that. Knock it off and calm down kiddos, before you ruin this family get together."

I say while manifesting from the darkness itself, causing the young ones to jump somewhat and making Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos frown at their inability to predict my arrival. The one fun thing about my [**Void Avesta**] I discovered after gaining it, was its ability to block out any attempts at divination of my presence at all. Unless I allow a particular foresight to glimpse my presence, it will not accurately foretell my arrival. It makes it so fun for pranking those three, and [**Athena**] actually smirked a bit at my clever usage, finding it amusing her daughters tried to foresee my little prank and failed. She knew I was most likely going to pull it just to screw with them, so she wasn't too off-put by my little prank.

With the help of my Old Man, Reki, Aegeus, and Johanne, we turned the Emiya Ranch into something of a haunted house for this year's party, with small pranks and such for the little ones if they don't watch themselves. Though we made damned sure that Zelretch and Renji were prohibited from setting anything up. Those two take their pranks too far(in Renji's case) or are not funny to anybody but them(in Zelretch's case). It was also funny as hell watching how Godou seemed to trip almost every one of them with one of his women. Seriously, how the guy could do that with a simple trap door and turn it into a wet t-shirt contest the way he did was beyond me. It wasn't even _SUPPOSED_ to be that deep…

Later on, Iri admitted she messed with a few to try and give herself some more grandbabies, yet Godou was the only one to trip those ones for some reason. All of us shivered at that while my Old Man just sighed in resignation at her persistence. I would later be thanking Godou for his inadvertent acts of self-sacrifice for the sake of my sanity. It was then, right as we were about to give her the futile attempt for Iri to stop being Iri that it happened…

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

A rather girlish scream, which sounded a bit too familiar, made me really dread what I'd find, only for my fears to be confirmed…

"IRI! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF PRANK DID YOU SET UP FOR THIS ONE WHEN YOU MESSED WITH IT?!"

...only to find Renji and Hana with their clothes melted and nearly in a very revealing attire(or rather lack thereof) as a _**slime**_ of all things began to eat at their attire, which made me hastily trace the [**Chastity Curtain**] to cover them both while my Old Man and Reki hosed the gunk off of them. Turning to the perpetrator, Renji then asked the albino woman the one and only question he was truly justified in his ire…

"What is wrong with you woman?! I do **_NOT_ **feel like dying at the hands of Lord Zaraki for sullying his granddaughter! Are you _trying_ to kill me?!"

And said young woman had apparently been somewhat disappointed in the proclamation of refusing to take her chastity...oh..._OH_...Renji...you dense moron...I might not be the sharpest sword in the armory, but I am not a complete dullard either. I might be a bit slow sometimes, but even a blind man could tell she was actually head over heels for you man…

"...Renji, Iri..."

"**Yes, My King/Shirou?**" The two in question responded respectively, which I decided to say to Iri what I delt at this moment. I also manifested the Asura's image as I made her understand I was not amused.

"First off, why in the name of the Root would you do this kind of prank for? What if you had inadvertently gotten one of your precious grand-babies caught up in it and scarred them mentally for life, thereby forcing them to turn to a life of celibacy, preventing you from ever getting great-grand-babies?" My question had Iri paling as she understood why I was not amused, or at least, why she thinks I wasn't amused. It was simply the excuse I needed to stop her from pulling these kind of stunts in the future. Kind of a cheap trick, but it was effective in how it seemed to work.

"As for you, Renji..." I turned back to the guy in question as I dispelled the Asura as my angry face turned into a stony deadpan before I continued..."I may not be the most observant guy around or even the one with any right to say it without coming off as a hypocrite, but I will just say it anyway. Does THAT look like the face of a woman who doesn't want you to take her chastity? If you say anything but no to that, then your a dense moron, even if it makes me a hypocrite, I. Don't. Care."

As I pointed to Hana, Renji turned to face her, before it dawned on him that was the face my girls make for me, or Godou's girls make for him. I simply turned and walked away after taking them to a room to change after giving them a new set of clothes to replace their ruined costumes. They went in separately, much to Hana's apparent disappointment. Seriously, she got it bad for the older number cruncher. Oh well, hopefully, this will lead to the start of a beautiful-

"EEEEEEEEEEKKK"

...Root-dammit, Iri, just how many of the small pranks have you turned into potential crimes in the making…

_...and so Shirou took it upon himself to disarm EVERY one of the pranks he had set up, to ensure none of them remained for Iri to tamper with, and from that moment forward and every year after, Iri was banned from ever being allowed to prank anybody on Halloween ever again…_

_**Omake: What if Shirou summoned to the Moon Cell in place of Nameless had encountered Gilgamesh using a certain skill?**_

"Behold, Mongrels! Feast your eyes upon this, and give me an exquisite symphony of girls screaming!" Gilgamesh proclaimed after encountering Hakuno and her summoned Servant, Shirou, before suddenly stripping himself butt-ass naked in a clear display of indecent exposure, causing every woman around to start screaming and declaring him a pervert.

Hakuno looked aghast at such a display, but much to everyone and even Gilgamesh's sudden shock, Shirou just ran up to him, began to trace a counter in the most unexpected response that flummoxed even the infamous _King of Heroes…_

"**Trace On**: [**Chastity Curtain**]! _Barrier of the Maiden's Innocence_!"

...and suddenly covered up Gilgamesh's body with a simple blanket. It was just a blanket. Not a Noble Phantasm, not a mystic code, not even a magic blanket; it was just a simple mundane blanket that was thrown over the Golden King of Uruk to ensure his modesty was protected.

"...what kind of Noble Phantasm is this, to be a simple blanket for protecting a maiden's virtue?"

"The kind I attained after using it so many Root-damned times in life to cover up somebody before they suffered indecent exposure in public, you _**pervert**_."

Gilgamesh was stunned into disbelief at this, as that last word echoed endlessly within Gilgamesh's mind at the apparent psychological shock of being referred to as such after using his skill better suited to that of a male stripper than a famous Hero of legend and myth...

_...and thus, Gilgamesh, the Ancient Bull-slayer of Uruk and King of Heroes, was scarred mentally by the experience, and was forever branded by the Moon Cell with the title…_

'_History's Greatest Pervert'_

**A/N: And that's the chpater peeps. FYI, I dropped a few hints this chapter as to future events in my fic, and Just so you all know, The Devil King Civil War will occur about when Godou, SHirou, and their respective entourages are about 30 in age. This special's events occur around a few months before the incidents leading up to the Canonical event, but with a few of my own original events tat lead up to it. Hope you guys find my Omake to be amusing as a way to apologizefor the late posting. I dozed off to catch up on some z's and I overslept. Next time, events really start to get under way. Until Next Chapter, PEACE OUT!**


	51. Blade 33: Distract, Festive, Danger PI

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delayed update. The site was malfunctioning, which took a bit of time from me as I was looking into finding an alternate site to post this fic on. Now that it's been fixed for now, I can focus back on the story I've been delayed from, but I will still be looking into alternate fanfic sites to post onto, so long as the site's setup isn't too different from Fanfiction, then I'll probably use it. Now for a quick Reviewer Review...**

**1.) About those complaining about Shirou's nonhuman harem members and lovers dying: I will just say this right now, them dying will have a plot reason in the upcoming Devil King Civil War Arc. I plan on having my own spin on how it occurred, and them dying plays a key role in the story's progression. As for why Shirou will not be able to bring them back, the answer for that is simple. [Lord of the Dead] can only be used on MORTAL souls to recall from the dead. Since his nonhuman lovers are either goddesses, _former _goddesses, or Heroic Spirits, they cannot be recalled with this Authority's power. Though Arturia and Medusa could be reincarnated like how Herakles was, he won't get the chance to do so. More than that and it would be a spoiler for now.**

**2.) For those complaining about Hakuno being inaccurate compared to her canon route, allow me to explain once more: the Kishinami Hakuno in my fic is a COMBINATION between the Fate/Extra and the Fate/Extra CCC routes, as in an amalgamation with some slight OOC in comparison to canon. The BB in my Hakuno's past WAS Sakura's NPC counterpart in the Moon Cell, but who divided herself up into several pseudo-servants to prevent herself from being deleted as invalid data when she gained self-awareness, though none of them survived until the end of the Moon Cell Grail War. Also, the Hakuno in my fic had fallen in love with her summoned servant, Nameless, no different from how Shirou fell for Saber in the canon Fate Route.**

**3.) I also already explained this, but Shirou has already accepted the possibility he may outlive his loved ones. This has even become a part of his new Aria: '_Broken and Reforged, Shattered and Remade, Yet still I stand, Nameless and Forgotten..._' remember?**

**Not very many this time around, due to the site malfunction, but just enough. Now that this is out of the way, time for the disclaimer...**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own 'Campione!', 'Fate', or any other franchise owned or referenced, as they are the respective properties of their creators, publishers, authors, and owners, and any I make any references to are credited as used to the best of my abilities. This story is an AU of MArcus Galen Sands' own fic, 'God Slaying Blade Works', with and emphasis on 'WHAT IF', using the 'Harem Ending Route' of Nua Realta, a meshing of canon lore in a manner that makes sense, references to other fanfics credited as used, and my own original ideas thrown into the mix. This is a FREE FANFIC of a FANFIC, meaning an UNPAID FAN-MADE FICTION of a FAN-MADE FICTION. I do not make any money off of this, so it you paid to read this, then you got ripped off, and if you do not like it, then you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you.**

**And now...**

_**Story Start:**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**T****hirt****y-****third**** Blade****: ****Entertaining Distractions, Divine Festivities, and Approaching Danger Part I**_

_**Emiya Ranch**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

The Emiya manor was just a couple days away from being repaired and the renovations to accommodate for the residents were also just about finished, while Guinevere was simply gawking at the site of something she never thought she'd ever see...[**Lancelot**], her former protector, had apparently taken up gaming, at Illya's suggestion as a hobby.

To say she was surprised was an understatement. Not only that, but apparently the _Knight of the Lake_ had also taken a vested interest in anime. To see her making a few references to it and those references being sound advice was more than a little jarring for the former handmaiden to the King of the End. But she managed to get [**Lancelot**]'s attention with an earnest request. Though she was no longer her sworn protector, the one thing that [**Lancelot du Lac**] never did was forget those she swore to protect. Duty always came before pleasure for her.

"So child, what does thee need with this knight's assistance for?"

"...Guinevere is ashamed to admit this, but in Guinevere's excitement over becoming King Shirou's handmaiden, she has forgotten to abide by a certain manners and repay a favor she owes to honored [**Pan**]."

[**Lancelot**] looked in mild disapproval, though she understood why Guinevere would seem forgetful, but even so, it wasn't like her former charge to forget to repay a debt. Had [**Pan**] not gone to aid her, then Guinevere and [**Lancelot**] would have both died at the hands of the _Black Prince_.

"So then child wishes for this one to accompany her simply as a reassurance?"

"Yes, Sir Knight. Guinevere has something she hopes to give her as a belated gift of gratitude and an apology. While Guinevere knows that [**Pan**] would never go against the terms she agreed to upon becoming King Shirou's guest, it would still be a comfort if Sir Knight came along as a support for Guinevere, even if only as an emotional one."

Guinevere showed she was ashamed of having forgotten to repay the favor to [**Pan**], as she was the biggest factor to her and [**Lancelot**]'s survival against Alex. She had something to give to her, which she hoped might appease any anger she might have had against her. Nodding her consent, the two blonde beauties walked down the halls of the Emiya Ranch to their chosen destination.

After walking up to [**Pan**]'s temporary room in the Emiya Ranch, Guinevere knocked, after which [**Pan**] opened the door to welcome them inside, curious and confused as to why Guinevere and [**Lancelot**] were visiting her. "So, why are you here, Guinevere?"

"Guinevere feels the need to apologize for showing a discourtesy towards honored [**Pan**]. Though it is shameful to admit, Guinevere has forgotten to thank you for saving her during the fight with Alex. To apologize and show Guinevere's belated gratitude, Guinevere has brought something she hopes might help [**Pan**] in recovering her lost divinity." The Witch-queen of Briton at least had the sincerity to look ashamed of her forgetfulness as she brought her gift to the _Goddess of the Wild Forests_' attention.

It was a simple bone-like protrusion, something that resembled a goat horn or a hoof from a goat, but was impossible to tell which. It looked to be possibly the fused together fragments of both, however that was not what caused [**Pan**] to freeze in her thoughts and actions. No, what caused her to freeze in place was the familiar feeling this particular Dragon's Bone gave off...a feeling she hasn't felt since it was literally ripped from her being when that accursed bastard [**Hades**] stripped her of half her identity and powers…

"...Lady Guinevere...do you even know what this is?"

"Guinevere knows it to be a Dragon Bone left behind from a goddess of the earth, but as to which Goddess it belonged to, Guinevere does not know, only that it belonged to one similar to Honored [**Pan**], though I never had any use for it...why are you looking like that, honored [**Pan**]?"

The goddess in question does not look away from the Dragon's Bone for a second from the moment her eyes land upon it as she responded. "Lady Guinevere...I know what this is, and that you are wrong. It's not from a similar goddess to myself, but rather came from me. How could I not recognize it, for it's _MY_ Dragon's Bone. It is a fragment of my original power that was shaved off when that bastard who served as my jailer, [**Hades**], ripped _HALF_ of my identity from me..."

Guinevere's eyes actually widened in surprise she had a fragment of [**Pan**]'s power this whole time and didn't even know it. "Truly?! This is a fragment of honored [**Pan**]'s original power?! If that is the case, then Guinevere should reward the follower who found it for Guinevere greatly for this boon he inadvertently found and bestowed upon Guinevere so!"

"Indeed, Lady Guinevere, and tell that follower who found it he shall receive a boon from me as well as thanks for returning it to me..." [**Pan**] nodded in agreement with rewarding whoever it was who found it; this could help her regain her divinity far faster than she had been. She wasn't simply regenerating her divinity with this, but instead she'd regain a portion of her own lost divinity. It would take her a few days to fully integrate it back into herself once she absorbed it, but this would help her a great deal in her recovery.

"Guinevere shall let that person know the next time she speaks with said follower. While Guinevere is here, though, Guinevere feels the need to mention that King Shirou's school is apparently having a school festival soon that is open to the public. It would be a good time to relax and enjoy the break it would give while honored [**Pan**] is integrating it."

"...I think that might be an enjoyable event to attend as well while reintegrating this Dragon Bone back into myself. Though it won't be easy, this Dragon Bone could have a beneficial effect in recovering my fractured divinity, but how it would be incorporated I won't know until it does. I am uncertain due to the original me being different to the me of now, so much so that this Dragon Bone does not fully recognize my authority over it. It could repair the damage by reuniting my fractured divinity back into a single whole once more, or it could even manifest in the form of a new Authority. It will simply be impossible to tell until it becomes one with me once again."

**Pan**] spoke in explanation and agreeing to the idea of attending this festival simply as a means of passing the time while she incorporates the Dragon's Bone back into herself. While she's doing it, she may as well do something to enjoy herself as she passes the time until then.

All while the two were talking, [**Lancelot**] was quietly watching with a small smile on her face at the interaction. It was nice to see Guinevere and [**Pan**] getting along so well...and she idly could not help but wonder how much fun it would be to attend this festival as well...before Guinevere dropped the proverbial bombshell on [**Pan**] with her next question…

"So, when does Honored [**Pan**] intend to reveal her true feelings for King Shirou?"

"Hmm? What do you mean, Lady Guinevere?"

"Guinevere means when do you plan to tell King Shirou that you love him?"

The reaction that [**Pan**] had to this was rather amusing in the opinion of the _Knight of the Lake_ to watch. After all, unlike mortals, Gods could not lie. They see the truth in all things. However, this is not to say they cannot be lied to, as the most skilled mortals in the art of deception could very easily do so, but Gods cannot lie to themselves. So to see the rather interesting shade of red the _Mother of Satyrs_ face turned into was most amusing for her to watch in bemused fascination.

"W-w-well, what about you, Lady Guinevere?! What of your own feelings? When do you plan to tell him that you love him as well?"

[**Pan**] asked in a most flustered tone of voice as she tried to deflect the question in her embarrassed shock. [**Lancelot**] simply smiled like the cat that ate the canary at the Witch-queen of Briton's own blushing response to [**Pan**]'s deflection. "While I understand my feelings for what they are now, I have no intention of letting them get in the way of fulfilling my duties as the Handmaiden to the King of Wrought Iron. If King Shirou wishes of me to accompany him in such a service, I would not be against it, but I will not force the issue unless he was wishing for it to occur. After all, though King Shirou does have multiple lovers, he seems intent on making them all as happy as he can and has love enough for all of them in his heart. Whose to say he would not be against having us as well, and having room in his heart for us as well?"

That actually got [**Pan**] to gawk somewhat in incredulity. She was not exactly one willing to just hesitate like this. In the past, if she sought a consort whom she took an interest in, she'd simply take them and have her way with them, and usually they had no complaints, given how beautiful she was. But this time, she wasn't simply interested in a mortal human, but a God-slaying King. She could not exactly just walk up to her host and ask him to be her consort, especially not with what [**Venus**] had put him through. And while she had heard from her former ally in very lurid detail just how gifted King Emiya was, she was not in any way going to do so to her host in such a manner.

Emiya Shirou has been nothing but a perfect gentleman to her, unlike her jailer who posed as her husband and practically _RAPED_ her as he pleased. However, while Guinevere's actions seemed to have merit, there was just one small problem to that idea…

"...are you suggesting that I share him as _his_ consort?"

But before Guinevere could respond, it was none other than the _Knight of the Lake_ in the room making her presence known with her guffawing laughter in blatant amusement at what was tantamount to a soap opera or a romcom happening live right before her eyes as they were tearing up in her highly amused laughter of the sight before her.

"Oh, this one finds this far more amusing than the so-called 'soap operas' on the mortal box they watch for entertainment these days! If thine two of you cannot figure it out, then allow this Knight to offer a suggestion: why not share a bed with him together? In fact, this knight believes there is also that newest guest whom shared of similar feelings, though twould seem she's disheartened every time she looks at King Shirou's face or is reminded of him. Mayhaps the two of you could include her in the nightly service to thine gracious host?"

To say that [**Lancelot**]'s suggestion simply added more fuel to the fire was an understatement. Yet unbeknownst to the three of them, Hakuno was overhearing this right outside the bedroom door without meaning to just as she heard [**Lancelot**] mention her. To say that the three of them could not look at each other in the eye for the next few days was an understatement in response to the mental image of being in a foursome with the Shirou. The whole while, [**Lancelot**] was simply amusing herself with how she stirred up the hornets nest, and later, Shirou would ask Godou if he could inflict a punishment upon her for it when the situation came to a head...one which the _Knight of the Lake_ made damn sure to _NEVER_ piss him off again when he did...

_**Scene Change**_

_**Undisclosed location between Astral and Mortal Planes**_

_**Circe P.O.V.**_

"_**Well? Have you found the knowledge I have tasked you to seek? I cannot deal with this God-slayer unless you provide it.**_"

The voice did not make me jump, as I had begun to gain a tolerance for it, but that made it no easier to swallow the fact that [**Odysseus**] had went and dragged out an existence better left not meddled with. Though I had no doubt as to my former lover's wit, I still felt his madness was something I knew I could not dare try to go along with. The only reason I kept up with this foolhardy allegiance was because I had no other choice in the matter, as if I tried to flee, then [**Ahriman**] could try to kill me with my former lover not doing anything to stop him, but if I stayed, then there was no guarantee that [**Odysseus**] in his madness would keep his word and leave me to suffer at the God of Evil's cruelty as his latest toy to torture at his leisure.

I was truly trapped, caught between the flames and the wolves, with the choices of either being consumed by fire or the starving wolves, and both [**Ahriman**] and [**Odysseus**] _KNEW_ it. But while they were having me do this task, I was also oh so carefully taking the steps necessary to ensure my own escape when we reached the destination that was the far eastern lands of the Devil King my allies seek. The only tricky part was the amount of information I could glean at any one time, much to my frustration.

As I was trying to seek out the information I was tasked with I tried to glean the knowledge of this God of Evil next to me alongside it, yet it was not an east thing to do. Though it had no crude mass, it had what could be considered as 'inertia', and while I did have difficulty trying to reach it at first, as I tugged at the memories of the Void, it slowly came to me. And each time it became easier as it got metaphysically 'closer' so to speak, thereby freeing myself up to answer the question asked of me.

"This is not as casual as you make it out to be. Gathering the knowledge of the Void is not so easy to glean as you make it sound. It'll take however long it takes. Simply be patient until I have it."

"_**Haste would be thine ally in this endeavor. I cannot be certain as to whether or not I can take this God-slayer on if you do not f**__**i**__**nd that which you were tasked.**_"

"Haste is not my ally, as it not knowledge so casually claimed! If it is so valuable to your plans, then patience will be to your benefit and well worth the wait once it is claimed! Trying to rush it will only make it have to start again from the very beginning!"

I bit out each exclamation with my fraying patience in dealing with this _**thing**_. Truly, my old lover had gone mad to reach out to this god of evil so. But as I was speaking, the very information I had sought out slipped into my mind, and a smile began to grow upon my face. It wasn't just the knowledge of that which they tasked me with, but also the knowledge of [**Ahriman**]'s origins as well. If I can get to one of the two Devil Kings, then maybe I can get out of this alive...

"I take it by that face you have found that which we seek?" [**Odysseus**] asked as he approached with, much to my surprise, a fishing rod of all things. Gods do not need food as a mortal would, so he had no need to fish for any reason other than pleasure and to pass the time, so that simply slipped my mind as he put his rod away. Though I still found it odd he was fishing here of all places in these dark waters...

"Yes, it is as we suspected. This Devil King has usurped the power of the [**Heretic God Perseus**], though his original name was [**Marduk**], but in his battle against our ally, he was known as [**Mithra**], who smote him simply with his show of strength."

I knew needling the God of Evil was not a smart move on my part, but frankly the vindictive part of me that was losing patience here could not help but find the squirming of said God of All Mankind's Evil to be cathartic. Every God had an Authority which gave them an inherent advantage against other Gods in one form or another born of their myth. An example would be that an Authority of a God of Lightning may have come from felling a tree, or a God possessing an Authority of Strength that he gained by halting a flood. Said Authority of Lightning would give one power as a King of the Forests, or that God of Strength would be seen as a dangerous nuisance to Water Deities to be wary of battling against. Simply put, every Authority has an advantage over a single aspect, and those aspects of the God's Authority do not change, even when usurped by a Child of Pandora.

"We already knew this. I sensed the power of [**Perseus**] coursing through him as we fought, but I could also sense the power of the curses lingering in his essence far too strongly to have been simply the result of being exposed to our ally's presence over a decade's past." That got me to nod in acknowledgment to the statement. While he might have gone insane, the fallen _King of Ithica_ was a God of Steel, no different from [**Perseus**], so there was never any doubt about him sensing a similarity with the usurped power of his fellow Greek Hero and God of Steel. I then spoke up to explain why he felt that.

"Indeed, but there is no cause for concern. The Authorities he usurped are no threat to our ally, as they are not the ones associated with their ancient battle against one another. However, that lingering essence you sensed is because of whoever the first two deities he slew were. However, I could not figure them out, as they were not contained within the memories of the Void, no matter how hard I tried to find them. All I knew was that one was a Golden King of ancient times with the largest royal vault in existence housing all the treasures of the world, while the other was a God possessing the curses of All Evils of Mankind, yet while the true identity of said God of Evil eludes even me, I do know he was somebody with strong ties to our ally, as if a champion of him in the form of an Avatar baring his curses as the embodiment of [**All the World's Evils**] to our ally's dominion over [**All the World's Sins**]."

It was rather frustrating being unable to glean more than that. It was as if the knowledge itself was being blocked somehow, and I did not like that one bit, especially the fact it was a God of Evil with strong ties to the one next to me. However, the reaction of [**Ahriman**] was not completely expected. It had seemed to smile in glee, before it simply looked shocked, as though something had come to mind, before it began to grin and _laugh_. Not mirthfully, or even maniacally, but bitterly and full of such vile as if it knew who it was I spoke of and didn't like to think about it, much less be reminded of it.

"_**Oh, I know who it is, but to think that Child of Misfortune born of Na**__**h**__**ru Mahzda's mistake was the one to give my prey dominion over the curses of mankind's evils...**_" The Ancient God of Evil bit out as it bitterly laughed, as though even it pitied the God in question, and I actually didn't think it possible for it to feel anything other than hatred in everything it did or felt. Then I realized just who [**Ahriman**] was referring to and froze as the knowledge came right to me from the memories of the Void itself unbidden…

_...he was but a simple nameless village boy from a back water no-name village, no different from any other at the time...however, he suffered a cruel injustice at the hands of Nahru Mazda…_

_...picking him out at complete random and on a cruel whim, the Zoroastrian God of Justice had picked the boy out, declared him as All the World's Evils on a whim, and proceeded to have him tortured ritualistically in a desperate attempt to gain followers, all because his name did not appear within the Avesta of Order…_

_...yet said desperation became a grave mistake, as the very unwilling martyr he selected ended up becoming the embodiment of the very evils he was meant to contain, as [**Ahriman**]'s curses of All Sins of the World were poured into him...twisting him into the Avatar of the ancient God of Evil itself…_

_...and in his dying breathes, he cursed the very Gods themselves who forced such a cruelty upon him unjustly...as he came to love the world, but oh so hated humanity for going along with said God of Justice's cruel whim…and was reborn as a Dark God of Evil known as the Zoroastrian Devil and the embodiment of All Evils of the World..._

_...he became the vengeful spirit of the man cruelly picked out at random, his very name expelled from creation itself as an unwilling sacrifice as he became the living embodiment of hate itself...the name of this Dark God of Evil born of such cruelty of the Divine was…_

"...Angra...Mainyu..." Both [**Ahriman**] and [**Odysseus**] snapped their attentions at me for my slip. It wasn't as if I meant to learn of this, but now I get why even [**Ahriman**] seemed to pity the Dark God. He was essentially forced into becoming its Avatar and Champion, possibly the closest thing to a child that the Ancient God of Evil has ever been known to have, and yet this God-slayer took that from it...and to add insult to injury, he was the same one who forced it into the Astral Plane that we brought it out of…

"_**Do not look at me like that! While it is true he was my Avatar, he was still bested by one whom was potentially his natural enemy: the Avatar of Nahru Mazda himself. I'd say he could have no complaints over who bested him in that regards!**_"

I almost pitied it, were it not for the manic rage obviously burning in its eyes. He planned to kill this Devil King already, but now it would seem it wished to make him suffer the most slow and painful of tortures without granting him the sweet release of death before having its fill of suffering. However, it was the next words of my former lover that got both our attentions drawn to him, and my understanding of just how far gone he was being confirmed by another...and my realization that of all the passengers of this ship, I was possibly the sanest one aboard…

"I care not what you do to him after I rip the power I seek from his flesh and his soul! Once I get the power to traverse worlds from him, then you can do as you please. You can even take all those you wish to torture however you wish and I could care less, so long as I get the power I seek first and leave this world!"

I didn't even blink, yet somehow it had went from in front of me sitting cross-legged to looking standing and looking right at [**Odysseus**] straight in the eyes. I know it didn't move, as that would imply motion of some sort on its part, but that's not what the Ancient Evil did. One instant it was there, and the next it simply appeared elsewhere. I didn't even blink as it did this, and that frightened me somewhat to no end. As a Goddess of Magic, I knew of spells for teleportation, yet even this was beyond that, as [**Ahriman**] did not so much teleport as it simply...blinked to the fallen _King of Ithica_...for lack of a better description…

"_**Such cruel words to come from you, oh King of Ithica. Once upon a time you would have railed against me in your attempt to stop mine plans of acting upon my words. Just what is this power you seek, and is it truly worth how much it has twisted you so?**_"

"YES!" The words were shouted in an immediate reply without a single bit of the slightest hesitation, as I once more became aware of just how badly my former lover has been driven mad. "I have seen the Kaleidoscope of worlds beyond this one. I have seen entire worlds ravaged by savageries beyond what you could possibly dream up in the most horrid of nightmares even you would be hesitant to attempt. I have seen worlds ripped apart by tensions between various races and by acts of barbarisms that even you would have a hard time matching up to. Whatever plans you have once I achieve the power I seek and leave this world means NOTHING to me!"

I suddenly felt the urge to run away well up within me grow ever so stronger as the implications of what my former lover just said. 'The Kaleidoscope of Worlds'...that caused me to recall something that girl proclaimed back on that island...about how this '_Kaleidoscope has power enough to kill even a God_'...not for the first time I understood just how badly [**Odysseus**] has gone mad, but it was the words of [**Ahriman**] that made it even more clear, as it smiled, not with malicious intent, or at least not as much as before, but as if he had just found an amusing new toy to play with...

"_**I was mistaken. You are not twisted. You have been broken, broken so thoroughly, that you would even cast aside those whom I have decided to make my new toys without a second thought. You are akin to a slave broken by the power you so desperately seek, yet has come to love the pain of torture caused by said power to the point you seek out the one who holds the whip.**_"

"Say what you will. I care not what you think, but I am not broken. I have simply seen the truth." The fallen _King of Ithica_'s words were so filled with certainty that I understood just why the power he sought was not what I wished. If I went with him, then the power that drove him mad would drive me insane as well; but if I stayed in this world, then I would be left to suffer [**Ahriman**]'s whims, and I have no doubts that the second he gets the chance, he'd turn against us. I truly was trapped without any means of escape, which is exactly why I have been trying to gain all the knowledge I can before acting upon my plan once all the pieces come together.

"_**Perhaps I am mad, but at least I am aware of my madness. So tell me, which is the bigger fool: the fool who embraces their own madness, or the fool that denies their own **__**insanity**__**?**_"

As I watched this exchange of barbs, it sunk in just how badly this was going to turn out if I remained in this alliance for much longer. We began to head straight for the lands of the Far East that the Devil King we seek calls home, and this point only solidified for me. [**Odysseus**] was not biding his time or gathering his strength; he was not getting allies to assure his victory; he was not even trying to take any steps to guarantee his envisioned outcome. He simply went ahead to face his foe and claim the power he sought...and I was running out of time, with neither the chance to recuperate from my own wounds nor plan out a way to escape the trap I found myself within…

...I do not like this risky gambit, yet I am forced to move forward with one of two Devil Kings when we get their to approach the first chance I get...If I succeed, then I can escape this cruel trap I've been forced into...but if I fail...then I can only hope I die before being turned into [**Ahriman**]'s newest _toys…_

_**Sce****ne Change**_

_**Just off the coast of Japan**_

_**Athena P.O.V.**_

It was not very often I felt frustration so. I had just managed to regain the Divinity I had lost, but it was at best a patchwork of various Authorities of similar nature to my own. In that sense, it was possibly a good thing this newfound power felt uncomfortable to me. The reason I had even lost to my beloved prey Kusanagi Godou was because I had gotten drunk and intoxicated upon my restored power to the point I let it run rampant in the forms of my Authorities of Darkness and Death.

Which is precisely why the fact this patchwork divinity I've obtained will suit me fine to keep me from letting me get too comfortable, keep me from letting it get out of control. However, as I sat upon this vessel, I could not help but grimace as I returned my thoughts back to the location this metal ship which would have made even Daedalus praise humanity for their ingenuity and forging in how inventive they've become. However, I simply boarded this vessel as my [**wisdom**] told me it was heading for Kusanagi Godou's island nation. However, it appears it went to the wrong island from where he resided on the opposite side from where I wanted to go.

As much as I wished to meet my cherished foe for our fated battle, I knew no matter how much I willed it, reality would not simply bow to my wishes. As I contemplated my next move, I began to actually feel a stirring of magic of mortal origin. Out of curiosity, I listened to the call…

'_Mother Goddess, honored goddess, goddess of the Earth and life and death! Hear our prayer, hear our plea, hear our need and grant us your Mercy!_'

Interesting, so they weren't necessarily calling for me, but for any Mother Earth Goddess willing to listen to their call. To cast out such a wide signal with no guarantee their plea would be met with anything but a Goddesses' ire...to say my blank face had a stirring of interest was most certainly true, so I answered their call if for no other reasoning than my own curiosity…

'_Speak! You have the attention of this goddess for the moment. Relate why you have called upon me, or suffer reprisal for your deed!_'

To say they were surprised as it took them but a few moments to respond was most telling. It was fairly obvious they had expected a response, but it would seem they were not expecting one so soon after they had started. There were myriad risks to seeking out a mother earth goddess like herself, and most of them would view such an action as an insult to contact them in such a manner, yet these mortals did so anyway. And though she does indeed bare the mantle of a Mother Earth Goddess, she in truth has never saw reason to ever have acted on such.

Compared to others who have, while she had the capacity to bare children as one, she is a Mother Earth Goddess in name only, having remained a maiden goddess never once taking a lover, be they male or female, in any manner.

'_G-Great Mother Earth Goddess...You honor us with gracing us your presence and time. May we know the name of the Goddess willing to deign to answer our call?_'

My interest has most certainly gone up with this bunch. While I did not smile, internally I felt a small tinge of approval of their reverence. While there is never more than one or two every century, rarely there are mortals who manage to gain the attentions of a Divinity and believe themselves important enough to order said Deity around. Suffice to say, those fools tend to not survive for long, and thankfully are a rarity that only occurs among mortals every century or two. Needless to say, this bunch's desperation most certainly peaked my interest along with my curiosity, as I answered their query.

'_We...we beg of you! Though presumptuous of us it may be, we__ ask for a boon of yours, and in exchange, we shall bend everything in our power to give tribute! Ask of us whatever you wish, and we shall do our utmost to give it!'_

Well now, this was most certainly pleasing to hear, if not somewhat surprising. Tribute from humans was not necessarily something that she needed, with her restored Divinity, but I was feeling generous, so I decided to indulge them.

'_And what boon do you seek from me? What aid are you so desperate for to seek to entreaty with a Mother Goddess of the Earth?_'

Even though in all truth, she was not truly a 'mother' she did in fact bear the title and mantle of one, she simply chose never to exercise the right that came along with it. Birthing Medusa, Sthenos, and Euryale were simply a result of her granting mankind's prayer for the ideal goddess from her own divinity. She never actually birthed them, but merely a technicality. Still, she would humor their request, depending on what it was.

'_Oh Great Mother, we entreat upon you to grant us this boon: Keep our families safe from the darkness that is to come, allow them safety, let them live out their lives in peace and shield them from the death and doom that shall seek them out to claim their lives. We are willing to give up all for this plea. Our lives, our souls, our everything we have. Name the price and we shall pay it gladly with our all._'

The Queen of Darkness actually blinked at that in surprise. That...was not what she had expected. She had expected a wish for ancient wisdom, perhaps some foolish blessing of youth or to aid an ailing family member. But divine protection, and from Darkness and Death, which were her two domains of power? To say this did not catch her interest would be a bold-faced lie.

Oh, she knew she wasn't the only Deity of both Darkness and Death as their domain, but this was such bizarre coincidence I could not help but to speculate somewhat. To sate my curiosity, I decided to ask them a question before granting my boon to them…

'_I hear you plea and I shall consider it, however speak of what this specific doom that you face is. If I am to grant my boon of protection from it, I need first know what the nature of said threat itself is._'

As I gave my response, I focused my divinity to the source of the call. It was not a difficult thing to achieve, and much to my growing approval, the ones I saw were elders of their circle, with the youngest in their forties, and the eldest at double that. This people appear to be the elders of their specific circle, using a dragon's bone to amplify their call in a desperate attempt to gain the aid of a Goddess who may very well end them for their attempt. However my approval at the set up they had simply grew as I took in each detail I saw.

These were not the younger members of their kin, but the elders, those who lived long lives with no regrets if they died should they have had the misfortune to anger whomever answered their desperate call. If they were to die, then all they'd suffer is the loss of their elders who had already lived fulfilled lives with no regrets if they died. My approval only grew at the sight of such willingness for their kin's well-being. They merely took steps to ensure only the elder generation was lost, at least to this. To say my interest grew along with my approval was a fact I would freely admit to.

'_Honored [__**Athena**__], one of our circles younger members is gifted with prophecy. Always before her fore-tellings were vague, but they were always right and accurate in how they happened. But three days ago, she had a vision that foretold in ten days time of the world being covered in Darkness and Death, and that only the aid of a Mother Earth Goddess lending us her benediction and granting her boon would allow those caught up in the disaster to be spared from the horrors to come._'

That got my attention perfectly. Prophecy was known by many names; fate, wyrd, geass, but regardless, not even a Goddess like myself was ever exempt from them or their effects. I knew this better than most as I also held dominion over such, so for a premonition stating a calamity to befall in the forms of both Darkness and Death, both of which I hold dominion over...to say it most certainly had my attention was an understatement. This fully made me wary of any potential interruptions to my upcoming rematch against Kusanagi Godou. But first…

'_Take this._' I sent a small portion of my divinity through the link and it settled within the dragon's bone used as the medium to connect with them. I expected some measure of resistance, but it would seem that this particular Dragon's Bone was highly compatible with my own powers, much to my own pleasant surprise. '_This veil is imbued with my own darkness. So long as you stay within its confines, then any darkness that approaches shall be kept at bay, so long as you do not draw its attention. I shall extract my payment afterwards when the darkness you mentioned has passed._'

While not the entire truth, it was the best I could do at the moment. That protection would only keep them safe as long as that darkness was focused on something else other than them, but would let me know in the event it was breached and I would be there to grant my aid along with the payment for said boon. However, as I heard their raises, I could not help this sinking feeling that something was coming on the horizon. And while I felt this strong urge to find Kusanagi Godou, I could not help but curse myself for not marking a location within his territory, making me forced to bare a journey on this metallic vessel in the form of a cargo ship.

I have this sinking feeling within my gut that I just cannot shake, that something troublesome is on the horizon, and I am not too sure it has nothing to do with me. All I can do is hope it does not interfere with my rematch against Kusanagi Godou…

_...as she made her way to meet with her chosen opponent, the Greek Goddess of Wisdom, Warfare, and Crafts' instinct and gut feeling became reality, as around the world, more and more mages associations with members possessing the gift of foresight and premonition suffered visions foretelling a great disaster casting a darkness upon the future…_

_...while the similarities were discovered through investigations, due to the vague nature of the prophecies had, there was one detail they all had in common that made one thing absolutely certain beyond a shadow of a doubt of the shared prophecy…_

_...Darkness was coming..._

_**Scene Change**_

_**Daigoba Beach, Japan**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

Kamiyoji Akino was not the best agent in the Committee. In fact, if he were to be completely honest, then he was probably one of the poorer agents the Committee ever produced. In fact, he wasn't really known for anything other than his knack for finding trouble, though that was more due to luck than actual skill. In fact, he had even been given the rather unflattering moniker of 'canary', due to being sent on assignments meant to 'sniff' out any trouble, usually resulting in himself being put in danger in the process.

This time however, instead of some dangerous back alley or shady under belly, being sent to a tourist trap was a rather pleasant change of pace. The Committee had sent him here in response to some bizarre premonition every spirit vision user the Committee had involving a 'darkness' descending and bringing a great disaster with it. Though the common theory being dismissed is the general consensus that [**Athena**] was returning for a rematch against King Kusanagi Godou, though most dismissed that theory outright for one major reason: She wasn't making a ruckus to draw him out.

That was why most dismissed her as the cause behind the 'darkness' predicted by every hime-miko the Committee had who foresaw the disaster in question. As for why he was here, the Committee's mages had sensed something up with this area and he was dispatched with finding out what was getting their unusual readings to cause such a concern. The readings he had managed to get with his rather meager mystical talents were completely ordinary so far though; there was nothing unusual he could sense at all.

Oh well, this last one was all he had to do, then he could just spend some time in Tokyo's Leisure Land on the Committee's yen. But as he put the last talisman down to run the same procedure, he noticed that the sun had already gone down and the stars were beginning to come out. "Come on, come on." He impatiently mumbled under his breath. While he did not specialize in them with his meager talents in the mystic arts, he at least knew enough of their purpose to know how they worked.

By filtering out the natural mana in the environment, these large paper talismans detected any abnormalities that could indicate something was wrong. Sensing the flow of mana stop before halting, he began to reach for the last one, before the first reaction he had all day suddenly occurred. The talisman had somehow turned a deep, dark, blood red. He may not have specialized in them, but he at least knew enough to know that was not a normal reaction at all.

These talismans were meant more for accuracy rather than strength in the reactions they were designed to detect. Yellow was the first stage when it detected a malicious presence. As it grew in intensity, it would turn orange, then finally red but this...Akino did not know just what the hell could cause such a reaction like this! All he knew as his mind stuttered was that he had to let them know he found something, NOW!

Pulling out his phone, Akino just barely managed to start sending the warning before he began to fumble as he heard _**something**_ speaking behind him, yet his mind could not take the strain...and as a result, Kamiyoji 'Canary' Akino, agent of the History Compilation Committee, had suffered a fate far more cruel than death, but not before at least letting the Committee know he found something. But his message only got partially though before his phone was destroyed.

The Darkness that had been foretold had arrived...

**A/N: And that's part one of the next chapter! I kind of had to divide it into two parts, both due to time constraints and due to the site malfunction forcing me to not write as I looked into alternate fanfic sites to start posting on, but as an apology for the belated chapter, allow me to do both an updated pairings listing and a reposting of the Heracles Servant Stat sheet that got lost when I had to repost a certain chapter a while back due to a mistake on my part overwriting another chapter with my latest one at the time.**

Shirou:

Arturia(First Wife): Four children(two pairs of twins, two boys and two girls)

Rin(Wife): Four children(first fraternal twins, then one boy and one girl two later times)

Sakura(Wife): Five children(first twin girls, then triplet boys)

Illya(Wife): Three children(One son then twin girls)

Caren(Wife): Seven children(all boys)

Bazett(Wife): Five children(two boys, three girls)

Ayamatsu(Wife): Three children(all girls)

Medusa(Wife): Two children(twin girls)

Alice(Wife): Five children(three girls, two boys)

Futsunushi(Wife): Six children(sextuplet girls)

Lucretia(Consort): Fifteen children total(eight boys, seven girls, including twins over several sessions)

Oda(Consort): Six children(four boys, two girls)

Guinevere(Consort/Handmaiden): Four Children(one boy, three girls)

Pan(Consort/Divine Lover): Twenty children(fifteen girls, five boys, including twins over several sessions)

Hakuno(Lover):Four children(quadruplet twin girls)

Annie(Lover/Ally): Five Children(One eldest set ant two sets of twin girls)

Shizuka(Lover): Two children(twin girls)

Herakles:

Luo Hao Cuillion(Wife): Sixteen children(over several sessions, including twins)

Lancelot du Lac(Consort/Fellow Guardian Spirit to the Kusanagi Household): Five Children

Godou:

Erica(First Wife): Four children(two twins, one boy and one girl, then two sons)

Ena(Wife): Three children(all daughters)

Yuri(Wife): Three children(two boys and one girl)

Liliana(Wife): Two children(one boy and one girl)

Hikari(Lover): Two children(twin girls)

Athena(Consort): Three children(triplet girls)

Circe(Consort): twenty-two children(over several sessions)

**And that is the current and final pairings listing for King of Wrought Iron Shirou. After this, there will be no more additional pairings added to them after this. FYI, the side character OC's such as JohanneXAgatha will have significance in the Devil King Civil War Arc, as will little R.J. in a plot device I came up with some help from Vein Bloodborne with a suggestion he came up with that I plan to use for that reveal when I get to that point. Now, for the reposted and updated Servant State Sheet for the resurrected Herakles:**

True Name: Herakles

Possible Classes: Berserker, Archer, Saber

Titles: Son of Zeus, History's Strongest Hero, Penitent Guardian of Children

Strength: B++

Endurance: A-

Agility: B++

Mana: B+

Magic Resistance: A-

Noble Phantasm: B+

Luck: C++

Noble Phantasm List:

**[Godhand]: **The _Twelve Labors_

Type: Support Rank: B Target: Self Range: Self

The Noble Phantasm skin of Herakles Legendary twelve labors. He achieved this noble phantasm as a result of completing the twelve tasks, each more difficult than the last. While the general effects of this Noble Phantasm have remained the same, due to his resurrection, some of its effects, strengths, and weaknesses have been either enhanced or decreased, as a result o his body being that of a Homonculus body recreated and modified to be as close to a perfect rendition of his actual physical body as possible, though it was still imperfect, but Shirou's usage of his sorcery helped compensate somewhat for any discrepancies these changes may have caused him. However, this still gives him up to twelve lives for battle continuation, though the level of damage he is required to take to bypass his hide is reduced by about half a rank, meaning any weapon of higher C rank to Lower B rank can now hurt him.

**[Nine Lives]:** _Shooting the Hundred Heads/Shooting Hundred Arrows_

Type: Anti-Unit/Anti-Army Rank: B++ Target: 1-25(1-200) Range: 1-15(1-500)

This is the technique that Herakles developed as a result of his battle against the Nine-headed Hydra as part on one of his famed Twelve Labors, which depending on his class and the weapon in question he used, was either an Anti-Army class ranged attack with his massive bow and spear-sized arrows, or an extremely powerful Anti-Unit bordering Anti-Platoon attack if used with a melee weapon such as the stone axe-sword he had crudely chipped and wielded as his weapon when he was summoned during the Fifth Holy Grail War. Though he typically can use any weapon for this technique, most cannot withstand his overwhelming strength when he does, so he created the technique to work with any weapon he could get his hands on in the middle of a fight with a great level of proficiency. If summoned as a saber, due to his reincarnation, he actually can dual wield two massive weapons as he utilizes this technique, though only if he is summoned as a Servant of the Sword instead of the Berserker class he usually is.

Class Skill List:

**Hawkeye**: B++ Rank

**Clairvoyance**: C- Rank

**Madness Enhancement**: B++ Rank

**Divinity**: D+ Rank

Personal Skills:

**Guardian Knight**: EX Rank

As a consequence of his own tragic lore, and his oath to never harm another child again, Herakles has gained this special skill. In any event where he is protecting a child, even if under the effects of Madness Enhancement, he will NEVER allow said child to come to harm, and will even defend them if on the verge of dying with his last breathe, and stacks with the effects of his other personal skill of **Protector's Vow**.

**Protector's Vow**: EX Rank

Due to his oath to never harm a child again, Herakles gained this skill, which allows him to protect any child in danger, regardless of his own life being at risk. While powerful, it does however come with several drawbacks, including potentially causing his own death by worsening any wounds he may have sustained prior to activating this unique skill of his. It gives him a rather unusual form of Battle Continuation in order to ensure that said child is protected from any harm.

**Oath of the Guardian Spirit**: B Rank

Due to becoming a Guardian Spirit for Illya out of his loyalty to her, Herakles has gained something of a unique skill out of the experience. If and when summoned as a Servant, even as a Berserker, he gains something of a boost in his capabilities and his madness enhancement will not prevent him from recognizing a threat to his master or to a child, and what's more he will never obey any order meant to deliberately harm a child, not even under compulsion by command seal.

**And that's Herakles updated and reposted Servant Stat sheet people! To those who may be wondering, by being reincarnated as he had been, Herakles has gained the potential to learn new tricks he can take with him when he returns to the Throne when he dies, as yes, though he's been reincarnated, his soul is still bound to the Throne of Heroes, and as such, he will return there when he dies. Shirou simply summoned his soul into a physical body he and Illya created to serve as the container for him to live a second life in. Next chapter will be the second part to this chpater, so tune in next week. Until next chapter, PEACE OUT!**


	52. Blade 33: Distract, Festive, Danger PII

**A/N: Hey peeps! Sorry for the delayed chapter. I suffered from a bit of writers block, coupled with a few other things IRL, like late nights staying up to try and get this chapter done. Not enough reader reviews this time to warrant a Reviewer Review, so I'll just go straight for the disclaimer:**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own 'Campione!', 'Fate', or any other franchise referenced in this fic, as they are the respective properties of their respective authors, publishers, creators, and owners. This story is an AU of Marcus Galen Sands own fic 'God Slaying Blade Works', but with an emphasis on 'WHAT IF', using the 'Harem Ending Route' of Nua Realta, references to other fics credited as used to the best of my abilities, a meshing of canon lore in a manner that makes sense, and with my own original ideas thrown into the mix every now and then. This is a FREE FANFIC of a FANFIC, meaning an UNPAID story I wrote for no monetary gain as a FAN-MADE FICTION of a FAN-MADE FICTION. If you paid money to read this, then you got ripped off, and if you do not like it, then you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you.**

**And with that out of the way...**

**_STORY START:_**

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**T****hirt****y-****third**** Blade****: ****Entertaining Distractions, Divine Festivities, and Approaching Danger ****Part II**_

_**Undisclosed location**_

_**Circe P.O.V.**_

"_**Hohohohoh, this toy has quite the sinful thoughts for his superior. Oh the dark desires this mortal's memories contained for her is most certainly entertaining to glimpse through...**__**Kamiyoji Akino, you naughty, naughty man...**_"

The human whom [**Ahriman**] had turned into his newest source of 'amusement' spoke, but with the Ancient God of Mankind's Evils own voice echoing behind his own. Had it not been for the deathly pallor of his skin tone along with the pure black abyss of nothingness that were in place of 'eyes' in addition to this, then this poor mortal would look no different from what he probably would have, if he weren't already...

"Stop wasting time, [**Ahriman**]. You can have all the amusement you shall want after gaining the knowledge this mortal possesses of our quarry, but what does he know of this Devil King?" [**Odysseus**] began to ask '_Kamiyoji Akino_' as he began to glare with obvious impatience at the God of Evil's antics. But as for me...

I felt absolute revulsion as I recalled just _WHAT_ it was that this poor mortal had been subjected to by [**Odyesseus**]' ally in his madness. What he has done was akin to being forced to watch a mortal human commit cannibalism upon a newborn babe in how vile a deed he has committed by _devouring_ this poor mortal's soul. Now, I am not a stranger to cruelties. Countless sacrifices have been made to myself and my father as offerings from mortals. What they did to show their fidelity to me was their business. I would not care to stop them, but neither am I overly cruel either. I am indifferent to such unless inflicting said cruelties upon those who have drawn my ire. But what [**Ahriman**] has done and what [**Odysseus**] has allowed him to do...suffice to say, they are NOT my allies in my eyes, and my former lover is dead to me.

The only tricky part will be escaping with my life from these two mad Gods. I have already decided that the first chance I got, I would try to reach one of the God-slayers in this land and seek both his aid and asylum. King Emiya Shirou is most likely not an option, given what happened in our last encounter with one another, but the other Devil King of this land...that one just _MIGHT_ work, if I can just slip away…

"_**. ****. .**__**you just cannot let me have my fun, can you? I am sifting through this toys' memories in order to find the knowledge we seek, but I need to fully sift through them all before we can be for sure.**_"

"And just what have you learned? How do we face our quarry? What have you found?!"

"_**I have already found something of note, though **__**whether it is a boon or not to our cause is unknown. However, it would seem that the prey we seek might just have something we can use to draw him out...**_"

The eerily frightful grin that split this corpse's possessed remains was most unnerving, even more so considering the dread I felt when the ancient God of Evil revealed just what the plan he came up with involves...I can only hope I can escape soon, while I can still find some redemption for my part in this folly...

_**Scene Change**_

_**Jounen Gakuen-School Cultural Festival**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

It was a rather fun fall day at Jounen Gakuen for this year's school culture festival. The weather was rather pleasant and had a comfortable cool, not quite entering the cold just yet, as the lingering warmth of summer was just starting to leave for the year. It was usually a simple fundraising event for the classes working together and raising funds for the school by opening up to the public and providing various forms of entertainment and selling certain goods the students made or provided. It was to this sight that the residents of the Emiya household were greeted...though there was one certain thing all of them were agreeing upon…

"This one does not understand; why is King Shirou prohibited from cooking for this festival?" [**Lancelot**] asked in genuine confusion, her long blonde locks of hair tied into a braid while she wears a set of formal business clothes to act as casual wear whenever she wished to go about unnoticed by the humans around her, though her beauty still captivated those around her to no end.

"I agree with this steel-brained amazon woman for once, and that is something I never thought I'd ever do before. Why is King Emiya forbidden from cooking here for these mortals?" [**Pan**] asked in her reluctant agreement with the former _Amazon Queen_ turned _Knight of the Lake_ made _Guardian Spirit_. While [**Lancelot**] dressed as what could be described as a beautiful tomboy foreigner in her business suit provided by Shirou to help her blend into human society mostly without issue, [**Pan**] was adorned in a loose fitting dress showing off quite a bit skin in the most sensual of ways, yet also using magic to keep the mortals around her to be under a compulsion that makes the uninitiated see her as simply a very beautiful woman, yet all the men the group passed were getting smacked upside the heads and the women jealously fuming at their men caught gawking as they slapped said men for stupidly staring at another woman in front of them.

"...because we do not want a repeat of what happened the _LAST_ time he did..." The questions of the _Knight of the Lake_ and the _Mother of __Satyr__s_ were answered by none other than Kiritsugu, who had a rather haunted look as he recalled the memory of what happened the last time Shirou cooked for a school festival. He still recalled just how badly THAT fiasco nearly turned out, for both the school and Shirou himself.

"Guinevere doesn't understand either. King Shirou's cooking is fit for the gods; why wouldn't he be allowed to cook for the mortals here?" The new Handmaiden to the King of Wrought Iron asked in genuine confusion. She wore a beautiful white sundress that hugged tightly to her curves as her waist-length blonde hair was worn down in a flowing carpet of silk-like locks that made her supernatural beauty even more pronounced with the jewelry she wore which accented her newly curvaceous and mature figure splendidly.

"Yes Kiri, I want to know why too.~" Irisviel asked her husband in her rather cutesy manner with such child-like innocence that as she passed, her husband gave a death glare to any man he caught staring for too long, scaring them shitless and making them run along out of fear of her husband, much to his wife's oblivious notice. She wore a tight-fitting pure-white dress that showed a bit of cleavage and her porcelain-like skin in all the right places. Kiritsugu never showed eyes for any of the women except her, and chased off anybody who dared to linger their eyes too long on the Emiya entourage with a burst of killing intent.

Turning his attention back to the conversation, Kiritsugu simply sighed as he prepared himself for recalling just why Shirou was not allowed to do so…

"...okay, the reason is because of what happened in his middle school years back when he was just nine or ten years old. He filled in for another older student whose class was doing a cafe...the result was such that I cannot say more, less I violate the nondisclosure agreement EVERYBODY signed that day..."

"...why would you sign a nondisclosure agreement for? Shirou-senpai's cooking is really, _really_ good though." Shizuka asked them in complete confusion at the moment. While she was technically in the middle school division's later years, she was still a student of Jounen Gakuen. The younger Kusanagi sibling was hanging out with the Emiya entourage as she got along with Illya like two peas in a pod. She also had some of her crush's cooking and she knew for a fact that Shirou wouldn't lose to a professional in terms of culinary skill. However, that was then when Illya spoke up to explain the situation to them...

"...that's because Shirou's cooking was actually TOO good...so much so he accidentally caused a school-wide foodgasm for the whole entire campus...they still hadn't managed to remove all the stains on the walls to my knowledge of _that_ particular incident..." the seemingly teenage snow fairy explained. She wore a similar attire to her mothers, but less revealing, and had on a light purple jacket to accent it.

"_ILLYA_!" Kiritsugu screamed in a chocked gasp of what she said, much to the others apparent shock at what she just revealed.

"What? It's not like _I_ was the one who signed any nondisclosure agreements. Besides, its not like they can punish me for revealing something I only found out about by my own digging on the matter. Though I do have to say its rather off-putting that a nine to ten year old was so good a chef he caused a school-wide foodgasm through sheer skill alone in the kitchen..." Illya rolled her eyes at her father before she pouted rather cutely in a manner just like her own mother would as she said that last bit.

To say that caused quite the number of proverbial jaws to drop in response to those words is an understatement. "...wait...you mean Shirou-senpai did that as a little kid..." Shizuka asked in complete surprise at that. She knew he was good, but she didn't know he was _THAT_ good at such a young age.

"Yes. Yes Shirou did. Though I gotta say, It's actually rather surprising how he has never once cooked for a school festival ever again after he gave his promise to never do it again. I mean, it's not like he signed a Geass when he did it, right?" Illya chuckled as she made her joke, but then she froze when she noticed how Kiristugu's face broke out into a cold sweat at that. Everybody then looked at him, confusion evident in their faces at his bizarre reaction, before Irisviel asked him the next question.

"...Kiri...Shirou _DIDN'T_ sign a Geass at the time, right?"

"...not intentionally, no..."

"What do you mean by '_not intentionally_'?" Iri asked, though her voice had a tinge of anger in it, and everybody began to slowly slide back at this. They knew an angry Iri was a scary Iri, and wisely backed away on instinct. She managed to hold Arturia down with her mage craft, and it took Illya, Shizuka, and Ayamatsu to hold her down and stop her from doing anything stupid when Alex broke into the Emiya Manor and stole the prototype Gem Sword from Shirou's workshop. They do NOT want to think what would happen to any poor soul fool enough to get on her bad side after such a display.

"...I thought at the time it had to do with his affinity, but now after learning of his true heritage...let's just say there's a reason for the phrase '_a god's word is their bond_' and leave it at that..." Kiritsugu swallowed nervously as he answered his wife's query, getting all of the women to stop as that sunk in. That most certainly would explain just why Shirou always kept his word when he gave it...and now that Illya thought about, would explain quite a few things about why Shirou and Lancer seemed to get along so well, despite having tried to kill him twice and stabbing him through the heart with his spear on their first meeting before meeting his end at Gilgamesh's hands when the Golden King showed himself the first time.

Given his true identity as Cu Chulainn, his lore would make it clear just why Shirou never held a grudge against the guy. Just like Shirou, the man was known for making oaths, and the sole reason he even died in that final battle was thanks to Morrigan's schemes forcing him to break several of them, thereby weakening him until he was forced to kill himself via a suicidal final attack in battle against an entire army alone. Lancer made it a point to always keep his word, as his heritage as a demigod made him bound by any oaths he made, or suffer a penalty for breaking them. If Shirou is the same way, then…

"...that would explain an awful lot then..." Illya said as the others simply nodded into an uneasy silence, before they had their attention caught by an attraction that got them all to walk towards it. They let the subject drop, as they did not wish to have to think about it. They were all here to enjoy a day out, not brood over such a depressing topic...though Illya found it amusing when she saw Godou being used in his class's event as the 'victim' of the horror show of his class's 'Haunted House' theme.

She had actually seen Shirou head their way just a few minutes after they passed through it, with Rin, Sakura, Medusa, Bazett, Caren, Arturia, and Oda...with Hakuno falling behind a bit as she walks away interestingly enough. They looked to be trying to cheer the poor girl up, but something was wrong. Wondering what's up, Illya followed Hakuno to check up on her in some concern as she was worried for the girl...

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

"I'm just saying, whoever it was who did those special effects, they were good. It may not have fooled me, but they were so close to the real thing without actually being real, that if one didn't know what to look for, it may as well have been. Whoever did the design and set-up, they have a strong future career as a special effects expert." I said to the girls as I talked about the haunted house Godou-san's class did, and the funnily enough fact that they seemed to single him out as the 'victim'. It was pretty clear just who set him up for that role and why.

Just because he had such ludicrous popularity and luck with women, there were still some people petty enough to hold a grudge, it seems. Though in all honestly, even I cannot help but wonder at times if he had unknowingly slain a God of Masculinity or obtained an Authority of male fertility to get that kind of popularity with women, but I know that not to be the case. Apparently, he always had that kind of natural charm, from what I overheard from some of his old friends back in his middle school days as a catcher for the school baseball team. Before injuring his shoulder and being forced to quit due to the said injury, he apparently had quite the number of female admirers.

"You aren't _supposed_ to notice that! However, you are right about it being faked, though even I had a hard time telling the difference at times, and I have seen the real deal several times in the past in my work as an enforcer." Bazett smiled as she responded to me with her exasperation that I hadn't been fooled and had simply been amused at the sights they showed. Probably the fact they all clung to me when that one student jumped out looking a demonic zombie. Unlike her though, I had seen far worse far more often. Or at least, EMIYA had. If not for his accumulated experiences and vast memories of facing off against countless eldritch horrors, mystic abominations, and human atrocities as a Counter-Guardian, I probably would have never known the difference.

"**Shirou!/Shirou-senpai!/King Shirou!/King Emiya!**" Before I could say anything else, I was interrupted by the group of Iri, my Old Man, Lady Guinevere, Shizuka-chan, [**Pan**], and [**Lancelot**] as they walked right out of the very same House of Horrors that we came out of just moments ago. I went through the attraction to try and see if I could get Hakunon to cheer up, as she seemed really down lately, but all my attempts seemed to do was make it worse. I noticed Illya walking after Hakunon who had walked off on her own to try and be by herself, but I really hope Illya can do something about that as I turned my head towards my family and close friends.

Akasha knows I'm not the best at comforting those who are feeling down or crying…

_**Hakuno P.O.V.**_

I really wanted to be left alone right now. I could tell everyone was worried for me, and that Emiya-san was trying his best, but he's as bad as Nameless was at trying to be comforting for others...and that was yet another reminder of just what was making me so depressed lately.

I knew that Emiya-san and Nameless were basically the same person; I knew that my old Servant was one of Emiya-san's numerous fragments of his original existence; none of that makes losing him any easier though. Even though he and Emiya-san were basically the same person, Nameless was still Nameless and Emiya-san was still Emiya-san. He even told me himself that his fragments were merely aspects of his original self that had been scattered, meaning that Nameless' erasure from existence meant he was an aspect of Emiya-san that was basically lost forever.

I let out a deep sigh as I let that depressing thought sink in. I wandered off by myself, before I heard somebody call out to me from a booth in one of the outer edges of the school festival in a somewhat out-of-the-way corner without much foot traffic. "Excuse me, but what seems to trouble you so? If it may help you, would you like for me to listen to your woes and see what advice I can offer?"

I turned to the source of the voice only to find it occupied by a younger-looking seven or eight year old girl wearing what looks to be a rather cute fortune tellers costume. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes, most likely she was a foreigner's daughter who attended here at the middle-school section. She had before her a set of tarot cards and had a look of curiosity, though her blue eyes had a sense of age and wisdom far beyond her years...just like…

"Perhaps this might be of aid. Allow me to tell your fortune and I might be able to help you out." This little girl said in a surprisingly mature manner, and in such a matter of fact tone, that I could only choke in surprise when I saw the result of her tarot card reading…

She only flipped nine cards, as per the standard, and let me draw them all from the deck. The first three were the 'Wheel of Fortune', the 'Tower' in the upside down position, and the 'Death' cards…

"Ah, the 'Wheel of Fortune', 'Death', and 'Reverse Tower'. You suffered a change in your life's lot that flipped your life's perspective upside down with the loss of a cherished person..." She then flipped the next three cards I drew, being the 'Demon', the 'Knight', and the 'Fool' cards…

"The 'Demon', the 'Knight', and the 'Fool' cards. You shall find yourself being targeted soon by a 'demon' from the past, but will be saved by the one who for all intents and purposes could be called a 'fool'..." The young girl then flipped the last three cards, and made me gawk at them in response to them. It was the 'Lovers', 'Temperance' in the upside down position, and 'World' cards, to which the young girl merely lifted a single brow in surprise as she looked up at me and gave a smirk you do not see on a little girls face, period…

"The 'Lovers', 'Reverse Temperance', and the 'World' cards. This fool who rescued you shall mend the pain in your heart, becoming someone very dear to you, and providing a new perspective that gives the world a whole new meaning in your eyes. Very romantic outcome, if I do say so myself." The smirking this young girl does is most certainly NOT something a child should ever have. But before I could even question this girl, she simply tells me something that makes me freeze in place as the understanding of the nagging feeling I had about this 'little girl' suddenly comes crashing down upon me like a ton of bricks…

"Tell Emiya Shirou that even though he may have regained his birthright, that does not mean I'll simply allow a Child of Pandora to best [**Barer of Fate**]'s chosen Champion so easily."

...then said girl simply vanished, her fortune teller's booth and all. I suddenly became very much aware that was a Goddess, and one that governs Fate, apparently. I know only two things that refer to Emiya-san and his fellow God-slayers as a 'Child of Pandora', one being references made by a few of the magus in this world, but the other being the Gods of this world themselves…

But why would-

"Huh?" I suddenly found myself in the middle of an alley, dark and away from prying eyes. I looked up and noticed that the sky had darkened, meaning whatever had happened had caused me to black out for a whole few hours. How did I get here? I only recall encountering a child-like goddess, then...I was here...don't tell me-

"_Well, well, well...Looks like your are not very lucky today, are you?_"

I suddenly froze and turned around, only to suddenly be over-whelmed by a large amount of black mist-like darkness-no, not darkness, these were curses in the form of Miasma. And they were entering my body through the eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. But before I blacked out, I...just...have...to…

_**Scene Change**_

_**Dark Alleyway**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

"No no NO! What have you done [**Ahriman**]?! Have you decided to betray us?! You were supposed to capture the girl to take her hostage and use her knowledge to aid us against the God-slayer, not kill the hostage!" [**Odysseus**] raged in his fury of the Ancient God of Mankind's Evils for this one. When he heard the God of Evil's plan, he agreed, but a dead hostage is useless! It was only the next words of the Evil God that got him somewhat mollified by his rage and warranted ire.

"_**Oh calm yourself, **_**Mad King of Ithica**_**. This mortal isn't dead; I simply possessed her to carry out our plan. After all, what better shield than a built-in hostage that my prey can't bring himself to hurt so easily.**_"

That got even [**Circe**] to flinch, as the _Daughter of the Dawn_ could not believe she would be able to stand allowing such a travesty to occur. This poor mortal may not be dead, but even so, as a Goddess of Magic and a vindictive woman when it comes to wronging women, she cannot help but feel shamed. This mortal should be protected by her power as a female mage, and yet, she's failed her in the worst way possible. Just being exposed to this vile God's power is enough to potentially contaminate her in the worst of ways possible…

"...do not EVER do such a thing again without warning me first. It is best to have a live hostage as a shield than a dead one. However, I'll let this go just this once. Now, what do we know about this God-slayer based upon this girl's knowledge?" The Fallen God of Steel once known as the Hero of the Trojan War and whose story was recorded within '_The Odyssey_' all but short of demanded of the ally he brought aboard.

[**Circe**] essentially flinched somewhat in response to the blatant disrespect, but it was the shocked response that got her attention…

"_**...**__**I cannot...**_"

"WHAT?! What do you mean, '_you cannot_'?!"

"_**Exactly what I said. This girl has somehow blocked off the memories I seek. I can access her other memories, but there is a wall blocking the ones I seek!**_"

"Well then, break it!"

"_**I **_**CAN'T**_**! If I did break through it, then the memories we seek will be destroyed along with the barrier keeping me out! **__**Even I would have a hell of a time trying to bypass this, and I specialize in slipping into mortal minds to just to mess with them!**_"

That response got both the _Mad King of Ithica_ and the _Daughter of the Dawn_ to gape in response, with two different strings of thoughts going through their minds.

For [**Circe**], she was absolutely surprised any mortal could pull such a feet so young. She had heard of mages putting such blocks into their minds to prevent outside access or tampering with their minds, especially to safeguard certain knowledge, but to withstand the attempts of a literal God of Evil whose specialty involved messing with mortal minds? To say that Circe wished to save this girl the first chance she got was an undeniable fact. She wished to train this girl if she could…

But for [**Odysseus**], the broken God of Steel was merely racing through his potential plans for how to salvage this. If even [**Ahriman**] was having trouble getting the knowledge this mortal possessed, then it would actually hinder them more than it helped them. Begrudgingly, he had to admit that even though this mortal was the best choice for them to go after, she was possibly one of the more troublesome in another way…

"...will you be able to gain the knowledge we seek or not? And if so, how long will we need to wait for you to do so?" The _Mad King of Ithica_ merely gritted out those two questions, as if the very idea of having to wait this long was already grating on his nerves. Having more delays on top of the ones he's already had to plan around was not helping the growing headache he was getting. If he didn't seek out the power to traverse the Kaleidoscope of Worlds so badly…

"_**It will be doable, but it will take even me time to work around it. Possibly about a week to glean enough for us to work with at minimum, without losing the information this mortal possesses. It will be most enjoyable to find a toy that actually provides a challenge to **_**ME**_** for once.**_" The Ancient God of Mankind's Evils responded before grinning with Hakuno's face. It would oh so enjoy this for as long as this toy could last, especially since there seemed to be a great deal of grudges and malice lying beneath the surface of this mortal's mind…

When [**Circe**] heard this, she suppressed a grimace as she understood what [**Ahriman**] intentions were for this mortal girl. She wanted nothing more than to drive the God of Evil from the girl's body, take her away under her protection, and train her as her disciple. But she was currently not strong enough. She was still injured, on top of facing against both [**Ahriman**] and [**Odysseus**]. Her former lover wouldn't be such a problem, it would be the Ancient God of Evil that would complicate things. She would simply need to bide her time for the moment, but she was hoping this mortal girl was able to hold out long enough for her plan to come to fruition.

As they left, the body of Kamiyoji Akino whom [**Ahriman**] possessed and devoured the soul of dropped to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut after he jumped to Hakuno's body. The poor man's hollowed out corpse was simply left to rot, but would be found later by simple passerby a few days later and provided the key evidence in death he failed to provide in life once Shirou had seen and examined the body...

_**Scene Change-Two Days Later**_

_**History Compilation Committee's Branch Office**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

The Emiya Manor had finally been finished renovating and repairing the damages done by Alex's grand break-in of the _King of Wrought Iron_'s home. However, the household was anything but peaceful, as one of its recent inhabitants was missing. Hakuno never returned after walking off on her own. Though Illya went to follow her out of concern for the poor girl, she lost her in the crowd, and hoped she'd come back home later.

But after being gone for a day, they thought that maybe she stayed with Godou or one of his girls for the night. But after two days and nobody knowing what happened to her, they knew something was wrong. Hakuno didn't have anybody else but the residents of the Emiya household or the Kusanagi's entourage to go to; they were all she had in this world. Shirou even tried to call and text her, but got no response. When he tried to locate her through the GPS function on his phone for emergency use, the cold pit of dread welling up in his stomach had turned into a veritable cannon ball ready to burst from the barrel at what it showed.

As he was about to go to where it showed a few minutes later, he got a call back from the phone, but it wasn't Hakuno, but a detective who was looking through the phone as evidence near the body of a man they found in the same alley her phone was pinged by the GPS as being in. That immediately set off some red flags for everybody in response to that fact. Not hesitating for a spit second, Shirou contacted the Committee and used his authority as a God-slayer to get them involved and try and find out what had happened.

Now, he was in the midst of going to help examine the corpse of the man that was found. The Committee had gotten the poor man's through the combination of hypnosis magic and claiming the body was of an agent with restricted access to classified government secrets, and they needed to find out just how compromised he was before he was killed.

As Shirou walked in he didn't waste any time and just got right to the point with his first question to the Committee's agents. "What do we know so far?"

"King Emiya. The man was one of our own who went missing just a few days ago. Poor bastard was always getting the more dangerous assignments, but Canary here always had a knack for managing to find something."

"Canary?" Shirou asked the agent with a raised eyebrow in confusion, before the Committee agent explained himself.

"Kamiyoji Akino's nickname among his peers in the Committee. They called him 'Canary' because he had a knack for finding trouble, not through skill but rather luck, and was a very poor talent in terms of the mystic arts. But he always had a penchant for finding something that became important later on. He disappeared after being sent to check out Daigoba Beach. All we got was a partial message before losing contact. Guess we know why now..."

That only made Shirou even more concerned. Illya's Mini-Atlas Guide had picked up on something there a few days ago that was seen as an error at the time, but given just what the fuck he smelt the second he entered past the bounded field the Committee put up around this room to contain the obvious curses lingering on Kamiyoji's corpse...it did not paint a very pretty picture…

"...do you have the tools he was using when he disappeared?"

"Afraid not. Whatever he encountered caused the talisman in question to suddenly burst into flames..."

"...you wouldn't happen to have on of those same talisman's here would you?"

"I do King Emiya, but why-"

"Give it here. Now."

He didn't demand, but merely made a statement, yet the agent there looked as though he were afraid for his life at the intensity that Shirou's four words had. Giving him the talisman, it was essentially a magic filter from what Shirou could guess from his intrinsic knowledge thanks to his [**Sixth True Magic**]. It's purpose was basically to filter out the mana and gauge with accuracy if and when a malicious mana seeped into the area being tested.

Shirou took it and placed it upon the hollowed out husk that was once Committee Field Agent Kamiyoji Akino. The end result was rather shocking. The lingering curses emanating from Kamiyoji's body had turned the said talisman a deep, dark red before suddenly bursting into flames. Had it not been for Shirou swatting the fire out, then the poor man's corpse would have gone up in flames and been cremated before it could be finished with the autopsy. The agent overseeing the examination was aghast by what he saw happen.

"...this just had to happen...Root-damn my E-ranked luck..."

Suffice to say, things just got a lot more complicated for one Emiya Shirou with that little result...he just could never catch a break, could he?

**A/N: An that's the second and final part of this chapter. So, unlike MGS' fic, I had Hakuno take the role of being kidnapped by Odysseus and Ahriman as the hostage for a simple reason. Out of all of Shirou's girls and followers in my fic, Hakuno is actually the weakest on her own as far as combat goes. And before you all complain, Hakuno in my fic has the ability to modify mystic codes, but not actually make them. That's going to be a key point in my fic in a few arcs. Now, as per a request, and to apologize for both the late update and short chapter, here's Shirou's updated Servant Stat Sheet, as per a request:**

Base(Reinforced){Dragon-slaying Steel}[Cursed Martyr]

Name: Emiya Shirou

Alignment: True Neutral

Official Titles: King of Wrought Iron, The Living Blade, All-wealthy One, Sixth Sorcerer, True Child of Steel

Unofficial Titles: King of Fakers, King of the Forsaken, Ultimate Badass, Ultimate Stud, Champion of Justice, The Ideal Knight, The Love Guru, The Divine Chef Unequaled Beneath the Heavens and Peerless Above the Earth, Devil Tamer, Second Sword of the World, Bassileus II

Strength: B(A+){A++}[A++]

Agility: B(A-){A+}[A++]

Endurance: A(A+){A++}[EX]

Mana: EX(Due to being a Sorcerer on top of a Campione)

Magic Resistance: EX(only a Divine level mystery is capable of actually effecting him, though even then it would be weakened)

Luck: EX(Though due to not knowing whether it is good or bad at times, it is still referred to as 'E-rank' thanks to its roulette wheel-like nature)

Noble Phantasm: E~EX(Due to Authorities being considered Divine-level mysteries, they are automatically the highest rank while the others vary)

List of Noble Phantasms:

[**Excalibur**]: The _Sword of Hope's Light_

Rank: A++(EX with Avalon) Type: Anti-Evil/Anti-Fortress Range: 1-300 Target: 1-999

[**Avalon**]: The _Everdistant Utopia_

Rank: A++(EX with Excalibur) Type: Barrier/Support Range: Self/5 Target: 1-10

[**Unlimited Blade Works**]: The _Infinite Creation of Swords_

Rank: E-EX Type: World Range: 1-300 Target: Infinite

[**Shroud of Martin**]: _Seal of the Heretical Saint's Left Arm_

Rank: A+ Type: Seal Range: Self Target: Self

[**Bassileus**]: _Sword of the World_

Rank: EX Type: Anti-Existence Range: N/A Target: N/A

[**Iron Ire**]: _Vengeful Blacksmith's Hammer of Vindictive Fury_

Rank: N/A(As a Divine Construct, it's power is constantly in flux while forming, therefore has yet to be ranked until it is finished fully forming) Type: Anti-Unit/Anti-Platoon/Anti-Construct Range: 1-75 Target: 1-49

[**Campione's Trophies**] _Spoils of the God-slaying King_

Rank: EX Type: N/A(Due to being multiple Authorities contained into one) Range: N/A(Depends on which Authority being used) Target: N/A(Once again, depends on the Authority)

This Noble Phantasm is the result of a God-slayer's Authorities being compressed into a singular Noble Phantasm, with multiple different forms, similar to how True Archer's Noble Phantasm was formed in Fate: Fake and True Grail War. Shirou isn't the only one with this Noble Phantasm, as every Campione summoned as a Servant will have this as a Noble Phantasm, but with their specific Authorities they've usurped as part of it. It is similar to Berserker Lancelot's Knight of Owner, but instead works by stealing the Divine Mysteries of any opponent who happens to be classified as a Divine Spirit slain by their hands.

List of Possible Class Skills:

**Mind's Eye(True)**: A++ Rank

**Independent Action**: B- Rank

**Riding**: C- Rank

**Territory Creation**: EX Rank

**Presence Concealment**: C+ Rank(Base value unless summoned as Assassin)

**Madness Enhancement**: D- Rank(Due to typically not giving into rage, but the few times he has earned him a minor ranking in this skill)

**Divinity**: C- Rank(As a result of being comparable to a Demigod in terms of power, despite being only a Divine Descendant, therefor a minor ranking in this, regardless of which class he should ever be summoned into)

List of Personal Skills:

**Tracing**: A + Rank(Combined using Shirou's most basic skillset of spells in his magecraft combined into one)

**Runecraft**: B- Rank

**Wielder of the True Magics**: A++ Rank

**Innocently Charming Smile**: EX Rank

**Cooking**: EX Rank

**Eroge Harem ****Protagonist**: EX Rank

**Feed the Harem**: B- Rank

**Blacksmithing**: B- Rank

**Blessings of the Primordial's Will**: EX rank

**And that's Shirou's updated Servant Stat Sheet with an original idea for a Noble Phantasm that any Campione will automatically obtain if summoned as a Servant. Also for some of the updates to this, I will say this now: Shirou's newest Authorities will only be obtained after this current Arc ends, and yes, [Void Avesta] and [Sole Survivor/Sacrificial Lamb] aren't going to be listed until after I finish this Arc. He gets them from [Ahriman] and [Odysseus]. Until next Chapter everybody, and stay safe with COVID, PEACE OUT!**


	53. Blade 34: Rising Shades of Evil

**A/N: Hey peeps! I'm back with the next chapter. Not really much to say, but seriously guys: where are all the reviews? I only really had two or three for both the last two chapters I've posted, four or five for the last two weeks! What's up with that? Anyway, there is only one review this time worth commenting on. So for the Reviewer Review this time around:**

**rcontrerasflores499: To answer your misunderstanding about the Excalibur and Avalon in my fic, allow me to explain. By Nasuverse canon lore, and to my knowledge, Excalibur and Avalon are only EX ranked when the two are together. If apart, both are considered as only A++ ranked Noble Phantasms. As for why the two may seem wonky in my Shirou's hands, the answer is simple: In my fic, Excalibur and Avalon became Shirou's as he became their second owner after Arturia gave him her Excalibur.**

**Since Avalon had been a part of Shirou's life for ten years inside his body, his own prana took on some of its properties, thereby making the sheathe accept him far sooner than the sword that went with it. As for Excalibur, it basically has begun having the seals locking it slowly unseal. Right now, Shirou has unlocked about Twenty-six of the Twenty-seven locks upon its usage. I forgot to mention that last time, so forgive me. However, as soon as he unlocks that final seal upon it, he shall have full ownership over the blade as its true second owner rather than a provisional one.**

**I hope that clears some of your questions up. Now that that's out of the way, time for the disclaimer.**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own 'Campione!', 'Fate', or any other franchise mentioned or referenced in this story. This fic is an AU of Marcus Galen Sands own fic, 'God Slaying Blade Works', with an emphasis on 'WHAT IF', using elements from other fics credited as used to the best of my abilities, a basis off of the 'Harem Ending Route' of Nua Realta, a meshing of canon lore in a manner that makes sense, and my own original ideas thrown into the mix. This is an UNPAID FANFIC of a FANFIC, meaning I wrote this for FREE with absolutely no monetary gain on my part as a FAN-MADE FICTION of a FAN-MADE FICTION. So if any of you paid to read this, then you got ripped off; If any of you do not like it, then you do not have to read it as nobody is making you.**

**And now...**

_**STORY START:**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**T****hirt****y-****fourth**** Blade****: ****The Rising Shadows of Evil'****s Grasp**_

_**Tokyo Backstreet**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

"Okay. I want everyone on this, do you hear me? _**EVERYONE**_! Whatever took Hakunon is a dangerous threat that I do not want to leave her within the clutches of any longer than she's already been! Inform me of the very second you find something out!"

I hung up my phone after those explicit instructions and proceeded to simply glare at my phone as if to will it ring with some good news for a change. It was just a simple basic clamshell phone, yet it was the very same one I bought for the whole Emiya Household that day we all went out shopping after resurrecting both Renji and Reki. It was actually bordering on incredulity that the damned thing was even still intact given what its been put through with all the fights I've been in with it and made me wonder if I somehow subconsciously [**reinforced**] the little hard plastic and electronic device without realizing I did it or even meaning to do it.

This phone had been on me in my fight with [**Mordred**]. It was on me when I was running into a burning building ablaze with divine flame. It was on me when I was being body-jacked by [**Venus**]. It was even on my person when I fought against both Luo Hao _AND_ Godou-san, yet the darned thing was still working. It also apparently has a bit of a temperamental issue, but that was fixed after replacing the battery. Still, battery issue aside, to survive after all that and remain functional with only a few scuff marks, scratches on the outer casing, a few dings here and there, and a bit of a burned section on the corner, was impressively unbelievable.

Part of my adapted fighting style I inherited from Archer probably had something to do with it. I always kept it on the pocket of my outer thigh on my left side. Aside from the few explosions or wide area attacks I've been caught up in, it's almost entirely out of the direct path of harm, as my style focuses most of such attacks towards my upper shoulders and torso; the places I can defend against more easily. But this model is so reliable, I tended to buy a similar one for the newer members of my household who need one or didn't have one of their own...like Hakunon…

The failure to ensure her well-being is grating on me far more than I am willing to admit. I knew the girl suffered, that was obvious with the sad look she always seemed to get when she thought I wasn't looking, but this? I knew the sensation of those curses imbued into the fire caused by that talisman on poor Kamiyoji-san's corpse; it was the same as _THAT_ day. The second that I realized that, I went into overdrive trying to gain access to all the knowledge about the Kyoto Disaster, the God in question that descended, and had the Committee forward all that information to Godou-san for his help.

If it really is _THAT_ God, then Godou-san's help will be needed to deal with this one...especially if my suspicion about just what happened to Hakunon proves to be right. When she first disappeared, we tried using the mystic codes we gave her to track her down in the event she ever went missing after the phone she had turned up but Hakunon didn't. When that failed, we tried using a few more of the various spells at the Emiya Household's disposal. Finally, I got fed up and decided to try and use a few Noble Phantasms to try and track her down.

That last one practically tore it for me. The fact that a Noble Phantasm, which is the crystallized legend of a hero's legacy, failed at all meant one thing and one thing only: a serious powerhouse had taken Hakunon and she was in danger. There was a very short list of people who fit the bill of those who could overpower a Noble Phantasm, which is a weapon comparable to an Authority. Fellow Campione, Gods, Divine Ancestors, or powerful Divine Servants. Though in theory, it was also possible for a mortal mage to possess the power necessary, but that same said mortal mage would need something to bolster them with power comparable to my prototype Gem Sword that Gascoigne had stolen or even an active volcano acting as a geothermal mana plant, which made it highly unlikely, even if it was possible.

Shaking my head to clear those distracting thoughts, I began to look around once more. This area of town was essentially deserted at this time of day, but the fact that I was looking here for any signs of Hakunon's passing was just further prove of how much I was grasping at straws here. It was simply a series of closed shops on both sides, some of which had ties to the resources that Hakunon's branch of mage craft revolves around among the mundane stores here. It was a long shot, but one my tired mind had no problems trying to make a reality as a viable solution to finding her.

It's been almost five days after the festival, and no sign of Hakunon or her kidnapper or kidnappers anywhere. I knew that if I were a normal person, or even a normal magus, my mind most likely would have started to break, if not already broken by this point. The ridiculous vitality and constitution of a Campione on top of my own mental fortitude due to my Reality Marble and [**Sixth True Magic**] have allowed me to keep this up for three days straight before I started to begin feeling the strain.

I knew I needed a break, but my concern for Hakunon's safety and worries over the implications of this situation have prevented my mind from being calm enough to properly rest at all. All I needed was just a few hours of some light sleep, but my mind was incapable of even that much right now. A quick cat nap could do wonders, and EMIYA had taken that skill and turned it into an art form. Back when he was still a mortal human, the red-clad bowman had been able to take a quick power nap for a whole hour in the middle of a raging war-zone right smack in the middle of a battle. Unfortunately though, I am neither as detached as he was nor am I of a calm enough mind to be able to do so at the moment. Too many thoughts, worries, and concerns right now to even make such restful sleep occur, even with the setting sun as an obvious sign of the fifth day of Hakunon's disappearance coming to an end.

Sighing as I began to get distracted again, I shook my head as I turned to head back home before something caught my eye. I noticed something odd from the corner of my weary gaze as I saw a familiar face walking alongside a new one drawing my attention...before I noticed the blood staining their clothes and the lingering curses on the two of them just like…

"Oh shit, Sir Antonio! What happened to you two?!" It took all but two seconds for my exhausted brain to sudden get the jump-start it needed to process the information as it was. Running up to them, I grabbed the two of them right before the Tracking Specialist of the Bronze-Black Cross collapsed with the other man barely clinging to life as he carried him until this point alone.

"King...Emiya..." That was the last two words Sir Antonio said before passing out himself. Picking the two of them up, I proceeded to begin running and carrying the two of them straight to the Committee's nearest branch office, using a couple of quickly traced [**Tarnkappe**] to sneak the three of us past anyone's notice as I used [**Avalon**]'s healing capabilities to try and purge the curses and kept them alive as I ran at full speed. The traced Noble Phantasms were a bit of a rush job, but would work just long enough for what I intended. I only hope that we get there before its too late as I rush using both [**Magic Blue**] and the god-speed all Campione inherently possess some form of…

"Just hang on, you two..." I say while wondering just what the hell in the name of the Root had happened to them and how in the Blue's tits the two of them ran into whatever resulted in them stumbling upon me as injured as they had...

_**Scene Change**_

_**About two hours earlier**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

"Dammit all! I'm telling you guys, I am on a roll! Something is up, as I never got this many divinations pointing in a specific direction back to back like this before!" The young man in his mid-twenties practically all but growled in his frustration towards the Committee agent before him in charge of his particular group.

"And I'm saying that the Committee has given the order to pack it up for today! You want to keep going, Mr. Saotome, you go right ahead. But the Committee is finished searching for today after going along with this wild goose chase of yours." The said Comittee agent in charge of this group practically told him in irritated exhaustion. He and the rest of them were waltzing around the whole town as if by random all day, and he was exhausted.

As for Saotome Takeya, the man was not an agent of the Committee, but rather one of its outside consultants. He tried to get in with the Committee with his talent in divining, but it is rather iffy in how it works. Its basically a hit-or-miss talent, and on that day his interview took place, it was a big old 'miss'. He wasn't able to join, but was still allowed to act as an outside consultant. Didn't make the fact he was being called a failure any less painful for him.

His manner of Divination was more like a dousing rod in how it divined things, as it utilized an old Persian ox bone he had obtained using his own money from a black market dealer. He simply held it up on the ground from the tip and let fall down flat to the ground. Oddly enough, after he got this old ox bone his divination abilities have been far more accurate, though its still more like a dousing rod in how it worked, its just the accuracy of it became that much greater in detecting the general direction of what he's searching for. He doesn't know why, only that for some odd reason this bone seems to work best for him for some reason.

As the Committee's agents began to pack up and go, only one other person chose to stick it out with him. He was a slightly older man than Saotome of only a few years of Latino descent. He had an Italian accent as he spoke and dark brown hair with light blue-gray eyes. This was the Bronze-Black Cross's representative sent for the budding new mages association and aspiring Knight Order that Kings Emiya Shirou and Kusanagi Godou had been working on co-founding together.

"If its alright with you, Mr. Saotome, I think I'll choose to continue assisting you in your efforts. I know how it feels to not have your talents appreciated, being a knight whose spellcraft is geared more towards tracking targets rather than combating them." Sir Antonio told him, which merely got an appreciative grunt from the man in question while the Committee agent in charge simply chose to leave them be. He wasn't either of their direct superior, so he would not bother ordering them to comply.

After about an hour of continued efforts in somewhat awkward silence, the consultant decided to break the ice with his temporary partner for this little excursion and in his opinion, insulting job. "Saotome Takeya is my name. Just call me Takeya though. You and I aren't that much far apart in age; it's weird for me to be called 'mister' by somebody whose only two or three years older than me."

"Very well Takeya-san. I am Sir Antonio Belacruz. But please just call me Sir Antonio. Though I have to say, the manner you use for divining is rather unique. But rather than 'divining', I'd rather refer to it as more like 'dousing', as in 'water dousing' with the way it seems to work."

Sir Antonio mentioned this after agreeing to Takeya's request to call him by his first name. Though he felt the need to mention it after noticing his rather unusual talent for divining and the method he used for it. To say that ox bone gave his mystical sensory ability the case of the Willies is an understatement. That old ox bone was unnerving to him for some reason, yet he didn't know why that is...

"Heh...you got that right, Sir Antonio. That's actually exactly how my talent works. Though its usually a hit-or-miss thing, today its being unusually persistent in how its wanting me to got a certain direction every few minutes...then changing the direction it wants, as if the guiding hand of fate is saying where it wants...me…to...go…?"

It was only just now that the two of them were noticing something off about the area around them...there wasn't anybody else but them around. Though it may have been the later half of the day, there should have still been warehouse workers milling about in this warehouse district, yet there wasn't anybody but the two of them. There wasn't any security, no workers, nobody but them. That immediately set off some red flags for the two of them. Turning to his compatriot, Sir Antonio then told him what he felt needed to be done and then get out of there as fast as possible.

"Takeya...use that bone of yours one last time, then turn around and run away from here as fast as you can. I suspect I know what's up with that bone and why its been working so well for you up to now since you got it..."

Doing as he had, Sir Antonio's sinking gut feeling was only confirmed when the very same bone didn't point directly where they had stumbled upon whilst following in the direction of this bone, but froze in place before it hit the ground as it pointed right up above them and to their right, causing Sir Antonio to grab Takeya and move aside right as a pair of pitch-black blades suddenly slashed the two of them across their bodies, leaving cursed wounds as it cleaved through flesh and the curses began to eat away at their bodies like a corrosive acid or a deadly poison.

Takeya screamed in response before he passed out from the sudden surge of intense pain, but Sir Antonio grit his teeth before activating the prepared flight spell he'd been keeping in reserve until now for emergency escapes. Though he may have been a scout first and foremost, he at least had some training and experience in combat, so he knew what to do by impulse at this point when outclassed by an obviously hostile enemy of divine origin. He just barely grabbed Takeya and his ox bone before getting the two of them out of there, though the curses were eating away at the two of them, slowly rotting away the flesh, weakening them both as it slowly started to kill them.

Sir Antonio didn't know how long he had been shouldering his partner for this last search mission after successfully escaping from that near-deadly ambush, but he just barely retained consciousness before blacking out into the arms of the very Devil King who saved him from the contract that bastard Giovanni forced him into…

"King...Emiya..."

...those two words being all he could say before blacking out into the sweet embrace of Morpheus...

_**Scene Change**_

_**Warehouse District**_

_**Circe P.O.V.**_

"_**. . .**_"

"What is it [**Ahriman**]?" [**Odysseus**] asked the Ancient God of All Mankind's Evils after it had suddenly looked to the distance after suddenly going silent mid-sentence as it began discussing ways to amuse itself during the fight with the Devil King my companions seek.

"_**...one of my cursed pets tried to kill some intruders it found, but they got away before it could stop them...most likely they will die **__**of the cursed wounds it inflicted, **__**but we'll need to move elsewhere if we don't want them to find us before we want them to...**_"

"WHAT?!" Screamed the maddened _King of Ithica_ as he was suddenly incensed by the notion. "We still need a few days to prepare at best! Why did you let them get away from you?!"

"_**Do **_**NOT**_** speak to me like that! My pets are only capable of acting based upon their own corrupted mind's basic sin. The curse of Corruption is powerful if it can keep its foes before it, but the little insects escaped from it using magic. How did you not notice them invading here, oh Daughter of the Dawn?**_"

Oh dear...this is bad for me right now. While I did notice their presence, I simply let them pass to try and give the Kings of this land a hint, but if I don't give them a satisfactory answer, then I was most likely going to be killed…

"Well, [**Circe**]?! Explain yourself! _**NOW**_!"

"...I am trying to fulfill the task you asked of me to perform. It is difficult enough to perform a divination as it is of potential places for us to battle in your own favor, much less for three different Gods of very distinct origins and character. It took more of my focus to continue the divination as you asked of me than to keep an eye on the barrier you had me set up to conceal us, but it wasn't for detecting intruders. That was how they slipped through. I've been keeping us undetected by whatever means the Devil King has to detect us Gods so far, but the power necessary to maintain this concealment is such it leaves me no room to add an alarm for unwelcome guests...especially not in my weakened state..."

This was not entirely true, but it wasn't a complete lie either. While it is taking a significant amount of my already weakened power just to maintain this concealment, I still could tell just what was within the confines, but I couldn't set up an alarm to alert us to these 'intruders'. But unlike me, they don't know this. After all, I am the Goddess of Magic here, and while I have no doubt that [**Ahriman**] might have devoured a few mages, they would not have a means to do such as easily, nor would they be aware of such things.

Besides, what I said about taking up too much of my weakened power was not untrue either. Had I my full reserves, I possibly could have set up such a ward in the barrier spell, but it is entirely feasible that my defense is solid, even if only partially true. By my 'companion's' irritated growls, he at least understood that in my weakened state, I would have trouble keeping up with the plans he wants to use me for and limiting his options for viable plans of action and attack. At this point I can't help but wonder if [**Odysseus**] only sees me as a tool at this point that exists solely for the sake of his own convenience...

"Have you at least divined the ideal battlegrounds for us to fight on?"

...and now comes the tricky part...If I want to make this work, then I need to find the battleground that makes this fight not entirely within my 'companions' favor, but not too obviously against them. I must find a balance..._THERE_!

"I have found three such battlefields for us to battle upon. One of which would be saturated with magical energy from which I could bolster my reserves to take advantage of. The perfect location for me to battle on."

"Good! It is about time we found something useful for the immediate future. But won't the enemy be able to also be taking advantage of that same magical energy?"

I rolled my eyes at this as I explained my reasoning. "That can easily be defended against by taking certain countermeasures and placing the right spells and wards, if you know how. However..."

"What now?" The irritated growl that came from his mouth was most certainly unappealing now more than ever. I had long since come to the conclusion that my 'allies' were the true villains here while my 'enemies' ironically were the ones best suited to saving me from this predicament. And although I knew that [**Odysseus**] wasn't completely sane anymore, he wasn't any less cunning than when he still had his sanity intact. I'll need to play this very, _very_ carefully…

"That battlefield is best suited for me right now as I am. And if I had to say, I believe it would be best for me to battle against the elder Devil King of this land, King Kusanagi Godou."

"Oh? Do explain why [**Circe**]." That got his attention in a manner that would get him to consider my viewpoint, at least. Well, here goes nothing…

"King Emiya Shirou is somebody whom could be considered my natural bane in a fight. I can steal his Authorities, however, his ability to create weapons isn't an Authority; it's his own magic and something that must not be taken lightly. If I fought him I could steal his Authorities, but he could then slay me with a weapon created with his magic, and all the Authorities I've claimed up to now would be freed and return to their original owners. And the weapons he creates with his magic are comparable to an Authority each, and he is said to have _thousands_ upon _thousands_ of them at his disposal on a whim.

"As for Guinevere, the Divine Ancestor on her own would be mostly a nuisance, but it would be still a stalemate given the fact she's not the Queen of the Divine Ancestors for nothing, despite her youth compared to her peers. She has resources and access to knowledge even I would be hard-pressed to battle against in my current weakened state. And that is not including what powers or authorities she may have at her beck and call. She was originally the White Mother Goddess of the Earth who sacrificed her own life to create the means to reawaken the King of the End from his slumber, after all. She is not one to fight lightly, regardless of her status as reduced as she currently is.

"Against [**Lancelot**] and [**Pan**], they are definitely an obvious disadvantage for me to face in battle against. While [**Lancelot**] is a Hero no different from you, she's still not someone to take lightly as a follower of the King of the End who was actually equal to [**Mordred**], the monster who managed to wound the _Strongest Steel_. No doubt she'd have some means of dealing with a weakened Goddess of Magic like me.

"[**Pan**] is obviously an even worse choice for me than the _Knight of the Lake_ is. She is neither a Hero nor is she of Steel, but of Ancient Beasts and the Wild Forests of Nature. She is even an elder entity who could be seen as a younger primordial in some versions of her lore. If she and I were to battle, it would be even more disadvantageous for me than the rest of them combined as she could summon those same said beasts of hers to battle against my own summoned servitors with.

"But King Kusanagi Godou...he is different. He once fought against the Heretic Goddess [**Athena**], but instead of slaying her to gain a new Authority and bolster his power, he chose to spare her and let her leave with her life. What's more, he relies far more heavily on his Authorities than anything else. That kindness of his towards women could be seen as a weakness to exploit and can be taken advantage of given my...condition..."

I lifted the bronze limbs for emphasis as I felt my own tongue curl in distaste as I said those words condemning the traits I seek most in all my lovers. To call heroism and kindness a weakness...something in my core felt revulsion at the very idea of speaking such things, but I squashed those feelings for now as I had to bide my time. Luckily, it would seem my former lover was calming down as he heard my explanations for why I chose the foe I did...

"Hmmm...yes...yes, that would work...We'll need to hasten our plans to be carried out within the next day or two at the latest. I suspect that that's how long we have before our hiding spot is discovered. What's more, King Kusanagi might even underestimate you given his history and you appearance. Now how to..."

As [**Odysseus**] walked off to his own corner, he began to start mumbling to himself as he began to start planning and preparing the battle to come in two more days. Just a little longer, and I can finally get out of this mess and attempt a possible rescue of this poor mortal girl. All I have to do now is-

"_**Such an interesting sight, is it not?**_"

I just barely suppressed the instinctive urge to jump and flinch at the antics of the literal God of All Mankind's Evils popping up behind me without warning. It took all my self-control to not exclaim in shock as the distorted voice of the mortal girl with [**Ahriman**]'s own echoing behind it.

"W-what?"

As much as I internally cursed myself for showing that small moment of weakness to 'her', I noticed [**Ahriman**] grinning like a shark with the possessed girl's visage used as 'she' seemed to find joy in my little slip.

"_**Once he was so righteous, so noble. At the fall of Troy, he pled for Helen, even though it was her infidelity that led to the war and all the atrocities unleashed as a result of it. Upon your Isle, he chose to face you rather than to abandon the companions who had earned your ire and been turned into swine. Such heroics, such spirit, an**__**d**__** now see what he has become.**_"

I could not help but to feel the cold chill of dread rushing through my veins like arctic ice at the tone 'she' used to say such. The malicious and hate-filled tone was still there, but there was something else mixed within it now...

"_**Now he is like a moth dancing dangerously close to the very flames that captivate it so, but will ultimately consume him. Already he is fallen; fallen farther than either you or **__**he**__** can **__**ever hope to **__**see. **__**I am almost tempted to hope he does succeed in his plans to claim the power he seeks from his prey, if for no other reason than to see what it was to have changed him so. For it to have driven him as seems to have done...I wonder what a sight it must truly be.**_"

…I had only been having that chill of dread grow in intensity as that same tone of almost...glee...at the thought of seeing it come from [**Ahriman**] so...and that thought terrified me to no end what the reasons for why 'she' brought it up were. It was not an existence of anything but hatred and malice, yet it seemed almost cheerful at such thoughts as what this 'Kaleidoscope of Worlds' truly is to have driven even a Hero God like my former lover to the depths of madness as it had...

"_**Do you wish to see it? Do you wish to see what could drive even a Hero God such as he mad so?**_"

I felt myself freeze at those words. While I might be curious, even I do not wish to see the means to travel so if it means losing my sanity. The power to traverse worlds at the cost of my own sanity? No thank you.

"_**I do! I wish to see what it is that has broken him so. I wish to see what it is that could have possibly made him stray so far from who he is and once was.**_"

After 'her' little glee-filled rambling, as it was clear that 'she' didn't wish for an actual response as it '_blinked_' back into the very shadows that the God of Evil had been staying within. But I got a glimpse of it right before 'she' was completely out of sight. 'Her' dark brown hair and eyes had turned a sickly muddy black, with her skin paling to a deathly pallor...I must hurry as well if I am to help save this poor girl, and soon!

_**Scene Change-Two days later**_

_**Committee's Emergency Medical Ward**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

"...How bad is it?" I asked the Committee's doctor as he came out. I didn't know what had happened to the two of them, but given the 'scent' of those curses it was unmistakable what they found: Hakunon's kidnappers. Unfortunately, the two of them had fallen into a comatose state while healing shortly after I got them here. The only reason why they didn't die outright was thanks to [**Avalon**] cleansing the curses as it healed the wounds, but even that had its limits. A powerful enough attack could still leave a scar...like these cursed wounds...

"They'll live. Though I have to say King Emiya, whatever you did to purge the curses afflicting them had been remarkably effective. Our attempts to counter the damages done have been slow going. Most likely it'll leave a very nasty scar, but the two will live. They'll have to be hospitalized for about three week while undergoing the treatments to heal whatever damage was done to them...its actually the same curses that we found lingering on Kamiyoji-san's corpse, but fresher and stronger..."

The doctor trailed off, as he knew what that meant. Sir Antonio and this other man had stumbled upon something, but weren't in much shape to speak right now. It was a fact they'd survived, but the problem wasn't whether they lived or not. It was whether or not they'd ever wake up again to tell us what they found. AT least in time to save Hakunon, anyway…

"Sir Antonio is certainly going to need about two to three weeks to recuperate, But Consultant Saotome is most certainly going to be out of it for at least the next month, as he's more an occultist with an unusual talent for divining than a mage. If it weren't for Sir Antonio's quick thinking to get them both out of danger, I think he might very well have died from whatever the two of them ran into."

…well, shit. That just makes the poor guys chances that much worse now as since he wasn't a genuine mage he would not have the defenses to protect himself from such supernatural attacks upon himself…just why an occultist managed to find something that an entire full-blown mages association couldn't, I have no frigging clue. But when this is over, if he and I are both still alive, I may just decide to offer him a job as part of my budding Mages Association. It still doesn't have a name yet, but I think I'll give it one after things finally calm down. Turning to leave, I give them instructions to let me know the second that they were awake and able to speak for a few minutes.

I decide to head home and hopefully get some rest. Maybe a bite to eat and a shower...After all, hunger is the enemy…and I was running myself ragged as it is...

_**Scene Change**_

_**Sapporo, Japan**_

_**Athena P.O.V.**_

This was getting ridiculous. I had been stuck in this same city for the last two days, and the reason for this is the same one that gave me reason to entertain the mortals who've pleaded my aid. I haven't really had many cults following me in a very long time, so having my followers suddenly number in countless times over what I had in ancient times was a rather sobering thought.

The best I could guess was that somehow word spread of my willingness to grant my benediction upon those who prayed to me for protection against the darkness coming in the near future. It was truly an annoyance to me, yet I could not do much about it currently. I had only planned to stop in this human city in my cherished prey's native soil for a few minutes, but instead have been caught up in trying to answer countless calls for my divine blessing protecting against the 'darkness' coming in the near future.

At first I thought maybe this darkness would be referring to me, but after answering a few pleas, I realized quickly such a notion held less and less certainty after piecing together the various different prophecies made by these respective groups. Sighing somewhat in frustration, I simply seek nothing more than to fight my rematch, yet all these delays have been hindering that plan, but then again these same delays have been giving me an unexpected boon.

The power of faith is a most helpful thing to have, but it can be a double-edged sword. While they may not need it to survive, Gods who become too over-reliant upon the faith of mortals can find their powers dwindle if and when mortals change their minds about said Gods, as it their tendency. The problem here is my faith is fresh, meaning that I have power I currently have not had even in my prime of power. With this, I might be able to blend my patchwork divinity into something far more stable and solid than it was before.

Normally, giving out as much of my protection as I had would be a bad idea, given my current state of patchwork divinity being very volatile. However, the protection I am granting is for darkness. That is my domain, therefore any protection I give from it is negligible in terms of drain on my barely restored reserves. That and the added faith I am reaping the benefits of is actually granting me more power in the aftermath of this than I am expending.

And yet, this is a matter of much concern to me. The fact that so many people foresaw the coming of 'darkness' in the future is most disconcerting. The future in constantly in flux, for it is never set in stone. Any attempts at foreseeing a future event is a very difficult matter at best, as the future is never so clear to see. I know this well, as one who bares the gift of foresight myself, just how difficult it is to predict the future.

A mortal man who once thought himself clever once described seeing the future as like trying to look through a kaleidoscope whilst solving a puzzle. Said mortal then paused before he claimed that trying to do that drunk would actually be easier than trying to foresee the future. After all, time is a muddy river that is impossible to get an accurate view of things yet to pass down the current. But there are exceptions to every rule. Certains events are so much bigger, that all prophecies foretell them beforehand, usually in the form of a major catastrophe.

Yet any attempts to try and forestall or outright prevent these disasters is bound to end in failure. Pompeii being a prime example of this. When the prophets foretold that the mountain was going to blow, the reactions were wide and varied. Most tried to get out of town. Some tried to prevent the disaster in question. One such group in particular became the ironic cause of the city becoming the largest mass grave in history when they tried to control on of the Children of Pandora of the time. He unleashed an Authority which caused the mountain to erupt, becoming a lesson in what happens to those foolish enough to attempt to control a Campione with a mortal magic.

Looking to the side, I saw an old forest with old darkness lying within in. This forest was one left untouched by the mortals of this city, and as such, could be of aid to me. As one with her origins of 'darkness', this old darkness might help accelerate my own damaged divinity's recovery, possibly even healing it back into a whole from the patchwork its become...and possible look into this 'darkness' that is the root of my delay while I am at it...as even find myself curious...

Just how bad could this 'darkness' be?

_**Scene Change**_

_**Emiya Manor**_

_**Godou P.O.V.**_

"...are we sure its this God we're up against?"

"...Shirou said he sensed the same curses lingering inside the body of the dead Committee agent, then on both Sir Antonio's and Mr. Saotome's wounds. Not to mention he would know that sensation better than anybody, even me..."

"And how would he know?"

"...King Kusanagi, while I might have suffered minor exposure to them during the Kyoto Disaster, Emiya Shirou was _BATHED_ in those curses, had his mind wiped from the excruciating pain he suffered that day, suffered having his very memories burnt away from exposure to the curses of All Evils of the World and lived after he survived touching All Sins of the World. You don't forget that kind of feeling for a second..."

"...well, shit..."

That rather eloquent response was made by none other than one Kusanagi Godou when he read the texts on just who Shirou suspected might be responsible for Hakuno's abduction, especially the parts about what a possible connection to Shirou's own past this God may have had. To say he was very much trying to find some fault with his fellow God-slayer's deductions were optimistically admirable, if not pointlessly hopeless an endeavor to attempt that will never work. The evidence was damned near irrefutable, especially when Shirou explained the sensation of those curses in question.

To say I was very much concerned not just for Hakuno's safety, but also for all of Japan was an understatement of the freaking year, especially considering just what the fuck it said happened when it appeared during the Middle Ages of Europe...According to these historic records left by the mages associations who were there at the time, they don't know if this God did something to it or if it was the one who _MADE_ it, but this God of Evil somehow wiped out billions of lives with the Black death, or Bubonic Plague as its called today, and was the one who caused the Kyoto Disaster nearly eleven years ago.

When this god appeared in Old Europe about five hundred years ago, a Campione was sent to slay it, but another god interfered, and all three of them vanished and were never heard from ever again until the God of Evil appeared in Kyoto about eleven years ago. Nobody knows what became of the God who interfered or the Campione they sent, as the three of them disappeared from the area without any trace ever being found. But when it appeared in Kyoto during the infamous Kyoto Disaster, Shirou had apparently seemingly sacrificed himself at the time to send it back to the astral plane where it resided ever since and where it had came from upon descending to the mortal plane.

Now it is known he didn't actually die, but the price Shirou paid that day was just as steep. Shirou lost his memories and most of his powers before he became a Campione and reclaimed most of the power that was his birthright as a Divine Descendant. Though from what I was told, there are a few things he must first do before the full inheritance that is his birthright is made available to him. But Shirou is already powerful as it is without the inheritance, yet the fact the guy was also taking the time to try and get me to be his equal is most certainly a major sign of his character.

While I might not have known him for more than a few months, I tend to be a pretty good judge of people's characters once I get a read on them and their personalities and motivations for doing what they do. From what I've seen, Shirou's the type of guy to not be overly ruthless or cruel, but is not beyond killing people despite how much he vehemently claims he dislikes having to do so. He doesn't like doing it, but doesn't really feel anything whenever he does have to take somebody's life. The fact he's actually killed people before is something he does not really hide from me, but given what his father, Mr. Emiya, did for a living, it's not exactly something to condemn either of them for.

Neither of them liked it, but they took the burden of doing it and all the grudges that may come with it. Yet despite this, from what I've seen, Shirou does not kill people unless they have absolutely nothing left to redeem them. He didn't even kill that Giovanni guy, but instead stripped him of his magic and left him permanently crippled for life. Shaking my head to get back on track, I realize I needed a bit of a break. I've been going crazy trying to find some way to help, yet the most I could do right now is emotional support and motivational speaking. It's frustrating that I can't do anything more than this right now.

If Kishinami-san had sworn herself to my service, then I could have used the [**Tempest**] to get right to her for a rescue, but sadly that's not an option here. "...hey, Ayamatsu-san, I'm going to grab a bite to eat and take a bit of a break...hopefully Shirou can get some good news and soon. I don't think you or I want to know what he would do if he was to become enraged by Kishinami-san's death and go onto the warpath in his quest for vengeance..."

Ayamatsu-san simply shuddered in obvious dread at the thought of Shirou doing something like that. He's a typically reasonable guy, but threaten those close to him and it will set him off faster than a raging fire in a fireworks shop. She nodded her agreement as I got up and proceeded to make my way to the kitchen of the Emiya Mansion. Huh, speak of the devil and he shall apear. As I made my way there, I found myself running into the man in question.

"Oh, hey Shirou. How are you doing?" I asked him in concern, and by the look of his face, he was just barely holding it together right now as it was.

"...just got back from the hospital where Sir Antonio and Mr. Saotome were taken by the Committee. They'll live, but they won't be up and about for at least the next month at the earliest...if they ever wake up at all..." The sad look in his eyes was evident for me to see. After all, that Sir Antonio was a knight who was sent here to be part of his new Mages Association he and I were working on co-founding. We still hadn't worked out the full details, but we agreed to make the organizational set up to be specialized branches with their own fields of expertise, and we both could have other groups we have been affiliated with have representatives. From what I knew, Sir Antonio was supposed to be Shirou's representative from the Bronze-Black Cross for his sub-organization as part of our little group while Liliana would be mine.

"I just felt the need to get a shower, get something to eat, and try to at least get a power nap in...I just hate how I can't do more to help find Hakunon...she's suffered enough in her life; it is just not right for her to bare any more pain than she's already gone and endured..."

"I hear you Shirou. The only thing I can say is this: You and I both can fight, but there are things we can do and things we cannot do. For the things we can't do ourselves, that's what we have friends and allies for to help pick up the slack where we can't. For now, let's trust in them to do their part while we wait to fight and do ours when the time comes for our part."

"...thanks Godou...You want something to eat too?"

"Yes please." I shamelessly didn't even hesitate to respond. Shirou's food was just that good. I followed him to the dining room and sat down after he entered the kitchen and made us some food. Apparently, Shirou finds cooking to be a good stress reliever and keeping him from doing so is actually a very good way to made him very irritable.. After our little break and some small talk to try and help us both try to relax and calm down, I went back to where I had been reading up on the potential god doing all this while hoping beyond hope this was not the God we'd end up facing. "...I just hope [**Ahriman**] doesn't end up being the one we end up facing off against..."

_**Scene Change**_

_**Barer of Fate P.O.V.**_

_So, it would seem that once more __another__ tapestry of fate once severed has begun to mend itself with your return, Daemon King of Wrought Iron...and quite the sight this event shall become..._

..._Later that night, the very wheels of fate began to start rolling into motion once more…_

_...__All Sins of Man's __Evil__s__ rises as the Incorruptible Sword __of Justice__ refuses to break under its curses a second time..._

_...The Sword that was forged in the curses of All the World's Evils to combat them…_

_...The Warrior born in the wrong era who battles against the gods themselves __lending his aid__…_

_...The Dark Queen seeking her prey for her rematch, __only to lend her benediction against the rising Evil__…_

_...The God of All Mankind's Evils seeking revenge upon the one who humiliated it so, __only to meet its fated end…_

_...__The Daughter of the Dawn seeking safety from the rising Darkness of Evil threatening to consume her should she fail to escape her mad companion's insanity…_

_...The fallen King of Ithica who seeks out the very power that broke him, despite being warped into something irredeemable and twisted by his own obsession..._

_...and the __mortal __girl who should never have existed in the first place at the center of this coming conflict __finding a place to finally belong and a reason to exist in this world…_

_...__All these events have begun to come into play at last. So show me, Daemon King of Wrought Iron, Devil King of Destruction, how will you two defy Fate this time? Will it be enough, and will it give you the power to best my champion, the King Who Appears at the World's End? Or will you two fail miserably to do what you set out to achieve?_

_Either way, this __[__**Barer of Fate**__]__ has no intention of making it easy for you two, and neither does my sister, __[__**Alaya**__]__, for that matter...so struggle __forever __onward...defy your fate with all you have...for in the end, it matters not..._

_...for __Fate is not something so easily defied without repercussion for doing so..._

**A/N: and that's the chapter peeps! Just so you all know, how do you all like the idea of Barer of Fate and Alaya being sister's? To my knowledge in Nasuverse canon, Alaya has the ability to manipulate human history to a certain extent, including both time and fate, and Barer of Fate is an actual Goddess in Campione Canon who Godou slew to get his [Anti-Fate Warrior] Authority. I toyed with the idea of how to connect Alaya, Plutarch, and Barer of Fate, and this was what I got. Also, yes, King of the End WAS Barer of Fate's champion in Campione Canon as well. Like I said, using a few ideas from canon and meshing it with Nasuverse lore in a way that makes sense. Next time, Chaos of All Sins of Mankind, Circe makes her moves, and Shirou and Godou do a bit of a tag team against Ahriman and Odysseus! Until Next Chapter, PEACE OUT!**


	54. Blade 35: Chaos of Sin's Siege-Part I

**A/N: Hey peeps, I'm back with the next chapter! Before I get into it, I just want to explain these next few will be broken up into a multi-part for the Ahriman Arc of my fic. I plan at least three, maybe four parts for this arc. So here's the first of them, second if you count last chapter. I also did an update to the reveal of Shirou's Aria for UBW in the Venus Arc. With that out of the way, time for the Reviewer Review:**

**1.) Alaya, Gaia, and Barer of Fate are NOT triplets. Think of the relationship between Barer of Fate and Alaya as that between sworn siblings, no different to what Luo Hao and Godou's relationship was like. The two are like sworn sisters due to their shared history and abilities to manipulate Human History and the direction the future heads in. I have a bit of a backstory to explain this I intend to reveal later in the next arc.**

**2.) That comment about Shirou's phone being a Noble Phantasm totally made my day when I read it my friend. Good job making me laugh with that one mchin33g; I needed that.**

**3.) Lastly for now, about Shirou's nonhuman harem members dying, that will happen for plot reasons, BUT, and hear me out before you chew my ass out for this, Shirou WILL have a way to see them again. It's just going to be very difficult and a very long road for him to met them there. Also, my Shirou is NOT IMMORTAL! For the love of the Root and by the sweet divine whore who felt heaven, my KoWI Shirou simply has high-speed regeneration to the point of BORDERLINE immortality. He can be killed and will cease to physically age once he hits twenty, which is Shirou's canonical prime, but he can be killed. He just can't die outside of battle.**

**With those out of the way, time for the disclaimer...**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own 'Campione!', 'Fate', or any other franchise referenced or used in this story. This fic is an AU of Marcus Galen Sands own fic 'God Slaying Blade Works', with an emphasis on 'WHAT IF', with references to other fanfics credited as used to the best of my abilities, a basis on the 'Harem Ending Route' of Nua Realta, a meshing of canon lore in a manner that makes sense, and my own original ideas thrown into the mix. This is a FREE FANFIC of a FANFIC, meaning an UNPAID story I wrote for NO MONETARY GAIN of a FAN-MADE FICTION of a FAN-MADE FICTION. If you paid to read this, then you got ripped off, and if you do not like it, then you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you.**

**And now...**

_**STORY START:**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**T****hirt****y-****f****ifth**** Blade****: ****Chaos of Sin'****s Siege****-****Part I: The Darkness of Evil**_

_**Emiya Manor**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

"We finally got a reaction! There-wait...this is...oh...shit..." Illya had just gotten a sign of the one they'd strongly suspected to be a God who'd kidnapped Hakuno to appear in her Mini-Atlas Guide, but just as this God's trail reappeared after going cold for the last two days since Sir Antonio and Takeya were hospitalized. But what had her freeze and trail of with that seemingly uncharacteristic swearing was what had followed the mysterious gouge left in this God's wake as it passed through the area of detection of the resident teen snow fairy's original mystic code.

"Oh NO! Go get Kings Shirou and Kusanagi, NOW!" Guinevere practically all but shouted in her panic, but given just what the reaction from the mystic code were, it was not entirely unreasonable. Centuries old she may be, former goddess she might have been, but this was a danger even she'd start to lose her composure over…

The two didn't have to wait for too long as the two in question came in, along with Reki and Kiritsugu, but before any of them could even ask, they saw the reaction from the Mini-Atlas Guide and their first thought were spoken aloud by none other than the King of Ruin…

"Oh...shit...please tell me that isn't what I think it is we're seeing..."

...as the two were greeted to the sight of no less then at least a dozen different spikes appearing on the Mini-Atlas Guide's detection ability for unknown divine presences. Two of which were far bigger than the others, while the gouge they believed to be [**Ahriman**] was just waltzing through the city, as though to challenge them. Shirou was about to answer, but a phone call suddenly got his attention to his cell phone, and everyone heard it from how panicked the Committee agent on the other end was…

"King Emiya we found Kishinami-san!"

"_WHAT_?! Where?!"

"She's currently walking down the main Fuishi Road towards the districts main public park. But there's something wrong with her. Our agents tried to approach her, only for them to be attacked by her without warning! One of them nearly died if it wasn't for his partner rendering first aid to treat his wounds and save him! She's tossing them aside as she is slashing them with a pair of eerie blades that looks like a bastard child between a butcher's knife and a torturer's hook!"

That caused the _King of Wrought Iron_ and the _King of Ruin_ both to look at one another with a growing sense of dread, before the two began looking at a map that Shirou suddenly pulled from under the mystic code and asked the question he knew he wasn't going to like the answer to, but asked it anyway. "Is she currently alone or is there anyone or anything with her? Is there a ghost, a spirit, _anything_ with her at all?"

After about a few seconds delay, the agent responded. "No, there isn't anyone there at all with her. She's alone, but the very ground beneath her feet is literally being melted with every step she takes as she walks. We've evacuated everyone from the area, so there isn't going to be any witnesses or videos of her doing these things...but please, hurry!"

"...is she turning onto a small road on her left?"

"...yes, yes she is! Amazing, King Emiya!"

"Okay, keep following her, but do NOT approach her, DO YOU HEAR ME?! Do NOT approach her! I'll be there soon as I can!" Shirou hung up right after a confirmation of what was revealed.

"...that line is Lady Kishinami, isn't it?" Guinevere asked her new sworn king in a sense of understanding after she looked at the mystic code and saw just where the line gouged into it was going, and it moved in the exact same direction as the report of Hakuno was spotted moving in.

"It is. I was afraid of this, but it seems that somehow, Hakunon is being controlled, or in the worst case scenario, possessed by the God causing all these spikes to show up."

"What do you need us to do Shirou?" Godou asked his fellow God-slayer with complete willingness to help. After all, this city was his home too and he'd be damned to let it be destroyed. He offered his help fully intent to nip this problem in the bud before it gets to be too troublesome. Unfortunately, right as Shirou was about to answer, his phone rang once again, and with Godou's buzzing right along with it. The two looked at each other and frowned before answering their respective lines…

"Yes?" "What's wrong?"

"King Emiya! We have a problem! An enemy suddenly showed up here in the city and everyone has suddenly gone insane with rage and violence! Everyone's trying to kill each other and stabbing into each other! My magic is keeping me safe for now, but it's utter chaos right now!" An agent of the Committee suddenly began to explain the situation while it was ongoing, with Shirou's eyes widening as he heard the agent tell him just where the incident was occurring…

"Oh, oh thank the gods! King Kusanagi, there's trouble! Everyone's just gone mad! At first they were just grabbing food left and right before fighting broke out, then one of them went down and...oh...oh gods..."

"Hey! What's wrong?! What's happening?!"

"...sir, they...they ATE him...ripped him apart with their hands and their teeth! Oh gods, the horror..." Everyone suddenly turned to look at Godou when they heard that in absolute horrified shock as their stomachs suddenly lurched at the thought. Something targeted people n the area, made them turn around and begin EATING other people out of their hunger...violence...hunger…

"...wait...violence...wrath...hunger...gluttony...it can't be..." Shirou suddenly knew what they were dealing with, and how best to deal with this situation, when Ayamatsu suddenly rushed in with a phone in hand…

"Shirou! We've got a problem!" The Second Dragoon Commander shouted as she rushed in, her one eye wide in terrified panic as she explained what had happened. But before he could even respond…

"My King! It's an Emergency!" Renji suddenly ran in, explaining the situation with his own phone in hand, before two more servants came running in and panicked over similar situations over the city, each occurring where one of the spikes on the Mini-Atlas Guide appeared…

"..._Son of a __**BITCH**_!" Shirou suddenly slammed his fist into the wall as he swore, silencing everyone at his rather unexpected outburst. Who could blame them, as he was usually a very polite man, but given what was going on, it was clear just how pissed off he was right now. "Godou...this isn't an attack; it's an invasion. We're under siege, and this God is deliberately trying to divide us to make it easier to take us out by weakening us in order to prevent any backup from arriving to help me in time...the bastards planned this..."

"Wait...Shirou, what do you-"

"They know where I intend to go, but I cannot just let everyone else suffer like this. I need everyone to get rid of those other enemies, while Godou and I deal with the Gods here. Godou, I want you to deal with those three grouped together spikes. The fact that the three are smaller means they're weaker, and one of them is most likely a God who's in a weakened state, which is why there are two servitors with that one..."

"...what about you Shirou?" Godou asked his best friend mentor in some concern, but knowing him as well as he did, he had a feeling he knew what he was going to say, so he wasn't too surprised by his next words. He wasn't surprised, but that didn't mean he had to like it either when he understood the reasoning why he said them.

"I'm going to go to Hakunon. I suspect it might be [**Ahriman**] after all, and if I'm right, that's the one who made these servitors and ordered them to attack the city. It's the other Gods here to be wary of though. The Ancient God of Evil may be a malicious mass of living evil, but its not the mastermind behind this attack's strategy...meticulous plans like this are anathema to a god of evil's nature..." Shirou simply closed his gold and silver eyes, before he opened them after running his hand through his half and half rust-red and ash-white hair before giving his response in a three-word summation of his suspicions as he growled them out…

"...[**Odysseus**]...that bastard..." That was the only god he could think of recently that would have had any reason to attack him, plan something this extrapolate, and have some motive for seeking him out to fight and kill him. He never saw any reports or heard of [**Odysseus**] being sighted after the island of Sardinia, so there weren't many other suspects he had for the role of planner for this invasion of his home. The _King of Ithica_ has had plenty of time to recoup his loss and try again, much to Shirou's chagrin.

The fact there were no other viable suspects e knew of only cinched it for him. [**Odysseus**] getting away was a mistake on his part, one Shirou has no intentions of allowing himself to repeat that mistake a second time by allowing him a second escape. He will NOT suffer a third attempt on his life like this…

"Godou, I have an idea of what to do, but I'm going to need your help to do it..."

_**Scene Change**_

All across Tokyo, the city had undergone a horrific upheaval in the wake of these horrific entities' attack, yet the moment Shirou and Godou began to make their moves, the situation begun to change somewhat, albeit was still a precarious one. Both their respective followers, the Committee, and the Dragoons were working overtime to try and deal with these curse beasts that were the living embodiment of their respective sin of mankind's evils and safeguard the citizens, yet they could not purify them all simultaneously to deal with them...

...[**Lancelot du Lac**] was charging into the fray and wiping out her targets, but was saddened by the deaths of those who were unfortunate enough to not survive the creature's presence, offering a moment of mourning for the young lives lost from the senseless slaughter the god in question caused, before moving to the next target to vent both her rage and grief over such uselessly pointless waste of life as they reformed to combat her again…

...Erica and Liliana had brought down one of the cursed beasts together, but it was a tiring experience for the two sworn knights and women to the _King of Ruin_. They needed a few more minutes to rest up before they'd be back to full strength and able to fight off and slay another Divine Beast like the one they just slew. Using the method from the Book of David was tiring, but well worth the effort it took to track Salvatore Doni down to ask him to borrow it for a while and learn this method of dealing with a Divine Beast, and it gave them the chance to rest until it reformed again…

...Guinevere and [**Pan**] were working alongside one another as they dispatched a few of the cursed beasts while trying their best to safeguard the few mortal humans caught up in the tragedy that is this attack on their host and shared love interest. The _Witch-queen of Briton_ used her spells as ranged support as the _Mother of Satyrs_ used her control over the wild forests and nature to ensnare and slay all curse beasts they caught by crushing them to death or summoning a wild beast to aid her against them and protect the citizens of Tokyo, but all it did was delay the entity which seemed to keep reforming after a few moments after being slain…

...Herakles was going around left and right running through the streets as he took out each of the cursed beast's appendages he encountered blocking his path in a battle reminiscent to his bout with the Hydra in his legendary Twelve Labors. As he took one appendage out, a few more seemed to take its place, and even he was having a hell of a time trying to put it down, even with his [**Nine Lives: ****Shooting Hundred Heads**] going full blast to wipe them out in the blink of an eye, only to reform mere seconds later...

...Illya and Oda directed them all, particularly giving him directions through his mental link he shared with the teen snow fairy as she guided him and the others wherever they needed to go the most based on the information the two got and giving them a heads up on any situation that escalates, as well as the information they needed a cleansing or purification spell to deal with them permanently.…

...Reki and Kiritsugu were both working back to back dealing with a cursed beast that apparently was a slippery one and they had trouble catching it even with the former _Magus Killer_'s innate time control mage craft helping him out. That one was just jumping around like a damned monkey and seemed to slip past their attacks like greased lightning! It was never staying still long enough for them to deal with it immediately…

...Ayamatsu and Ena were both dealing with their own selection of cursed beasts. These beings seemed to be able to split themselves up until the original one was dealt with. They realized soon after that until the God who manifested them was dealt with, they'll just keep reforming and splitting unless they are slain all at once…

...Johanne and several other Dragoons were helping to hold off the other cursed beasts with support from the Committee's agents in the efforts as the Dragoons rain a hail of enchanted bullets down upon the curse beasts while the Committee's agents specializing in exorcising curses works on weakening them and the Dragoons imbue the purification rituals into their munitions to target the cursed beasts with them...

...Irisviel, Shizuka, Arturia, Rin, Sakura, Bazett, and Caren were doing their best to support everyone else in their own ways while within the Emiya Manor and using it as a stronghold to hold out in and help the injured or weary Committee agents and Dragoons as they come in from the fighting in desperate need of either shelter or rest…

As for Godou, Yuri, and Shirou, the two were heading off to their respective battlefields. Godou and Yuri were heading off to fight against the trio of spikes the Mini-Atlas Guide detected near the local outlet mall, with Shirou going to public park that Hakuno was spotted heading towards. The two Kings of Japan had a feeling this was going to be rough, and Shirou was going to be having it even more difficult than his fellow King as he intends to fight a battle of attrition for as long as he can until Godou can get to him for his part in their plan…

Shirou just hopes Godou can get to him in time to do it after finishing his own battle...yet something tells the _King of Wrought Iron_ that he won't be having it that easy and something is going to get complicated by their plan going FUBAR…

_**Tokyo Public Park**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

I walked towards what I knew was going to be a tough battle, yet even so, I was utterly livid right now. No, that's not quite the right word for this emotion burning in my heart right now. To say I was livid was too weak a word right now for my rage at this moment. I was practically on the warpath when I found out that Illya had been kidnapped, yet even that is not enough to describe how I feel right now. The difference between then and now is that vast.

As I walked up to the park bench that a solitary figure of familiar brown hair and light skin, I noticed it almost immediately and I dreaded it. It truly was the worst case scenario I was afraid of happening. This is just like the memories of what would have happened to Sakura in my world had I not saved her from the vile old worm she called her 'grandfather'.

Kishinami Hakuno had chestnut brown hair and eyes with a pale skin and a rather 'plain face' as Rin would put it. But the one standing before me now...it was just a mere mockery of the Hakunon I know. Its hair was a muddy brown to the point of being nearly black with eyes of the same shade. Its skin was such a deathly pale, it was a wonder I wasn't looking at a corpse. As for its dress, it was just further mockery to Hakunon's image. A pitch-black sun dress with streaks of blood red streaming through it.

For a split-second, I saw not Hakunon, but a version of Sakura that EMIYA saw that had been driven insane after having moved my fragment in that world's glass heart to actually move and filled his hollow existence to give him a reason to live all his own, making him more than just a living sword and a machine living solely for the purpose of fulfilling its intended function and nothing more. Short muddy-brown almost black became pure bone-white, near-black eyes became blood red, and her petite and plain build became more curvaceous and mature...and it pissed me off to no end…

"Hello Emiya-san. I was wondering when you'd show up."

"...cut the crap [**Ahriman**]. I know you're NOT Hakunon and that you are possessing her body. I will only say this once: when this is all over, you will die by my hands, and [**Odysseus**] will be joining you in death for this blatant insult and attack upon me."

I wasn't fooled for a second. This '_thing_' reeked of death and all the world's evils, but even older than Avenger's curses ever did. 'Hakunon's' reaction to my claim merely solidified my suspicions. 'It' smiled with a too-wide grin that actually made Hakunon's mouth seem to split and drew a bit of blood as a result, causing the anger in me to swell even higher at the thought it was doing this just to provoke me…

"W_ell, that mos__**t certainly didn't ta**__**ke you very long to figure out. If you don't mind my asking, how did you know I wasn't 'Hakunon'?**_"

"Because Hakunon doesn't own a dress like that. What's more, there's not a snowball's chance in seven hells I'd ever forget the feeling of those curses you're emanating, [**Ahriman**]."

[**Ahriman**] simply grinned wider, as impossible as that seemed to sound. There was no other reaction, before 'it' simply manifested right in front of me with no interim between the two; no motion implying its sudden appearance. Instinct took over and I traced a pair of swords I knew all too well over every other in my vast arsenal. This battle had started with no further need for words. Hakunon already knew of my policy of never speaking in battle, so the fact that the God of Evil possessing her would gain that knowledge is expected.

The teleportation thing it did however was unexpected. It was only thanks to the instinctive reaction I had that saved my life from being gutted like a fish right then and there. Yet what happened right after my blades lashed out is surprising. [**Ahriman**]'s weapon of choice was a pair of weapons that perfectly fit the description given by the Committee agent from earlier: a pair of blades that were a bastard child between a butchers knife and a torturer's hook. Yet when I tried to analyze them, I could not scan them.

It wasn't because I could not read them for one reason or another, but rather because those were not weapons at all. They were just like [**Mordred**]'s swords of war's atrocities; they were deadly curses given form as a weapon. The cruel curses of 'Pain' and 'Suffering' given form as 'Hakuno' swung them right at me one after the other in a back and forth dance of death between me and the girl possessed by the Ancient God of Mankind's Evils.

Two pairs of weapons, one a set of matching pitch-black and pure-white Chinese falchions, the other, twisted mud-brown and ebony-black curses coalesced into the mockery of weapons, clashed back to back in a flurry of death and a shower of sparks and of blade against psuedo-blade. As the two of us were clashing, however, I made a small slip-up as I had the black husband sword [**Kanshou**] get into a sword-lock with [**Ahriman**]'s muddy-brown one as I over-extended my sword strike.

I tried to pull back but the Ancient God of Evil wouldn't have it, and proceeded to slash at me with its ebony-black 'blade'. That was then when I felt it as my body was racked with such pain that not even my inhuman level of pain tolerance would be unaffected by what it just did. [**Ahriman**] simply threw the blade up and proceeded to shove Hakunon's hand into the wound to spill even more curses into my being, directly attacking my soul in his attempt to murder me in the most painful of ways possible.

I grit my teeth as my jaw clenched to bite down the scream of pain making its way past my lips as my very world began to spin in agony from the God of Evil's actions. It was unpleasant. The pain was bad, don't get me wrong, but 'unpleasant' is the best word for whatever the hell it is that [**Ahriman**] was trying to do to me right now…

_**Within the Unlimited Blade Works**_

_**Ahriman P.O.V.**_

[**Ahriman**] _wasn't simply trying to pour its curses into Shirou's body. Oh no, __it__ was trying to defile his very soul and taint the essence of steel __it__ was led to believe resides within his core. So imagine i__t__s surprise when __it__ inadvertently ends up entering a world of NOTHING but swords, __of iron and steel, ash and flames__ within __hi__s soul._

_As it stares around seeing all of this steel for it to play with and taint with its evil curses, corrosive bile, and sinful corruption, it is suddenly stopped dead in its tracks as an overwhelming sensation suddenly fills its being that feels utterly foreign to it. _[**Ahriman**] _is a deity of evil and hatred. It is the embodiment of All Sins of the World and the closest thing to a father that Angra Mainyu ever had or ever knew. __It was an ancient existence of hatred personified._

_But the sudden sensation that stopped it dead in its tracks in this world of fire and steel was something it had NEVER once in its millennia long existence felt from **a****nyone**…_

_Absolute, pure, and unadulterated instinctive _**FEAR**_._

_It knew not where this feeling of instinctive dread came from, but it knew it did not like it one bit. But before it could react, something unexpected occurred right behind it…_

"_**Hey you damn punk kid! Get your ass off my lawn!**_"

..._what the fuck_?

Turning around, the Ancient God of Evil and the living embodiment of All-Sins of the World blinked at the crass command as it suddenly came face to face with something that made it understand its folly, as an existence even older than IT was had suddenly manifested standing right behind it and was utterly livid with its intrusion.

The entity stood as a giant of a man towering at an impressive three heads taller than a mortal human man, with six arms and three heads. The entity's body had a build reminiscent to a sprinter or a swimmer, one that showed the physique of a trained and battle-hardened veteran of many a conflicts and the tapestry of scars to match on whatever skin was visible beneath its armor. This entity had on an attire that looked to possess both eastern and western influence, and seemed designed for practicality in mind with the plate armor covering it's body up to its neck but with its head left bare to allow its long two-tone hair to flow freely down to its shoulders.

Stabbed point-first in the ground at the entity's feet were a series of blades in the form of a pair of eastern falchions of black and white blades being the only distinction between the two, a sheathe that radiated an aura of inviolability and safe harbor, and two holy swords, one that was decorated as though to look as visually pleasing while the other was rather plain with practicality over appearance in mind for its design. But it recognized that one later holy sword...it was [**Excalibur**]...it suddenly felt a sense of fear shoot through its entire corrupted being at the sight of that one blade alone.

On this entity's belt hung on its right-hand side a divine hammer radiating with both molten fire and divine lightning, with a trio of blades of eastern style hanging from its belt on the other left-hand side. The being before it also had a rather large blade of eastern and western design strapped to its back that was as long as the entity was tall and as wide as it was, yet as thin as a rapier while looking like an over-sized eastern blade with black leather straps wrapping the blade with runic symbols that radiated primordial might.

No, it wasn't radiating primordial magic, it WAS primordial magic designed to suppress its true power! As it looked upon it, the entity radiated a sense of irritation with its very presence in this world bordering on oppressive. Its very presence that seemed overbearing merely amplified the feeling of fear it instilled within the Ancient God of Evil. However, it was the head and the three faces of this entity that drew its attention so…

Its left face was that of a demon with rust red hair and twin orbs of molten gold…

Its right face was that of a god with ash white hair and eyes of pure silver…

But the center face...was the same as the very prey it had been trying to slay!

"_**Get out and get bent!**_"

The entity shouted while glaring at it with all six of its eyes before _**it**_ happened. Every sword in this place suddenly began to radiate murderous intent at its intrusion of this ash-laden world of iron and steel, before suddenly manifesting and impaling its possessed hostage's body-no, not it's hostage's body, but ITS body through the hostage while leaving the mortal girl unharmed! This entity was trying to slay it while inside the hostage without hurting its built-in shield!

The next thing it knew, it was suddenly pulling its hostage's hand out of its prey before its power was weakened any further as a result of whatever the hell that _THING_ it saw within its prey's own _**SOUL**_ with but a single terror-filled thought before it pulled back from its foe in the outside world…

'_**...what **__**in **__**the fuck**__**ing hell **_**was THAT ****THING**_**?****!**_'

It didn't know what the fuck was going on here or how its hated prey had weakened it so by reversing its attempts to attack its prey's soul directly by reflecting the attack right back at its own tainted soul, but now it knew better than to get too close to its prey or to try _that_ again…

'_**.****..****this just got far more difficult than I was led to believe it would be...**_'

Looks like it will need to try a somewhat different tactic to defeat its prey this time...

_**Scene Change**_

_**Tokyo Outlet Mall**_

_**Godou P.O.V.**_

I knew something wasn't right the moment I saw the being between the two monsters on my chosen battlefield. If it was just them then it would not have been a problem, but with the obvious disparity of the beauty sitting between the two monstrosities, it put into perspective just how much things weren't adding up.

One looked to be the bastard child of some prehistoric snake and the kraken's long-lost uglier sibling with how it looked. It had multiple tails and what looked to be a few different heads of vague serpentine-like appearance splitting off of its neck after extending out some five feet and had what looked to be a massive complex with its appearance as it was constantly writhing beneath its own sick, scaly skin, as if it was constantly prepared to start shifting its basic appearance into another without a moments notice.

As for the other monstrosity, it was more human in appearance. Oh, he knew it wasn't actually human given its seeming thirty-foot height, but it was at least _humanoid_. It was more of a caricature as it just had far too many bends where it shouldn't, its limbs were far too long and spindly to actually be human or comfortable, with a rather skeletal and scrawny build, and eyes more like a pair of tar pits than eye sockets. It also gave off an unsettling feeling that it was simply waiting to be let loose upon anything nearby and radiated a blood lust of unbelievably visible intent to murder with pure violent hate. The very air around this thing seemed to writhe in twisted sickness to the point I knew I didn't want to get hit by this thing directly if I could help it.

As for the woman sitting between the two, she was acting as though the two monsters between her were a pair of unwanted bodyguards. Yet to call her beautiful would not do her justice and was an understatement of criminal proportions. She had a youthful appearance of sixteen, maybe seventeen and had beautiful silver hair and eyes. Much to my dismay, she had a piece of blue cloth draped over her form hovering in place of clothing in full defiance of gravity as she was giving me a full view of her otherwise nude form.

My blush was simply growing, but I managed to fight it down when I noticed she had brass prosthesis in place of her arms and legs as the only marring of her otherwise perfectly flawless form. While she seemed almost similar to [**Athena**] in appearance in her adult form, it became very clear there was something different about this particular goddess. Both were Greek, both had a crown of flowers, both were beautiful, and both could be described as 'maidenly', yet there was something off about this particular goddess' appearance right now, and it is not her nudity...

It was the fact he was currently face to face with a beautiful woman bearing unknown yet potent and mysterious power to bare.

Seriously, every damn time he encountered a powerful yet beautiful woman, his life only became even more complicated. Case in point, Erica, Yuri, Liliana, Ena, Hikari, Luo Hao, and the list just goes on and on! Every time he meets a woman like this goddess before him, it only makes his already problematic life even more troublesome.

...I could feel the headache coming already of this woman's antics, and she hasn't even done anything to me yet…the only woman he hasn't had any trouble with was Annie Charlton, and that was only because she had to go back to America after that whole debacle with [**Sun Wukong**] ended. Somehow, I know my luck in regards to women isn't going to get any better; I just wasn't ever going to be that lucky...

"Ah, King Kusanagi Godou, this Goddess is most happy you have marshaled your forces and taken the field."

...and her voice is also a perfect match for her appearance: young and lilting with a slight accent he just could not quite place...just great...that headache has come and gone while it brought a few friends along now for the ride it seems. I sighed in irritation at the whole situation right now I find myself in…

"You know, if you wanted to get my attention, you didn't have to go so far! Show some common sense! Are all gods so unreasonable as to pull this?!" I could not help but to ask in exasperation as I gesture at the world around me, making it clear I was none too happy right now with this troublesome situation I'm in.

"An invitation for a King should never be a drab affair." the goddess explained to me. "However, I had no input on this matter, as it was my allies who planned this whole thing out."

...well shit, that just confirmed Shirou's suspicions. There is more than one heretic god involved in this whole debacle, and I am facing one of them along with two summoned creatures serving one of them. And it was a beautiful goddess I was up against...just my rotten luck…

"And just where are these 'allies' of yours? If [**Ahriman**] and [**Odysseus**] went out of their way to arrange this, then the least they could do was be here to greet me themselves, as is proper courtesy."

I am not sure if she was not expecting this, but a flash of surprise seemed to shoot through this goddess's eyes as I dropped those two names. Dammit, looks like Shirou really was right about who the two stronger gods that he detected were. I really hate this; this means it isn't as bad as we feared. It's much _WORSE_ than we feared. But just as quickly as the emotion seemed to flash through her eyes it vanished, but then she gave her response...but was that a hint of bitterness to it?

"Sadly they are currently not available right now, and it is not my place to reveal secrets that aren't mine to tell currently. However, fair warning, King Kusanagi Godou, Hatred and Envy are not keen to let you leave, as they are only just barely being kept on their leashes by my presence right now. But they are not foes to take lightly. You'd best be wary your highness."

Well shit. These things are basically made up of literal sins of mankind as the core of their being...living curses...wait, I have a few authorities that I can use here, but the problem here isn't them though, but the goddess currently with them. What is her angle here? I could use the [**Stallion**] against them here and take all three of them out in one shot, but that's going to be problematic later if I need to use it against [**Ahriman**] later. These things are definite enemies of the people, but this goddess on the other hand is an unknown. I don't want a repeat of of having it taken and then used against me like how [**Apollo**] did. I learned that lesson already, and I am NOT keen on repeating it.

I could use the [**Boar**] to trample them to death and into the ground, but it is the same problem as the [**Stallion**] with an even bigger problem on top of it: I can't use it since I don't meet the required conditions. I need to figure out what her capabilities are so I can better understand what to fight her with. There is one thing I can do currently to help deal with this one right now, and it just so happens to be an Authority I can use far more flexibly than any other at my disposal, and since these monsters are living masses of curses…

"_Here, on this spot, I invoke the name of Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi! The steel unmatched, the steel ever faithful, the steel that breaks a thousand blades!_"

I manifested the God-sword as it answered my call from within its sheathe in my wrist in all its glory. Although most of its abilities went over my head, I do recall some of them, especially the swords purifying abilities of curses and evils. While it hadn't spoken into my mind as it was sometimes wont to do, it did however radiate an eagerness that I could feel after learning from Shirou how to understand and sense the wishes of my weapon. The divine sword felt an excitement as these monsters bore a similarity to the yokai and divine beasts it had slaughtered in the hands of its original owner [**Susanoo**] so long ago. Now to-

Suddenly a scaled limb rushed forwards towards me and I just barely got a block in by using a combination of [**mana burst**] and my own instincts urging me backwards in an impulsive jump. Unfortunately, while I succeeded in blocking the strike and even bit into the scaled appendage that severed a chunk of it from the rest of the curse beast, the mass that was severed still knocked me back and through the front windows of the store behind me with the force of a semi. Then the humanoid monster ran forth from the shattered window glass in its pursuit towards me with the intent to finish me off.

...was that a red lacy bra of see-through material on top of my head? Did that thing really just send me flying right into a lingerie storefront? Really?! This is seriously ridiculous! I wasn't even bothered by the fact I had just found myself being subjected to something not-normal. I was too preoccupied with avoiding the gaze of the humanoid creature as it bent itself like an insect as it searched for me in this store while impairing its own movements.

Sighing in irritation at my now-torn clothes, I cannot help but wonder just what the hell became of my normal life I had once upon a time. It was only thanks to the advice that Shirou gave me about trying to find a balance between my normal life among the populace and the life I had as a Campione that is helping to keep me grounded, but still...it's not easy to find that balance, and Shirou himself said that even he has difficulty keeping the two separate at times.

As I practically toss the manikins on me off and into the air, I sigh with an irritated growl escaping my lips along with it in my exasperation. I just wanted a normal life. Is that really too hard to get or too much to ask for? As I got to my feet, I immediately dove behind cover to hide myself for the time being, but then I noticed something. The humanoid one is currently following me, but the beast-like one is sticking close to the goddess and not entering the window; its too big to fit through anyway with its bulk!

At least now I only have to worry about the humanoid one as it bent its body in an impossible way to fit itself through the tiny opening in comparison to its fully stretched out height. Sneaking around by using the shelves and manikins as cover and to throw this thing off, I make my way to a more open place to face if off in as I can actually take it out with enough room to swing my sword with and minimize the collateral damage.

I even managed to piss it off by tricking it into slamming a bunch of manikins by throwing them around and weaving through them in order to lure it further away from the other monster and the goddess. I exited the store front with it just barely managing to follow me before I turned and began to lash at it. Then the creature let out an unsettling screech that was so bizarre he was actually flabbergasted for a split second…

"_**YEAAAAGHIIIIIIIII**_"

...okay that screech sounded more like something a zombie would have made in a horror movie...if said zombie were the size of a small house. I ducked behind a shelf of sweaters obscuring its view of me with its twin tar pits it called eyes as it lashed out with the spindly limb knocking it over and missing me, but I left a little something for it to make it think it got me.

I noticed there was a manikin with a set of wigs nearby, so I grabbed one of the darker wigs as I passed them, slapped it onto one of the manikins and placed it under the shelf as it collapsed behind me. The creature skittered up to the manikin I left as I snuck past it and slipped around it to the shelf behind it that was left leaning up towards it and bolted up it and performed a feat of amateur parkour that would have made professionals balk at the sight in absolute disbelief.

Using the shelf as a springboard, I jumped and slashed the creature from behind, and hacked its hand and foot of as it lunged away from the surprise attack. It recognized my sword as a threat and was trying to keep its distance, but I wasn't about to let up as I charged right at it. Then it began to try and spew a dark breathe of tar-like substances that melted everything behind me it touched, but I simply changed my charge into a slide as I went under and slashed, but I couldn't create enough force to pierce its skull.

The creature's black blood flowed like honey with how thick it was before glaring at me with its twin tar pits actually seeming to contort and writhe in hate at my action just now. It then did something unexpected as it took its still intact leg, stretched it out, then proceeded to just jam it into the ceiling and anchor itself with it there. I turned around began to pull my hit-and-run tactics again and managed to lose it to yet another manikin with a wig once more. In other words, it was open again.

I proceeded to jump up onto another displaced shelf to use as an impromptu springboard. Know, I may not have much experience in aerial combat, but even I knew the most basic rule: hit your enemy before you hit the ground. I decided to use a bit more power from the god-sword in my hands as I chanted a set of spell words to empower the blade once more for this next bit…

"_Stronger than a thousand blades, and backed by a thousand storms, the Steel that will not break, will not shatter, will not falter!_"

...and I just bulled through the curse beast with [**Ama no Murakumo**] in hand as I cleaved through both the curses that made up its body and its chest, leaving a massive hole where its heart should have been parting like black mist around a cannon ball. The creature writhed as it died from the curses that birthed it being cleansed along with its body being destroyed.

The insectoid caricature of a human being let out one final death shriek as its body was cleansed by the divine sword in my hands before collapsing to the ground and disintegrating into a pile of leaden ash and dust before then turning into nothingness. Well, that's one down. Now for the other two, then I can go to help Shirou. I walked back out of the same entry made by the two of us and faced the Goddess and her last remaining monster, yet there is something bugging me still. She seemed almost glad I slew that monster, and was giving an unreadable glance to my sword…

_**Circe P.O.V.**_

As this Child of Pandora began to walk out of the opening in the shop he was sent flying into, I could not help but marvel at that sword in his hands as a sense of both optimism and trepidation shot through me. On the one hand, this God-slayer was most certainly of the type best suited to my plans. I had faced off against the Children of Pandora in the past and they all fell into one of two types: The ones who let loose their power with reckless abandon and the ones who held themselves back and used their strongest Authorities as a trump card against their foes.

This King before me falls into the later of the two, and is most cunning and strong if the remarkably flexible nature of the Authority he used along with the bare minimum power out of it he needed to defeat Hatred were any indication. Granted there was still Envy to deal with, but it would seem that sword Authority of his is actually capable of permanently dealing with [**Ahriman**]'s cursed beasts by outright cleansing them.

However the more I walk this precarious gamble I am treading, the more I worry about the course I must take. On the one hand, if I simply took this God-slayer's Authorities, I could then steal [**Odysseus**]' own, thereby giving me at least a chance at standing up to [**Ahriman**], if not at least make him leave me be by force. But on the other hand, if I did that, I would have made an enemy of now two of the Children of Pandora, and they could very well attack me in retribution. The two have already shown a history of working together in the past.

But out of my options available to me, however…

"So, are you going to tell me who you are? If not then its hardly fair, given how you know my name and I know your allies' names, but not yours."

I actually blinked at that, after an almost instinctive response made it through my lips before I answered with both my name and my title before I could stop myself from obliging. After all, I had not expected for him to reengage me in dialogue so after Hatred had chose to attack him.

"This goddess is named [**Circe**], the _Daughter of the Dawn_ and the _Maiden of Magic_!"

"...wait, [**Circe**]? As in [**Circe**] from '_The Odyssey_'?"

I actually paused at that before a great feeling of irritation began to well up from within me at that. I have been worshiped by countless mortal mages, both men and women seeking my mystic knowledge, have had entire cows, horses, and goats offered before me as sacrifices and received tribute in worship of both me and my father, and yet the only thing anyone ever seems to remember me for is that encounter with [**Odysseus**]. It wasn't even all that antagonistic at all; he and I left on rather bad terms, I admit, but nothing overtly hostile or less than cordial in context.

Yet over the ages, the tale was over-dramatized with each retelling, growing more and more out of proportion until finally it was all anyone ever seemed to recall me for...vexing...it is so completely and utterly _**VEXING**_!

"How boorish of you, to bring up a maidens past in such an uncouth manner as such as you have, King Kusanagi. One would think a King would be far more courteous and not be so rude as to do so!" I retorted back while I frowned as I made my irritation known. I didn't pout. I do NOT pout.

"Oh, sorry about that, I didn't mean to be rude." King Kusanagi suddenly apologized, which got a brow to rise from me, but I succeeded in at least keeping it unnoticeable. That is most unexpected to see a King who is actually polite as this. A polite gentleman is far more preferable to work with than an insufferable brute, after all…

"_**SSSSSSSSkkkR**__**R**__**EEEEEEEEEEE**_"

Unfortunately, it would seem that Envy was done waiting around for me to let it loose off of its leash. I could only think for a brief moment, before making my decision that would seal my fate, be it good or bad, with my choice for this...all while hoping I am making the right choice that I would not come to regret later down the line…

"_O, one who derives enjoyment from flames, please bestow your pleasures upon us._"

I summoned forth my Authority of the usurped divine beast in the form of a fire bird as I directed it with my will to carry out my orders. King Kusanagi saw it manifest and prepared himself to fight both the Divine Beasts along with myself, before I gave the order that decided my future…

"Kill."

...and my summoned servitor screeched to fulfill my order in a blaze of glorious sun fire...

**A/N: And that's Part one of the Ahriman Battle Arc, AKA the Chaos of Sin's Siege Arc. Along with the return of the accursed cliffhanger! Hehehe, I'm so evil. All joking aside, For you all who've read 'God Slaying Blade Works' by Marcus Galen Sands, you out to know something similar to how the next chapter would go. But unlike his fic, Shirou was at least able to put the pieces together to figure it out. He's not stupid by any stretch of the word, but he's just a bit slow on the uptake sometimes. My Shirou will even make remarks like '_I'm not the sharpest sword in the armory, but I'm not a complete dullard either_', or somewhere along those lines. Suffice to say, Shirou is an expert in making sword, martial arts, or blacksmith related quotes and puns. Next chapter, Chaos of Sin's Siege Part II-Shadows of the Heart! Until next chapter, PEACE OUT!**


	55. Blade 35: Chaos of Sin's Siege-Part II

**A/N: Hey peeps! Now I know what you all may be thinking. Another chapter already out so soon? The reason is because like I said, the Ahriman Arc is basically divided up into a three possibly four part arc. This simply is to make it easier for those of you all to understand. Not really very many reviews this time, but instead I do feel the need to give a few shout-outs here in its stead.**

**1.) To DeathFanonFate: In regards to that rather..._eloquent_...review you gave, I just have to say this. Do NOT ever make such degrading comments again. There is nothing but a trio of three-word sentences all starting with the 'f' word in all caps. All I can say is exactly what I've been saying about Trump an his immature attitude about his whole career as president: Grow the fuck up.**

**2.) I want to give a shout-out to the fanfic writer LordXG3's fic, 'My Hero Academia Untold: The Fafnir Knight', along with his entire 'Untold Universe' set in the MHA setting. Like your story man, and I really can't wait for more Draco Knight updates man.**

**3.) I wanted to give a couple of shout-outs to my good buddies Vein Bloodborne and Tsunashi777. You guys are great to chat for story ideas and suggestions to discuss with. You guys are great.**

**Now with the shout-outs out of the way, I have a quick announcement. This is the next to last Arc for this fic. After the Ahriman Arc, I will do a time skip and enter the Devil King Civil War Arc. Meaning this part of the King of Wrought Iron story is coming to an end. HOWEVER, the ending of one story is just the beginning of another, just as the dusk at the end of one day is the start of the dawn of the next. Now for the disclaimer.**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own 'Campione!', 'Fate', or any other franchise referenced in this fic, and any references to other fics are credited to the best of my abilities. This is an AU, as in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE of Marcus Galen Sands own fic 'God Slaying Blade Works', but with an emphasis on 'WHAT IF' using the basis of the 'Harem Ending Route' from Nua Realta, references to other fanfics or series credited as used to the best of my abilities, a meshing of canon lore in a manor that makes sense, and my own original ides thrown into the mix. This is an UNPAID FANFIC of a FANFIC, meaning I wrote this story for NO MONETARY GAIN AND FOR FREE as a FAN-MADE FICTION of a FAN-MADE FICTION. If you paid to read it then you got ripped off and if you do not like it then you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you.**

**And now...**

_**STORY START:**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**T****hirt****y-****f****ifth**** Blade****: ****Chaos of Sin'****s Siege****-****Part I****I****: ****Shadows of the Heart**_

_**Tokyo Public Park**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

***SHKKKSH***

The sounds of steel shattering against steel resounds out as I fire off a new set of swords I traced and fired off to shatter the previous set that [**Ahriman**] usurped and corrupted from my control over them. I had accidentally slashed at Hakunon, only for the sword in my hand to blacken and twist in upon itself as it dug into my own hand to draw blood from the wound of my own stolen weapon. 'Hakunon' then healed from the said wound due to [**Ahriman**]'s possession of her body. I was running out of ideas fast on how to keep the Ancient God of Evil busy and but time, but even that was stretching it a bit with how much I could keep doing so.

This isn't going well.

This is the only thought I have going through my mind currently as I somehow received reprieve from [**Ahriman**]'s attempted attack upon my soul itself. I don't know what it was trying to pull, but it seems the attempt somehow had weakened the Ancient God of Evil rather than damage me. Did its attack somehow rebound upon itself? If it tried to destroy the [**Unlimited Blade Works**] itself, then I could see why it did. Trying to destroy my reality marble is like trying to destroy countless souls simultaneously with the souls being the swords contained within. It may be able to do that to a few thousand at once, but an _unlimited_ number? Even [**Ahriman**] can't do that to _that_ many at once; it's simply too many to destroy in one go, even for it.

After that said failed attempt to destroy my soul, it then proceeded to try launching its curses at me from range by unleashing its curses upon the ground and making stepping upon it treacherous at best and deadly at worst. On top of stealing and corrupting my own weapons I fired at range, only to turn my own inverted weapons against me as an insult to me...suddenly I feel like I know how Gilgamesh felt when I copied his own arsenal to use against him. Talk about insulting.

After launching my own weapons at me that I failed to destroy, I dodged, but stepped right into the cursed muck [**Ahriman**] had been chucking around all willy-nilly in an attempt to hit me. I actually felt what happened when I stepped in the curses it threw about by mistake and it wasn't pretty. It suddenly felt like that day, only somewhat worse than I could recall, as it didn't just burn but tried to corrupt me along with the pain.

[**Avalon**]'s probably the only reason I didn't suffer that last part of THAT particular fate, but it didn't help I couldn't get very close to my target at this rate...time for a change of plans somewhat…

'_Trace on..._'

I traced a pair of weapons that EMIYA came across that he didn't really trace all that often, given just how costly it was for him to do so, especially given its nature. One was what could for all intents and purposes be classified as a lesser Divine Construct while the other was a sword forged by a blacksmith who sought to create a superior sword to it, no different from how [**Muramasa**] did.

The difference was that [**Muramasa**] did so by sheer skill alone; this was forged by the said smith becoming a demon and turning himself into the sword he sought to forge in his obsession and frustration. This blacksmith's name was Kurogane. The swords in question were a pair of greatswords known as the 'Storm Twins': [**Stormhowl**] and [**Stormquell**]. Both were a pair of greatswords with the only difference between the two being the color and accents of the weapons.

[**Stormhowl**] was a sword that possessed a silver and black coloration with the tomoe design of a magatama in silver with black accents to the blade and had the power to produce enough winds to rend any attempts to approach it or its wielder asunder. It was a nodachi that had the length of a greatsword and a weight that would normally be attributed to a buster blade that required one to have two hands to wield and a lot of strength.

[**Stormquell**] was said to be created by the blacksmith Kurogane who wished to surpass the Divine Construct and manage to quell its raging wind. However, every sword he forged with this purpose bore the same, yet they all failed and broke before it ever could fulfill its purpose. Out of frustration, he turned himself into a demon and became the very sword he wished to create: he became [**Stormhowl**]. It had the same design and overall appearance, but without the magatama tomoe symbol that its sibling blade and rival had, with red and black being its coloring as a demonic weapon and had the ability to quell [**Stormhowl**]'s raging winds.

Wielding [**Stormhowl**] in my left and [**Stormquell**] in my right, I began my counterattack. Launching a flurry of divine winds and demonic slashes that cut even the curses of [**Ahriman**] in twine as he launched them at me in his attempt to hurt me. Right now its simply a stalemate. The Ancient God of Evil wishes to beat me without getting too close, yet nothing he tries will break me, while I am capable of slaying it outright, but am holding back in order to try and save Hakunon.

This is slowly going in [**Ahriman**]'s favor, and I am not liking it at all. Just as I am about to worry about running out of time though, that is when the cavalry finally gets here, in the form of a golden world reminiscent to my [**Unlimited Blade Works**] materializes and I simply smirked at the God of Evil's reaction to this as I turn to speak…

"You're late Godou. I was actually beginning to wonder if you were going to show up at all."

"Oh come on Shirou. It took a bit of time to sort out some stuff. But to say what's up, we now only have to deal with two gods now and we gained an ally against these two."

"_**This Authority...its that damn brat [Verethragna]'s, isn't it? So you slew that annoyance, did you? Did you really think I would not know of it, or come up with a countermeasure for it?!**__**He was [Mithras]' disciple and champion! Did you think I wouldn't have a way to deal with their light or counter it?!**_"

[**Ahriman**]'s reaction was to bend down and begin unleashing a slew of curses and attempt to blacken the golden world that Godou summoned with his sword. Godou was then trying to utter the spell words to unleash the sword and maintain its sharpness in order to sever its divinity and follow the plan we came up with earlier. Unfortunately, nearly all of Godou's swords had been dulled to the point they couldn't deal with him until only one was left, but it was too dull to work.

As Hakunon's possessed form rushed Godou after [**Ahriman**] managed to wear the anti-divinity blade down until it became dull and useless, causing the golden world he conjured with his Authority to collapse. It seemed the plan had failed, until Godou did something that had surprised even me somewhat with incredulity at the sight.

"_**GAAAugh-w-wh-wha-what…**__**but **__**HOW**__**?! It was dulled! The sword couldn't have-?!**_"

[**Ahriman**] simply froze at the rather savage grin that had begun to split Godou's face as he got one-up on the Ancient God of Mankind's Evils. I also was taken aback as I looked to the damned sword he had just stabbed in sheer disbelief as I suddenly felt it…

_Judging the concept of its creation…_

...a sword born from the desire to cut divinity while leaving the one suffering possession unharmed...

_Hypothesizing base composition and structure…_

...created by combining the concepts of severing divinity and cleansing evil and curses...

_Analyzing basic components and materials…_

...forged by combining two divine Authorities taken from two different gods and combined into one...

_Sympathizing with its accumulated experiences…_

...none to be found, as it was just formed...

_Empathizing with its history and its techniques…_

...a mish-mash of two separate histories and experiences that lead to the creation of this anti-divinity weapon...

_Recreating the techniques of its production…_

...a divine construct forged by one who slew a god and born in the heat of the battle against a victim of divine possession whom the creator did not wish to kill...

_Imitating the skill of its making…_

...successful recreation of a perfect replica to call forth in the presence of enemy divinities whenever or wherever they may appear...

_Excelling all manufacturing processes and experiences…_

...all processes complete...anti-divinity weapon successfully acquired…

..._what __in __the __fucking __hell?_

He fused [**Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi**] with the [**Golden Sword**], creating an anti-divinity weapon that had a supernaturally keen edge that was capable of severing ANY divinity. I actually felt my reality marble jump up and down as it recorded the blade inside of it, much to my disbelief. Unlike the false grass-cutter sword, this one didn't come off as incomplete, and could easily be traced by me without any imperfections. I honestly do not think Godou even realized just what the fucking hell kind of thing he just did by combining [**Ama no Murakumo**] with the [**Golden Sword**] just now.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts as I shelved the issue for now, I then continued what I was planning with my part of the plan as I began to chant under my breathe and made my way behind Godou to hide myself from view and to switch with him the moment the two separated. Holding out my right hand to the side as I grasped a hilt that did not yet exist, I began to chant the words for this next spell…

"_**I am the Soul of my Sword**_

_**As I hold my Sword, I touch my Soul**_

_**As I touch my Soul, I grasp the ****key to**** Heaven'****s Gates**_

_**And as I push open ****Heaven's**** Gates,**_

_**I achieve the Miracle of the Soul!**_

**[Third Magic: Heaven's Feel]**_**!**_"

...and forge the epitome of my entire being into the spell I called forth as I summoned it in the form that defines me at my most basic nature. A sword…

"_If you don't want your corrupted soul to be destroyed, then g__et your tainted ass out of her right now_, [**Ahriman**]!"

After slicing deeply into [**Ahriman**] and severing its divinity, Godou pulls back and I said to the Ancient god of Evil as I rush forward to stab my own sword into 'her', restoring any damage done to Hakunon's soul while attacking [**Ahriman**]'s tainted one. As I did so, with the power of the Authority [**Hero's Charm**] I usurped from [**Perseus**] backing my command to reinforce what I said next, I shouted loudly…

"_**W**__**AKE UP**__** H**__**AKUNON**__**!**_"

...and stabbed my 'sword' deeper into Hakunon's body to directly interact with her soul and force [**Ahriman**] out. Earlier it took a few of my own blades for itself to try and fight with, but this is one of the few it couldn't usurp, invert, or corrupt. After all, this wasn't an actual sword, but rather a spell in the shape and form of a sword.

There was nothing for [**Ahriman**] to usurp from the beginning with this 'sword'. Hakunon and [**Ahriman**]'s screams suddenly became distinct from each other as the Ancient God of Evil was forced out of the possessed spiritron hacker's body.

_**Within Hakuno's Mind**_

_**Hakuno P.O.V.**_

Suddenly I felt something that made me begin to stir. I wasn't really awake per say, but for some odd reason, I was basically in what could be considered a dream-like state. Like my mind was in a muddy swamp, trying to swim in a marsh bog as thick as molasses with how difficult and hard it was to string together any coherent thoughts were.

And I could hear what sounding like whispers, asking me for things, and yet I could not really figure out who they were or what they wanted from me. As I tried to think through the pain keeping my mind in a fog, I suddenly felt the pressure was weakening, almost like the whispers were getting distracted by something else.

As the whispers lessened, I suddenly found myself 'seeing' someone before me, or rather, two someones. One was HAKUNO, the embodiment of all the malice and grudges of those who died in the Moon Cell and the darker portion of my psyche, yet the other made my attempts to wake up halt in their tracks.

It was a tall man in a red overcoat with flinty steel-gray eyes, pure silvery-white hair, and dark tanned skin as if he'd been traveling enough to tan darkly and had prematurely gone gray despite his youthful appearance. He seemed familiar...These two's presence seemed to become more dominant with the receding of these whispers, as I 'watched' them walk towards me.

'_You need to wake up Kishinami Hakuno. Wake up before we both end up disappearing forever as we are both consumed by hatred and grudges not of the dead that gave birth to us._' HAKUNO said to me, much to my surprise, yet I could not seem to wake up, as the red-clad man next to my darker half spoke up next.

'_Have you forgotten your promise to me Hakunon? My counterpart still needs you to help look after him, after all every Emiya Shirou will end up in a similar state to myself if he fails. Don't let him become me, my truly terrible Master._' The man stated without a hint of bite in his voice as I 'heard' him speak with a fond smile as he spoke to me, the same one I just barely...no..wait…

'_You finally recall. Do what you need to do, to prevent our grudges from being used without our consent. Such is our duty as the embodiment of the grudges of those who died in the Moon Cell Grail War. Stop wasting time and do what needs to be done, Kishinami Hakuno. Now, wake up._'

I 'heard' my darker side say her piece, as I suddenly felt the darkness begin shifting as a strange light began to shine within this abyss I was trapped within. A light...that seemed protectively comforting and warmly gentle, yet at the same time violently brutal and coldly merciless...just like…

"...Nameless..."

Right after I made the connection, I began to 'chase' after him, seeking to try and hold him once more, clawing, ripping, and tearing my way through the black inky darkness to reach him, as he simply smiled as he told me the words he told me back when I last saw him…

'_Don't let him end up becoming a nameless archer like me. Remember your promise, Hakunon._'

...and as I reached my hand out to his, I was blinded by a soothing light that comforted me in its embrace before knowing no more as I reached him and took his hand…

_**Back in the Real World**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

'Hakono' suddenly began to scream more intensely as two voices suddenly split as [**Ahriman**] was forced out of Hakuno's body thanks to the tag team between Shirou's sword forged using the [**Third Magic: Heaven's Feel**] and Godou's anti-divinity blade forged by his creative combining of [**Ama no Murakumo**] and the [**Golden Sword**] Authorities.

"Hankunon! Are you alright?! Hakunon!"

That was then when Hakuno's eyes blearily opened to look at Shirou, as she then did something that actually got Godou to gawk at the two of them and Shirou to be flummoxed as his face suddenly lit up a bright red. She suddenly reached her hands up to his face to cup his cheeks before pulling him into one hell of an intense make-out session for about a full minute.

Godou quickly snapped out of it, but had one hell of a Cheshire grin suddenly splitting his face. Oh, he was going to be teasing the hell out of Shirou on this one later when he got the chance. Shirou meanwhile wondered just what the fucking hell was going on here as Hakuno pulled away from him after breaking her sudden surprise lip lock as she finally slipped into unconsciousness.

Hakuno seemed rather tired, which was understandable given how she had a literal God of Evil hijack her body and take it for a test drive. Aside from this, Hakuno otherwise seemed she would be fine. Still, better to have her checked up later when this was all over. Pointedly ignoring and NOT mentioning the mischievous smirk on his face, Godou had walked up to take her from Shirou as he turned back to [**Ahriman**], who had been knocked back at least ten meters from so violently being forced out of Hakuno's body as the poor girl barely retained a coherent thoughts before losing consciousness.

"_**How utterly humiliating...forced out of a toy in such a manner as this...I will not stand for this **__**insult**__**! I-?!**_"

It didn't finish that sentence, as suddenly instinct took over as it dodged and weaved back, but not before its right hand shot to what was left of the stump it called a left arm, the appendage having been cleaved in half from halfway up the arm between the wrist and elbow as its sick black blood flowed out, both pure black abysses it called eyes wide with pained screams smothered as it bit them down while showing open shock and a feeling it suddenly was becoming _VERY_ familiar with in this one fight alone…

_**FEAR**_.

"Oh, [**Ahriman**].~" Shirou suddenly asked the Ancient God of All-Mankind's Evils as it turned to look at the origin of the voice, none other than the _King of Wrought Iron_ himself, as he held a sword that made the Ancient God of Evil and embodiment of All Sins of the World begin to outright sweat buckets out of instinctive fear as it pissed itself out of sheer terror of the _**THING**_ in his hand. Shirou's voice was laden with envenomed honey in a sickly sweet tone that promised suffering to the God of Evil in question for its folly as a dark shadow began to form above Shirou in an image that only fueled [**Ahriman**]'s growing fear of the Emiya heir.

It was a sword, yet no one in their right mind would ever call such an insult to blacksmiths everywhere as one, as it was an insult to the very craft of working a forge. It was too thick, too heavy, too crude, too blunt. More like a slab of iron slapped onto a handle than a proper sword, yet Shirou wielded the damned thing like nobody's business. But that wasn't what made [**Ahriman**]'s trousers seem to turn a deeper shade of brown than it was as it both soiled and wet itself in rising terror, its gray tunic drenched in both sick black blood and fear-induced sweat.

It was the fact this _**THING**_ was _CURSED BEYOND EVEN ITS BELIEF_! The 'sword', which is a rather generous term for such a crude weapon in its opinion, radiated a blood thirst that screamed its eagerness to taste more of [**Ahriman**]'s tainted divine black blood. It got a taste, and it wanted _MORE_! To say that [**Ahriman**] was giving a look of fearful incredulity at the _**THING**_ in Shirou's hands was an understatement. This was a weapon cursed by the blood of GODS being bathed in the iron and steel that once made it up! The weapon of a genuine _GOD-SLAYER_!

It was supposed to be a being normally impossible to harm. One of the key features of the Authority it used, [**Void Avesta**], was to prevent harm upon itself through the ability to essentially exist outside of the bounds of creation by living outside of existence itself. It could corrupt things to make them its own playthings, but for something to taste its blood and not be usurped, but rather revel in the idea of cleaving it in two...to say such a thing had never before been seen or encountered by [**Ahriman**] was exactly just why it suddenly began to back away slowly in rising fear of the prey it just angered so, with Shirou taking steps towards it with each step made to move away.

"Did you really think I was just going to let you walk away after all the trouble you caused here tonight?" Shirou didn't yell. He didn't scream. Yet the sickly sweet smile he gave was sharper than any sword, and the already overwhelming sense of sheer blood thirst of the blade was merely amplified _tenfold_ by the feeling of imminent death Shirou was directing towards [**Ahriman**] as the outline of an Asura formed with three faces and six arms...and all six of its eyes were _bleeding _as it glared at it. [**Ahriman**] in turn did not respond with words; it did the only thing it could in that situation.

The Ancient God of Evil, living embodiment of All Sins of the World, and Patron Deity of Angra Mainyu suddenly turned tail and ran as fast as it could at god speed to get the hell away from Shirou as fast and as far as the God of Evil could run. It wasn't the one hunting prey; it was the one _**BEING**_ _hunted_! What the hell did [**Odysseus**] trick it into picking a fight with?! This wasn't a mere mortal, or even a simple God-slayer that it was dealing with: It was a fucking _**ASURA**_!

Unfortunately, the [**Dragonslayer**] was not a sword to be denied the divine blood of its prey it so craved…

"_**GET YOUR TAINTED ASS BACK HERE, **_[**AHRIMAN**]_**!**_"

...it heard only for Shirou to suddenly _cleave_ through space itself to keep right on [**Ahriman**]'s tail, never letting up for a second. It led Shirou on a merry chase around Tokyo, with some Committee agents and even a few Dragoons catching sight of the two as they ran past, with some of them recording a few videos of the whole scene as they ran past simply because the sight was almost too comical to watch. A literal God of Evil with dominion over curses, missing half its arm, running at the sight of Shirou wielding a cursed weapon that even it feared; to say it wasn't at least somewhat humorous to see and bare witness to was a flat out lie.

[**Ahriman**] was flinging curses at Shirou in desperation, but they didn't slow him down for even a second at best as he either bulled through them or he just cleaved them in twine with his over-sized and heavily cursed blade. When it approached one of its curse beasts that was still fighting, it ordered it to attack Shirou in an attempt to at least slow him down; all it did was make the _Struggler's Inhuman Hate_ even stronger as it feasted on even more divine blood and tainted curses to empower it and strengthen Shirou as well along with the cursed weapon.

[**Ahriman**] had then tried to lose him by pulling a series of complex and confusing twists and turns, overlapping its already taken paths as it continued to flee; Shirou simply appeared right behind it with [**Ahriman**] beginning to start swearing rather profusely in ancient Persian and a few other select dead languages with such colorful curses, it would not have been surprising to Shirou if the tainted Holy Grail itself did not manifest right then and there from his old world of residence as a result.

[**Ahriman**] knew it was in trouble. Normally a sword like that would not have been a problem for it. But that _**THING**_ was different. That was _NOT_ a sword, and it would dare anyone to contradict it on that matter. Thanks to Godou severing its divinity, Shirou's unwitting then intentional attacks upon its soul, and now that over-sized chunk of high-density curses in the shape of a sword, on top of its arm being severed and not showing any signs of healing...suffice to say, [**Ahriman**] knew it was screwed if it didn't get away, _**YESTERDAY**_.

So it did the only thing it thought it could to escape in that moment: [**Ahriman**] ran to where [**Odysseus**] was supposed to be prepping his fight with Shirou in an attempt to force him to face off with the mad _King of Ithica_ and use the distraction to escape. Unfortunately, it had no idea it had just played right into Shirou's hands by taking him right to the _OTHER_ God currently about to also begin suffering the receiving end of his impending ire at the moment…

_**Scene Change**_

_**Tokyo Apartment Complex**_

_**Odysseus**** P.O.V.**_

I was just finished setting up my traps and preparations for my quarry to finally arrive. Soon, very soon, I would obtain the power I seek to traverse the Kaleidoscope of Worlds. Infinite horizons for me to see, countless unexplored lands for me to traverse, endless adventures for me to witness! However, I suddenly became wary as I heard some rather unusual swearing as I frowned in response to the voice making such colorful curses that a whole harbor full of mortal sailors would have blushed if they spoke the language it was speaking in.

"[**Ahriman**], just what in the name of [**Zeus**]' sparking beard are you-?!"

"_**Fuck this [Odysseus]! Screw our agreement! You never said a damned word about our prey being a fucking ASURA! That's something not even I dare to anger, and now I am being hunted by an angry daemon and a True Child of Steel!**_"

I froze as I saw the state of my ally in this endeavor, and could not believe the sight I saw. [**Ahriman**]'s divinity had most certainly been severed, which was probably King Kusanagi's doing. He had an authority that severed divinity, but [**Circe**] was supposed to be keeping him busy. However I had already sensed she was planning to betray us, and had planned for it. But the sight before me was such an unbelievable one, I could not keep my incredulous disbelief from my face.

The Ancient God of Evil, living embodiment of All Sins of the World, Patron Deity of Angra Mainyu, and the being known as the 'ultimate evil'...was standing before me, frightened out of its mind, with only one and a half arms, its dark gray tunic stained with both its tainted black blood and its own sweat, its brown trousers had turned an even deeper shade of brown, and if the stench was any indication, it had soiled itself in its fear. But it was its face that made me pause.

[**Ahriman**] was a God of Evil. It was the living embodiment of hatred given from, a being of living curses and darkness. Yet here it was with a face devoid of any malice or hate. In its place was a face that was a perfect mask of pure, unadulterated, and instinctive _**FEAR**_. Just what did our quarry do to make [**Ahriman**] of all beings to feel such utter fear of him?

"_**You two aren't going anywhere.**_"

I suddenly felt a shiver of pure, cold dread make its way down my spine as my ally tried to flee, only for a black blur to suddenly shoot out and pierce [**Ahriman**] through the middle, cleaving it in half as the blur suddenly impaled itself into the ground, with the Ancient God of Evil left cleaved in two, before a second copy of the exact same over-sized weapon suddenly cleaved its head in twine. [**Ahriman**] didn't even get a chance to scream out in pain or fear before it died, right then and there. Its body turned into leaden ash and dust before being reducing to nothing by its demise.

I simply could not believe what I had just saw with my own two eyes. It was killed that fast right before my eyes, and yet there wasn't even time to think about it as the overwhelming blood lust from the one who slew [**Ahriman**] washed over me. I didn't even get the chance to blink, before I turned to the source, my own two eyes widening in disbelieving terror as I saw just what it was that made [**Ahriman**] so fearful, and instantly began to understand my folly of just what I was trying to kill, as it stood right there before my horror-filled eyes…

_...__for right before me was not a Child of Pandora, but a__ Primordial Daemon __King…_

I could only say two words in response to my situation right now…

"...oh, shit..."

...right before being forced to face the biggest fight of my immortal life...

**A/N: And that's part two of the Ahriman Arc, better known as the 'Chaos of Sin's Siege Arc'. Just to let you all know, there will be two more chapters before this arc comes to an end. Next Chapter being the final clash between Shirou and Odysseus, and then the one after that being a time skip and the Devil King Civil War Arc. Before I go, quick shout out to my good buddy Vein Bloodborne for the idea of using Stormhowl and Stormquell from the 'Tales of Berseria' game. I looked it up, and it would actually work for this fight.**

**Before I go, here's a quick stat sheet for the two weapons:**

[**Stormhowl**]: the _God-blade of the Divine Wind_

Rank: A++ Type: Anti-Unit/Anti-Army Range: 1-800 Target: 1-500

This Divine sword is classified as a lesser Divine Construct. It was hailed as a god-blade that could create winds of such force and sharpness as to be able to cleave entire armies in half. It was once wielded by a man named Shigure Rangetsu of the Rangetsu clan of swordsmen. After he defeated his younger brother Rokurou in a duel but refused to kill him, the younger brother in his frustration and humiliation to his warrior's honor, became a Raksha, a Demon Spirit in the form of a War God, seeking retribution against his elder brother who denied him the warriors death he should have granted him as was his right. After battling each other a second time, Rokurou defeated Shigure and claimed this sword as his trophy, but felt cheated with his three-sword style being used to win. He wandered the lands afterwards seeking strong foes to grant him death in battle he was denied, and worthy successors to wield both legendary blades. It is unknown just where or when EMIYA encountered these swords, but they came along with the countless others Shirou currently has access to within the [**Unlimited Blade Works**].

[**Stormquell**]: the _Demon-blade of Demonic Severing_

Rank: A++ Type: Anti-Unit/Anti-Divinity Range: 1-25 Target: 1-12

This demonic blade's full name is the '_Kurogane Stormquell_', and was born when the blacksmith Kurogane who sought obsessively to create a sword superior to [**Stormhowl**] became a demon out of the frustration of his countless failed attempts to create a superior weapon to the god-blade, before he then turned himself into the sword in question. Before he became the demon or even the sword he sought to forge, he befriended Rokurou, the younger brother of [**Stormhowl**]'s current wielder, Shigure, after being humiliated by the elder sibling in a duel where he refused to deliver the final blow to him, insulting his honor as a warrior and disgracing his desire to die in battle. Out of frustration over his humiliation and disgrace, Rokurou became a Raksha, a Demon Spirit and War God who sought to defeat his elder brother and regain his honor. Eventually, he defeated his brother using this blade, but the victory was a hollow one for him, leaving Rokurou feeling cheated somehow. He then traveled the world, searching for strong opponents to face and die in battle against, while searching for worthy wielders for the divine and demonic blades he carried. It is unknown where or when EMIYA encountered this sword, or its divine counterpart, but Shirou obtained both along with countless others from the red-clad bowman, Counter-Guardian, and Archer of the Fifth Holy Grail War.

**And that's the stats for these two swords, along with a big 'Thank You' to my buddy Vein for his idea in regards to using these two swords. Keep in mind, these two weapons are considered Divine and Demonic swords respectively. Stormhowl was able to created razor winds capable of keeping Ahriman on his toes while Stormquell was able to severe Ahriman's curses and cleave them in two. Shirou could have used these swords to slay Ahriman, but doing so would have possibly killed Hakuno as well and potentially destroyed her soul in the process. Shirou could have brought her back with [Lord of the Dead], but only if she still had a soul left to recall.**

**Next time, Chaos of Sin's Siege Part II-Stay not the Night. See you all next chapter, which may or may not be Wednesday, given this week's a double release. Until next chapter, PEACE OUT!**


	56. Blade 35: Chaos of Sin's Siege-Part III

**A/N: Hey peeps! I know its a bit early, but hey I finished it a bit earlier than I expected it to be done. This is currently the final part of the Ahriman Arc. After this will be the time skip and Devil King Civil War Arc. Shirou and Godou will end up getting a few more Authorities by the end of this fic, both during and after the time skip, so I'll explain after I get there.**

**Now not very many, but enough for just two Reviewer Reviews and a few shout-outs.**

**1.) I honestly did not intend to pull a Darker T&J here last chapter. That whole schtick with Ahriman and Shirou was just a total coincidence with being a darker version of the two classic cartoon characters.**

**2.) To Dasgun, if you would please knock it off with the bizarre reviews. I don't know if you are doing it deliberately or not, but please stop posting periods and forward slashes only in any review you make. I don't know if its just you being cryptic, deliberately screwing with me, or what, but I can't understand if its positive or negative feedback if all I have is a couple of periods and/or a slash to work with.**

**Now onto the shout-outs.**

**To those of you who may be wondering, I listen to a few songs as I write in the background. When I write from Shirou's perspective, I listen to what I feel is his theme song for my fic. 'One Sword' by RE:MAKE. And when I did Reki's backstory, I listened to the song from the Fuuka anime soundtrack, 'Climber's High! the fallen moon ver.'. Those are just two of the more obvious ones that if you listen to while reading, you'd see it, but with those out of the way, time for the disclaimer.**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own 'Campione!', 'Fate', or any other franchise referenced in this fic. This fic is an AU of Marcus Galen Sands' own fic 'God Slaying Blade Works', with an emphasis on 'WHAT IF' by using the 'Harem Ending Route' of Nua Realta, references to other fanfics credited as used to the best of my abilities, a meshing of canon lore in a manner that makes sense, and my own original ideas thrown into the mix every now and then. This is a FREE FANFIC of a FANFIC, meaning an UNPAID story I wrote for ABSOLUTELY NOTHING as a FAN-MADE FICTION of a FAN-MADE FICTION. If you paid to read this then you got ripped off, and if you do not like it then you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you.**

**And now...**

**_STORY START:_**

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**T****hirt****y-****f****ifth**** Blade****: ****Chaos of Sin'****s Siege****-****Part I****I****I****: ****Stay not the Night**_

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

_**Athena P.O.V.**_

I had just finally managed to arrive in my beloved prey's city of residence, when something caught my attention. There were traces of lingering curses all over this city. Normally, this would not catch my attention so, but it was the feel of this curses that got my interest so. Death and Darkness. Old. _VERY_ old.

Using my Authority of [**Wisdom**], I delved into the memories of the void, and realized these curses were the origin of the 'Darkness' predicted to be coming. Seeking out my beloved prey, I sped up my pace, seeking out Kusanagi Godou in my attempts to ensure he was still alive for our rematch. I also noticed that quite a few of the protections I gave also just so happened to be centered around Japan, as if those who prayed to me were local mages.

That essentially settled it. This 'Darkness' that was believed to be on the horizon was here, yet it seemed to have begun dissipating somewhat, which meant it had been defeated. It was as I began to arrive upon the scene of a certain pair of Kusanagi Godou's followers that I suddenly found myself before. The two of them tensed at my presence, before I asked them my concerns.

"You two, my prey's companions. Where is Kusanagi Godou? Is he still alive in all this? He better not have died before our rematch."

"H-honored [**Athena**]. Our sworn King is still alive, but he just finished his part of a plan he and King Emiya came up with to combat the Heretic Gods who attacked King Emiya and descended upon this city. One was identified as [**Odysseus**], but the other was something that revealed the _King of Ithica_ had gone mad."

I frowned somewhat at that. Impossible. Gods do not go mad. It is anathema to our natures unless it is a part of our myth. [**Lancelot**] for one was known for the legend of a maddened frenzy to protect Guinevere and this is reflected in her Authority, [**Insane Rush**]. Just why does this mortal believe [**Odysseus**], who was also known as the genius inventor of Ancient Crete, [**Daedalus**] himself, had gone mad?

"And do tell this goddess, why do you think he had gone mad?" I asked the silver-haired witch-knight, only to be answered by the blond foreign knight next to her, with a rather frightened face as her tone showed slight fear with their response.

"...because Honored [**Athena**], he brought [**Ahriman**] back into the world as his ally."

That made my blood actually run cold and my brows to shoot straight up into my hairline in complete shock at those words. I do not normally express emotions so openly, but this was enough to crack even my stoic and aloof disposition. Now I know why they say he's gone mad. For a Hero God like [**Odysseus**] to willingly even THINK of seeking out THAT deity is the height of insanity, but to actually do so?!

"...where are the two of them now?" I asked as the curses of [**Ahriman**] essentially began to dissipate slowly as they dispersed, signifying they were either dismissed or had been released for one reason or another. It was then that the silver-haired witch-knight responded.

"[**Ahriman**] had taken someone under King Emiya's protection hostage to draw him out, as both gods were after him from the beginning. However, Godou just sent word that King Emiya and he managed to separate the hostage the Ancient God of Evil had possessed from it, and King Emiya was seen by several others chasing it all over Tokyo before the cursed beasts began suddenly dissipating...apparently, King Emiya had somehow put the fear of death into [**Ahriman**] itself as it ran with open fear written all over its face before he slew it."

That got some relief to ease the sudden tension in my body I was not aware I was holding, as my stoic mask and aloof disposition reasserted itself as it returned. Good, that means I can have my rematch as soon as Kusanagi Godou is back in his peak condition. Now all I have to do is-?!

***BOOOOM-FWOOOOOOSSSHH***

Suddenly my attention was redirected to the direction of a sudden fire erupting over in the general area of a residential area, in a large surge of divine flames that made even me still at them. Those flames...they are reminiscent of [**Apollo**], yet at the same time, [**Hephaestus**] and [**Hestia**], yet none of them at the same time...they almost remind me of...[**Prometheus**]' Authority of the [**Flames of Creation**], but its polar opposite...they're-?!

My eyes widened marginally as I realized just what those flames were. If what I suspect is right, then that most likely is where King Emiya Shirou is, and the one place I intend to avoid at all costs. Those are flames even I would not dare meddle with lightly, as they could kill even gods like me. Oh dear, just what had [**Odysseus**] done, to incur such wrath from a Primordial Daemon King touting the flames of annihilation of all things against him so? Curious as I may be, I am not foolish enough to see for myself.

Judging by the looks of these two, they are just as shocked at the sight, paling as they ran in the direction of the fires to see what was going on. I simply continued to look for my beloved prey to await our rematch.

_**Scene**** Change**_

_**Tokyo Apartment Complex**_

_**Shirou ****P.O.V.**_

***CLAK-CLANG-CLANK-Ka-KLANG***

Steel rang and clashed against steel as I began my unrelenting assault upon the God before me, desperately blocking my relentless assault with such mechanical precision that belonged only to a machine by all rights. [**Odysseus**] tried using the traps he obviously set up beforehand using his knowledge and Authorities as [**Daedalus**], but I simply slashed them apart with the two [**Dragonslayer**]s I held in each hand after I removed them both from the ground after throwing one then tracing and launching the other at [**Ahriman**] just a few minutes ago.

I was utterly in the foulest mood possible for me. I'd say I was pissed or on the warpath, but even that is not an adequate enough word to describe what I am feeling right now. Oh no, this guy not only went after me, targeted the people around me, unleashed hell upon the innocents who called this city home, and even brought fucking [**Ahriman**] back from whatever deep, dark hellhole it had been living in for the past ten years, but he had the audacity to proclaim that he would steal a power from me he had neither the right nor the ability to wield safely from me?

***CLA-KLANG-Clack-KLANK-Clack-KRAK***

My scowl deepened as I shattered his swords after our latest clash. He wanted this from me simply to satisfy himself? That's what this is all about? That's all I see in his strikes as my blade clashes with his own. His singular desire to go traverse the multiverse is all he cares about. Not those whom he has hurt. Not those he has betrayed in his pursuit. Not even the ones who he will continue to hurt if he succeeds.

At his core, he may have been broken in the worst way possible, yet here he is, still at least true to his nature as a Traveling God. But still...even so…

***KA-Clang-Clack-Krak-Krng-Clak-Cla-BOOM***

"_**You have strayed, oh Fallen King of Ithica! You are not worthy of that which you seek to attain!**_"

...I simply say to his face, yet the oddly metallic echo in my voice right now makes it resound out clear as day as I say straight to his face what he has done.

"NO! I will have what I seek! The Kaleidoscope of Worlds is-"

"_**Beyond your ability to handle! The fact you are acting like this is proof of the fact you can't even handle a FRACTION of what I wield. What makes you think you can handle it **__**at **__**all, if only the smallest of glimpses you got back on that island was enough to break you as it had?!**_"

I shouted that out as I engaged in a sword lock with such force behind the clash, it created a shock-wave that had the force of a bomb blast powerful enough to shatter every piece of glass in the vicinity of our clash. [**Odysseus**]' attempts at a rebuttal were countered and my words made clear just how much he'd screwed the pooch on this one. I had a suspicion something was wrong with him after Sardinia, but this cinched it for me.

As the crazed Traveling God began to snarl at my words ringing true while he refused to accept defeat here, I decided to give him a bigger push. [**Odysseus**], [**Ulysses**], [**Daedalus**], these are just a few of the many names this Heretic God gone Mad was once known by...

The Master Archer and Hero of the Trojan War among the Greeks, and hero of Homer's '_Odyssey_' from the '_Iliad_' series…

The Infamous Sneak and Wily Rogue to the Romans who were said to be descended from the surviving warriors of the fallen city of Troy, those who called his methods craven and his dishonest deceptions unworthy of praise...

The Master Inventor and Genius Architect of the Island Nation of Crete who built the infamous Labyrinth under King Minos' orders which held the infamous Minotaur, Asterios himself, and the father of Icarus, the fool who flew on wax wings, only to fail to heed his father's warnings of flying too close to the sun and fell to his death…

These are all former incarnations of the Heretic God before me. He was an ingenious inventor, a cunning strategist, a wily king, a traveling hero...yet low have the mighty have fallen, with his current state of mind and utter madness that of less than a mere shadow of the great man he once was. It was just sad to watch, how greed and lust have driven this once famous hero insane and drove him to achieve such ambitions that are forever beyond his reach.

***Clang-Clang-Clang-KA-Klank-Clang-Clang-Clang-Krack-Clank-Clak-Clang-Klak-Crak-Clang-KLA-CLANG-Klack-Klang-CRAK-CLAK-SSSSKKKKKRRRRSSHHH***

After a series of intense clashes once again, I noticed it. Every time I came close to hitting [**Odysseus**] with a crippling or even a glancing blow, space itself seemed to..._bend _itself to move the danger out of its intended course to harm him. I had suspected how he survived facing my blade before, but this confirmed it wasn't the spatial distortion from Reality collapsing back on Sardinia from his folly…

[**Odysseus**] really _WAS_ somehow bending space to protect himself from being harmed by me. Thinking about it, his lore was that of man who could have developed Authorities with such capabilities. As the _King of Ithica_, he had a history of surviving situations that even his own comrades could not. As the craven villain ostracized by the Romans, [**Ulysses**], he was described as a sneak and a venomous snake with how easily he broke his word when it suited him.

But as for his title as an inventor of the ancient times...now that settled it for me, the common theme that most likely gave rise to this Authority he's currently using against me. They all held the common denominator of surviving a tragedy either by himself or with few others. That's it; that's what this Authority is based off of the concept of: survival.

If that's the case, then I have a little something that I could use to deal with this guy while ensuring this Authority of Survival is tested as to just how much it could take…

"_The Mother watching her child in anguish. The Brother witnessing his sibling in agony. The Saint weeping tears in despair for those he fails to grant Salvation. I take their pain, their misery, their burdens, and turn them to strength, for I am _[**The Cursed Martyr**]_!_"

My hair elongates into shoulder length rust red and ash white with blackened ash coming out of it as it sways like flames, my eyes burning with hellfire in my left and sparking with divine lightning in my right, no differently than they had before my transformation, but with a few more new changes to my appearance as I also used another Authority to combine with it right as I was transforming…

"_I who exist only in whispers, whose name itself is feared and hated in equal measure, yet known to none, walk the line between creation and oblivion as my domain to command!_"

...and the changes to my 'Avenger' form suddenly became glaringly obvious from the last time I transformed into this particular form, due to having slain both Patron Deity and Divine Champion. While my [**Cursed Martyr**] gave off the appearance of a Persian Warlord, this new form created what could best be described as a Daemon unleashed. My body seemed to be covered in vengeful curses of All-Sins itself, with a great deal of primordial fire crackling just beneath my skin as arcs of divine lightning sparked off of my blackened hide.

The shadows themselves seemed to writhe and seethe at my presence, as I began to use my newly usurped Authority in conjunction with one of my oldest ones. As I begun to fight again in earnest, I commanded the darkness to do my bidding as the shadows themselves aided me by turning into shadowy blades to slash at [**Odysseus**] and keep him in one place. His Authority held up well, but I was not going to let him escape me so easily a second time.

Tracing a certain pair of weapons just right for this situation that was contained within the [**Unlimited Blade Works**], I began to rush forth. In my right hand, I held a certain sword that was also a lance or scythe, if wielded by Medusa had she been summoned as a Lancer instead of a Rider. It was a sword that could slay even an immortal god, the very same sword of the Hero [**Perseus**] whom I had slain with this very same sword. Tracing a few chains and enhancing them with shadowy curses as I essentially 'blinked' around [**Odysseus**] while wrapping him in them, slashing at him with [**Harpe**] to prevent him from getting out of these chains, especially since they were also nailing him in place with wicked barbs forming in the links of the chain biting into his flesh from the curses preventing him from getting loose so easily.

That was then where I began to use the other sword in my other hand. In my left hand I held a very distinctive sword in the form of a flaming blade that was more akin to a blade of pure molten magma than a genuine sword. It had a make of volcanic glass with a crisscross of molten magma in Celtic patterns that were reminiscent to the Norse. Its cross-guard had a sharp curve no different from a crescent moon in the way it was curved and shaped. But that isn't the most startling part of this particular sword's origins…

"**_You can't break these chains through cunning or escape with your wit,_ **[**Odysseus**]**_. Only one man ever broke them, and he is currently on my side._**"

I don't now just where the hell in the name of the Root he managed to find them, but these chains along with this lesser version of the Sword of Sutr and imitation of the Divine Construct of Levaetein was somehow both found by EMIYA when he encountered a small portion of them the sword to produce this lesser copy of from his usage of tracing and encountered the actual chains somewhere in his lifetime. Though the sword was a lesser imitation of a Divine Construct, I would still rather have this than the genuine article, given just what would happen if THAT thing were to ever run rampantly out of control…

"Wh-what?! Why can't I escape?! What ARE these DAMNABLE CHAINS?!" [**Odysseus**] exclaimed in his maddened desperation to escape the chains I have bound him in. Those chains are just a little something I found in the [**Unlimited Blade Works**] that just so happens to be fairly useful in binding divinities, no different from how [**Enkidu**] would, but these ones in particular are best at binding Greek Divinities. With the sole exception being Herakles. He may not have been Greek born, but he was still deeply tied to Ancient Greece, and the curses imbued into it helped in binding him in place long enough for what comes next.

"_**Those are the**_ [**Chains of Prometheus**]_**, the very chains which bound the **_**Titan of Foresight**_** himself as his punishment, until he was freed from his bindings by Honored Herakles as part of his infamous Twelve Labors,**_ [**Odysseus**]."

Upon hearing this, the fallen _King of Ithica_ tried forcing his divinity into the ground to force himself free by dislodging the nails embedded into the ground along with pushing whatever Authority he's been using up until now to escape from my attacks, causing the chains to start breaking free from the ground itself...to little too late now though, as the curse-reinforced chains held him in place long enough to do their job...

"_**It's useless to run away. Gods and Giants alike have tried and failed to flee from these flames.**_"

...I growled out in an angry tone as my left arm began to smolder somewhat through the darkness as my own arm was baring the burden of using this sword meant for giants alone to wield. God-slaying Devil King I may be, but I am still only human, albeit one who managed to slay a God and defy fate itself. The fallen _King of Ithica_ simply kept struggling, as he refused to die like this, unable to fight back and trapped as a rat with his sword or even bow all but useless here...

"_**This sword was forged from the breath of the planet. A weapon of pure destruction. Its shining signals the end of all life. It beckons the Twilight of the Gods.**_"

...as I uttered these words, white-hot flames suddenly poured out of the area, incinerating the surroundings by the heat as it melted concrete into a molten state with the various traps I noticed [**Odysseus**] set up going up as well as they were reduced to a burning slag. This sword may have been an anti-life weapon, but it was still enough heat to reduce those to useless pieces of junk scraps as I raised it up in preparation to slam it down...

"_**Wielded by the King of the Fire Giants, the Flaming Ruler of Muspelheim, **_[**Surtr**]_**.**_"

...I bellowed this out no different from how the King of the Fire Giants himself would have in a manner that would have made him proud with the display. The maddened God of Steel, however, simply struggled harder as the heat seemed to make him understand just what was coming as his maddened frenzy to get free intensified. But it was already too late for that now...

"_**O, you foolish creatures who seek to prolong your miserable lives. This sword shall be your end. These flames shall be your final fate.**_"

...[**Odysseus**] simply kept struggling, refusing to die like this, unable to escape or live another day. He simply did not understand his folly. He already escaped once before after he attacked me. This time he attacked those around me. I was not going to suffer a third attempt nor would I allow him to escape me twice...

"_**Shine Brighter than the Sun, Sword of Calamity...**_"

"DAMN YOU, BASTARD OF EPIMETHIUS! I WILL REMEMBER THIS, _DAEMON KING OF WROUGHT IRON_!" He bellowed out as I finished him once and for all by calling out the name of this sword right as my left arm began to give off the distinctive smell of burnt human flesh when I slammed it into the ground with a loud, echoing boom…

"[**Loptr Laegjarn**]!"

...and the world exploded into an inferno of hellfire as the Flames of Annihilation surged forth, charring the surrounding area and reducing both asphalt and concrete into molten slag along with [**Odysseus**]' prepared traps. I also deliberately selected only [**Odysseus**] as the target of the flames, rendering anyone else caught up in them to be left unharmed. It was part of the flaw that EMIYA created into his imperfect version of this sword as a lesser imitation of a Divine Construct, one of only a few he ever possessed.

I took a good look at my handy work, before making my way to the lump of blackened char that was the Traveling God. He was still alive, due to him being a God, he was not so easily slain by things like this which would normally kill a human...at least usually it would; I'm one of the few exceptions to that particular rule. As I walked up to him, I gave him the same glowering look I had earlier, with [**Harpe**] still held in my hand, and poised the _Immortal Killer_ to strike him down.

As I looked upon him, he was a pitiable sight, yet you would find none for him in my gaze at this moment. I didn't need to say a word to him, as he had no need for them to be spoken as he knew he had lost badly to me this time. Just before I did finish him off though, I simply decided to ask him straight up to at least give him an understanding as he glared with the one remaining eye he had left filled with every bit of grudges or hate he could at me as I denied him his prize for the first time in his immortal existence…

"_**...do you even understand you brought this on yourself? Once you attacked me then escaped from retribution for your misdeeds. Twice you attacked me, only this time you dragged innocents who had nothing to do with it into your obsession. Have you any remorse for the lives you took in your obsession? For the innocents whom you have taken the loved ones from in your madness? HAVE YOU NO SHAME AS A HERO?!**_"

...I shouted that last part out with such hate-filled venom in my voice, it was a miracle I didn't spit out poison along with the words. The whole time I gave him my piece, his hate-filled lone eye didn't waver for a second, before he simply rasped out a single worded response that spoke out volumes of his feelings on the matter…

"...ne-never..."

..the fallen God of Steel coughed out along with blood in such a raspy voice, you'd think he never had a drop of water and was trapped in the Sahara Desert without any for at least a week. But that one worded response gave me all I needed to know. My anger didn't dissipate, but there was also something else added onto it as I gazed at him, his lone remaining eye confused at what he saw, before I gave my judgment…

"_**...I see...then you truly have strayed from your path and fallen from grace in your obsession, oh Mad King of Ithica. You already escaped me once **__**before **__**and attacked **__**me **__**twice **__**now**__**. You will not escape me twice nor will I suffer a third attempt.**_"

I said as [**Odysseus**]' lone remaining eye widened as he understood finally how disappointed I was on top of being angry with him, right before [**Harpe**] sang its tune as it cleaved his head from his shoulders in a slash that would have ended him as quickly and painlessly as possible. More than he deserved for what he had done here. More than what his victims got from his and [**Ahriman**]'s attack here. A mercy killing beyond what he deserved for his blatant crimes, yet still one I gave him in the end.

"...Shirou, is that you?"

I paused as I heard Godou ask me. Turning around, I saw my fellow King along with the others who were fighting all over in order to deal with [**Ahriman**]'s curse beasts, as they looked somewhat frightened by the sight around me. I simply smiled as I reverted back into my normal from by releasing the Authorities I had been using up until now.

"_**Naw, I'm not Shirou, I've simply ate his soul and claimed his body for myself.**_" I drawled sarcastically as I reverted back to normal. "Yes, it's me Godou. I simply combined a new Authority I got from [**Ahriman**] just now with the [**Cursed Martyr**]. Quite the potent combination, I must say. Don't worry about the area here. If anyone was still alive here, then the flames I used would have left them alone. Although my left arm is probably going to need a few days to heal up from using that particular sword. I _**REALLY**_ don't like using it if I can help it. Probably going to have a new scar from it, too."

I winced as I said that last bit. Said arm was currently sporting quite the angry burn with splotches of muscle showing beneath the holy shroud and my hand had obvious patches of burnt flesh. The smell was also a dead giveaway just how bad my arm currently was right now. I should count myself as lucky I happened to rediscover my Divine lineage and regained a bit of my birthright on top of being a God-slaying Devil King. EMIYA usually had his whole arm reduced to a blackened piece of charcoal after using the damned thing from what I've seen of his memories...not a pleasant experience, let me tell you.

"King Emiya! Your arm!" Yuri-san looked shell-shocked at the sight, but I just brushed it off with nothing more than a slight wince after I shrugged my shoulders. She also noticed the slash wounds I got in my fights with both [**Ahriman**] and the few stray bits of shattered steel from my bout with [**Odysseus**] stuck in my body like shrapnel from our battle.

"Not anything for you all to worry about. Nothing a few days of rest and [**Avalon**] won't cure. Seriously, the damned thing kept me alive after being pierced through the heart long enough to have Rin regrow it in my chest and restore lost or even entirely regrow severed limbs. I'll be fine. Just need a few days to rest for now."

I felt the now familiar sensation of a new Authority pushing itself into my chest as it clicked into place. As curious as I was to which Authority I obtained from the maddened _King of Ithica_, I just could not care to find out at the moment. For now though, I was tired, I was hurting, and I just wanted to go home and take a nap. Maybe get a shower first, but a nap was an absolute given after that.

"...how is the Committee ever even going to cover all of this up..."

"I have an idea. Why not have it spun as a terrorist attack? Have Kamiyoji-san as a government agent who caught wind of it and got killed trying to warn his superiors. So long as the Committee spins it right, they can make it pass off as what happened here with minimal need to rewrite people's memories on what happened."

That got their attention as I responded with just a few more steps as I asked for Reki and my Old Man to give me a lift back to our house. I was tired, and I wanted nothing more than to go to bed and catch back up on the sleep I missed after making sure Hakunon was alright. I didn't even stay long enough to see what would happen between Godou and [**Athena**] at the time. But if I had, I probably would have teased the hell out of the goddess for her rather tsundere attitude that was so kuudere borderline yandere in how she acted.

Suffice to say, that was a pretty funny reaction to how they reacted to my comments about her when I found out later…

_**Scene Change**_

_**Unknown Location**_

_**Barer of Fate P.O.V.**_

I watched as the _Daemon King of Wrought Iron_ left the scene and the ensuing discussion between the _Devil King of Chaos and Ruin _and the Queen of Darkness [**Athena**]. I already knew how that would turn out, so I felt no need to continue watching it unfold. Yet another ally for the First King of Japan and one of three Kings of the East.

This was most certainly disconcerting to say the least. I had sent word to my 'sister', [**Alaya**], warning her of the impending threat this God-slayer bore, and how her attempt at meddling had caused the situation to get to this point as it had. Now I am waiting for her to show up and explain herself to me.

"_I hope you have a good reason for calling me here, 'sister'._"

Ah, here she is now. As expected of the embodiment of the _Will of Humanity_. Turning my attention to her, I proceeded to explain the situation to her in a manner that would help her understand the severity of this situation. After all, as things stand, if nothing is done, the heir to [**Basilleus**] will grow too strong for us to handle.

"Indeed I do, 'sister'. The one you meddled with before is becoming problematic. If nothing is done to stop him, then he will truly become the second coming of that man."

My 'sister' stilled at those words. Even after all this time, her feelings on the matter are quite complex. On the one hand, he was her unrequited love. But on the other hand, she was also the one who caused his permanent end and took her vindictive fury out on his line. She and I were merely sworn sisters due to our shared interest in overseeing the fate of mortals in the best possible way for our own reasons. [**Alaya**]'s real sister was [**Gaia**] when the two split so long ago, yet the two could never see eye to eye on anything.

When [**Basilleus**] chose [**Gaia**] over her, [**Alaya**] became very spiteful towards the man who broke her heart and took her rage out on his entire bloodline. Even going so far as to enslave several of this very God-slayer's fragments who she tricked into making pacts with her and forcing them to fight until they broke in her desire for making them suffer.

"_I will make arrangements to help stop the heir from getting any more powerful than he already is. You focus on the other King of Japan, as he will be your foe. Leave that one to me, 'sister'._"

"...very well, 'sister'. However a word of warning. That one is very vengeful and already close to the power he once possessed before you stripped him of it. If you do end up facing him directly, then you will be in trouble as you are not a fighter yourself. Seeing how you use champions of humanity to do your bidding."

[**Alaya**] didn't even dignify me with a response as she left in a huff at my words. She would later regret that decision not to heed them. But then again, she was the one who caused the situation here to begin with. I will not take the blame for what happens as a result.

_**Scene Change**_

_**Emiya Manor-One Week Later**_

_**Shirou**** P.O.V.**_

After dealing with the collective headache that was the now recently dubbed 'Tokyo Incident' to the public eye, things have finally started to quiet down again into a peaceful lull. I've been taking it easy for the last few days as I rest and let my left arm heal itself with both [**Avalon**] and my reality marble helping speed up the process. My arm had finally gotten back into mostly full usage yesterday and was only a bit tender and sore in certain spots.

As I began to wake up groggily as sleep clouded my eyes from the slight hit I took from [**Athena**] after teasing her a bit too far yesterday for admitting she's now Godou's woman. She was rather irked by my teasing, but oh so totally worth the blush of embarrassment she gave off in response to my relentless teasing. I don't care what headache I had afterwards when she decked me through a wall. Totally worth it, especially her confused response before Godou explained to her what I meant when I said to them, 'I ship it.'

However I felt a rather wet and tingly sensation below my belt as I started coming to before-wait...oh, hell no. Really? Again?! "...what the hell are you girls doing this early in the morning?!"

_**Warning: The following is a Lemon. If you do not wish to read it, then skip it.**_

I was greeted by the trio of Guinevere, [**Pan**], and Hakunon all slurping my morning wood the size of Mt. Fuji that only got even bigger as a trio of blonde, white, and brunette haired women didn't respond with words. Yesterday, the trio had walked off to Hakunon's room for a bit of a discussion and apparently came to an agreement of sorts.

The fact said agreement involved having an orgy with the intentions of birthing my children is an embarrassing thought I have no desire to think further on at this moment as I felt it. Guinevere and Hakunon were both slurping and stroking my girth harder and faster in tandem as [**Pan**] did exactly the same thing she did last night to really make it impossible for me to stop myself.

It would seem that when [**Pan**] fully reintegrated a portion of her restored divinity from a Dragon's Bone Guinevere gave her, it gave a portion of an authority she once had a long time ago as the _Mother of Satyrs _who reigned over the Nature and the Wild Forests with the aspect to birth large numbers of offspring with various women or men. Simply put, she regained an Authority of Fertility that allows instant pregnancy for women it is used upon by sending them into a state of heat and turning men into breeding horses.

And all three of them have been straddling my gargantuan girth with the intentions of joining the ranks of motherhood among my other girls. [**Pan**]'s long tongue suddenly lashed out and wrapped around my swollen twin wrecking balls as her Authority also made my potency go up as well. Suddenly groaning out loudly at the stimulation, I could not take it anymore after a full twelve-hour marathon sex session that hasn't ended yet.

The trio suddenly found themselves being taken by the hips as I got out of bed, tendrils of shadows forming into replicas and extensions of my own manhood, and proceeded to begin plowing all of their holes as I rammed myself up into their wombs as I entered my Asura Mode and used [**Void Avesta**] along with it to rail them as their feminine bodies that was coated in sweat, slick with slime, and caked in my dried seed, bloated as I gave them the most intense breeding session possible, yet it was not enough.

Sending out a mental command, I proceeded to extend the same shadowy phallus to the slumbering girls who passed out sometime during the night. However the second they felt their holes plugged by my shadow members, they woke up and moaned as I started to fuck all my girls at once. Alice and Lucretia had actually flown to Japan to see me, and Annie also came by officially to announce an alliance between John Pluto Smith and the two kings of Japan, but unofficially made clear she wanted some from me too when she all but stripped out of her clothes and joined the debauchery in her pent-up frustrations over never getting any until now.

She didn't even resist the authority at all, in fact I think she even had her libido increased somewhat. She lasted the longest out of the girls, but even so, this is too much. As I'm railing Hakunon, Guinevere, and [**Pan**] up and down on my shafts, I take the opportunity to look around at all my girls and am both thankful and wondering what it was they saw in someone as broken as me.

Feeling myself finally starting to sense the effects of [**Pan**]'s Authority begin to fade, I suddenly pull one last spurt, before roaring out as I finally empty myself completely two words, yet the moans and screams of bliss I got before collapsing showed their collective desire to oblige…

"_**Get pregnant.**_"

...and burned my brand into the bellies of all those currently not pregnant yet, all while they howled and moaned in ecstasy as I fathered more children with all of the girls before collapsing back onto the bed and letting my Asura form and shadows return to normal by releasing them both. After resting a few minutes to relax, I got up to get started on my daily routine and go through my daily life as a God-slaying Devil King done until the next disaster calls me and Godou to action.

_**End Lemon**_

Life went mostly quietly after the whole [**Ahriman**] fiasco. A few months after that incident, Medusa gave birth to my first children. Twin daughters. My other girls also gave birth later to their own respective first-born children, and with Iri all over spoiling her grand-babies and my Old Man keeping her in check by reigning her in every now and then.

Sir Antonio and Mr. Saotome also woke up about three weeks after the incident, but with some nasty scarring. Though that was preferable to death, and the two actually woke up to find themselves with something of a job offer from myself personally, with the both of them becoming quite the partnership for scouting and tracking assignments.

Reki and Rossweisse's second and third children were also born and R.J. proved to be quite the ideal big brother, and the two finally got that wedding they'd been planning out of the way finally. Reki also took some time to help teach his son about their magic and the dangers of it if overused.

As for Johanne and Agatha, the two also got married some time later, with me teasing the two with me saying how that ship done sailed. The two also began to have their own children soon, with R.J. being quite the beloved cousin to the quintet of new relatives on his mother's side.

Annie was still only known as John Pluto Smith to those trusted by the Emiya family, but for those of us who knew, we respected her desire to keep it hidden. She later gave birth to a few children she had with me, and had five together with me, and each had a strong sense of justice and a flair for the dramatic, just like their mother.

Herakles and Luo Hao actually got married a few years later, with [**Lancelot**] being his official mistress, and the threesome had quite the number of children between them. Luo Hao and Herakles took to teaching them martial arts and their respective styles of combat and techniques while the _Knight of the Lake_ took to training her demi-god children to help their half-siblings and extended family no different from guardian knights.

Hikari also later became Godou's lover, and Shizuka later joined the ranks of my girls, with me making damned sure not to do anything to upset her or face her brother's wrath. [**Athena**] also became Godou's woman and gave him a portion of her own [**Wisdom**] Authority he used in conjunction with the fragment of [**Circe**]'s [**Archive of Dawn**] she gave him as part of her oath of fealty, and the two had children with him later, much to my smug teasing that got the two to beat the tar out of me, but worth it every time just to see their reactions.

Godou and I also finally managed to finish laying the ground work for our new mages association with alliances and liaisons from various mages associations we both had ties to being dispatched for it. Although it had a bit of a rough patch every now and then whenever a Heretic God showed up, things were mostly fairly peaceful afterwards.

While I know that these halcyon days like this may not last, but for now, I shall endeavor to make them peaceful for as long as possible. For no matter how dark the despair may be, we Emiya's shall be there to ensure that the night does not stay…

**A/N: Okay, and that's the last chapter of the Ahriman Arc. Before anyone complains about that last part, I was basically giving you all the set-up for events that occurred during the time skip that begins next chapter. Next time will be the start of the final arc for this fic, the Devil King Civil War Arc! See you all next chapter, PEACE OUT!**


	57. Interlude IV: Christmas Special

**A/N: Hey peeps! I know its a bit early, but this time I decided to do a bit of a Christmas special. This time around, its also coming with a bit of an announcement. After this chapter, I'll only be posting about once every two weeks to give me enough time to get the chapters done for this arc. The reason being that up until now, I've had a pre-existing fic someone else posted for ideas on how the story could go, mainly from the GSBW timeline that Marcus Galen Sands did. But now, I have to do my own from here, and it will somewhat deviate from canon more so than previously.**

**The reason for the delay is simple: While I have the ideas in my head of how certain scenarios would occur, I have to find a way to get it down on paper and make sense in a way that flows without coming off as either too forced or too rushed in any way for story development. That's why my new update schedule's going to become twice a month for this fic's final arc before this story ends.**

**Now that that's out of the way, time for a Reviewer Review:**

**1.) No, Shirou will not become the new King of the End in my fic, but he will become something else that will tie into the next fic after this one, of my KoWI Shirou going to the world of DxD, for those of you all who figured out the references in the 'Kaleidoscope of Worlds' that broke Odysseus. I won't say what, but I will say this much, it ties into the familiar he'll get when he arrives in DxD Earth.**

**2.) While the suggestions for what he'll do to Alayashiki is an entertaining one, I have something that is both potentially better and fitting for her punishment. I already have an idea for it, but like I said, killing her isn't what he'll do. Alaya is too damn important an existence to slay, as she is technically half of Gaia's original existence. The two need each other to maintain a sense of balance. Killing one of them would disrupt that delicate balance. Instead, Shirou's gonna do one better than that.**

**3.) Lastly for now, in response to a guest review that I approve of, I will give a list of all the Gods Shirou has slain here in my fic in order, or in the case of Gilgamesh and Angra Mainyu, entities that could be beings considered 'Divine' enough to qualify by the Campioneverse's system. In Gilgamesh's case, he was basically two-thirds divinity due to being born as the child of two demigods in his origins, and Angra Mainyu was basically a truly pitiable man in the form of a Spirit of Vengeance turned Divine Spirit due to his own lore.**

**Now that that's out of the way, time for the disclaimer...**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own 'Campione!', 'Fate', or any other franchise or series referenced in this fic, as they are the properties of their respective creators, publishers, owners, and authors, and any references made are credited to the best of my abilities. This story is an AU of Marcus Galen Sands own fic, 'God Slaying Blade Works', with an emphasis on 'WHAT IF', using references to other fics credited as used to the best of my abilities, the 'Harem Ending Route' of Nua Realta, a meshing of canon lore from both franchises in a manner that makes sense, and my own ideas thrown into the mix every now and then. This is a FREE FANFIC of a FANFIC, as in an UNPAID story I wrote for NO MONETARY GAIN AT ALL, as a FAN-MADE FICTION of a FAN-MADE FICTION. If you paid to read this, then you got ripped off. And if you do not like it, then you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you.**

**And now...**

_**STORY START:**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**I****nterlude IV: Christmas Special**_

_**Christmas Eve-Emiya Manor**_

_**Third-person**** P.O.V.**_

Christmas time was quite the season for the world, particularly so for the fair city of Tokyo right now, which was still reeling from the shock waves of the supposed terrorist attack done just about two decades ago. Keyword here being 'supposed', as for those in the know about the supernatural, the truth is far more serious a matter. Especially since it was [**Ahriman**] and [**Odysseus**] who descended upon the mortal plane with the intent to battle Shirou, yet both were slain instead by their intended target.

After seventeen years, the aftereffects of its presence and curses still scar the land and people afflicted to this day, but thanks in part to a bit of holiday spirit, charitable acts by the newly formed Emiya Conglomerate, and several private contributions by various mages associations associated with the Kings of Japan, they received quite the care and gifts for the past couple of decades. At the Emiya Manor, the residents are preparing for the holidays, with the servants being given time off to be with their families for those who have any while the ones staying in Japan are helping prepare for the annual Emiya-Kusanagi Christmas party held at the Emiya Ranch. And most of both the Emiya and Kusanagi households are taking part, for those not spending the holiday elsewhere.

After Shizuka joined the ranks of Shirou's girls, she later became one of his wives and currently the new member of the Emiya clan has given birth to his youngest children in the form of her twin daughters, Hametsuki and Itazuretsu, whom are currently about six years old in age. The twin girl's are hanging out with their favorite cousins, Shirayukihime and Kurohime, whom are around the same age, and their half-brother Ashton, whom is currently twelve years old.

Ashton is currently a big brother with a pair of twin younger siblings back with his mother in America, as Annie currently is unable to join them here in Japan, officially due to work-related reasons. This is simply a cover for the fact that she's actually John Pluto Smith, and truth be told, Ashton hasn't been told that about his mother yet, nor do the younger children among his half-siblings or cousins know. Only Ana, Chrys, Ritsuka, Gudao, Mash, Lenka, and Clyph know, as they are basically in their early teens right now and old enough to keep the secret safe.

The reason why Ashton doesn't know is both to protect him from his mother's enemies and because the Emiya clan's members aren't sure how he'd react yet, especially given his latent talents. Shirou however doesn't plan to keep it secret forever. He only intends to keep it until either Annie herself decides to tell her son or he's old enough to handle the truth. As Aston was sitting looking out the window and up at the night sky stargazing, his cousins Leo and Mona walk up to see how he's doing.

"Hey Ashton, are you okay? You seem to be looking a bit blue right now?"

"Leo's right Ashton. What's wrong?"

Leo asked him with his twin sister Mona asking right afterwards. Though only about two years younger than their cousin, the young Blandelli twins are rather perceptive for their ages. They both inherited their parents capabilities for noticing things, with varying degrees of how much in different ways. Leo was more socially aware as his father was while his sister Mona was a bit of an up and coming she-devil with how manipulative she was, just like how her mother could spin things by manipulating others to get what she wants in her younger days, but not nearly as well.

Ashton simply turns and gives an uneasy smile as he responds with a somewhat melancholic tone to their query. "That obvious, huh? I just wish Mom could be here too. She and Dad are almost never able to spend time together, yet that doesn't seem to stop them from caring for one another. But even so, it just doesn't seem fair for them not to be able to spend time together. Especially not for Christmas."

Leo and Mona had a somewhat surprised pair of minds at the unexpected response. They both knew their Aunt and Uncle weren't able to stay together for very long due to Aunt Annie's work as one of the closest Aide's and allies to the American King John Pluto Smith, but even so, they weren't sure how to be able to get this to work out. Leo wasn't exactly sure how to help his cousin out, but Mona was having a bit of an idea…

"...I just remembered, I need to make a phone call. I'll leave this one to you, Leo."

"Wait...what? Mona! Where are you-?!"

Mona suddenly left the two, but Ashton didn't really seem to mind it all that much, having gotten used to his cousin's rather quirky personality. Then again, he and every body else in his family had one or two unusual habits and tendencies. He simply turned back around after giving Leo a sympathetic look to continue his stargazing.

As for Leo, he simply sighed at his sister's antics. He only hoped that whatever she did wouldn't get her or anybody else into too much trouble. Yet somehow, he didn't think his luck would be that good, given her track record in that department. He could only hope it would not cause too many problems like that one time she asked their Uncle Shirou what happened to make [**Athena**] deck him through a wall only to have her do just that before he could say more than 'I ship it' back when they were five after seeing his half-sisters Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos after they were born.

_**Scene Change**_

_**Dr. West's Office-Los Angeles, America**_

It was just about a day before Christmas Eve in L. A., yet Annie could not hold in the sigh of melancholy at the thought of being in America for the holidays and unable to spend time with Shirou and Ashton. She finally got someone to date, yet due to their respective positions, the two were unable to spend more than a few days together. Annie as John Pluto Smith, the American _King of the Underworld_ and Shirou as Japan's _King of Wrought Iron_.

To say she was frustrated was an understatement. She had her two newest bundles of joy in the form of two twins she had with Shirou during their last night of passion together, yet she could not help but sigh in melancholy that she had to be here and not in Japan for the time being. Dr. West was also noticing it, but couldn't think of how to help, before the line in his office for contacting John Pluto Smith rang.

'Annie' simply sighed in resignation as 'she' walked up to the line and answered as she shifted into 'John Pluto Smith' as 'he' answered the phone. "Hello, John Pluto Smith speaking. What's the situation?"

'He' was understanding of 'Annie's' frustration at the matter at hand. 'He' knew that 'she' basically wanted to spend time with 'her' man back in Japan, yet 'he' knew that wasn't so easy to achieve, given the fact that 'she' and 'him' were one and the same. 'She' couldn't head to Japan without causing problems for the country, as too many god-slayers in one place drew trouble, even if only for a few hours or days at best. The fact that Japan has had multiple gods manifest and even work together due to having two Kings sharing the territory not helping the matter.

So imagine 'his' surprise to have the one calling 'him' being a little girl calling from Japan at that moment. And not just any little girl, but Annie's niece on Shirou's side and 'her' son Ashton's cousin, Mona Blandelli herself.

"Yes, is this King John Pluto Smith? I need to ask you something. Think of it as a favor for a little Christmas Miracle for my cousin Ashton..."

Suffice to say, 'John Pluto Smith' and 'Annie' both were surprised by the request of 'her' niece, and more than willing to agree with the plan, given how it fit perfectly into their own conundrum of how to spend the Christmas Holiday with Shirou without causing a problem.

"...okay, I think I can come up with something to help out here. I thank you for your honesty in what it is you were asking for, and how I could help make little Ashton and Annie's day this year. I don't mind playing Secret Santa for this one." 'John Pluto Smith' said, while he grinned and 'Annie' was practically jumping up and down in joy at being able to see the two of them for Christmas this year and bring the twins with her.

"I take it something good just happened here?"

"Indeed, Dr. West. I just got a call from young Mona, Kusanagi Godou's daughter and young Ashton's cousin. It seems she requested if Annie could spend some time with the Emiya's for Christmas, if for no other reason than to give Ashton a chance for his parents to be together for Christmas this year."

Dr. West was rather surprised by that. He was of mixed feelings on that front. On the one hand, having the little Blandelli hellion use a line meant for emergencies in such a manner was a bit off-putting, but on the other hand, the fact she was willing to go that far for both Ashton and Annie made his old heart warm at the thought. And given John Pluto Smith's reaction, the Hero of Los Angeles was of the same mind and perfectly wiling to play Secret Santa for this one little girl's request.

Though the two will end up having to give the girl a proper warning about NOT using an emergency line for something so mundane as making Christmas arrangements like that, even if it was for a good reason they didn't mind humoring the girl for...

_**Scene Change**_

_**Emiya Manor**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

I was helping out Sakura in the kitchen with Sora actually asking if he could help out. He took to learning how to cook with me and Sakura like a shark to water. Little man was definitely going to have a few lady problems when he gets older, and I don't mean attracting them, if I was any case to judge by.

His sisters Aria and Ariadne had been in the living room doing a mini-Christmas concert, and given how the two of them were basically potential idols with their knack for music and beautiful looks, I'd say Sora was definitely going to have a few problems with them in the future. The things they drag him into aren't so bad; it'll be the jealous fans they'd gain when they get older that's the problem.

I can only hope for things to at least mellow out in he next few years, and they don't get caught up in it, given what [**Plutarch**] told me right before granting me the fragment of Akasha he was safeguarding for me as per [**Basilleus**]' request of him prior to his death. He forewarned of old enemies of the past coming back and returning to face me and mine, and all I can do is train my children as best I can before whatever happens causes us to potentially be separated forever. I took an especially vested interest in Sora's training, as I wanted him to learn from me and not repeat my mistakes from the past. But if he's anything like his father, then there will be some things which will be unavoidable...oh joy…

I finished up with the dinner for the Emiya-Kusanagi Christmas Feast, with everybody's holiday favorites, and even a few foreign foods to account for the Divinities here who might not like some of the usual fair for these kinds of feasts. After getting them finished up for the night, I walked up to the living room and put up some Christmas cards sent to us by our relatives and friends overseas who couldn't make it and hung them up in the doorway between the living room and the tree a few feet away.

One of the cards came from Herakles and Luo Hao, with a picture of them and their sixteen children, along with Herakles five children with [**Lancelot**], and their signatures and a short message from each of them wishing us a happy holidays and thanking us for some of the gifts we sent them, getting a smile from me as I noticed it once again.

The next card was from Sir Antonio and Mr. Saotome, sending their well wishes and sending their regrets they could not be here for the Holidays. The two were quite the pair, and so much so the two's experience with [**Ahriman**] resulted in the two becoming quite the pair of partners and best friends, and when Mr. Saotome was introduced to Sir Antonio's sister, the two hit it off and soon began dating. From my understanding, the two were apparently discussing marriage plans for sometime in the next few years with Sir Antonio's full blessing on the matter.

The third and fourth card was actually from Duke Goddodin and Sir Paolo respectively. Due to their own positions, the two were unable to come for the celebration, but still sent their best wishes for us. While the two are most certainly not getting any younger, that isn't stopping them from still doing their respective jobs better than most anybody else could ever hope to do in their places. I feel nothing but pity for the ones forced to fill their shoes when the finally do step down; those are some big shoes to fill that only they could hope to truly fill…

The last card actually got me to pause as I saw it, as a sad smile spread itself onto my face and a sense of sadness filled me at the sight of it. This was actually an older card, but one that I would hang up every year in memory of the one who sent it. This card belonged to my Old Man and Iri, both of whom passed away about two years ago, in the same disaster that led to [**Plutarch**]'s passing. He bestowed both my birthright unto me and a parting gift unto Godou as part of an agreement he made with [**Pandora**] to bestow a power from him to him by having Godou kill him and grant me my final inheritance from [**Basilleus**].

While I tried to give the two another chance at life, they both actually rejected my attempts to recall them with [**Lord of the Dead**], not due to inability to recall them for any reason, but rather because they didn't wish for themselves to be revived a second time and given a third life. Apparently Iri and my Old Man were content with the second chance I gave them, and were simply happy to know about their children and grandchildren and met them while they could. The two passed away in peace, content with the second life together I gave them with no desire to be separated from one another ever again nor live a third life, and I could not bring myself to deny them their wish. After all, there's more than one way to save someone, and if they don't wish for you to save them, then all they'd do is curse you for doing so.

I still was thankful for everything my Old Man and Iri did for us while they were alive and a part of our lives, both the good and the bad, so the fact the two of them found peace together with the second life I gave them was enough for me. It wasn't what I wanted that was important, but rather what they wanted. They were happy with their lot in their second life, so it wasn't my place to take that peace of their final rest away from them. I simply could not believe how much my own selfishness was centered towards others as it was. But I was suddenly called from my musings and reminiscing by none other than [**Futsunushi**]'s sextuplets, Akagane, Kurogane, Aogane, Shirogane, Midorigane, and Kiiroigane.

The demigod sextuplets all ran up from the doorway after answering it, and a rather surprising guest showed up whom I was not expecting, in the form of John Pluto Smith playing Secret Santa by dressing up as a Christmas version of his usual costume, much to my slack-jawed surprise.

"Merry Christmas boys and girls! Tell me, is young Ashton here? I have a little surprise for him as per young Mona's request."

That caused both my mind, along with apparently Ashton and Leo's to suddenly halt, reboot, then run itself off the metaphorical cliff at the _Hero of Los Angeles_' antics. _**MONA**_ asked him to drop by? Looking at the girl in question, I could only wonder just what the hell the young ten year old girl did to get his attention, before Ashton stepped forth in response to 'his' query and 'he' began to start explaining 'his' presence here.

"I'm Ashton, sir."

"Ah, there you are my lad. Now, Young Mona asked if I'd be willing to let your mother off from her duties for just tonight, and frankly after hearing her reasoning, I could not bring myself to say no, when she was asking for the sake of her cousin and aunt. I brought her with me, though I will need just a moment to show how I did so and make my exit."

I was confused as to just what in the hell was going on here, before 'John Pluto Smith' used a bit of magic, slide of hand, and his Authority of [**Fairy's Corridor**] in a manner that made it look like 'he' was simply switching places with 'Annie' and giving her a chance to be with her family for Christmas, but in reality was using them to cover up the fact 'he' was removing the disguise and mantle as 'John Pluto Smith' and becoming 'Annie Charlton' once more.

To add to the illusion, 'he' even had Ashton's two younger twin sisters, Annabelle and Sherry, held in his mother Annie's arms as she appeared smiling in a similar Christmas themed outfit to 'John Pluto Smith's' holiday themed costume just now for 'his' Secret Santa stunt. Though in this case, more like Surprise Santa…

"Hey Ashton, Shirou, we're here for the day."

"MOM!"

Ashton ran up to his mother in a rush of happiness with an equally happy cry of joy at seeing her here for Christmas. I saw this, and noticed Mona looking rather smug at the interaction, yet, I noticed Godou walked in face full of his surprise at the turn of events and told his daughter something that made her pale in fear of reprisal for this stunt.

"Mona...did you seriously use Shirou and my emergency line to contact John Pluto Smith and ask him for a favor? From me in the future, no less?"

Suffice to say, the chewing out she got from that was enough to teach her a lesson and make her cousin happy, which is the only reason as to why Godou was so willing to let it slide this time, but only just this once with a warning not to do it again. He didn't need nor want to deal with anything troublesome, which for him, the supernatural tended to be nothing but for him. The fact he's a God-slaying Devil King not withstanding, Godou's always pursued having a normal life as his obsession that all God-slayers developed in one form or another. In my case, being selfishly selfless by helping others; for Godou, it's his obsession with normalcy.

All in all, it was a rather enjoyable Christmas this year, but for me, it was made all the better by having a night together with just me and Annie alone since she'd have to go back to America tomorrow. She and I had quite the fun before she left, but not before giving her one more set of twins before heading back home via the John Pluto Smith Express. She'd later all me with the news of having another pair of twins on the way, and I knew things would probably be a bit hectic for her, and offered what help we could reasonably give her.

All in all, this was quite the Christmas party for both the Emiya's and the Kusanagi's...especially the noise given from Godou's room, and the soreness from his wives the next morning if that were any indication of what they did, much to my amusement when [**Athena**] and [**Circe**] once more decked me through yet another wall, all while I said the same thing I always do when I did afterwards…

"[**Athena**]. [**Circe**]."

"**What?**" The two goddesses in question asked me in unison...

"I ship it..."** *CRASH* **"...Totally worth it."

...all with a completely smug grin happily splitting my face as I passed out from the headache the two gave me from the double-team knockout punch backed by their divine strength. Still, I wouldn't trade these days for anything, but like all good things, I know they have to end some day. I just wish they wouldn't have ended so soon afterwards, a few years later…

**A/N: And that's the Christmas special with something of a Christmas Miracle made by Mona wanting to give her cousin a happy memory with both his parents. Before you guys start bugging me or complaining, yes, Iri and Kiri are both dead at this point, and further details will be revealed as the DKCW arc progresses about how it happened via flashbacks and such as relevant to the story. As I said at the beginning, the next chapter will be sometime in the next two weeks, and start being posted at those intervals, as I'm having to do the rest of my story from complete scratch after this. I know what I want to happen, its just the 'how' of making it happen that'll take me more time than I've been taking. Next time: Prelude to the War-Beginning of the End! Until next Chapter, and stay safe with Covid ya'll! PEACE OUT!**


	58. Blade 36: Prelude to War

**A/N: Hey peeps! I know its a bit earlier than I expected, but just to let you all know, do NOT expect me to post as quickly as this every time I get past where others do in crossovers like I have just now. I Also should let you all know, I had to cut a few things out, and I also drop a few more hints about Shirou's origins in my fic. There is a REASON just why I never said what his race was before. Now onto the Reviewer Review:**

**1.) To those of you who apparently don't get it that there is a log in button in the top right hand corner of your internet browser, let me spell it out to you. To the anonymous Guest Reviewer who apparently was too lazy to bother logging in or reading the damn thing before posting a review, the Christmas chapter last time took place SEVENTEEN YEARS after [Ahriman] and [Odysseus] attacked Tokyo. She is NOT fourteen anymore, ya dummy! Do the math right and read the whole thing thoroughly BEFORE you post complaints like that. AND LOG IN before posting. I am getting tired of repeating myself like a damn broken record here.**

**2.) I will not be making a Shizuka omake or lemon. Those will simply not be possible, nor will I be making those every damn a pairing occurs. I may imply a lemon sometimes, but I won't always write one.**

**3.) To the questions about Godou giving Shirou the fate of the King of the End and the Sword of Divine Salvation, yeah, no. My Shirou already has something in place for that encounter and a foe to fight, and there will also be a role for the Sword of Divine Salvation I came up with and played with for a while now in my head. But I believe you all may like what happens instead, especially with just WHO Shirou ends up fighting in the end.**

**4.) Lastly for now: No, my Shirou will NOT be reincarnated as a devil, nor will Vali follow him to fight against the King of the End when he returns to Campioneverse after being sent to a parallel world. I will also not say much more before I get to that point, all I will say is that Shirou will spend a few misadventures between each world before his return in various parallel worlds in a separate short story fic related to and with events from my fic's canon timeline for the story. That is all I will say for now on the subject.**

**Now with this out of the way, time for the disclaimer:**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own 'Campione!', 'Fate', or any other franchise mentioned or referenced in this fic, as they are the respective properties of their owners, creators, authors, and publishers, with me crediting them and any other fics referenced to the best of my abilities. This fic is an AU of Marcus Galen Sands' own fic 'God Slaying Blade Works' with an emphasis on 'WHAT IF', using the 'Harem Ending Route' from Nua Realta, references to other fanfics credited to the best of my ability, a meshing of canon lore from both franchises in a manner that makes sense, and my own original ideas thrown into the mix every now and then. This is a FREE FANFIC of a FANFIC, as in an UNPAID FAN-MADE FICTION of a FAN-MADE FICTION that I wrote for ABSOLUTELY NO MONETARY GAIN AT ALL. If you paid to read this then you got ripped off, and if you do not like it then you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you.**

**And now...**

**_STORY START:_**

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**T****hirt****y-****sixth**** Blade****: ****Prelude to the War-Beginning of the End**_

_**Emiya Conglomerate's Wrought Iron Forge**_

_**Shirou P.O.V.**_

I was sitting in my forge overseeing the new apprentices alongside my son Sora as he and the rest of them were working on forging their respective weapons as part of their training of the subdivision of the mages association Godou and I co-founded, the _Order of the Wrought Iron Cross_. Since one of the key tenants of this organization was to be as self-sufficient and resourceful as possible, we had an entire division of the organization set up to work forges and as craftsmen to make a majority of different mystic codes and tools, both for combat and out of it.

My son, Sora, I took to teaching blacksmithing as a means to help him develop his magecraft in a manner that would help him understand the nature of the [**Tracing**] spell he inherited from me. After all, the spell makes one a natural-born master smith in working a forge and with hammering iron and steel. Nearby him just a few forges over was also R.J. working his own forge to try and make his own set of usable weapons, in the form of a pair of dual-wielded gunblades, much to my wry smile when I saw his blueprints and gave him a few pointers in how to make the blade parts both functionally practical while also making it aesthetically pleasing to look at.…

***Clang-Clang-Clang***

As I was watching them work, I paid careful attention to each of them as they worked the forge. These young apprentices, these young men and women whom were to become the next generation of this budding organization's personal craftsmen once their predecessors either retire or die in the line of duty were the future. Some of their senior craftsmen are actually Dragoons, with some of those apprentices present here being Dragoon trainees themselves. Part of the prerequisites for those wishing to join the combative divisions of the _Wrought Iron Cross_ was that you had to have at least have a basic knowledge of the weapons at your disposal and how to maintain them, if not outright build them yourself.

Godou and I came up with the idea and the name, as well as the reasoning for why that is. Crosses are symbolically the sign of knighthood throughout history, and we would have both blacksmiths and knight hopefuls making up the ranks of our membership alongside any and all mages making up our membership. When I explained that it would also have the insignia of the order being that of various divisions with their own emblem and specialty, alongside a coat of arms for the whole organization, it got everybody thinking about it. I told them our leadership could each have their own branches with a specific field of expertise, but inter-division collaboration would be mandatory, as they were imperative to prevent infighting, so the idea of such collaborations became a basis for the ideas, such as the prerequisite knowledge of weapon crafting and maintenance to gain field and combat authorization.

Each division has an insignia that represents their skill sets the best, but also with the organization's emblem in the form of a traditional knight's shield backing an iron anvil and three swords crossing behind them, one a Japanese katana, one an eastern scimitar, and the last being bastard sword running up and down the anvil's back perfectly up and down in the form of a trio of crossed blades. The trio of swords were meant to not only represent me and Godou, but also the fact we operate outside of jurisdictional borders, like a magi version of Doctors without Borders, with the anvil representing the Dragoons and blacksmiths who make our weapons and tools. The shield also represents how our members go wherever they are needed and lend their help to the populous, both with supernatural disasters and mundane ones.

To the uninitiated public, we were a charitable organization funded largely by the Emiya Conglomerate, which is currently one of the top ranking wealthiest new businesses currently in the world. But to the mystical community and those in the know about the supernatural side of the Moonlight world, it is also one of the best mages associations to ever recently be established. It's like a U.N. of mages associations, with the member organizations having liaisons between them and ourselves, and they often are the best of their members who always served with distinction in their services as a representative member of the _Wrought Iron Cross_.

We named our organization that based upon the fact it would have blacksmiths and craftsmen working alongside our mages and knights out in the field, with the only distinction between them is their particular specialties and affinities. Godou and I created our organization with the purpose of finding a place for all with talents, and just like how Reki did it so long ago when he founded the Dragoons, and by giving the diamonds in the rough who fall through the cracks of the other mages associations a place to call home and something like a family to belong to in all but name and blood...

***Clang-Clang-Clang***

As I reminisced about the past few ears, I could not help but feel a bit worried for the coming future. [**Plutarch**] did warn me right before dying that a danger was right around the corner, and would come within the next few years, and the death of one close to me would signify the threats arrival. My Old Man and Iri dying right before the warning made clear they weren't the first sign, but the first of many potential losses to come.

I knew that a major fight was coming and soon, which is why I am trying to get my son and the rest of my particular division ready for when that day comes that I might not be around to hold their hands and guide them. I don't baby them, and I make sure to judge them fairly and without bias or prejudice. The fact that a few of the prospective recruits were Giovanni's bastards that he fathered and then abandoned made it clear about how I felt about mistreating them. They may have the stigma of being a dishonored knight's children, but even so-

***Clang-Clang-CLANK***

"Careful! Don't strike too hard or break the rhythm! Pay close attention and listen to the steel itself when you forge. Do right by it and it'll do right by you, Julia."

"Yes, King Emiya. Sorry, King Emiya."

Speaking of Giovanni's bastards, Julia Archemedemount, the illegitimate daughter of none other than one Giovanni Leonardo Archemedemount. She was the daughter of one of the numerous mistresses he fooled around with behind his wife's back. When it was revealed he was not only cheating on her, but had fathered several children with these women out of wedlock...let's just say the poor fool finally learned the true meaning of the phrase '_hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_' the hard way, in the absolute worst way possible. They not only ruined his crippled ass, they flat-out castrated him, both figuratively, literally, and even financially in their vengeful feminine fury.

Case and point, why I know better than to make girls cry. My girls in particular would make it clear how badly I screwed up if and when I made someone cry, and unfortunately, Giovanni learned that one the hard way. My Old Man was right about what he said to me that day in my childhood…

'_...boys who make girls cry will end in ruin..._'

...I couldn't help the sad smile to make its way to my face as I thought that, before pushing the depressing thoughts from my mind with a mental shake. Julia didn't want my pity; hell, she didn't even blame me for what I did to her father. She hated him even more than I did, and I was the one who crippled his ass and left him to the wolves for his own misdeeds coming back to bite him.

***Clang-Clang-Clang***

Between R.J., Sora, and Julia, the three of them show the greatest promise of my division, but I don't show favoritism or play favorites in these situations. While I may have my favorites, I don't let my feelings cloud my judgment. Anything one of my apprentices gains from their training under my tutelage is earned by their own efforts. I don't show Sora any favoritism in the forge, despite being my son. If anything, I deliberately made his training a bit tougher than the others, not out of cruelty, but out of a desire to help him improve though the same method I used, but with proper instruction from one who know what they're doing.

By forcing him to utilize [**tracing**] to the best of his abilities and improve his magecraft alongside his skills as a blacksmith, I forced him to adapt and thrive in any difficulty he may have. My intentions by doing this were for him to succeed me one day as the next _Master Smith of the Wrought Iron Forge_, but I intend to make him earn it first. After all, it's no fun to get anything in life worth obtaining if you don't earn it with your own two hands. Sora understood my reasons from the beginning without even asking, and much to my approval, never once complained with the harsh training methods instilled upon him, despite others seemingly being upset by what they thought was unfair treatment and cruelty, before they saw he was actually improving his inherited [**tracing**] magecraft he got from me through the method I used in his training, thereby shutting any further protests up and lighting a fire under them to improve themselves in their own ways so as not to lose out to Sora.

Besides, this was better than what I went through at his age. After all, I nearly turned myself into a paraplegic for ten years straight just to develop that particular original spell he inherited from me along with my dual element and origin of 'sword'. So he actually has it better than I did, since everything I'm teaching him I had to learn all on my own, since I never had a proper teacher when my Old Man died the first time when I was twelve. Compared to that, Sora has it easy learning from me...

***Clang-Clang-Clang***

As for Julia, while her father wasn't exactly my most favorite person in the world, I didn't let it color my views of the girl, nor did I let it blind me to her potential. Her father was an absolute self-important asshole, but he at least had talent enough to form lesser bastardized versions of the Dragoons arms and the techniques for making them. His daughter here just so happened to have a penchant for the techniques the bastard didn't, and by taking her under my wing, was able to refine the talent her father squandered by not bothering to keep tabs on his own children.

I also noticed that while her father and his weren't exactly on the best of terms, R.J. didn't seem to mind her presence or who her father was. Just like me and Reki, R.J. does not judge you by your heritage or who your parents are; he sees you for who you are as an individual, not who your family is or was. If anything, Reki encouraged her to prove herself better than her father, and so far has been thriving under my tutelage while her talents were ignored and squandered by Giovanni's own stupidity. How he never bothered to see if his illegitimate children had any talent is beyond me. Not to mention I noticed the looks she's been giving Sora, though he clearly hasn't yet. Looks like he's also inherited my rather dense mentality somewhat...I could only sigh internally at that thought, as I have no right to call him out on it without being a hypocrite...

***FSSSShhhhhhhhhhh***

Hearing the hissing of steaming water signaling the cooling of red hot metal as they began to finish their works, I go to check up on their finished products. Sora, just as I suspected, was a damned natural talent in working a forge. He will most definitely become my successor to the next head of the _Wrought Iron Forge_ when he gets older. If he keeps this up, then I'll probably be able to pass the mantle down to him in just a few more months, when he finally graduates from high school. Taking the time to examine them all, I move to take a closer look with an expert eye to give a fair and accurate judgment with my expert eye for steel.

Sora created a lighter and more user-friendly version of the nodachi katana I typically use as more human-leveled version in mind for it's wielder, with the same flattened edges and grip around the hilt for additional leverage if needed. It was basically just a lighter nodachi katana with a flattened edge just above the hilt and a second hilt between it and the sharp edge of the blade, and he began to wrap simple leather bandages around it as a wrap for the hilt, with the extended hilt uncovered. It looked just like a smaller version of the very one I used for my own version of the [**Tsugumari Muramasa**] technique I was gifted by [**Muramasa**] just a few years back as a Christmas present from him to me.

From my understanding, the Emiya Magic Crest does not only connect my children with the [**Unlimited Blade Works**], but also gives a lesser form of the Authorities I have that best fit their particular affinity. For Sora, that includes lesser versions of the [**Mantle of Champions**] and [**Cursed Martyr**] along with any technique-based Authorities, like [**Tsugumari Muramasa**]. Although some mistakenly believed it to be a physical blade, it is actually a technique the _Demon Swordsmith_ created to outwit the curse he suffered. After all, his curse was said to be broken only if he could forge a sword capable of cutting karma itself as the condition to free himself; it never said a word about how it had to be a _physical_ sword he forged to do the job.

Sora also followed exactly the same teachings I gave about putting his soul into every sword he forged, just as [**Muramasa**] and [**Masamune**] were both said to do. Giving a slight nod of approval as I noticed he also put a bit of magecraft into the production process to increase the quality of the work and materials used without sacrificing its structural integrity or the quality of the finished product's final design. All in all, it was a good sword with my seal of approval.

Going over to the work one by one before reaching R.J. next, I took careful examination of it as guns weren't exactly my forte, but by working alongside and collaborating with Reki in making a few gunblades for the Dragoons over the past twenty years, I at least have enough knowledge on how it's done right without compromising the integrity of either the sword or gun aspects of the weapon. Taking a few minutes extra just to make sure and compare it to my blueprints for [**Kanshou and Bakuya Alter**] within the [**Unlimited Blade Works**], and I notice that aside from the materials used being slightly lower quality, it was actually fairly close to them in how well they were made...not bad at all.

Suffice to say, the boy was good in the art of making gunblades. If he wasn't so intent to join the Dragoons and follow in his family's footsteps, I'd actually consider making him the future right hand to Sora in running the _Wrought Iron Forge_, as his talent in forging is second only to my son's, if only due to his affinity making it so easy for Sora. Suffice to say, I have no complaints about how he's done it, yet all he has to do is test it now to make sure it works properly before it can be used safely without blowing up in his face the second he pulls the trigger.

Smiling wryly as I hand his work back to him after carefully going over it and nodding in approval, I make my way through each of the apprentices one by one carefully going over their works and giving advice on how to improve or warnings of potential future dangers I noticed as I made my way to Julia next. Her weapon that she forged most certainly got my attention, as it was designed as a rapier-like weapon with what was akin to a revolver cylinder on the hilt and a trigger, yet the blade was akin to an epoch in the way it was so designed that the square-shaped blade tapered to a point on the tip.

It was a weapon designed to cover distances by thrusting and slashing with enchanted cartridges I noticed her creating the designs for a few weeks back and gave some advice on how best to incorporate it in her design. Good to see she took it under consideration when she made the final product. This prototype weapon is not necessarily lethal unless it strikes a vital at first glance, but if one focuses magic into it, there are runes engraved for reinforcing and enhancing its flexibility and structural integrity without compromising its durability. It is a weapon more akin to a battle-wand than a gunblade, but that is what made it so ingenious in its design. It was created for those whose style of combat was geared more towards spells, yet taking into consideration the potential for close quarter combat.

It was basically the weapon of a combat mage rather than a mage-knight. To say she had my approval with this one is an understatement. Though the only complaint I'd have is the potential time delay between switching between ammo cartridges in actual combat situations. Other than that, it was an impressive creation. The other apprentices were no slouches in the talent department, but Sora, R.J., and Julia were the top three hands down in this batch of apprentices. After getting the trio's prototype designs tested and checking to make sure nothing went wrong with them, along with the rest of the apprentices, I decided to close up the forge early today and get ready for the meeting with the rest of the Division heads of the _Wrought Iron Cross_.

We noticed things were getting a bit quiet with the supernatural presence over the last few months. A little too quiet in my opinion. Things are never this quiet in the Moonlit World except when something big is about to happen. In fact, this meeting in particular has a bit of an oracle from Alice herself forewarning of potential danger in the near future. I can only hope these young ones are ready for what I know as surely as my origin and element of 'sword' is coming. Because we of the older generations can't be here for them forever, so we have to pass on whatever we can and hope it's enough. Because if it's not...well, I don't want to even think about the potential fallout from such an event.

_**Sometime later**_

As I walked into the meeting room, I greeted both Godou and Reki as the two sat down. Godou hasn't really aged much in the past few years. If anything, he barely looks like he's nineteen right now, instead of the thirty-six year old he is supposed to be. Apparently the Authority of the [**Youth**] he got from [**Verethragna**] caused his aging rate to be slowed down to the point he most likely could live a thousand years before looking anywhere close to his current age right now. Simply put, if he were to die, it won't be from old age, that much is a given.

He was also sporting the gold mantle I gifted him over twenty years ago now, with a few addition made to it over the years. In addition to the original golden coloration, it now sported a bit of golden fur along the edges and the inside, courtesy of a bit of alchemy to take a bit of Nemean Lion pelt from a divine beast he slew a few years back by literally pummeling it to death with his fists to break its bones and crush its skull in via a [**mana burst**]-enhanced series of punches just to kill it. He wore a red shirt and a black jacket beneath it, and dark blue jeans with sneakers to finish off his current new look.

As for Reki, the old Dragoon finally retired from most active duty to act as an instructor for the next generations of Dragoons while leaving the role of the active Field Commander to Aya to fulfill in earnest. His black hair has begun to turn gray that is interspersed with a few streaks turning white from both old age and the strain of overusing his spell craft about five years ago in his failed attempt to save my Old Man and Iri. While I told him it wasn't his fault, he beat himself up over it more than I did, even though I passed on their message to him before allowing their souls their eternal respite. That is one fight he will never let himself live down due to the guilt of losing a good friend in my Old Man that day.

He was in his middling years, nearing mid-forties in terms of age, yet he looked at least in his sixties due to the side-effects of overusing his spell craft trying to save my Old Man. His usual fedora remained on his head of paling hair, with a casual form of Dragoon instructor's attire, in the form of a lightweight carrying case containing his weapons concealed on his person at all times, a black duster jacket, with a short sleeved black dress shirt and gray pants, with combat boots and a trench knife strapped to his waist in a holster, a memento he keeps from my Old Man he never goes anywhere without these days.

Also at the meeting, though through a live video feed since they could not attend in person, was Sir Antonio representing the scouting and tracking division of the _Wrought Iron Cross_. Their area of expertise was in the locating, tracking, and gathering information on potential supernatural threats, with Sir Antonio and Mr. Saotome as both the leader and vice-leader respectively of this prestigious division. The two distinguished themselves during the 'Tokyo Incident' about twenty years ago, and although they failed in reporting their findings before it was too late, they did manage to find just where [**Ahriman**] and [**Odysseus**] were hiding out before anyone else did. As a reward for this feat, I offered them a place as the head and vice-head of the division they are now in charge of.

He was donning a mantle of his own, gifted to him as a symbol of his position and marking him as a representative member of the Round Table Conference for the _Wrought Iron Cross_'s leadership. His was special as it symbolized his dual nature as both a knight and as a specialist in tracking, by having an emblem in the form of a Knight's Cross with a compass lain over top it on his chest just in front of his heart and colored as the _Bronze-Black Cross_'s colors, as a symbol of his position as both a member of their order as well as their representative for our own. He still wore his old knight uniform from those days, with only a few adjustments to keep it in working order after all his years of service.

And the years have also been fairly kind on Sir Antonio, as aside from a few wrinkles and white streaks of age in his hair, he otherwise hasn't really changed much appearance-wise. Mr. Saotome is also his new brother-in-law, from the memo I got from about the marriage between him and Sir Antonio's sister. I can't help but feel happy for them as a result of the relationship strengthening their trust in one another.

Next to the monitor for him was a feed from Rin herself, albeit with help from a more tech savvy member to help ensure she doesn't blow anything up. She is the current head of the _Wrought Iron Cross_'s magical R&D department. Her job requires her to research things near constantly, and while she does take time off every now and then to spend some time with her family and get out and about whenever she isn't in the middle of a big project, she's otherwise unable to leave her workshop.

Rin had stopped wearing her hair in twin-tails and let her hair simply flow down to her hips. She was also sporting a black pair of leggings and a light brown blouse, with only a white skirt and light brown dress shoes completing her new look. While her tendency to tease and manipulative personality hasn't changed, her human morality and sense of honor also remained the same, as well as her tsundere personality. She's just better at keeping her 'tsun' side in check and more willing to let her 'dere' out. She also had a mantle of her own, this one a bit gaudy for some, but for her it's just fine. It had an emblem in the form of a heart-shaped gemstone sitting on top of a book, symbolizing her position as the current head of R&D for the _Wrought Iron Cross_.

Currently she's in the middle of helping in establishing a larger scale version of Illya's original mystic code the [**Mini-Atlas Guide**], which has been dubbed the [**Chaldeas Network**] model. It's purpose is to help track any phenomena that raises potential red flags around the globe by expanding its range, with an interconnected network of individual interface models around the globe of every branch office and affiliated mages association in the world currently. To say this meeting is impossible for her to attend in person is an understatement, despite her dislike of technology, as she knew there was no other way for her to take part while also working on this project with Illya and Hakunon's assistance.

The last monitor in the room for this meeting is for Alice herself, since she could not come here since taking over for her father last year as the new leader of the Wittenagemont. She's been doing fairly well in her transition, and their liaison members were proving to be quite the useful medics and healers in any disasters involving the supernatural in any manner. While normally she'd use her spell craft to project an image of herself to the meeting, she's also currently with the other leaders of the Wittenagemont along with Sir Icemen as the representative of the Royal Arsenal, so she opted to have a live video feed to ensure he'd be able to take part.

As for Sir Iceman, aside from a few wrinkles and age lines, he's doing fairly well in his physical condition. While he's been acting as the representative leader of the Royal Arsenal, the Dutchman has been a rather great leader for those under his command, especially helped by the fact that he was basically doing the same job he's been doing for the Royal Arsenal while they were still serving the _Beggar King_, with the exception of having to clean up the messes their former leader makes and tended to leave in his wake.

They were also wearing their own mantles: Alice's being that of a royal blue and with a red Knight's cross over a shield, as if to play on the fact the Wittenagemont were more relief workers with how it resembled the traditional red cross of a field medic's tent from an M.A.S.H. camp and Sir Iceman's was a black one with a dark gray knight's shield and cross, with a shadowy sword stabbed atop a skull, symbolizing the Royal Arsenal's sketchy past history and their role as the eyes and ears in the seedy criminal underbelly of our council.

When I officially took the Royal Arsenal under my control after the 'False Avalon Incident' as most present know it today, they had a few rough patches in how they got along with the members of the Wittenagemont Nobles who weren't exactly very fitting for the image of what the definition of 'nobility' meant. After a few reforms and cleaning house a bit, it was revealed that a few crooked members were pulling things behind the scenes of both members among the Wittenagemont and the Royal Arsenal that caused the animosity and tensions between the two associations. By using him as a cover for their tracks, Gascoigne's antics simply exasperated the situation and allowed them to get away with the corruption until then by going completely unnoticed.

After bringing them up on criminal charges after the house cleaning and throwing the ones guilty of said charges in jail, the Royal Arsenal and Wittenagemont managed to mend bridges and do what they needed to do from the beginning without the _Beggar King_'s antics getting between them. Not to say that Gascoigne hasn't tried anything, as he has been looking into a means to break the compulsion forcing him to leave both me and mine alone from that day forward under penalty of death, but so far hasn't been able to find the means to break the geass he's been under.

After nodding to them all in greeting, I took my seat as we all sat down. As I was the last of the meeting to arrive in person, the others were simply waiting for me to arrive. Although this is only part of the members for this meeting, the rest are currently too busy dealing with their respective duties. Guinevere for instance, despite holding a seat, is dealing with an emergency that came up with some of her followers. Same with [**Athena**], [**Circe**], and [**Pan**]. Oddly enough, the only ones who could attend are the human members of this group and the two Devil Kings of this country...not a very comforting thought that they were forced out of attendance by personal circumstances...something is definitely wrong here...

"_Good. Now that King Emiya is here in attendance, we can begin the meeting now. Princess Alice, if you'd please?_" Sir Iceman spoke over his shared video feed with Alice next to him on the monitor. Despite being a relatively calm guy on the outside, he's really just a man with a ridiculously good poker face. As his name would suggest, the Dutchman's cool and calm exterior is meant to keep others calm, but he still has his tells so long as you know what to look for. And I spotted a few denoting his stress levels with the news about to be revealed...definitely increasing my worries at the moment to match his stress…

"_Very well Sir Iceman. As you all may know, I've recently had a prophecy foretelling a disaster on the horizon. I've printed it up and had copies sent for all of you to look over, so I think you all understand the severity when I say that Yuri also had the exact same prophecy I had at the exact same time._"

...well shit. That made my already growing concerns immediately shift into overdrive with the warning bells this talk of a prophecy is setting off in my instincts. Yuri had been spending some time training and learning under Alice, as it turned out she had a similar affinity for magic and even the same level of spirit vision and prophecy as Alice did. If the both of them saw the same exact vision of whats to come then…

As I looked at my copy at my seat, I suddenly had my every instinct I had blaring like a root-damned siren and telling me danger was approaching as soon as I read the damned thing. When I read it, my stomach dropped at the contents and I could feel myself paling at the words…

_**When tragic loss strikes, Kings shall convene**_

_**Where the Twin Demonesses arise, Seeds of Chaos shall spread**_

_**Two Kings of Gold and Iron shall stand to rise as equals**_

_**King of Gold bearing swords of Gold, Black, and White**_

_**Baring steel against a corrupted tyrant of tainted steel**_

_**King of Iron sporting a Crown of Swords shall be shattered**_

_**The Crown of Swords shall break and the sword shall fall**_

_**When the Sword falls shall reveal the true nature of the Grand Forge**_

_**For where the Kings of Gold and Iron fight as equals stand**_

_**Selfless separation shall last for fifteen decades without end**_

_**When a new King of Retribution shall appear without pause**_

_**Then the clock shall count down on Humanity's disastrous final cause**_

_**Together Three Kings stand baring blades of Severing and shall unite**_

_**To battle against the end days on this night**_

_**And shall finally put end to an overlong eternal fight**_

...well shit...by the sweet divine whore who felt heaven, that is bad. That is a really, _REALLY_ bad omen there to read. The worst part is that it doesn't say it outright, but I know for a fact it was referring to Godou and myself as these 'Kings of Gold and Iron' respectively. Not only that, but it even mentioned a new king being born...that means there must be ninth as well...I reiterate my earlier thoughts about this bad feeling I've been having out loud in response for all to hear without meaning to…

"...well shit, we are so bent..."

None contradicted me or called me out on the rather crudely blunt comment I just made. While I tended to be rather polite for the most part, there are times even I tend to be rather crass with my choice of words, especially in situations where a lot is currently going on and I have a lot on my plate. Right now just so happens to be one of those times, and frankly nobody blames me for my comment, as I apparently said aloud exactly the same words the lot of them were thinking. Godou just looks at me and says what his thoughts are on the matter.

"...Shirou...this part about the 'Crown of Swords'...and how the sword falling revealing the truth...you have an idea what its referring to just like me...don't you?"

I simply sigh as I close my eyes in response while pinching the bridge of my nose before responding with a deep inhale. "...unfortunately, I have a good idea why its seems to single me out specifically in its references, but I don't like the implications of that which it means...especially this mention of a third God-slayer appearing...that can mean many things, both good or bad, depending on how it occurs. Though I think we can all agree on one thing. A fellow King is going to end up being the deciding factor when this prophecy finally comes to a head..."

Everybody just simply nods in agreement with that, but it was Rin who breaks the silence with her next question, her concern obvious in her tone of voice. "_Shirou...you know that bit about a separation is-_"

"Yes Rin I am well aware what it implies. Chances are something is going to happen in the future that may cause us all to separate for the next century and a half. Aside from Godou and myself, along with any divinities like [**Lancelot**] or [**Athena**], everybody else here most likely won't be around when this prophecy comes to fruition...meaning I most likely will not see the rest of you all or our children ever again. I may meet our grandchildren or great-grandchildren, possibly great-great-grandchildren, but aside from Godou, all of you all will most likely be long dead."

My response immediately shuts Rin up, but the bitterness in my tone is unmistakable for those who know me for even a few minutes. I already accepted the possibility I may outlive my loved ones, but to be told I won't even be there to spend their final days with them...it is just not right. Whoever is trying to cause all this trouble, they are far too cruel in their methods, yet the warning I got from [**Plutarch**] a few years back just before he died kept playing back in my mind and I could not shake it off now more than ever before…

'_...remember Daemon King of Wrought Iron, and heed my words well. Sometime sooner than you wish, old enemies will return, former allies shall become enemies, and a forced journey shall await you as you grow into the power you shall reclaim and gain more of. Be wary of signs of this enemy's return, for it will begin with the loss of someone closest to you __and yours__..._'

Damn it all...just when I was beginning to think things were getting too quiet, this happens. I really hate my Root-be-damned E-rank luck. I just can't seem to get a break with it, for whenever it rains, it pours with my roulette wheel of fortune I call my luck. Sometimes I swear my luck is a game of Russian Roulette with how much of a hit or miss type of accuracy and with the given severity of the misfortune I seem to have follow me around at times. And unfortunately, this is one of the very times in question where it is in the hit case for misfortune to strike either myself or those around me.

"_King Emiya...I know this may not mean much but-!?*slam* What is the matter here, I am in the middle of a meeting with-wait, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!_" Sir Antonio's shouted demand at the end got all of us to suddenly look at him as a report was handed to him by someone off-camera. As he read it, Sir Antonio paled as he read it aloud for all of us to hear, and my sinking feeling from earlier just got even more severe by coming back with a vengeance and brought friends along for the ride as I listened…

"_...__Lady Guinevere was just found dead along with some of her followers just before her body disintegrated into dust, along with Honored [__**Pan**__] and Honored [__**Circe**__]'s and a few of their followers...as for Honored [__**Athena**__], there were signs of battle and that of an attack, but no sign of her body, though a lot of blood was found, too much for even a Goddess like her to still be alive after shedding that much of. And..._" At this Sir Antonio paled even further before he continued, making us all turn ashen at the implications of what happened to have frightened him so…

"...what is it Sir Antonio?" Reki spoke up for seemingly the first time this entire meeting, as the reaction from his fellow department head made even him wary of whatever it was the elder Knight read. When he finished his report, dead silence was all that was heard in the meeting room. It had turned so quiet, you could have heard a pin drop at what the tracking specialist said next.

"_...and Honored Herakles has been found dead, murdered while protecting his children and buying them the time needed to escape whatever attacked them...and according to them, it was __someone who bore the __Emiya __Family Magic Crest on her arm __with white hair and red eyes__...__and wore a white outfit __with black star-shaped accents __while brandishing a __massive scythe__ in her __left while wielding an equally gargantuan gun in her right..._"

I froze at those words, with both Godou and Reki shocked by the revelation. Everybody was just as shell-shocked by this reveal. Who the fucking hell was this girl, and how in the name of the Root did she get an Emiya Clan Crest?! The only ones who should have those are those born into the clan or marry into it, and the mystery girl had it on her arm, meaning she was born into the clan, yet she doesn't match the description of any current members of the Emiya family at all! No one born into the clan have pure white hair or red eyes..so just who the fu-?!

I suddenly shot up in my seat as I stood when both myself and Reki shot to our feet in our chairs as we looked at each other. Rin also suddenly found herself shouting in incredulous disbelief what it was the two of us sensed just now…

"_Who the hell is breaking into our house?! The bounded field around the Emiya Manor just __**shattered **__like glass!_" Everyone suddenly went into high alert at those words. I turned without further word to the others and ran out the room with Reki not far behind me in hot pursuit. He might be mostly retired, but that doesn't mean he's not fit enough to at least keep me in sight when I'm in a rush.

"My King, what the hell is going on?!"

"I don't know Reki, but I will say this right now..."

I said as he caught up to me and we ran straight home to see what's going on there and start looking into what happened to the others more in depth, but I knew deep down who it was I suspected was behind this somehow. After all, _**SHE**_ has been oddly silent after her failed attempt to hinder me five years ago, so _**SHE**_'s just about due to finally make her next move, and we weren't ready to play whatever her game was yet...not by a long shot if even Herakles is dead...I could only say one thing as I exited the meeting with Reki, much to everyone's surprise that could hear me to have heard the crass words I said coming from my mouth left and right in the last few minutes, and that just shows how bad the situation is right now...

"...mother of Akasha, [**Alaya**], [**Gaia**], and all things in between, and by the Blue's tits of the sweet divine whore who felt heaven, I am really beginning to fucking hate my Root-be-damned E-rank luck if **_SHE_ **is finally acting now of all times...that damned _bitch_ [**Alaya**]..."

I spat the name out with such venom I would not be shocked if the tainted grail were to manifest right then and there at the sheer hate in that one name I spoke. I might not know if she really is the one behind the mysterious young woman who killed Herc, but I wouldn't but it past the vindictive _Will of Humanity_ to pull something like this just to spite me...the only question here is: just who the hell is this white-haired mystery girl and what is her connection to the Emiya bloodline?!

_**Undisclosed ****L****ocation**_

_**T****hird-person P.O.V.**_

In the near twenty years since [**Ahriman**] and [**Odysseus**] were slain by Shirou, the enemies who had been working behind the scenes in an attempt to hinder his regaining of his inheritance along with trying and failing to stop Godou's gaining of allies and accumulating of power have finally bidden their time for long enough.

With his last act, as if to spite both [**Alaya**] and her sworn sister, [**Barer of Fate**], the _Old Man of Time_, [**Plutarch**], gave both a warning to the two Kings of Japan, as well as a parting gift for them both. For Shirou, he gifted his birthright in the form of the Fragment of Akasha he had been safeguarding from [**Alaya**], and for Godou, he gifted a pseudo-Authority he developed as a result of his millennium-long existence, in the form of a space-time Authority.

While he might not actually be capable of it to the same extent, he can now manipulate time similar to how Shirou does with his reclaimed sorcery, as well as perform a form of limited time-travel. This simply hindered both [**Alaya**] and [**Barer of Fate**]'s plans for how to deal with the duo of Japanese Kings. For the last few years, the two were making careful preparations and making their plays very carefully on how to go about their end game. Planning is one thing; its the actual execution that is going to be difficult, given their opponents.

One is essentially the successor and heir to [**Basilleus**] and [**Gaia**]'s shared legacy, while the other is a God-slayer with a penchant for defying fate through sheer force of will by simply willing himself to win with good fortune. To say that their plans won't go exactly as planned is an understatement, as these two foes are the living embodiment of the phrase 'no plan survives first contact with the enemy'. Especially Emiya Shirou. The _Will of Humanity_ and the _Goddess of Fate_ both are well aware how dangerous his roulette wheel of fortune tends to be for any planning one could make involving him, be they friend or foe.

It's taken the two this long just to try and finish their preparations in time to best and defeat both Emiya Shirou as [**Alaya**]'s fated foe, and Kusanagi Godou as [**Barer of Fate**]'s own enemy to vanquish. The major reason just why [**Barer of Fate**] ended up having to make such lengthy preparations were due to [**Alaya**]'s meddling with the former of their two targets. Had she not meddled with his fate, then that tapestry of fate under her would have never been made more difficult than it had been by her.

As much as she may hate it, [**Basilleus**] did warn her not to cut her own understanding of the human heart off as she had. When she betrayed him in her jealous spite of her sister [**Gaia**], she had unwittingly done just as he warned her not to. She may hate having it brought up, but [**Alaya**] herself understands just how badly she messed up in that regards.

"...so the preparations on your end have finally been completed then, 'sister'?"

"_Of course 'sister'. My best possible agent for this has been given the task, not that he'd have been able to refuse from the beginning. After all, he's getting what he wanted for the past few centuries now: the chance to escape his contract with me. Though I never told him just what it was he actually had to do. I simply deployed him to cause a bit of chaos as he does __his task __and __distract the truth about our plan._"

[**Alaya**]'s rather smug tone, or at least smug for her, was apparent for [**Barer of Fate**] to hear and clear as day. She knew that the _Will of Humanity_ had a bone to pick with said agent after what could be considered a betrayal on his part. For 'her', this was just a way to punish said agent and make him understand just why [**Alaya**] does not take rejection or betrayal too kindly.

[**Barer of Fate**], however, knew differently than most about [**Alaya**]'s way of thinking. While she may just be an interface for the Counter-Force, [**Alaya**] was originally just a meager nature spirit born when [**Gaia**] split herself off to give rise to one who would later embody the _Will of Humanity_ to her _Will of the World_. The fact that most of the conflicts between the two were almost always caused by none other than [**Alaya**] pulling something was a mute point in the matter; [**Alaya**] was always vindictive, and this was simply her way of twisting the knife.

"...and how well will this agent of yours be on his own?" [**Barer of Fate**] questioned her 'sister' to get an idea of how much time she'd have to finish her own end up. Just one person can only do so much on their own. Even those with the power to divide themselves up had a limit to doing such. Depending on just how much skill and ability this one agent brings to bare, she may need to accelerate her plans somewhat…

"_What makes you think I only sent just _one_ agent? While I did say I sent my best agent in this matter, I never said that the agent in question was just one person._"

"...how many and what are their names? I understand that one is just an imitation Heroic Spirit from the Circle of Deterrence under your domain. Who is the other?" [**Barer of Fate**] asked with a hint of annoyance marring her otherwise aloof expression. She did not like being kept in the dark about these kinds of things, especially if she must hasten her own end to keep up with [**Alaya**]'s nearly whimsical twists that throw her off and annoy her to no end when she does.

However, [**Alaya**] simply grinned maliciously as she gave a one-worded answer as if she just made a sadistically humorous inside joke known only to her, yet said response made even [**Barer of Fate**] not believe her own ears for a second as incredulity spread over her before she understood her cruel intentions...

"_EMIYA._"

...truly, [**Alaya**] is such a vindictively vengeful bitch at times, to do something like pulling this...those two are in for a hellish experience before facing off against Emiya Shirou...as both Counter-Guardians EMIYA, the Father and the Son, will soon have to bare the sin of murdering their own kin due to [**Alaya**]'s whims. Suffice to say, this decision will come back to bite them in the end. [**Barer of Fate**] just knows it…

"_Get ready to carry out the next phase of the plan to rid those incorrigible existences from this world. I expect you to deal with that insufferable abomination of yours, [__**Alaya**__]. __I also prepared the next step to ensure they all get where we want them to be, in the field where we hold all the advantages to fight among themselves and make it easier for us to deal with them._"

"_Yes, [Zurvan]._" The _Will of Humanity_ acquiesced to the orders of the owner of this Temple where he reigns over space and time from. They were preparing to get the aid they needed from the overseer of this space, the Temple of Infinite Time, and the God who commanded it, in order to deal with all of the Devil Kings, and one infuriating rebellious monster in the guise of a human.

Both [**Alaya**] and [**Barer of Fate**] knew better than to cross the god, as while the two also held dominion over Fate in one form or another, it held the Authority of [**Absolute ****Fate**]. Eternity, infinity, perpetuity, creation, absolute destiny; [**Zurvan**]'s absurd Authority gives it dominion over all of these and more. If [**Barer of Fate**] simply manipulates the strings of Fate, and [**Alaya**] manipulates the direction humanity's overall history may go, then the overseer to the Temple of Infinite Time has the power to absolutely determine it.

It is such a ludicrously absurd Authority to possess, yet it is not infallible. There are limits to what even [**Zurvan**] can predict happening. But both goddesses cannot afford to do so; they both need its help and its power to deal with the problem the two were facing. However, unlike [**Barer of Fate**] or [**Zurvan**], the [**Alaya**] here is simply an offshoot of the full embodiment of the _Will of Humanity_'s interface with the Counter-Force. If she were to die, it wouldn't be the end for her, but [**Barer of Fate**] and [**Zurvan**] are true gods. The two of them are not subjected to the curse of madness other divinities who rebel are afflicted with. So for them, the threat is just that much harder to deal with. They won't have a second chance if or when their respective targets slay them; [**Alaya**] will, and this is going to take careful planning.

Luckily [**Zurvan**]'s plans are at least on track to get them the Devil Kings where they needed them to be, right here in its Temple of Infinite Time where it reigns supreme and they hold the home field advantage. Yet even so, [**Barer of Fate**] cannot help but feel as if something is not right...as if something has been missed even by [**Zurvan**] itself...all she can do is hope whatever it is, it won't affect their plans too badly...

**A/N: Dun dun DUUUUUUUN! Shits really starting to hit the fan here folks! Here's the opening to the Devil King Civil War arc for my fic, and before you all begin to ask, yes, that mystery woman was a reference to another series, and Thanks to my buddy Vein Bloodborne for the suggestion a while back! I told ya I might use it towards the end here! To anybody else, whoever can guess the reference, then Good Job! You get a cookie! Next time, the identity of just who the mystery assassin's true identity is revealed, the conflict begins to start heating up, and the threads of fate begin to come together! Next Chapter: Devil King Civil War Part I-Throwing the Opening Gauntlet! Until next time peeps, PEACE OUT!**


	59. Blade 37: Devil King Civil War PI

**A/N: Hey peeps, I am back with the next chapter. I know what I said before, and I stand by it, but I won't be doing consistent updates as I work out how to proceed. At post I make take two weeks, at minimum a few days like this to post my next chapter. Also, before I start with a few shout-outs, I gotta say, even if you log in, I can't respond to reviews via pm if you disable that function, so log in and enable that function people! You know who you are! Instead of the Reviewer Review this time, I wanna do a few more shout-outs...**

**GrimDragon: Your idea is cool, but I already had the idea in consideration for what happens after their encounter and battle. As for why Shirou was upset about losing his family, that is obvious. He's going to be gone for a full One-hundred and fifty years. True he could just revive his mortal family members with his Authority, but that's only IF there is something of theirs to use as a catalyst and a soul to recall. Their souls could still exist, but considering Japan's policy of cremating their dead, the chances of Shirou finding something with a strong enough attachment to his family will be fairly slim, so for all intents and purposes, they will be lost to him.**

**JoJo famK: I actually had to look that up, as I never even HEARD of Gorr the God Butcher before now. Basically, their battle would be like him versus Ahriman all over again, of a battle between absolute corruption versus complete inviolability. It would be a stalemate until the side tipped in one direction or the other, and Gorr would never break Shirou to begin with. After all, how do you break something that's already been broken beyond all repair?**

**The song I listened to while writing this chapter was Battle Theme by RE:MAKE and A-J Griffiths. Read it while listening to that and youd see the pace of the writing I went for.**

**Now that that is out of the way, time for the disclaimer...**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own 'Campione!', 'Fate', or any other franchise referenced in this fic. This story is an AU of Marcus Galen Sands own fic 'God Slaying Blade Works' with an emphasis on 'WHAT IF', using the 'Harem Ending Route' of Nua Realta, a meshing of canon lore in a manner that makes sense, references to other fanfics credited as used to the best of my abilities, and my own original ideas thrown into the mix every now and then. This is a FREE FAnFIC of a FANFIC, as in an UNPAID FAN-MADE FICTION of a FAN-MADE FICTION that I wrote for ABSOLUTELY NUDDIN! So if you paid to read this, then you got ripped off. And if you do not like it, you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you.**

**...and now...**

_**STORY START:**_

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**T****hirt****y-****s****eventh**** Blade****: ****Devil King Civil War Part I-Throwing the Opening Gauntlet**_

_**Unknown Deserted Island**_

_**Thirty Years Post Devil King Civil War**_

_**Third-person P.O.V.**_

The island which was the location of the battlefield currently taking place was essentially glassed. There was no other word to describe how the landscape was so thoroughly changed from just an hour tops of nonstop battle and carnage, of a hail of bullets and from the clashing of blades. And yet, as the fight took place, there was only two clashing in the middle of this scene, both with eerily similar, yet different appearances.

Both were young women dressed rather scantily in just a pair of thigh-high boots, VERY short biker shorts just barely covering their hips without being indecent or giving an eyeful of what lied beneath the thin piece of leather, a bikini top just barely keeping their rather generous bosoms from spilling out, and a jacket just barely covering their respective shoulders and worn more like a cape with how it seemed to flow while the two worn them as the blows from their clashes caused shock waves to make them flutter loosely in the strong wind.

They both also had a matching handgun held in their hand that matched each other, save for the colors and hand they held it in, and both had a bizarre tattoo-like pattern glowing upon their arm holding the firearm in question. Both their jackets had a star emblem on them, and their eye on the side with the bizarre glowing tattoo-like pattern was flaming, with a star-shaped pupil burning the same color as their eyes.

Yet that is where the similarities seemed to end between the two. One had a rather large scythe held in her opposite hand from her gun, while the outfit she wore was mostly white along with her hair of a pure white, with the star pattern and accents on her clothing being black in color. Her skin was also a darker tan, and her eyes seemed to be a red hue, almost like blood in the intensity of their glow with the flame burning from within her eye. She also had what could be seen as a rather arrogant smirk at first glance, but if one looked closely, they'd see the maddened blood thirst and pain-fueled rage lying just beneath the surface.

As for the other, she seemed almost a mirror image of her opponent, only with a deathly pale skin tone, aquamarine blue eyes that glowed azure with how one flamed just like her opponents and pitch black hair the color of pure darkness. Her face was uncharacteristically aloof given the intensity of the battle she was in this whole time, with her outfit also being opposite in coloring to her opponents own, as it was black with white accents and the same star emblem. In her hand opposite her handgun was a sword, a black katana that was obviously producing chains from each slash, as though trying to bind her opponent and not kill her.

The two had been only clashing on this island for about the last hour at most, yet the sheer devastation of their clash was going to make it completely and utterly uninhabitable by the time their clash ended. After a few more traded blows in cqc via their respective blades in conjunction with their handguns in a contest of gun fu, the two separated, all the while looking at one another in utter silence for but a moment, yet what seemed like an eternity as a silent conversation played out within their respective gazes into the other's eyes as blood red met azure blue orbs.

"...you need to stop this, Shiroi. He wouldn't want you to do this, and our grandfather wouldn't want you to do this either. This isn't how we were taught to use our magecraft or our abilities at all." The black combatant said in a completely bland monotone voice to her opponent, now identified as Shiroi. While at first she might not look it, just beneath the surface, one could see the same pain in her opponents eyes, but one directed both towards her opponent and herself, as if she did not wish to fight Shiroi…

"...stop? Heheheh...there is no stopping this, Kuroi. You and I both know only one person could possibly perform what I seek to do, and that is exactly why I intend to do this! I will gain the power our grandfather had. He once gained the power to raise the dead, so why can't I do the same? After all..." Shiroi responded to Kuroi, her voice laden with her anger, hate, spite, but most of all, her pain as Kuroi simply had her aloof gaze soften at the sight of her twin's descent into madness and pain-fueled rage at the world at large.

As Shiroi continued her speech, she suddenly rushed seemingly without warning, clashing her scythe against her sister's katana as the two entered a sword lock... "...we _ARE_ the _Sword Forger_ Emiya Shirou's granddaughters, and the twin _Gun Galers_ of the Matou family, _Nee-san_!" Shiroi shouted at the end to her sister as the two continued their bout, the sheer amount of high-speed slashes the two made interspersed with the rapid fire of their respective monster of a handgun cratering the area around them and slashed trenches in the land of the glassed island they stood and fought upon as the two continued their standoff.

Kuroi knew her sister was in pain, ever since the boy she was in love with got caught up in the attack that was meant for her sister. She blamed herself, and the pain and rage in her voice was making it abundantly clear how Shiroi felt about that. Kuroi felt her heart clench at the sight. She knew just how much he had meant to her, and now, in her grief, she is being forced to stop her sister from making a mistake she will never be able to take back, no matter how much she may regret it later.

She knew how bad her sister was suffering; the two were twins, they knew each other better than anyone else ever could, as they shared a womb and knew how the other thought with just a glance and shared countless conversations with merely their eyes alone. Their grandfather had once said it himself once just before he disappeared that day in that fateful battle nearly thirty years ago...

'..._No words were needed between us to understand what they wanted to say to each other; the answer to all our questions lies in the clash between our blades_...'

Shiroi for her part already knew there would be no turning back for her at this point. She'd gone too far, shed too much blood in her grief and rage, to ever be forgiven or seek redemption, as there was none to be had on the road she tread to get to this point. She understood Kuroi's point of view just as well as she knew Shiroi's. They were twins after all, yet while Kuroi took after the more lighter aspects of their grandmother's personality, Shiroi seemed to take after the darker sides of her psyche. That was why the two were mirror images of one another, all the way down to their respective arias…

"_**I am the Barrel of my Pistol**_"

As the two Separated from their last final clash, they two chanted simultaneously in perfect unison of one another, as if they were practicing this fight for years in countless hours of rehearsal. The matching handguns in both their respective hands suddenly began to glow as lines began forming over the exposed skin on both their curvaceous bodies, specifically originating from the tattoo-like pattern that has been on their arms since the day they were born...the Emiya Clan Magic Crest, glowing a burning azure blue for Kuroi while shining a deep blood red for Shiroi as their magic circuits flared into activity creating a mirror of one another in a tribal tattoo-like pattern over their exposed skin…

Pitch black and burning azure for the younger sister trying to save her elder twin…

Pure white and shining blood red for the elder twin who has gone astray and fallen in her rage and grief...

"**Gunsmoke is my Blood, and Lead ****is ****my Heart**"

Just as their grandfather the famous Devil King and renowned blacksmith known as the _Sword Forger_ had a body made out of swords, his twin _Gun Galer_ granddaughters had bodies made out of guns. It was theorized that this was the unusual result of the Matou family magecraft merging with the original [**tracing**] spell of the _Daemon__ King of Wrought Iron_, coupled with the Emiya Clan Magic Crest's ability to share all knowledge and information about the other members of the family about their individual magecraft research all while being influenced by the Kurogane family's unusual spatial spell craft for summoning firearms they've forged themselves. For the twin _Gun Galers_, this resulted in the ability to create a reality marble similar to their grandfather, only capable of producing guns instead of swords…

"_**My hands have**__** wielded **__**T**__**housands of Guns**_"

...and just like their grandfather, they both developed a rather unique ten-count aria to unlock it and manifest theirs, yet with a bizarre twist being revealed here and now...as the two are forced to clash against the one who knows them better than any other in the world…

...the next verse revealing just what was different with the two's outlooks on life….

"_**Never once Missing my Mark, nor Once ever Striking True**_" / "_**Never once Missing, nor Once ever Straying**_"

...there it was, the one part of their aria's starting differences that led to two people with the exact same power born from the exact same womb on the exact same day to follow two completely different paths, despite their shared origins and affinity...and the handguns in their respective hand began to suddenly warp as more metal converged out of thin air, their respective Emiya Clan Magic Crest in their respective blue and red glow as the Magic Crests burning just beneath their skins as the two began to unleash both of their condensed Reality Marble into the form of a massive energy cannon pointed at the other...

"_**Have hardened my Heart into Lead to fire countless Bullets**_"

...that is what led to all this fighting between twin sisters who knew the other better than any other could ever hope to do. Shiroi's heart had been cracked and eventually broke after the one person who gave her life meaning had been killed right in front of her as the love of her life bled to death in her arms, and Kuroi's own has been forced to harden over the course of the years to the point of dampening her own ability to express herself, simply due to her caring too much about others if she hadn't done so, yet the dam was bursting at the seams from watching what Shiroi was doing to herself and and the pain she was going through.

As the two looked at one another, it was clear as day from the looks they gave each other they could not stop this fight from happening, yet if one could read their minds, they'd see what it is that plagues their minds so. For the two _Gun Galers_, it was blatantly clear that had things been even just slightly different, then the two would be in opposite positions, with Kuroi being the one going on a rampage, and Shiroi being the one forced to stop her berserk twin sister...

"_**Yet never capable of ever feeling but Pain**__**ful Despair**__** and Rage of Loss**_" / "_**Eternally **__**Chasing the Fool's Impossible Dream of the Unattainable Utopia**_"

As Shiroi suffered such loss as to lose her ability to ever feel but pain and rage from all the things she truly wanted most being cruelly taken away from her in the worst of ways, her twin Kuroi managed to distance herself from others just enough to prevent such an outcome, but even so, she isn't completely unaffected by such loss, as like her grandfather before her, she chases the same dream as the _Sword Forger_ of saving everyone, including her own sister whose been lost to her own despair…

'_...__even if you break us, shatter us tens of thousands of times, the sword named Emiya shall and will always be reforged anew..._'

...after all, wasn't that the legacy of the fool who went and sacrificed himself thirty years ago that had become the _Daemon King of Wrought Iron _they called their grandfather? Kuroi felt so, yet in her grief and rage against the cruelty of the world itself, Shiroi seems to have forgotten that which their grandfather had taught them all in his lessons and left behind as a lesson within his Magic Crest for all who inherit it to learn firsthand from him...

"_**So I pray as I seek to fire upon this cruel world that has forsaken me...**_" / "_**Forever scouring the World, Always seeking for Salvation in...**_"

Two sisters. Two _Gun Galers_. Two granddaughters of the _Sword Forger_ Emiya Shirou. Two Grandchildren of the _Daemon King of Wrought Iron_. Two born of the same circumstances, of the same womb, of the same _origins_, yet all due to slightly different choices made under somewhat different circumstances, the two walked two completely different paths in life…

As they began to finish up their respective arias condensing their reality marbles into a pair of massive cannons both embodying the very concept of 'gun' and in the colors of their respective wielder, Black and azure for Kuroi while white and red for Shiroi, the two finally gave the shot that threw the opening gauntlet of the final battle and tore space and time itself with the sheer force of the blast and the interference of a certain God of Time and Fate's meddling…

"_**...[Unrestrained Gun Gale]!**_"

...and both cannons fired beams of pure high-density prana, a deep azure blue for Kuroi, and a burning blood red for Shiroi...their attacks inadvertently opening a tear in the fabric of reality, which an unnoticed third-party took advantage of, but accidentally dragged both Kuroi and Shiroi together through to send them back into the past...to the very day of the meeting between the leaders of the Round Table Conference, yet Kuroi was sent through time to a few days after her sister, while Shiroi went and continued her rampage unimpeded upon those she felt were worthy of trying to prove herself better than their grandfather, the _Sword Forger_ who was also known as the _Daemon King of Wrought Iron_...Emiya Shirou…

...and the chaos born of their arrival signaled the beginning of the prophecy that had upset Shirou, as the twin demonesses that were foretold had appeared...with Matou Kuroi about to find herself in the Emiya Manor thirty years into the past...and a rather irate Grandpa Shirou giving death glares to all the boys around her when she comes to after her abrupt crash landing that shattered the bounded field surrounding his home…

_**Scene Change-Emiya Manor**_

_**First Day of the Devil King Civil War-Thirty Years earlier**_

_**Sora P.O.V.**_

"_**GET BACK HERE PERVERT!**_"

"Sora, buddy, I could use little help here man!"

I was simply sighing at one of my friends antics. Typical Keigo. He was the child of one of the Dragoons and an aspiring Dragoon himself, yet like his father, he had something of a joker's personality, and was more than a bit pervy in his antics and innuendo. He wasn't a bad guy, per see, but even my dad could not help but comment that there were times he really should just learn to keep his damn mouth shut to avoid some of the things he tended to get into trouble for.

Case in point, what he's suffering right this second due to his complete stupidity in talking about a girl's looks and insulting some of the female apprentices of the _Wrought Iron Cross_'s membership when they were right within earshot of his slander not even a few feet away. Suffice to say, he didn't realize they were right there and didn't catch on to my attempts of subtle warnings to stop before he had to run to avoid being strangled by them for his disrespect for their 'womanly charms'.

Their words, not mine. How is he a good friend of mine again? I still cannot figure that part out. I recall him saying something about wanting to get together with some of the broken heart-ed women who've been rejected by me, yet all he seems to do is piss them off every time he hits on them. Pinching the bridge of my nose as I inhale then exhale deeply I give my response to the request he makes every time he gets into these situations…

"...you brought this on yourself Keigo. As usual, why should I bail you out of something you did to yourself?"

"AW COME ON, MAN!~ What ever happened to the bro code?!"

"You mean the same personal bro code you said gave you grounds to pick up chicks, or the real bro code as it is really meant to embody?"

He shouted on his next pass as he ran around trying to avoid getting caught by the raging monsters called feminine fury he incurred the wrath of, yet seemed to trip up and clutch his chest as if an invisible arrow had struck true with my comeback. He couldn't exactly counter that one so easily, and in his delay he got caught by the very group of angry girls whose feminine wrath he was now being subjected to. Ooh, that one went for the groin...that was going to be painful just to watch as I winced in sympathy to the blow as Keigo bent over clutching his family jewels as the beating continued despite him shrieking in a shrill high-pitched squeal of pain from the unexpected strike to his junk from below the belt…

Deciding to step in before they went too far, I took a step forward and broke them up. Calming them down and taking the rest of the time to get them to disperse, a few minutes later I took one look at Keigo's downed form as he laid face down ass up in an almost comical position as he still clutched his groin in pain from that girl's strike to his crotch. While I felt it didn't need to be said, Keigo always seems to need me to tell him straight up what it was he did wrong.

"..you do know if you hadn't insulted Julia's body proportions or compared them to supermodels where she and the rest of the girls fell short, you would not have been subjected to such a beating, right?"

"Just shut up and help me, will you."

Keigo's voice was understandably small as he squeaked out his pained reply to my question. We both knew it was rhetorical anyway, so we didn't say anything more afterwards. We'd done this little song and dance so many times by now, its something like a running joke by now with me as the straight man and Keigo as the crooked man of the little impromptu skit we seem to do with Keigo constantly getting the living shit beat out of him by an angry girl he managed to piss off one way or another.

In other words, nothing unusual from the ordinary...that is until R.J. started walking up right before some spatial abnormality suddenly opened up right above him and something landed on top of Keigo. The distortion also shattered the Emiya Manor's bounded field like glass, my own nose twitched like crazy when it started. Among the various things I inherited from my dad, his ability to 'smell' magic was chief among them. This was…

"OOMph-what the-_**HELLO**_!"

"Well, hello beautiful. Where have _YOU_ been all my life?"

...completely shocking, unless you saw it along with hearing just what the hell has happened here. Something landed on Keigo with obvious injuries as if having been literally caught in a storm of blades with how some of them were obviously fresh while the others had been exasperated from battlefield conditions.

The 'something' that landed on Keigo was actually a very scantily clad girl with very pale skin, black hair tied into twin-tails that seems to have come undone as she landed, with her breasts right in Keigo's face causing his pain to be forgotten almost entirely in his sudden arousal at the sight before him of the VERY generous bust barely contained in the bikini strained to the absolute limits to contain the twin watermelons hanging from her chest...

R.J.'s rather out-of-character comment was directed towards her gun(making sense if you thought about it, given his love for anything and everything firearms), which was held in her left hand in an absolute death grip. It was an unusual design he'd apparently never seen before, given his eyes having the look they always do when he finds out about a new form of firearms that he wants to try out or experiment with...along with the Emiya Clan Magic Crest on her left arm up to her shoulder and part of her chest as it slowly receded back to her arm after having apparently deactivated…

However, it was not the mystery girl who suddenly appeared out of thin air and shattered the bounded field around the property, nor her gun held in a hand that had my family crest on her arm that got my attention. My gaze instantly landed upon her sword, which she held in her right hand in an equally tight grip that refused to let it go. Years of instinctive [**tracing**] of weapons had me scanning any and all weapons I'd never seen before and had caused my mind to actually freeze by the history contained within the unusual sword before me…

_...a sword forged as part of a pair, one black, the other white, to be used in conjunction with its respective firearm...the black capable of producing chains that bind, restrain, and seal any and all mysteries or spell craft...while its sister blade could turn into a scythe capable of literally cleaving them in two…_

_...A weapon whose wielder has just gotten out of a fight with its twin...[**Kurotetsu**] and [**Shiroutetsu**], the Black Iron and White Iron respectively, as its sister-blade's wielder had gone mad, driven insane out of rage and pain...Meant to be wielded in conjunction with the firearm [**Black Rock Shooter**], the partner to the sword held in the hands before his gaze...with its sister-blade's partner being the [**White Rock Shooter**]…_

_Both wielders of both pairs had just fought against one another in an age thirty years after one Emiya Shirou vanished in a move of self-sacrifice to take down a god and disappeared from the world for a predicted century and a half as part of a prophecy...the younger granddaughter of the Sword Forger Emiya Shirou and the Smiling Demoness Matou Sakura and the younger of the Gun Galer twins..._

"...Matou...Kuroi..."

Almost as if in response, the girl in question opened her eyes, noticed the look of impure desire upon Keigo's face, before she proceeded to point both her sword's very sharp tip and the business end of her pistol right at his crotch and asked a question in a rather bland monotone voice in a form of perfect emotional blank on her aloof face…

"Castration by surgical removal or being blown off by gunshot. Which do you prefer?"

...which made Keigo's libido suddenly take a sudden nosedive while R.J. simply chuckled at the situation, with me smirking at the whole thing as I looked him dead in the eyes and said to him very seriously…

"I would think twice and very carefully about even trying with this one Keigo. Her sword says she's my niece from thirty years in the future...and a _Gun Galer…_and she's also dead serious right now about blowing or chopping _**it**_ off."

I said while making a scissor motion with one hand and a finger pistol with the other to explain the severity of the threat to his junk he's currently under right now. Keigo's reaction to it was essentially an expected one, the nosebleed he had along with the obvious tent he began to pitch in his pants had begun to be combined with a deathly pale face with eyes wide as dinner plates in sheer terror as the proverbial reaper's blade was held around his throat...hang on a second…

"_Asano Keigo.~ Do I need to give a repeat of how I taught your father a lesson in how to keep his perversions in check __and how to keep it in his pants __with his son?_"

Ah, that's why I saw that image just now; dad's here in response to this young woman's unintentional breaking of the bounded field just now. However, like me just moments before, my dad appeared to see the sword and understand what happened, though his eyes widened when he saw the magic crest on her arm peeking out through the scantily clad body she was displaying for the world to see, almost as if he could not believe what he was seeing as understanding seemed to shine from within his eyes.

"...c'mon Kuroi. Let Grandpa Shirou help tend to those injuries. We can talk about Shiroi's blatant crimes while we do so."

The girl suddenly went rigid as she heard the name, turned to look at the man who addressed her, only for her aloof face to widen her eyes at the sight of my dad and me, as if she didn't even notice either of us until now, but given the injuries she was sporting, I'd be surprised if she could have even noticed much outside of the pain she had to have been in right now tunnel-visioning her to everything outside of what was right in front of her face.

Right after she put her weapons down, Kuroi suddenly collapsed with her chest landing right on top of Keigo's face and his head hitting the ground, knocking him out along with the girl he had inadvertently rescued by breaking her fall. Suffice to say, Keigo's rather stupid grin was more from the sudden shock of being knocked out than from impure thoughts and desires born of a face-full of a busty girl's scantily covered chest. My dad only said one sentence in response to the whole situation though to summarize the whole affair in just a few short words...

"...well this just made things complicated on a whole new level..."

...and frankly I just could not help but agree, since I saw just what was in her sword's history with just the barest scratch of the surface of what was contained within it. My dad could read the entire thing in just a glance if he wanted to. He probably saw far more than I could in just that one glance, and given how he just came back from the Round Table Conference, that says just how much the situation was going to get complicated without even needing to say it...I could only say one thing in response to Dad's words in that moment…

"...I really hate our shitty E-ranked luck..."

...and he only sighed in agreement without another word as we carried both Keigo and Kuroi to separate rooms to rest and get treatment for their injuries, while R.J. carried her weapons for safe-keeping and possibly to study if the gleam in his eye were any indication as he took the handgun into his custody. Though in the former's case, we just left him to sleep it off once it was confirmed he just got a nasty bump on the head and nothing more. Kuroi on the other hand...her own _sister_ did this to her...just how badly has she fallen...I wasn't sure I even wanted to know the answer to that question. Unfortunately, I was going to find out the hard way in the coming days whether I wanted to or not...

_**Scene Change**_

_**Back with the Round Table Conference**_

_**Shirou P.O****.V.**_

After checking in with Reki and telling him to keep an eye on Kuroi, I made my way back to the conference after helping reset the bounded field back up. I don't know how the hell in Root's name it happened, but somehow a Divine-level mystery in the form of a time-space Authority caused a tear in the fabric of space-time and dragged both Kuroi and Shiroi here to this time thirty years into the past.

After sending word ahead I'd be back after finishing up the repairs and temporary back-up bounded field until the old one was put back up, I made my way back to the Conference. As I made my way back into the meeting the others looked to me and noticed my tired expression as I sat down. I noticed that the others were in various states of business, with Alice, Sir Iceman, Sir Antonio, and Godou being the only ones still in attendance who weren't also dealing with business affairs relating to the recent incident.

"So what happened Shirou. Judging by the look on your face, how bad..." Godou asked me as he took a serious look upon his face. Over the last few years, he's taken a shine to cold-reading and thanks to his nature as a social butterfly, has mastered it to the point he could pass it off as being an Authority of Mind-reading with how good he is at cold-reading someone. The fact he noticed my weariness as the stress and fatigue of the mind rather than the body is an indicator how observant he's gotten over the years.

Turning to him, I address him and everyone else part of the meeting as I answered his query. "...it's bad...considering I literally just had my granddaughter from three decades into the future literally drop onto my doorstep and find out that Herc's killer was her insane rage-fueled and grieving older twin sister…you tell me Godou, how bad is it when your own grandchildren who fought a death match against each other got dragged by a god to your time when they never even met you in their life before today?"

The sheer utter silence that greeted me was telling in their thoughts. I simply sighed as Godou gave his response in his usual manner to these kind of situations…

"...oh shit...how troublesome..."

He pinched the bridge of his nose in a futile attempt to stave off the migraine we both knew this to be turning into as he sighed as well, both in resignation and exasperation over the situation. Resignation because he knows this situation will need his help to resolve regardless of his wish to be involved or not, and exasperation due to literally having been forced to deal with the supernatural long enough to know how tiring it could be and understanding why I said all those years ago that day on the school roof how it was impossible to unring that bell the moment he learned of its existence.

At the time he wasn't aware of it fully, but after learning of some of the complexities of the supernatural he was near-completely ignorant of while training with me, he practically solidified his belief on the matter. Anything involving the supernatural is just troublesome to deal with, yet he couldn't just let it go. Such is the reason why fools like Godou and I became God-slayers in the end; we just cared too much to let innocent people get hurt without doing anything about it.

After a moment of resigned silence, I told them a bit of what I gleamed by using [**structural analysis**] on Kuroi's sword...and the implications of what they implied. I however made sure to leave certain points out, as I mentioned I didn't wish to change history too much by revealing things that may cause people to try and change things that HAVE to happen, lest it result in a paradox that could destroy the flow of time itself. As a user of the [**Fifth Magic: Magic Blue**], I was the de facto expert on everything time, so everybody took my word seriously on why I would not give details that might affect things.

After I finished revealing just why Shiroi had gone insane, the battle between her and Kuroi, and what I suspected was an Authority of Time used to drag the two here thirty years into their own past, everybody was silent, before Rin then decided to address the elephant in the room…

"_Shirou...where is...Kuroi, was it? Where is she now?_"

"Resting in a room to recuperate from the wounds Shiroi gave her...the girl has literally gone cuckoo for cocoa puffs Rin with how much she had apparently been seriously trying to kill Kuroi...that's how badly she's strayed..."

"_...__what was her personality like that you could glean from her weapon?_"

"Based on what I could tell from the girl's [**Kurotetsu**], their personalities are like Sakura's light and dark sides of her mind split into two different people. Shiroi has Sakura's darker mentality while Kuroi has her lighter personality, though Shiroi expresses herself more while Kuroi seems to have a permanent aloof expression on her face, but both feel emotions no different than anyone else...its just that Kuroi is better at suppressing her own to the point she dampened her ability to express herself verbally while Shiroi is literally a powder keg with a very short fuse in how explosive she's about to blow from her own rage against the world right now..."

"_...__How bad an explosion are we talking here King Emiya?_" Sir Iceman spoke up with his question, and I simply looked at him as I gave my response with utter seriousness of the severity of the situation.

"...she's pissed off enough from losing her lover so cruelly before her very eyes to the point of wanting to set the world on fire and watch it burn for all she cares for how badly Shiroi feels it screwed her over royally by taking her man from her..."

"_..._"

Sir Iceman simply shut up and I saw him visibly pale in terror at the thought. He and I both knew you did NOT ever take a girl's man from them and deprive them of the love of their life. It was an unspoken rule, yet he also didn't see what I saw in [**Kurotetsu**]'s history about both _Gun Galers_: my granddaughters were a couple of absolute _monsters_. The sheer utter silence at my response to Sir Iceman however was telling enough of everyone's thoughts on the matter. It was actually Sir Antonio who broke the silence in the most unexpected of ways…

"_...well shit...this is just great..._"

As surprising as it was to hear the usually polite tracking knight curse, the reason he swore so openly had to do with what he was learning...we have bigger issues on the table right now to currently worry about than him swearing. Issues such as what in the fucking hell several of the God-slayers from the world over were doing making moves towards Japan at the moment, as the information Sir Antonio gathered beforehand showed they were being drawn here for some odd reason...I had a very bad feeling about this…

All those Campione were all seemingly coincidentally arriving in Japan for various different reasons, yet it all lined up with yet another part of the prophecy from just a few hours earlier...about Kings convening to one location...not good...this is so not good at all...

I would later realize that we were being set up, yet I didn't know it or figure it out until it was too late...or the fact that Guinevere, [**Pan**], [**Circe**], and [**Athena**] were attacked for their divinity to fuel his return...only for the corrupted steel prophesied was none other than the very King of the End Guinevere once so loyally served…

While I sat listening, I suddenly felt a jolt as my eyes widened partially, but I managed to keep myself from shouting out loud in terror of my latest acquisition as my Reality Marble just finished copying the blueprints for Kuroi's firearm, the [**Black Rock Shooter**]...oh hell…

"_What's wrong Shirou? You suddenly jolted in your seat..._" Alice asked me in concern, but I waved it off not wanting to worry her too much.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it...just a new weapon finished forming it's blueprints in my head..."

Not necessarily a lie, but only a half-truth. I did form a new weapon in my mind, and what a doozy of a weapon it is...It's ranked as a freaking A+ ranked Anti-Army weapon...that little handgun my time-traveling granddaughter has is a literal Army-killer...and a transforming one to boot given the enchantments on it...oh dear...so _HE_ is making his appearance then...just great...this just had to get even more complicated with your interference...[**Zurvan**]...me and my Root-damned E-Rank luck...

_**Scene ****Change**_

_**Zurvan's Temple of Infinite Time**_

_**Third-person**** P.O.V.**_

"_It's going exactly as planned on my end. Aside from the other __spawn of that twisted __abomination's spawn getting dragged into the dimensional tear, it's all according to plan. The __added __chaos sewn by the two's presence will help to cover our tracks __better than initially planned, and while unexpected, helpful in our cause__. How goes things on your ends?_"

[**Zurvan**] asked both the _Will of Humanity_ and the _Goddess of Fate_ the question with an odd sense of satisfaction in its mechanically robotic and blandly monotone voice, yet only one responded to it in any measure, as the other seemed deep in thought for some odd reason…

"_My end went perfectly. My two agents managed to draw the attention of the other God-slayers and attracted them to the location we wanted them to be. They picked __up __the trail __th__e__y__ left and should follow it to __right __where we want them to __be __in just a few days...wh__at__ are you so quiet for '__sister'__? You have been awfully quiet for a while now..._"

[**Alaya**]'s question wasn't without merit. She actually delayed somewhat to respond, which told volumes about what was bothering her possibly being important. As a goddess with authority over Fate itself, her words always carried both deep and great meaning, so for her to remain silent on a subject like this was telling. [**Barer of Fate**] simply shadowed her eyes with the bangs of her blonde hair as she gave her response…

"...don't you all think things have been going a bit _too_ well? I cannot help but think we may have forgotten about something...something that even [**Zurvan**] might have overlooked, yet I just cannot figure out what that may be...and it is bothering me like an itch I just cannot scratch...I fear something is going to go wrong in the future, and it may just come about as a result of our scheming..."

Her words caught both of her fellow divinities by surprise. [**Zurvan**]'s stony mask actually blinked as the eyes of the lion face seemed to blink in response to its surprise, before it responded by letting its opinion on the matter be known. "_While it may be true I do not know or see everything that is to come, from what I do know, however, there should not be anything unaccounted for I did not take into consideration as part of my calculations. We shall succeed in ridding those incorrigible existences and that twisted abomination. With the King of the End as your champion, and empowered from the grail, we should not lose so easily. Unless something truly unexpected occurs, we will win this fight to come._"

[**Barer of Fate**] wasn't convinced. She might not be able to fully manipulate the fated destiny of others, but she could still tell if something was wrong, yet she could not for the life of her know what was bothering her this time. She had a feeling something was going to go oh so horribly wrong, yet the other two didn't...was she just being overly paranoid, or was it something else? She didn't know the answer...and that is what frightened her so...not knowing what is to come down the line.

She is a goddess with Authority over the domain of prophecy. Not having an idea over what is to come, not even a vague sense, is disconcerting to say the least and absolutely terrifying at most. [**Zurvan**]'s confidence, while warranted, given his rather absurd Authority, is not helping her feeling of unease. If anything, its sense of self-assurance in nothing but absolute victory in all its endeavors was what made her anxiety so great. Her champion would be called forth, aid in dealing with the God-slayers while [**Alaya**] dealt with her rebellious monster, and yet...something was still missing…

_...while she didn't know it at the time, but the [**Holy Grail**] currently in the Temple of Infinite Time was the one that was tainted by [**Mordred**]'s seeds of betrayal...the same seeds that were corrupting the vessel needed to revive her champion to full strength...[**Barer of Fate**] would soon revel in the fact she was right about something being wrong and getting one up on [**Zurvan**] in the days to come, however short-lived it may have been…_

_...for in one weeks time, the King of the End would have turned against her, before being slain, and the fears she had about their meddling ruining the future becoming fact...yet [**Barer of Fate**] could not know it...after all, everything that has to do with the King of the End disrupts all form of prophecy or foresight, including her own...she could never foresee it at all, the potential destruction born from their meddling..._

**A/N: And that's part one of the DKCW Arc! So the stage has started to be set, Alaya, Barer of fate, and Zurvan have started to make their moves, and the twin Granddaughters of one Emiya Shirou have made an appearance. Big shout-out and a 'Thank you' to Vein Bloodborne for the idea about Black Rock Shooter and White Rock Shooter being Shirou's granddaughters, and for those who didn't notice the reference or know about the franchise enough to know what they look like, think of BRS and WRS, but with Sakura's rather curvy appearance and a larger chest in the same attire from the anime instead of 'Rin-sized breasts'(Thank you very much for that descriptive image there, Vein). Next time: Devil King Civil War Part II-Broken Hearts and Shattered Bonds. Until next chapter, PEACE OUT!**


	60. Blade 37: Devil King Civil War PII

**A/N: Hey you guys, I released this one just in time for Christmas, so Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! This one is going to be a bit short, but for those of you all who might feel a bit upset by that, keep in mind this is a necessary reason for that one. To apologize, I will do a bit of a lore sheet for another weapon used here at the end mentioned here this chapter.**

**Now for a quick Review Review:**

**1.) To the Guest Reviewer, once again, log into the damn site before posting reviews like that. I will not confirm nor deny whether or not any Authorities gained or Gods slain until AFTER they are.**

**2.) To those wondering just how the hell Heracles lost to Shiroi, allow me to explain. In her madness, Shiroi went after Heracles while he was spending time with his children, meaning they were being used to keep the Son of Zeus from going all out without endangering them in the process. Herc was forced to hold back for their sake, and Shiroi took full advantage of that handicap to slay him. As for those wondering how she was as a lover before going crazy, well...let's just say, for those of you who've seen Nasuverse Artemis' personality in regards to her husband Orion in FGO, you will get to see the similarities in the next chapter or two.**

**3.) In response to Ravid98's review, I thank you sir for the good laugh on that comment. I actually can't help but bust a gut at that one every time I read it. Thanks for the good laugh man.**

**4.) To Those who post reviews without allowing the PM option in your account settings: CHANGE THAT SO I CAN RESPOND IN PRIVATE ALREADY, DAMMIT!**

**5.) lastly for now, No, I will not do a preview for DxD, and as for WHEN my Shirou enters the DxD timeline, my answer is an S.E.C.R.E.T., so I am not telling.**

**Now with those out of the way, time for the disclaimer...**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do NOT own 'Campione!', 'Fate', or any other franchise or fics referenced in this story. This fic is an AU of Marcus Galen Sands own fic 'God Slaying Blade Works' with an emphasis on 'WHAT IF', using the 'Harem Ending Route' of Nua Realta, references to other fanfics or franchises credited as used to the best of my abilities, a meshing of canon lore in a manner that makes sense, and my own original ideas thrown into the mix every now and then. This is an UNPAID FANFIC of a FANFIC, meaning I wrote this story for ABSOLUTELY NUDDIN' as a FAN-MADE FICTION of a FAN-MADE FICTION. If you paid to read this then you got ripped off, and if you do not like it then you do not have to read it. Nobody is making you.**

**And now...**

**_STORY START:_**

God Slaying Blade Works: The King of Wrought Iron

_**T****hirt****y-****s****eventh**** Blade****: ****Devil King Civil War Part I****I****-****Broken Hearts and Shattered Bonds**_

_**Tokyo Public Shopping District**_

_**Keigo P.O.V.**_

"Come on, Asano. You do know it _was_ kind of your own fault for the treatment you got for that last stunt you pulled, right? Karma's a bitch, man."

R.J. was saying to me after I woke up and we were called and asked by Sora's stepmoms Arturia and Medusa for help. After I woke up I found out what the heck knocked me out and I wasn't too keen on listening to the guys about it...

"..."

"He's right Keigo. You can't keep being upset with us for what was basically your own fault."

...et tu, Sora? That is not right man; you of all people don't get to talk about my piss-poor luck with the ladies you natural womanizer and unintentional playboy of an air-headed gigolo! Besides…

"...s no..."

"**Huh? Did you say something?**" R.J. and Sora both asked me in almost perfect unison. Those two are most certainly cousins alright...Their dad's are both two minds of a pair in how they think, and the sons are just as like-minded as their fathers...but still...

"...I said that's not it, dude..."

"Huh? If you aren't upset about getting knocked out by a pair of literal knockers the size of melons to the face, then why are you so upset?" R.J. asked me in surprise. Damn it, I really hate the fact I couldn't get to at least fondle those glorious knockers before being knocked out by them first! But still, I could not help but sigh as I respond to the question first...

"...it's because I can't seem to ever get even a single girl to see the reason I make those jokes and such is to make the mood a bit better..."

"...oh...that's right now that I think about it…..you are the mood-maker of the three of us...R.J. is basically the aloof yet excitable gun nut between us, I am basically the prodigy blacksmith yet only have nothing but swords in my head, while you are the lecherous perv of a practical joker who helps with lightening the mood..."

R.J. and I simply nodded at that. We didn't exactly take offense at the way he phrased it, as it wasn't wrong or said with anything but complete honesty. We were literally what could be seen as three odd friends, yet the two both knew that I was somebody who, despite being an open perv, actually does care about those around me.

I overheard those girls earlier making a bunch of depressing comments about themselves, so I decided to give them a reason for distraction, even making myself out to be the bad guy, but it was worth it to make them distracted about their depressing thoughts long enough to make them forget about it. Yet, none of them ever seem to notice the fact I was doing it deliberately whenever they were upset about something.

Sighing at the depressing thoughts, I simply decide to move my thoughts elsewhere. While I was just waking up, Auntie's Arturia and Medusa called and asked for help with shopping a few minutes before I woke back up. Apparently the girl who landed on me, Kuroi, was recovering, but her injuries were most likely going to scar. As I walked up with Sora and R.J., the three of us met up with Artus and Annabelle, Sora's half-siblings and R.J.'s cousins, as they were also out shopping with their mother.

I was just keeping my peace as the two of them didn't exactly like me very well, not that I could blame them. I don't exactly have a very good reputation among the female members of the _Wrought Iron Cross_, even if it was a deliberate move on my part...still doesn't make it any easier to swallow the bitter pill that truth is. While walking to meet up with Aunty Arturia and Aunty Medusa, we walked up to the sliding glass door to the mall, but I froze as I felt a sudden chill...no…!

"_GET BACK NOW!_"

***BOOOOM-SHHkshkskshssksk***

The world seemed to suddenly be spinning and I couldn't hear a thing through the ringing in my head as the sudden blast caught both Annabelle and Sora off-guard. R.J. and Artus moved to shield them at my warning, but the two were hurt pretty bad. Shaking out the ringing in my head as I moved to their downed forms, I start shouting just to hear myself speaking…

"_Sora! Annabelle! Are R.J. and Artus okay?! You two alright?! __Can you hear me?!_"

Damn...I could barely hear my own voice as more than a muffled sounds with the bells ringing in my ears...think I may have gotten a busted ear drum from that blast...Shaking my head and clearing it as the ringing finally begins to fade into a slight ringing compared to a deafening one, I walk up and ask them again.

"Hey you two, are you okay?!"

"What the hell just happened?!"

"Oh crap, ARTUS! R.J.!"

Well shit, that just made things worse. They were still breathing, luckily, but they weren't going to be waking up anytime soon or moving on their own for a while when they did, that was for sure. If I hadn't suddenly felt that sense of dread when I did, then-?!

***SHING-CLANG***

"What the _HELL_?! Who are _YOU_ supposed to be?!"

I pulled my good ol' knuckle blade out from its sheathe as I suddenly blocked an attack from a would-be assassin's own knife. As I saw the guy's appearance, a sense of dread suddenly made its way down my spine. This guy was decked out in a blood-red overcoat with a hood covering his head, with body armor plating his chest and bandages over his face, and his eyes were covered with what looked like orange-tinted mask and goggles to protect them both.

He was slashing at me with a knife that was apparently the source of my bad feeling just now. It was clear this bombing he did was meant for us, along with Aunties Arturia and Medusa, if the fact they were calling for our help for shopping at this mall earlier was any indication...but why...why does that knife of his look familiar to me for some odd reason, like I've seen it before, and get the same sense of dread that I felt from this familiar sensation...not wanting to find out, I pull out the bottle of cooking oil I had in the shopping bag nearby and smack it over the guy's head with my free hand, shattering it over his face as he backed off, not expecting the splash of liquid to be anything pleasant, given his reaction...

"Keigo! What are-"

"Sora, Annabelle, get ready to run!"

I didn't have the time to explain; this guy was BAD news with a capital B-A-D and I didn't want to lose my two best friends like this. Recovering from their shock, both Annabelle and Sora grabbed Artus and R.J. respectively, but the assassin guy also rushed me, with his knife aiming for me once more, but I had no intentions for fighting this guy in a battle of brute strength; that's not where my expertise lies, after all...

"Have a little taste of [**Firecracker**]!"

I flashed a bit of one of the few spells I could do. Little more than a simple party trick really, but by using the ingenuity of the Dragoon's training and the _Wrought Iron Cross_'s resources, I was able to turn this seemingly useless party trick into quite the explosive spell. But without my custom firearm, appropriately named the [**Firecracker**], I couldn't do more than a few bursts of it in rapid succession. However, that cooking oil is simply there for more than just to make him back off.

*******FWOOOSH***** **"_GAAUGH!_" ***SLASH* **"Hhngh!"

In his wild flailing after the little surprise blast catching the oil coating his head on fire, he slashed at me wildly and got me with a lucky slash, but nothing too seriously life-threatening. He ripped off the mask, goggles, and hood along with the bandages, just to prevent himself from being burned any further than he was, and in his distraction, I launched yet another improvised weapon on me in the form of a bottle of rubbing alcohol, a small bag of flour, and another quick [**firecracker**] to ignite them all…

"And here's a party popper for the road!"

...to delay the guy when he glared at me only to be blinded by an improvised flash bomb. It won't stop this guy for long; he was good enough to catch us off-guard, and even went out of his way to use a freaking BOMB to kill Aunty Arturia and Aunty Medusa by leveling the fucking mini-mall just to do it. This guy was deliberately targeting us and going out of his way to stop us from getting away. Grabbing Sora and Annabelle along with their injured baggage, the five of us make like a banana and split, but we need to get someplace safe.

As we were running, R.J. and Artus were beginning to stir, meaning the two would soon be able to run with us guiding the two as we made our escape. I could feel painful warmth and hot tears escaping from my face on the left side as we bolted back to the Emiya Manor on foot but I ignored it. As we were running though, R.J. looked at me, and his face was one of surprised shock as he ran…

"...Asano...your eye..."

"Heh, don't worry about it."

Artus and Annabelle, took a glance, before staring in shock, as the sticky warmth continues and the burning hot tears were still falling from my left side of my face, but I just kept smiling…

"But Asasno-kun…"

"...its...gone..."

Annabelle started as Artus said the rest. Sure enough, that lucky slash got my left eye, but that doesn't bother me right now. My face is the least of our concerns right now…

"It's just my left eye; I still got my right one. Besides, what's losing an eye compared to my best friend's lives? Fair trade, if you ask me..."

...as my left eye was essentially slashed out, with the blood streaming like tears as the empty socket where my left eye once was continued throbbing in pain, but I ignored it. My best friends and their cousins were the priority right now. My eye could wait. I could feel the pain as the jelly from it was leaking out as my eyeball slowly deflated. Yep, definitely a lost cause, but still worth it in my opinion. If I had to go back and do it again, I'd still choose to save my friends rather than save my eye.

We just barely made it back to the Emiya Manor, with Commander Reki walking up, only to frown as he began to suddenly run up and help get us to sit down for medical treatment…

"What happened to you-OH MY GOD, ASANO, YOUR EYE!"

"Heheh, I had to chose between my friends or my eye. I chose my friends, sir..."

I chuckled as Commander Reki continued to use healing spell craft on everyone's wounds, but when he got to my eye, he frowned, and then stopped in surprise as he stopped trying to heal my eye…

"Uncle Reki, why aren't you trying to heal Keigo's eye?!"

"...I can't...it's not healing, no matter what I try...almost like-?! Impossible...it couldn't be…!"

Commander Reki then just grabbed a few bandages and wrapped it around my head for the wound, after removing the destroyed remnants of what was once my eyeball and sewn the wound shut. Sora looked at him confused as to why he didn't try to save it, but the haunted look on the Dragoon Instructor's face was telling. It was just as I thought…

"...it was _THAT_ knife wasn't it Asano-kun?"

"...it was Commander...it was the [**Phantasm Punishment**]...the same damned knife you got from Mr. Emiya five years ago..."

"...kid you are damned lucky to even be alive then. That knife could have killed you just by making contact with you for a second longer before removing what was left of your eye if the curse of the slash spread further than it had..."

I just chuckled in response as the others stared at me in shock at the revelation. I just shrugged at the trio of stares while looking at Sora with my remaining eye and told him straight to his face my exact sentiments…

"If I had to choose between my best friend and my eye, sir, I'd chose my best friend every time."

As he was finishing up, the bounded field around the Emiya Manor suddenly shuddered before shattering yet again for the second time today...oh no… turning my only eye left to the entrance behind me, my face paled at the sight. I knew he'd probably catch up, but I still thought he'd take at least a little bit longer to follow us than he did…

The Commander just moved in front of us, with his eyes simply staring at the assassin with what could only be described as a look of absolute remorse and actually looked to be crying as he started to begin shedding a few tears as he looked at the assassin's revealed mop of messy white hair and dark skin, along with his cold steel-gray eyes being dead inside with what looks like absolutely no life whatsoever within them as he simply stares right at the Commander dead in the eyes…

"...so...you're here too...Kiritsugu..."

...and the assassin suddenly lunged forward without a word, slashing and pulling an M9 bayonet along with the same knife he slashed at my face with earlier as the Commander pulled a combat trench knife alongside the exact same combat knife his opponent was wielding to slash at him in close quarters with. As I moved to the others, I had them move back as we tried to get back and away from the fight, but R.J. didn't want to budge; he was too shocked by the sight of his father fighting against the best friend who was supposed to be dead, much to my own chagrin about the whole thing myself…

But I knew I couldn't help here; with one eye lost, no weapons to fight back with, and two others heavily injured, we couldn't help him. We would hinder his dad more than help right now, but even so...

"...Dad...Uncle Kiri..."

...I could understand just why he was crying...I would not have it in me to fight my best friend without crying, either…

_**EMIYA P.O.V.**_

This deployment is by far the most complex one the Circle of Deterrence has sent me on by far. I was tasked with dealing with those two women and slaying all with that particular tribal sword pattern on their bodies. I could tell they were actually magic crests, which made them perfect for my Noble Phantasms [**Chronos Rose**] and [**Phantasm Punishment**] to deal with.

The two elder women were slain easily by the bomb blast I set up, but the four kids who went with them were able to avoid the blast right before it could go off as planned. Then that one kid threw oil of all things in my face, then improvised with a makeshift flash grenade he lit with his magecraft after lighting the oil up to force me to remove my goggled hood and bandages that I used to hide my face from view.

I followed them after they tried to get away, but the bounded field they set up around the property was easy to break...almost too easily. It seemed like a bounded field that was just thrown up as if temporarily...was the place only temporary? Unlikely. Had the permanent one already taken down by someone before I got here? Plausible. Would explain why it seemed so strangely weak. Must not have been the specialty of the magus calling this place his sanctuary or a rush job. Possibly both.

After I broke the bounded field, I simply waltzed through the door in a calculated move on my part. I found my targets, yet there looked to be an older man, who simply walked between me and my targets, but the pale blue eyes he had shown me weren't rage or indignation as I'd expect, but grief and...remorse? He then looked right in my eyes and the words he said next made my blood run cold to them…

"...so...you're here too...Kiritsugu..."

I rushed him with my other knife drawn along with my Noble Phantasm knife and began to slash my enemy with both my bayonet and my knife, but the guy before me...held a combat knife along with the same exact Noble Phantasm knife I was wielding against him, much to my surprise. Where did this guy get it? Battle trophy? No. His eyes were ones of regret, not shock. He seemed sad to fight me, not surprised, if he was a past opponent. Former comrade maybe? Possibly, yet highly unlikely. I had no comrades, as I worked fully alone in my profession as the _Magus Killer_. I had collaborators or suppliers, but never comrades who fought alongside me.

As we began our clash once more, we began a blade dance, yet the way we fought...it was like he was facing me in the exact same way I would have...curious...As we continued our little knife dance, I knew I had to settle this fast. The fact the bounded field was so weak told me this was a temporary one, meaning whoever set it up most likely had another location to operate out of. That implied a number of potential magi working together in cooperation.

A small mages association, perhaps? Unlikely, but not impossible. There was the Yggdemillenia family on that one assignment I took part in where I had met a supposed 'Hero of Justice' who claimed his true name was 'Emiya Shirou' as the Archer of Black during the Great Holy Grail War I was once summoned into as the Assassin of Black. But cases like that were rare and not very common, regardless of which world in the multiverse. This guy however, spoke words that got my attention. He said my true name, my **_FIRST NAME_**, something **_nobody_** should know. I am not even a proper Heroic Spirit, so my legend should not be very well known, so how did he know me? Where did he get my Noble Phantasm knife from? And why did that young teen over there calling him 'father' refer to me as his 'Uncle Kiri'?

Too many questions and not enough answers. I have to deal with this quickly, before something goes wrong. I have to fulfill my assignment. I cannot allow the destruction of humanity. I am only ever deployed against threats like a corrupted Holy Grail or specific targets threatening Humanity as a whole, such is my contract as a Counter Guardian. Focusing on my target before me, I pick up the pace. I might be an imitation one, but we Counter Guardians are still Heroic Spirits, albeit improper ones. And a normal human magus cannot take on a Heroic Spirit, least of all a Servant-level opponent.

As we clashed for a few more minutes, I began to wonder...where did this man learn those moves, why do they seem familiar, and why doesn't his face change from the pained look as we continue our exchange...something doesn't add up. I know this fight is going to end badly if I don't finish my end now, but I have a hard time dealing with this unexpected hindrance to my objective. He fights way too much like me to be comfortable. Time to end this then. Upping my pace even further, I decide enough is enough and to end this target before me…

"**[Time Alter: Accel]...**"

I speed my time up and attempt to finish this before he could drag this out any further. My instructions were to end this fight and eliminate my targets before too many reinforcements could appear to back them up. I slashed the man and caused his front pocket on his shirt to rip open and the contents to spill out as a slip of paper went flying into the air as I made to stab him and get this over with...yet he grabbed my arm and stabbed me in turn with his own copy of my knife as I stabbed him with [**Phantasm Punishment**] in a mutual strike!

"GNRgh..."

"Gaack..."

Damn it! Caught off guard...what a recklessly stupid rookie move on my part. To my surprise, I could not pull out my knife, as he would not let my arm go. If anything, he had me in a death grip, as he seemed to be chanting something, even as my [**Phantasm Punishment**] was causing more damage to him the longer it stabbed into him. The converse unfortunately was also true for the one he stabbed into me, however. But he was mumbling an incantation under his breathe as the air rippled around us...oh shit!

I realized what was coming as I tried harder to get loose, but I couldn't! Why was this man so intent on-?!

"...looks like...I've failed twice now to save my best friend…this time...we die together...Kiritsugu..."

The man's words were wheezed out between breathes after he finished his incantation, but my eyes simply widened as my mind froze at the implications of what I saw as time seemed to slow down for me and I wasn't even using my [**innate time control**] magecraft...

The slip of paper that flew from his pocket fluttered right behind him and I saw it wasn't paper, but a photo. It had what looked like this man, but younger by at least twenty to thirty years, standing next to what looked like a younger version of myself, the two of them both holding firearms and smiling...and a sign saying 'best buds for life' in big letters in the background of the shooting range with targets apparently shot full of bullets to spell out the characters for both 'Reki' and 'Kiri' as my eyes widened further in shocked surprise…impossible, it couldn't be...[**Alaya**] didn't-!

"**...[Black Bullet Requiem]!**"

"**_DAD!_**"

I simply watched numbly as realization sat in. I was sent here to murder people who knew a version of myself in this world's timeline...possibly my own family...that's why this guy didn't seem anything but sad at the prospect of fighting me. I didn't even react when the barrels of several large firearms suddenly manifested and pointed right at the two of us in a suicide attack. I didn't even feel the bullets as they tore us both apart, nor resist when I was taken down by a man who for all intents and purposes was someone my counterpart in this world was best friends with…

My only thoughts as I 'died' to return to the Throne was one of bitter anger of the bitch who sent me to this assignment...[**Alaya**], you and I were going to have a word for this one when I got back. The last thing I saw as I faded away back into the Circle of Deterrence was the photo as it landed, stained with both our blood and the knives as they landed next to one another before my own faded away along with me…

My own heart that I had thought wilted emotionally and turned to steel being shattered as a bond I never made with a man I had never met before now was broken beyond all repair or redemption for unintentionally committing a sin as severe as this whole assignment was under false orders and wrong assumptions in complete violation of my contract as a Counter Guardian…

_**Scene Change**_

_**Kurogane Residence**_

_**Rosseweisse P.O.V.**_

***CRKSH***

Huh? What was...Did Reki's last photo with him and Kiri just break? Oh dear, I better replace that picture frame. That is a very cherished memory for him. He'll be upset when he gets home later from the meeting for the Round Table Conference…

I wonder what Reki, R.J., and the twins will want for dinner...but this sensation...I've got a bad feeling about this...please be safe...Reki…

_**Scene ****Change**_

_**Zurvan's Temple of Infinite Time**_

_**Third-person**** P.O.V.**_

[**Alaya**] was furious. It wasn't often that the _Will of Humanity_ was truly upset, but this took the cake among the few times she did. Her agent was supposed to kill the Emiya Clan members who weren't with the God-slayers or were a potential hindrance in the form of either a Divinity or former Servant like Arturia and Medusa were.

While he succeeded in slaying those two former Servants, he failed to kill those brats that were with them. And of all the ones to kill him, it wasn't even the children of her rebellious monster, but that failure of a washed up human mage. That infuriated her to no end, especially when that particular agent saw fit to declare _HER_ in violation of their contract. The NERVE!

"...you really shouldn't take your frustration out on your own agent this time 'sister'. You were the one to essentially break your agreement with Assassin EMIYA on this occasion. His contract with you specifically states you couldn't call him for this, yet you did it anyway..."

"_NOT a WORD [__**Barer of Fate**__]. He swore a contract to me and my service, and that rebellious monster of mine IS a credible threat if left unchecked for any longer. Not just to me or you, but to existence itself, given how he can freely manipulate reality itself if it should ever fully come into its power. Even [__**Zurvan**__]would be hard-pressed then to deal with it!_"

[**Barer of Fate**] merely remained silent at that. While the deceptively young _Goddess of Fate _had no doubts of her 'sister's' claims, it was equally clear to her that [**Alaya**] was letting her own assumptions and spite against [**Basilleus**] color her decisions. Truly, what a pity, as she knew that the off-shoot to the _Will of Humanity_ was turning into a Heretic God at this rate. Before she could say another word however, that was when the overseer to this temple came out to speak.

"_I understand why you feel that way, oh Will of Humanity, however while your twisted abomination would be a nuisance, he would not necessarily be that difficult with the right countermeasures put into place. While your more logical agent has failed, how is the other agent you deployed doing thus far?_"

"_...Archer EMIYA __is currently luring the other seven God-slayers to the predetermined location to drag them where we wish to __bring them __here to carry out our plans so__. But what of the unwitting girl __aiding our plan __you deliberately drove into madness for this plan of yours? If she were to learn of the truth of when she is and meets him then-_"

"_Fret not. While I may have calculated such a possible outcome, such an occurrence is not only predicted as a possible outcome, but also an unavoidable one. But by the time she meets HIM, it will have already served our goal and plans perfectly. The two will end up meeting eventually, but that meeting will not interfere with our plans. If anything, it would play into them perfectly._"

While [**Zurvan**] may not have an actual face or express itself in the tone of its voice, the Overseer to the Temple of Infinite Time had an actual smug undertone to the otherwise bland monotone that was its otherwise mechanically robotic voice. Yet, [**Barer of Fate**]'s unease still had not dissipated in the slightest over the last few days up to this point. She sensed and knew something was wrong, yet her allies did not heed her warnings.

It was somewhat irritating not to be taken seriously, when her premonitions were always spot on in the past. Yet with these two, they were ignored as mere paranoia as she could not see specifics of the danger she felt coming on the horizon. Such is both the benefit and the drawback to her champion; while her enemies cannot foresee or perceive anything about him, neither can she herself do so.

Speaking of, her champion should be reawakened in about a week, after the God-slayers are sent to phase two of their plan as [**Zurvan**] predicted. It has been about two thousand years since she last saw him awakened from his slumber. She wonders how he'd react, when she knows he does not wish to be reawakened, but will need to deny his wishes just this once. He is needed once more, as the Devil Kings of this era are getting too troublesome.

She only hopes that her allies are right about her simply being paranoid about this bad feeling she's been having, because if not, then she is going to be in a lot of trouble until her champion is finally summoned...

**A/N: And that's part two of the Devil King Civil War Arc. As promised, I have a weapon lore sheet for the knife Reki used, and as a hint as to what happened...**

[**Phantasm Punishment**]: the _Redemption-seeking Symbol_

Rank: C Type: Anti-Unit/Anti-Magic Range: 1-2 Target: 1

This minor Noble Phantasm knife was originally a knife wielded by one Emiya Kiritsugu in the later years of his life forged as a gift from his son Shirou, but was gifted to his best friend Reki and entrusted to him to carry in his final moments after an incident when he tried to buy time for his son at the cost of his own life. In the hands of Kiritsugu, it was a knife capable of severing any mysteries and even dealing lethal damage to mages capable of killing them via a curse born of Kiritsugu's unusual dual origins of 'binding' and 'severing'. When he gifted it to Reki in his final moments, it became something of a symbol of a penance for the greatest tragically grave failure in Reki's entire career in his opinion. Reki swore to only ever draw it if and when he felt the time for him to find the redemption he seeks in his failure to save his best friend were to come, and drew it for the first time in his battle against Assassin EMIYA in defense of his son and the Emiya Manor against the Counter Guardian counterpart to his deceased best friend, resulting in a mutual strike ending them both in a suicide attack. While its stats and capabilities are the same as when wielded by EMIYA, this one also has the trait of 'redemption', due to Reki's guilt of failing his best friend, and only drawing it to fight Assassin EMIYA in his final moments. When wielded by a truly penitent man seeking redemption, will gain a slight boost in capabilities, just as Reki was able to keep chanting despite having his body being destroyed by the blade while using his spell craft.

**And that is the knife Reki was wielding for the first time since he got it five years ago. Also, for those of you all wanting to know, the Character Asano Keigo is basically the same as the side character from Ichigo's entourage of friends in the anime Bleach in terms of general appearance and personality, but with a scar and missing left eye from this incident. There will be a reason for this character in my fic, as for what Shirou was doing during this, that will be revealed next chapter in Devil King Civil War Part III-Demons of the Past! Until next Chapter, PEACE OUT!**


End file.
